One Piece (Love Story)
by Punklovergirl68
Summary: This takes place right before they enter the Grand Line. The Straw Hats get a new member, but what happens when they find out that 'he' is really a she. Rated T, might change. I own nothing but my OC. Zoro X OC.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own nothing, Cloud and Sora belong to Square Enix and Disney.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One

Taking a deep breath, I looked down at the ground below. "Come on, you can do this" I said, before jumping off the branch I had been sitting on and down to the ground below. Landing on the ground unharmed, I stood up and started running towards my favorite spot. Once I got there I stopped and lied down on the ground looking down at the beach below, watching as a pirate ship begins to dock there. "Huh, pirates" I mumble, as I rested my chin on my hand. Watching as the crew came out, my eyes caught sight of a certain someone. '_Could it_ _be?_' I thought staring at the moss haired man, as he stood there a slight irritated look on his face, as he glared at a boy wearing a straw hat and a boy with a very long nose. "Zoro" I whispered to myself, thinking about the green haired swordsman I met long ago. "No it can't be him" I said, standing up and heading back to the village.

"Where have you been?" I heard my older brother, Cloud; ask as I walked into the restaurant that we worked at.

"Where do you think?" I questioned as I sat down at one of the tables next to my older twin, Sora, who was currently drawing on a piece of paper. "What are you drawing?" I asked Sora, as I looked over at the piece of paper he was drawing on. Smiling he showed it to me, and I couldn't help but smile at the childish drawing of a mermaid. "That's really good" I said, turning to look at Cloud, who was currently sweeping the floor.

"You wanna help?" He asked with slight irritation. Smirking I shook my head and rested it against the palm of my hand. Pulling the bandanna I wore down some more, you see everyone who comes here believes that I'm a guy and the toughest one they've ever met. So the village used this as an advantage, if they can defeat me, than they get to eat and stay here free for a week. If not they have to give us all their money. Leaning forward I could feel the Gaza strips rub roughly against my skin, I mean if I'm going to act and look like a boy, then I'm going have to lose the boobs. We stopped talking when the door open, and those pirates I saw earlier entered. Looking at the moss haired man, I stared at the three swords attached to his side.

"You okay?" Sora whispered in my ear, instead of answering him I pointed over at the green haired swordsman.

"Who does he remind you of?" I asked quietly so only Sora could hear. Looking in the direction my finger was pointing, his eyes grew wide as he stared in shock.

"Is that Zoro" he almost shouted but caught himself as he looked at me for an answer. Shrugging my shoulders we watched the group from our table, making sure to keep an eye on their swordsman. We quickly looked away and pretended to do something when he looked over at us, raising an eyebrow. Soon the door burst open and a couple of villagers came in running up to the group of pirates, a few casting glances over at me.

"Excuse me but is that your ship on the beach?" One of the villagers asked the straw hat boy.

"Yeah" he said, confused. '_Here we go_' I thought, standing up and walking towards the back room. Once in there I made my way to the broom closet and pulled out my two swords, one was pure white and the other was pure black, I walked back out to the front of the restaurant.

"We would like you to verse our strongest 'swordsman'" one of the villagers said, looking at the group.

"And who would that be?" The moss haired male asked, interested.

"That would be me" I said, making my voice sound a little deep as I stared at the group, my swords strapped to my side tightly. Standing up he smiled and unsheathed one of his swords.

"What's the catch?" He asked one of the villagers.

"Ah, yes if you beat 'him' you and your friends get to eat and stay here for a week, free" a villager said, smiling.

"And if he loses?" An orange haired girl asked.

"Then you have to give us all your money if you want to stay here" another villager answered smirking at the group. "Good luck" he said to the swordsman, nodding his head we walked outside to a clearing.

"You ready?" I asked the swordsman, holding my two swords out in front of me.

"Ready" he said, tying a bandanna around his head, as he pulled out three swords. Two in his hands and one in his mouth, nodding my head I started to charge at the man. Our swords clashing together as we tried to over powered one another, after a while I jumped away from him my eyes narrowing as he ran towards me. Dodging him, I took a slash at him to which he easily deflected. While he blocked my swords I kicked my foot out and hit him in the side causing him to grunt a little before pushing me back. For a while this went on with us reflecting each others attacks before we both started to grow tired.

"Tell me swordsman, what's your name?" I asked interested, I hadn't have a good opponent in forever.

"My name is Roronoa Zoro, and I'm going to become the world's greatest swordsman" he said running towards me, as my eyes widen when he said his name.

"Z-Zoro" I whispered, before falling to my knees when he slashed me across the chest with the two swords in his hands. Coughing, blood came spilling out of my mouth as I fell to the ground, tears filling my eyes.

"SKYLAR" Sora shouted as he and Cloud came running towards me. Everyone stood there in shock that someone had finally defeated me. Ignoring everyone, Sora picked me up and held me close in his arms ignoring everyone around him. Grinding my teeth at the pain that shot through my body from the movement, I allowed Sora to pick me up and carry me back to the restaurant. I could hear that group of pirates come running after us. Laughing, I smiled as Sora brought me in and sat me down at one of the tables, taking deep breaths I watched as the blood stain the white shirt I had been wearing today. The cuts made a perfect 'X' across my body; it ran from both my shoulders, between my breast, and to my hips.

"Hey you okay?" I looked up to see the orange haired girl from that group of pirates standing there with a worried expression on her face.

"Yeah" I said, watching as they all sat down at the table I resting at. I watched as the orange haired girl glared at Zoro and started yelling at him. Watching them, I soon felt a tug at my shirt, looking at the source I saw the long-nosed boy trying to remove my shirt. "Hey, stop that" I said, pushing the boy away.

"But you're hurt and need medical attention" he said, catching the others attention. Looking down, I grinded my teeth.

"Fine I'll go to the village doctor, but I don't need help, not from anybody" I said, looking at Zoro before walking out of the restaurant. Walking down the street, I walked towards Dr. Anderson's office. While walking there I listen as everyone asked me if I was okay. Laughing a little, I was surprised that they weren't pissed for me losing. When I finally got there I entered the building and smiled a little. "Hey, what's up doc?" I asked, laughing as the man rolled his icy blue eyes, standing up he motioned me to sit on one of the beds. Sitting down, I watched as he moved the curtains around us, in case anyone decided to barge in.

"Take off your shirt" he said, doing what he said, I watched as he unwrapped the bloody Gaza strips and brought my hands up to cover my breast. "Lie down" he said, nodding, I laid down on my back and watched as he got a rag and drenched it in alcohol. I hissed at the stinging pain it caused when making contact with my wound, I looked up at the ceiling, tears rolling down my face as he cleaned the wounds.

"How bad are they?" I asked quietly.

"Not as bad as you would think, you won't need stitches" he said, motioning me to sit up. As I did I moved my hands, as he started to wrap the wounds up in new bandages, making sure my breast were pressed down flatly. So no one could tell I was a girl, "good news is they won't leave a scar" he said smiling a little, as he tighten the bandages before stepping away from me and sitting down. "Mind telling me what happen?" He asked, referring to the fight earlier.

"You know that swordsman?" I asked looking down, as my eyes started to fill with tears.

"Yeah" he said.

"His name is Roronoa Zoro" I whispered.

"That boy you and Sora talked about all the time" he said staring at me. "What's the story behind all that?" He asked.

"Well you see it all started when Cloud, Sora, and I escaped from our parents and went to a new island, that day Sora and I met someone that would change our lives forever..." I started to say, as my eyes clouded as I started to remember the day I met Roronoa Zoro.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I own nothing, Cloud and Sora belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two

~Flash Back~

_Two brown-haired twins ran around the island, exploring every inch of it. The youngest twin stopped running when she noticed a boy, about two years older than her. "Hey what's wrong?" She asked the boy, surprised by his green hair. Looking up the older boy quickly wiped the tears in his eyes and stood up, trying to act tough._

_"Nothing's wrong" he said, glaring when the girl stood on her tippy-toes and poked his nose._

_"No, there's something wrong and I want to help" she said, looking into the boys oxen colored eyes. Blushing at her comment the boy looked away._

_"I got beat by a girl" he said embarrassed._

_"Is that all, well if you want I can help you train, what's your name by the way?" She asked, smiling at the moss haired boy. His blush darkens as he stared at the young girl._

_"Really, thanks, my name's Zoro by the way, what's yours?" He asked smiling._

_"Skylar" she said, holding her hand out. Smiling Zoro took her hand and it was the start of a beautiful friendship. As the days went by Skylar and Zoro trained, Skylar's older twin, Sora, would come by and cheer Zoro on, as he fought against the younger brunette. Each time Zoro lost against Kuina he would train harder and add another sword, until he was able to handle three swords. But one day that all changed when one of the boys from the training school came bearing bad news, Zoro had shut himself away from the world, and from Skylar. As the years went by the girl was now eleven years old, her and her two brothers had to leave since their parents were close to finding out where they were. "He's not coming" Skylar whispered to herself as she watch her older brother, Cloud, put their stuff in the boat._

_"SKYLAR" she heard someone shout, just as she was about to enter the boat. Turning around she smiled when she saw Zoro's familiar green hair._

_"ZORO" she shouted, running towards the thirteen year old and giving him a big hug. "You came" she cried out, tears streaming down her cheeks. Smiling down at her, Zoro wrapped his arms tightly around the brunette._

_"Of course I came, but Skylar I want you to promise me something" Zoro said as he looked down at the brunette, laughing when she nodded her head excitedly. "Promise me that you'll never forget about me" he said looking down at her. Smiling Skylar hugged the older boy tighter than before as she nodded her head._

_"I promise, bye Zoro" she said, kissing his cheek before running off towards the boat where her two brothers were waiting at. Smiling after her, Zoro felt his heart ache as he watches the boat set sail._

_"I hope we meet again Skylar, I love you" he whispers quietly._

~End of Flash Back~

"That's how I met Zoro, but it hurts knowing that he forgot our promise" I said quietly.

"Maybe he didn't" Dr. Anderson said, smiling a little as he handed me a new shirt.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused, as I pulled the fabric over my head.

"I mean you look like a boy to him, I'm sure if you started acting like a female, he would notice you" the older man said, chuckling as I scrunched up my face.

"Not happening, the villager's would kill me if I did that, I mean who would want to fight a girl" I said, glaring as I remember how many guys made fun of me, as Cloud, Sora, and I grew up here.

"How do you know?" The doctor asked, as he started to wash his hands. Shaking my head, I hop off the bed and started walking towards the door. Looking back I gave a small smile before exiting the building and running back to the restaurant. Once I entered I sweat drop when I saw Sora and that straw hat boy devouring almost all the meat in the restaurant.

"Hey you're back" the long-nosed boy said, catching the others attention.

"Skylar you're back, what did Doctor Anderson say?" Sora asked.

"He said I didn't need stitches and it wouldn't leave a scar" I said in a gruff voice as I walked over to one of the tables far away from everyone and lay my head down.

"Skylar, now why would a 'boy' have a girl's name?" The orange haired girl asked looking at me.

"It's not just a girl's name; Skylar can be a boy's name too. I mean my name translate into a females name and I'm still a guy, so don't go assuming my 'brother's' a girl because of 'his' name" Sora said, frowning when he said 'brother'. I smiled at that, as I turned my head to the side and looked at him, mouthing a small 'thank you'.

"Oh, that makes sense" she said smiling. "My name's Nami, I'm the ship's navigator, by the way" she said.

"I'm Luffy the captain" the straw hat boy said.

"I'm Usopp, the captain of the ship" long nose said, giving him a confused look I looked towards Luffy.

"No you're not, you're the sharp-shooter" Luffy said, causing Usopp to anime fall onto the ground.

"I'm Sanji the cook" a blonde haired male said, not even casting a glance at me.

"I'm Zoro, the ships first mate" Zoro said, crossing his arms as he leaned back in his chair. My eyes became downcast, when I saw that he didn't even cast a glance my way. It seems Sora noticed because he glared at Zoro.

"You're pretty strong would you mind joining my crew?" Luffy asked something shining in his eyes, as he grinned like an idiot. Raising an eyebrow I looked over towards Cloud and Sora, watching as they nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah, Skylar, come on you've been talking about wanting to leave this island for a while now" Sora said.

"And you did say you wanted to go out and see the world" Cloud said.

"Wait, I never said that...you bastards read my journal, didn't you?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Maybe" the two said, smiling widely before I sighed.

"Sure, but first, why are you here?" I asked sitting up, as I stood up and collected my two swords.

"We're heading for the Grand Line because I'm going to become King of the Pirates" Luffy said standing up, his crew following his action. Nodding I smiled, as I turned my head to the side.

"Well I need to pack" I said leaving with Sora following behind me. As we made it to my room, I released a sigh and looked at him as he pulled my closet open and started to help gather my things. "You two don't really want me to go, do you?" I asked.

"No, but...it isn't fair for Cloud and I to be happy while you're just off to the side all alone" Sora said, referring to the times he and Cloud would be off with Riku and Leon.

"But I don't mind that, I'm glad you two are happy" I said, smiling widely as Sora's lips twitched upwards.

"Yes but, who knows, maybe this childhood crush can finally bloom into a beautiful relationship" Sora said, as I blushed and lightly pushed him.

"Shut up and just help my pack" I said.

~Time Skip~

"Bye Skylar, make sure to write" Sora said as he and Cloud waved bye to me. The villager's were alright with me leaving since Sora and Cloud can fight as well as me.

"What's your dream" I heard Nami ask, as she walked up behind me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Everyone on this ship has a dream, what's yours?" She asked.

"To find an old friend and make him remember me" I said, looking over at Zoro who was exercising. Nodding her head she turned around and motioned me to follow. Following behind her she led me to a room were my face turns a bright red as I see Luffy changing shirts. "W-why are we here?" I asked trying not to sound embarrassed.

"This is your room, you'll be sharing it with the other guys" Nami said, a little confused. Coughing I nodded my head and sat my stuff down by an empty hammock, far away from the guys.

"Thank you" I said walking past her and back upstairs onto the deck, looking around I saw Zoro was now passed out asleep on the deck, smiling I headed towards the kitchen. Entering I saw Sanji standing over at the stove cooking. "Need any help?" I asked smiling as I smelled something good; looking up at me he scoffed.

"And what do you know about cooking?" He asked.

"A lot, who do you think cooked for those two idiots" I said, smiling as I remember Cloud teaching me how to cook so if he ever left I could feed both Sora and me.

"Really" he said, looking at me from the corner of his eye, as a small smile made its way onto his face. "I guess you could help" he said, motioning me over so he could give me a task. Smiling both Sanji and I hanged out in the kitchen cooking together as we talked about random things. I would laugh every time he would act like a love-sick puppy when Nami would call for him.

"Maybe things won't be so bad" I mumbled to myself as I helped Sanji carry the food out for the rest of the crew. Smiling I sat down and started to eat, laughing at how much Luffy reminded me of Sora when he ate.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I own nothing, Cloud and Sora belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Three

It has been a couple of weeks since I joined the Straw Hats and they still haven't figured out that I'm a girl. Usually when I'm taking a bath I push something in front of the door so no one can barge in, or I take my bath last. Sitting on the deck I sighed and looked at the sea, casting a glance over at Zoro I smiled when I saw him passed out on the deck. "Hey Skylar, want to play tag with me?" I heard Luffy ask as he stood there smiling. Nodding my head he pokes my nose, "you're it" he says, before running away laughing.

"Hey get back here" I called out, laughing as I ran after him. After a while I watch as Luffy stepped on Zoro, as he ran past him. It was quiet as Zoro stood up, and gave us both a death glare, as we ran Zoro soon cornered me. Out of fear I released a high pitch scream, Zoro stopped once he heard me scream. It was quiet for a minute before he burst out laughing.

"You sound like a girl, when you scream" he said, falling backwards as he held his stomach. Glaring I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted.

"Hey you three come in here" I heard Nami say from the kitchen, doing as we were told; we all sat in the kitchen. Nami was explaining that the river leads up the mountain, "it just doesn't make any sense" she mumbled while Usopp was complaining about the steering being stuck. "Ugh! Sanji can you please help Usopp, he's giving me a headache" the orange haired female said, rubbing her head.

"Anything for you my darling Nami" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes, raising an eyebrow I shook my head and rested my chin against the palm of my hand. Closing my eyes, I hummed to myself as I listen to Nami explain how the ship can go up a mountain. Soon the ship started to rock from the currents, and it started pouring outside. Running outside, we all smiled as we saw the entrance to the river leading up the mountain.

"I'm not done with you brats yet" I heard a new voice say, we all looked to the side to see a man with purple hair curled upwards. He glared at Luffy and them which confused me. '_Who the hell is this guy?_' I thought, not paying attention to their conversation. But I did see Nami knock the guy off into the currents, probably killing the poor dude, deciding not to question it I looked forward again only to see the ship was heading off the path, causing my eyes widen.

"Guys we're heading off the path" I almost shouted, noticing this, Usopp, Zoro, and Sanji quickly went to the steering and tried to move it. Seeing that they couldn't Luffy jumped off the ship.

"Gum Gum Balloon" Luffy said as his body expanded, instead of smashing against the water gates, the ship bounced off of Luffy and back on track.

"What, what was that?" I asked surprised, as Zoro helped Luffy back on the ship before he fell into the water. "What the hell was that?" I asked again, catching everyone's attention.

"I ate one of the Devil Fruits, the Gum Gum Fruit, which makes me a rubber man" Luffy said stretching his cheeks.

"Wait, so all those stories of Devil Fruits are true?" I asked, as Luffy nodded his head while laughing a little. Taking a deep breath I chuckled a little as I process this new information before giving a wide smile as everyone cheered while the ship headed up Reverse Mountain.

~After the Whale Incident~

"I've never seen snow before" I mumbled quietly, as I sat in the kitchen with Miss. Wednesday, Mr. Nine, and Nami. Ignoring their conversation I blinked my eyes when Nami soon started freaking out, running outside and telling the others to turn the ship around. After that everything went to hell, the weather kept changing, there were a few leaks in the ship, and everyone was running around. Once everything calmed down I slumped to the floor taking deep breaths, watching as Zoro finally woke up.

"Hey just because it's nice outside, doesn't mean you guys have to be lazy" as he said this, everyone shot death glares his way. Rolling my eyes I looked at the sky, frowning when I hear him messing with Miss. Wednesday and Mr. Nine. Before Nami could get up I got up and smacked the green haired swordsman on the head, glaring at him.

"Shut up, you lazy ass bum" I sneered out, before walking to a random spot on the ship, sitting down I pulled my bandanna down so it was covering my eyes.

"Wow, you really pissed 'him' off" Luffy said, causing Zoro to sweat drop at the captain's stupidity.

"Shut up" he mumbled before sitting down and resting his eyes.

~Time Skip~

"We're here, Whisky Peak" Luffy said in excitement, hearing this, I peeked out from under my bandanna to see a fog.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"Just can" he answered causing me to sweat drop.

Once we were at the docks we were greeted by a lot of people, smiling and cheering for us. The mayor, Igaram, greeted us. '_Something doesn't seem right, what town cheers for pirates?_' I thought, holding my swords close to my body. After they finished greeting us they took us to a bar in the village and started serving us. "Would you like something to drink, 'sir'?" I heard one of the women here ask.

"No thank you" I said shaking my head, before looking over at Nami and Zoro who were downing drinks.

"Come now, your friends are having fun" the mayor said smiling.

"I'm sorry but I don't drink, my brother taught me better and I know he'll be disappointed if I even touch liquor" I said, looking down sadly at the thought of my two brothers. The mayor stood there for a minute looking at me, with pity in his eyes.

"You miss them, don't you?" He asked before walking away, as if he regretted something. Sighing I got up and walked over to a corner and just sat there watching everyone. Sighing I pulled my bandanna back over my eyes and pretended to fall asleep.

~Time Skip~

After everyone pass out and the villagers left all of us in the bar, I stood up and started stepping over everyone's body only to notice that Zoro was missing. "Skylar, is that you?" I heard Nami ask as she sat up smiling.

"Yeah, it seems a group of bounty hunters live here" I said, putting a hand on the swords attach to my right hip.

"Yeah" she said getting up and sneaking out of the building, with me following behind her. Soon we were checking every house for treasure. "Damn it, you think a village full of bounty hunters, there'd be at least have some treasure" Nami cussed as she searched the safe some more.

"Yeah, but it all depends on how good the hunter is" I said. "These guys could just be really bad at their job or we're just misjudging them" I said while leaning against the wall next to a window, listing to the bounty hunters screaming and shouting about how they needed to catch some swordsman. Soon everything went quiet, before screaming, gunfire, and running could be heard. Looking at one another, Nami and I went running towards the noise.

"Please help the princess, and you will be rewarded" I heard the mayor say.

"Reward, how much are we talking?" Nami asked her eyes lighting up at the mention of money. Sweat dropping I listen as he explained the situation, after doing so Nami started telling Zoro to go and save princess Vivi.

"Are you alright?" I asked quietly as I leaned down to help the man.

"Why are you helping? We tried to kill you and your friends?" He asked, wincing as he watches the two bicker.

"Because you were only doing what you needed to do, to help your home" I said sitting down and examining his wounds.

"Skylar" I heard Nami say.

"Yes?" I asked looking at the orange haired girl.

"Go with Zoro, and help protect the princess" she said, sitting on a barrel.

"Okay" I said running off in the direction Nami was pointing. As I ran I heard two explosions. Picking up the pace, I ran beside Miss. Wednesday or Princess Vivi, and stood next to her and a duck. "Are you alright princess?" I asked giving her a worried look.

"Yes" she said, looking at me before looking back a Zoro who was standing in front of us, his three swords out. Standing a couple of feet away from us was a dark skin man and a blonde haired woman. I put a hand on one of my swords and got ready to draw it just in case as I narrowed my eyes.

"ZORO, I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR UNGRATEFUL ASS" we all heard Luffy shout.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Four

"What" both Vivi and I said as Luffy ran towards Zoro with pure anger in his eyes. My eyes widen as I watch Zoro kick Luffy, causing him to fly back into those two people.

"Who are they?" I asked Vivi, pointing to the man with dark skin and the blonde headed woman.

"They're from Baroque Works; their names are Mr. Five and Miss. Valentine" she said. Nodding my head I turned my attention back to Luffy and Zoro, watching as they kicked Miss. Valentine and Mr. Five away from them. After that they punched each other sending one another into a building. It was quiet for a minute before Vivi and the duck she was riding started walking. "Come on Carue" she cooed silently.

"I wouldn't do that" I said, standing up straight. When she made it about half way through, the two got back up and got ready to fight again, a smile tugged at my lips as Nami hit the two on the head.

"You idiots, we need to protect the princess so that I can get my money" she screeched.

"What?" Vivi said confused.

"Oh right, we need to talk" Nami said, before snapping at the two boys trying to fight again.

~Time Skip~

"So you see for protecting you, I get one million beli" Nami said. After that the princess started explaining why she couldn't pay us.

"Oh I see, since you're at a civil war right now, you wouldn't have much money" I said, looking at the dejected face on Nami.

"So what's the bosses name? You know it, don't you?" Luffy asked with a grin.

"Yes, but please ask me anything but that" Vivi said in fear, "this man is dangerous and will kill you all if I told you his name" she continued.

"You're right, I mean this guy is trying to take over a whole country" Nami said, in slight fear.

"Well yeah, but what's so bad about his name? It's not like he can hear any of us" I said.

"Yes you wouldn't have a chance against a Warlord, like Crocodile" Vivi said, it was quiet for a minute as an otter and a vulture flew off and Vivi register what she just said.

"You idiot, why'd you open your mouth" Nami said as the two started to cry.

"How long were those two there?" I asked, referring to the otter and vulture.

"Cool" Luffy said, causing me to roll my eyes. "Hey where are you going?" He asked when Nami began to walk away.

"They don't know what I look like yet, so I'm leaving" she yelled back, until she saw the otter and vulture from before holding up pictures of us. "Wow, that's amazing" she said clapping her hands, before coming back towards us angry. "Now what are we suppose to do?" She asked.

"Worry not, I'll lead them off your trail" we heard the Mayor say. Looking at him Luffy burst out laughing when he saw the man dressed like Vivi.

"You look funny old man" Luffy said.

"Igaram, what are you doing?" Vivi asked.

"I will be disguised as you princess, to buy you and the others sometime to escape" the man said, smiling at Vivi.

~Time Skip~

Waving we watched as Igaram set sail, with the fake dummies. He only got a couple of feet away before the ship exploded. "IGARAM" Vivi shouted with tears in her eyes.

"We have to go now, Luffy get Sanji and Usopp" I said grabbing Vivi's hand and begin to run towards the ship.

~Time Skip~

Once we were on the ship and Nami 'explained' everything to Sanji and Usopp, and what I mean by explained I mean she beat the crap out of them. Rubbing Vivi's back I cooed comforting words to her. Nami kept saying that we're lucky to get away as a strange female's voice kept answering her, wait, we all turned around to find a raven haired woman sitting on the top railing. I narrowed my eyes at the suspicious woman as she started talking. "It's you Miss. Sunday, the bosses partner" Vivi said in horror.

"Yes and how are you princess?" She asked in a mocking tone. Frowning I stood in front of the blue haired princess, causing the woman to raise an eyebrow, as we all got into a fighting stance. Sanji and Usopp, who were close to her, held weapons to her head. Before any of us could react though, our weapons were thrown out of our hands.

"She has Devil Fruit powers" Nami said, in utter horror. I frowned even more when she threw Usopp and Sanji on the deck.

"Wow, you're so beautiful" Sanji said from his spot on the ground with hearts in his eyes.

"Idiot" I growled, angry at how the blonde was acting in this situation. Trying to calm down I felt something grab my ankle and trip me.

"Skylar" Vivi said kneeling down beside me as Luffy came over and took something out of Nami's hand, and throwing it onto the ground.

"GET OFF MY SHIP, NOW" Luffy shouted in anger. Smirking the woman jumped off the ship and onto a giant turtle.

"The fuck" I said confused, from my spot on the ground.

"I don't know what happen, but the name of the island we're going to next is Little Garden" Vivi said helping me up. After a while we were sailing on a small river that went through the island. While the ship was sailing we all spotted a huge saber tooth tiger following the ship from the ground.

"Maybe we shouldn't stop" Usopp said as he and Nami held onto each other. I rolled my eyes before they widen when the tiger fell over bleeding, even though none of us touched it. Confused we all decided to stay on the ship, while waiting for the Log Pose to reset.

"Where are you going?" Nami asked, watching as Luffy hopped off the ship.

"Exploring" after he said that Vivi decided to go with him, not a minute had passed before Zoro and Sanji started a hunting contest. Sighing I hopped off the ship too.

"Where are you going?" Usopp asked.

"For a walk" I said, walking off.

~Time Skip~

"How did I get in this mess?" I mumbled to myself as I started charging at Mr. Five, smirking he pulled his fist back and punched me in the stomach multiple times. With one more punch an explosion rang out as I went flying out of the forest and passed Vivi, Luffy, and Usopp.

"SKYLAR" they all shouted as my body smashed against a tree, blood splattering out of my mouth. My vision begins to fade as I slide down the tree, coughing my body falls to the side and I pass out.

~Time Skip~

Getting up, I winced as I made my way towards Usopp's cries. Getting there I felt anger fill me, "GET OFF OF HIM" I shouted, as I ran towards Miss. Valentine she looked at me confused, before being thrown towards me by Nami and Vivi, glaring I pulled my arm back as I punch her in the face, sending her flying backwards.

"Skylar, what happen?" Nami asked in shock as she looked at my wounds. Shaking my head I walked towards her, noticing that she was missing her shirt.

"That's not important what hap-" I stopped mid-sentence as a loud explosion rang through my ears, my body falling forward as Nami caught me. "Ahh" I cried out, closing my eyes as blood dripped down my forehead and my mouth.

"Skylar are you alright? Answer man, damn it" Nami said, as my eyes started to close.

~Time Skip~

"This is bad, Skylar's injured really badly and Nami's fever is getting worse, we have to find a doctor soon" I heard Vivi say. Opening my eyes I noticed that I was on the ground resting, Vivi, Usopp, Luffy, and Sanji where in the room standing near Nami's bed, groaning I sat up.

"Hey you shouldn't move" Usopp said, when he noticed me trying to stand up, "you need to rest" he said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Five

"Ugh, I'm fine" I groaned out, my weight getting the best of me as I collapsed back onto the ground.

"Skylar" Luffy said walking over to me and helping me up. "You need to rest, that's an order" he said setting me back down, groaning I shook my head as he laid me down. Lying there I took deep and heavy breaths, as I felt a stinging pain coming from my side. I kept my eyes closed as I listen to everyone moving around, until the ship started to shake, causing me to move onto my side.

"Ahh" I cried out my eyes opening wide, as I held my side.

"Skylar, hold on I'm going to go see what's making that entire ruckus" Vivi said standing up and running out of the room. I stay still until I heard whimpering, rolling onto my stomach I crawled towards Nami's bed to see if she was okay. Crawling near her bed I propped myself up and grabbed her hand, rubbing it gently.

"It's okay" I mumbled, tears pricking my eyes at the pain coursing through my body, closing my eyes I rested my head on the bed and begin to sing a low song Sora would sing me whenever I was in pain. Soon I slipped into darkness once again.

~Time Skip~

"I'm amazed at how strong your friends is" I heard a voice say, opening my eyes I saw I was on a bed next to Nami.

"Yes but 'he's' still injured really badly" Vivi said.

"That is true, but the only doctor in this village lives up there on the tallest mountain" the first voice, which I figured was male, said.

"I don't care, we will get Skylar and Nami some help" I heard Luffy say as someone picked up my body. "Okay I'll carry Nami and you carry Skylar, got that Sanji?" Luffy asked, as I rested my head against Sanji's warm back.

"Yeah, I'm amazed, 'he's' really light" Sanji said as he and Luffy started running. After a while the two started talking about the most stupidest things while something was trying to attack us. Soon I heard them screaming and fighting. "Don't fight, Nami's sick and if she moves around a lot she might die" I heard Sanji say as he shifted me a bit on his back. Before I knew it the ground started to shake. "Shit we got to run" Sanji said.

"Why?" Luffy asked.

"Because they're causing an avalanche" the blonde said, panicking a little. My eyes widen as I heard those words leave his mouth, "this isn't good" he said tighten his grip.

"What isn't good?" Luffy asked confused.

"We have to run now, idiot" Sanji said.

"More running" Luffy whined.

"We have to run now" Sanji responded with again.

"Run where?" The raven haired captain asked.

"Anywhere but here" Sanji snapped as he turned and started to run again. As we ran the two started yelling at each other, I groaned quietly for a minute until we were thrown into the air, snow covering my vision.

"SKYLAR" Luffy yelled stretching his arm as he grabbed a hold of me, sitting me between Nami and Sanji I clingged to the back of Nami's jacket, as I closed my eyes.

~Time Skip~

I open my eyes to find Luffy holding Sanji, Nami, and me. "L-Luffy" I moaned out catching his attention.

"Don't worry Skylar I'll get us to the top" the raven haired boy said, smiling before he jumped in the air to avoid some arrows.

"W-what's going o-on?" I asked, shivering at how cold it was.

"Nothing you need to worry about" he grounded out, getting real pissed off at whoever was attacking us. Looking back he sighed in relief until he jumped into the air.

"Those three are incredibly weak, one hit should kill them" I heard someone say, causing my eyes to widen.

"NO" Luffy shouted, trying to dodge them, just then two huge rabbits with claws came and sliced the two. Looking at the two rabbits I felt a small smile make its way onto my face when I saw a small rabbit on the back of one of the two big rabbits. "I know you" Luffy whispered to the one holding the baby rabbit. "Thanks a bunch, you guys saved me" he said with a huge smile as the two rabbits striked a strong pose. Turning around he continued to walk, still holding the three of us. The snow blew harder causing me to shiver some more, as Luffy tighten his grip on all of us.

"Thank you" I mumbled to my captain.

"Don't thank me yet; we still haven't gotten to the witch" Luffy said grinning down at me. As we continue the snow started getting worse, that's when I noticed Luffy wasn't wearing a coat, his face was bright red and he kept saying 'doctor' as he trudged on, dragging Sanji and me, while Nami laid on his back. Suddenly he stopped, "this is it" he said smiling, looking up I paled as I saw how high the mountain was. "I have to climb it, alright guys just a little bit further to go" he said tightening something on his stomach. Putting the back of both mine and Sanji's coat's in his mouth he started to climb making sure we were all safe.

"You hear that?" I asked as I heard someone scream from far away.

"Nope" Luffy said through his teeth as he continued to climb, soon he tore some skin on his fingers causing him to scream, letting got of Sanji and me we begin to fall. "SKYLAR, SANJI" Luffy shouted as he were falling, my body tensing up, I closed my eyes and braced for impact. Stretching his head down, Luffy bit the front of our coat's and pulled us back up. "That was a close one" the raven haired boy said through his teeth. I grew worried as I saw Luffy's body begin to turn pure red from the cold air.

"Are you okay? Luffy you shouldn't push yourself" I asked, growing worried for the ravenette.

"Yes, don't worry about me" he said through his teeth. Missing a ledge he began to slide down, leaving a blood trail as the skin on his fingers tore off some more, the skin on his toes also tearing off. Stopping himself he begins to climb again, I winced as the wind grew fierce, my skin started to sting. Looking up at the sky, I closed my eyes and decided to take a short nap, "don't worry we'll make it" I heard Luffy say through his teeth as I passed out.

~Time Skip~

I groaned as I heard loud crashes coming from the outside of the room I was in, ignoring it I rolled onto my side only to release a low whimper. "Damn it" I hissed out sitting up and moving the covers to find the area that was hurting, only to blush when I saw I was wearing only my jeans and freshly wrapped bandages around my chest. Looking at my stomach I could see the scar Zoro had left, "damn it Anderson, you lied" I said cursing the doctor. Flopping back onto the bed I stared at the ceiling, turning my head to the side as I listen to the muffle conversation of Nami and what I guess to be the witch.

~Everybody's P.O.V~

"Wait didn't I come here with three other people?" Nami asked worried as she saw that none of her friends were anywhere to be seen.

"Yes the two boys are sleeping in the next room, and the female is resting her injuries in the room across from yours" Doctor Kureha said.

"But I came here with three boys Luffy, Sanji, and Skylar" Nami said, confused as she watched as the woman tensed a bit at the name 'Skylar'.

"Yes but your young friend, Skylar, is a female, not male" the older woman said smirking as she walked up to Nami and pulled her shirt up, reveling some purple bruises on her stomach. The woman then proceeds to tell Nami about her sickness and what had caused it.

~Skylar's P.O.V~

I soon heard low cries, before screaming could be heard in the next room along with a few crashes, shooting straight up I limped out of the room ignoring the pain in my body as I went to see if my friends were okay. I limped into the room to find Luffy and Sanji trying to eat a poor reindeer/human, while Nami was resting in her bed confused. Looking close my eyes widen when I recognized the reindeer. "HEY, LET HIM GO" I shouted causing everyone to stop and stare at me.

"Skylar, y-you're a g-girl" Luffy said, shocked.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Six

"Yes, I'm a girl, and can you two please leave Chopper alone" I snapped picking the young reindeer up.

"Skylar" he said looking up at me with hope in his eyes.

"The one and only" I said smiling, laughing a little when he wrapped his hoofs around me and hugged me tightly, I winced but hugged him back. Looking at the others I saw a blush on Sanji's face and a shocked one on Luffy's, while Nami looked away. "It's not like I'm any different, I just have boobs, what's the big deal?" I asked, holding Chopper with one arm, and putting a hand on my hip.

"Well it's weird since we've been sharing a room" Luffy said, "and why were you acting like a boy anyways?" He asked, curious. Sighing I explained the reason why I was dressed like a boy when I first met them.

"That's awful, how could they use you to get money" Nami said, angrily.

"Don't know and it really wasn't that bad" I said, shrugging my shoulders, as I winced a little and leaned against the wall.

"Skylar, are you alright?" Sanji asked, now acting like he does with Nami. Smiling I nodded my head but slide down to the floor releasing a low groan.

"You shouldn't move your injuries are really bad" I looked up at the owner of the voice and smiled a little. "I swear you never learn do you, Skylar?" Dr. Kureha said, smirking.

"No" I said smiling and breathing heavily a little. "But I always was a little stubborn" I said, chuckling a little. It was quiet until Luffy's stomach growled; both he and Sanji stared at Chopper. Seeing this I quickly pushed the reindeer off me and out of the room. "RUN CHOPPER RUN" I shouted as the two boys chased after him.

"Can you tell me about the talking reindeer?" Nami asked, as a smirk made its way onto my face as I leaned against the wall.

"Yes, he's name is Chopper he's a reindeer with a blue nose" the old woman said.

"Yeah, but normal reindeer's don't talk" the orange haired girl said.

"I AM NOT FOOD" we heard Chopper yell, as the sound of something getting hit echoed through the halls.

"If he's different from other reindeer" Kureha said.

"If he's different" Nami said raising an eyebrow.

"It's because he ate the Human Human Fruit" I chirped out smiling.

"A Devil Fruit" Nami said, looking at the older woman, as she nodded her head.

"Yes it gave him the ability to talk, he's also a doctor I taught him everything I know" Kureha said smiling proudly as I sweat dropped.

"Skylar, I thought you didn't know those existed" Nami said.

"Well, this one kind of slipped my mind I guess you could say, I can sometimes be a little forgetful" I said.

"Okay, now how do you know Skylar?" Nami asked, as she turned to the old woman.

"About a couple of years ago I left this place to go and work alongside an old friend of mine, Dr. Anderson. Well one day everyone on the island started talking about the three kids that had showed up,two boys and a girl" Kureha said. "About a week after everything had calmed down, that little squirt over there came into the office, at first I thought she was just looking around since she was new, nothing looked wrong she looked perfectly healthy the only thing I noticed was that her hair was cover the left side of her face" she said. "When I asked her what was wrong, all she did was move her hair out of the way, to show a big bruise forming on her eye. Asking how she got it, she told me she got it by protecting her older brother and twin from a couple of boys picking on them, after that she and her twin brother sometimes would stop by every day, whether they were injured or not and play with Chopper" she said, smiling. "The two seemed to take a liking to one another, which is very rare for the reindeer. After a couple of years had passed Chopper and me decided to head back here, so we packed up our stuff and left, Chopper thought it would be best to come back here and try to fulfill an old quacks dream" she said, as I looked down, smiling.

"Is that it?" Nami asked.

"That's all I'm saying if you want to know more, ask your friend over there" the silver-haired woman said, pulling her sun glasses down.

~Time Skip~

"You should join our crew, please old lady" Luffy said after we finished eating, I sweat dropped.

"Luffy, that's your name right?" Kureha asked holding a hand up, as Luffy nodded his head. "And did you just call me old lady?" she asked calmly.

"Yeah that's what I said, old lady" Luffy said before being kicked in the face.

"Idiot" I mumbled, smiling as I remembered all those times Sora and me got a beating for calling Kureha old or whenever I made fun of her age, I learned never to do that ever again.

"IF I WERE YOU, I'D BE A LITTLE MORE CAREFUL WITH WHAT I SAY" Kureha shouted.

"Skylar, shouldn't you put a shirt on?" Sanji asked, his face turning red.

"No, why do you ask?" I asked him, I mean I have bandages covering my chest, shouldn't that be enough.

"Your girls our showing" Kureha said. Shrugging my shoulders I continued to eat the food I still had left on my plate.

"You're a tough old hag, aren't you" Sanji said, before being kicked into the wall also.

"Morons" I said getting up and stretching, "where are my swords?" I asked.

"I didn't bring them" Luffy said as he slid to the floor. Sighing I plopped back into my chair.

"So are you boys asking me to become a pirate?" The old woman asked. "Because that would be ridiculous and a waste of my precious time" she continued, leaning back in her chair. "Also I have no interest at having a life on the sea" she said.

"Those are lame excuses" Luffy said, smiling like an idiot. "Life at the sea is about adventure, old woman" he said in excitement.

"This one's a slow learner and didn't I tell you to watch what you say" Kureha said, amused. Looking towards the door, I smiled as I saw Chopper trying, and failing, to hide. Luffy, Sanji, and Chopper all stared at each other, their jaws hitting the floor, soon Chopper started running and screaming.

"Wait food, come back" Luffy said as he and Sanji chased after the reindeer/human.

"Slow down" Sanji said, sweat dropping I sighed and leaned back.

"Why did you join their crew?" I heard the old woman ask.

"Zoro" I mumbled so only she could hear, closing my eyes I missed the smirk on her face.

"Of course, young love" she said, before laughing at my flushed face.

"Shut up, it's not like that" I grumbled, before taking a sip of my tea. She knew about Zoro, since whenever Sora and I went to get bandage up, we would tell her and Chopper about our moss haired friend. Growing irritated at the commotion the old woman shot up out of her chair and chased after them.

"That's enough of that, idiots" she said as she left. I chuckled as I heard Chopper scream again.

"Aren't you cold?" I heard Nami ask.

"No and even if I was it shouldn't matter, now go to sleep, you need to rest" I said before picking up my cup of tea and drinking it, watching as Chopper and them ran back into the room right when Nami closed her eyes.

"In a minute I'll be cooking you two some reindeer soup" Sanji said to Nami and me.

"I don't think so, I'll eat you two before that can happen" Kureha said as she fell from somewhere, holding two swords, causing Sanji and Luffy to scream in fear of the older woman. Soon Dr. Kureha was chasing all three of them, causing me to laugh at them a little.

"She's coming, she's coming" Luffy cried as Kureha chased them out of the room.

"I don't care about food I just want some peace and quiet" Nami said, rubbing her eyes as she sat up and glared at the open door.

"With those idiot's that won't happen" I said, as we noticed the snow entering the room. "That's weird there shouldn't be any snow in a castle" I said.

"It's freezing" Nami said rubbing her arms, "I should close the door" she said getting ready to get up. Before I could say anything someone interrupted me.

"No you should stay in bed, I'll close it" Chopper said as he entered the room.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Seven

"He's right, you still have a fever" I said, remembering Vivi mentioning that Nami had a bad fever.

"I don't think so it's gone" Nami said.

"I lost them" Chopper said in relief, before explaining how Doctor Kureha's medicine work, as he snuck over to the door. Looking outside he sighed in even more relief when he didn't see Luffy and them outside, coming back in he shut the door tightly and smiled.

"Thank you" Nami said, smiling.

"Hmm" Chopper hummed in confusion.

"You're the one who's been taking care of me, aren't you?" Nami asked the reindeer/human. Suddenly Chopper started screaming before laughing then screaming again. "He's not good at hiding his emotions, is he?" Nami asked as she sweat dropped. Shaking my head I smiled as I got up and walked towards Chopper, bending down and wrapping my arms around him.

"Thank you for helping my friend" I whispered before letting him go and walking back towards my seat. I smiled as Chopper blushed before asking Nami questions as he poked her.

"Is it true you guys are pirates?" He asked.

"Yep" Nami said.

"Really, true pirates?" Chopper asked.

"Yep" Nami said again.

"With a black skull flag?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's on our ship" Nami said smiling a little. "So you're really interested in pirates, aren't you?" Nami asked.

"NO, NO I'M NOT, YOU IDIOT" Chopper shouted as he backed up into a bookcase, causing a few books to fall. "SHUT UP" he screamed.

"Alright, alright, I get it, calm down" Nami said, bringing a hand up to her forehead. I smiled, I knew Chopper only felt comfortable and safe around Sora and I since we were his seconded best friends, and still are. "One more question, would you like to come with us?" Nami asked smiling. "It would really help me out to have a doctor on the ship, then I wouldn't have to wait here for three more days" she said. "Come on I'm sure you would have fun out on the sea" she said turning her head to the side.

"Yeah, it would be great to have you join the crew" I said, smiling widely.

"NO YOU'RE CRAZY, I DON'T BELONG ON A SHIP FULL OF CUBINS" Chopper shouted, catching us off guard. "I mean look at me, I'm a reindeer that can talk and walk around on two legs, and animals aren't suppose to do that stuff" he said sadly.

"I know, but if you're trying to scare me off, it isn't working" Nami said.

"But I have a blue nose" Chopper said, causing my body to tense up.

"THERE YOU ARE MEAT" Luffy and Sanji shouted as they burst into the room and started chasing Chopper out of the room. "COME BACK" the two screeched.

"Skylar, do you know anything?" Nami asked.

"Yes, but I won't tell you anything, that's his job" I said looking out the open door, a blank look on my face before sighing.

"Those two, sure can run" Kureha said, as she entered the room and sat down. "You want to know Chopper's story?" She asked, watching as Nami nodded her head. "Well then, here's the story of the reindeer with the blue nose" Kureha said, as she started explaining Chopper's past to Nami. I felt tears prick my eyes as she told the story. A low, quiet sob escaped past my lips.

"It's disgusting how people will turn on you just because you're different" I growled, remembering the abuse and neglect Cloud, Sora, and I had to go through before we finally left that hell-hole we use to call home.

"Skylar" Nami mumbled as she looked at me. I smiled at her concern, but I wasn't going to tell her or the others yet. The only people who should know is Dr. Kureha and Chopper, not even Zoro knows he just though my brother's and me where runaways.

~Time Skip~

I sat quietly as I listen to Chopper talk to himself, suddenly Luffy barged in scaring Chopper into almost dropping everything, luckily he caught them. "Woah amazing, you are so cool monster" Luffy said, causing me to frown a bit. "But what if I do this" he said, a huge grin on his face as he started tickling Chopper.

"What are you doing?" Chopper asked, trying not to laugh as he glared forward. Luffy was laughing like a maniac while Chopper was trying not to move. Cracking a grin I watched the two in amusement, before shivering. '_Maybe I should put a shirt on_' I thought looking at the shirt Kureha brought me earlier. Picking it up I saw it was a black tank top, '_eh, it's better than nothing_' I thought slipping it on.

"That's funny" Luffy said, still laughing.

"Shut up" Chopper snapped. "Get out of here" he continues, glaring at Luffy.

"Come on, let's me and you be friends, please I really, really like you" Luffy said leaning forward with a goofy smile.

"Y-you like me?" Chopper questioned.

"You make a good pirate" Luffy said.

"I agree" I mumbled quietly, causing Chopper to look at me for a bit, before turning back to Luffy.

"Did you get something caught in your head, while you were out there, I don't want to be a pirate" Chopper said backing up. "I don't want to be your friend" he said hesitantly.

"You got to be my friend, my crew would love you" Luffy said standing up and walking forward, scared Chopper ran away, "HEY WAIT" Luffy shouted, running out after him, leaving me alone in the room. Getting up I heard a loud crash coming from Nami's room, walking in I sweat dropped when I saw Sanji lying on the floor.

"I see you pissed her off" I said, watching as he looked up at me.

"My, Skylar you're just as beautiful as Nami" the love cook said with heart-shaped eyes. Sweat dropping again I plopped myself down next to Nami on the bed. Soon Chopper and Luffy came running in screaming at one another.

"Be quiet you two" Kureha snapped, as Luffy chased Chopper out of the room, saying how he wanted to be his friend. "Friend, if only he knew what Chopper's been through" she said to us, looking down she started telling the story of Chopper's first friends, Doctor Hiruluk. Sora and me where the only other humans that the small reindeer had befriended, because just like Hiruluk we weren't going to hurt him. I smiled at how Chopper had considered us his seconded best friends because in a way we both shared a horrible past. Smiling a little the memories of the two played through my mind as I felt tears prick the corners of my eyes. As Doctor Kureha continued talking she cast a glance over at me.

"It's sad that something like that can happen to two innocent souls" I whispered, my eyes stinging and my head pounding from all the crying. Bringing my legs up, I sat criss-cross on the bed as I kept my head down, my brown locks covering my face.

"So Chopper's been studying medicine for the six years since then" Nami said quietly, as she and Sanji looked at me. A small smile made it's way onto my face as I continued to silently cry.

"Yeah, I taught him everything I know, he was a good student" Kureha said, smiling.

"Doctorine, Doctorine" we heard Chopper say as he came running into the room, in his deer form. "Doctorine there's trouble, Wapol's back" he said, causing Sanji to tense up.

"Is he" Kureha said smiling. Getting up her and Chopper walked out of the room leaving Nami, Sanji, and me alone in here.

"You think we should go help them?" I asked Sanji.

"No, we shouldn't move especially you two, Nami, you're still sick and Skylar's you're still injured" Sanji said, before walking out of the room, glaring I got up and followed after him.

"Where are you going?" Nami asked.

"I'm going to go and watch the fight, you need to stay in bed, from what I heard your fever was much worse than any of my injuries" I said following Sanji out the room, through the castle, and out the door.

"What you guys again?" Sanji asked, while putting his hands in his pockets. Confused I shrugged it off and watch the fight happening in front of me. '_Where they the ones that attack us, when Luffy was trying to get Nami, Sanji, and me up the mountain_' I thought, tilting my head to the side.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Eight

"Last time I ran into you, I couldn't fight because I had to protect my friends, but now, oh you guys are going to get it" Luffy said smiling as he started to laugh.

"Are you an idiot, do you know who you just attacked, this isn't some regular commoner this is Wapol the king of Drum Island" a dark skin man with an afro said.

"That's right brat show some respect" the second man said, before they started ranting about their king.

"Skylar, aren't you cold? And what are you doing out here? I thought I told you to stay inside with Nami" Sanji said as he looked over at me.

"No and you did but I wanted to come see the fight" I said, before looking towards Luffy and them.

"Who cares, he ticked me off again" Luffy said, stretching his cheeks and sticking his tongue out at them.

"So I take it you ran into Wapol before, young man" Kureha said putting a hand on her hip.

"Yeah he's that annoying big mouth pirate we ran into" Luffy said.

"What he do?" The older woman asked.

"He ate part of my ship" Luffy said stomping his feet around in the snow, as he glared at the woman. "And then he attacked me and my friends, and this guy has it coming and I'm going to give it to him" Luffy said angrily.

"Okay, but aren't you cold in that outfit?" Sanji asked.

"Huh?" Luffy questioned.

"You know cold" Sanji said.

"Hey wait, did he say king but I thought he was a pirate" Luffy said looking back at the three men.

"Took you long enough" Sanji said, as I sweat dropped at Luffy's stupidity.

"Ha, so you're disrespectful and have wax in your ears" the dark skin man said, smiling. Soon he and the second guy started to explain why their king was a pirate.

"Wow, its freezing out here" Luffy said shivering.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" Sanji asked irritated.

"Yeah, its fifty below zero" Chopper said.

"Really, doesn't really feel like it" I said.

"I think they're ignoring us" I heard the second guy say.

"You're awake sir" the dark skin man said, as Wapol stood up, growling.

"Straw Hat, you got some nerve, but now I'm going to chomp you into pieces" Wapol said, even though Luffy had left to go get a coat.

"Umm, you're going have to wait a minute, he went inside to get a coat" Sanji said as I sweat dropped.

"IDIOT IS THIS A JOKE?" Wapol yelled angrily.

"Tell me, your friend he can stretch himself, how?" Chopper asked.

"Oh that, it's because he's a rubber man" Sanji said.

"What the heck is that?" Chopper asked.

"It's a monster" Sanji said laughing a little as he smiled at Chopper, looking at them I let a small smile grace my lips.

"Well, well it looks like we're up against an old hag, a reindeer, and a few of the Straw Hats, not much of a challenge, this should be easy enough, and once we defeat them no one will be full hearty enough to define me" Wapol said crossing his arms, as a cocky smirk made its way onto his iron lips.

"Of course my king, today will be the day you restore Drum Kingdom to its formal glory" the second man said to the purple haired king.

"I'll start with you Doctor Kureha, you've committed a great offence by moving into my castle and hanging up that horrid flag" Wapol said, pointing to the black flag with a skull and cross-bones on it.

"It's not yours, not anymore, it's Hiruluk's grave" Kureha said smirking. "I have no use for this castle because of the wrongs you did, but I thought we could do some rights and the reindeer insisted that we hang the flag up" she said as Chopper glared at the three men. Soon Wapol started laughing as loud as he could.

"I almost forgotten that old fool" he said laughing again. Soon his laughing stopped as he glared at the old woman and reindeer, shouting out orders about how the flag should be burned. My body tensed up as anger took over; clenching my hands I looked to the ground and let my hair fall over my face, I knew how much Chopper cared about that flag.

"I'll never let you touch that flag, or even get inside this castle" Chopper said in anger as he grew bigger.

"Look sir, he's that..." the second man started to say before trailing off.

"You're right, it is him" the dark skin man said. "He's that Doctor's monster, the one Dolton stopped" he continued.

"That flag there represents his faith and I won't let you take it down, not now, not ever" Chopper said, glaring at the three men in pure anger.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!, We're going to take it down and you guys down and then enter the castle, show them no mercy boys" Wapol said laughing.

"Old lady are you going to fight too?" Sanji asked.

"Old lady" Kureha said angrily before hitting Sanji on the head. "If they're more than you can handle then I'll step in" she said.

"Appreciate that" Sanji said rubbing his head, "Skylar, sit this one out, please" Sanji said looking at me. Looking up I glared at him before nodding my head as I sat down and fell backwards on my back and looked up at the sky.

"Just tell me when you need me" I said, watching as Doctor Kureha smirked at me, while she stood there. Looking at the sky I listen to the fight happening around me. I watched as Luffy soon flew by me, giggling a little when I saw him wearing the coat I remembered Nami was wearing. Sitting up, I smiled when I saw Luffy smashed into Wapol sending him to the ground. Causing me to cheer as I smiled widely.

"Not too shabby" Sanji said, removing his cigarette from his lips.

"That was awesome Luffy" I said.

"Thanks you two, you guys are amazing" Chopper said.

"Hey wait, isn't that Nami's coat you're wearing" Sanji said pointing at the coat on Luffy's body.

"Woah big mouth is still alive, but his hippo went flying to the moon" Luffy said ignoring Sanji, as I raised an eyebrow at his comment.

"Hey take it off right now" Sanji snapped as he tries to pry the coat off of Luffy.

"Wapol sir, are you alright?" the dark skin man asked.

"We underestimated them, they're too strong" the second guy said as he glared at us.

"Then it's time to bring out the big guns, and my bigger appetite" I heard Wapol say. "I'll show them the true power of the Munch Munch Fruit" he said sitting up, "that's right I'll show them the Munch Munch Factory" he continued.

"Woah he sat up" Luffy said.

"Yeah, but how? You hit him pretty hard" Sanji said.

"Guess he's really tough" Luffy said confused. I sat there and watched in amazement as Wapol asked the second guy what he ate today, we sat there and listen to the man.

"Woah and I thought I ate a lot" Luffy said, sweat dropping.

"You do but this dude's bigger" Sanji said.

"I can his body even handle eating half of these things?" I asked.

"You see Straw Hat, whatever I eat becomes a part of my body, that's the power of the Munch Munch Fruit" the purple haired king said, grinning like a madman as he stared at us.

"What's happening?" Chopper asked, as I tilted my head in confusion.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Nine

"The hell" I said my eyes widening in horror as I watched the man's body begin to change, his arms were now cannon's and his torso was a house.

"A house" Sanji said.

"Awesome" Luffy said in amazement.

"Now if you please excuse me, I have to eat" Wapol said, his men cowering in fear, as he devoured them.

"N-no way, h-he's eating his own men" Sanji said, in shock.

"That's so mean" Luffy said pointing at Wapol as I nodded my head in agreement. We all stood there watching as he walked from side to side before stopping as steam blew out of his body.

"He stopped" I mumbled.

"Feast your eyes on this, the Miraculous Union" Wapol said.

"What kind of union?" Sanji asked. Suddenly the door to Wapol's stomach opened up as the two men that were eaten came out, combined with one another.

"Miraculous Union, more like Ridiculous Union" Sanji said as he and I sweat dropped.

"Sweet" Luffy said.

"It's ridiculous" both Sanji and I said to our rubber captain.

"Don't underestimate them" Kureha said, explaining how strong the two are when combined together.

"The first law of the constitution, those who define me are to be put to death, that's the law" Wapol said to us. "You refuse my wishes and broke that law" he said in anger, "and now you all will be punished for your crimes" he continued. "But first I'm going to deal with that Doctor's flag for soiling my castle, it's time I took that thing down" he said bringing up one of his cannon arms and shooting a cannon ball at the castle. We all turned and watched as the flag fell down, you could tell that Chopper was pissed off and so was I.

"A pirate flag, hey reindeer, that flag" Luffy said looking at Chopper.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU ATTACK DOCTOR'S FLAG YOU FREAK" Chopper yelled as he ran towards Wapol, growing small to dodge the two combined men and then growing big again. "DOCTOR TRIED TO, HE TRIED TO SAVE EVEN YOU" he yelled grabbing the king's shirt as he was about to cry. Pulling his fist back he was about to punch the man, but stopped as if he remember something. "I won't hurt you, if you leave this country forever" Chopper said to Wapol. Hearing this Doctor Kureha started yelling at Chopper.

"CHOPPER WHAT ARE YOU DOING? EVEN IF HE AGREES TO THAT YOU CAN'T TRUST WHAT HE SAYS" she yelled.

"But Doctor said..." Chopper started looking back at us, as Wapol smiled and put one of his arm cannons on the reindeer/human's stomach and fired.

"CHOPPER" both Kureha and I shouted as we stared in horror. Standing up I ran towards Chopper and dropped onto my hands and knees, putting my head against his chest, sighing in relief when I could still hear his heart beat. Sitting up I smiled as I watch Chopper stand up, wiping his mouth as he looked towards the roof top of the castle. Looking that way I noticed Luffy standing there holding the flag that had fallen.

"HEY YOU, LOOK OUT" Chopper shouted, as we watch Wapol send another cannon ball that way.

"Do your worse, you won't break this flag" the raven haired captain said, as the cannon ball hit him.

"LUFFY" Sanji shouted.

"Oh God! Is he alright?" I asked.

"Was he hit?" Kureha asked.

"He was blown to pieces" Wapol laughed out. As the smoke cleared we all stared in shock and amazement as we saw Luffy standing there, still holding the flag.

"I told you, you can't break it" Luffy said not looking at us.

"What how did he survive that?" The two combined men asked. "It's impossible they said in unison.

"I have no idea who this pirate flag belongs to, but it doesn't matter, a pirate flag is someone's pledge to risk their life, and it's not something to laugh at" Luffy said. "IT STANDS FOR SOMETHING THAT YOU JACKASSES WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND IN A MILLION YEARS" he shouted at them. Their jaws hitting the floor as they stared at him in shock. "It won't break ever, because the skull on it is someone's faith" the raven haired boy said. Looking at Chopper I smiled as I saw the look of surprise and admiration on his face, as he stared at Luffy. "Hey reindeer, I'm going to kick these guys' ass for disrespecting your friend's flag, you in?" Luffy asked Chopper, with a huge smile.

"Me" Chopper said shyly.

"YOU IDIOT YOU JUST DON'T GET IT, DO YOU?" Wapol shouted up at Luffy. "ALRIGHT SINCE YOU FEEL SO STRONGLY ABOUT THAT FLAG, I'LL DESTROY YOU ALONG WITH IT" he shouted, aiming his cannon arm.

"I don't think so, tubby" Sanji said, running at him, before stopping as a loud popping noise could be heard.

"Looks like your backbone gave out" Kureha said, "your condition will become worse if you keep moving" she said, as the blonde begins to fall to the ground. "So stop... DOCTOR ORDERS" she shouted as she ran and kicked his back. I winced as I heard his bones pop again.

"Ha! Ha! If you two want to fight amongst yourselves, then to my pleasure please do so" Wapol laughed out. "But I at least hope you watch as your friend and that flag be blown to bits" he said, looking back up at Luffy, "STRAW HAT, SAY YOUR PRAYERS" he shouted.

"STOP IT" Chopper shouted as he ran toward the man.

"That's the spirit, go get him reindeer guy" Luffy said, putting the flag back on the rooftop. Pulling his fist back Chopper screamed as he got ready to punch the man.

"Wapol sir, watch out" his combined men said. Taking the hit themselves, suddenly Kureha started laughing.

"Would you look at that, the little fur ball has more courage than a full-grown man" Kureha said, looking down at Sanji as I started laughing too.

"Ha! Ha! I'm sorry but I won't let you lay a single hand on our king" the two combined men said together. Chopper turned back to normal size and sat there listing to the men as they started insulting him, grinding my teeth, I got up and ran at them.

"SKYLAR STOP" Kureha and Sanji yelled as I ran towards the two and punched the one in the stomach's face.

"DON'T YOU EVER INSULT HIM" I shouted.

"Why you little" they both said, before punching me in the stomach, sending my flying back into the castle wall.

"Skylar" Chopper said quietly as he stared at me with wide eyes. Sliding into the snow, I slowly stood up only to cough up blood, staining the snowy ground below.

"I-I'm okay" I groaned out, tears falling down my face. Angry Luffy screamed as he pulled himself back and send himself flying towards the men. Smashing into the ground he send the two combined men flying out of the way, as Wapol screamed, until he landed head first into the snow.

"Oh no, Straw Hat" Chopper said worried for the raven haired boy. I smiled a little as Luffy sat on one knee laughing.

"You moron" I said smiling, coughing up more blood, as I leaned against the wall, watching them with a smile.

"You should be flat as a pancake" Chopper said.

"Yeah, but I'm a rubber man" Luffy responded.

"Rubber" Chopper said amazed.

"Hey reindeer can you finish off that two-headed guy for me?" Luffy asked.

"That one over there, ha, piece of cake" Chopper said.

"Good while you're doing that, I'll take care of this one" Luffy said standing up as Wapol rolled in front of him. Laughing I slid down the wall, my back against it as my vision grew blurry.

"Go get them, captain" I said, before passing out.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Ten

"Wake up" I winced as someone hits me upside the head, looking up I saw Kureha standing above me smirking.

"Where's Luffy and Sanji?" I asked as she helped me up.

"In the castle, fighting Wapol" she said.

"What!" I exclaimed as I shot up ignoring the pain in my body, running passed her I begin to run towards the castle.

"Skylar wait, you shouldn't move" I heard Chopper yell, but I ignored him.

"No way, I have to help my friends" I said, wincing at the stinging pain that was surging through my body as I passed Sanji. Running into the castle I watched Luffy kick Wapol off of Nami, "how the hell did he become skinny?" I asked quietly to myself.

"Hey that's funny, wasn't that guy a big fatso before?" Luffy questioned as he walked up to Nami, who was on the floor. Looking up, Nami quickly stood up and hit Luffy on top of the head.

"So mind telling me why the coat I leant you, is all torn up before I murder you" she said patting his shoulder. Standing there I smiled as I limp over to them and stood next to our rubbery captain. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I PAY FOR THAT THING, I PAID 28,800 BELI THAT WAS AFTER HAGGLING" she shouted at a terrified Luffy (A/N: I think she says 'haggling', but I'm not sure. Sorry if it's wrong). When she finished Luffy started explaining what happen, while I just figured out what she said.

"That's a lot for a coat" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh my God, what happen?" Nami asked worried.

"It's nothing alright" I said smiling, nodding her head she looked at Luffy and smiled.

"It's okay that you destroyed my coat, you can just pay me back with interest that would be 100,000 beli" Nami said with an evil glint in her brown eyes.

"AH, YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID SO, I WOULDN'T HAVE TAKEN IT" Luffy shouted as Nami chuckled darkly.

"Oh, you're evil" I said, snickering.

"Hey I'm still here" Wapol said, glaring at us.

"Oh that's right, I still have to kick your butt" Luffy said, hearing this Wapol burst out laughing as he started to explain what the room behind him was.

"I hope you're ready Straw Hats, because I'm going..." he started to say, but stopped when he noticed that the key to the room was missing. "This isn't over" he suddenly said as he quickly ran away.

"Hey he's getting away, come back" Luffy said running after him, as I stayed behind with Nami.

"This must be the key to the arsenal he was yapping about" Nami said holding a key; looking at her I raised an eyebrow.

"How'd you get that?" I asked.

"Geez why couldn't it have been the key to this castle's treasure vault, aw man" Nami said, ignoring my question.

"Nami my love, thank heavens, I'm glad you're safe" Sanji said crawling towards up at a fast pace, "and I'm glad you're safe also Skylar" he said, smiling at me.

"Thanks for the concern" I said.

"Sanji what happen? Why are you crawling? Are you okay?" Nami asked as she bends down towards the love cook.

"I'm great now that I've seen you Nami, but they're two things that can make me feel better" Sanji said, looking at the orange haired female's breast with heart-shaped eyes. I sweat dropped as he leans forward; "if I could just rest my head on your beautiful bosom" he said smiling like an idiot.

"No way" Nami said angrily as she smashed his head into the snowy ground.

"Pretty... please" he groaned out in pain.

"Pervert" I mumbled as a sigh escaped past my lips. Smiling as I watched Nami sigh and shake her head at the blonde headed cook; soon we all heard a loud explosion. Smiling as I heard a crash, I chuckled a little. "Looks like Luffy wins" I mumbled so only I could hear, soon we heard a loud commotion outside.

~Time Skip~

"Nami you really should stay inside until your illness is treated" Sanji said as we sat outside, behind the stone wall so no one could see us. "And aren't you cold?" He asked looking at me, as Nami did the same.

"No, you guys really need to stop asking me that" I said rolling my shoulders as I heard them pop a little.

"Be quiet, if I don't escape now we won't be able to set sail for two more days" Nami said glaring at the ground. "You know how worried Vivi is, we need to get her to Alabasta" she said.

"Quit all this grumbling and get back to the medical ward" I heard Doctor Kureha say. "Move it, RIGHT NOW" she screamed as she kicked the wall we were leaning on. Both Nami and Sanji screamed as I looked at the old woman. Soon we all sat in the medical ward; everyone was scared as they heard medical tools and Sanji moaning in pain in the next room. Smirking I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms over my bandaged chest.

"Scardy cats" I mumbled at the men.

"Just as I expected his injuries have gotten worse, due to over excursion" Kureha said, walking into the room laughing. Grabbing a bottle of wine she opened it up and started chugging it, causing me to frown a bit as she started asking what I'm guessing is that Dolton guy where the key to the arsenal is. I smirked as I walked over to Vivi and Nami who were sitting on the bed, sitting next to Vivi I listen to Nami and Kureha talk.

"Who are you?" Vivi asked looking at me and ignoring the conversation between the doctor and the navigator.

"That hurts Vivi, knowing that you don't recognize me" I said with mock hurt.

"S-Skylar" she said her eyes widening, "you mean you're a girl" she said surprised.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm a girl" I said, nodding my head.

"But why were you dressed like a boy?" Vivi asked. Sighing I looked down and quickly explained everything. "Oh, I see that's why" she said, looking me up and down. "I amaze you can still move with all those injuries" she said, smiling as I smirked.

"They're not that bad" I said laughing as she scoffed. We turned back to the conversation between Kureha and Nami, only to see Nami spinning the key to the arsenal around on her finger.

"The key to the arsenal, this is what you wanted right?" Nami asked with a smug smile on her face.

"How'd you end up with the key?" Dolton asked, sitting up.

"If that's truly the real one, then how'd you get a hold of it?" Kureha asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"I stole it" Nami said, '_so that's how she did it_' I thought sweat dropping.

"You sure got some guts trying to negotiate with me like this" Kureha said getting close to Nami and taking the key, a scowl on her face. "You sure are a frustrating girl, you know that" Kureha said, causing Nami to giggle. "Okay then, you don't have to pay my doctor's fee, but that's as much as I'll agree too" she said, walking to the door and grabbing her jacket, "as a doctor I can't let you leave until you're all healed up in two days" she said.

"Wait a minute, in that case we don't have a deal, give it back" Nami said angrily. Before staring in shock as Doctor Kureha turned around and started yelling out all the things Nami and us would need if we wanted to escape, smirking I chuckled as she left the room taking the other men in here with her. "Did she just really tell us to steal her coat, get Sanji, and sneak out" Nami said.

"Yeah" I said laughing a little bit, "but that's the way she is" I sighed in content as I stood up and stretched, releasing a low groan as I heard my back pop.

"I'm still surprised that you're a girl" Vivi said.

"Really, I'm amazed that it took you guys this long to figure out I'm a girl" I said looking back, but wincing as I felt a searing pain erupt from my side. "Fuck" I hissed out grinding my teeth as I held my side.

"You okay?" Nami asked worried.

"Yeah, it's nothing" I said looking back at her with a smile. "Anyways, shall we go?" I asked. Smiling at the two girls as they nodded their heads.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

"Tony" Nami said as we walked through the castle gates, Vivi and her dragging Sanji. I smirked as I saw him standing in front of Luffy. "Aren't you cold yet?" Nami asked sweat dropping when I shook my head.

"My answers never going to change so it's best to quit asking" I said.

"Hey you're going to come onto our ship and be a pirate with us, okay" Luffy said throwing his arms in the air.

"I can't" Chopper said looking down.

"Sure you can reindeer, it's a whole lot of fun" Luffy said.

"That's not a very good argument" Usopp said to Luffy.

"I can't...I'M NOT A HUMAN I'M A REINDEER, I HAVE ANTLERS AND HOOFS DON'T YOU SEE...I EVEN HAVE A BLUE NOSE" Chopper shouted at Luffy. "Okay maybe I do want to become a pirate, but I can never be one of you, I'm not human" he continued on the verge of tears. "I'M A MONSTER, I CAN'T BE YOUR FRIEND AND I CAN'T BECOME A PIRATE ON YOUR SHIP, YOU SEE?" He shouted, calming down a bit. "I'm just here to say...thank you" he said looking down embarrassed.

"Chopper" I said.

"I appreciate you asking me to join your ship that was really nice, so thank you" he said. "I'm going to stay here for now, but if you wanted to you could stop by here again" Chopper said smiling a little.

"SHUT UP, LET'S GO" Luffy shouted throwing his arms up again, as his hat fell off. Chopper's eyes widen with tears as he stared at Luffy. I giggled a little as I tilted my head to the side and smiled.

"Most people don't become friends when you tell them to shut up" Zoro mumbled, soon Chopper burst out crying.

~Time Skip~

"Nami how are you feeling, are you completely recovered?" Usopp asked, while building a snowman.

"Yeah" the orange haired girl said.

"And how about Skylar, is 'he' alright?" The long-nosed pirate asked.

"Don't you mean her, and yes she's alright" Nami said smirking as Zoro and Usopp gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean? Skylar's a 'boy'" Zoro said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, so just because I dressed like one that makes me one" I said, smirking as they jumped and looked at me.

"What!" They both exclaimed, blushing. Giggling I limped over to Nami, watching as she frowned a bit.

"Maybe you should rest, I mean we could get Zoro to carry you" she said, raising an eyebrow as I blushed.

"No, I don't need anyone's help" I said shaking my head in embarrassment.

"Hey why don't we go say goodbye to that Dolton guy and that old lady" Luffy said, rolling by on a giant snowball.

"Don't speak nonsense, Chopper needs time to talk to Doctorine" Nami said, as Usopp stared at the rubbery captain. I trailed off as I looked up at the castle, smiling as I brought a hand up and held it over my heart.

"Hey" Zoro said, causing me to jump.

"Yeah" I said looking at him, as he stared at me for a bit.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked, blushing a bit.

"No" I said tilting my head and giggling as the blush on his face darkens. Growling he turns away and crosses his arms.

"Doctorine acts all tough around us, but deep down inside she's a nice person" I heard Nami say.

"Of course she is, no matter what she's the nicest person you'll ever meet" I said looking at her with a smile.

"Hmm, you guys sure?" Luffy asked.

"So we're just going to leave without saying anything to her" Usopp said, looking at Nami.

"Yeah that's right, once Chopper comes back we'll head straight down the mountain and set sail" the orange haired navigator said. "To Alabasta" she added, smiling a little, as she cast a quick glance over at Vivi. "Sounds good to you, right Vivi?" She asked.

"Yes, now that we have a doctor coming with us" the blue haired female said, smiling.

"Doctor" Luffy said rolling by.

"Well in that case, I'll go ahead and get the rope way ready" Usopp said, walking away. "Hey Luffy give me a hand" he said to the raven haired boy.

"I didn't even know there was a rope way, so cool" Luffy said hopping off the snowball and following after Usopp.

"What's going on there's a lot of noise coming from inside the castle?" Zoro asked, raising an eyebrow as I released a low chuckle, I knew what was going on inside there.

"No one's considerate, making noise while those two are trying to say goodbye" Nami said, putting her hands on her hips as I burst out laughing. "That's just downright rude" she said, raising an orange eyebrow.

"Oh finally here he comes" Zoro said taking a deep breath. "What's with you, you've been laughing for the past couple of minutes?" He asked as my laughter had died down to a low chuckle.

"Nothing" I breathed out, watching as Chopper came running towards us in his deer form, pulling a sleigh.

"Huh? What's going on? He's being chased" Nami said as we watched Doctor Kureha chase Chopper, an angry looked on her face.

"HEY WE GOT THE ROPE WAY, READY TO GO?" Usopp shouted towards us.

"Everyone, get on the sleigh, we're going to head down the mountain, hurry" Chopper said as he ran towards us, taking deep breaths. Everyone but me screamed as Kureha threw the weapon in her hand at us; luckily it landed in the snow. Jumping on, Chopper ran down the rope line, as we sat inside, Usopp trying to pull Luffy in. Once we all were seated, we were being pulled through the woods.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! That was fun, hey reindeer can we do that again?" Luffy asked Chopper as he laughed.

"Idiot we don't have time for that" Nami said to the raven haired boy.

"I thought I was going to die" Usopp said.

"Hey where am I? What's going on?" Sanji asked as he woke up.

"Oh Sanji, you're awake, are you okay?" Vivi asked.

"Cool" Luffy awed as we looked up to the sky, smiling I crossed my arms across my chest and chuckled, as Chopper stopped and turned back to his normal size. Walking a couple of feet away from us and staring at the sky.

"Yeah" Sanji agreed.

"Wow" Nami whispered in awe.

"She always knew how to say goodbye" I said, hoping off the sleigh and walking over to Chopper and sitting down beside him. Smiling as he started to cry I pulled him into a one-armed hug, laughing as he hugged me back.

"Doctor" he chocked out, "Doctorine" he said, more tears falling down his cheeks as he held onto me tightly, while continuing to look up at the sky.

"Idiot" I chocked out as I released silent tears, smiling as I remembered my brothers. "I miss them, but I know they're okay" I mumbled as I pat Chopper's back as he buried his head into my chest and started sobbing. We soon sat on the ship admiring the pink snow that fell from the sky, falling like leaves from a cherry blossom tree.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever own's it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

"Hey you think Chopper's okay? He looks a little down" I heard Usopp say to Nami and Sanji.

"He'll be fine, let's just leave him alone right now" Nami said.

"It's an emotional time, it's his first journey as a man; it's a passage" Sanji said, blowing smoke from his cigarette.

"And he's about to leave Drum Island for good" Vivi added as we looked at the reindeer/human sitting on the railing of the ship. "It's been his home, his entire life" she said.

"Yeah" Usopp agreed.

"I'm leaving with them Doctor and Doctorine, my adventure is finally starting, right now on this ship" Chopper said, causing the smile on my face to widen. Soon everyone started cheering as Chopper and I sat off to the side.

"I'm sure you'll make the Doctor and Kureha proud" I said, standing next to him.

"You're right" he smiled a little, before he realized something. "How are Cloud and Sora?" He asked smiling as he saw a small smile make its way onto my face.

"They're doing just fine, I know Leon and Riku will take good care of them" I said. After that it was quiet as we watched the four boys in front of us acting like idiots. Usopp yelled something over at us, but I wasn't paying attention, I was too focus on Zoro laughing.

"He's that boy you use to talk about, isn't he?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah" I said, my eyes becoming downcast. Even as a girl he still didn't recognize me. Looking towards Chopper I sweat dropped when I saw Usopp pull Chopper away and offer him a drink. "Idiots" I mumbled leaning back against the rail and looking at the night sky.

"Skylar are you okay? Your legs are shaking" Vivi said as she held onto Carue, who we found in the water. Looking at her I smiled as I limped past her, a searing pain erupting throughout my body.

"Yeah I just need to rest" I said walking down below the ship. Sighing I decided to sleep in the boy's room since my stuff was still in there, falling onto my hammock. Closing my eyes I fell asleep to the sound of cheering.

~Time Skip~

"This is amazing Luffy" I heard Chopper say from my spot sitting on the deck. "The sea seems to go on forever" he said as he and Luffy sat on a railing, looking out at the sea.

"Yeah it's huge, and pirates get to have great adventures on it all the time" Luffy said with a huge grin. I chuckled at the two; '_just like children_' I thought lying down and looking up at the sky.

"Incredible, being a pirate must be really great" Chopper said, before it grew dark.

"What the..." I started to say as I looked up at the sky to see what had blocked the sun. "A bird" I mumbled, sitting up.

"Woah what is that thing?" Chopper asked as we all stared at the huge bird, flying over the ship.

"It's a seagull" Luffy said.

"No way there aren't any seagulls that big" Nami said to him.

"Besides, it doesn't really look like one" I said.

"HEY SEAGULL" Luffy shouted, catching the birds attention, it flew towards us.

"Ahh, it's coming towards us" Nami said, frighten. My eyes widen as I watched the bird, fly towards us.

"See I was right, it was a seagull" Luffy said, causing me to sweat drop at him failing to understand the situation. Also seeing this Nami started shouting at the idiot, as Luffy and Chopper stared at the bird with excitement in their eyes.

"No way" I mumbled, keeping my eyes on the bird. Right before it hit the ship, it shot back up into the air causing some water to fly onto the deck. Sighing in relief I gave a sympathetic look to Nami who was curled up into a ball.

"Where'd Luffy go?" Nami asked when she saw that our rubbery captain was missing.

"Don't know" I said.

"YAHOO" I heard Luffy shout, as I sweat dropped again, when I saw that he was in the bird's mouth.

"Luffy run, you're about to become that birds dinner" Nami said as Chopper ran off.

"You sure that bird would even want to eat him?" I asked.

"Something horrible has happened you guys" I heard Chopper say as he ran towards Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp who were playing cards. Going over to Nami, I patted her back, as I could hear Chopper freaking out. Watching the sky, I couldn't help but giggle as I watched Luffy stretched and twirled the bird around. "Amazing" Chopper said in awe as he stared at Luffy.

"Dumbass" I mumbled, cracking a smile as Luffy smashed the bird onto the ship.

"Hey Sanji I got some meat for us, look" Luffy said, sitting in front of the knocked out bird. Walking over to it I started poking at it to see if it was still alive. Shrugging my shoulders I turned my attention to the guys. "Why are you guys sleeping?" He asked when he saw Sanji, Zoro, Usopp, and Chopper lying on the ground.

"WE'RE NOT YOU IDIOT" Sanji, Zoro, and Usopp shouted as they stood up.

"You owe me this one Luffy, I had a really good hand" Usopp said in anger. Giggling I blushed as Zoro cast a glance at me and smirked a little.

"Oh yeah, oops" Luffy said laughing.

"Whoa that's a huge bird" Sanji said looking at the bird.

"Does this mean we'll be having some decent meals from now on?" Zoro asked, also looking at the bird.

"Can we eat it?" Usopp asked wide eye. Looking around I saw Nami didn't follow me so I was alone with the guys, sighing I walked over to Chopper and stood next to him.

"Hey Chopper is something wrong?" Luffy asked the reindeer/human. I smiled as Chopper started acting like a child that's met their favorite hero. Giggling I sighed and decided to walk off and find Nami or Vivi.

"Where are you going?" I heard Zoro ask. Looking at him, I furrowed my brows when I saw his eyes were glossed over.

"To find Nami or Vivi" I mumbled turning around and walking off. Only to bump into Nami as she finally came to see what was going on.

"Hey listen up you guys; we'll be landing in Alabasta soon, this is no time to be joking around like a pack of hyenas, come on" she said, grabbing my hand and dragged me off with her.

"Yes ma'am" I laughed as I heard all the boys follow obediently, feeling uncomfortable when I felt like someone was staring at my ass. You see Nami made me wear a white tank top; my chest was still bandaged up since Chopper said the bruises wouldn't heal until a couple of more days. And she also made me wear shorts, showing off my legs and ass. As we all sat down, I felt Zoro pull me down so I would sit beside him, I listened as everyone explained the situation to Chopper. Blushing as I felt Zoro's hand brush against my ass a little. Embarrassed I looked away from everyone and blocked them out, shivering as I heard the green haired swordsman give off a low chuckle.

~Time Skip~

Sitting next to Zoro, who was asleep, I watched Sanji and Luffy as they talked.

"Don't lie to me Luffy, tell me what you know right now" Sanji said. "Don't look away from me, I want you to look me in the eye and tell me the truth" the blonde said bending down and taking a hold of Luffy's face, removing the cigarette in his mouth.

"No idea what you mean Sanji, I don't know anything, no clue" Luffy said waving his hands in front of his face and knocking Sanji's hands away.

"Then let me ask you, how did enough food for nine people which I carefully divided up so it would last until we reached Alabasta, suddenly go missing in the middle of the night?" He asked Luffy whose eyes were looking anywhere but him. "Lying is pointless so just tell me the truth" Sanji said, taking a hold of Luffy's face again. "You have a terrible poker face" the love cook said. Luffy looked away as Sanji stood up and put the cigarette in his hand back in his mouth. "Oh hey, looks like you have something around your mouth" Sanji said leaning forward.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

"AHH, I FORGOT ABOUT THE CRUMBS" Luffy shouted, as he quickly covered his mouth. Cracking a smile I giggled a little.

"I knew it was you" Sanji said, kicking Luffy in the face causing him to fly backwards. "Jerk" he mumbled under his breath as he turned around and looked up at Nami and Vivi, who stood on the top half of the ship, in front of the kitchen door. "Hey Nami we need to do something, we need a better way of keeping the food safe from Luffy" he said, the smoke from his cigarette creating little hearts. "Can we please buy a refrigerator that locks?" He asked.

"Well maybe" Nami said, looking away. "Might be a good idea" she said, lowering the map she was holding. "Since it could be a matter of life or death" she said looking at Usopp, Carue, and Chopper who were fishing and eating some food.

"Well we do need to catch something for Sanji" Usopp said, Carue quaking in agreement.

"So how's the fishing going?" Sanji asked as he walked up to the three. I tried to hold in my laughter when I saw them slightly freaking out.

"Well... um... it's uh..." Usopp said nervously as Sanji chuckled, putting his hands on Usopp and Carue's head, smashing all three of them together, '_poor Chopper_' I thought since he was in the middle of the two.

"Pathetic, I can't take my eyes off anyone" Sanji said, as the three fell backwards.

~Time Skip~

Leaning next to Luffy I heard his stomach growl as he held onto a fishing pole. "Woah, I'm so hungry" he moaned out causing me to roll my eyes.

"When are you never hungry?" I asked.

"And the fish ain't even biting at all" he groaned as he and Usopp sat there.

"Really, you do realize this is all your fault" Usopp snapped. "You ate all the bait that we had, the fish won't ever bite if we don't give them a reason" he said, causing me to sweat drop when I heard that Luffy at the fish bait.

"Hey you ate some too" Luffy defended.

"But I only ate a little bit, what was stuck to the lid" Usopp said.

"Hey guys, so how's it going?" Vivi asked as she walked up behind them.

"Not good" I mumbled, shaking my head as I looked down at the ocean below.

"Catch anything yet?" She asked.

"This isn't going to end well" I said looking at Carue who was dangling from the fishing rods. Pushing Luffy and Usopp to the side, Vivi screamed when she saw her duck quaking up a storm.

"Carue" she said.

"Do you think we can catch a shark?" Luffy asked.

"Don't know, I really want to catch a Sea King" Usopp said, causing me to sweat drop as Vivi pulled away with a glare on her face.

"Stop fishing with my duck, you jerks" she said smashing their heads together. About to walk away she stopped. "Over there you three" she said, looking to where she was pointing we all saw green smoke shooting out of the water.

"What is that stuff?" Usopp asked.

"Cotton candy" Luffy said, causing me to sweat drop at his idiocy.

"What cotton candy comes out of the ocean?" I asked, as Luffy shrugged his shoulders.

"You guys wait here, I'll go get Nami" Vivi said turning around and running back up the steps.

"Oh I see there's nothing to worry about it's just a little steam" Nami said, leaning forward on the top rail.

"You're saying that's steam's coming up out of the ocean" Vivi said.

"Yeah, a hot spot that's all" Nami said.

"What's a hot spot?" Luffy asked confused.

"An area of the sea where magma's made, below the sea over there is an undersea volcano" Nami said pointing forward at the green smoke coming from the ocean.

"There are volcano's under the sea?" Chopper asked. Smiling Nami started to explain to Chopper the reason how that's possible. Sighing I looked down at the ocean, my eye lids fluttering shut a little.

"Skylar" I jumped and looked at Luffy, sweat dropping when I saw that he and Usopp still had Carue tied up. We all started coughing as we passed by the green smoke.

"Yuck it smells like sulfur" Usopp said.

"I can't see anything, there's steam everywhere" Luffy coughed out.

"Bear with it, we should be out of this steam soon" Nami said, covering her mouth and nose. Looking at Luffy and Usopp my jaw dropped as I saw them pull a man dressed like a woman up with their fishing rods.

"WAHH" Carue cried, as the man looked at him.

"No really this is getting out of hand; I really need to stop jumping on every random duck I see" the man said.

"Really" I said.

"What is that?" Luffy asked looking at Usopp. As the man let go of the duck and into the water he went.

"You have to help me please, get me out please, I can't swim" the man said, frailing around in the water. Freaking out we quickly pulled him out of the water, watching as he sat on the deck taking in gulps of air, water dripping from his form. "I thought I was going to die there for a minute" he said to us. I stood next to Zoro who was sitting down. "Hey you saved me, thanks" the man said bringing a hand up and bowing, "I never thought my life would be saved by complete strangers, thanks again, I'll never forget your kindness" he said, bowing over and over. "All though, could I trouble you for a cup of warm soup, chicken noodle will do" he said, smiling.

"NO WAY" everyone but me shouted.

"WE CAN'T EVEN FEED OURSELVES" Zoro shouted.

"Oh hey, you're just an absolute cutie aren't you" the man said smiling up at Vivi, who was on the top part of the ship. "Oh yeah, sexy" he said.

"Uh, so weird" Vivi mumbled.

"So, um, you really can't swim, huh" Luffy said.

"That's right, you see I ate a Devil Fruit so I can't swim" the man said swaying from side to side.

"What kind of fruit?" Usopp asked.

"Let's see, well since I can't go anywhere until my ship picks me up, there's no harm in a little fun" the man said, standing up and smiling. "For saving my life, I'll show you" he said, causing Luffy to smile in excitement. "Now get ready, this is my power" the man said, hitting Luffy and sending him flying backwards. Zoro reached for his swords, as everyone else stared in shock.

"Why you" Zoro said, standing up and drawing two of his swords.

"Wait, wait, hold on a second, this is all for a little fun remember" the man said, now talking and looking like Luffy as he held his hands up in defense.

"Huh" Zoro said as he stared in shock and surprise at the man.

"Hey now mean guy, relax" he said, leaning forward.

"No way, that's me" Luffy said hopping back up and staring at the man.

"Fun, fun, fun, fun" the man said over and over, a goofy smile on his face. He laughed as he looked at us. "And if I touch my face with my left hand, I'm back to normal" he said, his face turning back to its original form.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

"There that's the power of the Clone Clone Fruit" the man said.

"That's amazing" Nami said.

"Pretty neat" I said.

"The face and the voice match perfectly" Usopp said in amazement. As the man went around patting us lightly on the face as he twirled a little.

"You see I didn't have to hit you that hard, okay, now watch" the man said, smiling.

"Whoa" I said as he changed his face to look like Usopp.

"All I have to do" he said in Usopp's voice, "is touch my right hand to you" he said changing into Zoro. "As you can see I can turn into anyone" he continued changing into Chopper, "that's not all I can change bodies too" he said now looking like Nami as he opened his shirt. I glared as Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper started freaking out.

"Perverts" I growled, blushing when Zoro wrapped his arms around me.

"Stop that" Nami said angrily, hitting the man on top of the head. Everyone was ignoring us.

"Z-Zoro" I said, as he tightens his grip.

"I'm not a pervert, am I?" He whispered into my ear, smirking as I shivered.

"N-no" I said, sighing in relief as he pulled away and winked at me.

"Uh, guy, are you okay?" Luffy asked the man, as he laid on the floor.

"Oh, well I'm terrible sorry, but I shouldn't demonstrate my power anymore" he said standing up, I sighed in relief when I realized that he didn't transform into me.

"No please do more" Luffy said as he, Usopp, and Chopper started cheering.

"Okay if you insist, then I guess I can demonstrate some more" the man said smiling.

"He's really hamming it up, huh" Nami said as she, Zoro, and I sat off to the side.

"Yeah" I said sitting next to Zoro. Nami shook her head and looked at the man twirling around like a ballerina. We watch as he started changing his face to look like different people.

"This is boring" Zoro said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I don't know, I mean it's pretty cool to be able to change into anyone you wanted to" I said.

"Well did everyone enjoy my special secret talent" the man said, standing there proudly, "its quiet impressive, but I never show it off" he said. I looked up at Vivi to see a look of surprise and horror on her face. Looking back at Luffy and them, I sweat drop when I saw them dancing around like idiots.

"Oh whatever" Nami said turning around and looking out towards the sea, only to notice another ship coming towards us.

"It's time to say goodbye already" the man said, "what a shame" he whined a little.

"NO" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper shouted.

"No you can't leave, please don't go" Usopp begged.

"Try not to be sad, journeys must always include farewells" the man said, "and yet I will never forget you or today, it's been brief, but true friendship isn't determined by time, don't cry friends" he said, jumping off our ship and onto the other one.

"SEE YA, COOL GUY" Luffy shouted at him, as he, Usopp, and Chopper waved goodbye.

"Now quickly let's get going" I heard the man say to his crew as they saluted.

"Yes sir, Mr. Two" one of the men said as they sailed off.

"What Mr. Two" Usopp said surprised.

"That guys Mr. Two" Vivi said. My eyes widen before I yelped a little as Zoro pulled me close, glaring at the disappearing ship.

"Vivi, you mean you didn't know him by looking" Luffy said to the blue haired princess.

"Uh-uh, I've never met Mr. Two or Mr. One and his partner, I don't know much about them, or what their powers may be" Vivi said leaning back and falling onto her knees in front of the kitchen door. "Though I have heard rumors about them all" she said looking down. "I heard about Mr. Two, apparently he's a very tall ballerina, talks like a woman, and he always wears a swan coat, the coat says Bon Kurei on the back" she said. Letting me go Zoro, Luffy, and Usopp stood in a line.

"Didn't know" they all said holding one of their hands out.

"Is something wrong Vivi?" Luffy asked, worried for the young princess.

"I saw something in his memory" Vivi said holding her head. "In the faces that he showed, one of those faces belong to my father" she said. "Nefertair Cobra, my father, the king of Alabasta" she continued.

"That's not good" Zoro said, "he morph the face of a king that easily, Mr. Two has the potential to cause a lot of trouble" he said, causing me to nod my head a little.

"Looks like we let a really bad guy get away today, huh" Usopp said, causing Chopper to look at him.

"So that guy was our enemy?" Chopper asked.

"Seems so, and having him on the other side is not a good thing" Nami said, walking from her spot against the wall. "If Mr. Two realizes that we're the one's Baroque Works is after then he can use the memory's he got from us earlier, and use them to transform into anyone of us, we won't be able to trust our own friends" she said, causing my eyes to widen.

"Really" Luffy said confused.

"I'll explain it again" Nami said, looking at Luffy a little irritated.

"No hold on a sec" Zoro said, putting a hand on Luffy's shoulder. "Luffy's slow, but he's right not to be scared" Zoro said looking at the rubbery captain. "Just hear me out on this one and I'll think you'll agree, it's actually a good thing we ran into Mr. Two when we did, cause now we can prepare and we can beat him at his own game" he said smirking. Shifting a little, I didn't like the look on his face at all.

"Whoa" I said, falling on my ass as the waves started rocking the ship back and forth. Soon a huge Sea Cat came out of the sea.

"Whoa, that thing is huge" Luffy said.

"A Sea Cat" Vivi said.

"It's a Sea Monster" Chopper cried as he and Usopp started freaking out.

"It looks like food to me" Zoro said, pulling out his three swords. I sweat dropped at the idiocy going on around me.

"Yeah let's go" Luffy agreed with Zoro.

"We're on the right track, now if only we can just get there alive that would be great" Nami said, as I nodded my head in agreement.

"Yeah, it would be" I said.

"Food for me" Luffy said, causing me to anime fall at his stupidity of wanting to catch a Sea Cat and eating it. Getting up I watched as the creature started backing away.

"It's backing away" Zoro said.

"Reverse, put the ship in reverse" Luffy commanded.

"NO, WE CAN'T DO THAT" Usopp shouted at the two.

"HEY DON'T LET IT GET AWAY, IF THE TWO OF YOU DON'T CAPTURE IT I'LL KILL YOU" Sanji shouted as he came running towards the two. "Now then Sea Kitten, how do you think I should cook you" Sanji said.

"Really" I mumbled, while sweat dropping at the three.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

"No" Vivi said hitting the three with a broom stick, as the Sea Cat dived back into the ocean.

"Vivi, what are you doing I'm hungry" Luffy whined.

"Why, just why, it was food" Sanji complained.

"Because you can't eat a Sea Cat, I won't let you, Sea Cats are sacred animals in Alabasta" Vivi said.I leaned against the railing and looked down at Zoro as he laid there with an irritated look.

"Well that's good to know" Luffy groaned out.

"There are more animals in the ocean then I thought" Chopper said.

"If you're still scared of that stuff, then you still got a long ways to go" Usopp said quickly standing up and trying to act brave as he started telling a made up story, catching Chopper's attention. From what I've heard from the others he was the liar of the ship.

"Yep, just like a child" I said to myself as I crossed my arms and ignored Usopp's story.

"Our food got away" Luffy cried as he started chewing on the rail.

"Yeah, but don't worry Luffy, you'll be able to stuff yourself really soon" Vivi said, trying to comfort him.

"Yeah, really" Luffy said brightening up. "Will we get another cat to eat, Vivi?" He asked causing me to sweat drop.

"Vivi, the wind and air seem to be stabilizing" Nami said as she walked towards us.

"Yeah, we're reaching the climate area of Alabasta Island" Vivi said smiling. "Seeing a Sea Cat come out of the water is proof as well" she added.

"And those things you see behind us over there, are all the proof I need that we're getting close" Zoro said, now standing up and smiling.

"When did you get up?" I asked.

"That's a lot of ships, huh, who are they" Luffy asked, looking out at a bunch of ships heading this way.

"They're all flying the Baroque Works symbol on their mast, this can't be good" Usopp said.

"It looks like all the Baroque Works employees have started gathering" Vivi said. "I'm guessing that these are the Billions, they're the subordinates under the officer agents" she said.

"Which means there are about two-hundred enemies waiting for us" Nami said, gripping the rail.

"The best Baroque Works has to offer, the elite of the underlings" Vivi responded. "This group should be a lot better than the bounty hunters at Whisky Peak" she said. Looking over at Usopp, I raised an eyebrow as he raised a cannon. Soon him and Luffy started arguing about how to attack them.

"Hold on though I need to eat something first" Luffy said as he put a hand on his stomach which was growling loudly.

"Come on, they're not worth it, don't bother" Zoro said, putting an arm around my waist which confused everyone.

"He's right we need to keep our eyes on the prize, or we might lose it all together, and will you let Skylar go" Sanji snapped with an irritated mark on his head, while his teeth clenched around his cigarette.

"They're both right, nine against two-hundred sucks" I said, wiggling a bit, only to stop when the green haired swordsman growled.

~Time Skip~

"Why are we doing this?" I asked, blushing as Zoro finished tightening the bandage around his arm and started working on mine.

"Just make sure that you have it tight, I don't want to be tricked by the enemy" was all he said as he tightens the bandage.

"What a good plan" Vivi said.

"We'll always know who are friends are" Nami said smiling. "Just look for the bandage on their arm" she added.

"This Clone Clone Fruit guy, so is he that similar when he turns into someone else?" Sanji asked Usopp.

"Ow, not so tight" I said, blushing as Zoro chuckled. Standing up he leaned down and kissed the top of my forehead causing my blush to darken. '_Does he remember, or is he just playing?_' I thought.

"You have no idea, it's the same, not similar, and it was crazy, really" Usopp said. "You should have seen it Sanji he changed into everyone one of us even Nami, and then we got to dance with him" he said causing me to wince when he mentioned the dude turning into Nami.

"Well he didn't turn into all of us" I mumbled, but no one heard me.

"I'm not really interested in dancing with a male ballerina" Sanji said, smoking.

"We know that someone with his power is among the enemy, so we need to be really careful and be on our guard at all times" Zoro said.

"So what can I do to help against this guy?" Chopper asked causing me to smile.

"Just do whatever it is that you can do, you're not expected to do anything more" Usopp said to the small reindeer/human. "And if you get overwhelmed then just run" he added.

"Sounds like the pep talks he's always giving himself" Sanji said, Carue quaking in response.

"Yeah, but is good advise" I said.

"Whatever it is I can do, I got it" Chopper said looking up at the long-nosed pirate.

"I can see the island now" Luffy said.

"Let's stop at a town called Nanohana, we have to hide the ship" Vivi said.

"Okay, no matter what happens on that island remember, this thing on all of our arms is a sign of our friendship" Luffy said as we held our arms out in a circle. "Now let's land, okay, then eat, oh and help Vivi" he said smiling.

"That's a side note" we all said. Standing next to Zoro I smiled as I listen to Nami's and Luffy's conversation.

"Now remember our enemy is a whole gang of assassins" Nami said.

"Uh, yeah sure is" Luffy said.

"Just think before you do anything stupid, you got that?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, of course" Luffy responded. "You're right, I got it, look really I will, I promise" he said, causing me to giggle.

~Time Skip~

Sitting on the side I watched as Nami walked up to Vivi, who was staring off at the island we were nearing. Since I was too far away and I wasn't really paying attention I couldn't hear their conversation.

"So hungry" I heard Luffy say, looking towards him I sweat drop when I saw him and Chopper lying on the floor, a shoe was in Luffy's mouth.

"And hot" Chopper whined.

"So this is an Alabasta city" Usopp said as we were getting closer to the place.

"Is there food?" Luffy asked weakly.

"Listen carefully guys, I want you all to do your best to control yourselves while we're here" Nami said, as we anchors the ship near the land.

"Of course Nami" Sanji said happily beside Zoro and me.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

"You do realize that the one that needs to hear that warning the most has already abandon ship" Zoro said, causing me to sweat drop as I saw Luffy running towards the city.

"NEED MEAT NOW" Luffy shouted.

"GET BACK HERE" Nami shouted out after him, and irritated look on her face.

"I don't think he's going to listen" I said.

"He doesn't know the meaning of control" Usopp said leaning on the rail. Sighing I looked down at my attire, my bandages were finally gone showing the pale skin of my chest. I wore a black tank top, you could see the tips of the 'X' shaped scar Zoro gave me and again I was force to wear shorts, curse you Nami and Vivi.

"What now?" Vivi asked worriedly.

"He's easy to find, just look for the area with the most commotion, that's where he'll be" Sanji said, hopping off the ship and onto dry land.

"He's right" both Usopp and I said.

"Ugh! I at least wished he remember that he has a bounty on that rubbery head of his" Nami said, bringing a hand up to her head. "Especially since we're in a big country like this" she continued. I looked over to Chopper and smiled when I saw him putting on his backpack.

"Forget about Luffy he can take care of himself, now let's go find some food, we can get to work after that" Zoro said, carrying me down the ladder with me on his shoulder

"When the hell did you pick me up?" I asked, looking at him when he chuckled a little.

"I must warn you me and Carue can't go with you" I heard Vivi say.

"Not up to it" Usopp said.

"No me and Carue would be to recognizable" she said.

"Makes sense" Zoro said, setting me down.

"No worries, I'll take care of all of your shopping Vivi my love" Sanji said, a huge smile on his face. Soon Carue started quaking up a storm.

"What's wrong Carue?" Vivi asked, as we all looked over to where the duck was pointing. "It's Mr. Three's ship" Vivi said.

"I thought we took care of that creep for good already" Usopp said.

"I'm certain it's him that ship couldn't even run without Mr. Three's Wax Wax Fruit powers" Vivi said.

"That bastard's here" Sanji said, causing Zoro to wrap an arm around me and growl a little.

"This isn't good, because he's seen most of our faces" Zoro said.

"Well we don't know if he seen's Skylar's, but if he has he probably thinks she's a guy" Usopp pointed out causing me to nod my head. "But Usopp has a plan and it's going to be alright" he said.

~Time Skip~

Following behind the five that were covered by a blanket, I sweat dropped as people stared at us. Sanji and I walked, while Chopper was in his deer form. Looking around I ignored the conversation going on with the five in the blanket. We soon stopped at a broken wall, somewhere on the outskirts of the city. Usopp and them threw the blanket they used as a disguise off, "looks like it's safe to come out guys" Usopp said.

"Thanks, we figured that one out" Zoro said, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared irritated at the long-nosed pirate.

"Looks like my ingenious disguise worked like a charm" Usopp said happily, causing me to sweat drop.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure that's what it was" Nami said sarcastically.

"Well then it looks like you should be safe from prying eyes for a while my dear" Sanji said to a sad looking Vivi. "Hello there" he said, when she didn't respond.

"Ah, yes, Sanji what were you saying?" Vivi asked quickly, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"What is it Vivi, something wrong?" Sanji asked.

"Sorry for that, but I'm just really relieve now" Vivi said, closing her eyes and looking down. "Nothing else, from what I've seen so far I know that at least this town is doing alright" she said. "I can't exactly start resting easy, but it's a good sign" she said on the edge of tears.

"It does seem that this place is a really peaceful town" Nami said.

"Vivi, you did say you had a plan on stopping the Rebel Army, didn't you?" Zoro asked, as the princess nodded her head. "Well what are you going to do? What do we need to do to help?" He asked. "If you really want to stop this thing before it starts, it's better to act quickly" the moss haired swordsman said.

"Well I agree with that, but the only agreement I made was for you to bring me here to Alabasta" she said, causing Nami to hit her on the head lightly.

"Quit it, are you still thinking like that?" The orange haired girl asked.

"Nami" Vivi whined, holding her head.

"We traveled this far together after all, we're not going to run away and leave you now" Nami said.

"Yeah Vivi come on, you're practically one of us now" Usopp said, causing me to smile.

"And I want to see this Warlord of the Sea" Zoro said, causing Nami to glare at him.

"You didn't need to bring that up" Nami hissed out at him. "Now listen, we're not going to abandon you" Nami said to the blue haired female.

"They're trying to kill us too, well everyone except for me" Sanji said.

"And you're are friend" I said, smiling widely.

"Yeah but..." Vivi started to say.

"It's settled then" Sanji said smiling.

"Besides if this country gets destroyed then we'll be at a big reward for returning you here in the first place, you understand" Nami said in a serious voice, causing me to sweat drop.

"Um, yes" Vivi said nervously.

"You're such a good friend" both Zoro and I mumbled.

"Thanks you two, oh and I haven't forgotten about your debt to me either, Zoro" Nami said, causing me to raise an eyebrow as Zoro started going tense.

"You" he said angrily.

"Even as a ghost I'd still haunt you for my money" she said.

"You lousy..." he started to say.

"You better pay me those 400,000 beli" Nami said smirking.

"WHAT IT WENT UP" Zoro screamed.

"And it will go up even higher if you don't pay me quickly" Nami said to the angry swordsman.

"Usopp do you think you can talk some sense into this woman for me?" Zoro asked.

"Thank you" I heard Vivi whispered, but it seems no one else noticed.

"No" Usopp said to the swordsman.

"Nami's right about this" Sanji said, causing my brows to furrow in confusion.

"What" Zoro said angrily.

"What's the deal with this debt anyways?" I asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about" Nami said.

"Oh, okay" I said shrugging my shoulders, still confused about the whole situation.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

I blushed as Zoro held me close; too embarrassed I ignored the conversation going on around me and looked out at the desert. Shaking my head I noticed that Chopper and Sanji were missing, shrugging my shoulders I pushed it to the side. "Damn it where could have that idiot run off to now" Nami said angrily. Blinking my eyes, I noticed that Zoro had me perched on his shoulders.

"How the hell did you get me on your shoulders?" I asked.

"I've been meaning to ask you, but what's with you Zoro, ever since we found out Skylar was a girl you've been clinging to her, why's that?" Usopp asked.

"It's none of your damn businesses" the swordsman growled, causing them to all raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"What's that smell?" Nami asked, smelling the air.

"Nanohana is famous for selling perfume" Vivi said. "But the perfume itself is made at an oasis" she explained, as I started sneezing.

"What's wrong?" Nami asked.

"Nothing, I just smell something really strong" I said, not realizing that she said this place was famous for selling perfume. Sneezing again; this caused me to fall off Zoro's shoulders and into his arms. Looking up I blushed as he smirked down at me, looking at Usopp I gave him my best puppy dog face as I whispered 'help me'. He immediately shook his head and hid behind the broken wall when Zoro sent him a death glare.

Sitting down, Zoro put me in his lap and held onto me, while closing his eyes, his swords resting beside him. Sighing I leaned back and closed my eyes, deciding to take a short nap, with the swordsman.

~Everyone's P.O.V~

"It's strange how Zoro keeps holding onto Skylar, like she's going to disappear" Nami mumbled as she looked at the two sleeping.

"Yeah, you would think someone like Zoro had no feelings" Usopp said, watching as the frown on the Zoro's face let up, as he held the sleeping brunette close. Vivi cast a glance at the two and smiled.

"I think it's kind of cute" Vivi mumbled.

~Skylar's P.O.V~

Waking up, I was pushed out of Zoro's lap as Sanji kicked the swordsman. "Here you go Skylar" Sanji said with hearts flying around him as he handed me a bag with clothes.

~Time Skip~

"Wow these are beautiful" Nami said, admiring her outfit. "Hey Skylar come out" she said, blushing I walked out from behind the broken wall.

"Wow, you look amazing" Chopper said, causing my blush to darken..

"Well I love it" Nami said, smiling at me, which caused me to look away, a little self concise. I wasn't a fan on revealing skin.

"Well I know I asked you to pick out some clothes for us, but these are meant for dancer girls" Vivi said, as I nodded my head.

"Oh, Vivi, you're a vision" Sanji said, hearts in his eyes as he looked at us.

"But commoners wouldn't wear this" both the princess and I said. Sighing I felt Nami grabbed my hair.

"But aren't dancers common?" Sanji asked.

"Skylar you need to put your hair up" Nami said, causing me to shake my head.

"Well I think she looks better with it down" Zoro snapped causing Nami to frown. "Besides she looks more adorable in that outfit, with her hair down" he mumbled causing my whole face to heat up.

"We're crossing a desert" Vivi said to the love stricken cook, catching our attention.

"Don't worry, if you get tired, I'll just carry you" Sanji said, laughing like a love-sick puppy. I sweat dropped before my stomach growled. Looking over at Zoro and Usopp I saw them devouring some meat. Licking my lips I walked over there and bend down in front of Zoro. He raised an eyebrow as I smiled nervously.

"What is it?" He asked. Not answering him, I leaned forward and took a huge bite out of the piece of meat he was holding.

"Thanks" I said standing up, before he pulled me back down into his lap.

"If you wanted to bite, you could have just said so" he whispered in my ear, causing me to blush as I nodded my head.

"Now let's take a look at you guys, compare to the lovely ladies you look like sloppy bandits" Sanji said, before glaring at Zoro, who smirked as he put a protective arm around me.

"You might want to look in a mirror" Zoro said to Sanji.

"Hey Chopper, what are you doing?" Usopp asked, causing me to look over at the reindeer/human that was holding his nose. Taking a whiff of the air I started sneezing, catching everyone's attention.

"It's that smell" Chopper said, causing me to sneeze again.

"Oh, yeah, where did you run off to?" Sanji asked him.

"Just somewhere" Chopper responded with.

"Is he not feeling well, and Skylar why are you sneezing so much?" Nami asked.

"Yeah it's just the perfume. Chopper can't stand it" Sanji said, causing my eyes to widen.

"What!" I said, causing them to look at me.

"What's wrong?" Usopp asked.

"I'm allergic to perfume" I said, having a sneeze attack. "I can't stand the stuff, if I inhale too much I'll pass out" I said.

"Perfume" Nami said.

"Oh yeah, Tony has a very sensitive nose and it seems Skylar does too" Vivi said looking from Chopper to me.

"This stuff" Nami said, smelling herself.

"Some of that stuff has a really strong smell" Vivi said smiling, as I sneezed again, causing Zoro to laugh.

"You sound adorable" Zoro whispered in my ear.

"Shut up" I said, rubbing my nose.

"Oh" Nami said spraying some more perfume on, causing me to sneeze some more and Chopper to freak out.

"Stop it" I snapped, sneezing again.

"You smell like a field of fresh flowers" Sanji said, admiring Nami.

"You're an idiot" Zoro said taking a drink from his alcohol. I frowned but ignored it, as Sanji growled at the green haired swordsman.

"At any rate, at least we managed to gather all the supplies that we're going to need to cross the desert" Usopp said.

"Yeah" Vivi said.

"This oasis you said it was called Yuba right?" Nami asked, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"Yes that's correct" Vivi said. "But first, we'll have to travel through the desert" she said. "That trip will most likely be a lot more difficult than any of you can begin to imagine, there's no telling what might happen out there, one wrong step at any moment in the desert land like this one there's no guarantee that we'll all survive, I'm still a little reluctant about asking you guys to follow me to such a dangerous place, but more than anything I want to bring peace back to the Alabasta Kingdom, so I guess, I guess I really don't have any other choice but to ask, help me, please help me, bring peace back to my country, please help" she said, I smiled sadly as Zoro tighten his grip on my waist as we stared at her.

"Well you finally said it, it's about time" Nami said, as she gave Vivi a thumbs up and winked at the princess. Smiling I stood up, Zoro followed in suit, wrapping an arm around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder, his other arm holding his swords.

"There's no telling what might happen on the sea, but we're use to it, am I right?" Sanji asked.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

"Yeah, just like any other day" Zoro said.

"Cool, I can't wait to see the desert" Chopper said as Carue quacked in agreement.

"Okay you guys, are you all ready to head out for Yuba?" Usopp asked.

"YEAH" we all cheered.

"Thanks" Vivi said, on the verge of tears.

"Are we missing someone?" Usopp asked.

"LUFFY" we all shouted, as I sweat dropped at how we forgot about the rubbery boy.

"That idiot" Nami growled.

~Time Skip~

"Hey, where did Chopper and Usopp go?" I asked, looking around the busy streets of Nanohana. I soon sweat dropped when I saw them talking to man holding a 'golden apple'. Right when they were about to buy the 'golden apple' Nami hit them upside the head.

"Idiots" Nami said. "Really what are you thinking?" She asked.

"Probably nothing" I mumbled from my spot next to Zoro.

"If I were you I wouldn't take his word for it" Zoro said, pulling the curtain beside us back, showing another man painting regular apples yellow.

"Hey let go Nami" Usopp said as she started dragging him and Chopper behind her, an angry scowl on her face. "What are you doing? Put us down this instant, this is harassment" he said to her.

"You two need to quit wasting time and help look for Luffy with the rest of us, we're done shopping here so as soon as we find the idiot, we can leave" she said, as Usopp was still babbling.

"Okay where would Luffy be? He's got to be around here somewhere" Zoro mumbled under his breath.

"Somewhere, where there's food" I said, blushing as Zoro looked down at me and smirked. '_Every time he does that I feel like I'm going to get rape_' I thought, shivering.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO" I heard Nami shout at Usopp and Chopper. Zoro stopped walking causing me to stop with him.

"Was that" I heard him mumble, before gasping.

"Is something wrong?" I asked concerned, before noticing some guy asking someone if they've seen Luffy.

"Who's that? He sure looks like he would be really strong" Chopper said as we stared at the man as he walked away. He did look somewhat familiar, like I've seen him on a poster or in the paper, I just can't put my finger on it.

"And why do you think he's looking for Luffy?" Usopp asked.

"Maybe he's a bounty hunter" Nami suggested.

"He's not" Zoro said, "I'm sure of it" he added. "The mark on his back" he said, causing all of us to look at him.

"Huh" we all said.

"I use to hunt pirates, there's no way I wouldn't recognize it" Zoro said, I raised an eyebrow when he said he use to hunt pirates. "Huh, oh no" I heard him say under his breath as he looked towards some woman buying some stuff. Looking towards her, I froze as I saw she looked like Zoro's childhood friend, Kuina. I bit my lip as I remembered how Zoro would always train just to beat her and when she died he had shut everyone out...even me. It hurt since I loved him, well at first I liked him only as a friend but the more we trained the more I fell for him. "Is that her?" I heard him ask nervously, as I watched the the woman yell at the man, behind the stand. "Damn, yeah it's her" I heard Zoro hiss, as he let go of me. "I can't believe it, what's that woman doing out here?" He asked. Just as she turned around Zoro pushed me out of the way to hide behind some crates. Standing out in the open I stared at the woman with an emotionless face.

"Hey Zoro, what are you doing?" Nami asked.

"Why are you hiding over here?" Usopp asked.

"Zoro" I mumbled a little hurt that he was paying more attention to that woman. I knew I shouldn't get jealous but still I knew he cared about Kuina more than he cared about me. My eyes widen when I saw the Marine Captain, Smoker, he was talked about in my village a lot. I noticed that the others were now hiding behind the crates with Zoro, while I continue to stand out in the open.

"That's Captain Smoker, he's the Marine that caused us a lot of trouble in Log Town" I heard Nami say, the reason he was talked about in my village was because he was only two islands away from mine. Many of the boys on my island wanted to be just like him, especially Cloud, he would stay up learning everything he can about Pirates, Bandits, weapons, Marines, Devil Fruits, and other things that he would then teach Sora and me. To bad they wouldn't let him join since he was gay, of course he only wanted to join for a certain reason.

"You mean" Usopp almost shouted but caught himself as he covered his mouth. "You think he and his Marines followed us all the way from Log Town?" He whispered.

"Seems to be the case, with him and that mystery man things could start to get pretty ugly around here, come on Luffy, show up" Zoro said, his eyes widening when he saw I was still standing out in the open.

"Skylar what are you doing? Get over here" Nami said in a frantic voice.

"But they don't know I'm apart of your guy's crew" I said, causing them to sweat drop as they realized I was right.

~Time Skip~

Walking back to the area where Sanji, Carue, and Vivi where waiting for us. "This doesn't look good, we could be in some serious trouble if we don't get out of here soon" Usopp said.

"Skylar is something wrong? You're more quieter then usual" Nami said, as I shook my head, avoiding Zoro. I flinched as I heard him growl a little as he grabbed my arm and yanked me back, holding me to his chest.

"Trouble, why's that?" Sanji asked, after hearing what Usopp said, while he glared at Zoro.

"Cause the Marines are here" Nami said, a little surprised by Zoro's action.

"Marines" Vivi said in shock.

"And also some mystery man" Chopper added.

"Let's just find Luffy as fast as possible and get out of town as soon as we can" Nami said as I started struggling against Zoro.

"Hey hide" Zoro suddenly said, as he started pushing us behind the broken wall.

"Hey, what for?" Nami asked.

"What was that?" Chopper asked.

"It's the Marines" Zoro said, holding me by the waist.

"Yeah and they're excited about something" Usopp said, as we could hear the men shouting.

"I'm sure it's nothing, they're probably chasing some idiot pirate, who's running crazy around town" Sanji said, leaning against the wall.

"SOME IDIOT PIRATE" we all shouted. I sweat dropped as we heard Luffy scream, while running past the area we were hiding. "IT'S LUFFY" we all shouted.

"Oh hey Zoro" Luffy said once he saw Zoro, causing the green haired swordsman to freak out, as he held me sideways by the waist.

"Can you please put me down?" I asked.

"Oh, so that's where you guys have been" Luffy said running towards us.

"NO YOU MORON, GET RID OF THEM FIRST" Zoro shouted at the rubbery captain.

"Well they're coming, what do we do now?" Usopp asked.

"We got to get going" Nami said.

"To the ship" Vivi said.

"Don't just stand there, we got to go" Luffy said, running past us.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

"Hold on" Zoro said putting me on his shoulder; I blushed as he put his hand on my ass. Watching as the Marines chased after us, my eyes widen when I saw Smoker getting in front of his men, chasing us.

"Not good, here he comes" Luffy said. "Not good" he almost whined as he picked up speed, soon shouting 'not good' over and over. Looking at the ground I closed my eyes, as I listen to the sound of Luffy screaming, and the others feet running across the ground. Soon everyone stopped, I opened my eyes and stared in shock along with everyone else at the sight in front of us.

"You again" I heard Smoker say.

"Just give it up" the mystery guy from before said back to the Marine Captain. "While you may have the power of smoke, mine is fire" the man said, his raven black hair falling in his face, as his finger tips were still on fire. "A fight between the two of us would be pointless, it would probably go on forever" he said.

"Alright looks like mystery man, has Devil Fruit powers" Zoro said.

"Who is this guy anyways and why is he helping us?" Usopp asked.

"That you Ace" I heard Luffy say causing my eyes to widen, of course Portgas D. Ace is a part of the White Beard Pirates, I remember now Cloud use to tell Sora and me about them when he use to prepare on becoming a Marine.

"You haven't changed a bit, Luffy" Ace said looking back at us.

"It is you, really" Luffy said surprised. "Woah did you eat a Devil Fruit or something?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, the Flame Flame Fruit" he said. "Anyways, now's not the time for chatting, you guys get out of here, I'll catch up" Ace said. "Don't worry about these guys, I got them, go on" he added still on fire.

"LET'S GO" Luffy shouted, turning around and running.

"Yeah, coming" Usopp said.

"But Luffy" Nami said.

"Who is that guy back there?" Sanji asked as we continued to run away, well everyone else was running, I was being carried by Zoro.

"Hold up Luffy, tell us who that guy is" Nami demanded.

"Do you know him from somewhere?" Vivi asked.

"Yeah, he's my big brother" Luffy said laughing, as we all stared at him in shock, well almost everyone, since I was still on Zoro's shoulder I couldn't see my rubbery captain.

"BROTHER" we all shouted at the same time. After running for a while we stopped again and looked back seeing a huge cloud of smoke with some fire in it.

"What's going on back there?" Chopper asked.

"Looks like a fight between smoke and fire" Usopp said.

"Cool" I said in awe.

"So that's the kind of power you get after eating a Flame Flame Fruit" Sanji said, Carue quaking in agreement.

"Speaking of Devil Fruit, Luffy is it true? Is that guy really your brother?" Nami asked.

"Yep, he's name's Ace" Luffy said.

"Look, I'm not surprise to hear you have a brother Luffy, but what is he doing here on the Grand Line?" Zoro asked as he carried me and a barrel. Raising an eyebrow, I wondered how long it had been there, and why I didn't notice it earlier.

"He's a pirate too, just like I am, he left home three years before I did, to go search for the One Piece" Luffy said, smiling like a madman.

"That's great, but Zoro can you please put me down" I said, blushing as I felt a light pressure on my bottom along with hearing the swordsman chuckle.

"Anyways, he bought us some time so we can't waste is, let's get back to the ship" Nami said.

"Sure Nami dear" Sanji said, smiling like an idiot.

"Woah I never would have thought I run into my big brother, in a place like this" Luffy said, running backwards as he looked at the smoke.

"It's a small world, you're bound to run into people you've been away from for years" I said.

"Which way do we go?" Usopp asked frantically.

"Left, Usopp, everyone got that" Nami said, as I sweat dropped when I saw Luffy going the wrong way.

"Yes Nami, I'll follow you wherever you go" Sanji said.

"You love-sick freak" Zoro said, causing me to sweat drop even more.

~Time Skip~

"Get everything ready we're taking off right away" Nami said. Zoro had finally sat me down and started helping Sanji and Usopp.

"Aye, aye" I heard Usopp say, "set the sails" he commanded.

"But it took us so long to finally get here" Chopper said as he, Vivi, and I were carrying some bags. "And now we're leaving already, Vivi, Skylar" he said.

"Yes, but remember we only stopped here to get the supplies we're going to need for the rest of the journey, and now that we have all of that, we're going to head up river into the inertia of Alabasta, our next destination is the City of Green, Erumalu" Vivi said, as I nodded my head in agreement.

"Besides we can't stay here for long now that the Marines know we're here" I said, as Vivi nodded her head.

"Erumalu" Chopper said, slightly confused.

"Hurry" I heard Zoro said, as he and the other boys were running around.

"I am" Usopp responded.

"We're missing someone, you guys" I said trying to catch their attention, only to be ignored.

"Pick up the pace" Sanji said, as they started getting the sails ready.

"Ready" Usopp said.

"Right, set sail" Nami said, before she and the others realized something.

"Damn it" I heard Sanji mumbled.

"Uh, guys" Chopper said.

"You know I have the strangest feeling that we're forgetting something" Usopp said causing me to sweat drop. '_Looks like they finally figured it out_' I thought.

"Yeah, so do I" Chopper said, agreeing with the long-nosed pirate.

"It's not something, it's someone" Nami said irritated.

"Uh, that stupid moron" Zoro growled out, casting a glance over at me when I giggled. Stopping I looked away and tried to act innocent. "You knew, didn't you?" He asked, his eye twitching.

"Yeah, I tried to tell you guys, but you wouldn't listen" I said, causing them all to sweat drop.

~Time Skip~

"Um, is it okay for a ship to set sail without its captain on board?" Chopper asked.

"I guess, there's really no law against it" I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"The first place the Marines are going to look for us is harbor, so our top priority is to hide the ship" Nami said to him.

"I know of a secret cove that's up ahead, we can anchor the ship there" Vivi said.

"Alright, so we lay low until things calm down a bit, then go back and get Luffy" Sanji said, leaning against the rail.

"Good grief, that guy attracts trouble just like a dead guy attracts vultures" Usopp said, from the steering. Standing next to Zoro, I blushed as he cast a glance at me, smirking a little.

"Yeah, that's the only reliable thing our captain does" Zoro said, wrapping an arm around me, causing the others to raise an eyebrow. The blush on my face darkens, as he squeezes the side of my hips and chuckles.

"Pervert" I mumbled, before releasing a low squeal as he pinches my ass.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Twenty

"Oh, I don't believe it, I found Luffy" Nami said, catching mine and Zoro's attention.

"You sure" Zoro said.

"Yeah, that stupid mug is defiantly his" Sanji said, "uh oh" I heard him mumble.

"Hey guys" I heard Luffy say as he smashed into Chopper and Sanji.

"Sanji, Tony, are you alright?" Vivi asked.

"Oh, Luffy came back" Usopp said.

"Yeah, the hard way" Zoro said, bringing a hand up to his face, smiling a little, I patted his arm.

"Sorry, about that guys, my bad" Luffy said, laughing.

"Yeah, you're sorry alright, the sorriest excuse for a captain that ever sailed the sea, you moron" Sanji said angrily, grabbing the front of Luffy's shirt and shaking him.

"Damn it, you have any idea how much trouble you put us in, can't you at least try and act like a captain sometimes" Nami said, irritated.

"I'm sorry, oh that's right, where's Ace?" Luffy asked, getting up and going near the side of the ship.

"Ace" Sanji said.

"You were with your brother, huh" Zoro said, letting me go and crossing his arm.

"Wait a minute; you didn't just leave him, did you?" Usopp asked.

"Um, sort of, but don't worry Ace is really strong" Luffy said, turning back to look at us.

"So how strong is he?" Chopper and I asked.

"Well, let me put it like this, when we were younger I was never able to beat him in a fight, and this was way back the days before he ate the Flame Flame Fruit, that's how strong my big brother is" Luffy said.

"You mean there's a flesh in blood person you couldn't beat" Nami said.

"Big brother of a monster is an even bigger monster" Usopp said.

"Wow" I said, smiling widely.

"I guess so cause Ace use to beat me up all the time, but I bet now I could kick his big butt" Luffy said, laughing.

"I like to see you try and back that claim up" Zoro said.

"So exactly who's butt, is getting kicked?" Ace asked as he jumped onto the railing of the ship, knocking Luffy to the ground.

"Oh, hey Ace, this is my crew I was telling you about" Luffy said.

"Nice to meet you, and thanks for taking care of my kid brother, I know he's a handful" Ace said.

"Oh no not at all" we all said, bowing at the man.

"Come on, be honest this is Luffy we're talking about, isn't he a bit much for you to handle at times?" Ace asked.

"Not at all" we all said.

"You're good people" Ace said.

"Well, sit down and relax, I'm sure you two have a lot of catching up to do" Sanji said. "I'll make some tea" he said, holding his cigarette up.

"No that's thoughtful, but I don't want to impose" Ace said, holding a finger up and lighting Sanji's cigarette for him.

"Whoa" I mumbled.

"He's not exactly what I expected" Sanji said.

"I'll say" Zoro agreed, casting a glance over at me.

"He's polite, helpful, and gracious just the polar opposite of Luffy" Usopp said.

"One of them only cares about stuffing his face, there's no way these two can be brothers" Nami said, holding her hands to her chest.

"Well, just because they're opposites doesn't mean their not brothers, just means ones more mature then the other" I said, causing Nami to laugh a little.

"While the other only cares about his brother" Zoro said.

"I wish I had a wonderful brother like that" Chopper said, tears streaming down his face.

"Brother, I wish I had a wonderful captain like that" Sanji said.

"Sanji, he's kidding" Vivi said.

"See I told you they were interesting" Luffy said, smiling like an idiot, before laughing. Soon we saw a bunch a ships coming towards us.

"Baroque Works" Vivi said, as Zoro wrapped an arm around me. "Those are the Billions ships" she said.

"Those guys again" Luffy said.

"Luffy, leave it to me, I'll handle them" Ace said, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"He's going all by himself?" Nami questioned.

"And in that dinky boat too" Usopp said, as they looked over the railing. Smirking I crossed my arms and leaned against Zoro's chest as I stared thinking about my two brothers.

"I wouldn't worry about him if I were you, they don't let just anyone become the second division commander of the White Beard Pirates" Zoro said, smiling down at me.

"He jumped" Nami said, as Ace jumped off his boat and towards one of the Baroque Works boat. Sighing, something told me he was going to be alright, so I snuggled close to Zoro, blushing as he gave a low chuckle. I smiled a little, as I watched as all the Baroque Work ships were destroyed, while Ace got back on his boat.

"He roasted them" Usopp said, surprised as Luffy started laughing.

~Time Skip~

"WHOO, TIME TO CELEBRATE GUYS" Luffy shouted, blocking out what Usopp was saying.

"Cheers" Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp said, smashing their cups together.

"Wait, who said I was joining your crew?" Ace asked, sitting on top of a barrel.

"They did" I mumbled, as I walked by and hit Chopper on the head lightly.

"And to the delicious drinks" Usopp said, as the three smashed their cups together again, causing me to sweat drop.

"Don't worry, you can't take anything they say seriously when they're like this, they get all goofy when they drink" Nami said, causing my to frown.

"Yeah, but I wish you guys wouldn't" I said.

"This isn't delicious, it's terrible" they all said.

"Ace, you sure you don't want to join us, it would be fun, I promise" Luffy said, through a mouthful of meat.

"I can't right now, I'm chasing someone" Ace said causing me to raise an eyebrow. "He's a pirate named Black Beard" he said.

"Black Beard" Usopp said.

"We heard of him, he was the one that attacked Drum Kingdom" Vivi said.

"You see Black Beard use to be a member of the second division of the White Beard Pirates, he was one of my own men but he committed the most unforgivable sin a pirate could, he killed one of his fellow crew members then he jumped ship, as commander of his division it's my responsibility to take care of him" Ace said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

"So that's why you're after him" Usopp said.

"I came here because I heard that Black Beard was seen in Alabasta in a place called Yuba, so that's where I'm headed" Ace said, chugging his drink.

"Hey, that's our destination too, right?" Nami asked Vivi.

"Exactly, we just entered the Sandora River, we'll take it to Erumalu, where we'll dock and walk on foot until we reach Yuba here" Vivi said, as she showed Nami the map. "The leader of the Rebel Army is there, that's where we're going" she said.

"You don't say you mind if I tag along?" Ace asked looking at the map also.

"Name, Vivi, Skylar, I'll follow you wherever you tell me to go" Sanji said, causing Zoro to growl lowly from his spot on the floor.

"Hopefully it's off a cliff" Zoro said.

"What did you say Zoro?" Sanji growled.

"Cool it you two" Nami demanded.

"Please" I added, pouting a little which cause Zoro to blush and Sanji to do his love tornado.

"Well it looks like you'll be with us for a little while Ace" Nami said.

"We're all happy to have you aboard" Usopp said, laughing in excitement.

"Ha! Ha! This is going to be fun, to Ace" Luffy said as we all clicked our cups together.

"CHEERS" we all shouted.

~Time Skip~

"Ahoy, dar maties, it is me Captain Rice Ball Usopp" Usopp said, his finger sticking through a rice ball. Bringing a hand up, I started giggling. "And who might you be, huh?" He asked Luffy's rice ball creation.

"I am Ricey The Rice Man" Luffy said, before he and Usopp were hit on the head with a frying pan.

"Quit playing with our food you damn numbskulls" Sanji said. I couldn't help but burst out laughing, catching everyone's attention. "My Skylar your laugh is so adorable" he cooed, hearts flying around him before turning his attention back to Luffy and Usopp. "IF YOU GOT FREE TIME, WASH DISHES" he yelled at the two, "I could use some help since I still have to pack all the food for the hike to Yuba" the blonde said, walking over to the sink and pulling his sleeves up as he starts to clean the dishes.

"Let me know if I can help" Ace said from beside me.

"No you're our guest so just sit back and relax, thanks though" Sanji said looking back and smiling at the man. Yawning I leaned forward and started poking Usopp and Luffy to see if they were still alive.

"Alright" Ace said casting a glance at me and raising an eyebrow, looking at him I shrugged my shoulders and looked back at Luffy and Usopp only to sweat drop when I saw them cleaning the dishes in mop water.

"That's mop water you idiots, we just swap the deck with it" Sanji said, finally noticing the two. Laughing I got up and walked out of the kitchen, only to blush when I saw Zoro shirtless and working out. Walking down the stairs I walked onto the deck and walked towards Chopper.

"There you are" Zoro said, casting a glance at me as I walked past him.

"Yeah, I was just in the kitchen" I said, smiling a little. After a while we soon stopped the ship, Ace, Zoro, and I stayed on while the others got off onto dry land.

"Well I did know that Crocodile was here in Alabasta, but him trying to steal the kingdom that sounds like a bad joke, because why would a pirate drop anchor in one spot and settle down, Crocodile trying to take the throne of Alabasta doesn't make sense" Ace said, catching mine and Zoro's attention. '_Am I the only one who didn't hear their whole conversation down there_' I thought.

"ALL RIGHT, LET'S SET SAIL" Luffy shouted as they started getting back on the ship.

"HOLD ON" Usopp shouted as he finally got onto the ship.

"You know there could be another side to this taking over thing" Ace said walking forward.

"Huh" Zoro said.

"Like some sort of deeper goal or something" Ace said walking away, a smirk on his face.

"He's probably right" I mumbled, blushing as I felt Zoro's hot breath on my neck.

"Oh" he whispered into my ear before chuckling as I shivered.

"Stop that" I whined, trying to wiggle out of his grasp as he laughed.

~Time Skip~

"We're finally here" Luffy said.

"Woah, so we're finally going to the desert? Does anyone know how hot it's supposed to get?" Chopper asked.

"Over a hundred degrees in the daytime" Nami said.

"Yeah and below zero during the nighttime" I mumbled but it seemed no one heard me.

"What please tell me you're joking" Chopper whined.

"Nami what happen? Where's your dancer outfit?" Sanji asked. Vivi and me walked by catching his attention "ah you too, Vivi, Skylar, why are you wearing that?" He asked.

"Because any exposed skin will get sun burnt" Vivi said. "You have to cover up in the desert" she said.

"She's right, if we wore something as revealing as those dancer outfits we'd be cooked alive" I said, placing my hands on my hips.

"But those outfits were so sexy" Sanji said, rolling around on the floor, rolling my eyes I smiled as I saw Vivi give Luffy his clothes he would need to wear when we enter the desert.

"Time to drop anchor" Zoro said.

"Right" Usopp said.

"Yuba, here we come" Luffy cheered.

"What's the matter Zoro?" I asked, when I saw him just standing there looking down at the water. Walking up beside him I also looked down at the water below, raising an eyebrow when I saw black circles in the sea.

"What are those?" Zoro asked, as I shrugged my shoulders. Soon little creatures hopped out of the water and held up one arm. "Turtles" Zoro said.

"No I think they're seals" Luffy said.

"Those look nothing like seals" I said, raising an eyebrow at Luffy's suggestion.

"Kung Fu Dugongs" Vivi said, as one of them made a laughing noise.

"Aw, they're so cute" I said.

"If you want to come to shore, you'll have to beat me first, but I doubt that will happen you bunch of cowards, he says" Chopper said, translating what the creature said.

"Aw, that's adorable" I cooed causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Heh, no one calls me a coward and gets away with it, here comes the pain" Usopp said jumping off the ship.

"Usopp, no wait" Vivi said, I winced as the Dugong beat up the long-nosed pirate. "Dugongs, are really strong" Vivi said.

"You don't say" I said, sweat dropping.

"See they're not too tough" Luffy said, after beating the crap out of one.

"That's bad too" Vivi said, as I scowled Luffy. Soon the Dugong stood up and bowed to Luffy confusing him as it looked up at him with shining black eyes. "It's a rule, if they lose a Kung Fu match they become the winners pupil" she said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two

"You don't say" Zoro said, as all the Dugongs surrounded Luffy.

"They think you're their master now" Vivi said to Luffy.

"Right everyone after me, now punch, no like this, yeah now harder, and now shift, left, right, yeah" Luffy said, as he and the Dugongs punched the air, causing me to sweat drop.

"I think it went to his head already" I said.

"Right, all set let's go to Yuba" Luffy said excitedly.

"Hey wait a minute" Zoro said, his eye twitching. "You're not bringing them with us" he said, motioning to all the Dugongs behind Luffy.

"Luffy you can't" Nami said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Luffy they're water creatures, they won't make it" Vivi said.

"Aw, they're so cute" I said, squealing as two of them rubbed against Luffy's legs whining. It seems Nami and Vivi were thinking the same thing.

"It's going to break my heart to say no to them, but we can't let them come along" Nami whispered to Vivi.

"I agree, but how are we suppose to get them to stay?" Vivi asked.

"I know" Chopper said, as he started sniffing the bags.

"What are you doing?" Sanji asked.

"What are you looking for Chopper?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Here you can have this, but only if you guys stay here, okay" Chopper said holding out a piece of meat. "Ahh, somebody help" he cried out as the Dugongs picked him up and started carrying him away.

"Chopper" Usopp said. Soon we were all looking at the group of Dugongs as they waved bye, one of them having a piece of meat in its mouth. I laughed a little as Luffy tried to eat a piece of meat only to smacked against the head with a frying pan by Sanji.

"Hope all you guys enjoy the food, see ya" Luffy said, waving bye to the Dugongs as we started to head off into the desert.

"I'm going to miss them" I pouted, before blushing as Zoro grabbed my hand and held it. A little bit of pink dusted his cheeks as he continued to look forward.

"All you guys, food, now do you get it?" Nami asked

"No they said they wanted to go with us, why couldn't we let them?" Luffy asked.

"We don't have the food and water to take care of a group that big, moron" Nami said, glaring at Luffy. "Honestly, I don't know what we would of done if Chopper didn't persuade them to stay" she said.

"Yeah they kept saying 'where you go we'll follow master' they really would have too if I hadn't given them that food" Chopper said.

"And now our food supply has gotten smaller, thanks Luffy, thanks" Sanji snapped from his spot next to Ace.

"He's a handful" Ace said.

"You're telling me" Sanji said, with an irritated mark on his head. We soon stopped when we saw what appeared to be a destroyed city. "What's this?" Sanji asked.

"Are we in Yuba already?" Luffy asked.

"No this is Erumalu, it was known far and wide as the City of Green" Vivi said.

"It was green?" Luffy asked, slightly confused.

"Take a good look around everyone, this is what Baroque Works has been doing to my country, the people of Alabasta, this is what they had to go through" she said. I frowned a little as Zoro tightens his grip on my hand.

"Wow, there's nothing here at all anymore is there, huh" Luffy said.

"No, it's nothing more but a ghost town now, but up a few short years ago it was a thriving city full of gardens, palm trees, and lush greenery" Vivi said, as we walked through the deserted place.

"This place" Zoro said, his grip on my hand loosing up a bit, as he lightly kicked a dying palm tree.

"Rain was always scarce here, but by saving every last drop of water and using it wisely the city was able to make greens flourish, unfortunately that stopped when the rain did, not a single drop of water has fallen in any part of this country for three years now" Vivi said, looking down at the ground.

"Three years" Sanji said.

"Wow that long" Chopper said surprised.

"But wait, even without rain there's still the river, there's another water source" Zoro said, causing me to nod my head in agreement.

"And it's close, why couldn't they pipe the water from there?" Usopp asked.

"The answer to that is just up ahead" Vivi said, causing Zoro and Usopp to look at her confused. Tightening his grip on my hand again Zoro pulled me closer as if something was going to take me away. "Even though it's a desert kingdom, never in the thousands of years of Alabasta history has the rain ever stop completely, however there's one place in the country the rain fell more than usual, much more in fact, Alubarna, the capital" Vivi said, causing me to furrow my brows in confusion. "The city where the king's palace is located" she continued. "The people of the land, called it the kings miracle, at least they did until one particular day" she said as she started telling us what had happen on that day.

"Dance Powder" Nami said.

"Oh, so you heard of it?" Luffy asked.

"Yes, I sure have, it summons rain" Nami said.

"A powder can?" Chopper asked.

"I only heard stories about it, but apparently Dance Powder was created by a researcher in a country where it never rained, burning it creates a mist of smoke which rises into the sky, once it reaches the clouds it causes them to rain, in other words it gives you the ability to create rain on the spot" Nami explained.

"Oh, I heard of it" I said, "Cloud use to tell Sora and me stories about that stuff" I said, smiling at the memory.

"Oh, I know what you're talking about; I've seen that stuff before, I ate some a while back it tasted pretty gross though, yuck" Luffy said smiling.

"You ate Dance Powder" Nami said, walking past him.

"It's not even food it's for making rain" Zoro said, dragging me with him as we also passed Luffy.

"Idiot" I mumbled as I sweat drop.

"HEY I'M NOT LYING, I'M TELLING THE TRUTH I DID EAT IT AND IT TASTED SO GROSS" Luffy shouted as he started ranting.

"Hold on, I don't get it, wouldn't that stuff be perfect for a desert country like this?" Usopp asked.

"You think so, in fact as it name suggest, the country that develop Dance Powder was happy enough to dance, it got lot's of rain, if there's a catch it's neighboring country's had a drought, let me explain how it works, now the mist from the Dance Powder, targets small clouds that aren't ready to rain yet it artificially matures them into full rain clouds, those clouds would of natural grown into rain clouds, but when they where further down wind" Nami said.

"Oh I get it, it steals rain that would have gone to a neighboring country that must have caused some big problems" Usopp said.

"Oh, it did, a war broke out between the two countries, ever since them the World Government has instituted a worldwide banned on the production and the possession of Dance Powder" Nami said.

"Even so some of it showed up here, huh" Usopp said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three

"When it happened, the country had been experiencing some strange weather, there had been no rain, not a single drop fallen anywhere except one place, and that was the capital" Vivi said, continuing to explain.

"Vivi that would mean that your dad is the bad guy here" Luffy said, pointing at the blue haired princess.

"No you idiot, he was framed" Sanji said, kicking Luffy over the head multiply times. "Her sweet dear old dad would never do such a thing, you got it" Sanji said angrily.

"Of course my father didn't have anything to do with it, he was innocent" Vivi said sadly. "Unfortunately, a large amount of Dance Powder was discovered inside the palace shortly thereafter" the princess said.

"Huh, they even had people working inside the palace" Zoro said, before smiling as I released a low yawn.

"So what is this?" Sanji asked as we stopped and looked forward, "a road" he said, slightly confused.

"No it use to be a large canal that piped in fresh water from the Pandora River, until someone destroyed it, now do you see what happen? With its canal gone the City of Green lost its only remaining water source of fresh water, the people waited and prayed, but sadly rain never came" Vivi said, looking to the side I watched as Chopper dropped a small pebble into a well, only to hear it hit the ground at the bottom instead of water.

"Wow, something like that and the Dance Powder incident, really would make people distrust their king" Nami said.

"Zoro" I mumbled when I saw a frown on his face as he stared ahead, lost in his thoughts.

"With no water, fighting begin to break out in Erumalu, to escape the violence here, there was only one thing the exhausted citizens could do, they abandon the city and left for the other oasis in hopes for water, and then..." Vivi stopped and looked at the ground; we all stopped and looked at her. "The City of Green withered away" she said, as a wind blew by picking up some sand. We all looked around as there was a howling noise and the wind picked up some more, Zoro's grip on my hand tightened a little.

"What is that?" Nami asked.

"Sounds like a howling wolf" I said.

"Is it the Rebels?" Chopper asked.

"Or more of those creeps from Baroque Work's" Usopp said, scared. As the wind picked up, Zoro lets go of my hand.

"No, it's just wind" Ace said.

"Sounds like a voice, right?" Luffy asked.

"Oh man, it's coming from all directions, this isn't good" Usopp said. "Ace, what are we going to do?" He asked the older raven haired man.

"There's no danger, it's just the wind blowing around the town and echoing off the old buildings" he said, I closed my eyes a little when the wind picked up and started blowing more sand in our faces.

"It's like the city of Erumalu is wailing over what has happen to it" Vivi said.

"Watch out" Nami said, as a sandstorm started coming towards us. I felt Zoro grab me as he stood in front of me like a shield, holding me close against his chest. As it passed by I clung onto Zoro, as I could feel my swords rattle at my waist along with his.

"Woah what's the deal with that freaky wind?" Usopp asked.

"Are you alright?" I heard Zoro asked, as he lifted my chin up and stared into my ocean colored eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine" I said, a small blush on my face as I smiled, looking anywhere but his eyes.

"Someone clasped" I heard Nami say, looking past Zoro I watched as Luffy ran for the person.

"Wait, you mean there's still people living in this city" Vivi said surprised. Running after Luffy, we froze as we saw that instead of a person it was a skull. "What did my father, and the other good people, what did they ever do?" The princess asked. "They don't deserve this, it's hard enough to live in the desert, everyday is a struggle just to survive, somehow the people of Alabasta found a way to do it and they lived happy lives, but Crocodile destroyed those lives, what gives them the right to do that? What? All the while as one of the Seven Warlords he's passed off as the hero to the people, they don't know what he's really doing, no one realizes that he's actually deceiving the entire country even as they cheer him on" she said, crying as she held the skull close. "I can't, I can't let him get away with this" she cried out, everything went quiet as Luffy smashed his fist into one of the buildings far away from us.

"Oh well, hope that made him feel better" Zoro mumbled as he wrapped an arm around my waist and hugged me. I smiled a little as Ace helped Vivi bury the skull and put a stick on top of the pile of sand, while Usopp, Sanji, and Luffy came back.

"Vivi, let's get moving, okay" Luffy said, popping his shoulder. "I'm itching to do this" he said, walking off.

"He's right, let's get to Yuba" Nami said.

"That's where the Rebel Army is, right Yuba" Zoro said letting go of my waist and going back to holding my hand.

"Yes, but I have to stop there, I'm going to persuade their leader" Vivi said, causing Zoro to raise a questioning eyebrow.

"How so?" Zoro asked.

"I'll tell the Rebel Leader the truth, that all of this is Crocodile's doing and having him stop all this pointless bloodshed" Vivi said, causing me to nod my head, my brown locks falling onto my face.

"Let's go" Zoro said, turning around as he pulled me along with him. As we started leaving Erumalu and heading into the desert.

~Time Skip~

"I'm burning up, I don't think I can sweat anymore" Luffy groaned out, as we trudged through the desert. Panting a little, I waved my hand in front of my face as a drop of sweat trickled down the side of my face.

"Will you please spare us the melodramatic Luffy, you're only going to wear yourself out" Nami said, casting a glance to Zoro I raised an eyebrow when I saw that the heat wasn't bothering him. "Gee, I guess he's not listing" the orange haired navigator said, irritated as Luffy continued to complain. Looking back I saw Usopp panting while Zoro was dragging Chopper on a sleigh behind us.

"You okay?" I heard him mumble.

"Yeah, just not use to this heat" I panted out, raising an eyebrow when he blushed a little. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing" Zoro said, smiling as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I can't go on, can't take the hot weather, I'm fine in cold weather" Chopper said, I felt sorry for him since he was the only one with fur.

"It's because of all the that fur, why don't you take off that stupid reindeer costume" Usopp said, causing me to frown.

"What did you just say to me big nose?" Chopper asked irritated, as he stood up and grew big and stood in front of Usopp. "DON'T MAKE FUN OF REINDEER'S" he shouted.

"MONSTER" Usopp shouted.

"Chopper, don't turn yourself big, or I'm not going to quit pulling you" Zoro said. Hearing this I looked at the swordsman with pleading eyes.

"Can you at least pull me?" I asked.

"No, but I rather do something else" he said, leaning down and nipping my ear lobe. Blushing I pushed him away and looked the other way, my blush darkening as he chuckles.

"Shut up, it's not that funny" I grumbled before cracking a wide smile.

"Who you calling a monster, you big nose freak" I heard Chopper say to Usopp.

"You better take it easy on the nose, or I'll have to get tough" Usopp said, I could tell Zoro was getting irritated.

"Turn small will ya" Zoro said, pushing Chopper back down to his original size.

"Hey the desert doesn't seem to bother you much, Vivi" Sanji said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four

"Well I was born and raised in this country, so I guess you could say I'm use to it" Vivi said smiling.

"Makes sense" I said.

"So what's with all these hills?" Usopp asked. "I was expecting a desert to be more flat" he said as Luffy released a tired groan.

"This is an old desert, some of the sand dooms here are over nine hundred feet high" Vivi said.

"Nine hundred feet, oh my god, no, that's a mountain" Usopp said, out of breath.

"So hot, water" I heard Luffy say, I sweat dropped when I noticed his tongue sticking out.

"Just one drink, Luffy, just a mouthful" Nami said in an almost desperate tone. "Don't drink so much" she snapped, hitting him on the head when she saw him taking more than he needed.

"Idiot, you better save some of that water for Usopp" Usopp said, doing the same thing as Nami and hitting Luffy on top of the head.

"Well what did you expect was going to happen when you gave him the canteen?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hold on, you just had some" Sanji said. I stared at the four, an irritated mark on my head as they all started beating each other up.

"Stop it you guys, you're only going to wear yourselves out if you keep it up" Vivi said. Looking past her I saw that Ace was looking at the four fighting with an emotionless face.

"She started it" I heard Luffy say.

"It's your fault" Nami defended.

"It's always his fault" Usopp said, agreeing with the orange haired navigator.

~Time Skip~

"I'm so hungry" Luffy whined as we sat near the campfire.

"Don't be such a greedy pig, it's still raw" Sanji said, "don't eat that" he snapped when Luffy tried to eat something he wasn't suppose to eat. I groaned a little, before snuggling closer to Zoro my eyes closed. "Your dinner will be ready in just a minute Nami" the blonde said to the orange haired woman.

"Hey that looks good" Usopp said. I smiled a little as Zoro wrapped an arm around me.

"Get away from that" Sanji snapped at Luffy.

"Jerk we're starving" Luffy defended.

"Back off" Sanji said back to the rubbery boy.

"What the heck happen, it was so hot all day, and now all of a sudden its freezing" Nami said as she and Vivi were shivering.

"I know it seems strange but it's caused by the lack of cloud coverage here, with nothing to act as isolation, it's scorching by day and freezing by night, the desert is full of unpredictable dangers" Vivi said as I passed out.

~Everybody's P.O.V~

"Well it seems Skylar's doing just fine" Nami mumbled when she saw the brunette curled up against Zoro, fast asleep. The green haired swordsman smirked as he held the brunette close to him, making sure she was comfortable.

"Ah, just look at all those stars" Chopper said, amazed as he looked up at the sky.

"Couldn't you see the stars back on your island?" Usopp asked shivering, as he raised an eyebrow at Zoro's behavior.

"The sky of the winter island's are always covered by snow clouds, so I never been able to see this many before" Chopper said smiling as he remembered the few times he did see many stars and that was when him and Kureha where on Skylar's island. Zoro upon hearing this smiled as he looked down at the sleeping brunette as she shivered a little and whimpered as horrid memories flooded her mind, his eyelids started growing heavier by the minute.

"Don't worry Skylar, I'll protect you" he yawned, before an irritated mark made its way onto his head as Chopper screamed. "Chopper, don't turn big we have to huddle for warmth" Zoro said, pulling Skylar close as she shivered again, her beautiful blue eyes opening.

~Skylar's P.O.V~

"What's that noise?" I mumbled as I wrapped my arms tightly around Zoro for warmth. "It's cold" I whined a little, as the moss haired male chuckled and tighten his grip on me.

"Woo, so warm" Luffy suddenly says as he pulls Chopper and Usopp into a huge hug. Ignoring them I rest my head on Zoro's chest, smiling as I hear his fast beating heart.

"Your heart's beating really fast, are you excited about something?" I asked, chuckling as I looked up at the swordsman.

"Maybe" Zoro said, looking down at me while a wide smile.

"Cuddle closer" Usopp said.

"See isn't this cozy?" Luffy asked.

"Yep" Zoro mumbled. As I sighed and rested my head against his chest again, and fell back asleep.

~Time Skip~

"Ah, I found a shrimp" Luffy said, causing me to jolt awake.

"Hm, how'd I get in the tent?" I mumbled, rubbing my eye and yawning. Stretching I winced as I listen to my bones pop.

"You sure it's a shrimp?" Chopper asked. "That's neat" the reindeer/human said, as my ears twitched lightly.

"But shrimp don't live in the desert" Usopp said, walking up to the two.

"Look" Luffy said, groaning I stood up and exited the tent and walked up to the three.

"I stand corrected it's a desert shrimp" Usopp said.

"What are you three talking about?" I asked, furrowing my brows before spotting what was in Luffy's hand.

"Looks yummy" Luffy said.

"I wonder if it's edible" Usopp said.

"Why not, crawfish are edible, aren't they?" Luffy asked.

"Hey I never seen a real life shrimp before this is really exciting" Chopper said, as Vivi exited the tent I just came out of.

"Ahh, Luffy are you crazy get rid of that thing quick" the princess said frantically.

"Uh-uh, that would be wasteful" Luffy said.

"It's a scorpion, don't let its small size fool you, the poison in its stinger could kill you in seconds" Vivi said.

"Really I guess I don't want it then" Luffy said disappointed. "You" he said holding it out for Usopp.

"Hey now, keep that thing away from me" Usopp said as he and Chopper started freaking out.

"Yeah, okay" Luffy said, throwing the scorpion behind him.

"I'm sorry, I should have mentioned it earlier" Vivi apologized.

"No need to apologize, they were just being idiots" I said.

"That's for sure" Usopp said to Vivi ignoring what I said. I raised an eyebrow when I saw Chopper's ears twitching.

"What's wrong? What's going on Chopper?" Luffy asked the reindeer/human. We watched as Chopper ran up onto a rock and looked out into the desert.

"Somethings coming and quick" Chopper said, causing me to furrow my brows together.

"Something like what?" Usopp asked.

"What do you hear Chopper?" I asked.

"Huh, it looks like the wind is picking up" Ace said as he came out of the other tent.

"EVERYONE, HIDE BEHIND THE ROCKS, QUICK" Vivi yelled.

"How come" Luffy said, my eyes widen when I saw a huge sandstorm coming towards us.

"A SANDSTORM IS COMING" Vivi shouted, as she grabbed my hand and pulled me down.

"Whoa, that's so cool" I heard Luffy say. Sweat dropping I brought my arms up to my face

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five

"Okay, enough with the sand already, I'm not impressed anymore" Luffy said holding onto his hat.

"I don't think the sand cares if your impressed or not" I said.

"I should have mentioned it earlier, sandstorms are another one of the deserts dangers" Vivi said.

"YOU GOT TO START REMEMBERING THIS STUFF" Usopp shouted as the storm begins to calm down.

"What the hell was that?" I heard Zoro ask as he sat up, opening my eyes I looked around trying to get up. Looking down I noticed that my bottom half was buried in sand, groaning I start to dig around in the sand, trying to get out. I yelped as I feel someone pull my up out of the sand, looking to my savior I smile as I saw it was Zoro.

"Thanks" I said.

"It's what friends are for" I heard him say, causing my heart to swell.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I said no prob" Zoro said, causing me to furrow my brows before sighing. '_Maybe I'm just hearing things_' I thought.

"Can't a guy sleep in" I heard Sanji say, as he and a couple of the others emerged from the sand.

"Damn it, Luffy" Usopp said when the rubbery captain kicked more sand onto his face while he tried to get out of the sand.

~Time Skip~

"Hey Sanji, let's have more of those box lunches" Luffy said as we walked through the heated desert again.

"Not yet, not until Vivi says so" Sanji responded. I smiled as I looked down at my feet, blushing as I feel Zoro squeeze my hand.

"Come on Vivi how about it, let's eat, doesn't that sound good?" Luffy asked, trying to coax the princess into letting him eat.

"But we're not even tenth of the way to Yuba, Luffy, and we have to make our food last the way there" Vivi said looking at him as we continue to walk.

"Don't want to end up starving to death in the desert for the vultures to eat" I said under my breath, causing Zoro to laugh a little.

"That's silly Vivi, haven't you heard the old proverb, make sure you eat whenever you're hungry" Luffy said, causing me to sweat drop.

"I'm pretty sure that was never a proverb" I said.

"Yeah huh, it is" Luffy said.

"Ugh, quit making things up you big fat liar" Usopp said, dragging himself.

"Okay, if you're that hungry I'll tell you what, why don't we stop and eat at the next group of rocks we come to" Vivi said.

"Alright rocks it is, onward to the next group of rocks, okay guys whoever wins at rock, paper, scissors has to carries everybody's stuff" Luffy said.

"Quit deciding things" Usopp snapped.

"Don't you mean whoever loses carries the stuff?" Sanji and I asked, as I raised an eyebrow

"AND READY GO" Luffy shouted, "ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS" he continues to shout.

"Wait" Sanji said.

"Now hold on" Nami said.

"You started late" Zoro said, causing me to giggle a little, as Luffy laughed.

"Ha! I win" Luffy cheered as he started laughing.

"Idiot" both Nami and I said.

~Time Skip~

"Ah, so heavy" Luffy whined as he dragged everybody's stuff behind him. "Why am I doing all the work?" He asked causing my eye to twitch a little as I stared at him from my spot next to Zoro.

"You said winner carries all, now shut up and haul" Sanji said.

"And make sure you don't drop anything" Nami said.

"Maybe I should go help him" I said quietly, feeling a little sympathetic for him.

"Nonsense, it's his own fault" Zoro said.

"HEY GUYS I SPOTTED ROCKS, STRAIGHT AHEAD" Usopp yelled.

"You mean it, its lunch time" Luffy said running straight past us and towards the rocks, still dragging our stuff behind him.

"Luffy not so fast" Usopp said. Standing there we all sighed and were ready to follow after him.

"I NEED HELP" Luffy shouted, now running back towards us. Looking at him, I noticed that something was missing.

"Didn't Luffy have something with him?" I asked myself.

"That's weird, why is he coming back?" Usopp asked.

"THERE'S A WHOLE FLOCK OF INJURED BIRDS HERE THAT CAN'T MOVE, WE NEED A DOCTOR, CHOPPER" Luffy shouted, hearing this Chopper quickly got up from the sleigh that Zoro was pulling him on and ran towards Luffy. "ALRIGHT LET'S GO CHOPPER" he shouted once he saw the reindeer/human coming towards him.

"COMING" Chopper shouted back.

"WE GOT TO HELP THOSE BIRDS" Luffy shouted.

"WHAT BIRDS, WAIT A MINUTE LUFFY, THOSE BIRDS MIGHT NOT BE WHAT YOU THINK THEY ARE" Vivi shouted at him before he ran back towards the rocks.

~Time Skip~

"AHH" Luffy screamed.

"All our stuff is gone" Zoro said.

"We've been robbed" Nami whined.

"BUT I SAW THEM, THERE WAS A WHOLE FLOCK OF DYING BIRDS LYING RIGHT THERE" Luffy shouted. Pulling away from Zoro I walked over to Vivi who had a dejected look on her face. Patting her back I tried my best to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry, I should have mentioned this earlier, Warusagie Birds are desert bandits that deceive travelers and steal their belongs" Vivi said.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING" Luffy shouted in distressed.

"Who knew birds could be such savages" I said, while patting Vivi's back in a comforting manner.

"You mean these birds play dead?" Usopp asked. "WHAT A LOUSY BUNCH OF CROOKS" he shouted.

"This is all my fault" Vivi said sadly.

"No, it's not, no one's blaming you" I said. "You weren't the one who stole our stuff or left it behind" I said.

"Those birds tricked me" Luffy said angrily.

"Luffy you dolt is that all you have to say for yourself, there were three days worth of supplies worth in those packs and you had to go off and let a bunch of stupid birds, rob us blind in the middle of the desert, how are we suppose to get across this waste land without food or water?" Sanji asked, gripping the front of Luffy's robe. "I hope you're proud of yourself" the blonde growled.

"Come on it's not my fault, they out smarted me" Luffy defended.

"You mean you're dumber than a bird?" Sanji asked in a low dangerous tone as he got near Luffy's face.

"Look we can survive for a few days without food, but the only problem is that we need water" I said, causing Vivi to look at me from the corner of her eye.

"What's that" Luffy said angrily towards Sanji as the two ignored me.

"Are you two even listening?" I snapped.

"Knock it off you two" Zoro said.

"No, you're not that smart" Sanji shot back at something Luffy said, while ignoring Zoro.

"Just save your energy, at times like this it's better to let them have it out" Ace said to the moss haired swordsman.

"Fine with me" Zoro said, removing his hood. I sighed and walked over to him, taking a seat beside him.

"Let's just take a break, this heat is starting to wear on everybody's nerves, I'm sure we'll manage food and water wise, it's nothing that will kill us right away, let's put it out of our minds for now" Zoro said looking at everyone.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six

"Yeah that's a good idea, because when I think about it I get really thirsty" Usopp said, causing Chopper and me to nod our heads in agreement. Turning my head towards Sanji and Luffy, my jaw dropped open when I saw a bunch of birds with our stuff. Sanji and Luffy started screaming as the Warusagi Birds started walking away.

"GIVE US OUR STUFF BACK YOU THIEVES" Luffy screamed as he started chasing after the birds.

"NO LUFFY, DON'T CHASE THEM" Vivi shouted towards the rubbery boy.

"That idiot" Sanji said.

"WAIT, WILL YOU BE ABLE TO FIND YOUR WAY BACK?" Nami shouted.

"Probably not" I said, sweat dropping as I leaned against Zoro.

"GET BACK HERE YOU DOPE" Usopp shouted, "LUFFY" he called out.

"He's not going to listen" I said.

"I know but it's worth a shot" Usopp said, sighing.

~Time Skip~

"You think Luffy's alright?" I asked leaning against Zoro's as we sat there on the ground.

"Yeah, I'm sure he's doing alright" Zoro mumbled.

"If you say so" I said, leaning back and looking up at the sky.

"Come on Luffy, hurry it up" Usopp said, waving his hand in front of his face.

"You don't suppose he got lost, do you?" Chopper asked, as he laid on the ground.

"He has absolutely no sense of direction, but he's always running off" Nami said.

"Kind of like you Zoro" I said, laughing as the swordsman glared at me.

"Shut up" Zoro said, lightly pushing me. I smiled as it brought back a few good memories of when we would tease each other about our weak points. Zoro's of course being his lack of sense of direction.

"And there are still so many desert dangers I have yet to have a chance to warn him about yet" Vivi said.

"Not to mention, the moron was hungry, so you know that he's not thinking straight" Sanji said, from his spot sitting on a rock. I blinked my eyes as I watched as Zoro stood up.

"The guy's so hopeless" the swordsman said.

"You can say that again" Sanji said as he stood up also. Looking at the two, I pouted before standing up also and stretching.

"I'm sorry, I know my brother can be a flick, I apologize" Ace said, as Zoro and Sanji started walking.

"You don't need to apologize, my older twin brother acts the same way Luffy does sometimes" I said smiling a little, "hey, I'm coming along with you" I said, as I tried to follow Zoro only to stop when he shot me a warning glare.

"You're staying here with the others" Zoro said.

"And why's that?" I asked, crossing my arms and narrowing my eyes.

"Because I said so" Zoro said, looking down at me with narrowed eyes.

"Oh yeah" I said, looking up at him with narrowed eyes before giving an aspirated sigh. "Fine, I'll stay" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Good luck finding him" Usopp said weakly.

"Yeah" Sanji said.

"What's that?" Chopper asked as the ground started to shake and something shot out of the ground from far away. Confused I walked over to Zoro and stood there with a hand resting on my swords.

"What on earth is that rumbling?" Usopp asked. I raised an eyebrow as I kept straight face and continued to look towards the sound of the rumbling. "Is it another sand storm?" Usopp asked as he pulled down his goggles. I stared in amusement as my ears twitched when I heard laughing coming from the thing that was coming towards us. "No wait that looks like, uh, IT'S LUFFY" Usopp shouted.

"Oh no, it can't be" Nami said confused. "Why is he on a camel?" She asked.

"He's on a camel?" I asked, looking closer.

"Someone want to tell me what the hell's chasing him?" Sanji asked. Zoro lightly pushed me behind him as he got ready to pull his swords out.

"I can't really tell but it looks like there's something in the sand burring after him, stay behind me Skylar" Zoro said. Glaring I narrowed my eyes.

"I can take care of myself you know" I said.

"I know, look just, listen okay" Zoro said, looking back at me.

"Why should I?" I asked, smiling as I saw a glint in his eyes.

"Because is for your own damn safety" Zoro said, as we both had a stared down before I growled lowly.

"Fine, man you need to stop ordering me around" I snapped.

"Well you need to stop being so damn stubborn" Zoro snapped, his lips twitching upwards.

"Never darling" I said, laughing as he blushed a little.

"AHHH" Usopp and Chopper screamed in fear.

"What is that?" Zoro asked as he stood straight.

"IT'S A SANDORA DRAGON" Vivi shouted.

"IT'S A WHAT?" Usopp shouted, looking at the thing with wide eyes, my jaw fell open as I stared at the creature.

"A Sandora Dragon, they're the biggest reptiles that live in the desert, they wait under the sand for their prey and then ambush them" Vivi explained.

"Well I can see why they would need to hide to catch their prey" I said.

"They have razor-sharp teeth and claws, but they hardly use them because they are so incredibly huge they usually just end up swallowing their victim's whole" she said.

"I got to admit, that boy does have a talent for attracting trouble" I heard Ace say from his spot sitting on the ground.

"Right and we have the scars to prove it" Sanji said as he and Zoro got ready to fight.

"What kind of crap star was he born under to attract trouble like that, stay back Skylar, I don't want you getting hurt" Zoro said, as he and Sanji ran forward towards the creature. I narrowed my eyes but gave a low sigh and smiled, though I was upset that he thought he needed to protect me, it was somewhat flattering.

"WOAH CAMEL, YOU'RE GOING TOO FAST" I heard Luffy shout, as I walked over and leaned against one of the rocks, watching the three.

"Damn swordsman" I mumbled, my lips twitching upwards as I saw Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro take the Sandora Dragon down.

"They didn't have to go that far" Usopp said.

"Whenever those guys fight, it almost makes me feel sorry for the monsters" Nami said, soon the ground started to shake behind us. "Another one" she said, as my body became tense and I grabbed my swords.

"I'm sorry I guess I must have forgotten to mention that Sandora Dragons always hunt in pairs" Vivi said.

"Ace" Nami said.

"Look out" Vivi said.

"Hey girly, you think you can help?" Ace asked, smirking at me.

"My name ain't girly and sure I don't mind" I said drawing my two swords as I walked up next to him and stood in front of the giant reptile.

"Lot of pest in these deserts, don't you agree?" Ace asked smirking.

"Yeah" I said smirking as I tighten my grip on my swords.

"You want to play, well alright if that's what you want, come on girly let's go" Ace said.

"Already told you my name...never mind, let's just get this over with" I said, sighing with a smile as I dashed forward along with Ace.

~Time Skip~

"You did good" Ace said, as we stood in front of the now beaten and burnt reptile.

"Really, I think you did better" I said, putting my swords away as I smiled at him. As Sanji and the other two came back he took the two beaten reptiles and started to cook them.

"This is convenient, these rocks are like natural frying pans" Sanji said lying a piece of meat on one of the rocks that were lying under the sun. Smiling a little as I bit into the piece of meat in my hands, humming in delight at the taste.

"So now that we have a moment, what's the deal with the camel?" Zoro asked, as I sat beside him. I gave a low growl when he tried to put an arm around me.

"Nope, you lost all privileges in touching me for at least an hour" I said, causing Zoro to narrow his eyes.

"Really?" Zoro asked.

"Yes, really" I said, sticking my tongue out.

"Keep sticking that tongue out at me and I might just bite it" Zoro said, smirking as I glared at him. We both glared at one another before bursting out in laughter.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven

"I don't know it was getting eaten by the mystery plants while I was chasing those birds" Luffy said through a mouthful of meat. As Zoro and I stopped laughing we both smiled.

"I'll tell you once again, I can take care of myself, no need to protect me" I said.

"Oh, well what if I want to?" Zoro asked.

"Then you can try but I'm not going to be happy about it" I said.

"Alright" Zoro said, chuckling a little.

"It's obviously not a wild camel" Nami said, catching our attention.

"No not with a saddle and bridle" Vivi said, as Chopper walked up to the camel.

"So that means he belongs to someone" I said, as the two girls nodded their heads.

"Uh yeah, it is you" Chopper said happily. "Really good for you" he said, communicating with the camel, causing me to smile at the sight.

"Wait so you guys know each other?" Luffy asked, about to take another bite from his piece of meat.

"Uh-huh, he gave me a ride when I escaped from..." I stopped paying attention when I felt Zoro pinch my ass.

"Stop that" I hissed out, blushing when he leaned down until our noses were touching.

"No" Zoro said, smirking as he looked me in the eyes.

"He's a passage carrying camel that sure is going to make things easy" Usopp said, catching my attention.

"Yeah that ought to be a real help, it looks like he could carry three" Sanji said.

"Camels do go hand in hand with deserts" Zoro said smirking.

"Great I'll take first shift" Luffy said, trying to climb on the camel. I laughed when the camel bit the top of his rubbery head. Raising an eyebrow as Chopper started telling us what the camel was saying I giggled when is said that it doesn't accept male passengers, which caused Usopp, Sanji, and Luffy to beat it up.

"Aw it's okay, we're sorry that our crew mates did that to you" I said as Nami and I comforted the beaten up camel.

"Now what should we call you?" Nami asked getting on the camel, as I continued to pet it.

"Idiot" Luffy suggested.

"Moron" Sanji suggested.

"Doofus" Usopp suggested.

"Eyelash, it is then" Nami said.

"Uh, how did you come up with that?" Zoro asked, sweat dropping. I giggled as the camel nudged me, I soon climbed onto its back, sitting behind Nami.

"Climb on Vivi" Nami said.

"No I'm fine, I can still walk, thanks" Vivi said.

"You sure" I said looking down at her and smiling.

"Just get on" Nami said, sitting Eyelash down, sighing I was now in between Nami and Vivi.

"Pervert camel" Sanji, Luffy, and Usopp started saying, causing me to glare at them.

"You guys are more of the perverts here then this camel" I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

"This is great, we should be able to make better time now" Nami said, pulling her hood up. "We need to get to Yuba as fast as we can so we'll be able to talk to the Rebel Army" Nami said, causing Vivi and me to nod our heads in agreement, as I pulled my hood up also. "Giddy up, Eyelash" Nami said, as the camel started to move I wrap my arms around Nami's stomach, as Vivi wraps her arms around my stomach also.

"HEY WAIT FOR US" the boys shouted causing me to giggle.

"HURRY UP GUYS, IF WE GET SEPARATED, YOU'LL NEVER LEAVE THE DESERT ALIVE" Nami shouted back at them.

"WELL THANKS A LOT" Usopp yelled.

"I like this side of Nami" Sanji said, swooning.

"What else is new" Zoro said.

"AFTER THEM HURRY" Ace shouted.

"Chopper hurry, hop on" Zoro said.

"WAIT FOR US" they all shouted causing me to laugh a little.

~Time Skip~

"This is a lot easier, thanks to you Eyelash" Nami said, smiling I soon frowned as I looked around, not seeing the guys anywhere.

"But are the others, going to be alright?" Vivi asked, looking back.

"Of course, all they have to do is follow our footprints" Nami said, causing me to sweat drop.

"What is that?" I asked quietly as we heard a weird rumbling noise.

~Time Skip~

"This is great, just great" I mumbled as Vivi, Nami, and I were tied to a mast on a pirate ship. Struggling a little, my hair fell into my face as I released a frustrated groan.

"GUM GUM, GIVE ME WATER" I heard Luffy shout, causing me to sweat drop, as we watch his arm wrap around the mast and he shot towards us. As he smashed into the mast, it broke apart and fell to the side. "Okay that was my bad, I was just so thirsty I must have miscalculated, by the way do you have some water?" Luffy asked leaning back against my legs as he sat on the deck, the pirates surrounding us holding swords out towards him.

"Hold on a sec, did you say you didn't come here to rescue us" Nami said irritated.

"Hey I was really thirsty, what can I tell you" Luffy said.

"Well you got to do something, they're going to eat Eyelash" Vivi said.

"You're kidding, you can eat him?" Luffy asked.

"Of course you can you idiot, he's an animal" I said twitching.

"We the Barbar Sand Pirates have a saying" the captain, I suppose, said standing in front of Luffy.

"Saying" Luffy said.

"With the exception of friends there is nothing alive in the desert, that can't be eaten" the man said, causing Luffy to smile.

"Ha! Ha! Right on, I even eat stuff off the ground" Luffy said laughing.

"You'll get sick" the man said, slightly disgusted.

"I don't think he cares" I mumbled.

"Hey I'm careful" Luffy said, causing the man to burst out laughing.

"You're a funny little squirt" the man said.

"You're pretty funny yourself, okay let's eat" Luffy said, laughing as he pointed at Eyelash, who was crying.

"HOW'S THAT" both Nami and I shouted as we kicked our captain on the head.

"I am Barbarossa, captain of the Barbar Sand Pirates" the man said, as we were untied and the others got here. "And your name's Luffy, huh, please let me apologize for being rough with your friends here, it's just that we're all so hungry and we got carried away" Barbarossa said.

"Aw, I don't mind at all" Luffy laughed before Nami hit him on top of the head.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight

"THANKS FOR YOUR CONCERN" Nami shouted.

"There's a problem captain, I've search the ship's storage top to bottom and there's just isn't enough spare lumber on board for us to repair the main mast the ship isn't going to be going anywhere" one of the men said, causing the other men to scream and complain. "If we don't do something soon, we're going to wind up dying like dogs in the middle of the desert" he said, the crew now crying.

"We Sand Pirates are born right here on our ship and we'll die here as well" Barbarossa said. "A true Sand Pirate would never think about abandoning ship" he said, causing the crew to cheer. "The mast destruction was of an act of fate and we Sand Pirates will never do anything to defy the flow of the sand" the captain said. "Fate aside there is timber at a certain oasis" he said, I furrowed my brows as I didn't catch the name of the oasis.

"And where's that?" Luffy asked. "I'll be glad to dash over and get it" he said.

"Bad idea, the sands have changed lately, it's too dangerous for outsiders" Barbarossa said.

"I caused this, I'll take care of it" Luffy said, causing the bigger man to laugh.

"Alright you're on, you can use this sand sleigh, to bring back the lumber" Barbarossa said as his men lowered a sleigh down from the ship and onto the sand.

"It looks more like a canoe then a sleigh to me" Nami said, looking at the thing.

"Zaba and Rasa will show you to the oasis, they'll be your guides" Barbarossa said. "Rasa is the best sand sledder on the ship" he said, as the man from before walked up beside him and saluted us. "These sleighs carry two, who will you take?" The captain asked Luffy.

"Hey don't worry, I'll be fine alone" Luffy said, sighing I looked over to Vivi and saw that she was staring at the sleighs.

"Come on now, this is no time to get cocky" Usopp said.

"It looks like it might be tough going, want me to come along?" Sanji asked. While watching Vivi my eyes widen as she screamed when a knife came flying past her head. I sighed in relief when it missed, looking in the direction it came from we all saw a woman standing on the broken mast. Soon she jumped off and landed on the ground perfectly.

"Very impressive, Rasa" Barbarossa said to the woman.

"These others, they seem like outlanders, but you're from here" Rasa said pointing a knife at Vivi.

"How could she tell?" Luffy asked, amazed.

"I'll wager that you've had some experience with the sand sleigh" Rasa said. "Which means you'll come along with us" she said; I raised an eyebrow at the tone of her voice.

"No way, it's much too dangerous for Vivi to go" Sanji said.

"Yeah, she stays" Nami said.

"Alright, I'll be glad to go" Vivi said, a determined look on her face, which caused the woman to smirk.

"Huh, so these travel on sand, how does it work?" Luffy asked.

"I'll pilot the sleigh, I did it once long ago" Vivi said.

"It's not too different from a ship, this goes here, right?" Luffy asked as he pulled the sail up. A wind blew by, blowing the sail, causing Luffy to go sailing through the sand screaming. I sweat dropped as the other two going with them looked after him, surprised.

"Huh" we all said.

"AHH" Luffy screamed as he came running back, soon face planting onto the ground as he stopped. "Okay I'm back" he said panting.

"WILL YOU LET VIVI HANDLE THE SLEIGH FOR NOW ON" Nami, Usopp, and Sanji yelled.

"You take it easy there Luffy, alright" Vivi said, as Luffy laid down in the sleigh. "Now let's see" she mumbled as she got everything ready, soon they shot off.

"Zaba, let's go" Rasa said.

"Right, ready Rasa" Zaba said, as they went off after them.

"What are we suppose to do while we're waiting for them?" Chopper asked.

"I can think of a few things" Zoro mumbled into my ear, causing my face to turn pure red as I pushed him away.

"S-shut up" I stuttered out, as the swordsman laughed at my red face.

"We can always eat the camel" Barbarossa said, causing his men to cheer.

"Second" Sanji and Usopp said, causing Eyelash to cry.

"I'm just kidding" Barbarossa said when Nami and me glared at him, hearing this caused his men to whine.

"Didn't sound like you were kidding to me" Nami said irritated.

~Time Skip~

"Despite how he seems, you can always count on Luffy in a pinch" I heard Nami say. Yawning I blocked her and Barbarossa's conversation out as I looked up to the sky and closed my eyes, my body swaying a little. I blinked my eyes open when I heard a rumbling noise, I looked out towards the desert to see a bunch of men riding towards the ship on camels.

"Captain it's them, they found us" one of Barbarossa's men said. I furrowed my brows in confusion as I stared at the men, my hand going for my swords. "Off the star board side" he continued to say.

"BATTLE STATIONS EVERYONE" someone shouted, as the men started running around.

"THERE MUST BE HUNDREDS" Usopp shouted as he leaned over the rail, I narrowed my eyes as I stood next to Nami and him.

"That's kind of an over exaggeration" I said.

"Who are they?" Nami asked.

"They're Desert Bandits, they're a desperate band of vermin's that are always attacking us" Barbarossa said. "Conflict seems to be in the air today, everyone in the desert seems to be on edge" he said. "HEAR ME MEN, DON'T LET A SINGLE ONE OF THESE DESERT RATS ESCAPE" Barbarossa yelled, his crew cheering as they held up their weapons.

"Yes, hooray, go pirates" Usopp mumbled.

"The desert has pitted us against each other, now we will see who the desert will favor, at last we will end this, let the desert decided who will be victorious" Barbarossa said.

"What's that?" Nami asked as we saw a giant ball on top of one of the hills. Soon everyone started screaming 'Grand Dung Beetle'.

"What's a Grand Dung Beetle?" Sanji asked, as he and Zoro walked onto the deck.

"Beats the hell out of me" Zoro said, crossing his arms.

"They're desert bugs that haul big balls of dung, over a hundred people a year are squished by their big ball of manure" Barbarossa said.

"That huge ball of dung is heading straight for us" one of the men said.

"Leave it to me" Barbarossa said as he hopped off the ship and ran towards the ball of dung. Grabbing it he planted his feet in the ground as he tried to stop it, only to fail. Soon Nami, Usopp, and Chopper started screaming, my eyes widen before I yelped when Zoro grabbed me and pulled me back against him. As it drew nearer, he lightly pushed me to the side and jumped in front of everyone as he pulled his swords out. I stared in amazement as he and Sanji destroyed the thing. "Thank you my friends" Barbarossa groaned out, as he stood up, soon one of the bandits emerged from the sand and started screaming at the ship before running away.

"What a screwball" Usopp mumbled, as I nodded my head in agreement.

"They sure ran off in a hurry, it's really too bad, it would have ended nicely to steal all their food and water first" Barbarossa said as he and Nami looked out towards the setting sun.

"I guess Sand Pirates have it rough too" Nami said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine

"Every living thing in this desert, has it the same way, you know long ago I use to feel like the desert belonged to everybody, but when I think about it now a days, I begin to think that, that was somewhat conceived, when I look at the desert now I wonder if perhaps it doesn't really belong to anybody at all" Barbarossa said. "That's why we can live here freely, it belongs to no one so it's free itself" he said, bringing a smile to my face.

"Like the ocean?" Nami asked.

"That's a good question" Barbarossa said. "I suspect that's something you'll have to find that out by yourselves" he said smiling, as we saw Luffy and them coming back.

~Time Skip~

"Ahead is a village called Ido, you should be able to get water there without much difficulty" Barbarossa said, as they anchored the ship to the ground, for us to get off.

"Does this mean you're not coming with us?" Luffy asked.

"We Sand Pirates cannot travel beyond this desert realm" Barbarossa said, making me raise an eyebrow. "You see this land belongs to my people, brave souls that live and died here for many generations" he said.

"Oh yeah" Luffy said.

"Nothing much actually, we survived freely on this ocean of sand and that's exactly what we plan to keep doing" Barbarossa said to us.

"Wow, you sound just like my crew" Luffy said, laughing.

"Well then, we're kindred spirits" Barbarossa said as he and Luffy burst out laughing.

"SEE YA AROUND, UMBRELLA GUY, BYE" Luffy shouted at the pirate ship, as it sailed away. Smiling I hummed lowly as Nami, Vivi, and I rode Eyelash, with Zoro holding the reins. "They were great" Luffy said.

"Yeah" Usopp agreed. Looking back I saw Vivi staring back sadly at Rasa, a small smile on her lips.

"By the way, where'd your brother go?" Sanji asked Luffy, catching my attention.

"Don't know but there's nothing to worry about, he'll show up again sooner or later" Luffy said.

"Another bold claim you can't prove, why do you do that?" Nami asked.

"I don't know, let's get to this Udo village as fast as we can" Luffy said, saying the name of the village wrong.

"It's Ido" Nami said.

"Ido" Luffy repeated.

"Yeah" the orange haired navigator said.

~Time Skip~

"HEY, HEY" we all heard Ace shout as he came riding towards us on some type of creature.

"It's Ace" Luffy said, running towards his big brother.

"So that's where he was" Nami said.

"Ha! Ha! What's this thing?" Luffy asked.

"So you're the Sand Pirates those flakes were scared of" Ace said.

"Huh, what are you talking about, we left the Sand Pirates a little while ago" Luffy said.

"Yeah, well whatever, it's no biggie" Ace said. "I got great news, you want food and water because I brought you guys plenty of both" he said pointing behind him.

"Oh, that's much appreciated" Sanji said, "this should be more than enough to last us for a while" he continued. As Nami hopped down off Eyelash, I soon followed after.

"Ace is one incredible man" Usopp said.

"Sure is, kind and thoughtful to fault unlike someone we know" Nami said.

"That's true" both Usopp and I said.

"Thank you, I was so thirsty" Chopper said.

"Then drink up" Ace said.

"Me too" Luffy said.

"Um, excuse me Ace, I assume you use something other than money to get this" Vivi said, as she hopped off of Eyelash. "Whatever you did, please don't tell me you stole all the supplies" she said.

"That's not my style, actual the Rebel Army gave it to me" Ace said.

"THE REBEL ARMY" Vivi shouted, catching Luffy's and Chopper's attention. Crossing my arms I walked over to Zoro and stood next to him.

"Well perhaps fake Rebel Soldiers would be a more precise description" Ace said to the distressed princess.

"Fake, what do you mean by that?" Nami asked.

"I mean they pass themselves off as Rebel Soldiers in order to get hired by the village and the villagers were so grateful for their protection that they accepted these hooligans with open arms" Ace explained, shocking Vivi.

"I get that they're desperate for help but wouldn't eventually they figured out that they've been tricked?" I asked.

"Not necessarily, the villagers know that the mere mention of the Rebel Army is enough to send most bandits running, it's ingenious really" Ace said. "A confident swagger, with little misdirection and the money and prestige come rolling in" he said.

"Well Rebel Soldiers aren't hooligans, nor is their title meant to serve as some sort of decoration" Vivi said, looking down.

"Vivi, I'm sure we all be happy to teach these guys a lesson" Sanji said, taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Yeah, well if your plan for restitution involves doping the villagers, might I point out that's exactly how they were treating the hooligans, at least the way things stand now the villagers live in peace with their fake protectors, is this necessary?" Ace asked.

"I understand what you're saying, but you got to consider this from Vivi's perspective, surely you like to see those jerks pay" Sanji said.

"Vivi can do what she wants, I was only sharing my thoughts on the subject" Ace said in defense.

"There's no reason you should stick up for those bastards" Sanji said.

"I'm not sticking up for them, I just know you guys are in a hurry to get going, that's all" Ace said.

"Fine, my kingdom's no longer able to protect everyone, so I find nothing wrong with villages attempting to up hold public safety on their own whatever possible" Vivi said, clenching her fist.

"Done" Nami said.

"No first I need to put these bandits to the test" Vivi said.

"A test" Nami said.

"Yes, and if these impostors are protecting them, even if that protection is nothing more than a byproduct of their rouse, then I really don't care what they pass themselves as" Vivi said to all of us.

"You want us to find out if these hooligans have hearts of gold?" Ace asked, causing me to smirk.

"Yes, I'm sorry but this involves everyone's cooperation if we are to pull it off" Vivi said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Thirty

"That's no problem Vivi" Sanji said, holding onto his cigarette.

"Alright, now things are getting interesting" Luffy said.

"What do you mean by interesting?" Chopper asked.

"Hold on Luffy, you need to calm down, this isn't a game understand?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, yeah, basically we're going to track down these fake Rebel guys then beat them up, right?" Luffy asked.

"I don't think he understands at all" I said.

"He doesn't understand a thing, someone needs to put him on a leash" Sanji said, causing me to giggle. Catching the love cooks attention he winked at me, causing Zoro to growl a little.

~Time Skip~

We all stood in place, making sure the 'Rebel Soldiers' couldn't get away. I stood there with my swords out next to Zoro and Chopper. I hid my hair with my bandanna, making sure I looked like a boy just like I did when I first met the Straw Hats. Standing there with a stone cold emotionless face, I held back a smirk as I saw the defeated look on the men's faces. "Get 'em, get 'em, invincible Rebel Army" a man behind them cheered.

"What's that? You're a Rebel Soldier?" Luffy asked in a menacing tone.

"No, nothing of the sort we're just simple travelers passing through" the blonde in front of us said.

"NOW SAY YOUR PRAYERS, YOU DASTARDLY SEA PIRATES ARE DEAD, THESE BRAVE REBEL SOLDIERS ARE GOING TO MAKE MINCE MEAT OUT OF A WHOLE LOT OF YOU, YOU COWARDLY THIEVES" the man behind them shouted.

"STOP TALKING, YOU'RE NOT HELPING" the blonde shouted back with tears in his eyes.

"Right, right, Camu, it won't happen again, please carry on, I'm not even here" the man said.

"Hey, according to the crowd you guys are the real deal" Luffy said.

"No, no you don't understand" Camu said.

"We're in trouble big bro" the tall dark skinny one said.

"Damn it, our one chance to escape is gone" a heavy small guy with glasses said.

"Long time no see" Ace said from somewhere, Camu said something but I didn't quite catch it. "Sorry boys, this is your fight, you're going have to try and muscle through this one on your own" Ace said.

"Look Ace you know we can't handle this alone cause we're totally faking it" I heard Camu whisper.

"You're pretending to be soldiers, but if that doesn't work might I suggest you act like men" Ace said.

"What do we do big bro?" The short heavy one asked.

"Stop asking me" Camu said, "we have no choice, to save our skins we're going have to lie our way out of this, impostor style" he whispered, causing me to scoff a little.

"Impostor style" the tall dark skinny one said.

"IF IT'S A FIGHT YOU WANT, CONSIDERED YOURSELF WARNED BECAUSE WE AREN'T THE ONLY REBEL SOLDIERS AROUND HERE IN THE VILLAGE THERE ARE A HUNDRED MILLION MORE LIKE US" Camu shouted at Luffy.

"Come on, babies lie better" Usopp said.

"Yeah, you would know" I mumbled.

"You're one to talk" Sanji said.

"HUNDRED MILLION" Luffy shouted.

"CAN'T YOU TELL A LIE WHEN YOU HEAR ONE" Sanji and Usopp yelled at our rubbery captain.

"That's one of the worse bluffs ever" Usopp said.

"Wait, it's a lie?" Luffy asked, causing me to sweat drop.

"Obviously" Usopp said.

"It's a lie" Chopper said in relief, catching mine and Zoro's attention.

"Geez" both Zoro and I said, looking back at Chopper.

"Faker, how dare you lie to me" Luffy said, angrily.

"Damn, they know the truth" Camu said.

"It wasn't that great of a lie" I said, sweat dropping.

"Did you really think that old line was going to work?" The tall dark skinny one asked.

"GUM GUM PISTOL" Luffy shouted as he stretched his arm and hit the blonde.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" the tall dark skinny one shouted.

"He has Devil Fruit powers" one of the villagers said.

"It knocked him out" another one said.

"Not even Rebel Soldiers can withstand such power" someone else said.

"We're doom" another one cried out. I tried to hold in my laughter when I saw the smile on Luffy's face as he walked forward.

"Big brother Camu" a boy wearing a green outfit said.

"You can do it" another boy wearing a blue outfit cheered.

"The Sea Pirate is coming" a little girl said.

"We believe in you" the one wearing green said.

"Come on" the one in blue said.

"Stand up" the girl cried.

"Does he have to make that face" I whispered as Luffy cracked his knuckles, laughing at the scared 'Rebel Soldiers'. I watched as Camu grabbed Luffy's wrist and held it.

"Big bro" the three men behind the blonde said.

It's true, we aren't Rebel Soldiers, we lied, all we ever wanted was to be strong as our childhood hero's, now we're just a bunch of scoundrels, even if my hopes never become reality, those dreams we had as kids will never die, today I stop running and face my fear, I maybe no match for you but I'm willing to give it my best" Camu panted out. "My defeat will inspire these children to grow up and fight, I rather die as a hero who taught the youth of this miserly world to stand up and raise against scum like you, then be remembered as a lying coward that ran away" he said, causing Luffy to grin as Camu punched him in the face.

"Big bro" the three behind Camu said together. I smirked as Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, and Zoro stared in shock, just as Sanji got ready to fight he stopped.

"What's your deal?" Sanji asked the big heavy one, who stood in front of him and Usopp.

"You're not alone big bro, I'll help you fight, we share the same dream, from the time we were little we've made all sorts of bad decisions, that I'm not proud of, but no matter what we did, you were always there to protect the weak" the heavy dude said, bringing his hands up as he tried to hit Sanji. "I'll, I'll always be right beside you helping you to defend those who are helpless" he said, crying as he did so. "We'll find redemption together" he cried out to Camu.

"He's right" the small heavy one cried. He and the tall dark skinny one turned around to fight us also, seeing this I smirked some more as I tighten my grip on my swords.

"I'm with you guys what do we have to lose" the tall skinny one said. "Let's show them what we're made of" he said, a look of determination on his face.

"Alright no more running this is our time to shine" the small heavy one said.

"Yeah but..." Camu started to say, surprised and shocked at the three. I smiled and put my swords away as I saw a light being shine on Usopp's face, '_that's our cue to run_' I thought, looking at the others.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-One

"Hey Sanji time to retreat" Usopp said to the blonde.

"SEA PIRATES, OR NO SEA PIRATES, I SAY BRING IT ON" Camu screamed. "IF YOU WANT TO TAKE SO MUCH AS A STEP IN THIS VILLAGE, YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH US" he screamed, as Luffy wiped his mouth and smiled.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Spoken like a true Rebel Soldier, now I can go take care of Crocodile without worrying about this place" Luffy said laughing as he stood up. "Whew, that's a relief, thanks" he said.

"Shut your trap and come on" Sanji said as we started running away. "BASTARD THAT'S REBEL SOLDIERS FOR YA" Sanji shouted with a smile on his face.

"I'VE NEVER SEEN SUCH A STRONG DISPLAY OF STRENGTH" Usopp shouted.

"Whatever, I suck at scenarios like this one" Zoro said embarrassed, causing me to laugh a little as I ran beside him.

"Hey wait for me" Chopper said, running behind us. I smiled as I could hear the villagers cheering for the four, reaching up I removed my bandanna and held onto it as we ran.

~Time Skip~

"HEY LUFFY" Ace shouted as he ran beside us.

"Oh, hi Ace" Luffy said.

"How long should we keep running?" Ace asked.

"I don't know" Luffy said.

"Surely we could drop the act now" Ace said.

"The speed in which they turned over a new leaf was scary" Zoro said, smiling at my red face. "You okay?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"Shut up" I snapped, glaring at him and Chopper, who was sitting on Zoro's shoulders.

"Amazing" Ace said, looking at his younger brother.

~Time Skip~

I looked down at the sand below as I rode on Eyelash with Nami and Vivi, like last time I was sitting between the two girls. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I heard Usopp shout as he took the canteen of water away from Luffy. "STOP SPILLING ALL THE WATER, YOU SLOB" he screamed.

"What's the big deal, Ace brought plenty of water for everybody" Luffy said.

"Well we still have to conserve all of our supplies" Usopp said back. "Stop hogging all the water, for yourself" he said.

"Why is it okay if Sanji does it?" Luffy asked.

"This is for Nami, so if she gets thirsty or dehydrated and cries out for water, I'll be there to rescue her" Sanji said, hearts flying around him. "Nami, Vivi, Skylar, you care for some refreshments?" Sanji asked as he held the canteen of water out for us.

"Hey, give me some" Luffy said, running towards Sanji.

"No, thank you" Nami said.

"Let go" I heard Sanji say as Eyelash continued to walk, I sweat drop as I heard Sanji, Luffy, and Usopp fighting over the water.

"Hey you want some water?" I heard Zoro ask Chopper, causing me to smile.

"No thank you, I'll be fine" I heard Chopper say.

"Hey Vivi, can you tell us some more about this Rebel Army" Nami said, as I looked back at the three idiots fighting.

"Yeah" I said, my eye twitching as they fought over the canteen of water.

"Yes, I should probably fill you in before we get there" Vivi said. "It started eleven years ago..." she started to explain what happen.

"What a sweet story, Vivi" Nami said, when the princess stopped.

"LUFFY, STOP IT, YOU GIVE ME THAT WATER BACK RIGHT THIS MINUTE" Usopp yelled as he and Sanji ran after Luffy, who was holding the canteen of water up high.

"Just wait, I haven't gotten to the best part yet" Vivi said as she continued her story.

"AHH WHAT THE HECK IS THAT" Luffy shouted as Vivi stopped again, looking his way I saw what appears to be a giant scorpion tail sticking out of the ground. "It looks like a tail" he said, running towards it and bending down close to it. "Hello there, don't be shy" he said poking it with a stick. "Come on... OUT" Luffy shouted as the scorpion that own the tail emerged out of the sand, I watched in amazement and irritation as Luffy now stood on the giant scorpion. "IT'S HUGE" he shouted as Usopp started screaming in fear. I smiled a little as I watched Sanji, Zoro, Chopper, and Luffy fight the creature while Usopp freaked out.

"Vivi, please continue to tell your story, I'm getting hooked on your adventures with Koza" Nami said, turning my attention back to the princess I smiled and nodded my head.

"Alright, see Koza had a strong heart that burned as bright as the sun, but I worried that his compassion would one day be used against him" Vivi said, continuing.

"So Koza went with his father to find the city of Yuba, does this have something to do with the Rebel Army?" Nami asked, once Vivi finished her story.

"Uh-huh, that's right, we're heading towards the oasis of Yuba, that's where the Rebel Army is stationed, the leader of the Rebel Insurgents is named Koza" Vivi said, catching Nami and me by surprise.

"So that means" Nami said.

"It's the same boy from the story" Vivi said, nodding her head as she looked back at us.

"Nami look, I managed to save you the best part" Sanji said as he held up one of the scorpion's claws. I laughed as Nami and Vivi started screaming.

"This desert shrimp is good" Luffy said, stuffing his face.

"It's not shrimp, it's a scorpion" Usopp said, pushing Luffy down.

"Oh, I'm so full" Luffy moaned out, I laughed catching Zoro's attention. Blushing as he smirked at me, he continues to eat his piece of the scorpion.

"YOU GUYS ARE A BUNCH OF INCONSIDERATE JERKS" Nami shouted as Vivi was slightly freaking out. "LET'S GO EYELASH" she shouted at the camel.

"Woah, why is she so angry?" I heard Luffy ask as we started walking away.

"Uh, I don't know" Zoro, Chopper, and Usopp said, causing me to chuckle.

~Time Skip~

"This is all the breakfast we could get" Usopp said. "AWW COME ON" he shouted before being kicked in the face by Sanji.

"SECONDS" Luffy shouted as he smashed his spoon against his tin plate, also getting kicked in the face by Sanji.

"Don't be greedy, you've had enough for one meal" Sanji said, I giggled before blushing as Zoro rested his head on my shoulder while I sat next to him. Looking down at my empty plate, I swallowed the lump in my throat when I heard him chuckle in my ear.

"Luffy what are you" Zoro said, once he noticed that Luffy had stolen a piece of food off his plate, handing me his plate he stood up. "Keep your hands off people's food, got it" Zoro said, glaring at the boy. I chuckled as I watch the four boys argue among themselves.

"Why do they behave this way every time we eat" I heard Vivi say.

"Just don't make eye contact, Skylar do you want to sit with us?" Nami asked, slightly irritated.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Two

"No, thank you" I said, smiling up at her and Vivi, who were sitting on a rock.

"Ace is so calm and orderly, he cleans his fork and plate after each meal" Vivi said, looking towards the man, I sweat drop as I saw that she was right.

"Makes me think there's hope for his gender after all" Nami said.

"Damn it, you give it back" I heard Zoro say, turning to look at him I burst out laughing when I saw him stretching Luffy's cheeks.

"Never" Luffy said, causing me to fall backwards and hold my stomach as I laughed.

"Sure beats his incompetent brother" Nami said, sweat dropping as she looked at me. "Ace is cut from a different cloth, that's for certain, judging by his well manner personality, you never would have guessed he had a staggering bounty on his head" she said.

"Ace has a bounty on his head" Vivi said, surprised. Calming down I wiped my eyes from any tears and sat up.

"It's such a large sum that every bounty hunter around the world is hellbent on catching him" Nami said. Causing me to stare and wonder, since I joined the Straw Hats I knew that I was going to get a bounty on my head sooner or later, I wonder how much it would be. "Fire Fist Ace of the Whitebeard Pirates, there's not a pirate alive that isn't scared at the mere mention of his name" the orange haired navigator said.

"If Ace is imposing enough to scare his peers then this Black Beard he's chasing must be just as terrifying" Vivi said.

"He's terrifying alright, a blood thirsty traitor that killed his own crew mate, if I were laying odds, I say Ace is going to keep chasing him for as long as it takes" Nami said. "What are you thinking about?" She asked me.

"It's nothing" I said shaking my head and smiling, I can worry about my bounty later. My smile faltered a little as another thought entered my mind, but I pushed it away.

~Time Skip~

"Done, well it's time we get going" Nami said, putting the fire out. Looking at Zoro and Luffy I smiled when I saw the look of irritation on her face. "Guys" she said, only to be ignored by the two boys fighting.

"I believe you should stop, knock it off, right now" I said, hitting the two on the head for Nami.

"Thank you" Nami said.

"No problem" I said.

"Now hurry and clean up, we're leaving for Yuba" Nami said, her hands on her hips. Smiling I was about to walk off only to be pulled back. Looking at the person who pulled me back I saw it was Zoro, I smirked as I saw the glare he was giving me.

"Aw, what? Is your head hurting, want me to kiss it better" I cooed, before bursting out laughing as Zoro blushed before growling.

"Shut up, you moron" Zoro said, causing me to snicker as I sat back down beside him.

"Look at this mess" Nami said.

"Woah, awesome, floating meat" Luffy said, raising an eyebrow I stopped struggling and looked at Luffy like he was an idiot. "Listen it's talking too" he said, standing up and pointing behind Zoro and I.

"What's the matter with you, you aren't making any sense" Nami said.

"Woah, now it's running away" Luffy laughed. "Wait, meat" he suddenly said, hoping up and chasing after the 'flying' meat.

"Wait, Luffy" Nami called out to him.

"HEY" I heard Luffy shout, getting up we all went looking for him only to find Ace standing in front of two young boys.

"What's up, who are they?" Usopp asked.

"Please Sir, I have a favor to ask you, there's someone I need you to find and catch for me" the eldest brunette haired boy said, going up to Ace with a pleading look. "It's important" he said.

"Hm" Ace hummed.

"I can give you a reward if you catch him for me, I'll pay you a million beli" the boy said.

"A million beli" Nami said.

"Whoa, you must want to catch this guy" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I can't pay you right away, but I will as soon as I grow up, I promise" the child said looking up at Ace . "Help me find this man" he said, holding up a picture of an older looking man, with light brown hair. "My brother and I have been on this trail and I know he's close, we've followed him from the Badland's" the boy said.

"We need more details" Usopp said from his spot sitting on a rock. I looked over Ace's shoulder to get a better look at the picture, before furrowing my brows as the man didn't look like he had a bounty on his head or even looked like someone important. "What's his name?" The long nosed pirate asked.

"Scorpion, he's a bounty hunter" the boy said.

"Hold on, you sure?" Zoro asked,as I sat right back down beside him and leaned against him.

"What possible reason would you kids have for chasing a bounty hunter?" Nami asked.

"Well...um" both the boys started to say.

"I have business with him as well" Ace said. "A man who defeated Black Beard is here somewhere in Yuba, he goes by the name Scorpion, my whole purpose for traveling to Yuba was to meet this man" he said.

"That guy, defeated Black Beard" we all said, surprised.

"No way, I don't believe it" Usopp said.

"Well though I do believe he doesn't look the part, you can't really judge a book by its cover" I said.

"Yeah, but I mean just look at him" Usopp said, motioning to the picture. "I find it really hard to believe that this man is a bounty hunter" Usopp said.

"Still..." I said, trailing off.

"I don't know Ace, he just doesn't look like the type" Usopp said to the raven haired man. "Do you really think that this is the guy that beat Black Beard?" He asked.

"Not sure, the only way to find out is to meet him, face to face" Ace said, looking at the picture.

"A-Ace, wait you don't mean the real..." the blonde headed boy started to say, as he and his brother looked at each other.

"The real Fire Fist Ace" the older sibling said.

"What is it?" Usopp asked when he saw Ace stand up and look out into the desert.

"There are two and maybe a bird" Ace said.

"Chopper" Nami and I said when we saw the reindeer/human's nose twitch.

"They're here" was all the reindeer/human said.

"I've come for you Fire Fist Ace" the man from the picture said, riding an ostrich.

"Huh" we all said, confused.

"I'm Scorpion, a true indomitable hero, I've traveled a great distance to challenge you and I expect an above water fight, fair and square" the man said, as the two boys hid behind a rock.

"It's him, that's Scorpion" Vivi said.

"Oh goodie, you're all here" Luffy said from behind the man.

"Uh, Luffy" we all said, agitated at our captain.

"Why are you riding with Scorpion? He's the enemy" Sanji said.

"What's wrong Scorpion?" Luffy asked when he saw the distressed look on the older man's face.

"It's um..." Scorpion started to say, before suddenly laughing.

"He's scared" I mumbled, catching Zoro's attention.

"Hm, how can you tell?" Zoro asked.

"Well, it just feels like it, most people when scared will usually laugh to put on a brave front" I said, shrugging my shoulders. "That's why it's so easy to tell when someone's afraid" I said. Zoro just hummed as he rested his head on top of mine and grabbed a hold of my hand, causing me to blush a little.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Three

"So sorry, but this is the day your luck runs out" Scorpion said nervously. "All those heroic songs and tales your supporters flatter you with, ends today" he said.

"Please stop it, turn back" the brown haired boy whispered.

"This is so exciting, Ace this is a serious fight, so don't pull any punches" Luffy said.

"I wan't planning too" Ace said to his younger brother. "But before we fight, there's something I want to know" he said, I ignored what he was saying and looked at Scorpion with pity in my eyes, anyone could tell he was nervous and scared. I mean he was going up against a man who was considered dangerous.

"READY, HERE I COME" Scorpion shouted, running towards Ace on his ostrich. Luffy hopped off, as not to get involved in the fight, we watched as Ace ran forward as the man opened a bag and started putting something together. "YOU'RE FINISHED" he shouted as he shot a metal net towards Ace, who just stop and stood there. Luffy laughed as Ace smirked and blew up into flames, knocking the metal net off him and back towards Scorpion. "AHH, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP" the man shouted when he saw the net flying back towards him. "OW, HOT, HOT, HOT" he screamed as the hot metal net wrapped around him. Lying on the floor he started rolling around as the ostrich came up to him and started stomping on him, trying to help put the flames out.

"Woah, Ace just threw the net right back at him" Usopp said.

"I guess I should be thankful, if defeating you were easy it wouldn't be much of a victory" Scorpion said, smirking as he started laughing.

"Yeah, well you have some skills yourself" Ace said, smirking at the older male.

"I'm glad you approve because this fight isn't over" Scorpion laughed as he stood up. "POPO, THE COMPRESSED EXTINGUISHER GUN" he shouted as the ostrich brought him a box. Ace frowned as he watched the man strap something to his back. "Special Compressed Air Gun filled with extinguishing foam" he said.

"Um, what?" Zoro asked, confused.

"Does it work?" Sanji asked.

"Don't be fooled by the foam, this bad boy packs enough power to blow a hole right clean through you" Scorpion said, running towards Ace. Ace jumped out of the way as the man shot the extinguishing foam at him, blowing a hole right through the rock that was behind Ace. Dodging each of his shots, Ace ran up to the man and punched him in the stomach.

"It was a nice try, but you never had a chance my friend" Usopp said, as the man fell down.

"I expected as much, you lied about beating Black Beard didn't you? You figured using his name would draw me out into the open, am I right?" Ace asked.

"That's right a clever discreet" Scorpion said laughing, before he started coughing in pain. "I say that, that fist round was a draw, now it's time to get serious" he said.

"STOP, YOU CAN'T BEAT HIM FATHER" the brunette haired child screamed, standing up from behind the rock her and his brother were hiding behind.

"Did he say father?" Luffy asked.

"Son, I'll be fine" Scorpion said, he's eyes widening when he saw his children running towards him.

"STOP THE FIGHT" the oldest child screamed.

"Uh, Chip, Dip" Scorpion said, as I couldn't help but smile at the names of the children.

"Father" both the boys said.

"You don't have to do this father" Chip said. "Fire Fist Ace is too powerful" he said.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you at home? Why did you leave the Badland's?" Scorpion asked.

"Please, we understand now what you've been trying to teach us, this battle's too much for you, you got to come home" Chip said, as Scorpion laughed.

"Don't be silly, remember boys I'm the world's greatest bounty hunter after all, if I said it once, I said it a million times, I've fought the toughest men around and bested everyone" Scorpion said.

"Dad you don't have to lie" Dip said.

"Ha! Ha! You found me out" Scorpion said, looking down. "The truth is I'm a terrible liar and a terrible father to boot, but that is one thing that's true and if you remember nothing else I taught you, remember this, even the most insignificant person can rise up to challenge the world's greatest hero, if he believes in himself, that is the entire reason I did this, to show you" he said, causing the smile on my face to widen. "To show you, you boys to follow your desires, men need dreams, goals that burn deep inside the heart like an internal flame, this is what substance us all, ambition always challenges what others say can't be done, even if it seems impossible, believe and life will deliver paradise" he said, laughing. "Forgive me, but the only way to make you see this truth, was to put my life on the line, my sons follow your heart" he said, standing up.

"Wait father" Chip said.

"Watch and learn, witness your father's unconquerable spirit, so long as I hold onto my dream, I won't back down, do you hear me Ace" Scorpion said, as he started walking towards the raven haired male. "POPO, THE BAZOOKA" he shouted, as the ostrich brought him what he asked for. "Prepare yourself, this is the end" he said, lighting the thing.

"I won't let you do it, we need you" Chip said, as he and his younger brother held onto their father's waist.

"Get down, take cover" Scorpion said to his two boys.

"We understand, you had to leave us to make your point, we get it father, Dip and I won't give up on our dreams just like you said, now please listen to us and stop fighting" Chip said, crying. "Come home, we need you home, that's our dream" the brunette begged.

"We're sorry daddy, don't be mad at us anymore, we'll be good, I promise and I won't complain ever again, I'm scared daddy, I want to go home" Dip cried. "Please come back home" he cried, as he and his brother both clung to their father, crying.

"I love you too boys" Scorpion said, dropping his weapon and hugging his children. As he dropped the weapon it went tumbling down, before hitting a rock wall, which set it off and hitting the top of the rock. I felt Zoro squeeze my hand as my mouth hung open and I stared in horror as the rocks came falling down towards Scorpion and his children.

"GUM GUM-" Luffy started to shout, before being stopped.

"I got it" Ace said, setting his arm on fire. "Fire Fist" he yelled, sending a wave of flames that knocked the rocks away and destroyed them. I coughed a little as the smoke and dust that surrounded us started to clear.

"Daddy wake up" I heard Dip cry.

"FATHER" Chip shouted.

"Please get up" Dip begged, shaking the man.

"You kids alright?" Ace asked.

"Help Ace" Dip said.

"Please don't beat up on our dad anymore Ace" Chip said.

"Scorpion, hey, are you still alive?" Luffy asked, bending down.

"Ha! Don't be stupid, of course I'm still alive, you think I'd die and leave my sons behind. Scorpion's not going out that easily" Scorpion said. As soon as he sat up, Chip and Dip started crying as they hugged their father tightly. "I love you, you boys are my life, I was foolish, now come on let's go back home" he said, hugging the two back.

"Yeah" they both said, sobbing.

~Time Skip~

"Well then" Ace said

"You're not really going to leave us Ace, are you?" Chopper asked.

"Yep, seeing how it's been confirmed that Black Beard isn't in Alabasta, I have no reason to stick around" Ace said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Four

"You sure" Luffy said.

"Any idea where you'll be heading next?" Sanji asked.

"I have a lead to Black Beard whereabouts, Scorpion heard about a man who saw him out west, guess we'll see" Ace said, pulling out a piece of folded up paper out of his pocket. "Luffy" he said, throwing the piece of folded up paper to the rubbery boy. "Hey, do yourself a favor and hang onto that" he said. I tilted my head to the side, as I grabbed Zoro's hand and intertwined our fingers together.

"But it's just a scrape paper" Luffy said, confused.

"That scrape of paper, will reunite us one day" Ace said.

"Yeah" Luffy said, opening the piece of folded up paper.

"You don't want it" Ace said.

"No I'll keep it" Luffy said.

"It's perfectly natural for a guy to worry about his bundling kid brother, right?" Ace asked, smiling. "He might be a bit much for all of you to handle, but take good care of him for me" he said, bowing to us. "Luffy when we next meet, we'll both be top pirates" he said.

"Right" Luffy said.

"The top, you and me" Ace said.

"BYE" we herd Chip and Dip shout, as we turned around and saw that they were waving goodbye to us.

"BYE" Luffy shouted back as he waved his arms. "Huh, where did Ace go?" He asked as we turned back to face his brother, only to find that he was gone.

"He disappeared" Zoro said.

"He sure is fast" I said.

"Good old Fire Fist Ace" Sanji said.

"But we'll see him again" Luffy said.

"Yeah, I'm sure of it" Nami said.

~Time Skip~

We walked for a while, well the guys walked while Nami, Vivi, and I were on Eyelash, it was quiet until Luffy started screaming and running away from us. "What's he doing?" Nami asked as I raised an eyebrow.

"He's freaking out" I said, furrowing my brows at our captain's behavior.

"How is he running on air?" Sanji asked.

"He must have eaten another cactus, he's gone crazy" Usopp said.

"He ate a cactus" I said, sweat dropping.

"Geez, why can't he stay out of trouble for more then five minutes" Nami said. "Chopper" she called out.

"I don't think he'll be much help" Zoro said, looking back I smiled at the reindeer/human was close to passing out.

"Yeah, he's in pretty bad shape, well up to you" Nami said.

"Why is it my job?" Zoro asked, irritated.

"I seem to remember a certain debt you owe me" Nami said, causing Zoro to twitch with anger.

"Please, just go and get that idiot" I said, giving Zoro my best puppy dog face, causing him to blush a little. He walked off after Luffy, dragging Chopper behind him as he silently told Nami to burn in hell.

"Have fun you two" Nami said, waving with a big smile on her face, as he he walked away. "Right, now let's get going" she said, looking back at Vivi and me.

"But don't you think we should wait for the others?" Vivi asked, as I nodded my head in agreement.

"They can catch up by following our footprints" Sanji said, causing me to sweat drop. '_Yeah just forget about what happen last time_' I thought, as we carried on through the desert.

"Knowing them, they should't have a hard time finding us again and in the mean time we can find some place to relax" Nami said, sighing I looked back, worried a little.

"Sounds good to me" Usopp said.

~Time Skip~

"I'm exhausted, why don't we take a break" Nami said, as we stopped by some ruins.

"Of course Nami" Sanji said.

"Oh come on Usopp, you really are pathetic" Nami said to Usopp who was panting heavily, rolling my eyes I looked back out into the desert and bit my lip.

"Easy for you to say, you got to ride Eyelash, I've been walking the whole time" Usopp whined.

"Thank you for the ride Eyelash" Nami said, petting the camel.

"You okay?" I heard Vivi ask, looking back at her I smiled a little.

"Yeah, I'm just worried, that's all" I said, closing my eyes and humming a soft tune.

"You like him, don't you?" Vivi asked, causing my eyes to snap open.

"No" I snapped, blushing as I thought about the swordsman.

"Hey" Nami said looking at us.

"The other three, how will they find us here?" Vivi asked, looking at me and smiling a little at the blush that covered my face.

"We are on top of a hill, we should be visible, even from a pretty long distance away" Nami said.

"She's probably right" I mumbled.

"I hope you're right" Vivi said, looking down I smiled and turned to look at her.

"I'm sure they're all fine" I said.

"So how long do we have, before we get there?" Nami asked pulling at her robe's collar as she tried to cool herself down.

"Since we made it to these ruins, we should be able to get to Yuba by night, if we keep on walking" Vivi said.

"Finally we're getting close" Nami said, smiling.

"So these ruins of are old buildings and stuff?" Sanji asked the princess.

"Yes and they've been sitting here for a long time, I guess" Vivi said, looking back and smiling at us. "Civilization started here in Alabasta, thousands of years ago, many kingdom have risen and fallen since that time, and for many reasons" she said. "Resettlement in search of water, the occasional war, ruins of civilizations like this one exist throughout the country, many of them we know almost nothing about" she said.

"And centuries past one by one, leading to the current Alabasta Kingdom, an epic that always repeats, kingdoms rise and fall here one day gone the next, it's romantic" Sanji said, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"How is that romantic?" I asked.

"Sanji" Nami snapped, causing the blonde to cover his mouth.

"Um, my apologize, really sorry Vivi" Sanji apologized to the princess. "I was just babbling on, pay no attention to me" the blonde said.

"It's alright, actually I found myself thinking the same thing lately, what makes a country? Not its ruler, even if the ruler dies the countries people will keep living on, culture, faith, those can remain the same even when a country rule changes, was it really necessary to try and preserve everything just as it is now? What needs protecting? And what do we let go of? I've been thinking about this ever since the Sand Pirates and the town with the fake Rebel Soldiers, it's all just so complicated now, oh sorry I'm just babbling about this, I'm sure these are questions without answers, but at least there's one thing I do know" Vivi said

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Five

"What we need to do now is stop Baroque Works that organization is about to cause a pointless war with their malicious scheming, they're trying to destroy this country and we have to stop them, no matter what the cost may be, I don't care how difficult it is or what the dangers are, they absolutely have to be stopped, Crocodile will never get what he wants, not while I'm alive" Vivi said.

"Well I guess we should get going now, huh" Usopp said, standing up.

"Usopp, are you sure you're alright?" Vivi asked.

"Oh please, are you kidding me, I'm feeling so strong right now it almost hurts" Usopp said.

"Liar" Sanji said when he saw Usopp's leg shaking.

"My legs are shaking because I got so much energy" Usopp said, glaring at Sanji. "You haven't seen strong, until you see Captain Usopp in action, I won't waver or fall for one second" Usopp said, falling down as Sanji touched the back of his legs with his foot. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" He shouted at the blonde.

"Alright, we should get going" Nami said as she, Vivi, and I ignored the two boys.

"What, but shouldn't we wait for Luffy and the others?" Vivi asked.

"You're such a worrier, Luffy is absolutely determined to beat Crocodile, once he has his mind-set on something, just let him do his own thing, you know that" Nami said, causing Vivi to smile as she nodded her head.

~Time Skip~

"You're falling behind" Sanji said, causing me to look back and see that Usopp was pretty far behind. "What happened to all that strength and energy you had, Captain Usopp?" He asked, teasing the poor long-nosed pirate.

"Oh that, I meant it more in a metaphorical sense not literally" Usopp said.

"Well hang in there, just a little bit longer" Nami said as we all looked at the long-nosed pirate. "Still worried, huh?" She asked Vivi.

"Oh, no" Vivi said, as I looked away from the desert and back at Vivi.

"It's written all over your face" Nami said.

"Yeah I guess it is, I'm sure they're okay really" Vivi said.

"Yeah, I mean, those three are strong, they can survive" I said, smiling as my stomach twisted painfully.

"I seriously doubt that you'll ever stop being a worrier, but that isn't always necessary a bad thing" Nami said.

"You know you guys are amazing" Vivi said, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"Huh" Nami said, confused.

"I've been thinking about it, since Little Garden, you all seem to have so much faith in one another, how do you do that?" Vivi asked.

"How, I guess it's something I'm not really conscious of, I've never really thought about it before" Nami said.

"That's what so amazing, that kind of unconditionally faith in one another, is really difficult to come by" Vivi said.

"I can't say for sure, but maybe we trust each other because we all do whatever we can to the best that we can" Nami said, catching Vivi by surprise. "A while back Luffy said something back on my home island that makes a lot of sense now" she said, quoting the exact words Luffy said, I smiled as I heard them. "I remember those words well, and I thought, huh, this is something that makes these pirates different, this is how they are, if you're alone your strength is limited, there is only so much that one person can do after all, one isn't enough" Nami said, my smiled disappeared as I stared at the ground below, my eyes becoming void of any emotion as I thought about the struggle my brothers and I went through. "You need friends, but at the same time it amounts to nothing if those friends aren't trying every bit as hard as you can do, well I don't know if that was an answer" Nami said, as I shook my head and put on a small smile.

"It's great" Vivi said, smiling as she looked at us.

"It's really hard to keep your thoughts straight in this heat" Nami laughed, as I gave a weak chuckle. After a while Vivi patted Nami and mine shoulder and pointed the side, turning my head the way she was pointing, my eyes brighten as I saw Luffy, Zoro, and Chopper standing on top of a hill. Luffy was jumping around while Zoro and Chopper were panting. Smiling I sat up and waved at Zoro, smiling even more as I saw the relieved look on his face.

~Time Skip~

"Hey Luffy" I heard Usopp groan out.

"Huh" Luffy responded.

"What was that thing your brother gave you?" Usopp asked, causing me to raise an eyebrow. Sighing I looked at Zoro from the corner of my eye and smiled as he grabbed my hand.

"I don't really know it looks like a scrape of paper" Luffy said.

"It's just paper" Chopper said.

"Weird thing to give someone as a parting gift" I said.

"Let me see" Sanji said, taking the piece of paper out of Luffy's hand. "Huh, well it really does, really look like just a piece of paper" the blonde said, holding it up to the sky. "There's nothing written on it or anything" he said.

"Is that all really?" Usopp asked, panting.

"I'm not really sure why Ace gave it to me, but I'm sure it's important" Luffy said as the wind blew the paper out of Sanji's hand. Eyelash caught it and started eating it, causing Luffy to scream. "Don't eat that" Luffy said, hitting Eyelash on the head as he took the piece of paper back. "Dumb camel" he said, frowning.

"Hey Luffy, give me your hat" Nami said, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"Huh, why?" Luffy asked, taking his hat off.

"If it's really that important to you, I could sew it to the underside of your hat ribbon" Nami said.

"Good idea, sew it on real good" Luffy said, I smiled as I saw the messy raven locks of his hair.

"Yeah, yeah" Nami said. "There it's all done" she said, handing him his hat back.

"Now I don't have to worry about losing it, thanks" Luffy said.

"If there isn't anything written on it, what's the whole point of hanging onto the thing?" Zoro asked, looking back at Luffy.

"Ace said it was important and I should hang onto it, and so I'm hanging onto it, that's all" Luffy said, holding onto his hat.

"So you're pretty much basing your decision on nothing" Sanji said.

"No it's instinct, they're right a lot" Luffy said.

"Sharp as a tooth pick" Zoro mumbled causing me to giggle; I blushed a little when the swordsman smiled down at me.

"Will someone please carry me?" Usopp asked.

"You guys were close now, Yuba's just past those rocks there, one last push and I'm sure we'll make it" Vivi said, smiling.

"YEAH" Luffy and Chopper cheered, as I smiled.

"Yuba" Luffy said, walking a head.

"Not another minute to spare" Nami said, following after our captain.

"Yeah" Chopper said, following her.

"Come on Zoro, I'm light" Usopp said, begging Zoro to carry him.

"Suck it up" the moss haired swordsman said as I rolled my eyes.

"If he won't carry me, I'm sure he won't carry you" I said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Six

"Hey carry me too Zoro" Luffy said.

"Morons" Zoro growled, as I laughed.

"Looks like you just attracted them like light attracts a moth" I said.

"Oh yeah, well I see another moron I've attracted" Zoro said, looking at me with a smirk as I narrowed my eyes.

"Well at least I know my north to my south" I said, smirking back as we both just playfully glared at one another.

"Shut up" Zoro grumbled as I laughed. My heart swelled at how many memories of when we would hang out entered my mind, smiling widely as my eyes were slightly clouded I subconsciously tighten my hold on Zoro's hand.

~Time Skip~

"Look up a head, I see a light" Vivi said as night fell.

"Does that mean we made it to Yuba? I can't see with all this sand blowing everywhere" Luffy said.

"Finally" I yawned, looking over at Zoro I pouted as I loosened my grip on his hand. I still can't believe he decided to carry Usopp instead of me.

"Something here doesn't feel right" Vivi said, "there's something wrong down there, I can tell" she said. "Oh no" she said as we saw the wind picking up more and more. "The entire city is being struck by a sandstorm" Vivi said, as we all watch the wind blow large amounts of sand around the city. Once everything calmed down we walked into the city, "it can't be" Vivi said, looking at all the sand covered buildings.

"It doesn't look good, this place doesn't look much different from that Erumalu town from before" Zoro said, squeezing my hand.

"Hmm, where" Luffy said, looking around with his tongue sticking out.

"Vivi I thought this city was suppose to be some sort of oasis" Sanji said.

"It looks like the oasis has disappeared, its been swallowed up by all the sand" Vivi said sadly. "Huh" she said as we all saw an older looking man digging.

"I'm assuming you're travelers, you must be exhausted from all the time spent in that heat, huh, sorry but this town is a bit dried up too, it doesn't have much relief to offer, but still you're free to rest here a while" the older man said, as he stopped digging and looked back at us. "We may not have much water, but there are plenty of inns in the town, it is what we've prided ourselves so much after all" he said, as he started to dig again.

"Thank you but we came here because we thought the Rebel Army was in this town" Vivi said, trying to hide her face. Hearing this the old man stopped digging again and turned around towards us, glaring.

"What business do you have with the Rebel Army?" the older man asked as he started throwing barrels at us. Holding me close Zoro made sure to keep them hitting me. "Curse all of you, if you're here to join the Rebel Army, you can just go back from where you came from" he said, as one of the barrels hit Luffy in the head. "If you're looking for those fools, look elsewhere, they're no longer in this town" he said.

"WAIT, THEY'ER NOT" Luffy screamed in frustration. I winced as Zoro tighten his grip on me in anger and grinded his teeth.

"Hey, loosen your grip, that hurts" I said.

"Oh, sorry" Zoro said, loosing his grip a little.

"They left" Vivi said.

"I'm sure you noticed the town was just hit by a sand storm, but that one certainly wasn't the first, after three years of no rain, the land has become increasingly dry, sand storms became a regular occurrence here, little by little the oasis that we knew was swallowed up, until the town became what you see now, a dying wasteland" the man said, going back to digging. "When the full of supplies for the town ended the Rebel Army couldn't maintain their drone out struggle, so they packed up, they've moved on, the Rebel Base is now located in Katorea" he said.

"Um, where's that? Is Katorea close to here, Vivi?" Luffy asked, looking at Vivi, I raised an eyebrow when I saw the look of realization on her face.

"It's near Nanohana back the way we came from" Vivi said.

"Katorea, that's where I got separated from Sanji and met Eyelash" Chopper said, "that's right, when you helped me get away" he said, looking back at the camel. "Wait a second, Eyelash is saying that he was carrying Rebel Army goods to Katorea" Chopper said, as soon as he did Sanji, Usopp, and Luffy started beating up on the camel. They stopped for a minute, "whatever" Chopper said, translating for the camel. Well all that did was make Sanji, Usopp, and Luffy beat him up even more.

"Well great coming all this way, was just a waste of time" Zoro said, before we noticed the old man walking towards us.

"Vivi, wait your name's..." the old man started to say.

"Wait hold on, she's defiantly not a princess" Luffy said, causing me to sweat drop as Zoro hit him on the head.

"Nice one Luffy" the swordsman said, irritated.

"Princess Vivi is that really you?" The man asked, grabbing her shoulders. "You're alive, I can't believe it, thank goodness, it's me Vivi don't you recognize me? I look different, I lost some weight I suppose" he said.

"Uh, Toto is that really you?" Vivi asked, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth.

"That's right" the man said, on the verge of tears. I smiled sadly as I heard the low sobs that escaped the princess mouth.

"Toto, that's this guy" Luffy said.

"Whatever it's worth, Vivi dear, I have faith in you and the king, he's a good man, a true king that would never betray his country, I know it" Toto said, tears falling down his cheeks as he hugged the princess and started to cry. Sitting him down, Vivi sat in front of him as we listened to his sobs. I looked down as I feel Zoro pull me into a one-armed hug. "This rebellion is ridiculous" Toto said, "a bunch of faithless fools" he said. I rested my head on Zoro's shoulder as I listened to the older male. "True our country hasn't seen a drop of rain in three years, but I still put my trust in the king as I always have, most of the country still has faith in him actually" Toto said. "So many times I've tried to stop them, so many times, but they won't listen to anything I say, the rebellion isn't stopping, their strength, supplies, and men have reached the limit however, their intention is to settle things once and for all, with the next attack" he said. "Their backs are against the wall, they're stuck in a corner, prepared for death" Toto said, causing Vivi's eyes to widen. "Please Vivi, you have to stop these fools from tearing our country apart" he said, more tears falling from his eyes.

"Toto, old friend, please don't be worried" Vivi said, smiling as she handed him a rag.

"Vivi dear" he whispered.

"We'll succeed, we're going to stop this" Vivi said.

"Thank you Vivi" Toto cried out, standing there I kept a neutral expression on my face, along with the others.

~Time Skip~

"Well great job today everybody, really we did some good work, now let's all lie down on these comfy beds and get some well deserve rest, okay" Usopp said, causing me to sweat drop. "We'll need our strength, good night you guys" he said, hopping into the bed next to him and falling asleep.

"Please this whole trip you've been nothing but lazy" Zoro said, throwing a pillow at the long-nosed pirate.

"Why you, quit comparing me to you and all the other super human freaks" Usopp said, throwing the pillow back at Zoro.

"Oh, you're a dead man" I chirped out, laughing at the angry expression on Zoro's face.

"Now you're annoying me" Zoro said, glaring at the long-nosed pirate.

"I think blue nose here, wins today's award here for laziest talking animal in the desert" Usopp said, throwing a pillow at Chopper.

"YOU TRY WALKING AROUND IN A FUR COAT" Chopper yelled as Usopp, getting in his face.

"Sanji I think that's my bed" Vivi said, causing me to sweat drop when I saw the love cook lying under Vivi's covers.

"I know I thought you might have trouble sleeping here all alone tonight, Vivi" Sanji said, before a pillow hit him in the face. Laughing I sat criss cross on a bed watching everyone.

"And the award for biggest perv, goes to Sanji" Usopp mumbled, causing Chopper to snicker

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Seven

"Alright sling shot boy, I'm going to shove that pillow so far down your throat you'll choke on it" Sanji said, leaning back I watched them all throw pillows at one another.

"You guys don't seem to understand the concept of-" Nami started to say before being hit by a pillow. "Ugh!" She growled, throwing the pillow back down at them.

"I hope you're ready" Sanji said, cracking his knuckles as he got up and ran towards Usopp. I sweat drop, before watching as a pillow hit Vivi. Wincing a little I smiled when she smiled. Turning back to the guys I stood up on the bed, grabbing a pillow I held it up, an evil glint in my eyes.

"Quit it" I growled, hitting Zoro on the back of the head, taking him by surprise. I smirked and jumped off the bed and onto his back, knocking him off-balance. Sitting on top of him I smiled as I looked up at the others.

~Time Skip~

Curling up against Zoro, I yawned as I heard his soft snoring. Much to Sanji's displeasure the swordsman had made me sleep in the same bed as him. Looking up into his face I smiled as my hair covered my eyes, and tears rolled down my cheeks. "I missed you, Zoro" I mumbled, laying my head down against his chest as I closed my eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

~Time Skip~

"I'm so sorry I didn't have more to offer you, Princess Vivi" Toto said.

"No, please don't worry about it, well we should be off now Toto" Vivi said. Yawning I smile as I feel Zoro grab my hand and smile down at me.

"Oh Luffy, take this with you" Toto said, handing Luffy a canteen of water.

"WOW, WATER" Luffy shouted.

"WATER" Usopp shouted happily.

"You found some then?" Luffy asked the old man.

"Yes, it was last night, a bit after you fell asleep while digging that huge hole of yours" Toto said, giving the raven haired boy a closed eyes smile. "I finally reached a moist area under the dry stuff, that water there is the moisture I was able to extract from the damp sand" the old man said.

"Woah, that sounds really complicated, but thank you" Luffy said.

"That right there is genuine Yuba water, it's not much but it's all I was able to get" Toto said.

"Right, then I'll drink it with care" Luffy said.

~Time Skip~

After a while of walking, I raised an eyebrow when I saw Luffy quickly sit down at a dying tree. "Huh, HEY LUFFY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING OVER THERE?" Usopp shouted, when he and the others finally noticed that our captain had sat down.

"Luffy" Nami said, as Sanji helped her down from Eyelash.

"Um, is everything alright?" Vivi asked. I cast a glance at Zoro when he squeezed my hand a little.

"Is something a matter Luffy? Has the heat finally gotten to you?" I asked.

"I quit" Luffy suddenly said.

"Huh" we all said, confused.

"What do you mean?" Nami asked.

"What's that mean? Quit what Luffy?" Vivi asked.

"Oh come on, we don't have time to put up with every weird little mood you have right now, Luffy" Usopp said, his hands on his hips. "Let's go" he said.

"Yeah, shouldn't we get going?" Chopper asked.

"Yes we should and fast, if we don't get to that Katorea place we came from and stop the rebellion that's about to begin, then a million Alabasta citizens will start fighting and things will get real ugly real quick" Sanji said. "We're doing this for Vivi, so let's go" the blonde said, as he walked up to Luffy and grabbed the front of his robe, only to be thrown to the side by the rubbery boy. "What's wrong with you?" Sanji growled out. Narrowing my eyes in confusion I tighten my grip on Zoro's hand.

"Vivi" Luffy said.

"Yes" Vivi said.

"Right now all I want to do is kick Crocodile's ass you understand" Luffy said, glaring at the princess, taking her by surprise. "Maybe we can keep the people from started a rebellion, but that won't stop Crocodile, besides we won't be able to accomplish anything in Katorea, we're pirates, everyone knows that things are better off without us around" Luffy said, his hat covering his eyes.

"You got to admit, he has a way of getting straight to the point when he really wants to" Sanji said, crossing his arms.

"Well yeah...but not often" Usopp said, looking at the blonde.

"No, that's not true" Vivi said to the rubbery boy.

"You want it to work out so that nobody dies in this fight, isn't that right Vivi?" Luffy asked. "None of the citizens, none of us either, we're up against one of the Seven Warlords of the sea, and a million of your own people on top of that, and you still want everyone to end up all safe and sound, you'll never win that way" Luffy said, looking up at the princess. Clenching my jaw, I wanted to scream at that idiot, but at the same time I knew what he was saying was true and Vivi needed to listen to him.

"Come on Luffy, can't you at least try showing Vivi a little sympathy" Nami said, as Sanji held an arm out to stop her from walking towards the raven haired boy.

"Wait, hold on Nami" Sanji said.

"For what?" Nami asked.

"And what's wrong with that, huh? What's so wrong about not wanting to see people die or get hurt?" Vivi asked angrily.

"Because people die that's why" Luffy said, seething Vivi clenched her fist before smacking Luffy across the face and send him flying a couple of feet.

"STOP TALKING LIKE THAT, I WON'T LISTEN TO IT" Vivi shouted. "Say that again and I will really hurt you" she said, her shoulders rising and falling as she breathed heavily. "That's the whole point of what we're doing here, don't you understand? No one in Alabasta, not even the Rebel Army, the Royal Army, or the people are to blame for this, none of them done anything wrong, why should any of them have to pay for what's happening? When every last bit of it is Crocodile's fault" Vivi sneered out. Getting up, Luffy glared at her as he punched her in the face.

"So you're saying it's only alright for you to, DIE" Luffy shouted, causing my eyes to widen.

"No Luffy, you've gone to far" Usopp said.

"Damn it Luffy" Sanji growled out, pulling one sleeve up. Getting up, Vivi wiped her mouth before tackling Luffy to the ground.

"Just being in this country for one day and taking a look around even I can tell" Luffy said, right as Vivi was about to punch him.

"Tell what?" Vivi asked, as she started slapping and punching Luffy.

"What this country needs more than anything" Luffy said through each hit. "Think putting your life on the line is enough to stop this from happening?" Luffy asked, as Vivi continued to beat him up.

"What else exactly should I be putting on the line Luffy?" Vivi asked. "WHAT LUFFY" she shouted, as the rubbery boy grabbed her wrist. "I don't have anything else I can put on the line" she said, close to tears. "Just...just me" she whispered.

"Well you can at least try putting all of our lives on the line together" Luffy said, throwing the blue haired princess off him and sitting up. "AREN'T WE FRIENDS, HUH?" He asked, catching Vivi by surprise. "Well, aren't we friends?" Luffy asked again as Vivi covered her mouth and started to cry. "There, now you see, now you understand" he said, picking up his hat that had fallen off sometime during his and Vivi's fight. "Hey you can cry" Luffy said, causing a small smile to make its way onto my face, Luffy reminded me of Sora more and more as the days go by. "I know how much you hate this, you want to get Crocodile the most" Luffy said patting his hat of any dust. Letting go of Zoro's hand, Nami and I walked over to the crying princess and comfort her. "So now tell me, where can I find Crocodile?" Luffy asked, standing up and putting his hat on.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Eight

"You all, Luffy, Luffy was right, I've made up my mind now" Vivi said, calming down a bit. "Change of plans, we're going to go find Crocodile" she said.

"Yeah" Luffy said, nodding his head as he stood up.

"That does seem the quickest way of stopping the fighting from happening" Nami said.

"And we can quit wandering around the desert too, it was beginning to get old" Zoro said.

"I agree with Zoro" I said, going back and standing next to the swordsman.

"So where is he anyway, this damn Crocodile guy?" Sanji asked.

"Let's see" Vivi said, as we all leaned down and watched as she opened the map. "This is the capital city, Alubarna, where my father rules and the Rebel Army is camped here, getting ready to invade Alubarna" she said, showing us on the map.

"So we just need to get to Crocodile before the Rebels can get to Alubarna" Sanji said.

"This is where Crocodile is, over here, Rainbase" Vivi pointed on the map.

"Rainbase" Usopp said.

"It's a city, a bit to the north of us, about a day's journey from here" Vivi said.

~Time Skip~

"Okay did I or did I not tell the two of you to quit with the pathetic moaning all the time" Nami said, looking back my eye twitched as I glared tiredly at Usopp and Luffy as they started snapping at the orange haired girl.

"Shut up" I growled, my eyes narrowing at the two.

"Hey Chopper, you managed to make it all day without collapsing" I heard Zoro say, looking past the two idiots I looked at the swordsman and smiled as I made eye contact with him.

"Yeah, I'm trying hard not to" Chopper said. "Vivi does this Rainbase city have a water supply?" Chopper asked.

"Oh yeah, no shortage there, it's a gambling town almost completely isolated from all the fighting" Vivi said, catching Nami's attention.

"Ahh, gambling" Nami said, smiling as she thought about money. My face twisted up in disgust as I thought about gambling I found it as stupid as I find liquor disgusting.

"No way Nami, we're not going there to gamble" Zoro said, glaring at the orange haired female.

"I guess people need some place to relax even here in Alabasta" Sanji said.

"GUM GUM NO WAY" I heard Luffy shout, looking back I sweat dropped when I saw him keeping Usopp from getting the water canteen, while saying 'no' over and over.

"Come on give me some" Usopp said, trying to get the canteen.

"GUM GUM LEAVE ME ALONE" Luffy shouted.

"Come on Luffy; just give me one sip of it, please, isn't that why he fave it to us?" Usopp cried.

"The old guy from the sandstorm place gave it to me, he had to dig all night just to get this much of it" Luffy said, remembering what Toto said. "We can't just go drinking it like its regular water or something, so no way" he said.

"Wow, you can restrain yourself sometimes" Nami said, as I nodded my head.

"Well yeah, of course I can Nami, that's a rude thing to say you know" Luffy said, getting close to her face. "So how long till Rainbase, Vivi?" Luffy asked as Usopp fell to the ground, his tongue sticking out.

"Hey Luffy" Vivi said, hopping off Eyelash.

"Hmm" Luffy hummed.

"Thanks a lot, I never would have been able to make this decision on my own" Vivi said, causing me to smile.

"Okay then, give me food" Luffy said, causing me to laugh a little.

"Huh" Vivi said, confused.

"After I beat up Crocodile, give me food, I'll eat till I explode" Luffy said.

"I promise I will" Vivi said, giving him a closed eyes smile.

~Time Skip~

"There" Vivi said as we could see a city up a head.

"So is that the city?" Chopper asked, as Luffy and Usopp started moaning and groaning again.

"That's it" I mumbled.

"Oh, are we here?" Luffy asked. "YEAH, TIME TO KICK CROCODILE'S ASS" Luffy shouted, throwing his arms in the air. "That's Rainbase, huh" he said as we neared the town.

"So after all that's happen, are we operating under the assumption that Baroque Works knows that we're here on the island with them" Zoro said, as he grabbed my hand.

"It seems likely; we did run into Mr. Two so I think it's safe to assume that they have at least have some idea that we were heading to Alabasta" Nami said, as Zoro tighten his grip on my hand and growled lowly at hearing the name Mr. Two.

"Who cares" Luffy said, his arms crossed over his chest.

"They know exactly what we look like so we won't be able to do much of anything while we're in Rainbase, just lay low" Usopp said.

"AND WHY IS THAT?" Luffy shouted.

"Because if we get spotted before we can find Crocodile, I'm sure he can probably come up with all sorts' of nasty ways of taking care of us" Usopp said, as Zoro released another low growl, as his grip tighten some more.

"Assassination is kind of the area of their expertise" Zoro said, as I winced when he tighten his grip even more.

"LAYING LOW, BUT WE'RE COMING CROCODILE" Luffy yelled as loud as he could.

"You weren't even listing were you" Usopp said, hitting our rubbery captain.

"No matter what happens, I will take it upon myself to protect Nami, Vivi, and Skylar from any harm" Sanji said, smiling. "I'm always happy to play prince charming for a lady" he said.

"I think Zoro's got Skylar covered" Nami said, as she looked at the expression of pain on my face.

"Smooth one" Zoro said to the love cook, his grip tightening even more. God, if he tightens his grip even more I think he'll crush my hand.

"Smoother then you are Zoro" Sanji said, not hearing what Nami said.

"I need water" both Usopp and Chopper said.

"There is none, let it go" Zoro snapped at the two.

"I'M GOING" Luffy suddenly shouted, as he ran towards the city.

"HOLD ON LUFFY" Usopp shouted, chasing after him.

"WAIT, YOU MAY WANT TO TAKE SOME MONEY ALONG" Nami shouted.

~Time Skip~

"Quit that" I mumbled as I watched Zoro hit Eyelash lightly with a stick.

"I'm going to go and use the little boys room" I heard Chopper say, as he walked away.

"Do you really think we can count on them to stay out of trouble?" Sanji asked. Looking at them, I yelped when I felt someone squeeze my ass. Turning to Zoro I glared at him as he smirked.

"What?" Zoro asked trying to act innocent. Pouting I looked back at Sanji and them.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Nine

"Even they can handle a little errands okay, right?" Nami asked.

"I don't think so" I said, sweat dropping a little. I blushed when Zoro started messing with a strand of my hair. "Why do I have to sit on your lap?" I asked.

"Because" Zoro said as he stopped playing with my hair, "and I don't know I bet they managed to screw something up, it is Usopp and Luffy, I start getting ready to run if I were you" Zoro said, answering Nami as he hit Eyelash on the nose with the stick again.

"I said stop that" I said, smacking him on the head lightly. Chuckling he leaned forward until our noses were touching.

"No" Zoro whispered, laughing at my flushed face, while the others raised an eyebrow at our behavior.

"You win, looks like the Marines are chasing them" Sanji suddenly said, causing all of us to stand up.

"No way, so why are those idiots running this way?" Nami asked, freaking out.

"Hey, Tony hasn't made his way back here yet" Vivi said.

"He'll be fine; Chopper can manage on his own" Zoro said, resting an arm on his swords as we all started to run.

"HEY GUYS I THINK THE MARINES ARE HERE" Luffy shouted as he and Usopp ran after us.

"YOU THINK WE HADN'T NOTICED THAT LUFFY" Zoro and I shouted back at him, irritation marks on our heads.

"GET THEM, WE CAN'T LOSE THEM THIS TIME MEN" one of the Marines soldiers shouted as Usopp screamed, as he and Luffy freaked out while running behind us.

"Why are they carrying barrels?" I asked.

"Who knows" Zoro said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Baroque Works will see us if we keep running through the city" Usopp said as we kept running.

"I think it's a little too late for that Usopp" Zoro said.

"Then it's decided let's go" Luffy said.

"Huh" Vivi said.

"Wherever Crocodile is how about it, ready?" Luffy asked.

"Do you see that building up head with the alligator on its roof, that's the casino that Crocodile runs" Vivi said, pointing at a pyramid-shaped building. "It's called Rains Dinners" she said.

"I see it, so that's where Crocodile is" Luffy said.

"It would be better if we all split up now" Sanji said.

"Yeah, it's looking that way" Zoro said.

"Right, see you later" Luffy said.

"Right" we all said, Zoro, Vivi, and I going to the right staircase as the others went their own way.

"Don't die" I heard Luffy say.

"They all split up, let's get them" I heard a Marine soldier say.

~Time Skip~

"Damn it" Zoro said, as Baroque Work members were running towards us.

"Oh no, look over there" Vivi said, looking the way she pointed we saw more members heading our way. Looking at the Baroque Work members, I placed a hand on my swords.

"It's them alright, no doubt, kill them" one of the men said, looking at some pictures.

"It looks like it's the Baroque Works Billions" Vivi said.

"Well it looks like we're stuck between a rock and a hard place, huh, you and Skylar go on without me" Zoro said, pushing both of us.

"What, no" I said.

"Hurry" Zoro snapped.

"Okay" Vivi said, before she could grab my hand I shot her a death glare, causing her to back away. Laughing nervously she nodded her head and left.

"I'm staying" I said, pulling out my two swords and standing next to the swordsman.

"Go with Vivi" Zoro said.

"No, don't boss me around" I growled as we glared at each other.

"Fine" Zoro growled. "Just, don't get hurt" he said, his features growing soft.

"Hey, I'll be alright, I already told you, I can take care of myself" I said, smiling at him.

~Time Skip~

"Is that all, really, pathetic" Zoro said as we finished off the last of the Baroque Work members.

"Roronoa Zoro, I knew we meet again" I heard that woman from before say, I frowned as I saw Zoro's body go tense.

"That voice" Zoro said, turning around he clenched his teeth.

"I've been looking for you, what do you think you're doing carelessly cutting down civilians like that? That's low, even for you" she said, casting a glance towards my way, as she furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Look, I have my own reasons for doing it alright, besides I have absolutely no desire whatsoever to fight you again, we settle our dispute fine in Log Town" Zoro said, as he put up his swords and pulled me close, confusing the woman even more.

"We did not, we're not through I haven't even dealt a single blow" she said, pulling her sword out.

"Uh, she looks way to much like her" Zoro mumbled under his breath, causing me to frown. "AND PUT THAT DAMN FACE OF YOURS AWAY WILL YOU" he shouted at the woman as he covered his eyes.

"What did you say? You're insulting me that's a really pathetic tactic, I'll make you pay" she said, glaring.

"Uh-uh, she's the one person I can't handle" Zoro said, pushing me away and running. My eyes widen as I watched him leave me behind. Gaping like a fish, I clenched my teeth in anger as I turned towards the woman and walked past her, my hair covering my eyes.

"You're with those pirates aren't you, you're under arrest" one of the Marine soldiers said as I passed him, looking at him I hissed before grabbing his arm and flipping him.

"Fuck off" I growled my voice cracking a bit as I walked away, deciding to find another way to get the diner that Crocodile owned. I sighed a little bit in relief when none of them came following after me.

~Everybody's P.O.V~

"It's Zoro" Usopp said, as the swordsman kicked the Baroque Work members away from him and Nami.

"Hold on, I thought Vivi and Skylar were suppose to be with you?" Nami asked, noticing that both females were missing.

"She was, but you're saying she's not here" Zoro said, before he realized something. "What do you mean? Skylar's right...here" he trailed off as he remembered that he had pushed the young brunette away so he could get away from Tashigi. "Shit, she's going to be really pissed" he mumbled quietly, hitting his head at his own stupidity.

"Not yet, but maybe she went inside already" Usopp said.

"Yeah let's go in, I think Skylar will be okay" Nami said.

"ZORO" they all heard Skylar scream as she came running past Nami and Usopp. Furry in her eyes as she smashed her fist against the swordsman face, "YOU ASSHOLE, YOU LEFT ME" she screeched.

~Skylar's P.O.V~

Looking at Zoro, I glared as he brought a hand up to his cheek and winced. "What the hell, why'd you just go and leave me back that?" I growled. "I may be able to take care of myself but to just go and leave me with a bunch of Marines, you're lucky none of them followed me" I sneered, crossing my arms and glaring at him.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Forty

"Look I'm sorry" Zoro said, trying to reach out for me, taking a step back I stood next to Nami and crossed my arms, looking away from the swordsman.

"Nope, I'm not taking any of your 'I'm sorry', you done fucked up" I said.

"Luffy" Usopp said as we heard and saw our rubbery captain running towards us screaming, Smoker close behind him.

"It's that Smoker guy" Zoro said, still trying to grab me. Hissing I moved behind Nami, glaring at the green haired male.

"HEY YOU GUYS LET'S GO, WE HAVE TO RUN INSIDE RIGHT NOW" Luffy shouted at us as he ran passed Usopp, Nami, and me.

"Right behind you" Usopp said as we ran towards the restaurant. I narrowed my eyes as Zoro grabbed my hand as we ran towards the building.

"SO HE'S IN THERE, SO I GUESS THAT'S WHERE I'M GOING" Luffy shouted. "LISTEN UP CROCODILE, I'M COMING FOR YOU AND I'M ABOUT TO KICK YOUR SANDY ASS, GET READY" Luffy yelled at the top of his lungs. "I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE, I'M COMING CROCODILE" he shouted as he started screaming.

"NOT SO FAST YOU" a Baroque Work member said as they chased behind us.

"Don't talk, just shoot them" another one said, as they started firing bullets at us.

"Damn these guys are annoying" Zoro said as he stopped and turned around slashing all of them. "Ha! I think that ought a shut them up" he said, standing up he smirked at me. Scoffing I looked away and started running to catch up with the others. "Look I said I was sorry" I heard Zoro say as he caught up with me.

"If you were sorry then you wouldn't have left me in the first place" I said, glaring at him, stopping he pulled me close.

"I'm sorry, I was being an idiot" Zoro said, holding me close, causing me to blush.

"Dang it" I groaned. "I can't stay mad at you, especially since we have a lot of other things to worry about" I said, as Zoro nodded his head and smiled widely.

"Does that mean that I'm forgiven?" He asked.

"For now, just make sure never to do that again or next time I'll shove those swords of yours up your ass" I said, causing the swordsman to laugh.

"Your threats are still the same, but you're all bark no bite" Zoro said, causing me to blink my eyes.

"Huh, what was that?" I asked, trying to see if I heard him correctly.

"I said you're all bark no bite" Zoro said, something shining in his eyes as he gave me a mischief smile. Frowning I sighed and nodded my head.

"Alright" I said before we started to run again and catch up with the others.

"HEY CROCODILE SHOW YOURSELF" Luffy shouted, catching everyone's attention for a minute, before they went back to gambling. "LISTEN I CROSSED AN OCEAN AND A DESERT TO KICK YOUR ASS" he screamed, still nobody paid him any attention. "CROCODILE..." he started to scream again before Nami and Usopp hit him on top of the head.

"That's not going to make him come out here, you loud mouth dope" Nami said, as Luffy's head fell down.

"Don't forget we're dealing with this country's hero, you want to turn all these customers against us" Usopp said.

"Okay fine, so what do we do?" Luffy asked.

"Woah hold on, without Vivi we don't even know what Crocodile looks like" Usopp said.

"Now that you mention it, where is Vivi?" Nami asked, looking around.

"VIVI, CROCODILE COME OUT" all three shouted.

"Hey you know what, I'm thinking they might not come just cause we call" Luffy said.

"You think" I said, sweat dropping as Zoro chuckled a little.

"I got you this time Straw Hat" I heard Smoker say, as he came running towards us.

"Smoker" Nami said.

"You think you can stroll in anywhere you like and I won't find you" Smoker said.

"Not old Smokey" Luffy said.

"RUN" Usopp screamed, grabbing my hand Zoro pulled me close as we started to run further into the casino. "Oh great, what's that refugee from an ash tray doing in a casino in Rainbase?" Usopp asked.

"If you ask me, I think he's developed a special affection for Luffy here" Zoro said, smirking as I laughed at that.

"That's for sure" I said.

"This building is surrounded by a lake, there's nowhere to run" Smoker said.

"Now hold on, that's far enough" I heard a man say as he and someone else got in front of Smoker.

"Unofficial's aren't allowed inside, you must leave at once" the second guy said.

"Man he's stubborn" Luffy said.

"Hold it" Smoker growled as he pushed the two men away.

"Uh, I'm in no mood to try and deal with this right now" Luffy said.

"Excuse me sir" a man said as he and two other people got in front of us. "I'm going have to ask you and your friend-" the man started to say before Luffy threw the three out of our way.

"Hold on a second, did I just hit something?" Luffy asked confused.

"Give it up" Smoker said, as we started running towards a door labeled V.I.P.

"Hey look ahead, it's..." Usopp started to say before trailing off.

"Thank you" a woman said.

"For coming" another woman said.

"Please step this way" a man said.

"The V.I.P lounge welcomes you" a second man said, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"Did he say the V.I.P lounge?" Usopp asked confused.

"Hold on, do you think it could be a trap, maybe?" Nami asked.

"Hey don't these lounge deals usually have free drinks for their guest?" Zoro asked, tightening his grip on my hand.

"Really, that's what you're concern about?" I asked.

"It's not like we have a choice, run for it" Luffy said.

"The V.I.P lounge, don't tell me these jokes are friends of Crocodile's" I heard Smoker say. "But if it's true, all of them could end up on the gallows together" he said, as we ran inside.

"What is a vip anyways?" I heard Luffy ask. "Hey the hall splits" he said.

"It say's V.I.P's go left" Usopp said.

"And pirates go right" Nami and I said.

"Which way do we go?" Luffy asked.

"The sign, quick" Zoro said.

"V.I.P, choose V.I.P quick, that's got to be the way to go" Usopp said.

"That's crazy talk, we're pirates and pirates are supposed to go this way, come on" Luffy said, taking the way pirates where suppose to take.

"Well yeah, you got a point there" Usopp said.

"Hey wait" Zoro said, as we slowed down when we saw it was a dead-end.

"Straw Hat" Smoker said as he stopped behind us. The floor opened up and we fell in. "This is certainly unexpected" Smoker said as we fell, my body tensed as I held onto Zoro and screamed.

"I can't believe we fell for this old trick" Zoro said, wrapping his arms around me and held me close, mine and Nami's screams blocking out what Usopp was saying.

"I hate trap doors" Luffy said.

"I hate this" I cried, clinging onto Zoro tightly.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Forty-One

"Pretty cleaver trap wasn't it?" Luffy asked as he and Usopp leaned against the bars of the cage, I nodded my head, before burying my face into Zoro's chest as he put an arm around my waist.

"Oh yeah, no way of seeing that one coming" Usopp said.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, I TOLD YOU IT WAS A TRAP IN THE FIRST PLACE, I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT IDIOT'S YOU ARE" Nami yelled at the two, irritated.

"You okay?" I heard Zoro ask.

"Yeah, just a little shaken up" I said, moving my face out of his chest and looking up at him.

"Something's wrong here, I feel weak all of a sudden" Luffy said, turning my head towards him I raised an eyebrow.

"Really, what's a matter, you hungry or something?" Usopp asked, as Smoker stood up and grabbed his weapon.

"Luffy" Zoro said as he noticed this. My eyes widen and I clenched my jaw as Smoker hit Luffy up against the head.

"Luffy" Nami and I said.

"I-Ill take you on if you want me to, you smoke-filled freak, I didn't do so bad against the bald guy you know, so I'll just wait over here in the corner until you let me know when you're ready, okay" Usopp said, backing away from the man.

"What's wrong? I feel so helpless, it's like when I fall into the sea" Luffy said, his tongue sticking out as Smoker held him down with his weapon.

"Alright, just what have you done to Luffy?" Nami asked.

"The tip of this staff is made from a substance called Sea Prison Stone, a rare mineral, it's supposedly exist at one certain sea in the distance corner of the world" Smoker said, Zoro pushed me behind him and grabbed a hold of his swords. "Not much is known about it, but it's believed to give off mystically energy to the same wave length as the ocean it's self, basically you can say it has the solid form as the sea" he said.

"So it affects Luffy the same as if he fell into the ocean" Zoro said.

"Prison cells at Marines Headquarters are made of the same substance, to prevent criminals that have Devil Fruit powers from successfully escaping" Smoker said.

"Well then I'm betting this cell is built the same way" Nami said.

"You're probably right, the person who put the trap suspected that they might catch a Devil Fruit user one day" I said.

"If it wasn't you can be sure that I'd be long gone by now and you five be on your way to prison where you be waiting for your date with the hangman" Smoker said, causing me to shiver, as Zoro was about to pull one of his swords out.

"ARE YOU CRAZY, THERE'S NO POINT IN FIGHTING IN A SITUATION LIKE THIS, STOP" Usopp shouted.

"And besides what good is a sword against a guy who's made out of smoke" Nami said.

"She has a point, it's useless to try and fight against him, we need to work together" I said.

"She's right, give it up" we all heard a new voice say. "You're all going to die together, so why not make an effort to get along first" the person said.

"Huh, it's Crocodile" Smoker said.

"Alright" Luffy said clenching his teeth together, as the chair on the other side of the bars started to turn around. A tall strong man with nape-length black hair; stitches running across his nose and a giant hook for one of his hands stood up. Luffy growled at the sight of the man, growing angrier by the minute as Crocodile chuckled. My face grew void of any emotions like Zoro and Smoker, while Nami and Usopp were freaking out.

"So he's one of the Seven Warlords is he" Zoro said.

"Huh, you're every bit of the wild dog I heard you were, Smoker" Crocodile said to the white-haired man. "Unlike your superior's you never really believed I was on your side, have you?" He asked the Marine Captain. "And of course you were right, you know Smoker, I have a feeling you'll die breathily in the line of duty, I'll be more than happy to inform the government that you put up a valiant fight against the vicious Straw Hat pirate here" he said, walking closer to the cell. "I haven't the vaguest idea what really brought you to this country, but I'm betting you're on your own, we both know the government would never order you come here to this land, they have every confidence in me, a Warlord of the sea" he said.

"You big old bag of wind you're Crocodile" Luffy said, getting up and touching the cage bars. "Come on and fight me like a man, you big dumb..." Luffy started to say before his head dropped.

"Pay attention stupid, you got to remember not to touch the bars" Usopp snapped.

"Idiot, is it that hard to remember?" I asked, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Straw Hat Luffy I congratulate you on getting this far and I promise to dispose of you neatly and patiently, once our special guest of honor has made her appearance" Crocodile said.

"Uh, guest" Nami said, confused.

"Why even as we speak, my partner is on her way to fetch her" Crocodile said.

~Time Skip~

"Hey look I'm Sanji, okay which one of you ate the meat" Luffy said, imitating the love cook. Bringing a hand up to my mouth both Usopp and I burst out laughing.

"Do Zoro, hurry" Usopp and I said.

"Oh really" Nami growled, "GET SERIOUS" she screamed as she hit the two on top of the head, I stopped laughing and whistle lowly when she looked over at me and glared. "HOW CAN YOU TWO SCREW AROUND WHEN WE'RE IN THIS DESPERATE SITUATION" Nami screamed.

"Well we can't get out, so what else is there for us to do" Luffy said.

"THE FACT THAT WE CAN'T GET OUT IS THE REASON THIS IS SO DESPERATE" Nami shouted. Looking at Zoro, I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder while he slept. As if on instinct he wrapped an arm around me and continued to sleep. "IF WE DON'T DO SOMETHING SOON WE'RE GOING TO WIND UP DEAD" she screamed, casting a glance over at Zoro and me. "AND WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING?" She screamed, hitting Zoro on the head.

"Oh is it morning" Zoro said, slightly irritated as he rubbed one of his eyes as the other one continued to hold me.

"IT'S AFTERNOON YOU MORON" Nami shouted.

"Nami calm down, yelling at these idiot's isn't going to solve anything" I said, getting out of Zoro's grasp and walking over to the enraged navigator. I held my hands up in defense when she looked at me with a death glare. "Never mind, do whatever you please" I said, chuckling nervously.

"You're certainly a spirited young lady" Crocodile said, as he sat at a table, with food on it.

"Whatever, you better go ahead and enjoy yourself like you still got the time mister, because when these fellows get out of here they're going to kick your smug butt up and down the Grand Line like a flabby beach ball, right Luffy" Nami said, holding her arm out.

"YEAH YOU BETTER BELIEVE WE WILL BUDDY" Luffy yelled, causing me to chuckle at his enthusiasm, while Usopp sat in a fetal position.

"Your crew members seem to place a lot of trust in your talents, Straw Hat Luffy" Crocodile said. "How foolish, I think trust is completely unnecessary" he said, laughing a little.

"Who does he think he is, snickering at us like that" Nami said.

"Knock it off Nami, you're just going to make him angry" Usopp said.

"He has a point though, you should never put all your trust into one person, because that will be your destruction in the end" I said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	42. Chapter 42

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Forty-Two

"Crocodile" I heard Vivi say angrily.

"Vivi" we all said, looking at her as she stood at the top of the stairs.

"My humble greetings Vivi, Royal Princess of Alabasta, I mean Miss. Wednesday, I compliment you on having you invading our assassin's in order to get this far" Crocodile said.

"You have no idea what I do or how far I would go to see you dead, Mr. Zero" Vivi said. "I wish you died in your cradle you monster" she said, running towards him, her Peacock Strings out.

"VIVI WAIT, FIRST GET US OUT OF THIS THING" Luffy shouted to the princess.

"This country would still be peaceful if it wasn't for you" Vivi said. Looking towards Zoro I could tell he was slightly irritated by all the noise. "PEACOCK STRING SLASHERS" Vivi shouted, throwing one of her weapons out at the man. I watched slightly surprised as the weapon was about to hit Crocodile's head but only for his head to turn into sand.

"Not going to work" Smoker said, as the rest of Crocodile's body turned into sand.

"Feel better" we heard Crocodile say as the sand moved behind Vivi, "as a native of this country, you must surely know that I have the power of the Sand Sand Fruit" he said, as the sand wrapped around Vivi and morphed into Crocodile. "Want to become a mummy?" He asked the princess as he held his hook close to her throat.

"He's, he's made of sand" Usopp said.

"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE, I'M WARNING YOU RIGHT NOW OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS" Luffy shouted angrily.

"Have a seat princess" Crocodile said, as Vivi was tied up and seated on a chair near the table he was eating at earlier. "I trust you're comfortable there, I must say your timing is perfect, the party is about to begin" he said, causing me to furrow my brows in confusion. "Isn't that right Miss. Sunday?" He asked the raven haired woman.

"Yes" Miss. Sunday said.

"Party" Nami said in confusion.

"It's exactly noon right now, time for Operation Utopia" Miss. Sunday said.

"Huh, Utopia" Nami said.

"What's an Operation Utopia?" Luffy asked, causing Crocodile to laugh. "HEY" Luffy shouted, as the man continued to laugh.

"It will mean the demise of the Kingdom Alabasta, Miss. Wednesday" Crocodile said, looking at Vivi. "I'm going to wipe it off the face of the map as if it never was, all people, great and small will be sucked into eternal darkness as they writhe in agony, let Operation Utopia begin" he said.

"Damn you, just what is it that you think you're going to do to Alabasta?" Vivi asked.

"Princess would you like to know what kind of people I despise of all others, those bias hypocrites who bleed endlessly about happiness of the people" Crocodile said.

"You plan to kill my father, YOU'D BE DEAD BEFORE YOU CAN GET CLOSE TO HIM" Vivi shouted.

"You needn't shout, I'm not gonna touch a hair on his head, he's not even worth killing, instead I shall let him taste the humiliation that is far crueler then death" Crocodile said.

"What's crueler then death?" Usopp asked.

"That's such an un-lady like expression you have there your highness" Crocodile said.

"I demand that you tell me, what is this Operation Utopia?" Vivi asked. "Answer me" she demanded.

"You demand me, now, now, perhaps you need to review your current situation" Crocodile said.

"I SAID ANSWER ME" Vivi shouted.

"You're a courageous young woman, well why not" Crocodile said, turning away from the princess. "The Operation is already under way, very well, I'll tell you my plan to end this country, about Operation Utopia" he said.

"That's horrifying" Nami said after Crocodile explained what Operation Utopia was.

"Well do you like it? The Operation you once participated in is now reaching peroration, if you listen closely I'd wager you could hear the howls of the kingdom and they all scream the same, protect Alabasta, protect Alabasta, protect Alabasta" Crocodile said.

"STOP IT, HOW ARE YOU SO CRUEL?" Vivi screamed.

"It's heartbreaking isn't it, they're love for the kingdom will be what destroy's it" Crocodile said, as Vivi started crying. Soon Luffy started screaming as he ran towards the bars and try to get through them.

"Is he stupid? Didn't he hear what I said before?" Smoker asked.

"He's defiantly stupid, but that's also the reason he's our captain" Zoro said, a small smile made its way onto my lips as I crossed my arms and glared at Crocodile.

"Crocodile, I'm so gonna kick your ass" Luffy said, growing weak as he tried to squeeze through the bars.

"You know what, I've had to make so many moves to be able to get to this point, the sabotage to inflame the citizens, manipulating the Royal Army; do you have any idea why I go to such lengths to destroy this country?" Crocodile asked, smirking.

"As if I'd understand anything inside your fowl mind" Vivi said, glaring at the man.

"You've got a pretty sharp tongue for a princess, don't you?" Crocodile asked.

"VIVI" Usopp shouted, as the princess and the chair fell to the ground.

"Now, now, what are you trying to do Miss. Wednesday?" Crocodile asked.

"Stop you, I'm going to stop you, there's still time, if I can just get to Alubarna, east of here, if I can get there before the Rebel Army, I may be able to stop them" Vivi said, as she started crawling, having some trouble since her arms were tied behind her back. "I'll never give up, while there's a chance" she said, causing Crocodile to chuckle. "Somehow I'm going to stop you, watch, you won't get away with this" she said.

"No" Luffy growled.

"You can quit fooling around now" Crocodile said, after a while. "What a coincidence, we were just about to head to Alubarna ourselves Miss. Wednesday, if you like to come with us princess; then please do or you can try and save them" he said, holding up a key.

"The key" Vivi said.

"The key to this cell" Luffy said, "HEY GIVE IT" he screamed. Turning towards Vivi, Crocodile held the key out, seeing this the princess try to struggle out of her restrains. Crawling forward, Crocodile dropped the key, as Vivi try to loosen the ropes around her wrist. Breaking free she tries to grab the key as Crocodile turned away and tap the heel of his foot to the ground opening a trap door. "NO" Luffy shouted as the key falls into the hole.

"What, a trap door" Vivi said.

"It won't be too long until the Rebels and Royal Forces begin their battle to the death" Crocodile said. "Even if you hurried to Alubarna from here, who knows if you'll make it in time" he said, turning around to face the blue haired girl, "to stop the rebellion, you need to leave at once Miss. Wednesday, will you do that? Or try and save your friends instead" Crocodile said. "It's your choice, but if you choose the latter it doesn't help that I accidentally dropped the key into the Banana Gators dean" he said.

"Huh" Vivi gasped, "Banana Gators dean" she said looking down into the room below.

"What are those things?" Luffy asked. "Ahh, look out the window, there's an alligator growing out of that banana" he said, causing me to sweat drop.

"In case you hadn't noticed that's not the only one" Nami said, slightly irritated.

"Looks like we're in an aquarium, I hope we're not the fish food" Usopp said.

"What weird bananas" Luffy said, causing me to sweat drop even more.

"Idiot" I said, before laughing a little.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	43. Chapter 43

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Forty-Three

"You idiot, look closer, they got banana's growing out of them, they're weird gators not weird bananas" Usopp said.

"What no Vivi, what happen?" Luffy asked.

"A big Banana Gator just swallowed the key to your cell" Vivi said.

"WELL THEN GO DOWN THERE AND MAKE HIM SPIT IT OUT" Luffy shouted, causing my eye to twitch a little.

"I wouldn't stand a chance, they're alpha predators of the top of the food chain, they're ferocious, they even prey on Sea Kings, Luffy" Vivi said. "Get near one and they'll devour you in one bite" she said, causing Crocodile to chuckle and smirk.

"Sorry you might have had the key, if I hadn't accidentally dropped it" Crocodile said, causing my eye to twitch even more. "Now there's no telling which of my pets swallowed it" he said.

"Crap" Luffy said.

"Thanks a lot, you jerk" Nami said.

"Damn it, if we can just get out of here, I can handle those over grown reptiles" Zoro said, holding one of his swords up.

"Oh man you're really dumb Zoro, we can't get out because the key got swallowed" Luffy said, causing me to sigh.

"I know that, you stupid idiot" Zoro said, irritated with our rubbery captain.

"Oh well" Crocodile said, snapping his fingers as a set of double door's started to open. "I'm sorry, but we must be going, time is of the essence, oh and speaking of time, this room will be destroyed in exactly one hour, it served me well but it's no longer of any use, soon the water of Rainbase's lake will fill this room and unless there are fish or one of my gators, anyone left in here won't survive" he said, I yelped as Zoro grabbed my waist and pulled me close. "Well it's either one million innocent citizens or a mere five pirates that have no future, it's time to choose, but to be honest the odds are quite low for both, I hope you like gambling Miss. Wednesday because like they do at the tables upstairs, you're gonna have to roll the dice" he said, laughing lowly. "Just like I did with this country, which was simple with all the fools here, people like those juvenile Rebels, and that old man digging in Yuba" Crocodile said, catching Luffy's attention.

"You don't mean that dried up old guy, do you?" Luffy asked, growing angrier by the minute.

"Of course, even though everyone else has abandon it, that old fool keeps pecking away everyday at an oasis that's long dead" Crocodile said. "Even as he's plagued by constant sandstorms, he still digs away" he said, chuckling lowly.

"Shut up" Luffy growled.

"You don't know much about sandstorms do you, Straw Hat Luffy?" Crocodile asked. "Ever wonder how one can hit a town perfectly every time?" He asked, smirking at the realization on Luffy's face.

"No wait, you mean..." Vivi started to say, as she realized what Crocodile meant also.

"It was you, you did it" Luffy growled out in anger.

"I will kill you" Vivi sneered out, as Crocodile turned around and left. Miss. Sunday looked back at the princess before turning around and leaving also.

"THE ROOM IS STARTING TO FLOOD, OH NO" Usopp shouted as small doors burst open, letting water in. I felt Zoro tighten his grip on me. "We're all going to drown if we don't do something quick" Usopp said, freaking out. "VIVI HELP GET US OUT OF HERE, I WANT TO LIVE A LOT LONGER THEN JUST ONE HOUR" Usopp shouted.

"Hey just stop freaking out" Zoro said, his grip on me tightening on me some more.

"ARE YOU CRAZY ZORO? HOW CAN I NOT FREAK OUT AT A TIME LIKE THIS, WE'RE ALL GOING TO DROWN LIKE RATS IF WE DON'T GET OUT OF HERE, DON'T YOU GET IT?" Usopp shouted at the swordsman.

"So it's either my kingdom or my friends" Vivi said, sighing I wrapped my arms around Zoro and held onto him, resting my head on his chest. "All you done is take Crocodile, so I know you wouldn't give me either choice, even if I left for Alubarna you would kill me before I even reach it, the only real choice, the only way to end this nightmare is to take out the one that started it" she said, tears filling her eyes as she glared at the man's retreating figure. "Monster, you don't know a thing, not anything, about this country's people, its history, or way of life" she said, as she started swinging her Peacock Strings around. But stopped and closed her eyes, releasing low sobs.

"Vivi" Luffy said, catching said princesses attention. "Get us out, you can do it, I know you can" he said.

"H-how Luffy?" Vivi asked, still crying.

"Ah, so you started begging for your life, eh Straw Hat Luffy, there's no shame in that" Crocodile said. "It's only natural to be afraid of dying" he said.

"I'm not begging...IT'S JUST THAT IF I DIE, WHO ELSE IS GOING TO BE ABLE TO KICK YOUR ASS" Luffy shouted.

"Don't flatter yourself, you small fry" Crocodile said.

"You're a small fry, who thinks he's a big shot" Luffy growled, as Crocodile snapped his fingers. A door opened up and a huge Banana Gator came out.

"You're right Miss. Wednesday, I would have had killed you if you left for the capital and of course I plan on doing the same here" Crocodile said, chuckling. My eyes widen and my face paled as I saw how huge the gator was. Feeling Zoro tighten his grip on me, I heard a low growl escape his throat.

"T-that thing is so gigantic" Vivi said, before putting up a brave front.

"VIVI, YOU SHOW THAT GATOR" Luffy shouted.

"ARE YOU CRAZY, IT'S TOO BIG" Usopp shouted at Luffy. "Vivi don't listen to this kook, get out of there, but um, get us out too" he said.

"She only has to beat one of them" Luffy said.

"No, look out the windows" Nami said.

"Huh" Usopp said before screaming. "They're all waiting in line to eat us" he said, when we noticed all the Banana Gators lined up.

"At least we won't drown like rats" Zoro said, causing me to sweat drop as I looked at him with a slight irritated look.

"How is this even remotely better?" I asked.

"Yeah but getting eaten by a ginormous alligator isn't the way I want to go either" Usopp said.

"Peacock String..." Vivi started to say before the alligator attacked her, jumping out of the way the gator instead ate the table and part of the stairs.

"That things fast" Usopp said, "strong too, it chopped through those stone stairs as if they were cardboard" he said. Noticing that Vivi had moved, the gator turned around and hit her with its tail.

"VIVI NO" Luffy shouted.

"CAN YOU HEAR US? PLEASE SAY SOMETHING; TELL US, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Usopp shouted.

"VIVI GET UP" Luffy shouted.

"RUN" both Nami and I screamed.

"VIVI GET OUT OF THERE, IT'S GOING TO EAT YOU" Usopp yelled.

"What?" I questioned, furrowing my brows as we heard a strange noise, we watched as the gator stopped and looked towards Miss. Sunday who was holding a Transponder Snail.

"Looks like someone's calling" Miss. Sunday said. "Yes" she answered, holding the Transponder Snail up.

"Hello, hello can you hear me?" Someone asked on the other end.

"Yes we can hear you, you're a billion right?" The raven haired woman asked.

"Hey pal, is this thing working alright, I've only used the Transponder Snail once before" the person on the other end said, now why does their voice sound familiar.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	44. Chapter 44

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Forty-Four

"It's working fine, they can hear you just talk into it" a second voice said on the other line.

"Uh" Nami said, catching our attention.

"What do you want?" Miss. Sunday asked.

"Hurry up and state your business, what is it?" Crocodile asked.

"Oh no, I know I've heard that voice before" the person on the other line said. "Yeah hello there, you reached the crap café" the person said.

"The crap café" Crocodile said.

"Does that ring a bell, it should but in case it doesn't, maybe this will jog your memory, Little Garden" the person said. I frowned since I don't remember much from that island.

"We only have five of the six Straw Hats inside that cell, based on what Mr. Two showed us, the only one left is that pet, do they have other members that we don't know about?" Crocodile asked.

"Did you hear that?" Usopp whispered.

"The voice was unmistakable" Nami said.

"SAN-" Luffy started to shout before Usopp covered his mouth.

"Shut up, they don't know about him so let's keep it that way" Usopp whispered. "He was in the cabin when Mr. Two showed up, so they never met, he's are ace in the hole, so zip it" he whispered to the raven haired boy.

"Oh, that's right, Sanji and Chopper didn't get captured, they're still outside" Vivi said quietly.

"Aw, yes, mind telling me who you are?" Crocodile asked.

"Me, well just call me Mr. Prince" Sanji said, causing me to sweat drop.

"Very well Mr. Prince, mind telling me something else, like where you are?" Crocodile asked.

"I'm afraid I can't say, if I did you just come running and get rid of me, even though I highly doubt you could get rid of me, I'm not about to do so, I'm not stupid" 'Mr. Prince' said, "I never give up information easily, unlike you just did, Mr. Zero" he said.

"MR. PRINCE HURRY; COME ON IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP, WE'RE ALL GONNA END UP AS GATOR BAIT, WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME" Usopp shouted.

"HURRY UP MR. PRINCE, COME RESCUE US" Luffy shouted, soon you couldn't tell what he and Usopp were saying since they were shouting over each other.

"That's my loud mouth crew alright, thanks for letting me know they're with you, all I have to do is find you, ahh" suddenly there was a gun shot and 'Mr. Prince' quit talking, causing Luffy and Usopp to shut up.

"Not so tough now, are you?" The second voice from before asked. "We've got him sir, don't worry, he won't be going anywhere in the condition we put him in" the man said, as you could hear 'Mr. Prince' moaning in pain.

"Sanji, oh no" Vivi said quietly.

"So where are you? Speak up" Crocodile said.

"I'm in front of the casino with the gator top, in Rainbase, Rain Dinners" the man said.

"If he's not dead, he's going to wish he was" Zoro said, clenching his teeth. "Because I'm going to kill him next time I see him" he said angrily.

"NO SANJI" Luffy screamed, as Usopp started freaking out.

"That poor guy" Nami said in tears, looking down I felt silent tears roll down my cheeks.

"Stay right there" Crocodile said, "well we shouldn't leave the man waiting" he said as Miss. Sunday put the Transponder Snail away.

"Is this wise?" Miss. Sunday asked. "The Billion's still don't know the actual identity of their boss" she said.

"Aside for the number agents, no one knows who you and I truly are" Crocodile said, "everyone thinks I'm a local hero, who also owns this casino, there's nothing suspicious about a perprior, to going to see what happen in front of this building, our secret will be safe" he said. Seeing the chance Vivi took a few steps back, before running. Seeing this, the gator turned around and chopped more of the stone stairs, trying to get her.

"VIVI" Luffy shouted, as we all stared wide eye. "HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He shouted.

"We still have time before this room fills completely with water, I'm going outside to help you know who" Vivi said, as she climbed onto the stairs that were still standing.

"Got you, there's no way he kicked the bucket, not that guy, if you can get him free, I'm sure he can get us free" Usopp said.

"And Chopper's out there too, so we might actual have a chance of getting out of here" Nami said.

"VIVI LOOK OUT" Luffy shouted as a dust of sand came hurdling towards her. "VIVI" he shouted as Crocodile's hook grabbed her neck and pulled her back.

"I have had enough of your nonsense" Crocodile said, as she crashed into the ground, he soon turned his arm back to normal.

"NO GET UP" Luffy shouted, as Usopp started crying loudly. Both screamed at the fallen princess as she laid there.

"Since you care for your friends that much Miss. Wednesday, you can just die here with them" Crocodile said, as he and Miss. Sunday appeared on top of the steps. "Which thanks to the rising water and my hungry pets outside, she'll recover very, very soon" he said. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to drag Mr. Prince back here to join you, I hope you don't mind corpses" Crocodile said laughing.

"CROCODILE" Luffy shouted at the retreating man.

~Time Skip~

"VIVI" Luffy continued to shout, as the Banana Gator stood there growling at the unconscious princess. I lightly moved my feet, kicking some of the water that covered the floor the and slowly filling the room up as it continued to rise.

"They've been there for me all this time" Vivi said, getting up slowly. "They never let me down, so I cannot let them down, I won't let them die like this" she said, panting. Roaring the alligator charged forward, destroying the stone stairs some more, seeing this we all screamed. Soon the reptile cried in pain, as Vivi slashed at it with her Peacock Strings. Jumping onto its back, she jumped onto the rest of the stairs and started running up them.

"All right, she got away" Nami said in relief. Growling the gator destroyed more of the stairs, not being able to take much more the pillars crack and the windows broke, making even more water enter the room. "Oh no, this just went from bad to worse" Nami said.

"At the rate it's flowing, we don't even have an hour left, we'll be lucky if we have twenty minutes" Usopp said.

"VIVI ARE YOU OKAY?" Luffy shouted, concern for the princess.

"I'M FINE, I'M GOING TO GET HELP, SO JUST HOLD ON" Vivi shouted back. "I WILL GET YOU OUT OF THERE, I WILL GET YOU OUT OF THERE, I WILL NOT ABANDON ANY OF YOU, I PROMISE, I'LL BE RIGHT BACK WITH HELP, OKAY" she shouted, I breathed heavily as my face became void of emotion, I didn't even notice Zoro tightening his grip on my waist.

"OKAY, YOU CAN DO IT VIVI" both Luffy and Usopp shouted, as she ran out of the room.

~Time Skip~

"ALL OF US ARE GOING TO DIE, THAT WATER'S GOING TO BE UP TO OUR NECKS ANY MINUTE NOW" Luffy shouted, as he and Usopp started screaming.

"HEY YOU STUPID GATOR, IF YOU'RE HUNGRY COME AND GET ME" Nami yelled, sticking her arm out of the cage.

"ARE YOU NUTS NAMI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Usopp and I screamed as the gator chomped down on Nami's arm.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	45. Chapter 45

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Forty-Five

"Shit" I cursed, but sighed in relief when I saw that the gator didn't get her arm. "That was a close one" I said, resting my hand on my heart before scowling the orange haired girl.

"I'm trying to lure the gator in close enough so that he'll bite this cage apart" Nami said.

"Hey that's not a bad idea" Usopp said.

"YEAH, COME AND GET US YOU STUPID BANANA, YOU ROTTEN BANANA" Luffy shouted, causing me to sweat drop.

"Look I told you, that things not a banana, it's an alligator with a banana growing out of its head" Usopp said.

"But it's called a Banana Gator" Luffy said.

"Just because it has the word banana in it doesn't automatically make it a food" I said.

"How do you know?" Luffy asked, as an irritation mark appeared on my head.

"Let me explain it to you, you've heard of the Monkey Dance right?" Usopp asked.

"IT'S A BANANA" Luffy screamed.

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN FOR A SECOND" Usopp screamed. "Okay look, there's a dance called the Monkey Dance, you follow" he said as Luffy put a hand on the cage bars. "Even though it got the word monkey in it, it isn't an actual monkey" Usopp explained, knocking Luffy's hand off the bars when he saw the boy's head lull backwards. "Don't touch those bar's" he said.

"How do you know they're not bananas if you haven's eaten one" Luffy said.

"Because who in the world would try to eat a gator?" I snapped.

"WATCH OUT" Nami shouted, as the gator opened its jaw's, biting onto the cage. Screaming I held onto Zoro as water filled the cage and the gator's teeth cracked.

"The cage is too tough" Usopp said.

"The Banana Gator didn't even dent it" Luffy complained.

"VIVI PLEASE HURRY" Usopp cried.

"Hey Straw Hats" Smoker said, I flinched when Zoro tighten his grip on me.

"We're all about to die, how can you just sit there like that?" Usopp asked.

"You should be trying to help us get out of here too" Luffy said.

"Tell me something, how much do you guys know? What exactly is Crocodile after?" Smoker asked. "The woman at Crocodile's side, did you know the World Government has a sizable prize on her head for twenty years, as I recall over seventy million beli" he said.

"Seventy million, holly molly, why is it so much?" Usopp asked.

"It's almost as much as Crocodile had" Nami said.

"The moment those two joined forces, this insurrection became more than just a simple coo" Smoker said. "If they're not stopped here and now this could very well turn into something the whole world will get dragged into" he said.

"The whole world, wait what do you mean?" Nami asked.

"This is starting to sound a little far fetch" Usopp said.

"I don't care if all of that is true" Luffy said, with his arms crossed.

"Huh" Nami and Usopp said, as I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't need any other excuses, I'm still going to kick that guy's ass" Luffy said.

"Hmm, I see, so how do you intend to get out of here?" Smoker asked, as Luffy stood still in the water.

"AHH, IT'S ALL THE WAY UP TO MY LEGS NOW" Luffy shouted when he noticed how high up the water was.

"AHH, WE'RE DROWNING" Usopp shouted as he ran around.

"Uh, all of a sudden I feel a little..." Luffy started to say, as his head fell forward into the water.

"No, hey wait, just tough it out, Vivi said she'd bring some help back" Usopp said, grabbing his shoulders as his head bounced a little.

"Damn it, if only my swordsman ship was better, I could cut through this stupid cage, we'd be free" Zoro said, causing me to frown. Looking up at him, I smacked him lightly on the head.

"Don't say such nonsense, you're a great swordsman" I said, wrapping my arms around him in a tight hug, while resting my head against his chest.

"It's really impolite to make a lot of noise at meal time like what you were doing" we heard a familiar voice say. Suddenly Sanji kicked the alligator in the stomach, "I'll teach you how to behave, BAD MANNER KICK COURSE" Sanji shouted, as the alligator was thrown into the air coughing up some pieces of the stairs. We all stared at the blonde in shock, except for Luffy who just groaned. Watching as Sanji removed his cigarette and held it out; I smiled a little to know he was okay. "Hey guys, been waiting long?" He asked.

"YEAH IT'S MR. PRINCE, WE'RE FREE; FINALLY WE CAN GET OUT OF HERE NOW" Luffy and Usopp cheered.

"Thank you" Nami and I said.

"Well don't just stand there, find the key and get us out of here" Zoro growled, tightening his grip on me.

"Nami my dear do you love me now? Huh, well Nami my sweet?" Sanji asked, causing me to sweat drop as he moved around in the water with hearts flying around him.

"Uh, sure and I'll love you even more if you hurry up and open this cage, Skylar will love you also" Nami said.

"What, I never-" I started to say before Nami slapped her hand over my mouth.

"VIVI, ALRIGHT, WAY TO GO" Luffy shouted up to the princess, who was sitting on higher part of the broken stairs, holding his thumb up. Smiling, Vivi did the same back to him.

"More diners with bad manners, huh" Sanji said, as more Banana Gators appeared.

"GET THEM SANJI, SMASH THOSE WEIRD BANANAS INTO PUDDING" Luffy shouted.

"Don't worry I'm going to teach these bananas some proper manners alright" Sanji said, bringing one of his legs up. "Since theirs are so bad and attacked the ladies, I'll do way, I'll take my sweet time doing it too cause nobody does that to Nami or Skylar" Sanji said.

"We don't have anytime for chivalry, one second strike, no make that one instant strikes" Usopp said.

"The third one that just came in has the key" Smoker said.

"Hey, how do you know that Smokey?" Luffy asked.

"Guess your ears aren't as big as your mouth, it's that one's growl that's the same as the one that swallowed the key" Smoker said, as Luffy and Usopp turned around and listened to the gators growl.

"I can't really tell" Luffy said, causing me to sweat drop. Soon Sanji kicked one of the gators, causing a white ball to fly out of its mouth flopping into the water; the water shot up and started pouring back down like rain.

"Key" Luffy and Usopp said.

"There it is, get it" Luffy said, I furrowed my brows as I looked at the strange ball.

"Hey wait a minute" Usopp said.

"That doesn't look like the key" Luffy said.

"Wax Wax Ball" came a weak voice as the ball cracked open showing a man, all dried up. Standing up he stretched his arms and started screaming, I guess.

"What the" we all said.

"Yes water, at last, it's a miracle" the man said.

"Hey it's him" Zoro said.

"Who?" I asked, confused.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	46. Chapter 46

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Forty-Six

"MR. THREE" Luffy shouted, well that answers that.

"Mr. Three, what was he doing in the belly of a Banana Gator?" Vivi asked, surprised.

"I'm alive again, I thought I was a goner" Mr. Three said, as he drank the water filling up the room, I raised an eyebrow as his hair popped up, looking like the number three. "Stupid Crocodile, you thought you could get rid of me, but you didn't try hard enough, the moment I was swallowed I used the last of my powers to create that Wax Wax Ball that was how I survived" he said, the tips of his fingers turning into wax. While pointing forward he noticed he wasn't pointing at Crocodile but the key to this cage. "A key" he said, picking it up, soon Nami, Usopp, and Luffy started screaming at him to give them the key. "Ahh, not you guys again" he said, freaking out as he finally noticed Luffy and them, soon he started looking around. "Now I see what's happening here" he said, smirking.

"Mr. Three I presume" Sanji said, walking up to the man, which cause Mr. Three to freak out.

"How'd you know who I was?" Mr. Three asked, placing a hand over his chest.

"Well your hair gave it away" Sanji said. "I'll take the key, toss it here" the blonde said.

"Sure thing, here it goes" Mr. Three said, throwing the key away from him and Sanji.

"Hey" Sanji said, as the key landed in the water near three Banana Gators.

"I don't know who you are, but if you want the Straw Hats out, you're no friend of mine, you want the key go find it, good luck, you'll need it with all those alligators around, trust me I know" Mr. Three said with a huge smile on his face.

"Jerk" Sanji growled out, glaring at the man.

"Better find it soon, that water's rising" Mr. Three said.

"That bastard" Zoro said.

"That was a dirty move, even for that creep" Luffy said.

"WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME, HURRY" Nami shouted.

"Lousy, good for nothing wax guy" Sanji mumbled.

"Wait a minute Sanji, he might be good for something, like using his wax powers to make a key" Usopp said.

"You're right" Sanji said smirking.

~Time Skip~

"Nice work Candle Man now there are two more things to do" Sanji said, as Mr. Three opened the cage door. Sanji placed something on the beaten and bloody Mr. Three, before kicking him towards the wall. "Let's go, hurry" Sanji said.

"Right we got to stop the Rebels before they attack Alubarna, we should be able to get through that hallway" Nami said, gesturing to the hall Crocodile and Miss. Sunday were going to use before they got the Transponder Snail call.

"There's a problem with that, namely dozens of Banana Gators" Vivi said.

"I think they've handled it" I said, from my spot next to Nami.

"THAT'S IT, I CAN TAKE ON HUNDREDS OF THOSE WEIRD BANANAS" Luffy shouted as he and Zoro finished beating up the last of the Banana Gators.

"Um, that problems solved" Nami said.

"And I had so much trouble with at least one of them" Vivi said, turning away and covering her eyes. Sighing I closed my eyes and patted her back softly.

"No don't be so hard on yourself, those two just have crazy abnormal strength" Usopp said.

"He's right" I agreed.

"YEAH, I'D BE EVEN STRONGER IF I WASN'T SOAKED RIGHT NOW" Luffy shouted. Soon the walls and windows started cracking as more water filled the room. "AHH, THIS PLACE IS FALLING APART" Luffy screamed.

"Yeah we can see that" Sanji snapped.

"OH NO, THE PASSAGE WAY IS CRUMBLING TOO" Usopp shouted.

"We got to get out of here, right now" Sanji said. Screaming we were all soon submerged in water, holding my breath I watched as I rock hit Usopp on the head. I quickly swim out of the when I rock came hurdling towards me, swimming upwards, I burst through the top, gulping up as much air as I could. Swimming towards the shore I crawled onto land and sat down taking in deep heavy breaths. I watched as Sanji emerged with Luffy, who started spitting out water. "Hey you alive there Luffy?" Sanji asked.

"Usopp please wake up" Vivi said as she and Nami tried to pull Usopp out of the water. Frowning I looked into the water waiting to see if Zoro would emerge soon.

"Come on, just kick your legs or something" Nami said. "Hey, help us pull you out of here" she said.

"Geez, why would a pirate want Devil Fruit powers, if it means he can't swim" Sanji said. Soon Zoro burst out of the water, pulling Smoker onto dry land with him. Getting up I started to help him pull the Marine Captain onto dry land.

"What Smoker, hey Zoro what are you doing? In case you forgot, that guy's our enemy" Sanji said.

"Back off, I didn't want to do it, but he was about to die that's all" Zoro said. Leaning forward I pressed my ear to Smoker's chest, sighing in relief when I heard a heart beat. He may be our enemy but I'm not heartless enough to want him dead.

"Whatever, we got to get moving guys, we've lost too much time already" Sanji said, as Smoker got on his hands and knees and started coughing. "Vivi, can we still make it?" The blonde asked.

"I don't know" Vivi said as she ringed out the water in her clothes.

"Hey Nami, you still have that perfume I bought you?" Sanji asked, causing me to frown.

"Huh, yeah, but why?" Nami asked.

"Put some of it on please" Sanji said.

"Okay" Nami said, spraying the perfume on. Scrunching up my face, I started sneezing over and over.

"Aw, just one whiff of it, makes me swoon like a school boy in love" Sanji said, as I continued to sneeze.

"Not to mention you act like an idiot" Zoro said, grabbing me and pulling me close to him. Sneezing I glared at him as my cheeks turned red.

"Roronoa" Smoker said, pushing me to the side, Zoro held up one of his swords stopping Smoker's weapon from hitting him. "Why did you save my life?" Smoker asked. Standing there I looked at Zoro, tilting my head to the side as he stood there looking at the Marine Captain.

"All I did was follow my captain's orders, that's it, so I wouldn't read too much into it if I were you" Zoro said, pushing Smoker's weapon away. "It was one of his crazy whims, pay him no mind" he said.

"And you wouldn't have any problems with me carrying out my duties and arresting you, right?" Smoker asked.

"See, I knew this was a bad idea, this is what you get for saving a Marine" Sanji said.

"YEAH ALRIGHT, FULL SPEED AHEAD TO ALUBARNA" Usopp shouted as he stood up.

"WHERE'S CROCODILE? LET ME AT HIM" Luffy screamed, also standing up. Smiling at the two I looked back at Smoker as he blinked his eyes at the two.

"Finally awake, huh" I said, smiling at the two, as they acted all tough.

"Huh, you want some of this, bring it on" Luffy said when he saw Smoker. Closing my eyes I begin to rock back and forth on my heels as I listen to Usopp scream.

"IT'S SMOKER" Usopp screamed. "Luffy forget it, let's just get out of here, come on" he cried.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	47. Chapter 47

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Forty-Seven

"I should but you just saved my life" Smoker said, staring at Luffy with a dull expression. "Go" he said, after a while of him and Luffy staring at each other. "This is the only time I'm letting you Straw Hats off, got it, when we next meet, it's going to be as enemies" he said. Opening my eyes, I smiled at the Marine Captain, as we stood there.

"There they are" I heard someone say, looking towards the noise I saw a couple of Marines come running towards us screaming. Zoro laughing as he grabbed my waist and held me close, smiling I started laughing with him. "Reinforcements have arrived Captain Smoker, hold on" the Marine said.

"Don't let them escape" one of them said.

"Cut them off" another one said.

"Well that's our cue, so Vivi, which way to Alubarna?" Sanji asked.

"That way" Vivi said, pointing in the direction we needed to go. "To east, across the desert" she said, laughing Zoro and I turned and started to run.

"They're running away, hurry" one of the Marines said, as they chased after us.

"Luffy come on, what are you doing? Aren't you coming?" Zoro asked, as he looked at our captain.

"Yeah" Luffy said, looking back at Smoker.

"They won't escape us men" a Marine said, causing the others to cheer.

"Heh, hey you're not such a bad guy Smokey" Luffy said, with a wide smile as he started laughing, taking Smoker by surprise.

"WOULD YOU GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE STRAW HAT" Smoker yelled out in embarrassment, as he tries to hit Luffy. Running past us, Zoro smiled as he tightens his grip on me before running after our rubbery captain. Smiling I looked back at Smoker and smiled, as I started laughing quietly.

"Hurry those Marines are hot on our heels" Usopp said, as we ran.

"ALRIGHT GUYS" Luffy shouted, as he got in front of us. "We got lot's to do, so we're not going to stop until we get to Alubarna" he said. "ARE YOU WITH ME?" He screamed.

"YEAH" we all shouted.

"I SEE THEM, AFTER THEM" one of the Marines shouted as we ran away.

~Time Skip~

"Hey please tell me you guys aren't planning on running all the way to Alubarna" Usopp said.

"We got Eyelash, just where the hell is that stupid camel anyways?" Nami asked.

"Closer I hope" Luffy said smiling. "Doesn't this town have a stable, let's get some horses" he suggested.

"But the whole town is crawling with Marines" Vivi said.

"Not to worry, look ahead" Sanji said, turning my head to look over my shoulder I saw Chopper riding on a...giant crab.

"HEY GUYS, HOP ON" Chopper shouted.

"AHH, A CRAB" Usopp screamed.

"CHOPPER" Nami shouted.

"THAT'S A MOVING CRAB" Vivi shouted.

"Yummy" Luffy said, causing me to sweat drop. "WOAH AWESOME, I CAN'T BELIEVE MY EYES, I BET IT'S DELICIOUS" he shouted, causing me to sweat drop even more.

"Is there anything out there that you won't eat?" I asked.

"All aboard" Chopper said.

"WE GET TO RIDE IT" Luffy shouted, stretching his arms and grabbing one of the crab's eyes. "Nice to meet you" he said, as he hung onto one the creature's eyes.

"Is it just me or does its face look kind of shady" Nami said.

"Who cares, at least we have a ride" Sanji said, as we got on the crabs awaiting claw.

"Say hello, he's Eyelash's friend" Chopper said, as we were all lifted up.

"Ah, cool, never knew a crab and a camel could be friends" I said.

"Eyelash has lot's of friends in this area" Chopper said, as we got to the top of the crab's head. "Because it's his home town, he was born and raised here" he said, I sweat dropped as I watched Usopp crawled onto the crab's head. "He's nice, but kind of perky" Chopper said, smiling I blushed as Zoro sat down and pulled me onto his lap.

"Really" I mumbled.

"Yep" Zoro said.

"I can't believe you found one, Moving Crabs are always submerged under the sand, so it's nearly impossible to spot one" Vivi said.

"Judging by its size, I say this guy's pretty fast" Zoro said holding me with one arm, while he tapped his white sword on his shoulder.

"Okay, time to move out, hang on everyone, here we go" Chopper said, as he snapped the reins to get the crab moving. It was quiet for a minute before Vivi screamed as she was grabbed by a hook and pulled away. Our eyes widen in horror as we watched her being pulled away.

"Chopper stop the crab" Zoro said, as he sat me to the side. Stopping, we all almost lost balance, but regained it.

"It's him" Luffy growled, stretching his arms and grabbing Vivi. Grabbing her, he threw her back towards the crab and held onto the hook. I sighed in relief when Zoro caught Vivi.

"Hey Luffy" Zoro said, while Nami and I checked to see if the princess was alright.

"That damn idiot" Sanji said.

"LUFFY NO" Vivi shouted, her eyes widening.

"YOU GUYS GO ON AHEAD, DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME" Luffy shouted. "MAKE SURE YOU DELIVER VIVI HOME, SAFE AND SOUND; YOU HAVE TO PROMISE ME" he shouted. I glared but held no emotions on my face as I looked at our rubbery captain being pulled away. "Good luck you guys" he said.

"Idiot" Zoro mumbled. "Hey let's go Chopper, just keep going to Alubarna" he said.

"Right, okay, let's go crab" Chopper said, about ready to cry.

"HEY HOLD ON" Usopp shouted as the crab started moving again. "WAIT ZORO, THAT'S COLD, STOP THE CRAB, YOU'RE NOT GOING TO ACTUALLY LEAVE HIM BEHIND ARE YOU? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS, WELL IF LUFFY'S GONE THEN YOU BETTER PROTECT ME DAMN IT" he shouted.

"WE GOT TO GO BACK" Vivi screamed.

"It's alright Vivi, he'll be fine; you have to trust me on this, okay, I certainly feel sorry for the other guy" Nami said, "Luffy shows no mercy to his prey and there's not a single person he's gone after that was able to walk away" she said.

"Crocodile will fail, Luffy will win; it's that simple" Zoro said, as I crossed my arms and stared at the disappearing figure of our captain. "The moment the Rebel Army started running, this land's final hour was set, when the Royal Army and the Rebel Army meet, this country, the Kingdom of Alabasta will be gone forever, if you truly are the one and only hope for preventing that tragedy, then you must survive no matter what" he said to Vivi. "So from this moment forward, what happens to Luffy or any of us for that matter isn't the least bit important" the moss haired swordsman said.

"But" Vivi whispered.

"Vivi this is a fight that you and you alone started, you're the one who bravely left this land years ago and made the decision to stand up against a corrupted and evil organization" Sanji said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	48. Chapter 48

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Forty-Eight

"However, don't make the mistake of thinking you're alone anymore" the cook said, walking away.

"Yeah that's right, don't worry because, because Captain Usopp is going to protect you" Usopp cried, scared out of his mind.

"LUFFY" Vivi shouted, towards the disappearing figure. "LISTEN, WE'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU; WE'LL BE IN ALUBARNA" she shouted.

"YEAH" I heard our rubbery captain shout back, bringing a small smile to my face.

~Time Skip~

"Vivi what's wrong?" Usopp asked.

"There's a giant sandstorm moving towards Rainbase" Vivi said, "it's Crocodile" she said. Sitting next to Zoro I blushed as he puts an arm around my waist.

"Luffy no" Nami said, worried for the raven haired boy.

~Time Skip~

We all sat quietly as the crab continues to head towards Alubarna. "And that's when it happen, I looked him straight in the eye and yelled, YOU BONE LEGGED BASTARD" Usopp shouted as he told one of his famous lies. "And ever since that day, crabs throughout the world are self concise about being bone legged" he said, causing Chopper to 'ahh' in amazement.

"That's the reason they walk sideways" Chopper said.

"Yep and at that penile moment a lobster happened to be in earshot and heard the whole thing" Usopp said.

"Oh, so lobsters are crabs too?" Chopper asked.

"Better believe it" Usopp said, laughing as Vivi and I sweat dropped.

"Zoro, why don't you relax you're just wasting you energy doing that" Nami said, looking to the swordsman next to me, I raised an eyebrow when I saw that Eyelash was sitting on his sword and he was using it like a dumbbell.

"Who asked you" Zoro said.

"Excuse him Nami he's hopeless, guys like Zoro they got to keep moving or they won't stay focus, they have one track minds, especially our own resident muscle freak here now that he's tasted the Seven Warlords" Sanji said, blowing smoke from his cigarettes, as Zoro grounded his teeth.

"Stop whining, just say what's on your mind or shut up" Zoro said.

"Ah, you need me to spell it out, all this tough guy bluster is just sad attempt to mask your fear that Luffy might lose this one" Sanji said, causing me to frown as Vivi gasp.

"Who me, you're saying I'm scared, huh" Zoro said, standing up. "Is that what you're saying, look at me" he said, growing irritated as Sanji stood up also. "Fancy Eyebrows" Zoro said, insulting Sanji.

"That's it, I've had enough of you; you damn moss head" Sanji said, turning to face Zoro.

"What you call me" Zoro growled, as he and Sanji got into each other's faces.

"You want to go?" They both asked at the same time. Growing irritated Nami hit Sanji on the head and I hit Zoro on the head, causing Chopper's jaw to drop open

"Cut it out" Nami said.

"This is pointless" I said.

"Calm down all of you" Vivi said, catching our attention. "Everyone's frightened yes but we mustn't turn on each other, Luffy's counting on us to meet him in Alubarna" she said.

"Yeah well you seem more on edge than any of us" Usopp said.

"Keep your mind on the rebellion and leave the rest to us" Nami said, going up to the princess and hitting her lightly on the head.

"Sorry about that Vivi" Sanji said, sitting up.

"If we tear each other apart we've already lost" Zoro said also sitting up. Smiling I sat next to him and pecked his cheek, laughing a little when he blushed.

"Alright that's settled, now let's devote our attention to Alubarna, full speed Scissors" Nami said.

"Huh, Scissors" Usopp said, confused.

"Name for the crab" Nami said.

"Oh" Chopper said

"You just made that up" Usopp said.

"Got something better?" Nami asked, defending the name she picked.

"No, not really" Usopp said, making Chopper laugh a little.

~Time Skip~

"What, what do you mean we can't cross this river" Usopp said.

"Think about it, Moving Crabs our creatures of the desert, they don't take to water" Vivi said.

"Has everyone gone nuts, it's a crab they can exist on land and water, guys this is not good, this is a serious problem, look" Usopp said, pulling out the map. "If we just carelessly spend our energy swimming across the river, we're not going to make it in time, see here after the river there's tons of desert to deal with, so if this crab can't make it to the other shore, how we suppose to run the rest of the way on foot" he said.

"We don't have a choice" Nami said.

"We won't make it in time, it's absolutely impossible" Usopp said, as Sanji looked back over his shoulder.

"Uh-oh, hey I can see it, Sandora River straight ahead" Sanji said.

"Oh great" Usopp said, looking the way the chef was pointing.

"Help us Scissors, pretty please" Nami said.

"I know, Scissors loves dancer girls" Chopper suddenly said.

"Will this do?" Nami asked, as she stood up and took off her robe showing that she was still in the dancer outfit that Sanji picked out for her, Vivi, and I.

"Probably" Chopper said as Eyelash and Sanji stared at Nami with hearts in their eyes.

"Oh I can't take it" Sanji said, causing my to sweat drop. Soon Scissors looked back and got hearts in his eyes also.

"He's looking this way" Chopper said. "We accelerated" he said, as the crab started running.

"Nami-swan" Sanji said.

"Great now we got two animals in heat" Zoro said as I clung to him, damn this crab sure can move.

"Don't you mean three" I said, staring at Eyelash, Scissors, and Sanji.

"Alright, we're moving now" Chopper said.

"And what exactly has this solved, Chopper?" Usopp asked. "NOTHING" he shouted.

"Go faster" Chopper ordered as we approached the river. "He did it" he cheered as Scissors was basically running across the water.

"I'm seeing it, but I don't believe it, this crab is incredible" Sanji said as Usopp started cheering.

"Way to go, now don't stop, just keep going, hurry run, run, run all the way, go, keep moving, nothing can stop us now, oh I love this crab" Usopp said, pointing forward. "Hey wait a minute, what's going on?" He asked as the crab started sinking. "If I didn't know any better, I say we were sinking" he cried as we went underwater. "You stupid crab" Usopp growled, as we emerged from the water.

"It's over" Zoro said, holding Chopper on his shoulder as he walked. "No use whining about it, just keep moving" he said, as I walked beside him trying to keep up.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	49. Chapter 49

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Forty-Nine

"Hold on a second, are you sure there aren't any boats around here, how long will it take us to reach the shore?" Usopp asked Vivi.

"The rest of the night" Vivi said.

"That's insane" Usopp said.

"THANKS A LOT, THANKS FOR THE RIDE, BYE" Chopper said, as he looked back and waved to the crab, causing me to smile.

"Oh shut up, he's the reason we're in this mess" Usopp said, "what the" he said as a huge fish emerged out of the water, causing all of us to scream.

"It's a Sandora Catfish" Vivi said, as the thing roared. "They're rarely seen by humans" she said.

"Doesn't seem that rare to me" Usopp said, as the catfish dived forward.

"Did I mention that they love to eat human flesh" Vivi said, as we all started to move away from it.

"You could of told us a bit sooner" Usopp cried. As we swam away from the catfish, I sweat dropped when I saw that Zoro wasn't trying to get away. We stopped as we saw the thing shaking as if something was hitting it.

"Get off of me damn it, I can't see a thing with you hanging on so tight, Chopper" Zoro said, as he tried to get Chopper to move his hoofs off of his eyes.

"Dugongs" I said, as the catfish was thrown in the air and a couple of Dugongs jumped out of the water.

"Kung Fu Dugongs" Usopp said. Soon we were sitting on top of the knocked out Sandora Catfish, as the Dugongs pulled it.

"They said they were just looking out for their fellow pupils" Chopper said.

"Pupils, what they think Luffy's our master, please" Usopp said.

"You really want to argue with them" Vivi said.

"Hang in there guys, just a little further" Usopp said.

~Time Skip~

"Thanks a lot" Vivi said as she, Chopper, and I waved bye to the Dugongs.

"Bye, bye" Chopper and I said.

"Now that things are going smoothly, can we make it in time?" Zoro asked, as I walked over to him and stood next to him, taking his hand into mine.

"I don't know, even riding Eyelash, I'm not sure when we will get there" Vivi said.

"Not to be pessimistic, but Eyelash can only carry three of us, if Baroque Works is going to attack us it will be from here on, so we can't split up, isn't there anyway for us to stick together?" Usopp asked. "Damn this isn't good" he said, when no one said anything.

"Look over there" Nami said, pointing towards something.

"What is it now? Is it the enemy? Don't tell me they're here to kill us already" Usopp said, wide eyed.

"No wait that sound" Vivi said, looking closer I saw that it was a bunch of ducks running towards us, one of them being Carue. "Carue and the Supersonic Duck Squadron" she said, smiling. "You've come to help us, haven't you?" She asked, as they saluted her. "Carue" she said as we got on the ducks. Riding on them, we begin to race towards Alubarna.

~Time Skip~

As the sun begins to rise, we continued to ride towards Alubarna we wore white robes with the hoods up, covering our faces. As we continued to move forward, none of us said a word as we just stared forward, nearing the capital. Suddenly a loud bang echoed through the air as a baseball was shot at us. "Dodge it" Zoro said, as we all moved out of the way, as it came towards us. As we broke away from each other I followed Zoro and Nami. Stopping, we all stood in front of the members that followed us.

"To bad, but it looks like your guess was wrong" we all said, a smirk made its way onto my face.

"WHAT?" They screamed.

"Yeah come on Zoro, let them have it" Nami cheered along with the duck she had ridden here, while I stood next to her, smiling.

"Would you keep it quiet over there" Zoro snapped at the two.

"They fooled us" Mr. One said.

"That's a first" Miss. Doublefinger said, as they watched the two yell at each other. I sighed when the two finally stopped bickering, Nami and me watched as Zoro stood there in front of Mr. One and his partner.

"Go ahead Zoro, what are you waiting for, punch them out" Nami said, still cheering the swordsman on.

"I don't need a cheering squad, go hide somewhere" Zoro said, looking back at us, before facing the duo in front of him. "Alright you guys, do you think you can make this a little challenging?" He asked, smirking. Getting ready to draw his swords, I bit my lip as I watched as the two started walking towards him. I raised an eyebrow when they walked past Zoro, not evening casting a glance his way.

"Hurry up and finished those...really ugly...bad looking people" Nami said slowly as she also noticed them walking past Zoro and towards us. Becoming stiff, I put a hand on my swords, in case they decided to attack.

"What do you think you're doing?" Zoro asked, "hold up" he said.

"Primarily rule to assassination says all weaker targets are to be eliminated first" Mr. One said, causing me to grind my teeth.

"We'll show you how professionals handle these sorts of things" Miss. Doublefinger said. Standing my ground, I looked over to Nami as she started freaking out.

"What you mean us?" Nami asked. "Hold on just a minute, getting rid of us won't accomplish anything at all, sure we're pretty and we know how to dress but that's it, I mean I don't really have any fighting skills" Nami said. Growling slightly, I tighten my grip on my swords, ready to draw them.

"Yes we know it's clearly obvious" Miss. Doublefinger said, her hips swaying as she held her cigarette in her hands. "As we said, picking off the weak ones first is the fastest way to work" she said, I could practically hear Zoro growling as they draw near Nami and me.

"Sure of course it is, well naturally I know you're right about that one, I'd do the same thing myself in this situation" Nami said, hitting herself one the head lightly, before turning around and running. Standing my ground I clenched my jaw, as my fingers twitched. Standing there I watched as they walked past me, almost not even acknowledging my presence.

"And that's exactly why I told her to shut up and hide somewhere" Zoro said, sweat dropping as he watched after the three, almost relieved that they walked past me. Sighing we started following after them.

"Huh" I said, as I felt the ground rumble, looking to the side I saw a huge smoke cloud, raising an eyebrow I shrugged my shoulders. As Zoro and I continued to follow after Mr. One, Miss. Doublefinger, and Nami.

"That brainless little fool, where did she manage to lose herself this time" Zoro said, as we stopped, looking for any signs of Nami. "That's why I told her to pipe down and hide, but no she has to go running off on her own and make me waste time looking for her, stupid Nami" he growled, causing me to laugh a little. "What are you laughing at?" He snapped.

"Nothing, it's just funny whenever you're angry" I said, smiling when he looked away blushing a little. Chuckling I went back to looking for our orange haired navigator. Hearing something we quickly ran towards it, getting there we saw that Mr. One was about to attack Nami, quickly Zoro draw one of his swords and blocked the attack.

"Zoro" Nami said, eyes wide with fear and surprise. Looking up at the stone column that was in front of them split into many pieces, "that stone column split into pieces" she said.

"It didn't split, it was sliced" Zoro said. "Only a swordsman could do something like that" he said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	50. Chapter 50

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Fifty

"That's right" Mr. One said, angry Zoro raised his sword and smashed it against Mr. One's arm, instead of ripping through the tender flesh, the sword made a small 'clink' sound as it hit the man's arm.

"You cut it, didn't you?" Zoro asked, I saw that Mr. One's arm looked like a blade. "With those arms, huh" Zoro said, "you got a rather unusual body, don't you?" He asked, as he pulled his sword away.

"You noticed that I ate the Dice Dice Fruit, making blades from my entire body" Mr. One said, as his other arm and fingers turned into blades. "You're him, the swordsman who supposedly cut down a hundred men in Whisky Peak" he said, looking at Zoro.

"He's also the pirate that turned down the invitation to join Baroque Work's several years ago at East Blue" Miss. Doublefinger said, her hip's swaying from side to side. "And cut down Mr. Seven at the time" she said.

"That was you too?" Mr. One asked, with a bored expression on his face.

"Ha! That's a story that takes me back, that little misunderstanding was your Mr. Seven's fault, for not accepting the terms I offered him" Zoro said, putting one of his swords on his shoulder. "As I remembered it, I made him a very generous proposition, I said sure I'll join as long as you make me your boss" he said, causing my eye to twitch as Miss. Doublefinger laughed.

"You're quite the comedian, aren't you?" Miss. Doublefinger asked.

"Instead of meeting my terms, he rather rudely took a slash at me, so naturally I put him in his place, now would you like to invite me to?" Zoro asked, with a smirk. "Cause right now, you guys look so ridiculous I wouldn't even accept the job" he said, angry Mr. One screamed as he dashed forward towards Zoro, the swordsman bringing his swords up as they clashed weapons.

"You think you can make a fool out of me?" Mr. One asked anger clearly in his voice. "You, some swordsman from an upstart pirate crew" he said.

"Maybe I am, but what do you think you guys are? Puppets with no will of your own, being manipulated by Crocodile into building his fake Utopia or maybe you're all just little tin soldiers" Zoro said, as they pulled away from one another. "All shine and no steel" he said, as they stood in front of each other, holding their weapons out.

"Miss. Doublefinger" Mr. One said.

"I know, I know, you want to eliminate him don't you? You do as you please I'll take care of the girls" Miss. Doublefinger's said, walking towards us her hips swaying, hearing this Zoro's eyes widen.

"Nami, Skylar be careful...okay she's gone" Zoro said, looking at me as Nami had already ran away. "Follow after her, okay and don't go getting yourself killed, you got that?" He asked.

"Yeah, see you later" I said, running the way Nami went. Catching up to her, I ran beside her as we ran away from Miss. Doublefinger's, I made sure one of my hands were near my swords in case I had to pull them out. Stopping we looked around for any signs of that woman, gun fire, shouting, and horses could be heard all around. After a while Nami sighed in relief and leaned against a wall, looking deep in thought. I saw Nami frown, looking at her something tells me she's thinking about the others. "I'm sure they're fine, they can't be beaten that easily" I said quietly, giving her a small smile as she cast a glance at me. Hearing a couple of logs fall over, she grabbed my arm and pulled me down with her. Letting me go she rested her shoulder against the wall and looked down, her orange hair covering her face. Lightly she bumped her head against the wall, looking past her I couldn't shake the feeling that Miss. Doublefinger's was nearby. Looking back at Nami, I smiled when I saw a look of determination on her face as she held up some small blue poles. Hearing footsteps we stood up straight and started looking left and right, searching for that blue haired woman.

"Okay I'll fight, if it's just that one woman we should be able to..." Nami started to say, before something pierced through the wall and her shoulder.

"NAMI" I screamed as she fell to the ground, holding her bleeding shoulder. Bending down beside her, I growled, looking around. As Nami sat up we watched as something started shooting through the wall, making a doorway. As the wall that was pierced fell down, Nami quickly grabbed her weapon, as I pulled out my swords.

"Give it up girls, it's useless" Miss. Doublefinger said, walking towards us. Glaring I looked at her body seeing no weapons on her at all, '_does this mean she has Devil Fruit powers also_' I thought, clenching my teeth. "I know what you both are thinking" she said, raising one of her arms as spikes came out of it. "You're right I ate the Spike Spike Fruit, it granted me the power to release spikes from anywhere on my body" she said, smirking.

"Shit" I mumbled, if those spikes could pierce through a stone wall, imagine what it could do to our bodies, we can't afford to mess up.

"What don't tell me, you're actually going to try and fight me" Miss. Doublefinger said, as Nami and I got up, standing in front of her.

"Yes" Nami said, connecting the poles in her hands together to create a staff. "Stay away or feel the force of my Clima Takt" she said, holding her weapon up. Smiling I held my two swords out in front of me.

"Clima what now?" Miss. Doublefinger asked.

"For sunny weather" Nami said making a triangle with her weapon, as she says the name of the move, which I didn't catch, a cloud of dust surround her, Once it cleared I sweat dropped as I saw two birds and some confetti fly out of the thing, while Nami was on one knee holding it out. "Woah look at that, it made doves appeared" she laughed nervously. "Dumb thing" she all but growled, throwing it to the ground as Miss. Doublefinger's and I stared at her. Looking dejected Nami sat on the ground, her head hanging low as a dove sat on top of her head.

"Are you...alright?" Miss. Doublefinger's asked, both hands on her hips.

"This time I have it" Nami said, picking the weapon up again and positioning it like a gun, shouting out the name of the attack, which again I didn't catch. Firing the weapon, flowers burst out of the opening, causing me to sweat drop even more. "And now we got some pretty flowers" Nami said, causing Miss. Doublefinger's to sweat drop also. "Piece of junk" Nami said, throwing it back onto the ground and she took deep breaths to calm herself down. "What's going on around here, don't play dumb with me bird" she growled as she grabbed one of the doves and started chocking it. Looking to Miss. Doublefinger's I almost anime fall when I saw a look of sympathy on her face.

~Time Skip~

Jumping out of the way Nami and I dodged each of the spikes that Miss. Doublefinger's sent our way. One almost hit Nami but instead hit a barrel full of wine, jumping out of the way again Nami dodged a kick the woman sent her way. Growling when she trapped Nami I sighed in relief when the orange haired navigator jumped out of the way, her robe tearing. Taking my chance I ran towards Miss. Doublefinger and was about to strike her, but before I could even get close, she turned around and lashed at me with one of her spikes. Causing me to jump backwards, as not have my stomach teared open. "Damn it, there's no way of getting near her" I growled silently.

"What stubborn girls you are" Miss. Doublefinger said. "You're just wasting your time dodging my attacks, you know you haven't got a chance" she said.

"We do too" Nami said holding up a piece of paper. "These instructions say there's a ton more attacks to try" she said, holding up a passed out dove. "Ahh, my Clima Takt" Nami said, when she noticed that it was at Miss. Doublefinger's feet. "But how, when did you take it from me?" She asked.

"I didn't, you dropped it all on your own" Miss. Doublefinger said.

"Give that back" Nami demanded.

"Sure glad too, though I don't care much for magic tricks, see I have enough power to fight on my own without needing a hunk of junk like that" Miss. Doublefinger said. "Now both of you be good girls and stay right where you are" she said, making her fingers into spikes. "That way I'll be able to kill you, without causing too much pain" she said as Nami grabbed her Clima Takt, "aw does this show of yours have a second act?" She asked, not amused.

"Fore Cast Thunder" Nami said, I sighed when I actually caught the name of this attack, for a while I thought I was going deaf. "Thunder Tempo" she said, firing something at the Baroque Work's woman.

"Huh, a boxing glove on a spring, isn't that a little over used?" I asked; sweat dropping, as Miss. Doublefinger knocked the thing away.

"Thunder Tempo" Nami said over and over weakly.

"Finger Stinger" Miss. Doublefinger said, as Nami started screaming, shooting her hand out, I sighed when she missed only cutting Nami's cheek. My eye twitched as I watched the orange haired girl run away.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	51. Chapter 51

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Fifty-One

"Really" I said, irritated as she ran behind a couple of barrels, pushing one a little, Sighing I looked over at Miss. Doublefinger and held my swords up while she shrugged her shoulders. Looking over at me, she ran towards me doing the same move she did on Nami. Dodging I jumped side to side, slashing my swords out, cursing as she dodged my attacks also. while never stopping her assault. '_Shit, I could really use some help_' I thought, grinding my teeth as she shot a spike at me, lightly grazing the side of my throat. Dodging her again, I ran over to Nami, bending down next to her behind the barrels, wiping the blood from my throat as she looked at that piece of paper had earlier.

"What's this?" Nami asked quietly.

"So I'll kill you both now, okay" Miss. Doublefinger said, looking down at us from under the bridge.

"How is she doing that?" Nami asked, as we looked up at her.

"And why?" I asked.

"Head On Stinger" Miss. Doublefinger's said, falling down as she curled into a huge spike ball, seeing this Nami and I quickly moved out of the way.

"Too close" Nami said, as the woman smashed against the barrels, soon she started spinning. "Woah, woah, woah, woah, wait hold on" she said holding her hand out, as Miss. Doublefinger came spinning towards us. "I said hold on, just a minute, can't you give a girl a minute, I'm not ready yet, come on cease fire, no fair, time out, stop" Nami complained as we started running away from the woman.

"She's not listening" I said, as she gained speed on us. Looking to the side Nami grabbed my hand as we jumped into one of the buildings, by using the window. While falling into the house, Miss. Doublefinger followed us.

"This is it, time for you both to get skewered" Miss. Doublefinger said.

"No thank you" Nami said, removing both her and my robes and throwing them on Miss. Doublefinger so they blocked her vision.

"Great now I have to fight in this thing" I mumbled, blushing as we were both now in our dancer outfits. "But that was a good idea, with both cloths she would get tangled up and miss us" I said, smiling at Nami. Nodding her head, we both turned around and ran out the door, leaving Miss. Doublefinger behind.

"Where was it" Nami said as we hid behind some boxes, looking over at the piece of paper in her hand, I raised an eyebrow. "I saw it, there was something that looked useful, somewhere in these Clima Takt instructions, damn it where?" She asked. Seeing a sentence I couldn't help but laugh a little as Nami's weapon fell to the ground as her jaw dropped open. "I'll kill you" she growled out. "On the back" Nami said, opening the paper up some more as she looked on the back to more hand writing, before gasping.

"Let's see, where could you both be hiding this time, little kittens?" I heard Miss. Doublefinger ask. Hearing this also, Nami threw a piece of cloth in the air and started laughing.

"I'm through with running and hiding" Nami said, as we now stood in front of the woman. "I may not look it, but during my eight years as a thief, I've survived all kinds of crisis all by myself" she said, ripping some parts of her outfit and tearing off the necklace as she spun her Clima Takt around soon holding it in her hands. "You can't treat me like some ordinary girl, now bring it on hussy" Nami said, causing me to smirk as I held my swords out again, ready for a real fight.

"My, my, kitty's found her claws" Miss. Doublefinger said to Nami. "Well then, show me what you've got" she said.

"You got it, taste my real power" Nami said, smiling I put one of my swords on my shoulder, I'll jump in when Nami needs me, but right now this fight is all hers. Holding one of the sections of her Clima Takt up, Nami blew into it, sending a red bubble out.

"What's this? It's warm" Miss. Doublefinger said. Picking up the second section, Nami blew into this one also, sending out a light blue bubble.

"What's she doing?" I asked, amused.

"Ah, how pleasant" Miss. Doublefinger said. Finally Nami blew into the last section, a bubble of electricity shooting out. "Oh my, that tingled" Miss. Doublefinger said.

"Then why write them down" Nami growled to no one in particular.

"Look, are we done here?" Miss. Doublefinger asked, as she tapped some ashes out of her cigarette, the bottom of her feet becoming spikes as she ran towards Nami. "Soaring Stinger" she said, chasing after Nami, I sweat dropped as I saw her hips were still swaying as she ran.

"Please, please, something that I can use for battle, not for parties, some real techniques, something I can fight with" Nami cried, before Miss. Doublefinger shot a spike through her ankle causing her to fall. Glaring I started running towards her, jumping in the air I got ready to slice down, only to stop as a spike pierced through my stomach.

"Ah" I fell to my knees and held my bleeding stomach, my swords falling down beside me. "Fuck" I hissed, grabbing my swords and standing up, swaying a little. Standing there I leaned against one of my swords, waiting for the pain to subside or for her to attack.

"I'm sorry girls, but I've had enough of these games" she said, keeping her back to me and looking at Nami. "Stinger Step" she said, lifting her foot, as multiple spikes came out of it, before she could stomp down on Nami; the orange haired navigator brought her weapon up, as she started to strike the woman, Miss. Doublefinger held her hands up and blocked the attack. Taking this chance I ran forward stumbling a little as I slashed at her, moving to the side a little, I only slashed her side, smirking when I heard her hiss. Almost tripping over my two feet, I caught myself and stood next to Nami, who was still on the ground and facing Miss. Doublefinger. Taking this chance, as the woman tried to hold back Nami's weapon and tend to her side, Nami threw her backwards along with the first two sections of her Clima Takt into a couple of boxes, taking Nami by surprise.

"I see the heat and cool ball joined together, when they stop spinning the bubbles hit each other creating an air flow, generating a powerful wind, brilliant Usopp" Nami said, looking at her weapon as the top part came back. "You okay?" she asked, looking over at me.

"Yeah, are you okay?" I asked.

"I think so" Nami said, smiling. "He doesn't really get it" Nami said, looking down at the instruction paper for her weapon. "But, let's see here" she said, walking a little as Miss. Doublefinger emerged from the destroyed boxes.

"What kind of weapon is that?" Miss. Doublefinger asked irritated while holding her bleeding side, looking at her, I tighten my grip on my swords and smirked. "Don't you dare turn your back on me" she said, I was confused at first until I realized who she was talking to. "To turn your back on the enemy in the middle of a battle, you didn't value your life too highly" she said.

"NAMI" I screamed as my eyes widen in horror as I saw that Miss. Doublefinger's spikes pierced through her skull, neck, and chest. Before I ran towards the woman, Nami...disappeared; confused I frowned before jumping when I saw the orange haired navigator standing beside me.

"I changed the air density, by using a cool ball, the temperature difference caused a fraction of light, know as" Nami said, smirking as I sighed in relief, glad that she was okay.

"A mirage, no way, at this distance" Miss. Doublefinger said, wincing as her side continued to throb, the bleeding started to slow down to were it wasn't even bleeding anymore. Smirking Nami let the dove in her hand go.

"Used properly, this can make miracles, I say this is a perfect weapon for me" Nami said, as Miss. Doublefinger's continued to glare at her, teeth clenched from pain and anger. "Okay spiky, I'm ready" Nami said, getting in a fighting position. "Now why don't you give up" she said

~Time Skip~

"NO" Nami shouted as we were running from Miss. Doublefinger, whose arms where mere spikes. As we ran we dodged each spike, as it came close to making contact with our bodies. Turning a corner Nami threw some barrels down, to slow down the spiky woman chasing us, jumping over a wall as a way to hide and protect ourselves.

"Nami we can't keep running" I said, panting a little, the wound on my stomach throbbing.

"Tornado Tempo" Nami said, looking at the paper in her hands, looking at her I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked, furrowing my brows in confusion.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	52. Chapter 52

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Two

"If I miss, it's over" Nami said, causing me to frown as I leaned against the wall and looked up to the sky, putting a hand on my stomach while the other one held my swords.

"Pay attention" Miss. Doublefinger said, sticking a spiked hand through the wall, as she trapped Nami with the spikes from her hands and...breast. "That little gadget of yours is interesting, but it's not a weapon, here's some advice sweetie, you can't use it to attack it's nothing more than a toy, the day that thing can be called a weapon, is the day you can finally hurt me with it, now" she said, her mouth becoming a spike. As she aimed for Nami's head the orange haired navigator ducked and ran under her arm landing on the ground she started to pant. Getting up she grabbed my arm and started running again. "Stop running" I heard Miss. Doublefinger say.

"If we don't do something quick, we're going to get skewered, only chance I got is that Tornado Tempo thing, if I can do it" Nami said, tripping as one of the sections of her Clima Takt went flying into the air, while falling Miss. Doublefinger caught it. "Hey give that back" Nami demanded, holding her hand out.

"Did you seriously think you could kill me with this toy?" Miss. Doublefinger's said, blowing an electricity bubble. "Oh please, a sweater can produce more electricity than this little thing" she said, putting a finger in the bubble.

"Well we won't know unless I try, give it back to me" Nami said, running towards her as she spun her weapon around, knocking the section out of Miss. Doublefinger's hand. Running after it, Nami caught it and stood beside me, both of us standing there, facing the woman. "Rain Tempo" Nami said sitting on one knee, as water squirted out of the thing.

"Water tricks" Miss. Doublefinger said, as she sweat dropped.

"Rotating Sprinkler" Nami said, spinning around as the thing continued to squirt water.

"Desperate" Miss. Doublefinger said.

"No I'm not, I got a plan, you'll see" Nami said, stomping her foot as she glared at the woman.

"I don't think so, I've had enough of your party tricks" Miss. Doublefinger said, her hair spiking up. "And speaking of parties, time to end this one" she said, as Nami stared wide eye at her. "Sea Urchin Stinger" she said, running towards us as Nami started backing away; creating more heat bubbles. "Now why don't you both be good little girls for me and die" Miss. Doublefinger said. Jumping out of the way, I hissed when some of her spikes pierced my side, sliding a little I held my side and sneered at the woman. Looking towards Nami I sighed in relief when I saw she was okay. Still running Miss. Doublefinger's smashed into a building, breaking through the wall.

"If that had been one of us instead of the wall, oh man" Nami said.

"Yeah" I said through gritted teeth, moving my hand I saw that her spikes had made three straight lines across my side, almost like a cat scratched me. The skin was puffy and red around the wounds as droplets of blood leaked from them.

"Since you showed me something interesting earlier, it's only fair that I returned the favor" Miss. Doublefinger said, walking out of the building her hips still swaying from side to side, even though it seems like all this moving around has irritated the slash on her side.

"Now's my chance" Nami said, blowing more heat bubbles. Looking at Miss. Doublefinger I winced when I saw her stab her spiked fingers into her own shoulders, giving her huge muscles.

"Now Spike Spike Doping" Miss. Doublefinger said as her jacket ripped, while Nami looked at her. "I told you, your lives are over, didn't I?" She asked, running towards us, her arms looking like maces. Screaming something she aimed at Nami's head, only for the navigator to dodge the attack and let the woman's fist hit the column that was behind Nami, breaking it.

"Nami get out of there" I said, as she started screaming as the debris started falling on her and Miss. Doublefinger. Running towards the rubble and debris that fell on Nami, I coughed and waved some of the dust away. Once it cleared, I glared when I saw that Miss. Doublefinger was still standing and looking around. Hearing a 'thump' and a groan I looked to see Nami fall to the ground her leg bleeding. "Shit, what if it's broken" I mumbled, quickly walking over to her and bending down to help her.

"At least you proven that you're a first class expert at something, even if it is running away" Miss. Doublefinger said, walking towards us. Looking past Miss. Doublefinger, Nami smiled, looking in the direction she was I saw a small cloud hovering over the woman in front of us.

"A cloud, it's small, but it formed" Nami said, smiling.

"Just what are you babbling about?" Miss. Doublefinger asked.

"It's still not big enough though, I got to make it bigger" Nami said standing, '_at least her leg's not broken_' I sighed, standing up also as Nami started spinning two sections of her Clima Takt. "Pool Ball, Heat Ball" she said, creating light blue bubbles and red bubbles.

"I've had about enough of this" Miss. Doublefinger said, running towards us causing us to back away, "time to die" she said. Looking up I watched as the cloud grew bigger with each Pool Ball and Heat Ball that entered it. "Stinger Frail" she said, growling I got in front of Nami and held my swords out in front of me, stopping her from attacking Nami. Glaring she pushed with all her force, throwing me back, hitting Nami we both went tumbling backwards onto the ground. "Tell me, are you both prepared to die?" She asked.

"How about you?" Nami asked, as she smirked. Looking up I smiled as I saw the huge grey storm cloud hovering over the woman's head.

"You're just bluffing girl" Miss. Doublefinger said, as Nami threw an electricity ball past Miss. Doublefinger's head and into the storm cloud. Confused the woman started to look around frantically.

"Am I" Nami said as a jolt of lightning struck Miss. Doublefinger, I chuckled a little as she started screaming in pain, some blood squirting out of the wound I had cause to her side. Looking to Nami, I smiled when I saw her looking the other way and covering the top of her head. As the lightning died down, Miss. Doublefinger stood there swaying from side to side, the smell of burning flesh wavering through the air. Nami looked back at the woman as Miss. Doublefinger clenched her jaw.

"You're dead meat" Miss. Doublefinger said, looking at us with a glare. Making her fist into a giant mace she ran towards Nami, seeing this my eyes widen as I got up and got in front of the orange haired girl.

~Everybody's P.O.V~

Skylar stood in front of Nami as the spikes pierced the ares where her heart would be, because the spikes were long enough and the way Skylar was standing in front of Nami. They pierced through the brunette's body and straight into Nami's shoulder and neck. Problem was it was only a mirage that tricked both Skylar and Miss. Doublefinger. Glaring, the Baroque Work employee threw the brunette aside, watching as he body rolled and bounced across the desert floor, lying on her side she looked at Miss. Doublefinger, her eyes glossed over as blood dripped out of her mouth. "Today's forecast calls for pleasant weather and stable humidity and mild winds, however a high pressure system will be moving in sometime during the afternoon, this could create some strange weather in particular area, so people in the viscosity need to watch out for mirages" Nami said, glaring at Miss. Doublefinger as she cast a worried glance to the brunette, afraid for the worst. But sighed when Skylar started coughing, sitting up a little and giving Nami a cheeky, bloody smile.

"You cheeky bastard, you got me again" Skylar chuckled weakly. "Nami I'm just going to lay here, okay" she said quietly, lying back down on the ground.

"Okay, you deserve it" Nami said, her heart fluttering that the girl would sacrifice her own life just to save Nami's. No wonder Luffy said he could see something in her that none of them could.

~Flash Back~

_As they all watched the two brunette's walk off the crew turned to look at their captain. "Why'd you ask him to join? It can't just be because he looks strong" Usopp said, raising an eyebrow._

_"I don't know, there just something there in 'his' eyes" Luffy said, giving a wide smile. "Like a fire of determination that's slowly dying out if 'he' doesn't do something with 'his' life" he said, catching them all off guard. Cloud looked at the group before locking eyes with the ravenette. "You see it to, don't you?" He asked_

_"Yeah, I know what you mean, I've always seen it in 'his' eyes" Cloud said. "How 'he' looks out at the sea, I've even heard 'him' talking to 'himself' about what it would be like to just go out and live by 'his' own rules" the blonde mumbled, crossing his arms as he smiled. Skylar always did want to leave, but told him and Sora that she never could because she wanted to always make sure they were safe. "Thank you" he said._

_"Hm, for what?" Nami asked, but the blonde stayed silent as he watched his two younger siblings enter the restaurant talking to one another silently._

~End of Flash Back~

Shaking her head of the memory, Nami turned back to Miss. Doublefinger and smiled "and more importantly for tornado's" she said, holding her weapon out. Skylar laid there quietly watching the whole thing, while breathing heavily. Even though Miss. Doublefinger missed her heart, she still grazed both the beating organ and one of her lungs. '_If I miss it's over_' Nami thought, taking deep breaths as she positioned her Clima Takt, "a tornado watch has been issued" she said. '_I'll make it work, I have to; Vivi's been there for all of us, so I'll be there for her_' she thought, remembering all the things Vivi had done for them. Casting a glance at Skylar she smiled a little, "so what Skylar did, wouldn't have been for nothing" Nami whispered, as she watched the brunette's breathing pick up, her eyes closed in pain. She has five wounds on her body, three slashed on her side, a wound on her stomach and a wound near her heart. Everything she's done has been to help Vivi and protect Nami and the orange haired girl was grateful for that.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	53. Chapter 53

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Three

"You can do it" Skylar mumbled not even looking up as she stared at the ground, a small smile making its way onto her face. She knew Nami could do it; she knew everyone could make it through and help Vivi end this pointless war and stop Crocodile. They were her friends, they were the first people besides her brothers that actually cared for her; something told her that they would never hurt her like her and her brother parent's did.

"Sometimes it summons clouds, other time it makes rain fall, it can even produce wind" Nami said, "but there's one more special technique of the Clima Takt and I'm going to unleash it for Vivi's sake and to get back at you for hurting one of my friends" she said, biting her lip. Taking a step forward she winced as the cut on her leg started hurting.

"Something a matter?" Miss. Doublefinger asked, smirking. "Oh dear, it seems that, that left leg of yours is pretty injured, so much that I doubt you could run away" she said her hair becoming spikes, as Skylar's eyes widen. Grounding her teeth she tried to stand up, all common sense going out the window as she tried to get to Nami and protect her. "Sea Urchin Stinger" Miss. Doublefinger said, running towards Nami, who stood there her eyes void of any emotions and her lip's in a tight line, before wincing a little bit. Bringing a foot up, she tried to push the woman away, only to have one of the spikes pierce through the tender flesh of her foot. Hearing Nami scream, Skylar started crawling, groaning as more blood came spilling out of her mouth. It hurt too much to move, the cut on her lung, opening more as some blood begin to sink into it, slowly filling it up. Stopping she started coughing, blood splattering on the desert sand as she tried to calm herself and get to Nami.

"This is, it's nothing" Nami said, trying to stay strong as she cast a glance over to the brunette, who continued to cough up more of that red liquid that flowed through her body. "It doesn't hurt at all" she continued, trying not to cry, to show Skylar she was alright and didn't need the injured girl to risk getting even more hurt then she already was. "Do you have any idea what kind of pain she's been going through" Nami said, mentioning Vivi. "Compare to Vivi, it doesn't matter if I lose a foot or a leg or two, or an arm" she said, shaking. "I don't care" she said, pulling her foot away from the spike, as she aimed her weapon at Miss. Doublefinger. "Now take this, Tornado Tempo" Nami said, something shooting out of her weapon. Her eyes widen when she saw that it was just two toy doves wind up by a key and on some springs, while Miss. Doublefinger chuckled. Rolling onto her back Skylar smirked as she watched the toy doves wrap around the blue haired woman. "What, what, what, what" Nami said over and over.

"What have you done to me?" Miss. Doublefinger asked, as she was twirled around. Both her and Nami screamed as Skylar chuckled a little bit, before coughing up more blood. As the toy doves broke away from the weapon, they sent Nami flying backwards into a couple of boxes and Miss. Doublefinger into a building. Sitting up Nami groaned, before looking at the broken wall in surprise. Getting up she limped over towards the hole that was shaped like how Miss. Doublefinger was position when she crashed through it and looked inside to see that the woman had crashed through the other wall also. Sighing in relief she slid down the wall and cast a glance towards Skylar.

"You okay?" Nami asked quietly.

"Yeah, it's just a flesh wound, nothing serious" Skylar said, chuckling weakly as she looked up blinking her eyes when she thought she saw a field of flowers. '_That's strange, I could have sworn I saw a field of flowers, must have imagined it_' the brunette thought.

~Skylar's P.O.V~

"It worked, I did it, Usopp, Vivi" Nami said smiling; causing me to laugh a little as I crawled over to her and sat myself against the wall. Sitting beside her, we intertwined our hands together, her weapon between them as we held them up smiling.

"I hope Zoro's alright" I mumbled, resting my head against Nami's shoulder as we lowered our hands.

"I'm sure he's fine" Nami said, patting my head as we sat there silently.

~Time Skip~

"They finally came off" Nami said, as she got the toy doves off of Miss. Doublefinger. I smiled as I leaned against the wall for support, pain coursing through my body. "Calling it a powerful one-shot attack, I think that's a bit of an understatement" she said, as we looked to the sound of fighting between the Rebel Army and Royal Army. "The fighting has come this far, right there just around the corner" Nami said, walking over to me and putting one of my arms over her shoulders. "Guess the situation changed, anyway's we better get to the palace" she said, as we started to run to the best we could towards the palace.

~Time Skip~

"I'm telling you again; my injuries are a whole lot more servers than yours" Zoro said, as he carried Nami on his back while holding my hand and dragging me behind him. My breathing picked up as I coughed again, blood spilling out of my mouth, staining my chin.

"Oh quit whining and act like a man, my leg is hurt so I can't stand" Nami said.

"Yeah Zoro, how do you expect her to be okay, when she can't even stand up" I said, wiping my mouth with my arm, staining the pale flesh.

"Don't side with her, your injures are much more worse then hers also" Zoro snapped.

"I told you, it's just a flesh wound" I said, coughing up some more blood this time with saliva.

"Ah, I'm going to faint" Nami said.

"You are such a liar" Zoro snapped as we continued to run past everyone who was fighting.

"Aw Vivi what happen? Are you okay? You look like you've been hurt" I heard Sanji say as we reached the others, Nami got off Zoro's back and hit Usopp on top of the head with her Clima Takt.

"Nami and Skylar too, and Mr. Bushido" Vivi said looking at us. "Everyone is alive" she said.

"Usopp who asked you to create some useless prop for parties?" Nami asked, as I patted Zoro on the back lightly while he panted.

"Oh come on, you're standing up just fine" Zoro said, irritated.

"Nami my love" Sanji said causing me to sweat drop. Wincing I brought a hand up to the wound on my chest, glad that it had stop bleeding.

"Well it did have a powerful attack, right Nami?" Usopp asked, crying.

"Just shut up, I'm going to deal with you later, Vivi" Nami said, walking towards the princess. "What's going on? What's with all this dust flying everywhere?" She asked as an explosion rang out right next to us.

"Explain yourself idiot, how could you let Nami and Skylar get injured like that?" Sanji asked, noticing the wounds that littered both mine and Nami's bodies. "What happen?" He asked.

"They're fine, let it go" Zoro panted out, looking over at me, a look of concern flashing through his oxen colored eyes.

"Listen Chopper, do me a favor, bury my body out in the waste lands when I'm dead and gone" Usopp said, falling limp.

"No Usopp, don't die" Chopper cried.

"I'm sorry you guys, I know I lost to him once already, this time, this time I'm going to win" Luffy said, his arms stretched out. "The rest is up to you" he said.

"So get going already" Zoro said, causing me to smile and nod my head.

"If you can't beat this guy, then I don't know anybody who can" Usopp said, causing my smile to widen.

"I'm going to put an end to this, for good" Luffy said, causing Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and me to cheer.

"Thank you" Vivi said, tears rolling down her cheeks. "After all that's happen, all of you are still with me" she said.

"CROCODILE" Luffy shouted, shooting himself in the air and towards the man.

"Try all you want, but no matter how many times you swing you'll never hit me, I guess you didn't get enough the first time, huh?" Crocodile asked, as Luffy got near him. Smirking as Luffy raised his fist, ready to strike him, Crocodile turned half his face into sand, the wind blowing it. I smirked as Luffy's fist made contact with Crocodile's face, the force knocking the man to the ground of the palace balcony, as both of them disappeared out of sight. I clenched my fist lightly as I heard Crocodile's laughter echo through the air.

"Are you serious, in ten minutes this place is really going to blow up" Usopp said, after Vivi finished explaining the situation to us.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	54. Chapter 54

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Four

"Yes, 4:30 is when it goes off" Vivi said.

"That soon" Nami said.

"According to what Crocodile said, if the cannon is shot, no one within a five kilometers from here will survive" Vivi said.

"Five kilometers, that means" Nami said.

"Both the Rebel and Royal Armies will be completely wiped out" Chopper and I said.

"That damn Crocodile" Sanji said.

"What the hell are we suppose to do?" Usopp asked.

"We find the cannon" both Zoro and I said.

"We stop the cannoneer from shooting" Zoro said.

"The cannoneer" Chopper said.

"Okay, but how do we find him?" Usopp asked.

"And in ten minutes?" Nami asked.

"Well not by standing around here" Zoro said.

"Okay everything in this area is going to explode, then the cannon guy has to be far away, doesn't he or else he'd blow up with the rest of it" Usopp said.

"No way, no, he's close, the cannoneer is most certainly near the palace square" Vivi said.

"What, are you serious Vivi? But that mean he's going to be caught in the explosion too" Usopp said.

"I guess that shouldn't be too surprising, it is Crocodile" Nami said.

"What, he's just going to let his own men die" Chopper said.

"He's just plain evil" Sanji said.

"Come on, let's go" Zoro said, grabbing my hand. Soon a Baroque Work's member was behind Vivi ready to strike her. Seeing this Zoro and Sanji both attack the man, knocking him backwards, Usopp screamed as Baroque work members surrounded us.

"Looks like we found you princess" one of the men said.

"I wonder how big a promotion Crocodile will give us, for killing you" another one said.

"Billions" Vivi said, putting my hand near my swords I winced, the movement causing pain to shoot from my chest and throughout my body.

"It looks like we'll lose some time" Sanji said.

"He's right, let's not waste all of it gibber jabbering" Zoro said.

"Let's go" Zoro and Sanji said.

"I'll go ahead, come on Skylar" Nami said, grabbing my arm and running off.

"Yeah us to" Chopper and Usopp said, following after us.

"Let's split up, we need to get out of this dust cloud, if we're going to find anything" Usopp said. Splitting up I tried my best to run, but the fast beating of my heart didn't help with the pain. Blood now squirting out of my wounds again, as they started stinging from sand being blown into them, my feet pounded on the ground as I ran through the dust. Running through the dust, I cast a glance at the clock tower, while seeing if I could spot one of the others. It's getting really painful to move, I hate to admit it but I need someone to help.

"Woah" I said stumbling a little, right before I fell to the ground, I felt someone grab my arm and pick me up and carried me like a bride. "Zoro" I said, blushing as he looked down at me, worried as he and Usopp ran.

"Oh crap, I just thought of something, if this entire area is going to be blown up in eight minutes, doesn't that mean we're going to be blown up right along with it, I don't like blowing up" Usopp said.

"No time to think about that" Zoro said as we continued to run, finally getting out of the dust.

"Look up there" Usopp said pointing towards a cannon on a roof, "that's it, but do you think we'll be able to get up there quickly enough?" He asked. Zoro growled a little, as he gently moved me to his back and started running towards the cannon, jumping on people's back.

"Hey" someone said when he jumped on their back. Reaching the roof to the cannon, Zoro sat me down gently as a bloody Royal Guard stood there.

"Are you with the Rebel Army?" The guard asked, holding up a sword.

"I don't have time for you" Zoro said, drawing one of his swords and using the back to knock the guard out.

"Now cut it up Zoro" Usopp said, as he finally got here. I furrowed my brows, why would a Royal Guard be guarding the cannon, wouldn't it be just a regular Baroque Work's member. Zoro clenched his teeth and kicked the cannon.

"This isn't it, it's covered in moss" Zoro said, as the cannon broke.

~Time Skip~

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Now you die" Usopp laughed, trying to sound like Crocodile.

"What are you doing?" Zoro asked, irritated as he hit Usopp on top of the head.

"What am I doing, I'm trying to get inside Crocodile's head, that's what, like if I were him, where would I want to shoot a cannon from" Usopp said.

"Just keep looking, we only have five minutes" Zoro snapped, as I chuckled a little.

~Time Skip~

Running I clenched my jaw, but pushed through the pain, stumbling every once in a while as I tried to keep up with Zoro and Usopp, how their injures were not bothering them, I have no idea. After a while we lost Zoro and were wandering around on the 'battle field' looking for him and the cannon."Ah, stop shooting" Usopp said, when someone accidentally shot at him, as he and I stumbled near Vivi.

"Open space" Vivi said, as she looked like she remembered something. "Yes, that place would work" she said.

"That's dangerous, I told you to stop shooting at us, taste Smoke Sharp" Usopp said, firing back at the person, while I stood beside him.

"It's perfect, it's hidden and it's big" Vivi said.

"Hey" a Royal Guard said.

"Stop it idiot, I told you we're not from the Rebel Army" Usopp cried as he ran away from the man, dragging me behind him. "Usopp Hammer" he said, hitting the man on top of the head with a hammer. "Usopp Rubber Band of Doom" he said, also hitting the man with a rubber band. "That should teach you" he said, running away again, while dragging me. "Do they know who they're dealing with here" he said, panting.

"Probably not" I said, a bored expression on my face, as I let him drag me around.

"Don't be afraid when I tell you this, no be very afraid, I am the incredible Captain Usopp" Usopp said, as Vivi grabbed his nose. "What, oh it's you Vivi, so were you able to find the cannon here?" He asked.

"I know now, I figured it out" Vivi said.

"What you know, where?" Usopp asked, as he started digging through his bag. "There it is" he said as he pulled out a sling shot. "I'll go ahead and single everyone" he said. "You're sure about this, right?" He asked as he aimed the sling shot up towards the sky. Vivi nodded her head, "Special Attack, Red Circle Star" Usopp said, firing a red ball up into the sky. I watched in awe as it left a red smoke trail, heading higher and higher into the sky.

"Amazing" I said in awe, while smiling a little.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	55. Chapter 55

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Five

"I'm certain of it, the cannon has to be in there, I can't think of any other options besides that place" Vivi said, telling us where she believes the cannon is, while we waited for the others.

"What makes you so sure that it's in there anyways, Vivi?" Usopp asked.

"We have to assume that this dust devil is part of the plan, the cannon must be in a place where they can still see well enough to hit the target, also it has to be in an open space where a cannon can fit but can't be seen from the sky" Vivi said, looking at the clock tower. "So that has to be it, it makes perfect sense to me" she said.

"Okay, hold on" Usopp said bending down and writing a message in the sand. "We'll leave the others a message since they're heading this way" he said.

"Thanks Usopp, I'm going ahead to the tower" Vivi said, running.

"Hey wait Vivi, wait" Usopp said following after her.

"Hurry" Vivi said, smiling I followed after the two, ignoring the pain shooting through my body, I know it'll take longer for my wounds to heal if I keep moving, but I don't care.

"Right" Usopp said.

"Look at that, it's the princess" I heard someone say, as the dust blocking them started clearing away. "We found her boys" the person said.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Yeah that was just too easy, the signal lead us right to her" another one said.

"They're more members of Baroque Work's Billions" Vivi said, backing up.

"Oh no we signaled the enemy to" Usopp cried as he started screaming. Sighing I stepped in front of Vivi and got ready to draw my swords, swaying a little bit as I started coughing, more blood leaving my mouth and leaving that copper taste behind.

"Damn it" I hissed, as one of my lungs started hurting, causing my breathing to pick up.

"Ahh, Noisy Attack" Usopp cried out before I could do anything and started dragging his nails down a chalk board creating an awful sound, hurting all our ears. "Tremble at the power of my nails" he said, "come on Vivi, Skylar, let's go" he said grabbing both our hands and running past the men, as they knelt to the ground holding their ears.

"Hey over there, get them" I heard one of the men say, as we continued to run. As we ran, trying to shake Baroque Work's members off, I looked around to see if I could spot one of the others.

"Faster, we have to run faster Vivi" Usopp said, from in front of me, clenching my jaw I picked up speed and past him a little bit, trying to catch up to the princess.

"I don't think I can Usopp" Vivi said.

"Don't let the princess get away, the promotions are on the line" one of the members said, before they all stopped as a sword was placed in front of them. Stopping when we heard the sound of them getting beating up, standing there we heard a sword 'clank' to the ground as we turned around to see that Marine woman from before.

"Uh, thank you" Usopp said, surprised that the Marines helped us.

"We're here to help you, not fight, go stop the explosion in the square okay, now go quickly" the woman said, I still haven't heard her name yet, I wonder what it is.

"Okay, let's get going Usopp, Skylar, come on hurry, thank you" Vivi said, as we started running again.

"Hurry, we have to hurry" Usopp panted out, as we ran through the streets.

"We've wasted a lot of time" Vivi said.

"I don't know why they helped us back there, but if it weren't for the Marines, we'd be a lot worse off now" Usopp said. Watching as a man was shot and fell to the ground I winced and looked away, continuing to follow behind Vivi and Usopp. "No don't look at that, we don't have time to help them, if we don't stop the explosion the casualties would be a lot worse than that" he said, noticing the expression on Vivi's face.

"Right" Vivi said, closing her eyes.

"Crying about it isn't going to stop the attack from happening" Usopp said. "In two minutes, we're either going to beat them or we're going to die, we still have time left" he said.

"Yes" Vivi said.

"And we're all helping you" I said.

"Yes" Vivi said, about ready to cry.

"Right there, Vivi, Usopp, Skylar" I heard Nami say.

"It's Nami and Tony" Vivi said.

"What's going on? The Marines just helped us out back there" Nami said, running towards us.

"Were you able to find where the cannon is?" Chopper asked.

"We haven't confirmed it yet, but this is the only place that it can be" Vivi said, "we must have passed it a bunch of times before I realized it" she said. "The cannon is up there, I'm absolutely sure of it now" she said, pointing up at the clock tower.

"The clock tower" Nami said.

"I see, from up there you can get a really good shot at the square" Chopper said.

"We still need Pell to get here though, it's the only way to stop it" Vivi said, looking up at the sky. "Pell" she said quietly. "I wonder what happened" Vivi said, after a while of waiting for Pell to come, "Pell, I don't see him up there anywhere" she said.

"Ah, but I don't think there's anyway we can get to the top of the tower in less than a minute without any help" Nami said.

"Pell where are you? Hurry we need you" Vivi said.

"For now, we're going have to get moving without him" Chopper said as we started towards the stairs.

"We're going have to climb the stairs, you guys ready?" Usopp asked.

"Hey Nami, hey Vivi, hey Skylar" Sanji said, from a window in the clock tower.

"Sanji what are you doing all the way up there?" Usopp asked.

"What do you think, you left the message where the smoke was, didn't you?" Sanji asked. "The message said go to the clock tower, so I figured I better head up here to met you" he said. "So what should I do? Where's the cannoneer anyway's?" He asked.

"The top, he's at the top" Usopp said, pointing upwards. "Go up from there and take him down" he said, looking up I raised an eyebrow when I saw a certain swordsman a little higher up then Sanji on the clock tower.

"Sanji" Zoro said, catching everyone's attention. "Hey where, where you, I was looking" he said.

"Zoro, you're here too" Sanji said.

"What are you doing down there?" Zoro asked.

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing" Sanji said.

"It was the Marines, they kept saying 'go north, go north', so I just kept going north until I got all the way up here" Zoro said, causing me to sweat drop.

"North and up aren't the same thing" Sanji said.

"Your sense of direction is bad and you should feel bad" I said, causing everyone to nod their head in agreement, as an irritation mark appeared on Zoro's head. (A/N: To anyone who gets the reference then you're awesome.)

"Anyway's good job you two, now just keep going up from there and destroy the clock tower, okay" Usopp said.

"No way" Vivi said, "they can't get inside the clock tower from where they are now" she said. "You see, there's only two ways in, the back stairs on the first floor and the sky, that's why we need Pell" she said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	56. Chapter 56

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Six

"But can't he and Zoro just destroy the wall or something?" Usopp asked.

"We can't risk that, it could make the cannon ball explode even earlier for all we know" Vivi said. "We have no choice but to take the stairs" she said, running towards the stairs.

"No wait, Vivi" Nami said, "I think I have a better plan" she said, looking at the princess. We all gasped as we watched the clock on the clock tower be pushed open, the sound of someone saying 'ribbit, ribbit, ribbit' over and over could be heard, along with some laughter.

"So Mr. Seven, according to what the boss told us, this is going to be our final mission for Baroque Work's, ribbit, ribbit, ribbit" a woman said, as the man beside her laughed.

"That's right Miss. Father's Day" the man, now known as Mr. Seven said, said laughing.

"They look like something you find in a cartoon like drawing" I mumbled, sweat dropping at their appearance.

"According to plan, we have just thirty seconds left to go" Mr. Seven said.

"Who are they?" Nami asked.

"Mr. Seven and Miss. Father's Day" Vivi said.

"Ribbit, ribbit, ribbit, hey listen Mr. Seven, I think this is a very important mission that the boss has assigned to us" Miss. Father's Day said.

"I think you are absolutely correct about that Miss. Father's Day" Mr. Seven said.

"And do you know what else; I bet we'll get a promotion for pulling this off successfully, ribbit, ribbit, ribbit" Miss. Father's Day said, causing Mr. Seven to laugh.

"I do hope that, that is a planned reward" Mr. Seven said. "After all, this is quite a difficult mission, when you think about it Miss. Father's Day" he said. "We're shooting a cannon ball into the ground using such a big cannon" he said laughing, "so the reward should be just as big" he said, still laughing.

"Ribbit, it's almost time to go now Mr. Seven" Miss. Father's Day said, shaking her hip's a little.

"We're ready to fire, yeah" Mr. Seven said in a sing-song voice. "Fifteen seconds until we shoot" he laughed.

"Cannon aimed at the center of the palace square, ribbit, ribbit" Miss. Father's Day said, as she once again shakes her hip's. "Fire" she cheered as Mr. Seven lit the fuse.

"Hey Nami, what the hell is it that you're trying to do anyway's?" Usopp asked, causing me to focus my attention on the orange haired navigator. "We really don't have time to play around" he said. "If we mess this up we're going to die, hey" he said.

"Thanks Usopp, but I already know that, so just shut up and stand there quietly, I'm calculating" Nami said. Looking over at Usopp and them I saw him shaking as he tried to hold Chopper and Vivi. Nami wouldn't let me do anything since Chopper said I shouldn't be moving around very much. Apparently that spike I took to my chest grazed one of my lungs, it was only big enough to let some blood enter and if I kept moving then it could have opened up some more and drowned me from the inside.

"Maybe I would shut up if I had any idea what was going on, would you just explained what the hell it is you're planning already?" Usopp asked.

"Calm down, you'll know soon enough" Nami said, holding her Clima Takt up. "Are you ready?" She asked. Looking back up, I focused my attention on the conversation between Mr. Seven and Miss. Father's Day.

"Ribbit, ribbit. ribbit, hey listen Mr. Seven this is a very special occasion, I think we should do a countdown" Miss. Father's Day said.

"Oh, that is a very good plan Miss. Father's Day, good plan, a very good plan, sounds interesting" Mr. Seven said laughing.

"Forecasting a typhoon" Nami said, holding her weapon up.

"Here we go, countdown" Mr. Seven and Miss. Father's Day said together.

"Cyclone Tempo" Nami said, flinging part of her weapon at Usopp.

"What, but wait Cyclone Tempo is just a silly boomerang game to play at party's" Usopp said, as the two sections, connected so they made a cross, came rolling at him.

"Just head for the clock tower" Nami said. I held in a laugh when the weapon made contact with Usopp's private's causing him to scream in pain, as he, Chopper, and Vivi were shot up into the air, heading towards the top of the clock tower.

"What the, they're flying" I heard Sanji say.

"Chopper, jump up to where Sanji is, alright" Nami said.

"Huh" Chopper said.

"That's it, this is her big plan, to make it all the way up there, piggy back like this" Vivi said.

"Sanji you know what to do, right?" Nami asked. "We have to hurry" she said.

"I think I get the idea, but it's risky" Sanji said getting on the window still. "Well I guess I just have to do it" he said.

"It's too late to turn back at this point, Tony let's do this" Vivi said.

"Okay Vivi, now just hang on tightly" Chopper said, jumping off of Usopp's back and towards Sanji.

"I see, that's what they're doing" Zoro said, taking deep breaths.

"Chopper, get on my right leg" Sanji said, jumping out the window and holding his right leg up.

"Right" Chopper said.

"Eleven seconds" Mr. Seven and Miss. Father's Day said, as Sanji kicked Chopper and Vivi up higher.

"Here they come Zoro" Sanji said.

"Good job so far" Nami said, while I checked on Usopp to see if he was okay.

"So I just throw them to the top of that tower" Zoro said, holding onto his white sword.

"Ten" Mr. Seven and Miss. Father's Day said.

"Zoro" Chopper said.

"Yeah I'm ready, come on up" Zoro said, holding out two of his swords and jumping off, to were he was now under Vivi and Chopper.

"Not swords" Chopper said.

"It's the flat of the blade, calm down, get your footing" Zoro said, as Chopper stood on the swords.

"Okay" Chopper said.

"Nine" Mr. Seven and Miss. Father's Day said.

"Careful, they're a couple of weirdos up there" Zoro said, causing me chuckle.

"Yes I know them" Vivi said looking up. "Oops" she said when the two Baroque Work's members saw her.

"Oh-ho, hello Miss. Wednesday" Mr. Seven said.

"Ribbit, ribbit, ribbit, I'd recognized that little traitor to our company anywhere" Miss. Father's Day said, as Zoro and them started falling down more and more.

"They noticed" Nami said, clutching her head.

"They did" Usopp said, standing up.

"We're still in the air, this is really bad, if they shoot at us, we're finished" Zoro said, as they continued to fall down.

"Adjusting Ribbit Ribbit Gun for attack, this is an unexpected catch" Miss. Father's Day said as she aimed a gun that looked like a frog at Zoro, Chopper, and Vivi.

"Adjusting Yellow Gun for attack" Mr. Seven said laughing, "how nice, how nice, this is good, they are the perfect prey" he said also aiming a yellow colored gun at the three who were still falling back down to the ground.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	57. Chapter 57

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Seven

"What do you think you bastards are doing, pointing your guns at Vivi" Sanji said, as he was still falling also.

"This isn't good, the two of them are Sniper Teams" Vivi said.

"Chopper, I'll throw you guys up anyway, it will change the direction but you need to figure something out" Zoro said.

"Huh, what do I do?" Chopper asked.

"We have seven seconds" Nami said.

"Just figure something out" Usopp cried.

"Chopper, Vivi, are you ready? I'm sending you up" Zoro said, as the two nodded their heads.

"Ready" Miss. Father's Day said.

"Aim and fire" Mr. Seven said, as the two shot their guns. Zoro threw Chopper and Vivi up, while they dodge the two bullets.

"Our bullets are such to crash into each other" Miss. Father's Day said.

"And they're going to explode" Mr. Seven said laughing.

"No" Nami and I said as the two bullets hit Zoro and exploded.

"What an idiot, he's hit" Sanji said.

"Zoro" I mumbled, as tears prick the corner of my eyes.

"Are you ready, Vivi?" Chopper asked, as he changed into his bigger form.

"Just throw me with all your strength Tony" Vivi said, as Chopper threw her towards the two in the clock tower.

"It's no use, ribbit, ribbit" Miss. Father's Day said, as she and Mr. Seven held their guns up.

"Adjusting" Mr. Seven said.

"Aim and fire" they both said, as Chopper hoped in front of them. "Who's that?" They both asked as Chopper turned back to his normal size, dodging the bullets and falling back down to the ground.

"Where's Miss. Wednesday go?" Miss. Father's Day asked.

"Oh, what now" Mr. Seven said.

"PEACOCK STRING" Vivi shouted, swinging her weapons around as she fell towards the two.

"Up there" Mr. Seven said.

"GO" Nami and Usopp cried out, as the two Baroque Work members started screaming.

"Oh" Mr. Seven said.

"SLASHER" Vivi screamed, as she slashed her weapons at the two, as they dodged. Looking to the side for a minute I saw that finally Sanji had hit the ground.

"Ribbit, well princess" Miss. Father's Day said, holding her gun at the princess as she stood between the two.

"Looks like you missed us" Mr. Seven said, also holding his gun up. Vivi said something as she hit the two on the back, sending them flying off the clock tower.

"Alright" Usopp said. We watched as Vivi jumped into the clock tower, clenching my jaw with tears streaming down my face we watched as the clock striked 4:30. We waited for a while but the cannon was never shot. "It stopped, right?" Usopp asked, his nose running. Getting up as Zoro hit the ground; I walked over to him and sat beside him, putting his head in my lap as he coughed.

"Oh hey, you're still alive" Sanji said.

"Yeah, what happen with the cannon?" Zoro asked, smirking.

"Idiot" I mumbled as a small smile made its way onto my face, tears rolling my cheek's and to the ground below. "Idiot, idiot, idiot" I said over and over, my smile widening as the tears continued to flow. Looking up at me, Zoro frowned a little before smiling as I leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Don't ever scare me like that ever again" I mumbled, sitting up straight again, a small blush dusting my cheeks as Zoro sat up and pulled me into his lap, hugging me.

"What's the matter?" Chopper asked, as he ran up beside us.

"Apparently something's gone wrong up there" Zoro said, tightening his grip on me as I wiped the last of my tears away.

"It's Vivi, we still haven't seen her" Nami said.

"Oh no you guys" Vivi said, looking down at us from the top of the clock tower.

"What is it?" Nami asked.

"The cannon ball has a timing device, if we don't do something it's going to explode" Vivi said, causing our eyes to widen in horror.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Usopp shouted. My lips drew in to a flat line as my eyes became void of any emotions, no, all this work, if we don't do something, it will all be for nothing.

"Damn it, this isn't right, stopping the cannoneer should have stopped the attack" Sanji said.

"A timer" Chopper said.

"Considering its power, even if it explodes from up there, it will still kill all the people in the square and the town" Zoro said, tightening his grip some more.

"Then what's going to happen now?" Usopp asked. "Aw crap, does this mean that it was impossible all along for us to stop the explosion from happening?" He asked.

"CROCODILE" we heard Vivi scream from the inside of the clock tower.

"Wait was that" Sanji said, as we saw a bird flying around in the air.

"Yeah I think it's the bird man" Zoro said. We watched as the bird grabbed the cannon ball and started flying off with it. Vivi was shouting something, but all I could hear was silence and the sound of the cannon ball ticking as the bird man carried it off, trying to get it as far away as possible. My eyes widen as the cannon ball blew up, creating a huge explosion. A couple of buildings and a few people were blown backwards by the force of the explosion. Usopp went flying backwards as Zoro held onto me tightly making sure we didn't move. Standing up, he held me close as I rested my head on his chest, worried for the man.

"He's gone" Sanji said.

"He...saved us all" Nami and I said.

"This can't be happening" Usopp said as he sat up and watched as the Royal Soldiers and Rebel Soldiers started to get back up. We watched as they all screamed and started fighting again.

"STOP FIGHTING" I could hear Vivi screaming as she tries to get them to stop and listen to her. "STOP, STOP FIGHTING, PLEASE STOP, PLEASE STOP FIGHTING, STOP FIGHTING; STOP IT PLEASE" she screamed. "STOP FIGHTING, PLEASE STOP, STOP FIGHTING, PLEASE STOP FIGHTING" she continued to scream, I clenched my jaw, I can't bear to see her like this, I wanted to scream and help her but I couldn't it was like my voice had disappeared, we all stood there watching her.

"Vivi" Zoro mumbled.

"PLEASE STOP FIGHTING, STOP, PLEASE STOP FIGHTING, STOP IT, PLEASE STOP FIGHTING, STOP, PLEASE STOP THE FIGHTING; STOP THE FIGHTING" Vivi screamed getting louder and louder each time, but no one listened as they continued to fight. "PLEASE STOP" she screamed, as Nami started to cry, I swallowed the lump in my throat and try to hold the tears back.

"You fool" Nami said hitting Usopp, "you dopes" she said throwing Sanji. Zoro lightly pushed me to the side as Nami came towards him. "Why are you just standing there?" She asked pushing Zoro away. "Get your rears in gear doesn't matter how, just stop the rebellion" she said, grabbing Usopp and gripping the front of his bandages. "We got to keep the causalities as low as we possibly can" she said getting ready to cry as she shook Usopp a little.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	58. Chapter 58

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Eight

"Nami" I mumbled, ready to cry myself, as I continue to hear Vivi scream for everyone to stop. A low sob escapes my lips as Nami started crying into Usopp's chest.

~Time Skip~

"HEY YOU GUYS, LOOK THERE" Sanji shouted, pointing after a while of us fighting. Stopping I looked to where the blonde was pointing.

"CROCODILE" we shouted, watching as he flew up high in the sky bloody and beaten, as a sand trail followed behind him. Lowering my swords I smiled a little, looks like Luffy did it. Looking back at the clock tower, I looked up at Vivi, my smile widening when I saw the look on her face.

"I don't know how he got there in the first place, but I'm sure it can only mean one thing" Sanji said, as I leaned against Zoro.

"I knew it, I knew it, I never doubted it for a second, it can only mean" Usopp said.

"Luffy did it, he won" we all cheered, I closed my eyes and laughed as I hugged Zoro, smiling when he hugged back, chuckling a little.

"STOP FIGHTING, PLEASE STOP FIGHTING" I heard Vivi shout, as the sand started twirling around in the sky. I wrinkled my nose when I felt something wet hit it, looking up as it started to rain.

"The rain is starting to clear the air" Chopper said, as it started coming down faster and harder. I closed an eye as a rain droplet got in it. Hugging Zoro tighter I smiled as I rested my head on his chest glad that everything was calming down.

"STOP FIGHTING, LISTEN TO ME" Vivi screamed, I smiled a little as I turned my head towards the clock tower and looked at her.

"They heard Vivi's voice" Nami said.

"Finally" I said, as everyone lowered their weapons.

"Vivi" a Rebel Soldier said.

"The princess" a Royal Guard said.

"Vivi" another Rebel Soldier said.

"I didn't know the princess had come back" another one said. Soon Crocodile came falling from the sky, his body smashing roughly against the ground.

"Sir Crocodile" someone said, causing me to scoff, as my hair started sticking to my face.

"How did he get here? What happen to him?" Someone asked.

"Oh, so they're still calling him Sir Crocodile" Usopp said irritated. "We'll see if he's still Sir Crocodile after I tell him what's what" he said, as he started walking towards the fallen man before being stopped by Sanji.

"Hold on, just stay here" Sanji said. Zoro looked down at me for a moment before looking back towards the clock tower.

"The rain has returned and will fall again, as it use to, our nightmare is over, finally over" Vivi said to everyone.

"Our nightmares aren't over princess, not yet" one of the Rebel Soldiers said.

"The man's right" another one said as someone else said 'yeah'. "I wish what happened was a nightmare, but it was real" he said.

"We want justice" someone said.

"We saw King Cobra attack Nanohana with our own eyes" someone else said, as everyone started complaining.

"That's right and those damn Royals shot Koza too" another one pointed out.

"You suspect us all too just forgive them?" Someone asked.

"After what they did" someone said in anger.

"Our nightmares will only be over once we kill every Royal in this country" a man said.

"That won't solve anything" I said.

"Royal Army, drop your weapons now" someone said. Looking towards the palace I saw a man, bloody and beaten, standing on top of the palace looking at everyone.

"Up there" someone said.

"Chaka" Vivi said.

"Is he serious?" One of the Royal Guards asked.

"Yes" someone said before coughing, "ma, ma, ma" a familiar voice sang. "That goes for you to Rebel Army" the person said.

"Ah, Igaram" one of the Royal Soldiers said.

"Squad Captain" another one said, looking at the man holding a child.

"Igaram" Vivi said, on the verge of tears.

"He made it back" Chaka said.

"Hey it's that cross-dressing guy from Whisky Peak" Zoro said, as I let go of him and lightly smacked him on the head.

"He's still alive" Nami said.

"Ah, hey, who is that guy?" Chopper asked, causing me to laugh a little.

"Boy can you talk to me?" Igaram asked the child in his arms.

"That's the boy from Nanohana" one of the Rebel Soldiers said. I tilted my head to the side as another one said something about the Royal Army.

"No that's not true, it wasn't them, the people who did this looked like members from the Royal Army but it wasn't them, everyone please listen, this is what I saw" the child said, telling everyone who really attacked Nanohana.

"That's right" someone said. "That's right we were all manipulated, this battle was a plot from the beginning" the person said.

"Koza" someone said.

"Leader" another one said.

"Royal or Rebel, I'll explain it to you all" Igaram said, "everything that has befallen out fair country, but only if you drop your weapons" he said. Everyone looked at each other before dropping their weapons to the ground. I sighed as I felt Zoro grab my hand and we all started to walk away.

~Time Skip~

"Come on Usopp I know you're hurt but keep up" Sanji said, as we walked.

"I wish I could, but I'm coming down with 'if I walk anymore I'll die' disease" Usopp said.

"I'll drag you then" Zoro said, groaning in irritation.

"No wait" Usopp said as I laughed a little. "Let me go or I might come down with 'if I get dragged anymore I'll die' disease" he said, as Zoro dragged him.

"Found him" Zoro said, tightening his grip on my hand as we stopped in front of a man carrying Luffy.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"Um, just passing through, the guy on your back is one of us as well" Sanji said. "We'll take him now, thanks old man" he said.

"Hold on, if you're with this young man, then you must be those pirates who brought Vivi back to this country" the man said.

"Wait, how would you know all that?" Sanji asked.

"DADDY, EVERYONE" Vivi yelled as she came running towards us.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	59. Chapter 59

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Nine

"Hey Vivi" Chopper said.

"Daddy" Sanji said, before his jaw dropped open and he looked at the older man. "What, this guy's Vivi's dad" he said.

"Guess that makes you the king" Zoro said.

"Yes and I'd be a dead king if it weren't for the efforts of your brave young friend here" Cobra said, as he sat Luffy down against a wall. "Even though he came into contact with Crocodile's poison hook, he still managed to carry myself and another to safety, unbelievable strength he has" he said.

"Should we be worry about the poison? I mean is he going to be alright?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah" I said, lightly poking Luffy's cheek as I sat down next to him.

"It's okay it should be neutralized by now, however his injuries need to be treated, so do yours as well" Cobra said, as I coughed a little, some blood spilling out.

"We'll wait, you need to be somewhere else" Zoro said sitting down, "go back to the square Vivi" he said, closing his eyes.

"He's right Vivi, now that the war's over, it's only fitting for the king and princess to say a few words, you know tell them what really happened" Usopp said.

"Right and I can tell them all about you guys too" Vivi said, standing next to her father.

"Vivi dear, please don't" Sanji said as he lit a cigarette. "We're a ban of notorious pirates, the last thing we need is our faces and names know" he said looking at the princess with a huge smile.

"But what we do need is food" Chopper said.

"And rest, we'd like to crash at the palace, if that's okay" Nami said, we all smiled as we watched Vivi and Cobra walk away, towards the town square. Getting up I stumbled over to Zoro and sat next to him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"You okay?" Zoro mumbled, wrapping an arm around me and smiling a little as I nodded my head. Before we all fell over, falling asleep.

~Time Skip~

"What are you doing, shouldn't you be resting also?" I asked as I lay on the ground, watching as Zoro held up two boulders with both arms. Once we woke up this morning, the swordsman dragged me outside the palace and the city so he could...I guess train, he really didn't tell me what he was doing. Laying there I rolled onto my stomach and watched him, twitching slightly at how itchy these bandages were.

~Time Skip~

"Oh Luffy, you woke up" Zoro said as we entered the room we were staying in at the palace.

"Zoro, Skylar, long time no see, wait a minute" Luffy said.

"How dare you, you were out training weren't you, Skylar why didn't you stop him?" Chopper asked, I gave the reindeer/human a bored look as I motioned to my bandaged up body.

"So what, I didn't need your permission" Zoro said, pouring himself a glass of water.

"Of course you did, I'm your doctor, where are your bandages?" Chopper asked.

"It was too hard to move with them on" Zoro said, I sighed, I told him this would happen if he took them off.

"You shouldn't be moving, you either Skylar" Chopper said, now looking at me with a serious look.

"Hey he was the one who dragged me out of the palace, I had no say in it" I said, holding my hands up in defense.

"Long time no see, why'd I say that?" Luffy asked.

"Probably because it has been long, you have been asleep for three entire days" Usopp said.

"Three days, three whole days" Luffy said.

"Uh-huh" Usopp said.

"I've missed fifteen meals" Luffy said, causing me to sweat drop, yep sounds just like Sora.

"You sure calculate quickly when it comes to food" Nami said, putting her hands on her hips.

"At his count that's like five meals a day" Usopp said, as Vivi laughed a little.

"I've heard the captain's awake" a woman said as she entered the room. "Dinner will be served shortly, I hope you're all hungry" she said, as they wheeled in some fruits.

"What" Zoro said from beside me.

"Hey old tube haired guy, you're still alive" Luffy said. '_I don't think that's Igaram_' I thought.

"So that cross-dressing thing wasn't just an act" Zoro said.

"No everyone you're mistaken, this is Terracotta, she's Igaram's wife and head of the palace's servers" Vivi said.

"I've heard of wives looking like their husband's, but this is too weird" Zoro mumbled as he sweat dropped.

"I heard the captain eats a lot, so I had my staff put together a little snack to tide you and your friends over" Terracotta said.

"Thank you" Luffy said, before devouring the whole tube of fruit in...one bite.

"Greedy pig" Zoro and Sanji said as I burst out laughing.

"I'm going to eat three whole days worth of food old lady" Luffy said.

"Oh a challenge, good I'm looking forward to it, I've never lost anyone's stomach so eat to your heart's content" she said. Soon dinner was served and we were all sitting at the table. I sat beside Zoro and couldn't help but sweat drop as I watched how all the boys grabbed as much food as they possible could.

"Geez, I've seen even pigs eat less" a Royal Guard said.

"And with more manners too I'm sure, this is the Royal Dining Hall, not a trough" another one said as some food went flying. I was stuck between Usopp and Zoro and it was slightly amusing watching as they devoured everything on their plates. Eating slowly I tried to be 'ladylike' but I couldn't help but almost eat like the guys, but with more self-control.

"This smells good" Zoro said; ready to eat a piece of meat until Luffy stole it. I watched as he was stealing everyone's food, when his hand got near mine I jabbed it with my fork, smiling when I heard him whine a little.

"Luffy, you just snatched my food, didn't you?" Usopp asked, standing up and pointing his butter knife at Luffy.

"You liar" Nami said, punching Luffy when he shook his head 'no', while covering his mouth and tending to the hand I had jabbed with my fork.

"Hey, you keep eating like that, you're going to choke" Sanji said, as Chopper ate his food really fast.

"There's plenty more" Vivi said.

"Snatch my food will ya, some hot sauce will fix you" Usopp said, pouring some hot sauce on a rice ball, before Luffy snatched it away. As he shoved it into his mouth, his face turning red as he spit out fire, while Usopp and Eyelash started laughing.

"Serves you right Luffy" Zoro said, before looking at me and smirking.

"What?" I asked.

"You have something on your face" Zoro said, leaning down and licking the corner of my lip. Blushing I looked away from him, embarrassed.

"Thank you, but you could have just used your hand" I mumbled, my blush darkening when he chuckled.

"Eyelash, when did you get here?" Usopp asked, as he looked at the camel.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	60. Chapter 60

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Sixty

"What do you call this dish?" Sanji asked through a mouthful to a chef holding a plate of food out for him.

"It's called Conava noodles baked in a brick oven" the man said.

"Yummy" Nami said.

"Here's more, eat up" Terracotta said, as she laid more plates food on the table.

"Old man, I never knew you were the king, so I guess that means you're Vivi's dad, huh" Luffy said, eating some meat, while dropping a piece. "That's pretty cool" he said, picking the piece he dropped up and eating it.

"Uh, maybe we should talk after dinner" Cobra said.

"Yeah okay" Luffy said, stuffing his face with more food.

"I need another drink down here guys" Zoro said, holding his empty cup out.

"And water down here" Sanji said, as Chopper started choking.

"They're loud, uncoothed, and disgusting" the Royal Guard from before said.

"I'll say, I can't watch" the other one said.

"The princess, how can she keep laughing like that?" The first Royal Guard asked. I smiled as they all clenched their jaws before their eyes widen in surprise, then they tried to hold in their laughter as the boys continue to eat. Luffy cheered as Usopp and Chopper acted like idiots, soon the Royal Guards burst out laughing, along with everyone else.

~Time Skip~

"This feels so good" Nami said, I smiled, humming in agreement as I leaned forward and dumped some water over my head, cleaning the shampoo out of it. "I wonder if a ship with a big bath like this exist?" she asked.

"I'm sure one does, the sea is full of surprises" Vivi said, as she helped bath Nami. "You sure you don't need any help?" She asked, looking over at me.

"No, but I might need help putting my bandages back on later" I said, rising out my hair.

"Anyways, think of what we've seen" Vivi said, turning her attention back to Nami, "giants and dinosaurs, blossoms blooming in a winters land, if those things exist there must be plenty more amazing things out there in the sea" she said, smiling. "I guess" she said, when Nami looked at her.

"My turn" Nami said, now helping Vivi.

"Heh, thank you" Vivi said.

"Hm" Nami said as the steam in the room cleared, my face turned red when I saw the men looking at us. I tighten my towel around my body and glared at them.

"What are you all doing over there?" Vivi asked.

"Peeping" Nami said, as she glared at them. "Alright, it will cost 100,000,000 beli's each" she said, standing up.

"Huh" Usopp said.

"Happiness Punch" Nami said, removing her towel which caused the men to fall backwards, some with nose bleeds.

"You're evil" I said, smirking as the blush stayed on my face.

"Nami" Vivi said embarrassed, I laughed a little when Nami just smiled and gave the princess and thumb up.

"Nami-swan" I heard Sanji say on the other side of the wall that separated the boy's and girl's bathroom, hearing this I sweat dropped.

"At lease Zoro isn't that big of a pervert" I mumbled, remembering that I didn't see him with the guys. Sighing we stripped ourselves of our towels and got into the tub, smiling a little I sighed, the warm water felt great against my wounds and aching muscles.

"Can't make up your mind" Nami said after a while as I just sat in silence.

"What" Vivi said, confused.

"Better think quick, I was thinking that we might actually leave here tonight" Nami said, leaning back I closed my eyes.

"Really" Vivi said.

"Yeah, we need to go while the goings good, we know that the Marines are looking all over for us and that means the ship is in danger" Nami said. We all smiled a little when we heard Cobra thank Luffy and them.

~Time Skip~

"Tonight" Usopp said, once Nami told him what she decided.

"Yep" Nami said.

"We have to leave" Chopper said.

"The Marines know we're here, more will be coming, I agree with Nami, we need to get out now" Zoro said, holding my hand as I sat next to him on the bed.

"Me too and not just because she's got a pretty face" Sanji said.

"Do you think we should leave Luffy?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah, but only after we've had some more yummy food" Luffy said.

"No, now you idiot" Zoro said, hitting our captain on the head.

~Time Skip~

"Did I have to ride with you?" I asked blushing as Zoro had an arm around me while we rode on the ducks.

"Not bad" Zoro said, ignoring my question.

"So a final farewell oh Kingdom of the Sand" Usopp said, crying. "Luffy aren't you full yet?" He asked the rubbery boy when he noticed him eating a piece of meat.

"These Alabasta dishes are great, aren't they Sanji, you should make them sometime" Luffy said, to the blonde.

"Yeah I liked them too, so I got some recipes from Terracotta, I also got some of their local spices" Sanji said.

"Um what's wrong Nami, are you sick?" Chopper asked when he saw the sad look on our navigator's face.

"I'll give you a piece of this if you want, just a small one" Luffy said, offering the piece of meat he was eating to Nami.

"Nami, if you're thinking about Vivi again, I understand, listen moping around about it won't help, I know it must be really hard for you, you two got close, just keep your chin up, okay" Sanji said.

"It's not that" Nami said, I looked down when I heard the sadness in her voice. "I'm just sad, we didn't take the reward, the one billion beli's she said, causing me to sweat drop.

"You're moping about the money?" Sanji asked as all the guys screamed in frustration.

"Ah, Usopp fell off" Chopper said.

"Ah, you shouldn't mislead people like that Nami" Zoro said.

"What did you think I was upset about, we just walked away from a huge payday that we actually earned" Nami said.

"Guys, Usopp fell down" Chopper said.

"That's his problem" Nami said.

"But you caused it" we all snapped at her. As we continued our way towards the ship I remembered that Transponder Snail communication from Mr. Two, it was strange but he said he had our ship. We didn't know if we could trust him or not. We decided to go defeat Mr. Two, get our ship back then go to the eastern harbor to see what Vivi's decision will be, to see if she'll come with us or stay here.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	61. Chapter 61

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Sixty-One

"Finally, long time no see my friends" Mr. Two said as we got to the ship at the Sandora River. "Did you guys miss little old me?" He asked, standing on top of the crow's nest.

"Not a bit" Zoro said, squeezing my hand.

"Let's unload" Sanji said. "Later ducks, thanks for the lift" he said, as we all waved bye to them.

"Yeah you guys take care of yourselves" Usopp said.

"Have a safe trip" Zoro said.

"Say bye to the king, the old tube haired guy, and all the others for us" Luffy said.

"Bye fellas" Usopp and I said.

"Farewell, may you ugly ducklings turn into beautiful swans" Mr. Two said, also waving bye as he started crying. "Wait hold on" he said, jumping onto the lower rail and looking at us.

"Yeah, what" Sanji said.

"Don't 'yeah what' me, that's just rude you should learn some manners pretty boy, friends aren't suppose to talk to their friends that way" Mr. Two said, pouting.

"Quit saying that weirdo, we're not friends we're enemies, you lied to us" Luffy said.

"No I didn't, I just didn't mention I was a member of Baroque Work's, besides none of that really matters now does it" Mr. Two said, sitting down on the rail. "Baroque Work's is done for now" he said, as Zoro carried a couple of boxes, with me sitting on top of them, holding a bag as he went up the ladder. "And that means that we're no longer enemies" he said.

"Hey, move it" Zoro said.

"Oh, my bad" Mr. Two said, moving to the side a little.

"Thank you" I said, being polite.

"If we're not enemies ballerina guy, then why the heck did you steal our ship?" Luffy asked.

"Oh, how dumb are you?" Mr. Two asked.

"Watch it" Luffy snapped.

"Listen, if I hadn't taken your little ship from where it was lowered, what do you think would have happened to it?" Mr. Two asked.

"The Marines probably would have seized it" Nami and I said.

"Change that probably to a defiantly honeys, the Marines have been looking all over for you guys and your ship, every part of the country has been barricaded, locked down" Mr. Two said.

"Hey wait a minute, hold on, are you telling us you took our ship the Going Merry so the Marines wouldn't" Luffy said.

"Really" Usopp said.

"How come?" Chopper asked, surprised.

"Because you guys are my friends" Mr. Two said, giving them a thumb up. I laughed a little as Mr. Two, Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper danced together, cheering.

"Need help loading?" Nami asked.

"No this is the last one" Sanji said.

"We're friends, yeah right, tell the truth twinkle toes, you and your crew don't have a chance of getting through that block gate, but you might if you had us as allies" Zoro said, causing the cheering to stop as they separated from each other.

"Bon Kurei" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper said.

"That's right, but in times such as these we have to band together under the flag of friendship, if you believe in true friendship say, I" Mr. Two said, crying.

"I" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper cheered.

"Yeah, Straw Hats" Mr. Two's crew said as they appeared out of nowhere.

"Where, where you guys?" Zoro asked, irritated.

~Time Skip~

"Damn it, shoot cannon balls, I can't reflect pointy things" Luffy said angrily as the Marines shot iron spears at us.

"Seriously, give me a break" Usopp said.

"If we take anymore iron spears to the bottom of the ship it'll be just a matter of time before we sink" Sanji said, as they shot even more iron spikes at us.

"MORE" Nami screamed.

"Hey I can't keep plugging these holes you guys" Chopper said from below the deck, he's right the more we're shot at, the more useless it is to even try to cover up the holes.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE, DO SOMETHING" Nami shouted.

"What more can we do, it takes all our effort to attack one side" Sanji said. "One ship verses eight isn't a fair fight" he said.

"If this was hand to hand combat we've a better chance, we're stuck, whether we chase them or run away they won't change their formation" Zoro said, I stood beside Nami and bit my thumb, he's right.

"The Black Spear Formation, it's a work of art" a Marine that looked like a hypnotist said as the other one burst out laughing.

"It's the Black Cage Unit Specialty" the second Marine with pink hair said, laughing. "IDIOTS" he shouted as he continued to laugh.

"HEY HYPNOTIST, I THOUGHT YOU WERE A PIRATE" Luffy shouted to the first Marine.

"I AM, NOW WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP, MY REASONS ARE MY OWN" the Marine shouted back.

"Where do I know that guy from" Sanji said, referring to the pink haired Marine.

"It took a long time, but I finally found him, that annoying crazy cook and his gang of violent cut throats" the pink haired Marine said. "Here today I vow to sink them" he said.

"Stare at this ring, you're about to help me finally prove that I'm not a weirdo that in fact my service alone will pavé the way to victory" the first one said, holding up a ring. Looking around Usopp was aiming a cannon while Mr. Two and Chopper were trying to cover the holes.

"Hurry" Mr. Two cried.

"One, two" the Marine said swinging the ring back and forth. "DIE" he screamed before his Marine ship blew up and falling on the other Marine's ship.

"Usopp, did you do that?" Luffy asked.

"Amazing" both Luffy and I said.

"Yes, just as I calculated it was me, that's what happens to enemies ships when I'm on the job" Usopp said.

"That was amazing nosy, the ships in the south have all sunk, now nothing can prevent us from breaking through" Mr. Two said.

"Bon Kurei we've got trouble" one of Mr. Two's men said.

"What trouble?" Mr. Two asked.

"Black Cage" all of Mr. Two's men said.

"What's going on?" Luffy asked.

"Black Cage Hina, she's a Marine Captain, we're in her jurisdiction" Mr. Two said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	62. Chapter 62

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Two

"She's a real pain, we need to hurry up and fly the coop" Mr. Two said.

"Yes sir, Bon Kurei sir" Mr. Two's men said together.

"You guys need to wake up, we have to run, if we can pass through that point in the south we can escape, but if we don't change course immediately they'll take us down for sure" Mr. Two said, as we all just stood there. I leaned against Zoro, who had his arms crossed, when he looked down at me, I blushed as I saw a small smile grace his lip's.

"If you want to go, go, we can't go that way" Luffy said.

"And exactly why now?" Mr. Two asked.

"Mr. Bon Kurei we need to set sail while we still can, there's no more time sir" one of Mr. Two's men said.

"We need to be at the eastern harbor, we've got an appointment" Nami said. "There's no time to go around, we'll go straight through" she said.

"What, suicide, its ludicrous, is there some treasure you're not telling me about that's worth throwing away your lives" Mr. Two said, turning away from us, "fine run off and die" he said crossing his arms and holding his head up high.

"We have got to go and get one of our friends" Luffy said.

"So it's for your pal that you'd risk it all" Mr. Two said.

"GREAT BON KUREI" Mr. Two's men shouted at him.

"Running away now would go against everything Bon Kurei stands for, if we abandon allies who are risking their lives to pick up a friend, could we live with ourselves tomorrow?" Mr. Two asked his crew. "Listen guys, Straw Hats too, what I must say is of great importance" he said. After telling us what he had to say, he and his crew started to sail off. After they sailed off we stayed still for a couple of minutes.

"READY, FULL SPEED AHEAD" Nami shouted up at us from below the deck. As we started to sail away, we stood on the deck and listen to the sounds of cannons being fired, as we watched Mr. Two's ship be surrounded by the Marines.

"Bon Kurei" Luffy said as smoke started to rise from where the ships where. "I promise you Bon Kurei, we will never forget you" Luffy said, crying. I wiped my eyes as tears flowed freely down my cheeks when I heard Mr. Two...no Bon Kurei scream, the words he told us echoed through my mind as I smiled a little.

"Ah, they're after us again" Usopp cried as the Marine ships started coming towards us.

"GET OUT OF OUR WAY" Luffy screamed at them. As we attacked the Marines I slashed my swords up hitting some of them as smoke-filled the air, the wind blowing our flag around as we fought off the Marines, each Marine ship going down one by one along with the Marines.

~Time Skip~

"Vivi" Chopper said as we were docked near the harbor we would meet Vivi at.

"Forget about it, you've heard the speech" Zoro said as he wrapped an arm around me. "That was Vivi's voice without a doubt" he said.

"They're just broadcasting the ceremony that's being held in Alubarna, Vivi's already made up her mind not to come here" Sanji said.

"No I don't believe it, I see she's here" Luffy said. "This is the place, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's it" Zoro said.

"Let's go, its past noon" Sanji said.

"There's no way she wouldn't have come, she's defiantly here, let's get out and look for her" Luffy said.

"This is bad guys, the Marines are after us again" Usopp said.

"Exactly how many ships are out there?" Zoro asked, tightening his grip on me.

"I see at least six" Usopp said.

"Damn it, let's move" Zoro said.

"Give it up Luffy, Vivi's course is on a road far different from ours" Sanji said.

"EVERYONE" I heard Vivi yell as we started sailing away.

"VIVI" Luffy shouted.

"CARUE" Usopp shouted, as the two started waving bye to us.

"Vivi" Nami said.

"See, she came" Luffy said.

"Vivi" Sanji said, hearts in his eyes.

"We need to go back, better hurry" Usopp said, running to turn the ship around.

"The Marines are right behind us too" Chopper said, waving his arm's towards the princess.

"I CAME TO SAY GOODBYE" Vivi shouted.

"What she say?" Luffy asked, once he understood what she said.

"Sorry but I can't go with you, thank you so much for everything" Vivi said, using the Transponder Snail. "I'd like to go on more adventures, but I can't ignore the need for my people, which I love more than anything" she said, as Luffy stared at her. "I have to stay, I hope you can understand" she said.

"I see" Luffy said, smiling.

"Thank you" Vivi said. "I will, I will remain here and fulfill my duty, if we ever meet again, no matter how much time passes, will you still call me your friend?" She asked, crying.

"YOU'LL FOREVER-" Luffy started to say before Nami smashed her hand on his lip's and pushed him to the ground.

"You idiot, don't reply got it, the Marines now know about Vivi and us, if they can prove she has a connection to us it's all over, she'll be considered a criminal" Nami said, as Luffy stood up. "Turn away, not another word" she said, as we all looked away from the princess. Looking down at our sleeves we pulled them up and held one of our arms up high, showing the princess the X's on our arms that represent our friendship. We didn't move as the Marines fired cannon balls at us, luckily missing us and causing the cannon balls to splash in the water beside us, the water flew into the air and rained back down on us as we sailed away, never putting our arms down.

"SET SAIL" Luffy shouted after a while. I laughed a little as more cannon balls were fired at us, also missing as we sailed further and further away. "Woah, those Marines are fast" Luffy said after a while of sailing and we still haven't lost the Marines yet.

"Or rather, we're beginning to slow down" Sanji said.

"We're not going to make it much further like this, water's flooding in through the holes" Nami said.

"Here they come" Zoro said, grabbing his swords.

"We've got to fight" Sanji said.

"Then let's go" Luffy said, as all three of them tripped over the iron spears we pulled out of the ship earlier.

"What's this?" They all asked.

"Oh that, Usopp said to hold on to them, in case we needed them for something" Nami said, as I nodded my head.

"Who knows" I said.

"Come on" Zoro snapped.

"They're in our way" Sanji snapped.

"I'll get rid of them" Luffy said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	63. Chapter 63

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Three

"Wow" I said, amazed as Luffy threw the iron spikes back at the Marine ships.

"Okay now we're ready" Luffy said.

"Now's our chance" Zoro said. "Full speed ahead, shake them off" he said. I laughed as I sat on the top rail, as Nami blew a whistle while Luffy, Chopper, Sanji, and Zoro paddled the boat away from the Marines.

~Time Skip~

"Looks like the Marines have stopped following us" Zoro said as we saw no Marine ships nearby. "That's good news, we shook them off" he said as everyone was moaning and groaning. "Stop it, what's with the pathetic groans?" He asked.

"I miss her" they all said.

"That's enough whining, if you wanted her to join that bad, then you shouldn't have let her leave" Zoro said, crossing his arms.

"Ah, you savage" Chopper said.

"Block head" Nami said.

"Idiot" Sanji said.

"Three swords style" Luffy said, causing me to sweat drop.

"Saying 'three swords style' isn't an insult Luffy" Usopp said.

"Four swords style" Luffy said.

"It's not the number that's the problem; an affected insult must involve some personal detail about the recipient that's rude" Usopp said, saying something else but I didn't catch it as I watched Zoro turn away from them and hold his head.

"Looks like we've finally escape the firing squad" I heard a new voice say.

"Yeah" Zoro said, not looking at the person.

"Excellent work" they said, looking back I felt my eye twitch as I saw Miss. Sunday. Zoro clenched his jaw while the others hit their heads on the top railing.

"Here to avenge your friends, just try it" Zoro said, grabbing me and pulling me behind him as he put a hand on his swords.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Nami asked, holding her head.

"Warning, warning" Usopp said into a mega phone as Chopper was running around. Soon we all got into a fighting position holding our weapons out, in case she attacked.

"Who's she?" Chopper asked.

"I don't know, but she's so damn beautiful" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes. As she walked past us, she knocked our weapons out of our hands without even touching us.

"Didn't I tell you before, don't point such dangerous objects at me, are you always so slow?" Miss. Sunday asked.

"How long have you been on our ship?" Nami asked.

"Quite a while" Miss. Sunday said, "these are your clothes right, I'm borrowing them" she said to Nami.

"Just a minute lady, who in the hell do you think you are?" Nami asked irritated, as Miss. Sunday picked up a chair.

"Monkey D. Luffy, it hasn't been long that you've forgotten what you did to me, has it?" Miss. Sunday asked, walking past him.

"Ah, Luffy what did you do to that beautiful woman, you lousy bastard, tell me" Sanji said, shaking Luffy.

"All stowaway's must leave the ship immediately" Usopp said through the mega phone.

"Wait a minute, stop lying; you know I didn't do anything to you" Luffy said, as Miss. Sunday put the chair down and sat on it.

"Wrong and what you did to me was unbearable, go ahead, admit it" Miss. Sunday said, her arms behind her as she crossed one of her leg's over the other. My eye twitched again as Usopp kept speaking through the mega phone, Sanji was trying to get Luffy to tell him what he did to Miss. Sunday, and Chopper was on the mast looking down at everyone.

"You're not making any sense, what do you want me to do?" Luffy asked.

"I want to join you" Miss. Sunday said.

"What" everyone but Zoro said, as Miss. Sunday leaned forward and rested her head against the palm of her hand.

"I wanted nothing more than to die at that moment, but you forced me to live, that's your crime" Miss. Sunday said after explaining what had happened after Luffy defeated Crocodile. "There's no place for me to go or return to, so I decided that I'll join you" she said.

"I see your problem, guess there's no other choice, welcome" Luffy said, causing me to smile a little.

"Luffy" everyone said irritated, except for Sanji who was happy and had hearts flying around him.

"There's nothing to worry about, trust me she isn't a bad person" Luffy said as everyone stared at him in irritation, while Sanji swayed back and forth with happiness. After everything calmed down, Usopp decided to ask Miss. Sunday some questions. I watched as Luffy and Chopper followed the limb that was sticking out of the ground as it moved. Usopp not noticing what was going on behind him looked at Miss. Sunday while tapping his fingers on the table. Luffy and Chopper started laughing when they fell over a little, while following the limb, Chopper quickly got up and hid behind Luffy and failing, when he saw Miss. Sunday staring at him.

"Pay attention" Usopp said, hitting his hand's on the table. "I want some straight up and honest answers, I'll ask you one more time, what's your name?" Usopp asked, before he realized something. "My name's Usopp, hello" he said, bowing a little.

"Nico Robin" Miss. Sunday said, causing my ear to twitch.

"Okay Nico Robin, so what's you occupation?" Usopp asked.

"Archaeologist" Robin said.

"Are you serious?" Usopp asked.

"Archaeology runs in my blood, I come from a long line of them" Robin said.

"Hm I see, so your family has a scientific background" Usopp said writing stuff down.

"What in the hell" Zoro mumbled, as he held me close.

"Can you loosen your grip some, I can't breath" I gasped out a little, while trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Go on" Usopp said, once he finished writing.

"It was when I was eight years old, that I decided to peruse archaeology as my career, shortly thereafter I found myself wanted by the World Government, since then I've spent the past twenty years hiding from the wold" Robin said, causing me to frown.

"You've been alone ever since you were eight" Usopp said, looking down I've known that feeling also. Were you lock yourself away from the world, pushing people away and trying to disappear completely.

"Then one day, I heard the calling of the sea but there's no way for a child to survive alone on the water, the option I found that assured my protection and the ability to achieve my goal was...I chose to work for various rouges, not an ideal solution but it brought me this far" Robin said, as my eyes grew void of any emotions and I went limp in Zoro's arm's, the memories of my childhood filling up my mind, the thought of the pain and suffering Cloud, Sora, and I went through even after we escaped that hell hole, we still didn't trust the world or the people in it. The few we did trust we had to leave or they left us. "And here we are" Robin said.

"I'm guessing you're incorporating Crocodile into your gallery of rouges" Usopp said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	64. Chapter 64

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Four

"Of course, I've used him to get to the Real Poneglyph" Robin said, "I'm good at maneuvering through obstacles to achieve my goal, I'd be a great assistance to you and your friends" she said.

"You're full of confidence, what's your specialty?" Usopp asked, as I started pushing the dark thoughts in my mind down before anyone could noticed the little mental breakdown I was having.

"Killing" Robin said, resting her head on the palm of her hand.

"Luffy my investigation has concluded that she is far too dangerous" Usopp cried, looking over at Chopper and Luffy, I raised an eyebrow when I saw that they were being tickled by four limbs that were sprouting from the ground. "You guys listing to me?" The long nosed pirate asked, irritated at the two.

"Seriously" Nami said, hitting her foot against the side of the ship, catching Robin's and Usopp's attention. "I'm disappointed you two are pathetic, until recently she was the vice president of a crime syndicate and do you really think that such a woman should join us" she said, as Usopp clapped. "You've may have fooled these idiots, but I'm not convinced, you pull anything and I'll personally kick you out" she said.

"Alright, I'll keep that in mine" Robin said. "Oh I just remembered, I brought along some of Crocodile jewelry with me" she said, sitting a small bag down on the table.

"Ah, wow I love you big sister, you're the best" Nami said, running down the stairs and standing next to the woman.

"Oh boy, here we go" Zoro and Usopp said, standing next to each other, as they looked at the two women.

"Nami's been hagged" Usopp said.

"This chick's bad news" Zoro said.

"She's following her lead like some kind of pet" Usopp said, before we noticed hearts flying around as Sanji slid down the railing with two plates in his hands.

"Aw love, bold, the likes of the which I've never seen, I'm captured by your spell, held prisoner in your eyes" Sanji said, moving around the table, which had Nami under it holding her new-found treasure. "I was drift wood floating at sea until you struck me like a thousands thunder bolts, igniting my soul" he said, sitting the two plates down, one with cake on it and the other one held a cup of coffee. "A snack" he said.

"Aw, thank you" Robin said.

"Look at him, falling all over himself" Zoro said.

"Yeah, well he was a lost caused from the start" Usopp and I said, as Zoro sighed.

"Looks like you, Skylar, and I are the only hold outs on this ship of insanity" Zoro said, as he grabbed my waist and held me close.

"We shouldn't blame the others, their simple minds can't resist her charm" Usopp said.

"Hey Usopp, Skylar" Luffy said, causing the two of us to turn around. "Chopper" Luffy said, two arms sprouting out of his head to make antlers as he made an adorable face. Not being able to hold it in, Usopp, Luffy, Chopper, and I burst out laughing. I held my side as I banged my fist on the ships floor, ignoring Zoro as he growled a little.

"What should I call you Robin or something more daring, that declares my love" Sanji said laughing like an idiot, as I continued to laugh, snorting a little, which caused Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and me to laugh even harder. "Leaving" Sanji said as Robin stood up; looking back at him she smiled a little before walking off. "Aww, she's great, with an adult charm, she's far different then Nami and Skylar" he said. Calming down I wiped any tears in my eyes and sat up, looking towards Zoro who was leaning against the rails near the back of the ship. I frowned a little when I saw him and Robin talking a little, I wasn't to focus on their conversation so I don't know what they were talking about.

"What's the forecast navigator, is it smooth sailing ahead?" Robin asked.

"The wind is calm and the weather's beautiful" Nami said. "There's no problem on my end sis" she said.

"How would you know, you haven't stopped gawking at that jewelry" Zoro said.

"Treasure" Nami said, ignoring him.

"Sanji, is our snack ready?" Luffy asked.

"Be patient" Sanji said.

"But I'm hungry" Luffy said, as Usopp and Chopper started complaining also.

~Everybody's P.O.V~

All the boys and Skylar were asleep in the boy's room; the young brunette said she didn't mind sharing a room with the guys since she had to share one with her twin brother, Sora, back home. Usopp and Luffy were passed out in a hammock, Sanji and Zoro were asleep on the floor next to each other, Chopper was asleep at a table, and Skylar was hugging Zoro's swords as she slept on the couch with them. Upstairs Nami sat on the deck wrapped up in a blanket, asleep, sneezing she yawned and opened her eyes. "Huh" Nami said as she spotted an island up ahead.

"Can't breath, Eyelash, stop" Usopp said in his sleep as he shook his head.

"Come on you guys wake up, wake up" Nami said to the six who were asleep. Skylar opened her eyes and sat up yawning as she looked at the others who were still asleep.

"Nami, morning, how about a passionate good morning kiss" Skylar heard Sanji say, looking at the love cook she held in her laughter when she saw his lip's pucker as he drew nearer to Zoro. Zoro opened his eyes and clenched his jaw and watched as the love cook drew nearer. Soon before Sanji kissed Zoro, his eyes opened and became wide as he also clenched his jaw. Not being able to hold it back any longer, Skylar burst out laughing.

"You bastard, your disgusting face nearly scared me half to death" Sanji snapped, as Skylar started laughing even harder, to were she couldn't even breath.

"I scared you, what do you think you're doing?" Zoro asked, irritated as he and Sanji started fighting.

~Skylar's P.O.V~

I kept laughing as I watched the two, "there's an island up ahead, didn't you guys hear me?" I heard Nami ask as I started to calm down.

"Island" Luffy said, getting up and knocking Usopp to the ground, probably breaking his nose. I started laughing again as Luffy pushed Zoro and Sanji out of the way, smiling I stood up and stretched, releasing a groan as my back popped a little. Soon we docked at the island Nami had spotted, getting off the ship we stood on the sandy shore. I lightly rocked back and forth on the balls of my feet, my arm's behind my back as I looked around the island. "This island looks like it should be full of big, strong, crazy monsters" Luffy said laughing.

"Ow, my nose still isn't working right" Usopp said, trying to straighten his nose out. "Look what you did, it could be permanently broken" he said.

"Nothing here feels out of the ordinary, it appears to be a small island" Nami said.

"Look Nami, fruits like this are perfect for replenishing our food supply and judging from this crop there's no shortage of goodies" Sanji said, throwing a pineapple to Nami from his spot on a palm tree.

"Wow, we should find as many as we can and load them on the ship" Nami said.

"I bet there's plenty of plants and vegetables we can use as food too, with all it has to offer this little island seems like a cooks paradise" Sanji said, sliding down the palm tree and back to the ground to stand in front of us.

"Okay it'll be your job to look for anything we can use as a source of food" Nami said. "As for the rest of you, here" she said holding out five sticks.

"What's that?" Chopper asked.

"Draw straws" Usopp said.

"It's simple the four who draw the shortest straw, will spend the day collecting this fruit and whoever draws the longest straw will have the duty of staying and protecting the ship" Nami said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	65. Chapter 65

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Five

"And just who made you captain, why do you get to give all the orders?" Zoro asked.

"Back off, I may not be the captain, but who else is going to do it" Nami said.

"Look, all of them are kind of short" Luffy said, holding four sticks.

"You draw four, you were only suppose to take one" Usopp said.

"I thought the person who grabs the most is the winner" Luffy said as Nami's eye twitched and an irritation mark appeared on her head.

"I don't think further explanation on the subject is necessary, do you?" Nami asked.

"No" we all said as Luffy laughed.

"I know, am I great or what?" Luffy asked.

"You idiot" Nami, Usopp, and Zoro said as they hit him.

"I drew the long one so I stay and watch the ship" Chopper said causing me to smile.

"That's right, just make sure to keep her in one piece okay" Nami and I said.

"Hurry up, hurry up, let's go, there's lots of fruit waiting to be picked" Luffy said. "You're coming with us Nami, right?" He asked.

"No thanks, while you guys are gathering supplies I'm going to spend the day measuring the island, so I'll be able to add it to our sea charts" Nami said. "Now let's get to work" she said, smiling.

"Be careful, see you guys later, have a good one" Chopper said, waving bye to us.

"You too, look out for the ship" Nami said, as she and I waved back at him.

"The one who collects the most fruit is the winner" Luffy said running ahead of us. I smiled as I held onto the straps of my basket.

"I can't wait" Usopp said.

"It's going to be a long day" Zoro said, as we started following after Luffy.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad" I said to them.

"Alright it's time, measuring, measuring" Nami said, excited.

"Oh, how lively Nami is when she's taking measurements, the tools on her back glistening in the sunlight, Nami" Sanji said, hearts flying around him as his arms wiggled.

"Stop acting stupid and catch up already" Zoro said irritated, before smiling a little as he looked at me.

~Time Skip~

"I wish somebody could give me a good explanation on why I have to take orders from that woman, seriously she's going to drive me insane" Zoro said as we continued to walk on our own. Soon stopping and sitting our baskets down.

"Because Nami's vicious when she's angry" I said, sitting down and watching him draw his swords.

"Three Sword Style, Dragon Twist" Zoro said, soon the fruit fell out of the trees and into our baskets. Once mine was full I stepped out of the way as the rest continued to fall, one hitting the swordsman on the head before covering him up.

"I think you over did it" I said, laughing a little as he glared at me.

~Time Skip~

I smiled a little as I snuggled up to Zoro while we all sat around the camp fire we had built. "Go on, explain to me why you weren't able to gather so much as a single piece of fruit?" Nami asked to Luffy and Usopp who had come back empty handed.

"That's a good question, what's your answer?" Luffy asked, eating some meat and a piece of fruit.

"Look I thought I was being attacked by a huge condor who was trying to claw my face off" Usopp said, falling backwards. I chuckled a little, but then yelped as Zoro pulled me onto his lap and rested his chin on top of my head. "Sorry I failed you, I tried my best, I really did, but I guess in the end it wasn't good enough and now I'm dead" he said, acting dead.

"I have to hand it to you Skylar, Zoro, you did an impressive job today" Nami said, I smiled as Zoro continued to eat his piece of meat, humming in acknowledgement. "So impressive that you should keep on working for the rest of the night" she said, causing Zoro to spit out what he had in his mouth. luckily I was able to dodge it.

"Aw, how lovable Nami is, even when she's yelling at everyone" Sanji said.

"Zoro" I mumbled, lightly poking his cheek to see if he was okay since he hadn't moved yet.

"Oh shut up, you're a moron" Zoro snapped at the love cook.

"You want some of me moss head" Sanji growled, as I started laughing, it was always entertaining to watch these two fight with each other.

"You two calm down" Nami said, pushing them away from each other. We all laughed except Zoro and Sanji who sat there frowning. Smiling I leaned up and pecked Zoro's cheek, laughing a little as he kept the frown but blushed a little. "I can't remember the last time we had a nice peaceful day like this" Nami said.

"Hey Chopper, was it tough being alone all day on the ship?" Luffy asked through a mouthful of meat.

"Kind of, it was a chore" Chopper said, looking at Robin who was reading a book. "But way more fun than I've had in a long time" he said, giving us a close eyes smile.

~Time Skip~

"Eighteen hundred and sixty-seven, eighteen hundred and sixty-eight" Zoro said, counting as he did push ups with his thumb on top of the flag pole; I sat in the crow's nest watching him. I could hear Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper talking but since I wasn't focus on them, I couldn't tell what they were talking about.

"Nami dear" I heard Sanji say, looking down I watched as he walked over to the orange haired navigator with a tray in his hand. "I've brought you an amazing tropical beauty drink" he said, holding the drink out to her. "It's specially designed for keeping your skin smooth" he said, I chuckled at that.

"Thank you" Nami said.

"Sanji" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper whined.

"Come on, I want some" Luffy said.

"Yeah, no fair" Chopper said.

"What for, what the heck do you three care about having smoother skin anyways?" Sanji asked.

"To be cuter" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper said as they started fishing again after they got their drinks, I tilted my head to the side and chuckle.

"The wind and current look fine, I don't think we should have any problems today at all" Nami said.

"I got one" Luffy said, casting my eyes towards him I watched as he pulled up a...what the heck is that thing. "What is that thing?" Luffy asked.

"It's huge" Chopper said.

"Hey guys, what you catch there?" Sanji asked as the thing fell over.

"That's a really big Sea Snail" Luffy said, as we crowded around the thing.

"Yeah Luffy, I don't think that's what it is" Usopp said.

"What do we do with it?" Nami asked.

"Let's have dinner" Luffy said drooling, as I sweat dropped.

"Are you nuts?" Usopp asked.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	66. Chapter 66

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Six

"Boiled maybe" Sanji said.

"Not you too" Usopp said, I raised an eyebrow as the shell of the thing opened up.

"Oh wow, I thought I was going to die in there for sure" a man said popping out of the thing, "oh hi everyone" he said.

"Who the heck are you?" Luffy asked.

"Oh dear, please do pardon me for not introducing myself to you folks sooner" the man said. "I'm Rice Rice from Transponder Snail Mail Order, I'm available at the moments noticed to happily deliver anything you might need to place of residents, so nice to meet you" he said, bowing a little.

"Transponder Mail Snail what?" Zoro asked. "I've never heard of it" he said, grabbing my hand and standing in front of me.

"Well you see I was in a process of making a deliver with the S-Car here, when we got caught up in a terrible storm and I became trapped inside, I was in there just being tossed back and forth and back and forth by the violent waves, it was really unpleasant" Rice Rice said.

"Oh wow, that must have shaken you up" Nami said.

"Shaken and stirred" Rice Rice said laughing. "Pardon my joke I can't help myself sometimes" he said.

"Here have some water" Chopper said, giving the snail some water.

"I want to thank you all so much for saving me from the wicked sea, it's not much but I'd like for you to have these catalogs, I can deliver anything in here for you" Rice Rice said.

"That's cool, so you'll even deliver them while we're out in the ocean" Zoro said, as I got my hand out of his grip and stood beside him.

"Well no, I can't do that" Rice Rice said.

"Okay" Zoro mumbled, as his eye twitched.

"Our motto is safe, reliable, and inexpensive, in order to meet those standers we are currently unable to make sea delivers" Rice Rice said.

"Makes sense" I said, as Luffy and Usopp looked into the man's S-Car. I tuned the guy out as I walked over to the two and looked inside also.

"Hey looks pretty roomy in there" Usopp said.

"What's this?" Luffy asked as he pulled something out. I moved out of the way as the balls that moved on the thing shook back and forth, almost hitting me.

"Ah, what do you think you're doing with that?" Rice Rice asked, running over to us and taking the thing out of Luffy's hand. "Since you've clearly taken quite a liking to this item, I will happily introduce you to it" he said. "I'm sure you are familiar with the popular Buru Buru Blade, who isn't after all, it is our company's top item and no doubt many of you own the old model, this beauty right here is the new and improve version" he said, holding the thing out for us to see. "You see we received feedback from our customers who are looking for a bit more variety from the product, this model allows them to modify the amount of weight ends so even young children could enjoy it, we always listen to our customers, the Transponder Snail Order Company values your opinion and is always happy to receive any comments you might offer" he said.

"Are you sure this is safe for children, because I wouldn't even let my twin brother use that" I said.

"I don't know why, but it makes me happy" Luffy said, sparkling almost.

"Chopper what are you doing?" I asked, watching as he pushed what looked like a rabbit back and forth. '_Guess it's used for exercise_' I thought, watching as he used the thing.

"This thing is a lot of fun" Chopper said.

"You all know about this little baby, right?" Rice Rice asked. "The amazing Ab Ab Slider, it's our company's number one product and boy are we proud of it, our brand new model has just been released, isn't it something" he said.

"Last thing was the top product, now this is number one, what's the difference?" Sanji asked as I wandered over to him and Zoro.

"Who knows" Zoro said, as I looked around in boredom as Rice Rice continued to show Luffy and them each product, I now understood that he was a traveling salesman and it was his job to show us these things and try to persuade us into buying them. This is getting boring and really irritating, I always hated it when Sora and I would run into these guys and they would force us to listen to them as they explained what each and every product did. I also hated how I would have to drag Sora away before he brought something we wouldn't need. "So they're not free" I heard Zoro say, shaking myself from my thoughts, I see that Rice Rice had finally told them how much all of this stuff would cost.

"Must have" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper said.

"You're going to buy them" Sanji and I said.

"You guys sell kitchen knives along with this other stuff" Sanji said as we all flipped through the catalogs. Ignoring their conversation I continued to flip through the catalog in my hand, stopping on a page when I saw a stuff animal. It was a bunny that had black and white fur; it looked very adorable and caused me to blush. Curious I walked over to Rice Rice's S-Car and dig through his stuff until I found the rabbit; I knew he would have it here. Blushing I rubbed my fingers through its 'fur' as I gave it a light squeeze, feeling how soft it was.

"Like anything you see?" I heard Rice Rice asked, jumping I dropped the stuff animal and looked back at him with a blush.

"N-no, I'm fine, just looking" I said, kicking the rabbit away without him noticing. I watched as he shrug his shoulders and went over to Robin, offering her something called Smooth Skin Soap.

"Do you sell stuff that's alive?" Luffy asked when he heard the salesman say they sale anything.

"Well no" Rice Rice said.

"You don't, well why not?" Luffy asked.

"We don't carry what we can't carry" Rice Rice said, laughing.

"Hey, do you have paper?" Nami asked.

"Paper" Rice Rice said.

"Right, strong paper that's big and hard to tear, something that it will take more than a sea breeze to damage" Nami said.

"Absolutely, please just leave it to me Miss." Rice Rice said getting in her face, which caused Nami to sweat drop. Walking off to the side I leaned against the rail and sighed as I watched the two. "Transponder Snail Mail Order is proud to present to you the one and only, One Thousand Year Paper" Rice Rice said, holding some sheets of paper out.

"So what is that?" Luffy asked.

"One Thousand Year Paper is made from the truly incredible One Thousand Year Tree that grows on Eight Nine Island, this paper is invulnerable" Rice Rice said as Nami smiled. "And it is said that nothing written will fade from it, even if it's exposed to the sunlight for a thousand years, it's great for family trees and treasure maps" he said, holding the paper up to the sun.

"Paper airplanes too?" Luffy asked.

"What, well no sir, why would you want to do that?" Rice Rice asked.

"Right, how much is it?" Nami asked.

"You want it?" Luffy asked.

"Uh-huh" Nami said as Rice Rice started looking at her with a look that made me frown.

"I can understand how interested you are" Rice Rice said, moving the paper behind him. "But with such a variable item there short supply and great demand, even if you were to make an order today it could be quite sometime before I'm able to get it to you, years maybe" he said, I scoffed at this, I knew what he was doing, he was trying to scam her.

"But surely you could sell it to me somehow right, there's no price I wouldn't be willing to pay" Nami said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	67. Chapter 67

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Seven

"What" Luffy said, surprise.

"This is the same Nami who would rather count money then spend it" Usopp said.

"The same Nami who likes money more than life itself" Zoro said.

"And she'll pay anything" they all said.

"You guys might be over reacting" Sanji said.

"Alright then if you absolutely have to having this, a stack of One Thousand Year Paper, it normally cost 60,000,000 beli's but I can give it to you for only forty eight million" Rice Rice said.

"It cost 48,000,000 beli, really" Chopper said.

"Does this mean this stuff cost 48,000 for each sheet?" Usopp asked.

"Can't you drop the price, just a little more" Nami slightly begged.

"Well you drive a hard bargain, well how about 47.5,000,000" Rice Rice said, causing Nami to frown.

"How about 2,000,000" Nami said.

"Or 4.8,000,000 just for you" Rice Rice said.

"Oh can't you just go lower" Nami said.

"Sold" Sanji said.

"What do you mean?" Nami asked.

"You really have that many beli's?" Zoro asked.

"Nope" Sanji said, causing everyone to anime fall. Soon Sanji tied Luffy up, "if we hand Luffy over to the Marines we'll collect the bounty and have plenty to spare" he said.

"WHAT, NO" Luffy shouted.

"Sorry Luffy, but Nami deserves this sacrifice" Sanji said, causing me to sweat drop.

"No she doesn't" Luffy said.

"Luffy" Rice Rice said, before his eyes widen. "Uh, Luffy, you don't mean, no, Monkey D. Luffy" he said.

"Yeah that's me weird guy, hey Sanji come on please just untie me now" Luffy said.

"I can't do that" Sanji said, while Rice Rice stared wide eye at all of us.

"Oh no, a real pirate flag up there" Rice Rice said causing me to raise an eyebrow while he dropped to the floor crying, did he just finally notice that. "How could I miss something like that, to think what would happen to me" he said, still crying.

"Sanji let me go" Luffy whined.

"No way" Sanji said.

"I just remembered that I have a very important appointment, have a nice day" Rice Rice said, standing up and running back to his S-Car and leaving. "Thanks for everything" I heard him say.

"Hey you left your stuff" Zoro said, hearing this I looked around and spotted that rabbit I wanted. Walking over to it I picked it up and hugged it, I never got to own a stuff animal when I was a child.

"Was it something we said?" Luffy asked.

"Maybe he was a bit afraid of you and your friends, after all you are a wanted man, Monkey D. Luffy" Robin said. Nami smiled as she saw he had left the paper along with a few other stuff, smiling I snuggled the rabbit closer, loving how soft it felt.

"Alright guys, I'm going to go do some work now so don't interrupt me, you got that" Nami said.

"Alright, but what do you mean by work?" Usopp asked.

"It's a secret" Nami said, winking at him.

"Whatever" Usopp said.

"I'll take care of it, I won't let anyone come near you till you're done with all your work Nami my dear" Sanji said.

"Nami what if the wind or currents change suddenly?" Chopper asked.

"Don't worry about it, take a look up there" Nami said pointing up at the sky. "As long as those clouds don't move, we'll have a beautiful day today without any problems" she said. "You can come and get me, but only if something changes with those clouds, okay" she said, before going into the back room, closing the door behind her.

"Alright guys listen up, while Nami's working we're going to get this place completely clean" Sanji said.

"Alright" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper said holding mops.

"Good luck with that" Zoro said as he held his swords, raising an eyebrow as he looked at me. I stuck my tongue out as I walked over to him and sat down right next to him, hugging the stuff rabbit close.

"You're working too Zoro" Sanji snapped, causing me to laugh a little while Luffy and them started telling the swordsman that he had to help.

"Well what about her" Zoro said, pointing at Robin. "I don't see her helping" he said, standing up.

"She has a doctor's note, she's too beautiful to help mop the deck" Sanji said.

"You've got to be kidding me, that's seriously the stupidest thing I've ever heard" Zoro said, as Sanji kicked him in the face.

"Why don't you shut up and help us you moss haired monster" Sanji said.

"Oh such a witty insult for a pathetic excuse for a love machine" Zoro said.

"Kind of sounds like someone wants an ass beating" Sanji said.

"Just go ahead and try, you really think you could beat the moss haired monster" Zoro said.

"You clearly aren't close to being a match for the powers of the love machine" Sanji said as the two got into each others faces and growled. The deck shook as the two fought, I tilted my head to the side as I watched them fight, holding the stuff rabbit up.

"Look at the idiots I have to deal with everyday Fluffy" I said, sweat dropping as I watched the two.

"Oh just give up" Zoro said, as Sanji was pushing his foot against two of Zoro's swords.

"I think I'll go ahead and gut you instead" Sanji said.

"But how can you do that if you're cut into pieces" Zoro said.

"Go get him, get him, fight; fight" Luffy said, who was cheering for...I don't know who he's cheering for.

"Stop it you guys, Usopp don't just stand there we need to stop them somehow" Chopper said trying to hide and like always failing.

"You've got to be kidding, this is neat" Usopp said, "you know I can't stop them" he said.

"Oh yeah" Chopper said, as Zoro jumped up and slashed one of his swords, while Sanji jumped up also, kicking his leg out. I smiled lightly, as Nami had come out and hit the two, knocking them to the ground.

"Didn't I tell you all to be quiet" Nami said.

"Wow, with just one hit" Chopper said, as Usopp laughed nervously.

~Time Skip~

Sitting in the crow's nest with Zoro I lightly kissed the bump on his head, smiling when he blushed. Looking down I saw that Robin was reading, while Sanji watched Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper mop the deck.

"HEY LUFFY" Usopp shouted, watching them from the crow's nest I rested my cheek against my arm, the other one hanging over the side. "Watch this" he said, sitting on Chopper's, who was in his deer form, head. Chopper had his back hoofs on the Ab Ab Slider, pushing back he sprang forward, knocking Usopp off his head. The long nosed pirate went sailing across the deck as he clung onto his mop.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	68. Chapter 68

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Eight

"Oh wow, hey come on let me try" Luffy said, as Chopper laughed.

"Nami you're working so hard, are you all finished now?" Sanji asked as Nami came out onto the deck, which was now covered in soap.

"No, what's going on out here?" Nami asked, as Luffy and Usopp slid around the deck on their mops.

"What are you doing with all this stuff anyways?" Sanji asked the three that were cleaning.

"We're cleaning" Usopp said.

"This is actually fun, you want to try it Nami?" Luffy asked as Zoro and I walked down onto the deck.

"What's with all the noise down here?" Zoro asked, picking up some soap. "What is this stuff, the Smooth Skin Soap from earlier" he said.

"Hey you guys, this isn't safe" Nami said.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! No we'll be fine" Usopp said, as he slid towards Luffy hitting him.

"Luffy" Chopper said as the captain went sailing off the ship.

"You're such an idiot" Zoro said.

"Gum Gum Bungee Jump" Luffy said, stretching his arm and grabbing the ram's head. "Move back you guys" he said as he went flying towards Sanji and Nami.

"Move" Sanji said, pushing Nami to the ground with him as Luffy sailed into the room that Nami had been working in, I winced as I heard a loud 'crash' and the sound of things being knocked over. "Are you hurt anywhere Nami dear?" Sanji asked.

"Move it" Nami said, getting up and walking to the door. "Ugh! Look at my map" she said as we all looked into the room to see Nami holding a piece of paper.

"Oh, is that what you were doing, drawing a map" Luffy said.

"A map" Chopper said when he heard Luffy say the word, as he walked into the room

"That's what this important work of yours was" Usopp said, also walking into the room.

"That's right it's the only map in the world I drew according to our journey through the Grand Line, it's one of a kind" Nami said about ready to cry, "look at it now" she said looking back at us. I looked at her sadly while the other's leaned back in surprise. "Get out of here" she said.

"Nami" Chopper said, as Nami started pushing Usopp out.

"Just leave now" Nami said.

"Nami" Luffy said.

"What now" Nami said angrily as she turned to look at Luffy.

"I'm sorry" Luffy said, bowing a little.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it this time Luffy, now just leave already" Nami said picking him up off the ground and pushing him away. "Leave or I'm going to fine you all 100,000 beli's" she said.

"It's your fault Zoro" Sanji said as we walked away, Zoro having to drag me, as I stood still looking at the door Nami had shut.

"How do you figure that?" Zoro asked.

"I agree with Sanji" Usopp said.

"What" Zoro said, as they all started talking over whose fault it was.

~Time Skip~

Sitting in the crow's nest with Zoro again, I hugged the stuff rabbit in my arms as I rested my head on Zoro's chest, listing to his snores and the sound of his heart beat, as he wrapped his arms around me. Everyone had fallen asleep except for me, I just laid there on top of Zoro, sighing I looked up at his face. I knew he remembered, but I wanted to hear him say it. Sighing I turned my head to the side and listen to the sound of the waves as we continued to sail, right before I closed my eyes and try to get some sleep I couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. Sitting up I tried to look around but Zoro pushed me back down onto his chest and held me closer. I could hear Chopper shouting everyone's name, but since Zoro had an iron grip on me I couldn't get up and look down to see what was wrong. I could now hear Nami voice as she started talking to Chopper, I closed one of my eyes when I felt a drop of rain hit near it. "Hey you guys, just how long were you planning on staying asleep?" I heard Nami ask. Waking up Zoro let me go as we both blushed while climbing down from the crow's nest and down to where the others where.

"What is that thing?" Luffy asked.

"Water spout" Usopp said.

"Yeah, no kidding" Zoro said.

"WATER SPOUT" Usopp screamed.

"Luffy, Zoro you guys fold the sails" Nami said.

"Right" Luffy and Zoro said as they went to go do that.

"Usopp, Chopper, secure the stuff on the deck with ropes" Nami ordered.

"Got it" Usopp and Chopper said running off.

"Sanji harp the starboard now" Nami said. "Steer the ship away from the water spout or else we're toast" she said as she and I checked on Sanji, pushing pass Nami I went over and started helping the blonde in trying to push the steering. "One more thing, if my map get's washed away by winds or something during this storm, then you are all going to pay" I heard Nami say. "And the price will be very steep" she said in a threatening tone.

"She's scary" I heard Chopper cry.

~Time Skip~

"Huh, the atmosphere pressure has risen and the rain stopped" Nami said once everything calmed down. "Thanks for the hard work guys, you can all take a break now" she said causing all of us to sigh. "Meanwhile I'm going to get back to work so you guys just keep an eye on the clouds again, you got it" she said.

"So you aren't done yet?" Chopper asked.

"Of course I'm not done yet, I'm only trying to draw the map of the world, it's going take a while, I finished a very small portioned of it today, there's still a lot left so the real work starts now" Nami said, causing me to smile as I hugged Fluffy.

"She's serious" Zoro said.

"I believe in you Nami" Sanji said to her, smiling I watched as Chopper whispered something to Usopp but I ignored it.

"Now unfold the sails" Nami said.

"Full speed ahead everyone" Luffy said.

"Yeah" we all said.

"I think you got it from here" Nami said.

"Hey" we all said.

~Time Skip~

"Damn this fog is too thick to see through, I can't tell what's right in front of us" Usopp said from the crow's nest. "Luffy, you see anything?" He asked. "Wait a second, I think I can see something now" he said, looking through his head gear. "Hey guys, there's a giant ship right in front of us" he said, looking down at us.

"Sanji get the helm, turn on the starboard now" Nami said as Sanji looked out from the kitchen with hearts in his eyes.

"Nami, I made something just for you" Sanji said, before noticing the ship in front of us.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	69. Chapter 69

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Nine

"Uh-oh, this is bad you guys, we're surrounded by Marines, aren't we" Usopp said.

"Awesome" Luffy said.

"Think about it though, the Marines are having just a harder time with this fog as we are" Nami said.

"Exactly, it's probably best for us to escape under the cover of the fog" Robin said.

"Yeah you're right, we'll keep heading forward" Nami said. "Everyone keep quiet, especially you Luffy" she said.

"Right" Luffy said.

"Hey Nami, is that a kid standing up there?" Sanji asked, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"A little kid, what is he doing up there?" Nami asked, looking in the direction she was, I saw a red headed kid with glasses standing on one of the Marine ships holding a cooking pot. When the child saw us, he started freaking out to where he knocked his pot over; trying to catch it he accidentally fell over with it.

"Hold on" Sanji said, about ready to jump off the ship to catch the child.

"Please allow me" Robin said, her arms held over her chest making an 'X'. Soon many arms sprouted from the side of the Marine ship and caught the child, holding him tightly so they wouldn't drop him. Getting him on our ship we put him in one of the rooms, as we sailed away from the Marines.

"He's coming around, the smelling salt seems to be working" Chopper said, as the boy opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" The boy asked.

"Well kid, you've ended up on board the ship of the Straw Hat Pirates" Usopp said.

"You're pirates" the boy said.

"Sure are" Luffy said.

"Don't you remember, a little while ago you fell overboard on a Marine ship" Nami said, as the boy just stared at us, before his eyes widen.

"You stay back, you were planning an attack against the Marines, aren't you?" The boy asked.

"Pretty ungrateful considering we rescued him" Usopp said.

"You can't blame him, he's a Marine after all" Robin said, as she and I sat on a crate.

"Here eat something" Sanji said, as he sat a bowl of soup in front of the boy.

"Keep it, I don't need help from pirates" the boy said.

"You have no interest in eating something prepared by a chef on a pirate ship, huh" Sanji said. "You know it's not like I poisoned it or anything, give it a try, you'll settle down once you have a little something in your stomach" he said. I smiled a little as the red head picked up the bowl and started eating.

"Thanks, that was great" the boy said, as he finished the soup.

"No problem, you're welcome" Sanji said.

"My name is Tajio, I'm a probationary cook for the Marines" the boy said.

"I'm Sanji, the chef" Sanji said.

"What do you think, pretty good right?" Luffy asked.

"Sanji, you're great, you're too good to be working on a rundown pirate ship like this, you could do better" Tajio said.

"What did you just say? This ship is not rundown" Luffy said.

"Yeah that's right, this ship is from Syrup Village where I use to live" Usopp said.

"Was it a sweet village?" Chopper asked, causing me to laugh a little.

"No, what are you talking about?" Usopp asked, soon continuing to explain how they got the ship, while Chopper talked over him.

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down will ya" Nami said.

~Time Skip~

"So um, earlier" Tajio said as he started explaining what happened. "I spilled curry that was suppose to be for lunch" he said, telling us that since he spilled it he had to remake it.

"The chef was entirely right without question" Sanji said.

"Yeah I agree" Luffy said.

"After that I worked really hard, I tried to make it again and again, but it never turned out right" Tajio said, looking down sadly.

"Tajio, do you have experience in cooking?" Nami asked.

"It has been only six months now since I started as a probationary cook" Tajio said.

"Well that's long enough to learn something" Sanji said.

"No it isn't, all I've gotten to do on the ship so far is wash dishes and peel somethings, I hadn't even made any food yet" Tajio said, "what's worse, this isn't any normal lunch the curry was cooked for, all of the ships captains have a tradition, they get together once a week and have curry for lunch and this week my ship was suppose to host" he explained. "They're use to great curry, how is my dish suppose to measure up to what they're suspecting" he said.

"The curry of the Marines is certainly famous, I hear chefs from each ship are always competing against each other to see which one can prepare the tastiest dish" Robin said.

"Oh, sounds delicious" Luffy said smiling.

"With six months in the galley you should have more confidence than that, but if you don't think you can't do it, then just go back to your chef and apologize again" Sanji said, walking off.

"No way, I can't tell him that if I do then he'll put me off the ship" Tajio said turning to face Sanji as the blonde walked away.

"Do you have to cook on a ship instead on land?" Luffy asked.

"And why that particular ship?" Nami asked.

"Uh well...uh, have any of you heard of the All Blue?" Tajio asked, causing Sanji to stop. "There's the East Blue, the West Blue, the South Blue, and the North Blue, the All Blue is where you can find ever delicacy from the four seas in one place, for a cook it's a sea of treasure and I'd like to see it one day, the older cooks all laugh it off as a dream or a myth or something, but I still believe in it, the All Blue is out there somewhere, Marine warships go everywhere so I have a good chance of finding it while being on one, so that's why I can't afford to be put off the ship" he explained.

"Huh, that sounds familiar" Usopp said, as Zoro looked at Sanji who had his back to us.

"I would really like us to get out of here as soon as possible" Nami said.

"Yeah if we're spotted they'll most likely fire at us and that would not be a good situation" Usopp said.

"However we have to do something about Tajio, we should get him back to his ship, right Sanji?" Nami asked the blonde.

"Fine I'll take the kid back to his ship, hey Luffy give us a hand will ya" Sanji said.

"GUM GUM LURING LINE" Luffy shouted as he stretched his arms towards the descending Marine ships. "Alright Sanji I've got the other ship" Luffy said.

"This fog will probably clear up when afternoon comes, we really can't risk hanging around any longer than that, alright" Nami said.

"Yeah, that's enough" Sanji said, as Tajio walked up to Luffy and grabbed a hold of him.

"How much are you planning to help him?" Nami asked.

"I don't know what you mean, I'm only going to have a look at the galley and Marine ship" Sanji said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	70. Chapter 70

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Seventy

"Sanji" Luffy said.

"Yeah" Sanji said, holding onto Luffy along with Tajio.

"Alright you guys make sure to hold on tight to me" Luffy said as the two tighten their grips on him, pulling back some he soon shot forward, flying towards the Marine ship.

~Time Skip~

"Damn you, you did this on purpose, didn't you" Sanji groaned out, when he and Luffy came back, Luffy had accidentally threw Sanji into a wall; I held in my laughter as the rubbery boy sat there.

"I'm sorry" Luffy said, causing me to laugh a little.

"Really, cause you don't look very sorry" Sanji groaned out.

"That's why I'm sorry" Luffy said, causing me to just burst out laughing.

"I'm going to flay you" Sanji said, calming down I leaned against the wall Sanji smashed into.

"Luffy what's a matter?" Nami asked as she and Usopp came to see what happen.

"Did you seriously damage the Going Merry again Luffy?" Usopp asked angrily.

"Oh yeah about that, I'm really sorry" Luffy said smiling. "The Marines saw me so we kind of had to hurry up and get back" he said laughing.

"WHAT, THE MARINES SAW YOU, HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN?" Nami shouted.

"WE GOT THIS SHIP FROM KAYA, SO IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT THAT WE TAKE CARE OF IT, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT?" Usopp shouted.

"WE CAN'T JUST STAND AROUND LIKE THIS USOPP, SANJI WE'RE LEAVING IMMEDIATELY" Nami shouted.

"Yes Nami my love" Sanji said, causing me to laugh some more. "But I can't really move at the moment" he said.

~Time Skip~

"Aw man" Luffy groaned as his head lay on the table, sitting beside Nami I looked up from the book I was reading and over towards our rubbery captain and raised an eyebrow. "AH, WHEN IS THIS STUPID RAIN GOING TO STOP?" He shouted.

"I quite like it, it's very calming" I said.

"Hey Usopp, do you have anything we can have fun with?" Luffy asked, sighing I closed my book, knowing I wouldn't be able to read with Luffy like this.

"I do have a firework we could shoot off, if you like wanna?" Usopp asked, pulling out a small firework.

"Do I" Luffy said, his eyes shinning in amazement as he sat up.

"That's not a good idea guys, for all we know there could be hostile ships nearby" Nami said, not looking up from the newspaper she was reading.

"Yeah you got a point there" Usopp said, putting the firework up. Sighing I watched as Luffy laid his head back down on the table.

"Hey Robin what's that book you've had your nose in all this time?" Luffy asked, surprising everyone. "What, is something wrong?" He asked.

"No it's nothing" everyone said, causing me to sweat drop.

"It's called The Rainbow Mist, it's an incredibly fascinating read" Robin said showing him the book, looking at it I tilted my head. I pushed the dark memories that try to resurface back down, as I looked away from that book. "It's about the adventures someone had in a part of the sea known for an unusual phenomenon" she said. '_Yeah and it's thick enough to beat a child with_' I thought, trying to focus on something else.

"Hm, an adventure huh, sounds pretty cool" Luffy said, picking the book up.

"Uh, so I saw an island" Zoro said, entering the kitchen.

"An island, yahoo" Luffy said, setting the book down and running out of the room, I chuckled a little as Nami and Usopp sighed in relief, confusing Zoro.

"Okay, what's wrong with you guys?" Zoro asked.

"Nothing" we all said.

~Time Skip~

The rain had stopped as we docked the ship, leaning against the rail I stood next to Zoro, while Nami and Chopper where walking across the top of the mast. "Keep close watch on the ship while we're gone okay" Nami said as they got on land, looking down at Zoro and me.

"Yeah okay, I got it" Zoro said.

"Got it" I said.

"You sure you didn't want to go with them?" Zoro asked, looking at me.

"Nah, I'd rather spend time on the ship with you" I said.

"Oh" Zoro said, smirking.

"Not like that, pervert" I said, pushing him a little as he laughed. Smiling I looked down at the sea and sighed, enjoying the peace and quiet, I was glad to be alone with Zoro. '_Wait...did Robin go with Luffy and them_' I thought, remembering that I didn't see the raven haired woman leave the ship with the others. '_So much for being alone_' I thought, sighing in disappointment; I kind of wanted to talk to the swordsman about some things without anyone else on the ship.

"You okay?" Zoro asked, causing me to jump a little.

"Yeah, just thinking" I said, giving him a reassuring smile, nodding his head he leaned forward and kissed my forehead, before pulling back and smirking at the blush on me face.

~Time Skip~

"How pretty" Nami said, as we watch them shoot off the fireworks.

"Beautiful" I said, smiling as Zoro hugged me close. He looked at Luffy, who was stuffing his face with meat, with a slight irritated look. Sanji tried to put an arm around Nami while she was distracted, but she knocked it away as soon as it touched her shoulder. Looking around I didn't see Usopp anywhere, but I just shrugged it off and continued to admire the beauty of the fireworks.

"Woah" we all said as the last of the fireworks were shot off into the sky. Clapping I smiled at the amazing job the village did with the fireworks, it's been so long since I've seen anything like this and it was just truly amazing. Hearing a noise we all looked towards the sky again, to see what was going on, we watched as a firework was set off, wasn't really that great.

"Why was that one so crappy?" Nami asked as I raised an eyebrow. My eyes widen in amazement as a huge firework was soon shot off. It was quiet as everyone stood there as the last firework died away. Smiling we all cheered, I laughed and wrapped my arms tightly around Zoro's neck and kissed his cheek, pulling away I jumped up and down cheering, while Zoro brought a hand up to his cheek and blushed, a huge smile on his face also.

~Time Skip~

"YAHOO" Luffy shouted as Usopp shot off the cannon, destroying a rock a little far away from us. Looking towards them I smiled, "that was awesome" he said as they shot the cannon off again.

"I see you're awake" I said, smiling a little as Zoro opened his eyes, soon sneezing. As Robin walked towards us with a blanket Zoro quickly grabbed a hold of one of his swords.

"Didn't I tell you not to stand beside me" Zoro said to the raven haired woman.

"You're going to catch cold dressed like that" Robin said, gesturing to Zoro's outfit.

"The only people who catch colds are those who let their mind guards down" Zoro said, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Okay, I guess all those stories I've heard about how tough Zoro The Pirate Hunter is really true" Robin said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	71. Chapter 71

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Seventy-One

"For the record I never once called myself a Pirate Hunter" Zoro said.

"Well obviously other people did, so then who came up with that name?" Robin asked, I was also curious, I remembered when Cloud would read about the great Pirate Hunter Zoro. It always confused me since Zoro showed no interest in becoming a Pirate Hunter when we were children so I always assumed it was someone else.

"Who knows, doesn't matter to me lady" Zoro said, closing his eyes as another cannon ball was shot. I watched as Robin walked over to the table she usually sat at and sat down. She looked over at us and laughed a little, causing me to tilt my head, looking back at Zoro I sweat dropped when I saw that he had fallen asleep again.

~Time Skip~

I jumped a little as I heard a cannon ball being shot at us, luckily missing us. Calming down, I leaned against the rail and watched as the Marine ships fired at us, missing each time. "Come on guys do something or they're going to blow us out of the water" Nami said.

"I'm too hungry to do anything" Luffy said as he and Chopper hanged off one of the rails, while Usopp was fishing and Robin was reading.

"Me too" Chopper said.

"This would be so much easier without all the damn cannon fire" Zoro said, tapping a powder ball against his sword as he cleaned it.

"Usopp have you caught anything yet?" Luffy asked.

"For the thousandth time no, that's like me asking you if you found any fresh water" Usopp said.

"If the cannon balls don't kill us, starvation or dehydration will" Chopper said.

"Robin I made you some tea and a snack that's as sweet as you, a little specialty" Sanji said, I tilted my head as I didn't quite catch the name.

"Thank you, Mr. Cook" Robin said.

"I want a snack too" Luffy said drooling.

"You've been holding out on us you love sick bum" Usopp growled, as he, Luffy, and Chopper attacked the blonde.

"Hey, get back" Sanji said trying to push the three away with his foot.

"Um guys, they're still right behind us" Nami said as Chopper and Luffy were being tickled by Robin with some arms sprouting out of the ground. "This is no time to laugh" she snapped as more cannon balls were fired at us.

"Nami, it appears we got more to worry about than just the Marines, you're the navigator so navigate" Zoro said, as we entered a fog.

"Alright, alright" Nami said. "More fog, huh" she said as a thick fog settled around us. "Hard to port guys, pull 45 degrees to the left" she ordered Sanji and Chopper, as we missed a rock. "We're out of the fog" she said after a while and the fog started to clear up.

"Hey guys, there's an island dead ahead" Usopp said from the crow's nest.

"Hope there's food there" Luffy said as we sailed towards the island we soon stopped and got onto the shore. I blushed as Zoro picked me up as we climbed up the rocks, I blushed even more as he sat me down and kissed my forehead, we soon started walking on a path.

"Maybe it's uninhabited" Robin said, as we continued to walk, not seeing anyone else on the island. We stopped as we heard something; looking forward we saw a baby goat eating some grass up ahead.

"A goat" Chopper said.

"No, it's meat" Sanji, Usopp, and Luffy said, chasing the poor baby goat while chanting 'meat' over and over.

"Get a hold of yourselves and I know you're hungry but leave him alone he's just a cute little goat" Nami said as she and I stood in front of the three, once they cornered the baby goat at a three.

"Wish I could say the same for his buddies, but they're not cute and defiantly not little" Zoro said ready to draw his swords. Looking around I saw some adult goats that started to surrounded us.

"Oh no, they set a trap and we fell right into it" Chopper said.

"I'll take care of them" Zoro said drawing his white sword as two goats came running towards us.

"Don't hurt them" Chopper and I said.

"These goats aren't evil, I can tell that much" Chopper said. Zoro blocked the goats with his sword as it tried to ram into him, Sanji tried to kick one but they kept jumping over his leg.

"Tabasco Star" Usopp said firing at the goats with his sling shot, only for a goat to hit the little ball back and let it hit Luffy in the face. I couldn't help but laugh a little as Luffy ran around screaming, firing shooting out of his eyes. "Woah, I didn't expect that" Usopp said.

"USOPP HELP" Luffy screamed.

"Wait we're not going to eat you or anything, I promise we mean you no harm, why'd you try to trap us? What's the deal?" Chopper asked, as I lightly swatted a goat away when it tried to eat my hair. Watching as the goat 'talked' to Chopper I couldn't help but lean down and pet one. "Huh, what the heck, they said someone ordered them to do it" Chopper said.

"Who was it?" Nami asked, as I raised an eyebrow when I saw a bunch of goats pushing Zoro back. Continuing to pet the goat beside me, I could tell it liked it as it head butted my hand when I stopped. Watching as Sanji tried to kick some and failing, while Usopp ran away, I was growing slightly annoyed with all the commotion.

"No Zoro stop" Chopper said.

"Me, what about the goats" Zoro said.

"Chopper, watch out" Nami said as a bunch of goats ran towards the reindeer/human.

"STOP IT" Chopper screamed, as he grew bigger. I noticed that none of the goats were even trying to attack me as I continued to pet the one beside me. All the goats stopped, as they stared at Chopper, the one beside me bumping the back of its head behind me, as if telling me to protect it. Looking towards the tree, I furrowed my brows as an older man dropped to the ground.

"Ahh, a monster" the old man said, pointing at Chopper.

"You're really one to talk, weird old guy" Luffy said.

"Chopper, is that old man the one that gave the goats their orders?" Nami and I asked.

"So how about it" Chopper said to one of the goats, as they responded. "That's a yes" Chopper said, going back to his normal size.

"Maybe the old timer thought we came here to rob him or something" Zoro suggested, as he lightly glared at the goat nudging my hand.

"Okay" I mumbled, going back to petting it.

"Hey its okay, all we're looking for is food and water" Sanji said.

"Nice try, but I can't trust anything a pirate says, I'm telling all of you right now, there's no treasure on this island, I don't have any money" the old man said.

"We kind of figured that out already, by the way you're dressed old man" Usopp said.

"Damn pirates, you'll get nothing out of me do your worse, simmer me, bake me, whatever I won't talk" the old man said.

"Oh, that's good" Sanji said cracking his knuckles. "I'm a cook you see, I excel in simmering and baking" he said.

"Wait, wait, I was only joking so stay away" the old man said, throwing rocks at us. "You fiend, you killer, you scoundrel" he said, jumping into a bush, to were we could only see his legs sticking out as he got stuck. Zoro walked up to him and draw one of his swords, scaring the old man, as he cut him free from the bush. As he hit his head on the ground, the old man fainted.

"Woah, is he okay?" Luffy asked, as I shrugged my shoulders before I felt a light nudge on my back.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	72. Chapter 72

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Two

"Huh, are you following me?" I asked looking down at the goat from before as it 'maa-maa' and leaned against me, I raised an eyebrow when Zoro growled. '_Is he seriously getting jealous over a goat_' I thought sweat dropping.

"The old kook seems pretty tough, I never took him for a fainter" Usopp said, as Chopper came running towards the man and putting his head near the old guy's chest.

"Oh no guys, he's heart stopped beating" Chopper said, causing all our eyes, even the goats, to widen as we looked at Zoro, leaning away from him.

"Zoro" Luffy and I said.

"You" Usopp said.

"How cruel" Nami said.

"I'll say" Sanji said, as all the goats 'maa'.

"Hey I...what I..I didn't..." Zoro said, trying to form a sentence as he looked at all of us, while Chopper pressed down on the man's chest.

"I'm a doctor, is there a place nearby where we could stabilize him?" Chopper asked the goats, as one 'maa' in response.

~Time Skip~

Sitting down on the porch of the shack, I giggled a little as the goat that was following me licked my cheek, but I soon hit another one lightly on the nose as it tried to bite my hair. Watching Chopper as he tended to the old man, now resting on a bed, I smiled a little. "I very well almost lost my life out there, should of known better than to drop my guard around you pirates" the old man said, opening his eyes.

"Oh come on, it wasn't our fault, you fainted on your own" Usopp said.

"Your heart stopped because you were shocked to see us old goat guy" Luffy said.

"On the Grand Line, you encounter surprises stranger than us every day, with that weak ticker of yours, I'm surprise you've lasted as long as you have old timer" Sanji said.

"Yeah, I'll say" Luffy said.

"We're just happy that Chopper was able to resuscitate you" Nami said, as the old man sat up.

"What's there to be happy about missy, you scared the hell out of me" he said, picking up an abacus. "Not to mentioned almost got me killed, now I'm laid up and can't catch up and do my chores, you scallywags owe me, now let's see here, how about 50,000,000 beli's to be exact" he said, as Sanji, Zoro, and Luffy walked away.

"Hey you're over charging aren't you, at the most is should be this much" Nami said, fixing his mistake.

"You're being stingy, even with a discount it's closer to this" the old man said, fixing Nami's mistake.

"But minus Chopper's consultation fee, it's this" Nami said, fixing the old man's mistake again.

"Were do you young folks get off ganging up and picking on an old man like me" the old man said. "It ain't right I tell ya" he said, biting his orange sash.

"We're not picking on you" Nami said, sweat dropping as the old man buried his face into his pillow and cried.

"I can't go on anymore" the old man cried.

"Please don't cry" Nami said.

"Don't get upset old goat guy, tell you what we'll chop your wood and do your chores for you, okay" Luffy said.

"You're the reasonable sport aren't you my straw hated lad" the old man said, as he stopped crying. "It's a deal then" he said as he started laughing.

~Time Skip~

"Wow that old guy sure seems to have a dislike for pirates, doesn't he; I wonder why he has such a grudge against us?" Sanji asked as he chopped some wood.

"The goats say he's the only person on the island and he has been for the last twenty years, that's when he first washed ashore here from somewhere else" Chopper said as he, Robin, and I fed the goats. I laughed as the goat that's been following me around bumped its head into my side, asking for more food.

"Okay, you greedy little bastard" I said, laughing as I held a celery stick out to him.

"Twenty years" Luffy said, as he carried some buckets of water. "We've met someone like that before, right?" He asked, as Nami closed her eyes and started to think. "Where are you going Zoro?" Luffy asked, as the swordsman started walking away. "Zoro, Zoro" he said, trying to get the moss haired boy's attention.

"What, I'm going to find something to eat" Zoro said.

"Maybe I should go with him so he doesn't get lost" I said quietly as I walked over to him, the goat following behind me.

"Even if the old man does have food, I doubt that he'll share it with us" Zoro said, looking at me and the goat as we walked up beside him.

"Oh cool, in that case bring back some meat, okay" Luffy said.

"I'll try, but don't get your hopes up" Zoro said as we walked off.

~Time Skip~

"Damn they must have switched North and South on this island" Zoro said, as we pushed some bushes out of the way. I don't know how he did it, but one minute I was memorizing the path we were on and then we somehow we got lost. Hell I don't even know where we are, it's as if Zoro has the power to get lost and anyone who follows him also. "Where are we" he grumbled as we pushed more bushes out of the way. "Is that" he said as we saw a ship, "a ship" he said, raising an eyebrow I looked at the pirate flag that was on it.

~Time Skip~

"It's lit" I heard Luffy say as we came back; I held Zoro's hand so he wouldn't get lost again.

"We finally made it back" Zoro said, as I sweat dropped, the only reason we made it back was because I made sure to choose the opposite way he wanted to go, also if it wasn't for the goat knowing the island so well, I probably would have gotten lost also. "You guys are still doing chores" he said tightening his grip on my hand, while holding a bag with his other hand.

"Yeah" Luffy said.

"That old guy's been working us to death all day, he's never letting up" Usopp said, from the roof.

"Yeah, we're all worn out" Nami said, as Luffy fell to the ground, his tongue sticking out.

"And hungry too" Luffy said, as Zoro dropped the bag of food we collected and brought back. "A pirate ship" he said, as we were all sitting around a camp fire, Zoro and I had just finished telling everyone what we had found.

"I know it sounds crazy, but there's one up there, I know what I saw" Zoro said as I sat on his lap, eating an apple.

"I wonder who could have made it" Luffy said through a mouthful of food.

"Well the old guy is the only one here" Sanji said.

"But why would that miserably old kook, build a pirate ship?" Usopp asked, confused.

"How should I know" Sanji said.

"I think I might know why and we're in luck if I'm right" Nami said smiling. "Anyways let's check it out, just up there right, Zoro, Skylar" Nami said, running in the direction we told them where the ship was.

"Let's go" Luffy said, as we all started to follow after our navigator.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	73. Chapter 73

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Three

"I'm beat do we have to run?" Usopp asked.

"Hey wait, it's further then you think" Zoro said. Smiling we followed after them, I stopped for a bit and looked back at the sleeping goat, hoping it would be alright while we checked the pirate ship out again.

~Time Skip~

"It wasn't that far" Luffy said as we made it to the ship. I laughed a little at the expression on Zoro's face, patting his shoulder I smiled at him.

"Don't worry, because of you I didn't know it was this close either" I whispered kissing his cheek lightly as he blushed.

"It seems kind of creepy if you ask me" Sanji said.

"Yes, like sighting a ghost ship on a dark night" Robin and I said.

"Robin, Skylar don't say that" Usopp said scared.

"Woah, what are those?" Luffy asked, as fireflies started flying around. Usopp screamed and jumped behind Luffy.

"Vengeful spirits from the dead what do you think" Usopp said.

"They're fireflies" Nami and I said, as the orange haired navigator went on board the ship. Entering the ship, I leaned against Zoro as we stood near the railing. I smiled a little as I watched the fireflies move around, lighting up the night sky.

"He used lumber made from the local trees" Robin said.

"It looks like he stopped building halfway through" Usopp pointed out.

"The old guy did all this by himself" Sanji said.

"Well it doesn't look like it's here" Nami said, coming out onto the deck.

"What's not here Nami?" Luffy asked.

"The treasure" Nami said.

"What treasure?" We all asked.

"The one the old man has" Nami said, crossing her arms over her chest. "He's not just a hermit, I'm sure of it" she said, before pointing forward. "If I'm right he's a former pirate" she said.

"A pirate, him" we all said.

"His ship was probably smashed to pieces by those reefs we saw and he was the only survivor, he's been building the ship to get off the island, but since he's alone it has taken years to complete it" Nami said.

"Hey wait, if he really is a pirate, then why does he dislike them so much?" Usopp asked. "That just doesn't make any sense" he said.

"It does if he's only acting like that to keep us from finding the treasure he's hidden somewhere, I knew there was something shady about that old guy, right from the start" Nami said. "What confirmed it for me was the furniture I saw back in his hut, he had some pretty valuable things for a poor hermit" she said.

"You're beautiful and astute" Sanji said.

"Get real guys, there's no way that old dude could be a pirate come on he fainted" Usopp said.

"I didn't say he was a pirate now, I said I bet he was a long time ago" Nami defended. "Why else would he build this ship" she said gesturing around us.

"There's dense forest ahead with no pads" Robin said. "Plus there's a steep cliff to the rear, if he's going to build a boat to escape, why do it all they way up here in the mountains?" She asked.

"Yeah, how come Nami?" We all asked our navigator.

"Um...I don't know" Nami said quietly, looking down.

~Time Skip~

"Hm, I think we should get off this island right now" Usopp said, as we sat around the campfire, when we got back I noticed that the goat that had been following me around all day was gone, he probably went off somewhere else to sleep. I sat on the ground, leaning against Zoro's legs. "Working us to death was bad enough, but that weird ship is the last straw" he said.

"I'm staying here" Luffy said his straw hat covering his eyes.

"Why?" Usopp asked.

"Because I'm hungry, that stuff Zoro and Skylar brought back barely filled me up, duh" Luffy said, falling backwards onto the ground.

"What, no" Nami and Zoro said when they realized that Luffy ate all the food in the bag.

"You, you know how long it took us to find that stuff you pig" Zoro said, grabbing the front of Luffy's shirt.

"Until we know what's going on, let's sleep on the Merry" Sanji said standing up as Chopper came walking towards us, his head down.

"Oh Chopper, we're heading back to the ship" Nami said.

"I'm staying here by the old man's side, I'm a doctor I can't just abandon one of my patients" Chopper said.

"But he's gotten better, right? If you keep helping him there'll be no end to it" Usopp said.

"Actually, the end will be soon" Chopper said, causing me to furrow my brows.

"What do you mean Chopper?" Zoro asked.

"It's his heart, we thought it stopped because Zoro had scared him, but that's not the case at all, it stopped because he's sick" Chopper said, causing me to look down sadly.

"So when you say end, you mean..." Nami started to say, trailing off.

"No doubt about it, my proneness is that he only has three days left" Chopper said.

"What" we all said, I stood up and stood there with the others.

"Just three days" Zoro said.

~Time Skip~

"Morning, what's that smell" the old man said as he left his hut.

"Sanji made breakfast" Nami said.

"Just a small one, bon appétit" Sanji said, gesturing to all the food that we had laid out on a blanket.

"Small, you made a feast" the old man said.

"Yeah and Sanji's a really good cook, dig in" Luffy said. I smiled as the goat that had followed me around all day yesterday walked up to me and laid down next to me, resting its head on my lap.

"The goats showed us the way to find the freshest fruits on the island" Chopper said, "and the best fishing spots to, didn't you guys" Chopper said, as all the goats 'maa-maa'.

"Well come on eat" Nami said as the old man pulled out his abacus.

"No I can't afford it, like I said I don't have any money" the old man said.

"Don't worry about it, it's on us, come on" Nami said, dragging him towards the food.

"There isn't any poison in this, is there?" The old man asked.

"That's just rude" Nami said.

"It's just us young whipper snappers trying to do something nice for our elders" Usopp said.

"Yep, but if you don't want it, I'll eat it" Luffy said, stretching his arm towards the food, as the old man grabbed his arm before he could take what was on the plate.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	74. Chapter 74

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Four

"Now hang on, wait I'm going to eat it" the old man said, looking at Luffy. "Ah, what was that?" He asked when he saw that Luffy wasn't even near him, when he stretched his arm.

"Are you okay old man?" Chopper asked, as the old man started holding his chest and breathing heavily.

"Don't scare him" Nami said, hitting Luffy on top of the head.

"Sorry" Luffy said.

"So you ate a Devil Fruit huh, speaking of eating" the old man said once we finished telling him why Luffy could stretch his arm, we all sat around laughing. "This food, I haven't had anything delicious in ages" he said.

"Old timer, if there's anything else we can do for you, just ask we'll be more than happy to do it" Nami said.

"Do you have any particular last request?" Usopp asked, as he and the old man stared at each other.

"Nobody asked you" Nami said, punching the long nosed pirate.

"If you like this kind of food, I can make it again for you" Sanji said.

"You will, thank you, yum, it's just so good" the old man said, as he continued to eat. "Too much delicious food, it's like I died and went to heaven" he said as Chopper laughed, but stopped the old man dropped his chop sticks. My eyes widen as Zoro grabbed me and buried my face in his chest, as the old man held his chest and started to shake.

"What's wrong old goat guy?" Luffy asked.

"Oh no" Chopper said.

"Already" Usopp said sadly.

"poor thing" Nami said.

"Hey stay with us" Sanji said as the old man swallowed what was in his mouth.

"Ah, it was so good that I gobbled it down to fast and it got stuck in my throat" the old man said, causing all of us to anime fall.

"You almost made our hearts stop there old fellow" Usopp said sitting up.

"Don't scare us like that" Nami said.

"What a relief, I knew it was too soon for it to happen" Chopper said in relief.

"For what to happen fur ball?" The old man asked as Nami threw a shoe at Chopper.

"Um nothing, he just meant that it was too soon to stop eating Sanji's delicious food" Usopp said, holding up a plate of food. "Here have some of mine old timer" he said.

"And mine too" Nami said, holding her plate up.

"And mine as well" Robin said holding up her plate also.

"All this for me, thank you" the old man said smiling. "Yum" he said before stomping his foot down on Luffy's arm, as the rubbery boy tried to steal some food; I laughed as he rubbed his foot on Luffy's arm hurting the boy. "Ah-ha, this is fantastic" he laughed, we all laughed also, as Luffy held his red arm. Laughing a little, I looked at Zoro to see him staring at the old man with an intense gaze as he was in deep thought.

"Stop you've already eaten so much" Chopper said as the old man finished off the rest of his meal.

"Oh I'm just getting started" the old man said as we laughed.

"You're awesome old goat guy" Luffy said as we continued to laugh.

~Time Skip~

I stood with Nami, Robin, and the old man as we watched the others rebuild the ship. Looking over at Zoro, I raised an eyebrow as he cut down a tree in the most unusual way. As the wood fell to the ground, the goats brought up the planks and handed them to Chopper. "Come on, can't you work harder than that" the old man said. "This isn't a tea party you know, try putting your backs into it why don't you" he said.

"Look old timer, just take it easy, we can handle this without your help" Chopper said as Nami grabbed a chair for the old man.

"That's right gramp's you just settle down and take a load off" Nami said, as she sat him down.

"How about a nice shoulders rub to relax you" Robin said, as some arms appeared behind the old man.

"Wait, where did they come from?" The old man asked with wide eyes.

"So I was wondering, why are you building this ship if you're way up in the mountains old-timer?" Sanji asked.

"Ah, it's not a ship" the old man said.

"Uh, it's not a ship" Luffy said looking around.

"Come on, if this isn't a ship, then what is it suppose to be?" Usopp asked.

"Well son, it'll be my coffin" the old man said.

"Your coffin" we all said, trying to imagine this thing as a coffin.

"Yeah, it's my final resting place" the old man said.

"I see we're standing on your grave" Luffy said, bowing his head.

"You jinxed him, stop that" Usopp said.

"Now hold on, slow down" Sanji said.

"Yeah, you shouldn't over prepare" Chopper said.

"What are you all so jumpy about? I live alone on an island, I have to plan for everything, even the possibility of my own death; after all I'm going to die someday, aren't I" the old man said, closing his eyes with a small smile on his face.

"It's not so unusual for a grave to be in the mountains" Luffy said.

"Yeah, but why would you want your grave to be a pirate ship?" Sanji asked.

"Old timer" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper said, as the old man slumped forward.

"Wait old man" Sanji said as he, Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper ran to the old man's side.

"Coffin, a grave, or whatever you want to call it, it's almost finished, you don't wanna go jumping the gun do ya?" Usopp asked.

"Don't die yet" Chopper cried.

"Shh" Nami and I said.

"He's just sleeping, that's all" Nami said, as the old man snored softly, causing Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper to sigh in relief.

~Time Skip~

"Ha" Nami said as she knocked over one of the man's chest piece.

"Uh-huh, very nice" the old man said as he took a bite out of the cheese he was eating. "Oh wow, how did you make this? It's delicious" he said looking at Sanji who was sitting on a crate smoking.

"It's from the milk of the island goats, eat it will give you lot's of energy" Sanji said.

"Well gramp's it's your move" Nami said.

"Let's see, ah here we go" the old man said, moving one of his pieces. "Check and mate" he said as Nami started freaking out.

"Now wait a sec" Nami said, grabbing his hand.

"Sorry, all moves are final, that's too bad" the old man said, causing me to laugh a little.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	75. Chapter 75

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Five

"Fine you win, how about just one more game, huh, please" Nami asked, putting her hands together.

"Sure thing, there's nothing better than playing chest against a good looking girl and getting your shoulders rubbed in the valiant" the old man said as Robin's disembodiment arms rubbed his shoulders. I smiled when I saw Luffy, Usopp, and Zoro coming back.

"Some catch, huh" Luffy said laughing. "Sanji, make the old goat man something yummy again, will ya" he said as they sat down the food they brought back.

"Sure, I'm all over it" Sanji said.

"Hey old man, if there's anything else at all that you like to eat or have us do, don't be afraid to speak up okay because we'll be more than happy to do anything you want" Usopp said.

"Nah, I think I can die happy now" the old man said, "heaven, I'm in heaven" he said closing his eyes.

"Don't even think that way" Luffy cried.

"Sure times short" Sanji cried.

"But stay positive" Usopp cried.

"No matter how long you've got" the three cried as they fell to the ground crying.

"Hey guys, can we have a word" Zoro said, raising an eyebrow, I walked over to them, as the were all kneeling down on the ground. Getting behind Zoro I wrapped my arms around his neck and laid on his back as I rested my chin on his shoulders to hear. I laughed a little as he blushed.

"What's that?" Usopp asked.

"About the old guy, he's only got three days to live, right?" Zoro asked.

"That's right, only three" Sanji said.

"He's only got three days left to live" Luffy said, ready to cry again.

"That's really the only briefest moment in time isn't it?" Usopp asked as the three burst out crying again.

"Yeah very brief and in that brief moment, three days had already gone by" Zoro said.

"Really, huh, time sure does flyby" I said.

"Huh, say what now?" Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp asked, as they stopped crying.

"You're right, so how is it that he's still alive and kicking?" Usopp asked.

"What's more, he even looks even more healthier than he did before, doesn't he?" Sanji asked.

"How about some more cheese" the old man said, holding up his empty plate, as Chopper came running out of the hut.

"Hey gramp's, here's today's medicine make sure you take it right away" Chopper said, holding out a pill bottle.

"No way, I'm done, makes the food taste bad" the old man said. "Ah-ha, check mate" he said as he placed his chest piece down.

"NOT AGAIN" Nami screamed.

"Chopper, I thought you said that the old guy wasn't supposed to live for more than three days" Zoro said.

"From the way he looks, he might be good for another thirty years for the very least, did you misdiagnosed him?" Sanji asked.

"No impossible, though if I did it wouldn't really be a bad thing in this case, would it?" Chopper asked, causing me to smile.

"No, it wouldn't" I said.

"That's not the issue here, if he's not dying, then no matter what anyone says I'm leaving this island right now" Usopp said, standing up.

"Yeah, I'm not going to hang around here kissing up to that old geezer for the rest of my life" Sanji said, also standing up.

"I want to get back to having adventures" Luffy said, standing up also.

"That settle's it then, Nami we're setting sail" Zoro said as both he and I stood up with the others, I looked over at her and saw the determined look on her face. She really wants to beat that old guy it seems.

"What, are we suppose to hang around here cooling our heels while you play another game of chest" Usopp said, something doesn't feel right.

"I can't quit playing now okay, I lost so many games to gramp's that I ended up pawning the ship to him" Nami said, as the old man held up the peace sign.

"YOU WHAT?" We all shouted.

"What are pirates that lost their ship suppose to do huh?" Usopp asked angrily.

"Don't worry guys I'm sure that I can get it back" Nami cried.

"Check mate" the old man said, causing Nami to scream.

"Stop playing" Usopp said as he and the other boys surrounded her, Chopper getting under the table and shaking it. I sweat dropped at the group, as it seems that Robin and I were the only calm ones. "Stop playing this stupid game right now, who knows what else we might end up losing" Usopp said kicking the leg of the table.

"If you want to get your ship back, then you're just going have to work on this island until you pay me back as much as it's worth" the old man said, holding the chess board up. Sitting the board down, he picked up his abacus. "By my reckoning, you're going to be working for me for the next ten years, so how's tricks with you?" He asked laughing, as Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji back away from him. I sighed as I felt something bump into my back; looking back I saw that it was the goat that's been following me.

"There you are, where were you?" I asked, petting him as he 'maa-maa' in response. As Nami stood up and walked away from the table they were playing chess on.

"I'm sorry" Nami said, falling to her knees as she cried. "I thought if I got lucky, I could get the old man to tell us where his treasure is stashed away" she said.

"Are you still going on about that?" Usopp asked, as she looked away from them, crying. "Our only option now is to leave the old man and run away, who's with me?" He asked.

"Uh-uh, not me" Luffy said.

"Come on, what are you talking about Luffy? We're all just lucky that Zoro was paying attention, cause if he'd hadn't been we might have spend the rest of our lives on this island, waiting for that old man hand and foot" Usopp said.

"You just got to accept it" Zoro said.

"You're not going to have any adventures around here Luffy, it's time, we are moving on" Sanji said.

"No way" Luffy said, turning away from us.

"Luffy" Usopp said.

"A gambling wager is just like a promise, isn't it, I'm not going to do anything to break a promise" Luffy said, causing me to smile widely.

"This is no time to get hung up on details" Usopp said, before turning to look at Zoro. "Zoro, what do you think we should do?" He asked the swordsman.

"Hey the captain is the one who decides this" Zoro said.

"Luffy" Usopp cried.

"I said no and that's what I meant" Luffy said.

"That's check mate" Robin said, from her spot next to a couple of goats, her arms crossed. I tilted my head confused by what she meant.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	76. Chapter 76

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Six

"Huh" we all said. Looking towards the old man I saw that one of Robin's disembodiment arms was playing chess with the old man.

"Well I'll be" the old man said when he saw that he lost.

"Looks like we can get the ship back" Robin said, laughing as we all walked over to the table.

"Well old man, give up?" Nami asked, as he started getting nervous.

"You win" the old man said.

"Hooray" we cheered, I blushed when Zoro picked me and spun me around before putting me back down and holding me close with one arm.

"Looks like we can always count on you, right big sister" Nami said.

"So how's tricks with you?" Sanji, Usopp, and Luffy asked the old man.

"Don't rub it in" the old man said, backing up. Smashing his hands on the table, he threw them in the air and laughed. "I lived many years but I've never met pirates as interesting as you, I love you kids, let's have a party tonight and celebrate" he said, as we all cheered.

~Time Skip~

Smiling I leaned against Zoro, as he ate, my plate was in my lap as I watched the fish being cooked. "Gramp's you really are just like a pirate" Nami said, pouring the old man some more alcohol. "You sure do drink like one" she said as he downed his the cup of alcohol.

"Nami do you think I'm a pirate?" The old man asked, looking at the orange haired girl.

"Well that would explain why you could afford to have such excavate glass ware, right" Nami said, I smiled as I looked down at the glass, twirling the water I chose to have around in it.

"It does look like it's from a treasure trove" Robin said.

"I see, you're trying to get the old man drunk so that you can make him tell you where he keeps the treasure, is that it?" Usopp asked.

"Well don't spell it out for him" Nami said.

"So goat man, do you have any hidden treasure, huh?" Luffy asked, devouring a huge piece of meat in his hand, with just one bite.

"Didn't I just ask you guys to keep your mouth shut, at least you could have a little respect for the process" Nami said.

"You really want to know?" The old man asked, as Nami nodded her head, as we all hummed in response "My treasure is what I have shared all my joys and sorrows with, my beloved goats" he said, causing me to laugh as the goat that's taken a liking to me walked over to Zoro and me , it leaned forward and licked my cheek, causing Zoro to growl.

"What a beautiful story" Luffy said, about to cry. I sweat dropped as the goat that's taken a liking to me and Zoro glared at one another, is he seriously going to get into a fight with a goat.

"Ha, got you" the old man said, laughing.

"Oh come on gramp's, please tell me" Nami said.

"Okay, you asked for it" the old man said. "Of all the great pirates to sail the Grand Line, I was known as..." he started to say.

"I knew it" Nami said, as Luffy and Usopp looked confused.

"The only moneylender that would do business with them" the old man said, holding up his abacus.

"Moneylender" Luffy said.

"I'm Zenny the Moneylender, not Zenny the Pirate" the old man said.

"You are" Nami said, disappointed.

"That's too bad, huh Nami?" Usopp asked.

"He may not be an actual pirate, but it must have taken a lot of rest to leaned money to them huh, old man" Sanji asked.

"Why's that?" Luffy asked.

"Hey use your head" Usopp said.

"Stop it" I mumbled when I heard Zoro release a low growl when the goat had laid down right next to us.

"Do you think that most pirates are going to take out a loan then pay it back with a smile, not to mention all the interest" Usopp explained to Luffy.

"Your friend is right, every one of those sea bearing serpents tried to buke me out of my money, they all broke their word, went back on their contracts, and did their best to betray me when it finally came time to collect" Zenny said.

"Wow gramp's, I guess it's true you really do hate pirates, huh" Nami said.

"If I just sit back and taken it from them, my business would have been wiped out in no time at all" Zenny said. "Every time I went out to collect a debt, I had to fight against pirates, at the risk of my own life" he said.

"So in order to stay in business, you would have to be stronger than any of them wouldn't you?" Zoro asked, as he finally left the goat alone and just held me.

"Were you that strong, old goat man?" Luffy asked.

"Hell no, I was weaker than a kitten, but back in those days I had a dream" Zenny said.

"A dream" Luffy said.

"You did" Nami said.

"I may have been weak but I had a dream to fight for, fight for it I did, no matter what the risk" Zenny said.

"What was your dream exactly?" Usopp asked.

"Ever since I was just a little kid, I wanted to be a pirate, a real pirate, King of Pirates, that's why I first got started in the money leading business" Zenny said, drinking some of his alcohol as we all hummed. "But instead of realizing my dream, I ended up getting ambushed by a bunch of pirates out for revenge and ended up on this deserted island fighting for my survival, that was twenty years ago" he said.

"Are you telling me, that you've been making your grave that whole twenty years" Sanji said.

"At first I planned to build a ship near the sea, but I realized rather quickly that hauling the lumber down from the mountain was too much" Zenny said. "But I wasn't going to give up over a little thing like that, instead I built it in the mountains, it was going to be a great adventure, but somewhere along the way I wised up" he said. "Before I knew it, I was too old to set sail for the Grand Line, it's funny the way time can sneak up on you like that, so much for my dream of being a pirate, well dreams are just dreams" he said, laughing.

"I don't understand why you gave up goat man" Luffy said through a mouthful of meat. "Old age doesn't have anything to do with it, if you want to be a pirate, then you should just do it" he said, eating another piece of meat.

"Now hold on, what are we going to do when he starts taking you seriously, remember a pirate..." Usopp said as he continued to talk, even though Luffy wasn't listing.

"Sanji more fish" Luffy said as Usopp talked.

"Heads up" Sanji said, throwing a piece towards the rubbery boy.

"Thank you" Luffy said smiling. "Then all we have to do is haul it down, right?" He asked when he heard Usopp mention that the ship was on a mountain.

"Don't say that like it's going to be easy" Usopp said.

"That's true, there's still time" Zenny said.

"I warned you, he's taking it seriously" Usopp said.

"Nonsense, he's just a little bit drunk, aren't you?" Nami asked.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	77. Chapter 77

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Seven

"That's right, yeah I'm drunk, honey" Zenny said laughing.

"Really" Usopp said.

"This straw hated kid got's me absolutely intoxicated and not just with wine, so here's looking forward to the day when the Zenny Pirates finally set sail" Zenny said, as we all cheered.

~Everybody's P.O.V~

Skylar laid on top of Zoro, clinging to him as she breathed softly, shivering every once in a while. Zoro as if knowing she was cold, wrapped his arms around her and held her close, smiling as he slept peacefully with his brunette. The soft sounds of her breathing mixing in with his as the two held each other in a warm embrace, the swordsman, not knowing that him holding her close was helping to chase away the bad memories that usually plagued the brunette's mind whenever she slept, the memories that made both her mind and body fragile, that made her fear the world around her and the people in it. The memories that made her care for others, without giving them her trust. Just having someone to cruel up next to, someone to hold her during the night was enough to make her feel safe; to feel like nothing else mattered. But still no matter how much she trains or how many people she defeats she'll always be fragile to the world. Even as she feels her heart swell when she's around the swordsman, she doesn't want to believe it, but yet she wants to tell him these feelings to see if he has them to, to see if he'll really be there to help her and protect her from the world and the people in it. To help her forget about her past and help her rebuild her trust in others, to make her see that she doesn't need to do things by herself, that it's alright to ask for help. The more she clung to him, the more she started to smile, the thought of finding someone that would love her no matter the scars of her past. Skylar's smile soon faded as her doubt started creeping i, what if he'll be like everyone else; what if he leaves or doesn't really care about her. What if this is all an act and he's just waiting for her to let her guard down so he can destroy what's left inside of her. What if he's just like _them_, her eyes clenched, as tears slipped down her cheeks. No matter how she tries to remind herself that not everyone is like that, she knows she'll never be free from _them_, the ones who broke her as a child, the ones that she and her brothers tried to desperately to escape, in the end she knew that she would never be free from that hell and because of that she can never have the courage to tell Zoro how she feels. Even if it was obvious the swordsman like her back, the doubt in her mind and the hell she went through that she can never forget, kept her from believing that he liked her.

~Skylar's P.O.V~

"EMERGENCY WAKE UP" Chopper screamed, blinking my eyes open, I rolled off of Zoro and rubbed them, feeling something wet on my hands. '_Damn it_' I thought, frowning when I saw that I had ended up crying last night.

"I slept good, what's to eat?" Luffy asked, as Chopper came running towards us.

"The Marines, the Marines are here guys" Chopper said.

"What's that?" We all asked. I blushed as Zoro grabbed my hand and we ran down the mountain, towards the shore.

"Just one ship" Usopp said as we now stood on the shore.

"They don't look like they're about to attack either" Nami said.

"Then what are they doing here?" Usopp asked.

"Straw Hat Pirates, greetings" a red-headed Marine said. "I'm Sergeant Minchey of the Marine Core, it's a pleasure" the Marine said.

"I bet it is" Nami said.

"Hey I'm really sorry about the other day, okay, forgive us if we had a better idea of who you were we wouldn't have spent all day chasing after you, please accept our apology" Minchey said.

"Maybe I'm just paranoid, but I always thought the Marines were suppose to chase pirates" Sanji said.

"It's like he's campaigning for the congeniality award, stay sharp" Usopp said as Zoro and me placed a hand out our swords.

"Hold on, let's not be hasty, we know all about how you guys defeated Crocodile back in Alabasta okay, the last thing we want to do is go up against pirates as great as you guys are without any back up" Minchey said. "Think about it, I'd have to be dumb as a sack of hammers to come with just one ship, if I was planning to take you on" he said, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"Well what do you think of that, huh, this Marine is actually afraid of us" Usopp said laughing.

"Assuming we were foolish enough to risk our lives fighting you, we wouldn't be earning any money on the deal" Minchey said.

"So what are you doing here?" Sanji asked.

"Oh well you know how it is, this is a newly discovered uncharted island, we're just here to uh, investigate it" Minchey said.

"What's to investigate, there's just an old man and his goats" Nami said.

"Hey guys, where did the old man go to?" Usopp asked.

"Ah-hah, so Zenny is being taken care of here is he?" Minchey asked, causing Nami and me to raise an eyebrow.

"Zenny" Nami mumbled.

"Once our survey is done, we're planning on returning to our base, I don't want to be pushy but I suggest you set sail out of here as soon as possible, no one would blame you, considering what a frenzy Marine's Headquarters is in to eliminate you all" Minchey said.

"He's got a point, we should get away now while we still can" Usopp said. "I'll go grab the supplies, got to call Robin too" he said, walking back to the shake.

"So what should we do? Set sail?" Sanji asked.

"The weathers really good when you get past the fog, gentle waves, a steady breeze, and we won't lay so much as a finger on you, I swear it" Minchey said when he saw Luffy hesitating.

"I'll go when I'm good and ready, you're not the boss of me" Luffy said. " You know if I were a Marine, I'd be fighting against us no matter what the odds were against me" he said.

"And there's another thing that's strange, how did you happen to know his name was Zenny, we didn't say a word about it, but you came right out with it like you knew he was here" Nami said, causing the Marine to clench his jaw.

"I was just..." Minchey started to say.

"And I'm getting just a tad bit suspicious of this survey you're planning to conduct" Nami said, placing her hands on her hips. "You're not after gramp's treasure, now are you?" She asked, as the red-head started becoming nervous, "that's it, right, don't trust this guy, he lies" she said.

"Well so much for the innocent routine, she sounds like she knows all about the mountain of treasures Zenny the Moneylender received in order to settle the pirates debt" Minchey said. As Nami jumped up and down, I laughed as everyone had their jaws down to the ground.

"I knew it, see there is a treasure" Nami laughed.

"I smell gun powder" Chopper said, sniffing the air.

"Are his ship's cannons loaded?' Zoro asked as he bends down to Chopper's height.

"Maybe, it's from more than one ship" Chopper said, causing my body to tense, so there were more Marines. "It's from more ships than I can count" the reindeer/human said.

"What's that, look" Nami said as the fog started to clear a little and we could see more Marine ships.

"If we had set sail like our friend here advice, we would have been caught in a sneak attack by that fleet" Sanji said.

"That does it" Zoro said, putting his white sword in his mouth, "just come and get me" he said getting into a fighting position.

"Wait, please wait" Minchey said.

"Luffy" Usopp cried as he was being led down the mountain by Marine Soldiers.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	78. Chapter 78

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Eight

"Usopp no" Luffy said.

"Help me" Usopp said, as one Marine had a sword up to the long nose pirate's neck.

"No one move, not even one little twitch or the big nose gets it" the Marine holding the sword to Usopp's neck said.

"So they already had a landing party in place, waiting for us did they" Zoro said, as he took the sword out of his mouth and pulled me close.

"Excellent work Corporal, nice timing" Minchey said.

"Drop your weapons now or else" the Marine Corporal said.

"Usopp" Nami said, as Zoro and I drop our swords.

"Damn it" Zoro and I said.

"Forget me and make a break for it, these guys are planning to kill us no matter what happens, so run" Usopp said.

"Keep your mouth shut big nose" the Marine Corporal said, moving the sword closer to Usopp's neck.

"You...rotten coward" Luffy said.

"Now that we captured all of you, we don't even have to wait for the captain to land, men take aim" Minchey said, as three Marine Soldiers aimed their guns at us. Zoro tighten his grip on me as he growled a little.

"It figures" Sanji said.

"You rotten creeps" Chopper said.

"Big deal, I can handle bullets" Luffy said.

"That's great" Nami said.

"But we can't handle them" I said, as Minchey laughed.

"I get the treasure of Zenny the Moneylender, the heads of the Straw Hat Pirates, and all the credit, after I send you to hell" Minchey said, giving the signal for his men to fire. The ground started to shake, as we looked to the mountain we saw that the pirate ship Zenny was building as his grave came down the mountain. "No impossible, a pirate ship sailing down a mountain" Minchey said.

"Goat man" Luffy said when he saw Zenny on the deck of the ship.

"How's tricks with you?" Zenny asked as he gave us the peace sign. I laughed a little as the pirate ship came towards Usopp and the Marines, quickly they all moved out of the way as the ship went past us and into the sea, stopping next to the Marine ship.

"Is that" Minchey said.

"Way to go goat man" Luffy cheered.

"Hey don't encourage him like that" Sanji said.

"His heart hasn't stopped, has it?" Zoro asked as I got out of his grasp.

"Don't make jokes like that Zoro" Nami and I said.

"OLD TIMER, ARE YOU OKAY?" Chopper shouted towards Zenny.

"I'm actually at sea, I've done it, I've become a pirate, no longer is this my coffin, it's the pirate ship Zenny, scourge of the seas, right you guys?" Zenny asked all the goats on his ship, as they all 'maa' in response.

"Yeah old goat man" Luffy cheered.

"We've told you not to encourage him" everyone said.

"He's a sick old man" Chopper said.

"Well if it isn't Zenny the Moneylender, even with that ship you're nothing more than a blood sucking penny extortionist" Minchey said.

"Well not anymore I'm not, you're talking to Zenny the Pirate, boy" Zenny said, laughing.

"AND YOU'RE TALKING TO THE MARINES YOU GEEZER" Minchey shouted.

"BE CAREFUL OLD MAN, HE'S AFTER YOUR TREASURE" Usopp shouted.

"Oh, lately the Marines had started going after treasure on the side instead of just doing their duty and hunting pirates as ordered, I'd have to say that's very industries of you" Zenny said.

"Nami, bring the ship around" Zoro said.

"I'm on it, come on" Nami said, taking Sanji, Usopp, and Chopper with her.

"Damn it, you don't get to give my sweat Nami orders" Sanji growled as they ran to the ship.

"Sergeant Minchey, the Straw Hat's are up to something, call Captain Moore for backup" the Corporal said.

"SHUT UP" Minchey screamed, firing a gun, causing Nami and them to stop and look back. I sighed in relief when I saw that the shot had missed and instead hit the ground in front of the Corporal who was now shaking in fear. "I told you, you get your cut of the treasure, didn't I?" Minchey asked, as we all looked at the Corporal. "Keep your mouth shut, we can't let the captain know what's going on" he said smirking.

"Let's see now" Zenny said, sitting on the deck of his ship, with his abacus out. "Yes, I figure you must be paying your men all sea, so you can take on this side project that must cost you a pretty penny, eh Sergeant?" He asked.

"Why you smelly old kook" Minchey growled. "You're going to pay for this, if I have to-" he started to say.

"SHUT YOUR STINKING MOUTH" Zenny shouted, interrupting the man and taking him by surprise, "a worm like you, got a lot of nerve thinking you can swipe my treasure, come and take it from me, if you can" he said laughing.

"You tell him old goat man" Luffy said, as he stretched his arms out all the way to the old man's ship, holding onto it. "Let's show him how pirates really fight" he said, moving the ship away from the Marine ship, before bringing it back towards it. This caused Zenny and Minchey to scream as the ships were smashed against each other, Luffy let go of the old man's ship which caused it to push the Marine ship into a rock wall. "There" Luffy said.

"MORON" we all shouted.

"Why'd you do that?" Zenny asked as he and the goats lay on the deck of the floor.

"Damn it, if you're pirates you won't mind if we do our duty and kill you" Minchey said, standing up.

"Does he have any weapons? Cause I don't think he does" Zoro said as I nodded my head.

"So be it, let's see what you're made of Sunny Jim, do you got what it takes to challenge my class ten abacus skills, take him down men" Zenny said, as all the goats on his ship jumped onto the Marine ship.

"Oh he got his abacus and..." Zoro said as he started to trail off.

"The goats" Luffy and I said, as we stood on the shore watching.

"OH NO, HOLD ON OLD MAN" Luffy screamed, as he stretched his arm and grabbed a rope on the Marine ship, "I'M COMING" he shouted, as he shot himself towards the two ships. A cannon ball was fired at him, but he just moved out of the way. I winced as Minchey cut the rope, causing Luffy to smash face first into the ship, before falling into the water.

"No, Luffy" Zoro said, running into the water, to save our captain.

"Are you guys blind as a pig, what are you shooting at, I'm right here" Zenny said getting on one of the goats. "I'll make it easy for you, let's go" he said, as the goat hopped onto the Marine ship.

"What's a matter with you wimps, they're goats you're, fighting against goats" Minchey snapped.

"I can't help it, they're too cute" a Marine Soldier said.

"Hey Serge, the battles down here not up there, why not come and get your hands dirty" Zenny said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	79. Chapter 79

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Nine

"Hurry, hurry, hurry" Chopper chanted while standing on the railing as I walked onto our ship, watching as Sanji picked him up and brought him down.

"We know now take it easy" Sanji said.

"Yeah, relax Chopper" Usopp said, as I walked over to the reindeer/human.

"I can't, the old timer's in no condition to be doing anything so crazy" Chopper said, as I bend down and patted his back, trying to comfort him. Standing up I looked over to Zoro who was swimming in the wrong direction.

"Damn it" I heard him growl, as I sweat dropped.

"Shoot them" Minchey ordered.

"Don't shoot" Zenny said, throwing his abacus as the Marine holding the gun. I leaned against the railing and watched as the goats 'maa' and ran towards the Marine Soldier. "You've done it now, my boys are out of control" Zenny said, as the goats ran wild around the Marine ship. "Go get them men" he laughed, as Minchey glared at him. I looked back to Zoro, to find I couldn't see him, shrugging my shoulders as we set sail, I looked around when I thought we hit something.

"Look, they're just waiting for us in formation" Usopp said, as I looked at the other Marine ships.

"It's weird how they show no signs of advancing, we got to come up with a battle plan, while we still can" Nami said.

"Okay, so what should we do? Be the ones to attack them first?" Sanji asked.

"Are you out of your mind" Nami said.

"It doesn't matter, the first thing you got to do is help the old man" Chopper said as we sailed towards the pirate and Marine ship.

"By the way, did we hit something a minute ago?" Usopp asked.

"Huh, did we?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, I felt it to, it was probably just our imagination" I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Never mind, hurry" Chopper said.

"Well where's all that energy you had a minute ago?" I heard Minchey ask, looking towards them, I saw Minchey walking towards Zenny, who was bending down and holding his chest. "Pirate Zenny, are you out of breath?" He asked.

"My, my, so you finally dare show yourself, eh" Zenny said.

"You know something old man you talk to much" Minchey said, my eyes widen as I watch the red headed Marine kicked Zenny off of the Marine ship and back onto his own. "Now then shall we get down to business?" Minchey asked, hopping onto the pirate ship. Damn it, we need to get over there quickly. "Where exactly is your treasure hidden, Zenny Pirate?" He asked. "Come on old man, spit it out, now" Minchey said as he held the old man up by the front of his shirt. I sighed, looking around everyone was either busy or just couldn't hear them; I never understood how I was always able to hear people even when they were really far away. "Or don't you care about living anymore?" Minchey asked, as I focused my attention on them.

"I care about living, more than you can ever know, I treasure my life, but when it comes to money I tell you I'm broke, I've got nothing to spit out, not even spit" Zenny said, before Minchey threw him to the ground.

"Very well" Minchey said, pulling out his sword. "As dinky as this little island of yours is, it shouldn't take my crew long to dig it up from one end to the other" he said, kicking the sword's sheath away when Zenny reached for it. "I guess I don't need you anymore" he said, before Zenny got up and smashed his body against the red headed Marine, holding the wrist of the hand that was holding the sword. "Why you" Minchey said, kicking Zenny away from him. "You're finished" he said raising the sword, before someone threw the abacus at him. Looking for the person who did it, I saw that it was Robin.

"I'm afraid I broke your abacus, I'm sorry" Robin said, causing me to smile a little, another thing I noticed, since I was a child I had really good eyesight, don't know how I just did.

"What do you think you're doing, if you define the Marines and get-" Minchey started to say, before a bunch of goats jumped from the Marine ship and on top of him. I stumbled a little when our ship made contact with Zenny's pirate ship.

"Old man" Chopper said, worried.

"What took you so long? I almost died here" Zenny said, as Chopper hopped onto his pirate ship.

"I was so worried about you" Chopper said running towards the old man as Nami and I also jumped onto the pirate ship. Usopp fired a smoke bomb at one of the Marines on the Marine ship.

"And that take cares of you" Usopp said, as Nami and I walked over to Robin.

"Robin, is this where you've been?" Nami asked, as she and I stood before the older woman.

"Old man, you can relax now that the mighty Captain Usopp is here" Usopp said.

"How did you get that bump on your head?" Nami asked, ignoring Usopp, as we looked at Robin's head.

"AHH THERE'S NO PULSE" Chopper screamed, as I giggled a little when I saw him holding Zenny's coat sleeve.

"That's my sleeve Chopper, the rest of me is over here, see" Zenny said, smiling.

"I know that" Chopper said, pushing Zenny down and begin to search through his medical bag. "Now you just take it easy and lie down, right there" he said, still searching for something in his bag. "Don't you die old timer" he cried.

"Do you think I'd die?" Zenny asked, as a couple of goats walked over to him. He laughed a little as Chopper gave him a shot and put a cotton ball over the area the needle was stuck into.

"So how are you feeling old man?" Sanji asked, as we stood over Zenny.

"I'm feeling fine of course now that I finally became a pirate, I don't want to die" Zenny said, laughing.

~Time Skip~

"The only reason we came to this island was because our Sergeant ordered us" a Marine explained to Usopp and me, as Nami tighten some ropes around Minchey.

"Yeah well I guess if your commanding officer says so, you got to do it, huh" Usopp said, bending down next to the Marine. "I'll tell you our captain can be a little unreasonable to, you know" he said.

"You don't say" the Marine said.

"Hey don't get to chummy there" Sanji said. Smiling I looked over to Luffy to see how he was doing, I was a little worried when I saw him lying there taking in deep breaths.

"Old goat man, you okay?" Luffy asked, as he continued to suck in more air.

"I'm fine, are you okay?" Zenny asked.

"Don't worry about Luffy, he'll be fine" Nami said still tightening the ropes around Minchey as he cried.

"Your seizure has past, so you should be feeling better now" Chopper said.

"Glad to hear it, Doctor Chopper" Zenny said, causing me to smile.

"That's good old man, how's tricks with you?" Luffy asked smiling.

"Just fine, thank you" Zenny said, as he and Luffy started laughing.

"Ah" Nami said remembering something as she walked over to Zenny and bend down in front of him. "So listen old-timer, you can tell us now, can't you, about your treasure?" She asked.

"HEY DON'T YOU GO GIVING ANY SHUCKS TO MY PATIENT" Chopper shouted at Nami, as Zenny turned away from her, "hang in there old man" he said.

"For the love of" Zenny said, sitting up, "alright I guess you kids have helped me out, so maybe it'd be okay to tell you" he said.

"That's more like it, if the Marines know about it, it must be some treasure" Nami said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	80. Chapter 80

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Eighty

"I did have treasure, the pirates who were in debt to me signed over a mountain of valuables to pay me off, but then while I was making plans to buy a pirate ship and organize a crew, I exchanged it all for cash" Zenny said, as Minchey crawled over to us like a worm. I sweat dropped as I saw the look of excitement on both Minchey's and Nami's face. "When I look back now, I realized that's when my fate took a turn" he said, catching Nami's attention. "Remember when I told you I was attacked by pirates and I eventually drifted onto shore of this God forsaken island, well naturally I managed to protect the cash, let's face it I'd risk my life for that money, I was going to use it to buy my lifelong dream" he said, as I gave a sad smile. "But when I came too, after washing up on the beach" Zenny said, explaining how the goats ate the money, causing Nami and Minchey to freak out.

"The goats ate your money" Nami said.

"Really" Chopper and I said.

"All of it, they ate all of it" Minchey said.

"Every last beli, well maybe they left two or three bills but that's it" Zenny said as a goat 'maa'. "So it's just like I told you, these guys are my treasure and not just metaphorically" he said, causing me to chuckle a little as the one that was attached to me, walked over to me and bumped its head against the palm of my hand. I smiled and petted the goat as it 'maa-maa'. I smiled as another one walked over to Zenny and 'maa', "all my fortune had been lost but in return I gain my friends" Zenny said petting the goat. "They don't betray me or cheat me, I finally have friends at my side that don't do anything for selfish motives, they take care of me and in return I take care of them" he said as the goat licked his cheek. "So I think I've gotten the greatest treasure in the world" he said, causing Luffy and me to smile widely.

"Good for you goat man" Luffy said.

"Yeah, it's pretty good, I guess I could turn a profit in any situation" Zenny said, as we all laughed.

"Oh gag me, hey Straw Hat, you pirates aren't in the clear yet, there's a fresh fleet out there just waiting to take you on" Minchey said, "don't think you're going to get away without a fight" he said, rolling away, while laughing.

"Don't talk tough when you're rolling on the floor" Luffy said.

"That's sad" Nami said, as I smirked when Zoro stopped the Marine with one of his swords.

"You're the pathetic ones, you think your puny boat has a chance against nine ships" Minchey said, before he realized he stopped rolling.

"I'm not running away" Luffy said walking over to the Marine and picking him up, "tell your Marine buddies if they want to fight to come get me" he said. "GUM GUM" Luffy shouted as he shot his arm backwards.

"Yo Luffy, angle it a bit higher" Usopp said from the crow's nest.

"Thanks" Luffy said, as he threw the Marine in the air. "PISTOL" he shouted as he brought his arm forward and hit the Marine in the stomach, sending Minchey flying.

"Very nice, good direction" Usopp said. We soon heard a ringing sound, looking down we saw a Transponder Snail; we decided to answer it.

"This is Captain Moore speaking, I have no interest in the man known as Zenny the Moneylender, my only goal in this matter is to bring you Straw Hat's in" Moore said. "However I found that I owe you a debt of honor for delivering us this disgrace member of my fleet, thus I'll let you choose where we fight, come bring your ship out" he said.

"That's fine, we were thinking of leaving anyway, we'll be heading out in a minute" Luffy responded back before hanging up.

"Here you go old man, I fixed it for you" Usopp said, handing Zenny his abacus.

"I should of know, thank you" Zenny said taking it.

"Don't mention it, it was my pleasure" Usopp said walking away.

"Everything is set up for supper, all you have to do is heat it" Sanji said walking past the old man.

"Thanks, much oblige" Zenny said. "Say um listen you guys, are you sure about this? I mean you are going to be facing a fleet of nine ships" he said, as we all stood on our own ship.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not only strong, but I'm also incredibly lucky" Luffy said walking past Zenny and hopping onto the Going Merry.

"I can't keep up with you sunny" Zenny said.

"Old timer, I made a whole supply for you, so I want you to take your medicine" Chopper said. "Promise me, okay" he said.

"Alright, alright, relax, I promise to take it just like I'm suppose to" Zenny said.

"We had a real good time old man" Nami said, waving bye as Luffy pushed our ship away from Zenny's.

"Take good care of yourself" Robin and I said.

"Hey you guys, take care of the old man, okay" Chopper said, I smiled as they all 'maa', looking at all the goats I gave a small wave to the one that had taken a liking to me.

"We'll see you out on the sea sometime" Luffy said.

"Yeah, once I finish making repairs to the good ship Zenny, my boys and I will be setting sail" Zenny said, as we sail further away.

"WE'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU ZENNY PIRATES" Luffy shouted. I leaned against Zoro as we sailed towards the Marine ships that were waiting for us. Sailing past one we saw the captain, Luffy pointed forward towards the fog. As we sailed into the fog, the Marines followed after us.

~Time Skip~

"Got to say, that was pretty shroud thinking, luring them into this foggy reef area" Nami said as she stood next to Luffy, who was sitting on the top rail. "You really do use your head sometimes Luffy" she said.

"Huh, what's that?" Luffy asked.

"I don't think he was using his head" I said.

"Oh right, of course not, you weren't thinking at all" Nami said. "You are such a moron, I take it back, I wish I never complimented you" she said stomping her foot.

"What?" Luffy asked, confused.

"It's not like he really planned for that to happen, is it?" Sanji asked.

"Ah, it was just dumb luck, he was just pointing in a random direction" Usopp said as both he and Sanji shrugged their shoulders.

"Listen ship's Doctor, how's the old man doing really?" Robin asked, after Chopper finished tending to the bump on her head. "Will he be alright?" She asked.

"The medicine I gave him will help him to control his episodes, but it won't keep him from getting any worse" Chopper said. "His heart was very weak and as old as he is, trying to sail a ship, let alone live a pirate's life" he said.

"Will you stop worrying, the old goat man said he wanted to be a pirate, so let's let him be one" Luffy said, walking through Nami's tangerine bushes. "Besides once the old man sets out to sea, he may find an island that has a cure for his illness and then everything will be fine" he said, making me smile a little.

"I guess so" Chopper said.

"I don't think we have much to worry about, that old guy isn't going to croak that easily" Zoro said, "maybe he does have a weak heart, but he also has plenty of guts to make up for it" he said, as he looked down at me, he was lying on his side, his hand holding his head up. While I lied on my back next to him, I looked up into his oxen colored eyes as my smile widen a little, chuckling at the huge bandage on the back of his head.

"Zoro's right Chopper, we'll see Zenny again" Luffy said.

"You bet" Chopper said smiling.

"WE'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU, ZENNY PIRATE'S" Luffy and Chopper shouted, causing me to chuckle some more as I looked up to the blue sky and smiled.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	81. Chapter 81

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Eighty-One

"This is really getting old, if the Marines keep attacking us like this and we keep running away, I'm going to drop dead from exhaustion" Usopp said as he and Zoro were rowing, as we tried to get away from the Marines.

"Not if those cannon balls get us before that, shut up and row" Nami ordered, as more cannon balls were fired at us. Usopp screamed, as the cannon balls almost hit us, I raised an eyebrow when Chopper rolled by in his big ball of fluff form.

"Hey Luffy a little help would be nice" Sanji said to Luffy, who was lying on the ground.

"Sorry, I've got no strength, haven't eaten in hours" Luffy said with his tongue sticking out, which cased me to sweat dropped.

"How about the taste of the back of my hand" Sanji growled.

"What the heck" Chopper said when we saw one of the Marine ships sinking.

"They're shooting at each other" Zoro said, as Usopp put one fool on the railing and started to laugh.

"Take that, I predicted that those Marine bill rats would eventually turn on each other, right from the start" Usopp said, laughing.

"And when did you predict that?" Zoro and I asked, as I sweat dropped.

"Who cares, their formation is collapsing, we got to use this opportunity to escape" Nami said.

~Time Skip~

"We lose them?" Usopp asked, as Robin looked through some binoculars.

"It'd appear so" Robin said.

"Well when you have three people on board with big bounties on their heads, you can't blame them for going all out" Zoro said as he sat down and pulled me into his lap, blushing I crossed my arms and pouted a little. Sitting there I couldn't help but think that he was right, I soon snapped out of my thought as Zoro tightens his grip around me with one of his arms and leans against the mast, holding his swords with his other hand.

"Luffy you should move, there's a chance we could hit one of those shallows reefs and you could get thrown overboard" Nami said to Luffy, who was lying on the ram's head.

"Look it's a harbor" Chopper said.

"Where is it?" Luffy asked.

"There, right next to that lighthouse" Chopper said.

"A harbor means a town, and a town means restaurants, and that means food, yahoo" Luffy said, as we docked the ship next to some rocks.

"Oh it's not a lighthouse at all, is it?" Chopper asked.

"Really, it sure is tall, I wonder what it is?" Usopp asked.

"Who cares, let's get some food" Luffy said, I sighed as Zoro tightens his grip on me when I tried to get up; even when he's asleep he thinks something's going to take me away.

"Alright, wipe the drool from your face" Nami said, I jumped a little when Zoro sneezed. I sighed, I really wanted to explore this island, but I guess being here with Zoro is enough, maybe I could tell him how I feel. No that's stupid, that's a sign of weakness; he'll just hurt me like everyone else. It doesn't matter if he's my friend and I love him, I still can't trust him or anyone else. Sighing I decided to lean back and look up at the sky, how I wish I wasn't so afraid of being hurt. But with the hell I went through in my past, I just can't let it go, I can't move on, why can't I be like Sora and Cloud, why can't I just put it behind me and try to start anew. I felt a knot in my throat, as my eyes started to sting, swallowing the knot I quickly gathered myself together and tried to stay calm. I'm not mentally prepared to tell anyone my past, I know I can talk to Chopper since he already knows about it, but I don't want to be a burden. Maybe Sora was right, it isn't healthy to hold in all these emotions, but what else am I suppose to do, would anyone even really cared if I broke down crying, would they just leave me once I tell them 'nothing's wrong'. Would they abandon me, neglect me, or even beat me if I let my guard down and let them in. How I wish I could put this all behind and start letting people into my life. Looking down at the wooden deck, I felt a single tear slip down my cheek as I sat on Zoro's lap, bringing a hand up I quickly wiped it away, I need to be strong, I can't show any signs of weakness, I don't need anybody to look out for me or even help me, all I need is myself and nobody else. Even if I fall apart and can't get back up, I won't call out for help, I guess when you've been on your own since you were a child, when all you've done is protect the ones around you, you learn to get use to it, you get use to no one helping you, you get use to no one being there to save you from the darkness that surrounds you. Smiling a little I felt more tears fall down my cheeks, as I lay against Zoro, looking back up I closed my eyes and sighed as I listen to Zoro's soft breathing.

~Time Skip~

"Are you still asleep?" I asked Zoro, as he continues to snore, sighing I looked towards the shore to see everyone gathering around a very huge ship. "That's one big ship" I mumbled, looking at it, it was almost pure red and the front looked like a bull. I raised an eyebrow as I saw someone heading towards the ship, leaning forward I tried to get a better look, but yelped as Zoro pulled me back and held me like a child does with a doll. Blushing I sighed and smile, he was just so warm and I must admit it's adorable seeing someone who's suppose to be scary acting like this.

~Time Skip~

"HEY POP'S" Luffy shouted as we sailed towards the huge ship. "GUM GUM ROCKET" he shouted as he shot himself onto the giant ship and towards an old man. I sighed, once Luffy and them got back on the ship Zoro basically stood up, picked me up and went to a different spot on the ship to sleep.

"What the hell" the old man said.

"Hello, can I have your way cool little boat?" Luffy asked.

"Who's that man?" I asked Robin who was standing close to Zoro and me.

"His name is Henzo" Robin said, as I nodded my head.

"You must have eaten a Devil Fruit, didn't you?" Henzo asked.

"Sure did, it was the Gum Gum Fruit and it made me a rubber man" Luffy said stretching his cheek. After a while of talking, I was forced to stay on the ship with Zoro again as Robin, Usopp, and Luffy went with Henzo to search around on the ship. Well I can't say I was forced, it was more like none of us could get the swordsman to let me go, even when he was asleep he had an iron like grip on me.

"What" I said when I heard a weird beeping sound, looking around as I saw what appeared to be a mist, but with colors of the rainbow.

"That's the Rainbow Mist" Robin said as they came out onto the deck of the huge ship.

"Damn it, the H1 is too small to take into the open sea, what do I do?" Henzo asked, looking around. "That could work" he said, I blinked my eyes as we started to set sail, even though Luffy, Robin, and Usopp weren't on the ship. "Hope you don't mind" the old man said.

"WHAT" Luffy and Usopp screamed.

"Don't go stealing our ship pop's" Luffy said as he, Usopp, and Robin hopped on board the ship.

"Yeah if you want to go so bad, you should take that galleon" Usopp said, referring to the huge ship.

"Trust me I would, but it's helm is still broken, it was destroyed long ago, by Wetton" Henzo said.

"This is getting weirder and weirder by the minute, how do you know what happen to that ship pop's?" Usopp asked.

"Because fifty years ago I was on board it and saw everything" Henzo said.

"Guys, are we really going in there?" Usopp asked after a while as we sailed towards the Rainbow Mist, I sat quietly on Zoro's lap as he continued to sleep. "Isn't that the place where countless people have sailed off into, never to be seen again" he said.

"Indeed, but I've spent decades trying to locate the Rainbow Mist, I'll be damned if I turn back now" Henzo said.

"Are you scared?" Robin asked, amused.

"Don't be silly, I'm not scared, I'm he who travels all over the Grand Line with no fear, I'm the great...Captain Usopp" Usopp said, getting scared.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	82. Chapter 82

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Eighty-Two

"Woo hoo, alright Rainbow Mist here we come" Luffy said as we entered the mist. I looked around as the colors and other amazing things surrounded us. Turning my head to the side so I could look back at Zoro, I sweat dropped when I saw that he was still asleep. As we got past all the amazing stuff, we came across a bunch of destroyed ships.

"What is this place?" Robin asked.

"You ever heard of Ape's Concert?" Henzo asked.

"Ape's Concert, that's impossible" Robin said.

"What is that?" Usopp asked.

"It's a legendary graveyard of ships that once you enter you can never get out of" Robin said.

"It's what?" Luffy, Usopp, and I asked, as Luffy started laughing and I smiled

"Awesome" Luffy and I said.

~Time Skip~

I watched as Luffy started climbing one of the broken ships, almost falling, before face planting the wood as the rail he was holding onto broke. "WHAA, HEY LOOK THERE'S SUNKEN SHIPS EVERYWHERE, AS FAR AS YOU CAN SEE" Luffy shouted. I sighed and looked over at Usopp who was whimpering in fear.

"Why don't we just stop, a ghost captain could appear around here any minute now" Usopp said.

"Really" Luffy said, "HEY GHOST CAPTAIN" he shouted.

"STOP THAT" Usopp cried out. Smiling I looked over at Robin as I stood next to her, she had helped me get out of Zoro's iron like grip. Looking down at the book she was reading, I shivered, it was thick enough just like all those books _they_ tried to get me to read and would beat me with if I refused.

"Beyond the Rainbow Mist, lie's the Land of Eternity, the final paradise remaining in the world" Robin read. "The area is filled with treasures of gold and silver and it's inhabitants live forever without aging or going hungry, that's what's written in this book" she said, as Zoro snored softly behind us.

"I told you already that's nothing more than a legend, a child's fairy tale" Henzo said.

"Earlier you said this place was a ship graveyard, but how could you know such a thing?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering that also" I said.

"Well it was just a glimpse, but fifty years ago I saw what was located here" Henzo said, looking around I saw that Luffy and Usopp had wander off.

"If you knew, why come?" Robin asked.

"Haven't I already explained that, I researched this place in order to rescue my friends who were swallowed up by the mist fifty years ago" Henzo said. "I even let myself become Wetton's dog and live with the scorn of the town's people in ordered to reach my goal" he said.

"HEY" we heard Luffy shout, causing us to turn and look at him as he and Usopp stood on one of the broken ships. "Pretty cool, huh" he said as he and Usopp held up a treasure chest, before the wood beneath them broke and they fell onto the Going Merry. As the treasure chest dropped onto the deck, it opened up and spilled out some jewels and other valuable stuff.

"What is this?" Henzo asked.

"It's amazing" Luffy said, standing up. "And there's a whole lot more left inside the ship" he said, "I'm going to go and explore some more" he said.

"Well perhaps this isn't a paradise but the part about treasure seems true though, so maybe the book isn't entirely wrong, huh" Robin said, as Henzo crossed his arms over his chest. Soon we heard a ringing sound.

"You dare to disturb the eternal rest of the dead" a voice said.

"Did you hear that?" Usopp asked.

"Maybe it was the ghost captain" I said, as the long nosed pirate started to shake.

"Don't say that" he cried.

"Leave the treasure and depart this place at once" the voice said.

"Okay" Usopp whimpered out.

"If you do not, the curse of the dead will fall upon you all, obey my words or face the consequences" the voice said.

"I'm scared" Usopp said, shaking as Luffy hopped onto the ship's railing.

"Who's there?" Luffy asked, as bed sheets that were suppose to look like ghost came out of nowhere.

"GHOST" Usopp screamed, as I sweat dropped.

"Now hand over the treasure, nice and easy, if you do not" one of the 'ghost' said as an arrow was shot towards us, almost hitting Zoro's head as it landed a few inches above his sleeping form.

"Zoro, why you" Luffy said angrily.

"How can he still be asleep?" I asked, relieved that he was alright. I watched as Luffy stretched one of his arms and grabbed a hold of one of the ships, shooting himself towards the 'ghost'.

"Rotten ghost captain" Luffy said, stretching his arms back as he flew towards them, his arms hit the sail and threw them, along with the 'ghost'.

"There's nothing inside the sheets" Usopp said, freaking out some more. "They're really ghost" he said, his body shaking in fear.

"But the arrow came from that direction though" Robin said, looking at another ship. Looking over there we saw someone move away from one of the windows on the ship.

"What?" Usopp asked. "Luffy over here, hey Luffy can you hear me?" He asked as he spoke through a megaphone he pulled out of nowhere. "There's someone over there look, Luffy pay attention" he said. "Luffy come on now" he begged.

"There's a bow" Robin said, as we looked towards the window we saw someone pointing an arrow towards Luffy.

"LOOK OUT LUFFY" Usopp and I screamed, as the arrow was fired. While Luffy was yanking the string that was holding the sheets, Robin used her Devil Fruit power to catch the arrow before it pierced into Luffy's skull.

"Luffy" Usopp said, as the rubbery boy just stared at the arrow. Luffy yanked the string he was holding and pulled a kid down from the crow's nest. As the kid fell he used the rope he was holding and swung around. "Special Attack Fire Star" Usopp said, firing at the rope, breaking the rope the kid fell down into the ocean, we ran over to the rail and looked down into the ocean to see if the kid was okay. "What's this?" Usopp asked, as the kid emerged from the water.

"Jerks" a blonde haired boy said, jumping out from somewhere.

"No wait, Rongo" a light purple haired girl said, jumping down after him and holding him back.

"Where's Akibi?" the blonde, now known as Rongo, asked.

"Rongo you need to calm down" the light purple haired girl said.

"Hey look, it's just a couple of kids" Usopp said walking towards the two, only to be hit in a certain area by the blonde headed boy.

"Akibi" Rongo said, as he ran to the railing and looked down at the raven haired boy in the water.

"Go, run" Akibi said as the light purple haired girl grabbed Rongo's sword.

"Gum Gum I'm home" Luffy said, knocking the girl over. "Yo, thanks for the save earlier" he said.

"Sure, you're welcome" Robin said.

"Rongo" the light purple haired girl said.

"That's enough" the voice from before said, causing Rongo to smile. "We're the Pumpkin Pirates and Ape's Concert is our territory and you're all trespassing, now drop the treasure and let go of my friends unless you want to die today" an older boy with blonde hair said, while holding up a black spherical object.

"A bomb" Luffy said.

"Rapanui" the light purple haired girl said, smiling.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	83. Chapter 83

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Eighty-Three

"Could it be" Henzo said.

"Hey, uh, you do realize that if you use that you'll blow us all up" Usopp said.

"We're all together in the same boat here, we live and die with one another, no matter what" Rapanui said, jumping onto the Going Merry. "Come on" he said to the two other kids.

"Thanks Rapanui" the light purple haired girl said. "Hey" she said, as Rongo ran towards them.

"Rapanui, it's really you" Henzo said. "You too Isoka and Rongo, all of you are really here, can't you see its me, we all use to play together on Ruluka; it's me Henzo" he said.

"Henzo" Rapanui said.

"You know this guy?" Luffy asked.

"Henzo, but there's no way" Isoka said.

"It's not true, not possible" Rapanui said. "Stay back I'll blow us all up, I'm warning you, stop it, get back now" he said, a Henzo walked up to him and pressed the button on the bomb. I brought my arms up and shielded my face from the bright light that came from the bomb. When the light died down we saw that it was fake.

"It's the Kaboom Mark Three, I did invent the thing after all" Henzo said. "It's just a gizmo you can use to trick your opponents" he said as Rongo and Isoka looked back and forth between him and Rapanui. Rapanui threw the fake bomb down, causing a lot of smoke to fill the air and blind us.

"Damn, it's a smokescreen too" Usopp coughed out.

"Hey guys what's with all the noise?" Zoro asked yawning as he woke up, right when the smoke started to clear up.

"Wait you slept through all of it" Usopp said.

"Huh, who's the weird guy?" Zoro asked.

"That's going to take a long time to explain, so just hang on a minute sleeping beauty" Usopp said causing me to laugh a little at the nickname he gave Zoro.

"Hey the other ones are gone too, what just happened? Who were those kids?" Luffy asked. "Hello, pop's" he said, when Henzo didn't answer him.

~Time Skip~

"We were all so happy back in those days, such good friends always playing, talking about something that was the best time of my life, everyday was so perfect, so bright, it was more valuable than all the treasure in the world" Henzo said, as he told us how he knew those kids. "Then one day something happened that changed everything" he said, as he started telling us what happened. "And after that day, after that day Rapanui and the others never returned and I can't believe that in a place like this, after all this time, they're still pirates" he said.

"Back up there Mr. Mustache, I thought you said that, that all this happened fifty years ago, but when we saw them just now, they were still little kids" Usopp said.

"The passage of time in the Rainbow Mist appears to be different than ours is in the normal world, one day in here might be the same as a week or even a year out there, so Rapanui and the others don't seem to have age" Henzo said.

"What, really" Usopp said.

"If that's true, we need to find a way out of here quickly, if we don't there'll be no one doing the damage" Robin said.

"Why not?" Luffy asked.

"How dense are you anyways? The same thing that happened to those little kids and the professor could happen to us too, while we're stuck here doing nothing, Nami, Sanji, and Chopper will all get old and stuff in the real world" Usopp said.

"Really, alright pop's let's get out of here fast" Luffy said.

"Where have you been, we don't know how to get out of this place" Usopp said.

"We don't, seriously" Luffy said.

"So there's no way back" Zoro said, as I stood beside him.

"Maybe, there must be an escape" Robin said, looking down at her book. "There has to be some way out of Ape's Concert" she said, as Luffy and Usopp were talking in the background.

~Time Skip~

"ON WARD, FULL SPEED A HEAD" Luffy shouted.

"About that" Zoro said, as he cleaned his sword. "Are you certain that we're moving forward Luffy?" He asked.

"Yeah, I said full speed straight ahead" Luffy said.

"Where exactly is it you're trying to take us?" Henzo asked as he and Robin walked over to us.

"Well we're heading out of the mist, duh" Luffy said.

"Don't be ridiculous, once you enter Ape's Concert there's no leaving it, this region of the sea is not like any other you've seen before" Henzo said.

"Um, I'm pretty sure we passed that ship just a little while ago" Usopp said, looking over the railing.

"Ah, don't worry, there are a bunch of ships that look alike no matter where you go" Luffy said.

"I don't think so, that exact same ship was wreaked in the first place we dropped anchor" Robin said, walking up next to Usopp. "I remember seeing that stature of the goddess on the bow" she said.

"But what does that mean? Have we really come full circle to the exact same place we've started from" Usopp said.

"That's why I asked if you were sure we were going forward earlier" Zoro said, as I turn my head to look at him, I blushed when he smiled at me.

"I was watching, we were going straight" Luffy said.

"How can you possible see which way is straight with all this mist?" Zoro asked.

"He can't" Robin said, before making an 'X' shape with her arms over her chest and closing her eyes. "Dos Fluer" she said as the front cannon was raised and shot a cannon ball into the sky. It ended up landing behind us and caused some water to fly onto the ship drenching Zoro, Usopp, and me.

"What was the point in that?" Zoro asked, as I shook my head causing water to fly everywhere.

"She shot the cannon forward, but it landed right behind us" Usopp said.

"As I thought" Robin said.

"The fabric of space is distorted in here" Henzo said.

"What does that mean?" Zoro asked.

"It's something that I remember reading from that book earlier, see the inside of the Rainbow Mist is twisted around itself like a-" Robin started to say but was cut off by Luffy handing her his hat and stretching himself all the way back to the mast.

"Hold on, no Luffy" Usopp said, as Luffy shot himself forward.

"Too late" I said.

"He won't necessarily end up back in the exact location he started from" Henzo said.

"Luffy you moron" Zoro said. After a moment of silence, Luffy hit the sail and slid down it, landing on the deck.

"Idiot" I mumbled, smiling a little.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	84. Chapter 84

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Eighty-Four

"Okay I get it now, it's a mystery mist, no matter which way you go you just end up where you started" Luffy said, causing me to sweat drop.

"Yeah, that's it a mystery mist" Zoro and Usopp said, irritated.

"I'm not quite certain you understand it completely" Henzo said.

"Well we get the part about not being able to get out of here" Zoro said. I quickly stood up and moved out of the way as Luffy stretched his arms and grabbed the part of the railing I had been sitting on.

"We don't really have to get out of here anyways, it's fun" Luffy said hopping up to where we were, only to be hit by Zoro and Usopp.

"We should join up with Rapanui and the others" Robin said throwing Luffy his hat.

"Will all those kids" Zoro said.

"Don't you think the best way to get out of Ape's Concert is to ask the people who have been in here for so long and made it their territory" Robin said.

"Well that makes sense, but how are we suppose to find out where they all are?" Usopp asked, as I yelped when Zoro pulled me into his lap.

"We could ask that boy" Robin said. "He's right over there" she said walking towards the side of the ship.

"How did she find out where I was?" I heard a young boy ask himself.

"It's no use hiding" Robin said, "Dos Fluer" she said as the young boy was push out from behind a broken piece of one of the ships. "Now would you be a dear and take us to wherever your leader is hiding" she said.

~Time Skip~

"PUKAU" I heard Rapanui shout, as we sailed towards a destroyed Marine warship.

"Oh wow, that ship's so cool" Luffy said hanging upside down.

"It's a wreaked warship, isn't that right?" Robin and I asked.

"Yes, right now it's what we've been using as our main hideout" Pukau said.

"Cowards" Rapanui said, hopping onto our ship while holding a sword. "Just let Pukau go" he said, drawing his sword.

"What is he talking about?" Luffy asked, still hanging upside down.

"Shut up" Rapanui said, slashing his sword towards Luffy who dodged it, his hat fell off which caused him to quickly stretch his arm and grab it. "Let him go now" he said, glaring at the rubbery boy. I watched as our captain dodged the blonde as he swung his sword towards him again, this went on for a while.

"Just calm down a sec, will you" Luffy said, as he now stood beside Zoro and me.

"Shut it, you took Pukau hostage and forced him to tell you where our base was, didn't you" Rapanui asked. "I'll make you pay" he said, slashing his sword forward, only for it to be knocked away by Zoro.

"That's not very nice, now is it" Zoro said, putting his sword up as Rapanui's sword flew into the ocean.

"Rapanui I'm not really a hostage, they just asked me to lead them here so I brought them, that's all it was, really" Pukau said.

"No they threaten you to make you say that" Rapanui said, walking towards.

"No it's not true, these are not that kind of people, I'm being serious" Pukau said, stepping in front of Rapanui. "Look he's not mad" he said as he stretched Luffy's face, causing me to laugh a little. "Even when I do this" he said, continuing to stretch Luffy's face in weird ways.

"It's a lie, this is a strategy to let our guard down; that's all" Rapanui said.

"You misunderstand, we only want to find you to ask if there was a way to get out of Ape's Concert, nothing more" Robin said, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Once you find out, then that's when you're going to steal all the treasure from the ship wreaks, I know what you're doing here" Rapanui said.

"No Rapanui, that's not it, I know these people and they wouldn't do that" Henzo said.

"How can I believe anything that a grownup says, of course the treasure is what they're after" Rapanui said.

"This isn't going anywhere" Zoro said.

"Be patient" I said, looking at him as he started walking.

"HEY" Usopp shouted, looking at him I saw that he was holding some plates of food. "Look, Usopp's very special lunch is now ready for eating" he said as Luffy started to drool.

"Woo hoo lunch time" Luffy said, running over to the long nosed pirate and started to eat.

"Would you guys like some too?" Usopp asked.

"Oh yeah" Pukau said, also running over to Usopp and started eating.

"I can't promise if it's going to taste good" Zoro said.

"Be nice" I said, lightly smacking his arm.

"Don't listen to him, he's stupid" Usopp said.

"Wow this is delicious; did you make all this by yourself?" Pukau asked.

"Yep, there's nothing I can't do" Usopp said. "Hey Luffy slow down, those aren't all for you" he snapped when he saw the rubbery boy devouring the food as fast as he could.

"They aren't as good as Sanji's but they're still yummy" Luffy said through a mouthful.

"There are some children over there who look like they may want some food too" Robin said as Zoro and me walked over to the three eating.

"YOU GUYS CAN COME DOWN TOO" Usopp shouted up at the three children on the Marine ship.

"These are amazing" Pukau said.

"Oh, really" Akibi said.

"Oh yeah" Rongo said as the raven haired boy hopped down onto our ship, the other two soon following after him.

"Don't take it they're tricking you" Rapanui said. "Hey what happen to the pride of the Pumpkin Pirates, huh" he said.

"Rapanui prides not going to fill their stomachs" Henzo said, soon we were all sitting together and eating.

"What you guys really came from the East Blue, seriously" Isoka said.

"Yeah, sure did" Zoro said, as he took a bite out of his meat, I sat beside him slowly eating mine.

"Then that means you must have gone past Reverse Mountain on the way" Akibi said.

"You guys must be real brave" Rongo said.

"Oh yeah, you better believe it, we've had more adventures than you can possibly count, we fought giants and goldfish that swallow whole islands" Usopp said.

"I don't remember that" I mumbled, but then again during and after Little Garden I kept passing out from all the pain.

"And we saved a country from a secret crime organization" Usopp said, actually mentioning something I remembered.

"Wow, really" Akibi said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	85. Chapter 85

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Eighty-Five

"How cool" Rongo said.

"And the only reason we were able to come out of all those deaths defying situation with our lives was my bravery and wisdom and because of these great attributes, I am known as Captain Usopp" Usopp said, before being hit on the head by Zoro. "What's that for?" He asked angrily.

"We're trying to eat here, say it don't spray it" Zoro said, as we all laughed. We all stopped laughing when we heard a plate drop to the floor and break; we all looked towards the source of the sound.

"Rapanui please forgive me" Henzo said dropping to his knees. "I'm so ashamed of myself; I've spent the last fifty years of my life doing research, trying to find a way to get you all out of the Rainbow Mist and I finally found a way to get back inside, but because of my careless we can't get out" he said, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I'm a failure as a pirate professor, I'm ashamed but I must ask you please if you know a way out tell me, we must find a way back to Ruluka, then once we're out of here we can return home together" he said.

"No, there's no way to get out of here" Rapanui said. "And even if there was I still wouldn't tell any of you, I don't trust any of you at all, it's not like you've given me a real reason too" he said, looking away from Henzo.

"And you call yourselves friends" Usopp said sighing.

"What's that?" Rapanui asked.

"You can forget about us for a second, but the professor here is your friend right, I mean if you can't trust your friends then who can you trust exactly?" Usopp asked, standing up and putting his hands on his hips.

"No one" I mumbled, looking down sadly.

"You can just stay out of this, you really expect me to believe this ridiculous story that fifty years have suddenly gone by" Rapanui said.

"Yes I do because it doesn't matter how different he looks or how much time has passed, he once marched under the same flag as you so he's still one of your friends, got that, while the color of the flag may fade, true friendship is forever you know" Usopp said, as Rapanui growled.

"Oh wait, that's me" Henzo said as a ringing sound came from his pocket. He reached in and pulled out a Transponder Snail. "Yes, yes, I'm coming" he said before the Transponder Snail was snatched out of his hand, "hey" he said as Luffy answered the thing.

"Yep, hi, hello" Luffy said.

"What good does it do for you to answer?" Zoro asked.

"Well, well, Professor Henzo" a man said on the other side.

"Huh, who is this anyways?" Luffy asked.

"What, wait a second, who are you?" The man on the other end asked.

"Hey Luffy" Sanji said.

"Where the heck did you guys go?" I heard Chopper ask.

"You guys just went and ran off with the ship, you left the rest of us in a kind of sticky situation you know" Nami said.

"Huh, it's Nami" Luffy said.

"So you're connected to Nami and the others" Usopp said.

"Nami" Isoka said.

"Hold on, if we can talk to her then that must mean that-" Robin started to say but stopped when Henzo ran up to Luffy and took the Transponder Snail back.

"Is this the outside world? Phillip, Phillip respond, are you there?" Henzo asked.

"Yes, Phillip here, Professor Henzo what's your location now?" Phillip asked.

"I'm currently inside the Rainbow Mist" Henzo said. "At the moment I'm afraid we're unable to escape it, do you think you could perhaps come and rescue us?" He asked.

"You mean someone's coming?" Pukau asked.

"We can go back to Ruluka now? Really, wow" Rongo said.

"You hear that, isn't that great?" Isoka asked Rapanui.

"We don't have any time to waste, someone needs to equip the Safety Search Gear I invented and come get us from inside the mist and tell Wetton that he'll also need to double-check all of the-" Henzo started to say before Rapanui walked up to him and knocked the Transponder Snail out of his hands. "What are you doing?" He asked the boy.

"That name you just said, Wetton he's the exact same man that was responsible for burning down Ruluka, isn't that right Henzo?" Rapanui asked.

"I had to team up with that man, it was the only way I could figure out how to save all of you" Henzo said.

"It's all clear to me now, you aren't the Henzo that we knew after all, admit it; if you were a true Pumpkin Pirate as you say, then you never would have become one of Wetton's pawns in a million years, never" Rapanui said.

"Rapanui" Henzo said.

"Don't you dare say my name, you lousy traitor" Rapanui said.

~Time Skip~

"Now Gum Gum Rocket" Luffy said, as he pulled himself back and sent himself flying through the air. I sighed, before looking over to Rapanui to see him push Henzo over.

"Let go of me right now, damn it" Rapanui said as he struggled against Akibi and Isoka as they held him back.

"Please stop this Rapanui" Isoka said.

"There has to be some mistake here Rapanui, Henzo wouldn't ever become one of Wetton's men" Akibi said.

"You can't pass this off as a mistake Akibi or don't you remember, it was Wetton who burned down Ruluka" Rapanui said. "If he's never forgotten the misery of that day, if he remains true to Ruluka, then he'd die before doing anything Wetton told him to" he said, "things change in fifty years huh, if you already forgotten the pain that man put us through" he said grabbing the front of Henzo's shirt. "Fifty years may have passed for you old man, but for what happen wasn't nearly that long ago" he said as Luffy flew by.

"Hold it; you're only saying that because you don't know what's been going on all these years, do you have any idea at all what the professor has been through out there? What he's had to deal with, do you? No I don't think you do" Usopp said.

"I...uh" Rapanui said looking at Usopp with wide eyes.

"All the people in Ruluka call him Wetton's dog and all this time they treated him horribly, but he put up with all the abuse anyways so he could keep researching the Rainbow Mist" Usopp said, as I flinched at the word 'abuse'.

"But why?" Isoka asked.

"Isn't it obvious, he was trying to save all of you" Usopp said.

"No it's alright, I have no good excuse for what I've done, none at all" Henzo said, standing up. "Hit me, go on, it's what I deserve Rapanui, I swallowed my pride in order to live under Wetton's protection, so hit me, I deserve it" he said. "Go on and hit me, okay" he said as Rapanui grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Damn it no" Rapanui said, crying. "Why did fifty years have to pass with us stuck here and no matter how much I want to I just can't bring myself to hit you" he said, as the other two started crying also, along with Usopp.

"Okay, anyone else feeling awkward here?" Zoro asked, causing me to lightly hit him on the arm, as I tried to hold my tears back.

"There you see, you are still friends, a lot of time may have past but you still understand each other in the end and that's what really matters" Usopp said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	86. Chapter 86

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Eighty-Six

"Henzo" Rapanui said, still crying.

"Rapanui" Henzo said also crying, as he held his hand out, Rapanui also sticking his hand out. At the moment Luffy came flying by again, hitting Rapanui and taking the blonde with him.

"Sorry" Luffy said as they flew off.

"Luffy" Usopp and I said.

"Luffy, dumbass" Zoro said.

"It shouldn't be a problem, the inside of the mist loops, remember, they'll be back here any moment now" Robin said, "or maybe not" she said as we all looked out into the mist waiting for them to return.

"Yeah, what now?" Zoro, Usopp, and I asked.

"Now we look, there's no telling what could happen in this mist" Henzo said.

"He's more trouble than he's worth" Zoro said.

"Please be alright" Isoka said, looking out into the mist.

~Time Skip~

"Usopp you find anything?" Zoro asked as he and I were climbing up the ladder to get back on the ship.

"No, I didn't see a sign of them anywhere" Usopp said, as Zoro hopped back on the ship.

"It is possible that the two of them were flung very far" Henzo said, as Zoro helped me get on board the ship. "Enough to be beyond the mist" he said.

"But what's that mean, Rapanui is he not here anymore?" Akibi asked.

"Quite possibly" Henzo said.

"Oh no" Isoka said ready to cry.

"HEY YOU GUYS" I heard Nami yell.

"Oh Nami, hi" Zoro said.

"What do you mean 'oh Nami' could you sound less exited and after I came all the way here to rescue you, how rude" Nami said, as I sweat dropped when I saw all the treasure in her boat.

"Oh yeah, you do seem terribly broken up about it" Usopp and I said, as she climbed aboard the Going Merry.

"Don't mind me" Nami said, hopping onto the deck. "Hey uh, who are all these children anyways? And where did Luffy run off to this time?" She asked. "You all look kind of upset" she said, noticing the sad look on our faces. "What happen?" She asked.

"Well he went beyond the mist" Usopp said.

"Huh" Nami said confused.

"Like I said they're not here anymore and we can't find them either" Usopp said.

"What's this gibber jabber?" Nami asked.

"Exactly what he said, you weren't here so there's no real way to explain it to you, but they've gone beyond the mist" Zoro said, as he wrapped one arm around me and hugged me close.

"Okay, we'll withdraw" Nami said causing Usopp and Zoro to freak out.

"Are you crazy?" Zoro asked.

"Have you forgotten about Luffy?" Usopp asked.

"I don't know what happen, but what are the chances that he's dead, he can handle it just leave him be" Nami said looking down at the treasure in her boat. "Come on, we're heading back" she said.

"So you found a way for us to escape from here?" Robin and I asked.

"Kind of, yeah" Nami said holding up a rope that was tied around her.

"It's rope, aw come on" Usopp said.

"So you're the one who came from Ruluka, huh" we heard a new voice say.

"Huh" we all said, as I jumped when Zoro tighten his grip on me.

"Ian" Isoka said, as a man came out holding Rongo captive.

"And he's who?" Zoro asked.

"He's a Wetton crony" Akibi said.

"One of Wetton's men, huh, so what's he doing here?" Usopp asked, as the man jumped down onto our ship.

"Why don't you hand that rope over to me girly" Ian said.

"But why, if you're looking for a way to get yourself out of the Rainbow Mist, then you can just come with us" Nami said.

"Don't you care what happens to this little boy?" Ian asked, as he held a gun up to Rongo's head.

"Why should I?" Nami asked.

"Are you really that heartless?" I asked.

"Really" Ian said surprised.

"I don't know who he is anyway and I'm not really nice enough to help some little kid I've never seen before" Nami said, looking away from the man.

"Well yeah I can't argue" Ian said. "Wait a second, what are you saying I'll shoot the boy, I'm not kidding" he said.

"Murder" Rongo said, I pulled away from Zoro and grabbed a hold of one of my swords as he did the same.

"Come on, please help him" Isoka begged.

"Don't be silly, what do you mean?" Nami asked, before Isoka held a knife up to the orange haired navigator.

"Hey easy" Usopp said, holding his hands up in defense.

"I don't want to lose anymore of my friends, so please just do what he's asking lady" Isoka said.

"Good decision Isoka, now why don't you go ahead and attach that life line to the boat there" Ian said, walking towards us and hopping onto the boat Nami brought with her. "Now why don't you come along with me Isoka, with all this treasure we'll never have to work again as long as we live" he said.

"You don't get it do you, Rapanui is the only leader that we'll ever have and I have no intention in following some jackass like you" Isoka said.

"What?" Ian asked as Rongo head butted his crotch.

"Run away Isoka" Rongo said.

"Brat" Ian growled as he threw Rongo into the water.

"Rongo" Isoka said as she lean over the side of the boat.

"You're not going anywhere" Ian said, pointing the gun at Isoka.

"Leave her alone" Usopp said, as multiple arms surrounded Ian and held him still.

"Damn it, stop that, let me go" Ian said falling backwards as Isoka dived into the water to save Rongo.

"Hey what happen?" Zoro asked when Robin collapsed.

"You okay?" I asked, worried for the raven haired woman.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	87. Chapter 87

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Eighty-Seven

"Sea Prison Stone" Robin said.

"Really" Zoro said.

"Damn" Ian said, as the arms disappeared he sat up and started to paddle away, Rongo and Isoka emerging from the water.

"You jerk, come back" Usopp said, aiming his sling shot.

"You better not miss him, okay" Nami said.

"Calm down, let me shoot will ya, it takes time" Usopp said, as Nami kept saying 'hurry up and shoot' over and over. "Now he's too far away" he said, lowering his sling shot.

~Time Skip~

"Here's Captain Usopp's super special hot chocolate" Usopp said, sitting down two cups of hot chocolate in front of Rongo and Isoka.

"Thank you" the two children said.

"Well" Akibi said.

"It's no use, when we were able to get a signal from outside and make contact, it must have been a temporary thing" Henzo said.

"Of all the bad luck, to have a piece of jewelry with a Sea Prison Stone in it, among all the treasure on that boat" Robin said, as I leaned back against Zoro.

"What is that thing?" Isoka asked.

"It's a type of crystal, it has the unique power to cancel out anyone's Devil Fruit abilities" Zoro explained, as he tightens his grip around my midsection.

"What's the point of having so much beautiful treasure, if we can't even take it outside this stupid mist with us" Nami said.

"You're the navigator aren't you? Can't you do something about it?" Usopp asked.

"Nope, this obscured area of the sea is a first for me" Nami said.

"We're out of options then" Zoro said.

"Not really I guarantee they'll be come here" Henzo said.

"What for?" Usopp asked.

"Wetton's ultimate goal has always been to get all the treasure out of Ape's Concert for himself" Henzo said. "And now that his man Ian has returned alive, he'll be putting together a large force and charging into the mist very soon" he said.

"You've got to be kidding me, then we'll fight, I'm not handing over this treasure to anyone" Nami said.

"Oh boy, here we go" Usopp and I said.

"I wish Rapanui was back here with us" Rongo said, looking down at his glass of hot chocolate. Soon the ship started to shake as the waves pick up.

"Ah, everyone hurry up and hold onto something" Usopp said.

"What the hell is that?" Zoro asked, as a tower was shot into the mist.

"It's the Rainbow Tower" Henzo said. "So Wetton you finally come" he said as the tower opened up and boats exited out of it.

"Let's get them" the kids said as some men tried to get on the ship.

"What now?" Zoro asked.

"Be careful" Usopp said.

"Ape's Concert is still the territory of the Pumpkin Pirates, until Rapanui returns it's our job to defend it" Akibi said, as he and the others started to leave the ship.

"Professor" Robin said, as Henzo followed after them.

"I'm one of the Pumpkin Pirates too, I'll go defend this place right along beside you" Henzo said.

"Here, let me help you with that" Usopp said, pulling his sling shot out.

"Henzo" Robin and I said as Henzo was electrocuted. As he fell over the side he hit the boat the kids were on, turning it over.

"You guys actually need help fighting a bunch of brats like these" a man wearing a suit said.

"Wetton" Isoka said.

"He's still the same young guy he was before" Pukau said.

"No, no you see I'm actually Captain Wetton's grandson, Lake, do I really look like him though?" Lake asked.

"Yeah, you look just like him" Rongo said.

"Oh really, so my grandfather was this handsome when he was younger than, huh" Lake said.

"What is up with this guy?" Usopp asked.

"He's an odd one" Robin said.

"That's for sure" I said.

"You guys just hand over the treasure nice and easy or I'll have to teach you a lesson with my electroshock suit here" Lake said.

"Be careful he's suit is electrified" Nami said, as Zoro hopped onto Lake's boat.

"Electricity huh, sounds interesting I was hoping to have a little fun right about now" Zoro said, "I'll just cut your electricity in half with my swords, sounds like fun, doesn't it?" He asked, two swords in his hands and one in his mouth.

"Um, it doesn't really work that way" Nami said as she and Usopp waved their hands.

"Okay, just try, I dare you" Lake said.

"Alright, if you insist" Zoro said.

~Time Skip~

I winced as Zoro was electrocuted again, biting my lip I watched as the fight continued. "My electroshock suit is invincible, there's no way you're going to escape from me" Lake said.

"Escape, me, never I'm going to cut that electricity of yours in half" Zoro said.

"But Zoro, didn't you hear what Nami said, you can't cut electricity" Usopp said.

"I can cut it" Robin said.

"Now Roll Leg Thunder" Lake said, smashing the suits arms together but no electricity came out. "Hey what's going on here?" He asked stomping his feet.

"That little suit he's so proud of doesn't do much good after the plug-in's pulled" Robin said, as she used her Devil Fruit powers to unplug the suit from its battery.

"Damn it, how did this happen? Plug it back in, no fair you jerk, that wasn't fair" Lake said, as he fell backwards into the water. "Hey, somebody help me, I'm drowning" he said, splashing around in the water.

"That wasn't fun" Zoro said, sweat dropping. I jumped when I heard a loud explosion come from the Rainbow Tower; looking towards it I saw fire and smoke. "Damn it, what the hell is going on now?" Zoro asked.

"He abandon us" we heard Ian say as he was helping an older red headed man. "Wetton damn you, no real pirate captain would do something like that, no way" he said.

"Luffy" Nami and I said, as Rapanui emerged from the water, holding Luffy.

"Rapanui" Pukau said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	88. Chapter 88

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Eighty-Eight

"It's Rapanui" Rongo said.

"He came back to us" Akibi said.

"Thank goodness, Rapanui" Isoka said.

"Oh man, I was worried about him too" Usopp said, crying.

"I'm sick of this mayor, how big a pain can one guy be" Zoro said as he and Akibi helped Luffy and Rapanui onto the boat they were on.

"What, what the" Henzo said, as there was a loud banging noise and everything shook. "It can't be" he said.

"Professor" Robin said.

"This isn't good at all, Ape's Concert maintains only a very delicate balance to begin with, if you set off an explosion like that one in a place like this, there's no telling what might happen next" Henzo said. Looking up at the sky, I gasped as my eyes widen.

"What is that?" Zoro asked.

"The warping of space and time is expanding quickly, at this rate we'll get caught up in it and we'll all die" Henzo said.

"What?" Usopp asked.

"The sky's falling fast, there isn't much time, maybe an hour tops" Henzo said.

"Alright, we have to get out of here" Usopp said.

"Yeah, but how do we do that?" Nami asked.

"The author of this book once visited Ape's Concert, so let's look through it, he must talk about the way out somewhere in here" Robin said flipping through her book as I shivered.

"What's wrong?" Usopp asked when Robin gasped.

"It must be in the next volume though" Robin said.

"You have it right?" Usopp asked, as Robin shook her head. "OH CRAP" he shouted.

"What now?" Luffy asked.

"Look over there" Rapanui said, looking the way he was we saw a bright light. "That light over there, it's the setting sun" he said.

"The sun" Usopp said.

"That's right, the light of the sun is shining through a crack in space, Luffy and I followed that light earlier and we ended up outside" Rapanui said.

"You did" Usopp said.

"We need to hurry, that light could be disappearing at anytime now" Henzo said.

"Up, throw the sails, everyone row as hard as you can" Nami order.

"Right" everyone said.

"Why don't you guys come and give us a hand too, we're trying to get out of here now" Zoro said to Lake and them as they sat in a small boat.

"Okay" one of them said. Nami blew her whistle as we all started to row.

"What are you doing row right, okay" Zoro said when he realized we were only going in circles.

"We are rowing right, you" Lake said. Soon one of the paddles hit something, causing it to break, soon the other one broke also.

"Look you guys, the light is starting to disappear" Usopp pointed out.

"So this is how it ends" Henzo said.

"You guys get off and push us from behind" Zoro said to the other men and the two red heads.

"You're crazy" the older red headed man said.

"If you all kick your feet really hard, it might work" Luffy said.

"No way" Ian, Lake, and the other men said.

"What we really need is a tail wind to blow us" Nami said.

"So all that we need is some wind" Rapanui said, before jumping off the ship.

"Hold on, what are you planning?" Nami asked.

"I'm going to blow up our ship" Rapanui said, swimming away. "It was originally a Marine ship after all, so it's fully loaded with explosives, if I light those the explosion should give you a pretty good tail wind" he said.

"You can't" Akibi said.

"Wait Rapanui don't do it, if you blow up the ship, then what's going to happen to you?" Henzo asked.

"Rapanui" Rongo said as he, Pukau, Akibi, and Isoka jumped off the boat.

"Hey" Usopp said. "What are you doing? Come back here" he said.

"We cant' do that, we're Pumpkin Pirates too" Pukau said.

"We're all friends, we swore that we would live and die together" Akibi said, as they swam away.

"They're going" Usopp said.

"Rapanui is planning on blowing up the ship because he wants to save us all, don't let him sacrifice himself for nothing, do you all want to die?" Henzo asked.

"No we aren't going to die" Isoka said. "Henzo I promise you we're going to come back, whatever happens we're coming back to Ruluka somehow" she said.

"Isoka" Henzo said. Soon I clung to Zoro as an explosion rang out behind us, sending the ship flying. We exited the mist and went flying over the town before landing in the water, that mast breaking. As it fell over it destroyed some of the ship.

"NAMI" I heard Sanji shout, as we all crawled on shore.

"YOU GUYS" Chopper shouted.

"Oh look at it, my precious ship" Usopp said, looking at the destroyed Going Merry.

"Hey Sanji, long time no see" Luffy said, as Zoro held the back of his shirt with one hand and holding me with the other. Setting me down, I brought my hands up and rinsed the water out of my hair.

"Nami dear" Sanji said running towards the orange haired girl before she hit him on the head.

"I'm so annoyed I could scream" Nami said, stalking away.

"But why, Nami dear" Sanji said.

"All the treasure she had on deck got blown away and she isn't taking it very well so I wouldn't get to close to her right now if I were you" Usopp said, as Chopper ran away from the woman. Soon we all heard cannons being shot.

"Alright pirates, that's far enough" a Marine Soldier said.

"Marines" Sanji said.

"And it's the same ones who were chasing us" Usopp said.

"Please help us sir, these people are terrible criminals, they've stolen everything that our town's great mayor own" the older red head said, getting on his knees in from of the Marine.

"Let's see, this is the ring of Princess Alicia, it was stolen by pirates years ago and here it is sitting on your finger now" the Marine said. "Why do you have this?" He asked.

"Well you see, uh" the red head said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	89. Chapter 89

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Eighty-Nine

"You didn't steal it, did you?" The Marine asked.

"No of course not" the red head said. "This was a treasure that was resting inside Ape's Concert" he said.

"Yes, yes, he's right we just pulled it out of ship wreak, that's all" Lake said.

"I see, so what you're saying then is that the ring here doesn't belong to anyone" the Marine said.

"Major, we've discover a staunchly pile of treasure that we believe was carried out of there" a female Marine Officer said.

"Right, well then the Marines will be confiscating all of it" the Marine Major said.

"I won't let you, you better not so much as lay a finger on my treasure its mine, all of its mine" an even older looking red head said, walking up to them with an ax.

"Any treasure that is found without an official owner is the property of the World Government and if it's obtain illegally that would be considered an in act of piracy" the Marine Major said.

"Fine with me, I'm really a pirate, anyway, anything I want I just take by force" the red head said, swinging the ax down at the Marine.

"Look out" Luffy and Usopp said, as the Marine Major stopped the ax with just his finger.

"Let's consider that your confession, shall we" the Marine Major said, "if that's okay with you, pirate Captain Wetton" he said.

"Wait what" Wetton said, as the Marine Major flicked him backwards.

"No, no it can't be" Henzo said. "Rapanui" he said, catching us by surprise.

"No way" Luffy and Usopp said.

"I promise we'd come back to Ruluka, didn't I" the female Marine said.

"Isoka" Henzo said, as the woman nodded her head.

"Okay, take Wetton's gang into custody" Rapanui said.

"Right" Isoka and the others said.

"You're alive and you're a lot older" Usopp said. "How did that happen?" He asked.

"When the explosion happened we were thrown into the outside world just like all of you were, except there was a slight difference we ended up in the world of fifty years ago" Rapanui said.

"I see the Rainbow Mist must have warped the access of time, as well as space" Robin said.

"Then why didn't you come here sooner?" Henzo asked.

"We knew that we needed to figure out a way to defeat and punished Wetton, I thought we need help though so we all decided to a list with the Marines to use their power, but earning a high enough rank to have the authority to come here at will took more time than I expected" Rapanui said.

"It makes sense now" Henzo said.

"I may be wearing the uniform of the Marines but in my heart I'm still a Pumpkin Pirate to the death" Rapanui said. "Henzo I'm still your friend too, forever under the same flag" he said.

"Rapanui" Henzo said, crying.

"Also, I may have forgotten to mention this to the Straw Hats, but you're all under arrest" Rapanui said.

"What" we all said.

"You're heartless" Usopp said. "You still owe me for feeding you that time, you jerk, remember" he said as he hid behind Zoro.

"As a Marine I'm charge with upholding justice I can't just let a pirate with a bounty on his head get away, however it can't be, right now we have to take Wetton and his crew to Marine headquarters, but if we do that the Straw Hat Pirates will be able to slip away, they're just too much for us to handle now, what are we going to do? I know, request assistance from the Marine Base at once, but no, that would give the pirates plenty of time to escape, uh damn it" Rapanui said, causing me to smile and laugh a little. "Ah, I guess there's nothing I can do now" he said, running away.

"Very convincing isn't he" we all said.

~Time Skip~

Leaning against Zoro, we all waved by to Henzo, Rapanui, and the others as we sailed away. "You know what that place was pretty awesome, wasn't it?" Luffy asked after a while of sailing.

"Uh, I think I had enough of that ship graveyard" Nami said, I smiled a little as I sat on the railing watching Zoro as he lifted some dumbbells.

"Well it's not like I want to live there, but it would be nice to visit" Luffy said.

"Yeah" I said.

"I can't believe you actually enjoyed that" Chopper said, as some stuff started falling from the sky.

"Is that rain?" Zoro asked, as I held my hand out, trying to catch what was ever falling from the sky. Catching one, I saw that it was a small chunk of wood.

"Huh" I said.

"No way this ain't rain" Sanji said. "That's interesting, it looks like a, oh" he said, as we saw a ship falling down towards us, causing all of us to scream.

"Grab a hold of something, whatever you do don't let go" Zoro said, as he held me and the ship railing.

"Why are there ships falling out of the sky?" Nami asked, as she clung to the mast.

"I know this is just an awful dream" Usopp said.

"Great I love dreams" Chopper said, before Usopp fell down on his head.

"Heads up, I don't think the party's over yet, it won't stop falling" Sanji said, as I clung to Zoro's shirt as he tighten his grip on me, pressing me against the railing so any falling ship pieces wouldn't hit me.

"The runner, turn the runner" Nami said, as Zoro stood up, still towering over me.

"That'll never work in these waves" Zoro said.

"Luffy you got to protect the ship, she's taking a beating" Sanji said.

"Right" Luffy said. "Usopp" he said.

"I cast aside my worries and reach deep within to find my happy place" Usopp said, as he sat criss cross, his hands together and his eyes closed. "And when I open my eye, the serene landscape is all that will lie out before me" he said, before screaming when he saw a skull came down towards us. "AHH, A SKELETON DEAD GUY" he screamed.

"DON'T THROW THAT NASTY THING AT ME YOU IDIOT" Nami shouted.

"They're falling everywhere" Sanji said.

"I'm surrounded by the dead" Usopp said, as my eye twitched at all the screaming going on around me, I mean it's just a skeleton get over it. Soon everything calmed down and there were no more ship pieces falling from the sky.

"Alright, why did a ship just fall out of the sky?" Luffy asked, looking up.

"Captain error" Sanji said.

"The sky is clear, who knows" Zoro said, as I bend my head back a little to look up at the sky.

"I knew coming to the Grand Line was a mistake, it freaks me out, first we travel over a ship graveyard and now they're falling out of the sky, complete with skeletons" Usopp said, as he and Chopper clung to each other.

"Huh" Nami said, as she looked at the Log Pose.

"What's wrong Nami, problem?" Sanji asked.

"Oh on the Log Pose is broken, it's pointing into the sky" Nami said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	90. Chapter 90

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Ninety

"It's not broken, the Log Pose register an island with a strong magnetic pull and its needle is reflecting that" Robin said.

"Huh" Nami said.

"If the needle is pointing towards the sky, then it must be pointing towards Sky Island" Robin said.

"Sky Island" we all said.

"Are you serious?" Nami asked.

"There's a floating island up there" Luffy said.

"If there is one, then it's full of skeletons and rickety old ships" Usopp said.

"That's ridiculous, I don't see anything but sky" Zoro said as some birds flew by.

"That's not exactly how it works, it's not an island above us, but an entire ocean" Robin said.

"No way" Nami and I said while Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper had sparkles flying around them.

"I'm still confused" Sanji said.

"Yeah, raise the sails and set our course for Sky Island, men are we ready?" Luffy asked.

"Put the render down and point the bow high into the sky" Usopp said.

"Sky Island" Usopp and Luffy cheered, before Robin used her Devil Fruit powers to shut Luffy up while Usopp cried.

"Did it just hit you the fact that you know, we can't fly and all that" Sanji said.

"To tell you the truth, all I know about Sky Island is word of mouth, rumor" Robin said. "I've never actually seen it" she said.

"Of course not because it's a lie, islands don't float in the sky, our Log Pose is broken that's all it is" Nami said.

"Not quite Miss. Navigator, you're trying to fix something that's not broken, when you should be trying to find a way to get to Sky Island, you really need to learn to trust your instruments" Robin said. "No matter how crazy things get or how weird the situation is we find ourselves in, never doubt the Log Pose out here on the water, this is one of the most stead fast and unbreakable rules, what we should be doubting is the common sense we all have that tells us an island cannot exist in the sky on an ocean of nothing, that needle is pointing towards an island, I bet my life on it" she said.

"That's disgusting, digging through a dead man's clothes" Chopper said as he and Nami now hid behind the mast as the dead man was laid out on the deck.

"That's really going to tell you something?" Zoro asked, as Robin was putting the dead man's skull back together.

"Don't know" Robin said as I leaned down next to her, looking at the dean man's body.

"You're into some pretty weird stuff Robin" Nami said, as I laugh a little. "Don't laugh, you're into pretty weird stuff also, Skylar" she snapped, as I gave her a cheeky smile.

"Any lady with a fascination with dead things is interesting in my book" Sanji said, as I leaned forward getting a close look.

"Where did Luffy go?" Zoro asked, as I poked the skeleton.

"Okay jump" I heard Usopp say, looking up I saw him and Luffy on the ship that fell from the sky.

"What kind of trouble are those two getting themselves into now" Zoro said.

"Probably the bad kind" Chopper said, as Robin sat down the now completed skull.

"Hey looks good as new" Sanji said as I looked at the skull.

"Except for the holes on the crown, those came from an external source" Robin said.

"Oh yeah, looks like it could have been arrows or a spear or something" Sanji said, as I looked at the holes I tilted my head to the side, I don't think an arrow or spear could cause that.

"Not quite, but good guess" Robin said. "These are from a medical pressure called Cauterization, right Doctor?" She asked, as Chopper nodded his head.

"An ancient one that cut out small holes in the skull to remove a mass, like a tumor and since it leaves a cater behind that's how get the name" Chopper said.

"Cool" I said in fascination.

"Knowing how old of a technique this is, I say this man has been dead for at least two hundred years" Robin said. "I can also say with confidence this man was in his early thirties when he died, it must have been during his voyage that he finally succumbed to illness, whatever it was, much more than the rest of his bones, his teeth have remained in surprisingly good condition" she said. "Because he rubbed tar on them, it was a common practice in the South Blue to keep back bacterial infections and considering the history of that region, I suspect that he was with an exploratory party" she said, grabbing her book and flipping through it. "Here it is the Brisk Kingdom of the South Blue, they launched the Saint Brisk Scout Ship two hundred and eight years ago" Robin said.

"That's it, that's the ship that fell on us" Nami said.

"Yeah, I recognized that figure-head out front" Zoro said.

"It probably sailed the seas above us unmanned since the captain and crew died" Robin said.

"It's amazing what you can tell from looking at old bones" Nami said.

"I'm sure you've heard that dead men tell no tales right, but everything around them does, if this was a scouting party, we should find evidence of that on the Saint Brisk" Robin said.

"Yeah, except it's sinking like a stone" Nami said. "What are you doing you idiot, you can't swim" she said when she saw Luffy frailing around in the water.

"You won't believe it" Luffy said once we got him out of the water. "I did it, I found the most incredible thing" he said as he held out a map with the words 'Skypiea' on the top.

"A map of the Sky Island" we all said.

"It's called Skypiea" Nami said, grabbing the map from Luffy and looking at it.

"That's right" Luffy said.

"Then it's true, there really is an island up there" Nami said, as Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp cheered.

"The island is real, the island is real, the island is real, it's a dream, it's a dream, it's a dream, time to go up to Sky Island" Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp said hopping around.

"Hold on guys, we don't know how to get there, if it's even possible, not to mention there's a lot of fake treasure maps in circulation" Nami said, causing the boys to stop cheering and look at her sadly. "No, I mean sure it's real, it's got to be because well just cause" she said, as she waved her hands in front of her. "But the fact is that the map doesn't show us anything" she said, punching the metal that was holding the mast together as she and Luffy started to argue.

"Um, excuse me, you mind not punching the ship, I put a lot of work into that" Usopp said.

"But Nami is a vision even when she's chewing someone's head off" Sanji said, as hearts flew around him, causing me to sweat drop as Nami hit Luffy on top of the head.

"This isn't about me, it's about reality and reality is we know next to nothing, what we do know is that we can't defy gravity and sail upwards, that's impossible, what we need is more information, if a big ship like that made it up there, the odds are we can do the same thing, we just have to find all the records left on that ship" Nami said.

"I think the ships at the bottom of the ocean by now" Usopp said.

"If it sunk, we'll salvage it" Nami said, as Usopp was holding up a fishing pole and Luffy was holding a net.

"SALVAGE" Luffy and Usopp shouted.

"WE CAN'T DO THAT" Zoro shouted at the two as I giggled.

"Salvage, really" Chopper said looking at Robin.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	91. Chapter 91

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Ninety-One

"Yeah but we couldn't pull a ship up from the bottom, I think we'll have to come up with a more refine plan" Robin said. After a while I smiled widely as Luffy laugh as he, Zoro, and Sanji stood there wearing their 'scuba gear'.

"This is adventure" Luffy said. "I know I've done more dangerous things, but I can't remember what" he said, as Zoro growled.

"Nami I swear to find you the answer or I will refuse to return" Sanji said.

"I'll hold you to that" Nami said.

"You'll be safe, those barrels are my special design they've never been busted" Usopp said, as some birds flew by a giant fish jumped out of the sea and ate one of them.

"Good luck, be careful" Nami said, as we lowered them into the ocean. "We'll be pulling for ya" she said. I leaned over the side of the ship and watched as they disappeared into the ocean, already I was worried for my green haired swordsman, wait did I just call him mine, no that's silly he doesn't belong to me.

"This is Chopper here, can you guys call off" Chopper said, as he held the breaker while in his big form.

"This is Luffy, there's a ton of monsters down here" Luffy said.

"Wrong enough, it's just Sea Snakes" Zoro said, not even saying his name.

"This is Sanji and they're staring at me" Sanji said.

"Keep going" Nami said.

"They could die" Usopp said, looking at Nami with wide eyes.

"They'll be fine Usopp, don't worry" Nami said. "And Chopper, hold that break tightly" she said.

"Right" Chopper said.

"I'm so glad they didn't make me go" Usopp said, wiping his forehead. After a while we heard some noise coming from somewhere.

"What's all that noise?" Usopp asked, pulling down his goggles to get a better look.

"It sounds like they're saying salvage the sea, salvage" I said, as a ship got closer, showing some people hitting cymbals together.

"Company haul" I heard someone say as a whistler was blown. I raised an eyebrow as I looked at how the ship was decorated.

"Alright sir" all the men on the ship said.

"Are we on top of the place where the ship sank?" Someone asked.

"Aye, aye captain sir" all the men said.

"When they say captain sir, they're talking about me" a monkey said. "Prepare to raise ship; what lies on the bottom now belongs to the King of All Salvagers, captain of the Masira Pirates, Masira" the monkey said.

"Great a boat of unstable men, lead by an unstable monkey" Nami said, sweat dropping.

"And what are you guys doing here? In case you didn't know all these waters belong to me" Masira said.

"They do" Nami and I said.

"Yeah that's right, every vessel that sinks in these parts automatically becomes mine, you're not trying to take something that belongs to me, are you?" Masira asked.

"So he's going to bring it to the surface, easier for us" Robin said.

"But not for the three guys already in the water" Usopp said, hiding as he lowered the guys.

"We should just keep our mouth shut and let him do it" Nami said.

"Stop mumbling and answer me, are you people trying to take one of my salvages out from under me?" Masira asked.

"Excuse me, can I ask you a question first?" Nami asked.

"You got a question for me? Fine sure, whatever, ask me anything" Masira said.

"Are you tough good looking men going to salvage that ship?" Nami asked.

"What?" Masira asked, as he whistled. "Thank you, I see you know what a real man looks like" he said.

"What are you talking about?" Nami asked.

"You called us all tough and good looking, that includes me" Masira said.

"Well of course" Nami said.

"Stop, you're making me blush" Masira said.

"This is disturbing" Usopp said as I nodded my head. "So are you going to salvage that thing or what?" He asked.

"Of course, I'm not King of All Salvagers for nothing, if there's a sunken ship for me then I'll salvage it, if it's not sunken then I'll sink it and salvage it later, now I know how impressed you are but we have to save it, there's salvaging a head" Masira said.

"Loser" Nami mumbled. "Do you mind if we watch you big strong men work?" She asked.

"Don't tell me you've never seen a professional salvage before" Masira said, before laughing. "You just watch us to your heart's content" he said.

"That's that now we just have to wait and see what happens" Nami said.

"Below...in the water...there's a..." one of the crew members said, causing my ears to twitch a little.

"Captain we have a problem" another crew member said.

"What is it?" Masira asked.

"Something happened to the guys who went under the water to set the cradle" the crew member said.

"Was it one of those Sea Kings again?" Masira asked.

"I don't think so, it looks like someone went to town on them with their fist" the crew member said.

"What, you mean someone else besides our guys are down there" Masira said.

"This was expected" I said.

"I'm going to kill them" Nami said.

"You may not get the chance" Usopp said.

"Listen you" Masira said causing Nami and Usopp to freak out. "There's someone else down there, so be careful" he said.

"Oh sure" Nami said, as she and Usopp smiled.

"I want all hands setting the cradle; the ship comes up in twenty minutes, we've got salvaging to do" Masira said.

"Aye, aye captain" all the men said.

"Okay he's waving at us, smiled and wave back I guess just act normal" Nami said, as Masira waved at us after a while, I smiled a little and waved back.

"Doing my best" Usopp said.

"Don't get stage fright fellows; they're observers they want to see something new so, show them how it's done" Masira said. "If you're still nervous try picturing them in their underwear" he said causing his men to cheer and laugh, "drop the cradle" he ordered.

"Aye, aye" the men said.

"Keep your eyes peeled for those intruders" Masira said.

"Aye, aye sir" one of the men said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	92. Chapter 92

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Ninety-Two

"These guys really take their salvaging serious, don't they?" Usopp asked.

"I think they're showing off because their captain has a crush on me" Nami said.

"Move it men, I want this done fast" Masira ordered.

"Aye, aye sir" the men said. After a while one of the boys down there tried to talk to us, so Nami and Usopp quickly covered up the only things that allowed us to hear them.

"So, uh, why such a big monkey? There on the bow of the ship" Usopp said, trying to distract Masira.

"Oh that, you like, it's a special crow I designed, it aids in our salvage just watch" Masira said as we all sighed. "You're gonna love this, lower the Bark-o-Hunter" he order.

"Aye, aye sir" the men said, soon the men were chanting 'monkey, monkey, monkey' over and over as the monkey was removed from the ship and dropped into the water.

"Wow, amazing" Chopper said.

"Simply amazing" Usopp said.

"Are you kidding" Nami and I said.

"Excellent, now it's time for me to blow" Masira said once he men underwater told him everything was ready to go as his other men started cheering.

"Wait, there's no way" Nami said, as Masira sucked in a deep breath. "He's actually going to use his breath to bring up that ship" she said, "that's ridiculous" she said as Masira's men continued to cheer. We watched as Masira blew into the tube in his hands.

"Alright, haul her up" Masira said as he finished blowing in the tube.

"Aye, aye sir" the men said.

"Let's hustle men, send more air" Masira ordered.

"Aye, aye sir" the men said.

"Captain there's a problem with the underwater crew" one of the crew members said.

"What, talk to me, what's happening down there? Is it the intruders?" Masira asked.

"Yes sir, they're in the ship" a crew member said before screaming.

"HOW DARE YOU LAY A HAND ON MY HARD WORKING MEN, INTRUDERS" Masira screamed.

"Uh, you know we're not going to take your picture or anything" Nami said, when we saw him standing in front of a painting of flames.

"You're not" Masira said.

"He was giving us a photo-op" Usopp said.

"Help us, someone please help us" a crew member begged as they continued to scream. I winced; damn what are Luffy and them doing to those poor men.

"I'll be right down, continue with the salvage operation men" Masira said as he jumped into the water.

"Aye, aye sir" the men said.

"Huh" I said as everything started to shake after a while.

"There's something else down there" Nami said.

"It's huge" Usopp said. "Anybody just wanna run?" He asked. Soon a giant turtle emerged from the ocean. My eyes widen at how huge that thing was.

"DOES ANYONE ELSE SEE THE MONSTER THE SIZE OF AN ISLAND IN FRONT OF US" Nami screamed.

"CAPTAIN, CAPTAIN" one of Masira's men yelled.

"One tooth is the size of our boat" Nami said, "that's it, we're done" she said.

"There's no monster, this is just one big stupid dream that we're all having together for some reason" Usopp said, covering his eyes.

"A dream right" Chopper said, as he, Usopp, and Nami sighed in relief.

"It was just a dream" they all said.

"You know, our boys just got eaten" Robin said, as the turtles started chewing on the thing in its mouth.

"So was that ship we were trying to salvage" I said.

"How can you both be so calm?" Usopp asked.

"Yep, most defiantly eaten, I can see the air hoses dangling from its jaws" Robin said. I sighed, worried for Zoro and them but I know they're strong, they'll find a way out of this.

"WHAA, A SEA MONSTER ATE MY FRIENDS, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?" Chopper screamed as he ran around the deck, in his normal size.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SAID IT WOULD BE SAFE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE GRAND LINE, I DON'T KNOW WHAT QUALIFIES AS SAFE IN YOUR BOOK, BUT IN MINE, IT'S NOT MAN EATING TURTLES" Usopp shouted at Nami.

"You're right" Nami said. "Sorry" she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's as good it's going to get I guess" Usopp said, crying as he fell to the floor. Soon the air hoses were being pulled to where it was tipping the ship over.

"If we don't cut the air hoses, that beast will drag us down to the bottom of the ocean" Robin said, as we clung to the railing.

"AHH, I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO JUST DO SOMETHING, YOU'RE THE TOUGH AND SMART LADY" Usopp screamed.

"Give me a minute, I'll see what I can come up with" Robin said as the turtle started to drag both our ship and Masira's ship. Biting my lip, I looked at the air hoses that were dangling out of the turtles mouth, trying to remind myself that they're okay.

"OKAY BOYS, TIME TO SAVE OUR NOBLE CAPTAIN, OUR PRIDE, HONOR, AND LIVES ARE AT STAKE" one of Masira crew member shouted. "OUR CAPTAIN IS ALIVE AND WE WILL FIND HIM, MARK MY WORDS" he shouted.

"They're right, it's in these challenging times that prove the strength by which we are made" Usopp said, as we watched the ship.

"Usopp" Nami said.

"Yeah" Usopp said.

"Cut the air hoses and get us out here" Nami said, causing my eyes widen and my jaw to clench.

"What?" I asked.

"This is what we're made of" Usopp said, falling over.

"Coward" Chopper said, soon the sky grew dark.

"What is that? It's like everything got dark" Usopp said.

"Scary" Chopper said, sighing I walked over to him and hugged him trying to comfort him as he hugged my back.

"There's no way" Nami said, checking a pocket watch. "Why is it dark it's not late?" She asked, as my head perked up as I heard the air hoses moving.

"IT'S TIME TO LEAVE GUYS, NOW" Usopp shouted, "LUFFY, ZORO, SANJI" he shouted. I looked at Masira's ship and furrowed my brows as they were all talking over one another, to where I couldn't understand them.

"Luffy" we all said, as Luffy was thrown out of the water and onto our ship, he was wrapped in a blanket I think.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	93. Chapter 93

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Ninety-Three

"Tell me what happen? Are you dead? Where are the others?" Nami asked as she ran over to Luffy and started smacking him.

"Zoro, Sanji" Usopp said as the two hopped on board holding bags.

"I'm glad you're okay" I said, sighing in relief.

"Set sail now, we got to get out of here" Zoro panted out.

"Yeah that guys crazy" Sanji said.

"I'm so glad you're okay" Usopp said, as Nami continued to smack Luffy around. "Now let's get away from this turtle as fast as we can" he said.

"No it wasn't a turtle, it was a monkey" Zoro said, as I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah a bonafide Sea Monkey" Sanji said.

"Can't say I'm too surprised he and Luffy got along as well as they did" Zoro said.

"Well they're both monkey's" Sanji said.

"But when it caught a glimpse of all the stuff we had taken from the ship he totally flipped out and went on a rampage" Zoro said.

"I've never seen a primate act like that before" Sanji said.

"Yeah, that's Masira the King of All Salvagers, but never mind him, how did the three of you escape from the giant Sea Turtle?" Usopp asked.

"Why do you keep talking about a turtle?" Zoro asked.

"Hm, that's weird, now he's just floating there like a statue with his mouth gaping open" Usopp said, as Zoro and Sanji turn to look at the turtle. "Oh I get it, of course, that's how you guys escaped" he said.

"We were in that's things mouth?" Sanji and Zoro asked, standing up.

"Nothing get's past you guys, does it, that's the turtle that ate the ship you were inside" Usopp said. Soon after a while of getting everything ready for us to sail off, Luffy woke up.

"Hey, when did night happen?" Luffy asked.

"Attention all hands, we're getting out of here now" Zoro said, yanking the rope that was connected to the sail. Soon Masira jumped out of the water and onto the side of our ship.

"Not so fast, hand over the treasure you stole or I'll tear your ship apart and find all of it anyways" Masira said.

"Is he right, you guys found some treasure" Nami said.

"We sure did, tons of it" Luffy said, as Zoro got in a fighting position as he grabbed a hold of one of his swords, as we all stood still.

"Hey captain, behind you" one of Masira's men said, as they all quaked in fear

"Hm, what's behind me" Masira said, as we all looked forward, my eyes widen at the things in front of us. Zoro pulled me close into a protective hold, as he's jaw was slack and his eyes were wide also.

"SEA MONSTERS" Luffy and Masira screamed. Chopper, Sanji, Zoro, Luffy, and Usopp started to row as fast as they could to get away from those monsters. Soon the sky started to clear as it becomes day time again.

"That couldn't have been real" Zoro said, holding me close.

"Those things were taller than the sky" Usopp said.

"The Grand Line is an endless parade of mystery and annoyance, I mean look at the nightmare of just making it through today" I said.

"First it was that huge galleon that fell from the clouds on top of us" Zoro said tightening his grip on me, to were I couldn't breathe.

"The Log Pose needle started pointing to the sky" Nami said.

"A psycho make up wearing monkey shows up and blocks our way" Usopp said.

"And then a gigantic Sea Turtle came and ate our salvage ship" Chopper said.

"Then darkness fell" Robin said.

"Because the biggest monsters I've ever seen in my life blocked out the sun" Luffy said.

"Zoro, loosen your grip, I can't breathe" I gasped out.

"Oh sorry" Zoro said, loosing his grip.

"I must admit even I was intimidated by those things" Masira said, oh when did he get here.

"Beat it" Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji said as they got up and kicked the monkey off the ship, I sat on the deck and watched as Masira went flying.

"Those monster were too big for any of us to take them" Usopp said, after a while of sailing.

"Yeah, if I ever see that again, it would be a blessing" Chopper said.

"Don't sweat it, they're nothing" Usopp said, causing Chopper to look at him. "If I really cut loose, I could of taught those Sea Monsters a thing or two" he said.

"Really" Chopper said.

"Sure, I fought ten of those things a while back" Usopp said, causing me to sweat drop.

"You fought ten of them" Chopper said, surprised.

"Come on you guys, tell me that you at least tried to find something down there that we could actually use" Nami said.

"Is that an octopus?" I asked, as I watched it crawl over some of the stuff that was dumped out of the bags the boys brought back.

"All you brought back was a bunch of scattered junk" Nami said as Luffy marched around in rusted armor suit. "There's not a single clue here about how to get to Sky Island" she said.

"There wasn't anything there, believe me, we looked" Zoro said, raising an eyebrow as I poked the octopus, it raised a tentacle as if to fight me off.

"Yep, if there was something else down there, we would of found it" Sanji said. "The ship was in terrible shape, all jacked up like it had been attacked and raided or perhaps mutiny had broken out and they all killed each other in a violent struggle for power and survival" he said.

"Look around boys, this is exactly why we need more information, intelligence means the difference between life and death for this whole crew and if we're going to sail to Sky Island, then we need more information to stay alive or whatever happened to that ship could happen to us too, we didn't brave giant monsters so you could bring back that creepy octopus, some rusty swords, and a broken dish" Nami said,"this is all junk" she said, stomping on everything. I wasn't paying attention as I kept poking at the octopus as it was climbing up on some swords. It held up a tentacle and smacked it against my face, I winced as the suction cups pulled at my skin as it pulled its tentacle away and continued to climb up the swords. "You're all idiots" Nami said, as she continued to stomp on the stuff the boys brought back, while Luffy continued to walk around in the armor he was wearing. "What is that Luffy?" She asked as he walked up to her.

"Armor" Luffy said, raising the mouth guard of the armor. I winced as Nami hit him, knocking him over to were the whole suit of armor broke.

"Damn" I said, while standing over Luffy as he laid there, not moving.

"Woah, she crushed the armor" Zoro said, as he looked down at Luffy.

"Nami you didn't even notice the pretty shells I brought you" Sanji said, holding up some sea shells as hearts flew around him.

"Cram your sea shells in your shorts" Nami said, walking past the love cook.

"She's so beautiful when she's angry" Sanji said, his eye turning into a heart.

"You should still try and keep your distance" Usopp said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	94. Chapter 94

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Ninety-Four

"Bad day, huh" Robin said as Nami walked up the stairs.

"It's only going to get worse working with these guys, we'll never figure out how that ship sailed to the sky" Nami said, "I'm going to snap on them any second" she said.

"Maybe this will help" Robin said, holding out an Eternal Pose.

"An Eternal Pose" Nami said, taking it. "But how" she said.

"Oh I took it off that salvage ship earlier, just in case" Robin said.

"You and Skylar are the only ones I can depend on" Nami said, crying as she smiled at the woman.

"Alright, who's up for an octopus dinner tonight?" Luffy asked, holding up the octopus.

"That boy has got to learn to relax" Robin said, as I laughed.

"Jaya, this must have been their home port" Nami said, looking at the Eternal Pose.

"Jaya, is that where we're going next?" Luffy asked, as he hanged off the top rail eating.

"That would be your decision, captain" Nami snapped.

"ALL HANDS ON THE DECK, SET OUT COURSE TO JAYA" Luffy shouted as he hopped back onto the deck. "So uh, do any of you know which direction that might be?" He asked.

"Starboard" Nami said.

"You heard her Chopper" Luffy said.

"Right" Chopper said.

"On ward to Jaya" Luffy said.

"Now hold on just a minute, if we head off to this Jaya place that's so important, wouldn't the Log Pose needle change its position again?" Usopp asked, through a mouthful. "Cause if that happens, we won't know which direction Sky Island is" he said, swallowing.

"ALL HANDS FULL STOP" Luffy shouted, "WANT TO TELL ME WHY YOU'RE MESSING WITH MY HEAD NAMI?" He shouted at the orange haired navigator.

"I'm not, you're the genius who decided we should go to Jaya" Nami said, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Oh yeah, that's right" Luffy said. "Well I didn't know it would ruin our plans to get to Skypiea" he said.

"It's not my fault you have the memory of a goldfish, think the Log Pose has always worked that way, hasn't it?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, I guess so" Luffy said. "HEY, LISTEN UP I HAVE AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE, SEEING AS I'M THE CAPTAIN, I SAY WE SET OUR COURSE TO SKYPIEA" he shouted.

"How do you propose we get there?" Nami asked.

"We're going have to ask for some directions" Usopp said, as he and Luffy continued to eat.

"Maybe someone in Jaya would know the way" Luffy said.

"Very well, Jaya it is" Nami said.

"RIGHT, ONTO JAYA" Luffy shouted.

"You've already said that" Usopp said, hitting Luffy.

"I doubt that the needle would change as soon as we get there, so why don't we pull into port and leave before it has a chance to adjust" Robin said.

"Sounds good to me, if we're lucky it'll work" Nami said.

"That sounds like a plan to us" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper said, still eating.

"Full sail to Jaya people, this time it's for real" Luffy said.

"Now stop stuffing your faces and get to work" Nami said.

"I wonder what this Jaya place is like, I hope it's relaxing" Chopper said.

"Nami my sweet, Robin my dear, and Skylar my darling dinner is served this afternoon we'll be dining on fresh gorman octopus and seaweed stew" Sanji said.

~Time Skip~

"I keep wondering what Jaya's like" Chopper said.

"I've heard it's called the Land of Meat" Luffy said, causing me to sweat drop.

"You don't know that Luffy, you're just wishing it was true because we've been eating the same old junk for days" Usopp said.

"If you don't like it, then don't eat it, this is for Robin, Nami, and Skylar anyways" Sanji said, taking the food away from the three boys.

"Hey" Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp said as they chased Sanji around the mast. Sighing, I leaned my head against Zoro's shoulder and smiled at the four running around.

"I can't even imagine it" Zoro said, catching my attention. "Can there really be an island in the sky?" He asked, looking up at the sky.

"We've experience enough to know the answer by now" Robin said, catching both our attention. "See no matter how strange or illogical something may seem to us, out here in the sea, logic can make anything possible" she said.

~Time Skip~

"You see anything Usopp?" Luffy asked.

"Nothing, just the sky and the sea" Usopp said.

"I thought that the Jaya Island wasn't too far from where we are" Zoro said.

"It shouldn't be and with the weather being so clear, we should have spotted the coast line over an hour ago" Nami said.

"I'm going to like Jaya if it is as warm as it is now" Luffy said.

"I'm finally getting to work on my tan" Chopper said, causing me to smile. "Spring weather is the best, it looks like the seagulls are enjoying it too" he said as some seagulls flew by. I smiled a little, but soon frowned as some of them fell from the sky and onto the deck, dead. "THEY'VE BEEN SHOT" Chopper cried.

"Looks like we'll be eating good tonight" Luffy said, as Chopper went to check on the birds.

"I don't think they could have been shot Chopper, I didn't hear any gun fire" Usopp said.

"I found a bullet and judging from the dejectory it came from that way" Chopper said.

"Are you saying the shots came from an island we can't even see yet" Nami said, walking over to Chopper and Luffy, "that's impossible Chopper" she said.

"But I saw it happen with my own eyes" Chopper said.

"A tuna had a better chance of killing them, no sniper gun has that kind of range" Usopp said. "They were probably shot before and just happen to fall now" he said.

"He's right, if you miss the heart of an animal they'll still be able to move for a while before actually dying" I said.

"Sanji, look we found our dinner" Luffy said, holding up two of the dead birds. "Ha! Ha! Awesome, check it out this town looks great" he said, as we finally came upon some land.

"Is it just me or does this place looks like a resort" Usopp said.

"It sure does" Chopper said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	95. Chapter 95

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Ninety-Five

"Hurry up and dock" Luffy said.

"It does look promising, maybe we can even stay here a while" Nami said.

"Either I'm starting to hallucinate or that harbor over there is full of pirate ships" Usopp said, looking to where he was I raised an eyebrow at the decor of the pirate ships, what's with the animal theme.

"Don't be silly Usopp, since when can pirates dock their ships in a harbor, without being run out of town" Nami said, hitting his arm lightly.

"You're right, it must be a joke" Usopp said, laughing a little.

"SOMEONE HELP, HE'S GOING TO KILL ME" we heard someone yell.

"What's going on with this crazy town" Usopp, Nami, and Chopper said, crying. I leaned against the railing and sighed; paying close attention to the people, even if they where on shore I could still hear them.

"What a pathetic little weakling" a man wearing a mask said, laughing.

"Oh-ho, mister you picked the wrong guy to beat up, look at that emblem, he's in Roshio's gang" a man drinking alcohol said. "You've heard of Roshio, right?" He asked, "you know the executioner that's bounty is 40,000,000 beli's, that man is psychotic, you better watch your back" he said. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath as we docked, Luffy being the first one to hop off the ship.

"Now this looks like my kind of town" I heard Luffy say as he and Zoro started walking off.

"We'll have no problem fitting in here" Zoro said.

"Aren't you going to go with them?" Nami asked.

"No, I feel like spending time with you guys" I said, slightly shivering. Nami sighed before looking out into the town her, Usopp, and Chopper squatting down on the deck.

"There's no way, do you think those two could last an hour without getting into any trouble?" Nami asked, as I leaned against the railing, watching the people that roamed around.

"Well by the looks of this place, I'd say fifteen minutes would be a generous assumption" Usopp said.

"You really think so" Nami said. "I better go with them" she said, hopping off the ship.

"Nami" Usopp said.

"Luffy, Zoro wait for me, I'm coming too" Nami said, I couldn't help but glare slightly, but shook it off. I mean Nami wouldn't hit on Zoro, that's a stupid thought, besides I need to keep my distance for a while, I don't want to make a mistake and end up hurting myself.

"There she goes" Chopper said.

"No worry, I'm sure she'll be fine with those two protecting her" Usopp said.

"I'm the only one who can protect Nami" Sanji said, before Usopp and Chopper pushed him away so he couldn't leave the ship.

"Sanji, Nami will be safe and sound with Luffy and Zoro, but if you leave what are we suppose to do if the ship is attacked?" Usopp asked, crying.

"Don't leave us, who's going to protect us?" Chopper asked, also crying.

"Fine, I'll stay behind, but let me go" Sanji said to the two. "I guess I'll whip up some tea and hold down the fort then, where did Robin go?" He asked, as I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know" Chopper and I said.

"Sanji about that tea" Usopp said.

"Make it yourself" Sanji said, causing me to laugh a little.

~Time Skip~

"Board" Usopp said.

"Board" Chopper said as he handed the long nosed pirate a plank of wood. I watched as they continued to do the same thing, as they fixed the ship.

"Careful" I said when Usopp hit his finger with the hammer.

"Seriously, I know I say this all the time but one thing that I'm not is a ship repairman" Usopp said.

"But you're really good at doing this sort of thing Usopp" Chopper said.

"I know, its quite amazing, I'm an incredibly person" Usopp said.

"I say we trash this and buy a new ship instead" Sanji said.

"Are you out of your mind, you have any idea how we got our hands on this ship" Usopp said.

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it a thousand times, it was given to you by the most gorgeous girl in your village, right" Sanji said. "Who cares, it's just plain dangerous to keep relying on a ship in this condition" he said.

"That's why I'm repairing it, idiot, now get down here and give us a hand" Usopp said.

"Repairs huh, this" Sanji said, hitting one of the wooden planks that were used to rebuild the ship, "it won't hold" he said.

"Bite me" Usopp said, making a funny face.

"That face is hilarious Usopp" Chopper said.

"Oh you mean this one" Usopp said, twirling around and making that funny face again. "Bite me" he said, swaying his body as he continued making that face. I smiled as I listen to Chopper's laughter; it was adorable seeing him like this.

"What a couple of idiots, you guys have any ideas about dinner?" Sanji asked.

"Bite me" Usopp and Chopper said, making the most hilarious faces I've ever seen.

"Fine, no food for you" Sanji said walking away. "I better check to see how that seagull soup is doing, I wonder if I could use the feathers as a garnish" he said to himself, I stopped paying attention when I head the sound of a whistle being blown. Looking out into the ocean, I saw a ship way out in the sea, the sound of a whistle coming from it. It seems the other three noticed it as well as we all looked at the ship, you could lightly hear the crew chanting 'salvage the sea', now why did that sound familiar. "Huh, there's something strange about that ship" Sanji said.

"Yeah, it's decor looks somewhat familiar, but I can't remember where but I know I've seen it before, if only I can remember where" I said.

"I know that song" Usopp and Chopper said, their jaws hitting the floor. Leaning forward a little bit, I froze when I remembered where I've heard that chanting before. After a while I blinked my eyes as I heard footsteps coming towards the ship, looking towards the docks; I saw Luffy, Zoro, and Nami coming back. I frowned when I saw how beaten up Luffy and Zoro looked.

"Luffy, Zoro what happened? Why are you bleeding?" Usopp asked when he saw the two.

"Nami, oh no, are you alright?" Sanji asked.

"Doctor" Chopper said.

"You're the doctor, go check the out already" Usopp said, hitting Chopper.

"Ow, right" Chopper said.

"So what happened to you guys? It looks like you were mauled by a pack of rabid wolves" Usopp said, as Chopper cleaned up Luffy.

"It was pirates, but we're okay, just some scratches" Luffy said.

"Yeah" Zoro said, sighing a little as I dug my face into his chest, hugging him with all my might.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	96. Chapter 96

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Ninety-Six

"You guys seem to be okay with everything, but I certainly am not" Nami said, as I turned my head to the side to stare at her, smiling a little as I listened to Zoro's heart beat. "What's wrong with you two? You are men right, when someone provokes you the only logical response would be to pumble their faces and wipe the blood with their friends faces or better yet you should have just blown up the entire annoying town" Nami said, as I snuggled closer to Zoro, slightly confused.

"What happen to all that passive talk" Zoro said, before getting scared when Nami turned and glared at him.

"Shut up Zoro, what's past is past we're not talking about ancient history here" Nami snapped.

"Hey, why is she in such a bad mood, she didn't get a single scratch on her" Usopp said.

"Huh, beats me" Luffy said.

"Oh yeah, did you get any information on Sky Island?" Chopper asked; I flinched at the expression on Nami's face.

"Sky Island" Nami growled out, causing Chopper to shake and shiver in fear. "Does it even matter anymore? All I did was say the word Sky Island and they all laughed at me" she said, oh I get it now, she was humiliated. "What the heck was so funny about me saying that?" She asked, as she started mumbling to herself.

"I am the Ketchup Star" Usopp said, pretending to be dead, as Chopper turned into his big ball of fluff form, crying.

"Sounds like I've missed out on some excitement here" Robin said, coming aboard the ship. "How's everyone doing?" She asked.

"Robin, welcome back my love, I can draw a bath and prepare a fruit drink for you, if you're interested" Sanji said, hearts in his eye.

"Hey there Robin, where have you been all day, huh?" Luffy asked.

"Well I went shopping for clothes and found some information on Skypiea" Robin said.

"That's right, you're the one who brought it up, I was made to look like an idiot because of your big mouth, trust me if this place turns out not to exist..." I didn't listen to the rest, as I watched Chopper jump off the ship; I jumped a little when Zoro lightly picked me up and sat me on the deck.

"Man over board" Zoro said, as he jumped in after Chopper.

"Robin, I kind of keep my distance if I were you" Usopp said, as I nodded my head.

"At least for the next two hours" I said.

"Yeah, just don't rock the boat, know what I'm saying" Usopp said.

"Here you are captain" Robin said using her Devil Fruit powers to give Luffy a map.

"Ooh, thanks Robin" Luffy said, taking the map.

"Looks like a normal map, so what's the big deal?" Usopp asked, looking at the map that was in Luffy's hand.

"It's of this island" Robin said, getting up I walked over to Luffy and looked over his shoulder at the map. "On the left side is Mock Town, which is where we are now and if you look on the other side you'll see an 'X' on the coast" she said. "Supposedly a man lives there, he was banished from this town because he didn't blend in" she said, causing me to frown.

"Didn't blend in" Luffy, Usopp, and I said.

"His name is Montblanc Cricket, apparently Mr. Cricket talked about his dreams too much, sounds like you have something in common" Robin said, opening a door and heading inside the ship.

"Sounds like we need to pay this guy a visit" Luffy said.

"Wait a second Luffy, it might not be such a good idea to do that, at least not now" Usopp said. "Wouldn't you agree Chopper?" He asked, looking towards the reindeer/human, I blushed when I saw Zoro shirtless as he rinsed his shirt out. "What the heck happen to you two?" He asked.

"I thought I was a goner" Chopper said, breathless.

"You're such a pain" Zoro said, smirking a little as he saw the blush on my face, as it grew darker.

"But Nami was freaking out" Chopper defended.

"What did you say?" Nami asked, "wait a second, you better not be laughing at me" she said.

"No, of course not" Chopper said.

~Time Skip~

"Well it didn't take us long to run into something weird" Luffy said, as we neared that ship that Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, and I saw earlier. "Do you think it's that same salvage boat from before or" he said.

"Nah, it might look like a similar ship but it's not Masira's group" Sanji said.

"Yeah, cause Chopper and I saw those guys, right" Usopp said.

"Right, we saw them docking, turns out they ported Mock Town the same as most ships in these waters, they're greedy slim, just like the others" Chopper said.

"You know those guys better hope we don't run into them again" Luffy said.

"Hey, hey, hey you guys, shut your traps and pay attention" someone said from that other ship. "Huh, can you believe that I actually got all worked up, wondering who you people were" a green colored orangutan said.

"Your face looks weird, what species are you?" Luffy asked.

"I'm human moron" the orangutan said.

"Are you telling us you don't know who Shoujou is, he's only the captain of the Shoujou Pirates and the world's leader in undersea search" one of the men on his ship said.

"I wouldn't make our boss angry if I were you" another man said.

"Hey now, now hold on" Shoujou said, holding up a hand. "It looks like we're in the same profession, were you aware that Crocodile was one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea, was defeated recently" he said. "When you consider my dominating abilities that open spot is as good as mine, I've been doing my best to stay patient, but lately anticipation has gotten the best of me" he said.

"So your goal is to become one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea" Luffy said.

"Didn't I just say that, in any case you're obviously not a threat to me, so let's get to know each other personally, I'll start, did you know I haven't had my hair cut in my entire life, that's over twenty-five years, you're impressed and jealous admit it" Shoujou said.

"That's lame" Luffy said.

"How dare you" Shoujou said.

"Watch your mouth kid" one of Shoujou's men said.

"Settle down my faithful divers, I'm not going to let the foul mouth punk get away with insulting me, take this to heart, sail through the tunnel that is my rage and you'll be met by a sea of blood that you'll never escape" Shoujou said.

"Yeah whatever, move aside, we have places to go and people to meet" Luffy said.

"YOU JUST DON'T GET IT DO YOU, THIS IS MY TURF AND IF YOU WANT TO PASS, YOU EITHER PAY THE TOLL OR BE SUNK, GOT IT" Shoujou shouted.

"What's this guy mean by his turf" Usopp said. "He's starting to sound like our old friend Masira" he said.

"Huh, Masira said stuff like that" Luffy said.

"What Masira, what about Masira?" Shoujou asked.

"If you must know we kicked his butt off our boat, but we didn't think-" Luffy started to say before being cut off.

"You what, kicked him" Shoujou said, interrupting Luffy.

"Easy boss" the men on Shoujou's ship said.

"No, how dare you lay a hand on my brother" Shoujou said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	97. Chapter 97

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Ninety-Seven

"Wait hold on, listen to me, sure we threw him off our boat, I bet he's alive" Luffy said, as the orangutan continued to talk for a while.

"HAVOC SHOOTER" Shoujou shouted, singing into a mic.

"The ship" Luffy said, as boards started to break from the orangutan's singing.

"So what are they doing?" Sanji asked, as I sweat dropped when I noticed that Shoujou was destroying his own ship.

"Who knows, but it's amazing, he's destroying his own ship with his voice" Luffy said.

"Get to work everyone, let's use this to our advantage and put some distance between us and them" Nami said.

"Great idea" Sanji said, hearts flying around him.

"Look Nami's not a demon anymore" Luffy said, causing me to laugh a little.

"Really" Chopper said.

"Well I hope she'd be calmer after letting off all that steam earlier" Usopp said. "Luffy we got trouble" he said, when he noticed that some of the boards on out ship started to tear apart. "This isn't good" he said, as he held a plank down. Seeing one plank about to be pulled up, I jumped on it and held it down with my feet. "Waves are moving faster than I thought, oh great the ship's starting to break apart right when I just repaired it today" Usopp said, noticing that the boards he had put on were tearing apart. "Ah, she's beat up enough already, if we stay here any longer we'll start taking up water" he said.

"Full speed ahead, we need to get out of his voice's range" Nami said. I covered my ears as my head started to pound, God it felt like my ears were about to bleed if he kept singing. Nami gave orders as we tried to direct the ship away from the orangutan's voice.

~Time Skip~

"I can't believe our luck" Usopp said as he hammered on a piece of wood to repair the ship. "Seriously that orangutan almost sunk us and now it's up to me to fix it all and keep this thing a float" he said as Chopper stood beside him holding some wood.

"Seems to me that this busted up old ship is on her last leg" Zoro said, as he fixed the metal that held the mast together. "We need a new one" he said.

"How dare you even consider replacing this boat" Usopp said.

"Yeah, how dare you" Chopper said.

"You are all aware of the origins of this ship, aren't you? You do know what she's capable of don't you?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah, don't you?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah we all know the story Usopp and try not to be so defensive" Luffy said from his side of the ship that he was fixing. "The Going Merry is an important part of our crew and we all know we have to take care of her, you shouldn't take everything so personally" he said.

"You're right, I'm sorry" Usopp said covering his eyes as he got ready to cry. I couldn't help but smile at Chopper who was making weird faces and some weird noises.

"Oops" Luffy said as he destroyed some of the repairs.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, WE'RE TRYING TO SAVE THE SHIP NOT SINK IT" Usopp screamed.

"Sure thing, I'll fix it" Luffy said, I winced as he destroyed it some more. "Oops, that didn't work" he said.

"LUFFY" Usopp and Chopper shouted.

"We've left Mock Town and headed east by circling around the northern shore of the island, our destination is here" Nami said looking at the map as we continued to sail. "We're suppose to meet that man there, what's his name?" She asked.

"His name is Montblanc Cricket" Robin said.

"And you're sure that he'll be able to help us out, right?" Nami asked the raven haired woman.

"Woah amazing" Luffy and Usopp exclaimed as we sailed towards a...castle.

"That's where he lives, it's a frickin palace" Luffy said.

"I've never seen a house that big before, this Montblanc Cricket guy must be really loaded" Usopp said.

"Look closer" Zoro said, his eyes closed.

"It's really unattractive, guy has to have some serious guts to build a house that that's ugly" Sanji said.

"What's that?" Chopper asked as Luffy hopped onto the land and ran to look at the side of the house.

"This isn't a palace at all" Luffy said.

"What" everyone exclaimed.

"The actual house is only half that size, what you see is a façade, a fake" Zoro said, as I leaned forward on the railing to look at the house.

"This guy is even more vain than I thought" Sanji said.

"Why exactly did Cricket decided to leave his home and come live here?" Nami asked.

"I don't know all the details, but I think it has something to do with his belief that a large amount of gold rested somewhere in Jaya" Robin said.

"Gold" Usopp said.

"Do you think he's here searching for some sort of buried treasure?" Nami asked.

"Well, I just don't know" Robin said.

"Gold" Nami said, squealing. "Try over here Chopper dig up this spot" Nami ordered as she had Chopper digging with his antlers.

"I'll be right there Nami" Chopper said.

"Must be hard to live alone in such a remote area" Sanji said.

"Hello" Luffy said opening the door to the man's house.

"Don't just barge in there" Usopp and I said, as Luffy walked into the house.

"Huh, looks like nobody's home, ANYBODY HERE, I guess he's gone" Luffy said as Usopp peeked in and I just stood near the open door with my arms crossed.

"Get out of there you idiot, this guy could be dangerous" Usopp said as Luffy looked around.

"This is tresspassing" I said.

"Hey you guys nobody's home" Luffy said.

"Huh, what's this?" Nami asked, as Usopp and I walked over to her. "A book and it looks like it's pretty old" she said, "huh, it's called Noland the Liar" she said, laughing a little.

"Ahh, sounds like it could be good, I sure like the title" Usopp said.

"Noland the Liar" Sanji said.

"Yeah, have you heard of it, it says here it was originally published in the North Blue territory" Nami said.

"It was, I was born in the North Blue territory, I'm certain I must have told you guys that" Sanji said.

"No, that's news to me, I always thought you were born in the East" Usopp said.

"I grew up there" Sanji said.

"Enough already Chopper, what are you doing?" Nami asked when she saw that the reindeer/human was still digging. Chopper lifted his head and screamed a little when he saw how much he had dug.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	98. Chapter 98

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Ninety-Eight

"Where I come from this is a famous story, it's a fairy tale supposedly based on the life of Noland who lived in the North Blue a long time ago" Sanji said.

"This is a story of ancient origins, the events in here expired more than four hundred years ago" Nami read. "There once was a man by the name Montblanc Noland who lived in the North Blue country side, Noland, who was an explorer, always regaled the crowds with stories of his incredible exploits but nobody knew whether to or not to take Noland's tall tales seriously" she read. "One day upon returning from yet another adventure he reported to his king all that he had seen, 'I saw a City of Gold on an island on the great sea' declared Noland and the courageous king decided he must have this treasure for his kingdom" she continued to read. "The king set out with Noland and two thousands of his finest soldiers, along the way they endure treasuries storms and battled many veracious creatures, at the end of their journey only the king, Noland, and one hundred soldiers survived to set foot on the island that housed the City of Gold and all they found for their troubles was a normal island, covered with an ordinary jungle" she read. "And so upon their return, Noland was sentence to death for the crime of lying to his king, his last words were as follows, 'I can only assume that the City of Gold sunk into the sea', the king and his court were dumbfounded, nobody believed in Noland anymore and the last of his days were spent in shame and ridicule before his sentence of death was carried out before a cheering crowd" she finished. "It says here the book is based on a true story of Noland the Liar" Nami said. I sighed and smiled a little that sounds like a story Sora would enjoy, looking over at Luffy I saw that he was looking into the water. "At last the liar died before he could prove himself to the people" Nami said, closing the book and sighing. "All he ever really wanted to do was live the life of an adventurer" she said.

"That last parts not in the book, don't try to tack on your own sentimental nonsense" Usopp said.

"Help" Luffy cried as he fell into the water.

"Did he just fall in the water" Nami said, as Usopp ran towards where Luffy was.

"What's going on?" Usopp asked, before stopping.

"Who the hell are you?" A man asked, coming out of the water and onto dry land. "You've got nerve, relaxing at someone's house without permission" he said, I frowned before realizing he must be Montblanc Cricket. "This is my land and I suggest you leave" Cricket said.

"Hurry Usopp, move, go and fish Luffy out of the sea" Sanji said, running towards Cricket.

"Got it" Usopp said.

"I know why you're here, you're after my gold" Cricket said, kicking his foot out towards Sanji, only for the blonde to dodge it. With each attack Sanji dodged, before he brought one of his legs up to block an attack. My eyes widen when Cricket pulled a gun out and fired it at Sanji's face.

"Sanji" Chopper cried.

"Sanji no" Nami and I said.

"Don't worry, this guy is a terrible shot" Sanji said as he sat up, as Cricket fried the gun again. "Hey cut it out" he said, as the man continued to shoot at him.

"Damn it, never underestimate your foe" Zoro said, holding one of his swords up. "Out of the way, I'll handle this" he said running towards the two. Cricket stopped shooting and dropped the gun as he fell to the ground.

"You really need to learn to be more careful" Usopp said as he and Luffy emerged from the water.

"I thought I saw bubbles in the water" Luffy coughed out. "So I looked closer and then a chest nut appeared, but it wasn't a chest nut it was a guy and he pulled me in" he said, gasping. "What's with him?" He asked as he and Usopp noticed Cricket lying there wincing. We all soon helped him into his house and had Chopper help him.

"I need more cold towels and open up those windows" Chopper said.

"What's the Caisson Disease?" Zoro asked.

"So this guy is really sick, huh" Luffy said.

"Yeah, Caisson Disease is an illness that sometimes affects divers, though it's called a disease it isn't actually a chronic condition, its cause by a lack of decompression when surfacing from the sea bed" Chopper said. "The nitrogen in the blood releases too quickly and causes gas bubbles to form in the circulatory system" he said as Sanji came in and handed him some more cold towels. "And when those gas bubbles expand they can cause some considerable damage to muscles and joints and seriously decrease blood flow" he said.

"So it's a mystery disease, think you could help him?" Luffy asked.

"I'm not sure, my guess is that he kept diving everyday without allowing time for his body to recover and it finally caught up with him, that's why he passed out during the fight" Chopper said.

"But why in the world would he do that" Nami said, looking at her, I focused on the picture behind her.

"I don't know, but he was taking a big risk" Chopper said, as I tilted my head, still looking at the picture. "In some cases, Caisson Disease can cause death, so he's lucky to be alive" he said.

"Hey old timer, are you alright?" I heard Masira and Shoujou ask as they stood at the open door.

"They've come to kill us" Usopp said as he and Chopper ran around, freaking out.

"What in the world are you people doing here?" Shoujou asked.

"And just what are you doing to our friend?" Masira asked.

"We're trying to help so I suggest you better lend us a hand or find someone else to bother" Luffy said.

"Don't antagonize them Luffy, you know what they're capable of and now there's two of those savages to deal with" Usopp said.

"They're savages" Chopper said, as Shoujou and Masira started to cry.

"Everyone, close the windows and run away" Usopp said.

"Thanks you guys" Shoujou and Masira cried out, causing Usopp and Chopper to fall over.

"What did they say?" Usopp asked.

"So you guys live on this island too" Luffy said after everything calmed down and Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, and I were outside with Shoujou and Masira.

"Yep this old timer's house is the official headquarters of the Saruyama Alliance of Jaya" Masira said.

"We call this home but we spend most of our time on our ships" Shoujou said. "We're more comfortable at sea because this place is too small for us" he said.

"You guys are too big for your own good" Luffy said. "It's all on how you look at it I guess, to a giant you still look nothing more than a ball of earwax" he said as they all laughed.

"Well those three sure are getting along well, aren't they" Usopp said.

"Yeah, seems like they have a lot in common" Zoro said as I leaned back against him, smiling a little.

"I'm pretty impressed you managed to get Masira here off your ship, it's quite a feat for someone as small as you to overpower him" Shoujou said.

"It wasn't really that hard" Luffy said.

"What's that?" Shoujou asked.

"I'm sure you could kick his ass" Luffy said.

"Luffy, he's waking up" Chopper said, running out of the house.

"He's awake" Luffy said, as Shoujou kicked Masira and sent him flying.

"He's right, I can kick Masira's ass" Shoujou said as we went inside.

"Hey chest nut head, I've got a question for ya" Luffy said.

"I'm sorry I attacked you, I thought you were nothing more than another group of bandits who've come to steal my gold" Cricket said, blowing some smoke from his cigarette.

"Did someone say something about gold" Nami said, as she basically sparkled.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	99. Chapter 99

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Ninety-Nine

"Just calm down Nami" Usopp said.

"What exactly is it that you wanted to ask me?" Cricket asked.

"We're searching for Sky Island and we were told that you would be able to tell us how to get there" Luffy said.

"Are you serious?" Cricket asked before he started laughing. "Don't tell me you really believe that place exist" he said, as he continued to laugh.

"Stop it, you can't attack a sick man" Usopp said, stopping Nami from hitting Cricket.

"You mean there's no Sky Island, are you sure?" Luffy asked.

"I don't know, see nobody knows if Sky Island really exist or not, I know only of one man whose claim to seen the island for himself, but he's considered a liar of epic proportions" Cricket said, as Luffy turned his head to look at Usopp.

"What are you looking at?" Usopp asked.

"There's an old fairy tale that the people of the North Blue know very well, it's called Noland the Liar" Cricket said, as Luffy once again looked at Usopp.

"Stop looking at me Luffy, my name's not Noland" Usopp said.

"Now that I think about it, Noland's family name was also Montblanc; does that mean that you two are related somehow?" Sanji asked.

"Is he right? And is this island the one mentioned in the fairy tale?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, Noland's my grandfather's, grandfather's, grandfather, he's a distance ancestor of mine, I am his descendant, but we're so far removed I doubt there's even a single drop of his blood in my veins" Cricket said. "The Montblanc family was driven out of the North Blue country a long time ago and we've managed to keep a very low profile ever since" he said, removing the cigarette in his mouth. "People still denounce the family name, but we've never despised it for this" he said.

"But why?" Chopper asked.

"Because no one contrary a popular belief was a very honest person" Cricket said.

"That's not what the fairy tale said" Nami said.

"As the story goes, Noland's last words were as followed, 'I can only assume that the City of Gold sunk into the sea', this line is accompanied by an idiotic face in the illustration, but Noland was no idiot, he knew what he saw and I believe he wasn't lying about it" Cricket said. "Noland was sure the island he stumbled upon where he found the ruins of a City of Gold was the island of Jaya, but when he returned with the king there was no gold, unsuccessful he insisted that the ancient city had submerged due to shifts in the earth's crust, but everyone dismiss this as the very last bit excuse of a doomed man, Noland was given a public execution, when he died so did his discoveries, only the legend of the liar remained" he said.

"I get it, you're trying to find the ancient City of Gold at the bottom of the sea in order to finally clear the Montblanc family name and prove Noland right" Usopp said.

"Don't be ridiculous" Cricket said, firing his gun at Usopp.

"Usopp" Chopper said, as we looked at the hole in the wall above his head that was caused by the gun, the long nosed pirate shook with his hands in the air, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I don't really care if the ancient City of Gold exist or not, the actions of my ancestors have nothing to do with me and my life" Cricket said. "You can't possibly begin to imagine what it's like as a kid for everyone to laugh at you and ridicule you cause you're a descendant of that idiot Noland" he said. "That's what I've dealt with my whole life" he said, as Zoro hugged me close as we all stared at the man. "Anyway's, over the past four hundred years the great many of my family have set sail to find the City of Gold, prove Noland right and restore the Montblanc name, but each and everyone of them went missing" Cricket said. "I was ashamed to be a member of such a pathetic family, so I decided to leave home and become a pirate" he said.

"Wow, so you're a pirate just like us" Luffy said.

"I didn't even really want to become a pirate, I just wanted out of Noland's shadow, to be my own man, but over time I've came to assemble my own pirate crew, finally I was seen as a leader, not a laughing-stock and I span the world looking for adventure, then ten years ago as my crew and I sailed the calm sea, we discovered this island purely by chance and ironically by all my family members that sat out to this place who lost their lives doing so, it was I who found it, I who despise the Montblanc name, we came assured but found no trace of the City of Gold, I stood on a cape of the island and felt like I was destined to be there" Cricket said. "I don't care if I find the city or not, I'm not here to prove Noland right or wrong, I have no interest in rewriting history, all I'm doing is following what I believe is my destiny, this is between me and Noland" he said. "I'm facing what I fear and whatever the outcome, the act is all that matters" he said.

"Wow, what a sad story" Usopp said, crying.

"But what about the monkeys, how did they come to be on this island with you anyways?" Luffy asked.

"I'm sure that's another story of bravery and the face of incredible odd's, you're life reads like a great book you know Cricket" Usopp said, still crying.

"They were just fans of the fairy tale" Cricket said.

"They're fans" Usopp said.

"How did they find you?" Nami asked as she sweat dropped.

"I think it was five or six years ago, they heard a rumor and set out to find me, those two truly believe the City of Gold exist somewhere and they're helping me find it" Cricket said. "The sea surrounding this island is very deep and in those dark cold depths you're surrounded by a soul sense of solitude, when I first arrived here I spent my time searching the sea bed alone" he said. "They entered my life without permission and find themselves as my crew without asking and they do nothing but fight all the time, but having these idiots around puts me at ease and truthfully I enjoy their company, you understand?" Cricket asked.

"I understand completely, true friends lift each other up and give each other strength in times of need" Usopp said, about to cry again.

"Are you about finished telling us your life story?" Luffy asked.

"Shut your mouth you ungrateful brat" Usopp said, punching Luffy.

"Stop it" Luffy said, throwing the long nosed pirate to the side. "Look all I really want to know about it Sky Island" he said.

"You're a pushy guy, aren't you? But like I told you earlier, the only person who's ever seen Sky Island is Noland and nobody knows if he was telling the truth or if it was another tall tale" Cricket said, leaning towards a bookcase and grabbing a book.

"Is there any record of his trip to the island?" Luffy asked.

"Officially no, but he does mention it in here" Cricket said, flipping through the book.

"What do you have there? This isn't Noland's Log Book, is it?" Nami asked.

"Yeah it is" Cricket said, throwing the book to Nami. "Read from the bottom of that page" he told her.

"Amazing this Log Book is over four hundred years old, July 21st year 1120, a sunny day on the sea of a Thermos, upon departing the Jolly Villa we left the harbor and sailed into the rising sun in the heading of eat by north-east by wind at our back, at the mid day we happened a crossed a bum boat carrying a rare item, a single person contraption called a Sky Waver" Nami read, as Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper smiled in excitement, walking over to Nami. "This small mysterious vessel can generate its own wind and sail at great speeds even on a still day, but the still like ship was not easily maneuvered, I couldn't even control it, well my crew has taken a liking to it, I got to get one of those things" Nami said.

"Keep going, don't stop reading" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper said.

"Uh, we were told the vessel was manufactured on the Sky Island and that many more interesting devices could be found there, it brought to mind an explorer friend of mine who once showed me the most unusual specimen, living Sky Fish, I've never seen such a bizarre appearance in all my years" Nami read.

"Sky Fish" Sanji said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	100. Chapter 100

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred

"This island remains the only unexplored domain and as a sailor and adventurer I feel it is my destiny to one day reach the sea in the sky, Montblanc Noland" Nami finished reading as Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper's jaws hanged open. "Do you know what this means?" She asked the three.

"Sky Island must really exist" Luffy said.

"Just like Robin said it did, now we just have to figure out how to get there" Usopp said, as Chopper fell off his shoulders.

"Sky Island does exist" Chopper said, as the three boys started to cheer.

~Time Skip~

"What did you want to tell us old timer?" Usopp asked as we all sat outside, Cricket standing in front of us smoking.

"Listen up and listen good, I decided to tell you guys everything I know about the Sky Island" Cricket said, looking at Zoro I sweat dropped when I saw him asleep. "Most of this is rumor and hear say, so you have to make up your mind whether you believe it or not" he said.

"I believe it" Luffy said, nodding his head.

"Quiet" Usopp said, hitting Luffy."There's something strange that happens in this part of the ocean" Cricket said, pointing towards the sea. "Everything will suddenly turn black as night right in the middle of the brightest day" he said, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"Hey yeah, the same thing happened to us" Luffy said, raising his hand. "Right" he said, looking at Usopp.

"Yeah, it was like the sun vanished" Usopp said, I shivered a little as I remembered the giant things we saw. "And then these enormous monsters showed up" he said.

"You saw the giants, there's a tale about where they come from, but forget about them for now; we can go into the later" Cricket said, crossing his arms. "Now about this strange nightfall" he said, removing the cigarette from his mouth. "It's caused by the shadows of an extremely dense cloud" he said.

"Cumulonimbus clouds, but it was too dark for clouds, it was like the sun went out" Nami said.

"Yeah, it was more of an eclipse, clouds on a cloudy day are sort of cloudy" Luffy said.

"Yeah, just sort of cloudy" Usopp said.

"Yeah cloudy" Chopper said, jumping in the air which caused me to smile.

"Shut your mouth and listen" Cricket snapped. "This cloud is called a cumuloregalis clouds, it forms high in the sky, it has no eternal air currents and never turns to rain, no light can reach the ground and a sunny afternoon turns black as pitch" he said. "It's like some giant hand reaches up and snuffed out the sun like it was a candle, some say that cumuloregalis clouds are floating fossils, petrified clouds that hang in the sky, unchanged for thousands of years" he said.

"You got to be kidding us" Nami said, standing up. "A petrified cloud that drifts around for centuries" she said.

"That's hard to believe" I said.

"Hey I'm just telling you what people have told me, whether you believe it or not is entirely up to you" Cricket said, as Nami sat back down.

"So it's a mystery cloud" Luffy said, causing me to sigh and smile.

"Yeah I guess that sums it up about as well as anything else" Cricket said, as Chopper stood up.

"This is so awesome" Chopper said, causing my smile to widen as I lightly leaned against Zoro's sleeping figure.

"You see there's only one place Sky Island could be if it's real and that's on top of one of those clouds" Cricket said.

"Okay let's go, we're on our way up to the clouds, come on Zoro, wake up" Luffy said as he and Usopp started jumping around. I chuckled a little as the swordsman rubbed his eyes and sat up straight.

"What, is it morning already?" Zoro asked as we stood up, I sweat dropped. Crossing my arms I watched as Luffy and Usopp continued to jump around cheering and thanking the old man.

"I told you idiots before we don't know how to get there" Nami snapped as she beat the two up and sitting them back down.

"Yeah that's going to be the hard part, cause you'll be risking your lives every minute" Cricket said.

"You mean like now" Luffy and Usopp said, causing me to laugh.

"There's only one way to get there, The Knock Up Stream, it shoots you straight up in the air so it could theoretically take you up to the sky, if you're lucky" Cricket.

"Wait a minute; are you saying that this current can send ships flying?" Nami asked, as I furrowed my brows.

"Great then it'll be a snap, all we have to do is hitch a ride up" Luffy said. I winced as I thought about what would happen if it just threw us in the air and then we crash back down into the ocean.

"On an ocean current" Usopp said.

"Except wouldn't we end up falling back in the ocean and getting smashed into pieces Nami and I said.

"Usually that's true, unless you can get the timing right" Cricket said. "It's one thing to sit here all comfy and talk about riding The Knock Up Stream, but if you think this trip is going to be some kind of pleasure cruise you're in for a rude awakening" he said. "The Knock Up Stream is a dangerous as any hurricane, it should be avoided at all cost" he said.

"But how exactly can a current of water rise up in the air in the first place?" Nami asked. "Come on, we've never heard anything like that before, right guys?" She asked, as Luffy and Usopp nodded their heads.

"I've heard a lot of different explanations for The Knock Up Stream, but there's only be one that's made sense to me, though so far no one's been stupid enough to try and confirm it" Cricket said. "It's like this, deep below the ocean floor there are large cavities filled with air, cool sea water seeps in these pockets and geothermal energy heats it until it becomes steam, over time pressure builds and when it finally becomes too great, there's a tremendous explosion, this explosion hurls the water into the air and creates a current to the sky" he explained causing me to blink my eyes.

"Wow, that sounds...somewhat believable" I said.

"The effect last for about one minute, connecting the ocean to the sky like a bridge" Cricket said.

"One minute" Nami said, standing up. "Do you realize how big of an explosion like that would have to be" she said.

"The explosion occurs in widely different locations about five times a month" Cricket said.

"We'd be blown into fish food if we tried that old man" Usopp said, standing up.

"Any way's you can't really explain something like this with words and theories" Cricket said, turning away from us. "It's one of the great mysteries in creation" he said.

"So...so then we've got to ride this current that shows up five times a month into the air to reach some island in the sky and just hope it's waiting for us" Usopp said.

"I say that sums it up pretty well and if you miss you fall back down, slam into the ocean, and get blown into fish food, just like you said" Cricket said.

"Okay, so we're going to forget about Sky Island, right" Usopp said laughing nervously as Luffy continued to smile as he laughed also. "Cause its nuts Luffy, it's completely insane, you have to be luckier than Mr. Lucky Mc Luck Luck of Luck Land on his lucky day to pull off a stunt like this one" he said, I feel so sorry for him right now, we all know Luffy's still going want to go.

"It'll be okay, let's go" Luffy said.

"Yeah truly" Usopp said crying. "How can you say it'll be okay, think about it for a second, what about the poor Going Merry, did we even stop to considered the shape she's in" he said pointing to the ship. "The way she's suffering, there's no way you can expect her to stand up to a disaster like this in her condition" he said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	101. Chapter 101

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred One

"He's absolutely right, she's worthless even brand new that wreak wouldn't stand a chance" Cricket said.

"Say what?" Usopp asked, angry.

"Speed, weight, strength, the explosion would blow that ship to piece before it had the chance to get air board" Cricket said.

"Yeah, see it's hopeless" Usopp said, sighing.

"But don't worry I think I could help you out there, I'll have Masira and Shoujou do a complete refit of your ship, I'll also have them reinforce the super structure to withstand the strength" Cricket said.

"You bet, don't worry guys we are all over it" Masira and Shoujou said, sticking out of the windows of the house and waving their arms.

"Thanks fellows" Luffy said, waving his arms also.

"Yeah thanks a lot" Nami and Usopp said, sweat dropping.

"Have you really thought about this?" Nami asked Luffy.

"What?" Luffy asked.

"Well about, oh yeah about the fact at most we can only stay one more day on this island or did that slip your mind" Nami said, holding up the Log Pose. "After that the Log Pose will lock onto the next island location and we'll have to move on" she said.

"That's right, that's right, we've got to move on" Usopp said, happy about this. "Hey old man, I realize you're not a fortune teller and you probably don't have the vaguest idea, but how many days will it be till the next time The Knock Up Stream lines up with the cumuloregalis? Or better yet how many weeks, or months, or years, or centuries? Take your time I'm in no hurry, can I leaned you an abacus?" He asked.

"It'll be around noon tomorrow so you better get ready" Cricket said, turning to face us.

"Wait a minute, you mean we can make it?" Usopp asked, freaking out.

"Afraid so, if you're scared don't go" Cricket said, turning away from us.

"You're lying" Usopp said, pointing at Cricket. "There's something fishy about this, we've known you less than twenty four hours, why are you being so helpful?" He asked, "and what's more" he said.

"Now hold on Usopp" Luffy said, walking next to the long nosed pirate. Usopp held out his arm and stopped the rubbery boy.

"You hold up till I'm finished" Usopp said, not letting Luffy say another word. "This Sky Island, this legendary place we don't even know the location of is just going to show up out of the blue at noon tomorrow" he said as Cricket turned to face him. "And to help us get there you are going to rebuild and reinforce our ship, for nothing, when something looks too good to be true it probably is, even if this liar Noland is your great, great, great grand-whatever right, so how do we know we can trust you?" He asked, as the man smoked his cigarette.

"Hey old man, soups on, come and get it while it's hot" Masira and Shoujou said as they opened the door.

"Move it" Sanji said as he squeezed past them. "Nami din-" he started to say but stopped.

"What is it, you want to fight me?" Usopp asked.

"Masira said whenever the midday night occurs in this area, a cumuloregalis cloud appears in the southern sky the next day" Cricket said walking towards Usopp. "Based on its usual cycle of five appearances a month, I'm guessing The Knock Up Stream will also erupt in midday, that will probably also be to the south" he said, as he walked past Usopp. "I can't be one hundred percent certain, but there's a good chance the two events will collide" he said, stopping. "I'm proud to have met a bunch of brave fools like you, you're true pirates, now then, let's go inside and eat" he said. "Tonight I want you to call my home your home, my friends" he said as he started walking again, I smiled as Luffy started laughing.

"Come on Usopp it's chow time" Luffy said.

"Yeah, come on you guys" Masira said, as we started walking towards the house.

"Chopper go get Robin" Sanji said.

"You bet" Chopper said, going off to go get the raaven haired woman.

"It looks like we're going to Sky Island" Nami said as Usopp slid to the ground. "Whether we're ready or not, well let's just hope our luck continues to hold" she said. I stood there with Zoro and smiled.

"Nami, do you think I'm a spineless little coward?" Usopp asked.

"You forgot to mention idiot and I know how you feel, now why don't you go and apologize" Nami said.

"I'm sorry old timer" Usopp said, running up and hugging the old man.

"What are you doing, don't wipe that nose on me, it's disgusting" Cricket said, hitting Usopp.

~Time Skip~

"Come over here buddy dance with me" Luffy said as we all sat inside laughing.

"Oh yeah, keep it coming, that really hits the old spot" Cricket said downing some alcohol.

"Eat up everyone, I'm just getting started, there's plenty more on the way" Sanji said.

"Here" Usopp said, giving Masira something, which caused the monkey to spit out some fire. "Got you, oh yeah, it was hot sauce" he said, I laughed as Masira chased the long nosed pirate around.

"Come here you" Masira said shouting out profanities towards Usopp.

"Hey there good looking, want to sit next to me?" Cricket asked Nami, clearly drunk.

"Woah shift down a gear there old man, you're about a hundred years too old to be hitting on Nami" Sanji said, pushing the man back with his foot. I sat down quietly next to Zoro smiling as everyone was having fun. I watched as Zoro and Shoujou downed their alcohol. Looking over at Robin I saw that she was reading the Log Book.

"The skull's right eye" Cricket said, getting near the raven haired woman. "That's where I saw the gold" he said, causing me to raise an eyebrow as I drank some off my water.

"Gold" Nami said as we all looked at Cricket.

"Those words smeared with tears are the last one's Noland wrote in his Log Book, the skull's right eye that's where I saw the gold" Cricket said, standing up. "That very same day Noland was executed, I still don't know what he meant by that, does it referrer to the name of the city or some land mark that use to exist on the island or is it just some poetical illusion to his own impending death" he said, listing I rested my head on Zoro's shoulder. "The blank pages gave as follows gives us no clue and that's the reason we continue to dive to the bottom of the sea, we dream" he said, drinking more of his alcohol.

"Hooray for us" Masira cheered, as Zoro and Shoujou chuckled as they hit their cups together.

"We're going to go flying" Luffy said, shoving food into his mouth.

"Not if you keep eating like that we won't" Usopp said, causing all of us to laugh.

"Log entry for May 21st to 11/22, today I arrived on Jaya, shortly after making landfall we were startled by the peculiar cries of some strange bird from deep in the forest as well as the tolling by what seemed to be enormous bells" Cricket read from the Log Book. "The ringing of that golden bell resounded far and wide, as if announcing of some great and prophecies city of the past" he read, I snuggled up to Zoro who laughed a little as he drank his alcohol. "It's fleeting echo's the only reminder this land was once home to a mighty civilization" he said as Nami was pouring Robin some more wine, she accidentally spilled some causing Sanji and Usopp to laugh a little before drinking their drinks.

"Noland, Noland" Masira and Shoujou cheered out in their drunken state.

"In our pride and arrogance we thought we had seen and heard everything in our short lives, but the sound of that short bell tolling left us all speechless" Cricket said, standing up. "It was as if the clang of that bell had struck us all dumb with wonder" he said giving a roar along with Luffy and Masira who had join in, as Shoujou fell backwards.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	102. Chapter 102

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Two

"I just love stories with bells in them, especially gold ones" Nami said.

"Hey old timer it sounds like you just might be a little fond of Noland after all" Usopp said as we all laughed.

"Look at this" Cricket said, setting something down.

"Wow a golden bell" Nami said.

"Huh, doesn't seem to enormous to me" Usopp said, as I sweat dropped when I saw Nami holding the golden bell, hearts flying around her.

"None of these is the one Noland was writing about in his Log Book, these are bell shape golden ingots we found on the ocean floor during a dive" Cricket said.

"Golden ingots" Chopper said.

"The City of Gold, it is real, ha" Luffy said.

"It's still not proof though" Shoujou said, sitting up. "You can find gold and relics like that lying around in any old ruin in this part of the world" he said.

"Maybe so, but it does suggest there was a civilization here sometime in the past" Robin said. "Ingots are made of divide gold into standardize units of weight and that would indicate an advance trading society" she said.

"Right and you remember that peculiar bird call he said they heard when they landed, show it to them" Cricket said, as we all looked at Masira as he removed a piece of cloth from something.

"There's more gold" Usopp said, as we looked at the golden bird statue.

"Just look at the size of it" Zoro said.

"That's the last of it" Cricket said.

"Woah, its gorgeous" Nami said.

"Golden bells and birds, huh, do you think they might be symbols of some kind of ancient giant civilization?" Sanji asked.

"I really could say for certain, but I'm pretty sure all these pieces were part of the same casting" Cricket said, pulling the golden bird towards him. "This creature is called the South Bird, you can still find them on this island today" he said.

"Wow and they have a peculiar call" Luffy said, as I looked at the golden bird, I would love to see the real one.

"Uh-huh, just like in the Log Book" Cricket said.

"Sailors have used South Birds on ships since ancient times to help them navi-" Masira started to say before he and Shoujou realized something.

"Oh no" Masira, Shoujou, and Cricket said.

"What's wrong?" We all asked.

"This is really bad, you guys got to get to the forest on the south side of the island right away" Cricket said.

"Huh, what do you mean? Are you crazy?" Luffy asked.

"Don't waste a minute, you got to catch one of these birds and quickly" Cricket said.

"How come? Why?" Usopp asked.

"What do we need the bird for?" Sanji asked.

"Now listen carefully, tomorrow you're going to sail for The Knock Up Stream, it lies south of here, how are you going to get there?" Cricket asked.

"We just sail the ship due south of course" Luffy said.

"Have you forgotten this is the Grand Line, you're heading for open sea, you won't be able to get your bearings" Cricket said.

"Wait, he's right, without a land mast to lock onto the Log Pose will be useless and they'll be no way for us to navigate" Nami said. "But there's got to be some way we can figure out which direction to sail" she said.

"There is if you can lay your hands on one of these birds" Cricket said. "Certain animals are known to have a very accurate eternal sense of direction as if they're born with a natural compass" he said, as Luffy laughed.

"That makes Zoro dumber than an animal" Luffy said, as I quickly covered my mouth to keep from laughing.

"Oh yeah right, like you have room to talk" Zoro snapped.

"The South Bird is the perfect example of this type of creature, in the middle of a vast bearing plan or a trackless ocean its body will always point in the same direction" Cricket explained. "You see, if you don't get going to that forest and catch one of those birds right now, you'll have to kiss your only chance of getting to Sky Island goodbye" he said.

"And your just telling us this now" we all said.

"Quit your whining" Cricket said, as we all ran outside, "there's no time for that, now go" he said. "Move it or lose it" he said.

"You expect us to go stumbling through the forest in the middle of the night" Usopp said.

"Don't forget these" Cricket said throwing some butterfly nets towards us. "The three of us are going to get started on the repairs to your broken down ship, you know now that I think about it, we probably shouldn't have had that party" he said.

"Oh sure, now you tell us" Usopp said as Zoro and Sanji dragged him.

"Listen the clock is ticking, you have until morning to catch a South Bird or you can forget about the whole thing" Cricket said.

~Time Skip~

"Woah its pitch black" Luffy said as we all walked around in the forest.

"Will you let go of me you idiot" Sanji said to Usopp who was clinging to him.

"My stomach's still so stuff from that dinner, I couldn't catch a bird if a saw one" Chopper said, rubbing his stomach.

"So where are they?" Luffy asked as he looked around.

"Let's just catch one of them, get back to drinking" Zoro said, avoiding looking at me when I glared at him.

"Will someone remind me how we ended up in this mess?" Nami asked.

"Move it" Sanji said, pushing Usopp away from him.

"Man he couldn't tell us in the daylight, it had to be in the middle of the night" Usopp said crying.

"Come on it isn't that bad, I mean it's not like we're being chased by a maniac wielding an ax" I said, causing Usopp and Nami to slightly freak out.

"Don't say that" Nami and Usopp cried out.

"Where are the birds?" Luffy asked.

"If I had any idea where the birds where, you think we'd be out here looking for them" Zoro said.

"All we know is that this thing has a peculiar call" Luffy said as he, Usopp, Sanji, and Zoro were gathered in a circle.

"Yeah and it looks like that gold statue he showed us" Sanji said.

"It's kind of hard for me to believe that any bird could look that screwy looking in real life" Zoro said.

"Anyways saying it has a peculiar call is to vague, we can't identify it from that" Usopp said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	103. Chapter 103

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Three

"Well the old kook didn't seem to think we have trouble finding one" Sanji said, before a weird sound echoed throughout the forest.

"Hey that sounded peculiar" Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, and Chopper said.

"Oh you think" Nami and I said.

"Yeah" Luffy said smiling.

"Well we're here, let's do it and get it over with" Zoro said.

"Three nets, three teams, let's split up and bag that bird" Sanji said as they all hit their butterfly nets together.

"Right" Sanji, Luffy, and Zoro said.

"Let's go" Luffy said as Chopper followed him. "We're going to beat up a bird" he said, as they walked off.

"We're trying to catch it" Usopp said to him before following Nami and Sanji. I smiled as Zoro grabbed my hand as he, Robin, and I walked off in our own direction.

~Time Skip~

"Wait" Robin said as we heard screaming. "That sounded like someone screaming" she said.

"Really" Zoro said, slashing a bug. "A centipede and a big one" he said lifting up the dead bug.

"You don't have to kill every living thing we meet, its kind of rude" Robins said, placing a hand on her hip.

"Yeah well he shouldn't have snuck up on me" Zoro said, grabbing my hand as he started to walk back from where we came from, causing me to sweat drop.

"Hey wait" Robin said.

"Now what" Zoro said.

"You're going back the way we came" Robin said, as Zoro just stood there slightly embarrassed. Soon we heard the bird again, "there it is again" Robin said as she started heading towards where the sound was coming from. "Come on and be careful not to step in the quicksand" she said.

"Hey was for us" Zoro said, I slipped my hand out of his as he walked straight into the quicksand Robin told him not to step in.

"Idiot" I mumbled as I started looking around for something that would help me pull him out.

~Time Skip~

"There's no end to them" Zoro said as we were surrounded by huge bugs. "They just keep popping up" he said. "Stupid crickets, oh come on, you think you can beat me, do ya" he said, hitting one of the bugs on the head.

"I wish those birds were as easy to see as they are easy to hear" Robin said. I heard screaming and sighed as I looking at one of the bugs, lightly kicking it away when it got near me. The sound of the South Bird continued to sound throughout the forest.

"You got to admit, it's call is rather strange" I said.

~Time Skip~

"It's like trying to find a needle in a hay stack" Zoro said as we were all sitting together, "we didn't even see one" he said.

"Well we did, but we could never get close enough to grab it, thanks to all those stupid bugs" Luffy said as Chopper panted.

"All we did was run" Chopper said, out of breath.

"So eight people couldn't catch one bird, that's pathetic, come on would you get it together guys" Usopp said.

"You're one to talk" Sanji said as Nami fell to her knees.

"We've been doing this for hours, I don't think I can run anymore" Nami said. We soon heard the South Bird call out again as it flew onto a nearby tree.

"Is it mocking us?" I asked as the bird hopped around making what I suppose was a laughing noise.

"He just said, you morons think you can catch us ha! Good one" Chopper said.

"Morons, what nerve, hey bird brain I'll give you a good one right between your eyes" Usopp said, reaching into his bag and pulling out his sling shot. Just as he aimed it, Robin sprouted arms around the bird and threw it to the ground.

"Hey" we all said.

"I can grab it if I can see it" Robin said. The bird released its call as it rolled around, glaring at us.

~Time Skip~

"Hey pop's we caught one of those birds" Luffy said as we walked back towards the house. "Pop's what happened?" He asked when we saw Cricket, Masira, and Shoujou all bloody and beaten, the house was also destroyed.

"Masira" Usopp said, as he looked at the monkey, a slash running down he's back.

"Shoujou" Sanji said when we saw the green orangutan floating in the ocean.

"What the...what happened here?" Nami asked.

"I got a better question, who did this?" Sanji asked, bringing Shoujou onto land. "Hey give me a hand" he said as Chopper ran over to him, turning into his big form.

"AHH THE GOING MERRY, WHAT HAPPENED TO HER? WHO DID THIS? WHEN I FIND OUT THEY'RE GOING TO BE SORRY FOR EVEN LAYING A FINGER ON HER, THOSE SAVAGES, DAMN IT" Usopp screamed as he cried.

"Sorry kid" Cricket said in a weak voice.

"You're alive" Luffy said as the man coughed. "Don't try to move okay, just please" he said.

"I'm really sorry about this, we did everything we could to stop them, but it wasn't enough, it was pretty pathetic" Cricket said, as he sat up. "We got to get moving though, ship's not going to patch itself up" he said, as Luffy tried to stop him from moving.

"Hold on pop's, wait tell us what happened first, who did this to you?" Luffy asked.

"Calm down, it's okay, don't worry about it, it doesn't matter anymore, did you have any luck finding the-" Cricket started to say until he saw Zoro holding the bird by its feet. "Look at that, you've got yourself a South Bird, nice job" he said, coughing. "They're hard to catch" he said in a strained voice.

"Luffy" Nami said, as she was searching around the broken house. "Cricket's gold, it's all gone" she said.

"That stuff, it's junk, just forget it, it doesn't matter" Cricket said waving his hand in a dismissive manner. "Your dream is more important, we have to get you to-" he started to say.

"Forget it how could you say that" Usopp said interrupting the older male. "Think about what it took to get that gold, ten years of diving to the bottom of the ocean, subjecting your body to all the pressures of the deep, come on you can't just-" he started to say.

"Shut up" Cricket interrupted. "I'm serious, that gold and what happens to it is our problem, got it" he said. "Your ship is in no shape to make it to The Knock Up Stream, if we can get all the Saruyama Alliance Crew here, they'll have it fixed and reinforced by morning" he said as Zoro walked towards the broken house catching my attention. "You'll still be able to sail tomorrow, listen everything will be alright, we will send you to the sky, I promise that" he said.

"Old timer" Usopp said.

"Hey Luffy" Zoro said, as the rubbery boy looked towards him, the green haired swordsman pointed to a symbol that was painted on the wall.

"That's Bellamy's mark" Nami said as Luffy stood up.

"You want any help?" Zoro asked, as Luffy tilted his straw hat down so it was covering his eyes.

"I'll handle this one alone" Luffy said.

"Luffy don't be stupid, we don't have time for this, we have to set sail in three hours" Nami said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	104. Chapter 104

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One-Hundred-Four

"If I follow the coast, will that take me all the way back to Mock Town?" Luffy asked.

"Yes I believe it will" Robin said.

"Hey, where are you going?" Cricket asked, as Luffy started to walk away. "Don't be an idiot, you can't possibly take on this Bellamy guy all by yourself" he said, before stopping when Zoro held his sword out in front of the older male.

"If you want to stop him, use this" Zoro said.

"Kid, don't do it" Cricket said.

"I'll be back by morning guys" Luffy said cracking his knuckles. I watched as Nami told Luffy he had three hours or else we'll lose our chance to go to Sky Island and it'll be his fault. Watching as he ran off, I gave a small smile.

~Time Skip~

"Fix the ship monkey crew, fix the ship, bang the nails monkey crew; bang the nails" Masira and Shoujou's crew chanted as they were fixing the ship. "Saw the wood monkey crew, saw the wood" they chanted.

"Wow these guys must be pretty tough" Usopp said. "They were just beaten unconscious and now they're here fixing the ship" he said. "Either they're the world's fastest healers or Chopper's the world's best doctor" he said, looking towards Chopper who was on Cricket's back as the man was cutting a piece of wood.

"Why didn't you go with Luffy?" Nami asked Zoro as he was fixing the mast.

"What? What's with you? Fight, don't fight, go, don't go, do this, no do that, make up your mind already" Zoro said.

"Huh, you're scared, those guys beat you around the first time" Nami said, causing me to furrow my brows.

"That's what you think, you don't get it; they didn't beat us" Zoro said. "Refusing a fight doesn't mean we were afraid, when there's no reason to fight the only way to win is to stand down" he said.

"Oh I see, stand down, real brave" Nami said, not amused.

"You don't know anything about fighting, just shut up" Zoro snapped, banging his fist against the mast.

"Don't tell me to shut up" Nami snapped back, "like it matters, you never listen anyways" she said. I raised an eyebrow as the two argued with each other, hitting the ship. Sighing I watched as Usopp tried to calm the down and also tried to keep them from damaging the ship.

~Time Skip~

"Where the heck is that rubbery bug eyed idiot, this is just like him" Nami said as we were waiting for Luffy, the morning sun was already rising. "Didn't we all agreed to be here over forty five minutes ago, we're going to miss the current" she said. "I'm sure the genius didn't even stop to considered how the gold would weigh him down, why does he always insist on making everything ten times harder" she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"The only schedule Luffy's concerned about is his own" Usopp said.

"Yeah, he's got a point there" Sanji said.

"You don't think someone in town beat him up do you?" Chopper asked.

"What, you mean that Bellamy guy" Usopp said.

"Well if Bellamy didn't beat him up, you better believe I will" Nami said, holding up a fist in anger.

"Oh is that right tough girl" Zoro said as he wrapped an arm around me.

"HEY" I heard Luffy shout, looking towards the sound of his voice we saw him running towards up carrying a bag over his shoulders.

"Look there, he's back, I knew he'd make it" Masira said.

"I did it you guys" Luffy said, holding a bug up.

"Luffy hurry up, we're already behind schedule" Sanji said.

"Look it's a Hercules, it took me forever to find it" Luffy said sparkling as he held the bug.

"You're kidding me" Nami said.

"Are you crazy?" Usopp asked, as Luffy stopped when he saw the ship.

"Woah, that's awesome" Luffy said.

"Introducing the Going Merry, flying addition" Usopp said.

"It can fly" Luffy said, getting stars in his eyes.

"I know they built it just for us" Usopp said pointing at Masira and his crew. I laughed as the crew and Luffy started acting like monkeys.

"Morons" Sanji mumbled.

"Something about it makes me kind of uneasy" Nami said.

"Well for once I agree with you" Zoro said, holding me close. "Chickens don't even know how to fly, they should had made it a pigeon" he said, causing me to sweat drop.

"What's that got to do with anything, you dope" Nami and I snapped.

"It's time to set sail, come on if you're with me let me hear it" Usopp said, as Masira and his crew cheered.

"What are you waiting for?" Cricket said after Luffy sat down the bag in front of him. "Get on board, less you plan on missing you chance to the sky, like a fool" he said, as Luffy smiled and nodded his head.

"Thanks for the ship" Luffy said.

"Thank them, they built it" Cricket said pointing to Masira and Shoujou's ships.

"Yeah, thanks for the ship you guys" Luffy said, waving at them. "You can have my Hercules" he said, holding the bug up.

"Ooo, really, you mean it, are you sure?" Shoujou asked.

"That's so kind of you" Shoujou and his crew said.

"Alright enough of this foolishness, we don't have much time" Masira said.

"Follow us, we'll lead the way" Shoujou said.

"Come on Luffy let's go" Usopp said.

"Coming" Luffy said, running towards us.

"Saruyama" Cricket said.

"Aye" Masira and Shoujou's crew said.

"I'm counting on you men, I don't care what happens, you give our friends here everything you've got" Cricket said, causing the men to cheer.

"Time to set sail" Luffy said hopping onto the ship.

"You heard him, shove off" Nami said.

"Alright" Usopp said.

"Yes Nami" Sanji said, hearts in his eye. Hoisting the anchor up we soon started sailing off, away from the island.

"Well kid, looks like this is where we part ways" Cricket said.

"Yep" Luffy said, looking back at the man.

"There's only one thing you've got to remember above everything else" Cricket said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	105. Chapter 105

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Five

"What?" Luffy asked.

"Not one person in history has ever disproved the existence of Sky Island" Cricket said, as Luffy nodded his head. "People may say I'm crazy and even laugh at me, but I don't care, I'm a romantic, like you" he said.

"Romantic" Luffy said.

"So long" Cricket said, as we sailed off, Masira and Shoujou following behind. "Oh yeah, thanks for the gold and hey don't be falling from the sky, you hear" he said.

"See ya around pop's" Luffy said.

"Thanks for everything Cricket" Nami and I said.

"Think of us when you find the City of Gold old timer" Usopp said.

"Try and take it easy, okay" Luffy said.

"Mind your own business" Cricket said, causing me to chuckle.

~Time Skip~

"Okay listen up, it's currently seven, we need to arrive at our finally destination no later than eleven" Masira said as we sailed between his and his brother's ship. "It's like Cricket already told us, the spot where The Knock Up Stream erupts is different every single time" he said, "we need to get there as early as possible in order to pin point its exact location" he said.

"Check it out" Luffy said laughing a little as he turned the South Bird's head.

"It looks like we're already running a little behind schedule, hey are you knuckle heads even paying attention?" Masira asked when he saw Luffy and them messing around. Luffy let go of the South Bird's head, I raised an eyebrow when the bird's head looked forward.

"Did you see that?" Luffy asked laughing. "It has to face forward" he said.

"Strange, I've never seen a bird quite like it" Usopp said, as Luffy continued to laugh.

"He only faces south, isn't that funny? The goofy bird acts just like a compass" Luffy said holding his stomach as he laughed.

"Well that is the reason he's called a South Bird" I said.

"Did you hear what it said?" Usopp asked Chopper when the bird cawed at Luffy with its weird call.

"He said he's going to face a different direction on purpose and laugh at us once we're lost" Chopper said.

"Go ahead and try" Luffy laughed, as the bird did its call again, before looking at the other direction. "Woah he's really facing north" Luffy said.

"I don't think he can hold that posture much longer" I said when the bird started to shake and sweat, before it finally faced south again.

"Told you he couldn't do it" Luffy said as he, Usopp, and Chopper started laughing.

"Hey show the boss some respect and pipe down over there" Shoujou's men said.

"Nah, they're fine, why it reminds me of the old days when I was young and reverie" Shoujou said.

"Uh-oh what they say" Luffy said, as he let go of the birds head. "Hey, there's no point in getting all worked up fellas" he said, laughing, "try to relax" he said.

"And who put us behind schedule again?" Sanji asked.

"You know what he's right, being tense won't get us anywhere, we may as well enjoy ourselves" Masira said.

"I see your point, full speed ahead men, anyone not relaxing answers to me" Shoujou said.

"Ah, that's better" Luffy said.

"This is ridiculous" Zoro said, causing me to chuckle.

"Boss look" one of Masira's men said after a while.

"What's wrong?" Masira asked.

"I see the cumuloregalis cloud, to the southwest" the man said.

"It can't be what time is it?" Masira asked.

"Ten o'clock, they're a full hour early" the man said.

"Shoujou, do you think we can make it?" Masira asked.

"Dispatch the unit divers, find me those currents" Shoujou said.

"They're incredible" Nami said, looking at the clouds up ahead.

"What's going on now?" Usopp asked, coming out onto the deck, as Sanji exited the kitchen.

"The cumuloregalis clouds appeared a lot sooner than expected, so now everyone's scrambling to find a current" Nami said, as Shoujou sang into a mic.

"Sonar waves detected" one of Shoujou's men said emerging from the water. "There's a large current at twelve o'clock" he said.

"Large creature detected at nine o'clock, it could be a Sea King" another one of Shoujou's men said.

"There's wave activity detected at ten o'clock going against the current, I believe it's a giant whirlpool sir" another on of his men said.

"That's it, full speed ahead, directly for ten o'clock, that's where The Knock Up Stream is going to erupt, I'm sure of it, now go" Masira said as we sailed forward, as the water raised I clung to Zoro.

"Hold on" Zoro said.

"The waves are getting higher" Nami said, as the boat started moving against the waves.

"We're going to sink" Usopp cried.

"Steady men, it's an eruption trigger" Masira said.

"Eruption" Chopper said.

"Hey navigator, what does the Log Pose say?" Robin asked.

"It's pointing straight at those clouds" Nami said.

"You mean the Sky Island is above that" Usopp said.

"The wind directions perfect, the clouds are lining up exactly over the whirlpool" Nami said.

"What whirlpool? I haven't seen anything" Luffy said.

"Nice work brother, I think we hit the jackpot this time" Masira said.

"Yes and it seems we're in for a nice sized explosion" Shoujou said.

"Do you think we'll make it?" Luffy asked.

"Of course" Masira said.

"What's that?" Luffy asked when Masira connected our two ships with rope.

"We'll lead you to the inner edge" Masira said.

"Alright, but what should we do?" Nami asked.

"Position yourself on the flow and head towards the center, then you'll be fine" Masira said.

"He wants us to go the center" Nami said as we headed towards the whirlpool.

"I DON'T WANNA GET SUCKED IN" Usopp screamed.

"I don't remember signing up for all this" Nami said.

"Don't worry I'll make sure nothing happens to you" Sanji said.

"I've never seen one quiet this big before" Robin said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	106. Chapter 106

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Six

"This is bad, I change my mind; I want to go back" Usopp cried.

"Sorry Usopp, too late for that, you know who's already excited" Zoro said, as he held me close.

"LET'S GO TO THE SKY" Luffy shouted, laughing. Soon a Sea King burst out of the water, before falling back into it. Nami, Usopp, and Chopper's jaws were wide open as they watch the Sea King disappear into the whirlpool.

"It's time for us to go" Masira said, as his crew and his brother's crew waved bye. "The rest is up to you now" he said, "good luck" he said.

"Bye guys and thanks a lot for everything" Luffy said.

"Don't go" Usopp cried out, as he and Chopper started crying and saying how they didn't want to die.

"NO ONE SAID ANYTHING ABOUT DIVING HEAD FIRST INTO A GIANT WHIRLPOOL" Nami screamed.

"Oh no, we're being sucked in" Chopper cried.

"Don't be so unreasonable Luffy, let's go back while we still have time, don't you understand this Sky Island stuff is just a bunch of make belief, it's not worth getting us killed" Usopp said, crying.

"It's all make believe, is that what you think?" Luffy asked.

"Usopp's right, I think it's a really bad idea" Nami said, crying also.

"It may be a stupid dream, but I have to try" Luffy said, turning around and sparkling. "It could be our greatest adventure" he said, causing me to smile.

"No, it's too late" Nami and Usopp said, as they cried.

"Of course it is, once Luffy has his mind set on something there's no turning back, so there's no use in complaining" I said.

"Instead of wasting your time bickering, you all might want to take a look" Zoro said as he tighten his grip on me.

"What do you mean?" Usopp asked.

"It's sucking us in" Zoro said, as the ship was being sucked into the whirlpool.

"Hurry Nami let me protect you" Sanji said as everyone was screaming, as the ship went straight into the whirlpool. "What happened? It disappeared" Sanji said, as we were now setting on calm water.

"What's going on?" Luffy asked.

"Wait a...I don't get it, where did it go?" Usopp asked.

"I feel it" Nami said, looking down. "It's starting" she said, "the whirlpool sunk under the surface" she said.

"You don't mean" Usopp said.

"Hold it right there" we heard someone say.

"Hey, um Zoro" Luffy said, "look" he said as Zoro turned his head to looking in the direction Luffy was. We saw four people on a raft rowing towards us.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Straw Hat Luffy" a dark skin man said.

"It's him, it's that Mock Town guy" Nami said.

"What guy?" Sanji asked.

"I've come all this way to collect you're 100,000,000 bounty, so don't be shy" the man said, laughing.

"Were those youngsters expecting some company?" Shoujou asked.

"I don't know brother" Masira said.

"Huh, why is it getting dark out here?" The man asked.

"100,000,000, what are you talking about?" Luffy asked.

"Don't play dumb with me kid, it says right here" the man said, holding up Luffy's wanted poster. "Monkey D. Luffy wanted for a 100,000,000" he said, "and Pirate Hunter Zoro, 60,000,000 beli's" he said, also holding up Zoro's wanted poster.

"It's true, his got a different poster for each of you" Usopp said, looking through some binoculars. "Hey Zoro congratulation on your new bounty" he said, laughing.

"Wait a minute Usopp" Sanji said, hopping up to where the long nosed pirate was. "Come on do you see one for me?" He asked.

"Uh, no" Usopp said.

"Look closer" Sanji said.

"Nothing" Usopp said.

"It looks like their bounties must have gone way up after the Alabasta incident, but a hundred million" Nami said.

"Well what did you expect, they beat up two very strong and important people" I said.

"This is great, hear that, my bounty went up big time" Luffy said.

"60,000,000's not to bad either" Zoro said, laughing.

"It's not a good thing" Nami snapped.

"For them it seems to be good" I said, laughing.

"Make sure to keep your eyes open Going Merry crew" Shoujou said. "It's here, I hope they're ready for it" he said as the ship was lifted up by the water. "BRACE YOURSELVES" he shouted towards us.

"Everyone hold on or get inside" Sanji said as we all went to find something to hold onto.

"AHH, OH NO THE SHIP, IT'S BEING LIFTED UP" Usopp screamed. I clung to the railing, making sure I had a tight grip around it. As the water shot straight up into the air the man and his crew screamed as their raft was destroyed. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Usopp screamed.

"We're sailing up a huge pillar of water" Sanji said.

"This is awesome" Luffy and I cheered.

"How are we doing this?" Usopp asked.

"Wind" Nami said, I sighed as Zoro was holding me as we sailed upwards.

"Alright, I can't believe it's finally happening" Luffy said, "let's go to Skypiea" he cheered.

"Hold on, it's not going to be that easy, look" Sanji said.

"Oh what now?" Usopp asked.

"What's wrong? Did we forget about something?" Luffy asked.

"The holds are starting to float" Sanji said.

"Huh" Nami said.

"If we don't stop it, we're going to fall into the ocean" Sanji said.

"What do you expect us to do about it? We're having a hard enough time holding on as it is or haven't you noticed" Usopp said.

"Oh no, what is that?" Chopper asked, as my eyes widen when I saw the Sea King from earlier falling out of the pillar of water.

"The Sea King" Zoro said.

"Is that the one from before?" Chopper asked.

"I think so" I said.

"See it's only a matter of time before the same thing happens to the Merry" Sanji said.

"I know, but what can we do? We don't have a whole lot of options when it comes to Mother Nature, we're at her mercy" Zoro said, tightening his grip on me.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	107. Chapter 107

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Seven

"I guess we hold on and hope for the best" Sanji said, as some barrels, pots, crates, and other things came falling towards us.

"AHH, SHIPS ARE FALLING FROM THE SKY" Chopper screamed as more stuff came falling down towards us. "We're going to end up more like drift wood, just like them" he cried.

"We're going to take a nose dive to the bottom of the ocean, all because Luffy had to follow some stupid dream" Usopp said.

"Spread the sails right now" Nami said. "Sure it's a pillar of water, but it's still part of the sea, it's a rising current" she said. "The wind from below is a rising air current produce by geothermic heat causing a steam explosion, it may be package differently but it's still wind and water, trust me, I'm a navigator aren't I" she said.

"Thank you Nami" Sanji said, hearts in his eye. "Alright gang, Nami's leading the way" he said.

"Yeah" we all said, spreading the sail.

"Alright guys catch the starboard wind and line the ship with the current" Nami said.

"Yes ma'am" we all said.

"Hey we're rising above the water, is that okay?" Chopper asked.

"Nami do something, we're going to fall" Luffy said.

"Come on, do it" Nami said.

"We're flying" Luffy said as the ship flew upwards. "Yeah, we're headed for the sky" he said.

"We made it" Usopp said.

"I did it" Nami said.

"Yes" Zoro said, as I cheered along with Chopper.

"Nami, good job, I think I love you" Sanji said, hearts in his eye.

"If the wind keeps up, we can sail as high as we want" Nami said.

"Hey Nami, are we almost to Skypiea?" Luffy asked.

"If it exist, it's past those clouds" Nami said pointing forward.

"Past those clouds" Luffy said, "I can't wait to find out what's up in the sky, let's pass through them and find out" he said. I closed my eyes as my hair went flying everywhere from the wind, as we passed the clouds. Soon we burst through and landed on top of them, drenched and out of breath.

"What the...what just happened to us?" Zoro asked, patting my back as I continued to cough, taking in deep breaths of air, "everyone alright?" He asked.

"Hey look guys, out there, what is that?" Luffy asked.

"What in the world" Sanji said.

"It's solid white" Luffy said as we all stood up.

"They're clouds" Chopper and I said.

"But how? Why aren't we falling?" Nami asked.

"Clouds float, boats float, same thing" Luffy said.

"No it's not" Chopper, Zoro, and Sanji said.

"Oh no, Usopp's not breathing" Chopper said, looking at Usopp who was passed out on the ground.

"He's not" Luffy said, "someone do something, mouth to mouth" he said.

"Alright I'll do mouth to mouth on Nami" Sanji said, causing me to sweat drop.

"But isn't Usopp the one that needs it" I said.

"Moron" Zoro said, looking down at me and smirking as he leaned down next to my ear. "Do you need mouth to mouth?" He whispered.

"N-no" I stuttered, blushing.

"Usopp come on, speak to me" Chopper said, pressing down on the sharpshooter's chest.

"He's alive" Luffy and Chopper said when Usopp opened his eyes.

"I am" Usopp said before screaming. "Then where are we? What's with all these clouds? They're everywhere" he said.

"Basically it's...it's an ocean in the sky" Nami said.

"No way, seriously" Usopp said, looking over the railing.

"But look the Log Pose is still pointing up" Nami said.

"So we must still be somewhere in the middle of the cumuloregalis cloud" Robin said.

"Wait you mean we have to travel even higher" Chopper said.

"That's what the Log Pose says at least" Robin said.

"Did I hear you call me a moron" Sanji said, getting into Zoro's face.

"I don't know, did ya?" Zoro asked, causing me to sigh.

"An ocean" Usopp said, before unbuttoning the top part of his overalls, showing his chest. "Here I go, cloud swimming champ Usopp" he said, as Luffy started whistling.

"Yeah you can do it" Chopper said, as he and Luffy cheered on Usopp.

"Hey you can't swim here, we still don't know anything about this place" Sanji said.

"Watch me" Usopp said, diving off the ship and into the clouds.

"He did it" Luffy said.

"He's so brave" Chopper said.

"Aw man, it's not fair I wish I could swim like that" Luffy said.

"I bet it's the funnest thing ever" Chopper said.

"Hey um...he's not...coming back up" Zoro said after a while of silence.

"You know it's quite possible, this ocean might not have an actual bottom" Robin said.

"Well that is possible since we are on a cloud and clouds are known not to have a solid bottom" I said.

"Say what?" Sanji asked.

"Idiot, did that fool just fall through the clouds" Zoro said.

"Usopp" Luffy said, stretching his arms as he reached into the cloudy ocean.

"I just told him not to go in there" Sanji said.

"Luffy stretch out as far as you can" Robin said.

"I can, but I can't see where he is" Luffy said, crying.

"Just leave that part to me" Robin said, "Dos Fluer" she said, making her arms into an 'X' shape. We all just stood there worried, as we waited to see if they would find him. "There he is" she said after a while.

"What, where?" Luffy asked.

"Ojous Fluer" Robin said. "Okay now pull him up" she said.

"Alright I got him" Luffy said, trying to pull Usopp up.

"Is he heavy?" Chopper asked.

"He shouldn't be that heavy" Robin said.

"Come on Luffy" Chopper said.

"Pull harder" Nami said, as Luffy finally pulled Usopp out of the clouds. "Yes he's back" she said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	108. Chapter 108

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Eight

"But he's not alone" Luffy said as two giant creatures came out of the clouds as well.

"It's trying to eat him" Sanji said as Nami and Chopper screamed.

"You hungry, eat this" Zoro said, running and jumping into the air as he slashed one of the creature in the back tentacles.

"Huh" Sanji said, as I raised an eyebrow as it deflated. The blonde soon jumped in the air and kicked the other one in the head, knocking it out.

"That first one deflated like a balloon" I said.

"This air, it's so thin" Zoro said as he and Luffy were breathing heavily. "It's hard to breath" he said.

"What do you make of this?" Sanji asked, "it's the strangest creature I've ever seen, I'm not even sure it's a fish" he said, as his foot sat on top of the knocked out creature's head.

"Just like Skylar said, that octopus thing was more like a big balloon" Luffy said.

"Yeah, except balloons don't have teeth" Zoro said.

"But how can there be fish up here on in the clouds?" Nami asked.

"You said it best yourself, basically it's an ocean in the sky" Robin said.

"So what's this big snake thing?" Chopper asked, referring to the creature Sanji defeated.

"I don't know, a Flat Fish" Luffy suggested.

"But it wasn't flat until Sanji kicked it" Chopper and I said. Soon Usopp sat up screaming as he shook.

"Oh come on Usopp, what is it this time?" Sanji asked.

"There's something in my pants" Usopp said, pulling a fish out of his pants before falling back down onto the deck.

"Usopp" Chopper cried out as he ran over to the long nosed pirate.

"Not his day" Robin said, "hold on" she said picking up the fish Usopp had pulled out of his pants. "Do you know what this is? I think it's one of the Sky Fish Noland described in his Log, it sounded pretty fantastic at the time but now that I see it, it looks like these creature somehow actually evolved to survive up here in the clouds" she said.

"They evolved, you mean they turned all flat and ballooney up and stuff" Zoro said.

"To make themselves even lighter, the buoyancy up here must be several times weaker than in the ocean down below" Robin said, as Luffy took the fish from her.

"And they grew scales like feathers and those weird carnivore like mouths" Nami said.

"I tried sautéing it" Sanji said lighting a cigarette, as Luffy was now eating the cooked fish.

"Delicious" Luffy said.

"Hey, we were still examining that" Nami snapped. "What were you guys thinking?" She asked, before eating some of the fish. "Hm, wait this is good, I've never tasted anything like it" she said, as Chopper was looking around with some binoculars.

"Well you know, I aim to please" Sanji said.

"Oh, let's eat the big one to" Luffy said.

"Forget it, I don't aim to please that much" Sanji said.

"So where's this Sky Island?" Chopper asked. "Huh, what's that?" He asked as I walked up beside him, leaning over the railing I looked forwards noticing a ship. "A ship, hey guys there's a..." he said trailing off as he blinked his eyes.

"What" I mumbled, blinking my eyes as the ship basically fell apart.

"Say, what's wrong Chopper?" Sanji asked, as Chopper fell backwards dropping the binoculars. "What's wrong you see something out there?" The blonde asked.

"Ahh, a ship, it was there and then it split" Chopper said, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion as I looked at the area the ship had sunken.

"Say what?" Zoro asked.

"Ahh and there's a bull with wings and he's running around in the clouds and he's coming straight for us" Chopper said, okay now I didn't see that.

"You're talking crazy, calm down" Zoro said.

"What's got into him?" Sanji asked, "check it out he's right" he said as a man came running towards us. "There's a guy running around out there" he said, hey stop, what do you want?" He asked.

"To destroy you" the man said.

"Oh is that all" Sanji said.

"He's mine" Zoro said, holding one of his swords us.

"Who is? What's going on?" Luffy asked as the man kicked Sanji. As Zoro ran towards the guy, the man knocked him back also.

"Hey" I growled drawing one of my swords and also attacking. The man moved out of the way and kicked me into the mast, I groaned as I fell to the floor. Soon the guy took Luffy down also.

"Hey don't let that guy walk all over you, get him" Nami said, as the man hopped into the air and aimed his weapon at the ship.

"Ahh, he's going to blow us up" Chopper cried out.

"Sky Island's scary" Usopp said.

"That's enough Gorilla" someone said heading towards the man. The man brought up his shield as the person attacked him and sent him flying into the clouds. Soon a man dressed in armor landed on the ship.

"Oh great, now who's this guy?" Nami asked, coughing I sat up and looked at the man clad in armor.

"Miss, you may call me the Sky Knight" the man said, as the bird behind him gave out its call. "He's gone" Sky Knight said.

"What's going on here? Who the heck was that guy? And you, could you be any more worthless that was pathetic you had him out number four to one" Nami said to us, looking at her I stuck my tongue out as we were all breathing heavily.

"You saved us, thanks a lot" Chopper said, bowing to the older man.

"I'm just doing my duty, this one's on the house" Sky Knight said.

"What gives, I feel so weak" Sanji panted out.

"Yeah, I could barely move" Luffy groaned out.

"It must be the thin air" Robin said, as I moved over to Zoro and rest against him panting.

"What, oh yeah, almost forgot about that" Zoro said.

"You must be Blue Sea People" Sky Knight said.

"Blue Sea People, what's that? And who are you?" Nami asked.

"As I said I am the Sky Knight and Blue Sea People is what we call those who live beneath the clouds" Sky Knight said.

"The Sky Knight" Chopper and I said.

"I'm assuming that you've traveled here from the Blue Sea" Sky Knight said.

"Yeah that's right" Luffy said.

"Then that explains it, you've reached the White Sea, 7,000 meters in the air, The White White Sea where I assume you're heading is still further up, about 10,000 meters ordinary Blue Sea People can't possible endure it here" Sky Knight said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	109. Chapter 109

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Nine

"Okay, I think I've gotten use to it" Luffy said sitting up and hitting his chest.

"Yeah I actually feel much better already" Zoro said, putting an arm around me and holding me close as my breathing was calming down.

"No, no, no, that's just not possible" Sky Knight said.

"So Mr. Knight, why was that guy running around in the clouds and attacking people?" Chopper asked.

"Now, now, not so fast, no doubt you have many questions, but first we have manners of business to discuss" Sky Knight said.

"Business" Nami said.

"You see I am a solider for hire, the White Sea can be dangerous, there are Gorillas lurking about, like the one you just saw who would like nothing more than to turn you into fish food for the Sky Fish, but if you purchases a 50,000,000 extol One Whistle I'll protect you" Sky Knight said.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Luffy asked as he, Sanji, and Zoro tilted their heads to the side.

"Now listen, that price is quite reasonable, I can't afford to lower it a single extol more, I have to earn a living too" Sky Knight said.

"Yeah but what the heck is an extol? And what's this whistle thing or whatever?" Sanji asked.

"You don't know, I don't understand you came here from the Summit of High West didn't you?" Sky Knight asked. "Surely you must have passed an island or two" he said.

"I still don't know what you're talking about" Luffy said.

"Wait, let me get this straight, you're saying there's another way we could have gotten up here where we would have passed an island or two" Nami said, "as in there's more than one Sky Island" she said.

"What, don't tell me you traveled by way of..." Sky Knight started to say.

"We rode up The Knock Up Stream" Robin and I said.

"My word, that monstrous current, so they're still souls in the world brave enough to make the attempt" Sky Knight said.

"I knew it, so we risked our lives for nothing" Nami said, turning around and covering her mouth as she cried. "Are you happy? We all should have been killed if we had just asked around a little more we could have found a safer way to get here" she said, shaking Luffy back and forth.

"Sky Island scary" Usopp was mumbling to himself over and over as he shook and cried.

"Did you lose any of your crew?" Sky Knight asked.

"No, we all made it" Luffy said.

"Then you considered yourself fortunate, had you taken a different route, one or two of you would have survived the journey but the rest of you would have perished, that's the gamble" Sky Knight said. "By way of The Knock Up Stream, either everyone dies or everyone survives, those are the only two possible outcomes, not many are willing to accept that all or nothing risk, especially these days, if nothing else I see now you are navigators of an acceptable bravery and skill" he said.

"Yeah, well I hate to take all the credit, but see when things got scary and these guys were all screaming and crying for their mommy's" Usopp said causing Nami to growl. "I was the one who stood up and said, nothing at all" he said when the orange haired girl grabbed his cheek and yanked it.

"Thought so" Nami said.

"This is the One Whistle" Sky Knight said throwing a whistle towards us, "it is yours to use as you see fit" he said, as it landed near Nami's feet. "Should you find yourselves in danger, you have but to blow it and I will come to your aid, as I said normally I would charge you 50,000,000 extols but for today please accept this as my gift to you" he said.

"It just looks like a normal whistle" I said.

"But wait, we still don't know your name" Nami said.

"I am Gan Fall and this is my partner Pierre" Gan said as he motioned to the bird. "Despite appearances, Pierre is no ordinary bird" he said as the bird started to grow. "Long ago he ate of a Horse Horse Fruit and gained its power" he said.

"What, what powers?" Sanji asked.

"He is able to transform into a horse with wings, namely a..." Gan started to say.

"Wow, a Pegasus" Nami and I finished.

"Yes a Pegasus" Gan said.

"Wow that's something" Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, and Chopper said when they saw what the bird looked like, I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"May luck be with you brave warriors" Gan said, as he flew off.

"Am I the only one who finds that bizarre?" Sanji asked, as everyone sweat dropped.

"I don't get it, was there even a reason for it to transform?" Nami asked.

"Good question" everyone said, as I smiled.

"I thought it was pretty cool" I said.

"In the end, he really didn't tell us anything did he?" Robin asked.

"No, nothing actually" Usopp said.

"Well back to square one I guess" Sanji said.

"Yeah, where are we suppose to go from here?" Zoro asked.

"I know, let's call the old man back and ask him" Luffy said picking up the whistle.

"Don't even think about it Luffy" Nami said as she and Usopp stopped him from blowing the whistle. "You don't blow that whistle to ask for direction, it's suppose to be for emergencies only" she said.

"Yeah, what if that Gorilla guy who attacked us comes back, you want to get blown up" Usopp said.

"I'll tell you what, for now let's just keep moving" Zoro said.

"Hey look over there you guys" Chopper said, looking over the railing.

"What is that?" Robin asked as she looked at what Chopper was looking at.

"Some kind of cloud" Chopper said.

"It looks more like a waterfall" Robin said.

"Okay that settles it, we go that way" Zoro said.

"Hey hold up stop the boat here" Nami said after a while of sailing towards the waterfall.

"Looks like the ways blocked" Robin said.

"What do we do?" Chopper asked.

"Those big clouds look like they're floating on top of the ocean, sort of like icebergs" Sanji said.

"So what, they're cloud bergs" Usopp said.

"Well they're obviously something different about them" Nami said.

"Maybe I can grab a piece" Luffy suggested. "Gum Gum Pistol" he said, as he shot his arm towards the clouds. "It bounced off" he said as his arm came back towards him, springing back into place. Luffy laughed a little before jumping on the clouds, "hey look, I'm not sinking, it's all fluffy and bouncy, it's great, you guys got to try this, come on it's fun" he said laughing as he was bouncing around.

"How does this work?" Nami asked.

"It's a mystery" Robin and I said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	110. Chapter 110

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Ten

"Woo hoo, here I come" Usopp said jumping onto the clouds.

"Me too, me too" Chopper said.

"Ahh, so soft, it's like a gigantic marshmallow pillow" Luffy said, relaxing against the clouds. "Maybe I'll just take a little nap" he said before bouncing in the air because Usopp and Chopper were bouncing around.

"Hm, well we obviously can't sail through these clouds so we have to find a way to get around them somehow" Nami said. "Hey, you guys try and see if you can spot a raft the ship could take" she said to the three boys bouncing around.

"Yeah right" Luffy said.

"Luffy, come check this out" Usopp said.

"What?" Luffy asked, running towards where Usopp was.

"Where do you think you're going? Get back here, quit playing around" Nami said. Soon Usopp and Luffy came back, telling us what they found. "A gate" Nami said.

"Yeah, a big one" Luffy said, hopping onto the ship. "It's up ahead, underneath that waterfall thingy" he said, as Chopper fell down and smashed onto Usopp's head.

"So there's a man made structure in the middle of the cloud" Sanji said as we started sailing again.

"At this point I'm not sure anything we find up here would surprise me" Robin and I said.

"Well we'll see soon enough" Luffy said.

"Take a left next" Chopper said.

"No go right" Usopp said.

"But it's to our left" Chopper said.

"It's on the right" Usopp said.

"I'll call the old guy" Luffy said, before he could blow the whistle Chopper and Usopp stopped him.

"Hey we're here" Nami said as the waterfall came into view.

"Yep, that's a gate alright" Sanji said as we saw a gate with a sign above it saying 'Heaven's Gate'.

"And look, that weird cloud we saw is really some kind of waterfall, it's coming down on top of those cloud bergs" Nami said.

"Hold on, am I the only one reading this right, Heaven's Gate, what's that all about?" Usopp said. "Sounds like a place you go to when you die" he said.

"Yeah, well now that you mention it maybe we are dead, have you ever think about that, huh" Zoro said as I sat on his lap.

"Huh, you know that would go a long way towards explaining this weird place" Sanji said.

"But I don't want to be dead" Chopper cried.

"Who cares, we're here right" Luffy laughed. "Wherever this gate goes, I'm going" he said.

"Will you get serious" Nami said, hitting them.

"What was that for?" Zoro asked.

"If you're making a joke, it's not funny" Nami said.

"So why'd you hit me too?" Chopper asked.

"Wait over there, there's somebody coming out" Usopp said, pointing to a door near the gate.

"It's an old woman taking pictures" I said, as I watched as she clicked the camera in her hands many times, I raised an eyebrow when I saw two angel wings on her back.

"Look she's got...she's got wings" Chopper said when the old woman stopped taking pictures.

"Wow, that's what Sky People look like, she's so wrinkly" Luffy said.

"Well she is an old woman" I said.

"Um hello" Nami said as we looked at the woman.

"I am Amazon the Heaven Gate's Inspector" Amazon said. "State your business sightseeing or other" she said.

"I...I guess it's kind of like sightseeing" Nami said.

"We want to go to the Sky Islands" Luffy said. "They're past this gate, right?" He asked.

"Can we say all of the above" Zoro said.

"It makes little difference, but if you wish to proceed, you must first pay the entrance fee of 1,000,000,000 extols per person, that is the law" Amazon said.

"What, 1,000,000,000" Usopp said.

"They're big on these extols around here" Sanji said.

"I can't even count that high, I wonder how much that would be in beli's?" Usopp asked.

"It got's to be a lot, I mean a billion anything; it sounds expensive" Chopper said.

"A billion per person, which makes 8,000,000,000 total" Robin said.

"Something's fishy here, 8,000,000,000 just to go through a stupid gate, I think the old hag is trying to scam us" Usopp said.

"Listen about the money, what if, you know, we don't have it?" Nami asked, covering Usopp's mouth.

"You may still pass" Amazon said.

"What seriously?" Usopp said.

"The choice is yours, I certainly won't try to stop you" Amazon said. "My job description does not require me to actually guard the gate, I'm merely here to ask your intention" she said.

"So that settles it, we want to go to the Sky Islands" Luffy said.

"But we don't have any of the money so we can't pay you" Usopp said.

"Very well, the eight of you than" Amazon said.

"Yeah, except we still need you to tell us how to get there" Luffy said, before something burst through the clouds. "What the heck is that?" The rubbery boy asked as two lobster claws came up and grabbed the sides of the ship's broken wings.

"The White Sea famous Express Lobster's" Amazon said as the lobster picked the ship up and holds it on its back.

"Ahh, we're moving" Usopp cried as the lobster stated swimming up the waterfall.

"It's a giant monster" Chopper cried.

"Seems it's taking us up the waterfall" Zoro said, holding me close.

"I guess this is how we get to the top" I said.

"Everybody, hang on tight" Nami said, as we all clung to something.

"It's so fast" Sanji said, Usopp cried as we all were heading up the waterfall. Leaning against Zoro I yelped when he lightly squeezed my ass. Looking back I glared, but leaned back and kissed his cheek causing him to look to the side and blushed. "My money says we live through this" Sanji said.

"A cloud road that goes straight up, you might want to reconsider that bet" Zoro said, as I clung to him when the lobster made a sharp turn.

"I wonder if this is a natural formation of the clouds" Nami said, as Sanji had hearts in his eyes as he was holding her.

"There's nothing natural about this at all" Usopp said crying as Zoro held him down with his foot.

"Look the exit, they put up a big sign showing us" Chopper said as we saw a bright light and a sign.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	111. Chapter 111

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Eleven

"Godland Skypiea" I said, reading the sign.

"Godland, what is Godland Skypiea?" Robin asked.

"This isn't the exit, it's the entrance" Luffy said. The lobster threw us off its back and we were in the air for a while before we soon crashed back onto the clouds. "There it is" the rubbery boy said as we saw an island, "Sky Island" he said.

"Wait, didn't the sign we pass say Skypiea" Robin said.

"Yeah" Nami said smiling. "That's the same name scribbled on the map Luffy found" she said. "So I guess that galelon that fell on us actually did come here, the last time they set eyes on this place was two thousand years ago, I'm amazed that this place has stayed beautiful for so long" she said, we soon docked near the shore.

"You can smell the adventure, hooting is the seaweed and summer" Luffy said, jumping off the boat.

"Wait for me, I like adventure" Usopp said, diving off the boat.

"Kind of shallow" Luffy said, as Usopp face planted into the clouds. "Usopp did you hurt yourself?" He asked. "Hello" he said when the long nosed pirate sat up.

"Hey is it just me or is this whole place made of clouds" Usopp said looking at Luffy.

"Big fluffy ones" Luffy said, causing me to laugh.

"I love this stuff" Usopp said, as he and Luffy started laughing.

"Come on, let's go explore" Luffy said running towards the shore.

"Yeah" Usopp said following after him.

"Wow, wait I'm coming with you guys" Chopper said following after the two.

"Me to, but I got to change first" Nami said, I looked down at my outfit it was a simple white tank top with some baggy blue jeans that were being held up with a black belt.

"Luffy, we may have a problem with dropping anchor here, there's no seabed at the bottom of this cloud" Zoro said.

"You know I thought about that and who cares" Luffy said, before lightly being pushed by Usopp.

"I love the way you think" Usopp said, as Luffy pushed him back.

"Thanks" Luffy said as the two started laughing and bumping into each other.

"Me too, I want to play" Chopper said, causing me to smile as he tried to join in while laughing.

"Come on down and check this out guys" Luffy said as Zoro went over and lowered the anchor. Walking over to him I ignored the conversation Luffy and Usopp were having.

"Well regardless of how the ground may feel it sure is an amazing sight" Zoro said, as I wrapped my arms around him and smiled. "Better than I imagined" he said, wrapping his arms around me also.

"It's a piece of work that's for sure but I think our ship makes her overreacting" Sanji said, laughing. "Bugs me when they get all worked up" he said, taking off his shoes and diving off the ship.

"When they get all worked up" Zoro said sweat dropping, as I laughed and pulled away from him.

"Ow you're hurting me, I said I was sorry" Nami said as she came out with the South Bird pecking at her head, before it flew off. "Uh, we forgot about the South Bird, we really shouldn't have let him go, he'll never survive here" she said, rubbing her head.

"I wouldn't sweat it, birds adapt very quickly to their environments and if not there seems to be some people living up here, don't worry about it, he'll be fine" Zoro said.

"Yeah I guess, hey the anchor" Nami said.

"All taken care of, it hit the heavier cloud below which is what I think this place floats on" Zoro said.

"That means that Sky Island floats on a sea of cloud cover" Robin said, looking at her and Nami's outfit I felt a little self concise. "I wonder if it's stationary in the sky or if it moves with the tide" the ravenette said.

"We can sit on the deck all day and pick this whole thing apart, but come on what fun would that be" Nami said, "face is most of this makes zero sense so let's make the best of it" she said as she jumped off the ship and into the watery clouds. "This is why we came here you guys welcome to Sky Island" she said, laughing a little. "Come on, if I can do this so can you, just jump" Nami said.

"Swordsman, Swordswoman, you joining us?" Robin asked.

"Me, yeah I'll be along soon" Zoro said.

"Me too, I still need to get comfortable with the idea that we won't fall through the clouds" I said.

"The captain smells adventure huh, I never stopped to think of any of this as adventure, maybe I should reconsider my stance" Robin said before jumping off the ship and following after Nami. Zoro watched Robin for a minute before turning back to face me, blushing I yelped when he pulled me close and placed his lips near my neck.

"Z-Zoro" I stuttered out when I felt his hot breath against my skin. "Stop it, that's not funny" I said, pouting as he pulled away and chuckled at my reaction. Looking at him my blush darkens as his kisses the side of lips. "I'm going to go down with the others" I said quickly, as I try to keep myself from dying of embarrassment. I stopped when I saw his oxen colored eyes become downcast for a minute, biting my lip I quickly leaned forward and pressed my lips against his gently. It was very quick and our lips only touched for a minute but as I pulled away I felt my lips tingle. While Zoro was too surprised to do anything I took that chance and jumped off the ship to join the others.

"Something about the squishiness of this island makes me wanna sleep all day" I heard Chopper say as he rolled down some clouds. Smiling I walked beside Robin and gave a small 'hello' when she looked at me, she raised an eyebrow when she saw the bright red blush on my face but ignored it.

"Ahoy, this is your captain speaking; I must inform you this place it too much fun for me to make anymore captain decisions" Luffy said hanging upside down from a tree.

"Aye, aye captain, what do you say? That we just sit around and do nothing" Usopp said playing with the clouds as he looked up at Luffy.

"That thing sounds like a plan to me, denied" Luffy said.

"Huh, but denied means no" Usopp said.

"Such mysterious flowers, I've never seen anything like them" Sanji said, leaning down next to a patch of flowers. "I wonder if they're balloonish like that sea monster, they'll pop when I pick one" he said, as Chopper was still rolling around. Picking one up he brought it up and smelled it.

"This is great those Marine losers can't follow us up here so we can all cut loose" Nami said, stretching. "Hey Chopper, what do you think that thing is over there?" She asked.

"What?" Chopper asked as he stopped rolling.

"Alright Mr. Giant Fruit, you're all mine" Luffy said, looking over to him I raised an eyebrow when he bit into the fruit only for some of his teeth to break. "Ow that hurt, why's this thing so hard?" He asked, knocking on the fruit. "Hey Usopp" he said.

"Yeah" Usopp responded back.

"Got some fruit for ya" Luffy said throwing the fruit at Usopp's head. I laughed as the fruit hit the long nosed pirate's head, sitting up he started screaming at Luffy, causing the rubbery boy to laugh.

"Wait up Robin, Skylar" Sanji said, running towards us. "I got a present for you two, an island flower" he said, placing a flower in our hair. "And one for...Nami" he said, running off to find the orange haired girl. "Nami baby where did you run off to, I have a gift for you" he said.

"Thank you" I called out to Sanji as Robin removed her flower and looked at it. Taking the flower out of my hair I looked down at it and started to think. I couldn't help but remember something, it was a sweet gesture Sora and Cloud did for me on mine and Sora's fifth birthday. Looking at the flower I closed my eyes and started to think back on that day, it was the first time I actually enjoyed my birthday. I felt light tears run down my cheeks as the memory came back to me, out of all those dark memories in my mind, there are a few that help shine light through the darkness, these little memories make me smile and hold onto life. The ones I want to remember but are blocked out by the dark ones. But this one memory I can never forget.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	112. Chapter 112

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Twelve

~Flash Back~

_"Skylar, Skylar, where are you?" Sora called out as he walked through the house with his older brother as they looked for their sister. "Please come out, me and Cloud have a gift for you" he said._

_"What is it?" Skylar asked, walking out of her hiding spot as she looked at the two boys before her. "Sora you know I like to be alone before night falls and they give us our special gifts" she said, disgusted by the thought of what was to come tonight._

_"I know, but I...while we were out in the garden we found some of these and we thought you would like one" Sora said as he and the older blonde next to him held out a bunch of purple and white lily's._

_"We know you don't like all that girly stuff, but we thought you would love these" Cloud said, as Skylar took them in her hands, tears pricking the cornerof her eyes as she looked at the two._

_"B-but how? Mother never let's us anywhere near her garden" Skylar said._

_"Well..." Sora started to say as he looked away, his hair covering his forehead as Cloud looked away also. Skylar moved forward and moved Sora's hair out of the way, gasping when she saw a nasty bruise on her twins forehead. Looking to Cloud her eyes scanned his body before she lifted his shirt, she wanted to cry at the giant bruise staining the pale delicate skin of her older brother's stomach._

_"We're sorry, but we wanted to do something nice for you" Cloud said, bending down and placing his hands on Skylar's shoulders. "Please don't be mad" he begged, Skylar looked at the both of them and smiled as she took two of the lily's and placed them in Sora and Cloud's hair._

_"There now you both look beautiful and I forgive you" Skylar said. Sora smiled and hugged his sister as Cloud took a lily from her, before he could put it in her hair though Sora stopped him and grabbed his sister's hand, dragging her to their bedroom he sat her down in front of the mirror. The brunette looked down when she saw that her black eye has yet to heal, while she sat there Sora braided her hair and put the lily's in it._

_"There now you're even more beautiful" Sora said, looking in the mirror Skylar smiled as she turned around and held her arms out. Sora and Cloud hugged her as all three started to cry, knowing that they only had a short amount of time before this moment would be ruined._

~End of Flash Back~

"I didn't figure on getting wet from walking through clouds" I heard Zoro say snapping me out of my memories. Blinking my eyes, I quickly wipe the tears away and looked at him as he stopped, walking over to him I blushed when he smirked at me. "Huh, what's that?" He asked, bending down and pulling on something.

"What did you find?" I asked, as he stood up and lifted up a white fox.

"Sorry" Zoro said, dropping the fox. "Huh, what do we have here, some kind of fox" he said, bending down closer to the creature.

"Huh is that music?" Luffy asked trying to eat that fruit from before as he heard a harp being played. Zoro stood up and pulled me close, causing my blush to darken even more.

"Look there's someone over there on that cloud" Zoro said tightening his grip on me as he pointed with his other arm towards a cloud.

"Oh great, it's another monster" Usopp said.

"I don't think so" I said trying to get a better look but each time I moved Zoro tighten his grip a little more.

"Where's that whistle? Where's that whistle? We can ask the Sky Knight to save us" Chopper said.

"No we can't that's not who we think it is, that right there is an angel" Sanji said, as I finally got a better look, I saw that it was a blonde haired girl.

"An angel" Usopp said.

"Heso" the blonde haired girl said looking at us.

"Heso" Sanji and Luffy said confused.

"You think she's trying to say hello" Usopp said.

"What does heso mean?" Chopper asked.

"It kind of sounds like hello" Zoro said, loosening his grip as he just kept an arm around my waist.

"Su come here" the girl said, as the white fox made a noise. "Did you come from the Blue Sea World?" She asked, walking towards us.

"If that's what you call it, we sailed up a river of clouds to get here" Luffy said. "Speaking of here, is this your home?" He asked.

"Yes it sure is" the blonde said, stopping, "and I'd like to welcome you to Skypiea's Angel Beach" she said. "Heh, I'd bet you like to drink that" she said, motioning to the fruit in Luffy's arms. "The top of a conush is as hard as steel, it's impossible to crack" she said, as Luffy handed her the fruit. "So you have to cut through the underside, like this" she said cutting a small hole on the bottom of the conush, I believe that's what she called it. "Here you go" she said, putting a straw in it as she handed it to Luffy, the fox curling up at her feet.

"If it's that good then I have to try some" Usopp said after seeing Luffy's reaction to the fruit. "Come on give it to me" he said, trying some.

"My name is Conis and this little one is Su, she's a Cloud Fox" Conis said. "If you need anything at all, please let me be of serves" she said.

"Yeah about that, your eyes are setting my heart of fir-ahhh" Sanji said as Nami yanked his ear.

"Lay off" Nami said. "Actually we've got tons of questions" she said. "I hate to bother you, but we've never been to any place like this before" she said.

"Sure, ask me anything you want to know" Conis said.

"Guys look, something's coming" Zoro said as he and I looked out into the clouds.

"Oh, that's my father" Conis said.

"Heso Conis" the blonde's father said.

"Heso father" Conis said back.

"Can't you say hello like normal people" Luffy said.

"Conis what's that thing he's riding on?" Nami asked as we stared at the man.

"Ah, that would be my father's waver" Conis said.

"Woah, that's awesome" Luffy said.

"A Sky Waver" Nami said.

"Gain way, stopping this thing is a bit of a trick" the man said, riding onto the shore before crashing into a palm tree. "My goodness, is everyone alright?" The man asked.

"You're the one who crashed" Zoro snapped.

"Hey Luffy, didn't you bring back something like that Waver from the seabed?" Nami asked.

"Huh, yeah I did, didn't I" Luffy said still drinking the juice from the fruit.

"Huh, then that must be the boat we read about in Noland the Liar's book" Nami said. "A boat that can sail without wind" she said.

"Did you make some new friends, Conis my dear?" The man asked.

"Yes, they only arrived a few minute ago from the Blue Sea World" Conis said.

"Oh still adjusting, there must be many things that puzzle you about the White Sea, I'm sorry" the man said.

"There's no need to apologize" Usopp said.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself sooner, my name is Pagaya" the man said.

"Oh uh, it's very nice to meet you" Usopp said.

"So father how was the fishing today?" Conis asked.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	113. Chapter 113

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Thirteen

"Quite a successful adventure" Pagaya said. "I have an idea, you should all come over for dinner; we'll fill your bellies with the taste of the island" he said.

"I'm all for that, I'm starving" Luffy said, holding up the conush.

"Sky Island cuisine, you mind if I help you prepare it?" Sanji asked.

"No" Pagaya said, as Nami was examining the Sky Waver.

"Before we go I have a question, this boat, it doesn't have any sails to catch the wind and you weren't rowing it either, so how does it papal through the water?" Nami asked.

"Oh of course, your people aren't familiar with dials are they" Conis said.

"What are dials?" Luffy asked. To answer his question Luffy got to try the Sky Waver out for himself, "I want to stop" he said before crashing.

"Oh no, I hope he's alright" Conis said covering her mouth.

"It's all my fault, I shouldn't have let a rookie use the waver" Pagaya said.

"Since Luffy can't swim, I hope this sea is more buoyant than ours" Sanji said.

"Maybe" Zoro said, as Chopper looked between the two. "I think it's safe floating in the air then you're probably right, he can handle it" he said.

"Huh, he sank" Sanji said.

"Huh, it's not the first time I've been wrong" Zoro said.

"I'll save you" Chopper said, as he jumped into the water.

"Wait, Chopper, you can't swim either" I said.

"That was close" Sanji said as Zoro dragged Luffy back onto shore.

"Close, you were standing on the beach what do you know about close" Zoro snapped. "Oh yeah, thanks for the help by the way" he said.

"Was it really necessary for you to jump in too" Usopp said dragging Chopper back on shore.

"Scary Sky Island scary" Chopper said.

"I apologize for letting him take the waver out" Pagaya said. "With his light body, even a small weight could shake the rudder, unless you know the White White Sea like the back of your hand, the waver is almost impossible to ride" he said. "Again I am sorry" he said.

"It's only recently that I've become good enough to ride it" Conis said.

"Woah is it really that hard?" Chopper asked.

"It usually takes ten years to drive it" Pagaya said.

"You've got to be joking" Chopper said.

"Wow, look at her go" Usopp said, looking at Nami who was riding the Sky Waver perfectly.

"This is wonderful" Nami said.

"Go Nami, you're a vision riding that waver" Sanji said, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"That's incredible I can't believe it, this is her first time" Pagaya said.

"She's a natural it seems" I said, chuckling.

"Yeah, how come she can do it and I can't" Luffy complained.

"Wow this really requires skills, no wonder you had a hard time Luffy" Nami said, laughing which caused me to smile.

"Nami we're invited to dinner so get off that thing and stop being so rude" Luffy snapped before being kicked in the head by Sanji.

"Talk about rude" Sanji said.

"Stupid waver hog" Luffy said.

"Go on a head, if it's okay with Pagaya I'd like to stay out here and ride" Nami said.

"That's fine, just be careful" Pagaya said.

"Riding this freely on the open ocean without worrying about the wind is like a dream" Nami said as we started walking away, "I wonder if we could use these on our ocean back home" she said, causing me to smile a little.

"Woah, is that some kind of factory?" Usopp asked.

"Indeed it is" Pagaya said as we continued to walk. "That is a cloud quarrying site, it's where our clouds are manufactured and cut to meet all type of needs" he said.

"I didn't know you could cut a cloud" Zoro said.

"You did take the Milky Road to get to the White White Sea, correct?" Pagaya asked.

"Milky Road, is that the name of that messed up current we took up here?" Zoro asked.

"Yes" Pagaya said, "it's a canal constructed by our engineers and made using the natural clouds we quarry" he said. "There's actually two types of clouds on our island" he said. "Your ship traveled the top of the Sea Cloud and the ones that float on their own, the ones we can build on and stand on are called Island Clouds" he said.

"That's not the normal clouds we're use to are they?" Zoro asked, as Chopper and Usopp were bouncing around on some clouds.

"No their condensation nucleus is different than from what you usually see, it has to do with the mineral found in the Blue Sea World called Sea Prism Stone" Pagaya said.

"Sea Prism Stone, what affect does that have on the clouds?" Robin asked.

"It's like this, inside the Sea Prism are corneous particles called pyrobroine, during volcanic eruptions these particles gain moisture and descend into the sky, our clouds are formed based on the density of the moisture" Pagaya explained.

"Oh yeah, I've heard about those things" Luffy said.

"Sure, I remember when I was a kid" Usopp said, as he started making up a story.

"Enough sarcasm" Sanji and I said.

"In all actually there are three types of clouds that can be use in our day-to-day, the Sea and Island types are natural, the man made ones come from Island Clouds, now if you follow me please" Pagaya said as we reached a house.

"Check out the view from up here" Luffy said.

"Look, if you squint you can see Nami riding the waver" Chopper said.

"Luffy what are you waiting on?" Sanji asked.

"How come she's so good at that stupid thing?" Luffy asked. "Fall off" he said, as Sanji hit him on the head.

"Cut it out" Sanji said, dragging Luffy behind him.

"Thanks Sanji you made me bite my tongue, now I'm bleeding" Luffy said.

"Poor baby, hey Pagaya which way to the kitchen?" Sanji asked.

"It's right up here" Pagaya said.

~Time Skip~

My ears perked up when I heard Sanji coughing in the kitchen. "What happen to you?" I heard Pagaya ask.

"Well I saw this stuff sitting in your fridge and I...I never seen anything like it so I tried it and...and it taste like death, now I'm dizzy and my tongue feels swollen, how's it look?" I heard Sanji ask.

"Like you drank some spoiled sauce" Pagaya said.

"Why did you leave this stuff lying around, if it's old you throw it out" Sanji said, I jumped when I heard something break.

"It sounds like they're having fun in the kitchen" Luffy said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	114. Chapter 114

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Fourteen

"I bet Sanji's just excited about Sky Island food being such a new thing" Usopp said.

"I don't think that's it" I said, as I heard him ranting in there.

"So uh, I was wondering, could you explain some more to us about these dials you mentioned earlier?" Robin asked, as I wiggled a little trying to get comfortable as I sat on Zoro's lap.

"Sure, but its complex" Conis said. "I don't know exactly where to start" she said, as she walked over to get something.

"Ah, I've never been this relax" Chopper said.

"Hmm, this doesn't look like a dial it's just a seashell" Luffy said, as Conis gave him something.

"Yes at first glance, but why don't you put it to your mouth and talk" Conis said.

"Like this" Luffy said holding the dial up to his mouth and talked, "Usopp stinks" he said.

"Why do you always pick on me" Usopp said with his hands up as he glided past Luffy, causing me to laugh.

"Now just press down the apex of the shell" Conis said.

"Hm, want to tell me what an apex it?" Luffy asked.

"It means vertex or highest point" Usopp and I said, as the long nosed pirate pressed down the top of the shell.

"Usopp stinks" Luffy's voice came out of the shell, repeating what the rubbery boy had said.

"Ahh, the seashell is making fun of Usopp too" Luffy said.

"What did I ever do to you seashell?" Usopp asked.

"Hey that's a neat trick, so it can store any sound and play it back" Zoro said.

"Then that shell is one of the dials" Robin said.

"Yes, we call this one a Tone Dial" Conis said. "It's a shell from the White White Sea that records and replays whatever it hears" she said.

"Hey hold one, I didn't think there was a bottom to your sea" Zoro said. "Where do these things live anyways?" He asked.

"They live in the shallows and the cloud reefs" Conis said.

"I still don't see how that little thing could move your father's Sky Waver" Robin said, as Conis went over to a table and picked up an even bigger shell.

"Well that's because this is the kind that powers the waver" Conis said. "It's smaller but it does demonstrate the same process" she said, walking over to Luffy and Usopp. "Here let me show you" she said, as she held it up she pressed down on the apex and air blew out of the shell, moving the wind chimes that she was pointing the shell at.

"So this one blows wind out of its backside" Usopp said.

"Let me see" Luffy said, holding out his hand.

"This is called a Breath Dial, it allows you the ability to expel the wind and use it to your desire" Conis said as Luffy was spinning his arms around. Pointing it at his face he pressed down on the apex, causing air to blast into his face. "The wind capacity varies depending on the size of the shell, if you attach the right size to the stern of a ship you could move along swiftly" she said.

"I've never heard of anything like that" Robin said.

"I get it now, the waver moved by blowing a stream of wind through the water" Usopp said.

"That waver is fun" Luffy said.

"Dials don't just power wavers, there's also the skating kind, the board kind, but I don't go for those the waver is about as crazy as I get" Conis said.

"I wish I was out there on that thing instead of Nami" Luffy said. "But I could be if I figure out how to fix the one we have" he said.

"How did you ever find a waver in your world?" Conis asked.

"Well it's kind of hard to tell what it is, you know" Usopp said. "That hunk of junk is two hundred years old and a total wreak, there's no way it works" he said.

"That might not be the case, dials are made from the remains of dead shell-fish" Conis said. "They can last indefinitely, so the shell itself isn't broken you might get lucky" she said.

"I told you so" Luffy said.

"You never said anything like that" Usopp said.

"I know" Luffy said, looking down.

"I'd venture a guess there are many types of dials, is this one here?" Robin asked pointing at a shell on the table that had tea on it.

"Yes, that's a Lamp Dial" Conis said.

"Neat it lit up from the inside" Chopper said as Conis pressed the top of the shell.

"Right, there are Flame Dials, that store heat and fire" Conis said, "Flavor Dials that store various taste and aromas, and Vision Dials that store everything the user sees so you can watch again and again" she said.

"I want to live in the clouds for the rest of my life" Chopper said, tears of happiness streaming down his face.

"To be honest, we really couldn't substain life here in the clouds without these dials" Conis said.

"Huh?" Robin asked.

"Our culture has evolve with the dials, I suppose in the same way they evolve with the White White Sea" Conis said, I blinked when I heard snoring, looking back at Zoro I sweat dropped when I saw that he had fallen asleep.

~Time Skip~

"Ladies and gentlemen dinner is served today we have for you Sky Island lobster with special sauce and a side of island fruits I can't pronounce" Sanji said, as we all looked at the food.

"That looks so good" Luffy said.

"Let's dig in" Chopper said. Smiling I picked up some food and started eating, enjoying the delicious flavors that exploded in my mouth.

"Oh wow, it tastes sweet" Luffy said, nodding I looked over to Sanji who walked out onto the balcony.

"I wouldn't have expected it from lobster" Usopp said.

"Yum" Luffy said, as I ate I looked back over to Sanji to see that he only went outside to smoke.

"Hey guys, any of you know where Nami is?" Sanji asked.

"I think she's riding the waver" Luffy said.

"I don't see her" Sanji said.

"She probably went out to far, she's like that, who cares you should have some of this" Usopp said.

"I'm worried; do you think she's okay?" Conis asked her father.

"I have my concerns but I can't say one way or another" Pagaya said.

"What are you talking about?" Luffy asked.

"In the clouds there's a place called the Upper Yard that no one is ever allowed to set foot on, it's not too far away, it would only be a short trip by waver from here" Conis said. "I'm afraid your friend Nami set ashore there out of curiosity" she said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	115. Chapter 115

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Fifteen

"What's so bad that no one can ever go over to this island?" Usopp asked. "Is it full of monsters?" He asked.

"It's sacred ground" Conis said.

"Sacred ground" Robin said as Conis nodded her head.

"But it is so much more than that, it's the land where God lives" Conis said.

"There's actually a God and he lives on an island up here that no one's a loud to walk on" Luffy said, standing up.

"Right" Conis said.

"You mean the God, the same one from all the old stories, he actually lives on an island next door to you" Chopper said.

"He does, I'm sure that everyone noticed the big sign that said 'Godland Skypiea', that means this land is ruled by the almighty God Eneru" Conis said.

"God's name is Eneru" Sanji said.

"He knows and sees everything" Conis said.

"Everything" Usopp said as Conis nodded her head.

"He keeps his all seeing eyes focus on everyone, always" Conis said.

"For real" Usopp said, standing up.

"Like right now" Luffy said.

"Yes" Conis said.

"I hate it when people stare at me and I can't see them" Chopper said.

"God, huh" Zoro said scoffing, as he picked up a glass of water.

"Wait, you mean you don't believe in God?" Chopper asked, looking at Zoro. "But, why not?" He asked.

"Well for me it's not a matter of belief, I don't see proof of it one way or another and to be honest I don't really care to" Zoro said. "But if you want to go ahead, it's not up to me to deny anyone their little beliefs" he said.

"Well that's because everyone's entitled to their own beliefs and opinions, you shouldn't force someone to believe what you do" I said, leaning over and patting Chopper's head.

"So Conis, if this guy Eneru lives in the Upper Yard and it's so close then you must have set eyes on him before" Sanji said.

"Absolutely not, it's forbidden to go there" Conis said, waving her hands in front of her. "The Upper Yard is sacred ground and a place only for God to rest, I'm sorry" She said.

"I see, a place that we're not a loud to go to no matter what, huh" Luffy said sparkling.

"I've seen that look in your eyes before Luffy and it always gets us into trouble, when the lady says we can't go there because it's sacred or whatever that's exactly what she means" Usopp said shaking our captain. "I am not letting you drag me down with you this time" he said.

"Oh hey, I understand we're not suppose to go there" Luffy said giving us a wide smile. "Come on you really think I'm the kind of guy that would do that" he said, turning away from us and started stuffing his face with some bread.

"Yes, absolutely" we all said.

"Hey wait, if this guy is God, shouldn't he forgive you no matter what you do, walking around on some forbidden island doesn't seem like a big deal to me" Luffy said.

"No, breaking any law set forth by our almighty is nothing less than blasphemous" Conis said.

"Then I guess it doesn't matter either way" Luffy said as he continued to stuff his face with food.

"Tell me, I assume there are some dramatic and vicious consequences in entering the Upper Yard; do you know what they are?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, I do" Conis said.

"What are they?" Zoro asked.

"It is our belief is if you go there, you will never return alive" Pagaya said.

"Everyone who goes there dies" Usopp said.

"I must admit, I'm just as worried about Nami as all of you, I hope she hasn't sailed to close to the Upper Yard" Pagaya said.

"NAMI" Sanji started screaming as he looked over the balcony's railing.

"Alright, let's go find her we're wasting time" Luffy said.

"You don't care about saving Nami, you just want to satisfy your twisted urge to do the exact opposite of what you've been told" Usopp said, shaking Luffy again.

"NAMI" Sanji continued to scream, worried for our navigator.

"I hope she's alright" I said, my chest tightening as I grew more and more worried, as I thought about all the things that could have happened.

"Luffy we've got to get going" Sanji said, as our rubbery captain continued to stuff his face.

"Yeah I know, just give me a second" Luffy said.

"Fine don't listen to me, but you're going to feel awful if something happens to Nami while you're busy stuffing your face" Sanji said. "The food will be here when we get back" he said.

"Uh huh, I'm right behind you" Luffy said.

"Conis I know this guy and I can be here all day waiting on him, can you tell me how to get to Upper Yard, I got to go help Nami" Sanji said.

"But you don't know for sure" Conis said. "About Nami, she might just be out in the clouds and nowhere near the Upper Yard" she said. "I-I mean I can't explain how devastating it could be for us to occur the wrath of our God Eneru" she said.

"This Eneru doesn't sound like the nicest God you could have found" Chopper said.

"He doesn't have to be, he's God" Zoro said, as he tighten his grip on me. Sighing I rested my head on his shoulder as I moved a little on his lap.

~Time Skip~

"Time to set sail for the place of no return that we're not suppose to go to anyway" Luffy said as we were all on the ship.

"Great name" I said.

"Hm, I'm so very sorry, there's no head wind blowing, if you were to set sail at this moment you would spend an extraordinary amount of time getting to the Upper Yard" Pagaya said.

"What?" Luffy asked.

"So what's an extraordinary amount?" Usopp asked.

"Expeditionary longer than it would take if your ship was powered using out dial energies, but it's not" Pagaya said.

"That's real nice but we need a number" Sanji said.

"Sorry, only the wind knows your answer" Pagaya said.

"Oh of course the wind" Usopp said as he started ranting.

"Old man you got to know a faster way to get us there, other than just sitting here and waiting for the wind to pick up" Luffy said.

"See Luffy, it doesn't matter what we do, you're always going to find a way to put me in danger, I can't live like this" Usopp said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	116. Chapter 116

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Sixteen

"What's your problem?" Luffy asked.

"I'm nervous" Usopp said.

"Yeah, fine we have somewhere dangerous to go" Luffy cheered, "I can't just sit on this beach and wait for the wind to blow any longer" he said, as he ran off the ship, carrying something.

"Hey Luffy what's that thing you're carrying?" Usopp asked.

"Is that the broken Sky Waver we found?" I asked.

"Oh no, that's not the old broken waver is it? You'll kill yourself" Usopp said.

"Here I come" Luffy said causing Usopp and Chopper to freak out.

"What an idiot" Zoro said, when Luffy fell into the water.

"How could he possible not know that was going to happen" Usopp said.

"So...uh, does anyone want to save him?" Chopper and I asked as Luffy sank into the water.

"Let him drown" Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji said.

"Man you're such a pain you know that" Zoro said after he dragged Luffy out of the water and laid him on shore. He put his foot on Luffy's stomach and pressed down, causing our captain to spit out some water.

"Oh look a rainbow" I said, as the water Luffy was spitting out created a rainbow.

"So this is your own waver, huh?" Pagaya asked looking at the broken Sky Waver. "You should take better care of it" he said.

"It's not ours, we found it like that" Usopp said.

"Would you like for me to take a look at it?" Pagaya asked. "Assuming it's fixable I should be able to do that for you" he said.

"How would you know how to fix it?" Luffy asked.

"I'm an engineer who specializes in dial ships so this I should know" Pagaya said.

"Yeah really, then what are you waiting for" Luffy said before spitting up more water. "Get to work old man" he said through the water.

"Maybe you should be gentler" I said looking at Zoro.

"Nah, he's fine" Zoro said. After a while Usopp and Chopper started playing in the clouds.

"Beat this one Usopp, look" Chopper said as he finished making a snowman out of clouds.

"I don't think that will be a problem, see my cloud sculptures so good it should be in a museum" Usopp said, looking at his I must admit that it was pretty good, it was a sculpture of all of us, but Chopper's was more adorable.

"That's amazing" Chopper said.

"That's the worst looking art, I've ever seen" Sanji said, kicking Usopp in the face. "This is what I think of your unexpired work" he said, destroying the cloud sculpture. I frowned, I knew Sanji was worried but he didn't have to go that far. I watched as Usopp was crying and holding onto Sanji's leg while the blonde continue to destroy his art work. Sighing as I was leaning against the railing next to Robin watching them, I cast a glance towards Zoro and sweat dropped when I saw him asleep.

"So can you fix it?" Luffy asked.

"I've never seen parts like these before" Pagaya said.

"Come on, just fix it already" Luffy said.

"I'm sorry, but until I have a chance to look at this closer I don't know if I can fix it" Pagaya said.

"Will you at least try?" Luffy asked.

"Yes of course" Pagaya said.

"Looks like we've got company" Luffy said, looking towards the stairs I saw that a bunch of men were coming towards us.

"You there on the beach, don't move" one of the men said.

"Does he mean...mean us?" Luffy asked.

"Hey, uh, why are they crawling?" Sanji asked as the men got down and started to crawl towards us.

"Who knows, I mean they've obviously got issues" Usopp said.

"Cause they're crawling around like crabs" Chopper said. Sighing Zoro, Robin, and I got off the ship and walked over to the others.

"White Berets halt" one of the men said.

"Heso" all the men said.

"Heso" Conis said.

"Heso gentlemen" Pagaya said.

"Speak out language we can't understand you" Luffy said irritated.

"What are they?" Zoro asked, wrapping an arm around.

"Soldiers" I said.

"Usopp said they have issues" Chopper said.

"Well look what we have here" a man said. "You must be the Blue Sea dwellers who have illegally entered the sacred land of Skypiea" he said. "Prepare to have the weight of Heaven's Judgment brought down upon you" he said.

"You're calling them criminals" Pagaya said.

"Illegal entry, what's that?" Luffy asked.

"Let's just say it's not good" Pagaya said.

"Don't waste your breath making excuses" the man said, as he pulled out some pictures. "Amazon, the woman who stands at these very gates, captured these images using her vision dial" he said.

"No wait, that can't be" Pagaya said. "I think this is all a big misunderstanding Captain McKinley, they're not criminals you're making them out to be" he said, as the man put the pictures away.

"What do you mean by illegal entry?" Sanji asked.

"Does this have to do with that ridiculous one billion extols entrance fee, because we didn't pay her a thing" Robin said.

"But didn't that old lady say we didn't have to pay it, it's not like she tried to stop us" Usopp said.

"Yeah that's true" Chopper said.

"Enough, there's no sense in trying to deny it, now fess up" McKinley said. "Don't worry, you need not become panic just yet, according to Heaven's Judgment illegal entry is only an eleventh degree crime" he said. "Once you accept your punishment, which will be minimal, you become legal tourist on the spot and may go about your business" he said.

"Well you should have told us sooner" Sanji said. "But before we accept, what exactly do you have planned as far as punishment?" He asked.

"A mere slap on the wrist, all you need to do is pay ten times the entrance fee, of course if you pay immediately we'll pretend this little episode never happened" McKinley said. "So ten billion per person times eight people makes your total 80,000,000,000 extols, cash only" he said.

"Wait, 80,000,000,000, that sounds like an awful lot of money, how much is that in beli's?" Usopp asked.

"That's the currency you use in the Blue Sea World right? Today's exchange rate is 10,000 extol's per beli" McKinley said.

"Let's see then now there's ten thousand and you got to carry the one..." Usopp mumbled to himself.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	117. Chapter 117

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Seventeen

"Five" Usopp said, looking at Robin.

"80,000,000,000 extols is 80,000,000 beli's genius" Robin and I said, as Sanji's cigarette fell out of his mouth.

"Get real, do you realize how expensive that is" Sanji said. "After risking our lives coming to this place, why should we have to pay a stupid fee just to enter your precious city, we can't agree to that" he snapped.

"You brought this on yourselves, if you had just paid the 800 beli's in the first place we wouldn't be having this talk" McKinley said.

"That's still way too expensive" Sanji said.

"This is your first warning, the White Berets serve under the vassals of almighty Eneru, arguing with us will only raise the level of your crime" McKinley said.

"Oh whatever man" Sanji said. "Let's forget these idiots we need to start looking for Nami, I'm getting worried, she may need my tender affection right about now" he said to us, as I sweat dropped.

"Is she in trouble?" Chopper asked.

"I doubt it" Luffy said. "Soon as the wind changes direction, we can head out for another adventure" he said, smiling widely. "I mean look for Nami" he said.

"Listen to me" Usopp said, grabbing Luffy's shoulder.

"Usopp...are you doing okay?" Luffy asked.

"You know captain, if Nami's just taking a joy ride around the island, she may be back any minute" Usopp said. "If we leave now we could miss her, we wouldn't want that now, would we?" He asked.

"You think so?" Luffy asked.

"She's taking way to long" Chopper said.

"Shut up, the reason Luffy's here in the first place is to prove he could go to where he can't go, not to chase after Nami stupid" Usopp said to Chopper as he covered the reindeer/human's mouth.

"That's true" Robin and I said.

"Let's just go" Zoro said, tightening his grip on me.

"Yeah guys Conis warned us about that remember, if we go, we'll encore Eneru's wrath, who knows how much trouble we'll be in" Usopp said to us.

"So, what now?" Chopper asked.

"Are best bet is to wait for Nami and try not to upset the White Berets, I mean it's Nami we're talking about, she's got to have a secret stash of a few trillion beli's somewhere, I mean she can pay up and then we're out of here" Usopp said.

"Alright what are you all blabbering about over there?" McKinley asked. "And where's your eighth crew mate I only count seven, do I need to add fleeing the island to your charges" he said.

"Woah, woah, let's not get carried away here, she's just taking the waver out for a quick spin, soon as she gets back she can pay the fine in its entirety" Usopp said. "You can trust us sir, we're good for it" he said. "Okay I think I brought us some time" he said coming back over to us. "Now Luffy don't do anything stupid to anger Nami you know how she can get" he said.

"Aww, okay" Luffy said.

"Sanji you too" Usopp said.

"Yeah, yeah" Sanji said.

"Great that's the plan, we'll meet back here later" Usopp said.

"So Robin can I treat you to a cup of tea?" Sanji asked as he and the raven haired woman walked off.

"Sure" Robin said. I sighed as Zoro and I started walking off to the side, smiling I intertwined our fingers together as I held his hand. As Zoro sat down with me on his lap, I blocked everyone out and just sat there watching them. I blushed as I started thinking about what I did earlier on the ship when we got here and brought my hand up to my lips. Shaking my head I went back to just watching everything around me while not listening to a single word they said. Looking back at Zoro I started to think back to that small peck I gave him and started to blush even more, leaning back I made sure he was a sleep and no one was watching. I pressed my lips gently against his, but quickly pulled away when he twitched slightly and tighten his grip on me, smiling a little I laid back against him and closed my eyes, not going to sleep but lay there feeling safe and comfortable. My eyes snapped open quickly when I heard Conis scream, Zoro and I quickly stood up as he pulled his swords out and attacked the fish that was coming towards the blonde; I quickly went over to her to make sure she was alright.

"What did we catch, a fish or a monster?" Usopp asked as they looked at the thing they caught.

"Are you alright?" I asked, looking at Conis with a concern look, as she nodded her head.

"It tried to eat Conis" Chopper said.

"Take it, this is a Sky Fish" Zoro said.

"You're heroes" Pagaya said, "mere words cannot explain how grateful I am towards you for saving my daughter" he said. I walked over to Zoro and pecked his cheek as I stood beside him, smiling at the small blush that decorated his face.

"Father, look" Conis said, looking at the fish.

"We're in trouble" Pagaya said.

"Why am I not surprised" McKinley said, "this species of Sky Fish is so rare that it's forbidden to catch it, your incompetence has once again earned you a violation of the law, this time it's a ninth degree crime" he said, causing me to frown.

"That's not fair, how are we even suppose to know the laws here when we just got here" I growled.

"Why is that a crime, that thing was going to eat Conis, Zoro saved her life" Chopper said, as McKinley laughed.

"Wait Zoro, you didn't kill it did you?" Usopp asked.

"Don't think so" Zoro said.

"Well if it's not dead then we didn't commit a crime" Usopp said, walking over to the fish and kicking it. "See what did I tell you, it's alive" he said, as the fish cried and it's tail splashed in the water.

"Yum" Luffy said, drooling.

"Don't eat it Luffy, stop" Usopp said, before Luffy stretched his arms as he knocked Usopp away and bit into the fish.

"You just dug your own grave son" McKinley said, as the fish whimpered. "Eating an endanger species is an eighth degree crime" he said.

"Little on the tough side" Luffy said.

"That's enough, get off of it Luffy and Sky Fish go back to your home and if you see any bait on a hook, don't bite it" Usopp said. The fish was thrown back into the water and it swam away.

"You know I've been biting my tongue for the last day, listening to all the bogus crimes you're accusing us of" Zoro said as he got into a fighting stance, ready to draw his swords. "If you don't cut it out I'll-" he started to say.

"Zoro wait, think about what you're saying" Usopp said standing in front of the swordsman.

"This has become ridiculous, your behavior is obviously an attempt at extortion, congratulation seventh degree crime" McKinley said.

"Zoro wasn't trying to extort you, he was about to say, if you don't cut it out I will have a good laugh" Usopp said, "it's kind of his catchphrase, a silly gag" he said.

"This isn't fair, he's just trying to get us in trouble on purpose" Chopper said.

"Chopper, shut up you're only going to make things worst" Usopp said to the reindeer/human.

"The only way not to get in trouble is do nothing" Chopper said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	118. Chapter 118

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Eighteen

"Do nothing huh, that's it" Usopp said. "Now all we have to do is hope we don't get charged for loitering, okay nap time" he said, as he lay down. I sweat dropped as I was being held close by Zoro as he, Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy fell asleep on the ground.

"How dare they make such a racket on Angel Beach" McKinley said.

"If you can even call this a racket" I mumbled as I sweat dropped even more.

"Listen up, you are all in violation of Skypiea's noise pollution statics which is sixth degree crimes" McKinley said.

"You mean we can't even snore" Usopp said, with an irritation mark on his head.

"Enough already" Luffy said as we all sat up. "Let's put a beating on this beret wearing freak" Luffy said.

"Yeah let's" Zoro said, lightly moving me off his lap.

"Stop it, guys cool down" Usopp said, standing up. "Let's sit down and take a breather okay" he said as he stood between us and the White Beret's. "Zoro, Luffy, Chopper, and Skylar there's no reason for us-" Usopp started to say.

"I'm back" we all heard Nami say.

"Nami baby, I missed you" Sanji said with hearts in his eye.

"Luffy, promise you won't start any trouble, okay" Nami said.

"I don't know if I can keep that promise" Luffy said.

"Hey Nami, we need you to fork up 80,000,000 beli's from your stash to pay for all our fines we've got" Usopp said.

"Oh good, we pay the fine and we're clear" Nami said, riding towards us.

"I don't think you should have said that" I said, noticing the dark look on our navigator's face.

"Did he say 80,000,000" Nami said, as she picked up speed.

"What?" McKinley asked.

"You're ripping us off" Nami growled as she hit the man with the waver. "Oh crap, I was so pissed off I forgot to hit the brakes" she said when she realized what happen.

"Ouch" Zoro and Usopp said.

"Captain" all the men said.

"Hey thanks for letting me use your waver, I love the way it handles" Nami said, giving Pagaya back his Sky Waver.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, but more importantly, do you realize how much trouble you are in right now?" Pagaya asked.

"Captain" one of the White Berets said as they surrounded their captain.

"Guys let's make ourselves scarce" Nami said.

"Aw, aren't you going to finish the fight you just started?" Luffy asked.

"Trust me this Eneru is someone we don't want to mess with" Nami said.

"I assume that's another crime on our records" Zoro said.

"Oh yes quite and knocking out an official is the crime of a fifth degree" Pagaya said.

"Fifth huh, could be worse" Usopp said.

"That's not good at all" Conis said. "Once you're found guilty of committing a fifth degree crime almighty Eneru will banish you to the land of The Drifting Clouds" she said.

"How's that bad?" Usopp asked.

"Land of The Drifting Clouds, that sounds like fun" Luffy said.

"It's a death sentence, you die" Conis said.

"We…we die" Nami, Usopp, and Chopper said

"You really got him good Nami" Zoro said as we looked at the beaten up captain. "But come on, a death sentence in God's Land, that's quite a contradictions" he said.

"But it's the truth, this is very serious, they'll put you on your ship on a small cloud and sent you a drift on the sea with no hints of rescue or escape" Conis said "You'll eventually die a very slow and painful death" she said, "it's terrible" she said.

"Interesting" Robin said, crossing her arms. "That must be why we saw that ship fall from the sky" she said.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Usopp asked.

"Don't you remember that galleon we saw falling, the Saint Brisk I think it was called, for all we know that crew could have been punished over two hundred years ago" Robin said.

"You criminals" the White Berets men said.

"Do you scum know what you've done to our captain" one of them said.

"Who cares" Sanji said.

"Sanji let me handle this" Nami said.

"Anything for you" Sanji said, his eye turning into a heart.

"Don't take it so personally, it was a lucky shot" Nami said.

"A lucky shot" one of the men said.

"Completely unintentional" Nami said.

"You are lying" the man said.

"No, I'm telling you the truth it was an accident I swear" Nami said clapping her hands together.

"An accident" the man said.

"Uh, okay guys, look try wrapping your head around this, it was an accident because those Wavers are really hard to control and it was only my first time to ever pilot one, so I made a little mistake while I was turning" Nami said. "I'll admit that makes me clumsy, but can you blame a beginner for messing up and nearly killing your boss" she said.

"That's weird, seems like you had a pretty good handle on it to me" Luffy said, as Nami looking back and glared at him.

"Shut it Luffy, Nami's trying to trick them into thinking it was an accident" Usopp said to the rubbery boy. "Don't blow it okay" he said, as Nami continued to talk to the men.

"Alright" Luffy said.

"Gentleman, as important as your investigation is perhaps it would be best to get the captain to a doctor first, just a thought" Pagaya said.

"Oh right, the captain" the man said as they all started freaking out.

"Now there's no need to panic, let's take him to my house" Pagaya said.

"We'll get right on that, heso" the man said as they all did that weird hand thing. "Consider yourselves under premarital arrest, don't go anywhere, got it" he said as they carried their captain to Pagaya's house.

"The poor captain's bleeding" another man cried, as they crawled away.

"Why are they crawling again, can't they just carry him like normal people" Sanji said.

"You guys saved my life so I know you're not as bad as they claim you are" Conis said. "So take this chance and get out of here" she said before running away.

"Wait" Usopp said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	119. Chapter 119

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Nineteen

"I think we better take her advice" Nami said, looking at us. "When I was on the waver I saw it for myself, an island filled with monsters" she said.

"Great, you did exactly what everyone was hoping you wouldn't do" Zoro said.

"You mean the place we were told to never ever set foot on" Luffy said sparkling. "There are monsters" he said.

"Woah, don't give him any idea's" Usopp said as he and Chopper held Luffy down and covered his ears.

"It's nothing to get excited about Luffy, the last thing we need is to get involved in this" Nami said. "Regardless we're leaving now let's go" she said.

"Oh it will break my heart to be away from Conis, but if that's what Nami wants so be it" Sanji said.

"If we stick around any longer Conis and Pagaya might get in trouble because of us" Nami said.

"That's true, those White Berets will charge them as our accomplice, if we can escape now on our own then it couldn't cause them any trouble right" Usopp said. "After all, how can they be helping us when they're with that captain" he said. "Okay that's the plan, let's go" he said as we boarded the ship.

"Luffy what are you doing?" Nami asked as she, Sanji, and Zoro were waiting on the rubbery boy as he just stood on the beach.

"Why are we running away?" Luffy asked.

"Because we're in trouble" Nami said.

"So what, we're always in trouble" Luffy said.

"It's not about just us anymore, if we don't leave Conis and Pagaya could get arrested to" Nami said.

"But they haven't done anything, whoever arrest them is an idiot" Luffy said, causing me to smile.

"I know that but…" Nami said, trailing off.

"Can't you two argue on the boat, come on" Usopp said.

"How many times do I have to tell you, staying here equals more trouble for everybody" Nami said.

"We're in trouble no matter what" Luffy said, surprising Nami.

"Save yourselves, please go" Conis said as the White Berets, Conis, and Pagaya where standing in front of Luffy and them.

"Just great" Nami said.

"Be careful miss if you say anything to defend these criminals I will consider you and your father accomplice, these people must be punished to the full extent of the law, for all the abuse of language and deportable violence, I find them guilty of fifth degree crimes" McKinley said. "In the name of almighty Eneru you are banished to drift in the clouds for all eternity" he said.

"I told you it was an accident, oh forget it" Nami said, grabbing Luffy's arm and running.

"Arrest them" McKinley said as the soldiers aimed their arrows.

"Just run you can't win" Conis said, as Luffy stayed put.

"Fire the Milky Arrows" McKinley ordered, as the men fired.

"Go Nami run" Luffy said as the arrows came towards them.

"You think" Nami said. As the arrows came towards Luffy leaving a purple cloud behind them he dodged each one and landed on one of the purple clouds.

"What the heck, clouds" Luffy said.

"White Berets, attack" McKinley ordered as the soldiers rode on the purple clouds, Luffy jumped up and dodged the men, before turning to face them.

"Cool trick, mind if I tried?" Luffy asked as he looked at the men.

"Attack" one of the men said as they pulled out some knives and rode towards Luffy.

"These clouds are too fluffy, I can barely run on them" Luffy said, running away from the men, dodging them every time they leap at him with their knives.

"Watch out" Conis said when a man leapt towards Luffy from behind.

"Those fools, they think they can get away from us" McKinley said as all the soldiers stop moving, while Luffy was hanging upside down on one of the clouds.

"Awesome, are those Cloud Skates?" Luffy asked, before hopping back down onto the cloud. "Nice" he said as the men started coming towards him again. "I got to get a pair of those" he said, as he stretched his arm and quickly shot himself towards a palm tree as the men all sliced at him, missing.

"Woah" one man said.

"You see his arm" another one said.

"Look he's all stretchy" Conis said, covering her mouth.

"I hope he's okay" Pagaya said.

"Gum Gum" Luffy said as he started spinning.

"No way, Devil Fruit" McKinley said.

"Firework" Luffy said, as he came back down spinning as he appendages shot out, hitting all the White Berets. As a man was aiming to shoot Luffy from behind Zoro and Sanji knocked him out.

"Piece of cake" Zoro said putting up his sword. "Nami how's the money situation looking" Zoro asked.

"50,000 beli's left" Nami said.

"50,000, we're that broke" Zoro said.

"Normal that last about a day or two at most" Nami said.

"What's the deal, why are we so poor? Listen up everybody your captain has something to say, everyone on my ship needs to be more good with money from now on" Luffy said, as Sanji snapped at him.

"In any case the fighting formation B I got them to use was successful, there's that" Usopp said.

"Really" Chopper said, as I sweat dropped.

"They defeated the White Berets" Pagaya said.

"Unbelievable" Conis said. "At this altitude the athletically ability of Blue Sea dwellers usually decreases" she said.

"Sorry criminals you have no chance at escape" McKinley said. "You should have behaved and done what I told you to do of all the upholders of law of Skypiea we White Berets are the most leant, however they are not nearly as forgiving" he said. "Congratulation, you are now considered second degree criminals, you can try to cry for mercy" he said laughing. "But you will all be judged by the Priest of Upper Yard, heso" he said.

"What's wrong with those guys?" Luffy asked after the White Berets left.

"Forget them, that old lady ratted us out" Nami said, "she lied to us, she said it was okay for us to pass through" she said. "But when we did, they accused us of illegal entry, that's flat out fraud" she said.

"I agree" I said, glaring.

"Exactly" Usopp said, "but then even if we were told we couldn't pass, we would have just force our way through, I mean how is that little old lady going to stop us" he said.

"Shut up" Nami growled.

"In any case, you're in a great deal of trouble" Pagaya said. "You're now second degree criminals and as such I'm afraid Conis and I, are unable to assist you any longer" he said.

"Why are you talking to us from way over there?" Nami asked when we saw how far away from us they were.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	120. Chapter 120

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Twenty

"I really don't see what the big deal is, I'm surprised you're not use to this by know" Luffy said, smiling as he laughed a little. "I've been meaning to ask, why'd you come back Nami?" He asked.

"What?" Nami asked raising an eyebrow.

"We were finally going to get to set sail and get out on an amazing adventure, till you- I mean we were about to come looking for you, we were getting worried" Luffy said, putting a hand behind his head as Nami sweat dropped.

"I think you should shut up" I said to Luffy.

"I think you and I need to have a little talk" Nami said an irritation mark on her head as she hit Luffy. "Forget about your big adventure" she said, "it's never going to happen" she said. I smiled a little as Chopper ran over to Sanji and hugged his leg causing the blonde haired chef to rest a hand on his hat. I looked back towards Nami and Luffy to see that the raven haired boy was backing up as the navigator kept coming forward, hitting him. "You haven't seen what I seen, that island is full of the type of people you want to mess with, I don't care who you think you are, granted we don't know what this guy is, but his powers are real" she said, still hitting him. "And there's no way I'm ever going back there again" she said, as Luffy fell to the ground. "So forget it, got me" she growled.

"How about you relax here, while the rest of us go" Luffy said sitting up, which caused me to face palm.

"We're wanted criminals, I'm not staying here a minute longer either" Nami said, as Luffy stood up and stretched his head towards her and she grabbed it.

"Are you nuts, get you priorities straight, the adventure is always the most important part" Luffy said.

"My priorities are always life first than money" Nami said as she smashed his head down on the cloudy ground.

"Please tell me that I'm third on that list" Sanji said running over to the orange haired girl with hearts in his eyes.

"Don't push me" Nami said, punching him back over to where Chopper was.

"He raises a good point" Usopp said.

"Hm" Nami questions.

"We put all of our energy into just trying to get up here, but we never really thought about how we would get back" Usopp said. "Is there a safe way back to the Blue Sea World? Can we ever even go home again?" He asked.

"There is a way, but in the junction, I'm afraid that it is no longer safe" Conis said. "Your only hope for escape is to make your way to Cloud End and there you can travel home" she said.

"What's Cloud End? And how are we supposed to get there?" Usopp asked.

"It's a region that lies far to the east, the only way for you to get there, is to travel across the White White Sea" Conis explained.

"Okay, so we sail east and we eventually get home" Usopp said.

"But, I don't wanna go home" Luffy whined.

"You're other option is staying and sentence to death" Usopp said, looking towards our captain and placing his hands on his hips.

"Listen to me, I don't want you causing anymore trouble for Conis and her dad" Nami said.

"No, don't worry about us" Conis said.

"Even if we leave right now, there's no guarantee we'll make a clean escape" Nami said. "We don't have any time to lose, so just get on the ship, you'll have your big adventure I promise but right now we need to get going, so come on everybody, let's set sail" she said as we walked towards the ship. "Thanks for all your help, we really appreciate it" Nami said back to Conis and Pagaya.

"Oh, hold on" Luffy said, remembering something.

"Come on, now what?" Nami asked.

"Hey old man" Luffy called out to Pagaya.

"Huh, what is it Luffy?" Pagaya asked.

"Can I ask a favor, you mind if we take the leftovers from earlier?" Luffy asked.

"Of course not they're all yours" Pagaya said.

"Woo hoo, come on Sanji make us lunch" Luffy said.

"Glad you got priorities" Sanji said.

"In that case can I ask for a tinsy little favor too?" Usopp asked. "You're an engineer right? I don't suppose you could spare any parts of tools to fix our ship" he said.

"What's mine is yours Usopp, feel free to take anything you need" Pagaya said.

"Uh guys, where are you going?" Nami asked as Zoro, Chopper, Robin, and I continued on towards the ship.

"Hello they got food" Luffy said, causing a wide smile to appear on my face. "Tell you what, you go ahead and ready the ship for the departure and we'll be back before you know it" he said as an irritation mark appeared on Nami's head.

"He's dead set on going to that island" Nami said. "Doesn't he get it?" She asked us.

"Don't take it out on us, you know how he is" Zoro said. "Seriously try to relax" he said.

"Chopper you're still on my side, aren't you?" Nami asked causing the reindeer/human to freeze. "Aren't you?" She asked again.

"Don't answer that" Zoro said, as I just patted the reindeer/human's head.

"Heavy Point" Chopper said as he turned big to get on the ship, once on he turned back to normal size.

"I was about to drop the ladder for you, you know" Robin said smiling at him.

"You know there's no persuading Luffy of anything" Zoro said as we all sat around the ship. "He won't listen, even if we all ganged up on him" he said as he walked onto the deck.

"Fine then I'll just stay put" Nami said.

"Well you're free to do whatever you want" Zoro said.

"I know that" Nami said, slightly angry. "But if I stay here, I'll be killed" she said as Zoro sat down and held his swords, leaning against the mast.

"Yep, quite a predicament" Zoro said, falling asleep.

"Jerk" Nami sneered. "Robin, Skylar, let's go beat some sense into Luffy" she said to us.

"Won't work" Robin and I said.

"I guess we'd have a better chance against the White Berets" Nami said, sighing. "And you know they've got to be gathering reinforcement to follow us" she said looking out towards the shore.

"How do you know? I mean they kept saying that we'll receive Heaven's Judgment or something like that, so I don't think they'll be doing anything" I said, leaning against the railing and looking upwards.

"I…I feel I need to tell you something" Conis said as she came by while Robin was pulling the ladder up. Dropping the ladder back down, we allowed her onto the ship.

"There's a Cloud Current that will take us down to the White Sea" Nami said after Conis finished telling us what she needed to.

"Yes, by entering the current you cross the vast expanse of the White White Sea, then it will take you all the way to Cloud End and you won't have to worry about getting lost" Conis said, causing Nami to smile brightly at her.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	121. Chapter 121

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Twenty-One

"Really" Nami said.

"As long as you ride the current, nobody will be able to catch you" Conis said.

"I got it, we won't tell Luffy, we'll just sail the Going Merry into the current" Nami said, sparkles appearing in her eyes.

"And what, we just hope he doesn't notice until it's too late" Chopper said.

"Even so, I seriously doubt he'll give up his quest" Robin said, causing Nami to growl.

"If you like, I'll be happy to guide you to the entrance to the current to make sure you set off for home safely" Conis said.

"Great, now we have to make sure Luffy doesn't catch wind onto what's going on" Nami said. "But don't worry we'll take care of that" she said.

"Then ready your ship and I'll be back with the others as soon as I can" Conis said, smiling.

"You got it" Nami said. "We really appreciate it Conis" she said.

"You're welcome" Conis said, a drop of sweat falling from her forehead. I furrowed my brows at this and it seems that Robin noticed it to.

"Bye Conis, see you in a bit" Nami said as we waved bye to the blonde.

"Be right back" Conis said.

"Finally, a light at the end of the tunnel" Nami said, turning to face Robin as she crossed her arms and smiled. "For a while there, I was really getting worried" she said.

"I'm still a bit skeptical that the current will actually take us home" Robin said, as I nodded my head and bit my lip.

"Why's that?" Nami asked.

"If what she says is true and this current really exist, wouldn't it stand to reason we would hear more stories of people returning safely from Sky Island" Robin said.

"But you have to remember very few people ever managed to find their way up here in the first place, so of course you're not going to hear many stories of people coming back" Nami said.

"And even if they did find the current, there's no guarantee their ship could withstand the height which it requires" Chopper said.

"Good point, a lot of captains don't know when to call it quits, let's hurry and weigh anchor, get ready to set sail" Nami said. "Chopper use your weight bonus and help us out with the heavy lifting.

"I keep telling you it's called Heavy Point" Chopper said.

"What?" The orange haired navigator asked.

"Nothing, never mind" Chopper said.

"Now wake Zoro up" Nami said.

"But how?" Robin asked.

"Don't worry I don't need his help" Chopper said.

"You sure, cause I can wake him up if you want me to" I said.

"We better hurry, Conis gave us this chance and we can't waste it" Nami said.

"Heavy Point" Chopper said, growing big, as he started to pull the anchor up.

~Time Skip~

"Now we just wait for Luffy and the others to get back" Nami said, she had put on a T-shirt earlier. "All set?" She asked. I had also changed my outfit to a red one sleeved t-shirt with a black tank top underneath, black skinny jeans, and some shoes.

"All set" Chopper and I said. Something popped out of the water and shook the ship, Chopper fell over and soon after I did to. I rubbed my backside after I had roughly landed on my ass.

"Chopper, Skylar" Nami said looking at us both. "What's going on?" She asked, looking out into the cloudy sea.

"What's going on?" Zoro asked as he jolted awake, the ship shaking again.

"I don't know" I said as Chopper and I were clinging to the rails, I stayed lying down on the floor as I hugged my upper half to one of the rails.

"I think we might already be caught in the current" Chopper said.

"I don't think so" I said. I flinched as the ship stopped rocking and started sailing away.

"I think we're being dragged away, but by what?" Nami asked

"Shh" I cooed, trying to calm Chopper down as he cried.

"You sure we're not stuck in that current Conis told us about?" Zoro asked.

"No, I think we have a bigger issue here" Robin said, as I finally stood up on shaky feet.

"The fuck is this thing?" I questioned as a giant lobster popped out of the sea, revealing that it was the one carrying us away.

"Guys we're being hijacked, we're going have to abandon ship" Zoro said. "Come one we have to move right now while we still have time" he said.

"We can't leave the ship" Chopper said. "Without it, we won't be able to get back home" he said.

"Then I'll stay behind, just go now" Zoro said.

"NO" I shouted.

"Forget it, you can't defend the whole ship by yourself" Nami said.

"I'll managed" Zoro said, hopping off the ship and onto the lobster carrying us.

"It's not going to work, the shell of a lobster, especially this big, should be as hard as steel" I said, watching as the swordsman kept trying to cut the lobster. It was quiet for a minute, before the shell started to crack a little.

"I don't think that, that will get you anywhere" Robin said, lowering the ladder. "Come back on board" she said.

"Why should I?" Zoro asked.

"You'll never be able to specially damage that creature, we got bigger problems now, look" the raven haired woman said.

"What?" Zoro asked. Looking to the side, we saw that something was coming towards us.

"A school of vicious Sky Fish are following us, ready to attack, we can't jump ship and escape now" Robin said. "Even if we managed to defeat the Sky Fish, I'm sure that more will arrive to take their place" she said. "Our punishment has already begun and there's no way to stop it" she said.

"Heaven's Judgment, they must be taking us to the Forbidden Island" Zoro said. "Guess they got tired of waiting, Heaven's really got it in for us" he said.

"Oh no, please I can't go back there" Nami said, sliding to the floor. "LUFFY HELP US! SANJI, USOPP!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. I just stood there quietly as the lobster took us to the Upper Yard and was now on some type of current.

~Time Skip~

"I can't believe that over grown coruscation just dropped us out in the middle of nowhere" Zoro said as we looked around.

"Does anyone know where we are?" Chopper asked.

"One's things for certain, we're defiantly somewhere in the middle of Upper Yard" Nami said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	122. Chapter 122

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Twenty-Two

"Hm, this seems to be some sort of altar for sacrifices" Robin said.

"Alter, wait sacrifices" Nami said.

"Nami, what's a sacrifice?" Chopper asked.

"You know, like an offering to the Gods" Nami explained.

"Oh is that all, I thought it meant being boiled alive in a big stew or something" Chopper said, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"That's a…interesting way to look at it" I said.

"Actually that's about right" Robin said. "But regardless of the method, the thing being offered is generally someone's life" she said.

"That's not technically true, sometimes they use animals as sacrifices" I pointed out in a bland tone.

"Are you both trying to tell me, we're all going to die here" Chopper said, falling backwards and down the stairs of the altar.

"Chopper" Nami and I called out.

"Damn it" Zoro said, going after him. Before Chopper could fall into the cloudy water, Robin used her powers to grab him.

"I'd advice we bring him back up quickly" I said when a Sky Fish came out of the water, towards the reindeer/human. Chopper screamed as Zoro attacked the fish, allowing Chopper to run back up to us.

"Oh no, what's that?" Nami asked.

"A shark, in the sky" Robin said.

"A Sky Shark" I suggested.

"Zoro, Zoro" Chopper cried out as the swordsman fell into the water, the shark following after. We all stood there and waited for Zoro to resurface. "What happened to him? No" Chopper said after a while of silence. "There he is" he said as the shark came back up, Zoro holding its mouth open so it wouldn't eat him.

"Zoro" Nami and I said.

"It's all my fault, what if he gets swallowed?" Chopper asked, as the shark and Zoro went back under the water. "Wait why hasn't he come back up?" He asked. "Zoro please be okay" he cried out loud.

"You don't think he got eaten, do you?" Nami asked, causing me to shoot my head towards her.

"AHH! ZORO'S FISH FOOD" Chopper cried.

"DON'T SAY THAT, YOU'RE WRONG, HE'S ALRIGHT" I screeched, tears streaming down my face.

"If he had been eaten, the clouds would have turned red by now" Robin said, causing me to glare at her.

"How can you stay so calm in a time like this?" Nami asked.

"Shut it" I hissed, looking down at the clouds, my glare deepened as I looked into them. Soon the shark came out of the water, so did Zoro who had his fist out, indicating he had punched the shark.

"I can tell you one thing, we are not going to make it across by swimming" Zoro said, coming up the stairs.

"What kind of swordsman punches a shark, instead of using his blade" Nami said, as I hopped off the ship, my hair covering me eyes.

"I'm so glad you're okay" Chopper said, as I walked over to the swordsman.

"Whatever happened to your precious swordsman's pride?" Nami asked, as Zoro stripped off his shirt.

"Would you give it a rest for once" Zoro snapped, before noticing I was in front of him. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned, when he saw the tears streaming down my face.

"DON'T EVER MAKE ME WORRY LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN" I screamed as I punched him in the face, causing him to stumble backwards a little.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?" Zoro shouted back, before I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face into his chest.

"I thought you were a goner, just like back in Alabasta, you don't know how worried I am about you" I mumbled, silent tears rolling down my cheeks. Zoro sighed as he hugged me back and smiled a little.

"Ah there's an entire school of them, what are we going to do?" Chopper asked, as more sharks came.

"I'm not sure, but if that first one was any indication, we're not going to have much luck fighting them off" Zoro said, as I pulled away and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"We got to do something, we can't stay here forever" Robin said.

"Leaving us here was that's lobster's idea of a joke, it's not very funny" Zoro said, rinsing out his shirt.

"Perhaps this is the Heaven's Judgment we've been hearing so much about" Robin suggested.

"Except you'd think this God would try something a little flashier, you know" Zoro said, as Nami threw a blue tank top at him.

"Couldn't say, never met the guy" Robin said.

"I'm not sure what the solution is, we defiantly can't set sail with the haul looking like this" Zoro said when he noticed the damage done to the bottom of the ship. "Hey Chopper, try to figure out a way to fix the ship" he said.

"Me, okay" Chopper said.

"Why should he fix it? Are you going somewhere?" Nami asked as Zoro slipped the blue tank top on.

"I'm going to find a way into the forest, we should probably make this our base of operations" Zoro said. "You guys can keep a look out, I'm sure Luffy and the others are headed this way" he said. "Like they say, if you get lost you should stay where you are, right" he said.

"Shouldn't that applied to you too" I said, crossing my arms and cocking my hip out to the side as I looked to the side.

"Zoro, if you want to go into the forest I guess that's okay with me, but you haven't really told us what for" Chopper said.

"There's suppose to be some kind of God on this island, I want to meet him" Zoro said, causing me to face palm.

"Wait, that's a terrible idea, I mean what are you going to do if you actually find him?" Nami asked.

"I don't know depend on if he behaves himself" Zoro said, causing me to anime fall.

"Zoro, you're the bravest person I know" Chopper said.

"Don't encourage him" I said, getting up.

"And what about his priest, you goanna beat them up too, hello the last thing we need is you pissing off a God, it's kind of not smart" Nami said, as Zoro looked at her and smirked.

"By the time I'm done with him, this God's going to bow before me" Zoro said, causing me to sweat drop.

"Really" I said, as Chopper basically sparkled with excitement.

"Go Zoro" Chopper cheered, as Nami turned away.

"I don't believe in him anyway, what do I care about pissing him off" Zoro said

"Oh powerful one, I just want you to know I don't agree with my idiot ship mate, I don't even like him that much, okay bye" Nami said as she was on her knees, hands clasped together, eyes closed and tears running down her face.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	123. Chapter 123

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Twenty-Three

"Don't listen to her Zoro, you're awesome" Chopper said, as I rolled my blue eyes.

"That vine looks pretty sturdy" Zoro said, as I stood beside him, looking up at the vine that was lightly wrapped around a tree.

"Ahh, excellent idea" Robin said. "Mind if I tag along, swordsman?" She asked.

"Sure as long as you promise not to slow me down" Zoro said.

"I guess I'll come along also, I've got nothing better to do" I said.

"Wait a minute, where do you two think you're going?" Nami asked Robin and me.

"Look at this" Robin said, motioning to the wall of the altar. "At least a thousand years had passed since this altar was built" she said.

"A thousand years" Nami and Chopper said.

"The sense of history here is amazing, it gives me chills; you feel it?" Robin asked. "A place as ancient as this, is sure to be filled with all kind of old relics, imagine all the values we can discover, just think the possibilities are endless" she said, catching Nami's attention at the word 'values'.

"In that case I'll join you" Nami said.

"Nami, I thought you were too sacred?" Chopper asked.

"It's for history" Nami said.

"Yeah…sure it is" I said as I saw how she was sparkling. I watched as Robin got the vine down for us.

"That work for ya?" Robin asked, as Zoro held the vine. I raised an eyebrow as I watched him cough a little, as if to clear his throat. As he swung to the other side, he let out a call of bravery.

"It's official, he lost his mind" Nami said. As the rope came back, I grabbed it and smiled, as I jumped and swung forward. Getting close to land I let go of the rope and jumped, having Zoro catch me.

"Thank you" I said, doing a curtsy as he put me down on the ground, which caused the moss haired swordsman to laugh a little. Soon Robin came swinging towards us while some Sky Sharks started to swim towards the one Zoro had knocked out.

"They made it" Chopper said, as the vine went back to Nami.

"Looks easy enough" Nami said, as she grabbed the vine. "This is higher up then I thought" I heard her say to herself.

"Be careful, if you fall, you most certainly die" Robin said.

"That's supposed to be your idea of helping" Nami said. "Woah, she's right, I'm dead if I fall" Nami said, as the sharks ate the one that was knocked out.

"Nami" Chopper said, looking up at her.

"Alright fine I'm going, is that what you want" Nami said, as she came swinging towards us. "HELP ME, ITS TOO FAST, I'M GOING TO CRASH" she screamed as she came swinging towards a tree. Robin used her powers to stop the orange haired navigator from crashing.

"Look at that, you're not gutless" Robin said.

"Thanks for catching me" Nami said, as she dropped to the ground, breathing heavily.

"Any time" Robin said, walking away, as Zoro did another call of bravery.

"That's what you should have done" he said, causing me to face palm.

"That had nothing to do with it" Nami snapped.

"This forest is even bigger than I thought" Robin said.

"OKAY CHOPPER, YOU'RE IN CHARGE OF THE SHIP" Zoro shouted over to the reindeer/human.

"We're counting on you" Robin and I said.

"We'll be back soon" Nami said, waving bye to him.

"Bye, everyone be careful" Chopper said back to us. "Don't take too long okay" he said as we walked away. As we walked, I intertwined one of my hands with Zoro's, smiling a little as he squeezed it. After a while of walking, I had let go of Zoro's hand and let him walk a head while I stayed by Nami side.

"Enough is enough, where is this God?" Zoro asked as he looked around.

"I don't think he's just going to magically appear in front of you, just because you want him to" I said.

"That may not matter, if he really is a God chance are he knows exactly where we are" Robin said.

"Well if he would just come to us, I could get this thing over with" Zoro said.

"You say that, because you haven't seen the things I have, there is someone or something of this island with the ability to destroy us" Nami said. "Oh powerful one, we're but simple sailors, please leave us in peace, oh and please helps us find lots and lots of treasure" she prayed, causing me to sweat drop.

"Nice prayer Nami" Zoro and I said.

"Look you can sit on your knees all day if you want, but it's not goanna get us out of here, I say we cross the river and see what's on the other side" Zoro said.

"Yes, I agree" Robin said, as I nodded my head.

"And how do you plan on getting across this time, I don't see any vines handy, hey Zoro, maybe you could throw Robin across and she-ahh" Nami cried as the ground she stood on gave in, causing her to fall towards the cloudy water. My eyes widen when a Sky Shark came out of the water, reaching my hand out I grabbed her as Zoro kicked the shark away. Pulling Nami away, I let her go and she slid to the ground.

"Those things are everywhere" Zoro said, as I sat down next to Nami and patted her back gently.

"If you think that I'm crossing that now, you're out of your mind" Nami said. "I might as well hope in and give the sharks a free snack" she said.

"Calm down, it'll be fine, we'll just keep walking up stream and hope we find a safe place to cross over" Zoro said.

"Give up, I'm not going" Nami said looking up with tears in her eyes. "If you want to go so badly; then just leave me here" she said.

"Ugh! I just might, if you're so scared, why'd you even come in the first place?" Zoro asked. I was growing slightly irritated by the way they were acting.

"Hey guys, look at this" Robin said, rubbing her hand against the ground.

"Look at what exactly?" Nami asked.

"It's dirt" the raven haired woman said.

"Yeah, am I missing something, of course it's dirt" Nami said.

"This is a Sky Island" Robin said.

"You're right, the grounds not fluffy" Zoro said, as he patted his shoe against the ground.

"Huh, oh right, I almost forgot I noticed that the first time I saw this island" Nami said, rubbing the ground. I looked down and rested my hand against it, doing the same as Nami. "Sky Islands are made of clouds, it feels like it's been a year since I've touched dirt, so why's this island different from the others?" She asked as she picked up some of the dirt.

"Not sure, but the fact that it is different, might be what makes this place so special" Robin said. "At any rate, it's reason enough to start exploring" she said. After this we started to walk a little more, I stopped a bit when I thought I heard footsteps, but shrugged it off when I didn't see anything. Robin got on a tree root that was sticking up and helped Nami.

"Thanks" Nami said, causing me to smile as I got up by myself. "Hey did something just move over there?" Nami asked, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"I don't know" Zoro said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	124. Chapter 124

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Twenty-Four

"Oh, um did you see anything Robin, Skylar?" Nami asked.

"No" I said, shaking my head.

"Nope sorry, can't say I did" Robin said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Are you sure it wasn't a monkey or something?" Zoro asked.

"A monkey…yeah I guess" Nami said.

"So, what do you think, maybe we should check out the other shore" Robin suggested.

"Forget it, I told you I'm not getting attacked by those sharks again" Nami said.

"Here we go again" Zoro groaned, causing me to chuckle a little. After a while we just sat down and rest, my ears twitched a little when I thought I heard something, casting a look around the area we were in, again I saw nothing.

"Hey you hear that?" Nami asked. "What do you guys think that was?" She asked.

"It sounded like a whistle" I said.

"Quiet, don't move" Zoro said, gripping his swords. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH" he screamed when an alligator came out of the water above us, heading towards Nami. Punching it, I laughed, I knew Zoro had slight anger issues, but I never expected him to use hands when his swords were by his side.

"What a day, huh?" Robin asked.

"Try to be more careful" Zoro said, looking at Nami before casting a glance towards me. I gave him a thumbs up, indicating that I was alright.

"Yeah, uh, sure thanks" Nami said.

~Time Skip~

As we continued to walk I looked around listening to the sounds of the animals on the island. This place was really fascinating and somewhat beautiful. "Nami would you pick up the pace, I'm growing gray hairs back here" Zoro said.

"Shut up, stop it, you're distracting me" Nami snapped as she continued to look forward. "What if I slip and fall, huh, I'll be dead, then how would you feel?" She asked as she continued to walk.

"Nami" I said before a Sky Fish jumped out of the water and towards the orange haired navigator, she soon lost her footing and fell. Zoro jumped up in the air and slashed the fish before landing on the ground and putting his swords away.

"Nami, you alright down there?" Zoro asked as Robin had caught Nami, by using her Devil Fruit powers.

"Yeah…but I have no idea how" Nami said as she hung upside down.

"Well just as long as you are alright" I said, smiling a little as I looked down at her.

"Sorry for being such a pain" Nami said after we pulled her back up. "Thanks for grabbing me" she said.

"No problem" Robin said not even looking at her. Smiling I patted her back and continued to walk on.

"What is it, no more monsters I hope" Zoro said as he walked up behind me and put an arm around my waist as we stopped when Robin spotted something.

"It looks like a well" Robin said.

"A well" Nami questioned, as Robin walked ahead, soon we all followed after her.

~Time Skip~

"I wonder what crawled into her knapsack" Zoro said as we continued to follow after Robin. "Wandering off ahead like that, it's immature that's what that is" he said.

"If this is a thinly veil attempt to call me childish, at least have the courtesy to do it to my face" Nami said.

"Huh?" Zoro said confused as he looked at me, I just shrugged my shoulders.

"You know when I think about it, most of the times I've ended up in situations like this, they're your fault" Nami said causing me to chuckle.

"Losing it" Zoro mumbled before casting a glance over at my shaking form as I tried to not burst out laughing. "Could a well really be that interesting?" Zoro asked as we watched Robin bring something out of the well.

"Yes, don't you think it's odd a well would be stuck under a tree" Robin said, shaking the bucket in her hand. "The balance between civilization and nature here is off" she said.

"Well, unless we find a way to cross this cloud river, we'll be stuck in this forest" Zoro said. "And we're still nowhere near where we want to be" he said.

"It's like the people who build this, didn't know the tree would grow to be so large" Robin said. I nodded my head as I looked up at the tree. "I've never seen anything like it" she said.

"HEY NAMI, CAN YOU SEE ANYTHING UP THERE?" Zoro shouted up at Nami who was somewhere higher up on the tree. "NAMI, SAY SOMETHING WOULD YOU, WHAT DO YOU SEE? HEY CAN YOU HEAR ME?" He shouted.

"What do you think she sees up there?" Robin and I asked. Once Nami came back down we all started to walk again, until the ground started to shake, like something blew up.

"Uh…guys" Nami said.

"That sounded like an explosion" Zoro said.

"I thought I heard some earlier, but this one seems bigger" Robin said.

"You think it's nearby?" I asked.

"Well either way, we have to keep moving forward" Nami said.

"Are you in some kind of hurry Nami?" Zoro asked as he hopped onto a higher part of the tree.

"You've been acting odd for some time" Robin said.

"Yeah, are you alright?" I asked, concerned for the orange haired navigator.

"What did you see?" Robin asked.

"Please tell me it wasn't God" Zoro said.

"It wasn't" the orange haired girl said, "if I explained it you still wouldn't understand" she said before she started to slip on one of the logs we were walking on. Quickly she caught her balance and sat down, taking in deep heavy breaths. "This is so stupid, why can't I just stay on my feet" Nami growled slightly.

"You said we should go this way" Robin said.

"Something about it being faster" I chirped in.

"Enough with the mystery Nami, spit it out, tell us what you saw" Zoro demanded.

"Quit ordering me around and just do what I say, we have to get to the seashore" Nami said looking up as she tried to stand, only to fall back down. "Will one of you please help me?" She asked.

"You're the leader, why don't you help yourself" Zoro said, causing me to glare a little at him.

"The seashore" Robin said.

"Yes, it's the only way we can get close enough to check this thing out" Nami said. "Cause to be honest, I won't believe what I saw until I see it up close" she said as Zoro grabbed a vine and released another call of bravery.

"Me too, it's been bothering me for a while now" Robin said as she helped Nami up on the log she and I were walking on. "But I still can't prove anything yet" she said. "Of course it's only a theory until proven" she said, "but if what I dreamed of turns out to be true, it would be interesting" she said. "Very interesting" she said. "The one thing that I've always wanted in life, doesn't seem so far out of reach anymore, although it's only a theory" she said looking at us with a smile. We had continued walking, as we soon caught up with Zoro again. "We're almost there, I can hear the waves breaking on the shore" Robin said as she stood beside Zoro who was leaning on a tree. "Listen" she said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	125. Chapter 125

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Twenty-Five

"Yeah, almost" Nami said taking in deep breaths as she stood, she was a head of us. "Almost, just a few more steps" she said as she continued to move forward.

"Do you mind telling me what you saw" Zoro said, as I raised an eyebrow amused. I really want to know what she saw now. "Or at least shut up" he said, as I lightly smacked his shoulder.

"On second thought, I'm hearing more than just the tide rolling in" Robin said, "You?" She asked.

"Yeah, it sounds like a charging army" Zoro said as we all listened. "And some explosions thrown in for some good measure" he said as he wrapped an arm around me when the ground shook and I almost lost my balance.

"Thanks" I mumbled, blushing when he smirked.

"With any luck, it's a distraction from what we're doing" Zoro said.

"Or they're attacking our friend" Robin said.

"Chopper, he's tough for being so fuzzy, when the time comes he can handle himself" Zoro said.

"And what about the others?" The raven haired woman asked.

"You mean Luffy?" Zoro asked.

"He won't sit still after knowing what's happen to us" I said.

"Right and he's the one who wanted to come here to begin with" Zoro said.

"I don't know what this God has hidden out here, but I doubt he'll let our captain just walk through" Robin said.

"Between that, your theory, Nami's mental breakdown, and this other battle" Zoro said.

"This whole thing has gotten more complicated" Robin and I said.

"That's what I was going to say" Zoro said, holding me close. "Anyways our ship mates are use to being in trouble, so I'm not worried" he said as Nami fell, releasing a loud scream. "Getting bent out of shape because of things that hadn't happen is a waste of time" he said.

"Good point" Robin said, laughing a little.

"Nami wait, Nami" Zoro said when he saw the orange haired navigator walking father a head of us.

"I wonder why she took off so fast" Robin said as we followed after our navigator.

"Figures, sees what she wants and she has no problem in her feet" Zoro said.

"Unbelievable" Robin and I said when we caught up to Nami and saw what she was looking at.

"Hey Nami, if you don't tell me what it was that you saw, then I'm goi-" Zoro cut himself off when he saw the half of a house that we were looking at.

"Speaks for itself pretty well, look at it, it's almost unreal" Nami said. "And it's no fairy tale" she said walking around the half broken house, "We've all seen what it belongs to, how did it get all the way up here?" She asked.

"That doesn't make any sense, why would this be here, it looks exactly the same" Zoro said. "It's like a copy" he said.

"But it's not" Robin said.

"How do you figure?" Zoro asked.

"This is the other half of what we saw before" Robin said.

"Go on" the swordsman said.

"It's bugged me for a while, why is it that we walk on soil here instead of island cloud, this dirt, there's nothing in the makeup of the White White Sea that would make for its existence" Robin said. "So the ground that we're walking on shouldn't exist up here, Upper Yard was originally on the ground" she said.

"I knew that house was off when I saw it" Nami said. "Thing is, it's a two story house and there was no staircase leading up to the second story and what would make you build a house on the edge of a cliff" she said. "But then again, it wasn't a cliff at all" she said as she remembered when we saw Crickets 'castle'. "This was the half of the island that was ripped away" she said. "This island use to be a part of Jaya" she said.

"So what you're saying is that a few hundred years back the island below us split in half and one side of it rose into the sky" Zoro said. "Do any of you know how that could have happened?" He asked.

"It had to have been The Knock Up Stream that had did this, it sounds ridiculous but that's the best that I can do" Nami said. "The City of Gold that Noland found didn't sink to the bottom of the ocean like he guessed" Nami said. "This part of Jaya it's been floating in the sky for over four hundred years" she said. "YAHOO, GOOD GOD THANK YOU!" Nami shouted, her arms thrown in the air as she smiled. "I can't believe after all this suffering that we endure to find Sky Island that it turns out to be the City of Gold, which must be your way to award me for my good behavior, right God" she said. "You're just great" she said.

"Shut up" Zoro said. "Ten minutes ago, you were scared that this God was going to kill you, remember" he said.

"Well that was before she knew there was gold" I said.

"Well call me shallow but I don't care how scared I get as long as somebody has gold waiting for me" Nami said.

"So do you fear or praise this God?" Robin asked. "I'm confused" she said.

"Alright, I'm done keeping up with your mood swings" Zoro said.

"I think she means that if there's nothing of value to her then she'll fear whatever it is we're facing, well in this case gold's involved, so her mind is clouded" I said.

~Time Skip~

"CHOPPER, WHERE ARE YOU CHOPPER?" Nami shouted as we made our way back to the ship. "IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, ANSWER, ARE YOU THERE?" She asked.

"Look, her mast is gone and a wing is ripped in half" Zoro said, as we all looked at the ship.

"I hope Chopper's okay" I said.

"What has he done to her since we left?" Zoro asked.

"Obviously the Going Merry was attacked, Chopper couldn't have done that to her" Nami and I said.

"CHOPPER I'M SORRY WE TOOK SO LONG" Nami shouted. "YOU CAN COME OUT NOW, YOU'LL BE SAFE, I PROMISE" she shouted. "AT LEAST GIVE US A SIGN THAT YOU'RE NOT DEAD" she shouted.

"So I guess that means that he's dead" Robin said when Chopper didn't respond.

"Would it kill you to think positive" both Nami and I growled.

"HEY CHOPPER, COME OUT CAUSE NAMI AND SKYLAR ARE SCARED AND I'M TIRED" Zoro shouted.

"Hi" Chopper said shyly as he appeared covered in bandages. "Everything stayed ship shape while you were gone" he said tears streaming down his face.

"You don't have to lie to us Chopper, be strong, tell us everything that happened" Nami said.

"We found it, there's the altar with the Going Merry sitting on top" we heard Luffy say as he, Sanji, and Usopp rode a small boat towards the altar.

"Nami, Robin, Skylar I missed you so much" Sanji said, waving his arms along with Luffy's towards us as he had a heart in his eye. "Sorry to keep you waiting but I did the Ordeal of Love to get here" he said, causing Zoro to growl a little as he grabbed me and pulled me close.

"I thought it was Spheres not Love" Luffy said.

"If that was love I don't ever want to find it again" Usopp said as Nami had a sweat drop on her head. "Anyways who cares, we're alive; we're alive" he cheered.

"Sounds like they're happy to be here, safe and sound" Nami said as she sighed. Soon we were all back on the Going Merry which still sat on top of the altar.

"Where's the…mast?" Usopp asked.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	126. Chapter 126

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Twenty-Six

"Uh…look…I tried but it didn't matter how hard I fought, he still kept burning everything" Chopper said. "I promise I did everything I could" he said.

"Yeah, well are you going to be okay or what?" Usopp asked, as Chopper nodded his head. "You must have been scared facing that guy by yourself" Usopp said as he sighed. "It's a good thing he set the mast on fire instead of you, right" he said, smiling as he laughed a little. "We can figure out the details on the ship later" he said. Chopper stood there as tears welled up in his eyes, before getting up on the railing.

"I PROMISE TO BE A MORE DEPENDABLE MAN STARTING RIGHT NOW" Chopper yelled.

"Chopper stop yelling at the altar and tell me something" Luffy said. "How'd you get rid of that priest?" He asked.

"I used the whistle the Sky Knight gave us and he showed up to rescue me" Chopper said.

"Oh, where is he? I don't see him" Luffy said. Chopper led us down below the deck to one of the rooms to where the Sky Knight was resting. "He's willing to risk his life this much for us, even though he gave us that whistle for free" the raven haired boy said, bending down.

"If it wasn't for the Sky Knight, you guys probably wouldn't have a ship and I'd for sure be dead" Chopper said as I sat beside him.

"I've got a bunch of questions for him" Sanji said. "But I guess I'll wait for him to wake up" he said. "We owe you a thanks as well" the blonde said looking at Pierre.

"Luffy" Chopper exclaimed when the raven haired captain grabbed the old man's beard.

"The Going Merry's trashed and it'll be dark soon so there's no chance we'll make it back to Angel Island till tomorrow" Sanji said, blowing smoke from his cigarette. "We should hop over on land and make camp for tonight" he said as we headed out on the deck where the others where.

"Why there?" Luffy asked.

"Because if we stay here and someone attacks us, the first thing to take a beating will be our ship" Usopp said. "Would you use your head Luffy" he said.

"Not to mention it's easier to fight from land then from an altar floating on a cloud" Sanji said.

"Camping" Luffy cheered, as he and Chopper jumped up and down.

"This isn't a party, we're in enemy territory" Usopp snapped. "Now calm down" he said.

"Not a party, got it" Luffy said as he looked at all the knocked out Sky Sharks. "Hey Usopp, is a barbecue a party?" He asked.

~Time Skip~

"These things are tasty" Luffy said as he ate a cooked Sky Shark while we were all around a fire. I leaned back against Zoro and raise an eyebrow, amused at how much Luffy could eat. My smile widen more when I thought about my brothers, I wonder what they're doing.

"You would eat dirt if we told you it was food" Nami said.

"You haven't tried it, what do you know" Luffy said.

"Luffy...have you ate dirt before?" I asked, blinking my eyes as I processed what he said.

"Quiet down now, it is time to hear everyone's field report" Usopp said tapping on a chalkboard.

"Where the hell did you get a chalk board?" I asked, wondering how I didn't notice it till now.

"We ran into this priest named Satori who uses spheres with different kinds of threats inside each one, explosives, dragons, the usually" Sanji said. "But what really hung us out to dry in the fight was the guy predicting our moves using a power called Mantra or something" he said.

"The priest that attacked me was named Shura and he used a spear that catches fire to anything, he seemed like he could predict my moves just like that Satori guy and I try and try to attack him but he…he dodged me every single time" Chopper said, looking down. "Then the bird that he was riding burnt down the mast and the Sky Knight was defeated" he said.

"Sounds like you all had a rough time; well what we found out was that this island we're on is actually the missing part of Jaya" Nami said. "You see the City of Gold didn't sink into the ocean, it was shot into the sky like us" she said, as Luffy finished off the cooked Sky Shark.

"Excellent work now based on your report, we've learned that the priest can predict our moves using a power they like to call Mantra, and the bird and spear burns you" Usopp said. "But most importantly, we've learned this" he said pointing at a word. "The City of Gold is not a thousand lengths down under the ocean as we thought but it is somewhere on this very island" he said.

"No way" Luffy said, surprised and excited.

"That was the first thing I told you" Nami said.

"So, what is this Mantra business all about?" Zoro asked.

"Maybe it's some kind of sixth sense that you get here" Sanji said.

"Sixth sense" Zoro said.

"Yo Chopper, do I need to grind this down anymore?" Sanji asked as he held the bowl he had been stirring out to the reindeer/human.

"Yes, it needs to be a fine powder" Chopper said. "He suffered a lot of damage to his digestive system" he said, looking down at the Sky Knight.

"This is it, an adventure with gold at the end" Luffy said, smiling like an idiot. "I can't wait" he said.

"Glad to see someone on my side, I'm ready" Nami said, winking.

"Luffy, no, did you forget what scary gorilla guy said about executions" Usopp said.

"God would be really mad" Chopper said.

"Sounds like fun" Robin said, laughing a little.

"Well we wouldn't be very good pirates if we turned our backs on gold, so let's not" Sanji said.

"It won't be easy, we know everybody already up here hates us, which means I'm in" Zoro said smirking.

"Come on" Usopp said, crying. "Aren't you even a little frighten of the wrath of God, I mean I want to live, don't you?" He asked.

"Gold and it's all waiting for us" Luffy exclaimed as he laughed.

~Time Skip~

"Why'd you stop?" Zoro asked when he noticed that Chopper had stopped walking.

"All that racket seems to be getting father away" Chopper said.

"Well maybe all those gorillas and priest decided to call it quits for the night, which sounds like the right idea" Zoro said as both he and I were carrying baskets of fruits. "Let's go" he said as we started walking again.

"Don't leave me behind" Chopper said, running after us

"If you keep up I won't" Zoro said.

"But you don't know how to get back to the camp" Chopper said.

"He's right you know" I chirped, causing Zoro to grow a slight irritated mark on his head.

"Shut up" Zoro mumbled.

"Sanji, we found tons of great stuff" Chopper said as we made it back to the camp.

"Excellent, let's see the haul" Sanji said.

"We found walnuts, barlow, bananas, garlic" Chopper and I said as we carried the baskets.

"Rats and Frogs too" Zoro said as he held up the dead animals.

"Nice it all goes into the pot" Sanji said.

"Disgusting, you don't expect us to eat that mess, do you?" Nami snap.

"Oh, silly me, Nami I promise I'll take the garlic out" Sanji said.

"The garlic is the only good thing" Nami snapped. I must say, she looked really good in glasses.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	127. Chapter 127

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Twenty-Seven

"Is our navigator having another meltdown?" Robin asked as she was carrying something.

"Now that's what I call a gem, it's huge" Nami said.

"Big yes, but it's not a gem stone" Robin said.

"Hey, that's a big salt crystal" Sanji said. "Nice find Robin dear" he said.

"I found it on the shore" Robin said as Nami examined the salt crystal. "And I'd figure we'd find some use for it" the raven haired woman said.

"Not only is salt vital to survival, but without it my food would taste awful" Sanji said, as he smiled while continuing to cut the Sky Shark up.

"If I take half of the garlic and barlow, I can make anti-septic inferno ointment to heal the Sky Knight" Chopper said.

"Yeah, you need any frog?" Zoro asked, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"No, no frog" Chopper said.

"Zoro, you're not doing anything, I got a little job for you" Sanji said, catching the swordsman attention.

"Oh Sanji, my swords were not meant to be used like this" Zoro said as he held a rock on fire up with his swords.

"Yeah but disobey the chef and you probably won't eat, so it's your call" Sanji said, throwing the rock that was on fire in the pot of stew causing it to boil as they closed the pot's lid.

"Ah, you just dropped a rock in the stew, is it good?" Luffy asked.

"We don't eat it, it helps the pot cook, the stone's heat helps cook the stew from the inside and out" Sanji said.

"Ah" Chopper said.

"That's interesting" I said.

"Trust me on this one, you'll need all the nutrients in the this dish to survive this place" Sanji said.

"Perfect then" Chopper said.

"Smells like we got a winner" Luffy said trying to lift the lid, only to be kicked in the head by Sanji.

"Keep your hands off" Sanji snapped.

"Sanji, I'm hungry" Luffy complained.

"Well it's not ready yet, weren't you just cramming a Sky Shark down your gullet not ten minutes ago" Sanji snapped.

"Yeah, but that was just an appetizer, I'd figured you knew that" Luffy said, causing me to sweat drop.

"He must have a rubber stomach too" Nami said.

"Yeah tell me about it" Robin and I said. I looked around seeing that Zoro wandered off somewhere, I hope he didn't get lost.

"Yes finish" Nami said as she stood up.

"Soups on, but its ladies first, got it" Sanji said as he handing three bowels to Chopper.

"Sure" Chopper said.

"If you all please take your seats I'll be around with your meals shortly and eat up I don't want it getting cold" Sanji said.

"Now if you will all listen up while we eat, I'll explain how we're going to handle this tomorrow" Nami said as Chopper gave Robin and me our bowels of soup.

"Thank you" I said, smiling.

"Ooo, it looks tasty" Usopp said.

"You said it" Nami said as Usopp handed her a bowl of soup. "Hey this is important you guys" she said, as Chopper gave Usopp the third bowl he was holding.

"Then I'm all ears Nami sweet" Sanji said, filling up a bowl with soup.

"Me too" Luffy said.

"Wow check out the heart shape carrots" Usopp said. I laughed and picked up one with my spoon and eating it, as I got up and walked over and sat next to Zoro. "You really go the extra mile Sanji" he said.

"I don't think you should have said anything" I chirped out, sitting down next to Zoro.

"You're welcome, yes I did all that just to impress you Usopp" Sanji said, shaking as he held the ladle in his hand.

"Um…alright" Usopp said.

"Anyway, let's review Noland's book first" Nami said. "He discovered the City of Gold four hundred years ago, however after leaving the island and returning with his king, he found that the gold ruins had vanished" she said. "Luckily we know what happened to these ruins" she said.

"Keep the ladle handy" Luffy said as he was handed a bowl of stew. "I'll be back for more after I-" he was cut off when Sanji smashed the lid of the pot on his head.

"Sanji, pay attention" Nami snapped.

"I was, but he was interrupting you" Sanji said pointing at Luffy.

"Hey, I compliment his food and this is the thanks I get sheesh" Luffy said.

"The point I was getting at was that the gold didn't sink in the ocean but was shot up here in the sky by The Knock Up Stream, just like we were" Nami said.

"Do you really think a whole island could have done that?" Chopper asked.

"Well it's the only thing that could make sense, remember Cricket said that every time this phenomenon occurs, it's in a different location" Nami said.

"Yeah that explosion was enormous, so I'm not surprised it lifted an island" Usopp said.

"It's just hard to believe that the forest we're sitting in is the same one we saw back on Jaya" Zoro said looking up.

"I believe that has something to do with the odd composition that the island clouds appear" Robin said. "Look at all the trees, fish, and wildlife, something about this environment dramatically increases growth rates, which explains how a society here could have been swallowed up by these enforces" she said.

"Huh, so tragic" Sanji said.

"That also explains why the South Birds saved us were so huge, I couldn't believe it" Chopper said.

"Four hundred years of growing would do that to a bird" Zoro said.

"Then why, here" Sanji said throwing Zoro his bowl of soup before sitting beside me, so I was now in between him and Zoro. "Then why'd the South Birds go to such lengths to save you guys?" The blonde asked.

"Um, I don't know" Chopper said. "But when they saw him, they referred to the Sky Knight as God" he said.

"He's God, so if we beat the crap out of this guy, our job here is done" Luffy said.

"No genius, how'd you get that out of what he's saying" Usopp said.

"Will both of you loud mouths just pipe down" Nami said.

"Yeah shut up" Usopp said.

"Yeah, wait who's a loud mouth?" Luffy asked.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	128. Chapter 128

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Twenty-Eight

"You are" Usopp said.

"You both are, can it" Nami said. "Now does anyone recall what Noland's Log said about the City of Gold?" She asked.

"I do" Luffy said, raising his hand. "It's a City of Gold" he said.

"You're such a dumbass, do you ever think before you talk" Usopp snapped.

"I think he wrote about South Birds and a giant gold bell" Sanji said. "Course there could be a lot more" he said.

"The last thing he wrote in the Log before he died was something odd, it's something I can't figure out even after seeing this island" Robin said. "It says the City of Gold is in the skulls right eye" she said.

"That's it, check it out, I matched up Robin's map of Jaya with the old Skypiea map that we found in the ship wreak" Nami said as we all got up and walked over to her. "Of course this isn't exact and they'll be some incorrect over lap, but when you match up the location of Crickets house with the broken part up here" she said, matching the Skypiea map up with the Jaya one. "This is what Jaya looked like four hundred years ago" she said.

"It makes a skull" I said.

"Neat it's a skull" Luffy said right after I had pointed out it made a skull.

"Woah, it is a skull" Chopper said, looking over Nami's head at the map.

"Well?" Nami asked.

"Way to go Nami" Sanji said.

"We did it" Chopper said jumping around.

"Okay, but where in the skulls right eye?" Usopp asked.

"I'm thinking right here" Nami said, pointing to a piece of land. "It's the one structure that's actually inside the eye and no one's found it yet because all the people who've tried, we're the ones who have both maps" she said, pointing at Usopp.

"Of course, we must be lucky pirates" Usopp said.

"It kind of makes sense" Zoro said.

"HIDDEN TREASURE" Luffy shouted.

"TREASURE" Chopper cheered.

"The only thing left to do is make our way to the skulls eye" Nami said. "But sense we can't leave the ship unguarded, tomorrow morning we'll split the crew into two teams" she said as Luffy nodded. "This is our time, on the upper side of this island weighs more gold than we've ever dreamed" she said, adjusting her glasses.

~Time Skip~

"Ahh, now that's what I call gourmet" Luffy said, when we were all done eating.

"Tomorrow we get the gold" Chopper said as he and Nami carried the dishes.

"You got it" Nami said.

"You think it'll be sunny again?" Luffy asked.

"We're above the clouds so I guess yes" Usopp said.

"Let's put out the fires if we don't need them, it's begging to get late you guys, we don't want to announce our location to our enemies" Robin said.

"What a rookie move" Luffy said, causing me to raise an eyebrow. "You hear that Usopp she wants us to douse the fire" he said. "What are we going to do?" He asked.

"I don't know, it's not really her fault though, she's never been exposed to this kind of living before" Usopp said, causing a sweat drop to appear on my head. "We should be tolerant" he said.

"What are you two saying?" Robin asked, confused.

"You're always suppose to have a campfire when you camp, that's what makes it camping" Luffy said as he banged his fist against the ground as he and Usopp cried.

"And here we see the definition of stupid" I said my sweat drop growing bigger.

"It's never ending for those idiots" Nami said, an irritation mark on her head. "Hey, lay off the sob stories" she said. "You know how dangerous this island can be, let's not give it any help in killing us" she said.

"Don't care" Luffy said.

"We're in the middle of a war between Priest protecting their God and Gorilla's forging a coo, not to mention the giant blood thirsty monsters waiting around every corner to eat us" Nami said.

"No, monsters" Chopper cried.

"Scary island scary" Usopp mumbled.

"Luffy, take a look" Zoro said, as he and Sanji presented a pile of wood. "Is this enough wood for your fire?" He asked.

"Can you idiots think for one second?" Nami snapped.

"Don't worry, wild animals are afraid of fire" Sanji said.

"What, no they're not" I said. "Yes some of them avoid it but others go towards it because it catches their attention" I pointed out.

"They'll stay away" Sanji reassured Nami and me as he held up a torch revealing narrowed golden eyes in the shadows.

"Yep totally" I said sarcastically.

"But they're surrounding us, we have to run away or we'll die" Nami cried. Usopp and Chopper screamed as a wolf with a scar running down one of its eyes walked into the light.

"Chopper I think it's trying to talk, you mind translating" Sanji said.

"You jerks are being so loud we can't even hunt, why don't you dumbass humans go to hell and sleep already" Chopper translated.

"Who's a dumbass?" Sanji and Luffy asked, angry with the reindeer/human.

"I didn't say it, it was the wolf" Chopper said.

"You rotten two legers better not be trying to muscle in and take what doesn't belong to you" Chopper translated for the wolf. "No we're not like that, we were brought here against our will" the reindeer/human said. "This is our forest, you think you can just come in and start building fires" the wolf said. "Sorry" Chopper said. "Everything here belongs to us, the land, the trees, and the air" the wolf said.

"Every time Chopper translates for an animal I feel like he's having a conversation with himself" I said.

"Nothing's keeping me from that treasure" Nami said as she knocked the wolf out.

"Great everything's gotten worse again" Usopp said as the other wolves begin to growl. "Now what , we get eaten by wolves, didn't see that coming" he said.

"Do something" Nami ordered.

"What can I do?" Usopp asked.

"Back down boys, we may have the numbers but they have the raw power, it's not worth it" Chopper translated for the wolf. "Girl, you pack one mean punch there, got to say you're my kind of angry" the wolf said, smirking up at Nami.

"So that's what a happy ending looks like" Usopp said.

"I guess so" Zoro said, pulling me close.

"Then I have an idea" Luffy said. "Campfire" he said as everyone cheered.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	129. Chapter 129

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Twenty-Nine

"It's the festival of the night before gold hunting" Usopp said as the wolves and the crew danced around the fire.

"This is fantastic, and you guys really make this stuff?" Nami asked as she held a drink in her hand. While Luffy and one of the wolves howl together. "That's great, more please" she said. I sat on Zoro's lap as he drank, before looking over at a wolf beside us, before the two clinked cups together.

"TOMORROW THE TREASURE IS OURS" Luffy cheered.

"Treasure" Chopper cheered.

"Tomorrow" Sanji said. I smiled as everyone cheered and danced. Feeling Zoro's grip tighten on me I blushed when he nipped at my ear a little bit.

"Are you drunk already?" I asked, as the swordsman laughed.

"I'm surprised that you're getting along so well with the Cloud Wolves, I know of no one else who can have such ruckus activates on Eneru's land" Gan Fall said as he walked over to Robin who stood up.

"It's good to see that you're awake, are you feeling any better?" Robin asked.

"I apologize for being such a burden to you all" Gan Fall said.

"Hey you're being too hard on yourself old man, you saved Chopper and you kept our ship from being blown up to pieces" Zoro said.

"That's my duty" Gan Fall said.

"There's plenty of stew left, would you like some?" Robin asked.

"Thank you, no, not right now" Gan Fall said as Robin sat back down.

"Hey, thanks for everything Sky Knight guy, let's dance" Luffy cheered when he saw the old man.

"Come on dance with us Gan Fall" Chopper cheered.

"Chopper you've been drinking?" Zoro asked, a sweat drop appearing on his head.

"Don't judge him, you've been drinking also" I said, tilting my head up to look at him. I watched as a wolf fell on Luffy and then Sanji fell on the wolf.

"Hey old man I've got a question, Conis, is she okay?" Sanji asked.

"Very much so, I shelter her and her father at my house, they're fine" Gan Fall said.

"Great I was worried she'd never see me again" Sanji said before a wolf and Usopp fell on top of him.

"I'm so happy that both of them are safe, now let's celebrate by tossing Chopper" Usopp said.

"Why me?" Chopper asked. I smiled as they tossed Chopper in the air causing him to laugh. I chuckle a little when they stopped throwing the reindeer/human and he and Sanji started spinning around together.

"I'm sorry for eavesdropping but I heard your earlier conversation about how this island was known long ago by the name Jaya" Gan Fall said.

"Yeah that's right" Robin and I said.

"But I believe you have yet to hear the story of how this island in which we sit, came to be known as such holy ground" Gan Fall said. "The ground of the Upper Yard must remind you Blue Sea People of your home far below, it is similar right" he said.

"It is" Zoro said, resting his chin on top of my head.

"Yes, you're lucky, what you see all around us and beneath our feet is something that does not naturally exist in the sky, Island Clouds can support plant life but it cannot generate its own, greenery and soil are but both foreign things to our light here" Gan Fall said, picking up some dirt. "Our people have our own name for this, its vearth, those living among the clouds hold this sacred; it's what they all desire" he said.

~Time Skip~

"Aw, come on Zoro, be a pal" Usopp pleaded.

"Forget it, I'm not going with you" Zoro said, hugging me tighter. I stared at nothing as I waited for them both to quiet down so I could at least fall asleep. "If you're scared just hold it till morning you big baby" he said.

"I would if I could, believe me" Usopp said.

"Just go take a leak by yourself" Zoro said, I blushed.

"Could you please both shut up" I growled quietly.

"That's cold Zoro" Usopp said, as they both ignored what I said. "That's really cold" he said, now I'm wondering why I didn't just sleep in the tent with the girls. After hearing the sound of footsteps leaving, I leaned back against Zoro and closed my eyes. I quickly snapped my eyes open when I heard somewhat of a girlish scream. Zoro and I got up and ran over to where it came from. Zoro raised an eyebrow when we found Usopp on the ground twitching.

"What's your problem, you moron?" Zoro asked. "Did you fall asleep mid-piss?" He asked, causing my face to turn a dark red. "That's pathetic" he said.

"Usopp are you alright?" I asked, looking down at him, "You look like you've seen a ghost" I said.

"I-I saw a" Usopp started to say as he looked at us.

"Hey Usopp, would you snap out of it" Zoro said.

"I saw a ghost" Usopp said, causing me to raise an eyebrow. "Ghost, a ghost" he whined out.

"I wasn't being serious about that, you know" I said. After that we went back to the campsite and Zoro and I went back to our originally spot, falling asleep.

~Time Skip~

"AHHH, IT'S TRUE, SO I WASN'T DREAMING, SO IT WAS HERE LAST NIGHT" I heard Usopp scream. We all got up and walked back to the ship, only to be surprised.

"The Going Merry, she's been repaired" we all said.

"I knew it, see guys I told you I wasn't insane" Usopp cried.

"I don't believe it, the mast is fixed, hey now that's service" Nami said, causing Robin to laugh a little as I smiled.

"You can say that again" Robin said. "Can you imagine what a chore it was, just to stand something this heavy upright" she said.

"Well, I hate to say it, but they did a lousy job" Sanji said.

"Whoever did it sure is nice" Luffy said.

"There was somebody here, I knew I saw him" Usopp said, walking around.

"But who'd risk crossing a river full of Sky Sharks, to come all the way out here and fix our ship for us" Zoro said. "I mean as far as we can tell, the only people here in Upper Yard is us and our enemies" he said.

"Hey, did you notice that they took all the flying gear off the ship" Luffy said. "That's weird" he said.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about it and it's got me really wondering" Usopp said. "Huh, it just really doesn't make any sense to me, how could this phantom repairmen, know what the Merry's suppose to look like" he said. "How did he know that she didn't always have a comb or wings or a tail?" He asked, as Chopper swung on one of the ropes.

"What did you see Usopp? Who was it?" Chopper asked.

"I still say, he was partying too hard and was having a nightmare" Zoro said, I moved away from him when Chopper came swinging towards him. I laughed along with Chopper when the reindeer/human grabbed onto the swordsman's face.

"Why are you two goofing off?" Nami asked. "There's lots of work to do or did you forget?" She asked.

"But Nami, aren't you even a little bit curious?" Chopper asked.

"About what?" Nami asked, as she looked at Chopper, who was getting off Zoro.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	130. Chapter 130

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Thirty

"About who fixed the Going Merry for us, what else" Chopper said.

"Who cares, if they wreaked it that would be another thing, but it's fixed, what do you want to track them down and thank them" Nami said.

"Well no, but I…" Chopper trailed off as he stood there.

"How could he have possibly have known" Usopp mumbled. "Come on Merry, just tell me who I saw" he said. I sat on the stairs of the altar as I watched Usopp and Chopper ride on that crow like boat.

"Hey what are you doing? You got a plan Usopp?" Nami asked. We all watched as Usopp grabbed a hold of the ship causing everyone to cheer as Robin and I stood there and smiled. We all watched as they started driving the opposite way of the ship, the rope still attached to the Going Merry. We all watched as it…didn't work and the crow ship broke apart from the strain that was being put on it. After they had fixed the boat, I just sat there and watched as they talked, not really paying attention to what they were saying. I blinked my eyes when I saw that Usopp was dangling Chopper over the cloudy water. I frowned and grew angry when I saw tears well up in the reindeer/humans eyes. I was about to yell when Chopper started crying, before we all noticed that a Sky Shark was coming. Usopp yelled something, but I wasn't paying attention as I was too worried for Chopper. Sanji kicked something that pierced through the Sky Shark's fin which caused it to stop and fall into the water. We watched as the Sky Shark pulled the Going Merry towards the stairs of the altar. Zoro cut the rope as the ship made its way down the stairs and into the water. Though I was slightly mad at the long nosed pirate I couldn't help but smile since his plan worked and Chopper was alright.

"Okay let's look at the map" Nami said as we were all safely on the ship. "The exploration team will be taking this route moving south" she said pointing to the route they would take on the map. "There should be some old ruins near the skulls right eye, keep an eye out for enemies and bring back that gold" she said.

"You make it sound so easy" Zoro said laughing a little.

"I'm looking forward into investigating those ruins" Robin said.

"It seems like fun" I said, looking at the map.

"Hold on, you're the one that keeps talking about gold and more gold but you're not coming" Luffy said.

"Well of course not, it's way too scary" Nami said. "Did you say something?" She asked when she saw the face Chopper was making. Scared he shook his head no, "we'll be in danger to you know we'll be taking the Merry down river through the island" she said. "Then we'll head to the beach near the ruins as fast as possible" she said. "We can meet up here and then escape this stupid Sky Island" she said. "At long last we'll be a rich and powerful pirate crew" Nami said smiling. "Able to buy anything" she said.

"Oh yeah, all the meat I can eat" Luffy said.

"Escape that sounds great" Usopp said.

"Just don't make me the bait" Chopper said.

"Look the weathers perfect" Usopp pointed out.

"Sure, we're on top of the clouds" Sanji said.

"Okay we'll all meet safely on the east coast" Zoro said after we decided who was doing what.

"You bet" Usopp said as he, Sanji, and Nami were going to stay with the ship and the rest of us were heading out.

"Let's get going then" Luffy said.

"Yeah" Chopper cheered, as we all started walking away from the ship.

"Hey, that's the wrong way Zoro" Luffy said, as Zoro was walking to the left. "We're supposed to be going west, you know west, this way" he said as he pointed to the right. "Geez, I can't believe your sense of direction" the captain mumbled as he started walking to the right.

"What, but he's going east" Chopper said quietly.

"Oh, come on Luffy, use your head for something besides a hat rack for a change, we're suppose to go to the skulls right eye so we got to go right, you rubber brain" Zoro said.

"They both lost their minds" Chopper said as he stood between Robin and me.

"Are you sure they even had one to begin with?" I asked with a sweat drop.

"Why don't you go tell those two heroes that we're supposed to be heading south, before they end up lost" Robin said.

"Oh yeah, Nami did tell us that was the way we needed to head" I said.

"Sure thing Robin" Chopper said as we went over to the two. "Luffy, Zoro wait up guys" he said as he ran over to Luffy who had picked up a stick.

"South huh, you should have said so sooner" Luffy said as we followed behind him, while Robin was in front of him.

"Luffy, that's a pretty neat stick you got there" Chopper said, looking at the stick Luffy had picked up.

"Isn't it, it's mine though so you got to get your own" Luffy said.

"Aww, I want one, stick; stick" Chopper said as he went off to find one.

"What's up with sticks?" Zoro asked, slightly annoyed.

"I don't know, but I kind of want one now" I said, as I walked beside him.

"I could give you one" Zoro said looking at me with a smirk as I blushed.

"No thank you, I'm fine" I said, my voice cracking a little from embarrassment.

"You know, I thought this forest would be scarier" Chopper said. "But so far it's been nice and peaceful" he said laughing.

"Hey Chopper, you're in a pretty good mood today, are you feeling courageous for a change?" Luffy asked.

"Yep you bet cha" Chopper said, smiling as he gave another laugh.

"Yeah you're right, forest has been a really big disappointment, nothing but birds and trees for two whole days, makes me want to scream I'm so bored" Zoro said. "We haven't even seen one of Eneru's Priests, so I know exactly how you feel Chopper" he said.

"Do you?" Chopper asked, laughing.

"Just listen to the two of you, are you that eager for something dangerous to happen?" Robin asked, causing Chopper to laugh.

"What do you see back there Chopper?" Luffy asked when he noticed that the reindeer/human stopped walking.

"Oh, uh, it's nothing, nothing at all" Chopper said, sounding nervous.

"There's something eerie about this place" Robin said, after a while of walking.

"Chopper, why do you keep looking behind us?" Zoro asked.

"Uh, no reason, no reason at all" Chopper said nervously.

"Woah, get a load of that weird stripy looking root back there" Luffy said, I turned as watched as something with strips was slithering around behind Chopper.

"Oh, that so you guys can see it?" Chopper asked.

"I've never heard of roots moving before" Zoro said.

"Oh no, you see that too, I thought I was just imagining things" Chopper cried, as my eyes widen.

"What in the hell" Zoro said.

"What's that?" Luffy asked as the ground shook.

"That's a huge snake" I said, my eyes widening even more.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	131. Chapter 131

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Thirty-One

"RUN FOR IT, IT'S A GIANT SNAKE" Luffy shouted as we all ran away from the blue reptile.

"It's enormous, I wonder if it's another result of the environment here" Robin said as Chopper screamed. As we ran, Zoro stopped and got ready to draw his swords. I stopped by one of the trees and watched, keeping a hand on my swords incase I needed to jump in and help.

"Okay catfish face, it's time for you to get falafel" Zoro said, as the snake dived forwards Zoro jumped up and out of the way as the snake dived towards Luffy and Chopper causing them both to jump out of the way. "How in the hell can something so big move so freaking fast" the swordsman said as he hopped up into a tree. Robin used her Devil Fruit Powers to get up on a tree. I sighed and grabbed onto a nearby branch and climbed onto a tree also.

"It seems it's a poisonous snake" I said, as I watched as the part of a tree that it had bitten into dissolved as it removed its fangs.

"Ahh, acid" Chopper cried.

"Uh, change of plan, we're running away" Zoro said.

"Sounds good" Robin and I said.

"Yeah" Luffy said, before laughing a little.

"Don't let the venom touch you, it's death" Zoro said, as the tree that the snake had bitten fell over.

"HEY MISTER SNAKE, OVER HERE, FOLLOW ME, BETTER HURRY UP" Luffy screamed as he hung from one of the trees. "YOUR DINNERS GETTING AWAY" he shouted, before laughing as the snake looked up at Robin.

"ROBIN, LOOK OUT" Chopper cried as the snake shot up towards her. Robin jumped off the branch she was on and used her Devil Fruit power to get to another tree.

"Ha, nice try" Robin said.

"That was awesome Robin" Chopper said before the snake noticed him. Looking around I saw that Zoro was missing, I turned back to the snake and stayed perfectly still when it turned its head to me. Before he lunged towards me, it saw movement and that movement happened to be Zoro. I couldn't help but chuckle as it chased after Zoro, Chopper, and Luffy.

"This way whisker, over here" Luffy said, as Zoro and Chopper screamed.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, looking around as I saw that I was by myself. "Oh, I hope they're alright, am I even on the right path?" I asked myself as I grew nervous. "Guess I'll have to make my way to the ruins and hope to meet everyone there" I sighed as I started walking in the way I believed the ruins would be.

~Time Skip~

"Shit, I think I'm completely lost" I said, as I stopped walking, I had run into a few Gorillas and gotten into some fights, so I had a few bruises here and there. "Well I'm probably doing better than Zoro ever would" I said, smiling as I thought of the swordsman.

"But the Priest and those Gorillas all have powers I can't hold up to" I heard Zoro say, blinking my eyes I make my way towards him, seeing the swordsman walking forward. Quietly sneaking up behind him, I jump onto his back and smile, when he flinches. He looks at me as I hop off his back and start walking next to him. I could see a small smile on his lips, "so a close quarter's fight doesn't mean much" he said.

"I guess your right and I'm guessing that since you're walking this way, we're both completely lost" I said, snickering when an irritation mark appeared on his head.

"Guess I'll have to back up and if I have to take him down at a distance, I think I'll have a move that'll work" Zoro said, as he stopped walking.

"Um…Zoro there's a huge bird coming towards us" I said, as I watched the bird coming straight down. I watched as the moss haired male draw one of his swords and slashed at the creature.

"Needs some work, but after a few test I think it'll be ready, come on Skylar" Zoro said, as he started to walk again. I nodded my head and followed after him, looking at the feathers that rained down. "The Flying Blade Attack" I heard him say, as the bird crashed onto the ground behind us. I walked besides Zoro, blushing slightly as he would cast a few glances towards me, I could hear explosions all around.

"Do you even know where you're going?" I asked.

"South should be to the right so if we go to the right we should find it" Zoro said, causing me to sweat drop. We stopped walking when we noticed that someone was running towards us. "A Gorilla and he looks piss" Zoro said.

"Die" the man said, as he tried to stab Zoro, who dodged.

"What's your problem?" Zoro asked, as he draws one of his swords. I watched as he punched the man, sending him flying backwards. "You fellows have some serious anger issues" he said.

"Please no, I surrounded, I give up, you win, just please don't kill me" a man who sounded and looked like a goat said, before being shot.

"Not again, stay back" Zoro said to me as another Gorilla came towards us, holding two guns. I bit my lip and nodded, though I wasn't happy about it, I let him have this one. But I still kept a hand on my swords incase I needed to join in. "Listen nut case, if you're not a priest then go find another goat to shoot" he said. "We're in a hurry here" Zoro said, before quickly dodging the bullets that were shot at him. I found a safe spot to be and watched as Zoro kept dodging the bullets, I was about ready to go out and help, but stop when the swordsman gave me a look that said if I moved there would be hell to pay. "Alright, what's the deal with the glowing pistols?" Zoro asked, as he placed his hands on his swords. "Where'd he go, couldn't have gotten far" he said.

"Behind you" I said, wincing when Zoro was kicked by the man. "Zoro" I cried out, I was ready to run over to him, but stopped and quickly jumped out of the way, when I saw that a couple of bullets were shot towards me. Lying in the grass, I watched as Zoro and the guy stood up and faced each other, the grass appeared to be tall enough where I could hide in it.

"You put up a good fight" I heard the man say. "I'm almost sorry that I underestimated you" the man said. I watched as Zoro threw his bag to the side and draws two of his swords.

"Thanks pal, but I should apologize to you, I took you for a loser" Zoro said, I rolled my eyes and lay there, watching the two, my ears slightly twitching from the sounds of explosions. I watched as the man suddenly flies forward, over Zoro's head and started shooting at him. Zoro dodged the bullets and the man lands back onto the ground and back flips out of sight. "Where is he now?" Zoro asked, before he hears the sound of that guy's guns. Zoro puts one sword in his mouth and draws the other one as he runs towards the man, dodging his bullets.

"He's using all three" the man said, dodging Zoro's attack.

"He probably never heard of three sword style" I mumble to myself.

"Aren't you a hot shot" Zoro said, his eye twitching as he watches the man twirl his guns around. I watched as again the man shoots at Zoro, only for him to dodge the bullets. Raising an eyebrow in amusement I watch as Zoro runs up one of the trees, towards the man.

"Ha, this Blue Sea idiots has no clue about using dials" the man said. "He doesn't even stand a chance" he said, throwing a dial up in the air and catching it. "Hey, guess what this is" he says, as he pressed the apex of the dial and throws it, making a cloud trail towards Zoro.

"Oh no" Zoro says.

"It's call the Milky Dial" the man says, getting right in front of Zoro and puts his gun in his face, Zoro leans backwards as the gun is fired. "You know, Ariel Combat is just leaping around out of desperation" the man says, as a Sky Fish emerges out of the water.

"That looks big" Zoro says as he was still falling, looking at the creature he slashes at it and slices it into two. It falls back into the water and he lands on it. "A ton of wood and one of these things would make a killer barbecue" Zoro said, causing me to sweat drop. Turning around, he blocks the guy's bullets and hops across the Sky Fish and onto the trees. I sit up and watch as the man looks around for the swordsman who is hiding behind one of the trees, taking in deep breaths. I quickly duck back down into the grass and hold my breath when the guy looks towards me. I wasn't paying attention so I didn't know what Zoro was saying, but I could tell he was talking to himself. "Those guns of yours are some pretty nice accessories" Zoro says, as he comes out from behind the tree and puts his goggles on. "But to bad for you, I've found my lucky goggles" he says, causing me to sweat drop as my eye twitches slightly. "Which means your little blinding trick won't work on me anymore" he says.

"Well that is a pretty smart idea, I'll give him that" I mumbled.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	132. Chapter 132

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Thirty-Two

"You might as well give up" Zoro said.

"Those just look like regular goggles" the man said. "Not a big fan of my Flash Guns, are you?" The man asked. "Being a swordsman, you need close quarters to fight, which I won't give you" he said, crossing his arms, making an 'x' with them. "I don't understand your reasons for being here and I don't care, but I will say that your mere presents defines you as an enemy to the Sandorians, now I'm telling you surrender or die which might happen sooner if we keep standing here, that leg of yours isn't getting any better" he said, causing me to frown.

"Doesn't hurt to bad, barely made a dent" Zoro said. "Alright, guess I found the perfect situation to test that technique again" he said, "let's give it a try" he said. I watched as the man shot at Zoro who dodged them as he ran, landed on the ground, the moss haired male held in a scream when he landed on his leg that was shot. I frowned even more, as worry filled me. I continue to watch as Zoro dodged more bullets.

"Think you can run away?" The man asked.

"Sight, sound, smell, taste, touch, and thought these six roots ground us all by good, evil, and peace" Zoro said.

"What are you talking about?" The man asked.

"And of course, each of these can either be pure or impure, these are the thirty six earthly desires" Zoro said, getting in a position. "Listen up; I have the barrel of a cannon aimed directly at your head and all you have is a couple of pistols, in both distance and power my weapons are superior" Zoro said. "You've done very well, but you're still going to die" he said, as the man pressed the apex of the Milky Dial and dropped it, creating a cloud trail.

"What kid, you're out of your mind, all I see are three swords" the man said, as he hoped onto the cloud path.

"How can you even see with your hat over your eyes" I mumbled.

"Have you've ever seen a Flying Blade Attack?" Zoro asked.

"Attack this" the man said, heading towards Zoro.

"Single Sword Style" Zoro said, as I focused on the fight, knowing exactly who was going to win. The man shot as he continued towards Zoro, before being slashed down as the swordsman slashed his sword at him. "36 CALIBER PHOENIX" Zoro shouted, as a cut appeared on his cheek from where a bullet had grazed it. "That looked uncomfortable" he said, as he bend down and grabbed his bag and putting his sword in its sheath, I stood up and walked over to him, wrapping my arms tightly around him. "Nothing personal, you know being enemies and all" he said, "but you're in the dirt because I hate being told what to do, no other reason" he said, as he hugged me back. Pulling away slightly, I got on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek that was cut, getting a little bit of blood on my lips, Zoro blushed as he wiped the blood from my lips and looked away slightly, causing me to chuckle as I stood up straight. "I'll survive, you watch" Zoro mumbled, causing me to give a wide smile, as another explosion could be heard.

~Time Skip~

"Feels like, we've been walking forever" Zoro said.

"Well with your sense of direction, we've probably have" I said, giving a playful smile when he narrowed his eyes at me.

"I think we should have that lunch now" Zoro said. Sitting down I looked at the food Sanji had packed for us. I took a bit out of mine as I sat next to the swordsman. "This stuff ain't too shabby" Zoro said.

"Well it is Sanji's cooking" I said, putting another piece of food in my mouth before we both heard something.

"Who's there?" Zoro asked, as he draws one of his swords. Looking behind us I saw that it was a huge South Bird. "Sorry fellow, but I don't speak bird" Zoro said when the bird opened its mouth.

"I think he's hungry" I said, chuckling a little.

"If it's my food you're after, hey" Zoro said, moving his food away from the bird. "You're not getting it" he said, continuing to eat as the bird still held its mouth open. "Stop staring at me" the swordsman snapped as he ate faster, I couldn't help but laugh, as I continued to eat.

"Aww, you made the poor thing sad" I said, as Zoro had quickly finished his meal. I sighed and put the rest of mine up and followed after the moss haired male as we continue to walk.

"Would you stop following us" Zoro said, as the bird's head was facing the…other way. "Listen feather brain I just ate all my food and I don't have any more okay, besides I wouldn't give you any even if I had some so get lost before I lose my temper" he said, I sighed '_wonder how long it's going to take him to figure out we're going the wrong way_' I thought. "What is your problem anyhow, walking all weird with your big fat melon head facing the wrong direction" Zoro said, causing me to face palm. '_I could tell him, but where's the fun in that' _I though, smiling. "I don't want to fight you bird, but I will, got it" he said. I just watched in amusement as the bird following Zoro and I, always pointing in a different way than from where we were going. "Quit following us" Zoro snapped, as I chuckled lightly.

"It's still following us" I chirped, as I listen to the bird behind us.

"We've been here, it looks familiar or have we" Zoro said. "Maybe, eh maybe not" he said.

"We're back at the altar, you idiot" I said, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"I'm not sure" Zoro said, as I almost did an anime fall but caught myself. "Are you laughing at me, huh" he said as he threw his bag at the South Bird. I watched as the bird got angry and started…I guess cussing Zoro out. "What are you so worked up for anyways, the only reason you came along was to get some food, my bad sense of direction shouldn't matter, you dummy" he said. I held in my laughter as the bird started to drool, as it looked at Zoro's bag. Zoro quickly grabbed onto the bird and I quickly jumped onto his back. "Hey let that go you feather brain jerk" the moss haired male snapped as the bird had his bag and started flying, with us hanging onto it. "There's no more food in there, hey" he said, "where are you taking us?" He asked.

~Time Skip~

"Um…hey, what's the idea?" Zoro asked as we were still hanging onto the bird. I kept a good grip on him, as I looked down, feeling slightly sick. "Are you even listening to me?" He asked, as the bird just cried out again, still flying. "I'm going to pluck you and cook you up in a stew" he growled, as the bird looks down. Zoro and I look down also; my face becomes pale as the snake from before jumps towards us, its mouth wide open. "HEY FLY HIGHER, COME ON I DON'T WANT TO BE GIANT SNAKE FOOD" Zoro shouts as the bird dodges the snake and continues to fly. "CAN'T YOU FLY ANY FASTER YOU DUMB BIRD" the swordsman shouts. I continue looking down at the snake as it slithers after us. "IT'S STILL COMING AFTER US, SOMETHING MUST HAVE REALLY PISSED IT OFF" he shouts.

"I think the bird plans on letting us go" I said, when I saw it was thinking and indeed it did as it let go of the pack Zoro was holding onto, I scream as I tighten my grip around his neck and my legs around his waist as we went falling.

"WHY YOU" Zoro shouts as he screams along with me. As we fall I let go of Zoro when we reach the ground, causing him to smash onto it roughly and for me to land on my back. I sit up as Zoro pushes some ruble off him and stands as well.

"That's was painful" I groan out, as I stand up and stretch my back, hearing a loud pop.

"Two of Straw Hats friends" a Gorilla said.

"Oh, ow, that birds going to pay, are you alright Skylar?" Zoro asked with concern.

"Yeah, just…uh, my back is killing me" I groan twisting my body as another loud pop was heard.

"It's you two" I heard Gan Fall say.

"Where are we?" Zoro asked. "More ruins, these guys all look pretty tough" he said, as he stood up straight, my ears twitch slightly when I heard a roar. "Oh well, hey hand over the gold" he said as he put his hands on his swords, I did the same.

"Look what we have here, if it isn't another greedy infidel seeking his salvation" a man wearing shades said.

"Enough get out of my way or I'll destroy ever one of you" the Gorilla said.

"The time has come Ohm; tell me where Eneru and the Divine Squad are?" Gan Fall asked, looking to the man with shades.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	133. Chapter 133

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Thirty-Three

"I'm sure you each feel what you have to say is important, but there's only one way for your voice to be heard, you must survive or find salvation" Ohm said, as he draws his sword, Zoro was rolling his shoulders and I raised an amused eyebrow as I looked at the snake that had busted through the clouds. "Now if you're ready, it's time to bring this to an end the mighty Eneru had prophecies that you won't survive" Ohm said.

"Oh yeah" Zoro said.

"If only your hearts hadn't been tainted by greed, you might have lived longer, I'll grant you a few moments to repent my render judgment" Ohm said, causing me to raise an eyebrow, as I tighten my hand on my swords.

"Huh, so I guess that makes you one of those Priest that serves Eneru, huh" Zoro said. "I couldn't care less about him or his prophecies, the only thing preordain for me in this crazy place is taking the gold" he said.

"I will forgive you of that sin too" Ohm said. "Your only salvation lies in a quick death, one that I can mercifully provide with my Ordeal of Iron" he said. "I'll save all of you" he said, holding out his sword.

"High and mighty words for a bragger such as yourself" Gan Fall said.

"Let's go Holy, be as ferocious as you want boy" Ohm said, getting on the giant dog.

"That one is our target Pierre since he is the most powerful we must neutralize Eneru's Priest first" Gan Fall said.

"I'm really getting sick of you snake" Zoro said, as he pointed one of his swords at the blue snake. "I mean how the hell did you get way up here anyways?" He asked.

"Well I guess the four of you, will just have to die together" the Gorilla said, as he shot at Zoro and me, I quickly jumped to the side, moaning in slight pain as my backed ached. '_Damn it, it's probably bruised_' I thought. I looked towards Zoro, before having to quickly look away from how bright the light was and the dust flying around, standing up, I lifted my swords and looked towards the guy, as Zoro slid behind him.

"You need to work on your aim their pal" Zoro said, as I charged forward, making sure to stay silent, the guy must of noticed, because he dodged my attack and I slid next to Zoro.

"Insolent Blue Sea Dwellers" the man said. "You think you can come to this land and take what is rightfully ours" he said, causing me to furrow my brows. "You have no idea how long and hard we've struggled" he said.

"If you Sky People want to blow each other to piece, that's your business" Zoro said. "It's like I told that Priest, I couldn't care less" he said, running forward towards the guy.

"That figures" the man said, as he and Zoro fought each other, I quickly move when the snakes tail came towards me. Dodging the debris I ran after to two, trying to keep up. "I did say I would finish you from the start" the man said, aiming his cannon at Zoro. The swordsman dodge and I again jump to the side when the beam came at me, running forward I slash at the male again, only for him to dodge and smash his elbow in my side, sending me flying to the right. Standing up I get back into a fighting position, slightly pissed off that he had turned his attention back to Zoro.

"Damn" Zoro says, as he quickly runs towards the guy, before making a sharp turn and jumping off one of the broken buildings. The man blocked his sword with his shoes, I ran forward again and slice at the guy, he quickly dodge, as I slid again.

"Now die" he says as he pushes away from Zoro's sword and aims his cannon.

"LOOK OUT" I scream as the snake comes towards them both. They both jump away from it as I cover my faces from the debris and dust that shot up from where the snake a smashed into the ground. The snake shot towards one of the ruins and bit into it, causing it to melt from the snake's venom.

"Alright, note to self, got watch out for those poisonous fangs" Zoro said, before looking over at me. I smile I little and nodded my head, letting him know I was alright. "Speaking of fangs" Zoro says as he noticed that Ohm and Holy where behind him, Zoro quickly dodge the paw that came at him. "Woah, I've never seen a dog move like that" he said.

"Not many people have friend" Ohm said, as I quickly dodge the snake when it shot towards me. "You'll find that Holy knows a great number of commands, beyond just sit and stay" he said. "I'm a Sky Breeder, renowned from my special animal training, I've train him how to walk upright on two legs and box just like a champion box fighter" he said, as the dog was standing on its hind legs. "Show him Holy" Ohm said, as the dog did some moves making me sweat drop.

"Nice doggy" Zoro said, as Gan Fall came shooting towards Ohm, who quickly blocked his attack.

"Gan Fall, you've already been beaten by Shura, don't you know when to quit" Ohm said. "What do you hope to really do?" He asked. "I doubt that you even have enough strength left to wield that spear" he said.

"I don't know what Eneru is plotting, but I will stop him with my dying breath it'll be" Gan Fall said.

"There's no way a wash up God like you could ever understand Eneru noble thoughts, Gan Fall, you're a foolish old man, a man that doesn't have long to live" Ohm said. Dodging the snake again as it attacked, I went rolling over the ground, crying out when my back hit the edge of a broken piece of debris, Zoro came rolling beside me, sitting upright and breathing heavily.

"You okay?" He asked, looking at me, as I sat up, wincing.

"Yeah, but damn it, my back is killing me" I said, as I took in deep breaths.

"That stupid snake, it keeps getting in my way" Zoro said, I cast my glance over to the side, causing my eyes to widen at what I saw. Zoro soon look over and his eyes widen also.

"CHOPPER" I cried out, tears streaming down my face as I stood up and ran over to his fallen form.

"Chopper no" Zoro said, as he got up also and followed after. "I'm coming hang on" he said.

"I see, he was a part of your Blue Sea crew" I heard Ohm say as Zoro and I continue to run over to Chopper. "Hey watch your step over there" I heard him say, jumping over the area he said that, I continue to run as Zoro stepped on something. I stopped when I heard something shoot up, turning around my eyes widen even more as more tears fell from my eyes. Spikes had shot from the ground and cut Zoro.

"Z-Zoro" I said weakly, as I looked at his fallen form, tears filling my eyes. Taking a step backwards I felt one of the stones sink in and another one of those spikes shot out. Jumping away, I was too slow and cried out as it pierced my arm.

"What the" Zoro said, before looking over at me, I held my bleeding arm and grinded my teeth. My hair fell in my face covering my eyes as tears continue to stream down my cheeks. Seeing that he was able to move, I decided to check on Chopper to make sure he was alive. "Barbed wire" the moss haired male said, as I made it to Chopper and gently touched his wounds.

"So that's his ordeal" I heard that man from before say as Zoro made his way over to Chopper and I.

"Chopper, talk to me" Zoro said, picking the reindeer/human up gently. "Say something, why, why did you try to take this guy on" he demanded. "Come on" he said gently shaking Chopper's body.

"Careful" I said, trying to hold back my tears and failing miserably.

"Shame isn't it" Ohm said, causing Zoro to look towards the man with a piss off look. I gently took Chopper into my arms and held him. "Those barbs, Iron Cloud" the Priest said, "they're light as a cloud but hard as iron, blown into shape by a Milky Dial, I've rigged eight of them with hidden triggers, you both and your little friend found that out what happens when you step on one" he said, causing me to look at the cuts on my arm. "This field is a weapon; I don't have to attack you, I can just sit back and watch your own blundering do you in" he said. "I'm partially the reason for that animals defeat, but he's also to blame" he said, causing me to look down at Chopper. I had to swallow the lump in my throat to keep from crying again. "He stumbled into my ordeal, all by himself" he said, "I guess you want to get revenge now, huh" he said as Zoro stood up. I looked up at the swordsman.

"No" Zoro said, turning to face the Priest. "Believe it or not, I usually don't like fighting for that reason at all" he said.

"Oh, I'm actually impressed" Ohm said.

"Normal" Zoro said, "but you've changed my mind" he said. I watched as Zoro fought Ohm and Holy, while I made sure Chopper was safe and protected from any more harm.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	134. Chapter 134

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Thirty-Four

"Zoro" I cried out when I saw a long blade pierce his side, I wanted to help, but I needed to keep our doctor out of harm's way.

"What…was that?" Zoro asked.

"Typical Blue Sea Dweller, you didn't expect it" Ohm said. "You see this sword of mine is also made of Iron Cloud, in other words, the blade itself is actually Iron Cloud expelled from a dial that's conveniently embedded in the swords hilt and it will hunt its prey until the ends of the earth" he said, as he shot his sword towards Zoro again, who blocked it. "Well, do you understand it better now, swordsman from the blue sea?" Ohm asked

"Yes, just like a whip, I get it" Zoro said. "You White White Sea People are more circus performers then warriors" he said. I saw that the Priest looked up, turning my head to the side to see behind me, I saw that he was looking at that big…bean stalk if you could call it that.

"Holy, we're going have to fight separately" Ohm said, hopping off the dog. "From the sound of things, the upper ruins are about to get very busy" he said, as we all heard the sound of a goat as more people started shooting up from the cloudy ground.

"The Sky Knight, I didn't expect him to be here" one of the men dressed in pure white said.

"We're here to asset you almighty Ohm" another one said.

"That giant snake" the first man said, as the snake growled.

"It appears to be laughing" I said, tilting my head to the side in confusion.

"It's laughing" the men that looked like goats all said, confused as well. Zoro and I turned our heads back to the stalk when we heard a female scream.

"Hold it" someone said, before a goat noise was heard.

"Would you goats just leave us alone" Nami said, as she rode on a waver.

"Nami" Zoro and I said.

"Aisa" the Gorilla man said.

"No" Gan Fall said.

"Kill them all" one of the goat men said, as they were gaining up on Nami. Gan Fall, Zoro, and the Gorilla guy all attacked them.

"Aisa, what are you doing here?" The man asked as he looked at the little girl that was clinging to Nami who had stopped the waver.

"What the…Nami what are you doing here?" Zoro asked, as the orange haired navigator held the little girl named Aisa.

"Hey Zoro, what's happening?" Nami asked.

"Wyper" Aisa said to the man that had asked her why she was here.

"What is it you're plotting here Blue Sea Dweller?" Wyper asked Nami as he aimed his cannon at her. My eyes widen as I sat Chopper down some where safe and ran over to Nami and Aisa, keeping a grip on my swords as I stood in front of them. "Aisa, get away from those two women" he said. As the cannon was fired at us, Gan Fall swooped down and picked us all up with Pierre.

"That was close" Nami said as she and I clung to Gan Falls spear and Aisa clung to Nami.

"Tell me about it" I said.

"Wyper, you're a monster" Aisa said.

"Why did you two come to such a dangerous place?" Gan Fall asked Nami and Aisa.

"Yeah I want to know that also" I said, narrowing my eyes at the orange haired female.

"We didn't mean to" Nami said. "We were chased by this giant…" she trailed off as the snake was right near us, its mouth wide open. "Snake" she said as the thing clamped down on us. I shivered as we went down its throat, Nami and Aisa screams both piercing through my ears. "Good sign, by the looks of it, I say she wasn't seriously injured" Nami said as both she and I stood up. She looked at Aisa and Pierre, the two lying on the ground.

"Is it just me or does the snakes stomach look like a cave" I said, my back throbbing and blood gushing out of the cut on my arm.

"Where in the world is this place?" Gan Fall asked as he stood up.

"We're in the belly of a giant snake" Nami said, "we got swallowed up, remember" she said.

"Ah yes, of course" Gan Fall said. "The beast seems even lager from the inside" he said, as Nami walked over to Pierre and Aisa.

"Aisa, are you okay?" Nami asked, as she moved the rocks off Pierre's wing that was holding the little girl down.

"Wyper please forgive me" Aisa said. "What happen?" She asked as she looked around.

"Right, for the up tenth time, we've been eating by a snake" Nami said.

"Got admit, you wouldn't think that at first glance" I commented, placing a hand on the debris the snake had eaten.

"A snake" Aisa said.

"Calm down, we'll survive" Nami said. "If we can escape before it digests us" she said.

"What were you two doing out there, you should be on the ship" Gan Fall said, speaking to Nami and Aisa.

"Tell that to the creeps that were chasing us, we had to run for our lives" Nami said as she checked her waver.

"Isn't that little girl a Sandorian?" Gan Fall asked.

"Gan Fall, it's you" Aisa said. "I'll mash you into pieces" she said as she ran towards him, before being grabbed by the back of her shirt by Nami.

"Stop, just calm down" Nami said. Gan Fall looked at the girl as she growled at him, before laughing a little. I couldn't help but chuckle also, she wasn't very intimidating, in fact she was adorable. Nami shrugged her shoulders as the young girl looked away.

"Anyway, why don't we simply carve our way out" Gan Fall said, poking the inside of the snake with his spear.

"Are you insane old man, suppose the snake starts going wild" Nami snapped. "You're going to get us all killed" she said. "You know for a knight, you're pretty dense" she growled.

"But I was…um kidding" Gan Fall said.

"I thought it was a pretty good idea" I said, my hand twitching as it rested near my swords.

"Oh, you're just as bad as Zoro when it comes to these types of situation" Nami grumbled, causing me to chuckle as I shrugged my shoulders. "Do you think this is a joke?" She asked, looking at the old man, my ears twitched when I heard the sound of feet pattering against the snake's stomach. "Take a look around you, we're in a stomach, a snake's stomach" she said. "I don't know how much you know about anatomy but it won't be long before we're bathing in its stomach acid" she said. The sound of footsteps was much louder and clearer causing all of us to look in the direction it was coming from.

"Those sounds are" Gan Fall said, as Pierre freaked out a little. Aisa clung to Nami who held her, I raised an eyebrow as I grabbed the hilt of one of my swords, ready to draw it.

"There footsteps" Nami said. "What else is down here?" She asked.

"Who goes there?" Gan Fall asked, as he ready his spear.

"Nami, Skylar, weird knight guy" Luffy said, wiping the tears from his eyes as he looked at us.

"It's you" Gan Fall said, as we all started at Luffy.

"Luffy" Nami and I said.

"I was starting to think I was the only one here, isn't this the strangest cave?" Luffy asked.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	135. Chapter 135

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Thirty-Five

"That's an understatement, how'd you end up here?" Nami asked, as Luffy walked up to us with tears in his eyes.

"I don't know, I just got stuck here and I can't get out" Luffy said.

"Incredible, what is the chance that each of us was swallowed, this snake's turning out to be a serious problem" Nami said.

"Huh, what do you mean swallowed?" Luffy asked confused, "a snake" he said.

"Who'd you think this stomach belong too?" Nami asked.

"But how could you be here talking to me, if you were swallowed by a giant snake?" Luffy asked, causing a sweat drop to appear on my head.

"Like I said, big old reptile with long white fangs, it ate us and now we're stuck in its belly" Nami growled, grabbing Luffy's nose and pulling it ever which way before letting it go.

"Ow, come on Nami that hurts" Luffy says, his nose stretched out, almost looking like Usopp's. "Hi I'm Usopp" he says, before his nose goes back to normal.

"Is he uh, a Jester?" Aisa asked.

"That job would suit him best" Nami said.

"But he's actually captain" I said.

"He's your captain, my word, what's this world coming too" Gan Fall said, causing me to laugh.

"Yeah, that pretty much the reaction everyone has" Nami and I said.

"You sure are calm for someone who's been eaten by a monster" Aisa said.

"Wait a minute, I thought Nami was only joking" Luffy cried out, "you mean we're being eaten by a snake?" He asked.

"I've been trying to tell you, its stomach acid is melting your cloths" Nami said.

"Woah you're right, what are we waiting for, we need to find its butt hole right away" Luffy said.

"Couldn't we use its mouth or any other opening?" I asked.

"Ridiculous" Gan Fall said.

"Despicable" Nami said, slapping our captain.

"Why, we could get out, next time the snake goes to the bathroom" Luffy said, missing the point.

"No, I rather get digested" Nami snapped, punching Luffy.

"Have to agree with her on that one" I said.

"Nami's scary" Aisa said.

"I know what you mean child, she's meaner then the snake" Gan Fall said, causing me to snicker.

"Hardly, when the snake gets in a bad mood it starts eating people" Nami said, sighing as she looked down sadly. "And speaking of which, we've better think fast, its temper was bad enough on the outside" Nami said.

"Wait the snake was in a bad mood?" Luffy asked, interrupting Nami.

"Yeah right, all hisses and fangs, in fact before it attacked us it was withering in pain" Nami said.

"Hm, that's weird, I wonder what was bothering it?" Luffy asked, as my eyes widen when I put two and two together. My teeth clench as an irritation mark appeared on my head, soon the others found out as well.

"Luffy, what have you been doing in here?" Nami asked.

"Oh, I was trying to bust through a wall, didn't work though" Luffy said, laughing as I clenched my fist.

"Ah, so this is all your doing" Gan Fall said.

"Why am I not surprised by this" I said, my eye twitching.

"Throwing all those punches burned up a lot of energy say; did any of you think to bring some food?" Luffy asked as Nami and I clenched our fist. "What's wrong?" Luffy asked when he saw the angry expression on both Nami and mine's face.

"How about you eat my fist" we both growled as we punched him, causing the snake to start to growl and wither around. Aisa clutched to Nami as everything started to shake. We all screamed as we fell further down in the snake's stomach. I stayed quiet and crossed my arms as we were all flying around from the snake's movements, Aisa and Luffy screams filling the air. Luffy was hit by one of the ruin piece of building as Nami quickly screamed when she grabbed onto a skeleton of a dead man. I watched as Gan Fall quickly grabbed Aisa and took a blow from a piece of building. I looked behind me, before my head was struck by a piece of debris also, I could feel the warm sensation of blood pouring from my forehead.

"Ah, it's a dead end, we're all going to die" Nami cried out.

"GUM GUM BALLOON" Luffy said, sucking in air as his hit a piece of debris, we soon all bounced off of him. "Okay, this mystery cave is getting really annoying" the rubbery boy groaned out.

"I told you this isn't a cave, we're in the snake's stomach" Nami said.

"Where are you?" Luffy asked, before freaking out we saw a skeleton wearing feminine cloths. "Nami, are you okay? Talk to me, Nami" he said, shaking the skeleton as I sweat drop.

"I'm right here you idiot" Nami said, hitting the raven haired boys head.

"Let me go please, you're going to squeeze me to death" Aisa said, as she smashed her hands against Gan Fall's armor.

"I'm glad to see that you're unharmed" Gan Fall said, smiling at the young girl.

"Let go" Aisa said, as she stood up.

"What are you doing Aisa? Stop it" Nami said, when she saw that Aisa was holding Gan Fall's spear.

"He's our enemy, he's responsible for ruefully taking away the Sandorians home land" Aisa said. "So now, I'm going to take his head" she said.

"I don't get it, how is taking the head of the Sky Knight going to fix anything?" Nami asked.

"It's not" I said, crossing my arms and narrowing my eyes.

"He's not just a knight" Aisa said, "he was the leader of the Skypieans before Eneru showed up, the Skypieans were the ones that drove all of us Sandorians out of our homes" she said.

"The Sandorians were driven out of their homes four hundred years ago" Nami said. "So there's no way he had anything to do with it" she said, as I nodded my head.

"If taking my head would satisfy your people, I would gradually sacrifice it" Gan Fall said, catching us all off guard. "Unfortunately just my head wouldn't be enough, the level of hostility between the Sandorians and the Skypieans hasn't changed and with good reason" he said. "Our ancestors took your home land away, what a horrifying thing to do to you, I don't think I'll ever be able to find a way to apologize for that" he said. "I alone will not heal this wound; therefore I regret my helplessness in the situation, if at all possible I would like to apologize to the Sandorians who have spent the last four hundred years, searching for their homes, I would like to apologize to them all, one by one" he said. "I am truly sorry" he said, looking at the young girl.

"Listen to him, he's been trying to make sure everyone's trying to get along, he wants the citizens to live peacefully in the sky" Nami said. "So you really shouldn't-" she started to say.

"We'll never be able to get along and live peacefully, not with the bad guys" Aisa interrupted.

"That's just it, there not bad, what's bad is when people can't co-exist because they belong to different races" Nami said, "right?" She asked as Aisa clenched her jaw and tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Aisa" Nami and I said as she started to bring the spear down on Gan Fall, to which Luffy stopped.

"Why did you stop me? Idiot" Aisa said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	136. Chapter 136

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter OneHundred Thirty-Six

"He was apologizing, probably not the best time to kill a man" Luffy said, as Aisa fell to the ground and started to cry.

"Geez, what in the world is going on out there?" Nami asked as we were all spread out from the movement of the snake. "If this keeps up any longer I don't know if we'd be able to make it out of here" she said, as Luffy was complaining about his head being stuck between two rocks.

"I guess we attempt our escape now" Gan Fall said, as we were all falling forward.

"Right, yeah it's now or never" Nami and I said.

"Luffy get over here and grab hold of the waver, I'm going to finally get us out of this snake" Nami said to Luffy who was holding onto Aisa.

"Right, hey you hang on to me" Luffy said, pulling Aisa close, as he grabbed a hold of the waver that Nami and I were in. "Ready, start the engine" he said.

"Here we go" Nami said, starting the engine.

"Yeah, can't wait to get out" Luffy said, before both he and Aisa got knocked back by the engine.

"Man over board, we can't leave them" Gan Fall said.

"Nami, stop the waver" I said, looking back at Luffy and Aisa as we passed Gan Fall.

"Pierre, go back, you have to save those two" Gan Fall said, as Nami and I traveled further ahead, soon we came falling out of the snake's mouth. I clung to Nami as she screamed while we were falling.

"Calm down" I said, as Nami started freaking out and moving the waver around in the air.

"How did we get up so high?" Nami asked.

"I have no idea" Gan Fall said, as he was falling down beside us. "Pierre, don't worry about me, you have to save the others" he said, as the bird flew back up into the snake's mouth.

"So what are we going to do now that the bird's gone you weird old man?" Nami asked.

"My names Gan Fall, its Gan Fall" Gan Fall said.

"I don't care, just save us" Nami said, as tears welled up in her eyes. She screamed as we were close to hitting the ground.

"Nami are you alright?" I asked as I stood up on shaky legs, my back killing me from where I landed on it roughly…again. I smiled slightly when she nodded her head, groaning as she sat up on all fours, I winced as I felt some blood dribble down my forehead, the wound from before must have reopened.

"Ow, thanks mister weirdo" Nami said, as she rubbed her ass before sitting down.

"We just got lucky when we landed on these clouds" Gan Fall said, putting his helmet back on.

"We left Luffy and Aisa behind, I hope they're okay" Nami said, as I nodded my head in agreement.

"Pierre's gone to fetch your friends and when push comes to shove he's a very reliable bird or horse" Gan Fall said.

"Hey" Nami said, looking around. "Where did we end up? Where is this place?" She asked, as I looked around also, looking at all the ruined buildings.

"Well to be perfectly honest, I have no idea where we are, but it looks like we've fell through the clouds" Gan Fall said, as he helped Nami stand up.

"Thank you very much" Nami says as he helps her.

"I've traveled all across the Upper Yard in my life time, but I've never seen this place before" Gan Fall said.

"I think the snake is looking for something" Nami said, when she and I noticed that the reptile was looking all over the place.

"Either that or Luffy's doing something to bother it" I said., crossing my arms, as I twist my body from side to side, listening to the sound of it popping.

"Huh, that snake sure is acting strangely" Nami said, as we hid behind a broken wall, watching as it looked around. "I think it's crying" she said, as we saw tears fall from its eyes and it roared.

"What's the meaning of this ridiculous outburst, just what are you getting yourself all worked up about?" A male with his ear lobes hanging asked. I furrowed my brows, '_who's that?_' I thought. "You've always been an annoyance to me" he said, his hand glowing an electric blue color, "but no longer" he said, shooting a line of lightening over the snake's head. My eyes widen as he strikes the reptile with a large bolt of electricity.

"Aisa" I heard Wyper yell, as Nami covers her mouth.

"Oh no, Nami, Skylar, they're dead, there's no way neither of them could survive that" I heard Zoro say in distress.

"Robin" Nami said.

"And Zoro" I said, as we both peeked out from behind the broken wall we were hiding behind.

"When did you guys get here?" We both asked.

"What are you doing there, how did you get out of the snake's stomach?" Zoro snapped an irritated mark on his head, though his eyes shined with relief.

"Glad to see you're both alright, navigator and swordswoman" Robin said, I smiled before walking over to Zoro and placing a hands on my hip as I looked at him.

"Yeah, I think we're alright but I'm not so sure about the others" Nami said, as Zoro and me had a stare down, before his eyes traveled to the wound that was causing blood to pour down the side of my face. "Luffy was still in there" she said, causing Zoro to break our staring contest.

"What was he doing in there?" Zoro asked.

"I tried to get him out, but he fell off the waver" Nami defended. As Zoro walked past me and up to Nami, I saw that he was holding Chopper who still was passed out…at least I hope he was.

"That brat is nothing but a pain in the ass, does he realize how much of a hassle he is" Zoro snapped.

"How am I suppose know" Nami snapped back, as I sighed and crossed my arms, looking at the two. The snake fell to the ground, causing dust to rise.

"Just one hit, that's all it took" I heard Wyper say, but I didn't dare take my eyes off of Zoro, Chopper, and Nami. "Eneru destroyed it when my bazooka couldn't even scratch the snake" he said. "And Aisa, I can only hope she somewhat survived" he said. Looking I saw that he had shot his bazooka at the man with the long ear lobes, who simply jumped out of the way. Every time he shot at the man, he would only dodge, soon throwing a dial.

"Ball Cloud" the man said, as the dial created a ball made out of cloud, which he sat on.

"Eneru" Wyper said, glaring at the man as he laughed. I watched, interested in what they had to say.

"That's no way to treat your host, now is it Sandorian Warrior" Eneru said, as he spun his staff around. "I'd thought that you'd be happy" he said. "After all, it is I who brought you here and returned you to your homeland" he said. "Don't get so worked up, there's time for that later" he said, when Wyper got ready to shoot his bazooka again. "This is the beginning; you don't want the fun to end so soon, do you?" He asked.

"This is a game to you" Wyper said.

"Yes, and a truly petite game at that, for all of you will be competing against each other for my entertainment" Eneru said, as Wyper looked over at us. We all walked up next to Wyper, I had my two swords out and my face was expressionless. Nami had hidden behind a broken wall, making sure Chopper wouldn't get even further damaged. "Well done, I'm happy that so many of you have made it this far, I extend my welcome to you survivors" he says as he laughs. "And now the fun truly begins, this is a survival game to see how many people out of the originally eighty-two including myself are still standing after three hours on this island, the last person left will of course be the winner, among you are a few participants that entered late into the game, but I decided to allow them to stay, it will make it all the more interesting" he said. "Now the six of us will continue on to the final stage of the game" he said. "In just a few minutes the three hours will be up, which means that the seven people we have present here are one too many" he said, narrowing his eyes slightly.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	137. Chapter 137

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Thirty-Seven

"The one thing that I know is that God's prophecy will never falter because he is absolute, I'm curious to see how this person is going to die, will you all fight each other, will gang up on one of the weaker ones, of course you could all resist your fates and force me to pick" Eneru said.

"What do you want to do Robin, Skylar?" Zoro asked.

"I'm not going to kill anyone" Robin said, as I nodded my head.

"I won't either" Zoro said.

"I won't compete in your sick game" Wyper said.

"And I too, refuse to take part" Gan Fall said, as we all turned to face the area that Nami was hiding.

"Why do you got to drag me into this?" Nami snapped, as we all raised our weapons.

"You're the only one dying today" we all said as we pointed our weapons towards Eneru, causing him to chuckle.

"Insolent fools" Eneru said, laughing. "You dare to threaten me" he said, looking at all of us. "Listen to yourselves" he said before laughing again, "I must admit, I'm quite impressed, but you have no idea what you're up against" he said as a spark of static shot through him. "Even the five of you together don't stand a chance against me" he says, turning away from us. "You cannot comprehend the existent of my powers and what I'm truly capable of" he said, his hand starting to glow an electric blue color. "Look at you, an elderly buffoon wanting peace, a warrior who singly mindly wants his homeland, and thieves from the Blue Sea whose only concern is with treasures, all of you, for one reason or another seek to save the wretched place called Skypiea" he said. "But you cannot, cause this nation is fundamentally flawed" he said.

"I refuse to just stand here and listen to such nonsense, now tell me where the Divine Warriors are" Gan Fall said, aiming his weapon at Eneru. "And what exactly is your goal here today?" He asked.

"Why an ascension, my old friend" Eneru said.

"What do you mean?" Gan Fall asked.

"I mean when I ascend, I will return to my rightful place" Eneru said.

"What's that are you saying that you're leaving Skypiea" Gan Fall said.

"That's right; I will soon leave this dreadful wasteland, on the island where I grew up there where legends of a place regarded as God's Home" Eneru said. "People call this place Endless Vearth and there the ground extends as far as the eye can see in all directions" he said. "It's my dream to find this place, this paradise, Endless Vearth, a home fit for a God" he said. "My time spent here, battling over the incomprehension lands of the Upper Yard has been nothing, but a petite triviality" he said, spinning his staff. "Listen to me, I tell you this place that you cherish is an abomination, consider this, it was born in the sky but it's not a cloud, it lives in the sky, though it's not a bird" he said, striking the Ball cloud he was standing on, causing it to explode. "This nation that which exists in the sky is an utterly unnatural one" he said. "When we die, we all return to the earth to soil, but here there is none" he says.

"What exactly are you getting at?" Gan Fall asked as the wind blew fierce and the man shined bright as lightening, before it died down.

"You really shouldn't be surprised by my intentions, as God I'm bound to it here by the Divine Providence of nature, that's why this unnatural nation will be ripped apart and pulled from the sky" Eneru said, causing all of our eyes to widen.

"You plan on wiping out Skypiea completely" Gan Fall said, shaking from anger.

"It's only natural" Eneru said, causing me to clench my jaw.

"Don't be so conceded, the term God is just a title referred to the leader of this nation" Gan Fall said.

"True, but that will soon change" Eneru said, digging his finger in his ear.

"A true God does not live amongst the humans like you do and treat them like a plaything" Gan Fall snapped.

"Former God, Gan Fall" Eneru said, laughing. "You're worried about the Divine Warriors are you not?" He asked, as he sat down. "Six years ago your Divine Warriors lost a battle against my forces and I took six hundred and fifty of you subordinates under my charge, they served me well until this morning when I found no more use for them" he said, picking up some rubble. "I told you did I not, the seven of us now are the only ones left alive in this forsaken place" he said, electrocuting what was in his hand and draining it out of his palm. "Such a shame" he said.

"You monster" Gan Fall said, backing up.

"It's not that I wanted to harm them" Eneru said. "But when I told them my goal they dared to challenge me" he said, as he started laughing. "And they paid the price with that insubordination" he said as he continued to laugh.

"They were good men and they all had families on Angel Island" Gan Fall said.

"Yes, I'm aware, I suppose I have to bury their families beside them" Eneru said, knocking over his little dirt pile.

"You are…THE DEVIL" Gan Fall shouted as he ran towards Eneru, planning on attacking him. Eneru allowed the spear to pierce him as he threw his staff into the air and turned into an electric blue and teleported to the side.

"Five million, ten million, twenty million" Eneru said, building up a ball of electricity as he electrocuted Gan Fall. "God does exist in this world" he said as the older man fell.

"How mortifying" Gan Fall said weakly as he fell to the ground.

"And that God is me" Eneru said.

"It's a Devil Fruit" Zoro said.

"It's the Rumble Rumble Fruit" Wyper said.

"If I'm not mistaken, this certain fruit is said to have the power of invincibility" Robins said. "The power of lightening" she said.

"Of lightening, there's no way" Nami said, shaking. "A human has no chance against that" she said.

"It is time, all that I have foreseen will finally come to be" Eneru said, holding his hand towards us. "The six of you should feel honor to survive this long" he said, laughing. "Now come along, you will join me, as I gain passage to my dream world, to the Endless Vearth" he said. "Come with me, come and fulfill your destines" he said.

"Why would we?" Zoro asked, glaring at the man.

"There I will build a disputable nation of God, where only the chosen ones are permitted to live, a utopia of boundless and eternal power" Eneru said. "I will not let those who are unworthy like those incompetent subordinates of mine sully the stature of this new nation" he said. "Only those who pass my judgment may bask in the glory of my company" he said, causing me to growl slightly.

"And what would you do if we refuse?" Robin and I asked.

"Robin, Skylar, no" Nami said, looking at us.

"Refuse, but why? Why refuse to join me?" Eneru asked.

"Because you're fucking insane" I hissed out.

"If you stay here you'll fall into a bottomless pit along with the rest of this unnatural nation" Eneru said.

"I have no doubt that you could destroy the entirety Upper Yard in one fell swoop" Robin said. "But if you decided to destroy all this, then won't you also be destroying something that you cherish" she said.

"Do you mean the Golden Bell?" Eneru asked.

"Yes, that's right" Robin said.

"What's the Golden Bell?" I heard Nami ask herself quietly.

"The Golden Bell" Robin said, as Eneru burst out laughing.

"Oh don't worry, no need, I've already made arrangements" Eneru said. "Based on what I know about your travels across Skypiea, I believe I know where the bell is located" he said. "That's right, I know what you're thinking" he said when he saw the look on Robin's face.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	138. Chapter 138

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Thirty-Eight

"And it won't be long before I have the bell" Eneru said. "You seem surprised, did you really think that you, a mere human, could ever get the better of me" he said. "How foolish of you" he said, lifting his hand that glowed an electric blue.

"ROBIN" Nami yell.

"There's nothing I hate more in this world then a cold calculating woman" Eneru said, as I quickly dash over to Robin and jump in front of her. I screamed as the electricity shot through my body and still hitting Robin. We both started falling to the floor as my vision kept blurring until the edges started to fade out. As I look to Robin, who was already passed out, I felt tears prick my eyes.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you" I mumbled, before blacking out from the burning pain the electricity had caused.

~Everybody's P.O.V~

Zoro quickly caught the two falling females, gently lying them down next to each other, he looked to Eneru. "How dare you" he sneered out.

"I do as I please" Eneru said, smirking. Seeing this Zoro quickly stood up and ran towards the man, as Zoro swung his sword at Eneru, he blocked it with his staff. "You got skills" Eneru said, as he held back Zoro's sword.

"And you are completely out of your mind" Zoro growled, as he swung his other sword towards the man, only to have him jump upwards, dodging the blade.

"Arm Bazooka" Wyper said, as he shot his bazooka at Eneru. Eneru said something and his electricity clashes with the blast from the bazooka. "No way, how did he mange to neutralize the bazooka's blast" Wyper asked.

"You still don't get it, do you" Eneru said. "You're energy doesn't even register to me, I'm more powerful then you can ever comprehend" he said.

"The thunder clap reverberated" Nami said, her hands covering her ears. "And that only happens when the air expands at the speed of sound" she said, before her eyes widen. "That's really powerful, that amount of power is greater than anything we can handle" she says shaking. "It's true, he really is made of lightening" she said, looking towards the Devil Fruit user.

"The time is near, prepare yourselves, soon those who remain will set off for the Endless Vearth together" Eneru said. "Do you even understand what a rare privilege this is?" He asked.

"And why do you assume we'll come willing?" Zoro asked, holding his swords up. He ran towards Eneru, growling as he picked up his speed. "I don't give a damn about your so call dream world" he says.

"Zoro…STAY AWAY FROM HIM, HE'S TOO POWERFUL" Nami shouts to her friend.

"You need a lesson, soon your body will know the power of God" Eneru said, as Zoro crosses his swords and picks up his speed even more. He slices through Eneru's body and the stone wall behind him, but that doesn't do much.

"I process a tremendous power that you puny humans can never hope to overcome" Eneru said. "Can you feel it now, the despair" he said, his whole body glowing an electric blue as he grabbed a hold of Zoro's swords, as his body went back to normal. "If one loses all hope it's an experience like losing one's life" he said, causing the swordsman to clench his teeth at the thought of his friend and the girl he…loved. Eneru laughed as he coursed electricity through Zoro's swords causing them to electrocute the moss haired male. '_Zoro_' Nami though as she listens to the swordsman's scream "People fear death above all things" Eneru says as Zoro falls to his hands and knees, soon Eneru smashes his foot against the swordsman's face. "That's why people prostrate themselves before an immerseful power and beg for mercy, it is simply the natural order of things" he says. "Beings are meant to bow before that of which they fear" he said. "It's a shame, you're bound by your instincts" he says. '_I can't believe how incredibly strong he is_' Zoro thinks as he face is being smashed into the ground. Eneru looks up as Wyper drops his bazooka and started doing front flips towards him. Wyper wraps his legs around Eneru's waist and puts his bandage hand onto the man's chest. "What do you think you are trying to do?" Eneru asked. "And now time to die" he said, when all he got as a response was heavy breathing.

"Are you familiar with the Sea Prison Stone, Eneru?" Wyper asked. '_Sea Prison Stone, that's a stone that can counteract Devil Fruit powers_' Zoro thought, as Eneru removed his foot from the swordsman's face, causing Zoro to go sliding a couple of feet.

"Well then, do your worst Sandorian" Eneru said, his legs shaking.

"Sea Prison Stone, it's said to harness the power of the entire ocean in a single blast, it's the sea condense into solid form" Nami said. "If anything can overcome the power of the Devil Fruit it's the stone" she said.

"Die" Wyper growled.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, you are aware of the consequences are you now?" Eneru asked. "Your body will pay a heavy price as well" he said, as Wyper forcefully pushes him down onto his back. "Why sacrifice yourself for a homeland that you will never regain?" He asked.

"If I must, I'll die gladly, if it means I can take you with me" Wyper said.

"Don't do it" Eneru said, as Wyper pressed the apex of the dial in his bandages and a bright light flashes.

"Reject" Wyper says, as the force pushes him away from Eneru and an explosion rings out.

"No way, he really did it" Nami said, as Wyper stood there and Eneru lay on the ground. Wyper took deep breaths as smoke came from his bandage hand, coughing up blood he continue to stand there taking in deep breaths.

"Robin, Skylar" Nami said, as she went over to the two females who were lying side by side next to each other. "Gan Fall" she said, looking towards the older man, who was lying on his stomach. "Oh no" she said, before a bright electric blue light caught her attention. They all watched as Eneru's body pulsed with electricity. '_It can't be_' Nami thought as she covered her mouth, '_he's restarting his own heart_' she thought, as Eneru started to sit up, glowing an electric blue color. Eneru stood up as Wyper fell to his knees.

"It's not that people fear God, rather it is God who is fear itself" Eneru says. '_What the hell is with this guy?_' Zoro thought. "Wyper, I warned you did I not" Eneru said, as he looked at the Sandorian's bandaged arm. "I warned you of the consequences and now look where you are" he said, as the man falls on to his hands after coughing us some blood. "How pitiful, you call yourself a warrior" he said.

"Don't address me" Wyper said. "As if you know anything about me" he said, "eight hundred years ago proud Sandorian Warriors fought for the faith of this city" he said. "They fought to their deaths to protect it, I am a descendant to those warriors, one day our homeland was taken away from us, for four hundred years we've carried Great Warrior Calgara's pride" he said. "We've sought to retrieve our homeland to its rightful place for generations and now that I've finally made it" he said, standing up, only to sway a little. "You're standing in my way" he said, as Eneru hit him off his feet with his staff, breaking the dial that was attached to one of his foots.

"I must admit you landed a good blow, but what a cheap trick using that Sea Prison Stone" Eneru said, as Wyper glared at him from the ground. "And on top of that, using the Reject Dial should easily kill an ordinary user" he said. "But you shot it twice and you're still breathing" he pointed out as Wyper sat up. "Quite impressive" he said, as the warrior took in deep breaths. "However, you're still no match for me" he said, pounding his staff on one of the drums attacked to his back.

"Is that a bird?" Nami asked as she watched the electricity from the drum create a bird.

"Thirty Million Blot Heno" Eneru said, pointing upwards as the electric bird flew up, before heading towards Wyper. The Sandorian screamed in pain as the bird flew through his body, electrocuting him. Zoro took this chance and started to run towards the broken dial.

"So this has a Sea Prison Stone huh" Zoro said, as he picked up on the broken pieces and running towards Eneru.

"And now it's your turn, swordsman of the Blue Sea" Eneru said.

"The only choice now is to kill or be killed" Zoro said.

"Cheetah" Eneru said, as he shot out lightning that looked like a cheetah towards Zoro. Zoro screamed in pain as he was being electrocuted.

"ZORO" Nami screamed. Dropping one of his swords, Zoro fell to the ground, just like the others that had been electrocuted had. Nami who was on her knees next to Skylar and Robin's knocked out bodies just sat there and looked at Eneru. '_I don't believe it…even Zoro_' Nami thought, '_everyone has fallen to him_' she thought as Eneru looks towards her. "How could he" she said as he starts walking towards her.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review Favorite, and Follow.


	139. Chapter 139

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Thirty-Nine

Eneru just stood there in front of Nami as Wyper was still standing. '_Unreal, even as hurt as he is, he still intends to fight_' Nami thought as Eneru turned to the Sandorian Warrior. "What do you hope to prove? You're going to die anyway why not make it easy on yourself" Eneru said. "Did you say it's been four hundred years, for all that time you and the Sandorians have been fighting to take back your homeland and yet you are the only warrior who's managed to make it here, no wonder this nation will soon fall to the Blue Sea and be lost for all eternity" he says, as Wyper limps forward. '_How could he do that?_' Nami asked as Wyper was about to fall but caught himself and clench his fist. "You're fighting for a lost cause, can't you see that you'll never regain your homeland" Eneru said. '_He's unstoppable_' Nami thought. "So why get back up?" Eneru asked.

"For my ancestors" Wyper said.

"I must confess, I was hoping for a better answer than that" Eneru said, "but then again I doubt that you're completely conscious" he said, as his hand glowed an electric blue.

"LOOK OUT" Nami cried out as Eneru got ready to strike the man with more lighting.

"El Thor" Eneru said, casting the lightening down on Wyper. As the lightening struck the ground, debris and dust roused up. The wind was able to move some of the unconscious bodies on the ground and knocking Nami over. A few ruins that looked to still be in contact fell over and Robin's hat when flying with the wind, Nami sat up and looked at the huge hole the lighting had caused. She cast a glance at Zoro, Robin, and Skylar who were all still knocked out; the burnt bodies either lying on their back or to their side. "Of all that stood before me, you are the only one left" Eneru said from behind Nami.

"I…just hear me out" Nami said, staring at the man with wide terrified eyes. "I want to…I want to go with you" she said, clutching the ground. "I've always wanted to go to Endless Vearth" she said, raising her hand. "To your dream world" she said nervously as Eneru looked at her. "Can I come with you?" She asked. A tear fell from Wyper's eye as he remembered something from when he was a child; soon Nami placed her hand on his face.

"What's the matter?" Eneru asked, when he saw that the orange haired girl wasn't behind him. "Are you having second thoughts?" He asked.

"I haven't changed my mind, I'm coming, hold on" Nami said, as she got her waver.

"That thing, are you sure you want to bring it along?" Eneru asked when he saw the waver.

"Uh so, you don't think I'll need it?" Nami asked.

"Honestly, I'm not sure you'll be able to use it where we're going" Eneru said. "It's up to you, do as you please" he said, as he continued walking.

"Uh, thanks for letting me bring it, I just really like this thing" Nami said, following behind him, before casting a glance back towards the others.

"Do you mourn them?" Eneru asked.

"Uh, no sir" Nami said.

"You don't have to put on such a formal act you know, express yourself, but don't make the same mistakes as those fools who couldn't comprehend the true power of God, they took me too lightly and forfeited their lives in the process" Eneru said. "Their failure is that their minds were not controlled by fear and so they went unprepared for battle with me, do you understand?" He asked.

"Yes, I suppose so" Nami said.

~Skylar's P.O.V~

I blinked my eyes open and groaned at the pain that was coursing through my body, I couldn't even move. Looking around the first thing I noticed was a gigantic hole in the ground, and that everyone was passed out…where's Nami? My eyes scan the area but I did not spot her or Eneru. It hurt each time I tried to move, my head turned to the side as I gave a breathless sigh. I laid there looking to the sky as I tried to move my body again, only to give a soundless cry of pain. I cast my eyes to the side as I heard noises."Outside…finally escaped" I heard Aisa say. "The ground is made of stone, where are we?" She asked. I heard Luffy scream causing me to raise an eyebrow, as I was weakly able to lift my head. "What's going on Luffy, hey wait up" I heard Aisa say, as she and Luffy appeared on one of the ruined buildings. "Luffy" she said.

"WE'RE FREE, WE'VE MADE IT OUT" I heard Luffy shout. "WOHOO, WHERE ARE WE? WHAT ARE THESE OLD BUILDINGS" he shouted. "It looks like this is the place where that huge golden bell is supposed to be" he said.

"What is this place? Wait, could this be our homeland" Aisa said.

"Your homeland, hey not bad, but where'd that big hole come from?" I heard Luffy ask, I looked at them as I laid my head back down; looking at the hole I wondered where it came from also.

"LUFFY, WAIT WHERE ARE YOU GOING THIS TIME?" I heard Aisa shout as Luffy jumped off the ruined buildings and came running towards us. "Wait for me" I heard her say, I looked towards Luffy and watched as he lifted up Zoro.

"Hey Zoro, what's wrong with you, come on, say something" Luffy said, looking at the burnt swordsman. "How could this of happen to you?" He asked, as my vision blurred before returning to normal. "How could any of this have happened with you here?" He asked. I watched as Pierre ran over to Gan Fall and Aisa stopped near the giant hole. "Nami, where's Nami?" Luffy asked, looking around. "She's not here" he said.

"Wyper" I heard Aisa call out from the hole. "Wyper no" she cried out.

"The bazooka guy was really strong, but even he fell in this fight, who could have possible have done all this?" Luffy asked.

"It was Eneru" Aisa said, "he's the only one who could do something like this" she said, as Luffy pulled her out of the hole.

"Eneru huh, that God guy" Luffy said, looking at the young girl, as she nods her head.

"My Mantra didn't work at all, the whole time we were in the snake, so I don't know what happened here" Aisa said, close to crying again. "But I do know that it is Eneru who did this" she said, I soon cast my eyes over to Robin as she started to wake up.

"Robin" Luffy said, getting between her and I. I looked up at him as he looked at the older woman, casting a small glance at me.

"Our navigator…she went with him" Robin said, causing my eyes to widen.

"Just hang in there, it'll be okay" Luffy said, when he saw that the raven haired woman tried to move. "Skylar are you alright?" He asked looking at me, I groaned slightly as I nodded my head, not trusting my voice. "So you're saying that Nami was taken away from here by that God guy" he said, turning his gaze back to Robin, "where?" He asked.

"I don't know" Robin said weakly. "Listen carefully…if we don't do something, Skypiea will disappear" she said.

"What?" Luffy asked, surprised. "It'll disappear" he said, looking at me as I nodded my head.

"My homeland will be completely gone" Aisa said.

"Everything will fall" Robin and I said, my voice sounding a little scratchy, as we looked at the young girl sadly.

"He said this nation and this sky is unnatural" Robin said.

"He said he'd send it crashing to the ground" I hissed out.

"Eneru is defiantly going after the golden bell, he won't destroy this place until he's found it" Luffy said.

"Right and you have to stop him" Robin said. "But you must hurry cause there isn't much time left, you can't let Eneru find that bell" she said.

"Don't worry, I know where they are, there's only two voices left on this island, it has to be Nami and Eneru" Aisa said.

"Aisa" Luffy said, as he gently laid Robin down next to me. "I need you to take me to them right now" he said, looking at the young girl with a determined look, causing a small smile to make its way onto my lips. As Luffy left, I help set Robin up against a broken wall and sat beside her, my body still hurt but I didn't mind just sitting here and taking in deep breaths to calm my beating heart, that was going wild in my chest. I saw that Robin looked up and I knew what she was thinking, we needed to escape.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	140. Chapter 140

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Forty

I laughed silently as I remembered something; Robin looked to me and raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?" She asked, I shook my head as I remembered that rubber deflects lightning. After a while both Robin and I stood up, helping one another.

"The sky is darkening" I said as we noticed black clouds rolling in above us. I jumped slightly when I heard a clash of thunder sound out from above. After a while of Robin and me moving the others that were still unconscious to the upper area from where we were, we both looked up as our hair was blown around.

"A ship" Robin said, as we looked at the ship that was…flying by. "It's him, Eneru" she said, as the ship passed by. I stayed beside Robin as she used her Devil Fruit powers to carry Zoro and Wyper across the ground. I looked over at her, before looking back at Gan Fall and Chopper, casting a quick glance over to the sky I saw that the sky had darkened even more. Both Robin and I just stood there looking up at the sky, my ears twitch when I thought I heard something.

"ROBIN, SKYLAR" we heard Luffy shout causing us to look towards him as he ran up the giant bean stalk.

"What are you doing?" I heard Aisa asked.

"Watch after these two for me" Luffy said throwing Pierre and Aisa to us; Robin used her Devil Fruit powers to catch the two. I looked towards Luffy and raised an eyebrow when I saw a golden ball attached to one of his arms; he was sliding down the vine because of it. "Stop" he said, before sighing in relief when he did.

"Luffy" Robin said, as the hands she had made to catch Pierre and Aisa disappear.

"Ahh, you grew extra hands" Aisa cried out screaming.

"What do you got on your arm?" Robin asked as Aisa continued to scream.

"Robin, Skylar, the golden bell is on top of this vine, right and Eneru is trying to get his hands on it isn't he?" Luffy asked.

"That's right" Robin said, as I nodded my head. "If the Gold Belfry really does exist, then the bell would be there, but he's already..." she started to say before Luffy started climbing the vine again. "Luffy" she said, but he continued to climb the vine at a fast pace. "Gone just like that, so young lady" she said, looking towards Aisa. "Have you seen our navigator, a woman with orange hair?" She asked.

"You mean Nami, she's on the ship" Aisa said, pointing up at the ship. "I only hear one voice coming from the sky" she said. We soon heard the sound of an engine, looking to the side we saw Nami with Usopp and Sanji riding on the waver towards us.

"OH ROBIN, SKYLAR" Usopp shouted.

"There's navigator, with long nose and cook too" Robin said, causing me to chuckle as Aisa laughed with joy.

"Aisa, thank goodness, you alright?" Nami asked as she stopped the waver.

"Nami" Aisa said, as she hugged the orange haired woman.

"Huh, Zoro, Chopper, weird old guy, and the Gorilla, oh everyone's been taken down" Usopp said as he saw the four. "Oh, if only I had been here" he said, stomping his foot.

"Wait Aisa, where's Luffy?" Nami asked. "Wasn't he with you?" She asked.

"Luffy climbed up the vine to rescue you, but since everyone's here Luffy has to face Eneru by himself" Aisa said.

"We missed him didn't we?" Nami asked.

"Just now" I said.

"I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen" Robin said.

"Damn it Luffy, he knows we're short on time we got to go now" Usopp said.

"Go on without me, I'll take the waver and find him" Nami said. "Just tried to get to the Merry somehow" she said. I flinched as thunder sounded out and lightening crashed hitting anything it could. My eyes widen as clashes of lightening struck down, striking trees and catching them on fire. We all watched as a big lightening bolt had struck the ground beside us, shaking the ground. Everyone screamed Usopp and Chopper's body was thrown backwards, I lost my footing and fell onto my back, I hissed when it throbbed indicating that it was still in pain.

"Man those lightning bolts are huge" Usopp said as he sat up, I did so to while rubbing my lower back in the process. "We're going to end up sky dust if we stay here" he said, looking to the trees that had been struck.

"Guys, go now, once I find Luffy we'll be right behind you" Nami said, as she started her waver.

"Uh yeah right, I gotcha" Usopp said as Nami rode up the big vine. "Hurry Robin, Skylar, we got to find a way to carry these guys to the ship" he said.

"WYPER" Aisa shouted when she saw that the Sandorian Warrior was awake. I cast a glance towards Zoro when I heard him cough, worried I quickly went over to him.

"Swordsman" Robin said.

"Zoro" I said, as Gan Fall sat up.

"Weird old guy" Usopp said, "oh good, you're awake now, there's not a moment to lose, do you think you can walk yet?" He asked. I just kept my eyes on Zoro, smiling a little knowing that he was somewhat okay.

"So, Eneru has begun" Gan Fall said. Sanji, Chopper, and Pierre were all still passed out as we all just sat there.

"We all must hurry now, there's truly nothing more we can do here" Robin said, as Wyper just stood there, watching as the lightning striked all around.

"Wyper" Aisa said, looking at the man.

"Aw crap, he's not holding back we've got to move" Usopp said, as he grabbed Sanji.

"Wyper" Aisa said as she grabbed a hold of his hand and started tugging it. "Wyper come on, we'll die if we don't leave now" she said, as she continued to tug at his arms, but he seemed to be lost in thought. "Please Wyper" she begged.

"He's far above now" Robin said. I sighed and leaned against Zoro slightly, "it's only a matter of time before his ship reaches the top of the vine" she said.

"I don't get it, what is it that Eneru wants up there?" Gan Fall asked.

"I believe that he is trying to get to The Golden Bell" Robin said.

"A bell" Gan Fall said, confused as Wyper looked back at us, as lightening striked where we are.

"A golden bell" Wyper said, as we were sitting around those who were still unconscious and Usopp pulled his head from the cloudy ground. "Tell me that's what you said, isn't it" he said.

"Wyper" Aisa said.

"Yes" Robin said.

"Who's talking about a golden bell?" Usopp asked.

"Just before you were struck by that lighting bolt you where speaking of a golden bell, which Eneru desires" Wyper said. "Now that we know what Eneru's going for, you have to tell me where it is" he said.

"Hold on, can we just think about this for one second guys, you saw that thunder bolt" Usopp said. "We're as good as dead if we don't get out of here" he said.

"It's up this bean stalk, somewhere near the top" Robin and I said.

"You sure, how do you know this?" Wyper asked.

"Wait, we promised Nami that we'd wait back on the ship" Usopp said. "She's going to be back with Luffy anytime soon, I'm sure" he said.

"The coward's right this time" Aisa said, causing me to chuckle.

"The ruins of Sandora are in the layer directly beneath us" Robin said. "The giant bean stalk pierces the very center of the city" she said, as Usopp looked down at the ruins.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	141. Chapter 141

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Forty-One

"Aw man, these ruins or whatever they all got blasted to dust" Usopp said. "And if we don't get out of here right now, we're going to be next" he said.

"In the ruins I discover a map that revealed the location of the Grand Belfry that holds the golden bell, it indicated that it could be found in the heart of the ancient city" Robin said.

"Hey, why are you ignoring me" Usopp said, crying.

"To put is simply, the force of the impact from the vine must have sent the bell hurling in the skyward to its present location" Robin explained, as Wyper and Gan Fall looked up. Zoro casted a glance upwards before looking at me as I looked back at him smiling a little, a small blushed stained his cheeks as he turned his attention back to the sky.

"Um Wyper, what are you planning to do?" Aisa asked, as the Sandorian Warrior was kneeling on the ground in pain. "Don't tell me you're going to climb the bean stalk" she said, as Usopp looked up.

"Everyone, get away from the bean stalk" Usopp cried, confused I looked up to see that the top part was falling down towards us. "Something's falling" he says, as it draws nearer.

"The top of the stalk, what's happing up there?" Robin asked after the stalk had falling and embedded itself into the cloud. I blushed slightly when I noticed that Zoro had wrapped an arm around me to protect me.

"Oh no, don't tell me that Luffy and Nami fell with it, I just don't think I can take it" Usopp said.

"Wyper" Aisa said, as the man tried to stand up. "No, you can't go, not in this condition" she said. "Look at yourself, you're a wreck, you'll never make it" she said, as he continued to try an stand, "and even if you did there's no way to reach Eneru when he's flying on that ship" she said.

"The bell, it's directly above us" Wyper said, "Great Warrior Calgara long to hear its sound" he said.

"Great Warrior Calgara" Aisa said.

"Yes, that is our true goal" Wyper said. "Eneru, I swear you will never take the bell" he said, I felt Zoro's grip tighten on me a little causing me to wince when my lower back throbbed again.

"It's right above Angel Island" Aisa said as we all noticed a huge black ball of a thunder cloud.

"A thunder cloud shaped like a sphere" Robin said.

"I'm real, this has got to be a nightmare" Usopp said.

"What is this? What new horrors could he unleash next?" Gan Fall asked. My eyes widen as I felt Zoro hold me close, as the thunder cloud finally landed on Angel Island and exploded.

"W-What kind of explosion was that? Not to mention that terrible lightening is still falling down like rain" Usopp cried. "I don't think any of us stand a chance of getting out of here alive" he cried.

"Angel Island's gone how could you Eneru" Gan Fall said, as he fell to his knees. "What cruelty, what monstrous cruelty" he said, holding his head. I clung to Zoro, my face void of emotions as I looked towards where Angel Island used to be.

"When he says he's going to do something he does it" Zoro said, after he told Usopp what Luffy planned to do with the bell. I felt his arms around me as he held me close while I sat on his lap.

"Wait, he's goanna…"Usopp started to say before trailing off.

"Yes he did say that, but given the situation" Robin said, as we all listen to the thunder as it roared and watch as the lighetning striked.

"Ring, he's going to ring the bell" Wyper said.

"That's right, no matter how hard Nami tries, Luffy won't leave until he rings that bell" Zoro said. "You see Luffy is after the same thing as Eneru" he said, as I nodded my head.

"Watch out, there's something falling towards us again, take cover" Usopp cried as he fell to the ground.

"Wait, it's a…" Zoro started to say but trailed off.

"A leaf" Aisa and I said, looking at it you could see that there was writing on it.

"Hey look, there's something written on it" Aisa said. "It's a message, from Nami and Luffy" she said.

"What's it say?" Usopp asked, sitting up.

"Cut down this bean stalk and make sure it falls towards the west" Robin read, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"WHAT?" Usopp shouted. "But what will happen if we do that?" He asked.

"Hey knight, which way is west?" Zoro asked.

"Well" Gan Fall started to say.

"You mean we're really going to do it?" Usopp asked, interrupting the old man. "I mean, which way's west?" He asked.

"There, in the direction of the cloud where Eneru's ark is currently parked" Gan Fall said. We all looked as light started shining through some of the dark clouds as another one of those huge sphere shaped thunder clouds came into view.

"Eneru" Wyper growled.

"Damn him" Gan Fall said.

"Do you see that? This one's even bigger, maybe we should get out of here" Usopp said. "While there's still some place to get" he said, crying. "Let me get this straight, they're going to jump to the ark from the falling bean stalk" Usopp said.

"You got any better ideas?" Zoro asked.

"Well that's crazy, they can't be serious" Usopp said.

"Fine then I'll leave it to you to climb up there and stop Luffy" Zoro said, causing me to sigh, do they have to do this now.

"He won't listen" Usopp exclaimed.

"Look I don't care how crazy it sounds, we have no choice, we got to let him do this" Zoro said, as Wyper pushed Aisa out of he way when a lightening bolt hit the spot she had just been standing in.

"W-what the" Usopp said as Zoro quickly grabbed Chopper.

"Long nose" Robin said, as she threw Sanji to Usopp by using her Devil Fruit powers.

"I got him" Usopp said, before jumping out of the way as a lightening bolt came towards him.

"If we stay here, we're just going to get pushed down into the ruins below" Zoro said. "Run" he said as he threw Chopper to Robin and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder. "Get away from the bean stalk" he said, as we all started to run.

"I can run on my own" I said, blushing in slight embarrassment.

"I'll take care of it; all I have to do is cut down the vine towards that ship right?" Zoro asked, as he sat me down.

"But" Usopp and I said.

"That maniac is about to wipe this land away and there are only two people who can reach him before he sets that thing off" Zoro said, kissing my cheek lightly before turning around and running back to the bean stalk, as I brought a hand up to my cheek and blushed.

"Zoro wait" Usopp and I said, looking at the running swordsman. I sighed and turned the other way.

"Come on, we have to go" I said, running after the others.

"Okay he's going to be just fine" Usopp said as we all watched from a safe distance as Zoro dodged the lightening bolts. "ZORO BUDDY, YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN DO THIS, ITS UP TO YOU" he shouted. "ALRIGHT HE DID IT" the long nosed pirate shouted when he saw that Zoro had cut the bean stalk.

"ZORO" Usopp and I screamed as we all watch a bolt of lightening strike the swordsman. Tears filled my eyes as I looked towards the bean stalk, crying.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	142. Chapter 142

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Forty-Two

"He did it, he did it but got zapped; he did it" Usopp cried.

"Oh no, the vine" Robin said when we saw that it wasn't falling.

"The vine's not falling" Usopp said. "But he cut it" he said. "What is that thing made out of? It looks like a plant but it's solid as a rock" he said.

"Pathetic, this is what you outsiders get for butting in" Wyper said, causing me to narrow my eyes at him.

"Wyper, what are you doing?" Aisa asked when he got up.

"Quiet" Wyper said. "We Sandorians are the descendants of Calgara, not that kid in the straw hat" he said, swaying slightly. "If anyone's going to ring that bell it should rightfully be us" he said.

"Don't listen to him Robin, Skylar, he's to banged up to stop us, besides Nami and Luffy are counting on us, our only priority right now is knocking that thing down" Usopp said. "Speaking of which, Zoro's already cut through half of the steam, it probably wouldn't take too much to cut through the rest of it" he said, bringing his goggles down. "My awesome Dance of the Exploding Star should do the trick" he said, pulling out his sling shot. "After just one little hit, even a gentle breeze will knock that thing over, once again it's up to me, the last line of defense of our merry band" he said, causing me to sweat drop and for my eye to twitch. "Robin, Skylar, leave all the dangerous stuff to me" he said. "You both tend to our fallen comrades" he said, as we turn to Chopper and Pierre.

"They look like a Oakley Mohican Cake" Robin said, causing me to snort a little.

"ONWARD" Usopp shouted, as he laughed while running towards the vine.

"Sometimes I question him" I said as Robin looked over at Wyper who turned his head the other way.

"About that bell" Robin said. "Four hundred years ago and explorer from my world said he stumbled upon a City of Gold, people laughed at him and called him a liar but he has a descendant today who still believes the stories and spent years searching the Blue Sea for any evidence from this City of Gold" she said, as I watched Usopp dodge a bolt of lightening. "If that golden bell can be rung everyone will know the City of Gold is in the sky and not a myth, that's the reason Luffy's up there, now do you understand?" She asked as Wyper looked at her.

"Exploding Star" Usopp said as he shot one of his pellets at the vine.

"Nobel isn't it? Trying to vindicate a man he never met" Robin said, as Usopp continued to shoot at the vine. "He's had chances to escape, but he stuck around to see this thing through, that guy's nuts" she said, causing my lips to twitch upwards. I closed my eyes and chuckle a little as I listen to Usopp name off each of his attacks while shooting at the vine.

"What…what is the name of this explorer's descendant?" Wyper asked.

"Montblanc Cricket, why?" Robin asked.

"The name of his ancestor who came here, please tell me" Wyper said, crying. "Was it Noland?" He asked.

"How…" Robin and I said.

"Wyper" Aisa said, before Wyper placed his hand on her head. "What's going on? Why are you crying?" She asked. The ground soon shook, causing Usopp to lose balance, I watched as Wyper walked over to the long nosed pirate and continued to walk to the bean stalk.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?" Usopp yelled as the part of the vine that was cut exploded.

"WYPER" Aisa shouted.

"That fool" Gan Fall said, as Robin and I stared wide eye. "A Reject Dial" he said, as the vine started to fall towards the west.

"GUYS, WE'VE GOT TO RUN AWAY" Usopp shouted as he came running towards us. "Well Nami, Luffy, good luck, we're counting on you, if we let this place be destroyed we'll never get to ring that bell and Cricket will never hear it, he helped us so we got to help him" Usopp said. "Ring that bell and ring it loud" he said. "Jump to Eneru's ship and stop that guy, do it, everything's up to you guys now, got it" he said, pointing to the sky.

"DO IT" Aisa shouted. I flinched as streams of lightening came shooting from the sky, destroying more and more of the land.

"LUFFY, NAMI" Usopp shouted as Aisa and Gan Fall tried to put the giant leaf that was on fire out. "HES DESTROYING THE CLOUD COVER OVER THE RUINS" he cried as the lightening striked the clouds.

"He plans to destroy the ground itself" Gan Fall said.

"But Wyper's lying on the ground down there" Aisa said.

"So is Zoro" Usopp and I said.

"THAT BASTARD" Usopp shouted.

"The ruins" Robin said as we watched the lightening destroy some of them.

"It won't work Eneru, this city will never fall to you" Wyper said.

"WYPER" Aisa shouted when she saw that he was getting up, as more lightening striked the ground.

"The land of Sandora was home to a proud race of warriors" Wyper said, trying to keep his balance. "This ancient city preserves and protects their memory, what's more their memory protects this city; that mighty power will never fall to you, no matter how much forest you burn" he said. "This land won't fall" he said.

"AHH NO, WYPER" Aisa shouted, trying to run to him as Robin stopped her.

"It's too dangerous" Robin said.

"LET ME GO, WYPER" Aisa shouted as she cried. We all looked down and cover our eyes as a huge strike of lightening hit the ground where we were. Usopp screamed as he was blown back, I yelped a little as I fell onto my ass, my back aching badly. I looked over at Gan Fall and furrowed my brows as I watched him clutch his head in his hands. "WYPER" Aisa cried as the man just stood there, his eyes closed and smoke rising from his body. "WYPER" she cried as Robin held her back.

"GET OUT OF THERE, THE BEAN STALKS COMING DOWN, COME ON THIS WAY, LET'S MOVE IT, MOVE IT" Usopp cried as the bean stalk started to fall towards us.

"GO, STRAW HAT" Wyper shouted, causing my lips to twitch up in a smile. We all stood at a far distance from the vine as we watch the ball of lightening come nearer. My eyes widen as the vine finally crashed into the ground, I covered my eyes when the ball of lightening started going crazy and shooting out lightning bolts. Moving my arm out of the way we watched as the ball started coming down faster. My eyes widen as the ball of lightening had exploded in mid air and the thunder clouds disappeared. A smile made its way onto my lips as I felt the warmth of the sun.

"YEAH IT'S HIM, LUFFY" Usopp cheered as we saw a twinkle in the sky and heard him yell.

"NOW RING IT STRAW HAT, LIGHT THE FIRE OF SANDORA" Wyper screamed.

"Go Luffy, go Luffy" Usopp cheered, waving flags around.

"Let me hear it Straw hat, the sound of the island" Gan Fall said. We watched as a huge bolt of lightening shot horizontal in the sky, as it soon shot some stray bolts into different areas. Usopp continued to cheer as I smiled when I saw Sanji and Chopper sit up. I looked back to the sky as a beautiful ringing sound, sounded throughout the air.

"THAT BONE HEAD, HE DID IT" Usopp cried, as my smile widen.

"Unbelievably beautiful" Robin said, as the bell's sound echoed.

"That sound is amazing" Chopper said, as I nodded my head. "What is it?" He asked.

"It's come, as I've always knew it would, destiny" Gan Fall said.

"Ahh, this is the ringing that Noland heard, now I get it" Sanji said. I smiled as I watch Usopp cheer in happiness as we all stood together, looking to the sky.

"Such a beautiful sound" I said, closing my eyes and enjoying the ringing of the bell as it echoed through the land. Opening them I smiled as I saw Gan Fall cry tears of happiness now that the fight between the Skypieans and the Sandorians has finally ended. Soon we all went running off to find Zoro, Aisa following behind us. I stopped when she had, but smiled when I saw that she was looking back at someone, deciding not to interfere when I saw the woman, I continued on with the others.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	143. Chapter 143

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Forty-Three

"No, you have to be treated right away" Chopper said, as we all three looked at Zoro.

"My wounds aren't that sever" Zoro said.

"Bullshit" I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Really, that guy, he needs more help than me" Zoro said, looking towards Wyper. "Look after him" he said as we looked at the man seeing he was on the ground. I watched as Chopper ran over to him, sighing I walked closer to Zoro and dropped to my knees, wrapping my arms around his neck as silent tears fell from my eyes.

"You scared me" I mumbled, burying my face into the crook of his neck.

"It's true, his bodies worn out, he's dying" Chopper said, as I pulled away from Zoro and wiped my eyes.

"Yeah, but he was trying to kill us" Sanji said. "We don't owe him anything" the blonde said.

"I know, it doesn't make much sense but, he was going all out just like the rest of us" Zoro said, as we watch Aisa run over to Wyper and Chopper.

"He's a hero, seriously?" Sanji asked.

"Who knows" Zoro said, sighing as we watch Chopper help the man. I smile slightly, as I continue to wipe at my eyes looking down at my bandaged up body.

"Help him raccoon doggy" Aisa said, causing me to laugh.

"I'm a reindeer, antlers see" Chopper snapped before sighing. "Don't worry, he'll survive" he said, causing the little girl to laugh.

"Thanks reindeer" Aisa said.

"I guess anything's possible, speaking of which, what do you think happened to Eneru and the bell?" Sanji asked after everything was explained. I leaned against Zoro as he wrapped an arm around me.

"Don't know, I guess they must have crashed" Usopp said.

"So we have a City of Gold, but in name only" Sanji said.

"Which just means our adventure in poverty continues" Zoro said, tightening his grip on me as he smiled.

"I rather have dials over gold any day, that's something we just can't get from the Blue Sea" Usopp said.

"On to the point where I settle for some concrete news, I hope Nami's alright and where's Conis, this not knowing is driving me crazy" Sanji said.

"So did you have a chance to patch him up?" Zoro asked, as Chopper started wrapping bandages around him. I quietly sat near the reindeer and helped him.

"Yes, all he needs now is rest" Chopper said.

"HEY" we all heard Luffy said as he, Nami, Conis, and Su came running towards us with a big bag.

"Nami, Conis" Sanji exclaimed, as I raised an eyebrow at Luffy who was stuffing his face with meat as they ran towards us.

"Luffy" Usopp exclaimed.

"We're back, I'm so glad you're okay" Conis said, as she cried. "I was a afraid I wouldn't see any of you again" she said, as Sanji was spinning around with hearts in his eyes.

"She was worried" Sanji said.

"Oh please" Usopp and I said.

"I'm glad you guys grabbed some food, where's it's from?" Zoro asked as he and I stood in front of the two.

"We found the priest storage locker on our way back through the forest" Nami said.

"There were lots more" Luffy said, his mouth full.

"But, um, how did you manage to find your way back down?" Usopp asked.

"My Gum Gum Balloon" Luffy said, giving Usopp a peace sign with his fingers.

"Conis, where's your old man?" Zoro asked, as the blonde looked at him.

"Well yeah, well he…he protected me" Conis said, as she looked down. "And then Eneru…" she started to say as she trailed off. I looked down sadly as I understood what she was saying.

"Don't tell me" Chopper said.

"I'm sorry" Sanji said, as Conis looked away, ready to cry.

"Yeah me too" Pagaya said, causing me to look back at him.

"Me three" Luffy said, causing me to sweat drop as no one noticed the older man.

"You're supposed to be dead" they all shouted as my sweat drop grew even bigger.

"Sorry, I'm alive" Pagaya said, as Conis smiled.

"Father" Conis said, as she ran over to him.

"You where on the lower level of the White Sea" Nami said, after Pagaya explained everything, holding Conis as she cried.

"I found myself there after being blasted from the ledge" Pagaya said. "And I wasn't alone, countless others ended up in the same spot by making their way towards Cloud End, yet as we speak, they too are now on the journey back by restored Milky Roads" he said. "Of course given that there's no longer an Angel Island, a new destination was chosen, Upper Yard" he said.

~Time Skip~

"Ah boy, I stuffed myself" Usopp said, after he and Luffy had eaten all they could until night fall.

"It's getting pretty late you guys" Zoro said, as I stifled a yawn.

"Yeah" I said.

"It's time to hit the ship" Nami said.

"Woah, you're not talking about leaving, are you?" Luffy asked.

"Relax, all I meant was it would be a nice change of pace to go back to the ship and sleep in a warm bed" Nami said.

"Usopp can you believe what she just said" Luffy said, causing me to snicker.

"Hardly, it's sick, I mean the thought doesn't even cross her mind to go out and look for gold and she calls herself a pirate" Usopp said, as I started laughing.

"You can't be serious" Nami said, as I started to calm down. "How'd you two like fat lips to go with your fat bellies" she growled after seeing the look they were giving her.

~Time Skip~

"WE DID IT" Luffy cheered as we were celebrating with the Sandorians and the Skypieans. I laugh and smiled as Sanji danced with a slightly big woman. Leaning on Zoro's chest I cheered as he and the man with the guns he had fought bumped their cups together before drinking their alcohol. My smile grew as I saw that Nami was dancing with Amazon while laughing. Laughter and cheers filled the air as everyone dance around the fire.

~Time Skip~

Everyone was passed out asleep; I couldn't sleep so I just stayed snuggled up against the moss haired swordsman and listen to the sound of his breathing. Ignoring the sound of someone lightly running somewhere and Luffy's voice, whatever he's doing, I don't want to know. I sweat drop when I heard Luffy and Nami yelling at one another for being loud.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO SLEEP OVER HERE" Usopp shouted as he accidentally smashed his fist on Chopper while everyone else woke up. Sitting up I pinched the bridge of my nose as Luffy and Nami continued to fight, an irritation mark appeared on my head when I heard Sanji compliment Nami.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	144. Chapter 144

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Forty-Four

"Boy those Blue Sea people sure do like the party, don't they" I heard someone say.

"After four days of this you'd think they would be worn out, there's no way they can be human" someone else said, as Luffy and Nami continued to argue.

"So that's the plan guys" Luffy said, after everything had calmed down and he told us his plan.

"I think he's right gang, it's not every day we get to go to an island in the sky, so let's make this trip worth wild" Usopp said.

~Time Skip~

I sat quietly as I watched Zoro. "Cut" he said, as he sliced his sword downwards and watched at the stone split in half.

"I'm so lucky" Usopp said, as he came towards us smiling.

"You sure are in a good mood Usopp, I'm assuming your trading went well" Zoro said, as I nodded my head.

"Oh yeah and how, just look at all the dials I got" Usopp said. "One little press and tada" he said, as he pressed the apex of one of the dials causing it to spit fire.

"Well good for you" Zoro said, not really caring.

"You mean great, I can do so many things with them" Usopp said, as Zoro started to concentrate. "The old Usopp Workshop is going to be totally revolutionize" he said laughing. "You know what I can use one to store smells in your swords, that way you can smell fresh cut lemons every time you practice, sound good?" He asked.

"No thanks" Zoro said.

"Oh, speaking of weapons, I'm going to use these to make Nami's Clima Takt stronger" Usopp said. "Not to mention my sling shot, I can't wait" he said, as Zoro put one of his swords away. "So where's everybody else?" He asked.

"Luffy and the others are still inside and Robin went off by herself" Zoro said, as he put away his other sword he had out after pointing at the giant snake.

"The snake's still conked out huh" Usopp said as we walked towards it. "He must be really tired" he said.

"You'd be too if you danced for four days straight" Zoro said. "Wonder what he was so happy about?" He asked. "Anyways I hope they come out soon, when he wakes up I don't know how friendly he'll be" he said.

"Huh, who, this well mannered snake" Usopp said.

"Easy for you to say, you didn't see him when he was mad" Zoro said.

"Well I'd be mad too if I had someone beating around in my stomach" I said.

"He's dangerous" Zoro said, emphasizing it towards me.

"Huh, who, this well manner snake?" Usopp asked.

"Like I said, you didn't see him just wait until he tries to eat you, you'll see what a pain he can be" Zoro said.

"Huh, who, this well manner snake?" Usopp asked again, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"Usopp, are you even listening to me?" Zoro asked, as Usopp turned around and pressed the apex of a dial that repeated what he said.

"Fooled you with a Tone Dial" Usopp said.

"Stop being so stupid" Zoro snapped, as Usopp and I laughed.

"Me stupid, you're the one that got fooled" Usopp said, still laughing.

"He's right" I teased, laughing when the swordsman glared at me. After a while of waiting Luffy and the others finally came out of the snake and we waited for Robin.

"Come on Robin, we can't wait too long" Luffy said, as his stomach growled. "I'm so hungry" he whined, holding his stomach.

"There's not a soul in sight, I got to admit this is pretty weird, wonder where all those angels and warriors ran off too and why" Sanji said, as he inhale his cigarette.

"Hey be thankful they're gone, trust me, if they see us making a run for it with all the loot we pulled from their favorite giant snake well they're not going to be too thrilled" Usopp said, as I was leaning against Zoro's back, my chin on his head and my arms around his neck. "Nami and Conis probably already have the ship ready to sail by now so Robin better hurry and get back here quick, we got to go" he said.

"I'm hungry Sanji, got anything to eat?" Luffy asked the blonde headed cook.

"Nope all the foods on the ship" Sanji said as I moved so Zoro could get up.

"You got to have something to munch on right, because come on" Luffy said.

"I've had enough; I'm tired of just sitting around" Zoro said, as Sanji and Luffy argued about food. "You guys can wait for her, Skylar and I are going to go to the ship" he said, causing me to blink my eyes.

"Why do I have to go?" I asked.

"ZORO" Usopp shouted.

"JERK" Luffy shouted.

"What are you?" Sanji asked.

"Stupid" Chopper said, I backed up as they all started fighting with one another while Chopper lied on the ground crying.

"Idiots" I growled, as I crossed my arms and looked away from them.

"Hey look, it's Robin" Usopp said, when we saw that the raven haired woman was walking towards us while the warriors and angels where carrying something.

"Hi hot stuff" Sanji said, his eye in the shape of a heart.

"Hey Robin hurry up, run we got to leave, we stole some gold" Luffy said, waving his arms as I faced palmed.

"Quiet, look you moron" Sanji snapped, pointing at the people behind Robin. "Right behind here, see them, they can hear you too" he said.

"It's an army" Chopper cried as he and Usopp were freaking out.

"NO NO NOT GOOD, NOT GOOD, THAT BIG THING CAN ONLY MEAN ONE THING" Usopp cried. "A cannon" he said, as he and Chopper started freaking out again. "DAMN IT" he cried.

"It's just are luck it all comes back at once" Zoro said.

"ROBIN, GET THE LEAD OUT WE GOT TO GET BACK TO THE SHIP NOW, CHECK OUT THIS GOLD, I BET WE'VE FOUND EVERY PIECE ON THE ISLAND, HUH" Luffy shouted.

"Oh great, here they come" Sanji said.

"RUN" Luffy shouted.

"I guess it's up to me to handle this one" Usopp said, running towards Robin and them.

"Stop, stop you say, like hell we'll stop" Usopp said.

"Yeah you tell them Usopp" Luffy cheered.

"We risked life and limb to come to this island in the sky" Usopp said.

"Yeah we did" Luffy said, jumping in the air.

"And then we found the City of Gold" Usopp said.

"Robin, hurry before they catch you" Sanji said, jumping in the air also.

"If you think we pirates are leaving empty handed you got another thing coming" Usopp said. I sighed in irritation as I was getting a headache from the three screaming.

"LET'S GO" Luffy shouted as Robin came running towards us, giving us the sign to run also.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	145. Chapter 145

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Forty-Five

"Zoro did you see me take care of them back there" Usopp said, laughing.

"Yeah not bad" Zoro laughed.

"Hey Robin better hurry up" Sanji called out to her, waving as she waved back.

"Don't stop, until we reach Cloud End" Luffy said.

"HOORAY" we all shouted, as we continued to run.

"Sanji, did we lose them?" Usopp asked as we were running down hill.

"Looks like they gave up, I don't see anyone" Sanji said.

"Really, well that's good" Usopp said. "To be honest their giant cannon really scared me" he said, "where were they hiding that thing and how come they didn't use it against Eneru" he said.

"Their cannon" Robin questioned.

"Yeah you know, that huge thing the warriors were carrying towards us, didn't you see it?" Usopp asked, as Robin laughed a little.

"Oh you mean that thing" Robin said.

"Yeah that thing, what's wrong with you it's not funny, why do you think we're running?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah Robin, Usopp's right, don't laugh alright" Chopper said.

"We made it, there's Nami and Conis" Luffy said as we neared the ship.

"Where, Nami and Conis" Sanji said as he turned to face forward, only to run into a tree branch.

"Moron" I said.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked after a while.

"Oh yeah" Sanji said, shooting straight up.

~Time Skip~

"Okay we're almost there" Conis said as we were nearing Cloud End. "Everyone, see that up ahead, that's Cloud End" she said.

"Woah let me see" Usopp said, as we were all looking forward.

"Huh, so that's where we go back down from?" Luffy asked.

"We got here sooner than I thought" Usopp said.

"Aw, do we really have to go back already" Luffy whined.

"You know, it sounds crazy but I'm actually going to miss this place" Sanji said.

"I think it's time we say goodbye to the White Sea" Zoro said, sitting on the rail as Chopper and I leaned against it.

"Sky Island sure is fun, but scary too" Chopper said, as I hummed in response.

"We just go through that gate and they'll be a Milky Road that'll take us to the Blue Sea, huh" Usopp said.

"Wonder if we'll visit this place again?" Nami asked.

"Well you never know" Usopp said.

"I'm sorry, but this is as far as we can go, goodbye my friends" Pagaya said, as he and Conis got on the puffy white clouds that would be considered land and ran alongside the ship.

"Take care of yourselves" Conis said.

"We will, thanks for the escort" Nami said.

"Conis, don't forget me angel" Sanji said.

"Say goodbye to the others for us" Usopp said.

"See ya" Chopper said.

"Bye" I said.

"It was nice meeting you guys, thanks for everything" Luffy said as he sat on the ram's head.

"No, you got it wrong, we're the ones that should be thanking you" Conis said. "We'll never forget you, thanks to you all" she said.

"Goodbye Conis, old guy, fur ball; take care now" Luffy said.

"Bye" Conis and Pagaya said.

"Now tuck in your sails and hold on tight, you're in for a bumpy ride" Pagaya said.

"Right, let's do as the man says" Usopp said. "It feels like we're already picking up speed" he said.

"Yeah and we're sliding down from thousand feet in the air" Luffy said. "Hurry up" he said.

"Aye" we all said, just as the South Bird we had caught came back onto the ship, crashing onto Luffy.

"What the" Usopp said, as the bird released its cry over and over.

"He says don't leave without me" Chopper said, translating for the bird.

"Oh, that's the South Bird we brought up with us" Nami said. "Captain, it looks like the Log Pose has the coordinates for the next island" she said, as we drew nearer to the gates of Cloud End.

"Great, let's go, once we get to the bottom we're going to start a brand new adventure" Luffy said as we were going through the tunnel. "Who's up for finding some gold?" He asked. "Guys, get ready" he said as we were exiting the tunnel. "Blue Sea here we come" he said, as we cheered. We all screamed as we went down the Milky Road at a fast speed.

"Everyone grab hold of something, the free fall is about to start" Conis said, as we went flying off the Milky Road.

"Free fall" we all said, I clung to Zoro as the ship started falling downwards.

"Heso" Conis said, as we all screamed. Soon an octopus came out of the cloudy water and started to wrap around our ship.

"Octopus" Usopp cried as he and Chopper freaked.

"What the" Zoro said, ready to draw one of his swords before falling over. We all fell to the ground; I ended up lying across Zoro's body when we fell.

"Well that hurt" Nami said, as the ship stopped shaking. I sat up along with Zoro, not getting up off the swordsman's lap.

"What happened?" Luffy asked, before we noticed that we were gently floating down. "Hey guys, get a load of this" he said, hopping on the rail.

"What the hell is it?" Sanji asked, when we saw that the octopus's head was inflated.

"A balloon" Chopper and I said as Luffy laughed.

"Yeah, ain't it great?" Luffy asked.

"We're not falling" Nami said.

"O-oh good, for a minute there I thought we were goners" Usopp said. "All of us" he said, before we heard the sound of the bell as we all stood up. As we float down gently I sat on Zoro's lap, leaning against his chest as he leaned against the mast.

"This is so great" Luffy laughed.

"Tell me about it" Usopp said. "What a way to travel, I love it" he said.

"Gold, gold, gold" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper kept cheering as they looked at the gold they had taken from the snake's stomach.

"We finally struck it rich, what should we buy with all this loot" Luffy said. "Hey, I know, a huge bronze statue" he said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	146. Chapter 146

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Forty-Six

"Moron, only an idiot would exchange gold for bronze" Usopp said. "How stupid, what we need are more cannons, ten of them, ten" he said, I watched as Nami stood in the doorway of the kitchen from my seat, before turning my attention back to the gold.

"Nami, I want to buy a refrigerator with a lock" Sanji said.

"Ah, if you get one with a lock, there'll be no way for me to get a midnight snack" Luffy whined, as Chopper tried to get the navigators attention.

"That's exactly why I want one you pig" Sanji snapped, before turning back into a love sick puppy when Nami touched his arm.

"Could you guys just hold on a second" Nami said. "We need to land first; then we can divide up the treasure" she said, as Chopper got up on the counter.

"Please buy me books" Chopper begged, as Nami grabbed his face.

"If we buy everything you guys want, we're going to be broke again in no time" Nami said, tightening her grip on Chopper's face.

"Miss. Navigator, the ship, where is it heading exactly?" Robin asked, causing me to raise an eyebrow as I stood up and walked outside, standing next to Robin and leaning on the top rail.

"Where else, the next island of course" Nami said, before her eyes widen as she screamed when she saw the Log Pose.

"You okay?" Usopp asked as he, Luffy, Chopper, and Sanji gathered near the doorway of the kitchen, looking out at us.

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked.

"Need a hug Nami?" Sanji asked, causing me to sweat drop.

"Damn it, we've been blown off course, we must have hit an air current" Nami said, as the four who were in the kitchen came out, I looked down at the deck and saw that Zoro was asleep.

"Well I defiantly feel a breeze" Sanji said.

"Is that a bad thing?" Luffy asked.

"Of course it is, now we have no idea where we are or where we're going to land" Nami said. "And with the octopus up there we can't set the sails or control the ship" she said. "What are we going to do?" She asked.

"Don't worry about it, once we touchdown, we'll just head to the next island, easy as that" Luffy said.

"There you go running off with that mouth as always" Nami said.

"Hey" Sanji said, as he was looking upwards.

"Sanji, what is it?" Nami asked.

"Nah, guess I was wrong" Sanji said.

"Huh, about what?" Usopp asked.

"No, never mind" Sanji said.

"We got a problem" Zoro exclaimed as he woke up. "Oh yeah it was just a dream" he said, as he yawned and fell back asleep.

"Thanks for scaring us, moron" Nami snapped as Usopp and I held her back.

"I'm going to falafel you for that, I swear" Sanji snapped.

"Now, now, these couple of days have been hard on us all" Usopp said.

"He's right" I said, nodding my head as Luffy was laughing his head off.

~Time Skip~

"The sun's completely set now" Usopp said, as night had fallen.

"It's still a nice view" Chopper said.

"You're right, it really is" Usopp said, I perked up a little as I looked next to me and watched as Zoro sat up.

"Morning" Zoro said.

"It's still evening, dummy" Usopp and I said.

"This is taking longer than I expected" Robin said.

"I agree, I'm really worried about how far we've drifted" Nami said. "We could be anywhere" she said, as Sanji came twirling around her.

"What if I sang you girls a romantic song, to take your mind off-" Sanji said before Nami punched him away, causing me to laugh a little.

"You know what, I bet you we got blown away to Raftel" Usopp said.

"Do you really think so?" Chopper asked.

"Uh guys, unfortunately that's impossible, we'd have to sail across more than half the Grand Line to get there" Robin said.

"Um, yeah I knew that" Usopp said, as Zoro stood up stretching.

"This conversations boring" Zoro said.

"You weren't even a part of it" I said.

"How much longer is this going to take?" Zoro asked.

"Go to sleep" Usopp said, slightly irritated, as I nodded my head, pushing myself up off the ground.

"Hey Zoro, if you're really bored, I got something you can do" Luffy said…from somewhere. "And it's fun" he said.

"Um, Luffy" Chopper said.

"Where'd his voice come from?" Usopp asked.

"Good question, he did sound kind of far off" Nami said.

"LUFFY, WHERE ARE YOU?" Sanji shouted.

"I'M UP HERE, COME ON GUYS, THIS THINGS A BLAST" Luffy shouted, I went over to the railing and leaned outwards, looking up at the top of the octopus I saw that the rubber man was bouncing around up there.

"What, is he nuts?" Usopp asked, as Luffy continued to bounce and laugh.

"Awesome this is awesome" Luffy exclaimed.

"Hey don't do anything stupid, all our lives depend on this balloon, you hear me Luffy" Nami said.

"Don't worry, don't worry" Luffy responded back with. I shook my head before looking over to Sanji, seeing that he was staring upwards again, before his eyes widen.

"LUFFY STOP, GET DOWN" Sanji shouted. "RIGHT NOW" he demanded.

"Sanji, what are you yelling about?" Nami asked.

"The octopus is shrinking; if we don't do anything we'll fall" Sanji said, jumping onto the railing and using it to go onto one of the octopuses tentacles. "Hey Luffy" he said, as he climbed up the tentacle.

"What's that, huh?" Usopp asked.

"The octopus is shrinking" Nami said.

"Shrinking" Usopp said, freaking out.

"You know, now that I look at it, it does look smaller than before" Robin said.

"Huh, I wonder why we didn't notice it before" I said.

"What are we going to do? We're still really high up in the air" Nami said, as she looked down.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	147. Chapter 147

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Forty-Seven

"Luffy's something's wrong, you have to come down now" I heard Sanji say, while Luffy was still bouncing. Soon I heard the two yell as they came tumbling down the octopus's side. Luckily Luffy used his Devil Fruit powers to grab onto the railing of the ship as he and Sanji just dangled there, the raven haired captain laughing.

"That was scary, wonder why the octopus isn't bouncing anymore" Luffy said.

"I told you, its shrinking bone head" Sanji snapped. Nami, Usopp, and Chopper all sighed in relief before the ship started to fall faster, causing us to be lifted off the deck.

"That's weird, how the ship get below us?" Luffy asked, as I felt Zoro wrap his arms around me.

"We're falling, we're falling" Usopp cried as we were all screaming.

"We're going to hit the sea so hard, we'll sink to the bottom" Nami said.

"Only if the ship doesn't shatter first" Robin and I said.

"Shatter, no way" Usopp said.

"Usopp, what are you going to do?" Chopper asked, as he clung to the railing, crying.

"What I always do, save our lives of course" Usopp said, as he got on the railing, his feet being held down by octopus shaped shoes.

"What are you doing?" Nami asked, as we saw the long nosed pirate shaking.

"Are you crazy Usopp?" Sanji asked when Usopp hooked a hook onto the railing and jumped off.

"Usopp Ahh" Usopp said when he jumped off the ship, as he swung down to the bottom. Soon the ship started to slow down and gently float down.

"We're floating down" Nami said.

"Alright" Luffy cheered.

"Are we safe now?" Chopper asked, still clinging to the railing and crying.

"It sure seems like it" Robin said.

"Yeah, it does" I said, as we watch Usopp come flying up.

"Just leave it all to Usopp to save the day" Usopp said, laughing.

"Usopp, you're so brave" Chopper said.

"I was actually scared there for a second" Luffy laughed.

"Me too, looks like we're finally safe" Nami said, as the octopus returned to normal size. "Or not" she said, as we started falling faster again.

"Usopp" Luffy said, as he stretched his arm and grabbed the long nosed pirate, bringing him back onto the ship. "Everybody, hold onto something" he said, as the ship crashes onto the sea. I held onto the side as the ship rocked, as water jumps onto it from the rough landing.

"Nami, Robin, Skylar, are you okay?" Sanji asked, as everything started to calm down.

"That was really scary" Nami said, as I nodded my head in agreement. "What happened to the octopus?" She asked.

"Guess it ran out of air" Robin said.

"Wonder how that happened" Sanji said, as the octopus fell onto Luffy's face.

"Hey come on" Luffy said, removing the octopus from his face. "We did make it down here alive" he said.

"You're right" Sanji said as he lighted a cigarette. "And we got to see an incredible place" he said.

"Now that we're down here, it looks so far away" Robin said.

"Like something out of a dream" Nami said.

"It's a dreamland; think we'll see it again?" Chopper asked.

"Well you might see some place similar when you die" Zoro said, as he hugged me close.

"Not you, I doubt you're going any place good" Usopp said, causing an irritation mark to appear on Zoro's head.

"You jerk" Zoro snapped.

"You guys keep discussing the afterlife, me, I'm going to go put on a pot of coffee" Sanji said.

"Make dinner instead Sanji" Luffy said.

"Are you ever not hungry, have some coffee first and be patient, will ya" Sanji said.

"Okay" Luffy said, as he stood up. "Hey by the way" he started to say before lights came on and an alarm sounded out. "Does anybody know…just where the heck we are?" Luffy asked, as the lights shined on the ship and the alarm continued to blare. We all soon abandon ship, so not to be caught by the Marines as they surrounded it. We were all soon separated from one another, Zoro and I hid in the water, looking around.

"Holy crap" Zoro said as a Marine ship was coming towards us, we both quickly ducked our heads underwater to keep from being hit and spotted. As we got on land, I blushed and looked away as Zoro removed his shirt and ringed it out. Sighing I grabbed some of mine and ringed it out also, along with my hair. "Alright, where to next" the moss haired swordsman said. After Zoro had gotten his shirt back on we started to wonder around. I sighed knowing that we were already lost, as we walked into an area full of Marines. "This base is huge, anyway where the hell are we?" Zoro asked as we watched some Marines run around. "We're lost" he said.

"Well it's your fault" I said, looking forward with a straight face as the moss haired male glared at me. I saw something shine in his eyes before I was suddenly grabbed and had lips pressed against mine, but only for a split second. It was the same as the one I had given him back on Skypiea; I blushed and looked away, pouting when I heard the swordsman laugh a little.

"You're going to make me regret what?" Zoro asked as we entered a hallway that a couple of Marines had just left. I face palmed as I shook my head. "We're defiantly going in circles" he said, I was about to say something, but immediately blushed when I remembered what happened last time.

"How could you just stroll around a hostile fortress" Nami snapped as she smashed a broom over Zoro's head, I held my hands up in surrender when she looked at me.

"I am so going to kick you-" Zoro started to say but stopped when he saw that it was Nami in a Marine uniform. "Oh hey Nami" he said, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You'd both be caught in no time if you keep walking around, especially with Zoro wearing those things" Nami snapped, as she took his swords.

"Hey" Zoro snapped.

"You'll probably get me caught too" Nami said, before we heard footsteps. "Come on Zoro, Skylar, you got to hide now" she said.

"Hey wait, my swords" Zoro said as Nami opened a door leading outside. We all ran outside just as two Marine soldiers came walking by.

"Alright they're gone" Nami said, as I leaned against the wall near the door, looking inside the empty hallway.

"Ugh! I'm tired of all this sneaking around, tell me again why we just can't fight them" Zoro said, causing me to sweat drop.

"You idiot we don't know where the others are, if we did something like-" Nami started to say.

"Then they show up, right" Zoro interrupted her.

"Hey now there's an idea, no, no, the Merry's missing too" Nami said.

"Calm down would you, no need to shout" Zoro said. "Woah, would you check out that view, we landed in the dark so I didn't get to see much" he said, as he walked over to the railing and looked around. I looked also and had to admit it was fascinating. "Nice, hey I bet if we wait here the others would show up eventually" he said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	148. Chapter 148

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Forty-Eight

"Stop being so stupid and listen to me, all you're going to do is stay put, cause if you go anywhere or do anything you're just going to get lost" Nami said, as she threw Zoro's swords in a tree. I frowned at the way she had handle them.

"Hey stop that, what do you think you're doing" Zoro snapped. As he tried to reach his swords they fell further in the tree, causing him to jump over the rail and hold onto it as he tried to reach them.

"I'll put this in simpler terms for you, you have no sense of direction, so I'm going to find the others with Skylar; so after that we'll come back for you" Nami said.

"Hey you" someone said, catching Nami by surprise. "What are you doing over there?" The person asked, I made sure to stay pressed against the wall. "Enough with the slacking off little missy, now get back to cleaning" a man said, "you too" he said, looking at me.

"Aye, aye sir" we both said, saluting the man. After I had been given an outfit, a mop and bucket, Nami and I followed behind the man, it was slightly uncomfortable hiding my swords in my outfit.

"You're next assignment is to clean the old gym" the man said.

"Aye, aye boss" Nami and I said, as the door opened to the room. The curtains were pulled back so light could come in.

"Clean all this" Nami said, as I just stared at the room with a bored expression. "And we got to do it by ourselves" she said.

"I want to see it sparkle, boy would I hate to be in your shoes right now" he said, as he left the room laughing

"This disguise was clearly a mistake" Nami said.

"It's not that bad" I said, due to the fact as punishment one time my mother made me clean the whole 'house' by myself, just for breathing, I looked down after remembering that memory. I turned my head towards Nami as she drops her bucket.

"If I keep that up, I'll be dead before they catch me" Nami said as we were walking back to the old gym with our buckets full of water.

"Hold it" we heard, Nami quickly grabbed my arm as we hid in one of the rooms nearby.

"Help me, help" I heard Chopper cry.

"I said hold it" the man from before said.

"I guess those guys weren't looking for us" Nami said, as we peaked out of the room we had hidden in. "Cleaning sucks, got to find a new disguise" she said, as we stayed hidden in the room. Looking around I saw that there was nurses outfits hanging around, my face fell as Nami's lit up. "Well, look at that" she said. I trudged behind Nami as she hummed while we walked down the hallway. "I look pretty good in this if I do say so myself" she said.

"Says you, I don't do pink or dresses for a matter of fact" I growled.

"I bet the work won't be near-" Nami started to say before we saw a bunch of nurses running towards us. "I'm so sorry" the orange haired girl said, covering her face as I sat up straight, it was a little uncomfortable trying to hide my swords in my outfit, again.

"What are you apologizing for, just get to the infirmary already" one of the nurses said.

"What? Where? Huh?" Nami asked.

"There's been an emergency, all nurses must report immediately" a nurse said as Nami and I were grabbed.

"I knew it I'm screwed no matter what disguise I pick" Nami said.

"One, Two, Three" I listen as they put an injured man on a bed.

"Wow these people are all in really rough shape" Nami said, as I looked at the nurses as they scurried around. "Did they get hit by a cyclone" she questioned.

"Don't just stand there, treat the wounded" a nurse said, looking at us.

"Right" Nami said as we went over and started bandaging up a wounded Marine.

"Oh I'm sorry" Nami said, when she accidentally tighten the bandage to tight.

"Don't just stand there" we head a nurse say.

"Doctor, what do we do?" Another one asked, as the two nurses where near a woman with purple hair.

"Okay let's see, pain killer, he needs fifty milligrams of pain killer" the doctor said.

"Shall we prep the O.R?" one of the nurses asked.

"That's right operate, I have to operate" the doctor said as she looked towards the injured man, before falling to the ground.

"Doctor" the nurses said.

"Doctor, pull yourself together" one of the nurses said, as they sat her in a chair.

"We don't have time for this" another one said.

"Tell us what to do" the first one said.

"Doctor, Doctor please you got to wake up" the other one said.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" Another one asked.

"I'll be directing treatment today" Chopper said, as he walked up to the nurses wearing a doctor's coat and gag glasses while in his big form. I blinked my eyes in confusion as he started saying a lot of medical stuff that I didn't understand.

"Yes Doctor" the nurses said as Chopper got finish telling them what to do, while I just stood there completely confused. I watched as he ordered the nurses around. Soon the nurses started moving the patients to the operating room, as Chopper walked over to the female doctor.

"Come on snap out of it" Chopper said, as I walked over to where he is, Nami soon coming along also.

"Chopper" Nami and I said.

"Nami, Skylar, what in the world are you doing here?" Chopper asked, looking back at us.

"I should be asking you that" Nami said.

"Excuse me, but could you please tell me what's going on?" The Doctor asked. "Where is everyone? I seem to have fainted" she said. "Wait you're a doctor" she said, when she noticed what Chopper was wearing. "I don't know who you are or where you came from but I'm glad you came along you sure saved us with your expert in extractions" she said.

"No one saved yet doctor" Chopper said.

"What?" The woman asked.

"The situation doesn't look good, without emergency surgery, many will die" Chopper said.

"Yeah" the woman said.

"There's no time to lose, you must operate on the critically injured now" Chopper said.

"Yes, operate" the woman said as she fell to her knees again.

"Hey what's with you?" Nami asked as we surrounded her to make sure she's alright.

"I…I can't do it" the Doctor said.

"Do what?" Nami asked.

"I can't stand to see people in pain or bleeding or worse" the doctor said, her hands twitching. "Honestly I can barely administer a shot" she said. "So the thought of putting stitches in or cutting someone is just" she said, as her hands cover her face.

"Oh come on, just perfect, this is a Marine Base you know, how can you call yourself a military doctor when you can't stand the sight of a little blood" Nami said, standing up.

"My field of practice is children's medicine" the Doctor said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	149. Chapter 149

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Forty-Nine

"Then why the hell are you here?" I asked.

"All the other doctors were called away on business, you see I was only left in charge as a temporary substitute" she said.

"Temporary" Nami said.

"Substitute or not you're in charge of the infirmary right now, aren't you?" Chopper asked.

"Uh yeah, seems so" the woman said.

"It seems so" Chopper said.

"Hey Chopper, don't you think it's time we get out of here?" Nami asked.

"Yeah but" Chopper said.

"I found out this isn't a lake, it's connected to the ocean, we just have to find the Going Merry and escape from this stupid fortress" Nami said.

"I can't go yet" Chopper said, taking Nami and I by surprise. "You're a doctor, it's your duty to preserve life, isn't it" he said.

"That is what I sworn to do, but still I have limits even the best doctors have things they just can't do" the woman said.

"The man who taught me medicine use to tell me a story" Chopper said. "There once was a man who was told by his doctors that he would soon be dead, in despair; he wander the wilderness in search of a place to die" he said. "Then when he walked through the mountain paths he saw something extraordinary, the entire mountain was covered in brilliant cherry blossoms" he said, causing a small smile to twitch at my lips. "After seeing this he went to visit the visitations again, where they were astounded to report that the man was now completely healthy" he said. "You are the only doctor for those patients in there, you alone can save them from a terrible death, a healer must never give up, there's no illness that can't be cured, don't ever let your fear limit you there are no patient that we doctors can't try and cure" he said. "As doctors we have the power to make miracles happen, we have to always believe that" he said.

"Will I…be able to see the cherry blossoms too?" The Doctor asked. "No, I will show them the cherry blossoms, all of those suffering people in the operating room" she said.

"That's the spirit, I'll even stick around to help" Chopper said.

"Hey, we don't have time for this" Nami said.

"Yes, that may be true" Chopper said. "But my first priority always has to be is helping those in need, I'm a doctor Nami" he said.

"If that's your decisions than me and Skylar have to leave you behind" Nami said. "Is that really what you want?" She asked, as the door opened and some nurses came in.

"Doctor the operating room is prepped and ready to go" a nurse said.

"Good I'm on my way" Chopper said.

"Cho- I mean yes Doctor" Nami said, we all turned and watched as the purple haired doctor stood up.

"Right let's go" the woman said.

"Hey Chopper" Nami said when she saw that the reindeer/human was about ready to follow after the female doctor and two nurses.

"You can leave me behind if you need to, but I have to stay, If I didn't I be abandoning everything Doctor Kureha had taught me, I need to uphold" Chopper said, as he left the room.

"Geez, well we're not going to leave you here all by yourself" Nami said as she and I followed along. We all four walked to the operating room, wearing surgical outfits, as we entered.

"We'll start with the critically cases" the woman said.

"There's a large iron shard lounged in his upper torso, it must be extracted" Chopper said, causing me to wince. I shivered as I quickly tuned everything out as I watched them do the operation. I smiled as Chopper tried to motivate the woman as she was getting ready to cut into the man. I smiled as the woman got the shard out, but we weren't even close to done, we still had many more to go.

~Time Skip~

"Pardon the intrusion" I heard someone say as they burst into the operating room.

"We're already operating, please leave" Dr. Kobato said.

"This is urgent, I assure you; I need to ask you a few questions" the man said.

"Doctor his blood pressure is dropping fast" Nami said. Again I grew confused as Chopper said some more stuff; I could never be a doctor.

"Doctor Kobato" the man said.

"We're in the middle of an operation, if you're going to stay please be quiet" Kobato said.

"Excuse me did I hear you right, you're performing surgery, the doctor that nearly faints every time she sees a paper cut" the man said, causing me to frown. "There are reports of an unidentified doctor here" he said.

"Get out, the only thing that you and your thugs will find in here is people giving their all to save precious lives, is that clear" Kobato said.

"Let's go" I heard the man say as they all left.

~Time Skip~

"Surgery completed" Kobato said.

"That was the last of our patients" one of the nurses said as they rolled the patient out of the operating room.

"Good job Dr. Kobato" Nami said. "No Chopper don't" Nami said, as Chopper went back to normal size.

"You really are a great doctor" Chopper said, as Kobato turned to him.

"Thank you, but you're a much better doctor then I'll ever be Mr. Raccoon Dog" Kobato said.

"You stupid face, I'm not a raccoon dog I'm a reindeer" Chopper said, causing me to laugh a little.

"Hello, excuse me" Kobato said as she looked outside the operating room when the alarm started to sound out.

"Yes ma'am" a soldier said.

"The alarm, what's going on?" Kobato asked.

"Jail break ma'am, it's those pirates, we're under a code red situation until they've been recaptured" the soldier said.

"The Brass thinks that some of them might be hold up in the base somewhere" another soldier said.

"Those morons" Nami said as she, Chopper, and I hid behind a curtain. "Why couldn't they wait until we were all together" she said. "Now I bet Luffy and the others are going to the docks where the Going Merry has been impounded" she said.

"Then that means that Luffy must have rescued Zoro, that's great news" Chopper said.

"It would be, if we knew the way out of the fortress or had an escape plan" Nami said. "Leave it to Luffy to forget the important stuff, I swear that guy is so absent minded" she said.

"Yeah, but now we don't have any choice, we got to get to that dock too and quick" Chopper said.

"You're right, we got to get out of here and meet up with the others before it's too late; the only problem is them" Nami said, indicating to the two soldiers outside the door. We watched as Dr. Kobato closed the door and held it closed as the two soldiers knocked on it.

"Blood, thirsty, in disguise" Dr. Kobato said, causing Nami and Chopper to gasp as the two tried to escape out the window, while I just stood there.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	150. Chapter 150

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Fifty

"You three" Kobato said as she came walking towards us.

"Um, yes Dr. Kobato" Nami said, nervously.

"I guess we should have told you this earlier, but those pirates they're looking for" Chopper said as he and Nami freaked out.

"Don't you worry, everything will be okay; we'll get you to safety" Kobato said, as she held their hands, I couldn't help but smile at that. "You heard what those men said, they're pirates disguised as doctors" she said. "And for all we know, they could be nearby" she said.

"Um, yeah, about that, they are nearby because they're kind of us" Chopper said. "We're who they're looking for" he said. "Don't you get it doctor lady, we're the pirates" he said.

"Look, you seem like a nice person and we're sorry to put you through this, we won't hurt you so don't scream" Nami said. "All we want from you is the location of the docks so we can get back to our ship" she said.

"YOU'RE THE PIRATES" Dr. Kobato screamed, causing Nami and Chopper to freak out as the woman fainted.

"That scream, Dr. Kobato" the soldiers outside said as they continued to bang on the door.

"What happened?" One of them asked. "Are you alright?" They asked.

"Something's wrong, let's knock it down" the other one said, as they continued to bang on the door.

"Hold on we're coming" the first one said, as they smashed the door opened, Nami and I lay on the ground tied up.

"Doctor, what the" the second soldier said, as they ran over to us. "Are you alright, miss say something" he said, as he lifted Nami up, I kept my eyes half closed as I watched. "They escaped through the air ducts" he said, after untying Nami and me.

"Nurses, you sure the pirates went up there?" The second one asked us.

"Yes and if you hurry you can probably catch them" Nami and I said. Just as the two crawled into the air vent, Dr. Kobato woke up.

"Oh you're awake" Nami said, as she sat up. "None of that" she said, covering the woman's mouth when she saw she was about to scream. "I know you want to scream right now, but I need you to stay quiet for a bit" she said, as Kobato nodded her head.

"Nami, Skylar, we got to get out of here right now" Chopper said.

"Y-you were big, but how?" Kobato asked.

"Oh, with that, here I'll show you" Chopper said as he turned big. "You see I ate a Devil Fruit once and that's what gave me the ability to transform" he said.

"Look we'd really love to sit and chat and explained to you how Chopper's powers work, but if you haven't already noticed we're a little pressed for time" Nami said, as Chopper grew small again.

"Its okay, what a strange day this has become" Kobato said.

"Well, we got to go; it shouldn't take those Marines too long to realize we're not in the ducts" Nami said.

"Ah, Mr. Deer wait, hold on, even if you are a pirate and a magical deer you're still the only person who ever taught me what it truly means to be a doctor, I would really like to find a away to thank you" Kobato said.

"Oh that's okay, you don't have to thank me and for the record I'm a reindeer" Chopper said.

"Oh Gosh, I'm sorry, wait a minute you three said you needed to go to the docks didn't you" Kobato said.

"Yeah" Chopper and I said.

"Well I can show you the way there if you like me to" Kobato said.

"You'll take us there" Nami said.

"But won't you get into trouble for helping pirates, they'll throw you in the brig for sure if anyone finds out about it" Chopper said.

"Oh yeah, right" Kobato said. "But in the event we get caught I'll act real scared and tell them you've taken me hostage" she said, clapping her hands together.

"Great" we all said, clapping our hands together also.

"I'm so glad I can be of service" Kobato said. "Do you have any idea which dock your ship was taken too?" Kobato asked, as we hid Chopper under the sheets of the bed we were pushing down the hall. "There are actually a number of docks here and they're scattered all over the base" she said.

"Well I can't be certain, but judging from where our ship touched down, I have to guess the dock on the western side of the base" Nami said.

"Oh, then I think I know where your ship may be" Kobato said. "Dock Eighty Eight" she said.

"What makes you think that, doctor?" Chopper asked.

"Well due to recent budget cuts a lot of our docks have been shut down, including most on the western side of the base, however Dock Eighty Eight is one of the few on that side still operational" Kobato said. "My father works there, I'm sure that's where your ship is" she said.

"Think that's where Luffy and the others are headed?" Chopper asked.

"We've got no way of knowing, but I say it's a good bet, plus thanks to all the commotion they've caused we got to take advantage of it and get while the getting good" she said. "Well Dr. Kobato Dock Eighty Eight it is, lead on" she said.

"Medical emergency, let us through" Kobato said, as we were turning the corner to enter the docks, as we hit Usopp while entering the docks.

"Nami and Skylar, dressed as a nurse" Sanji said, hearts flying around him as Zoro blushed a little when he saw me, I looked to the side and saw that Luffy was tangled up in a net.

"Luffy" Nami and I said.

"Hey" Luffy said weakly.

"What the heck" Nami said when she saw the many Marine Soldiers.

"Usopp" Chopper said, looking at the long nosed pirate. "Usopp" the reindeer cried as he grew big. "They got to him, he's injured; he could die all because of those soldiers" he said.

"Settle down Chopper" Zoro and Sanji said.

"Kobato" a man wearing an orange jumper suit said.

"Lieutenant Commander" a Marine soldier said.

"Identify yourselves" the Commander demanded, as Kobato started to scream.

"What's a matter with you?" Nami snapped.

"WE'VE BEEN TAKEN HOSTAGE, WE'RE GOING TO DIE" Kobato screamed, as she looked at Nami and me and winked. "PLEASE SAVE US, IT WASN'T OUR FAULT, WE WERE FORCED HERE AGAINST OUR WILL" she shouted.

"Kobato" Chopper said.

"THIS GIANT ONE'S A PIRATE" Kobato screamed as Nami and I did also, playing along.

"Did I miss something?" Zoro asked.

"Who's that other girl?" Sanji asked.

"How would I know" Zoro said.

"We can't afford to go in blasting, not with the hostages there" I heard a Marine Soldier say.

"Curse those cowardly vermin" the Lieutenant said. "This is why I precisely hate pirates" he said.

"Sir, this must mean that, that giant beast is the fake doctor" a soldier said. "He has to be, look he's carrying his crew mate" he said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	151. Chapter 151

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Fifty-One

"That's right, I'm a roughen tuff member of the Straw Hats, crying baby's shut their traps when they get a load of me" Chopper said, as Zoro clapped. "Better do exactly as I say or these hostages are doomed" he said, as we continued to scream. "Alright, all of you buffoons stay down and let us board our ship" he said.

"Now I get it" Zoro said.

"Interesting" Sanji said.

"Do it" Chopper said, as he gave a very gory threat, '_wow I didn't think he had it in him_' I thought.

"I do as he says guys, he serious if you haven't seen the neck snap thing it's pretty messy" Zoro said.

"How would it look if you, the righteous arm of justice let three women die" Sanji said, as we all shook our heads.

"Chopper, what are you doing, that's not helping" Luffy said weakly.

"Shut it, you idiot" Nami and I snapped.

"HE'S GOING TO KILL US" Kobato screamed.

"PLEASE DO AS HE SAYS I CAN'T DIE BEFORE I GET MARRIED" Nami shouted, as I put on some fake water works.

"Um Commander" a solider said.

"Fine, you win" the Commander said. "Lower your weapons and withdraw, stand down now, I said withdraw" he ordered.

"Please sir" a soldier said.

"We can't risk it" the Commander said, as they backed away.

"Wow, they actually complied" Sanji said.

"Let's hope so" Zoro said, as he walked over to Luffy and cut the net off of him.

"Thanks Zoro, I owe you one" Luffy said still a little weak.

"We have complied with all your demands, now release the hostages" the Commander said.

"It worked, we did it" Nami said. "Chopper, speak" she said, hitting him with her elbow.

"Listen, we give the orders here, these women will be release only after we escape" Chopper said.

"You spineless" the Commander started to say.

"It's done sir, Unit Seventeen is in standby and awaiting orders" I heard a soldier say, causing me to frown.

"Good, stay alert and wait for my signal" the Commander said. "We won't try and stop you, you're free to go" he said.

"Very accommodating, but is it true?" Zoro asked, as he had one of Luffy's arms around his shoulder, the rubbery boy dropping a little. "Hey will you hold it together" he said, as we started walking towards the ship. "Nami, Chopper, Skylar, Lover Boy, run to the ship on my signal, Luffy I need your help to get out of this" he said. "You've got to stretch your arms and get everyone on board" he said.

"Okay" Luffy said.

"I get it" Sanji said.

"Woops how clumsy of me" a soldier said as he bend down to pick up his gun that he had dropped.

"Pay attention, you scared us half to death" Nami said, I turned to Kobato as a solider grabbed her, one went to grab Nami but she punched him. I quickly turn to face one as he was coming near, glaring I kicked him away from me.

"Stand back down, what are you doing?" The Commander asked.

"Oh crap, Nami, Skylar" Sanji said.

"Make a run for the ship" Zoro said. "You're on captain" he said to Luffy.

"Fall in men, bring me those pirates" the Commander said.

"Come on this is it" Zoro said, as Luffy stretched his arm back as a whole bunch of soldiers were coming towards us. Nami and Chopper where screaming before we all noticed that the Going Merry was falling back into the water.

"Okay, all aboard" Luffy said, as his arm swept towards us, hitting all of us onto the ship. I groaned as my body hit the floor of the ship. Looking up I watched as Luffy and Zoro hit the side of the ship before falling onto it.

"Don't let them escape, all units open fire" the Commander ordered as our ship started to sail away.

"It worked we did it" Luffy said, as they were shooting warning shots at us. I watched as Nami and Sanji hit him.

"You'll have to forgive me my captain, my gratitude's lacking now" Sanji said.

"Give a girl some warning next time huh" Nami growled. "Alright everyone, look alive" she said. I watched as Nami was giving off orders to the others while I tug at the nurse outfit she and I were still wearing.

"Why are we hugging the edge of this cliff?" Zoro asked as we kept the Going Merry near the cliff while we sail towards the gate.

"Protection, we'd have cannons blasting us from both sides if we went through the middle" Nami said.

"Where am I?" Usopp asked as he woke up.

"Oh, he's awake" Luffy said.

"This is Merry, how'd be get back?" Usopp asked.

"With hostages and a quick flight" Luffy said.

"I see, Nami and Skylar where the hostages, nice touch" Usopp said.

"Wasn't it though" Nami said.

"You are good at tricking people" Usopp said, as Nami hit him.

"I feel like we're forgetting something" I said, while I continued to look at the nurse's outfit I was wearing.

"Still, Nami didn't make the ship start moving on its own, how'd that happen?" Zoro asked.

"If I had to guess, I have to say it was the old maintenance guy" Usopp said.

"Why's that?" Zoro asked.

"Just a feeling" Usopp said.

"Nami and Skylar dressed as nurses is pure magic" Sanji said, as he fawned over the two of us.

"Well we escape, but what good are we without maps or charts" Nami said. "Ugh! We were way better off with you guys in jail, what do we do now?" She asked.

"Robin, there's a girl with style" Sanji said, as she came swinging towards the ship.

"A map of the fortress" Nami said, as she looked at the map Robin bought with her.

"I thought you might find it useful" Robin said.

"It's amazing, wow you just gave us a way to escape here" Nami said, sparkling.

"Good" Robin said, before a cannon ball was shot near the ship, causing it to rock a little.

"They're shooting at us" Luffy said.

"I thought they weren't going to attack us because we had hostages" Usopp said.

"We knew it was only going to be a matter of time" Nami said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	152. Chapter 152

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Fifty-Two

"Didn't we also realize they send warships after us" Usopp said.

"Look there's our exit, the sea gate" Nami said. "Usopp, prepare the bow cannon, Chopper make extra sure you follow my orders" she said.

"No problem" Chopper said.

"This is the base's only way out, we have to break through that gate" Nami said. "The shore markings can't be right, the waters just way too shallow, so why put a port here, it's wrong" she said. "Something doesn't make sense" she said. "Are you kidding me, we don't have a single cannon ball" she said.

"Not a one, no explosives of any kind, not even the boxes they came in" Usopp said.

"Well that's hardly surprising, given they confiscated the Going Merry" Robin said.

"What do we do, we can't burst through that gate without some serious fire power" Usopp said.

"We can, but we have to be smart about it" Zoro said, as I soon yelp. Looking at him I watched as he crossed him arms, a slight smirk on his face. I narrowed my eyes, that bastard pinched my ass.

"All we have to do is gain control of that gate house" Sanji said.

"Don't talk like it's going to be easy" Usopp said.

"It is, because I have a great idea" Luffy said, smiling. "Gum Gum Balloon" Luffy said as he caught some cannon balls and threw them towards the sea gate. A loud explosions was made once the cannon balls hit their target, I clung to Zoro as the ship rocked.

"It worked" Usopp said.

"That's one way to do it" Nami and I said.

"Good job Luffy" Nami said. "Now let's sail out of here" she said, before her eyes widen. "Wait if they took all the cannon balls" she started to say before screaming. As she quickly ran onto the deck and into the area we kept the treasure.

"What's wrong? Nami" Usopp said.

"We've been had" Nami said, "MY TREASURE" she cried, as we sailed into the smoke left by the explosion and continued heading towards the gate.

"The open sea, keep her on a straight course guys" Luffy said as we near the sea gate.

"No, turn around" Nami said, "we can't leave yet, full reverse" she said. "Don't just stand there, those lousy Marines stole all our gold, turn us around, we have to go back to the fortress right now" she ordered.

"Are you nuts?" Zoro asked.

"Maybe you didn't noticed Nami, but we almost got killed breaking out of that place, Zoro's right, you're completely nuts" Usopp said.

"I'm quite sane right now, thank you" Nami said. "Look what's the point in escaping if it's without all our hard earn gold" she said.

"Wow, when ever moneys involved Nami gets really serious" Chopper said, as I nodded my head.

"I love that side of Nami too" Sanji said.

"What side don't you love of her?" I asked, as I sweat dropped.

"But we're so close to that big hole we made, all we have to do is just sail through it you know" Luffy said.

"Hey aren't we supposed to be pirates?" Nami asked, as Luffy nodded his head. "Well have you ever heard of pirates leaving gold behind, wouldn't that be the worst thing a pirate can do" she said.

"Yeah I guess" Luffy said.

"So I guess it's decided then, let's get our treasure, crew let's make a u-turn and take us back to the fortress on the double" Nami ordered.

"Got it" Chopper said.

"Aye, aye anything for you captain Nami" Sanji said.

"Hold on you guys" Usopp said as the ship made a sharp u-turn.

"What are they doing?" Zoro asked, as I smashed into his chest and held onto him.

"Hey be careful" Luffy said.

"That's it guys, just keep it up" Nami said, soon a bell could be heard.

"You hear that?" Luffy asked.

"Please be quiet Luffy" Nami said.

"Sounds like wind chimes" Luffy said.

"They're alarm bells, you use them to signal your location to other ships when you're in a fog" Nami said. "And those sounds like they're coming straight towards us" she said, as the bell got louder.

"How was that Nami, should we keep her on a rightward course?" Sanji asked.

"No, left rudder full" Nami ordered. "If we don't we're going to crash into that big ship heading towards us" she said. As the ship turn we all went tumbling to the right. "We're going to crash" Nami cried, as we barely missed the Marine ship. We all watched as we passed the Marine ship and it continued to sail onward. "That sure was close, to think we almost died without every laying eyes on our gold again" Nami said, "uh oh" she said.

"Sounds like a lot more than last time" Luffy said as more bells could be heard.

"I see one, two, oh no there's a whole fetal of ships bearing down on us" Nami said.

"We're dead meat" Usopp cried, as we all looked at the Marine ships.

"So Nami, what will it be my sweet, left rudder or right rudder?" Sanji asked.

"Left quickly, if we don't we're going to get smashed to pieces" Nami said. "I don't think we're going to make it" she cried as the ship was getting close to the Marines ships. As we passed by each one, we all watched. "We, we made it, keep her headed straight guys" she said, once we passed all the Marine ships. "We can't keep sailing blind like this, it's too dangerous here; we got to get out of this smoke" she said.

"Wouldn't they spot us if we do?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah, we'll be sitting ducks once we leave this smoke, those ships will take am and then boom, they'll blast us to the bottom of the ocean and we'll be fish food, I can't die yet" Usopp cried.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Nami asked

"Miss. Navigator" Robin said. "I was able to do a little bit of research; it turns out that this fortress use to station quite a lot more troops or warships then it currently does" she said, I nodded my head as I got what she was saying.

"Well thank you for sharing, but this is not the time for a stupid history lesson Robin" Usopp said, as I sweat dropped.

"It seems that this fortress has been a victim of military downsizing, as a result many of its areas were shut down and they are plenty of unused docks around the base" Robin said, as she held up a map of this place.

"Plenty of unused docks huh" Nami said, "that's great, wow thanks Robin, you're a life saver" she said. "Okay guys here's the plan, we're going to hide the Merry in one of those old docks" she said.

"Uh, how do we even know where to find one?" Usopp asked.

"Just follow my orders and this map" Nami said.

"Well what do we do now guys?" Usopp asked after we had docked the ship.

"If you ask me, I think we should head back to the gate and make a break for it while we still can" Zoro said.

"You got a point there, the Marines mean business" Usopp said, as we were all in the kitchen.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	153. Chapter 153

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Fifty-Three

"It's too bad we have to leave the gold behind, but our lives are more important" Usopp said. I looked down at the tank top I wore, it was black and had a skull and cross-bones on it, my pants were also long enough to cover the sandals I was wearing.

"You're the captain Luffy, what do you think?" Chopper asked.

"We need to get our gold, but I need to get something to eat first" Luffy said.

"I heard ya, give me a sec and I'll whip something up" Sanji said as he stood up.

"Um, the store room looked kind of empty" Usopp said.

"There's got be something left to eat around here" Sanji said as he looked in the refrigerator.

"Just so I understand you correctly, you guys are okay with us leaving this place without our gold" Nami said, as we all nodded our heads. "Well that's too bad cause you know pirate treasure is always divided up, even after splitting up the loot we'd all have more gold than we'd know what to do with" she said, causing me to raise an eyebrow. "Just think of all the stuff we could have bought" she said.

"Hey wait I want to go and buy some stuff" Usopp said.

"Like what?" Nami asked.

"I'll tell you what I want to buy, a big gold statue" Luffy said, raising his hand.

"Oh Nami over here, I want to buy a bunch of new medical books, ones that'll teach me all of the latest medical procedures and operations" Chopper said.

"New pots, frying pans, silver ware, giant mouse trap, wow even after all that there still be a lot left over" Sanji said after counting how much everything he would buy, would cost.

"I could buy lots of booze" Zoro said.

"Or pay off your debt to Nami" I said, causing him to growl a little as he pulled me close and glared at me, our noses touching. I stuck my tongue out and smiled as he sighs and let's go, just holding me close.

"Right" Nami said, as they all nodded. "But first I take an extra cut, eighty percent" she said.

"Are you nuts?" they all asked.

"It's not for me" Nami said.

"Oh yeah and who, why should they receive a bigger share than the rest of us, huh" Usopp said.

"It's for a special lady, we're going to set aside the gold to pay for the repairs we need to make" Nami said, causing me to smile as she winked at everyone.

"A lady, oh wait you mean the Merry" Luffy said.

"That's right, isn't it about time we pay her back for all she's done for us?" Nami asked.

"Well come to think of it, the Going Merry has carried us for a long time now hasn't she, ever since I joined up and left my village in the East Blue" Usopp said.

"We've had so many adventures, lots of good times, so many memories" Nami said.

"Hey don't forget the Merry was also with us when we cross that crazy Reverse Mountain and burst into the Grand Line" Zoro said.

"Don't forget Sky Island" Sanji said.

"Yeah, I even risked my life to save it when it was carried to Upper Yard" Chopper said.

"Yeah and then that mysterious someone fixed the ship for us" Usopp said. "I saw somebody, I swear" he said, when everyone gave him skeptical looks.

"When you think about it, this ships gone through a lot for us" Luffy said.

"And that's exactly why we need to give her some tender loving care" Nami said.

"Good idea, the Going Merry's great repair" Usopp said.

"Let's do it" Luffy said.

"It's settle and since we don't know how much the repairs will be, we'll just hold off dividing up the treasure until we do" Nami said.

"Those goons took all the food from the storeroom, but lucky for us they didn't touch the fridge" Sanji said as he sat down a plate of delicious looking food. "Here dig in" he said as everyone grabbed something to eat.

"Hm, I've been wondering how much longer Usopp's half ass repairs were going to last" Zoro said.

"Hey, I'm a sniper not a shipwright" Usopp defended. "But yeah, Mekao said the same thing and it needs professional repairs" he said.

"Yeah right, it's time we took the Merry to a real shipyard and got some honest to good shipwrights to give her the repairs she needs" Sanji said.

"So there are people who can fix ships better than Usopp" Chopper said.

"Yep, sometimes when you need the job done right, you got to go see a professional" Usopp said.

"That's it" Luffy said, standing up. "We got to get a shipwright for our crew" he said. "Our journeys far from over, right" he said as everyone nodded their head. "We really need someone with those skills" he said as we all nodded our heads again. "And the Merry isn't just our ship, she's our home to, so let's go find us a shipwright that can keep the Merry safe" he said, before sitting back down.

"Well I'm impressed" Sanji said.

"Woah, he got to the point" Zoro said. "That's pretty rare" he said.

"Well that sounds really good to me Luffy, let's go do it" Usopp said.

"Uh, that's what I just said" Luffy said.

"I just hope we can find somebody good" Usopp said.

"We should get a musician to" Luffy said.

"Let's forget that one" Sanji said.

"The shipwright's a great idea, but haven't you all forgotten something" Nami said.

"What's that?" We all asked.

"We have to get our gold back first" Nami said.

"Oh yeah right" Luffy said.

"Well do we have any idea where they've may have taken it?" Zoro asked.

"To a vault I bet" Usopp said.

"Well duh genius, where else, the problem is we have no clue where that vault maybe" Sanji said.

"Hey you don't have to be rude" Usopp said.

"I'd say here" Robin said as she pointed at an area on the map. "It's just a guess of course but if I were to hide gold in Navarone, this multi lock storage vault seems like it would be the ideal place" she said, as we all looked.

"You're so smart" Sanji said.

"You're right, that does seem like the most obvious place" Nami said. "Alright guys, let's go bust into that vault and get our gold back" she said.

"But what do we do about the Merry, we can't just leave her here, she's sure to get spotted eventually" Usopp said.

"Hide a tree in a forest and big ship among big ships" Luffy said.

"So that's your big plan" Zoro said, as we all put our heads down.

"I think I liked you better when you weren't so serious" Sanji said.

"I don't know if it'll help or not, but we are at a dock were ships use to be constructed and repaired" Robin said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	154. Chapter 154

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Fifty-Four

"When we sailed in just now I couldn't help but noticed an abundance of abandon material lying around" Robin said.

"You don't say" Usopp said. "Well that gives me a great idea" he said, as he whispered his plan to us. "Well?" He asked when he was done explaining.

"Yeah" we all said.

~Time Skip~

Night fell as Usopp finally finished disguising the Merry to look like a Marine ship. "Well what do you think guys, not bad if I do say so myself; at least we don't have to worry about the Merry being stolen again, right" Usopp said.

"Gluing paper all over the ship to disguise it, what a great idea" Zoro said.

"I don't know guys, it looks like a three year old did it; you think that's going to fool anyone for very long" Sanji said.

"Yeah, course it will, it looks just like one of the Marines Warships, no doubt about it" Luffy said.

"It sure does" Chopper said.

"You're nuts" Zoro said.

"Great, now all we have to do is get our treasure back, operation Gold Recovery commences at midnight, got it" Nami said.

"Got it" we all said.

"Um, why don't we go right now?" Chopper asked.

"Well because super secret missions are always better at midnight" Luffy said.

"Oh, I get it now" Chopper said.

"Um, you guys are joking right?" Usopp asked.

"Alright guys, enough waiting, let's go get our gold back" Nami said after a while.

"Yeah" we all said.

"Hey, wait a minute" Usopp said.

"What's wrong Usopp?" Luffy asked as we all looked at the long-nosed pirate.

"We can't just rush off like this, shouldn't we come up with some sort of plan first" Usopp said, as we all looked at each other. "Oh great, we're off to a successful start" he said, sighing. "Don't you think those Marines would notice eight people sneaking around their fortress" he said.

"You got a point there" Zoro said.

"And I'm still worried about the Merry to, even though we did disguise her pretty well" Usopp said.

"It won't fool them for long though" Sanji said.

"Wait, you don't think so, why not" Chopper said.

"Yeah don't worry, it looks real" Luffy said.

"That hunk of junk, please" Zoro said.

"Don't you dare call it junk and besides that's not the issue here" Usopp snapped. "Honestly, am I the only member of this crew that thinks about the important things" he said. "Like for an instance, coming up with a plan to take back what's rightfully ours" he said. "That reminds me, you" he said, pointing at Nami.

"Uh, me" Nami said.

"What happened to the waver?" Usopp asked.

"Oh crap, I-I hid it in some tall grass, I forgot" Nami said.

"Do you see what I mean" Usopp said.

"Sorry" Nami said, laughing nervously.

"Nami, you're so cute when you forget" Sanji said.

"Well, all stupidity to the side" Usopp said. "I think it's about time I explain my plan to all you guys" he said. "Okay listen up, tada" he said as he laid out the map of this place. "Alright here's the scoop people, we're going have to split up into two teams, first is the Gold Recovery Team, it consist of Luffy, Zoro, Robin, and Captain Usopp" he said. "Team two will be the Waver Recovery Team, it consists of Nami and her partner will be Sanji" he said.

"What an incredible plan Usopp" Sanji said, hearts in his eyes. "Can't wait to work with you partner" he said, doing a love tornado towards the orange haired female.

"Yeah, yeah" Nami said.

"What a dumbass" Zoro said.

"You jerk" Sanji said.

"What about me?" I asked.

"Skylar you can come with…" Usopp started to say but stopped when he saw the death stare that Zoro was giving him. "You can stay here with Chopper" he said, as I nodded my head.

"So Usopp, you're just going to leave Skylar and me alone with the ship" Chopper cried as he got on Zoro's shoulder.

"Hey don't worry, the Merry's disguise so well I'm pretty sure you both won't be discovered" Usopp said.

"Pretty sure" Chopper said, sweat dropping.

"And what will happen if we get hurt, we need you both here to tend to our injuries, super doctor and assistant" Usopp said, stopping Chopper from crying and me to raise an eyebrow.

"You're just trying to suck up to me, it won't work jerk" Chopper said, hopping off Zoro's shoulder.

"Alright guys this dial represents where we are right now" Usopp said, pointing where the dial had been set on the map. "Now the Gold Recovery Team will to avoid the heavily guarded routes and take the shortest path on the coast of the storage vault" he said. "Now Nami, do you happen to remember the spot where you hid the waver?" He asked.

"Yes, on the eastern side of the island, along this bay here, just the base of these cliffs" Nami said, pointing to where it was on the map.

"Almost opposite of us, it'll take you guys too long to get there if you go by land" Usopp said. "Ahh yes that should do it, Nami that boat should get you and Sanji across the bay in a jiffy" he said, pointing at a boat in the corner.

"Huh" Nami said.

"Alright teams, let's complete our missions and then we'll meet back here at the Merry" Usopp said. "Got it" he said.

"Yeah" we all said.

~Time Skip~

"I hope they get back soon" Chopper said as I helped him make some medicine. "Cause it's so lonely here" he said.

"Yeah, I have to agree, even with only two people on board, it's so quiet" I said, patting his back and giving a slight smile, cheering the reindeer/human up a bit. I sighed and looked away; I knew that Usopp was going to let me go with them, of course if Zoro didn't scare the living crap out of him. But I don't mind staying on the ship with Chopper, I wouldn't want him to be completely all by himself on the ship, or course not what happened back on Sky Island when Robin, Nami, Zoro, and I all left only to come back and find him injured. If it wasn't for Gan Fall who know what'd of happen to the little guy. Looking back at him I smiled as I watched him work hard at making some medicine and such, he sure is an amazing doctor, Doctor Kureha sure did teach him well.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	155. Chapter 155

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Fifty-Five

"There's nothing to worry about, I'm a full fledged pirate and pirates don't get scared even when they're left at this spooky abandon deck by themselves" Chopper said, as I was leaning back and watching him walk back and forth. Soon the sound of the waver's engine filled the air.

"Chopper, Skylar" Nami said.

"Nami, Sanji, thanks goodness, oh I mean I didn't get scared guarding the ship all alone with Skylar" Chopper said, crying as I smiled and patted his head.

"Luffy and the other's aren't back" Nami said.

"No, we've been alone all this time" Chopper cried.

"I wonder where they are" Nami said.

"Something must have happened to them" Sanji said.

"And the gold too" Nami said, as Sanji nodded his head. "I'm going to go look, k" she said, looking up at Chopper and me.

"Day with Nami part two" Sanji said, causing me to sweat drop as Chopper continued to cry.

"Sanji stay here" Nami said. "I need you on the ship" she said, causing Chopper to smile as she left the blonde here and drove off on the waver. After a while Robin, Zoro, and Usopp all came back saying that Nami and Luffy went to go get the gold. We had set sail and had Usopp looking out for the two.

"It's them, hey Luffy, Nami, over here" Usopp said as he waved a lantern around as the two got near the ship.

"Nami you're back, are you alright?" Sanji asked, as we all walked over to the side of the ship to meet them and help them onto the ship, which was still disguised as a Marine Warship.

"Full speed ahead Merry, yeah" Luffy said as the disguise fell apart and we were closing in on a Marine ship that was heading to the sea gate.

"Thank you for showing us where the currents are, we couldn't have made it this far without you" Nami said as we passed the ship.

"We owe you one, thanks you guys" Usopp said.

"Woo hoo, we're finally free" Luffy said.

"And we finally got our gold" Usopp said.

"Yeah we did it" Chopper said.

"Yeah, let's get to the sea gate and get out" Luffy said.

"Sure thing" Zoro said.

"Yeah" Sanji said.

"Guys, I can't wait to get out of here, can you?" Luffy asked as we were nearing the sea gate.

"Well our navigator doesn't feel the same way" Zoro said as he had his arms around my waist and chin resting on my head. "Nami's not so happy" he said.

"You okay Nami, something wrong?" Sanji asked.

"Look, three warships and they're heading right for us" Chopper said as the bells from the ships could be heard. "Hey wait, it looks like they're stopping" he said, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"They dropped their anchors" Nami said, confused.

"I guess they gave up" Zoro said.

"I don't think that's it, some things wrong" I mumbled my brows furrowing together.

"It seems so" Robin said, agreeing with Zoro.

"Of course they did, they must have come to their senses" Usopp said. "They'll never catch us" he said, laughing.

"Why aren't they firing at us at least?" Robin asked.

"Oh no, have they set another trap" Usopp said.

"That's what's worrying me" Nami said. "I don't know" she said.

"Man, Nami's even beautiful when she's worried" Sanji said.

"What's that sound?" Nami asked.

"It sounds kind of like a river flowing" Chopper said.

"There's a river on this island, I didn't notice it when we were walking around" Luffy said, as Robin grabbed the lantern.

"This should shed some light" Robin said as she used her Devil Fruit powers to hold the lantern down near the water.

"Nami what do you see?" Sanji asked the orange haired navigator.

"The rudder isn't working" I heard Usopp say as the ship started to shake.

"The tide, it's rushing out and taking all the water, it's too late, we're trapped" Nami said. "Yeah I knew it" she said as she looked at the map.

"Why are you patting yourself on the back?" Usopp asked, as Sanji kicked him.

"I knew there had to be a reason why the Marines would use a shallow bay full of reefs for a cord, I wondered that the first time we tried to escape" Nami said. "Now I have the answer, this is a shallow bay but they can let more water in and regulate it depth with the sea gate" she explained. "However they can also use it to let water out at low tide if they need too" she said. "For instance to stop a fleeing ship, which makes trying to escape at low tide impossible" she said.

"Oh so that explains why no ships can enter and leave base at certain times of the day, nice work" Robin said.

"I'll say you're a genius Nami" Sanji said, as Usopp hit him.

"So what do we do?" Zoro asked as Sanji got back up and kicked Usopp.

"Duh, we head to the sea gate" Luffy said.

"We can't stupid" we all snapped.

"Full speed ahead, yeah" Luffy said.

"Didn't you hear us?" We all asked.

"Luffy" Zoro said as Luffy fell off ship once we hit a rock.

"W-what the" Chopper said.

"Oh no, we're running up road" Nami cried.

"The ship can't take this kind of abuse" Usopp cried. "Somebody help me quick" I heard Usopp cry out from down below the deck.

"Oh no water" Chopper cried.

"That holes huge" Sanji said.

"You think we can plug it up?" Zoro asked as we all came down, I watched as water was filling the area.

"Yes, that's what we need a plug or we're going to sink" Chopper cried, as water continued to fill the area.

"Hey wait" Zoro said.

"The waters draining" Sanji and I said.

"Somebody help, drowning" we all heard Luffy say as he coughed.

"Hey…didn't Luffy fall off the ship?" I asked, as we looked outside the hole.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	156. Chapter 156

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Fifty-Six

"With all the water gone, there's no way we can sail" Usopp said as we saw that there was no water outside and we could still hear Luffy coughing.

"And that means" Sanji said.

"We can't sail out of this place either" Zoro said. "We're trapped here, we played right into their hands" he said.

"Help I can't swim, hey over here somebody throw me a line or something" Luffy said as he made the motion he was swimming.

"I'm getting sick of these traps" Sanji said.

"I'll say so do we ditch the ship and run?" Zoro asked.

"We could just make a stand here" Sanji said.

"No we can't when the tide rolls back in the ships going to sink" Usopp said.

"Then why don't you get started on fixing this hole" I said.

"The gold to" Chopper said.

"We need a plan here" Usopp said.

"I got a plan, give me some food first, if you can't save your captain from drowning you can at least make him some dinner" Luffy said.

"Hey wait, an Impact Dial" Usopp said as he looked at the dial he had pulled out of his bag. "Oh, this could help us" he said.

"On the bright side, the waters so low we don't have to worry about the ship sinking until the next high tide" Robin said.

"That's true but we can't escape either" Nami said.

"Since we can't do anything else, let's eat" Luffy said.

"We've got more to worry about than your stomach, look" Nami said an irritation mark on her head as she pointed at the Marines as they shined some lights and cannon at us.

"Attention Straw Hat Luffy and his humble crew mates" we heard the Commander say over an intercom. "All of you fought validly against one of the Marines greatest fortresses for that we salute you, you may be the enemy but you impressed me greatly, however it's time we end this game" he said. "This is checkmate, you've got nowhere to run and you're surrounded, so don't even think about trying to escape, you've put up a good fight but accept it you've been beaten, now listen, surrender and as Commander of this fortress you have my word that you and your crew will be treated with the up most respect" he said. "Give up quietly and I'll make you a deal" he said.

"Luffy" Nami said.

"You and Roronoa Zoro are the only Straw Hats with bounties on your heads, so I have no choice but to hand you over to Headquarters" the Commander said causing me to tense. "However I promise to let the rest of your crew go free, but if you attempt another escape I'll get mad" he said.

"Hey guys, I think I have the idea for our predicament and its right in my hand" Usopp said as we were all back on the ship. "Tada" he said, showing everyone the Impact Dial. "This Impact Dial, while escaping from the fortress I kept using it to absorb impacts while those troopers tried to stop us, there's so many inside I bet you we could blast the Merry out of here with it" he said.

"Oh" Chopper said.

"Super and if it can just get us over the cliff then we could reach open water" Nami said.

"Yeah, but out of the frying pan and into the fire, with that big hole we'd sink right away" Sanji said.

"What if we could make that octopus balloon fly again" Robin suggested.

"Hey, that's a good idea" Zoro said, holding me in his lap.

"Yeah we could use the Flaming Breath Dials to re-inflate it" Nami said.

"It would have more hot air then Luffy" Chopper said, causing us all to laugh.

"To bad we lost it" Usopp said.

"Uh huh" Chopper said.

"I'll say" Nami said.

"Where'd it go?" Sanji asked.

"Octopus" Robin said.

"Yeah" Zoro said.

"I have it" Luffy said, causing my lips to twitch.

"Luffy has it" Usopp said.

"He does?" Chopper asked.

"That's what he said" Nami said.

"Who has it?" Sanji asked.

"Luffy" Robin and I said.

"He has it" Zoro said.

"Yep sure do" Luffy said, as we all stood up and looked at him.

"What where?" We all asked.

"Right here" Luffy said, as he pulled the octopus out of his pants, causing me to twist my face up in disgust.

"Do you mind telling us why that thing's in your pants?" Nami snapped.

"He helped us out, when we fell from the sky so I wanted to keep him safe" Luffy said.

"Wasn't that gross?" Zoro said, as I could help but lighten up and start laughing.

"For him or the octopus" Sanji said.

"Gross how?" Luffy asked, as Robin started laughing also.

"Now that he's back in the fresh air we should inflate the octopus again" Robin suggested. "Right long nose" she said.

"Um sure, now if I can just find my Flame Dial, somehow it's gone missing" Usopp said, as I started to calm down.

"I was playing with it in the kitchen it spiffy" Luffy said, pressing the dial against Usopp head and pressing the apex, burning the long nosed pirate which cause me to chuckle.

"Stop it or I'll give a taste of this Impact Dial, speaking of which whose going to fire it?" Usopp asked as everyone looked at him with stars in their eyes. "What gives?" He asked.

"Who does the impact dial belong to?" Luffy asked.

"It's Usopp's" Zoro and I said.

"Right long nose" Robin said.

"Then it's only fair if we let the owner do it" Sanji said.

"You're the best Usopp" Nami said.

"Good luck Usopp" Chopper said, the stars in his eyes making him look adorable.

"Hey don't worry old buddy we'll give you a hand" Zoro said.

"It's decided then" Luffy said, as Usopp cried out as we raised the sails.

"Sergeant, prepare to open fire" the Commander said over the intercom.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	157. Chapter 157

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Fifty-Seven

"Hey all set up here" Chopper said as Nami, Robin, and I was getting the octopus ready.

"Rodger, everything's ready, it's all up to you guys now" Nami said, as she looked down below deck at the boys as they got Usopp, with the Impact Dial, ready. I sighed as I could hear the long nose pirate complaining down below. The ship soon went flying, but after a while we started to fall.

"Robin, hurry now" Chopper said.

"Well let's do it" Nami said, as Robin used her Devil Fruit powers to stretch the octopus's tentacles around the ship and Nami and I used the Breath Dials to blow air into it.

"We're still falling" Luffy said.

"Luffy the Flame Dial" Nami and I said.

"Gotcha" Luffy said. "Inflate" he said, shooting the flames into the octopus also as it inflated quickly.

"Come on" Robin said as she, Nami, and I were blowing air into it with the dials.

"Please fly, please fly, come on fly" Nami chanted.

"I said fly so do it now" Luffy said, still blowing fire into the octopus.

"You can do it come on" Chopper said, as the ship was close to hitting the water. "Now fly" he said.

"Come on" Robin and I said.

"Please fly" Nami said.

"You can fly" Luffy said, as the octopus inflated more and the ship was shot upwards in the sky. "Yeah we did it" he said, as we went flying. As we were nearing the cliff, something was shot at us, but missed and hit the cliff where a cannon was aimed at us. I smiled as we made it over, looking to Zoro I leaned up and kissed his cheek causing him to blush, as he smiled back at me. "Woah, look at the size of that place" Luffy said as we looked back at the fortress.

"I thought it look big on the inside" Chopper said.

"Well so long old fortress guy" Luffy said waving.

"Love you Jessica" Sanji said.

"Um guys, not to complain or anything but why aren't they shooting at us?" Usopp asked.

"That base was designed to repel and attack by sea, its cannons can't target this high" Robin said.

"This sure is nice, wonder how far we'll fly" Chopper said, as I nodded resting my head against Zoro's chest as I sat on his lap and looking up at the sky.

"Well Zoro?" Luffy asked.

"Who knows, ask the balloon" Zoro said.

"Yeah" Luffy said.

"Then we should sit back and enjoy the ride" Robin said.

"Leave it to fate" I said.

"I just hope it's not another Marine Base" Nami said.

"I'll go anywhere if Nami, Robin, and Skylar are there" Sanji said, causing Zoro to growl slightly. "I'm in paradise" the blonde said.

"Moron" Zoro said.

"What's that?" Sanji asked.

"You heard me, bring it on" Zoro said.

"While you guys beat each other up I'll fix the haul" Usopp said as the two argued.

"Hey hold on, I never got any dinner" Luffy said. "Sanji, food, I'm starving" he said, causing me to chuckle.

~Time Skip~

We watched as the Flame Dial continues to shoot flames onto the octopus to keep it in the air, night had fallen and Zoro was already passed out asleep. "So how's the bearing looking, we good?" Sanji asked Nami.

"It's perfect" Nami said, as she gave the blonde a thumbs up, some of us had changed. I wore a cameo shirt with some short blue jeans and some cameo type shoes.

"Just like you Nami swan" Sanji said, I smiled and listen to the sounds of Usopp fixing the haul on the bottom of the ship with Chopper. Soon the fire on the Flame Dial went out.

"It's out" Luffy said, as Zoro woke up.

"Fuel burned out huh" Zoro said, as the ship started going down. "Hey Usopp, we're going down" he said to the two that were fixing the ship.

"Just hang in there octopus balloon" Luffy said as he climbed the mast and held a lighter towards the octopus.

"Get down moron" Sanji said, as the octopus deflated and we started heading down faster. We soon crashed back into the sea, just as Chopper and Usopp got back on deck.

"That was way too close" Usopp said, I watched as Chopper helped the octopus with a burn it had on one of its tentacles.

"That should help get rid of the stinging" Chopper said after he finished putting medicine on the burn.

"That's two times now you've helped us out of a real tight spot" Luffy said as he picked up the octopus and threw it into the sea. "Thanks buddy" he said, as we all looked over the railing at it.

"Thank you again for all your help" Chopper said as the octopus waved at us. "I hope you make lots of new friends out in the blue sea" he said, waving by to the octopus.

"Stay strong and don't take any crap from those Grand Line octopi" Zoro said.

"You travel safe sushi platter" Sanji said.

"Careful out there" Nami said. "Thanks for everything" she said.

"Now then, set the sails, off to, let's find the next island" Luffy said once the octopus was gone.

"Woah hey, come on Luffy, can't we rest for a little while" Usopp said.

"You're a little to relax" Nami said. "Listen that attitude isn't going to get us very far on these seas" she said.

"I don't think I want to hear this" Usopp said.

"The waves look a little too strange for comfort, so it's back to work" Nami said. "Turn to port" she said.

"Anything for you Nami dear" Sanji said with hearts flying around him. Soon a very huge wave was coming towards us.

"You see" Nami said as Usopp and Chopper started freaking out.

"Full speed ahead" Usopp said.

"This doesn't look good for us" Chopper said.

"There's something in the wave, is that debris?" Sanji asked when we saw something inside the wave, as it pushed the ship.

~Time Skip~

Soon morning came and everything was clam. "Seems pretty calm now" Sanji said, as I closed my eyes and listen to the seagulls, my hair was still a little damp from the water that had been crashing on the ship, but other than that everything was fine.

"It's too soon to lower our guard" Zoro said, as he looked at me, I sat beside him, I opened one of my eyes and looked back at him, smiling a little.


	158. Chapter 158

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Fifty-Eight

"Emergency alert, emergency alert, unknown ship spotted at twelve o'clock" Usopp said from the crow's nest.

"Are they bad guys?" Luffy asked.

"They picked a bad time" Chopper said from his spot on the ground.

"Well they don't have a single flag or sail up, I don't know what type of ship it is" Usopp said.

"It's naked, who would do that to their ship, what are they doing out here without sails" Luffy said.

"How should I know, what's even weirder the crew is way too small for a ship that size" Usopp said. "Also they look like they're catatonic or something, they're just sitting around in a daze" he said. Soon the fishes that looked like monkeys came out of the sea and looked down at our ship.

"Full speed, Sea Monkeys" Luffy said as that huge wave came back.

"Again" Usopp said.

"They must have followed us" Zoro said.

"Aw crap, there's no wind" Sanji said.

"Hurry and draw the sails" Nami ordered.

"Start rowing" Usopp said as Chopper, Zoro, Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji started to row.

"What's wrong with them, they're headed towards the Sea Monkeys" Sanji said as the ship we saw earlier continued to sail towards us and the huge wave.

"That waves going to swallow them whole" Zoro said.

"Hey, wake up, there's a giant wave filled with Sea Monkeys, turn around" Luffy called out to the other ship, as it got beside ours.

"Huh" a heavy man said.

"A ship" another guy said.

"It's a pirate ship" the fat one said, as they started talking about how they needed to raid our ship while a few of them were saying they needed to get away from the giant wave coming towards us.

"Wow, that's got to be the worst crew ever" Luffy said as we listen to the crew fight.

"Forget about those idiots, they only want to steal our treasures" Sanji said. I raised an eyebrow as they were all confused on what to do, it also seems like they didn't have a navigator or captain. Soon they fired their cannon at the wave; too late the wave soon came crashing down on them as the waters went back to being calm.

"Man, it's just one terrible thing after another these days" Zoro said as everything was back to normal.

"At least its calm" Sanji said.

"Those gargantuan waves earlier were actually caused by the Sea Monkeys" Nami said. "The humidity and temperatures seem like they're pretty stable now, so we got to be in the next islands climate zone" she said.

"You hear that Robin, any islands?" Usopp asked.

"We've been approaching one for a while now" Robin said from the crow's nest, as Luffy and Usopp sweat dropped.

"You are way too secretive look maybe tell us next time you see an island, you know like this" Usopp said, pointing to Luffy.

"LAND AHOY, LAND, I SEE LAND" Luffy shouted as he started cheering.

"Now you say it" Usopp said.

"The fog looks pretty thick" Robin said.

"Don't ignore me" Usopp snapped.

"Heavy fog, that's not good, hey Chopper I need you to stand forward watch" Nami said.

"Right" Chopper said.

"Robin, you have any idea how long we've been waiting to see another island" Luffy said.

"Sorry, won't happen again" Robin said.

"As long as you mean it, okay" Luffy said.

"You know, I can't stop thinking about that ship" Usopp said. "They didn't have a captain or navigator or even sails, it was like they had no idea what they were doing" Usopp said. "Now what kind of self respecting pirates would head out to sea like that?" He asked.

"I'm guessing they got in a battle and lost, captain probably got killed; than their ship got plunder" Zoro said.

"But that can't be it, I got a look at their ship it was in perfect condition, no signs of battle" Usopp said. "But it was still completely stripped completely of anything a pirate would need to survive" he said.

"They probably weren't even pirates then" Sanji said. "Forget it" he said, as he went back to smoking.

"They looked like pirates to me, crummy pirates, but still" Usopp said. "I don't know, I got a bad feeling about this somehow" he said.

"Have you ever had a good one?" Sanji asked.

"Anyway, I wonder if there's a town, hope they got food" Luffy said.

"Luffy, don't jump off right away" Nami said, as a fog soon settled around the ship.

"I hope we can find a knowledgeably shipwright to join us" Chopper said.

"Get the anchor ready, we're near the shore" Luffy commanded.

"That feeling just got worst" Usopp said as he dropped to his hands and knees.

"Hey Chopper Usopp's came down with another bad case of scardycatides" Sanji said, causing me to snicker.

"Well there's no cure for that" Chopper said.

"Alright, let's go, let's go" Luffy ordered.

"You're kidding" Sanji said when we saw how bare the land was, with a few tall trees here and there.

"THERE'S NOTHING AT ALL" Luffy screamed. "Ah, it's like a blank slate, cool, all I can see is grass and trees" he said.

"Man this place is kind of depressing" Sanji said.

"I wonder if anyone actually lives here" Robin said.

"Hey" Nami said as Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper jumped off ship and onto land.

"They're having fun" I said as I watched them roll around in the grass with amusement.

"Geez, it's like they have no concept of unknown danger" Nami said as Zoro dropped the anchor.

"I can see clear across the island and there's no threat in sight" Zoro said.

"You see something Chopper?" Luffy asked when Chopper started freaking out. Soon Usopp and Luffy's eyes widen as a…white bear walking on its hind legs and as tall and thin like a tree walked by. "Have you ever seen a human this furry and enormous, it's got to be some kind of bear" Luffy said hoping on the bears back.

"Woah it's so long, it's a Long Bear" Usopp said as he and Chopper also got on the bear.

"I'm getting dizzy up here" Chopper said, as Luffy grabbed a long looking apple from a tree.

"Hey check out how long this apple is" Luffy said, after taking a bite out of it.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	159. Chapter 159

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Fifty-Nine

"Woah" Usopp said. "Just realizing it but the trees are long too" he said, as the three looked around, before the bear span around, knocking them off as it stomped away. "Hey look is that a house over there" he said, using his goggles. I leaned over the railing and squinted my eyes as I tried to see if he was right.

"Yeah, I guess it kind of looks like a house" Luffy said as he finished up the apple. "Let's go check it out" he said as the three started walking away. I just rested my head on the palm of my hand as I watched the many strange animals walk around.

"Where'd the hell did they run off too" Zoro said once the others realized Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper left.

"They were right there a minute ago" Nami said.

"We might as well disembark, there's got to be food on this island" Sanji said. "Hey earth to Robin, we're going to jump ship okay" he said.

"Right" Robin said, as we got off the ship, suddenly what appeared to be paws smashed onto the ground.

"Hey what's the deal, they blocked in our ship" Sanji said as we looked at the ship the paws belonged to.

"This can't be good" Nami said.

"You looking for a fight?" Zoro asked.

"Cause we be happy to give you one" Sanji said.

"We are the notorious Foxy Pirates" a man said. "We want more than just a fight from you, we want a showdown" he said.

"You said the fight already started" Nami said, after the man got done explaining what's going on.

"That's right, a Davy Back Fight begins as soon as one captain accepts the challenge from the other captain, no take backs" the man said.

"In other words, your captain is fighting our captain whether you like it or not, all you can do is sit back and deal with it" another man said.

"I don't get this, if it's a fight why do I have to sit and wait?" Zoro asked. "Let's do this right here right now" he said, as Sanji sighed.

"You don't know anything do you, it's not a real fight it's more like a sports match between two different pirate crews" Sanji said.

"Exactly, supposedly the game originated in a faraway place call Pirate Island, as the name implies it's a sort of secret paradise for pirates at any rate, the main purpose of a Davy Back Fight is to plunder desirable members from another pirates crew" Robin said.

"Pirates plundering other pirates" Nami and I said.

"Yes" Robin said.

"No wonder your puny little crew only has eight members, a Davy Back Fight is the best way to pull in new recruits" the first man said.

"Since you're so clueless I'll tell you how it works" another man said. "After each match the winner can take any crew member they want from the losing team" he said.

"And once that person is chosen they got to pledge their undying loyalty to their new captain on the spot" another one said.

"Both crews take their oath in the name of Davy Jones the Pirate of the Deep" another guy said, holding up a sword.

"So if you lose, you lose a crew member" Nami said, as Zoro tensed a little and looked over at me.

"Now you're getting it" the first guy said.

"Also if the losing team doesn't have any members worth plundering the winning captain can add some new entry by robbing the ship of its Jolly Rodger" one explained.

"So you're not just betting your crew mates but the pride of your ship too" Sanji said. "Winning might make you stronger but losing can leave you with nothing at all, might as well be betting your life" he said.

"I see, that explains it, that ship without a captain or navigator or a sail, they must have lost everything in a Davy Back Fight" Nami said.

"Oh so you saw the Fang Frog Pirates or what's left of them at least" a man said.

"How about we give you a chance to admire our handy work in person" another guy said. "Here, have a round of applause for our brand new recruits" he said, as some people walked up.

"Long live the Foxy Pirates, before I came here I was the captain of the Fang Frog Pirates" the captain of the ship that we saw earlier said.

"I was the doctor" another man in a doctor's coat said.

"I was the navigator" a man wearing a hat said.

"And I was the shipwright" the man with a hammer said.

"We played five three coin games and lost them all, the captain, thirteen crew members and our Jolly Rodger taken away" a man with a sword said.

"With so many people jumping ship it was more like a merger than anything" another guy said, as they all left.

"What about your crew huh, you don't even care, just join a new ship and leave them out to dry" Zoro said.

"Yeah no kidding, those poor saps got a one way ticket to a watery grave" Sanji said.

"Watery grave, that's their problem, don't look at me" the Fang Frog Pirates captain said.

"You're nothing but scum, we're not playing your stupid game, got it, there's no way we'd ever sink to your level" Nami said.

"You can say that all you want but it ain't the crews decision to make" a man said. "The Davy Back Fight begins once one captain agrees to another captain's challenge" he said.

"What's the matter? Don't you have faith in your captain, if you don't agree with the decisions he makes maybe you're better off joining us after all" another man said.

"Sorry Nami but they're right, all pirates take an unwritten quote to follow their captain to the bitter end" Sanji said. "If we turn our back on this fight now we'd be sailing away in disgrace" he said.

"So, who cares, that's better than losing" Nami said.

"Maybe for you but I'd rather die than live in disgrace" Zoro said.

"The same goes for me" Sanji said.

"Are you kidding, get over yourselves" Nami said.

"You know how men can be, there's no point in arguing with them" Robin said.

"She's right" I said, crossing my arms.

"I'll stop Luffy by force if I have to" Nami said as she run off and find him.

"Don't bother, it's too late, all that's left now is to sit back and wait for the captains to fire a shot to signal a beginning of the match" a man said, as Nami continued to run. She stopped as we all heard a gunshot.

"Aw, no way" Nami said.

"Guess that settles it" Sanji said, sighing.

"Well I'm not complaining" Zoro said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	160. Chapter 160

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Sixty

"Should be interesting at least" Robin said,

"Yeah" I said I nodded my head.

"He's agreed to the game" a man said, as the Foxy Pirates cheered.

~Time Skip~

"Sausage on a stick, get you sausage on a stick" a man said as I looked around at all the things they had set up for this Davy Back Fight thing. I rolled my eyes as the man named off the foods he was giving away.

"It's time for the opening ceremony everybody simmer down simmer down" a man said over an intercom said.

"You simmer down" someone said.

"Shut up" another person said.

"Let's calm down boys, we're about to start" a woman with blue hair said as Luffy and the Foxy Pirates captain were up on stage.

"I love you Porche" someone said, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"Since our challengers never played this game before, let's go over the rules, k" Porche said. "First of all, whenever you lose one of the matches whether it's your crew or Jolly Rodger or anything else, the only way you can take it back is with another Davy Back Fight" she said. "Second, any crew members taken by the winner must swear undying loyalty to their new captain on the spot, no acceptations" she said, as I felt Zoro grab my hand and squeeze it. "Third, if your Jolly Rodger is taken you can't ever fly it again, never ever" she said, as Sanji came running towards us with two cotton candies.

"Nami, I got you some cotton candy" Sanji said.

"I don't know how everyone can be so calm at a time like this" Nami said.

"It's already settle so you might as well stop complaining" Zoro said, as he released my hand and crossed his arms.

"Finally, if you happen to break any of these rules you'll be labeled as a disgrace to all pirates and banish to Davy Jones Locker, so do you swear to up hold them?" Porche asked.

"I swear" Foxy, I guess that's his name since it's the name of the pirate crew, said.

"I swear" Luffy said with a mouthful, as everyone cheered.

"Alright Straw Hat, I'll let you choose your fate" Foxy said, holding up three coins. "On coin, two coins, three coins, it's all up to you kid" he said.

"That's our boss for you, always a good sport" Porche said, as the raven haired man laughed.

"What do the coins do?" Luffy asked.

"Decide the number of games" Porche said. "The boss is letting you choose how many matches you have, you can quit after one or you can do as many as three if you're feeling lucky" she said.

"Well the more games we do the more fun we'll have right? So let's" Luffy started to say.

"Luffy" Nami and Usopp said causing him to look at them, as they both held one finger up to him.

"Got it" Luffy said laughing. "K, then I'll take three" he said, holding up three fingers.

"You idiot, why did you help and why did you count an enemy to" Nami and Usopp said to Luffy once they noticed that a giant monkey was also holding up a finger.

"That was easy" the monkey said before laughing.

"Then its settle, three coins, three games" Foxy said along with a few other things that I didn't understand as he threw the three coins in the air so they landed in the water.

"Huh, so who's this Davy Jones guy?" Chopper asked as Robin handed him a some cotton candy.

"A pirate who was cursed by the Devil and force to spend all of eternity at the bottom of the sea" Robin explained.

"I never heard of people living underwater" Chopper said.

"Well that's what the legend says and all the ships and treasures that sink beneath the waves go to the locker, never to be seen by anyone again" Robin said, causing my lips to twitch.

"I knew the ocean was scary but that's crazy" Chopper said, as he took a bite out of his cotton candy. "Yummy" he said, after eating it.

"Davy Jones has been taking his picks from all sorts of pirates for as long as anyone can remember" Sanji said. "That's why we call it a Davy Back Fight, in honor of the pirate that may someday claim a crew of his own" he said, as Nami looked at her cotton candy.

"The stage of battle is set Straw Hat, are you ready?" Foxy asked.

"You bet, let's go" Luffy said.

"You jerk" Usopp said.

"You landed us in a real mess Luffy" Nami said as she and the long nosed pirate were squishing Luffy's face with their fist.

"What's the big deal, all we have to do is win" Luffy said.

"You're forgetting something" a man said as he handed a paper to us. "You have to fill out your team roster, our party organizer needs it; you each get to precipitate twice" he said. "And once you pick your line up its set and stowed" he said.

"It's got the events listed" Zoro said, as he looked at the paper. "A race, ball game, and a team contest" he said.

"What's that say, well seems like we can all take place in the race, three for the ball game, and then five of us for the team contest" Sanji said.

"Cool, you can sign me up for all three" Luffy said.

"No, can't do that, the rules say that two is the limit" Robin said.

"Uh, we can't lose this thing, I just know they're going to take Captain Usopp if they do" Usopp said, as he and Nami had a depression cloud over their heads.

"No they aren't, they're going to take me" Nami said, "I'm the cute one" she said.

"And it's time to announce the roster each team has chosen to represent them in today's events" the announcer said. "First up we've got the Straw Hat Pirates" he said, "precipitating in round one the Donut Race is the entire Straw Hat Crew" he said.

"I ever tell you I got a disease that prevents me from racing" Usopp said.

"I don't want to do this stupid race either so just man up" Nami snapped.

"Precipitating in round two the Groggy Ring is Roronoa Zoro, Sanji, and Tony Tony Chopper" the announcer said.

"You better not slow me down" Zoro said.

"Right back at cha" Sanji said.

"I'm going to try my hardest" Chopper said, jumping up and down.

"And precipitating in round three the Run Roller Round we got Monkey D. Luffy, Nico Robin, Nami, Usopp, and Skylar Strife" the announcer said.

"Let's go" Luffy cheered.

"Alright, let the merciless Davy Back Fight begin, a winner will be crowned, while the loser will be forcefully drowned" the announcer said. "I am Itomimizu but you may now me as the Foxy Pirates Party Organizer, but today I will be your commentator, first round of the day is Round One the Donut Race" he said.

"How do you guys think we should team up?" Robin asked, as Nami and Usopp continued to sulk in the background.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	161. Chapter 161

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Sixty-One

"Considering that some of us have Devil Fruit powers, it makes sense to split into two teams of four people" Sanji said.

"Yeah, that would be the best bet" I said, nodding my head as we listen to the instructions for the first round, apparently we could only use three barrels and two oars to make a boat, anything else and you'll be disqualified.

"I'm not exactly sure that three barrels is enough to make the boat big enough to hold all four of us" Robin said.

"Right we better go with three teams, consisting of" Zoro said, as he continued to tell us who would be on whose team. I sighed as I watched Zoro slice the barrel in half as Chopper and I were working. I looked over to the reindeer/human as he cried out when he hit his finger with the hammer.

"Alright, I'll take this time while everyone's preparing, to explain how the race works" Itomimizu said. "The course consist of one lap around Long Ring Long Land, it may sound easy but believe me it's not, if you're boat sinks you're team is immediately disqualified from the race" he said. "Oh yeah, weapons, they're allowed, guns, cannons, explosives, anything you can think of" he said. "If that sounds unfair, then you got no right at all to call yourself a pirate" he said. "And time is just about up, I hope everyone is ready" he said as a paper was handed to him. "Ooo, gather around folks, the finial odds are in, I'll announce them in order of their popularity, starting with the most popular of course" he said. "Just as I thought the top spot goes to our ideal and fellow Foxy Pirate Porche" he said, "helping his is the best man Capote" he said as there was a green skin man next to the blue haired female. "Their vessel is the Cutie Wagon led by the Star Shark, Monda" he said, as everyone started to cheer.

"Yeah, take them down Porche, you can do it" a man from the crowd said.

"Hold on, you got a shark pulling your boat" Nami snapped.

"I didn't hear him mention any rules forbidding the use of sharks" Porche said.

"The second most popular team, well this is certainly surprising" Itomimizu said. "It's the Straw Hat Team of Navigator Nami, Sniper Usopp, and Archaeologist Robin" he said. "Their official boat is the Barrel Tiger" he said.

"That chick with the orange hair is smoking hot" someone said.

"I'm praying the dark haired babe joins our crew" another one said.

"They can keep the guy" another said.

"Yeah, agreed" one agreed with the last guy.

"Well sounds like the only thing our Foxy Crew cares about is the pretty girls, what a bunch of horn balls" Itomimizu said.

"You sure this won't sink?" Nami asked.

"I told you, I'm not a professional shipwright okay; I know it's at least better than those abominations" Usopp said as we pulled up with our boat, next to Luffy's and Sanji's.

"You planed it like this, didn't you?" I asked, as I sat on Zoro's shoulders, all I heard was him humming, but I could tell there was a smirk on his face.

"Woah, look at the built on that one" I heard a guy say as a few gave wolf whistles. "I hope she joins our crew along with the dark haired one" he said, as other's agreed. I blushed, feeling uncomfortable as I heard Zoro tense up and growl slightly, his hand twitching towards his swords.

"Don't even think about it, just ignore them" I mumbled, as I wrapped my arms around his head and rest my cheek on his mossy hair, I smiled a little when I felt him relax.

"Just cause it floats doesn't mean it's a boat, it's more like a flotsam" Sanji said, as Luffy laughed.

"Flotsam" Luffy said, causing me to sweat drop.

"You got to do that the whole time" Zoro said, looking towards Chopper who had to peddle to keep the boat afloat.

"Yep, it's a good thing I enjoy running, huh" Chopper said, causing me to laugh.

"It's a miracle they float" I heard Robin said, as I looked towards her and waved.

"It's all on our shoulders if we want to win this race, as usual" Nami said as she face palmed.

"And coming in third on our list is the Helm Knot Turn, a beautiful boat, full of beautiful women in favor of beautiful people" Itomimizu said. "In fourth place we got the Crab Crane an old favorite and in top ranks, in fifth and six place are the Swordfish Kings, one and two" he said. "In seventh place is the Party Loving Pleasure Boat and in eighth place the All Reliable Duke Special" he said.

"What's the deal, you're not even going to bother to mention our boat" Luffy said.

"Same here, what gives" Chopper said.

"Let's see, Doctor Chopper, Swordsman Zoro, and Swordswoman Skylar's boat The Basically Bar Realist, their boat is third to last in popularity" Itomimizu said, laughing.

"Yep, I was expecting worst" Zoro said.

"Really isn't a surprise" I said.

"And the At Least It Floats Boat looks like they win the Booby Prize" Itomimizu said.

"Hey what's a Booby Prize?" Luffy asked.

"It means our boat is second to last" Sanji said.

"There seriously can't be a boat worst then there's" Usopp said.

"Coming in last on the list in popularity, we've got the giant Marge, the behemoth Mama Ship monster" Itomimizu said, as a huge ship pulls up.

"You're kidding me, the oars can't be long enough for that thing" Zoro said.

"Then how are they supposed to steer?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah you guys are sharp, you're right about the oars though, way too short" a blonde headed round man said. "And the damn thing is filled with sea water too" he said.

"Not fair, those jerks" Luffy said.

"Wait, there's no way that thing is just three barrels" Sanji said.

"Sure it is, we pieced together the three biggest barrels we could find, there ain't nothing in the rule book about how small your barrels got to be" a man wearing a red and yellow strip shirt said.

"Okay, all of the boats are now at the starting line" Itomimizu said, as everyone cheered. "I will continue to provide commentary throughout the race with a bird's eye view of the action from a top Chirp Chirp a rare South Blue Super Sparrow" he said, hopping on a giant bird

"Go Porche" someone said.

"Yeah drown that long nose" another said.

"Who me" Usopp said.

"That's it, we have to win this now" Nami said.

"Drowning is fair play, it's in the rules" Robin said.

"Wow, they think they have a chance at winning" Porche said.

"Let the fools think whatever they want to think Porche, we'll sick them right off the bat, right Monda?" Capote said, as the shark nodded its head.

"I'm excited about this" Chopper said.

"What, about losing" Zoro said, as I just smiled and wrapped my legs around his neck.

"Think positive and we might win" I said, keeping my smile as I tighten my legs around his neck until he nodded his head.

"Now pay close attention Usopp, if anything happens those two ladies I'll infiltrate you, you too Zoro if anything happens to my darling Skylar, oh you're going to get it" Sanji said.

"We are going to win this race, I know it" Luffy said, as Foxy laughed.

"Fool, he honestly thinks they're going to win, what a riot" Foxy said. "No one's ever beat the Foxy Pirates, I doubt this race will even last five minutes, am I right?" He asked the monkey beside him.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	162. Chapter 162

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Sixty-Two

"You know it" the monkey said, trying to stifle a laugh.

"To insure you don't get lost, we're providing each team with an Eternal Pose" Itomimizu said, as Eternal Poses were dropped from the sky.

"Get lost" Nami said, as we all caught on.

"Try not to wander too far from the islands coast" Itomimizu said as Luffy almost dropped his, only for Sanji to catch it.

"What's this doofus talking about, why would we leave the island, we're taking the inside track the whole way" Nami said.

"I'm afraid it won't be that simple" Usopp said.

"What, why not?" Nami asked.

"Take a look, including the big one in the back, all the other boats are on the outside track facing out to sea, it's a little suspicious" Usopp said.

"Now, on your marks, get ready," Itomimizu said.

"Just tell me why it won't be simple" Nami demanded.

"Trust me, hey listen up, get away from the shore line as soon as the race starts" Usopp said.

"What did he say?" Luffy asked.

"Tell me why" Nami demanded as everyone cheered.

"Go" Itomimizu said as a gun was shot.

"I got a terrible feeling about this" Usopp said as we all started moving forward.

"Quiet babbling and tell us why already" Nami demanded. Soon more water filled the ocean and barrels came filling it as well.

"Huh, what's with the barrels?" Sanji asked.

"Oh no, we didn't get far enough" Usopp said.

"What's the big deal, it's just a barrel" Nami said as she went to poke one.

"No Nami, don't" Usopp said, as she knocked on the barrel with her oar. I watched as their ship went flying upwards from the explosion that had been caused by the barrel.

"And they've been released, look at that Kaboom Barrel Mine, the Foxy's Trump Card" Itomimizu said, as Nami and their ship came crashing back down into the water.

"See you later chumps, you're supposed to avoid sinking you know, good luck" Porche said as she waved.

"Go away" Chopper said as he tried to blow a barrel away from our boat.

"Dumb bombs, I'll knock them all back" Luffy said. "Now Gum Gum" he said as he spun his arm around.

"Cut it out Luffy" Sanji said.

"Stop, are you trying to blow us out of the water?' Chopper asked.

"Calm down, we got to do something" Luffy said.

"Yeah, but that something can't involve touching them" Zoro said. "Luffy passed that oar over here" he said.

"Huh, what are you doing Zoro?" Chopper asked as I stood to the side, while Zoro held the oar tightly in his hand.

"Stand back and watch" Zoro said, as he started spinning the oar which started to gently push the barrels away. He soon slashed the oar through the air and blew the barrels completely away from us, as it went back to the huge ship, blowing it away.

"Oh crap, Nami, Robin; look, hit the deck and hold on tight, we've got to ride this wave" Sanji said, as I felt Zoro quickly grab onto me and hold me close.

"We can't ride that" Usopp cried as he saw the giant wave coming towards us.

"Yahoo, this is awesome" Luffy said as he and Sanji rode the wave.

"Damn it, she's starting to break up on us" Sanji said.

"This is terrifying" Chopper cried, as I laughed.

"I agree with Luffy, this is awesome" I said.

"Man that's cold" Zoro said as the water splashed on us.

"No not good" one of the Foxy Pirates said as the Swordfish King boats were destroyed by the wave.

"I can't believe it, the Straw Hat Team is making their way to the front of the race; this is incredible" Itomimizu said. As the wave had started to calm down, we had finally caught up with the other boats, that weren't destroyed by the wave.

"It finally died down" Chopper said as he turned small again and Zoro sat down, pulling me into his lap.

"Aw man, that didn't exactly leave the raft in the best condition" I heard Sanji said as Luffy was laughing. Looking towards their boat I saw that the blonde was holding onto a broken piece of it.

"Oh boy, that was awesome" Luffy said. "I hope something causes another wave, right" he said.

"Shut up, another wave will flatten this lame boat you built" Sanji snapped. "I just hope the girls are okay" he said, "there they are" he said, after casting a glance over at me before looking towards Nami and Robin, whose ship was far ahead. I sighed and looked at the swordsman as Chopper was still taking in deep breaths, trying to calm down. I was pulled close until both Zoro's and my noses touched. I blushed as everything else around me seemed too disappeared as I looked into the swordsman's eyes. We both said nothing as we just looked at one another; I gulped as his oxen colored eyes stared into mine, as if looking into my soul.

"I missed you" Zoro said, closing his eyes and pressing his lips against mine, it was a sweet and long loving kiss. One that made my eyes widen as my blush darkened, I kissed back closing my eyes as I could feel him smile against my lips. We both pulled apart, I looked back and saw that Chopper wasn't even paying attention.

"You remembered?" I asked, looking back at the moss haired male, before looking down.

"Yep, we made a promise, remember" Zoro said, grabbing my chin and tilting it upwards as he smirked at me. Blushing I cast my glance elsewhere as a small smile made its way onto my lips.

"I missed you too and I…" I stopped and looked down, I wanted to say the words but couldn't, fear was keeping me from saying them. "I'm glad you remembered" I said, saving myself as I looked back at him with a huge smile. I watched as he stared at me for a minute before nodding his head and smiling.

"What the" Zoro said, when he noticed that a boat had pulled up next to us. I felt his grip tighten on me as we all three looked at the person on the boat.

"Woah hey, relax guys this is a friendly visit" the man on the other boat said. "You must be exhausted, not to mention hot in that fur coat" he said as he looked towards Chopper.

"It's not a fur coat" Chopper snapped.

"Woah, I'm sorry, let me make it up to you, would a candy apple be a good start" the man said as he held up the treat as I raised an eyebrow.

"What's a candy apple is it sweet?" Chopper asked. I sighed as Zoro finished off the bear he was drinking.

"Hey we need another round of drinks down here" a man wear a hat said, an irritation mark appeared on my head as I saw how Zoro and even Luffy were being all buddy-buddy with the enemy. Looking towards Sanji, my irritation grew even more as I saw that he was surrounded by some woman.

"Ugh! You're all idiots" I growled, turning away from everyone and crossing my arms as I looked out into the sea. Seriously, don't they find it a little strange that these people would suddenly start being nice and offering us things.

"Update, looks like the Pleasure boat and Hero Not Turn have made a move" Itomimizu said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	163. Chapter 163

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Sixty-Three

"Oh shut up" I growled.

"The Party Distraction and they lured in two Straw Hat boats for the K.O" Itomimizu said, as I growled. I looked towards Chopper who was enjoying the candy apple that was given to him; I couldn't stay mad at him because of how adorable he was but the other three. Sighing, I looked down and just let the idiots do what they wanted, if we lose a crew member because of them, it's on their heads.

"Nami, Robin" Sanji said as we looked towards the other's boat, a part of it having been broken off. I watched as Sanji grabbed Luffy, "come on, the girls need our help let's go" he said, pulling the rubbery boy back onto their boat.

"Chopper let's go" Zoro said, as he hopped back onto our boat, I stood and hit the swordsman.

"Let's get going" I said, as Zoro rubbed his head, I watched as Sanji was just paddling towards Nami and them. "We can probaby catch up to the other two" I said.

"Alright folks, currently in the lead of the race; is everyone's all time favorite the Cutie Wagon" Itomimizu said. "Behind the in second place is the Barrel Tiger, followed by, wow guess they're back in the running, third place is the Crab Cane" he said. We followed behind Luffy and Sanji, I pouted as Zoro kept holding me close, mumbling small apologies here and there as he hugged me closer. After a while I took in a deep breath and calmed down, I can't stay mad, I need to have a clear conscious throughout these challenges. I quickly looked towards the two in front of us when they suddenly went bolting forward, causing my eyes to widen.

"Aw we're getting nowhere here" Zoro said. "I'm pretty sure it would be faster if we paddle" he said.

"Yeah well, the thing is, I use the oars to build this handler" Chopper said, as Zoro cut off part of the ship so it got impaled by the one Swordfish King's spike instead of us.

"Huh, I guess they weren't destroyed by the wave" I said, as Zoro hopped off our ship and onto theirs, holding his sword out at them.

"Not even a hello huh" Zoro said.

"Not our style, we believe in winning anyway we can" one of the men said.

"Really, well in that case" Zoro said. "Bull Needle" he said as he attacked their boat before jumping in the water.

"Zoro" Chopper said.

"Damn, if we're going down, we're taking you with us" the guy said as they shout the spike on their ship at Chopper and me.

"Chopper, Skylar, look out" Zoro said, as we both fell into the water, as the ship was destroyed.

"The Swordsman's barrels and the Swordfish King have been sunk" Itomimizu said as I emerged from the water, frantically searching for Zoro and Chopper. "They're officially disqualified" he said, as the two I were looking for emerged from the water, smiling I swam over to them and looked down at Chopper.

"You okay" Zoro asked.

"That really stunk, thank you Zoro" Chopper said, crying as I smiled and leaned down, kissing the reindeer's/human's forehead.

"I'm glad you're both alright" I said, pecking Zoro on the lips as Chopper looked at us and smiled slightly.

"And the race has finally entered its climatic moment" Itomimizu said. "The Cutie Wagon is holding onto its lead spot, but the Barrel Tigers are right behind them and the Crab Cranes maintaining its spot in third" he said. "What the hell, where did the Crab Crane go, oh there it is, unbelievable folks the Crab Crane is officially out of the race, but I don't know how-what's that?" He asked. "Oh, they're now approaching the most fearsome obstacles of the course, the Long Coral Reef and just beyond that for boating difficult patch is the dreaded Long Ring Whirlpool of Long Cape" Itomimizu said. "Can they overcome these hurdles and oh well I'll be, talk about unexpected, it's Full Dash Hamburg at full dash speed and riding on top of him is the master of destruction south, the scourge of fairness and bravest scoundrel of all time, our boss Silver Fox Foxy" he said. "This race is really heating up, the next course obstacle the Long Coral Reef is dead ahead" he said. "Leading the race is Porche and the Cutie Wagon and perusing close behind are the Straw Hats, the Barrel Tiger and At Least It Floats" he said. "Don't forget there's someone on land looking for every opportunity to sabotage this race, our boss, Silver Fox Foxy" he said. "Just what does he have in store for us?" He asked, as people were cheering on their boss. "But wait what's this, the Straw Hats are slowing down" he said, "the Cutie Wagon takes advantage of this opportunity and plunges forward into the Long Coral Reef" he said. "What, the Cutie Wagon has been pushed back out of the reef, what's happening down there" he said.

"Does he ever shut up" I said, rolling my eyes.

"What's this, the Straw Hats are picking up speed, all three boats are about to enter the Long Coral Reef at the same time" Itomimizu said. "The Barrel Tiger and At Least It Floats haven't been pushed back" he said. "Ha, ha and there you have it the devilish interference we've all been waiting for" he said, causing my ears to perk up, what did he mean by that? "Now it will be far too dangerous for the Straw Hats to proceed any further" he said, causing me to frown. "They made it through with no trouble at all, how is that possible?" Itomimizu asked as a smile replaced the frown on my lips. "Incredible, the Straw Hats sail through the Long Coral Reed with ease, but what about the Cutie Wagon, oh no, it seems they've been pushed back again" he said. "But they won't be celebrating for long, once they're out of the reef they head straight into the Long Ring" he said. "Oh the Barrel Tiger and At Least It Floats have picked up tremendous speed, no wait, they're not just going faster, they're flying, they're leaping right over Long Cape" he said. "They have no taken the lead, but wait, At Least It Floats as crash landed on Long Cape and broke into pieces, it can no longer continue the race, such a shame" he said. "At Least It Floats, is now disqualified" he said.

"That just leaves Nami and them" I said.

"And with that move the Barrel Tiger now has a commanding lead" Itomimizu said. "Does this mean defeat for the indomitable Cutie Wagon" he said, "they're not out of the race yet, by using Fishman muscle with the fin of a shark the Cutie Wagon has doubled its engine speed, they're blazing through the coral line and closing the gap" he said. "The race is now half over, meanwhile the Barrel Tiger desperately paddles on" he said. "What is this, she broke it; our boss's ploy number eighteen operation lie to them has fail" Itomimizu said. "What a formidable woman does she not believe in anything in this world" he said. "She's foul mouth too" he said, causing me to laugh a little. "The race continues with the Barrel Tiger maintaining its strong lead, they are now clearing the Long Waves that keep flying into the sky" he said. "The boss releases his third nasty trick" he said, causing me to sweat drop since he just told everyone. "Unbelievable, she completely ignores a child and sick helpless grandmother, the only thing she cares about is getting what she wants, how cold-hearted, the Ice Hearted Navigator Nami" he said. "Did I mention she was foul mouth?" Itomimizu asked. "This race will soon be decided" he said. "The Cutie Wagon is closing in quickly, these are the final moments of Round One Donut Race, who will win" he said. "She even sees through Operation Fake Goal, formidable, truly formidable" he said.

"Of course she does" I said, sighing, as I close my eyes and looked up wanting this race to be over with.

"And now I have a question for her, what is it like to go through life so hated?" Itomimizu asked. "It's too late for her, her heart is cold; she has no soul" he said. "Meanwhile Porche and Cutie Wagon have tragically stopped at the fake goal" he said, causing me to sweat drop. "The purity of your heart is outstanding, pay attention Porche, you've been tricked" he said. "The Barrel Tiger is finally approaching the Long Bamboo Cape; the goal is just beyond it they're in the home stretch" he said. "Round One of the Davy Back Fight the Donut Race is about to come to a close" he said.

"Finally" I said.

"I can't see, I wonder whose winning" Chopper said.

"I'm pretty sure we are" I said, having to listen to Itomimizu throughout the whole race. "Do you really need to drink?" I asked, looking at Zoro, he just smirked and leaned forwards, kissing me on the lips, laughing as my face twisted up from getting a taste of his alcohol, I looked around and saw that Chopper had decided to move to the front of the crowd that was cheering.

"And the winner is the Cutie Wagon" Itomimizu said, causing my eyes to widen, if they eon that means we have to give up…one of our…crew members. "The hero of the first round of the Davy Back Fight, it's our very own idol Porche" he said, as I got up and walked over to the others.

"Now it's time for you guys to pay up, we're taking one of your crew" Foxy said.

"You guys hurt, is everybody okay, Robin?" Chopper asked as he checked on Nami and them.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	164. Chapter 164

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Sixty-Four

"Yes, we're alright" Robin said.

"What the heck happened out there?" Luffy asked.

"I like to know the same thing" Nami said.

"We all like to know what happen, did we really lose somehow?" Usopp asked.

"Looked like you were going to win but then you suddenly slowed down and they passed you" Luffy said, as I patted Usopp's back, trying to comfort him.

"There's nothing strange about that, it was caused by Slow Mo Photon" Foxy said.

"Hey what did you do to Nami's Team you smug bastard?" Sanji asked.

"What's a Slow Mo Photon?" Luffy asked.

"They are particles unlike any other in modern science, whatever this light touches, be an animal, a liquid, a solid, or even a gas" he said as a pink light appeared in his hands, "would lose a fix amount of its velocity, while simultaneously retaining all its other energy" he said.

"You're dumb that makes no sense at all" Luffy said, causing me to sweat drop.

"He just insults me" Foxy said as he lay on the ground.

"Ah sir, are you okay?" Porche asked, as she ran over to him.

"No way, something that ridiculous, is just" Nami said.

"Impossible, is that what you're thinking? Surely you know that such a naïve childish claim has no meaning out here on these waters" Foxy said. "Everything it touches slows down, that's the power of Slow Mo Photon" he said.

"Now that makes sense, why didn't you say so before" Luffy said.

"After I ate the Slow Slow Fruit I became a Slow Motion Man, capable of producing these particles from my body, observe" Foxy said as a cannon ball was shot at him, a pink light came from his hand, slowing it down.

"Ah, a floating cannon ball" Usopp said.

"The Slow Slow Beam" Foxy said, laughing. "The effect last approximately thirty seconds, in which the object will regain its energy speed as if nothing ever happened" he said. "Can't believe your eyes I take it-" Foxy started to say, before the cannon ball finally reached him and blew up.

"Boss, oh no" Porche said.

"I get it, so that's why we didn't win the race" Usopp said.

"It also explains why they're so overly confident about the games" Sanji said. "What a joke of a Devil Fruit power" he said.

"It doesn't matter, you guys lost, you know all the rules and agree to the terms" Porche said.

"The Donut Race is over and we are the winners" Foxy said.

"Too bad for you guys" Porche said.

"That concludes round one and now we shall condense with the awarding of the prize" Itomimizu said. "The winning captain will select a member from the opposing crew" he said, as Foxy laughed. Zoro continued to drink as he held me close by the waist, not seeming to care about anything else.

"My first selection is none other than you, the doctor, Tony Tony Chopper" Foxy said. "Bring him to me at once" he said, as two Foxy Pirates carried the struggling reindeer/human to the long nosed man.

"Oh no, Chopper" Nami and I said.

"Such a rare creature, you're even softer then I imagined you be" Foxy said as he hugged Chopper before Porche came over to the raven haired man.

"Boss may I hold him too?" Porche asked, once handed to her she started loving up on him

"You're so damn cute and he's ours now" Foxy said, as Chopper continue to scream and struggle.

"Chopper" Luffy said.

"So that creep had his eyes set on Chopper, huh" Sanji said. "Well I suppose he is among the rarest of rare animals" he said.

"Or maybe he collects cute things" Nami said.

"You know I wouldn't rule out a fur fetish" Robin said.

"Why does it even matter, focus people, that freak over there just took our friend" Usopp said.

"You guys" Chopper cried.

"Alright Doctor Chopper, enough of all that you're one of my crew now, you need to pledge your loyalty to me and you can start by putting on this mask" Foxy said as he put a mask on Chopper that matched the other crew members.

"You guys" Chopper said, ready to cry again.

"I'm so sorry that we lost Chopper, we did our best, farewell" Usopp cried as Foxy laughed.

"He is truly a rarity" Foxy said.

"My very own talking reindeer, he's so amazing" Porche said as I felt tears well up in my eyes as I listen to each of the crew members say something.

"How can you keep drinking?" I asked, looking at Zoro with teary eyes, as he continued to drink and tighten his grip on me.

"You guys, listen, I only went out to sea because of you, I won't, no, I refuse, Luffy you invited me I set sail to be one of the Straw Hats, I won't go with them" Chopper said. "Please no, I am the ship's doctor of the Straw Hat Pirates, Tony Tony Chopper, I won't go" he cried, as Zoro slammed his drink down.

"Quit your belly aching Chopper" Zoro said, as I tensed up at his tone. "It's disgraceful" he said, causing more tears to silently stream down my face.

"Zoro" Usopp said.

"You made the choice to set sail as a pirate, only you and now you have to live with the consequences with that decision, we agreed to the terms of this game, you, Usopp, and everyone else did the best they could" he said, as he moved me off his lap and stood up. "Not one pirate worth their salt is going to sympathize with those tears, a man would suck it up and quietly watch this game" he said, turning to face the reindeer/human, as I wiped at my eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" Nami asked, as I just looked up at the swordsman. "Don't you know how he must be feeling" she said. My lips twitched as Chopper gave his best brave look as he wiped his tears and sat down. "Chopper" Nami said.

"That a boy" Zoro said, as I stood up and looked at Chopper, giving him a huge smile.

"That swordsman is totally awesome" someone said.

"Alright you teach them a lesson Zoro" Usopp said.

"Yeah, get Chopper back" Luffy said.

"Please get Chopper back" I said, as the Foxy Pirates were talking how they should take Zoro next.

"Let's get the second event started" Zoro said.

"Yeah, we still have two rounds left of this" Sanji said. "There's no way we're letting these jerks take our emergency food supply" he said.

"SANJI WE'RE COUNTING ON YOU" Usopp shouted.

"The exchanged is complete and the excitement explodes as the Davy Back Fight enters round two" Itomimizu said.

"Hey, wasn't Chopper supposed to be in the second round, how can he compete if they took him?" Usopp asked.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	165. Chapter 165

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Sixty-Five

"Good point" Robin said.

"That's one of the most thrilling parts of the games, remember the rules you cannot change your teams roster, no replacements aloud" a man wearing a flower shit said.

"In other words only the remaining two contestants can participate in round two's game, the Groggy Ring, this give the Foxy Team an advantage" Itomimizu said.

"What that's not fair" Usopp said.

"Actually you can set this one out too" Zoro said, as he and Sanji made their way to the Groggy Ring.

"Nah, but feel free to do the same thing you loser" Sanji said as they made it onto the field.

"It's hard to believe that they're going to work together as a team" Nami said.

"What was that?" The two asked one another as they got into each other's face.

"Knock it off" Nami and I snapped.

"I will now explain the rules of the Groggy Ring" Itomimizu said. "We have a playing field and we have two goals, knock the ball into the goal and you win, however the ball isn't actually a ball, the balls are people" he said. "Both teams must select someone to be the ball, make your selection" he said.

"This isn't going to end well" I said.

"You heard him, which one of you two guys are going to be the ball?" A man with sharp teeth asked as Zoro pointed to Sanji.

"Ball Maker" a man with red hair in a poofy pony tail said.

"Who said you get to pick, you're the ball you moss headed bastard" Sanji said as Zoro dug his finger in his ear. Soon Foxy's crew started chanting something.

"There it is, the interesting theme song, it's time to welcome back the undisputed elites of the Groggy Ring" Itomimizu said as the fox shaped bow opened its mouth. "The undefeated, unbeatable, unstoppable, the famous Groggy Monsters have taken the field, behold the kings of the ring" he said as three people of different size appeared. "First up is Full Dash Hamburg" he said, saying the smallest of the three's name. "Following behind is Tackle Machine Pickles" he said, saying the name of the second largest of three. "And last but not least the half giant, half beast man himself, Big Pan Low Tan" he said, giving the name of the largest of the three. "This is literally a monstrous march" he said, growling and making noises like an animal.

"What is that?" Luffy asked, laughing.

"This man is ginormous" Nami said.

"Oh crap, he's the one wearing the Ball Marker" Usopp said.

"You'll never beat them" Foxy said, laughing.

"Disappointed" Sanji said.

"Not at all" Zoro said, cracking his neck which caused me to shiver.

"Our Mighty Groggy Ring competitors have taken the field, opposing them on the Straw Hat's Team, their meddlesome side line supporter from the first round the Savage Chef Sanji" Itomimizu said.

"I think you mean Stylish Chef" Sanji said.

"And beside him with a bounty of 60,000,000 beli's Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro" Itomimizu said.

"Hardly worth our time to squash a couple of pipsqueaks like these" Pickles said, laughing. "Right Big Pan" he said.

"He can't hear you" Hamburg said, as he laughed while Big Pan brought a hand up to his ear.

"What do these guys eat?" Sanji asked.

"We'll start this out with a coin toss" the Referee said, tossing a coin in the air and catching it.

"Tails" Hamburg said.

"What about you?" The Referee asked.

"Kind of has to be heads, right" Sanji said.

"Tails" the Referee said before smirking, causing me to raise an eyebrow. "Field or ball" He said.

"Ball please" Hamburg said.

"You heard them, our Groggy Monsters have just chosen the ball; the Straw Hat's Ball Man will now enter the other team's mid-circle" Itomimizu said.

"Left or right" The Referee said.

"Doesn't matter" Zoro said.

"In case you were wondering the Ball Men are the players with the silly little hats on their heads, knock your opponent's Ball Man into the ring on their side of the field and the game is yours" Itomimizu said.

"Hey Ball Man, get into position already" Zoro said.

"Now listen, I never agreed to be the ball in the first place, you better shut your mouth unless you want a boot to the teeth" Sanji said. "How am I supposed to look cool with this thing on my head" he said.

"You going to cry over a hat" Zoro said, before looking back at the blonde. "Hey, that looks good on you" he said.

"You think I'm going to fall for that, stupid" Sanji snapped.

"Zoro, Sanji, I'm counting on you" Luffy said.

"I'm sorry we lost the last round you guys, it's up to you now, please get Chopper back, you gotta" Usopp said, crying.

"Wow, would you look at that, it's a real Wotan" Nami said.

"They aren't as large as pure-blooded giants, but he's still pretty big" Robin said, as Foxy laughed.

"Don't bother cheering for your friends, it's no use" Foxy said. "Those guys are more than just muscle, they're Groggy Ring experts" he said.

"Oh hey Split Head, did you want something?" Luffy asked

"He said it again" Foxy said as he dropped to the ground.

"Ah, poor boss" Porche said. "Why would you be so cruel to this sweet, gentle man" she said as she and Foxy walked past us.

"What's with that face, if you're afraid I'm going to interfere again then don't worry, I won't even need to in this round" Foxy said when he saw the face Usopp was giving him. "You babies" he said.

"Don't tell me you can butt in on this game too" Nami said.

"Yep, it all depends on how the captain feels" Foxy said. "That some pirates fight fair and square to test the strength of their crew, others will cheat any way they can to make sure they never lose a match" he said. "I just do whatever I want" he said, laughing. "I don't see why you're complaining about a little foul play here and there, if you're a real pirate you should be use to these sorts of things, right" he said. "The sea is treacherous" he said.

"Yeah, you would know" Nami said.

"Three" I heard Zoro and Sanji say, turning my attention to them, I sweat dropped when I saw them playing rock, paper, scissors.

"By the way, you're team looks to be playing a game of their own" Foxy said.

"Three" the two said.

"They do know the match is about to start, right" Foxy said.

"Three" they said again.

"Laugh while you still can, they're just laid back because they know they can win" Nami said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	166. Chapter 166

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Sixty-Six

"I saw that cheater, you went too early on that last one" Sanji said.

"Shut up" Zoro said, "you're just mad cause you lost, like you always do" he said.

"What?" Sanji asked. "I always lose huh, we'll just see about that, let's do best three out of five" he said.

"You'll just lose again" Zoro said.

"So is the chef your Ball Man or what? Hurry up" Pickles said, as Hamburg snickered.

"Sanji, that hat looks great on you" Nami said.

"Alright, let's rock, Ball Man's here to kick some ass" Sanji said.

"I admit it does suit you, you look like a real prince from the kingdom of lame-asses" Zoro said, as the two started fighting.

"You're wasting time, start the match" Usopp snapped.

"You suck" Sanji said.

"No you suck" Zoro said, as the two continued to go back and forth.

"Hey hold it, no weapons on the field pal, you got to lose the swords" the Referee said.

"Huh, those the rules" Zoro said.

"Yep, cause this is a ball game, can't having you slicing each other up, now can we" Itomimizu said, as Zoro gave the Referee his swords.

"Fine, my fist is all I need" Zoro said, pounding his fist together.

"You sure, you're going to be okay out there?" Sanji asked. "A swordsman without his swords is just, well" he said.

"What?" Zoro asked.

"A normal guy, only lamer" Sanji said, as he and Zoro started fighting again.

"That wasn't even a good burn, get over it" Usopp and I snapped.

"That certainly took long enough but it looks like the Straw Hats Ball Man is finally making his way to the opponents circle" Itomimizu said.

"Hey cook, hope you get trample out there" Zoro said.

"Up yours" Sanji said.

"Such great motivation speakers" I said, sweat dropping.

"The crowd is hungry for action today" Itomimizu said as everyone in the crowd was cheering.

"Big Pan, are you ready to make some grown men cry?" Pickles asked.

"He can't hear you" Hamburg said laughing as the Wotan gave a confused sound.

"Come on man" Pickles said as he started laughing also, patting Big Pan's stomach. "Pay attention for once" he said, as the Wotan started laughing also. "It's not that funny, stop laughing" he said as they all continued to laugh.

"What should I say, the Groggy Monsters are always up for a good laugh, now why don't we go over a few quick rules" Itomimizu said as Zoro stretched. "There's no time limit and the first team to score wins" he said. "Can Team Straw Hat win back the reindeer they lost in round one or will they lose another member, as you can see Foxy's returning champions are laughing in the face of their computation, will they be the ones to laugh last?" He asked. "The whistle is about to sound" he said as the Referee blew the whistle. "Let the game begin he said. "We start with Ball Man Sanji, deep in enemy territory" Itomimizu said. "Will he retreat or attack?" He asked.

"Let's do this" Pickles said, as he started running towards Sanji.

"Tackle Machine Pickles takes up with a heavy charge" Itomimizu said.

"Okay, just got to head to their Ball Man and finish them off" Sanji said.

"Sling Tackle" Pickles said.

"Get out of my way" Sanji said, as he hoped over Pickles and towards Big Pan. "Let's see what you got big man, hopes that fat head of yours fits into the goal" he said, as he got ready to kick the Wotan. I watched as Sanji dodged a punch that was thrown at him, he landed on Big Pan's arm and started sliding around. "Hey what's going on here, he's skins all slimy" he said.

"The chef is slipping and sliding on Big Pan's massive arm, but that's no surprise, after all Big Pan is a Loach Fish Wotan, they have slippery skin" Itomimizu said.

"What the heck are you doing, stop screwing around" Zoro snapped, as Hamburg came running towards him. "Get down here" he said as the monkey ran past him.

"You better watch what you wish for swordsmen" Sanji said, as he started sliding down Big Pan's arm, before being smacked off by the Wotan, which sent him flying towards Zoro and his goal.

"This is it, Big Pan's Super Long Pass" Itomimizu said.

"Sanji" Luffy said as the blonde continued to scream.

"Team Captain Hamburg races onto the scene for the catch, but Zoro is in hot pursuit as well" Itomimizu said.

"If that stupid head of yours makes it anywhere near the goal, I'm going to chop it off" Zoro said.

"You talk big, but just wait till I get down there" Sanji said.

"Sweeping Tackle" Pickles said as he tackled Zoro.

"Pickles crosses over the rival's team line, meanwhile Hamburg flies high for a fancy mid air catch" Itomimizu said as Hamburg caught Sanji. "Perfect and then" he said, as Hamburg threw Sanji to Pickles.

"I got him, I got him" Pickles said, as Zoro started catching up to him.

"Pickles dashes into position" Itomimizu said.

"Get back here damn it" Zoro said.

"Zoro goes for an interception" Itomimizu said, as Pickles spins around to face the swordsman.

"Spinning Tackle" Pickles says as she started spinning around and rams into Zoro.

"Uh oh" Sanji said as he started falling towards the still spinning Pickles.

"With his partner down, Ball Man Sanji is sent flying into the sky" Itomimizu said as the blonde went flying upwards.

"Sanji" Usopp cried out, covering his eyes.

"Bringing up the rear Big Pan starts across the field and catches the falling Hamburg" Itomimizu said. "Once again, Hamburg nabs Sanji with a perfect catch" he said. "Incredible, the ring is in sight, is this it" he said, as I bit my lip.

"You can't go down that easy" Zoro said.

"Cut it out" Pickles said, as Zoro picked up one of his legs.

"Hurry, do something, Zoro, Sanji" Usopp and Luffy cried.

"The Straw Hats our running out of time" Itomimizu said.

"I know, I'm on it, you don't need to remind me" Zoro said, still trying to pick Pickles up as Hamburg was getting close to the goal.

"It ain't over, I won't let you score" Zoro said as he spin Pickles around before throwing him.

"Alright you've had your fun, time to put me down fat head" Sanji said. "I can't let Zoro bail me out of this, I'd never hear the end of it" he said, kicking Hamburg off of him. "And stay down" he said as Pickles and Hamburg ram into each other.

"No Goal" Itomimizu said, as he said a few other things that I didn't care for as our group cheered for the two.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	167. Chapter 167

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Sixty-Seven

"I can take care of myself just fine, got it" Sanji said.

"If you can stay on the ground, ball" Zoro said.

"It seems our Groggy Monsters have finally found some worthy opponents in the ring, this will be a match to remember" Itomimizu said. "Cause Straw Hats prevail, but can they do it again, we've seen pigs fly once today so anything can happen, the challengers seem to be discussing their next moves" he said, "let's get ready for round two" he said.

"You're cramping my style, go back to the side lines moss head" Sanji said.

"Is it your style to get pounded like a punching back" Zoro said.

"Woah dude, they're tough" someone said.

"That guy picked up Pickles and tossed him" another guy said.

"I've never seen Hamburg go flying like that" someone else said.

"Stay out of the way and I'll win this" Zoro said.

"I can't stay out of the way, I'm the Ball Man, the only one that matters" Sanji said.

"No, Hamburg what are you doing out there, if you lose I'll never ever forgive you" Porche said as she hugged Chopper close.

"Listen you good for nothing playboy cook, you better get those fancy eyebrows out of my way in a hurry" Zoro said.

"No you listen you dumb oof, if you don't get your meat head off the field right now I'm going to fry it up" Sanji said back.

"Well at least their comebacks are getting better" I said, sighing.

"What's this, the Straw Hat Team seems to be having some sort of disagreement with each other, but Ball Men are still in play, so let's hope they can channel some of that aggression in a more productive direction" Itomimizu said as Luffy started laughing.

"Those two sure are funny aren't they?" Luffy asked as he continued to laugh.

"You idiots, now's your chance, what are you doing their Ball Man is all alone, gang up on him and knock him in the ring while those other guys are still out of the games" Usopp said, as the two quickly dodged the Wotan's foot as he smashed it down upon them.

"Big Pan stomps in for a surprise attack for the Straw Hats" Itomimizu said. I watched as the two ran away from the gigantic man, as he chased them.

"Don't run from the ball, how are you supposed to score?" Usopp asked.

"Hey I'm doing my best here but that guy got knives on his shoes and if we don't run away he's going to make mulch out of us" Zoro said, as I blinked my eyes.

"But…didn't the rules say you're not allowed to have weapons on the field" I said.

"Yeah, hey Ref, I thought you said we couldn't use weapons" Sanji said as the Referee looked away sweating as he whistled.

"What, he's not even trying, is he" Usopp said.

"You can't expect him to catch every little thing, can you" Foxy said, laughing.

"Stop screwing around" Sanji snapped as he threw his shoe at the Referee and sent the man flying backwards.

"Sanji what were you thinking" Nami said, as Usopp held the blonde back.

"You saw the whole thing, I saw you sweating over there you little cheater" Sanji snapped.

"No, no way, I…I didn't see nothing" the Referee said. "Not a thing" he said.

"YOU LIAR" Sanji screamed.

"Hey, that's the Ref Sanji, you're going to get in trouble" Usopp said as the Referee held up a yellow card.

"Yellow card to Sanji of Team Straw Hat" the Referee said.

"You want another boot to the face" Sanji threaten, as the man backed away from him.

"Hold on, you're only going to make it worse" Usopp said, still holding the fuming chef back.

"And there it is, a yellow card for Sanji, just one more of those and the chef will be taken from the game, once and for all folks" Itomimizu said.

"SHUT UP, I'LL INJECT YOU" Sanji screamed.

"And the threats keep coming in from the foul mouth Ball Man who knows who he'll lash out at next" Itomimizu said, as Zoro was still being chased by Big Pan who now had a huge ax.

"WHY DON'T YOU COME DOWN HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE" Sanji shouted.

"What is he, a gangster" Itomimizu said.

"Worry about the boots, the Ref can wait" Sanji said. "Wait an ax, so you can't miss that" he said, as the Referee looked away and started whistling again.

"I didn't see, are you sure?" The Referee asked.

"Of course I'm sure, look he's got a giant ax you can see for yourself stupid" Sanji snapped as Usopp held him back again.

"Give it up, you're going to get a red card if you don't shut it" Usopp said.

"Why are you siding with them all of a sudden, we're going to get julienned out there" Sanji said.

"I know but they're trying to make you do something stupid, you played right into their trap" Usopp said.

"Who cares" Sanji said.

"If you won't do it for me, at least do it for Chopper" Usopp said.

"Okay, stand back and let me handle it" Luffy said, as Usopp help him back.

"No, we don't need the captain butting in and complicating things" Usopp said.

"Sanji, please, win the match for me" Nami said.

"I won't let you down" Sanji said, as he made a heart with the hands.

"That was easy" Usopp said.

"Alright, now back to the game" Sanji said, as he ran back onto the field.

"If you're going to do that again, why even bother" Usopp snapped when he saw that the two went straight back to running from the giant.

"Running around like this is getting us no where" Sanji said.

"Yeah, but now that we know their game plan we can come up with a counter attack" Zoro said.

"Get ready big man, its payback time" Sanji said as he and Zoro ran towards the Wotan.

"Go back to the sidelines, this bastard is mine" Zoro said.

"There's plenty of him for the both of you" Nami and I said.

"And they're off, all three are about to collide" Itomimizu said as they all ran at each other. As Big Pan dropped down and slide towards them, the two jumped up as Zoro landed on Big Pan's back and started slipping around. As the Wotan stood up, Zoro went sliding down his back. "Uh oh, here come Big Pan's signature move, things are about to get slippery" Itomimizu said.

"Bring it on" Sanji said as he was sliding down the back with ease. "Who's afraid of a little skating right" he said, before Big Pan held his body in a position that looked like a circle, causing the two to spin around like they were in a cyclone.

"There's no escape" Itomimizu said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	168. Chapter 168

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Sixty-Eight

"Pull it together guys, really" Usopp said, crying.

"It looks like Pickles and Hamburg have finally recovered from their earlier accident" Itomimizu said.

"Look, they're back in it" someone said.

"Slaughter them guys" another person said.

"And what's this, it seems they've updated their wardrobe" Itomimizu said. "Hamburg is sporting some iron knuckles and elbow guards, where did those come from?" He asked. "Meanwhile, Pickles iron spike shoulder protectors, those clearly violate the no weapons rule" he said, as the Referee was turned the other way, doing exercises. "But by complete coincidences, the Referee seems to be doing some stretches right about now, oh well, you can't expect him to catch everything, right" he said.

"Time for revenge my friend, you ready" Pickles asked Hamburg who was laughing. Soon Big Pan released Zoro and Sanji and sent them flying towards the other two Groggy Monsters.

"World, stop spinning" Zoro said.

"Now bring the pain" Pickles said, as he and Hamburg ran towards the two. "Spinning Tackle" he said, as he spins and Hamburg jumped on top of him, before jumping into the air.

"The Groggy Monsters spawn a counter attack, but this time, their target isn't the Ball Man but his partner Zoro" Itomimizu said. "This is about to get ugly" he said.

"Hamburg Hammer" Hamburg said as he smashed his fist against Zoro and sent the swordsman falling to the ground, causing me to wince.

"NO, ZORO" Usopp shouted.

"The assault isn't over yet" Itomimizu said as Big Pan jumped up and got ready to hit Hamburg down towards the swordsman. "Big Pan ready's another brutally attack" he said, saying a few other things that I didn't care for at the moment, all I cared for was Zoro's safety.

"Oh no" Nami said.

"This is bad" Robin said, as I nodded my head.

"The Straw Hats are about to learn the power of team work" Itomimizu said. "Like an arrow raining from the sky" he said, as Big Pan hit Hamburg down towards Zoro, the monkey's iron guards were pointed at the swordsman. My eyes widen at the impact as I lost my voice, I wanted to scream but couldn't as it felt like a lump was stuck in my throat. "A direct hit, he won't be walking that one off" Itomimizu said, as I clenched my teeth and grabbed my head, screaming as tears rolled down my cheeks. I felt arms wrapped around me as Nami tried to calm me down, my crying getting softer by the minute before I became limp in her arms, silent tears streaming down my face. "By the way, all of this occurred in the Groggy Ring, in case you didn't know" he said.

"So dizzy" Sanji said.

"And now the Groggy Team turns their attention to the Straw Hat Teams ball" Itomimizu said. I just kept my eyes to the ground, not even watching the match or listing to the announcer.

"Sanji, move" Luffy cried out.

"What, you thought that was it, they're just getting started" Itomimizu said, I just winced as I listened to the sound of the fight, not even wanting to know what they're doing to Sanji. "Hamburg sends him flying back, they don't even care for scoring anymore" he said, as I closed my eyes tightly and continue to cry as Nami continues to hold me. "The Groggy Monsters stop the computation flat with a three man team attack" Itomimizu said. Nami quickly let go of me and made me face the smoke that had risen from where Sanji had landed. Squinting my teary eyes I saw that both the blonde and moss haired male stood up, my glossy eyes widen as my lips twitch, I didn't show much on the outside, but I was glad they were both okay. But that quickly disappeared when they both fell over again. Falling to my knees I just sat there and let the tears stream down my face. '_No, they're alright, they have to be…they…have…to_' I thought, more tears streaming down my face.

"Such a cruel way to win" Robin said, causing me to flinch.

"Get up Zoro, come on Sanji" Luffy said.

"Both balls are still in play, but it looks like Team Straw Hat is down for the count" Itomimizu said.

"Shut up" I chock out, "please just shut up" I said, as the crowed continued to cheer.

"In fact you might say they're groggy" Itomimizu said, as he rolled the 'r', "now all that's left is to stuff the ball man in his coffin, I mean goal" he said. "And it will be two wins in a roll for the Foxy Pirates" he said. "It just goes to show, you can't keep a good monster down" he said.

"Looks like we win again" someone said.

"Hey…let's work together…for ten seconds" I heard Zoro say, causing me to look up.

"Okay fine, but no longer" Sanji said.

"The second match of our Davy Back Fight has come to a dramatic conclusion as another win for our Groggy Monsters and while the Straw Hats put up a good fight, they were simply no match for our reining champs" Itomimizu said. "So with two wins in a row for the Foxy Pirates and one adorable doctor on the crew we must wonder who Captain Foxy will choose next" he said.

"Hey wait, look" Someone said, as I quickly stood and kept my eyes trained on the two as they stood up.

"They're up, against all odds the Straw Hats are back on their feet" Itomimizu said. "Even after a demoralizing beat down the swordsman without his swords and the savage chef kept calm in the face of diversity once again" he said.

"You guys, why'd you scare me like that" Usopp cried as Luffy cheered, I couldn't help but smile as I cheered alongside the raven haired boy.

"The question is, even if they can stand, do they have enough strength to fight?" Itomimizu asked.

"I have a little request" I heard Foxy say as he looked at the three Groggy Monsters. "One Monster Burger, please" he said, as lighting shot from somewhere while everyone in the crowd jaws dropped the raven haired man laughed.

"Now what could that mean?" Robin asked, as I furrowed my brows.

"Huh, did someone say burgers because I could go for one" Luffy said.

"Is that all you ever think about?" Usopp asked, as he hit Luffy's chest with the back of his hand.

"Uh oh, did you hear that? Our boss has just order the famous Monster Burger" Itomimizu said, as the crowd suddenly went wild. I watched confused as Hamburg pulled out two clubs and started smashing them onto the ground and Pickles pulled out two swords and started spinning one of them around.

"I get that you guys are cheaters and all, but can you at least try and hide it" Nami said.

"Grind them all up that's burger meat" Hamburg said.

"Slice them like a pickle, sour or sweet" Pickles said.

"What are the toppings?" The crowd asked.

"There's a head of cream lettuce and some fine yellow cheese" Hamburg and Pickles said, as Sanji lit his cigarette, looking to Big Pan as he smashed two giant pans against each other while saying something.

"A Monster Burger for me to eat" they all said.

"Here it comes, the most terrifying triple event attack, the most horrifying hamburger" Itomimizu said, as Foxy laughed. "It seems hopeless for the Straw Hats, but I can't help but think that the Groggy Monsters might get handed a red card for such a pager violation of the rules" he said. "But look at that, what a coincidence, the Referee just happens to be doing some stretches right now, oh well, he can't catch everything" he said as Usopp and Nami tried to hold Luffy back.

"I'm going to make you turn around" Luffy said.

"Luffy no" Usopp said.

"Why not?" Luffy asked.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	169. Chapter 169

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Sixty-Nine

"Because they want you to get mad so you'll butt in and do something stupid" Usopp said.

"We just got to grin and bear it Luffy" Nami said.

"The preparations are complete, all that's left now is to set back and enjoy the carnage" Itomimizu said. "Whatever happens from here on out don't blame me" he said. "Anyway it looks like they're going straight for the Ball Man" he said as Hamburg smashed his clubs on the ground while running and Pickles span around with his swords towards the two. "Unless he acts fast, he'll be grounded and pounded, sliced and dice, trapped and stuff into a hamburger patty" he said, as Big Pan ran behind the two, smashing the two pans in his hands together.

"Alright then, if you want a cooking battle well you got one, though I got to warn you, I've never cooks scumbags before so I can't say how it will turn out" Sanji said. I watched in amazement as Sanji did back flips towards Hamburg before kicking the monkey in the face multiple times causing him to fall to the ground as Sanji stomped his foot onto his stomach. Once Hamburg came off the ground a little, Sanji started kicking his back before jumping up and smashing his feet onto Hamburg's face. Getting down onto the ground and using his hands to keep him up he kicked his feet up and hit the monkey's chin, sending Hamburg flying past Pickles who stopped spinning.

"Stop crushing" Pickles said as Hamburg went flying between the two pans that Big Pan was using. "No Hamburg" he said as Hamburg groaned in pain between the two pans. As the pans were lifted, the monkey fell to the ground. "You're going to pay for that" Pickles said as he looked at Sanji and started spinning towards the blonde. Zoro slid in front of the spinning Pickles and grabbed a hold of him, stopping him from moving as he continued to spin.

"Hold up fatty, forget about me" Zoro said.

"Out of my way small fry" Pickles said, as his top part stopped spinning. "I'll cut you" he said, as he brought one of his swords down towards Zoro. As he was bringing the sword down Zoro did something that sent Pickles flying into Big Pan, once he hit the Wotan the swords that were spinning with him sliced at the giant.

"Oh no, say it isn't so, Big Pan has fallen victim to Pickles Spinning Blade Attack" Itomimizu said.

"Somebody help me, I can't stop spinning" Pickles said as he started slowing down, still spinning though. As Big Pan was falling backwards Sanji slid behind him and kicked his back, straightening the giant out.

"What, not only did they knock Big Pan down, they knocked him right back up too" Itomimizu said. "Although Big Pan is indeed on his feet I'm not sure he has any idea where he's at right now, to make matters worse, Pickles is looking pretty dazed himself" he said. "Teams Foxy is in a pinch, uh oh, now Zoro from the Straw Hats is charging in, will he be able to overcome Big Pan in his state of confusion" he said as Zoro went running towards the giant and Pickles, who was standing in front of Big Pan with his swords out.

"You're not getting past me" Pickles said as Sanji came up behind him and kicked him out of the way, sending Pickles sliding across the ground and towards the Referee, I winced as the Referee and everyone behind him was hit by the bigger guy.

"I've had enough of your crap and that goes to the Ref too" Sanji said.

"The crowd or rather the Ref, takes a direct hit from the flying Pickles, did Sanji have an altered motive perhaps" Itomimizu said.

"You did that…on….purpose…didn't you?" The Referee asked as he crawled out from under Pickles unconscious body. "Red Card" he said, holding something that didn't look like a red card at all, "huh, wait a sec my whistle and my cards are gone" he said, before passing out.

"You're such a naughty girl" Robin said as I laughed.

"Nice work" I said.

"What can I say, old habits die hard" Nami said, pulling the cards out from inside her shirt as the whistle hung from her neck.

"Oh, this is bad, here they go again with victory in their grasp the Straw Hats turn on each other, how strange" Itomimizu said as Zoro went running towards Sanji. As Sanji lift his leg, Zoro hopped on it, using it as a boost to shoot towards Big Pan, the moss haired male grabbed Big Pans upper lip and started to bring him down. "Incredible, Big Pan is air born" he said.

"What!" Everyone in the crowd said.

"No way" Porche said.

"The massive Wotan Warrior" Itomimizu said.

"Alright" we all said, as Big Pan was nearing the goal.

"It can't be" someone said, as Zoro smashed Big Pan's head into their goal.

"Goal" Itomimizu said, repeating 'goal' over and over, as everyone stared surprised.

"WHOO, YEAH, WAIT TO GO" Nami cheered.

"YEAH ALRIGHT, WE WON, WE WON" Luffy shouted as he and Usopp cheered.

"I'M SO HAPPY" Usopp cheered.

"YOU WON" Chopper cheered while crying.

"Aw, no fair, he's mine, you can't have him" Porche said, holding Chopper close.

"Zoro, Sanji, thank you" Chopper cried.

"Awesome, those guys are amazing" someone said.

"Bravo, bravo" another one cheered as someone whistled.

"Aw man, I'm moved to tears" a guy said.

"Get your best in the third round too" another said.

"Shut up, who's side are you on anyways you traitors" Foxy said. "I can't believe this, nobody's ever beaten the Groggy Monsters" he said, angry.

"Oh hi Ref, wakey, wakey, hey you better make your call; go ahead, here" Nami said, holding the whistle out to the Referee who was now waking up. "Here" she said.

"Oh thank you, yeah that last one was a fowl if I've ever seen one" the Referee said, sitting up. "He's out of the game" he said, as he took the whistle back and blew into it.

"And that's the final whistle, there you have it folks, the Groggy Ring Match is officially over" Itomimizu said, as everyone cheered. I smiled as Chopper cheered and cried, so did Luffy and Usopp.

"Nice work, you're a real pro" Nami said to the confused Ref.

"It's the end of an era, the Groggy Monsters have finally been dethroned as king of the ring, our new champions and winners of the round our Zoro and Sanji of the Straw Hat Pirates" Itomimizu said, as Luffy laughed.

"What do you think would happen, like our guys would ever lose to you" Luffy said.

"Hey Nami, hey Robin, hey Skylar, was I great? Huh, was I?" Sanji asked.

"You were just wonderful" Robin said, as I nodded my head, before running over to Zoro.

"You're nothing but a jerk, don't scare me like that" Usopp cried as he hit Zoro.

"Hey, hey, stop" Zoro said, before looking at me as I ran up to him. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pressed my lips to his and kissed him.

"You, scared me also" I said, pulling back before kissing him again.

"I'm so glad you followed my plan after all" Usopp said, causing me to sweat drop as I continue to keep my arms around Zoro's neck.

"You really think you had something to do with this" Zoro said.

"Now, as I'm sure you all know at the end of our fight, our winners, the Straw Hat Pirates can take their hard earned prize, will they take a member of Foxy crew or will they take his Jolly Rodger" Itomimizu said. "Either way, it's up to their captain and their captain alone, now drum roll please" he said as a drum roll sounded out.

"Well the choice is obvious isn't it" Luffy said, as I leaned against Zoro, raising an eyebrow at the looks some of the crew was giving. "Okay, I choose" Luffy started to say.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	170. Chapter 170

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Seventy

"Hold on sec" Nami said, as the Foxy Pirates did an anime fall.

"What's up Nami?" Luffy asked.

"Think about it, their boss is probably going to take part in the next round, right" Nami said.

"Yeah" Luffy said.

"We've already seen what his Slow Slow Beam can do, if he fights, we won't stand a chance in any game, no matter what the rules are, so the answer is obvious" Nami said. "If Foxy's going to be our threat in round three, then we should recruit him so we have the advantage" she said. "Sure we'd all like to get Chopper back, but if we end up losing the next round then they'll probably take him right back and our win will go to waste and since his crew would be dumbstruck when they lose their precious boss, we'll stomp them with no problem and claim Chopper in round three" she said. "Then we're guarantee to keep him for good, get it" she said.

"No, say it isn't so, they're really going to take our captain away" Itomimizu said.

"That's the Peanut Strategy" someone said.

"You guys are the lowest to the low" another one said.

"Go home, lousy Peanuters" someone said.

"Are you afraid to fight us fair" another said.

"Although there's no rule against this strategy, it certainly seems a bit underhanded, a little cheating is expected of pirates but suddenly taking a crew's captain away in the middle of a game is no different than running from a fight, shame, shame on you Straw Hats and shame on the heartless devil of a woman who came up with this plan" Itomimizu said. "You're truly a nefarious navigator Nami" he said.

"How dare you talk trash about Nami, I ought of falafel you punks" Sanji said, an irritation mark on his head.

"In the long history of Davy Back Fights, no one's ever had the oddisity to pull such a lousy no good stunt" Itomimizu said. "So what do you say men, you can't call a win against a crew with no captain a true victory, can you?" He asked.

"No" all the men said, making an 'x' with their arms.

"After swearing on Davy Jones name, is it right to throw away your honor of a pirate; just to win a match?" Itomimizu asked.

"No" the men said, making an 'x' with their arms again.

"Why are they so mean?" Nami asked as she cried, Robin and me comforting her.

"Well, even if it doesn't go against the rules, it does seem to go against their pirate sensibility's" Robin said, as she held Nami and patted the orange haired navigators back.

"Peanuts" the crowd chanted over and over.

"Shut up, you guys are making me mad" Luffy said.

"I'm with Nami on this one" Usopp said.

"I don't know, I think they're right, Nami why don't you grow a back bone" Zoro said.

"You're just making a big fuss because you lost, how about you shut up and deal with it" Nami said, after hitting Zoro.

"Yes ma'am, we're sorry" Foxy said.

"Underhanded which she is, the girl is right, Monkey D. Luffy is the captain of the winning team so it's up to him to decide how this battle with unfold" Itomimizu said. "That is to say, he's free to choose anyone he likes, including Foxy himself" he said.

"Say, just a quick thought, that plan of yours" Robin said, looking at Nami. "Although it would give us a big advantage, you realize it would also make Foxy apart of our crew" she said.

"Yeah I think I'll pass" all the guys said, as I chuckled, nodding my head in agreement.

"Our sweet captain's heart has been crushed under those cruel words" someone said, as Foxy was on the ground.

"It's one thing to turn him down, but did they have to do it like that" someone else said.

"Aw, its okay, even if they don't want you, we still do" Porche said.

"You're always welcome here" another person said.

"Do you mean it?" Foxy asked.

"Nobody makes fun of our boss and get away with it" someone said.

"Yeah you'll see we'll get them next round" someone else said.

"We won't let you down boss, I promise" another person said.

"We love you" another said.

"Cut the crap, will ya" Sanji said, causing Foxy to fall to the ground again.

"Now that the Straw Hats are done emotionally abusing our boss, it's time for them to make their decision" Itomimizu said. "Come on, don't leave us in suspension any longer" he said.

"Fine, in that case, there's someone I want to take back" Luffy said, causing Chopper to smile. "Shelly" he said, as Nami and Usopp jaws drop and Luffy laughed.

"What a turn of events" Itomimizu said, as Chopper stared surprised. "The captain of the Straw Hats has chosen Shelly, a horse Captain Foxy had picked up on a whim at the coming of this island, is this pure genius or just plain acing" he said.

"Do you have any idea, what you just did you sorry excuse for a captain?" Usopp snapped, as he pulled at Luffy's face.

"Yeah of course" Luffy said.

"Listen, I know you didn't like my Foxy plan but this is a gillion times worse" Nami said, grabbing the other side of Luffy's face and stretched it.

"Okay, but could you please stop stretching my face like that please" Luffy said.

"Did you hear that little Choppy, looks like you get to stay with us after all" Porche said, as Foxy laughed.

"I know I told you not to pick Chopper, but I wouldn't have said that if I thought you'd pick some horse" Nami said.

"There you go stilts guy" Luffy said as an old man stood in front of us with Shelly. "Now you have your horse back once and for all" he said.

"How can I thank you" the old man said.

"Seeing you together is thanks enough" Luffy said, causing my lips to twitch.

"Hey, you're friends don't look so good, that last match was a doozy, you sure they're okay?" The old man asked.

"I blame it all on that loser with the crazy eyebrows" Zoro said, as he and Sanji started fighting.

"They certainly are lively, aren't they?" The old man asked, as Luffy laughed. "This means so much, really thank you" he said.

"I told you its fine, don't sweat it" Luffy said.

"Good girl" the old man said, petting his horse as he smiled.

"Well, guess I can't blame him" Nami said, sighing.

"Yeah, that is totally what I would have done" Usopp said.

"Let me repay your kindness by treating you with some cheese back at my house" the old man said.

"Not in a million years" Usopp snapped, causing the man to chuckle and bow to us.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	171. Chapter 171

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Seventy-One

"It's you're lost, suit yourself" the old man said. "Shelly say's thanks too" he said.

"Just keep off the stilts, okay" Luffy said, laughing.

"Are you sure about this though, what about your little reindeer friend" the old man said.

"Yeah you jerk, how do you think he feels? Being left with those weirdo's" Nami said.

"Luffy" Chopper said, crying.

"Poor little guy" Nami said.

"Chopper, I'm sorry, I know this is hard on you, but no matter what, I promise we'll win the next game and get you back so hang on a little longer, okay" Luffy said. "I know you can take it" he said, "after all you're a man right" he said.

"You bet I am" Chopper said, sitting down after he wiped his eyes clean of any tears.

"That's our Chopper" Nami said.

"Leave it to me little pal, you'll be just fine" Usopp said.

"If you're Chopper's last hope, he's screwed" Sanji said, causing me to chuckle.

"I wonder what the next game's going to be?" Robin asked.

"Whatever it is, I'm ready for it" Zoro said, wrapping an arm around me.

"We're going to have Chopper back in no time" Luffy said.

~Time Skip~

"This next game sounds like fun, don't you think" Robin said as she put her jacket in one of the lockers, I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Fun, that's kind of insensitive" Nami said. "Put yourself in Chopper's shoes for a second, poor little guy" she said.

"I didn't think of that, my apologizes" Robin said.

"Yeah but Chopper's strong and he has faith in us" I said, as I messed with the hem of my jersey.

"Well, no big deal" Nami said as she straighten her jersey out. "It's these idiots that could use some sensitivity training" she said, as we exit the locker room.

"Hello, you three are so lovely" Sanji said.

"You three ready for the match?" Luffy asked as Nami knocked Sanji away.

"What are you eating now Luffy?" Nami asked.

"It's a long kiwi, that old horse guy gave it to me" Luffy said. "Actually taste pretty good" he said. "You can't have it" he said after a moment of silence.

"I don't want it" Nami snapped, I laughed and walked over to Zoro smiling as he bend down and pecked my lips, causing everyone to raise an eyebrow before Nami smirked a little as Sanji started fuming somewhat.

"Time for Round Three, The Run Roller Round, try saying that three times fast" Itomimizu said. "Anyway, it's a head to head race on an outdoor track, as always the rules are simple" he said. "At the south of the first whistle, each teams Point Getter will start skating around the track, twenty seconds later the second whistle will blow and the team Defender will follow suit" he explained. "The Defenders can try to hinder the opposing team or support their Point Getter, anything goes" he said. "Assuming that the Point Getters aren't injured or disqualified the race will continue for five minutes, at the end of that time the teams who's Point Getter's in the lead wins, so as little as an inch can mean your very own defeat" he said. "Naturally yours truly will be providing the play by play by my special birds nest right next to the starting line" he said. "Now it's time for our two talented teams to take the track" he said

"Alright guys, no matter how bad they cheat, we got to get Chopper back this time" Luffy said after finishing his kiwi. "You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah" we all said as we walked out with one arm in the air.

"Woo, here comes the Straw Hat Dangers making a grand entrance with a roaring battle cry" Itomimizu said. "And on this end, their all powerful opponent the indomitable Foxy Devils" he said. "First up is the teams play maker, Porche" he said. "Next is the stunningly speedy Chiqicheetah, the invincible indomitable Mashikaku, the fighting fish man Jube and Girarin, next is Jacob, oh and last but not least, we have Foxy as the head coach and Hamburg as the team manager, that's a mighty line up if I've ever seen one" he said, causing me to raise an eyebrow since they had an extra member.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Luffy asked when Chiqicheetah came up to him and started sniffing him.

"Woah, what is Chiqicheetah up to? Is he intimidating Luffy before the start of the match" Itomimizu said.

"What's with this weirdo, he's kind of creeping me out" Usopp said.

"His feet are indeed a work of wonder, but his nose is impressive to, you ate something pungent didn't you?" Foxy asked, laughing.

"Uh oh Luffy he's on to you, that's what you get for eating that old man's cheese" Usopp said.

"Oh, is that why?" Luffy asked.

"That was a joke" Usopp snapped.

"Geez, watch your manners will ya, shoo, shoo" Luffy said, pushing and waving the cheetah off.

"Wow ok, I don't know what that was about, but anyway now that that's done with let's get back to the rules" Itomimizu said. "In addition to the Defenders and Point Getters, each team also has a coach and a manager, but unlike the other players their limited to the side lines" he said. "The teams must change Point Getters after every round and each player can only be Point Getter once" he said. "But wait, since the manager and coach can't play that means you need at least eight members which make the Straw Hat members short, what will they do?" He asked, confusing me since we did have five people in the round and two on the sidelines…those bastards changed the rules on us or someone read the roster wrong.

"That's a shame, hey but since I'm such a generous guy, I'll let one of you sorry chaps be the Point Getter twice" Foxy said. "If you're pride will allow it of course" he said before laughing.

"I've had about enough of that laugh" Nami said, as I nodded my head, as I watched the crowed compliment Foxy about how 'generous' he was.

"You guys" Foxy said.

"Will you believe this guy, he's actually taking this crap seriously" Nami said.

"Anything to feed his ego, right" Usopp said.

"We got to hurry up and put this guy out of his misery" Sanji said.

"Oh no, don't sink boss, we need you" Porche said as Foxy was on the ground, depression lines over his head as Hamburg was laughing.

"But, annoying as he is, we kind of have to take him up on his offer, right" Nami said.

"Hey, as long as it helps us beat him fast, I'm not complaining" Usopp said.

"We're fighting for Chopper's sake, this is no time to get hung up on pride" Sanji said.

"You're on split head, we got ourselves a match now, get ready" Luffy said.

"You're too naive boy, do you know why I made you an offer that puts me at a disadvantage, simply, cause we're awesome" Foxy said.

"Alright, let's get Chopper back" Luffy said, ignoring Foxy as we all cheered.

"Boss no" Porche said as Foxy started sinking again.

"And there you have it, both captains agree to amend the rules, now as soon as the Straw Hat Dangers select a Point Getter for each round, we can begin" Itomimizu said.

"Alright since we got six rounds" Sanji said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	172. Chapter 172

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Seventy-Two

"Our best bet is to put our strongest scores in one, three, and five" Sanji said. "Question is, who do we want to start out with" he said.

"Put me in two rounds, okay" Luffy said. "Please, please" he begged.

"I'll think about it, if you shut up and leave me alone for a sec" Sanji said. "Since he's so full of energy, I'll put Luffy as Point Getter in round one and then again in round six" he said, as Luffy cheered. "Hey Robin, looks like it's best to put you in round three, that okay?" He asked.

"Sure, you seem to understand this better than anyone else" Robin said.

"Thank you, wait what if the other team has the same idea" Sanji said.

"Okay come on, hurry up" Luffy said.

"Alright I'm done" Sanji snapped. "Luffy has round one and six, Nami has two, Usopp has three, Robin has been moved to four, and Skylar has five" he said.

"Hey hold on a sec, why do you get to make all these big decisions without asking me?" Zoro asked.

"Huh, cause the coach makes all the decisions, not the manager and I'm the coach" Sanji said.

"Why do you get to have the awesome job? Why I get stuck following you're stupid orders" Zoro snapped.

"Obviously because I'm a genius and your brain is so rotten you're growing mold on your head" Sanji said, as I quickly covered my mouth, trying to hold back my laughter.

"If you think you're a genius than you're ego is as twisted as your eyebrows" Zoro said, as I continue to try to hold my laughter back, okay they're comebacks are getting even better.

"By the way, there's one more very important rule we need to go over" Itomimizu said, as Sanji and Zoro were fighting.

"Knock it off, I can't hear him" Nami snapped at the two.

"If any of the racers go in reverse or leave the course for whatever reason, they will be immediately disqualified from the game" Itomimizu said as Sanji gave the giant bird our paper. "Starting before the whistle means disqualification as well" he said. "Okay, looks like everything is finally set, in the first round, oh ho, coming on strong from the start it's Straw Hat Luffy vs. our very own Porche, the anticipation is killing me" he said. "So without further ado, let's get this thing started" he said.

"Hey look" someone said.

"You're kidding me" Nami said.

"No way" Usopp said.

"Woah, this is kind of hard" Luffy said as he tried to stand up in the skates he had just put on.

"Please somebody tell me I'm seeing things" Sanji said.

"No, don't make me look, really scared, make it go away" Usopp said, covering his eyes as Luffy fell backwards onto his back as everyone in the crowd laughed.

"Well this is unexpected, the Straw Hat doesn't know how to skate" Itomimizu said. "And according to the roster he's suppose to play Point Getter in two rounds, is the game over before it even started" he said, as Foxy laughed.

"You can race as many times as you like" Foxy said, as Luffy was trying to stand before falling back down onto his face.

"Now what are we going to do?" Zoro asked.

"Wait a second, if we can't count on Luffy then that means everyone's going to expect me to win the third round" Usopp said, causing me to sweat drop.

"Both teams have finally made it to the starting line, but I'm beginning to wonder if this is going to be much of a race, at any rate let's see what happens, shall we" Itomimizu said as Usopp helped Luffy stand.

"Why'd you ask to be in two rounds if you don't even know how to skate?" Usopp asked.

"It's not my fault that was before I found out that skating is the hardest thing in the world" Luffy said as he almost fell but Usopp kept him up.

"We're doomed, it's all over now" Nami said.

"Don't give up just yet" Robin said. "It's our job to pick up the slack" she said, as I nodded my head.

"She's right" I said.

"Come on guys let's go, players to the track" Referee said.

"What, not you again, if you pull anymore stunts you're getting a boot to the face" Sanji snapped.

"We don't need stunts this time, we can beat you with both hands tied behind our backs" Foxy said.

"And time for the third game the Run Roller Around, will Porche breeze through an easy victory or will the rookie skater Straw Hats make an improvement" Itomimizu said.

"On your marks, get set" the Referee said as he blew his whistle.

"And she off" Itomimizu said, as Porche started skating forward. "Porche tears down the court with tremendous speed, now let's check in on our challenger Luffy" he said, as Luffy had fallen on his face again. "He fell on his face, he didn't even make it across the starting line" he said.

"Certainly is hard headed, isn't he?" Robin asked, as I sighed.

"Stupid shoes" Luffy said, about to take his skates off.

"Removing your shoes will result in an instant disqualification" Itomimizu said.

"Crap" Luffy said. "If I make it over there, I can grab the rail" he said, trying to move forwards only to fall back onto his back.

"Twenty seconds have passed, it's time to let the Defenders loose" Itomimizu said as the second whistle was blown.

"Hey, he's about to get pin, somebody help him" Sanji said, as Mashikaku was falling forward towards Luffy.

"Not me" Usopp cried, as the giant man fell before bouncing right back up because Luffy had used his Gum Gum Balloon move.

"Gum Gum Balloon" we all said.

"That's it, let's go Usopp" Nami said, as she started skating.

"What?" Usopp asked as the orange haired navigator kicked Luffy forward, the long nosed pirate following behind.

"Listen Luffy, you got to keep holding your breath, we're going to roll you around the track" Nami said. I was about to follow after but looked towards Robin as she used her Devil Fruit powers to sprout arms around the court to help roll Luffy forward. I smirked before quickly following after the other two.

"What incredible speed, you can hardly call it skating, but he's defiantly catching up to Porche" Itomimizu said. "Amazing, this is certainly the most bizarre comeback I have ever seen, but wait, the Foxy Devils have lined up some powerful defense" he said. As I finally caught up to Nami and Usopp I watched as Robin used her Devil Fruit powers to throw Luffy over the Foxy Pirates that were blocking his path. "Oh, but a fancy flying maneuver sends him sailing over Mashikaku, it's only a matter of time before he catches up to Porche" he said.

"Alright Robin, nice" Sanji said.

"Not so fast" Girarin said, as he jumped up and a blade extended from his arm. He smashed it against Luffy and sent the rubbery captain flying towards the crowd.

"What a turn of events, Straw Hat Luffy has found his way out of bounds" Itomimizu said, as Nami and us stopped and stared wide eye.

"Oh no" Nami and I said.

"Was that a sword?" Usopp asked. "Luffy are you okay?" He asked.

"These things, don't worry, here look, its fine they're nothing but show" Girarin said.

"I…I don't feel so good" Luffy said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	173. Chapter 173

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Seventy-Three

"You can come down now" Usopp said, as Luffy finally deflated.

"As expected the winner of the first round is the lovely Porche" Itomimizu said as the whistle was blown. "As you know, that means one point for the Foxy Devils" he said.

"I HATE SKATING" Luffy shouted from a top of a tree.

"SHUT UP AND GET DOWN HERE" Zoro screamed.

"Now, let's move right along" Itomimizu said, "in the second round match up, the Straw Hats Point Getter is Nami, the nefarious navigator, she'll be up against the kind of defense, Mashikaku, everyone's favorite human wall" he said.

"Round two, on you marks get set" the Referee said, blowing his whistle, as Nami started skating forward.

"And they're off or at least Nami is, Mashikaku on the other hand, well to put it nicely, let's say he's taking his time" Itomimizu said. "It looks like the heartless witch might be able to win without any conniving this time" he said.

"Am I missing something, why is he so slow?" Usopp asked. "Forget about him Nami, just keep moving" he said, as she was already on the other side of the track.

"Right" Nami said.

"And there's the second whistle" Itomimizu said as the whistle was blown.

"Let's see what we can do" Usopp said to Robin and me. "Wait, why aren't they moving?" He asked when we saw that the others weren't moving at all.

"If you think you can get past us, be my guest" Jube said.

"You want to step up to these babies" Girarin said.

"Little late to be making a road block, we're the ones in the lead this time" Sanji said, as I looked over to Jacob and glared slightly at the smirk he was giving me.

"If you guys don't move then I will" Luffy said as he stood up before falling on his face.

"Take it easy Luffy, we got this one" Usopp said. "Look how slow he is, there's no way Nami's going to lose against that guy" he said, as Nami came up behind us.

"Is that what you think" Porche said, as flowers appeared at the top of her baton. "Flower Hypnosis's" she said, as the flowers retracted and a purple smoke was shot out.

~Time Skip~

"What happened?" Nami asked, as we all sat up.

"We didn't just fall asleep on the middle of the track did we?" Usopp asked, as I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"I'm not sure" Robins said.

"Luffy, guys wake up" Usopp said.

"But…there in the same place as before" Nami said, as I shook my head. "Right" she said.

"Yeah" Robin said.

"Nami, hurry, you're about to lose the race" Chopper cried out towards us. "You got to get moving now" he said.

"Five, four" Itomimizu started to count.

"What, why would I…" Nami started to say.

"Three, two, one" Itomimizu said, as we all noticed the tire marks on the track. The whistle soon was blown meaning the end of round two. "The Foxy Devils win two rounds in a row, two more and it's all over for the Dangers" he said.

"That can't be" Nami said.

"He's in the same spot, but that's only because he did a whole lap" Sanji said.

"Snooze you lose it sucks to be you, huh" Porche said, spinning her baton around as Foxy laughed.

"Can't believe we beat them with Mashikaku" Foxy said, as Hamburg started giggling.

"Are you kidding" Usopp said.

"Unless the Straw Hat's can pull it together fast, this could be over for them in a flash" Itomimizu said. "With a two point deficient everything is riding on the next two rounds" he said. "Will Usopp aerodynamic nose give him the edge he needs to beat Chiqicheetah in the next round" he said.

"But I'm allergic" Usopp said.

"Don't you dare try and tell us you're allergic to roller skates" Nami and Sanji snapped.

"Ow" Luffy said as he fell to the ground.

"That's all wrong, try lowering your stance a little, you got to use your hips when you move" Zoro said as he tried to teach Luffy how to skate.

"Never figured you for a skater, wow" Luffy said.

"Neither did I" I said, raising an eyebrow in amusement as I crossed my arms.

"I'm not" Zoro said, blushing as I giggled and listen as he continued to teach Luffy how to skate.

"Huh, like this" Luffy said, doing what Zoro told him to do, before falling again.

"Not even close" Zoro said.

"This" Luffy said, trying again before falling again.

"No" Zoro said.

"Like this" Luffy said, trying and falling again.

"No, listen to me damn it" Zoro said, as I laughed.

"Are your marks, get set" the Referee said, as he blew his whistle.

"So fast" Nami said when we saw that the Chiqicheetah was already half way around the track.

"You're little friend might as well give up now and save himself the effort" Porche said.

"Chiqicheetah doesn't even need our help you know" Jube said, soon Nami, Robin's, and mine's hair went flying to the side as the cheetah raced past us.

"No way, he's already finished a whole lap" Nami said.

"Maybe you guys should sit back and relax too" Porche said.

"It's not over til it's over, okay" Nami snapped.

"That's twenty seconds, it's time for the defense to go" Itomimizu said, as the whistle was blown.

"Come on Robin, Skylar" Nami said as we all started skating.

"Right" both Robin and I said.

"Well, good luck" Porche said to us, as we were all soon distracted by watching as Luffy was trying to stand up in his skates

"There you go, now keep it up just like I said" Zoro said.

"Look, he's almost there" someone said.

"Come on kid you can do it" another person said.

"That's it, come on go" Chopper cried, as the rubbery boy stood up straight.

"Is he?" Nami said.

"Yeah Usopp, you're going to win this" Luffy said. "Hang on Chopper, we'll get you back" he said. I smiled as the crowd cheered on Luffy. "Alright, I'm up, Usopp, I'm coming" he said, as he stood there, shaking and wobbling a little.

"Oh Luffy" Usopp said as Nami and I followed behind him.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	174. Chapter 174

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Seventy-Four

"Ah, it's so fast" Luffy cried out as he went sailing forward, Chiqicheetah behind him. "I won't let you win" he said, looking back at Chiqicheetah who had turned into an actual cheetah.

"Incredible, moments ago Straw Hat Luffy couldn't even stand in his skates, much less skate in them" Itomimizu said. "And now he's neck to neck with Chiqicheetah who has powered up to double speed full task" he said.

"Oh crap, I taught him how to stand and skate, but not how to turn" I heard Zoro say as Luffy was coming up to a turn.

"Straw Hat Luffy has once again left the course, he is now disqualified from round three" Itomimizu said as Luffy smashed through the wall.

"I knew it, he's hopeless" Usopp said as we all skated past the hole Luffy had created.

"The speed king Chiqicheetah continues the race, with a four lap lead" Itomimizu said as the cheetah past us.

"Long nose, take my hand, hurry" Robin said, growing multiply hands from her own towards Usopp. The long nosed pirate took her hand and she shot him forward.

"Woah, Nico Robin uses a long whip to keep her team in the race" Itomimizu said. "Will it be enough to make up for lost time?" He asked. Usopp was in front of Chiqicheetah for a while before he turned into an actual cheetah again and passed the long nosed pirate. "There it is, Chiqicheetah and his triple speed rocket dash" he said, as the cheetah jumped out of the course and used his tail to bring himself back in.

"Hey, aren't you paying attention, he left the course damn it" Sanji said, shaking the Referee.

"The air is safe, the air is safe" the Referee said.

"Coach Sanji's angry complaint is over ruled and shot down" Itomimizu said.

"I try not to struggle girl, got it" Jube said as he wrapped all his arms around Robin. "The more you wiggle around, the more tangled you become" he said. "Fool, I'm an invertebrate, this is nothing to me" he said, as Robin sprouted arms from his back and pulled his head back.

"Nice work Jube" Foxy said as he used his Slow Slow Beam on the two.

"It was nothing" Jube said, laughing.

"Oh no that freak took out Robin" Sanji said.

"Hey coach lame brain, if we don't do something about that Chiqicheetah guy and quick, we're going to lose this race" Zoro said.

"You don't need to remind me, wait, Chiqicheetah" Sanji said. "Cheetah that might just work" he said, causing me to raise an eyebrow. "Hey you, the old man with the horse, are you here" he called up to the crowd.

"You mean me" the old man responded back.

"Yeah, listen, that long kiwi you gave Luffy, where did you get that thing from?" Sanji asked.

"What are you talking about?" Zoro asked.

"Shut it" Sanji said. "Come on old man, hurry" he said.

"There, they grow on the branches of those trees" the old man said, pointing behind him.

"Alright shrub head, bring back a branch of that tree, move it" Sanji said.

"Hey, is that any way to ask for a favor" Zoro said.

"Ah look, it might be our only chance to stop that guy, now get going" Sanji said.

"With a tree branch" Zoro said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah you heard me, now hurry" Sanji snapped.

"Hey what's he doing?" Someone asked.

"Here you can ride Shelly" the old man said.

"Thanks old man" Zoro said, as they jumped out of the ring.

"Four minutes into the race and Chiqicheetah has an incredible thirteen lap lead" Itomimizu said. "Now passing the four and half minute mark and Chiqicheetah's lead increased to fifteen laps, things certainly aren't looking to good for the Straw Hat Dangers" he said.

"Damn it, where is he?" Sanji asked.

"Four minutes and fifty seconds, ten more seconds and the Foxy Devils will just be one more point away from victory" Itomimizu said. "Only five more seconds remain" he said. "Wait what's happening? What is that?" He asked as a very long tree came falling down. "What's going on down there? What happen to Chiqicheetah?" He asked as the whistle was blown. "Chiqicheetah left the course before the round ended and is disqualified" he said as Chiqicheetah was playing in the tree, eating the fruit. "What stunning upset in a miraculous victory, round three goes to the Straw Hats Dangers" Itomimizu said.

"Chiqicheetah no" Porche said.

"What?" Foxy asked.

"Hooray" Usopp said, standing there stunned and confused, as everyone in the crowd complained.

"Why? What happened?" Someone asked as Nami and I skated up next to Usopp.

"Kiwi fruits have special properties, in some cases, these properties have been known to memorize cats, meaning the smell of the plant itself is just like catnip, cheetahs are cats too" Sanji said. "I figured it was worth a shot" he said.

"I get it, so that was why he was sniffing all over Luffy before the race" Nami said.

"Probably so" Sanji said.

"Impressive knowledge Mr. Cook" Robin said.

"Oh, it was nothing really" Sanji said.

"The Straw Hat Dangers manage to score a point of their own, but the Foxy Devils still have the advantage, there's no time to bask in the afterglow of victory though, round four will be starting soon" Itomimizu said as they were moving the tree out of the course. "The Point Getters will be historian Nico Robin against the fish man Jube, we're in for a great race" he said.

"Listen, how to turn, first you-" Zoro started to say.

"Don't worry, I got it" Luffy said, interrupting the swordsman.

"What do you mean you got it?" Zoro asked. "You didn't have it a second ago" he said.

"Look, I did what you told me to do, I watched how everyone else was skating, I'm ready" Luffy said.

"We know that he's going to use that stupid beam again" Nami said to Usopp and me.

"Yeah, that Do Do Beam is going to be a problem" Usopp said.

"Do Do Beam" Foxy said with depression lines on his head.

"Boss" Porche said, trying to comfort the man.

"Usopp, Skylar, I got an idea" Nami said.

"What is it?" Usopp and I asked, as she whispered the idea to us.

"You are so naughty" Usopp said, as I snickered.

"Good idea, don't you think?" She asked us.

"Oh, do I detect the brewing of an evil plan from the heartless and cruel Nami, her devious face is showing" Itomimizu said.

"Whose face is devious?" Nami snapped.

"Yours" Usopp and I said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	175. Chapter 175

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Seventy-Five

"Round four is about to begin" Itomimizu said as we were all at the starting line.

"Long time no see" Jube said as he laughed.

"Ready, go" Itomimizu said, as the two set off, Robin in the lead. "That's twenty seconds, defends go" he said as the two turned a corner.

"Is...is he going to be able to do this?" Usopp asked as we all watched Luffy skate forward, we all watched as he did the same thing Chiqicheetah did.

"Alright" Nami and I said.

"Yes, yes, way to go Luffy" Usopp said.

"Bring it on, I'd be happy to give you another taste of my Mucha Karamete" Jube said.

"Oh no you won't" Luffy said, skating towards the fish man, as he stretched his arm forward and punched the male into the wall.

"Seems like he's getting the hang of it, Straw Hat Luffy seems to be flying" Itomimizu said, as Luffy stopped near Jube's knocked out form.

"Robin, keep going, I'll handle this guy" Luffy said.

"Right, thanks" Robin said, as she continued to skate soon making it back to the starting line she dodged Girarin as he slashed at her with his 'blades'. Using her Devil Fruit powers she hosted herself up and over Mashikaku.

"Hey, my baton's gone" Porche said, looking around.

"Sorry" Nami said, spinning the baton around.

"What give me that back" Porche said as Robin passed her.

"Don't even try, I'd sit this one out if I were you" Luffy said when he saw that Jube was awake.

"Okay" Jube said as Robin passed them.

"Astounding the Straw Hat Dangers, are on a roll, they've taken a one lap lead" Itomimizu said.

"We'll see about that" Foxy said. "Hamburg, prepare for a full dash" he said as he hopped on Hamburg's back.

"Right" Hamburg said.

"Usopp, Skylar, it's time" Nami said.

"Yeah, now Operation Laugh and Fall, are you ready for this?" Usopp asked.

"You know it" Nami and I said.

"Hey split head" Usopp said as Foxy was getting ready to fire his Slow Slow Beam at Robin. "You going to use your Slow Slow Do Do Beam again" he said.

"Split head, Do Do Beam" Foxy said as he fell off Hamburg and grew depression lines.

"Don't make fun of him, he's handsome intelligent and wonderful" Nami and I said, causing Foxy to sparkle.

"That stupid fox is anything but that" Usopp said, causing Foxy to fall.

"I'm serious about this, I'm head over heels in love with him" Nami said.

"Yeah" I said, nodding my head, as the raven haired male stood up.

"Impossible, no one loves that crappy split head" Usopp said, causing Foxy to fall back down.

"Crappy split head" Foxy said, depression lines over his head.

"Handsome" Nami and I said, causing Foxy to stand up.

"Split head" Usopp said, causing Foxy to fall.

"Wonderful" Nami and I said, causing Foxy to stand again.

"Crappy" Usopp said, causing the pirate captain to fall.

"Smart" Nami and I said, causing the captain to stand.

"Lies" Usopp said, causing the long nosed captain to fall. "Stupid split head, you couldn't-Nami, Skylar, what are you doing; you need to keep complimenting him" he said, looking at us as Nami was crying and I was taking in deep breaths and tried to hold my laughter in.

"But I can't, it's making me sick to my stomach" Nami said.

"I can't either or else I'll die of laughter" I said.

"You think maybe we could switch up?" Both Nami and I asked.

"Insult me, how dare you" Foxy said.

"But there's nothing to compliment" Usopp said. "It doesn't matter who says what, just keep repeating stuff" he said.

"Got it" Nami and I said.

"Split head" Usopp said, repeating it over and over.

"Manly" Nami and I said, repeating it over and over also.

"It looks like the boss can't seem to find his Slow Slow Beam, seems this verbal assault from the Straw Hats has him to his knees" Itomimizu said, as Foxy fell and stood up over and over. "Times almost up" he said. I finally gave up as the two continued their assault and I burst out laughing smiling as I saw that Robin was still in the lead. "And there you have it, the Straw Hat Dangers win round four by a landslide" Itomimizu said as Robin skated towards us. I sighed as it was now my turn, going up to the starting line I looked at this Jacob person I was going up against, he had black locks and crystal clear blue eyes, a cocky smirk was on his face as he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked, furrowing my brows.

"Oh nothing, just how this is going to be an easy win" Jacob said, causing an irritation mark to appear on my head.

"Round five is about to begin, we have Swordswoman Skylar Strife up again Jacob" Itomimizu said as both Jacob and I glared at each other as the whistle was blown, causing us to shoot forward at the same speed.

~Everyone's P.O.V~

Everyone watched in amazement as the two were moving at the same speed, their foreheads touching as they screamed insults at one another, when they were about half way around the track the second whistle was blown. Zoro was tense and didn't appreciate the raven haired boy being so close to his Skylar, he glared as his eyes followed them before moving to a different area, the moss haired swordsman blushed as he saw how nice the girl's ass looked in those shorts. Angry Skylar grounded her teeth as her and Jacob smashed their left hands together, their noses touching as they both growled, bringing their right hands up and ready to smash them together, the raven haired male missed Skylar's hand and instead landed on her chest causing everyone to stop even the two, Zoro grew even more angry that the male would even dare touch his brunette in such a way. As the two stared at one another shocked and completely stunned, Skylar blinked her eyes before growing red as Jacob squeezed her breasts, still keeping eye contact with her. "YOU PERVERT" Skylar screamed as she kicked the raven haired male into the crowd, her face was flushed as she was both embarrassed and frustrated.

"It seems that Jacob has been kicked out of the course, meaning he is disqualified and the Straw Hat Dangers gain another point, putting them in the lead" Itomimizu said. Jacob was lying in the crowd, blood dripping from his nose as stars and hearts circled around his head, that girl sure could kick.

~Skylar's P.O.V~

"There will now be a five minute break, before the final round begins and remember this next round is worth two points" Itomimizu said, as I stomped over to Zoro and sat on him. Burying my face into his chest I tried to hide myself from the embarrassment I felt as I peeked out and glared at Jacob as he walked back over to his team in a slight daze, his right hand twitching. I felt Zoro put an arm around me and lifted my chin us so I was looking at him, blushing I press our lips together in a loving kiss, causing the moss haired male to smirk as he kissed me back. Pulling back I smiled and calmed down a little as Zoro moved his hand down and squeezed my ass.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	176. Chapter 176

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Seventy-Six

"I can't believe I fell for that" Foxy growled, before turning to Jacob and sneering at him for losing. "Nor, did I expect us to drag out to another round" he growled, to Girarin and the raven haired boy raised their hands up in defense. "Listen, we need to win the next round, we'll use the you know what plan to seal everything" he said.

"You got it" Girarin said.

"Yeah" all the Foxy Devils said.

"Now it's time for the final round of the event, both teams are at the starting line, ready to go, but it seems that Girarin alone is presenting the Foxy Devils, the rest of the team is off the track, could that mean they're planning to use their most devious trick of all" Itomimizu said.

"Devious trick" Sanji said.

"Come on, you know it's just going to be that stupid Slow Slow Beam again" Zoro said, tightening his grip on me.

"Oh wow, you figured it out, yes, we're going to be using the Slow Slow Beam to stop your captain, that's our little plan in its entirety" Porche said, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"Not that you're going to be able to do anything about it" Jube said, laughing.

"As if, weren't you paying attention to what happened two rounds ago" Usopp said. "Operation Laugh and Fall will stop him cold, hey, just skate like crazy Luffy" he said.

"Yeah, leave everything to me" Luffy said.

"Okay, it's time to begin the final round and remember this round will gain you're team two points, ready, go" Itomimizu said, as the two started skating forward.

"Oh no, he's starting already" Usopp said when he saw Foxy getting ready to fire his Slow Slow beam which caused both he and Nami to do what they did before.

"Slow Slow Beam" Foxy said, not even caring what the two were saying.

"Here it is an onslaught of Slow Slow Beams" Itomimizu said as Luffy dodged each beam.

"What's going on, why isn't Operation Laugh and Fall working" Usopp said.

"Huh, where you two saying something" Foxy said, showing he had ear plugs in his ears.

"Ear plugs, the Straw Hats Dangers have been outsmarted, that's our boss for ya" Itomimizu said.

"We are screwed" Usopp said, as we watch Luffy dodge each and every one of the beams that were shot at him.

"What the, did he just deflect the Slow Slow Beam?" Sanji asked, as we watch Girarin deflect the beams.

"Oh you noticed, yes the Slow Slow Beam doesn't work on Girarin" Porche said.

"What really, no way, how is that possible?" Sanji asked hearts in his eyes.

"Sorry, but it's a secret" Porche said.

"A secret, oh that makes perfect sense" Sanji said, as Zoro patted my ass, telling me to stand. Standing up I watched as he stood up also.

"Ah, now I get it, that's why the rest of your team wasn't on the course" Zoro said.

"Yep, this way you can't hide from the beam behind any of the Foxy Devils, you're whole team is going to be turned into slow pokes but we won't" Porche said as I skated over to Nami and Usopp.

"This is bad, now what are we going to do?" Usopp asked.

"Twenty seconds are up, defenders go" Itomimizu said as Robin, who was the only one of the track, started skating.

"Time for you three to slow down" Foxy said, pointing his Slow Slow Beam at Nami, Usopp, and I. As we all tried to dodge, we got hit, as everything felt weird and strange.

"Nami, Skylar" Sanji said, as Zoro clenched his jaw.

"A direct hit, Navigator Nami, Sniper Usopp, and Swordswoman Skylar Strife have fallen prey to the Slow Slow beam" Itomimizu said, as Foxy went back to shooting at Luffy who continued to dodged the beams.

"Luffy behind you" Robin said, as one of the beams came towards the rubbery boy.

"Luffy has been stopped in his tracks" Itomimizu said. "Victory is now a near certainty for the Foxy Devils" he said.

"Now it's your turn" Foxy said, aiming towards Robin, soon Robin stopped skating and walked off the track.

"Ooo, what's this, Nico Robin who has been keeping the Straw Hat Dangers in the game has suddenly given up, with only one minute remaining in the round, she has stepped off the course" Itomimizu said.

"Robin, what are you doing?" Sanji asked.

"If I'm over here with you two, I can avoid being hit by that beam, right" Robin said.

"Yeah, but" Sanji said.

"Forty seconds remain and Girarin has an easy three lap lead" Itomimizu said, as the effects of the Slow Slow Beam wore off, causing Nami, Usopp, and I to fall.

"Think I'll give you three another go, just to be on the safe side" Foxy said, as I quickly rolled out of the way while Nami and Usopp got hit. Getting up I jogged over to Zoro and them. "Alright Straw Hat Luffy, it's been fun but now it's time to end this" he said, as he laughed.

"Only thirty seconds remain, if Straw Hat Luffy is hit with another beam, victory for the Foxy Devils is guarantee" Itomimizu said. Soon the effects of the Slow Slow Beam wore off on Luffy and he fell to the ground.

"This ends now" Foxy said, as he aimed at Luffy, but Robin used her Devil Fruit powers to stop him from firing his Slow Slow Beam.

"Oh crap" Jube said.

"Luffy move it, get going" Sanji said.

"Right" Luffy said, getting up and continuing to skate.

"Twenty seconds" Itomimizu said as Luffy raced past Girarin. I looked down and saw that Jube's extra arms where heading towards Robin, glaring Zoro and I used our swords to block them.

"So how should I prepare you?" Zoro asked, as both he and I glared at the fish man. "Grilled or deep fried" the green haired swordsman said, scaring Jube.

"Ten seconds left, Straw Hat Luffy is moving at incredible speed, these two are neck and neck now, it will be a mad dash to the finish" Itomimizu said.

"No you wouldn't" Foxy said, as Robin pointing his fingers towards himself and made him shoot himself with his own Slow Slow Beam.

"Oh, the boss as slowed himself down" Itomimizu said, as I laughed. "Only five seconds left" he said, as Girarin turned around and aimed his 'blades' at Luffy.

"Those dumb blades won't work on me" Luffy said, as he pulled his arm back and shot it past Girarin and grabbed the wall to pull himself a head.

"The Straw Hat Dangers have managed to pull off a jump from behind the game" Itomimizu said as Luffy crossed the starting line again.

"YEAH" Luffy shouted, as Chopper cheered also.

"It's over, my Slow Slow Beam failed me" Foxy said, dropping to the ground.

"We won" Nami and Usopp cheered over and over.

"I'm begging you, please pick me this time" Chopper said, crying.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	177. Chapter 177

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Seventy-Seven

"Looks like it all worked out" Sanji said.

"Seems so" Zoro said, wrapping an arm around me.

"Now it's time to choose your new crew member" Itomimizu said. "Who do you want Straw Hat Luffy?" He asked.

"Come on Chopper, get over here" Luffy called out, as Chopper came running towards us, crying. He removed the get up he had to wear when on the Foxy Pirates and hugged Luffy.

"I'll miss you Choppy" Porche said.

"I was so scared, I'm so happy you won" Chopper cried.

"Are you kidding, a bunch of suckers like that could never beat my crew" Luffy said.

"We've seen blood, sweat, and plenty of tears today, but the Davy Back Fight has finally drawn to a closed, with the Straw Hats reclaiming their doctor Tony Tony Chopper I say this match ends in a draw" Itomimizu said.

"Hold it, hold it, hold it" Foxy said. "Any captain worth his waited sea weed knows there are no draws in the pirate world, it's plunder or be plunder, you won't let it end like this, will you" he said.

"Wait, is he saying what I think he is" Usopp said.

"Come on, how about another three coin game to decide which one of us is really the best" Foxy said, holding up three coins.

"Yeah, like we'd really agree to that" Usopp said.

"After all that cheating, you have to be an idiot to go for another round" Nami said, as a gunshot was heard.

"Oh no" Usopp and Nami said, over and over.

"You're on split head" Luffy said, laughing as I sweat dropped while watching Nami and Usopp beat on Luffy for agreeing for another round. "Okay this is the last time, I won't do it again, I promise" the raven haired boy said.

"You're kidding, I don't know if I have any tears left to cry" Chopper said.

"He already agreed so it's not like we can back out now" Zoro said.

"I doubt he would go to the trouble if he didn't have something in mind" Robin said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, well, unless he's thinking he can nab us a shipwright from Foxy crew" Sanji said.

~Time Skip~

"It's time for the second Three Coin Game; the events this time are a team wide dodge ball showdown, a brutally new twist on the childhood favorite and a one on one boxing beat down" Itomimizu said. "Like the previous game, each crew can only precipitate twice, in other words, last minute lineup changes will not be allowed" he said. "With their second Davy Back Fight of the day about to start, I'm back in the announcer's seat to explain the rules of our first match" Itomimizu said. "The name of the game is Hit and Dead Ball, the balls in question are the two you see on the field right now, if the opposing team hits you with one of those babies, you're out of the game" he said. "The teams are divided into on court and off court members, they're free to choose which one goes where and whatever number, once you're out of on court members you'll lose the match. "Keep in mind, that all though the off court members can throw the ball around just like anyone else, they're not allowed to enter the court under any circumstance" he said.

"They make it sound of fancy, but it seems regular old dodge ball to me" Sanji said.

"There are some other details, so be sure to read the rule book carefully" Itomimizu said as he threw the rule book towards Robin.

"That's the rule book" Chopper said.

"You wouldn't expect it to be so thick" Robin said, holding it up with the help of some extra arms she grew.

"Hit and Dead Ball is one of the greatest and most time modern Davy Back Fight Games because it has been played so many times over the years, more and more rules have been added to balance and perfect it's form, only by stricted earns by these rules can the game truly be enjoyed" Itomimizu said.

"What's the point in preaching to us about the rules, if you're going to break them all anyways?" Nami asked. "Did you just give us the rule book so we'll know how bad you're cheating?" She asked.

"Now, now, now, take a look at the first page mademoiselle" Itomimizu said.

"Referee regulations, he who makes a judgment contrary to the rules written here shall be beheaded on the spot" Robin read.

"Beheaded, scary" Chopper said.

"And there you have it" Itomimizu said. "On that topic, this game will be officiated by a team of five referees headed by a bet of fifty years of experience, Rokuroshi" he said.

"With any luck we might actually get a fair fight this time around" Zoro said.

"Team Foxy has a veritable amrita of players, truly a suspends spectacle to see, sadly the Straw Hats pale in comparison with their diminutive showing" Itomimizu said, as Robin, Nami, and I sat on the side lines, I was looking over Robin's shoulder and was reading the rule book with her. "Sporting a measly eight members I must wonder if they're even trying" he said.

"Okay we get it" Usopp snapped as he, Zoro, Chopper, Sanji, and Luffy were all in the game.

"Let's get this show on the road we'll stop the match off with a double opening tip" Itomimizu said.

"Each team, bring two players the center of the field" Rokuroshi said, as Jube, Girarin, and Luffy went to the middle of the field.

"Hey do you mind if I do this?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah, be my guest, go jump your heart out little guy" Zoro said.

"Alright" Chopper said as he ate a Rumble Ball.

"Chopper has transformed, it looks like he's not just fluff after all, he could turn out to be a powerful player for the Straw Hats" Itomimizu said.

"Oh no, what's that?" Porche asked. "Now he's not cute at all" she said.

"Hey Straw Hat, how about in this round we give up two members" Foxy said, laughing.

"You're on" Luffy said, causing Nami and Usopp to snap at him.

"Ready, set, and go" Rokuroshi said, blowing the whistle as the two balls were thrown in the air. Girarin and Jube had went to attack Luffy and Chopper, but the two jumped in the air and grabbed the balls.

"Nice catch, now give them a good spike to the face" Usopp said, as I frowned, isn't it against the rules to hit someone in the…face.

"Aim straight for split head, come on Chopper, let's go" Luffy said, throwing the ball towards Foxy.

"Right" Chopper said, changing again as he threw his ball.

"Oh no, our boss is in trouble" Itomimizu said, as the two dodge balls were coming towards him, hitting him in the face. "What, he's already out of the game" he said.

"Yeah, you really showed their boss who's boss" Usopp said.

"You idiots" I said, confusing the others.

"Safe, safe" Rokuroshi said.

"What do you mean safe that was a clean hit you old fart" Usopp said, as I groaned.

"It's a violation of article twenty three, blows to the face do not count" Rokuroshi said.

"You got to be kidding" Usopp said. "Now what" he said.

"Wow boss that looked like it hurt" Hamburg said, before laughing.

"Don't laugh Hamburg, you're going to make boss cry" Chiqicheetah said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	178. Chapter 178

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Seventy-Eight

"Get them while they're distracted" Nami said, throwing the two dodge balls towards Zoro and Sanji. "Give them a good one for me Sanji" she said.

"Yeah, I'll show them the power of our sweet love" Sanji said.

"Here they come, you might want to clear out of here" Jube said, as everyone backed away. As Zoro got ready to throw his ball, Hamburg grabbed the knocked out Foxy and backed away.

"Hey, take it easy, we're still warming up here" someone said, as Sanji spun his ball around on his finger, as Zoro threw his ball and hit about nine people. Soon Sanji kicked his ball and hit about nine people also.

"Eighteen members of team Foxy are here by eliminated for getting knocked out of bounds" one of the referees said.

"Way to go" Nami said.

"What a show from the Straw Hats, the chef and the swordsman both blew nine players out the field" Itomimizu said.

"Damn, I thought I'd get more than you" Sanji said.

"Yeah, knock them dead Sanji, knock them dead Zoro" Usopp cheered, as Chiqicheetah went to grab the two dodge balls.

"Pardon me" Robin said, as she used her Devil Fruit powers to grab the two balls and throw them back over to our team's side.

"Wow, do you think we could take out nine people too?" Chopper asked.

"Nine, I'll do ten" Luffy said, as Chiqicheetah hid behind some crew members while Luffy buried his feet into the ground. "Gum Gum Sling Shot" the rubbery boy said as he stretched his arms back before rocketing them forward and releasing the ball, as Luffy had hit ten people.

"Out of bounds, ten members of team Foxy are eliminated" a blonde referee said.

"Oh yeah, that's a new record" Luffy said, causing me to chuckle.

"Yet another strong showing from the Straw Hats, they're thinning out the competition but team Foxy finally has a ball" Itomimizu said as Hamburg picked up a ball while keeping Foxy behind his back.

"Let's see how many I can knock out" Chopper said.

"Go on Chopper, even the score, nine, ten, eleven or more" Usopp cheered.

"Sure, you got it" Chopper said as he threw the ball in his hand hitting a lot of people towards Hamburg who caught them and slid backwards almost out of bounds, causing Chopper and Usopp's eyes to widen.

"Oh, a last minute catch from Hamburg saves the day, now Team Foxy has both balls in their possession, could it finally be time for a comeback" Itomimizu said.

"Nice work as always Hamburg, now why don't you pass those balls to Big Pan" Foxy said.

"Rodger boss" Hamburg said, throwing the two balls towards the giant Wotan.

"Right, this is it, take them all out in one shot" Foxy said.

"Not me" Usopp said, as he hid behind Zoro and Sanji while everyone else ducked and took cover. "Please not me" the long nosed pirate said, running over and hiding behind Luffy and Chopper. Big Pan threw the two balls which Zoro and Sanji dodged one of them while Luffy and Chopper dodge the other one, letting it hit Usopp.

"Usopp no" Chopper said as the long nosed pirate was thrown out of bounds along with a few Foxy Pirates.

"What happen, I can't see" Itomimizu said as the smoke started to let up.

"Out of bounds, Mr. Long Nose and twenty two members of team Foxy, are here by eliminated" Rokuroshi said.

"That looked bad, are you okay?" Nami asked Usopp.

"Yeah, it takes more than that to kill me" Usopp said. "Hey and look, I got the ball" he said.

"Big Pan's devastating dodge ball smash eliminated the Straw Hats long nosed sniper, but caused a crushing amount of collateral damage to his own team, now Foxy and Hamburg are the only ones left on the field" Itomimizu said. "At this rate the Foxy Pirates may be undone by their own strength" he said. "The match is now two to four" he said, "what's next?" He asked, laughing. "Who will reign supreme?" He asked.

"Hey boss, what now?" Hamburg asked.

"What do you mean what now, I can't use my Slow Slow Beam as of now, as that archaeologist chick is here" Foxy said. "So, there's only one choice left" he said.

"You mean you know what" Hamburg said, giggling.

"You know what indeed" Foxy laughed, as Robin used her Devil Fruit powers to get Hamburg out of the game.

"What a turn of events, now Hamburg is out of the game too" Itomimizu said as Luffy laughed.

"Good one Robin" Luffy said.

"Hamburg is safe" a referee said.

"You sure" Robin and I said, "article fifty four states while the face doesn't count, the top of the head is still fair game" we both said.

"If I were you, I'd start using my head first before somebody chops it off, the girls are right, Hamburg is out" Rokuroshi said.

"I'm sorry sir" the referee said.

"The Straw Hats archaeologist and swordswoman have memorized the massive rule book in only moments by flexing the mighty muscles of their minds" Itomimizu said.

"You both read all that?" Nami asked, "awesome" she said.

"Thanks for the compliment but we're only about half way through" Robin said, as I nodded my head.

"Well, either way they only got one left so let's finish them off quick" Nami said, throwing the ball to Sanji.

"You got it" Sanji said.

"Hey Sanji" some girls from the Foxy Pirates crew said, causing hearts to appear in the blonde's eyes.

"Yes ladies" Sanji said.

"Please don't hit our boss" they all said. "Just give that ball to us, okay" they all said.

"Of course" Sanji said, handing the ball to the women.

"You're so sweet, now would you mind getting knocked out of the game" Porche said. "As a favor, for me" she said.

"It'll be my pleasure ma'am, you can hit me wherever you like" Sanji said, falling to the ground as Chopper ran away.

"If you don't get up, I'll knock you out" Nami snapped causing Sanji to look up before the ball was dropped on top of his head, knocking him out.

"Ooo, Love Hunter Sanji has been blissfully bludgeon and dearly eliminated from the game, now he'll be joining his long nosed companion on the sidelines" Itomimizu said as Usopp dragged Sanji off the field.

"Bye, bye" Porche said.

"Ugh! You make me sick" Zoro said.

"We should have seen that coming" Robin said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	179. Chapter 179

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Seventy-Nine

"On the upside, their boss is the only one left" Nami said.

"We can't celebrate yet, you never know what might happen till the very end" Robin said, as I nodded my head.

"Yes good point" Foxy said, as what looked like a cannon rose from the ground.

"No way" Nami said.

"What the" Luffy and Chopper said.

"There it is, Hit and Dead Ball's top secret weapon finally makes its appearance" Itomimizu said.

"Say hello to the Mister Hit-Kun Cannon" Foxy said, as he laughed.

"Hey Ref, are you really going to allow this, that thing is obviously against the rules" Usopp said.

"So that's Mister Hit-Kun Cannon" Robin and I said.

"Wait, why are you both acting like you know all about this doo hicky, did I miss something?" Usopp asked.

"We ran across an article about it in the rule book but we hadn't actually seen the device until now" Robin explained.

"Rule number three hundred and twenty two, the only weapon allowed is Mister Hit-Kun Cannon" Rokuroshi said.

"Why would you make a rule just for that dumb thing?" Usopp asked.

"I don't know, seems pretty awesome to me" Luffy said.

"What's the point, listen I don't care how big your mister cannon whatever it is, you're still going to lose" Zoro said.

"I wouldn't be so sure, hey Porche, you ready to finish them off?" Foxy asked.

"I thought you'd never ask boss" Porche said. "Better not blink, Flower Hypnosis's go" she said as she spun her baton around before flowers popped out of the top.

"Not again" Usopp said.

"Hurry up and close your eyes" Nami said.

"Oh" Luffy said as he and Chopper covered their eyes and Zoro closed his.

"Can you play without dirty tricks for once" Zoro said.

"Now's your chance, fire" Porche said.

"Oh, I will" Foxy said, aiming at Zoro. "Like shooting fish in a barrel" the raven haired man said, while shooting at Zoro.

"Even without my swords, I'm still a swordsman" Zoro said as he cut the ball in half with his hand.

"What power, the swords less swordsman only sliced the ball in half with his bare hands, he did it with his eyes closed" Itomimizu said as everyone cheered.

"Oh no" Porche said.

"Zoro of team Straw Hat is out" Rokuroshi said.

"Why, what I'd do?" Zoro snapped.

"Rule number six hundred forty five, even with hands, no slicing the ball" Rokuroshi said. "Rules also state Foxy get's a new ball" he said.

"What?" Usopp asked.

"Oh well, better luck next time" Foxy said, as he was handed another ball as he laughed.

"What a shame, it was an impressive move from Zoro, but the rules are the rules" Itomimizu said.

"You okay?" Chopper asked as Zoro was walking past him and Luffy. "I don't think he's taking this to well" Chopper said.

"Hey there buddy" Sanji said.

"I know what you're about to say and I don't want to hear it, especially after that stunt you just pulled" Zoro said, picking me up and carrying me over to the area he was going to stand and holding me close to his chest as he did.

"Wow, the match is now two to one" Itomimizu said, "and Mister Hit-Kun Cannon is ready to go" he said.

"Time to pick up where I left off" Foxy said, laughing.

"Yeah, then let's see what you got" Luffy said.

"Bring it on" Chopper said, becoming a big fluffy ball after eating a Rumble Ball.

"Ultra Fast Level Five, go" Foxy said. "Let's see you dodge this you brats" he said, shooting the ball at Luffy who dodged it only for it to hit Mashikaku and bounce back towards him. Chopper soon jumped in the way, taking the hit himself and being knocked out of the field.

"No, Choppy" Porche said.

"The doctor makes a noble sacrifice for his captain, but is this, the end for him" Itomimizu said, as Chopper looked up.

"Hey, they said hits to the face don't count, right" Chopper said.

"Was that his face?" A referee asked.

"Huh, now that you mention it I'm not sure where that is exactly, with all that fluff it sort of hard to tell" Itomimizu said.

"He's so brave" someone said.

"Hey Ref, can't you see a pirate's honor is at stake here" someone else said. "I'm telling you that was his face" he said, as everyone in the crowd started defending Chopper.

"The Pirates honor is at stake than the choice is obvious isn't it, the ball hit him in the face and blows to the face do not count" Rokuroshi said, as everyone cheered. "However" he said.

"However" Chopper said.

"Even if blows to the face don't count, you're out of bounds so you're still eliminated" Rokuroshi said.

"Say it ain't so, this is a real tragedy" Itomimizu said. "Even after the heroic act to save his captain with a face block, he's still out, the brave little doctor will surely be missed by all, even so, he will be remembered as a true man of the sea" he said, crying as Chopper went back to normal size.

"Choppy" Porche said.

"Hey, you still hanging in there?" Luffy asked, holding Chopper's hat.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter, I'm out of the game either way" Chopper said as Luffy put his hat back on him.

"Don't worry, leave the rest to me" Luffy said. "Oh and thanks Chopper, nice save" Luffy said.

"What makes you think I want to hear that, that doesn't make me happy at all you big jerk" Chopper said, smiling.

"Not too bad Choppy" Foxy said, laughing. "I can't wait till I win you back on my crew" he said.

"Got to go through me first split head" Luffy said.

"Both teams are backed against the wall as our courageous captains face off in a climatic confirmation" Itomimizu said as Foxy laughed.

"I warn you, this is going to hurt, I think I'd give up now if I were you" Foxy said, aiming the cannon at Luffy.

"Huh, why would I give up, when you're the one that's going to lose" Luffy said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	180. Chapter 180

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Eighty

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, why don't you take a good look around before you start spouting nonsense" Foxy said, as we saw that everyone had a ball.

"Here it comes, the All Directional Shift" Itomimizu said.

"Say your prayers rubber boy" Porche said.

"What are they doing now?" Usopp asked.

"Hey, what's up with those balls old man, that's got to be against the rules" Sanji said.

"The rule book clearly states that players can use as many fake balls as they like" Rokuroshi said.

"You talk big, but you're just as bad as the last Ref" Usopp said.

"Damn, unless we can get a Ref of our own, we're never goanna see the end of this" Sanji said.

"Don't pay any attention to those guys Luffy, you and Foxy are the only ones with a real ball" Nami said. "Just keep your eye on him" she said.

"Oh, how did she know?" Foxy asked.

"What's wrong with this guy, I'm starting to think his brain is split to" Usopp said, as Foxy grew depression lines over his head.

"Sorry pal, looks like I'm going have to break you mister what you McCall thing" Luffy said, stretching his arm back. "Here it goes" he said.

"Hello" Porche said, taking the ball out of the outstretched hand.

"Take this" Luffy said, flinging his arm forward, as Foxy covered his face.

"Oh my, where'd this come from?" Porche asked, holding Luffy's ball. "Better watch were you stretch that arm" she said, as they all placed their hands behind their back. "Come on boys, let's shuffle" the blue haired girl said.

"Shuffle Time" everyone said, as they shuffled all the dodge balls behind their backs.

"This is bad, if he can't tell which ones are real and which ones a fake he won't be able to dodge" Nami said.

"Alright Mr. Smart Guy, do you know which balls are real now?" Foxy asked. "Better figure it out fast before they hit you" he said.

"Shut up, I'll just catch all of the balls; then it won't matter" Luffy said.

"Don't you get snarky with me boy, just sit back and accept your defeat with grace, now time to let those balls fly" Foxy said, as everyone in the crowd threw their dodge balls at Luffy. The rubbery boy started to catch them all as they came towards him. "Nice try, but you're finished" Foxy said, aiming the cannon at Luffy who was distracted with catching the dodge balls.

"Hey look out behind you" Usopp said, as Foxy shot at Luffy,

"Luffy don't dodge, let it hit your face" Nami said.

"Right, easy for you to say" Zoro said, tightening his grip on me.

"He did it" Nami said, as the ball hit Luffy's face and sent it reeling backwards.

"Alright" Usopp said, as Luffy's head snapped back into place and he swallowed the ball that he had caught with his mouth.

"Straw Hat Luffy, you're out" Rokuroshi said.

"Why, I thought it didn't count if you got hit in the face" Usopp said.

"Rule nine hundred ninety nine, ingesting any part of the ball results instant disqualification, check the rule book yourself if you don't believe me" Rokuroshi said.

"Unfortunately he's correct, it's on the very last page" Robin said.

"What? Why does that rule even exist?" Usopp asked.

"It's over, Straw Hat Luffy has eaten his way to defeat as team Foxy claims victory in the first round" Itomimizu said.

"Not again" Nami cried out as I remembered that Foxy and Luffy made a deal to give up two members in this round.

"The Foxy Pirates have claimed the victory for round one of the rematch of the Davy Back Fight; it's time for the boss to claim his prizes, which two members of the Straw Hat Crew will he chose?" Itomimizu said as Foxy laughed.

"The two I want are" Foxy said.

"Oh it's so obvious, isn't it boss" Porche said.

"You two" Foxy said, pointing at Robin and me. "The archaeologist Nico Robin and swordswoman Skylar Strife" he said, as we were all taken by surprise. I yelped as Zoro grabbed me and pulled me close, glaring daggers at the raven haired male.

"You want us?" Both Robin and I asked.

"Oh, the boss has decided his picks for this round are Nico Robin and Skylar Strife, oh captain, you're such a naughty boy" Itomimizu said, as I wiggled my way out of Zoro's tight grasp.

"Why boss, why did you give my adorable Choppy back" Porch complained.

"We can't afford to leave those two women on the Straw Hat Team, their too dangerous" Foxy said, remembering how Robin interfered in the dodge ball game and how I basically kicked Jacob's ass in the race. "Bringing them to our side will give us the advantage from here on out" he said.

"But" Porche said, as I leaned against Zoro, not wanting to go to Foxy's Team.

"This way, taking Chopper back in the next round will be a piece of cake" Foxy said, as Zoro just growled and held me close again, even tighter than before.

"Now I get it, you're so smart boss" Porche said as Foxy laughed.

"Robin, Skylar" Luffy and them cried as I pulled away from Zoro, kissing his cheek, as Robin and me walked over to Foxy and them.

"Robin, Skylar, my love" Sanji said.

"See ya later" Robin said smiling, as I just looked back and gave a bored smile to them all.

~Everyone's P.O.V~

"I feel their pain, they're trying to hide their sorrow behind those beautiful smiles" Sanji said, biting his shirt as he cried along with Usopp and Luffy. Zoro growled, as he crossed his arms and looked to the side, trying to hold in his anger. "They hate being apart from me, how dare they take my sweet Robin and Skylar away, even if it's the rule, do they not know nothing of love" the blonde said.

"Shut up" Zoro growled, causing Nami to look at him, a little sympathetic for the moss haired swordsman seeing as he loved the brunette. She was no idiot and neither were the rest, that kiss prove the two shared an unspoken love for one another.

"Robin, Skylar" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper cried as the Robin and Skylar put on the masks they were given.

"How does it look" Robin said, as some of the men were surrounding her, Skylar keeping her distance as the men complimented the raven haired woman a few flirting with her as well. The brunette growled when Jacob got near her, his eyes glazed over and sparkling as he leaned close to her, his cheeks flushed red.

"You look amazing in that mask" the raven haired male said, causing the brunette to recoil in disgust.

"Back off" Skylar sneered, as the male swooned.

"I love a woman who can hold up her own" Jacob said, causing Skylar to wince, after being defeated by the brunette Jacob had developed a crush on the girl. Her breasts were so soft and fun to squeeze and she had such a powerful kicked and he couldn't help but be attracted to her. Strong woman were always his weak point.

"Aw, they're so popular" Porche said, as Foxy laughed.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	181. Chapter 181

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Eighty-One

"They um, they seem to be getting along with them pretty well" Usopp said as he watched the two females being surrounded by the men, Zoro clenched his jaw when he saw that Jacob was getting a little too close for comfort to his Skylar.

"It figures, I never trusted that woman to begin with" Zoro said, speaking about Robin as he glared daggers at Jacob who was trying to cop of feel of Skylar, only to be hit by said brunette.

"What are you talking about, Robin and Skylar trust us to get them back, that's all, I think" Nami defended, seeing that Skylar seemed very uncomfortable with all those men near her while Robin didn't seem to mind nor care.

"As always, Nami's right on the money, I'm going to give it everything I got in the next round and help win Robin and Skylar back for us" Sanji said, as Zoro was more determined to get his brunette back.

"Let's get this next round going, let me at them" Luffy said.

"Luffy, you can't compete in the next round, you're in the third round, remember" Nami said.

"Geez, just remember the rules already" Usopp said.

"Alright, guess I'm on cheering duty then" Luffy said.

"With Robin and Skylar gone that means there's only five of us in the next event" Chopper said, as Foxy laughed.

~Skylar's P.O.V~

I sighed as I hit the raven haired boy again as he tried to grab at my chest or any other body part for that matter, couldn't he get the hint, I wasn't interested. I thought he hated my guts but I guess that changed, looking over to Robin I saw she wasn't bothered by any of this. Raising an eyebrow I looked to the ground and took in a deep breath, I knew they would win us back. As we all made our way to the area where the next event would take place, I stood beside Robin as we all stood on a cliff, I was glad that Jacob was in this round so I wouldn't have to deal with him.

"Round two will be held on the Long Reef, the game will be Dash Touch Dalmatian or DTD for short, although this is seven on seven competition the absent Nico Robin and Skylar Strife forces the Straw Hats to compete with only five players" Itomimizu said. "The rules are simple, basically it's played the same way as the game Red Light Green Light, whoever moves just the tiniest little bit after the light stops calling is out, whichever team touches the Stop Light at the top of the reef first, will be declared the winner" he said. "But this is no kids game, remember, when pirates play Red Light Green Light, they play hard and they play to win, the use of weapons is approved and encouraged this is what makes DTD a truly parlays game" he said.

"They sure do make things dramatic" I said, raising an eyebrow as Robin chuckled.

~Everyone's P.O.V~

"Playing for the Straw Hat Team is the same boring line up as always" Itomimizu said.

"Shut it jerk" Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Usopp, and Chopper snapped.

"Leading off for team Foxy is our beloved idol Porche and the beastly oddity Hamburg" Itomimizu said.

"Soon I will have little Choppy right back in my hands" Porche said, as Hamburg laughed.

"The rest of the team consist of ever swift Chiqicheetah, the fish man Capote, Jacob, and back for their vengeance for their lost in the Groggy Ring we have Tackle Machine Pickles and Big Pan the Wotan" Itomimizu said.

"We're going to make those Straw Hat losers pay for humiliating us" Pickles said as Big Pan laughed before smashing his fist to his right hand.

"These competitors will make team Foxy a force to be recon with" Itomimizu said.

"Hey, why is the old stilts guy up there, riding around with him?" Luffy asked, eating.

"And last but not least the role of our Stop Light will be played by none other than the no man himself, Tonjit, this great fool, I mean man of bravery stood on top stilts for ten years to touch the heavens, this makes him the logical choice to stand at the top of the reef and be it" Itomimizu said.

"I'm seriously sick and tired of high places though" Tonjit said.

"Hey wait a minute, if the old man is the Stop Light that gives us a big advantage in the DTD" Usopp said.

"Uh, let's not get ahead of ourselves here" Sanji said.

"But Usopp's right you guys, this could be just the lucky break that we need" Chopper said.

"You sure about all this captain?" Someone asked Foxy.

"Come on this is nothing, if our crew is strong enough to battle the treacherous wide open sea then this is child's play" Foxy said. "Don't sweat the small stuff" he said, laughing.

"Child's play huh" Nami said, her eyebrow twitching. "Then why did you give us this unfair jacked up course, giving you the advantage from the start?" She asked, as the path they needed to travel was curved and the path Foxy's team needed to follow was straight.

"I guess using that Do Do Beam really is his only talent" Sanji said.

"Stupid Foxy" Chopper said.

"Split head" Usopp said, as Foxy fell to the ground causing Skylar to sweat drop.

"You certainly wear your heart on your sleeve Captain Foxy" Robin said.

"Ain't that the truth" Skylar said.

"To kick off this event as the DTD rules state, both teams must start by calling out the first step" Itomimizu said.

"Taking the first step now" everyone in the round said, as they all stepped forward.

"So it begins and Team Foxy is already off an early lead" Itomimizu said.

"It's because of those huge freaks" Sanji said.

"If we follow the bosses plan, this'll be easy, let's do it" Porche said as her team cheered.

"I'm sure this goes without saying, but there's more to winning this thing then just the first one to touch the Stop Light, this twisted terrain makes it easy to lose your balance when coming to a sudden stop so that'll be the most likely time for the enemy to attack" Nami said.

"Hey split head" Luffy said, "if you screw around with this race I'm going have something to say about it" he said.

"Split head, ha! Like I'd even need to interfere, we could win this race in our sleep Straw Hat" Foxy snapped.

"Stop Light, are you ready to begin?" Itomimizu said.

"Uh huh" Tonjit said.

"Then take your position" Itomimizu said as the old man cover his eyes while everyone cheered.

"To recap, Team Foxy claim the victory in the last round, let's see what happens in round two DTD, ready, go" Itomimizu said.

"Green" Tonjit said holding out the word, as Chiqicheetah we running forward, the other's on his team soon following behind him.

"Run, quick Hamburg" Porche said as she rode on the back of Hamburg's back.

"Chiqicheetah sprints ahead to take an early lead with Full Dash Hamburg following behind in second place" Itomimizu said. "Meanwhile on the Straw Hats side Zoro and Sanji are out in front running neck and neck" he said.

"Move, you're in the way" Zoro said, running as fast as he could, trying to get ahead of the blonde headed cook and win his brunette back.

"No you move you're in my way" Sanji snapped.

"How can those two idiots run and argue at the same time?" Usopp asked.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	182. Chapter 182

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Eighty-Two

"Hey knock it off you two" Nami demanded.

"Yeah, concentrate on the game" Usopp said as he and Nami stop the other two still running a head of the rest of their team.

"They're amazing" Chopper panted out as he stopped by Nami and Usopp.

"Woah, what the heck, how could you hold that word out for so long, freaky old stilts guy?" Luffy asked, causing Skylar to chuckle.

"He makes an ideal stop light" Robin said.

"Red" Tonjit said, holding this word out as well. Skylar sweat dropped when she saw that Zoro and Sanji had stopped to fight. The moss haired swordsman had no time for this as he saw that the other team was far up ahead, but the blonde just knew how to piss him the fuck off.

"The only ones to worry about from the Straw Hat Team are those two" Pickles said. "Let's knock them out of the game quick, just like planned" he said, as he picked up a big boulder and threw it in the air, Big Pan jumping up and smashed it towards the two arguing.

"Oh crap it's headed right for them" Usopp said.

"The old man's about to finish his red light" Chopper said.

"We don't have time to worry about that" Nami said, as Tonjit finish saying red light.

"Quick stop" Porche said as the old man was turning to face them. Before he looked the bolder that was thrown at Zoro and Sanji landed on them, Zoro cut the boulder in half and Sanji sent it flying towards Big Pan and Pickles. '_If we move, we'll be out_' Pickles though as the two piece of rock came flying towards the two, hitting them into the water. Jacob, who had been following behind the two, not really trying, clenched his jaw as he narrowed his eyes at the two Straw Hats.

"You're out" Tonjit said.

"An early upset on team Foxy for Pickles and Big Pan, they've been knocked off the course and out of the game" Itomimizu said.

"Alright Zoro and Sanji, way to go, nice one" Luffy cheered.

"Whatever, it's no big deal, we only need one person on Team Foxy to touch him for the win and it doesn't matter which one does it" Foxy said, laughing.

"Chiqicheetah, Hamburg, and Porche are out in front and have quite a significant lead over the Straw Hats" Itomimizu said.

"Oh my, that put me in a 'we're totally going to win' mood" Porche said, as Hamburg laughed.

"Damn, they're way to fast" Nami said.

"It looks like Zoro and Sanji are our only hope" Usopp said.

"Stupid moss head sword swinger" Sanji said.

"Delusional love cook" Zoro said.

"I'm warning you I'm on a very important mission to rescue my sweet Robin and Skylar" Sanji said, forgetting that they could only win one member back in this round. "If you do anything to get in the way-" Sanji said.

"Green" Tonjit said, stretching it out.

"I don't have time to listen to the crap" Zoro said, starting to run.

"Hey hold on, I wasn't finished you jerk" Sanji said, before dodging a spike chain as it came towards him. Another one was shot towards Zoro, almost wrapping itself around his leg if he hadn't dodged it, looking back the two watched as Jacob smirked; the two spiked chains coming back to him and making their way into the sleeves of his shirt. Zoro clenched his teeth, not wanting to waste his time on the raven haired boy, yet he wanted to so badly kick the male's ass for even trying to touch his brunette. Making the decision to keep going, the moss haired male continue to run along with Sanji as they dodge the spike chains, before they wrapped around their legs and gave the raven haired boy a chance to shoot forward, ahead of the two.

"Thanks for the boost" Jacob said, a cocky smirk on his face as he suddenly picked up more speed then both of the two.

"Despite losing two players, Team Foxy has a huge lead and is the closest to reaching the Stop Light, at the rate the Straw Hats don't stand a chance at winning this round" Itomimizu said, as Zoro glared at the back of the raven haired males head, wanting to wipe that cocky smirk off his face, but decided to focus more on the race and try to win Skylar back.

"Go, go" Luffy cheered his team on.

"That's it, yes, just like that, keep it up and we'll win" Foxy said, laughing.

"Damn it, it's your fault we've fallen so far behind you stupid moss head, if we lose this round I'm-" Sanji said, before stopping when he noticed that Zoro was on another path that stopped near the water.

"How'd this happen?" Zoro asked. "The path is gone" he said, agitated that he was probably falling even more behind. Skylar sweat drop as she tilted her head and sighed.

"Such a terrible sense of direction" Skylar said.

"How in the hell can anyone get lost on a path like this one, you can see the old man at the end of it, even your sense of direction can't be that bad" Sanji snapped.

~Skylar's P.O.V~

I sighed; Sanji was right about that, how anyone could get lost on a straight path amazes even me. I shifted a little as I leaned back and watched the match, not really paying attention to it. Looking up at the sky I stopped and begin to wonder about something's, I hope they win and if they do I hope they take Robin back, I know I'm of no use to anyone, maybe my mother was right, I'm just useless. I can fight, I just don't have it in me to do it sometimes and if I had the choice I would jump into the ocean and drown myself then stay on the Foxy Pirates. It's not like my life has any value to it, I'm of no use to anyone but…Zoro seems to be trying very hard to win, usually he wouldn't really care about something like this. My head turned to the side as tears welled in my eyes, now that I think about I'm just so useless, mother and father were right, what's the point of having someone who can fight but chose not to on your team when you can have someone better. I know they would choose Robin by a long shot because she at least communicates with them, I just keep to myself and stay in the background, but can you blame me. If you've been cut off from the world, if you had to try your very best to be accepted by the people who are supposed to love and care for you since you were born and never be good enough in their eyes. To be beaten and neglected, to try and reach out for help but have no one there. That's always how it's been for me and my brothers, all we wanted was to be accepted, but it's hard when you're scared, when you're scared of being rejected or beaten because of your mistakes. I can't ever shake off the feeling that the minute I say something that shows who I am or do something that other's might not like they'll hate me…just like my parents hated me and my brothers, the more the memories came back the more the tears started to fall. All I want…is to be accepted but how can I when I'm too scared of being rejected and attacked by those claiming they see me as my friend. I'd rather make small comments that would please everyone then say something that they wouldn't like. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder, turning my head I looked at Robin and saw her eyes flash with worry for a minute before they went back to being calm. "Are you alright Ms. Swordswoman?" Robin asked.

"I…I don't know anymore" I said, chuckling. "You know if they do win, I hope they pick you since I'm just useless" I said, the tears falling faster as Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Now what makes you believe you're useless?" Robin asked.

"I don't know, the fact that I choose not to fight even though I can, that I can never really join in on the conversations we all have because I'm scared of being…beaten" I said, mumbling the last part as Robin furrow her brows.

"You're not useless and you shouldn't speak of such nonsense Mr. Swordsman wouldn't be exactly to happy to see you in such a state" Robin said, causing me to blink my eyes. "I may not know much about you, you're a very hard person to read, but I do know that something must of happen to make you believe that the crew would beat you for saying something they wouldn't like" she said. "You're a part of the crew, they care for you and so does Mr. Swordsman, so I'd abandon those thought and try to be more open, you may like the results" the raven haired woman said, looking forward and watching the match. I swallowed the lump in my throat and wiped at my eyes, smiling a little I nodded my head and turn my attention back to the match, seeing that Foxy's Team was still in the lead.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	183. Chapter 183

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Eighty-Three

"It's risky, but it's do or die" Sanji said, as he jumped from rock to rock, using them as a short cut to catch up to Foxy's Team.

"Looks like Sanji is taking, a huge gamble" Itomimizu said.

"Oh no you don't" Jacob said, shooting his spiked chains towards Sanji, who grabbed a hold of one and was able to throw the raven haired boy into the water, before continuing up to the rocks.

"Close one" Sanji said, as the rocks he has just jumped on crumbled away and Jacob popped out of the water, his wet hair covering his face as he growled, before swimming towards dry land. I chuckled, as a smirk made its way onto my face.

"It seems that Sanji's big gamble has paid off, now he's right behind the lead group and closing in fast" Itomimizu said.

"That's not fair, Hamburg hurry, he's gaining on us." Porche said.

"What, what do you want?" Nami asked, as Capote stood in their way.

"In my opinion, it never hurts to reduce the number of opponents you have, time for the three of you to kick the bucket" Capote said.

"Oh crap" Usopp said.

"Nami, Usopp, what do we do?" Chopper asked hiding, and failing, behind Usopp.

"We have no choice" Nami said. "Everybody run for it" she said, as they all ran away from the fish man.

"Hey, you can't escape from me" Capote said, chasing after them. "Come here now" he said.

"Man, the old stilts guy's green is even longer then it was last time" Luffy said, catching Robin and mine's attention.

"He's sleeping" everyone said when we heard him snoring.

"HEY WAKE UP" someone screamed.

"WAKE UP" another person screamed.

"Don't be sleeping" someone said.

"Green light, red light, stop" Tonjit said, as everyone came to a complete stop.

"Damn it" Capote said as he jumped in the air.

"You're out" Tonjit said, as Capote fell to the ground and knocked himself out.

"Taken by surprise that the Stop Light was napping, Capote was caught off guard, unable to stop and is out" Itomimizu said.

"What kind of weirdo falls asleep standing up, leaning against a rock like that?" Foxy asked, as I blinked my eyes, thinking of one other person who could do that.

"That old stilts guy sure is something" Luffy said, laughing.

"What the heck, I thought this would be an easy win, now I'm starting to get worried" Porche said.

"Now the four front runners are all within one hundred meters of the Stop Light, it's going to be a mad dash to the finish, one of these four will most likely be our winner, which one will it be" Itomimizu said as the Foxy Pirates cheered, I just brought my knees up and wrapped my arms around them, resting my chin on them.

"Alright Sanji you can do it" Luffy cheered.

"Nobody's paying any attention to us" Chopper said.

"Yeah, completely ignored" Usopp said.

"This defiantly feels a bit useless, doesn't it" Nami said, as a wind blew by. "Well, at least we can take comfort knowing that we're not the only useless ones here" she said, as I sweat drop when I saw that Zoro had come to another dead end.

"The path ended again" Zoro said, sounding really agitated.

"How the hell can you get lost on a straight path twice? Is your sense of direction really that bad?" I asked, as Zoro grew an irritation mark on his head.

"It's cold, I want to get this over with so I can go eat something warm" Tonjit said, turning away from them as Chiqicheetah when running forward, the others soon following.

"Out of my way" Sanji said, as he ran up beside Hamburg.

"Alright Hamburg, let him have it" Porche said as Hamburg pulled out one of his clubs.

"This time you're mine" Hamburg said, swinging at Sanji who dodged his attack.

"So, you want a piece of me gorilla man" Sanji said, as Hamburg laughed.

"You're mince meat" Hamburg said, heading towards Sanji with both his clubs.

"Hamburg and Sanji are now going head to head, meanwhile Chiqicheetah is racing towards the Stop Light, so by keeping him occupied it seems that Sanji has fallen right into Porche's trap" Itomimizu said.

"Oh no" Sanji said, as the cheetah was closing in on Tonjit. He continued to dodge each attack while Porche laughed.

"Victory is ours" Porche said.

"Damn it" Sanji said, dodging another attack.

"Chiqicheetah is just a few leaps away from touching the Stop Light" Itomimizu said, as Chiqicheetah was about to touch Tonjit, the old man sneezed all over the cheetah.

"You're out" Tonjit said, as Chiqicheetah tried to wipe the snot from his face.

"What, he was sneezing, Tonjit hasn't even started calling out red light green light yet, he was just starting to sneeze" Itomimizu said. "All of that running speed was for nothing, Chiqicheetah had a full start and is now out" he said, as the cheetah fell to his knees.

"Damn it, don't sneeze in the middle of the game Stop Light" Foxy said.

"I can't believe it, we were so close to winning too" Someone said.

"That crazy old stilts guy, even his snot is long" Luffy said laughing as Chiqicheetah went to the side and sat down.

"He was sneezing" Hamburg said, laughing.

"Get a hold of yourself Hamburg, this is no laughing matter, we just got to win this game so we can get my little Choppy back" Porche said.

"Both teams are closing in on the Stop Light and with only a short distance to go, the next play should determine the outcome of the game" Itomimizu said. "But which player will it be, the duo Porche and Hamburg or Sanji, we'll find out soon, the moment of truth is about to begin" he said.

"Green" Tonjit said, holding it out.

"The Stop Light is defiantly calling out his line this time, this is it" Itomimizu said, as the three went running towards the old man. As Hamburg tried to attack Sanji, the blonde dodged every attack.

"Pardon me" Sanji said, hopping on Hamburg's face and giving himself a boost.

"Hamburg come on, what are you doing?" Porche said as she clung to the monkey's back.

"Robin's and Skylar's personal savior has come to save the day" Sanji said, running up to the old man.

"Sanji" Luffy said.

"No way" someone said.

"What happen to Porche?" Another person asked, as Hamburg was losing balance and Porche was clinging to his back.

"And now that I brought Robin and Skylar back to our crew, they'll defiantly fall in love with me" Sanji said, as I sweat dropped. I sighed and looked down sadly considering that they could only get one of us back and it seems the blonde forgot that.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	184. Chapter 184

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Eighty Four

"Hey Sanji, touch him, you got to touch him to win the game" Luffy said to the blonde.

"Alright, time to win this game, thanks for everything old timer" Sanji said about to touch the old man before stopping as he heard Porche scream. As both she and Hamburg fell off the cliff, the monkey grabbed the side as the blue haired female fell. Sanji quickly turned around and started running back to where Porche was.

"Sanji has turned around and started running back down the trail before touching the Stop Light, what is he doing?" Itomimizu said.

"Even if she's the enemy, I can't abandon a lady in distress" Sanji said, jumping off the cliff and catching Porche.

"Incredible the nefarious cook Sanji has saved our beloved Porche" Itomimizu said.

"Red Light" Tonjit said.

"Hamburg is desperately trying to hold on while remaining still, but Sanji is most likely going to be out of the game despite his valiant and heroic rescue of Porche" Itomimizu said, as Sanji and Porche emerged from the water. "No wait, there's Sanji and he has Porche, not only that but he seems to be holding completely still despite his current situation, he's out in the middle of the water, but he's not moving an inch" he said. "He's safe" he said.

"Impossible" someone said.

"How can he be standing up like that, there's no way he's touching the bottom" Foxy said.

"Oh, I get it, he's treading water and he's doing it while carrying Porche and keeping his upper body completely motionless" Itomimizu said. "He's just like a swan on a lake, kicking furiously beneath the surface while looking elegant and graceful above, as long as the Stop Light can't see him moving, he's undeniable safe" he said. "Sanji is incredible determined to win" he said. "Sanji still has a chance to touch the Stop Light and claim the victory" Itomimizu said.

"Impressive Mr. Cook" Robin said.

"He must have some really strong leg power to be able to do all that" I said.

"Sanji, you're awesome" Luffy said, crying.

"Oh my, I could really fall for you Mr. Cook" Porche said, kissing Sanji's cheek.

"Well we're fucked" I said, as Sanji let Porche go and started acting like a love sick puppy.

"Both Porche and Sanji have dived underwater" Itomimizu said.

"You two moved, you're out" Tonjit said.

"Hey what you're problem, just keep swimming, you want me to drown or something" Porche said, emerging from the water.

"Oh what have I done, sweet Robin and Skylar" Sanji said.

"Green" Tonjit said, holding it out.

"And with the Stop Light's call, the game is once again under way, the only competitors left in the round at this point is Hamburg of Team Foxy as well as" Itomimizu said.

"We're almost to the Stop Light" Nami said, as she, Usopp, and Chopper past Hamburg who was still hanging onto the cliff.

"There's nobody left to stop us" Usopp said.

"I don't believe it, we're going to be the first ones to touch him" Chopper said.

"Come on, let's all touch him together" Nami said.

"Yeah" Usopp and Chopper cheered.

"Amazingly enough, the forgotten trio of Straw Hat Slowpokes are now poised to be the first ones to touch the Stop Light, what an amazing turn of events who would have even thought it possible" Itomimizu said as Hamburg got back up.

"Just when I finally get to the real path" Zoro said, stopping by Hamburg who was lying on the ground. "I find you in the middle of it" he said, "out of my way" he growled, kicking the monkey.

"Red" Tonjit said, holding it out.

"We did it" Nami said.

"This is it, the Straw Hats are about to win" Itomimizu said.

"Yeah, we win" Luffy cheered.

"Tag" Usopp, Nami, and Chopper all said, before they could tag the old man, Hamburg fell on them and his hand touched the old man.

"Hamburg is the first player to touch the stop light, congratulation to team Foxy, the winner of round two Dash Touch Domination game" Itomimizu said.

"That's two games in a row, we're going to sweep in this, three match" Foxy said, laughing, as my eye twitched.

"Him, what happen is it over?" Zoro asked, walking up to where Nami and them where.

"You're the one who ended it you idiot" Nami snapped.

"And you totally ruined everything for us" Chopper snapped.

"This is all your fault Zoro" Usopp snapped, though Zoro looked calm on the outside I watched as his eyes flashed with pure anger at losing the match.

"That's alright, it doesn't matter, I'm up next, the captains going to win his crew back, no problem" Luffy said, cracking his knuckles.

"Haven't you forgotten an important little fact Straw Hat, that was your second loss, so in addition to Nico Robin and Skylar, you're about to lose one more member of your crew, on top of that we didn't make another deal so you can only win back one crew member per event" Foxy said. "Therefore, even in the slimmest most inconceivable chance you win the next round" he said.

"Come on, get to the point split head" Luffy said, causing Foxy to fall to the ground, a depression cloud over him.

"Split head" Foxy said.

"What he's trying to say captain is-" Robin said.

"That there's only one more round remaining, so even if you win it you can only take back one person" I said, interrupting Robin, as my voice cracked a little.

"So no matter what does or doesn't happen in the next round, the fact remains, you've already lost two of your crew mates forever" Foxy said, laughing.

"The battle has ended and you know what that means, time to choose your bounty" Itomimizu said, as Foxy walked up to Chopper.

"Tough luck, but you should have seen this one coming" Foxy said, laughing.

"I missed you Choppy" Porche said, as she hugged Chopper close to her. "Don't you ever leave me again" she said as Chopper got out of her grasp and landed on Robin's lap, who had been sitting down while I stood near the chair my arms crossed.

"Robin, Skylar" Chopper cried. Smiling I bend down and petted his head as Robin held him.

"We'll work something out Doctor, don't cry" Robin said.

"Yeah and remember you have both Robin and me here with you" I said, smiling as I looked into the reindeer/human eyes. He smiled a little as tiny sobs escaped past his lips, sitting up and hugged me also taking me by surprised, smiling I patted his back before pulling away and standing back up straight, smiling as Porche looked away, pouting.

"Hey, we're kind of running out of options here" Usopp said.

"How are you going to get us out of this?" Nami asked.

"I got this under control, we'll have a third Davy Back Fight and win all three rounds" Luffy said.

"Now you want to go to three" Foxy said, "I don't think so" he said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	185. Chapter 185

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Eighty-Five

"Let me ask you a question boy, do you know why the Foxy Pirates are the strongest of the strong, the best of the best" Foxy said.

"Huh, you really think you're the best, huh" Zoro said, scoffing.

"Then why did you lose to us twice" Usopp said.

"Aw, you're splitting hairs here" Foxy said, as one of the male crew members fanned Robin and me off. "Come on, listen you're asking for a third fight in a row, but we have five three coins game with a Fang Frog Pirates today before we ran into you saps" he said. "Now I don't like to back down from a challenge but my crew is spent, they're tired, they're injured; they've been giving it their best all day long" he said, as I looked over at the crew members being bandaged. "Take us for a third match all you want, but I'd be a fool to put my crew out like that, being the best there is takes more than just strength" Foxy said. "You have to know when it's time to keep fighting and when it's time to quit and call it a day" he said, laughing.

"As much as I hate to say it he's right, sometimes you have to put your safety and the safety of your crew first and understand that you're not going to win all the time" I said. "It's best to quit while you're a head instead of trying to keep your pride in tact because the safety and well being of others are much more important than your pride" I said, taking everyone by surprise that I actually said something like that. Robin smiled a little as Chopper stared at me with amazement before smiling also, as everyone on the crew just stared.

"Uh what, so impress that you don't know what to say" Foxy said.

"You got to be kidding me, first you brag about how strong you are, then we're suppose to feel sorry for you, but I will agree with what Skylar said because hers actually meant something" Zoro said, causing me to blush.

"Poor Foxy, he's so strong, he has to cheat to win, it's not his fault he challenge us, come on Skylar actually meant that you shouldn't push your crew but you just want us to feel sorry for you" Sanji said, as Foxy fell to the ground.

"Even if we end up winning the finally round, what should we do, it's not like we can get Chopper, Skylar, and Robin back, how can we choose and what if we have to leave all of them with those losers" Usopp said.

"I'm not leaving anybody, I'll make it happen somehow" Luffy said, as I stayed quiet and watched as the men offered Robin, Chopper, and I sweets.

"Somehow isn't good enough, we need a plan" Sanji said, as Zoro sighed, looking a little irritated.

I'm getting sick of dealing with these guys, how about I just chop them up instead" Zoro said, as Chopper turned his head away from the sweets that were offered to him.

"I don't like them either, but let's try and keep the bloodshed to a minim, ok" Usopp said.

~Everyone's P.O.V~

Nami looked towards Foxy and smirked as she walked over to the long nosed captain who was drawing circles in the grass. "Hey boss, I have a little proposition for you" Nami said, as Foxy looked up at her. "Instead of one person, let's bet five this time, you know, like how you and Luffy did back in the first round" she said.

"Are you crazy, we already lost three" Usopp snapped.

"Wait, it's alright, let her handle this" Sanji said.

"Go on, I'm all ears" Foxy said.

"The point of the game is to take the crew members you want from the other team, right" Nami said. "Well we want Robin, Skylar, and Chopper and if we can't have all of them then there's no point in us having a crew at all" she said. "In fact, you don't need to risk five of your crew mates, we'll put everything on the line just for those three" she said, as Skylar blinked her eyes, slightly surprised. "In other words, if you beat us, you get the rest of our crew" Nami said. "All five members in one shot, what do you say? Sounds like a pretty good idea if you ask me" she said. '_This girl has some serious guts to try and bargain with me, she might make a good crew member_' Foxy thought, '_and those two are some of the strongest fighters I ever seen, even their sniper seems to have some useful tools at his disposable and their captain well his 100,000,000 bounty speaks for itself_' he thought.

"Yes you have a deal" Foxy said, laughing as he stood up. "But what's the fun in betting only three crew mates, make it five hundred, that's right, five hundred of my men in addition to the three you asked for" he said, as everyone in Foxy's crew stared in disbelief.

"Uh, you sure about that" Nami said.

"Our boss is throwing down the gantlet with his dreaded five hundred men bet, well Straw Hat, what do you say?" Itomimizu asked.

"What would we do with five hundred people, that's the dumbest thing I ever heard" Luffy said, before Sanji and Usopp kicked him to the ground.

"Shut up, don't ruin this for us when he already agreed to the important part" Usopp said.

"But we couldn't fit five hundred people on the Merry, even if we tried" Luffy said.

"Doesn't matter if it's five people or five hundred people, as long as we're able to get Robin, Skylar, and Chopper back" Sanji said.

"Oh right" Luffy said.

"So do you accept?" Foxy asked.

"Yeah, you bet I do" Luffy said.

"By the way since your team doesn't actually have five hundred members to bet, you'll have to pay us with your descendants if you lose the match" Itomimizu said, as Sanji, Usopp, and Luffy blinked. "In other words, not only you, but you're children, grandchildren, great grandchildren, and whoever else it takes to make up five hundred people will swear their loyalty to Foxy Pirates and join our crew" he said.

"So basically what you're saying is that if one of them has children that child would automatically be a part of the crew and will never get to experience the true meaning of having a life of their own and neither would their children" Skylar said, blinking her eyes as she gave a bored expression.

"Correct" Itomimizu said, as the three boys stared wide eye.

"Are children too" Sanji said, imagining the children he would have with Nami. "Aw come here sweetie" he said in his own delusional world as the other's ignored him. Zoro didn't like the idea either as he blushed at the thought of Skylar bearing his children.

"I don't know about this you guys, it's kind of a weird deal, don't you think" Usopp said.

"It's too late to be thinking cold feet now" Nami said. "And besides it doesn't matter as long as we win, give it a hundred percent Luffy" she said.

"Yeah, leave it to me" Luffy said, as Foxy laughed

"I hate to bust your bubble there rubbery boy, but just as a fair warning, nobody has ever been able to beat me in the combat round" Foxy said. "You may be captain now, but you'll be swapping my deck soon" he said.

"Oh yeah, you think you can beat me in a fight" Luffy said, as Foxy turned and started walking away from the rubbery boy while laughing.

"Maybe so and maybe not, but this isn't a fight my boy, it's a game" Foxy said.

~Time Skip~

"One, two, three, four; who's the man that's going score, Foxy" Porche and the other girls cheered, as Skylar scoffed. She hated girls who are preppy because they reminded her too much of the girls back home that picked on her because she wanted to fight instead of dress up.

"We finally arrived at the Combat Round, but before we start, we must decide on the battle field" Itomimizu said, as Foxy and Luffy spin a cannon around. "The two competitors spin this un bias cannon and wherever it stops, is the place where they'll do combat" he said, as the cannon started to slow down and stop.

"The match hasn't even started yet and you guys are already cheating" Usopp snapped as the cannon had stopped before quickly spinning around to face Foxy's pirate ship and was fired.

"There you have it, the battle field has been set and would you look at that, by sheer coincidence it's on the deck of the Sexy Foxy" Itomimizu said as Skylar raised an eyebrow at the name of the ship.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	186. Chapter 186

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Eighty-Six

"Oh now you're just rubbing it in, you little liar" Usopp snapped.

"Moving right along" Itomimizu said. "Let's explain the rules of combat, everything that is fifty meters of where the cannon ball landed is consider part of the battle field, in other words it's a hundred meter wide circle measuring from the center of the ship" he said. "Weapons and anything else found inside the designated battle field are all out, however, outside crew members are strictly forbidden from entering the ship, knock your opponent out of bounds then you win the match" he said. "Simple as that, also as long as you're in the circle, fighting in the air or water is fine" he said.

"F, O, X, Y; Foxy" the girls cheered, causing Skylar to gag which made Chopper laugh a little.

"While we're busy preparing for the main event, Porches lovely flower cheerleaders are performing on the stage, if that's not your thing, you could also check out a warm up match being held on the front of the ship" Itomimizu said. "And as always out association of stalls is holding a limited edition Davy Back Fight merchandise, so be sure to check that out as well" he said.

"Nobody wants your junk, just start the match already" Nami said, as Luffy and Usopp were buying some Foxy Pins. "Haven't you seen enough of his dumb face" she snapped at the two.

"We're ready, where's your captain at?" Someone asked the orange haired girl.

"He's right there, now take him before he buys something else" Nami snapped, scaring the poor man.

"So what are you getting mad about this time?" Zoro asked.

"What do you think, I'm mad at you idiots for not taking this seriously, if everybody sits back and let's Foxy run the show we're going to get cheated out of our whole crew" Nami said.

"He's running the show because he has the man power to do it" Zoro said as Usopp and Luffy were being lead to where they needed to go by that man from earlier. "He's guys out number us a hundred to one" he said.

"Exactly, that's why we can't let him have more" Nami said.

"Luffy won't lose, why don't we just sit back and enjoy the show for once" Sanji said. "Now you go on a head, I'll run and get us some drinks, okay" Sanji said, running off.

~Skylar's P.O.V~

"Hey you three, come here for a sec, I got something for ya" someone said as Robin, Chopper, and I were walking around. Walking over to the man and his stand we stopped in front of him. "Some snacks for the show" he said, showing us some food and drinks.

"How much?" Robin asked.

"Huh, free of charge" the man said to us.

"Oh, how kind of you" Robin said, as she took the food. As she walked away she handed Chopper the popcorn and me a drink.

"Oh yeah, even if Luffy loses the last round, at least we'll all be a part of the same crew again" Chopper said. "Sure beats having everyone spilt up don't you think?" He asked.

"Always thinking positive" I said, smiling.

"Well yes, that maybe so, but even if we are together, the captain won't be our captain anymore" Robin said, as I nodded my head. "Actually he won't be a captain at all, since the whole crew will be serving under Foxy" she said, as Chopper went in a daze.

"You're right about that, but from what I can tell from Luffy since meeting him and being on the crew, I know he wouldn't lose since he has a dream to fulfill" I said.

"What is your dream Ms. Swordswoman?" Robin asked.

"It was originally to find a friend, an old friend, and make him remember me, but now all I want is to see you all succeed in fulfilling your dreams and being able to let my past go" I said, surprised that I was able to talk this much. "It's funny, I guess what you told me in the last round is taking effect, in a way I guess it wouldn't hurt to speak out every once in a while" I said, taking a sip of my drink as Robin stared at me.

"But that won't happen because Luffy's going to win right?" Chopper asked, coming out of his daze and looking up and Robin and me. "He has too because we have our own adventure we got to finish together, no matter what" he said.

"I'm sure that is exactly what the captain is thinking" both the raven haired woman and I said, smiling down at the reindeer/human as we discarded the conversation we had between each other while Chopper was in his daze like state. I smiled as Chopper took Robin's hand as she grabbed mine slightly surprising me, as we continued to walk.

~Time Skip~

"That cannon means the preparations are complete" Itomimizu said as a cannon was shot off. "So if the entertainment could please leave the stage" he said, as the two fighting on the ship jumped off. "Thank you" he said, "and now it's time for the main event" he said. "The fighters are in place and the bell is ready to sound out" Itomimizu said as everyone cheered, as more cannons were shot. "Grab a seat in the spectator's stands before it's too late" he said. I leaned forward a little as Robin sat between Chopper and me.

"That's odd" Robin said as the sky grew dark, "it's cloudy all of a sudden" she said.

"Nami, I'm back" I heard Sanji call out, looking down to the bottom I saw him walking, looking for Nami and the others. "Where are you?" He called out before tripping, I have a feeling I know who tripped him, smiling I shake my head and continue looking forward, not really paying attention to the three down below.

"Today we have a real treat ladies and gentlemen" Itomimizu said, as two pictures of Foxy and Luffy appeared on the darken clouds. "A captain vs. captain showdown" he said, as everyone cheered.

"Just ignored them" I mumbled, when I caught a glimpse of Zoro and Sanji fighting.

"First in the left corner, we have a reining Davy Back champion, the man among men who never turns down a challenge and boast a legendary combat record or nine hundred and twenty wins and zero loses, our one and only boss, The Sliver Fox Foxy" Itomimizu said.

"My eyes" I cried out covering my eyes as I saw that Foxy didn't have a shirt on, oh the horror.

"You seem a bit more open, maybe soon you'll be hyper just like the others" Robin said, amused by my reaction.

"I doubt it, but for the love of God did he have to be shirtless" I said, peeking out from behind my hands. I shivered before frowning as everyone kept saying that Luffy was too scared to come out since he was taking forever.

"And in the right corner, our challenger, hailing from the East Blue with a crew of only eight and a massive 100,000,000 bounty, the rubber wonder they call Straw Hat, Monkey D. Luffy" Itomimizu said as Luffy came out wearing a white sheet, before removing it and showing the afro he wore.

"Yeah" Luffy cheered, as everyone on our crew stared surprised, I was quiet for a minute before my lips twitched and I ended up laughing, cheering with the rest of the crowd.

"Wow, Luffy has sported a larger than life afro with a personality to match" Itomimizu said.

"Yeah, looking sharp buddy" Sanji cheered.

"That's messed up" Zoro said.

"Wow, Luffy's cooler than ever" Chopper said, sparkling.

"I agree" Robin said laughing; smiling as she looked over at me while I was cheering, blushing I quiet down and looked away.

"I agree also" I said, a wide smile on my face.

"Both fighters have enter the battle field and both look like they're ready to rumble" Itomimizu said. "Now that Luffy has turned in his straw hat for a mighty afro, does he have the power to protect the pride of his crew and his unborn children alike? Or will Foxy's unbeatable fist strip him of all his hope and dreams, only time will tell as this faithful fight round of the Davy Back Fight, explodes into action, but first a word from our sponsors" he said, causing me to raise an eyebrow as I cocked my head to the side in confusion. Soon the dark clouds started to go away and let the light shine back down.

"Hey Straw Hat, I'm really digging the new look" Someone said, before quickly covering their mouth. "I mean you suck" he said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	187. Chapter 187

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Eighty-Seven

"I see that Usopp seems to be enjoying this" I said, leaning forward as I rested my elbow on my leg and propped my head up with my hand. I watched as the long nosed pirate started telling Luffy what to do.

"So funky, I can feel that vibe like a fire in my soul" Sanji said, causing me to chuckle, I couldn't help but be so amused by all of this. I mean I was also amused by everyone's reaction to me speaking out but this was much more entertaining.

"You see, this is what happens when you leave Luffy alone with Usopp" I heard Zoro say, causing me to smile.

"Can he try and show some dignity for once" Nami said, my smile widen as I knew she was stuck next to the two. I knew I should take Robin's advice and open up some more, but that's going to take some time and I would be better off opening up to her and Nami first, I already felt comfortable around Zoro. But, if I could feel more comfortable around the two females then maybe I might be able to speak my feelings instead of the both of us showing them through our actions.

"Hey, not too shabby, sometimes you got to unleash the beast to win" Foxy said. "Not that you have any chance against me" he said, as Usopp laughed.

"You might be the champ, but this one got some bite, he's out of sight, you best get ready for a fight because his one, two going to give you a-" Usopp started to say.

"Alright corner man, it's time to take your side show to the side lines" Itomimizu said, interrupting the long nosed pirate.

"But I was really getting my groove on, you can't make me leave already" Usopp snapped.

"Manager out" Itomimizu said as the crowd cheered.

"Get on with the show" someone shouted.

"And since I'm not needed here either, I'll be on my merry way" Itomimizu said, hopping on the giant bird. "Let's get this thing started" he said, as the stands started rising.

"Huh, what the, the stands our moving" Nami said.

"Woah, cool, I got to get chairs like that on my ship" Luffy said, as I sweat dropped.

"Now then Luffy, what do you say you and I have a little fun" Foxy said, laughing. "This whole ship is our playground after all, feel free to go as wild as you like, don't worry we have plenty of skilled shipwrights to clean up after our mess" he said, laughing again.

"Now our opponents face off on top of the fabulous figure head of The Sexy Foxy, what kind of fearsome flying fist will be thrown today" Itomimizu said.

"Luffy don't lose, that's all that matter" Sanji said.

"Just watch out for his beam, okay" Nami said.

"Come on Luffy, you can do it" I cheered, causing Nami and the other two to look back at me with surprise, before Zoro smirked causing me to blush but I continued to cheer.

"Excitement fills the stands in the final seconds before the match, it's plunder or be plunder with Foxy's infamous five hundred man wager making the stakes sky high" Itomimizu said. "Will Foxy seize six generations of Straw Hats" he said.

"Luffy" Chopper cheered

"Go boss" two of Foxy crew members cheered in front of him.

"It's the Silver Slow Slow Slugger vs. the Gum Gum Galleon Gun; this is a one round but with no time limit, as long as they stay in bounds, anything goes" Itomimizu said, "the fighters are ready" he said as the bell was rung. "And there goes the bell" he said.

"Yeah, Gum Gum" Luffy said, stretching his arm back before shooting it forward.

"Slow Slow Beam" Foxy said, dodging the fist and shooting Luffy's fist with his beam. As Luffy's fist slowed down as his arm continued to move forward wiggling at a face pace.

"My arm is fast but my fist is all slow" Luffy said.

"You don't expect me to be afraid of a rubber hose do you?" Foxy asked.

"Give me a sec" Luffy said, trying to stop his arm from wiggling. "Come back" he said, as he tried to pull his fist back to him, only to shoot forward.

"Slow Slow Beam" Foxy said slowly, as Luffy was being pulled by his slow fist. Seeing this, Luffy quickly jumped out of the way as Foxy laughed. "I fooled you" Foxy said, "Slow Slow Beam" he said, shooting Luffy while he was still in the air.

"Luffy" Sanji said.

"Wow, he's floating" Zoro said as Luffy was slowly falling down. "I guess that means he falls slow too" he said.

"I told him to watch out for that, why won't he listen to me" Nami said.

"Man talk about, pathetic" a guy in front of Robin, Chopper, and I, said laughing.

"Come on boss, put him out if his misery" another person said, glaring Robin dumped Popcorn on one of the men while I poured my drink on the other one.

"Oh no" Luffy said, slowly.

"I know there's no time limit but come on, why don't you spare us both and give up" Foxy said, laughing.

"No way" Luffy said, slowly, as Foxy hopped onto his stomach.

"Nine Tail Punches" Foxy said, as his fist started moving at a fast pace, before smashing them against Luffy.

"Oh ho, our boss unleashes his signature attack right off the bat, Straw Hat is helpless to fight back" Itomimizu said.

"This is crazy" I heard Sanji say, as I take my eyes off Luffy getting punch to look at the three on the bottom row. "He's not budging an inch" the blonde said.

"No look closely" Zoro said, as my eyes moved back towards Luffy and Foxy. "He's just moving in slow motion" he said, as Foxy stopped his assault on the slow moving pirate and jumped off him. I couldn't help by laugh, people look funny when they're moving in slow motion and been punched.

"Consider that a preview of what's to come" Foxy said. "Though to your credit it seems like you could take a punch pretty well" he said. "Fortunately I've got plenty of other tricks up my sleeve" he said, as Luffy was nearing the ground.

"Come back here" Luffy said, slowly.

"Well you're thirty seconds are about up" Foxy said, as my body shook from another quiet laughing attack. I couldn't help it, just how his face was reacting slowly to each punch was hilarious, but I still felt nervous about the match. Soon the beam had worn off and Luffy quickly smashed to the ground, bouncing as he took each punch he had received with a lot of force.

"All at once" Chopper said, as my laughter stop and my eyes widen.

"The beam wore off, he's falling over board" Robin said.

"Luffy" Chopper cried, as Luffy shot his arm up and quickly grabbed onto the bow of the ship. Pulling himself up just as he feet hit the water, as he was back on the ship, his arm snapped back into place and he took deep heavy breaths.

"That Slow Slow Beam is going to give me more trouble than I thought" Luffy said, rubbing his cheek. "Aw, I'm sure am cool, huh" he said. "Still, I got to be more careful where I stretch my arms now" he said. "Where's that jerk run off to any ways?" He asked as he looked around. "I won't let you sneak up on me with your beam split head" he called out into one of the ears of the bow. "Come out and fight like a man" Luffy said, kicking the other ear off.

"I understand your frustration, but don't take it out on the ears" Itomimizu said, as Luffy ran onto the deck of the ship, where I couldn't see him.

~Everyone's P.O.V~

Once Luffy had gotten onto the deck, he saw that there were arrows moving at a slow pace towards him. "Did he use his beam?" Luffy asked before quickly dodging the arrows as they soon moved at a fast pace towards him.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	188. Chapter 188

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Eighty-Eight

"Welcome to the Sexy Foxy rubber boy" Foxy said, laughing as he was being raised by a slow moving cannon ball.

"That was a dirty trick" Luffy said, sitting up, "ah, he got me" he cried out when he saw an arrow in his afro.

"Just calmed down for a second will ya" Foxy said, as Luffy removed the arrow from his afro. "Can't you see I'm trying to show you some hospitality here" he said.

"Those cannon balls are moving in slow mo too, well if you can ride on one, then so can I" Luffy said, running and jumping over the railing to the middle of the deck where the slow moving cannon balls where.

"Be careful kid, I wouldn't touch that one if I were you" Foxy said as the one Luffy was about to land on started moving really fast again, to save himself from falling the rubbery boy grabbed a hold of the closes one near him. "Aw or that one too" the raven haired male said, as the cannon ball Luffy was holding went flying. "Can't say I didn't warn you" Foxy said, laughing as Luffy crashed into a part of the ship while he jumped off the cannon ball he was on and it went flying towards Itomimizu and his bird.

"What was that, I can't make out anything from where we're sitting" Nami said, as Skylar stood up from her spot, getting up on her seat and trying to see onto the deck, but sadly couldn't.

"See anything?" Chopper asked.

"No" Skylar said only seeing smoke, the young reindeer/human was surprised by how the girl was being a little outgoing lately. He always understood why she preferred to be in the background, considering the past she had.

"Hey Robin, can you tell what's going from up there?" Nami asked standing and turning to look at the three on the very top of the stands.

"No, all I can see is smoke" Robin said, as she watched the brunette sit back down.

"This sucks" Luffy said, as he sat up, knocking some pieces of wood off him as he did so. "What's his problem anyway, if he keeps this up, he's going to sink his own ship" he said, as a bucket came down and hit his head.

"I'll sink you first, Slow Slow Foxy Face Bomb Cannon" Foxy said, shooting what appeared to be his face towards Luffy.

"Ah, creepy" Luffy cried as the faces came towards him before passing by. "Huh, they're pins, they sure are bigger than the one I bought though" he said, as Foxy walked with the straight line of his faces, blending in.

"Of course we're bigger stupid, that's because we're bombs, not pins" Foxy said, as he passed Luffy.

"Wait what, did you say bomb" Luffy said, before his eyes widen. "Why is the bomb talking?" He asked.

"I'm the real thing, that's why" Foxy said, hitting Luffy with some spikes on his gloves, as he hit the rubbery boy a cloud of purple smoke followed after. "My punches weren't quite doing the trick, so I upgraded my gloves, see" he said. "Oh and fair warning, those bombs are about to go off" he said, walking away and laughing.

"Yeah, body blow, body blow" Usopp cheered.

"Oh it's Usopp" Sanji said.

"Hey, what's going on with the fight down there?" Nami asked.

"Uh, I don't have a clue" Usopp said.

"Are you kidding me" Nami said, as Luffy opened his eyes he saw the bombs that looked like Foxy's face came towards him before they all explode.

"Oh no, that looks bad" Chopper said as all he, Robin, and Skylar stared with wide eyes.

"A serious of powerful explosions rocks our ship" Itomimizu said, coughing from all the smoke. "Which just so happens to be the battle field" he said, still coughing as the crowd cheered. "The likely cause is some Foxy merchandise that just happens to be explosive" he said.

"Are they trying to kill everyone who buys their merchandise?" Skylar asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh this cheating just so happens to be pissing me off, no wonder that jerk never lost a match" Nami said, as Usopp cried.

"Luffy speak to me" Usopp cried out.

"Hey, sit down" Sanji said, grabbing the back of Usopp's shirt.

"Using his surroundings to his advantage, our boss slams Straw Hat head on with a strategically placed cannon attack" Itomimizu said.

"No, he can't lose" Chopper said.

"All I can see is smoke was Straw Hat blown to smithereens" Itomimizu said.

"That was a close one" Luffy said.

"Indeed Foxy's onslaught was-" Itomimizu said before realizing that Luffy was on top of the mast. "What?" He asked.

"Shut up, you're annoying" Luffy said, glaring at Itomimizu and the bird.

"It's a miracle, Straw Hat Luffy is alive" Itomimizu said.

~Skylar's P.O.V~

"Woah, he's alive" someone said, as I sighed in relief.

"There's no way" another person.

"He somehow avoided the explosive attack at point blank range, what amazing speed, the 100,000,000 beli rubber boy is truly a thing of wander" Itomimizu said.

"That's the power of the fro" Usopp cheered.

"Hurry it up Luffy" Sanji cheered.

"Come on Luffy, kick his ass already" I cheered, getting really into this. I never really cared for stuff like this, actually I always found it quite stupid but I guess since everything's on the line I need to cheer the rubbery boy on.

"Uh oh, it looks like our boss next attack is already underway, what could he be plotting this time?" Itomimizu said.

"I wish I could see what's going on" I said, only having to rely on what Itomimizu is saying.

"The sneaky Foxy let's out an unsettling laugh from behind the thick screen of smoke, meanwhile Straw Hat stares cluelessly into the abyss, the suspense is killing me, where is our boss hiding" Itomimizu said. "Is that him" he said, as I huffed slightly at not being able to see the fight.

"Wow Skylar, I've never seen you so into fighting before" Chopper said, looking at me and tilting his head.

"Well, a lot is on the line and I think that Luffy needs our support throughout this fight because with the support of your friends you are sure to win" I said, smiling.

"Look its Luffy" Usopp said, as we saw that Luffy was out in the open air beside the ship.

"If he falls into the water, he's done for" Nami said. "Come on you can't let the fight end this way" she said.

"Think you can get rid of me that easy" Luffy said, as he shot himself back onto the ship.

"Close call" someone said, as another person whistled and laughed.

"It wouldn't be any fun if boss knocked him out right off the bat" someone else said.

"Hang in there Straw Hat, afro power" another person said.

"What have we here, Straw Hat's narrow escape didn't seem to impress this Foxy Pin, you might even say it's laughing at him" Itomimizu said. "The cabin of the ship is Foxy's playground, will Luffy be good inside" he said.

"Hold on Luffy, it's a trap, whatever you do not go in that ship" Nami said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	189. Chapter 189

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Eighty-Nine

"You know as well as I do he won't listen" I called out to her, "see" I said when Luffy went and headed inside the ship.

"Straw Hat throws caution to the wind and dashes inside the ship, unfortunately that means I can't give you play by play anymore, but I think it's safe to assume whatever's going on in there is completely amazing" Itomimizu said.

"Live, it's time to put those wings to the test Luffy, so spread them and fly" Usopp said, before Sanji hit him.

"These sits are bad enough without you standing in the way" Sanji said.

~Time Skip~

"Time marches on but neither combating has emerged as a winner in the finally round of this Davy Back Fight, it's truly unusual for someone to last so long against Foxy in his own territory" Itomimizu said. "Even if they can't see them, the crowd cheers for our boss with their hearts" he said, as the crowd was cheering.

"Luffy won't lose" Zoro said.

"Well that goes without saying, he's Luffy and he has an afro" Usopp said.

"I say being Luffy should be more than enough, though the afro is nice" Sanji said.

"Okay, you're going have to explain this afro thing to me, you're all acting like it powers him up and that doesn't make any sense" Nami said.

"I think this is the longest Combat Round I've ever seen" someone said.

"The guy's made of rubber after all" another person said.

"Made of rubber and he has an afro" another guy said.

"Really, am I the only one who doesn't get this" Nami said, as I laughed.

"I'm not scared, cause no matter what, I know Luffy's going to win this and get us back" Chopper said.

"Of course, he does have that afro and all" Robin and I said.

"You too" Nami said, before a loud explosion sounded out.

"What's this, it looks like something is happening on the deck, who has the upper hand? Or perhaps the battle has ended with a bang and only one fighter remains" Itomimizu said. "No wait, I see two people" he said, as the crowd cheered. "But only one of them is standing and it's yes our boss" he said. "Meanwhile it looks like Straw Hat has been burned to a crisp, he must have taken some serious hot punches" Itomimizu said.

"Luffy" Usopp cried.

"No way" Sanji said.

"It takes more than punches to burn someone like that, what gives" Nami said.

"Luffy" Chopper cried.

"Wait look" Robin said.

"He's up, against all odds, Straw Hat is up, it seems he was down for the count, but the fight goes on" Itomimizu said.

"It's afro power, what else can it be" someone said.

"Finish him boss" another person.

"Come on Luffy you can do it, I know you can, just give it all you got and I'm sure you can kick the stupid cheating jerk's ass, I believe in because how can you be the Pirate King if you can't defeat some loser like this" I cried out, as some people were taken back. "I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT" I screamed, smiling as I continued to cheer, while everyone stared at me with shock. Robin smiled a little as she continued to watch silently.

"Skylar" Nami said, looking at me, surprised by my outburst. I didn't care how many times Foxy punched Luffy I continued to cheer at the top of my lungs, putting all of my faith into the raven haired boy because I know he'll be victorious because he has a dream to fulfill, everyone was surprised as they couldn't find it in them to say anything. Tears begin to stream down my face as I continued to cheer for Luffy until my throat started hurt and become horse.

"He's down for sure this time, no not yet" Itomimizu said.

"Come on" Nami said, as my voice continued to cheer, everyone was surprised.

"He's up, he's really up" Itomimizu said.

"That's nut, who is that guy?" Someone asked.

"They shouldn't have let him have that afro, nobody can stop him now" another person said.

"That beam is for cheaters, try fighting for a man for once" Usopp said.

"Sit down" Zoro said, as he looked over at my cheering form. My throat was kill me now and I'm sure I won't be able to talk after this but I can't help it, if the others won't cheer him on because it looks like he's getting his ass kicked then I'll cheer for them.

"Oh, this looks like the end" Itomimizu said, as one of the mast to the Sexy Foxy was broken from how many times Foxy had punched Luffy against it.

"He's beating Luffy to death out there" Usopp cried, as Foxy beat Luffy again.

"COME ON, GET UP, YOU CAN'T LOSE TO SOME SPLIT HEADED FREAK, RISE AND FIGHT, I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT" I screamed, more tears streaming down my face as I stood and continued to cheer those around me looking at me with surprise.

"He's getting up again" Itomimizu said.

"Luffy" Nami said, covering her mouth, as Sanji held Usopp back who was crying.

"I won't let you take a single member of my crew, even if it kills me" Luffy said, standing up. The tears that streamed down my face continued to fall as I cheered him on.

"Luffy" Usopp said, still crying.

"He's, he's on his feet, Straw Hat Luffy refuses to give in" Itomimizu said. "Straw Hat is back on his feet yet again, what a guy" he said, crying. "He may fall" he said.

"Luffy" Chopper cried.

"But he gets back up every time" Itomimizu said.

"Why can't you just stay down" Foxy said. "You'll kill yourself" he said.

"Luffy" Usopp said, as the rubbery boy swayed.

"He's battered and bruised" Itomimizu said.

"Luffy" Nami cried.

"He's tired and out of breath" Itomimizu said, as everyone in the crowd started to clap and cheer. "And yet, he still stands tall with a glimmer in his eye, all for the sake of his friends, now this is a Davy Back Fight, I don't know what to say, I'm so teary eyed I can't see straight" he said, crying.

"Luffy" Usopp cheered, crying.

"We love you" Itomimizu said, crying as everyone in the crowd started to cry and cheer.

"Luffy" the crowd soon started to cheer.

"The crowd has spoken, Straw Hat has touched our hearts, no one has ever lasted this long against our boss; no one has ever shown so much courage" Itomimizu said.

"You idiots, geez, don't you realize you're cheering for the enemy" Foxy snapped.

"Boss" the crowd soon started to cheer, but I continued cheering for Luffy.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	190. Chapter 190

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Ninety

"Just you wait, I'll end this soon" Foxy said. "Slow Slow Beam Sword" Foxy said, pulling the stick he usually had in him pants pocket, showing the sword was made from his Slow Slow Beam. "You'll have to do better than that" he said, as Luffy tried to dodge but fell as he's leg got caught.

"Oh no, he can't dodge, his poor legs are to worn out to run" Usopp cried.

"It's too cruel, I can't stand to watch" Chopper cried.

"You just have to have faith in him, he'll win I know he will" I said, my voice slightly hoarse, clenching my fist as I continue to cheer.

"Here, let me put you to rest" Foxy said, pulling a lever. "Slow Slow Beam" he said, hitting the cannon ball that was shot towards Luffy.

"Boss goes on the offensive, he slowed down the cannon ball but what end" Itomimizu said, as Foxy hopped onto the cannon ball with something that looked like a bird.

"Flying Foxy Fighter" Foxy said. "Watch out for my flying fist, they're going to knock you out in the speed of a cannon ball" he said.

"He's using the Flying Foxy Fighter to finish his blow, it maybe slow now but once the beam wears off there's no escape" Itomimizu said.

"Listen, he used his beam on you a few seconds before the ball, dodge as soon as you're back to normal" Sanji said.

"I can move" Luffy said, as Foxy laughed.

"Oh, Straw Hat recovers, but is too late" Itomimizu said, as Luffy got out of the way.

"Nice try, but I'm too fast" Foxy said, as he turned the Flying Foxy Fighter towards Luffy and shot towards him, punching him in the face and sending him backwards into a barrel.

"Watch out, that thing's about to blow" Usopp said, as Foxy jumped off the Flying Foxy Fighter and sent it towards Luffy.

"Here you go, a parting gift" Foxy said, as it hit Luffy and exploded.

"A direct hit, ow, I don't think Straw Hat will be getting up from that one" Itomimizu said.

"Oh no, Luffy" Chopper cried, as my voice suddenly died out, my throat stung from all the screaming. I kept a straight face as I stayed standing, wiping the tears from my eyes and took in a deep breath.

"STAND UP AND FIGHT, I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME AND I KNOW YOU'RE NOT DOWN, SO PLEASE ALL I'M ASKING IS FOR YOU TO STAND UP AND GIVE IT ALL YOU GOT BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T AND LOSE THIS MATCH I'LL KICK YOUR ASS" I screamed at the top of my lungs as the crowd continued to cheer 'boss' over and over. "STAND UP, PLEASE JUST STAND UP AND FIGHT" I continued to scream, as Chopper and the others stared at me with surprise.

"That jerk, is he trying to kill him" Nami said, as Foxy laughed. She looked back at me and her lips twitched slightly. As the smoke cleared I smiled as I saw that the rubbery boy was standing.

"He's back up" Itomimizu said, as everyone started stomping their feet.

"But how" Someone said, I kept a straight face breathing in heavily as Luffy fell but stood back up.

"You're going down" Luffy said.

"Is that so" Foxy said. "Then how do you plan to beat me if you can't even stand up straight, but never mind if that's how you want it then I'll just have to pound your face in until you stay down for good" he said, running towards the rubbery boy. "Mega Ton Nine Tails" he said.

"Now, Gum Gum" Luffy said, as he and Foxy started punching each other at really fast speeds.

"Such intensity, both fighters are unleashing a furry of fist at lightning speed" Itomimizu said.

"Go, slaughter that fox" Usopp cheered.

"You can do it" Chopper cheered

"So fast, so strong, so brutal" Itomimizu said, as the crowd cheered.

"Slow Slow Beam" Foxy said, as he noticed he was getting his ass kicked.

"Wait what?" Usopp asked as we saw that beam wasn't hitting Luffy.

"He stop moving" Nami said, I smiled as I saw that beam was hitting Foxy instead.

"I...I think Straw Hat is beat" Itomimizu said as Luffy dropped to his hands and knees. "No wait, he's on his knees, but he's still moving, unlike our boss who's standing but strangely frozen in place" he said.

"How did he?" Nami asked.

"Oh no boss" the crowd said, as Luffy dropped a shard of glass.

"It's a mirror, a piece of mirror has fallen from Straw Hat's hand" Itomimizu said.

"It was stuck in my afro, I got it when I broke the mirror" Luffy said, as Foxy continued to move in slow motion. "Gum Gum" he said, spinning his arm around, before smashing it against Foxy's face. Once his arm came back he started to walk off while the effect of the punch took place.

"Boss no" someone said.

"Eight seconds" Zoro said.

"Could this be the end" Itomimizu said.

"Seven seconds" Sanji said.

"To what" Nami said.

"Six" Robin and I said, as I sat back down.

"Say it ain't so" the crowd said.

"Five" Usopp said, laughing. "Hey you guys don't just sit there, count along with me" he said. "Four" he said, as everyone was slightly confused.

"Three" the crowd said, "two" they all said. "One" they all said, as the effect of the beam wore off and Foxy went flying up into the air.

"YEAH" I cheered as Robin, Chopper, and I all stood up.

"He's flying" the crowd said.

"Up goes our boss, high into the sky" Itomimizu said.

"Oh no boss, come back" everyone said, as I followed behind Robin who was holding Chopper while we walked down to where the others where. Smirking as Foxy fell into the water.

"Hooray, hooray, hooray" Nami said as she and Usopp cheered.

"And now he finally comes down" Itomimizu said, "outside the battle field, ladies and gentlemen the final round of the Davy Back Fight has come to an end, after an epic battle between captains, our boss legendary record of nine hundred and twenty one wins and zero loses has been broken" he said. "Let's hear it for Straw Hat Luffy" he said, as everyone cheered. As we got back to the others, I sat on Zoro's lap and kissed him, smiling as I pulled away watching as Usopp, Nami, and Chopper cheered.

"Seems like someone's been coming out of their shell" Zoro mumbled, wrapping an arm around me and smiling.

"Maybe" I hummed quietly, pecking his lips as I leaned back against him and cheered also.

"Stop that tickles" Nami said, as Sanji tried to kiss her. Soon the bell rung indicating the end of the match.

"Our boss, really lost" someone said.

"We've seen it all today folks" Itomimizu said.

"Hey, don't just sit there guys, the boss needs our help, let's do something" someone said.

"You can count me in, let's go" another person said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	191. Chapter 191

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Ninety-One

"It's the end of the round" Itomimizu said, as Foxy's crew members were running down the stands. "The Davy Back Giant has been tumbled and the boy with the tiny crew and massive afro has seized the day in a grand fashion" he said, as the crew members jumped into the water to save their boss, only to break the stand with all their weight on one side.

~Time Skip~

"You little show off, who do you think you are, take this and this" Usopp said, poking Luffy's face, as the rubbery boy was bandaged and resting.

"Hey stop that, he's really hurt, you'll poke him to death" Chopper said.

"Yeah, quit it Usopp, Luffy's very tired and worn out from the fight, he gave it his all and I think he deserves to rest" I snapped my voice still sounding a little horse, scaring the long nosed pirate for minute.

"Yeah, afro power my butt" Nami said, causing me to chuckle lightly. "That was a close call if I've ever seen one" she said.

"Woah, hey, let's not disrespect the afro here" Sanji said, "Skylar how's your voice you were cheering a lot up there?" He asked.

"It's getting better" I said, as I coughed when I croaked the words out a little.

"Yeah, I was slightly surprised by how loud you could be and seeing you being outgoing sure came as a shocker" Nami said.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to take Robin's advice and try to be a little more outgoing around you guys" I said, looking down and smiling. "I hope you're all okay with that?" I asked sheepishly.

"Of course, it's your choice and maybe I can have a real conversation with you sometime" Nami joked, as Luffy was waking up.

"Look he's waking up" Chopper said.

"Where am I? What happened?" Luffy asked, sitting up. "Is it over? Did I win? That wasn't just a dream was it?" He asked looking around. "Was it?" He asked.

"You don't need to freak out, you beat him" Zoro said.

"What a relief" Luffy said, falling backwards onto the grass.

"Everyone else said you lose" Usopp said, "but not me" he said.

"You're a bad liar" Sanji said.

"Guess it would have been a real pain, if you lost, imagine being stuck on a boat stuck with Foxy" Zoro said. "Screw that" he said, causing me to laugh.

"Boss wait" someone said.

"You got to take it easy" another person said as Foxy walked over to us.

"Hey, rubber boy, I was pretty attached to that win streak of mine, I'm not pleased about you ruining it" Foxy said.

"Boss no" Foxy's crew said.

"I'm kidding brother, let's shake" Foxy said, holding his hand out as Luffy sat up and put his hat on while everyone complimented Foxy. "Taste my Shoulder Throw" Foxy said, as he tried to flip Luffy only to flip himself while Luffy's arm stretched.

"Oh no" Foxy's crew said.

"This guy's a real piece of work" Zoro said, sweat dropping.

"You forget the rules already, come on, you got five hundred new crew mates to choose" Foxy snapped.

"He's right, we haven't made the final exchanged yet" Itomimizu said.

"Chopper, Robin, Skylar" Luffy said, as Chopper went running to him in tears in his eyes. I smiled as Luffy hugged Chopper before pulling me into a hug also. "Thanks for cheering me on" he said, giving me a goofy smile that reminded me of Sora.

"No problem" I said, smiling as I pulled away from the hug and let Chopper continue to hug the rubbery boy.

"I'm so happy, thank you, thank you" Chopper cried, as I removed my Foxy masked.

"Here's your mask, you can have it back now" Robin said.

"Straw Hat starts out with three obvious choices" Itomimizu said. "The question is who's next, don't leave us hanging" he said.

"Guess I'll take your flag" Luffy said.

"What" everyone said.

"You monster, you strip my poor crew of their lively hood without a seconded thought" Foxy said.

"I don't need your sail, you got to use that to go places after all" Luffy said.

"You hear that, we're saved" someone said.

"That's nice and all, but I'm afraid it's not that easy" another person said. "We have a flag on our sail too" he said. "We don't need your pity, you won fair and square so take it" he said.

"I got a plan, I don't actually have to take the sail off the boat, as long as I can take the mark off the sail and I can do that with paint, once you have a new flag you should be fine, right" Luffy said, as Foxy teared up.

"Thank you Straw Hat, your kindness is-" Foxy started to say.

"There" Luffy said as he finished the…painting.

"It sucks" all of Foxy's crew said, falling to the ground.

"Aw, you guys don't have to bow to me" Luffy said, as I sweat dropped.

"We're not" they snapped, once Luffy got their flag and his shirt back on he started to walk away.

"Woah, woah, woah, hold on a second, you still have another four hundred and ninety six crew members to pick" Itomimizu said.

"We don't need any more" Luffy said.

"The rules are the rules, I don't care if you need them or not, you're going to pick those crew mates right now" Foxy said.

"Aw, do I have to" Luffy whined.

"Of course you do, stop complaining" Foxy snapped.

"Hey Luffy, a crew follows the captains orders no matter what, remember" Zoro said, wrapping an arm around me.

"Yes, good point" Robin said.

"That makes it easy" Usopp said.

"Easy, what is?" Nami asked as Chopper looked around confused.

"I got it, no problem" Luffy said. "Now let's see, you" he said, pointing at someone.

"Me, really" a person said.

"Yep, everyone from you to you" Luffy said.

"Me" Itomimizu said, as Jacob stood beside him arms cross and winking at me. I shivered in disgust, glad that Luffy didn't pick him.

"How many people is that?" Luffy asked.

"We have five hundred totally" Itomimizu said, counting.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	192. Chapter 192

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Ninety-Two

"So excluding our boss, Hamburg, Jacob, and Porche, that should leave us with, oh, that's four hundred ninety seven exactly" Itomimizu said. "Well there you go, its settle, Captain Luffy" he said.

"Nice, thanks" Luffy said.

"Well folks, this is Itomimizu signing off for today and signing on as the Straw Hats brand new MC" Itomimizu said, as everyone cheered.

"Three cheers for the new Straw Hat Pirates" everyone said.

"I hate to say this, but no matter how you look at it the Merry can't hold this many people" someone said.

"Aw it's no big deal, we'll just follow along in the Sexy Foxy, till we work something out" another person said.

"Good point" someone else said as the two laughed.

"You'll do no such thing, the Sexy Foxy is my ship you miserable ingrates" Foxy said.

"You're ship, huh, I like to see the four of them run that huge ship by themselves, they wouldn't last a week" someone said.

"Yeah, fat chance" another said, as Foxy's jaw dropped.

"Fat chance" Hamburg said, laughing.

"Ah, then go you jerks who needs you" Porche said.

"So long ex-boss" someone said.

"Don't catch a cold" another person said.

"Wash your teeth twice a day" someone else said.

"Take a bath" another said.

"Hey rubber boy" Foxy said, as he, Porche, Hamburg, and Jacob were all in a small boat with the flag Luffy had painted. "I'll make you pay for this, just wait" he said.

"That's supposed to be a joke, right" Zoro asked, as we all sweat dropped.

"Okay, listen men, it's time for your first job as members of the Straw Hat Pirate crew, are you guys ready?" Luffy asked, as everyone cheered.

"You can count on us, yeah rubber boss" someone said.

"You're all dismissed" Luffy said, as they all sweat dropped.

"You mean, you're kicking us off?" Someone asked.

"Yep, you got it" Luffy said.

"Captain's orders are absolute so I don't want to hear anyone complaining" Zoro said.

"I don't care if you join your old crews again or you go back to split head but whatever you do you can't stay with me, so long" he said, as they all got on the Sexy Foxy and sailed off.

"Well that worked out nicely" Nami said.

"I guess so since they all missed Foxy" I said, chuckling.

"You made it back" Tonjit said as we all walked over to him and Shelly.

"We brought you a souvenir" Luffy said, giving the old man the flag we had taken from the Foxy pirates.

"You're hurt, are you alright?" Tonjit asked.

"Aw this, it's nothing" Luffy said.

"Thank you for your help" Tonjit said.

"Is that why you accept the fight because you wanted to help him" Nami said, "and here I thought you were being stupid again" she said.

"Man you're rude" Luffy said, as the ground stared to shake and become rigid.

"What's happening?" Tonjit said.

"Guys I don't like this" Chopper said.

"It's huge, what is that?" Luffy asked, as we looked at the giant mole in front of us.

"I'd ask you the same question" the mole said.

"Woah, you mean that thing can talk" Usopp said.

"I'm not a thing, I'm a mole" the mole said.

"Mole you say, I don't get it" Usopp said.

"I'm the champion, you dig" a boy said, as the hard hat on the mole was removed.

"Great another weirdo" Nami said.

"Champion of what" Sanji said.

"You really need to ask" the boy said. "Obviously I'm the world champion of hole digging, as crazy as it sounds I'm challenging my own record as we speak" he said.

"That's no excuse in wreaking the old stilts guy's house" Luffy said. "Where's he supposed to live?" He asked.

"Hm, what old stilts guy" the boy said, as Tonjit's eyes stared to water. "It can't be" the boy said as tears filled his eyes, "it's really you" he said.

"Of course" Tonjit as he and the boy hugged each other.

"Grandpa" the boy said.

"Littonto" Tonjit said.

"I've missed you so much" Littonto said, crying. "I was so lonely without you" he said.

"You've turned into a fine young man, I'm so sorry I didn't get to watch you grow up" Tonjit said, crying. "I didn't mean to worry you, I hope you can forgive me" he said.

"I didn't see that one coming" Usopp said.

~Time Skip~

"When I thought about how hard my grandpa was working on his world record it inspired me to work on a record of my own" Littonto said once everything had calm down and the sun was beginning to set. "And suddenly, before I knew it, all my loneliness turned into a passion for hole digging" he said.

"And now you're the champ" Sanji said.

"Yep, I'm going to dig through the whole world" Littonto said.

"You aim big, huh, just like the old stilts guy" Luffy said, as he and Tonjit laughed.

"Must run in the family" I said, laughing a little.

"That's not a compliment" Usopp said, as we all burst out laughing.

"Say, couldn't you follow one of your holes to reach the other villagers" Robin said, as we all realized she was right.

"Looks like it all worked out, huh" Luffy said as we were all on the Going Merry.

"Yes, I don't know how to thank you for all you've done" Tonjit said.

"Don't worry about it" Luffy said.

"Thanks a lot ma'am, if you hadn't said something I'd probably be waiting for years to see the other villagers" Littonto said.

"Farewell my friends, I won't forget you" Tonjit said as we sailed off. "Again, thank you so much" he said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	193. Chapter 193

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Ninety-Three

"Take care on your way home old man" Usopp said.

"You too, wherever you may go I pray for your safe journey" Tonjit said.

"That's that, time to head off" Luffy said. "Nami, is the Log ready yet?" He asked.

"Sure is, we're all good to go" Nami said.

"Alright, it's about time" Zoro said, putting an arm around my waist.

"Yeah" Sanji said.

"So what now, are we going to snag ourselves a shipwright?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah, just hold on Merry, we'll find a shipwright to fix you up in no time" Luffy said.

"Yeah" we all said.

~Time Skip~

"Hey Nami can I talk to you" I said, entering her and Robin's room as the sun had already set.

"Yeah sure" Nami said, smiling as I walked over and sat on the bed with her.

"Well I was wondering, that maybe we could…you know…go shopping together" I asked, taking her by surprise.

"Sure, but don't you usually hang out with Zoro" Nami teased causing me to blush.

"Yeah well, I'm trying to be more open and I feel comfortable opening up to you and Robin first you know since you're both brave" I said, as the orange haired navigator raised an eyebrow. "You know, in being able to hold a conversation and joining in one" I said as she nodded her head.

"Well I can help you be more outgoing if you want" Nami said, "but you seem fine talking to Zoro, so why are you scared about joining in the conversations the others have?" She asked.

"Well…I'm scared" I mumbled.

"Scared of what?" Nami asked, sounding worried.

"Scared that you'll beat me" I said, looking down.

"Now why would we do that?" Nami asked, grabbing my chin and forcing me to look up. "You're a part of this crew and we won't attack you for being yourself, but what would ever give you that idea?" She asked.

"That's something I'm not comfortable with talking about yet" I said. "May we please change the conversation?" I asked.

"Sure, so you and Zoro, you guys a thing now?" Nami asked in a teasing tone as I blushed.

"I guess so, I mean we've kissed and he holds me, but we haven't really said the 'L' word yet" I said. "I'm hoping being around you and Robin will give me more confidence to be able to talk to the others and speak my feelings to Zoro instead of showing him" I said.

"Well whenever we get to the next island, we'll go shopping and buy you some dresses and skirts" Nami said.

"What! I'm a swordswoman, you know how uncomfortable it's going to be fighting in a dress or skirt" I said.

"So, just imaging the look on Zoro's face when he sees you all dressed up" Nami said, winking.

"I'm pretty sure he'll be more touchy and a pervert like he always is when I wear shorts" I said, causing the orange haired female to laugh.

"Anyways I'm sure Robin and I can help you get over your shyness and be more outgoing, but for now I'm going to go to sleep, goodnight" Nami said, yawning.

"Night" I said.

~Time Skip~

I sighed as everyone was asleep, the ship was quiet and my mind was fully awake. Getting up I quietly left the room I shared with the guys, I silent walked around trying to find somewhere to be alone. Peaking into the girl's room I saw that Robin was still up reading and Nami was asleep, I decided not to bother Robin and just go to the kitchen and get a drink of water. Chugging the glass I cleaned it and put it away before leaning against the counter. I always stopped and wonder about everyone's past, I knew Zoro's but I know he doesn't know mine actually it seems just like Robin said, mine's a mystery, but so was hers. I tried asking her once about her past to try and get to know her but all she did was stare at me. I didn't mind I'm the same with mine, whenever someone would ask about my life I would always go quiet. Sora, Cloud, and I never told people anything we always stayed quiet when people would ask about the bruises we had as children, as mother said children of a…Marine Admiral needs to be quiet, perfect; little angels or else they'll be a disgrace to their family. I felt tears welled up in my eyes as I looked up and sighed, before turning around and leaning my back on the counter as I slid to the ground and silently cried. I jumped as I heard a weird noise, looking around I shrug my shoulders and decided to discard it as it soon stopped and I just sat there and let the tears fall from my eyes.

~Time Skip~

I woke up the next morning, tired and sore. "I must have fallen asleep" I said, rubbing my eyes as they stung from all the crying I did last night. Standing up I stretched, wincing as I heard my bones pop and crack. I walked out of the kitchen and decided to see if Nami and Robin where awake, I pretty sure Zoro was probably still asleep up in the crow's nest since he was to watch the ship last night. Quietly opening the door to the girl's room I saw that Robin was awake, still reading like the night before. "Morning" I said, as I stood at the door way and smile as Robin got up and went to put her book up, giving me a small smile as well. Looking to Nami I saw that she was still asleep, before she started to shift.

"Oh you're awake" Robin said.

"Morning" I said smiling at Nami.

"You feel okay?" Robin asked as Nami looked around like she's never seen this place before. I walked further into the room and stood next to the raven haired woman.

"Who are you two?" Nami asked, taking me and Robin by surprise.

"We have a bit of a problem you guys, it's our navigator here" Robin said as she, Nami, and I came onto the deck, Nami looking around.

"She doesn't remember anything" I said.

"Oh, who are those three?" Luffy asked. "Are they a part of your giant pirate crew captain?" He asked Usopp, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"Uh yeah, that's it" Usopp said.

"Don't tell us you guys lost your memories too" Robin and I said, before we all looked to Sanji who sparkled.

"I now understand how foolish a moth must feel as it's helplessly draw to the flames, I'm irresistible compelled to leap head first into the brilliant radiance of the beauty before me" Sanji said, as he held a rose out to all of us. "Hello gorgeous ladies, I'm Sanji" he said, giving Robin the rose and giving one to me also. "I would love to treat you to a gourmet dinner tonight if you're available" he said, offering a rose to Nami, who glared at him.

"He's almost as funny as you are" Luffy said, laughing

"He's like a different person all of a sudden" Usopp said.

"Alright, who are these creeps and where am I?" Nami asked. "Also" she said as we all looked towards Chopper who was failing at trying to hide behind a barrel.

"Isn't that backwards?" Robin asked.

"Sweet heart you need to be behind the barrel" I said, as Chopper slowly stepped behind the barrel, peeking out at us.

"What's that thing?" Luffy asked.

"A deer" Usopp said.

"Shut your pie hole you, I'm a reindeer" Chopper snapped, causing me to chuckle.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	194. Chapter 194

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Ninety-Four

"It just talked" Luffy and Usopp said, surprised as Chopper hid further behind the barrel.

"Hey, I say we catch it" Luffy said, running towards where Chopper was.

"If everyone's lost their memories does that mean…" I trailed off as my eyes widen, looking around I saw that Zoro wasn't around. I don't know if he's still up in the crow's nest or if he's somewhere else on the ship or even worse he left the ship.

"Stop, leave that thing alone" Usopp said, as Chopper was screaming.

"Hey girl, help me grab this" Luffy said.

"What, no way, buzz off loser" Nami said, as I was becoming more and more distressed at the thought of Zoro not remembering me. I jumped as I felt a hand on my shoulder as Robin looked at me.

"It'll be okay" Robin said, as I just nodded my head, slightly calm but still unnerved.

"I'm going to catch you fur ball" Luffy said before a loud crash sounded out.

"Oh boy, where do we even begin to explain this to them" Robin said. "Alright, that's enough nonsense" the raven haired woamn said as Luffy was chasing Chopper around the mast. "Anyone who wants answers listen up" she said.

"Hey, quiet down" I snapped at the two as they continued to run.

"Okay, we're listening" Usopp said as everyone stopped.

"Let's sort some things out, we're currently located somewhere in the Grand Line, did any of you remember that?" Robin asked.

"The Grand Line, oh" Luffy said.

"Are you seriously happy about this, the Grand Line is supposed to be teaming with all sorts of creepy monsters and dangerous stuff" Usopp said after seeing Luffy's reaction. "How I see it, the only rational reaction here is to panic and freak out" he said.

"Really, it just looks like the regular old sea, you sure this is the Grand Line?" Luffy asked.

"Navigator" Robin said.

"Why are you looking at me?" Nami asked.

"Do you recognize the device you have strapped on your arm?" I asked.

"What's that?" Nami asked, looking at the Log Pose.

"It's called a Log Pose" I said.

"You're stander compass doesn't work here so we have to use the islands magnetic fields and that is the tool we use to follow them" Robin explained. "It's the only way it's even possible to navigate the Grand Line" she said.

"Excuse me Miss, but do you have any suggestions on how I can get back to my restaurant in the East Blue, the last thing I need is to lose my job" Sanji said.

"You don't want to do that" Robin said.

"Trust her, it's taken us a ridiculously long time to reach this point in our journey" I said. "Heading back on your own would be suicide" I said.

"Just take a look" Robin said. "We've been following the Log Pose coordinates for quite sometime and they've led us directly to this coral reef surrounded island" she said.

"You both don't actually expect me to believe any of this, do you" Nami said. "Why would I possibly travel with a group of people I have nothing in common with?" she asked.

"That's why" both Robin and I said, as we all looked to the pirate flag.

"Hey wait, isn't that a pirate flag?" Usopp asked.

"You mean we're on a pirate ship" Luffy said.

"I already told you, you're on the Entrapment Captain Usopp Pirate Ship" Usopp said.

"For real" Luffy said, as Chopper was trying, and failing, to hide in Nami's tangerine bush.

"You know, what's kind of odd, Captain Usopp, the fact that your Jolly Rodger is wearing a straw hat" Sanji said.

"It is" Usopp said, "uh, that's because this hat is mine" he said, stealing Luffy's hat.

"Hey, no it's not, give it back" Luffy snapped, taking his hat back and almost knocking Usopp off the ship. "You touch my hat one more time, I'll kick your butt to the other side of the ocean" he growled as he grabbed Usopp and pulled him close till there's noses were touching.

"What's the deal, how could you remember that it's your hat?" Usopp asked, shaking.

"I remember alright" Luffy said. "This hat is like treasure to me" he said.

"Treasure" Usopp said.

"A friend gave it to me when I was little and it means a whole lot, I swore on this hat that one day I'd become a pirate and gather up my own crew" Luffy said, causing me to smile.

"Huh, pirate this, pirate that, who cares" Nami said. "Although, one thing is certain now, everything you both told us is a big steaming pile of nonsense" she said. "I hate pirates, every stinking last one of them, so why would I be on this ship?" She asked. "The only things I love our money and tangerines and I don't see either around here" she said, as I raised an eyebrow.

"Hey now, I really don't see any reason for you to be so rude to us" Usopp said.

"Tangerines, like those?" Robin asked, pointing up at the tangerine bush.

"Why are those on a ship?" Nami asked, as Robin used her Devil Fruit power to pick a tangerine and throw it to Nami. "What just happened?" The orange haired female asked.

"That tree grew an arm" Usopp said.

"A mystery tree" Luffy said.

"Just who the hell are you two?" Nami asked.

"Aren't you a bit more curious about that?" Robin asked, pointing at the tangerine.

"I can tell when it's one of Bellmere's tangerines, I know them anywhere, but what exactly are they doing here aboard this ship?" Nami asked.

"As much as we'd like to answer that question for you, we're actually uncertain of all the details" Robin said, as I nodded my head. "If you really want to know, then I suggest you check the Log Book in your room" she said. "And if I remember correctly, there's even a picture of your Bellmere inside of it" she said, as Nami left towards her room.

"So then, what exactly is it?" Usopp asked as he and Luffy looked at Chopper.

"It's a talking reindeer" Luffy said, running towards Chopper who ran away.

"Don't chase it towards me" Usopp said, when Luffy chased Chopper all the way towards Usopp who then ran away from them.

"Reindeer huh" Sanji said, lighting a cigarette. "That's a true delicacy right there, especially when it's thinly sliced and slowly simmered with vegetables" he said.

"Woah, you mean we could eat it" Luffy said, holding Chopper up, who was freaking out.

"Reindeer steak with berry sauce is even better if you ask me" Sanji said.

"Then steak it is" Luffy said.

"That's enough" Chopper said, growing big. "I'm no human food you sicko" he said, hitting Luffy and was going to hit Usopp but instead hit the mast.

"You really shouldn't eat him" Robin said.

"He's the ship's doctor" I said.

"It is" Sanji said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	195. Chapter 195

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Ninety-Five

"Yes, he is a truly brilliant doctor" Robin and I said.

"Better than any human you'll meet" I said.

"Isn't that right" Robin said.

"Shut up, you both can praise me all you want you stupid humans, but don't think I like it or anything" Chopper said, turning back to normal size.

"Really, you look like you do" Sanji said, as I laughed a little.

"He's name's Chopper" I said.

"He's a reindeer, but he ate the Human Human Fruit and gained human abilities" Robin said. "He's not the only one, I ate the Flower Flower Fruit and gained Devil Fruit powers" she said, sprouting multiple arms.

"And Luffy ate a Devil Fruit as well, didn't you" I said.

"Yep, I ate a Gum Gum Fruit" Luffy said, stretching his cheeks. "My bodies made of rubber" he said.

"That's disturbing" I said, as he stretched his cheeks so you could see his gums and teeth.

"And you guys are all pirates" Chopper said, as he was in a corner. "Real pirates" he said.

"We are" Robin said.

"Although you're a pirate to you know" I said.

"Well I guess I'll allow it, you're officially a member of my crew" Usopp said.

"What, but why?" Chopper asked.

"You believe that guy?" Sanji asked, sweat dropping.

"In any case, we've been sailing the seas together for quite sometime now as an eight member crew" Robin said.

"Wait, eight" Usopp said.

"You up there swordsman, you want to come down" Robin called, as Zoro stood up, I was relieved that he was still on the ship. The moss haired swordsman jumped from the crow's nest and onto the deck.

"It's a little earlier for this much of a racket" Zoro said. "I was trying to sleep" he said.

"What the heck, who's this guy, state your name now" Usopp said.

"You're not suppose to ask someone for their name unless you give them yours first you know" Zoro said, causing me to smile.

"Hi I'm Luffy, so what's your name?" Luffy asked.

"I'm Roronoa Zoro" Zoro said.

"The Pirate Hunter" Sanji said.

"That's not a description I've ever replied to myself, other people stuck me with it" Zoro said, as I looked down sadly, it seems he had lost his memory also.

"But you are still a bounty hunter aren't you" Sanji said.

"Yeah, but only when I'm starving or need money to live" Zoro said. "It's not my profession or anything" he said.

"Alright, but I'm guessing the only reason you're here is because you're on the hunt for pirates" Sanji said.

"Beats me, I haven't the slightest idea why I'm on this ship" Zoro said. "So, you guys notorious pirates or something?" He asked.

"This guy wants to sell our heads for money" Usopp said. "Well fine then bring it on, I got eight thousand pirates under my command" he said.

"You're such an idiot" I said, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Really, then I would imagine you'd have a pretty hefty bounty on your head" Zoro said, drawing one of his swords. "And just as I was starting to get low on food money, I'd be happy to take you on if that's what you want" he said.

"No, no, no, I don't want that, that's not what I meant at all, let's just take it easy okay" Usopp said. "Is somebody going to help me out over here" he said.

"Usopp doesn't have a bounty on him, not even signal solitary beli" Robin said.

"I don't" Usopp said.

"He's just a huge liar" I said, looking at the outfit I had thrown on earlier when Robin and I found out Nami lost her memory. It was a long-sleeved red sweater and black skinny jeans, my swords where are my side like always and I wore brown boots. I may have slept in the boy's room, but I kept my cloths with Robin and Nami. Soon the sound of the waver been started was heard and Nami came riding out with a huge sack.

"Woah, what is that thing?" Luffy asked, as Nami ran over Usopp and left the boat and headed towards the island we were near. "Huh, why did she take off?" The rubbery boy asked, "that thing is neat" he said.

"But our date" Sanji said, I blinked as I heard the sound of something falling into the water, looking around I saw that Zoro had left. I felt my heart ache as I blinked away the tears in my eyes.

"What, did he just jump over board" Luffy said. "Why is everybody leaving?" He asked.

"What the heck is wrong with these people?" Usopp asked, as he was still on the ground.

"That is what we're going to have and figure out" Robin said, as I just stared towards where Zoro had swum off too. "And quickly" she said, seeing the broken look on my face. "Our navigator" she said, as Nami was now out of sight.

"I guess I can now postpone that heart attack" Usopp said, as he watched Zoro disappear.

"Not that I'm sad to see that guy go, but we're losing people left and right" Sanji said.

"Our navigator likely heading to the island, I doubt she'll go too far, she won't do anything drastic" Robin said.

"Not until she thinks things through anyways" I said.

"Let's hope so" Sanji said, as Luffy fell to the floor.

"I'm starving to death here" Luffy said, before looking at Chopper. "You look delicious" he said, Chopper back up.

"Geez, you really got a one track mind, don't you" Sanji said as I blinked my eyes. "Oh well, I guess we can try and figure out just what the hell is going on here while we're eating" he said. "But first things first, afraid I never caught you two's name Misses" the blonde said.

"It's Nico Robin" Robin said.

"Skylar Strife" I said.

"Despite the circumstances it's a pleasure to meet you two, can you both fill us in on our history" Sanji said.

"Sure" Robin and I said.

~Time Skip~

"So clouds are really as fluffy as they look" Luffy said after Robin and I finished explaining what we could. I smiled as he started listing off things, "dang it, I want to remember all this stuff" he said.

"A Davy Back Fight and a Marine Fortress" Sanji said, pouring some coffee. "Sky Islands and sand countries, talk about a fantastic adventure" he said. "And this is true" he said, as he gave Robin the coffee.

"Yes, all true" Robin and I said.

"Hey, don't you got any more stories about our neat adventures?" Luffy asked.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	196. Chapter 196

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Ninety-Six

"I didn't join your crew until after you left Alabasta, sorry" Robin said. "I couldn't tell you what happen before that" she said.

"I joined right before Chopper but most of it I can't remember since I was passed out from all the injuries" I said. "Sorry about that" I said.

"Aw man, that sucks" Luffy said.

"So Robin, Skylar, can you tell us about yesterday, before any of this happened" Sanji said.

"Sure" Robin and I said.

"But let's include the ship's doctor" Robin said, as she used her Devil Fruit powers to open the door, as Chopper came falling in. "You're still doing it backwards" she said, as Chopper tried to hide behind the door.

"Shut up, I'll do it how I want" Chopper snapped, causing me to chuckle as he slowly hid the correct way behind the door.

"You got to be hungry, why don't you sit down and eat" Sanji said, as Chopper backed up.

"Oh come on, do I look stupid to you, you really think I'm going to fall for something like that" Chopper snapped.

"This conversation is nothing without your voice" Robin said.

"Please join us" I said.

"We need your brilliant impute" both she and I said.

"You dummies, you're not going to win me over by flattering me okay" Chopper said, sitting with us.

"You sure about that?" Luffy and Usopp asked.

"We follow the coordinates to this area of the sea" Robin said, as she started retelling how we got to the island. "And after that everyone went to bed" she said, "well I stayed up doing research and the swordsman was on watch" she said.

"Uh, I was up also since I couldn't sleep, I was just hiding out in the kitchen thinking" I pointed out.

"I know it's not much, but that's it" Robin said. "Everything's the same as you remember it after that" she said.

"Probably" I said.

"The Pirate Hunter was pissed we woke him up, so he must have fallen asleep at some point" Sanji said, putting his cigarette out.

"It would seem so" Robin said.

"More coffee" Sanji said, taking Robin's cup.

"Yes please" Robin said.

"So the big question we need to answer is why you two are the only ones who didn't lose your memories" Sanji said.

"The only difference of I can think of is they we were the only ones who stayed awake, if the swordsman did in fact fall asleep that is" Robin said. I looked at the table remembering last night, I remember hearing a weird noise and when it was over I just stayed up crying until I fell asleep.

"I fell asleep, but I still remember that we all are the Usopp Pirates" Usopp said.

"Good point sounds like it all boils down to whether we were asleep or not" Sanji said, getting another cigarette.

"I'm just pointing out the obvious factors" Robin said. "It could be a coincidence" she said.

"I never heard of such a case, I don't know what to think" Chopper said.

"Well now that we've told you what happen, let's hear your story, why don't you tell us what you think happen to you yesterday" Robin said.

"I'm pretty sure that I went to pick medicinal herbs with Doctorine and then I went back to the castle and went to bed and woke up here" Chopper said.

"Well I being- ignored" Usopp said as Robin turned to Luffy.

"I blacked out after being swallowed up by a giant whirlpool and then I was here" Luffy said.

"Same as these guys, I remember going to sleep in my room after work but then I woke up here" Sanji said.

"And none of you remember anything after that" I said, as the kettle went off.

"That's right, there was a horn, I remember someone blowing a horn" Chopper said.

"Same here, yeah, a horn, I heard the same thing" Luffy said.

"Yeah, me too" Sanji said.

"And then, a little boy suddenly appeared out of nowhere" Usopp said.

"Hang on, I don't think we lost our memories" Sanji said. "I get the feeling that kid somehow stole them from us" he said.

"Well we don't know that just yet, but I'm willing to bet that this child is the answer to our situation" Robin said.

"Do you think it's possible we'll lose more memories each time we fall asleep" Chopper said as he and Usopp started freaking out.

"Don't scare me like that" Usopp snapped. "Look, I mean, this was just a dream, right" he said. "That supernatural kind of mumbo jumbo isn't real" he said.

"You don't think it's weird we all had the same dream" Sanji said. "Supernatural or not, it happened" he said.

"Look, we don't mean to scare you" I said.

"But if this keeps happening, it could eventually reach a point where you're incapable of remembering who you are" Robin said.

"Nope, still scared" Usopp said, as Luffy stood up.

"Say, why is it such a big deal if we remember those things or not?" Luffy asked. "You know, sure it sucks that I don't have all those fun memories anymore, but it's a pretty good reason for us to start over and go on new fun adventures" he said.

"What, are you crazy? There's a serious chance that we could lose all our memories, you really want to lose all your thoughts and dreams and everything" Usopp said.

"None of that's going to happen" Luffy said. "Nothing could take away my dreams and I know it's the same for you guys too" he said. '_Same as always, like losing his memories is going to stop him from fulfilling his dream_' I thought, smiling.

"My foods gone" Chopper said, as Luffy laughed before Sanji kicked him.

"Don't mess with another man's food, got it" Sanji said.

"I'm sorry" Luffy said.

~Time Skip~

"This is kind of exciting" Luffy said as he looked at what everyone was doing. "What's that you're making there?" He asked, as Chopper was making some medicine.

"It's a medicine for regaining memories" Chopper said. "No, don't interfere" he said, when Luffy tried to touch something. I just smiled as I looked out towards the island, worried for a certain swordsman that I knew was lost.

"Find anything useful?" Sanji asked, as he gave Robin and me a drink.

"No, nothing suggests that it's anything but a normal island" Robin said, as Luffy stole a drink off the tray Sanji was holding.

"You sure the island has anything to do with it?" I asked.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	197. Chapter 197

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Ninety-Seven

"Right, finally done" Usopp said. "This is my greatest invention yet" he said.

"Then I'm sure it's amazing" Sanji said, sarcastically

"Yep, you called it my friend, be hold" Usopp said, sitting down something on the table. "Thanks to me it doesn't even matter if we lose our memories" he said. "I call them, Identity boards" he said, as they were necklaces that had our names on them, each once designed in a different way.

"Great idea" Robin and I said.

"A question mark, that's rude" Luffy said.

"I am not an emergency food source" Chopper said.

"What's with the hearts on mine?" Sanji asked.

"Yep, now we'll always know who we are" Usopp said. "Cool huh" he said, before getting hit, as the necklaces were thrown in the water.

"Don't waste your time on stupid stuff" Sanji said.

~Time Skip~

I stood up as Robin looked at me; everyone was lying down while she and I were still up. "Is something wrong?" Robin asked as I fidgeted.

"I know I should wait but do you think after a while I can go searching for Zoro by myself?" I asked, as she blinked her eyes.

"Why?" Robin asked, smiling a little.

"Well…to talk to him" I said, quietly as I sat back down and cover my face with my hands.

"I guess you could, but give it a while, okay" Robin said, as I nodded my head. Robin stood up and was going to put a blanket on Sanji before he woke up.

"Oh man" Sanji said, as he sat up.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Robin asked.

"No" Sanji said.

"Go on back to sleep if you want, we'll wake you up if we notice anything strange" Robin said.

"I'm okay, but thank you two for keeping a look out" Sanji said. "How about I brew some coffee to help keep us up" he said.

"That sounds great, I could sure use some" Robin said.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to have some also" I said, as Sanji stood up.

"Well he didn't waste any damn time, did he" Sanji said, as Luffy was snoring. "And right after he swore he wouldn't fall asleep" he said, as I stood and Robin put the blanket on Luffy. The three of us all turned our head towards the door as we heard the sound of a horn.

"What are you three doing up, everyone here is suppose to be asleep" a young boy, standing on the ram's head, said as we came out of the kitchen.

"You're the thief that stole everyone's memories" Robin said, as I placed a hand on my swords.

"I'm surprised you realized" the boy said, removing his hood. "Not that you can do anything about it" he said. Robin quickly turned around and tried to wake everyone up.

"Come on wake up" Robin said.

"Aw, you got mystical abilities" the boy said as the others finally woke up.

"He's back" Usopp cried out.

"Is it already breakfast time" Luffy said.

"That wasn't very nice" the boy said. "You should have just let them sleep, I really didn't want to have to do this" he said. "But you've given me really no other choice" he said, as he blew into the sea horse he was carrying. I cried out as my head started to kill me, the same went with Sanji and Robin.

"What do you think you're doing up there?" Luffy asked, not seeming to be effected by the sea horse. "Who said you could sit there?" He asked, as I looked at Luffy surprised. "It's mine, I claimed it earlier today; don't you dare sit there" he said, stretching his arm towards the young boy. As he was shooting towards the boy, the child kicked his hand away and Luffy smashed into the neck of the ram. The raven haired boy's foot came down and smashed onto the sea horse as the child shook in fear of Luffy, who was now sitting on the ram's head.

"Sorry I took your seat" the boy said.

"What the heck is this stuff?" Luffy asked as a blue cloud came out of the sea horse and circled around him, while we were distracted the child jumped off the ship and left.

"What's happening to him?" Usopp asked.

"I'm scared" Chopper said, as Luffy fell onto the deck, the blue cloud going into his mouth.

"What, what was that?" Usopp asked.

"Hey, shouldn't we do something for him?" Sanji asked.

"He's not moving" Robin said.

"He's still alive, isn't he?" Usopp asked.

"Doctor, doctor" Chopper cried out. "Oh right, that's me" he said, as Luffy sat up.

"I got all my memories back" Luffy cheered.

"Wait, what's that?" Usopp asked. "You're the captain" he said.

"Aw man, that was a lucky break, if I hadn't of gotten my memory back I would have been stuck, aye aying Captain Usopp forever" Luffy said.

"Shut your mouth, I'm never going to believe it, no matter what anyone says, I know that I'm the great Captain Usopp, I have an army of eight thousand pirates who obey my ever command" Usopp said as Luffy laughed.

"That's the Usopp I know, through and through, but you're not the captain, you're Usopp the Sniper of The Straw Hat Pirates" Luffy said. "Hey Chopper" he said, causing the reindeer/human to freak out.

"Keep away" Chopper said, hiding behind the mast.

"Aw come on, how long are you going to act like that?" Luffy asked. "Let's play like we always do" he said.

"So I'm the ship's doctor and this is something I always do" Chopper said as he had two chopsticks in his nose that went to his mouth.

"Yeah, you do it every time we have a party, it's like your thing" Luffy said, dancing around with the reindeer/human.

"That rubber monkey says he got his memories back, yet he's acting just as much as an idiot as before" Sanji said.

"That's right, the captain never ever changes" Robin said.

"No matter what happens to him" I said.

"Now it's clear what happen, everyone didn't miraculously lose their memories overnight, they were stolen" Robin said.

"And so, the obvious culprit is" I said.

"The only person we all remember, that brat" Sanji said.

"What would that freaky kid want with our memories any ways?" Usopp asked.

"Beats me" Robin and I said.

"Wait a sec" Luffy suddenly said. "We have to get Nami and Zoro back" he said, "come on, let's go" he said.

"You're right but we should wait until morning" Robin said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	198. Chapter 198

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Ninety-Eight

"Why can't we go right now?" Luffy asked.

"Searching for two people on an unknown island in the middle of the night is a recipe for disaster" Robin said.

"Oh, guess you got a point" Luffy said.

"Let's get some rest and then we'll begin our search when the sun comes up" Robin said. "I don't think that boy will be back tonight, we gave him a lot of trouble, he'll think twice before showing up here again" she said.

"Right, it's settle, we'll rest up and start the search first thing in the morning" Luffy said.

"Hold on a sec, I'm all for bringing that lovely lady Nami back, but not that Zoro guy" Sanji said, causing me to narrow my eyes. "He can just stay gone for all I care" he said.

"I agree, if you two want to go looking for him you can do it on your own" Usopp said, as my teeth clenched.

"I'm not sure" Chopper said.

"What the, what are you saying?" Luffy asked.

"We're saying why look for Zoro?" Sanji asked, as I clenched my fist.

"He's a Pirate Hunter, remember" Usopp said. "Why should we go through all the trouble of chasing down a guy like that?" He asked.

"Isn't it obvious because he's our friend" Luffy said, as I started to calm down.

"Just because you said it, doesn't mean it's true" Usopp said. "Come on" he said.

"That guy sure didn't act like he was our friend" Sanji said. "Surely you noticed that, the way he left is proof enough for me" he said.

"Usopp is the sniper, Sanji is the cook, Chopper is the doctor, Robin is the archaeologist, Skylar is the swordswoman, Nami is the navigator, and Zoro is the swordsman" Luffy said. "We are the Straw Hat Pirates and we don't leave any man behind" he said.

"Then we'll have to get Mr. Swordsman's memory back" Robin said.

"No problem, all I have to do is kick that brats butt again, that's how I got mine back, sounds good Chopper" Luffy said. "Well looks like tomorrow is going to be a really busy day, alright, let's all get some sleep while we can" he said.

~Time Skip~

"Nami, Zoro, sit tight and don't worry, we're coming for ya" Luffy said, "hey, wake up" he said, as he looked down at the boy's room.

"We're already up and ready" Robin said as we all stood on the shore. "Mr. Cook and Mr. Doctor are here too" she said.

"There's no way I'd leave a lady like that behind" Sanji said. "And besides, Robin and Skylar are going to need themselves a body guard" he said.

"And if anyone get's injured they'll surely need the assistance of a doctor right" Chopper said.

"Which means I should stay behind and guard the ship" Usopp said.

"You're coming to Usopp" Luffy said.

"Well actually I got this 'my heart will stop if I go on the island' disease" Usopp said.

"Just come with us, I know one thing, Usopp the Brave Warrior of the Sea is a man who always comes through when things get rough" Luffy said.

"That's me" Usopp said, before covering his mouth.

"Alright then, we're all going" Luffy said, hoping onto the shore.

"Crap, I got caught up in the moment" Usopp said.

"So, how are we going to get across the bay to the island?" Sanji asked.

"I think a raft is the most viable option" Robin and I said.

"Hey, make us a raft Usopp" Luffy said.

"Why should I?" Usopp snapped. "I'm captain Usopp, remember" he said.

"Yeah, yeah" Sanji said.

"At the very least I'm a sniper, either way I can't properly do the job of a shipwright" Usopp said.

"To make a raft, all you do, is tie some logs together" Chopper said. "Problem solved" he said.

"It's cute, but I don't think it'll float" I said, as I saw his raft.

"Are you sure those are the right type of knots to use?" Sanji asked.

"Well yeah, a knots a knot, right" Luffy said. "But mine looks a whole lot cooler" he said, as I sweat drop when I saw his. "Check this baby out" he said.

"No way, mine is the coolest" Chopper said, as he changed his.

"Sorry, but there's no comparison, mine rules" Sanji said, as we all saw his.

"None of those look like they'll float" I said.

"Oh come on, seriously, how can you call yourself pirates when you can't even make a decent raft" Usopp said.

"Such amazing workmanship" Robin said, as we saw Usopp's raft

"See, Usopp's a man who always come through" Luffy said. "Alright, let's go" he said, as we sailed to the island, once we got there I tugged on Luffy's arm.

"I'm going to go ahead and search for Zoro" I said.

"Okay, we'll meet up with you once we find Nami" Luffy said, giving me a huge smile as I turned and jogged off from the others.

~Time Skip~

I sighed as I walked around; I feel more lost than Zoro. "Zoro" I called out, looking around as I continue to call his name. "Where the hell are you? You moss headed idiot" I said, getting slightly fed up with searching for him, I mean it couldn't be this hard to find someone with green hair. I stopped when I heard the sound footsteps of someone running; drawing both of my swords I turned around and quickly blocked the three swords coming at me. Looking at my attacker, I saw that it was Zoro, he seemed a little off, but I didn't have time to dwell on it as I pushed away from him. "What are you doing?" I asked, dodging another attack as he came at me, growling I had no other choice but to fight back. Slashing my swords towards him I watched as he dodged, I blocked another one of his attacks as our swords smash together. We both move with grace as we try to land a blow on one another, I kept on the defense side and dodge or block his attacks. Growling I lock my swords with one of his and threw it out of his grasp, he removes the one in his mouth and fight with the two swords he has left. Breathing heavily I looked at him as we smash our swords together; I was putting all my weight into it as I try to push him back. "What are you doing? Why are you attacking me?" I asked, hurt by the action of him wanting to hurt me. Looking into his eyes I saw that something was off about them, before I could do anything though he pushed me back, sending me flying. I landed roughly on the ground, my swords clashing to the ground as well. Sitting up I closed my eyes, tears racing down my cheeks as I heard him running towards me, I knew this was the end. As I waited for the attack that never came, I opened my eyes to see him standing in front of me. Confused I watch as he drop his two swords and drop too his knees, leaning forward his roughly presses his lips against mine, surprised I blush as I feel his tongue slither its way into my mouth, exploring ever inch of it. My eyes become half lidded as he pulls away, a trail of saliva connecting our lips as he looks into my eyes. I moan as he moves to my neck as starts to kiss a soft spot on it. "Ah" I cried out, whimpering as I feel him harshly bite my neck, enough to break the skin, I shiver as I feel him lick the wound he caused as his hand starts to snake its way up my shirt. I blush as small whimpers escape past my lips while he continued to attack my neck with his lips. My ears twitched as I heard something, like people screaming and it seemed to be getting louder. Soon we both heard the sound of two people arguing, Zoro growled as he pulled away, standing up he picked me up and gathered our swords. I was confused as his grip felt more painful than all those other times, as we walked out from some bushes we saw that it was Chopper and Usopp.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	199. Chapter 199

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Ninety-Nine

"Crazy monster" Usopp cried out.

"You said you were kidding" Chopper said.

"Please don't eat me Mr. Monster" Usopp said, holding Chopper out in front of him. I tried to get out of Zoro's grip but stopped as he growled and it wasn't like his normal growl it was more animalistic. "Eat this delicious raccoon dog instead" the long nosed pirate said. Zoro didn't say anything as he stopped in front of them, I looked at Usopp and them as Chopper look to my neck.

"You're bleeding, are you alright?" Chopper asked, sounding worried as I blushed, lifting a hand I saw that where Zoro had bitten was actually still bleeding.

"Oh it's just the swordsman and Skylar" Usopp said. "Don't scare us like that, okay" he said, as Zoro tighten his grip on me and gave them a bored look. I could tell something was off about Zoro; he wouldn't do something like what he did earlier and you could tell it from his eyes. But…when he was kissing me and such I saw a look of recognition and want in them, with a little bit a love hidden behind them. "So I take it you changed your mind, huh" Usopp said. "Well if you agree to straighten up and swear your loyalty to me, I wouldn't mind bringing you on as one of the Great Captain Usopp…" he trailed off as Zoro started walking again, keeping me close as he handed me my swords. Holding them, I whimper as his grip tightens even more. "Hey don't ignore me, where are you going?" Usopp asked.

"Wait please, can you tell us where the others are?" Chopper asked as he ran after Zoro and I. I wanted to look back and tell them to stay away, something wasn't right and I didn't want them to get attacked.

"Woah, come back, don't leave me out here all alone" Usopp cried. "Hey, wait up, look who we found" he said as we were nearing the others. Zoro was still holding me but each time I would move, he would growl or tighten his grip.

"Hey Zoro, Skylar" Luffy said, smiling at me as I gave him a look of worry which I'm sure he didn't catch.

"Oh great it's the swordsman again and what is he doing holding my precious angel" Sanji said. "Hang on" he said, as Zoro sat me down and put me to the side, continuing to walk towards Luffy.

"You decided to rejoin us then" Luffy said, walking towards Zoro.

"Watch out" Sanji said.

"Be careful captain" Robin said.

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked, as my eyes widen when I saw Zoro grab a hold of his swords.

"LUFFY" I screamed, tears in my eyes as Zoro slashed at him.

"His head" Nami cried out as Luffy's head couldn't be seen by the one's behind him. I watched as he straightened his head out, sighing in relief I was glad he dodged the attack.

"Close one, hey Zoro what the heck did you do that for?" Luffy asked, as Zoro stood up straight and draws another sword.

"Stop it right now, both of you" Robin said, ready to use her Devil Fruit powers.

"Wait I don't think that's such a good idea" Sanji said. "Something's wrong with him, he's acting completely different then he was on the ship yesterday" he said.

"Don't tell me he's..." Robin started to say as Zoro ran towards Luffy. I watched as the two started to fight, Luffy dodging all of Zoro's attacks as he hopped onto a tree branch.

"That's kind of dangerous, you should stop" Luffy said, as Zoro sliced the tree down.

"It's falling this way" Nami cried out as the tree fell towards the three. I winced as it crashed down onto the ground.

"Where's that Straw Hat guy?" Sanji asked.

"You sure are being reckless" Luffy said, as he emerged from the tree leaves. "So, uh, I guess asking you to stop is a waste of breath, huh" he said.

"What the heck is up with that guy, he's pissed" Usopp said, as he and Chopper hid behind some trees.

"It looks to me he's under some form of hypnosis, I bet that kid did it" Chopper said.

"Well that's a pain, right well listen up" Sanji said. "We all need to work together and stop him, got it" he said.

"Stay out of it, you guys, go on a head, I'll take care of him" Luffy said, cracking his knuckles.

"Alright then, let's get going" Robin said.

"No way he's not really going to take on Zoro the Pirate Hunter all by himself" Usopp said.

"In other word's he's stopping him" Sanji said. "Isn't going to happen" he said.

"Right, capturing that boy is our priority, we'll have to leave this to the captain" Robin said as they all started walking, I was about to follow after.

"Do not move from that spot, do you hear me" I heard Zoro growled, causing my body to tense. Looking to him fear pulsed through my veins as I saw the look he was given me, saying that if I left there would be hell to pay. I whimpered, this was the same type of fear I felt towards my parents and I hated it, I didn't like this side of him at all. Luffy looked to me and glared as he saw the way my body shook. "You are to stay there and not move a single inch, do you understand" the moss haired swordsman said, as I nodded my head, standing completely still. Turning his attention back to Luffy he ran forward as the rubbery boy jumped out of the way.

"Gum Gum Pistol" Luffy said, as he shot his fist towards the swordsman, who jumped out of the way and let the tree take the hit. I kept a poker face as the tree was split into two from Luffy's punch. "Three Sword Style" Luffy said as Zoro put his final sword in his mouth.

"Be careful Luffy" I said, as he nodded his head. I watched as Luffy dodged Zoro's attack and the swordsman instead sliced the tree.

"Now Gum Gum" Luffy said as the two ran towards each other. "Gatling" he said, as he started moving his fist really fast so that it looked like he had multiply arms. Zoro dodged each one and was making his way closer to Luffy. I watched Luffy dodged each slice and only ended up with a cut on his cheek. I brought my hands up as tears race down my cheeks when Zoro slashed Luffy the same way he did to me back on my island. Luffy fell to the ground as I was about to run over to him I stopped as I heard a growl and Zoro pointed one of his swords at me.

"Do not move" Zoro growled out, as I looked at him, tears racing down my cheeks. Standing still I looked to the ground, I noticed something, since I've joined this crew I've cried more tears than I ever had in my life. I cry because of the pain I've carried with me since I was born, I cry because I know that in my soul they won't judge me, it's my body telling me I need to let all these emotions I've held in for so long. So it chooses when to let them out and when to keep them in. Right now I need to be strong, but how can I when the one's I care for are fighting and I'm too scared to move, I'm so caught up in the past that I can't bring it in me to join in and help. The fight continue as the two attacked and dodged each other, following after the two I made sure to stay behind and not lose track of them. I watched as another tree was chopped down, bringing a hand up to my neck I could feel dry blood chip away from the bruised skin as I whipped at it. I looked between the two and breathed heavily, as the wind blew mine and Luffy's hair around. Luffy stretched both his arms back as Zoro put two of his swords together and started spinning them. The two ran at each other as Luffy shot his arms forward. The rubbery boy's hands pushed against the swords as they continued to spin, before an explosion sounded out. Luffy and I followed behind the swordsman at a far distance; I was trying to at least get the rubbery boy to rest because of his injuries and especially since what had happen earlier.

"Hey Luffy, you need to take it easy" I said, as we were making our way towards the others.

"Zoro" I heard Nami say.

"Where's Luffy and Skylar?" Chopper asked.

"Wait, you don't… you don't think that Zoro killed them do you?" Usopp asked, as I stopped and blinked my eyes.

"No, it can't be" Nami said.

"What happen to the captain and swordswoman?" Robin asked, I looked at Luffy who was still taking his time and not caring about his wounds.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	200. Chapter 200

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred

"Listen up, if you've hurt Skylar or plan on hurting any of these ladies, you have to go through me to do it" Sanji said. Worried I started to pick up my pace, while staying by Luffy's side.

"He said I still haven't played my trump card yet" Chopper said as the sound of a sea horse could be heard.

"Luffy, you got to move quicker" I said, as he just looked at me confused. I soon heard that sea horse again.

"What's he saying now?" I heard Usopp asked.

"Cut them to pieces Roronoa Zoro" Chopper said. "That's all" he said.

"See, I knew it…he's been….he's being controlled by that thing" Usopp said, sounding like he was crying.

"Somebody better do something and fast" I heard Nami said, sighing I quickly left Luffy side and decided to hurry up to the others.

"Geez, it never fails, stupid swordsman, he always has to make everything so damn difficult" Sanji said.

"Sanji be careful" Usopp said, as I heard that sea horse again, getting to where I could see everyone, I saw Sanji run at Zoro

"Skylar, you're alive" Nami said, sounding relieved as I looked to her I ran over to her and the others.

"Are you guys alright, do you have your memories back?" I asked.

"Yeah…but what happen to your neck?" Nami asked, as a huge blush covered my face and I brought my hand up, covering the bite marks. I watched as Zoro stopped Sanji's kick and looked at him.

"Stay out of my way" Zoro said. "You got that, dumbass cook" he said, as I smiled.

"There he is" I heard Luffy say, showing he finally caught up. "Zoro" the rubbery boy said as he came flying towards the two, hitting them I chuckled at the bored expression on his face as the three went flying and smashed into a rock. We all quickly ran over to where they had crashed.

"Are you guys okay?" Chopper asked.

"Luffy, what the hell why'd you do that" Zoro said, as he smashed the rubbery boy's head onto the ground.

"Zoro, did you, just call him Luffy?" Usopp asked.

"You got your memory back" Nami said as Zoro stood up and picked Luffy up as well.

"Of course I did" Zoro said.

"Then stop looking so creepy" Sanji said, grabbing Zoro's face and forcing him to smile. "If it really is back, then act like it okay" the blonde snapped. "Put a big smile on your face, like this" he said.

"Hey stop it" Zoro snapped as he hit Sanji with Luffy.

"My head, hey, who am I?" Luffy asked.

"Don't make this any more complicated than it already is" Usopp snapped.

"Oh yeah, Zoro you got a lot of nerve for what you did" Luffy said.

"I don't know why I even bother" Usopp said, looking dejected. I pecked Zoro's cheek as he put his swords away, causing him to blush as he put an arm around me, mumbling a quiet 'sorry' for the bite mark on my neck.

"Good, now we're all back to normal" Nami said.

"Yep" Luffy said.

"Realizing that sea horse horn was the real culprit was brilliant Robin my love" Sanji said.

"What, so that was it" Luffy said.

"Yes Luffy that was it, you were the first one to get your memories back and you didn't noticed" Usopp said.

"How rude, at least I'm better than Zoro" Luffy said, angering the swordsman.

"So where'd that thing go anyway?" Sanji asked.

"Did it escape?" Usopp asked as we all looked at the water.

"No" Zoro said, letting me go and sliding down near the water. "It's obvious where it is" he said, as bubbles appeared in the water.

"He's right, it just turned itself blue" Usopp said.

"It could have easily gotten away by now" Sanji said. "Did it really think it could hid-" he started to say.

"BASTARD" Zoro screamed, interrupting the cook. "So you think you can try and manipulate me, huh, I'll cut you up and serve you for dinner" he snapped as he jumped into the water.

"Huh, really got to him, didn't it" Luffy said as Zoro tried to catch the sea horse.

"Ha, you won't catch me" Usopp said, his voice high pitch. "Oh yeah, just you wait" he said, making his voice deep. "Ha, ha, ha, too slow jerk" he said in a high pitch voice again. "Jerk, how about this" he said, voice deep again. "I'm over here" he said, high pitch voice again as we all tried to hold in our laughter. "What the, how, I'll slice you to shreds, there I got you" he said in a deep voice as Zoro emerged from the water, holding the sea horse. "You won't get away" he said, still in a deep voice as we all burst out laughing.

"You're next Usopp, just wait" Zoro said, as the sea horse made a noise.

"Now for my last resort" Chopper said, translating for the sea horse. It soon blew a purple smoke at Zoro as it floated into the air, still blowing that purple smoke.

"No it can't be" Nami said as people appeared in the smoke. "Is that you, Bellmere?" She asked as she looked at a woman who had a cigarette in her mouth.

"Doctor" Chopper said, crying as he looked at a man with silver hair.

"Kaya" Usopp said, looking at a girl with blonde hair. "Are you feeling better?" He asked while crying.

"Kuina" I said, as Zoro clenched his teeth while looking to the young blue haired female. I only met her a couple times when Sora and I went to the dojo to watch Zoro go up against her, she was a very nice girl. Sanji dropped his cigarette as he looked at a young man with blonde hair.

"How are you guys doing?" Luffy asked as he saw Ace and a red headed man. Something happened as the people disappeared and were replaced with others. I only recognized Wapol, Crocodile, and Eneru. "You jerks, want to fight, bring it, I'll kick all of your asses at the same time" Luffy said. Soon they all disappeared and a white light came shooting down, making an explosion. "What's it saying now Chopper?" The rubbery boy asked as the sea horse was speaking.

"Thanks to the interference of you meddling pirates I lost all of the memories that I collected from the villagers, but the delicious memories that I've gathered from you are enough for me to transform, behold, I will become" Chopper said, translating for the sea horse.

"Become what?" Sanji asked.

"I have no idea" Chopper said. "I'm not going to miss this opportunity" he translated as the sea horse admitted a bright glow. I watched as a blue cloud was sucked out of all of us and the sea horse became big. I was confused as I watch as a giant sea horse was floating into the air, what confused me more was…where the hell am I and who are all these people around me.

"What the, what's that?" A boy in a straw hat asked. "And um…who am I?" He asked. "And who are you guys?" He asked as we all looked at each other. I was confused; I didn't know if I could trust these people backing away from them I kept my distance as I watched a green haired male emerge from the water. "Hey you Mr. Drowning Guy, do you know who I am?" The straw hated kid asked.

"No dumbass" the moss haired man said, as I continued backing up, away from them all.

"At last, I'm a Millennium Dragon" a talking reindeer said.

"No way" a long nosed boy said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	201. Chapter 201

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred One

"Awesome, you can tell what that thing's saying" the straw hat boy said.

"Wait, it's a talking raccoon dog" the long nosed boy said.

"I'm a raccoon dog" the reindeer said.

"A talking raccoon dog and a dragon" a blonde said, "and some random drowning dude" he said. "What's going on here?" He asked.

"Somehow, just looking at that…thing, is really pissing me off" the green haired male said. "Where am I?" He asked. I continue to back up as I noticed none of them had taken notice of me, maybe I can leave without them noticing.

"Woah, dragon, must ride" the straw hat boy said.

"Are you crazy, besides, there's no way you can get up there" the long nosed boy said as the straw hated one backed up.

"You won't know unless I try" the straw hat by said, before falling off a cliff, my eyes widen as his leg stretched while he fell. Soon he came shooting back up, I watched with wide eyes as he headed towards the inflated sea horse; just who the hell is this kid.

"What kind of freak is he?" The long nosed boy said.

"What's going on, my arms and legs can stretch" the straw hat boy said as he wrapped his arms and legs around the sea horse. "This is fun" he said, laughing.

"Wow, he actually made it up there" the long nosed boy said, as I continued to back up before tripping over a rock, falling onto my ass, I just stared up at the sky where the raven haired boy and sea horse was. "What is his body made out of?" The long nosed boy asked.

"He's a monster" an orange hair girl said. Soon the sea horse started blowing out blue smoke like clouds.

"Woah, what's going on, stop bucking around" the straw hat boy said, as he squeezed the sea horse that released more blue smoke.

"Looks like that Millennium Dragon is in some sort of pain" the long nosed boy said.

"Let go, I'm losing the memories" the reindeer said.

"Memories" the green haired male said, as the blue smoke surrounded the straw hat boy.

"Won't stop will you" the straw hat boy said, "quit stealing our memories, you bastard" he said. "What's he saying?" He asked as the sea horse said something. "Chopper" he said, looking to the reindeer.

"Chopper, you mean me?" The reindeer asked.

"Yeah, who else would I mean, right" the straw hat boy said.

"I'm finally a Millennium Dragon, don't try and stop me" Chopper said.

"What did you say" the raven haired boy said, as he removed his arms from the sea horse. "People memories aren't yours to take, if you need some for this transformation then go out and make some memories of your own, got it" he said.

"Silence, I've had enough of you, I'm going to end this" Chopper said, as the sea horse's eyes glowed yellow.

"Gum Gum Pistol" the raven haired boy said, punching the sea horse's face. "You want to fly so bad" he said, releasing himself from the sea horse, "I'll send you flying" he said, as he kicked the sea horse causing it to release a huge blue cloud as it shrunk, before it was sent flying. I blinked as so many memories came back at once, tears filled my eyes as I clutched my head and started to silently cried.

"Come on" I heard Sanji say as he offered his hand to Zoro who was still in the water. "You'll catch a cold" the blonde said.

"I kicked that dragon's ass" Luffy said, as I wiped at my eyes, trying to get the tears to stop. I leaned my head against Zoro's chest while blushing as he carried me while we were walking back to the village, as the sun started to set.

"If I remember correctly, aren't Millennium Dragons hatched, I mean don't they come from eggs, you can't just become one" Zoro said.

"Yeah, eating memories won't do anything to change that" Sanji said.

"Oh is that right" Chopper said.

"Sure, you probably didn't know about it, but before we came to the Grand Line we saw some with our very own eyes" Usopp said.

"Wow" Chopper said.

"But in the end, once you think about it, all it wanted to do was to become a dragon, that was its dream and to go as far as stealing other's memories was something it thought would help accomplish that dream" I said, closing my eyes and snuggling closer to Zoro who blushed.

"But never mind that, I bet the villagers are clamoring to see us" Usopp said. "After all, we're the ones that got all of their memories back and saved the day" he said. "They're going to treat us like heroes" he said.

"Damn straight and heroes need booze" Zoro said, chuckling as I lightly smacked his chest opening one of my eyes and peering up at him.

"Already trying to forget something, are we" Sanji said.

"Shut up" Zoro said, as I turned my head to the side and showed the bite mark he made.

"You still owe me, literally do you know how scared I was from the way you were acting and this also hurt like hell" I said, as the swordsman blushed before smirking.

"I could give you another one" Zoro said, as he leaned down so our foreheads were touching.

"Do so and I'll take those swords of yours and shove them down your throat" I said, causing him to laugh as we both kissed.

"This hero's hoping for a big cash reward" Nami said, as she sparkled at the thought of money.

"A big bronze statue, that'd be nice" Luffy said.

"What is it with you and bronze statues?" I asked. "Also what the hell are you thinking about?" I asked; sweat dropping as I saw the look on Sanji's face.

"Hey Robin, what would you ask for?" Chopper asked. "A book maybe, seems right up your alley" he said.

"Indeed, it is, maybe a book about this islands history" Robin said.

"I knew it, I want a book too, a medical book, this thick" Chopper said, causing me to smile.

"Look, we can see the shore line" Nami said.

"Greetings island villagers" Usopp said as we entered the village. "Well here we are" he said, as they all aimed guns and spears at us. "Woah, hold on, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Them, they did it" the young boy from before said.

"Everyone attack" a villager said as they charged at us.

"What the heck is going on?" Chopper cried out as we ran from the villagers.

"Usopp, I thought we were supposed to be heroes" Nami said.

"We were, I'm just as confused as you are" Usopp said.

"Hey Nami, quick, where's the waver, we can't leave it behind" Sanji said.

"It's over this way, I'll get it" Nami said.

"Hold it, stop right there you filthy pirates" a villager said.

"Memory thieves" someone said.

"Hey you girl, get back here and pay for your room" another person said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	202. Chapter 202

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Two

"What's going on?" Luffy asked. "They think we took their memories" he said.

"So it would seem" Robin said.

"Well we are pirates, what did you expect" Zoro said, as he held me close while running.

"They left me no other choice" Nami said, as she started the waver and drove towards the villagers.

"Stop it" someone said as Nami ran over the villagers in her way.

"What kind of pirate would stop just because someone says to" Nami said.

"You" someone said, before screaming. Once we all made it back to the ship, we set sail and started to sail away from the island.

"Thank goodness we made it back" Chopper said.

"My bronze statue" Luffy said as he hung from the ram's head. "I was so close to getting one, it would have been awesome" he said. "My very own, dark, cool, bronze statue" he said.

"Aw man, I'm glad that that's all over" Usopp said. "Losing your memory can sure cause a lot of trouble" he said.

"You got that right, including someone trying to scam his way into making us his pirate crew" Sanji said, as Usopp laughed nervously.

"Come on, hey, you could still join, what do you say?" Usopp asked, as Sanji sighed.

"There's was also a certain simpleton who let out his mind and body to be taken over by an erotic sea horse" Sanji said.

"What" Zoro growled as he tightens his grip on me.

"If you had kept watch like you were suppose too, instead of sleeping, then none of this mess would have happened in the first place" Sanji said, "stupid moss head" he said.

"Shut up, I was tired okay" Zoro said, as he and the blonde got near each other.

"When are you never tired" I said, yelping when Zoro growled and tighten his grip even more.

"Well if you're that tired, why don't you sleep forever" Sanji said, before Nami pushed the two away from each other.

"Shut it, enough bickering" Nami said, as I got out of Zoro's grasp and laughed. "Or else you'll be getting another dose of amnesia" she said.

"Aw, come on, don't say such mean things Nami" Sanji said, hearts in his eyes, as the orange haired girl walked away.

"What's wrong Robin, huh?" Chopper asked, seeing the look on the raven haired woman's face.

"Are you alright?" I asked, walking over to her.

"Oh it's nothing" Robin said, smiling at us, I raised an eyebrow not believing her. That was the same smile I would give everyone whenever they asked me where I got my bruises from. "Just a little tired that's all" she said, as she walked off, I watched her with a blank expression.

"Poor Robin didn't get to sleep even once during that entire ordeal" Sanji said. "Neither did you Skylar" he said.

"Yeah that's right" Chopper said, looking up at me as I smiled.

"It's okay, I got some rest during it" I said.

"Now, time to start preparing a special recuperative dinner" Sanji said.

"What, dinner, good idea" Luffy said, smiling as he sat up. "Sanji, dinner" he said.

"I said I start preparing it, shut up and wait" Sanji said.

"Hey Luffy, why weren't you with Zoro when he found us by the lake?" Nami asked.

"Oh, I kind of got stuck under a boulder Zoro cut" Luffy said.

"Yeah and I had to help get it off him" I said.

"A boulder" Nami said.

"Yeah, to be fair it was a pretty big boulder and also thanks for helping" Luffy said.

"No problem" I said.

~Time Skip~

"Hey captain, stop fooling around and lend me a hand for a sec" Usopp said, as the waves rocked the ship.

"Woah, now that's what a call a tidal wave" Luffy said, laughing. "Ooo, scary" he said, as the barrel he was on slid around the deck.

"Looks like he's having fun" Robin said.

"When is he never having fun?" I asked.

"Tell me about it, I bet he'll be laughing even if the ship gets capsized" Nami said.

"Forget that, we need to worry about the mast snapping before anything else" Zoro said as he and Usopp were holding the mast.

"It can really break; then what's going to happen to us?" Chopper asked.

"Don't get so worked up, even if the mast does end up breaking that doesn't mean the ship will sink" Sanji said. "And we got a navigator, don't we" he said. "She's smart and cute enough to get us out of any storm" he said, complimenting Nami, who gave him a thumbs up.

"We need to worry about the mast snapping before anything else" we heard Porche say, causing me to blink my eyes.

"It can really break; then what's going to happen to us?" Hamburg asked.

"Don't get so worked up" Foxy said, moving near the railing I looked into the roaring waves and saw a small boat in the middle of it getting thrown around. "Even if the mast does end up breaking that still doesn't mean the ship with sink" he said.

"Hey, how's it going? Long time no see" Luffy called out to Foxy and them.

"Oh wow, look its Straw Hat" Porche said as she waved towards us, Jacob winking at me as I shivered in disgust.

"I won't stand for this Straw Hat, don't even look at us, we haven't sunken for so long and we don't beg for help from our sworn enemies" Foxy said.

"Okay see ya" Luffy said as we continue to sail.

"Wait, if you want to help us we're okay with that you know" Foxy called out, sighing I looked at Luffy with a bored expression.

"I think we should go back and help them because a tiny boat like that won't last in weather like this" I said, looking forward as I could hear them crying and screaming.

"Woah, that wave looks pretty bad" Usopp said, as we all looked at the giant wave.

"Skylar's right, a tiny boat like that won't stand a chance in this weather" Nami said.

"Hold on, I got it" Luffy said. "Here, grab this" he said as he shot his arm and some rope towards Foxy and them. "No grab the rope, not my arm you dummies" the raven haired boy said as they all grabbed his arm and he shot forward.

"Luffy" Usopp said as he and I grabbed the raven haired boy while the four came shooting towards us. They hit the side of the ship as the wave crashed down, rocking the ship. I held onto Usopp's legs as he had a hold on Luffy, who had a hold on Foxy and them. Once we got them on the ship we were all in the kitchen.

"Well this is all that's left of me" Foxy said. "My crew is gone, my Sexy Foxy's gone, and now I don't even have a ship to sail with" he said. "This is the end of the Sliver Fox, I might as well face the music" he said. "I'm a fool, it would have been better for everyone if I just let myself sink to the bottom on the ocean" he said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	203. Chapter 203

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Three

"Boss no" Hamburg said as he, Jacob, and Porche cried.

"So you think he's faking it or what?" Nami asked.

"In my expert opinion I'd say yes" Usopp said.

"Doesn't matter if he's lying or not, to say you that everyone would be better without you isn't something to joke around about because to me you have three crew mates here that don't mind sticking by your side" I said. "Doesn't matter if everyone in the world is against you and hates your guts, as long as you have at least one person that is happy in your company then you know you mean something" I said, as everyone looked at me slightly surprise. "Never say that you deserve to die because no one deserves to no matter how mean and vicious they are, we're all put on this earth for a reason" I said my voice getting a little bit louder as I took in a deep breath and went quiet again.

"Wow" Nami said, as I crossed my arms and gave a neutral look to everyone.

"Take pity on me, at this point I have nowhere to go and no one else to turn to" Foxy said. "Let me stay on your ship I'm begging you" he said.

"Sure why not, you don't have your own and you got to go somewhere" Luffy said, as Nami and Usopp looked at each other while my lips twitched upwards.

"Here, have a little soup, we wouldn't want you catching a cold" Sanji said as he gave Porche a bowl of soup.

"Wow, that looks great, I think I'll share some with Choppy" she said as she got up and grabbed the bowel.

"Hey Sanji me too" Luffy said.

"This is all I have left, I'll cook you some more tomorrow" Sanji said as he gave the other three their bowls of soup. "Something wrong?" the blonde asked when he saw Foxy just staring at his soup while Hamburg and Jacob were downing theirs. "You can help yourself" he said.

"What are you trying to pull? It's not really soup if there's nothing in it" Foxy said, as Sanji growled.

"How about I put you in the soup, would you like that, huh, you ingrate" Sanji snapped as Usopp held him back.

"Foxy apologize before he, murders you" Usopp said.

"I do as he says, you're not a woman so Sanji won't go easy on you" I said.

"What?" Foxy asked as Hamburg and Jacob laughed.

~Time Skip~

"Where's boss?" Hamburg asked after he, Luffy, and Usopp had all yawned while fishing. I was pushing Jacob back with my foot as the raven haired boy was trying to get close to me.

"Back off" I growled.

"Come on, don't be like that" Jacob cooed as Zoro growled.

"Come back Choppy" Porche said as she chased Chopper around.

"They don't honestly expect me to fish do they, that's not how you treat the guest" Foxy said as he hid in Nami's tangerine bushes. "Besides if I want something to eat, I could grab one of these oranges" he said as he grabbed Nami's head, causing her to hit him with her Clima Takt.

"She told you to back off" Zoro growled, grabbing Jacob and throwing him back as he wrapped an arm around me.

"Oh yeah you moss headed freak well…what happen to your neck?" Jacob asked as he looked at the still fading hicky on my neck.

"It's none of your concern" I snapped, blushing as I covered the hicky while Zoro gave a victorious smirk, while Jacob glared and started to pout.

"Should a figure" Luffy said as you could hear Nami still beating up Foxy, as Hamburg laughed.

"It can't be" Hamburg said as I raised an eyebrow. "Boss, I see the Sexy Foxy" he said.

"You what" Foxy said as Hamburg stood up and waved at the ship.

"Does that mean you're getting off our ship?" Usopp asked, as all four started yelling for the ship.

"Did someone say they're leaving" Sanji said, as he came out of the kitchen, as he, Luffy, and Usopp started waving and calling out to the ship along with Foxy and them. Soon the Sexy Foxy pulled up beside the Going Merry and a ladder was dropped down to us. I laughed as Robin and I went to go get Chopper, the raven haired woman knocked on the barrel that the reindeer/human was hiding in.

"Sodium" Chopper said.

"Hydrogen Phosphate" Robin and I said as Chopper came out of the barrel.

"She still looking for me?" Chopper asked

"No" I said.

"They all went back to their old ship" Robin said.

"So you're safe" I said, as Chopper sighed in relief.

"Huh, Fang Frog" Zoro said as we saw that the sail on the Sexy Foxy was different. "Who are they?" He asked, as I walked over to the others.

"Oh, there those pirates we ran into who lost half of their crew to Foxy in a Davy Back Fight" Nami said.

"But this time, Foxy's the one who lost all his stuff to them" Usopp said.

"Wow, that must suck for split head" Luffy said, as I wrapped my arms around Zoro's neck and rested my chin on his shoulder while leaning on his back.

"That's what he gets for winning all of his crew members from a stupid game" Zoro said.

"Considering you got really into it when I got picked" I said, laughing as the moss haired male blushed.

"Woah is it just me or is Foxy kind of cool all of a sudden" Usopp said as he and Luffy were listening and watching in on Foxy's conversation.

"He's okay, for a split head" Luffy said.

"Uh oh, he's going to accept" Usopp said, confusing me.

"Hey, come over here and check this out quick" Luffy said, looking down at us. "Split head is on fire over there" he said.

"He's on fire" Sanji said.

"That sounds dangerous" Nami said.

~Time Skip~

"You want to prove you are stronger than me, then why don't we start this game off with a little duel" Foxy said, laughing as he looked at the Fang Frog's captain. "Strictly between us captains of course, I trust you have no objection to that" he said.

"He's pretty confident, isn't he" Nami said, as we all sat on the stairs of the Sexy Foxy, I looked down at Zoro who was resting his head on my lap.

"With his powers I would be too" Usopp said.

"So you think he's going to use them?" Luffy asked.

"Well yeah, what else would he do" Sanji said.

"Here I come, Slow Slow Beam" Foxy said, as he shot his beam towards the captain, only for some of the crew members to block it with their swords and reflected it back to Foxy.

"Now's your chance men, take him out" the Fang Frog's captain said, causing me to growl.

"This is supposed to be a match between the captains only, to have your crew do all the work proves that you're too weak to do it yourself" I said, as Zoro peaked an eye open and smirked.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	204. Chapter 204

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Four

"You're not much of a threat once that annoying little beam of yours is taken care of" the Fang Frog's captain said laughing, as the crew beat on Foxy. "Not so funny when it happens to you" he said, still laughing.

"Hold on boss" Hamburg said as he hit the crew members away from Foxy with his club.

"What do you think you're doing?" Porche asked as the captain grabbed her and held a knife to her throat.

"Hold it right there" the captain said as Hamburg stopped hitting the crew members. "Drop you're weapon" he said as the monkey complied.

"Curse you" Foxy said slowly as he was now reacting to the punches. As Foxy's beam wore off he took all the punches at once while the crew members beat on Hamburg. Soon Foxy fell to the ground and Hamburg followed soon after.

"There, what do you think of your old boss now, pretty pathetic, huh" the captain said, laughing. "Only a fool would stay loyal to a captain like him" he said.

"What's wrong with you? This was supposed to be a duel between captains you big cheater" Luffy said, standing up.

"You don't know anything kid" the captain said. "It's true that Foxy challenged me to a duel, but I never said that I accepted" he said, as Zoro sat up and pulled me into his lap.

"That jerk's asking for it" Luffy said.

"Calm down Luffy, it's up to Foxy to win this fight on his own" Zoro said. "Fighting him won't do anyone any good" he said.

"The swordsman is right" Foxy said as he stood up. "Just sit back and watch Straw Hat, I'll put my pride on the line and show you what the Silver Fox can really do" he said. "Woah, check out that thing up there" he said, as we all looked up seeing nothing.

"Hey the fox guy's gone" someone said as we notice Foxy was gone.

"Did anyone see where he went?" someone else asked, as Foxy stood up straight, wearing a female mask and outfit, causing me to sweat drop.

"He went that way, trust me I would never ever lie" Foxy said.

"They're not going to fall for that" I said.

"Great thanks" someone said, as my sweat drop grew bigger.

"I stand corrected" I said.

"Hey, you think we'd fall for that" they all said as they shot a cannon at Foxy, causing me to wince.

"There you go, one roasted fox coming up" someone said. I winced as I stood up.

"I can't watch this, I'm going to go see what Chopper and Robin are doing" I said quietly as I kissed Zoro before walking back to the Going Merry. Getting on the ship I walked over to where the two where and saw them playing a board game. "Seems you two are having fun" I said, raising an eyebrow as I sat down.

"Hi Skylar, you want to play?" Chopper asked.

"Nah, it seems you guys are pretty far" I said, smiling at the two.

"So swordswoman, mind telling me what that was about yesterday" Robin said, as she moved her game piece.

"You mean what I said…I don't really want to talk about it" I said, bringing my knees up and resting my chin on them. "I mean what I said was true, you shouldn't give up on life just because everyone says so because all that really matters are those few people that love and care for you" I said, smiling. "For me that's my two brothers and of course my friends" I said, smiling at Chopper.

"I see, mind telling me what your two brothers are like?" Robin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well Cloud, my older brother, is a blonde and somewhat the mature one he wanted to be a Marine for a certain reason but really couldn't…but that's alright because he's happy with Leon" I said. "Then you have Sora, my twin, he's always hyper, loud, and very positive, the opposite of me and I know that he is very happy with Riku" I said, smiling.

"You seem to love them a lot, I bet you miss them terrible" Robin said.

"Yeah, but like I said, I know their doing fine and are very happy since they're with the two people I know that will love and protect them" I said, as Chopper smiled at me.

"I'm happy to know they're doing fine" Chopper said.

"Oh, so you know them?" Robin asked as she looked to Chopper.

"Yeah, Doctorine and I once had to go and help a friend of hers on Skylar's island for a while, we got there around the time her and her brothers did" Chopper said. "She would always be a regular patient there, whether she was hurt or not" he said, a huge smile on his face as I laughed a little. After a while of watching the two play different games and talking we looked to the Sexy Foxy as one of the crew members went flying off of it.

"Look, human fireworks" Robin said, as I chuckled.

"Looks like they're having fun up there" I said.

"They must be really going at it" Chopper said. Soon we were off doing our own thing, Chopper was making medicine, Robin was reading, and I was practicing. I stopped slashing the air as I heard cheering coming from the Sexy Foxy. Wiping at my forehead I was in my usual attire of a tank top and some baggy jeans over some tennis shoes.

"Do you hear that, sounds like a party" Chopper said. "I wonder what everyone's doing over there, Skylar do you know" He said as he looked at me.

"I left before anything started so no" I said, putting my swords away and stretching out my body.

"Why don't you go pay them a visit and find out" Robin said, as she continues to read her book. "We should be fine watching the ship on our own" she said, as I nodded my head.

"If something bad happen I wouldn't want you two by yourselves besides I'd rather stick around and study" Chopper said.

"Sure" I said, laughing as I continue to stretch my body. "Chopper what's wrong?" I asked as I saw him shiver.

"Yes, is something a matter doctor?" Robin asked.

"Uh no, it's nothing" Chopper said as he went back to making medicine. After a while Chopper tensed up again and for some reason I did to.

"Is something a matter doctor, swordswoman?" Robin asked.

"Uh, no, it's nothing" both Chopper and I said. I don't know why but I have the strangest feeling that Zoro was about to kiss someone…weird. Shaking my head I went back to practicing before Chopper again tensed up.

"Is something a matter doctor?" Robin asked.

"Uh, no it's nothing" Chopper said, getting back to work. I flinched as a huge explosion rang out on the Sexy Foxy. Soon the others came back and we watched as the Foxy Pirates started to sail off.

"Bon voyage Straw Hat" Foxy said.

"You too split head" Luffy said as an afro was thrown on his head.

"So funky" Foxy said.

"Yeah" Luffy said.

"Oh no you don't" Nami said as she took the afro off Luffy. I smiled as Chopper put something near Usopp's nose to help wake him up.

"Good, I thought you'd never wake up" Chopper said.

"Where am I? Last I remember I was…" Usopp started to say before a look of horror crossed his face. "Hey, you left me stranded with those creeps" he snapped as he sat up and glared at Nami.

"That's not what happen at all, did you forget" Nami said as she held her hands up in defense.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	205. Chapter 205

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Five

"Oh, when you put it that way it all makes sense" Usopp said when Nami told him what 'really' happened. I may not have been there, but something tells me she's lying. "I don't remember beating up all those guys, but I guess I am pretty strong" the long nosed pirate said…'_yeah pretty sure she's lying_' I thought as I looked at Nami as she laughed nervously. After everything calmed down we all were doing what we usually do while sailing. "Hey guys I think I see an island" Usopp called down from the crow's nest.

"Looks uninhabited to me" Nami said as she looked at the island through a telescope.

"Ready the anchor, let's go check it out" Luffy said.

"Find me some ingredients and I'll start cooking lunch" Sanji said once we got on the island.

"Alright" we all said.

"Listen, nothing slimy or gross okay" Nami said.

"Why's it matter, once it's in your stomach it's all the same" Zoro said. "Get over yourself, ow" he said, as Nami hit him.

"Unless your stomach decided to reject the food you've given it" I said, looking down at him.

~Time Skip~

"Hey Sanji, we got fish, fruit, and everything, it was easy" Luffy said as we were coming back, I laughed a little as the bump on Zoro's head was still noticeable.

"Nice work" Sanji said.

"Cheers" we all said as everyone held up a glass of alcohol while I had a glass of water.

"Yummy" Luffy said as he ate.

"It taste a lot better if you didn't scarf it down" Sanji said, as I laughed biting into my food as I leaned back against Zoro. Holding up some of it I watched as he took a bite from it before kissing my cheek.

"I figure you wouldn't have any room left for dinner since you ate up all the snacks on the ship" Usopp said.

"I'm just getting warmed up" Luffy said.

"That's not good, since we've decimated half our goods already" Sanji said.

"Robin, you better eat fast before all the food is gone" Chopper said as I looked at the raven haired woman.

"Yeah, it's not healthy to skip out on eating" I said, slightly worried.

"Just let me get to a stopping point first" Robin said to the both of us.

"Okay, but I heard that if you read too much you turn into a yucky bug" Chopper said.

"Where'd you hear that?" I asked laughing.

"It's true, they call them book worms" Chopper said causing Robin and me to laugh.

"What is that?" I asked, as I raised an eyebrow at the metal crab coming up on shore.

"Is that who I think it is?" Sanji asked, as we could see Hamburg, Porche, and Foxy in the 'crab'.

"Who else would be that stupid" Usopp said.

"Don't these guys have anything better to do?" Nami asked.

"I caught a crab, let's eat it" Luffy said as he grabbed one of the metal crab's leg.

"He's…he's kidding right" Sanji said as I sweat drop.

"Nope and I think he's about to get a nasty surprise" Usopp said as I nodded my head.

"Hey come back" Luffy said as the 'crab' tried to 'run' away from him. "You look yummy" he said. Soon something came out of the 'crab' and covered Luffy in foam as it then tried to hit him with one of its 'claws'.

"Hey now, you better learn your place if you know what's good for you crab" Luffy said, picking the 'crab' up. "Now open up because I'm going to eat you" he said as he lifted it up high before smashing it onto the ground, causing it to explode. "Wow, I can't believe you guys got eaten by that big crab" Luffy said as he looked at the three that fell to the ground. "That's pretty lame" he said, as he tried to eat one of the 'crab legs'.

"Get that out of your mouth" Usopp snapped.

"Now that that's taken care of, let's get back to our barbecue" Sanji said.

"All that crab bashing worked up my appetite" Luffy said, as I snuggled closer to Zoro who laughed a little.

"Hey, that isn't done cooking yet" Sanji said.

"Whatever still tastes good to me" Luffy said, as Foxy and them sat away from us.

"Come on boss, I want barbecue too" Porche said as her stomach growled.

"Well too bad" Foxy snapped. "We didn't come here to eat, we came here to fight, but don't worry, cause soon we'll taste vic-" he started to say before Sanji kicked him out of the way, holding plates of food.

"Thank you for waiting mademoiselle, I hope that my barbecue special is to your liking" Sanji said.

"Oh, you bet" Porche said as she sparkled.

"Here you go, help yourself" Sanji said handing Porche a plate of food while Hamburg laughed.

"Wow, this is positively scrumptious, why don't you come to boss's ship and be our cook" Porche said as Sanji started wiggling around.

"Oh no, don't temp me, if you ask I might have to say yes" Sanji said.

"Please by all means, don't let me stop you" Zoro said.

"Hi, it's me, boss is knocked out so we're done here, come and get us okay" Porche said as she contacted their ship. "Don't worry, he'll be fine, alright then see you in a sec" she said. "Bye, bye Mr. Cook, I'll never forget you're yummy barbecue, it touched my heart" she said as their ship came and got them.

"Take care Porche, I'll miss you" Sanji said.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back with her?" Zoro asked.

"No way, you may not appreciate good food but Nami, Skylar, and Robin deserve nothing less than the best" Sanji said, as I sighed, me and Nami walking away from the two. "Right Nami, Skylar?" He asked, as we were with the others, ready to head into the forest.

"Come on guys, let's go" Nami said. "We still need to stock up on emergency supplies.

"Yeah hurry up Zoro, we wouldn't want you getting lost" I teased.

"Wait for me Nami swan" Sanji said coming towards us with his love tornado while Zoro followed behind grumbling.

~Time Skip~

"Hey Chopper, did you find any new herbs to use?" Usopp asked as we were all walking, already finish with collecting food.

"This place has all sorts of neat stuff, I got a good stock, but I'm still looking in case I miss something" Chopper said. "Which reminds me, I noticed something weird a second ago" he said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well there's a little groove along the trail here" Chopper said as I looked down. "I wonder what it is" He said.

"Well you're right, that is weird" Usopp said. "Looks like a bicycle or something came through here" he said.

"Come on that doesn't make any sense, there's nobody else on the island why would there be a bicycle?" Sanji asked.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	206. Chapter 206

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Six

"Yeah, that's a good point" Usopp said, laughing a little.

"Hey check it out, we're almost through the jungle" Luffy said, as I looked at Robin, furrowing my brows as I saw she was staring at the groove. "Well that's a letdown, just looks like a whole lot of nothing out here" he said as we stood in a clearing. "He's excited, did I miss something?" Luffy asked as Chopper gasped and ran towards a rock. I looked at the thing sticking up on top, for some reason I couldn't help but think it was…no it couldn't be, my father may have worked with him but I haven't seen him since I was four.

"I don't get it either, maybe he found some new herbs" Zoro said.

"Huh, Chopper you cheater, you were going to hog that big mushroom all to yourself weren't you" Luffy said.

"What mushroom is black?" I asked him.

"The best kind, now get back here" Luffy said as he chased after the reindeer/human that went behind the rock before being kicked back. "Hey, what happened? Are you okay?" The ravenhaired boy asked as he continues to run towards Chopper.

"There must be something behind that rock, come on hurry" Zoro said as he followed after Luffy.

"Woah, you're not a mushroom" Chopper said as he looked at whatever was behind the rock.

"A raccoon dog" I heard a familiar voice say as my body froze up.

"Can't you see the antlers, I'm a reindeer" Chopper snapped.

"I saw you fall, are you hurt?" Luffy asked as he slid near Chopper. "Who the heck is that?" He asked.

"What's going on?" Zoro asked as he and Sanji ran over to our rubbery captain.

"I don't know, someone's here" Sanji said.

"Ms. Swordswoman, are you alright? You seem tense" Robin said as my body started to shake, I hope to God it's not who I think it is and if it is, I hope he doesn't remember me, I don't want to return to those monsters.

"Do you mind, I was sleeping" I heard that familiar voice say.

"Say, did you hit my friend?" Luffy asked as Usopp and Nami caught up to the others.

"Oh man, that guy is huge" Usopp said as Robin and I came, I followed slowly not wanting to confirm my suspicions.

"I thought we were alone on this island" Nami said, as I looked at the man, my face filling with dread. Why? Why did it have to be one of the few people I met as a child that I run into? I had hope to have never run into any of them. I looked to Robin as she gasped, a look of horror on her face as she fell…I wasn't an idiot, you learn a lot at a young age when being a Marine Admiral's daughter you have to know everything. I knew about the bounty and I knew the reason behind it and to imagine the pain of being wanted dead at a young age, I felt sympathy for her. Looking at the man I looked down and tried to make sure he didn't notice me as a memory came to mind.

~Flash Back~

_A young four year old sat quietly as she read all of the books she was given to study with, the right side of her cheek red from the slap she had received earlier. Looking up she listen to the sound of her father's voice and someone else's, sitting up straight she watched as her father entered the room along with a tall man with raven colored hair and a sleeping mask on his head. "How are your studies coming along?" Skylar heard her father ask, looking at him she looked back down at the book._

_"Alright" Skylar said quietly._

_"Good, this is Admiral Aokiji" her father said introducing the man as he continued to walk to the room next to the one the girl resigned in, more importantly known as his office._

_"Admiral Aokiji this is my youngest daughter Skylar" the brunette's father said as he entered his office._

_"What are you studying?" Aokiji asked, looking at the child with boredom._

_"To become a part of the Marines like my father" Skylar said, the words bitter in her mouth. Nodding the raven haired man bend down and looked closely at the girl's cheek._

_"What happen to your cheek?" Aokiji asked, not seeming to care._

_"Nothing, nothing at all" Skylar said as the man nodded his head as he stood up and followed after the young girl's father. Sitting there Skylar look down not really sure about how she should feel about meeting another Marine Admiral, she was so used to all these people around. But still, she could never get use to them asking about the bruises for they didn't care; she knew that, her older brother Cloud told her that. Looking at the book, she closed it and got up, not caring if she was going to be punished later for not finishing her studies, all she wanted to do was be alone. She may have been young but she was no idiot, she learned about the horrors of life very quickly and ever since she learned about the bounty of the raven haired girl, she knew they hadn't caught her and she was glad for that, she wanted to meet the girl and be friends with her. She felt sad for the young raven haired girl and wanted to show here that everything would be alright even though it wouldn't. Sighing Skylar stopped in front of a door and knocked on it, soon a six year old blonde opened it and looked at her with a raised eyebrow._

_"What's wrong?" Cloud asked as he looked at his younger sister._

_"He brought home another Admiral; can I hide out in your room?" Skylar asked, looking at her brother with no emotion._

_"Sure, come on" Cloud said, as he let the brunette in and closed the door behind her. Cloud watched as he's younger sister crawled into his bed and started to cry as she curled up. "I'm taking your punishment for you, okay" he said, walking over to her and sitting down with her as he held her close, listening to her as she sobbed. For the rest of the day, Cloud held his baby sister and comforter her until she grew tired and fell asleep, he couldn't help but smile because she was always calm and looked somewhat happy when she was asleep and when she and Sora were happy, Cloud was happy. He knew he had to be strong, they all had to if they wanted to survive in this hell hole they called their home._

~End of Flash Back~

I kept my head down and stayed quiet, really hoping that he wouldn't recognize me. I looked at Robin, concerned as she was breathing heavily and looked scared. "You know him?" Luffy asked as I felt tears prick my eyes. Hearing all the things my father said about the raven haired woman that sat on the ground is the reason I felt sympathy for her.

"Hey, is this guy and enemy?" Sanji asked.

"Who is he?" Nami asked.

"If Robin's freaking out, then so am I" Usopp said as I just kept my eyes on Robin, concern and sympathy shinning in them as I looked at her.

"Something's wrong" Chopper said.

"Woah, woah, woah, hold on look, I know you're surprised to see me, don't get so worked up, it's not like I came here on official orders or anything, it's a nice day so I decided to go for a ride" Aokiji said as I swallowed the lump in my throat and gave a neutral expression.

"Orders huh and who is it you work for?" Zoro asked, as he got ready to draw one of his swords.

"He's a Marine" Robin said.

"Marine Admiral Aokiji" I whispered but only Robin heard me as she looked at me with wide blue eyes.

"Not only that, he's known as one of the world's government's ultimate power houses" Robin said, looking at me as I looked at her.

"Woah, for real" Luffy said.

"I'm afraid so, this is Admiral Aokiji from Navy Headquarters" Robin said, as I swallowed the lump in my throat, shivering as I hoped he wouldn't notice me, I never want to go back and if he did and I was force to go back it would be nothing but pure hell because I was found on a pirate crew. That wouldn't look good, Marine Admiral's daughter founded on the Straw Hat Pirate's crew; yep I could just feel all the pain that would be inflicted on me.

"My, my, my, you've grown into quite the lovely lady, haven't you, Nico Robin" Aokiji said as I could feel him stare at me before looking back to Robin, who kept looking at me with confusion and surprise in her icy blue eyes.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	207. Chapter 207

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Seven

Keeping my head down, I kept a grip on my two swords. "This guy has Robin scared out of her freaking mind" Nami said, as I tighten my grip. "Why?" She asked.

"He's a Marine, Navy Headquarters Admiral Aokiji" Robin said.

"Admiral" everyone said.

"Wait you mean this guy's an Admiral, that's one of the highest ranks there is" Sanji said.

"That's right, there are only four officers in the entire Navy who currently hold the position of Admiral" Robin said, as I tensed up. "Ryokugyu, Aokiji, Kizaru, and Varen, the only one who out ranks them is Fleet Admiral Sakazuki, the top official, the man you see standing before you is one of the four men known as the world's government ultimate powerhouses" she said as fear coursed through my body at the name 'Varen'.

"Then why the heck is someone like this even here, shouldn't you be out hunting some big time pirates with a bazillion beli bounties or something" Usopp said. "Go away" he said in fear.

"Oh my, my" Aokiji said, looking at Nami.

"What is it?" Nami asked.

"Another very sexy lady with super big bazanga's, are you free tonight?" Aokiji asked.

"You watch your mouth you lanky jerk" Sanji snapped.

"Focus pay attention" Usopp snapped.

"Woah, woah, hold on a second you guys, didn't you hear what I just said; I'm just out taking a little stroll" Aokiji said as he held his hands up in defense. "Don't get so worked up okay, I mean you guys are just, you're like just, what you McCall it, you know" he said.

"What?" Luffy asked, confused.

"What he say?" Chopper asked, confused also.

"I forgot, oh well" Aokiji said.

"You're not making any sense you weirdo" Sanji and Usopp snapped.

"Robin are you kidding, you must be mistaking him for someone else, this doofus wouldn't pass for a regular Marine, let alone an Admiral" Usopp said.

"Hey, come on, you shouldn't go around judging people based on their appearance" Aokiji said. "The motto I've always live by is a Marine is total slaving justice" he said.

"Then our judgment was right" Sanji and Usopp snapped.

"Anyway, what I was saying, uh, excuse me a moment" Aokiji said, lying down. "Being on my feet to long, makes me tired" he said. I never really mind him at the house for the way he acted, but right now if he recognized me I could be forced back into that hell hole. I needed to stay quiet and not bring any attention to myself until we leave or he does.

"Yeah, well maybe you shouldn't have been sleeping standing up, you think" Usopp said.

"What I was saying that I have no intention of capturing you or anything like that so just take it easy" Aokiji said. "I'm only here to confirm the whereabouts of Nico Robin, who hasn't been seen since the Alabasta incident, as we suspected she's been with you" he said. "Now all that's left is to continue to search for Admiral Varen's two sons and daughter who have been missing for eight years" he said. My eyes widen, so I was right, they were still searching for us.

"That is one tall piece of apathy" Sanji said.

"The only thing high ranking about him is his nerve" Usopp said.

"I'll put some sort of report together for headquarters later" Aokiji said. "Now that you added another crew member that got a price on her head, your overall bonty has gone up" he said. "100,000,000 plus 60,000,000 plus 79,000,000 equals" he said, trying to count. "Ah screw it, some big ass number" he said.

"Just do the damn math" Zoro said.

"That's it, Gum Gum" Luffy said as he got ready to hit the Admiral.

"Hold on Luffy" Usopp and Sanji said, as they held the rubbery boy back.

"Stop it, stop" Usopp said.

"What are you guys doing? Let me go" Luffy demanded.

"Why are you trying to start a fight with this guy?" Sanji asked.

"Are you crazy, he's one of the strongest Marines there is" Usopp said.

"I'm not going to just stand around while the jerk tries to take Robin away from us" Luffy said, causing my lips to twitch upwards.

"Take it easy, I told you I'm not going to do anything remember" Aokiji said a sweat drop appeared on his head as he held his hand up. I looked down at Robin and saw that she was staring at the four.

"Well I am, I'm kicking your ass" Luffy snapped.

"Damn it" Sanji said.

"Hold on, just relax" Usopp said, as I heard footsteps, well all turned around to see people coming out of the jungle.

"So you're really a Marine" a blonde said as he dropped to his knees. "I wish we known that a lot sooner" he said.

"Hey who are all these people?" Nami asked as the others dropped to their knees also.

"Woah, are you guys okay?" Sanji asked.

"I thought this island was uninhabited" Usopp said.

"Well, they're probably cast a ways that washed up on the shore here, there was a passenger liner, that was reported missing about a month ago, last seen somewhere in this area, I'm guessing it sank and these are the survivors" Aokiji said. I was with Nami seeing if the kids were alright while Chopper checked to make sure everyone was healthy and nothing was damaged.

"How are they Chopper?" Luffy asked.

"Some of them are injured, but there doesn't appear to be anything to serious, I got some medicine that should fix them right up, but the more pressing matter is they haven't had much to eat in days, their bodies are weak" Chopper said.

"Sanji and Usopp went to see if they could find some food, they should be back soon" Nami said, as I nodded my head.

"Hey, sorry it took so long" Usopp said. "I can only imagine how hungry you are" he said after Sanji had cooked up some food for the people.

"Take it easy, no need to wolf it down, there's plenty more where that came from" Sanji said.

"Yeah, no wolf, there's plenty" Luffy said, as he was eating two pieces.

"Hey, why are you eating it, cut it out" Usopp said. "Hey look, this island maybe deserted, but you still could have found food on your own you know" he said, as Nami and I were helping the children. "You're lucky we came along when we did" he said.

"There ship wrecked in the Grand Line" Nami said.

"They're lucky to be alive at all" I said, smiling as Nami helped a young girl drink from a coconut.

"Not everyone was so fortunate, we were the only one on the ship who made it to this island" a blonde said.

"So what happened?" I asked.

"We were on our way home from a gourmet tour of Pooch, the city renowned for its exquisite food, when suddenly our ship collided with a giant frog that was doing the front crawl and shatter it to pieces" the blonde explained.

"A giant frog doing the front crawl, seriously" Nami said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	208. Chapter 208

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Eight

"Besides, frogs normally do the breast stroke" Sanji said.

"Awesome, I have got to see this frog" Luffy said as I sweat dropped.

"That sounds crazy" Usopp said.

"It's the truth" the blonde said.

"Yeah, that was Yokozuna" Aokiji said.

"Yokozuna" Nami said.

"After what seemed like days of struggling, we were finally able to make it to this island" the blonde said. "It didn't take long to deplete our food supply, after one month we were on the blink of starvation; then we spotted someone approaching the island, we rejoiced until we noticed he was riding a bicycle on the water" he said.

"Come on, that's even more far fetch then the frog" Usopp said.

"That was me actually" Aokiji said.

"The only boat we spotted after that looked like a pirate ship" the blonde said.

"That was us" Nami and I said.

"Wow, that makes you one of those, uh, those, you know" Aokiji said.

"Spit it out damn it" Sanji and Usopp snapped.

"Aw man, I forgot" Luffy said as Usopp and Sanji had to hold him back again. "Stop screwing us around jerk" he snapped.

"Calm down Luffy, get a hold of yourself" Usopp said.

"Take it easy" Sanji said.

"Didn't you hear me" Aokiji said. "I told you I'm just out on a stroll" he said.

"Stroll huh, then go take your stroll somewhere else, get out of here" Luffy said.

"Why are you so angry at me?" Aokiji asked. "Okay whatever, I'll leave but before I do, you guys should gather your stuff and get ready to leave to" he said to the people. "Fortunately I know of a habited island that's not too far away from this one" he said. "You should go there, ask them to help you out" he said.

"Hey you guys, don't believe a word he says, understand me, this jerks a Marine officer" Luffy said.

"So what is that a problem?" The blonde asked, I sighed, I would have taken Luffy side but these people need as much as they need and it doesn't matter who they get it from.

"Oh that's right, I guess that makes sense, normally the Marines are your friends and the pirates are the bad guys, right" Luffy said, laughing, as I sweat drop.

"Stop it, what's so funny" Usopp said, hitting Luffy.

"Him, how is he going to help anybody?" Luffy asked.

"I don't know, heck, I don't think he even has a ship" Usopp said.

"Other than ours, there isn't another ship anywhere" Chopper said.

"That's because he didn't come here on a ship" I mumbled, crossing my arms and trying not to draw attention to myself.

"Let's see, there's no ship and nobody here seems to have a Log Pose either" Usopp said. "How in the world are they supposed to get to that island anyways?" He asked.

"Ah they'll be fine" Aokiji said.

"Nothing you say sounds the least bit convincing" Usopp said.

"It's true" Robin said, as I looked down. "He does have the power to help them" she said as we all soon made our way to the water. I stood between Robin and Nami as we watch the guys get all the people's stuff ready.

"That should do it" Usopp said as they finished.

"We loaded them up with food and water that should be enough to last them for a while" Sanji said.

"Feels good to do a little work from time to time" Aokiji said.

"Yeah, no doubt about that" Luffy said. "Hey, you know something, you're not so bad" he said, as I continue to keep my distance, slightly grabbing Nami's sleeve and hiding behind her.

"What do you know, they're hitting it off" Nami said, as she looked a little confused by my behavior.

"Okay so what, are you going to swim to that island and drag these guys and their stuff behind you?" Luffy asked.

"Don't be ridiculous" Aokiji said as he got near the water. "Alright everybody, stay back" he said as he dipped his hand in the water. I moved from Nami over to Zoro and hugged him as he wrapped an arm around me. Soon a sea monster came out of the water and was heading towards the Marine.

"What is that thing?" Luffy asked.

"It's some kind of monster, I bet it's the guardian of this part of the sea" Usopp said. "Hey you, run for it, lookout" he said to Aokiji.

"Get out of there" Luffy said, as he started stretching his arm back. "Gum Gum" he said, while Zoro got ready to draw his sword, pushing me lightly behind him. I had no problem with it this time.

"Ice Age" Aokiji said, as the whole ocean froze.

"A Devil Fruit" Zoro said, as I just stared, my face void of any emotion.

"The sea, it's frozen" Luffy said.

"This is the power of a Navy Headquarters Admiral" Robin said.

"It'll stay like that for at least a week" Aokiji said. "Head out across the sea in that direction and take your time" he said. "You should reach the island in about four days" he said while everyone stared wide eye, Robin and me keeping straight faces. "It's going to be a little on the chilly side, so be sure to bundle up and stay warm" he said.

"Is this a dream" the blonde said. "The sea has become as hard as the ground" he said. "We can finally cross it, now we'll be able to get off of this island" he said as everyone cheered. "Thank you, thanks so much" he said as they all waved toward Aokiji who was walking away, "it's a miracle, the Marine granted us a miracle" he said. "Alright then, time for us to get going" the blonde said.

"Right, I'm really happy for you guys" Luffy said.

"Take care" Nami said.

"I guess there are all sorts of different pirates, huh, how could we ever thank you for everything you've done for us" the blonde said. "Not only did you treat our sick and injured, but you shared your food and water with us as well" he said.

"Aw, don't worry about it" Luffy said, laughing.

"Good things happen to good people, just let fate take its course" Usopp said.

"Make sure the children don't catch cold, keep them bundle up tight" Chopper said, as I leaned on Zoro smiling a little.

"At any rate, these colder temperatures should keep your food fresh longer" Sanji said.

"Thank you all very much, we will never forget your kindness" the blonde said as they all started to leave. "Take care Straw Hat Pirates" he said as we all waved.

"That felt really good" Luffy said, before he and Usopp started shivering.

"Check it out, I can skate" Chopper said, skating by.

"Woah, awesome, Chopper" Luffy said.

"Must be that winter island blood" Usopp said, as he and Luffy started laughing.

"Man its cold" Luffy said as we were walking back on land.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	209. Chapter 209

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Nine

"It's freezing" Usopp said.

"What is it?" Luffy asked as he saw Aokiji scratching his head.

"How should I put this, you're the spitting image of your grandfather Monkey D. Luffy" Aokiji said, causing me to frown. "Or maybe I should say, you're just as reckless and hard to figure out" he said.

"You knew my grandpa" Luffy said.

"Seriously, Luffy's" Usopp said. "Hey Luffy, what's wrong, you're sweating" he said when he saw the nervous look on Luffy's face. I grew tense when I felt eyes on me, looking at Aokiji I saw that his eyes were staring straight at me, a look of confusion and reorganization in his eyes. Looking away, I tried to hide behind Zoro without causing suspicions.

"Nothing, really, I'm fine" Luffy said.

"Your grandfather helped me out once, a long time ago" Aokiji said as he looked back at Luffy. "That's why I'm here, I wanted to see you and Nico Robin together with my own eyes" he said. "On second thought, maybe I should just kill you" he said, as my eyes widen and I clenched my jaw. "The government still doesn't consider you a threat" he said. "But I know enough of your history to see you're a formidable crew" Aokiji said. "You may be few in number, but with the shrew robes gathered here, the crew will likely be a problem later on" he said. "Considering the circumstances, regarding your initial bounty, the numerous daring actions you've taken, is the speed of your overall progress, I fought outlaws for most of my life, but thinking about how you'll turn out scares the hell out of me" he said.

"Hey wait, hold on a second, you said you were here to check things out, not to kill anyone" Usopp said.

"One among you, I consider the most dangerous, that would be you, Nico Robin" Aokiji said.

"So despite everything, you are here for Robin, now I'm really going to kick your ass" Luffy snapped.

"The size of her bounty isn't merely a reflection of her strength and power, it also represents something else, that would be the level of threat and danger she poses to the world government" Aokiji said. "That's why a 79,000,000 beli bounty was placed on her head at the tender young age at eight" he said. "I'm surprised you were able to survive, especially as a child, you managed to betray, side step, and escape from everyone in your path and then found a new partner to make you some, you survived in the underworld by being quick to switch sides and now you've chosen this crew as your next haven" he said, as Robin's eyes widen.

"That's enough jerk, I'm not just going to stand here and let you speak to a lady like that, what kind of ridiculous grudge are you holding against Robin?" Sanji asked.

"Stop it Sanji" Usopp said, holding the blonde back.

"I don't have anything against her, the only connection we have between us, is that I let her escape from me one time, that's about it" Aokiji said. "It was a long time ago, you will all learn soon enough that protecting this troublous woman, leads to nothing but regret" he said. "If you need proof, consider this, every organization, that she had something to do with in the past, has been annihilated, not one single solitary member escaped accept for her" he said. "Why is that, Nico Robin?" He asked.

"Shut up you jerk, the past doesn't matter" Luffy snapped.

"That's right, if it did we wouldn't have a dangerous former pirate hunter guy or a degenerate conniving ex thief woman on our crew, would we" Usopp said.

"Don't go overboard" Nami said, hitting his head.

"You also wouldn't have a Marine Admiral's daughter on your crew" Aokiji mumbled, causing me to tense up as I was the only one to hear. '_Fuck, fuck, fuck, he remembers, damn it, this is bad, this is bad_' I thought as I started freaking out on the inside but kept a straight face on the outside.

"Who we are now, is more important, then who we were" Sanji said.

"That's right, Robin is our friends, don't you dare say anything bad about her, you hear me" Chopper said.

"I see, so these poor fools don't suspect a thing" Aokiji said.

"Just get to the point, if you want to arrest me then why not just do it already" Robin said as she used her Devil Fruit powers to grab a hold of the Marine Admiral.

"No, Robin" Usopp said.

"My, my, my, did something I say strike a nerve" Aokiji said. "That's too bad, I must have overestimated how reasonable a woman you were" he said.

"And clutch" Robin said, snapping the man in half.

"He shattered into a million pieces" Chopper cried out as Aokiji turned into ice, before rising again.

"It didn't work, we're screwed" Usopp said. "Let's get out of here, everybody run for your lives" he cried out, as he and Chopper started screaming.

"Now, now, that wasn't a very nice thing to do" Aokiji said, as he picked up some grass and threw it in the air, before freezing them. "Ice Saber" he said as he made a long, sharp saber from the frozen grass pieces. "I didn't want to kill you, but now" he said, swinging the saber towards Robin. Just as the raven haired woman was about to use her Devil Fruit powers, Zoro stopped the attack, as Sanji came up and kicked the saber from Aokiji's hands.

"Yeah" Usopp cheered.

"Ha, I don't remember asking for your help cook" Zoro said.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing to you moss head" Sanji said.

"Gum Gum Pistol" Luffy said as he ran at Aokiji with his fist drawn back, as the Marine grabbed a hold of Zoro and Sanji, the raven haired boy punched him in the stomach. "He's cold" Luffy said as his hand started to freeze, along with Zoro's hand and Sanji's leg.

"He got all three of them at once" Nami said, as I grounded my teeth, eyes wide and filled with anger. As they were all pushed back I couldn't take it and draw one of my swords, running forward I slashed at him, but he caught my wrist.

"I'd rather not hurt Admiral's Varen's daughter" Aokiji said as he froze my wrist, before throwing me back. My eyes were wide as my back hit the ground, the pain was unbearable even though it was cold it felt like my wrist was on fire. He's words still echoed in my head, tears stung my eyes but not from the pain in my wrist but from the thought of my parents now knowing where I am. No sound could leave my lips as I sat up, crying with the other three at the pain as I held my frozen wrist and glared at the Admiral.

"He's freezing them solid, I have to help quickly" Chopper said. "If they get frost bite there's limbs will start to rot" he said. "Usopp, what are you doing? We have to save them now" he snapped.

"D-don't ever c-call me t-that monsters d-daughter" I growled, shivering as the coldness of my frozen wrist started to affect my body, I watched as the Admiral raised an eyebrow, as he looked down at me.

"I want to help, I'm trying to, but I can't seem to move did he freeze me too" Usopp said.

"No, you're just too scared to move, coward" Chopper said.

"Luffy" Usopp cried.

"Sanji, Zoro, Skylar, hold on we'll save you" Chopper cried.

"Robin, run away" Nami said to the raven haired woman.

"You have some very loyal friends, but you will never change Nico Robin" Aokiji said as he looked to the raven haired woman.

"No, that's not true" Robin said.

"Robin, get away from him, watch out" Luffy said as Aokiji wrapped his arms around Robin.

"I'm not who I'm-" Robin started to say as he body was being frozen.

"ROBIN" Sanji shouted.

"LEAVE HER ALONE" I screamed, as Aokiji pulled away from her and we all saw that she was frozen completely.

"YOU BASTARD" Luffy shouted.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	210. Chapter 210

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Ten

"Stop yelling, if you thaw her out carefully, she'll live" Aokiji said. "However, her body is extremely fragile in this state, so you'll need to handle her with care, if any part of her breaks she'll die" he said as he raised his foot. "For example, if I were to smash her apart like this" he said, bringing his fist down as Luffy ran toward him.

"ROBIN" Chopper screamed.

"STOP" I cried out.

"NO" Nami screamed, as Usopp started screaming.

"STOP" Luffy shouted, as he grabbed Robin's frozen form and dodged the fist. "That was close" the rubbery boy said. Just as Aokiji was going to bring his foot down, Usopp grabbed Robin and ran while the Marine's foot smashed down on Luffy.

"Alright" Nami cheered as I sighed in relief.

"That was amazing Usopp" Chopper said.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Aokiji asked.

"Usopp, Chopper quick, take Robin and run back to the ship" Luffy said. "Thaw her out and keep her safe" he said.

"Right, you got it captain." Chopper and Usopp said.

"I'm going also" I said, standing up and following after the two.

"Hurry, but be gentle okay" Usopp said as I caught up with the two.

"He's cold" Chopper said.

"I know, but Robin's even colder genius" Usopp said.

~Time Skip~

As we got back to the ship, we filled the bathtub up with warm water and put Robin in it. "She, she can't breathe like this, can she?" Usopp asked.

"I think she's in a state of suspended animation" Chopper said.

"Doesn't that mean she'll die if we don't do something?" Usopp asked.

"If we warm her up to quickly, she'll shatter" Chopper said.

"So we'll need to be gentle" I said, as the ice on my wrist was starting to melt away from the warm water that I was gently splashing on the frozen woman.

"Right, we'll have to restore her body temperature from the inside out" Chopper said.

"Are you sure this really is going to work?" Usopp asked.

"I don't know, but it's the only thing that's-" Chopper started to say.

"Woah, wait a minute, you don't know" Usopp said. "This is Robin's life we're talking about here" he said, as Chopper started to tear up.

"Usopp, look I know this is stressful and all, but there's no need to snap at Chopper, okay he's doing the best he can" I said. "No doctor learns how to fucking unfreeze a person" I said, causing the long nosed pirate to wince and pull back.

"Skylar's right, I've never treated anyone who's entire body was frozen before" Chopper said as the shower head rained water down on Robin. "I know that Aokiji said she's still alive, but I just don't see how that could be possible" he cried.

"Don't give me that crap" Usopp said. "If you can't do anything to save her then no one in the whole world can, do you understand me" he said. "You are the doctor of the Straw Hat Pirates got it" he said.

"I know okay, just shut up and stop yelling at me" Chopper cried out.

"Both of you need to calm down and look, see the ice is starting to melt away, soon she'll be defrosted and everything will be fine" I said, tears in my eyes as I was worried for Robin. It was quiet as we all went back to throwing some of the water onto Robin's frozen form.

"Chopper" we all heard Zoro say. Usopp and I continue to thaw Robin out as Chopper went to see what Zoro wanted. I noticed that the ice on my wrist was almost gone; looking at the skin from under it I saw that it was red and felt slightly numb. Soon Chopper came back with Nami as Usopp went out onto the deck.

"Skylar how's your wrist?" Nami asked.

"The ice is almost gone, but it feels somewhat numb, I might need to warm it up completely later" I said, "but right now we need to focus on Robin" I said as she nodded her head. "Right now she needs our attention and help to get her out of this frozen state" I said, as we continue to gently throw water on the frozen raven haired woman. Soon the ice was gone completely and Nami and I started drying the soaking wet ravenette off while Chopper checked to see if everything was alright. We were all soak and my wrist had gain back some feeling in it from the warm water. Soon Zoro and Sanji brought back a frozen Luffy and after a while we had finally thaw him out and left Chopper to do the rest.

"Both out their hearts" Chopper said as he opened the door and looked at all of us as we were all on the deck. "Are beating" he cried out, as we all cheered, smiling I hugged Zoro as he kissed my forehead, hugging me back.

"Luffy" Usopp cheered.

"Robin" Sanji cheered, as the two were running to see both ravenettes before Chopper grew big and stopped them.

"You can't go in yet, I don't want them disturbed, understand" Chopper said.

"Hey, Doctor Chopper, how about I make them some food" Sanji said.

"Calling me doctor won't make me happy or anything you stupid jerk" Chopper said as he went back to his regular size and smile. "But I suppose some warm drinks would be nice for when they wake up" he said.

"Anything warm would be nice for them since they were frozen in ice" I said.

"Yeah, I'll carry them into the lounge later" Chopper said.

"Aye, aye sir" Sanji said as he went running towards the kitchen, causing me to laugh.

"Hey Nami, should we set sail?" Zoro asked, as he held me close.

"No not yet, not while the captains out of commission, the Log Pose has our new heading, but let's rest here for the day" Nami said as we was getting the towels.

"Looks like someone's worn out" I said as Usopp had slid to the ground and fallen to his side.

"What's wrong Usopp? You look beat" Zoro said.

"Are there going to be more guys like him? Coming after us everywhere we go" Usopp said.

"Well we're pirates and Marines go after pirates so I'm guessing yes" I said.

"This is crazy, I don't know how much more of it I can take" Usopp said.

"Get some sleep idiot; you're just exhausted, okay" Zoro said as he grabbed my hand and kissed my bandaged wrist that had been frozen.

~Time Skip~

I listen to everyone as they were asleep, I was having trouble. I knew that since Aokiji recognized me he'll report back to the other Marines. I was glad they still didn't know the whereabouts of my brothers and probably never will since the island we had spent the rest of our lives on wasn't very popular, people would stop by to restock or stay a while, the only residents where the people who lived there. But still…now that they at least know where I am that means it's going to be hard hiding where I am since they'll all know I'm with the Straw Hats. I dread my father more than anything; a Marine Admiral would not take too lightly about finding out his daughter was on a pirate crew. He had wanted it so that Cloud, Sora, and I became a part of the Marines like him but Sora and Cloud can't because they're gay and I just never wanted to be a Marine. Cloud did but for a different reason, I looked up at the sky and sighed, I guess both Robin and I will bring trouble to this crew together. Closing my eyes I took in a deep breath and started to drift off, worried for my brothers and my friends.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	211. Chapter 211

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Eleven

"In order for Luffy and Robin to get some rest and recover, the Going Merry remained anchored off the uninhabited island for four days, after that we set sail, today marks the third morning since we resumed our voyage, the weather is clear and sunny, mostly spring with occasional doubts a summer" Nami said, reading her Log Book. "It's beautiful" Nami said as she stretched, I leaned on the railing and sighed as I looked at the outfit I let Nami throw together for me. A black and white stripped, loose tank top that showed my white bra strap and dark blue jean shorts, I wore some black flip-flops and a couple of silver bracelets on my wrist.

"Nami look" Sanji said, causing me to sit up and watched as he gave Nami something that I didn't catch the name of.

"Delicious" Nami said as she ate some of it.

"That makes me so happy" Sanji said, causing me to laugh as I looked over at Zoro who was asleep.

"Hey keep it down jerk, some people are trying to sleep here" Zoro snapped.

"Sorry about that, cactus head, my most sincere apology" Sanji said, as I burst out laughing.

"What, you cigarette snorkeling dart board" Zoro snapped.

"Huh, what did you call me?" Sanji asked.

"Dart board, dart board eyebrows" Zoro said.

"Three, two, one" I counted.

"What" Sanji snapped, as I nodded my head, looking onto the deck I smiled as I saw Chopper and Usopp clapping their hands saying 'Luffy' over and over.

"Hey" Luffy said as he threw the door open and came out onto the deck as Chopper and Usopp cheered.

"We've been waiting for this" Usopp said.

"Luffy" Chopper said as Usopp whistled.

"This is me frozen" Luffy said as he popped something that covered him in a white powder and got in the position he was in before we thawed him out. I watched as he smashed into a wall while hopping around, causing Chopper and Usopp to burst out laughing.

"Ugh! I can't believe that this is how he behaves after almost freezing to death" Nami said.

"Well everyone handle things in their own way" I said.

"What do you think?" Luffy asked.

"You nailed it, that's exactly what you looked like" Usopp said.

"Make sure you clean all that up Luffy" Nami said.

"K, hey Nami, is that food, what are you eating?" Luffy asked, as Nami answered him…I still didn't catch the name of that food.

"Potato's huh, I love potato's, Sanji make me some" Luffy said as he shot up toward Nami and me.

"Just how many hours a day do you have to lie around and sleep anyways?" Sanji asked.

"That's none of your business, I'll sleep as long as I like, want to fight about it" Zoro said.

"Okay you two enough" Nami said.

"Yeah Sanji, I don't need you upsetting my Chia Pet" I said, as Zoro got an irritation mark on his head while blushing.

"Sanji, our captain has requested some of your potato pie" Nami said, as I finally caught the name of the food.

"Got it Nami" Sanji said.

"Sanji, potatoes" Luffy said.

"You're still recuperating but that hasn't slowed down your appetite the slightest has it" Sanji said, soon he had gotten Luffy and everyone else food.

"So this is pie huh, good stuff" Luffy said, as I took another bite from mine, blushing as Zoro leaned over and licked the side of my lip before kissing me.

"You had some crumbs around your lip" Zoro said.

"Didn't you do that same thing back in Alabasta?" I asked.

"Maybe" Zoro said, smirking as my blush darkened.

"Why is it called that?" Chopper asked.

"Because the meat is taken from the tail of the giant beast pie, I should know, I was the one who killed it, it was over a hundred meters long" Usopp said, lying.

"Woah, a hundred meters, that's amazing Usopp" Chopper said.

"And I did it all before breakfast" Usopp said.

"Wait, you woke up early to kill it" Chopper said.

"Busted" I chirped out.

"Chopper, have you forgotten who I am" Usopp said, ignoring me.

"Uh, I get it, you're Captain-" Chopper started to say.

"Yes, that's right, I'm the great and almighty Captain Usopp" Usopp said as the door opened and Robin came out.

"Robin" Nami said.

"Hey" I said.

"Robin, good to see you" Sanji said.

"Robin, are you feeling okay, do you still have a chill?" Chopper asked.

"Your treatment helped me out tremendously, thanks, you're a wonderful doctor" Robin said, causing me to smile.

"Calling me a wonderful doctor won't make me happy or anything, stupid jerk" Chopper said.

"He sure looks happy" Usopp said.

"Yep" Luffy said.

"You should take it easy Robin, Luffy's already recovered enough to where he's running around and screaming like an imbecile, but you can just relax and take your time" Nami said.

"Yeah" Luffy said.

"That wasn't a compliment" Nami snapped.

"Hey Robin, would you like me to make you something to warm you up?" Sanji asked. "Do you have an appetite?" He asked.

"I do, may I have some coffee please?" Robin asked.

"Of course, it's my pleasure" Sanji said, as he went off to make the ravenette her coffee. I smiled as I leaned against Zoro who had an arm around me.

"You know, I remember someone clearly calling me a 'Chia Pet' earlier" Zoro said, as I laughed nervously.

"I wonder who that was" I said, closing my eyes and smiling, before I gave a silent cry as I feel him bite my neck and suck on it, and just when the hicky from last time was about gone. "Come on, the one you gave me last time was almost gone" I pouted.

"Well this is good, now people can know you're still mine" Zoro growled slightly as he hugged me close. Sighing I smiled as we both went quiet and stared out into the sea. "What the heck is that?" The moss haired man said as we saw something moving around in the water.

"It looks like…I don't know" I said, before whatever it was came up and we saw that it was a giant frog.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	212. Chapter 212

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Twelve

"Man this pie stuff is delicious, I can't stop eating it" Luffy said, as they were unaware of the giant frog.

"Yeah, I know" Chopper said.

"I bet we could make some money, selling this stuff" Usopp said.

"Luffy, come quick" Zoro said, as we looked over at the three.

"There's a…there's a frog doing the front crawl" I said, confused even myself.

"What?" Luffy asked.

"See for yourself, it's headed for your side" Zoro said.

"Really" Luffy said.

"I wonder if it's that same frog we heard about" Chopper said.

"Come on Luffy, are you really going to take anything that goofy Admiral told you, seriously" Usopp said. "There's no way a frog could do the front crawl" he said before they all watched as it swum by. "HOLY CRAP, THERE'S A FROG DOING THE FRONT CRAWL" he shouted.

"Come on, after him" Luffy ordered.

"Aye, aye" we all said.

"Tuck in the sails, stand by the oars, bring the ship about two o'clock" Luffy said.

"Aye, aye" we all said.

"Hurry" Luffy said.

"I don't know why, but I get the feeling that we really have to follow it" Zoro said.

"Hey, what's the deal here" Nami said as she came out of the kitchen. "Why did you change our course without asking me" she said.

"Nami, you're never going to believe it, we found this huge frog with scars all over its body and we're following it" Luffy said.

"A frog, what" Nami said.

"We have to catch up to it and capture it, cook it and eat it for lunch" Luffy said.

"You want to eat it" Zoro, Chopper, and I said as the two were rowing and I was keeping an eye on the frog.

"You're right, huh, is that a light house" Nami said after I handed her the binoculars so she could see the frog. "Now what is a light house doing way out here, I wonder if anyone lives there" she said.

"What's up, do you see an island?" Luffy asked.

"Not really it's just a light house, there's not enough there for the Log Pose to point to" Nami said.

"What about the frog, tell us which way the frog went" Luffy ordered as I took the binoculars and look through them, towards where the Nami was looking.

"Not a chance" Nami said.

"It looks like the frog is headed to the light house" Robin and I said.

"Frog should be marinade in white wine to dissolve the mucus, then you cook them with flour and cook them up crispy" Sanji said.

"Sanji, snap out of it" Nami said.

"If the captain says we're going after the frog, we really don't have much choice in the matter" Robin said.

"She's right" I said.

"Robin, Skylar" Nami said, crying.

"Let's go, full speed ahead" Luffy said.

"Aye, aye" we all said.

"Why are you all going along with him?" Nami asked, as I laughed when the boys rowing started saying 'heave ho' over and over.

"Its flying" Luffy said as the frog jumped. "Quick, don't let it get away, let's get up ahead of it and block its course" he said, as the ship soon hit something.

"I guess we ran ashore or something" Usopp said, as Sanji stood up.

"Nami, Robin, Skylar, say something, are you three okay?" Sanji asked as he held his head.

"Uh yeah, I think I'm okay" Nami said.

"Nothing's broken so I'm pretty sure I'm alright" I said.

"Same" Robin said.

"Ah, thank goodness" Sanji said as we soon heard a bell.

"What is that sound?" Nami asked.

"What the heck, what's going on?" Usopp asked.

"Wait, that sounds like a" Nami said as she stood up quickly. My ears twitched as I heard the sound of a train, causing my body to tense.

"Um, guys" I said.

"No way, out here" Nami said, eyes wide, I gulped knowing she had the same thought as me. "Full reverse right now, turn 180 degrees" she said as we all heard the train.

"What the hell is that?" Sanji asked.

"Turn the ship around now" Nami demanded. "Hurry" she said as the guys grabbed a hold of the oars. I squinted my eyes and held onto the railing as the wind from the train started blowing my hair everywhere while it was getting closer. Just as it reached us the ship moved out of the way. We all watched as it passed by.

"Woah, that was close" Luffy said as we landed safely back into the water.

"That hunk of metal is trying to kill us" Usopp said.

"Was it a ship?" Chopper asked as I shook my head, staring after the train.

"No way, something that big and heavy shouldn't even be able to float" Nami said.

"Hey what are you doing?" Luffy asked as the frog stood in front of the train. "Get out of the way" he said. I winced as the train made contact with the frog and sent it flying.

"Poor thing" I said.

"Oh no, Froggy" Luffy said, as the frog fell into the water, we all watched as the train finally passed.

"It looked like it was spitting out smoke" Chopper said.

"Granny, granny, look we have pirates" I heard a young girl say, causing my ears to twitch.

"What, is that true Chimney, okay dokie then, in that case, better bring Granny that Transponder Snail" I heard an older woman say, walking over to the side of the railing I saw a green haired, heavy woman on the ground.

"It's going to be a big pain if they call for help and the Marines show up" Zoro said. "What should we do?" He asked.

"Here it is Granny" a young girl, with green hair that had pig tails sticking up, said as she sat down a Transponder Snail.

"Uh, hello, who is this?" The woman asked as I sweat drop, "sorry you got the wrong number" she said, hanging up the Transponder Snail.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	213. Chapter 213

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Thirteen

"She's totally drunk" Usopp snapped, as I sighed.

"Doesn't surprise me considering she's on the ground" I said, after docking the ship Luffy, Nami, and Usopp went to talk to the woman, while we stay on the ship and watch.

"Ooo, pie huh, that stuff goes good with booze" the woman said.

"Mmh yummy, my name is Chimney" the young girl said. "This is our kitty cat Gonbe" she said as she pointed to a blue rabbit, I smiled at how adorable it was that she confused a rabbit and a cat together. "And that's Granny Kokoro" she said pointing to the drunk woman.

"You fellows wouldn't happen to be train robbers, would you?" Kokoro asked, before laughing.

"My name's Luffy and I'm going to be King of the Pirates" Luffy said.

"Really" Chimney said through a mouthful.

"Yep" Luffy said, as Kokoro laughed.

"I like you, you're funny" Kokoro said.

"By the way Chimney, that things a steam boat, right" Nami said. "Seems awfully long to me, can't imagine getting very far" Nami said.

"You probably never seen anything like this, seeing as it's the only one in the world" Chimney said. "It's not a steam boat, it's a Sea Train called the Puffing Tom" she said, as I stared blankly forward. I heard about it because, well that's obvious my father made me and my brothers learn every little thing, whether it was something just being built or been destroyed thousands of years ago. Some of the knowledge does come from what my brother taught me but other than that, I learned a lot of things at a young age and I somewhat hate it.

"How does it work?" Nami asked, as the young girl explained to her how it can work.

"Rain way" Usopp said when he heard her say that.

"If you look close you can see the tracks right below the waves, the train goes the same route every day, taking people from one island to the next, it carries ships and packages and other stuff too" Chimney said.

"Oh wow, funny we didn't notice it before" Luffy said as he looked down at the tracks in the water.

"No kidding, we ran right into it" Sanji said, as I leaned over the rail as I blushed slightly when I felt Zoro squeeze my ass, looking back at him I saw he was looking away with a cocky smirk on his face. Huffing I turned my attention back to the others.

"You should be more careful, didn't you see the signal, there's a bell ringing and everything" Chimney said.

"Is that what that thing is for?" Usopp asked. "I thought it was just here to welcome us" he said. "How are we supposed to know?" He asked.

"And if we couldn't figure it out then that frog sure wouldn't get it, would it" Luffy said. "It was awful rude of you to hit him like that, we were going to catch him and cook him you know" he said.

"Either way it still would have been in danger" I said, sweat dropping.

"Oh, you saw that frog, that's Yokozuna" Chimney said.

"He sure was an awesome swimmer" Luffy said.

"Either way I wouldn't worry about him, he's pretty tough" Chimney said. "In fact that wasn't the first time he challenged the train and lost, he's really kind of a pain" she said. "If you want to see him again, then just hang around here, I'm pretty sure he'll pop up" she said.

"That's why he didn't run, wow I thought that frog was stupid but it turns out he was just being super manly" Luffy said.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have to put up with him all the time" Chimney said. "I can't even count how many times he's broken the rail guard" she said. "I can't even imagine what it's like for the passengers when he slams into the train" she said.

"That's pretty crazy, okay since that frog's a fighter like me, I'm not going to eat him after all" Luffy said.

"Who would want to eat that gross thing in the first place" Nami said.

"Anyways, after this where are you folks headed off to?" Kokoro asked. "The Sea Train runs all sorts of places" she said, as she started listening off the islands we could go to. "And if you happen to work for the government you can take a special train that's even fancier then the Puffing Tom" she said.

"The gourmet town Pooches" Usopp said, "oh that's the place those people we met on that island were talking about" he said.

"Hey you're right" Luffy said. "Good that's the place we're going to go" he said before getting hit by Nami.

"Give it up, thanks but there's no reason for us to take the train when we have our own ship, we'll just follow the Log" Nami said.

"Oh, where's it pointing to?" Chimney asked.

"Should be some place east of here" Nami said.

"I see, well in that case, its Water Seven for sure" Kokoro said. "The train you saw on the way here just came from Blue Station on that island" she said. "They call it the City of Water, I think you'll like it" she said.

"Water Seven, huh" Nami said.

"They got great ship yards, you might say that's their claim to fame, when it comes to boats they're first class, they're always coming up with some fancy new technology to build boats for the world government" Kokoro said.

"Woah, then they must have some awesome shipwrights to" Luffy said.

"Some, more like damn near all of them" Kokoro said. "City like a regular shipwright convention" she said.

"You hear that?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah" Usopp said.

"Alright then, it's settle, we're going to find the best shipwright in Water Seven and get him to join our crew" Luffy said.

"Oh, is that so, in that case hold on a sec" Kokoro said, as she stood up.

"Where's she going?" Luffy asked as we watch the woman walk, well try to at least since she was drunk.

"Don't know" Usopp said.

"I got a present for ya" Kokoro said as she held out a piece of paper. "This is a map of the city and a reference letter, just give this to a fellow named Iceburg and I promise he'll fix your ship up good" she said, "Water Seven's a pretty confusing place, be sure not to get lost" she said.

"You got a big heart, don't you" Usopp said. "We really owe you one" he said.

"We'll be heading back to Water Seven soon, so maybe we'll see you there" Chimney said as we were all on the ship ready to sail.

"Sounds like a plan to me and if you like, I can even give you folks a tour of all my favorite drinking holes" Kokoro said as she laughed.

"Sounds good, we'll try to keep a look out for ya" Luffy said.

"It'll take about a week for the Log to lock onto the next island so you'll have plenty of time to do some sightseeing" Kokoro said.

"Great, should be fun" Luffy said. "Okay, everyone ready, time to set sail" he said.

"Thanks again for the map and reference letter, I sure am glad we ran into you one the way" Nami said, as we dropped the sail and soon headed off.

"Have a safe trip" Chimney said.

"Better keep an eye out of all those government types out there" Kokoro said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	214. Chapter 214

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Fourteen

"Yahoo, let's go" Luffy said, "City of Meat here we come" he said.

"Did you forget where we're going already?" Usopp asked, sweat dropping.

"Isn't really that much of a surprise" I said, sweat dropping also.

"Ah, what a nice wind, we might make it to Water Seven even faster than I thought" Nami said.

"I'll be happy either way" Chopper said.

"Don't worry about finding a shipwright, I got it all under control, I'll get the hottest girl in town guaranteed" Sanji said.

"Don't you mean the best shipwright in town" I said, tilting my head and furrowing my brows.

"What do I care if the shipwrights hot, I want a huge manly dude, like even bigger then a bear, sixty feet tall" Luffy said.

"Now you're over exaggerating" I snapped.

"A guy that size couldn't even fit on the ship and who knows how much food he would have to eat" Usopp said.

"All that matters is that he's good at his job" Zoro said, wrapping an arm around me. "You ask me, the real problems going to be finding someone crazy enough to go sailing with a bunch of pirates" he said.

"Size doesn't matter, I'm just glad we're going to make a new friend" Chopper said.

"We're lucky we ran into that train station on the way, this map should be a big help, all we have to do is follow Kokoro's directions to that Iceburg guy and we're set" Nami said, opening up the paper. "I see" she said before crumpling up the paper and throwing it to the ground. "Stupid drunk" she sneered out.

"Woah, looks like Luffy's art" Chopper said, as he looked at the paper.

"Okay, let's try to find a shipwright that looks something like this" Luffy said, as I sweat drop at the horrible drawing he was holding up.

"If I saw a guy like that I'd run" Usopp said.

"I wouldn't just run I'd jump into the sea to get away from that freak, but he looks like he might be part octopus so even that might not save me" Sanji said.

"If I saw someone like that I'd put them out of their misery" I said, as I followed Zoro up the stairs.

"Don't you have anything better to talk about" Zoro said.

"Okay everybody, since we're going to be at Water Seven for about a whole week, let me give you your allowance" Nami said.

"Me first, me first" Chopper said.

"Give me, give me" Usopp said as they all tried to get their money.

"Why are you hugging the ship Usopp?" Luffy asked as I looked down onto the deck to see the long nosed pirate hugging the mast.

"I know all these tin plates may not look like much to you, but they bring back a lot of fond memories for me, I almost hate to see them go" Usopp said. "But it'll all be worth it if the Merry can finally get the repairs she needs" he said.

"I feel the same way, I'm proud of her battle scars, like anyone else, but she's taken a real beating since we've entered the Grand Line" Sanji said. "The deck squeaks and we got leaks popping up everywhere, nobody wants to admit it, but if we don't fix this soon, we're as good as sunk" he said.

"Yeah, but even if we can't get a shipwright for the crew, we still have plenty of money, we can do more than fix her, we can power her up too" Luffy said, as I looked back at Zoro.

"Oh, then let's get more cannons" Usopp said.

"Yeah and a big statue" Luffy said.

"See anything?" I asked, as I saw Zoro looking towards something.

"Hey I think we're there" Zoro said, getting up I walked over to him and looked where he was, seeing a city in the distance.

"He's right, I can see Water Seven" Luffy said as they came over and looked also. "Alright men, time to row" he said.

"The winds enough, don't wear us out before we even get there" Sanji said.

"Lovely" Robin said as we neared the city.

"Woah" Zoro said.

"Beautiful" I said.

"Wow" Nami said

"Nobody told me it was going to be this cool" Luffy said. "Woah, check that thing out" he said, as we looked at the giant fountain. "I didn't know they made fountains that big" he said.

"That's nuts, I never seen anything like it" Usopp said.

"I thought the Sea Train was a big deal" Sanji said.

"Oh wow, that's a lot of water, do you think it all comes from the ocean?" Chopper asked.

"That's what it seems like" Robin said, "then it pours out of the top, goes through the cannels and back into the sea" she explained.

"I can see why they call it the City of Water" I said.

"Hey, once we get there let's have a race on those water slides" Luffy said.

"Water slides" Chopper said. "I think I'll pass" he said, crying as he held his hat close to his head.

"Even if that was a water slide you still can't swim" Zoro said.

"He's right, once you reach the bottom you'd drowned or you would drown while going down the cannel" I said.

"Oh good point" Luffy said.

"By the way, do you have any idea what those numbers mean?" Zoro asked.

"Good question" Usopp said.

"They look like walls, but they could be some kind of gate" Sanji said.

"Duh, those are special entrances, were all the sixteen foot shipwrights go in" Luffy said.

"How many of those guys do you think are out there?" Usopp asked.

"At any rate that's the station up front" Nami said. "Must be the same one Kokoro was talking about, still I wonder where the harbors at?" She asked.

"Inside the town maybe" Usopp suggested.

"Hey, hold on" we heard someone say. "Pirates shouldn't sail in the front, you got to be more discreet, use the backstreet entrance over there instead" a man, who was fishing, said.

"Oh, okay, thank you" Nami said, as we took the way he told us to. "Woah, look, there's so many boats" she said as we sailed through the city.

"Awesome, the city's floating, wonder how it works" Luffy said.

"But everything's flooded everywhere" Chopper said. "Aren't all the building's going to be full of water too" he said.

"Not at all" Robin said. "The houses here were built with a submerged foundation in mind, if you look beneath the walk way you'll understand" she said.

"You're right, it's like the city's sting on stilts" Chopper said.

"I see, certainly lives up to its name" Sanji said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	215. Chapter 215

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Fifteen

"Hey hurry up and dock the ship" Luffy said.

"Woah, hold on a sec, what do you pirates think you're doing here in town" a man said. "You aren't looking to plunder now are you?" He asked.

"No, we just want to get our shop repaired" Luffy said.

"Did he just ask that like it's no big deal" Usopp said, sweat dropping.

"In that case, there's a little cape just a head of here, anchor your ship over there for now" the man said.

"Okay" Nami said.

"Thanks for the help" Luffy said.

"They keep waving us off" Usopp said.

"Of course they do, we're flying a pirate flag" Zoro said.

"Hm, should be okay to anchor here, right" Usopp said as we came across some land.

"Can't see why not, it's certainly far away from the city" Sanji said.

"Works for me, furrow the sail" Luffy said. I smile as I watched Zoro lift the sail, before my eyes widen as the mast started to break.

"Are you trying to break the ship" Usopp cried out.

"No, all I did was pull the rope like I always do" Zoro said, trying to hold the mast up. "Holy crap, if the Merry's falling apart this easy, we're lucky we made it here at all" he said, as he straightened the mast out.

"Looks like we'll need to find a shipwright right away before doing anything else" I said.

"By the way, they're not scared of pirates; don't you think that's kind of strange?" Nami asked, as I walked over to her.

"It's because we're ship yard customers like anyone else" Zoro said, before Usopp hit him.

"Stop yapping and start fixing the ship already" Usopp said, still hitting Zoro.

"They probably aren't concerned about pirates, because they have enough security to handle them if they misbehave" I said.

"There's plenty of Marines here too, comes with the territory huh" Sanji said, as I tensed slightly.

"What, are you kidding me, you mean they're going to have us arrested" Usopp cried out.

"I don't think that'll be a problem, since we're paying customers and all" Sanji said.

"I guess so" Usopp said.

"Well that settles it, see ya later" Luffy and Usopp said as they went running off.

"Hold on one minute you two" Nami said causing the two to stop. "I need you to come with me to take care of some business" she said.

"Trading that gold in for some money" I said, messing with my fingers as she looked at me surprised, before hoping off the ship.

"What business?" Usopp asked.

"First off we're going to take Kokoro's reference letter to this Iceburg guy assuming we can find him, hopefully he can be able to take care of the Merry's repair for us, after that, as Skylar said, we'll have to find a place to trade in our gold for some beli's" Nami said.

"Okie dokie, works for me, so what are we waiting for" Luffy said. "Let's go, to Water Seven" he said.

"Okay, but aren't you forgetting the gold" Nami said.

"Try to have that mast fix before we get back Zoro" Usopp said as he, Nami, and Luffy were off to do what they needed to do.

"Be careful out there Nami sweet" Sanji said.

"Aw, looks like I missed my chance to go with them" Chopper said, as I laughed.

"You could go with me later if you like, you to swordswoman" Robin said.

"Really can we go to a book store" Chopper said.

"Yes of course" Robin said.

"I'll pass, I think this is more entertaining at the moment" I said, watching as Zoro was still trying to straighten the mast. Robin chuckled as she looked towards Zoro also.

~Time Skip~

"Hey" I heard Sanji say as I came back onto the deck after changing, I was now wearing a black lace crop top, baggy ripped blue jeans, and black combat boots along with net arm warmers. "You awake" the blonde said as he looked at Zoro.

"Probably not" I said, walking over to where he was.

"You know where Robin went, she's not on the ship" Sanji said as I passed him and walked over to Zoro.

"Oh, I remember, she had said she was going out with Chopper" Zoro said, sounding tired.

"What?" Sanji asked.

"They're doing some shopping I think" Zoro said.

"What the hell does that mean I'm stuck on this ship with you" Sanji said. "Well it's not that bad since Skylar's here but still that's got to be the most boring thing in the world" he said.

"Yep, that's why I'm sleeping" Zoro said, as he pulled me down on his lap and started to rest his eyes again.

"Fine, I need to do our grocery shopping so I'm taking off to, don't let anything hurt my darling Skylar, also take good care of the boat while I'm gone" Sanji said. "Sleep already, huh, whatever, keep up the good work, bye Skylar" he said.

"Bye Sanji" I said, as I looked at the moss haired swordsman sleeping face. "Now I'm really wishing I went with Robin and Chopper" I said, sighing. I looked around and sighed again, as I started to poke the swordsman cheek, laughing every time his eyebrow twitched.

"Quit it" Zoro mumbled as he continued to sleep.

"But I'm bored" I moaned out, "and you at least owe me for the hickeys" I whined, in response I just got more snoring. Groaning, I wiggled out of his grasp and decided to go and find something to entertain me. I could leave the ship, but without any of the others it would be uncomfortable. I know I'm going end up going shopping with Nami since I asked her if I could go shopping with her. Sighing I entered the girl's room and went through my stuff, coming across a picture that was taken years ago. It was of Cloud, Sora, and me, the picture was taken when we got to the island we now lived on and it was taken in front of the restaurant that we had to work at. "I remember when we use to steal food from that place" I said, laughing as I sat on the floor and held the picture close. "How the owner would chase us down but never catch us and then one day he just offered to take us in" I mumbled, smiling as I leaned back and started smiling like an idiot as the tears flowed down my face. "I wonder what they're doing right now, Sora's probably off bugging Cloud and being childish" I said, humming as I look down. "Looks like I finally found someone, just like you guys" my smile widening as a tear drop hit the picture and slide down it. Wiping my eyes, I put the picture up and decided to sleep with Zoro, there was nothing else to do. Standing up I stop when I thought I heard movement on the deck, "looks like he finally woke up" I said, sighing as I started making my way out of the room. I stopped as I heard the faint sound of swords making contact with one another. "Maybe…I should wait in here for a while" I said, as I heard the movement on the deck, not really wanting to be a part of anything, especially if it's just Sanji coming back and him and Zoro are getting into their usual fight. "It'd just be silly if I get all worked up over something like that" I mumbled, as I sat down in one of the seats in the room looking around my eyes soon land on the picture on Nami's bedside table. I never tried to pry into anyone's past too much, but they'll be times when I'll ask something to get to know them better. Tearing my eyes from it, I smile a little as I leaned back in the chair and listen to the noise up on the deck…hoping it was actually Sanji and Zoro getting into their regular fight and not anything to serious. But still, it's slightly strange that the blonde would get back this earlier, oh well, who am I to say when someone's suppose to be back.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	216. Chapter 216

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Sixteen

In less than a second everything calmed down and I walked out onto the deck, not seeing the blonde anywhere. "What was that noise I heard?" I asked, as I walked over to Zoro who was leaning on the rail.

"Nothing important" Zoro said as I stopped right in front of him. "Where were you?" He asked.

"In the girl's room trying to find something to entertain me since I'm bored" I said, crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow as I heard splashes. "So I guess Sanji's not back?" I asked.

"No he's not, why do you care?" Zoro growled jealousy in his eyes.

"Because I'm madly in love with him, what do you think dumbass, I heard fighting and thought he came back and you both got into your daily fight" I said.

"Oh, well as I said before nothing interesting happen and that idiotic cook isn't back" Zoro said. "Now I'm going back to sleep" he said, pulling me against him.

"Right, like that's really a surprise" I said, before snuggling close to him and closing my eyes as well.

~Time Skip~

I blinked my eyes opened as I heard something. "Pardon me" I heard someone say, rubbing my eyes I looked to see a man with a…long nose.

"Usopp" I said, confused before furrowing my brows, that can't be right. Sitting upright, I saw that Zoro opened one of his eye as the man walked around.

"My goodness, I know they told me they're ship needed repairs, but I didn't think it would be in shambles" the man said.

"Um excuse me" I said, getting up and following after him. "Who are you? And what are you doing on the Merry?" I asked, my hand twitching beside my swords.

"Oh I'm Kaku, I'm one of the shipwrights on the island, you're friends wanted me to check out your guy's ship" Kaku said, as I nodded my head.

"Oh" I said, as I watched him.

"We should start by replacing this mast" Kaku said.

"Hey, I see you, don't move you hear me" Zoro snapped as he woke up completely.

"Calm down" I said, trying to get him to put his swords away.

"Oh, pardon, I didn't intend to disturb your nap" Kaku said. We left him alone as he ventured around, my ears perked up after a while when I heard some noises coming for the guy's room.

"What do you think you're doing tearing apart our ship?" Zoro asked as he looked down into the guy's room.

"Woke you up again, didn't I, don't worry, I'll put things back together once I check under the floor boards" Kaku said. I leaned on Zoro's back so I could see inside the guy's room also; glad I kept my things in the girl's room. After the guy was finish he left, I sat on the railing with Zoro, remembering what Kaku told us about the ship.

"Usopp's going to be heartbroken" I sadi, looking down as I swung my legs back and forth.

"Merry tell me, is what he said true, you'll never sail again" Zoro said as he looked at the lamb's head, I looked down sadly, this was going to affect all of us, but it'll affect Usopp the most. He soon walked over to his spot and sat down as I looked towards him, before crossing my arms and walking over to sit with him. I blushed a little as he sat me on his lap and put his arms behind his head as he closed his eyes. Soon Sanji and Chopper came back and Zoro and I told them everything we knew.

"What is that true?" Sanji asked.

"Well, that's what the shipwright said" Zoro said, as I nodded my head sadly.

"The ship" Sanji said.

"It can't be fixed, even if we have money, then…then what's going to happen to the Merry?" Chopper asked.

"Beats me, honestly, it really just depends on how Luffy and the other's react hearing the assessment" Zoro said. "Either way, I'm sure they'll get it sorted out at the shipyard" he said.

"It really depends on what Luffy chooses to do" I said. "We'll either get a new ship or continue sailing and trying to find someone else who's willing the fix the Merry no matter how broken up she is" I said.

"It just seems so extreme, I mean look at her, same old Merry that's she's always been, we've traveled together on this ship, all the way from the East Blue to this place, why now?" Sanji asked.

"You just answered your own question, human beings become stronger, hardship after hardship, but ships are different" Zoro said. "Their wounds just pileup" he said.

"It's so hard to accept and what is Usopp going to say when he hears about all of this" Sanji said.

"I don't want to leave her, I love Merry" Chopper cried as I patted his head.

"I know, we all do, but her wounds are too deep, there's nothing we can do" Zoro said.

"The Merry's in trouble and Robin's still missing, I'm worried about both of them" Sanji said.

"HEY EVERYONE" we all heard Nami shout.

"Look its Nami and she's alone" Chopper said, as I got up and walked over to the railing where he and Sanji where, watching the orange haired female walking towards the ship with a bag.

"That's weird, I wonder what happen to Luffy and Usopp" Sanji said.

"HI NAMI IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?" Sanji shouted, while waving at the female.

"We need to wait here until Robin comes back" Nami said after telling us everything and the other's left, I watched as she held a gun out while I held my swords close. "If I march in with the others right now, I'll just be in the way" she said, "it'll be scary too, thanks for staying with me" she said.

"It's alright" I said, biting my lip as I didn't want to tell her that Zoro forced me to stay back…I mean his death glare is pretty scary.

"For now, the best thing we can do is stay here, guard the money, and protect the Merry" Nami said. "Don't let us down guys" she said.

"We're counting on you" I said.

"Alright guys, it's time to kick their asses, all of them" Nami said as she held two guns while I kept a grip on my swords.

~Time Skip~

"Hey, Usopp's finally awake you guys" Chopper said as he came out onto the deck.

"Alright, good to hear" Luffy said.

"That's one less thing to worry about" Nami said as she sighed in relief.

"Hey Usopp" Luffy said as we all made our way to the room he was sleeping in.

"You know, I ought to punch you for scaring us like that" Nami said, as I nodded my head.

"Yeah, no kidding, though it looks like you've taken enough punches already, if you ask me" Sanji said. "What were you thinking, taking those guys on alone?" He asked.

"You can't just go off and fight whoever you want" Zoro said.

"Oh, that's a good one coming from you" Sanji said, as Luffy and I laughed.

"This wouldn't have happened if I was strong like you guys" Usopp said. "I'm sorry, it's all my fault" he said, as tears welled up in his eyes. "I'm so ashamed of myself" he said, as he wrapped his arms around Zoro's legs. I giggled as Zoro tried to remove the crying pirate from his leg.

"I get it, I know you're sorry, but you don't have to get all touchy feely on me, okay" Zoro said.

"All our savings, all the trouble we've been through, what about the Merry?" Usopp asked, causing my eyes to become downcast.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	217. Chapter 217

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Seventeen

"Take it easy, you shouldn't be out of bed yet" Chopper said.

"Come on, calm down" Nami said, "stop your whining, and listen to the doctor" she said.

"So…is there a chance we might get our money back after all?" Usopp asked after calming down.

"Well maybe, we won't know for sure till that Franky guy shows up" Luffy said.

"I see I'm sorry" Usopp said, looking down.

"There's no need to apologize" I said, looking at the books laid out on the table.

"Hey, even if we can't get the rest back, we still have a 100,000,000 beli's leftover, don't worry" Luffy said, laughing.

"Yeah, but he lost twice that much" Nami snapped as an irritation mark was on her head.

"Nami" Chopper said.

"Sorry Usopp" the orange haired girl said.

"No, its fine, more importantly, is Merry going to be okay?" The long nosed pirate asked. "I mean, can we get her repaired with the money that we have left, we're lucky we have all these awesome shipwrights to work on her" he said. "But I know things are going to get rough out there, so I want her to be stronger than ever before, we got to do a lot more than just a little touch up" he said, as everyone either looked away, frowned, or clenched their fist. "So, do you think those guys will still do a great job if we only have a 100,000,000 to pay with, you talk to them about it right?" He asked.

"Uh… yeah, but we aren't having them repair it" Luffy said. "We decided to get a new ship instead" he said, as Usopp's eyes grew wide and his jaw went slack. "I know that we probably should have asked you first, but we didn't have much choice, either way I made up my mind" the ravenette said. "The Going Merry has taken good care of us, but it looks like our journey with her has to end here" he said. "Anyway, Icepop gave us this amazing ship catalog to flip through" he said as he picked up the book on the table. "There's all kinds of different ships we could pick from in here, if we decided to shop for a used model, we could go bigger than the Merry and still keep our budget under a 100,000,000" he said.

"Wait" Usopp said, "just stop" he said. "I get it Luffy, but the jokes gone on long enough okay, see, Chopper doesn't know you're kidding" he said. "Look how upset this is making him" he said, "geez captain, you should know better than to treat your crew like that" he said, as we all looked at him sadly. "Come on Nami, back me up here" he said, "huh, hold up…does that mean…we don't have enough for the repairs" he said. "It's because I lost the 200,000,000, isn't it? And now we can't afford the work on the Merry, is that what this is about, after all a first class shipyard is going to cost a lot right?" Usopp asked as his voice started to get louder as he stood up on his knees.

"Would you stop and listen to me" Luffy said.

"What is it?" Usopp asked. "Tell me" he demanded, "don't try and sugar coat it" he snapped.

"I'm not, okay, I don't even care that you lost all the money, that's over now" Luffy snapped back.

"If that's how you feel, then what's with all this crap about buying a new ship?" Usopp asked.

"Both of you stop it" Zoro demanded as the two glared at one another. "Fighting isn't going to help, just calmed down for a sec" he said.

"I don't see what I'm doing wrong; he's the one saying all this dumb stuff" Usopp said, taking in deep breaths.

"I know how you feel, but you shouldn't get so worked up right now" Nami said.

"If you'll just take a minute to calm down and listen I'm sure everything can be worked out" I said.

"Listen to Nami and Skylar, Usopp, if you don't get any rest you're not going to get better" Chopper said as the long nosed pirate stood up.

"Who cares about me" Usopp said. "How can you just sit here when he's making jokes about getting a new ship" he said.

"I'm not joking about anything, this was a hard decision for me too" Luffy snapped.

"Oh yeah, I feel really sorry for you" Usopp snapped, as he ripped the catalog out of Luffy's hands. "Already window shopping for a new toy" he growled as he threw the book down.

"You trying to pick a fight with me?" Luffy asked.

"I don't want your damn pity, got it, if you tell me it doesn't matter that I lost the money then why are you talking about buying a new ship?" Usopp asked as we all watched. "Just spit it out already, if we can't afford the repairs cause I screwed up then tell me, don't show me some stupid catalog and change the subject, I want to know the truth" he demanded as Luffy appeared to be growing angrier by the minute.

"The Merry can't be fixed" Luffy said, as Usopp's eyes widen and his lips quivered.

"What…what did you just say?" Usopp asked.

"Don't make me repeat myself" Luffy said, clenching his fist. "I told you, the Merry can't be repair anymore, no matter what we do…we…we can't fix her" he said as the long nosed pirate fell to the floor. "Otherwise I wouldn't say something like that" he said.

"You mean this ship" Usopp said, smashing his hands against the floor. "The ship that we're riding on right now is broken" he said.

"That's right, it's only a matter of time before she sinks" Luffy said.

"What are you talking about Luffy, that's nuts" Usopp said.

"No, I'm serious, the shipwrights took a look at the Merry themselves" Luffy said. "They said she wouldn't even hold out until the next island" he said.

"Then it's settled, so that's it, a bunch of strangers told you to scrap your ship and you don't ask any questions" Usopp said.

"That's enough" Luffy said.

"I understand that these guys know what they're talking about, but this is just wrong" Usopp said. "Don't give up on the Merry! What about all the adventures we've gone on together, what about all the battles we've fought? She's our friend, she's one of us, are you going to abandon her for another ship without a second thought!" Usopp exclaimed. "After all we've been through, is that how little the Merry means to you Luffy?" He asked.

"I know you're upset Usopp, but you need to calm down" Chopper said.

"Sorry, but no" Usopp said, before coughing. "I'm not backing down until we settle this" he said, as I kept a straight face and looked between the two.

"Usopp please" Nami said.

"Just listen" I begged.

"What, so you know better than the shipwrights, if we had someone on the crew who knew about this stuff, we wouldn't have asked them in the first place" Luffy said.

"Then forget them, we don't need those guys telling us what to do, I'll repair the Merry myself, just like before" Usopp said. "We've made it this far so there's no reason we can't go on that way, here I can get started right now" he said, trying to move. "Come on guys help me out" he said.

"That's not going to work" Sanji said.

"Usopp please" I said.

"That's right, we don't have enough lumber, do we, I better go buy some at the ship yard" Usopp said. "We got a lot of work to do" he said.

"You're not a shipwright Usopp, you hear me" Luffy snapped.

"Stop it Luffy" Nami demanded.

"Yeah, you're right, I know" Usopp said. "But so what, I don't see why you're so hung up on everything those stupid shipwrights say" he said. "If they knew what she gone through, they wouldn't give up on the Merry so easily, they just want your money" he cried.

"Usopp" Nami and I said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	218. Chapter 218

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Eighteen

"The Merry's our ship, so it's our job, to take care of her without someone else butting in, I'm not giving up" Usopp said. "I won't let them take the Merry away from me" he cried out. "This is stupid, you get fooled by a bunch of salesmen trying to pawn off of a used boat, the Luffy I know wouldn't cave in for some sales pitch from a total stranger, he would believe in the strength of the Merry and the strength of his crew" he said, standing up and looking back at the ravenette. "But here you are, acting like you know everything and ignoring your friends" he said as he grabbed the front of Luffy's shirt. "I can't believe that's the kind of captain you turned out to be, I thought you were better than that" he said.

"You're not being fair Usopp" Nami said. "Luffy felt the-" she started to say.

"You stay out of this, it was my call; I'll stand by it" Luffy said, interrupting the orange haired girl. "There's nothing you can do, we're getting a new ship whether you like it or not, this is the end of the road for the Merry" Luffy said.

"I'm not leaving her here, I don't care what you say" Usopp said. "I know you're always trying to think about the future, but not everyone on this crew is like that, I see the Merry as one of our friends, got that and I won't abandon her when she's hurt" he said.

"Don't be stupid, even if she is a friends, that doesn't mean she's a person" Luffy said, throwing Usopp off of him.

"She is to me and she still has strength to live but you wouldn't appreciate that, cause all you care about is getting a new ship anyways" Usopp said.

"Alright that's enough" Sanji said as Luffy started to shake with anger. "Both of you just calm down and we can settle this" he said as Usopp continue to talk.

"Would you listen to yourself" Luffy snapped as he tackled Usopp to the ground, my eyes widen.

"Luffy" Nami said.

"Don't act like you're the only one that's torn up about this, we all feel the same way" Luffy said.

"If that was true, then you wouldn't be looking for a new ship" Usopp said.

"Alright fine, if you don't like the way your captain does things, then why don't you go ahead and get off-" Luffy started to say before Sanji kicked him off of the long nosed pirate.

"Sanji" Chopper said.

"This is going way to far, what the hell is wrong with you? If you don't watch it, you're going to say something you can't take back so calm down" Sanji said, as he took deep breaths.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking" Luffy said as he sat up.

"You don't have to apologize, cause that's how you really feel, isn't it" Usopp said.

"That's not true" Luffy said.

"Just get rid of your dead weight and move on before they can slow you down, if you're going to throw away the Merry, might as well thrown me away too" Usopp said, as he sat up also.

"I know you're pissed off, but don't say stupid crap like that" Sanji said.

"No I'm being serious, I've been thinking about this for a while now" Usopp said. "It isn't like it was before, you guys are just too strong for me, I can't keep up anymore, I mean, look what happen today, you can't even trust me with your money" he said, as I swallowed the lump in my throat. "No point in keeping me around, if all I do is cause you trouble, you don't want weak people on your crew, do you?" He asked, I opened my mouth to say something but felt Zoro put an arm around me and gave me a look to stay quiet. "Luffy, I still believe that you'll be King of the Pirates one day, but as for me, I'm just lucky I was able to make it this far" he said. "Even back when we first met and I was going to set off alone, you probably just invited me on your ship out of pity" he said. "That's the only reason I'm here, there's no sense traveling together if we don't have the same goal" he said.

"Hey Usopp, where are you going" Sanji said, as Usopp walked out of the room.

"Wherever I go, it's my business, it has nothing to do with you anymore, sorry guys, I'm leaving the crew; this is goodbye" the long nosed pirate said. I felt tears prick my eyes as the door shut behind the retreating pirate.

"Usopp, why" Chopper said, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Oh no" Nami said, before turning to Luffy. "Hey, don't just sit there Luffy, who knows what he's going to do out there" she said. "Go say something to him, stop him before it's too late" she said, "we've come too far together, we can't part ways like this" she said.

"She's right Luffy, if you don't want it to end this way, then I suggest you get up off of that damn floor and you go stop him right now and explain everything, because he's our friend and we can't lose him" I said, pulling myself free from Zoro's grasp and looking at the ravenette.

"Skylar's right, Usopp's not just a crew member; he's one of our friends too, isn't he?" Nami asked. "Get up and stop him" she said, "Luffy, what's wrong?" She asked as tears welled up in her eyes. "Please, you're the captain aren't you" she said. "Fine, have it your way then" she said, getting up and leaving. "Usopp" she said as she, Sanji, and Chopper walked out onto the deck. "Get back here, it shouldn't be like this" she said, I crossed my arms and looked down at the floor as I listen to her out there. "Come on we can talk" she said.

"Yeah, come back" Sanji said.

"I want you to stay, don't leave us" Chopper cried, I continue to look down as tears fell from my eyes.

"I understand that you're the captain, but sometimes it's best to step down and put your friendship first" I said, "right now the only person who can fix this is you" I said, watching as he stood and walked out onto the deck, Zoro and I following.

"Usopp, please" Chopper cried as I walked over to him and bend down, pulling him into a hug as he cried.

"Say something" Nami said, to Luffy as I rubbed Chopper's back and held him close.

"Luffy, I'm sorry I can't follow you anymore and I'm sorry I was a pain till the bitter end, I know that you're the captain of this ship so the Merry belongs to you" Usopp said. "That's why I want you to fight me Monkey D. Luffy" he said. "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL" he shouted as I stood up straight and looked between him and Luffy.

"Huh, woah, wait, what are you saying?" Nami asked.

"At ten o'clock tonight, I'll be back, so you better be ready for a fight captain" Usopp said. "I can't stop you from destroying your own ship, but if I win, I'm taking the Merry and leaving" he said. "Either way, when we're done the last bond between us will be broken" he said.

~Time Skip~

"What's with you, would you stop this nonsense already" Nami said, as she looked down at Luffy who was lying down with his eyes closed and a frown on his face. "Usopp just got worked up because things were moving too fast, right?" She asked.

"Look, your both being stubborn and you need to work this out, fighting's not going to solve anything" I said.

"See, that's no reason to fight with your own friend, especially if he's hurt" Nami said, nodding her head. "If you give it some time I'm sure both of you will see how silly this is" she said.

"We've gone too far to turn back now" Luffy said, bringing his hat down to cover his eyes.

"That's not true, there's nothing stopping you from apologizing and talking it over one more time" Nami said.

"If you'd both just stop being so damn stubborn and just sit down and talk about this, along with apologizing with all the things said then this friendship can be save, do you really want it to end like this, on terrible terms?" I asked. "Do you want the ending of your guy's friendship to be remember as this nasty battle that has no meaning, look the way Usopp acted was natural because from what I've seen he loves this ship and when you love something it's hard to part with it" I said. "You have to understand that he was hurt and was speaking without thinking" I said.

"Like I said no turning back" Luffy said.

"And why not" Nami and I said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	219. Chapter 219

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Nineteen

"Usopp is willing to risk his life to fight me, he's more than just angry" Luffy said. "Besides, if just talking it over was enough to make things right, we wouldn't have come to this in the first place, that's all I have to say so goodnight" he said turning away from us, as I thought over what he said.

"Luffy" Nami said.

"Maybe he's right" I said as I turned around as Nami and I left, as we left the boys room and went to the kitchen we found Zoro and Sanji fighting.

"Both of you shut up" Nami said.

"Now's not the time for fighting" I said.

"She's right, there's been enough fighting already" Nami said, "whatever happened is over now" she said.

"I know, but this wouldn't be happening if it wasn't for him" Sanji said as Chopper entered the room.

"Oh hey, you're back" Zoro said. "You were going after Usopp, weren't you?" He asked

"Even if he was mad, I still wanted to treat his wounds" Chopper said, as my lips twitched slightly. "But he turned me away, he found a place to stay so at least he can get some rest" he said, as he sat down on the floor. "But do you know what he said to me, he said we aren't friends now, so I should leave him alone and go back to the ship" he said, as he started to cry.

"Oh, baby" I said, as I sat on the floor and pulled the reindeer/human close.

"Just this morning we were all so happy and now what" Nami said, as I held Chopper close as tears streamed down his face. "We lost Usopp, Robin's still missing; I feel like if we don't do something, the whole crew is going to fall apart" she said. Soon ten o'clock hit and everyone went out onto the deck, I didn't want to see the fight so I stayed in the boy's room and sat in my hammock, closing my eyes and praying that everything would work out.

"It's funny yet sad…how life can sometimes pin you against your own friends" I mumbled, turning on my sides as I opened my eyes. "Make the right choice Luffy" I mumbled as a tear rolled down my cheek. I winced as I heard a scream outside, I was curious as to what was going on but at the same time I knew I wouldn't be able to handle watching my friends fight. Soon a loud explosion could be heard as the ship was rocked back and forth, as I grabbed a hold of my hammock which shook along with the ship. "Idiots" I mumbled, as worried filled my veins and tears raced down my cheeks. More screams and explosions is all I heard, my worry growing more and more as I curled up and waited. Waited to see who would win this fight…but in my heart I knew there was no real winner.

~Time Skip~

I looked up to the sky, as Zoro had his arm crossed and eyes closed, while Chopper was just standing around. We were on top of the hotel's roof, my eyes shift over to the door as I see Sanji standing there. "So this is where you've been" the blonde said, as I just turned my gaze back to the sky. "We went to all the trouble of renting a room and no one's using it" he said, walking further onto the roof. "I guess nobody could sleep, huh" he said. I shifted and looked to the swordsman, as Sanji walked over to Chopper. "And where's Luffy?" The blonde asked.

"Over there" Chopper and I said, my voice cracking a little as I shifted closer to Zoro and leaned against him.

"So…where were you?" The reindeer/human asked.

"I kept look out around the rocky cape all night" Sanji said, causing me to raise an eyebrow, as I feel Zoro wrap an arm around me, with his eyes still closed.

"Why?" I asked quietly.

"I wanted to be there in case Robin came back" Sanji said.

"Oh" Chopper and I said, as the blonde lit a cigarette.

"She never said anything about leaving, I wonder where she went" Sanji said, as I bit my lip, slightly worried for the ravenette.

"Ever since we've got to this island, it's been one bad thing after another" Chopper said. "Our money was stolen and then there's everything that happen to poor Usopp, he's injured, he could barely even stand up" he said. "And by now on top of everything else, he probably got a fever" he said.

"Chopper, that's enough okay" Zoro said, as my body started to shake. Chopper was right, so many things were happening. "Don't talk about him anymore" the moss haired boy said, pulling me even closer to where my head was rested on his chest as I just took in deep shaky breaths.

"I think I'll try looking around for her in town today" Sanji said, turning his back on us.

"Do you think we're going to find her?" Chopper asked.

"Who knows, it's not like I have any place specific in mind to check out and I feel certain she's still here somewhere" Sanji said. "If anything should happen, we should use this inn as our meet up point" he said.

"I want to help, I'm going to come too" Chopper said.

"Alright then, come on" Sanji said, just as Nami burst through the door.

"Luffy!" Nami exclaimed, causing me to jump and sit up.

"Nami, what's wrong?" Sanji asked.

"It's awful, the whole city's talking about it" Nami said, breathing heavily. "Luffy, listen to me, last night something terrible happen to Iceburg" she said.

"Icepop's from the shipyard" Luffy said.

"Yes, I heard he's still unconscious" Nami said, explaining everything.

"I thought everybody in this entire city loved that guy, why him?" Luffy asked

"That may be so, but always remember a monster can hide amongst normal people and act just like a sane person, but once they get the chance to show their true selves, they'll take it" I said, as everyone looked at me. "Just because a person shows love and kindness in public, doesn't mean they show it behind closed doors, away from the public eye" I said, surprising them.

"Who are you talking about?" Sanji asked, once everyone shook off their surprised looks.

"He's the nice man who helped us out so much yesterday" Nami said. "The president of the ship building company, as well as the mayor of Water Seven" she said.

"Hm, sounds like an important guy" Sanji said.

"Yeah, it's pretty much the worse thing to happen to this town" Nami said.

"I'll go check on him" Luffy said, hopping off the roof he had been sitting on.

"Luffy wait up, I'm coming too" Nami said, running to catch up with him.

"On that note, let's go look for Robin" Sanji said to Chopper. "Come on Chopper, what about you two?" He asked, looking at us.

"Well, I think I'll just wait a while" Zoro said, leaning back. "See how things turn out" he said.

"Same" I mumbled, as the two left, leaving Zoro and me alone.

"What did you mean about earlier?" Zoro asked, as I looked at him, confused. "About what you said" he said, looking at me with concerned oxen colored eyes.

"I knew some people, they were loved and seen as kind people by everyone...but behind closed doors they were nothing but monster" I said, narrowing my eyes as I looked to the ground.

"I feel there's something about your past you're not telling me" Zoro said, grabbing a hold of my chin and looking into my blue eyes.

"Maybe I am hiding something, but then again I'm probably not hiding anything" I said, leaning close to where our noses touch and we stared into one another's eyes. "As some would say, the past is in the past and shouldn't be dwelled on...but sometimes it's hard not to dwell on it" I said, my eyes becoming half lidded as I gently pressed my lips to Zoro's before pulling away and sitting back. The moss haired boy looked at me, his cheeks tinted pink as he furrowed his brows and looked away embarrassed. After a while my ears perked up as the sound of an alarm sounded out.

"Your attention please, your attention please, this is the Water Seven Weather Forecasting Center, as of now, an Aqua Laguna severe weather warning has just been issued for the entire island" a announcer said. "Its arrival time is somewhere between midnight and twelve thirty" they said, catching my attention as I leaned over the railing of the roof.

"I wonder what an Aqua Laguna is" I said, as Zoro just mumbled to himself.

~Time Skip~

"In compliance with the Aqua Laguna warning that was issued for the entire island earlier today, all docks on the ship building island are now to be consider public shelter and evacuation centers" the announcer said. "Large showers are to be expected so please take shelter as quickly as possible" they said. "Additional keep in mind that dock one is currently in a dangerous state" they said. I took in a deep breath as I had changed my outfit to a pair of baggy jeans and a white tank top with a black jacket over it. I walked through town, my hood up as I watched people getting ready to leave. I shook it off as I was heading back to the inn; Zoro and I had went looking for Robin but I lost the moss haired male. As I was heading back, I heard people talk and such before my foot landed on something that made a crunching noise. Looking down I saw it was a news paper, I bend down, some of my brown hair falling out of my hood as I looked at the crumbled up sheet of paper, continuing to walk I read what was on the paper before my eyes widen as I saw the three pictures on the paper.

"That can't be, we were all at the ship when this occurred accept for…Robin" I mumbled, as I clutched the paper. "B-but, she wouldn't do something like that...would she?" I asked myself. Shaking my head I crumbled up the paper up into a ball, throwing it back and continue to head towards the inn, burying my hands into my pocket. Not many people were around, but I stopped as I heard noises behind me, looking back I saw that the paper I had thrown had gotten stuck to a familiar swordsman face. Giggling I followed him as he walked backwards with the paper still on his face.

"Wait a sec, is this why everyone's chasing after me" Zoro said, as he held the paper in his hands.

"I guess so" I said, causing him to look up at me.

"There you are, I need to get a leash for you, you keep getting lost" Zoro said.

"Yeah, I keep getting lost" I said, an irritation mark appearing on my head.

"Culprits in the assassination plot, well that sucks" Zoro said, reading the paper in his hands. "Looks like we can't go back to the inn now, we'd be out in the open" he said, as my ears perked up when I heard footsteps.

"Hey, who goes there, who are you two?" A guy asked as Zoro and I looked at him. "Over here, there's a suspicious guy and girl hiding in the alley" the guy said as more people appeared.

~Time Skip~

"Hold it right there" one of the guys said.

"Don't let them get away" another said, as we were all running from them, Zoro and I had ran into Nami and Luffy a while back and now we were all being chased.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	220. Chapter 220

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Twenty

"This is all your fault Zoro" Nami said, looking back at the moss haired swordsman who was trailing behind.

"The whole town is out looking for us, it was going to happen sooner or later wasn't it" Zoro said, sounding agitated as I laughed.

"Well he's right about that, now let's just focus on not getting caught" I said.

"You can't run forever" one of the people chasing us said.

"This way" Luffy said.

"Right" Nami said as we all took a right into an alleyway. Luffy quickly stretched his arm back and grabbed a hold of Zoro's shirt when the swordsman kept going straight.

"Where'd they go?" I heard someone ask, as I bit my lip.

"Check the alley" someone said.

"You don't think they're on the rooftops do you?" Someone asked.

"Damn it we lost them" another said.

"I don't get it, I'm sure they went this way" someone said.

"We better keep moving" another said.

"Alright but we better check inside the buildings to" someone suggested.

"Good" a guy said. "We'll split up, let's go" he said, as they all cheered. I smiled as I looked down at Luffy who was clutching his teeth as he tried to keep his grip on the bridge as Nami, Zoro, and I sat on him.

"Is it okay now?" Luffy asked quietly.

"Wait a sec" Zoro whispered.

"I don't know if he can" I whispered, seeing the strain look on Luffy's face. Soon we heard fading footsteps.

"Just a little longer" Nami said, as the last of the footsteps started to disappear. Soon Luffy let go, as we all fell into the water. I felt the cool liquid on my skin as I emerged from the water, causing a chill to rush through my body as some wind blew by. Swimming over to the shore, I had some trouble with the small waves the wind was causing. Pulling myself out I watched as the other three soon follow and by that I mean I watched as Nami followed and Zoro carried Luffy with him. Soon we were all seating on a roof with Chopper.

"Looks like the crowd cleared out" Zoro said, as I leaned back on my hands, I was sitting between him and Chopper.

"Yeah, no thanks to you" Nami said. "I'll have you known that Luffy and I had a perfectly good hiding place until you lead that angry mob straight to us, I bet Skylar was doing fine also before you found her" the orange haired female said, causing me to sigh.

"Like I said, with that many people looking they were going to find you anyway" Zoro said, looking at me as I looked up at the sky and groaned.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, how'd you know we were down there Chopper?" Luffy asked, referring to earlier when we were hiding under the bridge.

"Your smell" Chopper said.

"Makes sense, since you are an animal" I said.

"Ah, should have known" Luffy said. "But wait, wasn't Sanji with you?" He asked.

"Well he was" Chopper said, as he started telling us everything that happened.

"No way, that doesn't make any sense; did Robin really say that to you?" Luffy asked…no more like demanded. I was surprised by what Chopper had told us, but somewhere inside me I knew it wasn't really a shocker that she'd be departing from us. I watched as Chopper nodded his head.

"We were prepared for this" Zoro said, grabbing a hold of his swords. "Weren't we?" He asked, as we all looked at him. "After all, Robin was our enemy before we let her join the crew, this might be our only chance to find out the truth, so we shouldn't run away" he said. "There's still a lot of things we don't know about Robin" he said, causing me to squirm a little. Though I knew some things about her past I guess you could say I didn't know the full story. I just knew what the Marines knew, but still…it feels uncomfortable keeping things from the others. "Now it's time to decide if she's a friend or a foe" he said. "You sure, that's all she said Chopper?" Zoro asked after we were told the exact words the raven haired female said. "She says she won't see us after today and that things are only going to get worst, maybe that means the attack on Iceburg was just a warm up and she has something even bigger planned for tonight" he said. "I don't know why Robin's doing any of this, but it's hard to make a guess at what she's planning, but seeing how much commotion her first attack on the mayor caused, there's only one way to make things worse" he said.

"In other words, she'll murder him" Nami said.

"I think that's what she's trying to tell us" Zoro said. "Also, since she told Chopper that she'll be pinning the crime on us, it could be she's feeding us all these little hints to trying to lure us out into the crime scene tonight" he said.

"Think so?" Chopper asked.

"If that is her plan, it would be convenient for her if we did happen to show up, cause that would put us at the scene of the crime" Zoro said.

"You say you don't know what she's thinking, but it sounds to me like you've already decided that she's our enemy" Nami said.

"I'm talking about possibility's here" Zoro said. "That's all, we should always be prepared for the worse case scenario, understand" he said. "If I get locked into a single line of thinking it'll only slow me down, if she's my friend, I have to be ready to forgive" he said. "But if she's my enemy I have to be ready to fight" he said. "Our best chance to settle this is tonight, are we going?" He asked.

"Of course" Luffy said.

"It's not that I object to the plan, but we're still forgetting something" Nami said. "Sanji said he saw Robin walking with someone with a mask, remember, obviously that wasn't one of us but Iceburg said exactly the same thing, that he was attacked by Robin and a large man in a mask that he didn't recognize" she said, referring to the newspaper. "Whoever he is, I bet he's the reason Robin is doing all of this stuff" she said.

"Yeah, that means it isn't her fault and we just need to beat the real bad guy right" Chopper said, as I started to think. As Nami said she was with a man in a mask, meaning he could have shot Iceburg and she just stood there, there's no way of knowing if she was a part of it physically or just someone on the sidelines. She could be getting blacked mailed and force to do something she doesn't want, but that in itself makes no sense.

"That's the ideal situation, but on the other hand it's also possible this guy is one of Robin's friends" Zoro said.

"The problem is, we don't have much to go on other than a big man in a mask, so where do we even start? I mean what is our goal here?" Nami asked.

"We find Robin and capture her" Luffy said, as I crossed my arms and looked at him. "That's the only way we'll ever know the truth" he said, standing up.

"You're right, but we're wasting time here trying to figure it out" Zoro said. "Just one thing, Robin won't be easy to catch, after all the World Government has been trying for twenty years and it still hasn't happened" he said.

"Like he said, it's the only way we'll really know for sure" Nami said, standing

"Yeah, let's settle this right now" Chopper said as Zoro and I stood.

"Right, come on, Galley La's waiting" Luffy said.

~Time Skip~

I clung to Zoro as he held onto Luffy who was swinging around, Chopper was carrying Nami. I couldn't help but smile as the look on Zoro's face showing that he wasn't enjoying the swinging. We soon went and hid up in a tree, looking out to the Galley La's company building. "There sure are a lot of people out there" Chopper said.

"Well their mayor was shot, wouldn't you do your best to make sure the attackers don't come back and finish the job" I said.

"It's a little far too" Luffy said.

"It'll be fine if you rocket through the window, right?" Nami asked. "After Robin shows up I mean" she said.

"That's right, if we make a commotion first, then they'll just sneak in while we're dealing with the guards" Zoro said. "Let's be patient" he said, "sounds like something's going on down there" he said as we heard cheering. "What do you see?" He asked Chopper who had binoculars.

"They're all kind of standing around now" Chopper said. "But, they're all huge and armed and angry" the reindeer/human said.

"We need to be careful, those guys have a reputation for handling themselves when push comes to shove, we don't want to rush in and do anything we might regret later" Nami said as I nodded my head.

"Yeah, if we try to barge in swinging, we'll just be asking for trouble" Luffy said.

"Right and we wouldn't want any trouble, says the guy who barged in, in broad daylight" Nami said, dropping her head down as I patted her back.

"Anyways, don't take your eyes off them Chopper" Zoro said. "We don't want any kind of surprise down there" he said.

"Right" Chopper said, looking through the binoculars again.

"Anything happens, you let us know" Zoro said.

"Okay, you got it" Chopper said.

"I think we're going to have a really long night ahead of us, if we blow our opportunity it's over, can't let our guard down, no matter what happens" the swordsman said. "If we want to know the truth about Robin, then it has to be tonight or never" he said.

"Yeah, I got a feeling we'll be talking to her real soon" Luffy said.

"Woah, something blew up!" Chopper exclaimed, as we all looked to the explosion. "So, they all seem pretty worked up down there" he said.

"Yeah, there's defiantly something going on right now" Zoro said. "Alright then, when are we going to make our move?" He asked, as I looked over to see that Luffy had already left.

"I'm guessing now" I said, sweat dropping.

"Hey, where's Luffy?" Chopper asked.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	221. Chapter 221

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Twenty-One

"That idiot" Nami and Zoro said. "What about the plan?" They asked, as I just sighed. "I thought we weren't going to rush into anything" they snapped.

"This really is no surprise" I said, rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"Too late" Chopper said.

~Time Skip~

"I know he doesn't listen to me, it's crazy but I thought maybe he'd listen to his own advice" Nami said as we all four ran.

"That's asking a bit much, isn't it?" I asked.

"We are talking about Luffy" Zoro said.

"Hey guys, do you think that's Robin in the middle of all that commotion down at Galley La?" Chopper asked. "No matter what Luffy decided to do, we still got to be careful" he said.

"Yeah I know, but him rushing in like that might actually work in our favor" Nami said. "If you think of the way he does things, is he the kind of guy who's going to go through the back or side entrance" she said.

"Not his style" Zoro and I said.

"No way" Chopper said.

"So I'm pretty sure by now he's made a go in barging straight through the front door and it's safe to assume that right now he's running around crazy, cause he has no idea where he's going, don't you think" Nami said.

"Oh yeah" Zoro said.

"Yep" I said, popping the 'p'.

"That's him" Chopper said.

"Uh huh and from the shipwrights point of view, he's the leader of the group that attacked Iceburg, so if he made it in there by now, all of those guys are going to be busy trying to catch him" Nami said.

"Which would mean that the guards would be thinned out at the door" I said, catching on to what she was saying.

"Or the very least they're completely distracted, so the safest way in right now is through the front, right behind all the chaos in Luffy's wake" Nami said, smiling at me as I smiled back.

"So if he does it, it's completely stupid, but if we do the same exact thing it's actually a very brilliant plan, huh" Zoro said.

"Yeah makes sense, I say that we should go for it then" Chopper said.

"The gate is right up a head" Nami said as we were nearing the gate entrances to the Galley La building. "Okay, ready" she said, as we all jumped.

"It's show time" Zoro said.

"Here we go" Chopper said as we made it over the fence.

"Oh shit" I said, as we all saw a whole bunch of guards that were standing in front of the front entrance.

"This was a dumb idea" we all said, with Nami and Chopper crying.

"We've found them" someone said.

"It's Roronoa Zoro" said another person.

"Shoot them" another said.

"Don't let them get away" someone said, as they started shooting at us.

"If Luffy isn't here, then where is he?" Nami asked as we ran.

"I don't know, why are you asking me?" Zoro asked.

"What now?" Nami asked as Chopper screamed.

"Well they already found us so there's no point in trying to be sneaky" Zoro said. "The only thing left to do now is go on the offensive" he said.

"Wait, what do you think you're doing?" Nami asked as we all came to a stop.

"Running circles around the building won't do us any good" Zoro said. "If we want to find Robin, then we're going to have to force our way through" he said.

"Yeah, but those are just shipwrights, they're not the bad guys" Chopper said.

"Then I'll use the back of my swords" Zoro said as he held his three swords out and with using the back like he said he ran forward.

"You can still kill people like that you know" Nami and Chopper said, as I just gave a breathless laugh.

"I used the back side, they're fine" Zoro said after finishing off the last of the shipwrights.

"I hope you're proud of yourself, beating those poor shipwrights!" Nami snapped as I lightly kicked one of them.

"You're so strong Zoro" Chopper said, sparkles around him.

"Our hero" I said sarcastically, sticking my tongue out at the swordsman as he lightly narrowed his eyes at me before smirking.

"Whatever, might as well go ahead" Nami said, as she turn and ran towards the entrance.

"Zoro this way" Chopper said as we started following Nami.

"Got it" Zoro said, going to wrong way.

"No over here" I snapped.

"We're leading the way for you stupid, how can you get lost already" Nami snapped.

"Oh here" Zoro said.

"Zoro's gone I think we lost him forever" Chopper cried out.

"Is he doing this on purpose?" Nami cried.

"No he's just an idiot" I said, an irritation mark on my head.

"Zoro where did you go" Nami and Chopper cried out.

~Time Skip~

"Come on, hurry" Nami said as we ran through the building.

"Hey, you sure this is the right way?" Zoro asked.

"Don't even go there!" Nami snapped as we ran up some stairs.

"Their injuries are pretty bad" Chopper said as we passed by many past out and injured shipwrights.

"Alright, that has to be it, the closed door at the end of the hallway" Nami said.

"Looks like a lot of people got hurt guarding that door" Chopper said, as we started to slow down, allowing Zoro to pass us.

"Hey" Zoro said.

"What are you waiting for, cut down the doors and beat the bad guys, we're right behind you" Nami said.

"Hurry it up" Nami and Chopper said, as I chuckled.

"Alright, I'll do it, but not because you told me to" Zoro snapped. As we reached the room once Zoro cut the doors open, I noticed that Luffy was there…along with a giant hole in the wall. Looking at the many people in the room, I saw the guy who checked our ship, someone with a bird, a woman, a man whose hair was styled like horns, Robin, a blonde with bullet wounds, and a man that appeared to be wounded also.

"Robin, I've finally found you" Luffy said.

"Hey Luffy, where were you when we had to beat up all those shipwrights?" Zoro asked.

"Robin, why did you leave us?" Chopper cried.

"Hold on a sec" Nami said. "Something's not right here" she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, well, well" the man with the bird said.

"Paulie, Straw Hat" the wounded man on the ground said, looking at the blonde with bullet wounds.

"Iceburg" Paulie said. "What is this?" He asked, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" He shouted.

"Paulie, damn it, you should have run" Iceburg said.

"No what, this doesn't make sense, you're making it look like, like, you guys were the ones who were after Iceburg, but that can't be right" Paulie said, before screaming. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THOSE WEIRD COSTUMES ON? STOP SCREWING WITH ME HERE" he shouted. "Hey Kalifa, Blueno, Kaku, Lucci, say something already damn it" he demanded.

"Oh yeah, those are the same guys that were back with you at the ship yard, right" Luffy said. "Right" he said again.

"Actually, that squared nose guy came to our ship" Zoro said.

"Yeah, he said he was checking the damage that had been done to it, if I remember correctly" I said.

"I see, then the attack on Iceburg was an inside job" Nami said.

"Wait what? I don't get it" Chopper said.

"Paulie, in all honesty we're secret agents working for the world government" the man with the bird, I presume is Lucci, said. "But hey, you'll forgive me if I say I'm sorry, right" the man said. "We were comrades, building ships together, everyday from dawn till dusk, I realized that this is quite sudden for you, so perhaps you'll believe me if I smash Iceburg's face" he said.

"Just shut the hell up, I've heard enough, you were that guy in the bull mask, weren't you? That was the first time I ever heard your voice, all those years you've never said a word, but you can talk just fine" Paulie sneered. "I'll teach you to make fun of me" he growled, as he raised his leg and charged towards Lucci.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	222. Chapter 222

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Twenty-Two

"Paulie stop it" Iceburg said.

"Pipe Hitch Knifes" Paulie said as he threw a rope with knifes attached to it at the raven haired male. , who dodged it at amazing speed.

"Finger Pistol" Lucci said, jabbing his finger right into Paulie. "You still haven't learned your lesson, have you?" He asked.

"Hey, are you okay?" Luffy asked as the blonde started stumbling.

"Screw you, Lucci" Paulie said as he dropped to his knees, breathing heavily.

"It's pointless to resist, our abilities far exceeds those of a normal human, as you can see" Lucci said. "After many years of training we've master an art called the six powers, these techniques transform the body into a living weapon with the strength of over a hundred men" he said, as Paulie continued to breathe heavily.

"After all this time, why?" Paulie asked, before Lucci grabbed his shoulder.

"Sorry Paulie, are friendship is over" Lucci said, getting ready to strike the blonde. "I have to eliminate you" he said.

"Lucci, no don't" Iceburg said.

"You jerk, leave him alone" Luffy growled as he kicked his foot towards the raven haired man, who caught it. Luffy soon jump towards him with his fist drawn back. "Gum Gum" he said as Lucci let his foot go.

"Iron Body" Lucci said.

"Gantlet" Luffy said as he punched the man many of times, but it didn't seemed to do anything. "What the…that didn't work at all" the rubbery boy said after finishing his attack.

"You're nothing but a pest" Lucci said before quickly disappearing.

"He's gone" Luffy said.

"No, he's just moving really fast" I said as I watch the man reappear and disappear in different places before striking Luffy's neck.

"Finger Pistol" Lucci said, though it didn't pierce through the skin, it did send Luffy flying towards us and for him to hit a wall. Once the dust cleared, Luffy laid there, coughing as he held his throat. "If you weren't made out of rubber you'd be dead with a hole in your neck" Lucci said. "Lucky you" he said, as Luffy sat up, stretched his arm and grabbed a hold of Paulie, pulling the blonde headed man towards him. "You're protecting him, but why?" The raven haired man asked.

"Why not because I don't want you to kill him" Luffy said. "You guys were all friends just the other day, how could you do this?" He asked, as Paulie sat up.

"We were, now, things have changed" Lucci said.

"It doesn't matter, you can say what you want" Luffy said. "You're a bunch of traitors" he said, "the point is you're my enemy now, I made a promise with Paulie to beat the crap out of anybody that tries to hurt Icepop's" he said.

"I see, you decided to trust him over us, huh" Kaku said.

"That's right, cause you guys took away one of my friends" Luffy said. "Hey Robin what gives, why are you acting like this?" he asked. "If you want to leave the crew, at least tell me why" he said.

"Yeah and why would you want to team up with people from the World Government?" Nami asked. "That's crazy" she said, as I became a little tensed at the words 'World Government'.

"Do I have to repeat myself? I believe I said my farewells to the cook and the doctor before I left, didn't you pass that along Chopper?" Robin asked.

"Of course I did, but just because I heard it doesn't mean I accept it, how could you do this?" Chopper asked.

"I did it to make my wish come true" Robin said. "A wish that can't happen as long as we're together and if you can't accept that, I'm sorry" she said. "You may not find it fair, but to accomplish my goal, I'll make any sacrifice" she said.

"Even if that means working for the enemy" I said, narrowing my eyes.

"I see and that includes framing your own crew mates for attempted murder, so what is this wish of yours?" Zoro asked, also narrowing his eyes.

"I don't have to answer that question" Robin said.

"Are you out of your mind? Wake up Robin, you have no right to do this" Iceburg snapped weakly. "I don't care what it is you're trying to accomplish, the consequences are far too great" he said.

"I've heard enough, this is no longer your choice to make" Robin said, "this should shut you up" she said as she used her Devil Fruit powers to knock Iceburg out.

"No, Iceburg!" Paulie exclaimed.

"I won't let anyone get in my way" Robin said.

"Nothing you're saying is making any sense, you expect me to believe this" Luffy said.

"Robin, what happen to you?" Chopper asked, as I just clenched my fist and looked down, my body shaking from the anger I felt. "You're our friend right? Please Robin, come back" the reindeer/human begged.

"Sorry to break up the reunion, but I have to stop you there" Lucci said, getting in front of Robin. "You see we have a date this evening with a very important individual, one that's been over four years in the making, we're finished here" he said. "In other words, that means we're finish with you as well" he said, pointing at us. "Kalifa, how much time is left?" He asked.

"Two minutes" Kalifa said, looking at a pocket watch.

"Here's the deal, I know this is sudden but in two minutes this building will go up in a ball of flames" Lucci said as we all gasped.

"You're kidding" Luffy said.

"Of course not" Lucci said. "Fire is an effective tool for erasing all sorts of evidence, if you don't want to be burned alive, I suggest you leave the building as soon as possible, well I say that" he said. "But I have no intention of letting you go" he said, as they all stood in front of us. I placed a hand on my swords as I narrowed my eyes.

"Looks like it's going to be us against them" Zoro said, his hands on his swords. "And our friend Robin has clearly picked her side" he said. "Luffy, Robin is not one of us anymore, do you accept that now?" He asked.

"No, no way" Luffy said.

"So noisy, anyways the first floor is about to set fire and it won't be pretty" Lucci said. "But to be fair, the culprits are just pirates, you can't expect them to be subtle" he said.

"You bastards" Paulie said.

"That's nice of you to give us credit for you attempted arson, but I think that I'll pass" Nami said.

"What's one more crime, when we're going to execute you anyways" Blueno said.

"Well, I suppose I'll take my leave now" Robin said as she pulled her hood up.

"You done exactly what you were told, good work" Lucci said.

"Robin, don't go, you're still one of us" Luffy said.

"This is farewell" Robin said.

"Robin" Nami, Chopper, and I said, as she walked to the window.

"Stop her, Straw Hat" Iceburg said weakly.

"We finally found you, we won't let you run away again" Luffy said running towards the retreating ravenette. "Out of my way" he said as he jumped.

"Iron Body" Blueno said, as Luffy kicked him.

"How come nothing I do to these guys even fazes them?" Luffy asked.

"In addition to our offensive techniques, our training has also giving us the ability to make our bodies as solid as an iron wall" Blueno said. "Of course, your punches are weak to begin with" he said.

"Okay whatever, I said out of my way" Luffy demanded as he started to hit the man multiply times, to which the man dodges the punches at incredible speeds.

"Even though he's big, he sure is fast!" Chopper exclaimed.

"He's moving like his body's made of paper" Nami said.

"Oh no, Robin" Luffy said, stopping as he noticed that the raven haired woman was close to leaving. "Move it" he said, looking at Blueno who stood in front of him. "GUM GUM PISTOL" he shouted as he stretched his arm all the way back, just as it was about to make contact with the man, he disappeared. "He disappear" Luffy said, pulling his arm back.

"My legs are so strong that I can move faster than your eyes can see" Blueno said.

"Stand still" Luffy said, turning around to punch the man.

"Moon Walk" Blueno said as he started jumping in the air. "In fact, I can even leap off of the air itself" he said.

"He's flying" Chopper said, shaking. I snapped my head towards the other two as I heard their footsteps.

"Tempest Kick" Kaku and Kalifa said as they kicked Luffy.

"Get down" Zoro said. "Hurry" he said, his eyes locking with mine as I gave a question look but Nami, Chopper, and I did as we were told.

"Why?" Nami asked, before her and Chopper started screaming as a huge gust of wind came by with Luffy who flew past us as the wall was cut.

"Luffy" Chopper said as I looked at the damage on the wall.

"They did just all that with a single kick" I said, surprised.

"No way" Nami said.

"Technically it was the sharp guest of wind that followed it" Kalifa said. "We call it the Tempest Kick" she said. Soon Zoro ran towards Kaku and was about to slice at him before his sword was stopped by another sword.

"We met on your ship, didn't we Roronoa?" Kaku asked before casting a glance towards me. "That's right you and the swordswoman over there were both on this ship" he said. Soon the long nosed man pulled out another sword along with Zoro and the two were using all the strength to push at one another.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	223. Chapter 223

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Twenty-Three

"You said you people aren't real shipwrights, so does that mean you lied about the Merry too?" Zoro asked.

"Unfortunately not, I was quite honest about my assessment" Kaku said, as Zoro pushed him back.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Zoro said, before he and the longed nosed man started to fight. I turned my attention to Luffy as he sat up, looking to Robin I watched as she opened the window, letting in a huge gust of wind.

"Don't go Robin" Luffy said. "We're not done talking yet" he said.

"No, it's over, this is the last time you'll see me" Robin said.

"Robin" Nami cried, I watched as Zoro broke Kaku's weapons with his swords.

"Luffy, go after Robin, whatever happens, don't let her get away" Zoro said, as Luffy started screaming while running towards the raven haired woman.

"Confident huh, you really shouldn't take your eyes off of me" Kaku said, before jabbing his finger three times into Zoro's torso.

"Zoro" Chopper and I cried.

"Finger Pistol" Kaku said, as I grounded my teeth drawing one of my swords I was about to run towards the long nosed male before I felt someone hold me back.

"Chopper let go" I cried out as I looked back at the reindeer/human who had a hold of my shirt and jacked with his mouth and was holding me back with tears in his eyes.

"No, you'll end up getting hurt, we both know Zoro wouldn't want that" Chopper said, pulling me back as I tried to fight back.

"There turns out that there are some thing's more deadly then bullets" Kaku said as I cried out in rage, wanting to attack him so badly.

"What's your problem?" Luffy asked as Lucci had a hold of his face, Luffy soon started punching the raven haired male's face.

"All those punches and he's not even blinking" Nami said as I just dropped my sword and looked around at the mess, Chopper had let me go, his mouth wide open as he stared in surprise.

"I have him, now go" Lucci said, as Robin jumped out the window, causing my eyes to widen.

"Robin" Nami, Chopper, and I said, before I snapped my attention to Zoro who was trying to move. I jumped as tears were silently streaming down my face as Lucci threw Luffy to the side.

"Luffy" Nami said.

"Zoro" I said as the moss haired male stood up.

"I don't believe it, how can they be so strong?" Nami asked.

"I knew you were tough, but this is too much" Paulie said.

"We're not like you, as member of CP9, for as long as we can remember, we've trained to surpass the limits of the human body and vowed to hone those skills to an instrument of absolute justice" Lucci said causing me to snap my head towards him and narrow my eyes. "The result of that training of the superhuman techniques is the six powers" he said.

"You call what you are doing justice" I snapped, feeling my eyes narrow. "Just look around you, two innocent people are badly injured, they're bleeding all because you want to do something for justice, does any of this look like justice? No! Because justice is to protect those who are good and lock those who are evil away" I sneered as I started walking towards the raven haired male. "All you government officials are the same, believing what you are doing is right even though you're all nothing but corrupted people who just have too much power in your hands" I said, standing in front of the male. "Thinking you can do whatever you want because you're in a higher rank, you're nothing but sick, twisted, disgu-" I was stopped half way as a searing pain shot up my stomach, looking down I saw that there were five bullet like shaped wounds on my stomach. Looking up into his eyes, I held my stomach as I fell to my knees, holding my stomach and coughing up blood.

"Skylar" Nami, Chopper, and Zoro cried out.

"So now I'm sure" Lucci said, continuing what he was saying as I laid on the ground clutching my bleeding stomach, I looked to Luffy who was sitting up, his eyes wide and filled with anger. "It's abundantly clear to you, why the four of us are the government's most elite agents" he said. "And by the same tokens, you must also realized how miserably weak a band of pirates is in comparison" he said, as I soon felt a kick delivered to my chin, knocking me back a couple of feet, to where I slid next to Zoro, whose eyes were narrowed and was breathing heavily due to anger. I breathed heavily as blood trickled from my mouth and down my chin, as I held my stomach and say up weakly, narrowing my eyes at the man. "Of course the full extent of our power is strictly classified, but rest assure, scum like you would never make the cut" he said.

"Lucci, the ignition device is about to detonate" Kalifa said. "We should probably hurry" she said.

"But a chance like this one is quite rare, let me show you something interesting" Lucci said.

"You're kidding me" Paulie said as my eyes widen, watching as the male started to transform. "Lucci, what the hell is this?" He asked.

"A Devil Fruit" I said breathlessly, to where no one heard me.

"He's huge" Luffy said.

"Devil Fruit powers" Nami said, as Chopper screamed.

"Which one is it?" Luffy asked.

"Lucci…what in the…" Paulie said.

"Cat Cat Fruit" Lucci said as we all looked at the leopard in front of us. "The leopard model" he said.

"A human leopard" Zoro said, as I just started wide eye.

"He's huge" Luffy repeated from before.

"What's going on here? What in the hell are you?" Paulie asked, as the smell of smoke entered the room.

"It seems the fire is beginning to spread" Lucci said, as Paulie stood up.

"Leopard, human, whatever the hell you are, you're not going to lay one finger on Iceburg you hear me" Paulie said.

"No, he's a Carnivore Zoan type, they're the most brutal of them all" Chopper said.

"Indeed, Logia types, Zoan types, Paramecia types, each one extremely powerful in their own unique way, the abilities to enhance one's own personal strength happens to be the specialty of the Zoan type" Lucci said. "In other words, the more we train, the stronger we get" he said. "Which makes the Zoan type the most lethal when it comes to attacks in close range" he said.

"Shut the hell up, nobody here gives a damn about what monster can do what" Paulie said.

"Just as well, we're running out of time" Lucci said. "Before the flames engulf this place, we're to make sure that all of you are properly disposed of" he said.

"Lucci, the work men are making their way up the stairs" Kalifa said.

"Don't worry, they'll never make it this far" Lucci said. "Tempest Kick" he said cutting the top part of the room, the building shook, as it started to cave in.

"Nami" Chopper said as he hit Nami out of the way, when a large chunk of the roof almost landed on her, as my eyes widen.

"Chopper" Nami and I said, even though my voice sound weak as another jolt of pain shot through my body as I tried to move, to help the reindeer/human.

"What are you doing?" Iceburg asked, as Paulie ran to help him.

"No matter what, I'm getting you out of here" Paulie said, helping the wounded man stand.

"There's no way, your wounds are far too-" Iceburg started to say but stopped as both he and Paulie stood up.

"I'm afraid we can't let you do that" Kalifa said as they all stood in front of Paulie and Iceburg.

"And I'm afraid, you're going to have to" Paulie said. "Step aside" he said, "get out of my way" he growled. "Damn you, why did it have to be you guys" he said. "No, I can't believe you, how could you do this?" He asked looking up with tears in his eyes. "You tricked me; I thought you were my friends!" He exclaimed.

"Then you were mistaken" Lucci said, as he walked towards him, just as he raised a clawed hand, my eyes widen as I watched Luffy stretch his arm and punch the leopard.

"Talking pigeon jerk" Luffy growled.

"Luffy, what are you..." Paulie said, as Luffy went to attack before the leopard pierced his clawed finger through the rubbery boys stomach.

"Finger Pistol" Lucci said.

"Luffy" Zoro cried out, as the rubbery boy was dropped to his feet, I scrunched my face up in disgust as I watched the leopard lick the blood off his clawed finger.

"Have a nice flight" Lucci said as he picked Luffy up and threw him through the wall.

"LUFFY" Nami screamed.

"You bastard" I snapped.

"Damn you" Zoro said as he stood up and ran towards the leopard.

"Iron Body" Lucci said as he stopped Zoro's sword from piercing his furry skin. I watched with wide eyes as he kicked Zoro through the ceiling.

"ZORO" I cried out, "YOU MONSTER" I screamed, tears streaming down my face. I watched as he turned towards Nami and me, growling I stood up on shaky legs and got in front of the orange haired female.

"Now it's both your two's turn" Lucci as I narrowed my eyes at him.

~Time Skip~

"Hey wait, those two women are with the Straw Hats, I'm sure of it" I heard someone say as I opened my eyes coughing up blood. I looked at the men that surrounded us and whimpered in pain as my body felt like it was burning from the inside with the five bullet like wounds in my stomach and the aching pain of my bones from being thrown from a high place to the hard cold ground.

"Did they jump out from one of the windows?" Another asked as I opened my mouth to speak, but all that came out was a moan of pain. I looked to Nami who was next to me to see her still passed out.

"They probably got trapped in the fire and didn't have any other choice" another said.

"Well what should we do with them?" someone ask, as I painfully turned to my side and held onto Nami's arm, growling slightly.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	224. Chapter 224

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Twenty-Four

"These damn pirates have done a terrible thing here, let's make them tell us where the rest of their crew is, we'll hunt them down and turn them over to the Navy" one of the men said, causing my eyes to widen as I tried to speak to reason with them, but it hurt so much, my vocal cords didn't want to corporate as another painful groan came out.

~Time Skip~

"No good, the wind is too strong" Someone said as I laid there next to Nami, who was still passed out. I gave up on trying to talk and just watched as the men tried to put out the raging fire.

"It's getting worse" another said.

"If Iceburg's in there we got to get him out now" another said. Soon a loud crash, like a window being broke, sounded out. Looking to the noise I saw it was Chopper, he had one of Zoro's swords in his mouth and Iceburg and Paulie on his back.

"Iceburg" someone said.

"Paulie" another said, I watched as Chopper took a step towards Nami and I, before falling to the ground.

"Chopper" I croaked out weakly.

"Hurry, they need first aid, they're burned all over" someone said as the men ran to Iceburg and Paulie.

"Hey, what are we going to do with this reindeer?" Someone asked.

"Help him, he saved their lives" one of the guys answered

"You're right, hey someone, give me a hand" another said.

"Get back, run away" someone said as the burning building started to cave in on itself.

"Come on" someone said still trying to put the fire out.

"You idiot run" another person said, grabbing a hold of the man and pulling him away from the falling building.

"Damn it, isn't there anything we can do?" Someone asked.

"Look, Mr. Iceburg's awake" someone said. "Alright, he's safe" he said.

"I knew he'd make it" another said as everyone cheered.

"Hey look, these women are from the Straw Hats too" someone said as Nami started to sit up, I followed in suit, even though my body protested and wish to stay lying down.

"Nami, are you alright?" I asked hoarsely as I looked to her with concern. I ignored the men around us and just focused on making sure the woman next to me was alright.

"Woah, you shouldn't be moving yet Mr. Iceburg" I heard someone say as Nami and me turned our attention to the man that was walking towards us.

"Sorry men, but I need a little space right now" Iceburg said as he stood before Nami and me. "That is to say, I want to speak to these women in private" he said. As the men left to put out the fire, Nami and I sat in front of Iceburg as the cackling of the fire that was still going could be heard through the quiet night. "Well, first off, I must apologize, I falsely accused your entire crew, I'll try to clear that up soon" Iceburg said, as I leaned against Nami. "But for now, I want to talk about Nico Robin" he said.

"What do you know?" Nami asked.

"When you first came to Water Seven, did she start acting strangely?" Iceburg asked.

"Yeah, she did" Nami and I said.

"She went into town that day and never came back" Nami said.

"By the next morning, she was the prime suspect in your attempted murder" I said, coughing as I strained my voice.

"When Sanji and Chopper saw her again, she said this was goodbye and she wouldn't be a part of the crew again" Nami said. "Of course none of that made any sense to us so, we decided to break into your mansion in hopes to see her one more time and find out the truth" she said looking down sadly. "What kind of wish would force her to give up all of her friends?" She asked.

"I think I know the answer actually" Iceburg said. "This started probably after you lost sight of her for the first time, the government had begun its operation the moment she arrived" he said. "In other words there's a good reason why your friend did what she did" he said, "but before I go into the details, I want you to understand both Nico Robin and I have the means to revive an ancient weapon that is capable of destroying the entire world" he said.

"A weapon" Nami and I said.

"That's right" Iceburg said. "In the end, I couldn't pull the trigger" he said as he finishes telling us what she had said to him. I felt tears in my eyes as they rolled down my cheeks as I swallowed the lump in my throat. "She was willing to sacrifice the lives of everyone in this world, even her own, as long as she would save the seven of you" he said. "As much as I hate to admit it, I have no right to criticize her, if they find the blue prints now it's all my fault" he said.

"Nami" I said as she fell forward.

"Hey what's wrong?" Iceburg asked.

"I'm happy that's all" Nami said as I couldn't help but feel my lips twitch as I saw the small smile on her face. "I was so worried, I didn't want to believe she betrayed us" she said. "We have to find everyone else and let them know" she said as she stood up quickly, making sure to help me as well. "Thank you Iceburg" she said as she started running, keeping a grip on my hand as I followed behind, smiling as well.

"Hold on, what are you going to do now? The Straw Hats have already lost to CP9" Iceburg said.

"What do you mean we lost?" Nami asked. "We haven't even started fighting yet, we wouldn't be here if we gave up that easy" she said, as I chuckled.

"She has a point" I said, straightening myself out and ignoring the pain that was shooting through my body from the wounds, they were bandage but not treated properly.

"Luffy will get Robin back, you'll see, we just needed motivation that's all" Nami said. "Now that we know that Robin needs saving, there's no limit to what we can accomplish" she said as we continued to run off. "Chopper great news" she exclaimed as we ran to the reindeer/human. "Come on Chopper, wake up, we have to find everyone" she said, hitting the knocked out reindeer.

"Hey, be gentle with him, he's injured also" I snapped, before sweat dropping as she continued to hit the reindeer/human, even when the shipwrights told her to stop.

"So, you mean Robin doesn't hate us after all" Chopper said, sparkling as Nami and I nodded our head. "I'm so happy" he said, as I laughed a little.

"Huh, he's a raccoon dog" someone said.

"I thought he was a reindeer" another person said.

"Did he just transform or what" another said.

"Anyways Chopper, we have to find the rest of the crew right away so we can go rescue Robin" Nami said.

"Okay, let's go" Chopper said, before looking around. "But, uh, where are they?" He asked.

"We don't know, that's why we have to find them" Nami and I said.

"Yeah, let's do this" Chopper said, growing big and causing the shipwrights to freak out.

"Wait you three" Iceburg said. "I don't care if you go after Nico Robin, but before you run off you should know that the Sea Train for government personal is departing at eleven o'clock tonight" he said. "This is just my guess but there's a good chance you'll find CP9 there" he said. "And that means, that Nico Robin will be there as well, thanks to Aqua Laguna they'll stop all servers after this finally departure in other words you won't be able to chase them on another train" he said.

"Wait, you mean we have to" Nami said, as Iceburg nodded his head.

"Since you obviously can't sail in this weather, you won't be able to leave the island unless you go after that train right now" Iceburg said.

"Huh, no way, what time is it?" Nami asked.

"Almost ten thirty" Iceburg said.

"What!" Nami and I exclaimed.

"That means we only have half an hour left" Nami said. "Hey, you're the mayor right, can't you do something to stop the train right" she said.

"Well, unfortunately it's bound for Enies Lobby which is only assailable to government personal, even the engine driver works for the government, so I have no say in this manner" Iceburg said.

"Oh no, I guess are only choice is to head to the station and try to talk some sense into Robin, Chopper, Skylar" Nami said as we looked at her. "I'll tell you guys which direction Luffy and Zoro flew off in, so you both go search there okay" she said. "If you find them tell them to come to the station as quickly as they can" she said.

"Okay, got it" Chopper and I said.

"Hey, listen up" I heard Paulie say.

"Hey look you guys, Paulie's okay" someone said.

"See that girl over there, I want you to help her find her buddies" Paulie said, catching our attention.

"You sure that smoke didn't get in your brain Paulie, these are the guys that tried to kill Mr. Iceburg we should wring their no good sorry necks" someone said.

"Besides why should we waste our time helping some criminals when Lucci and Kaku are still missing" another person said.

"The Straw Hats aren't the ones who did it, okay" Paulie said. "The real criminals set them up, if we hadn't been so damn blind we wouldn't be in this situation right now" he said. "I don't know the real identity of those guys in the mask, but I do know that the Straw Hats try to protect us from them" he said. "As a matter of fact, Iceburg and I wouldn't even be alive right now if it wasn't for their help" he said. "Don't bother looking for Lucci and Kaku, there's no point, in fact I don't know if we'll ever be seeing them again" he said standing up

"What, if you know what happened to the foremen then you got to tell us Paulie" one of the men said.

"They went back home" Paulie said.

"Huh, why would they do that at a time like this?" Someone asked.

"Just shut up and go find Straw Hat" Paulie snapped. "Hey immoral girl" he said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	225. Chapter 225

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Twenty-Five

"What, you're still calling me that" Nami said.

"If you're going to the station I'll show you the way" Paulie said.

"Uh, thanks I guess" Nami said.

"Hey, hold on a sec Paulie" someone said.

"Is that stuff you told us true?" someone else said.

"Quit your yapping and help them out already, you're making Galley La look bad" Paulie snapped.

"Yes, sorry sir" they all said, saluting the blonde headed man.

"We'll do our best" someone said.

"You're the boss" they all said.

"Yeah, we'll help any way we can" another person said.

"Open the cage, bring out the Yagaras" someone said as Nami, Chopper, and I smiled at each other.

"Went back home did they" Iceburg said.

"I spared them the details, it's better that way, it was bad enough when we found out they deserve the truth but I don't want to hurt those guys" Paulie said.

"These things are amazing" I said as we all rode Yagaras I believe that's what they called them.

"Kay Chopper, Skylar, it's all up to you two know" Nami said as she and Paulie went a different way.

"Right, we'll find Luffy and Zoro, you can count on us" Chopper said, holding one of Zoro's swords.

"HEY, GUYS, HELLO" Chopper shouted as we looked for the two. "HEY GUYS CAN YOU HEAR ME?" He shouted.

"LUFFY, ZORO, SANJI" I shouted.

"Usopp, you can come with us too okay" Chopper said quietly, causing me to smile. "Now shout it with us" he said looking at the shipwrights.

"Alright buddy, you got it, let's do it guys" someone said. I smiled as the men repeated everything we said even Chopper's small part about Usopp. We were all shouting, spreading out across the city as we shouted all their names.

"LUFFY, PLEASE THOSE GUYS ARE GOING TO TAKE ROBIN AWAY" Chopper screamed. "WE NEED YOUR HELP, WHERE ARE YOU?" He shouted.

"LUFFY" I shouted.

"ZORO" Chopper shouted.

"SANJI" I shouted.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" We both shouted. "WE GOT TO SAVE ROBIN" we both shouted, along with the shipwrights

"I don't get it, where in the heck are they?" Chopper asked, looking back at me as I held my stomach, which was hurting from the five bullet like wounds in it.

"LUFFY, ZORO, WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?" Chopper and I screamed.

~Time Skip~

"Really, so after that, Sanji went to the train station" Chopper said as we talked to Nami.

"Yep" Nami said as I smiled. "At any rate, no matter, how we're going to follow them, we can't do anything until we find Luffy and Zoro first understand" she said.

"Right, we got it Nami" Chopper said as I nodded my head. I didn't think it would be this hard since the entire island was completely empty saved for the shipwrights, Iceburg, the two conductors, and us five.

"I'm a hundred percent certain about which way they flew, so head in that direction and start looking" Nami said. "You guys help look too" she said.

"Let's do this, are you with us?" Chopper asked as the men cheered.

"We won't let you down" someone said.

~Time Skip~

"ZORO, LUFFY" I shouted as I ran through the streets, there was no signs of them anywhere, I could hear the others calling out there names as well. The water was raging as I passed by some people deciding to catch up with Chopper and run with him. "Any luck?" I asked the reindeer/human as I started to run beside him.

"None" Chopper said, "you alright?" He asked, sounding worried as I winced.

"Yeah" I said, looking at my stomach, the white tank top I was wearing was now stained with dried blood along with the bandages as the wounds had stopped bleeding but still hurt. "Once we get the chance, mind changing my bandages?" I asked, smiling as Chopper nodded his head, as we slowed down to a complete stop, as it started to rain.

"Rain, this is bad, the strong winds are already interfering with my strong sense of smell." Chopper said, as we started to run again. "ANSWER US PLEASE" Chopper begged as we continued to call out their names. Chopper and I just watched as Nami ran, the other men talking about it, I really wasn't paying attention to the words they said, I was just relived we found Luffy but now we need to find Zoro.

"Chopper what are you looking at?" I asked, seeing that the reindeer/human had his eyes fixated on something, following his gaze I squinted my eyes as I saw what looked like a person's legs…sticking out of a chimney…those pants and three sword sheathes look familiar. I looked to Chopper to see he made the connection as well.

"Skylar get on my back" Chopper said, doing as I was told, I held on as we went running towards Zoro.

"No wait, not the other girl and reindeer too" someone said.

"Zoro" Chopper cried out, as I clung to him as he ran at full speed. As we reached the chimney I got off Chopper and knocked on the bricks lightly. "Zoro, hey, you okay?" Chopper asked.

"You really got yourself in a mess" I said, knocking on the chimney again.

"Can you hear us?" Chopper asked, once we didn't get a reply.

"Chopper, Skylar" I heard Zoro say as I pressed my ear to the brick. I looked to the sound of a roaring wave to see a huge one coming.

"We're going to have to get him out quickly" I said, as Chopper nodded his head as he turned big and tried to yank Zoro out of the chimney. "You're an idiot, how'd you get stuck anyways?" I asked, pressing my forehead against the brick, feeling tears prick my eyes.

"Oh, shut up" I heard Zoro snapped, causing me to chuckle as I sniffed a little and smiled. It was quiet as Chopper tried pulling the moss haired man out of the chimney. "Are you alright?" I heard him ask.

"Huh" I said.

"Your wounded, I know because I watched him hurt you…I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you just like all those other times, all I want to know is if you're alright" Zoro said.

"I'm fine, but what about you, you got hurt also, you shouldn't worry about me" I said, pressing my hands to the chimney.

"These wounds are nothing, all I'm concern about is your safety, I swear once I get out I'm going to keep and extra eye on you" Zoro said, causing my eyes to widen as more tears filled them.

"I'm sorry I worried you" I cried out, before chuckling as I heard him groan at being pulled.

"Sorry to interrupt but, Zoro, you're really stuck" Chopper said. "I have to agree with Skylar, how'd you get in there in the first place?" He asked, as I wiped my eyes.

"Who cares" Zoro snapped, as I laughed some more.

"That waves getting closer" I said, as Chopper seemed to freak out a little. "We have to hurry" I said.

"What are we going to do? That waves going to hit any second now" Chopper cried out.

"How the hell should I know? Hold on that's funny" Zoro said. "Hey Chopper, are you carrying the Kitetsu?" Zoro asked as I looked to Chopper and the sword he had on his back.

"Your sword, yeah, I have one of them, how on earth did you know that?" Chopper asked.

"Well, I can tell with that one at least" Zoro said. "It's cursed" he said, causing my eye to twitch. "Anyways thanks for carrying it for me, here quick, put it in my hand" he said. My eyes were wide as Chopper was screaming, the wave was huge, it would submerge everything under water.

"Zoro" Chopper cried out.

"Stay back Chopper, Skylar" Zoro said as we stayed away from the chimney. I watched in amazement and awe as the chimney was cut straight down the middle, freeing Zoro. "Holy crap" he said, as he saw the massive wave.

"Rumble Jumping Point" Chopper said, picking me up and jumping up in the air. "Just hold onto me" he said, grabbing Zoro. I watched as the buildings started to fall as the wave hit. As we landed on the bridge, I straighten myself out as Chopper just dropped Zoro and sat me down gently, Nami and Luffy also landing on the bridge. I listen as the men cheered while looking at the rushing water that had submerge that whole area. Snapping out of it, I dropped down and looked at Zoro with concerned blue eyes, while Nami and Chopper were smiling that we made it. I looked up as Nami and Chopper started screaming only for my eyes to widen at the huge wave coming towards us. As the water hit us, I felt something wrap around my body, like rope as we were all soon under the raging water. Being forcefully pulled out, I hit the ground roughly and started to cough as I slid next to Zoro, who turned his attention to me.

"Are you alright?" He asked, as I nodded my head and sat up, coughing some more.

"Hurry" Paulie said as another wave was coming. "We're not safe yet, run to Ship Building Island" he said as Luffy grabbed Nami, Zoro quickly picked me up, along with Chopper as we started to run. I looked back at the wave chasing us, but couldn't help but chuckle as Chopper was clinging to Zoro's face as he carried me, with one arm under my legs and the other under the middle of my back. We soon made it to higher ground in perfect timing. I listen as everyone was talking about having to get to higher ground, smiling I tried to help Zoro pry Chopper off of his face but the little reindeer had a death grip on him.

"Chopper let go" Zoro said, his voice muffle as he hit the reindeer lightly, still trying to pry him off before just falling backwards, as I smiled and fell on top of him, giving a breathless chuckle as he groaned.

"You morons, you're lucky to be alive" Paulie said, lighting a cigarette.

"Thanks, you saved us rope guy" Luffy said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	226. Chapter 226

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Twenty-Six

"I didn't know Aqua Laguna would be like that" Nami said. "I can't stop shaking" she said.

"If it was that bad every year we'd be sunk, I'm just as surprised as you folks are, this ain't normal at all" Paulie said.

"You pirates are one step shy of crazy" Kokoro said. "You're lucky to be alive right now" she said.

"Oh hey monster granny" Luffy said. "I didn't know you were here too" he said.

"Of course I am, I may be drunk, but I'd have to be stupid to stay at sea during this storm" Kokoro said.

"You were awesome Mr. Pirate, your arms were like bong bong" Chimney said.

"Yeah I know" Luffy said as I sat up and watched as Zoro finally pried Chopper off of his face.

"I was going to die" Zoro said. "Little turd, put my face in that death grip and pass out like that" he said, breathing heavily as I laughed.

"Hey Zoro, what were you doing down there when the wave hit?" Luffy asked. "Couldn't you get away?" He asked.

"Oh, um yeah, you know" Zoro said.

"Zoro got stuck in a chimney" Chopper and I said, as I laughed when he started choking Chopper, before raising my hands in defense when he glared at me.

"Don't worry I'll get you back" Zoro grumbled as I squealed.

"Zoro got stuck in a chimney" Luffy said before laughing. "Zoro you dope, I couldn't be that lame if I tried" he said, before Nami grabbed a hold of his cheek.

"Don't forget, you did the same thing twice" Nami snapped. "You're both dopes, okay" she growled.

"Wait, where's Sanji and Uso- where's Sanji?" Luffy said, catching himself.

"Oh yeah, there's a lot of stuff I need to tell you" Nami said. "You to Zoro" she said as he was still chocking Chopper while I was scooting away from him. He turned his glare from me and looked to Nami.

"So let me get this straight, you're saying Robin sacrifice herself to protect us" Zoro said after Nami explained everything.

"That's right" Nami said.

"The cook and Usopp are on the train with her, huh, well what should we do captain?" Zoro asked as we all looked to Luffy.

"Only one thing to do" Luffy said. "We set off and rescue them right away" he said.

"I had a feeling you'd say that" Zoro said as he stood up.

"Let's go, we're on our way Robin" Luffy said. "Hey, help us out rope guy, we need a boat, actually we need a Sea Train, you have another one of those?" He asked, looking at the blonde.

"There is no other Sea Train, the Puffing Tom is a one of the kind, the man who made that train a legend" Paulie said. "It's a miracle it got finished at all" he said, "so sorry, I can't pull another Sea Train out of my ass" he said.

"Okay then, leaned us a ship" Luffy said. "The strongest and fastest one you guys got" he said.

"Damn it, would you give it a rest already" Paulie said. "Are you stupid, you saw what just happened, you barely survived that wave on land and you want to go out to sea" he said.

"I don't care how good the ship is, you wouldn't last five minutes" someone said.

"No kidding" another person said.

"You idiot" another said.

"Even during a normal Aqua Laguna, no ship has ever made it through the storm" Paulie said. "And this year it's anything but normal, just look at what happen to the backstreets, this is the first time the waves have ever done damage like that" he said. "Water Seven was built to last, if it starts shaking then we damn well better listen, I'm telling ya, even if you went out there in our biggest galleon, you'd be smash to smithereens" he said. "I'm not going to let you sail out there if I know you won't make it back alive, wait till morning, we'll leaned you a ship as soon as the storm passes" he said. "The rest of you head to the evacuation shelter, we're done searching for missing people, we can't stand around like idiots waiting for a wave to hit us" he said.

"Right" the men said.

"Hold on" Nami said. "If we wait after the storm settles, we won't make it in time to save Robin, will we" she said. "I heard about Enies Lobby long before we came here, when you said it was a government island it made me remember something" she said. "It's not just a base, it's also were the Gates of Justice is located, isn't it" she said, as I flinched. "Well, I'm not mistaken am I" the orange haired female said.

"Gates of Justice" Zoro said, as I clenched my fist.

"Enies Lobby is known as a judicial island, but that's a lie, the court they have there is only for show, the truth is, if you've been taken there then you're already considered guilty" Nami said. "When you arrive, the government walks you through an empty court room, leading to a pair of cold, steel doors that tower above the entire island" she said. "Those doors are known as the Gates of Justice, the criminals who walk through them must abandon all hope, once they reach the other side they'll never see the light of day ever again" she said. "Once you set sail beyond those doors, there's only two destinations you can reach, neither of which you are ever likely to leave" she said. "One is Navy Headquarters where the strongest military powers in the world gather in the name of justice" she said.

"The other is Impel Down, an underwater prison filled with torture chambers and execution blocks" I said, interrupting Nami as she looked at me slightly surprised. "No matter how vicious they maybe, the criminals imprison there can only wait for death" I said.

"In other words, going to Enies Lobby is no different than a death sentence, there's no trail, no justice, and no hope of escape" Nami said, looking at me before turning her attention back to the rest as I crossed my arms and looked to the ground. "Am I right?" She asked. "Robin has a bounty on her head, no matter where they take her, she'll face death or worse, every second we spend here talking she gets one step closer to the Gates of Justice, don't you dare tell us to wait until tomorrow" she said.

"If you know that much already, I only got one thing to say, even if the sea was calm and you were able to set sail, that's the last place you should ever go" Paulie said. "Don't forget, you people are wanted criminals just the same as your friends" he said, causing me to scoff silently and look away. Even if we were all to get caught, they'd be executed and I'd be force to give my brothers location away so we can be forcefully taken home. "Just like you said, Enies Lobby is the front door to the World Governments own personal playground, they've drawn battle lines around that place that should never ever be crossed" he said. "Regardless of how they feel about their crew mates, no pirate would be stupid enough to launch a rescue mission there, they know what would happen" he said. "Taking a fight in that place is like declaring war on the entire Navy

"Hey, I know how you must feel but, Paulie's right" someone said.

"You can't leave during Aqua Laguna anyway, you'll be dead before you even get there" another person said.

"There's no point in throwing your lives away over there" someone else said.

"Luffy" Nami said.

"Fine then, we'll steal a ship" Luffy said as a wave hit some of the shipwrights. "Our crew mate is counting on us, don't try and get in our way" he said. "We're leaving now" he said.

"Woah, even the waves got mad" Chimney said.

"Woah is he going to fight us" someone said.

"That sure was scary" another person said.

"Fine then, you want a fight you got it" Paulie said, stretching a piece of rope. Each of us go into a fighting stance.

"All of you stop it" Kokoro said.

"Kokoro" Nami said.

"Stop being such a damn fool Straw Hat, like it or not Paulie's right on this one" Kokoro said.

"Shut up Granny, it's none of your business" Luffy said.

"You sure about that, boy, either way these folks are just trying to stop you from killing yourself" Kokoro said. "The point is, no matter how mad you are, no ship can handle Aqua Laguna, only a Sea Train made by a legendary man stands a chance" she said.

"I know that, but I don't have any choice since the only Sea Train in the world has left town already" Luffy said.

"If you're prepared to die that's fine, just come along with me, we'll brave the storm, on my Sea Train" Kokoro said, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

~Time Skip~

"Woah, a secret base" Chimney said.

"It's been more than eight years since anyone's set foot in here and nobodies touch the Sea Train for more than twelve" she said.

"Let's go Chopper" Luffy said as he ran down the stairs.

"Right" Chopper said, following after.

"I'm warning you, the thing might not run anymore" Kokoro said.

"What, you better be kidding me" Luffy said, as Kokoro laughed.

"Now, now, settle down boys, you can run as fast as you like but you're not getting inside without the key" Kokoro said as we followed slowly behind the two. "Huh, now that's weird, it's open" she said as we saw that the wooden door was cracked open, soon Luffy pulled it the rest of the way open.

"Woah, awesome" Luffy exclaimed, "check out the face" he said.

"It's so cool" Chopper said.

"Unlike the Puffing Tom, this one here's a crazy train" Kokoro said. "It's name is Rocket Man, comes with no guarantee, so board at your own risk" she said.

"Rocket Man" Luffy said, sparkles in his eyes.

"Sounds fast" Chopper said, with sparkles in his eyes also. I yelped as I felt someone pinch my ass, looking to Zoro with a blush staining my cheek and narrowing my eyes I saw the neutral expression but a glint in his eyes.

"That was for earlier, wasn't it?" I asked.

"No, but don't worry, I'll get you back" Zoro said, smirking as I shivered.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	227. Chapter 227

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Twenty-Seven

"Neato" Chimney said as she looked at the train.

"Did you have to add the face?" Zoro asked.

"Don't worry, it maybe mean but it won't bite" Kokoro said, causing me to laugh.

"Hey look its Icepop's" Luffy said as Iceburg got off the train.

"Hello there Straw Hat, so you're okay after all, it seems your friends faith was well founded, I assume you brought them here Kokoro" Iceburg said.

"The question is, what are you doing here?" Kokoro asked. "You've been through a lot today, you need rest" she said.

"Well, let's just say you and I were thinking the same thing" Iceburg said. "We have a soft spot for idiots, don't we" he said, causing the woman to laugh. "Go ahead, I just finished servicing it, watering and coal have been loaded and steam is building up now" he said.

"Thanks for getting it ready for us, we owe you one" Luffy said, before almost falling over.

"I wouldn't celebrate yet if I were you, you might not even survive the ride, this was our failed prototype before we made the Puffing Tom, no matter how you tune it you can't control its speed" Iceburg said. "In other words it's a runaway train" he said.

"That's fine, it can go as fast as it wants" Luffy said. "Hurry up, let's go, get on already" he said as he moved the stairs to one of the doors. "We're leaving as soon as Nami gets here Granny" he said, before almost falling off the stairs. Grabbing the door he opened it. "Oh man" he said before getting inside the train.

"Luffy are you okay?" Chopper asked. "You've been kind of shaky on your feet since we found you" he said.

"He probably just lost too much blood" Zoro said.

"Maybe, I am kind of feeling dizzy" Luffy said. "I think I need some meat" he said, as my ears twitch at the sound of footsteps.

"Hurry this way" I heard Nami say.

"Hey wait, I don't know why you have to go all the way down here to eat your dinner" I heard a new voice say.

"He's right, you're hungry eat now" another person said.

"You think all that food is for me" Nami said.

"What" the two people said.

"Sorry I took so long" Nami said.

"Nami" Zoro said.

"Hey, save the small talk for later, get on board so we can go" Luffy snapped.

"Wow amazing, so there's another sea train, huh" Nami said.

"It was hiding here all this time and we never knew" a man, probably a conductor, said.

"This is a real surprise" the other conductor said.

"You're the one who told us to hurry, why are you the last one here?" Luffy asked as Nami pulled a giant bag off of the wagon the two conductors were pulling. "And what's with the big bag?" He asked.

"I brought you food and drinks" Nami said, as I sweat drop at Zoro and Luffy as the crouched near the bag.

"Sorry I just yelled at you" Luffy said, stuffing his face.

"He's ready to go" Kokoro said.

"You'll shoot out of the canal into the ocean" Iceburg said, "if you can latch to the railway after that it should be a good start" he said.

"Don't you worry a bit, I like to drink, but I take my job seriously" Kokoro said. "You just stay here and give that body of yours a good rest" she said.

"Sounds fine to me" Iceburg said.

"And while I'm taking care of these pirate folk, I hope you don't mind watching Gonbe and Chimney for me" Kokoro said.

"Yes that's fine" Iceburg said.

"Don't go troubling yourself over him either" Kokoro said. "That boy got hit by a sea train you know, if he can survive that I'm sure he'll be okay" she said. "Besides we got the King of the Pirates on our side, we can't lose" she said, as I sighed, watching Luffy offered Chopper a pineapple.

"Straw Hat" a man said as he and a bunch of people appeared.

"Who's there?" Luffy asked, with his mouth full of meat.

"The Franky Family" Nami said.

"We're kind of busy right now" Zoro said, standing up and grabbing a hold of his swords.

"Please Straw Hat, you guys got to take us with you" the man said, crying. "Some people from Galley La said you were going to take a Sea Train to Enies Lobby, those government bastards took Franky; they took our bro from us" he said. "We want to go, but we can't get through Aqua Laguna alone" he said.

"You sure you want to pick a fight on their turf?" Kokoro asked.

"I'll fight anyone, anywhere" the man said.

"We got to get our bro back" another guy said.

"I don't care what happens to us as long we can save him" a girl with square shaped hair said.

"We're begging you" another girl with the same hair style said. "Please help us Straw Hat, we'll do anything" she said.

"If we don't hurry, bro is done for" the first man said.

"You got to be kidding me, you steal our money, beat up our friend, and then ask us for help" Nami said.

"I don't care" the man said as he fell to his hands and knees crying. "Even if it's wrong I'm still begging you, I'll give up my pride if I can save him" he said as Luffy finished eating and walked up the stairs and into the train.

"Come on, hurry up" Luffy said, catching us by surprise

"Thank you so much" the man said as they all cheered.

"Are you sure about this?" Nami asked.

"Eh, it's fine" Luffy said.

"Thank you, thank you Straw Hat" the man said.

"Well let's go" Luffy said.

"We don't have to get on the train though, we'll just hope on our King Bulls and head out to sea the same time the train takes off, all you have to do is let the bulls catch a ride on your tail" the man said.

"What are King Bulls?" Zoro asked.

"Anyways we're off, thanks, see ya soon" the man said as they all turned around and quickly left. "Let's go" he said as they all cheered.

~Time Skip~

"I'd feel more comfortable letting Chopper do this" I said as Zoro and I sat in another car while the others where in the one beside us and Chopper was putting coal in the furnace. I blushed as the swordsman tightening the freshly wrapped bandages around my mid section as he rubbed his hands up and down my side, leaning in he pressed his lips gently against mine and wrapped his arms around my body. I blushed as I wrapped my arms around his neck and started to kiss back; a moan escaped past my lips but was muffled as the swordsman pushed his tongue in my mouth and started to explore every inch of it. "Mph" I moaned as I feel him push my shirt up some more and rub up and down my body, his hands starting to explore a little. Pulling away, my face was pure red as I looked at the cocky smirk on his face. As Zoro goes in to kiss me again, we both stopped as Luffy opens the door.

"What's taking you guys so long hurry up" Luffy whined as we both looked at him with redden faces. "Hey Zoro, why are you so close to Skylar?" he said, confused.

"Get out you idiot" we both exclaimed. After that little incident we all sat together in the same car, Zoro looked slightly irritated but still had a smirk on his face, as I was blushing in embarrassment. Soon the train took off and Luffy decided to go sit all the way in front of the train, outside it. I was in a sort of trance, not paying attention to what the others were saying.

"What in the world is this place?" Nami asked shaking me out of my daze like trance; I saw her looking out a window as we could hear Luffy screaming.

"An underground canal" I heard Kokoro say.

"Hey Luffy you okay?" Nami asked.

"Water in my nose" I heard Luffy cough out.

"Duh, what did you expect what would happen?" Nami snapped, as Kokoro laughed.

"Careful" Kokoro said.

"Woo, didn't see that one coming" Luffy said. "Aw man this is getting exciting" he said. "Hey, hey, Granny, it feels a lot like we're falling" he said.

"We're almost to the exit, full speed ahead until we fly out of here" Kokoro said.

"What" Nami cried out, "no way, you're kidding right?" She asked, before screaming. I looked out the window with Zoro as we shot out of the canal, Luffy screamed as we were in the air.

"Straw Hat, the entire Franky Family thanks you for helping us, we'll never forget it" the man from before said. "Fire the connection cannons" he said. Something hit the train as Zoro held onto me, tightly as some debris flew towards us.

"Cool" I heard Luffy say.

"Hey, nice job, pretty high class bulls you got there" Kokoro said.

"Awesome" Luffy said.

"Damn, those stupid bastards" Zoro said, coughing. "You idiots you got to be more careful" he snapped. I couldn't help but laugh as I looked out one of the windows, watching as the men cheered.

"What a cheerful bunch of guys" I heard Kokoro say.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	228. Chapter 228

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Twenty-Eight

"Hey monster granny, so is this the fastest Rocket Man can go?" Luffy asked, causing me to raise an eyebrow. "It's not very fast at all" he said.

"Just hold your horses, things will change once we hit the railway" Kokoro said.

"Railway, where is it? I don't see it anywhere" Luffy said as I looked down at the water.

"Ah, looks like it drifted a bit, huh" Kokoro said. "Listen, I know these Sea Trains like the back of my hand, I'll find that railway, no problem" she said. "Found ya, let's go" she said, as the train suddenly jerked to the side, sighing I pulled away from the window and looked at Zoro, frowning at the bottle in his hand. "Attention, this train will soon be on the railway, once we are, our acceleration will increase extremely, find something to hold on to, so we can keep the engine reach to a minimum" she said over an intercom.

"A minimum we'll be injured regardless" Nami said, as the train started to shake. I wrap my arms around Zoro's neck to keep from falling, only to blush at the smirk on his face as he put an arm around my waist. We were all jolted back as the train finally hit the railway. Soon everyone was in the train, it turns out Gonbe and Chimney had snuck aboard, along with Paulie and two other shipwrights, but it seems like nobody noticed them yet.

"I thought I was a goner" Luffy and Chimney said.

"You almost where, I said, if you don't come inside, you're going to get blown away" Kokoro said. I smiled as I leaned back against Zoro, feeling him wrap his arms around me and rest his chin on top of my head.

"Whew, that speed was crazy" Luffy said.

"Told ya" Kokoro said.

"He's right that was rough" the bigger of the two shipwrights said.

"Hurt my back" the other one said.

"Hold on a second, there are a few more people than there should be" Zoro said.

"Yeah, who do you mean?" The two shipwrights asked, causing me to sweat drop.

"He means you" Paulie snapped.

"I mean you too" Zoro snapped.

"I decided to come along with you, I tried, but no matter what I said or did stopped you" Paulie said. "And the enemy you'd go through all this to rescue your friend from is the exact same one that tried to kill Iceburg" he said. "I got a word or two of my own to say to those bastards" he said.

"Yeah, you're not the only one" the big shipwright said. "We'd figure if we snuck onto the train and followed you we'd be right behind you when things went down with those no good assassins" he said.

"So here we are, our hunch was right, let us join you, we want to avenged Iceburg" the other shipwright said, pressing a piece of his hair that was spiked up down, only for it to pop back up on his hand, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"Sounds like we all have a common enemy" the man in the Franky Family said. "They're the same one's that kidnapped our bro Franky" he said.

"Yeah, he's right, no point in playing dumb, we know exactly who they are" the female in the pink outfit said.

"Hey Galley La, if anything happens to him, it's going to be on your shoulders" the other female said.

"Can it, Iceburg's the one that endured the most here" Paulie said.

"Hey, what the heck are they talking about?" the big shipwright asked. "Come on, there's something you're not telling us Paulie" he said.

"Yeah, it's time to come clean" the other shipwright said. "Tell us everything" he said, "we need answers, you know who the true culprit is" he said. "We're not stupid you know we have a pretty good idea who it is" he said. "You're not going to surprise us" he said.

"Well I guess the story about them disappearing was too covenant, fine, I'll tell ya" Paulie said. "The true identities of those mask men are Lucci, Kaku, Kalifa, and Blueno from the bar" he said. "It was them, they're the ones who tried to kill Iceburg" he said, as the two shipwrights stared surprised. "Are you telling me you never even thought of them" the blonde snapped.

"You said they went back to their hometowns" the second shipwright said.

"Come on, you believed that" Paulie snapped, I watched in amusement as the two shipwrights were telling the blonde that they thought it was two men from the backstreet. "Who the hell are they?" The blonde snapped.

"What, you're kidding, you've never heard of them?" The second shipwright asked. "They're pretty famous in the backstreets" he said.

"Right, right" the big guy said.

"Why would half the foremen leave in the middle of a crisis? Didn't-" Paulie started to say.

"Whew, that really hit the spot, man I was starving" Luffy said, catching everyone's attention. "Right so, even though we've gotten in a few fights back in town with both the Franky Family and with the Galley La shipwrights, the enemy we're all going after here is one in the same" he said. "Now the strongest one, the toughest out of all of them is definable that pigeon guy" he said. "He's mine, I'm going to beat the crap out of him" he said.

"Luffy's right, this is a battle to get what those four goons from the World Government took from us, so we either reach them in time or all of this will be for nothing" Zoro said.

"Granny look, it's Aqua Laguna" Chimney said from one of the windows.

"Oh, it's here already" Kokoro said.

"Hey, let me take a look" Nami said, as she opened one of the windows, letting in a huge gust of air. "Oh no, hey, shouldn't you be in the engine room right now, you got to find some way to dodge that gigantic wave" she said.

"Rocket Man can't be controlled, remember, we can't adjust the speed, use the breaks, or change our course, my job ended as soon as I got us up on the railway" Kokoro said. "Train's running up the track, running at full speed and there's nothing anybody can do to stop it" she said.

"No" Nami said. "Hey, if we don't do something and fast this, trains going-" she started to say but stopped.

"Everybody on this train has the exact same goal, there's no point in fighting separately" Luffy said, holding his hand out.

"Yeah" the guy from the Franky Family said, holding his arm out for Luffy to grab.

"He's right" Paulie said, grabbing Luffy's arm as the guy grabbed his arm.

"From this point forward we fight as one, there are two more of my crew on that other train, once we've caught up to them our fighting force will be even stronger" Luffy said. "Listen up, we're not going to let that big wave beat us, we will achieve our goal, let's go" he said.

"Yeah" we all said.

"Alright boys, why don't you show me what you can do about that wave" Kokoro said.

"You got it, fire all cannons blow it to bits" the guy from the Franky Family said.

"Yeah, cannons are my specialties" the big shipwright said.

"It's just water, don't be afraid bros, prepare the cannons" the man said.

"Right" all the others said. As they were preparing their cannons, a strange noise, like a Transponder Snail sounded out.

"Oh, the Transponder Snail's ringing" Nami said, pulling it out from between her breast. "Hey guys it's from Sanji" she said.

"Nami, Nami can you hear me?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah" Nami said. "What's going on Sanji?" she asked.

"I got some bad news, things have gotten complicated" Sanji said.

"What do you mean?" Nami asked. "Wait a sec, what was that noise?" She asked as we all heard something. "Is someone there with you or something?" She asked.

"It's nothing, just some dumbass" Sanji said.

"Huh, say what, Sanji what's that noise? Sounds like a bunch of screaming, are you okay over there?" Nami asked. "What do you mean by dumbass?" She asked.

"Sorry, dumbasses actually" Sanji said. My ears twitched at the sound of cannons being fired.

"Bring more cannon balls" Paulie said as the men came back inside to gather what they needed.

"Got it" someone from the Franky Family said.

"Aim for the center, on one spot" the second shipwright said.

"Hocus Pocus, give it all you got" Chimney said as Kokoro drank.

"Yeah, good luck with that" Kokoro said. "By the way the tracks do rise up a bit, but not enough to get us over that wave" she said. "Rocket man has done pretty well out here so far" she said, "but if we get hit we're finished" she said.

"Does that mean that we're all going to die" Chopper cried out.

"No guarantees, I warned ya now, didn't I" Kokoro said.

"I don't want to die" Chimney cried out, Gonbe agreeing.

"I see, they still have Robin" Nami said as I turned my attention back to her.

"Sounds like things are pretty lively on your end too" Sanji said.

"You have no idea" I said as I watched Chopper, Chimney, and Gonbe run around screaming.

"Hey, listen Sanji, I need to tell you why Robin's doing all this" Nami said. "And also, why everyone's screaming for that matter" she said, an irritation mark on her head. "Shut up" she snapped, causing the three to stop. "So like I was just saying, we found out why Robin's with CP9, we're out here trying to follow her but things are kind of crazy right now, it's a long story" she said. I sighed as I listen to the men screaming and the cannons being fired outside, not really paying attention to what they were saying.

"Hey Luffy" Zoro said.

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking" Luffy said. "That wave's asking for it huh" he said, swinging his arm around. I watched as the two walked outside to the front of the train, raising an eyebrow, I bit my lip as I felt some worry for them.

"Sanji" Nami said as the train started to rock, I fell on my ass, as Nami also fell, letting the Transponder Snail go.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	229. Chapter 229

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Twenty-Nine

"It's all or nothing" Kokoro said, as the train tilted upwards some. My eyes were wide with shock as we were going at an extreme speed, Chopper and them all screaming as I looked up at the roof of the train while lying on my back.

"We made it" I heard the men outside cheer, causing me to sigh in relief. Sitting up, I smiled at the cheers outside, but didn't pay attention to the words they were cheering out.

"Hey, hey Nami are you okay" I heard Sanji say, causing me to look to the Transponder Snail that was lying beside her.

"Yeah, I…I think so" Nami said.

"We survived after all, huh" Kokoro said, laughing. "You pirates know how to party, keep up the good work" she said. "Let's not get a head of ourselves everybody, we're not through the storm yet" Kokoro said.

"Yes ma'am" all the men said outside.

"I'm not afraid of anything anymore" one of the men said.

"Wow that was really fun" Luffy said as he came in through one of the windows.

"I knew you were strong, but that was something else" the girl in pink said.

"Are you an alien or something, because that was totally out of this world" the one wearing yellow said, as Zoro came in, knocking Luffy over.

"Oops, sorry about that" Zoro said, as I chuckled.

"Luffy come here a sec" Nami said.

"Huh" we all said, looking to the orange haired girl.

"Sanji wants to talk" Nami said, holding the Transponder Snail out to Luffy.

"That you Luffy" Sanji said.

"Yep, it's me" the raven haired boy said. "What's up, you save Robin?" He asked.

"No sorry, afraid I'm still working on that one, but Nami just told me why Robin surrendered and all that stuff, so yeah, I know what's going on" Sanji said.

"I see, that's good, well anyways you know what's next, go ahead, give them hell Sanji" Luffy said.

"Huh" Nami said, as I felt my lips twitch downwards.

"Hold on, he'll die if he fights them now" Zoro said. "If he wants to stand a chance he's got to wait for us" he said. "Hey cook, can you hear me?" the moss haired male asked. "Some of the guys on that train are really tough, you sho-" he started to say.

"Zoro" Luffy interrupted. "Its fine, if it was you, would you wait?" He asked. "If you were on that train right now, instead of him and I told you that Robin sacrifice herself to protect us, would you sit there and do nothing?" He asked. "No use in trying to stop him" he said.

"Read me like a book" Sanji said. "But thanks moss head, I never knew that you cared about me so much" the blonde said, causing me to laugh.

"I hope they kill you" Zoro snapped.

"Anyways that settles it, I was willing to fight for Robin even before I knew the truth" Sanji said. "But now that you told me how she really feels, I wouldn't stop even if you begged me" he said.

"I hope he's okay on his own" Nami said, as the call ended.

"Granny hurry, make the train go faster" Luffy said.

"Faster" Kokoro said.

"Yeah, more like zoom, you know" Luffy said, stretching his arm really fast, before bringing it back.

"Oh don't you worry, this baby is already going way too fast than it was suppose to" Kokoro said. "In fact we're going so fast, we can't even stop anymore" she said.

~Time Skip~

I sighed as I straighten my outfit, I wore a black shirt that stopped at my chest, a flowing gray tank top that was light on the top and dark on the bottom over it, I wore black jeans that had vertical cuts that started at mid thigh and go down, my swords were strapped to my side as I tapped the tip of my black boots on the ground, I looked to Nami, only to cover my eyes as I saw that she was changing in front of everyone. "Okay, now I'm ready for battle" Nami said as she held her Clima Takt. "What's going on?" She asked, looking at the three men with nose bleeds.

"Don't you play innocent with me immoral girl, don't have no shame changing your clothes in front of everyone" Paulie snapped.

"Shame is overrated" the three men said before falling over.

"What was I suppose to do, the train only has one car?" Nami asked, as I looked at her confused.

"Cover up your legs, cover up your stomach" Paulie snapped. "That goes for you too square head sisters, people like you are corrupting society" he snapped.

"Whatever you're just too shy" Kiwi said, I was glad I finally got the name of some of the Franky Family and the other two shipwrights.

"Shy boy" Mozu said, as the two pointed at the blonde, I chuckled as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Why you" Paulie growled.

"Ha! If you fellows like I can change too" Kokoro said, causing me to laugh.

"Please, anything but that" the three men who fell down said. "We promise we'll behave" they said.

"If you don't like mature women it's your loss" Kokoro said

"Stupid black shorts with their stupid tiny pockets" I heard Luffy say, looking at him I sweat drop when I saw him trying to shove a piece of meat into his pocket. "Come on, get in there" he said.

"Don't put meat in your pants you idiot" Nami said.

"I'm starting to think that you might be able to pull this off, you certainly seem riled up if nothing" Kokoro said, I looked to Zoro; the only thing he changed was he got rid of his shirt and wore a yellow jacket.

"You bet we are, those jerks got away with Robin last time, but now that I know what's going on they don't stand a chance" Luffy said.

"I hope your right, cause if you get stuck in something again, you're going to have hell to pay" Nami said.

"Nah don't worry, I have a reason to beat them this time around" Luffy said.

"Uh, right" Nami said.

"Hey did you just change your weapon Nami?" Zoro asked.

"Oh no, it's pretty much the same one as before, Usopp just improved it with some dials after we got back from Skypiea, this is the perfect Clima Takt" Nami said.

"I see, so that's his" Zoro started to say.

"Right" Nami said. "It's Usopp, uh, last work" she said as her and Luffy got depressed.

"Don't get all sad now" Zoro snapped.

~Time Skip~

"Hey, hold on, where did Luffy run off to?" Nami asked.

"Beats me" Zoro said, as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Beats me, come on, you know that idiot, what if he fell into the water or something" Nami said.

"That's impossible, I mean he was right here up to a few seconds ago" Zoro said. "Right Chopper" he said.

"What? Oh, sure" Chopper said.

"This is Luffy we're talking about, that doesn't mean anything, I'm worried cause he was here and he's not here now" Nami said.

"Maybe he's stuck in Rocket Man's chimney, it happens, right Zoro" Chopper said, causing me to burst out laughing.

"Oh sure and chocking you happens to" Zoro snapped. "Stop laughing your next" he snapped over at me, causing me to squeal, as I stayed near Nami.

~Time Skip~

"Are we there yet? Where's Bashing Tom?" Luffy asked from outside.

"It's Puffing Tom, anyway get inside before you catch a cold, you just changed clothes and you're soaking wet already" Nami said as she looked out one of the windows.

"I don't care, it's more awesome up here" I heard Luffy say, causing me to chuckle.

"There's no point in trying to convince him to come in" I said.

"Fine" Nami said, closing the window.

"Now Gum Gum" Zambai said.

"Three Hundred Caliber" Lulu said.

"Cannon, boom" they both said as the others fell over.

"Would all of you stop screwing around" Zoro snapped.

"We're bored" Zambai and Lulu said.

"Polish your weapons or something, what's wrong with you" Zoro said, sitting down on a barrel and pulling me down onto his lap.

"Uh, yeah, I tried to tell those guys the same thing earlier but they wouldn't listen to me" Paulie said. I gave a breathless laugh as the two sighed.

"Hey, check it out" I heard Luffy say from outside. "There's a train in front of us" he said.

"It's the Puffing Tom" we all said as we stood up and held our weapons.

"Seems a bit early, don't you think?" Kokoro asked, as I sweat drop at everyone trying to fit through the window at the same time.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	230. Chapter 230

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Thirty

"That's the Puffing Tom alright, but it's just one of the cars, there's no engine and it doesn't look like it's moving" Zambai said.

"That can't be right" Zoro said.

"What's going on here" Tilestone said loudly.

"Does this mean it got detach somehow" Lulu said.

"Maybe something happened and Sanji and Usopp are on there" Chopper said.

"Big bro Franky too" Kiwi and Mozu said.

"Well I hope not because we're about to crash into them" Paulie said. "Granny hit the break" he said.

"I already told you now didn't I, we don't got one" I heard Kokoro say.

"We're going to crash" I heard Chimney cry out.

"Luffy, what are you going to do?" Chopper asked as we watch Luffy back up some.

"I'm flying over to see what's up, now Gum Gum Rocket" Luffy said as he shot himself forward.

"Wow" Zambai said.

"Let's hope he doesn't miss" I said.

"Straw Hat's coming out" Zambai said. "Looks like they're shooting him and he's saying no" he said.

"Well whatever happens the train cars must be full of Marines" Lulu said.

"So what's the plan rope man?" I heard Kokoro ask.

"If we don't move those cars out of the way we might get knocked off" Paulie said.

"Let the Franky Family handle this, we'll dismantle them before they can hit us" Zambai said.

"Let me help, I want to destroy stuff to" Tilestone said.

"Here that men, get to work" Zambai said as the other members of the Franky Family cheered.

"Hey Zoro" Luffy called out to us.

"Here that Roronoa, he's calling for you" Lulu said.

"Go ahead, cut up" Luffy said.

"Okay" Zoro said.

"That's it" Zambai, Lulu, and Tilestone said. I crossed my arms as I watched the moss haired swordsman. I smiled as the two cars were cut into many pieces; everyone else seemed surprised as they looked at what the swordsman had done.

"Hey, before you do something crazy like that you got to warn us first" Lulu said.

"Yeah heard me say cut them didn't you" Luffy said.

"I didn't think he could actually do it" Lulu said.

"Of course he could do it, we'd be dead right now if he couldn't" Luffy said.

"Yeah, I guess that's true but you shouldn't give me a heart attack" Lulu said.

"He's got all that power and he's not even the leader of the crew" Zambai said.

"Good thing we've made friends with those guys" Kiwi said.

"Anyways that was awesome, nice work" Zambai said. I laughed as Zambai and them repeated what Zoro had done to, I laughed even more as he and Lulu fought over who would be Zoro and who would be the train.

"Hey guys" Zoro said. "We're not done yet" he said as he put his bandanna on.

"What the hell is that?" Zambai asked.

"It's a Sea King" Tilestone said as we looked at the Sea King, which appeared to be cut in half.

"The giant monster was..." Lulu started to say as Luffy looked at the Sea King with sparkles in his eyes and a hungry look.

"Sashimi" Luffy said, causing me to sweat drop.

"It's split in half" Chopper said.

"Let's grill it up" Luffy said.

"Really, that's all you can think of" I said.

"Someone killed that giant thing" Kiwi said.

"It was big enough to swallow up Rocket man in one gulp" Chopper said.

"What the, hey, there's a guy out there" Zambai said after a while.

"What? Why would a person be out on the tracks?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah, it's the ship slasher" Zambai said.

"That's not good" everyone said.

"Ship what?" Luffy asked.

"They call him Ship Slasher T-Bone, he's from the Navy, his sword cuts through pirate ships like a knife cuts through a steak" Zambai said.

"Oh, that sounds awesome" Luffy said.

"Maybe it would be awesome if it were somebody else's problem" Zambai said. "Alright men let's go, we only get one shot, set your sight on T-Bone, you ready" he said as the members of the Franky Family cheered.

"Hold on" Luffy said.

"What, we don't have time to hold on, he's going to cut Rocket Man in half" Zambai said.

"Geez, there's nothing to worry about, Zoro's got this, just watch" Luffy said, as I nodded my head.

"I'm only going to tell you this one time, get the hell out of the way" Zoro said.

"I am a proud captain of the Navy, I shall not let you pass, be it wool or steel; I'll slice your ship in two" T-Bone said, drawing his sword.

"Good luck with that one" Zoro said, "we won't stop till we reach our goal" he said, drawing his swords. "And I'll cut down anything in our way" he said, putting the white sword in his mouth.

"On guard" T-Bone said. "I hate crooked swords play, Right Angle Flying Bird" he said as he came running towards the train. I watched as Zoro jumped off the train and ran towards the man, as the Navy captain sliced his sword, the gust of air taking shape of a bird as it came towards Zoro. The swordsman dodged it as he cut the bird. I watched in amazement as the moss haired swordsman attacked the Navy captain, breaking the man's sword and sent him flying by us before crashing into the water.

"No way" Zambai said, as Zoro grabbed a hold of the train. "He beat T-Bone" he said as everyone cheered.

"He must of come from one of the loose cars, got to hand it to him, it takes a lot of guts to keep going through a storm like this" Zoro said. "But still, that's not enough to stop us, I'm sure the burden of justice is a heavy one" he said, removing his bandanna. "But we got a few burdens of our own" he said. Once back inside, I smiled as Zoro had fallen asleep, I was seated on his lap and one arm was tightly around my waist.

"You think it was Sanji?" Chopper asked

"Of course, how else do you think those train cars got dethatch good strategy huh" Nami said. I sighed as Zambai brought a blanket over to us, I let him hand it to me to lay over me and Zoro.

"So, you think we'll catch up soon?" Luffy asked.

"Seems like it" Nami said, causing my smiled to widen.

"Yeah, I'm ready for a fight" Luffy said as we went back to his spot at the front of the train outside. "Go Rocket Man, we're going to beat up that pigeon guy" I heard him say from outside

~Time Skip~

"WOAH, TURN BACK" I heard the rubbery boy shout.

"What was that?" Lulu asked. "He wants us to turn back" he said.

"Is that so, well that's certainly a relief" Tilestone said.

"Right, I suppose we should get ready to turn this thing around then" Lulu said.

"Yep" Tilestone said.

"WHAT" we all shouted.

"But we've already come so far" Nami said.

"No way, what about Robin and Usopp, Zoro" Chopper said as he looked at the sleeping swordsman. "What are we going to do?" He said over and over.

"About what?" Zoro asked as he woke up.

"That idiot, what in the hell is he thinking?" Paulie asked.

"Maybe there's a reason" I said.

"Hey Straw Hat, why do you want to turn back?" Tilestone and Lulu asked.

"Answer us" Zambai said.

"Yeah, tell us why, you better give us a reason" Kiwi and Mozu said.

"That's not what I meant" Luffy said.

"Huh" we all said.

"I was telling that giant frog that jumped on the railway to turn back" Luffy said. "He came out of nowhere" he said.

"It's Yokozuna "Chimney said.

"Yokozuna" Kokoro said.

"No way, look out, a giant frogs on the tracks" the Franky Family said.

"Froggy, turn back, get out of the way" Luffy said. "LOOK OUT" he screamed. "DUMB FROG, don't glare at me you big stupid, slimy jerk" he snapped. "You realize that slap of yours derailed our train, don't you" he growled "We were about to catch up to Sanji too, now apologize" I heard him say.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	231. Chapter 231

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Thirty-One

"Dumb frog, I'm going to eat you" Luffy snapped.

"Well looks like they're having fun outside" I said, listening to the sounds of the two fighting.

"I don't know what's going on out there right now but it can't be good, hey are you guys alright?" Paulie asked.

"I guess so" Mozu said.

"Help, my back" Lulu said, squished against the wall and Tilestone, as Chopper was trapped under the man.

"Oh no, our King Bulls are gone, they disappeared" Zambai said, looking out a window.

"No way, but how?" Kiwi and Mozu asked.

"So, we're the ones who disappeared, our train probably got derailed back there" Paulie said, was no one listening to Luffy while he was screaming and shouting.

"Woah, that's even worse" Kiwi and Mozu said.

"What, but how?" Chopper asked.

"Well there's not much we can do, since we're completely off course" Paulie said.

"We're going to die" Kiwi and Mozu cried out as they and Chopper freaked out.

"At a time like this" Paulie said as we all noticed Zoro was asleep.

"Of course" I said, sweat dropping.

"This guy's one in a million" everyone said, causing my sweat drop to grow bigger.

"Hey" Zambai said, looking out the window.

"Yeah" Kokoro responded.

"Are we going to be okay or what? If we can't make it to Enies Lobby, I'm going to be really pissed off" Zambai said.

"Shut your trap and give me a second, trying to work" Kokoro said. I hummed as I listen to the shouting outside but didn't listen to the words that were being said. Leaning back against the swordsman I listened to his soft breathing as he tighten his grip around me.

"What are you guys looking at?" Zoro asked as he woke up.

"That ugly old lady is talking to a giant frog" Zambai said.

"Oh I get it, granny was a frog all along" Chopper said.

"She never quite passed as a human, now did she" Lulu said.

"You realize you guys are going to get hit for that later, don't you" Mozu said.

"No kidding" Kiwi said.

~Time Skip~

I looked around the train, not really paying attention to the things going on around me. My stomach was tightening at the thought of how close we were at reaching Enies Lobby. "Well now that we've found the others, it's time for our date with the World Government" I heard Nami say, causing me to flinch.

"Hell ya it is" Kokoro said, laughing.

"Okay, this is it, now approaching Enies Lobby" Zambai said. "All hands get ready for a showdown" he said, as I placed a hand on my sword while Tilestone screamed. As we kept going night soon became day as Sanji and Usopp, who was wearing a cape and weird mask was on the train with us. I sweat drop at the sparkles around Luffy and Chopper as they stared at him, oblivious to the fact that it was Usopp.

"Sniper King from Sniper Island" they both said. "For real" they said.

"That's right" Usopp said in a very deep voice. "I'm a close friend of Usopp's, I'm here because he asked me to aid you on this perilous journey" he said.

"He's a super hero" Luffy said. "I knew it, I could totally tell from the mask and cape" he said, causing my sweat drop to become bigger. "Amazing, I've never seen one before" he said.

"So wearing a mask and cape means you get super powers?" Chopper asked.

"Of course, everybody in a mask and a cape is a super hero" Luffy said.

"Really" Chopper said.

"Isn't that Usopp?" Zoro asked.

"I'm glad you're safe Usopp" Nami said.

"Me too" I said.

"That's the long nosed guy that busted into the Franky House" Zambai said.

"That's the guy that got taken away with bro" Kiwi said.

"Totally, no question" Mozu said.

"It's nice to meet you" Luffy said, holding his hand out.

"Likewise" Usopp, I mean Sniper King, said as he shook Luffy's hand.

"That's one of the guys we met at the train station" Chimney said.

"Can we have your autograph?" Chopper asked.

"Sure" Sniper King said.

"That makes me wonder, where did Usopp go?" Luffy asked.

"He's safe, there's no need to worry about him" Sniper King said, "anyways he told me the most important thing right now is saving your friend Robin, then he left" he said.

"Yep, he's absolutely right" Luffy said.

"So, uh, so where is exactly is this Sniper Island?" Chopper asked, still sparkling.

"I'll tell you" Sniper King said. "Oh the wind carries my name" he sung, "its inside of your heart" he said, before continuing to sing.

"You can basically see the sparkles around them" I said.

"Seriously, where?" Nami asked, as I chuckled while watching the three sing.

"Hey Nami" Sanji said.

"Yeah, what is it?" Nami asked.

"Just a second, the rest of you idiots should hear this too" Sanji said, getting the three to shut up. "Before we go to rescue Robin, there's something you need to know" he said. I looked down after hearing what he said, even if it was information I already knew, I still hated to hear it. "So there you have it, those CP9 guys are controlling Robin by using her childhood fears against her" the blonde said. "I'm not making excuses for not being able to save her, I just wanted to make it clear that even if we march in to get her back it doesn't necessarily mean she'll be willing to return with us" he said.

"NONE OF THOSE MATTERS, I WON'T STAND FOR THIS!" Luffy shouted, as Chopper screamed. "DAMN ROBIN" he shouted.

"It's not her fault" Nami and I snapped, hitting the rubbery boy's head.

"Of course it is Nami, Skylar, why doesn't she want us to rescue her, it doesn't make sense" Luffy said.

"Because she doesn't want to feel responsible for all the awful things that happened to our crew" we both said.

"I don't care about all that, if we don't rescue her she's going to be killed, isn't she" Luffy said. "There's no way she wants to die, so we're going to save her" he said.

"Well of course she doesn't want to die, but still" Nami started to say.

"Let it go, this doesn't change what we have to do" Zoro said. "We'll save her either way" he said.

"I'm going to beat up every last one of them" Luffy said. "There's a new move I want to try" he said, causing my lips to twitch upwards.

"Hey guys, take a look at this" Paulie said. "I've came to this island once before to do some maintenance on the railway, I drew this from what I could remember" he said. "It's a rough sketch of the overall layout of Enies Lobby" he said, sitting down a piece of paper. "The Gates of Justice are located at the back of the island, the only way to get to them is through the tower of law" he said.

"What's that big black thing?" Luffy asked.

"It represents the waterfall" Paulie and I said, now I've seen a complete layout of this place before.

"Huh" Luffy said.

"Yeah, once we're inside you'll see, how did you know?" Paulie asked looking at me.

"I don't want to talk about it" I said, causing him to shrug his shoulders.

"If we don't rescue Franky and Nico Robin before they pass through the main gate and to the Gates of Justice, then that's it, it's over" Paulie said.

"And why's that?" Luffy asked. "It doesn't matter where they take her to, we'll just keep on fighting them until we get Robin back" he said.

"We've explained this before we left Water Seven remember, Once we pass that gate the only two places we can go are Navy Headquarters or the deep sea prison" Nami said. "No matter what happens, we have to settle this before they reach those rear gates" she said.

"Yeah, pretty much" Paulie said. "On top of that, even if we all rush the island at the same time, the only one's capable of going up against those CP9 guys are you Straw Hats" he said. "After seeing what you can do I know how strong you are" he said. "That's why I think you should stay behind once we get there, give us five minutes, then charge through to the main island in Rocket Man" he said.

"The Franky Family and Galley La will go in first and break open the main gate and the main island front gate so you can pass through" Zambai said. "I'm sure we'll suffer a lot of casualties, but remember once you're in keep going no matter what, don't look back" he said. "We only got a little over sixty people, the enemy forces probably have somewhere between two and three thousand" he said. "Our best chance of victory is for you Straw Hats to concentrate on CP9 and leave the rest of the Marines to us" he said.

"Right, I got it" Luffy said.

"Alright folks, we're pulling up to the front of the island" Kokoro said. "While we're here, take a look at the sky behind Enies Lobby, behold the Gates of Justice" she said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	232. Chapter 232

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Thirty-Two

"Woah, that's huge" everyone said.

"It's not a good idea to open them all the way, when it comes time to send a criminal though only unlatch them just enough to let them pass" Kokoro said. "Behind that gate are some big Sea Kings, that part of the sea is a lot like the calm belt, an eerie body of water cutting right through the Grand Line, no normal ship would dare to sail there, they'd be lost forever" she said. "I don't know how they manage to do it, but somehow the Navy figured out a way to make it run safely" she said. "In other words, it's like the pirate girls said, you can't take back a criminal once they pass through those gates, any chance of a rescue mission is going to have to happen before they open" she said. "Go, hop to it, there's no time to lose" she said, as some people started to move.

"We'll head in and create a path for you, just like we planned" Zambai said. "Give them hell Straw Hats" he said.

"Hey, you two over there" Zoro said pointing at Nami and Usopp. "Aren't you suppose to be with us" he said.

"Wait, where's Luffy?" Chopper asked.

"Huh, he was here just a second ago" Nami said.

"You sure he's not sitting out front" I said, as Usopp and Zoro looked at one another.

"WHAT" we all screamed.

"Why the hell is he going in on his own" Paulie snapped.

"That crazy Straw Hat didn't understand the plan at all" Zambai said.

"This is Luffy we're all talking about, is this really a surprise" I said.

"There goes our strategy" Nami said.

"He said, all right I got it, didn't he" Sanji said.

"He's really not the wait five minutes type" Usopp said.

"Damn should of know" Zoro said, soon Paulie and them decided to go on and break open the main gate.

"Alright guys, you ready to roll" Kokoro said.

"Aren't you hurt?" Zoro asked.

"Don't worry, these wounds matter not" Usopp said, "to Sniper King" he said as Chopper sparkled.

"Only four minutes left, then the Sea Train Rocket Man is going to tear through" Kokoro said. "Two minutes to go" I heard her say, I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall, my hand resting near my swords, while Zoro was outside, on top of the train.

"By the way Sniper King, hey" Nami said, hitting Usopp's back when she noticed he wasn't paying attention.

"That hurt" Usopp snapped.

"You think you could teach me how to use the cold air feature on this thing" Nami said.

"Sure it's simple, I mean, why are you asking me?" Usopp asked, catching himself.

"I hate waiting" Chopper said. "I hope everyone's okay" he said, as I looked up at the ceiling.

"All we can do is be patient Chopper" Sanji said. "Even if Luffy jumped the gun, we got to sit tight and stick with the plan" he said.

~Robin's P.O.V~

"Good to see you all back" a man said as we reached a door, I kept a straight face. "Chief, Mr. Lucci's party's arrived" he said.

"Excellent" I heard a man on the other side of the door say. "Well what are you waiting for, show them in already" he said as I looked back and out the window, looking at the huge gates outside. I watched as Lucci and the others entered, leaving me and the blue haired male outside. I looked around the area we were in before my eyes landed on three posters, they were missing children posters. One was of a young boy, his hair was a golden color and spiked every which way, he had blue eyes that held anger in them as he had an angry face; he looked to be only ten. Underneath the picture was the reward money 475,000,000 beli's along with the name Cloud Strife…why did that name sound familiar. I looked to the next one, it was another boy, his hair was spiked every which way also, but was brown, his eyes were also blue and he looked about ready to cry as a pout was on his lips and tears were welled up in his eyes, unlike the first child he looked to be eight the reward money was the same as the first and the name was Sora Strife, another familiar name. The last picture though, was of a young girl, she had long brown hair and stunning blue eyes like the other two, her face held no emotion but fear shined in her eyes, the reward money was the same but…the name of this young girl was Skylar Strife, the same name of the swordswoman, my eyes widen as I stared at the picture, she looked to be eight as well.

"I see those posters caught your attention" the man from earlier said, looking at me. "They're Marine Admiral Varen's children, they've been missing for eight years" the man said, causing my eyes to widen. Marine Admiral Varen's children, the swordswoman's father is one of the Marine Admirals. I stared at the poster of the three, I remember where I heard the other two's name, she had mentioned them back when Captain Foxy was trying to get his ship back, she had mentioned them to me while the doctor and I played a game. But if their father was a Marine Admiral…why run away?

~Skylar's P.O.V~

"You ready ladies and gents, the time has finally arrived, if they don't have those gates open by now it ain't going to happen" Kokoro said. "I'm going to need you to take out that iron fence, okay samurai man" she said to Zoro who was still out on top of the train. "It seems we have to switch up our plans a little" Kokoro said as I blinked my eyes. "Your green hair samurai friend says you should all find something to hold on to" she said.

"Better hurry" Chimney said.

"Find something to hold on to" Nami said.

"But, why?" Chopper asked.

"What, are we going to go even more faster then we already are?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, moss for brains, what's going on out here?" Sanji asked, sticking his head out the window.

"They, uh, they closed the main gate" I heard Zoro say as I stuck my head out one of the windows as well.

"Huh, they did" I said.

"Say what?" Sanji asked.

"This is bad, we're going to crash" Usopp said.

"What are we going to do? What are we going to do?" Chopper asked, as Nami cried.

"I got a plan, don't worry" Zoro said.

"I'm worried" I said back.

"Alright Zoro" Nami, Usopp, and Chopper said.

"Hey frog, see fence, smash" Zoro said.

"What?" Nami, Usopp, and Chopper said, as I came back in, looking at the three. Before suddenly falling over as the train shot forwards at sudden speed, as if it went flying off the tracks.

"Oh no, we're going to die" Usopp cried, as I rubbed my head, which hurt from hitting the floor pretty hard, as I held on to a rail.

"What, but I don't want to die" Chopper cried, as Nami screamed.

"Nami this way, I'll save you, fall into my arms" Sanji said causing me to sweat drop.

"Shut up you idiot, I have enough problems right now" Nami cried out. "Zoro, you better have thought long and hard about how you're going to land this thing" she snapped as we all looked out the window.

"Of course I have" Zoro said.

"Oh" we all said.

"We fall" Zoro said.

"Of course" I said, sweat dropping.

"I hate you" the others screamed.

"We'll find out if lucks on our side soon enough" Zoro said.

"Do you have to leave everything to luck?" I snapped. The train shook as we hit something before landing roughly on the ground. "I'm going to kill that moss haired idiot" I mumbled from the floor. I sighed as I head cheering outside, jumping onto the ground as we all got off the train, I looked at Usopp who was on the ground.

"Excellent, just like I planned it" Usopp said, causing me to sweat drop.

"Woah, really" Chopper said.

"I'm surrounded my morons" I said, rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"Hey wait, I think I know that guy with the swords" I heard someone say as we were surrounded by Marines and men in black suits.

"Yeah, he's one of Straw Hat Luffy's henchmen, Pirate Hunter Zoro" a Marine said.

"Henchmen, huh" Sanji said, laughing.

"At least he recognized me, you're not even an henchmen, you're Pirate A" Zoro said.

"What was that?" Sanji asked.

"Oh boy, here we go" I said.

"Maybe B" Zoro said.

"Listen, when I get a bounty it's going to be twice as much as yours" Sanji growled.

"Whatever Pirate C" Zoro said.

"Stop changing it" Sanji snapped.

"Hey, stop you two" Usopp said.

"I don't think they can hear you Sniper King" Chopper said.

"Where's Nami?" I asked looking around for the orange haired girl.

"Don't worry, it's all part of my plan" Usopp said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	233. Chapter 233

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Thirty-Three

"I don't get it but it sounds cool" Chopper said, catching the attention of one of the men wearing a black suit.

"There's more of them over there" the man said, pointing over to Usopp, Chopper, and me as I sweat drop.

"They found us" Usopp and Chopper cried.

"They might be hiding on the train, blow it up" a Marine said as they aimed at the train.

"Hey stop, Nami's still inside there" Sanji said, ah, so that's where she is.

"Fire" the Marine said, as I winced at the sound of them firing at the train. Getting out of the way, I watched as Usopp and Chopper went rolling towards a wall, Usopp's mask falling off in the process.

"Ah, damn it, if they harmed a hair on her head, I swear" Sanji started to say.

"Hold on a second Pirate A" Zoro said.

"You changed it again" I said.

"What?" Sanji snapped.

"Nami is a background character like you, it's going to take more than one sorry little bazooka attack to defeat her" Zoro said.

"Listen you henchmen, for the last time-" Sanji said before being hit with a piece of metal that was smoking.

"That hurt" Usopp said, before realizing his mask was gone.

"Are you okay Sniper King?" Chopper asked when he heard Usopp screamed. I raised an eyebrow as I saw the crying sharp shooter quickly cover his face and roll towards his mask.

"Never better my friend" Usopp said.

"Woah, cease fire" a Marine said.

"What's wrong?" one of the men wearing a black suit asked.

"See for yourself" the Marine said.

"Hi" Kokoro and Chimney said, as they and Gonbe waved from a top of the train.

"Don't shoot, I'm just an old lady" Kokoro said.

"I'm a little girl with a kitty cat" Chimney said pointing at the blue rabbit. "We're too cute to die" she said.

"The Straw Hat Pirates threaten to do all kinds of rude, immoral stuff if I didn't operate the train for them" Kokoro said.

"Those meanies" Chimney said, as she and Kokoro started laughing.

"That was close, we almost blew up that innocent old lady" a Marine said.

"What kind of derange monster would take a senior citizen, a little girl, and a cat as hostages" a man wearing a black suit said.

"Is it just me or is that smoke forming a cloud" someone said as I saw Heat Balls and Cool Balls rising into the air and creating a thunder cloud.

"Using Cool Balls and Heat Balls, I can turn the moisture in the air into clouds" Nami said.

"Ah there you are Nami sweet, I knew you'd make it out okay" Sanji said, hearts flying around him as he clapped his hands and his one showing eye was in the shape of a heart. I sweat drop as I walked over to Zoro and stood next to him, watching our navigator.

"Hey, something's weird happening to that smoke cloud thing" Zambai said.

"Look, look, the clouds growing Granny" Chimney said as my eyes widen. If the cloud gets any bigger there's a possibility that the thunder will hit all of us, not just the Marines and men wearing black.

"It's starting to look dangerous if you ask me, come on let's go" Kokoro said, grabbing Chimney's hand, who grabbed Gonbe and the three ran off.

"He didn't name it the perfect Clima Takt for nothing" Nami said. "These clouds are growing a lot bigger and faster than before, the question is; how strong are the thunder bolts?" She asked. "Let's find out" she said.

"This isn't good" I said, as I moved away.

"This is looking scary guys, it's probably better to run, right" Zambai said.

"I hope you're ready because here comes the new Thunder Bolt Tempo" Nami said, throwing a stream a static electricity at the dark cloud. I watched in amazement and fascination as the lightening struck all the men and shot through the buildings, breaking the windows. Everyone screamed as the smell of burning flesh reached my nose, I also watched as Zambai ran from streaks of lightening that tried to hit him, while dodging the lightening bolts myself.

"Look, look, you can see their skeletons" Chimney said as lightening shot all around us.

"I tell ya, that girl is something else" Kokoro said, laughing.

"Hey is this umbrella going to protect us?" Chimney said, referring to the umbrella that they were sitting under.

"Sure, we haven't been struck by any of those lightening bolts yet have we" Kokoro said, before Chimney screamed as a lightning bolt hit the umbrella. I jumped as a lightening bolt struck the ground beside me.

"You trying to kill me or what" Nami snapped, as she hit Usopp, as everything calmed down.

"Nami, why'd you hit Sniper King?" Chopper asked.

"I don't know I felt like it" Nami said.

"Don't take it out on me, it's not my fault you don't know how to use it yet" Usopp said. "Besides, Usopp told me he never added a feature like that" he said, his voice going deep. "Either way, that thing is crazy powerful" he said.

"Yeah, you're telling me" I said, looking at the men as they laid on the floor, shaking every now and then.

"You beat everyone" Usopp said, as the smoke cleared I saw she had also hit Sanji and Zoro.

"Damn it Nami, what the hell, watch where you aim that thing" Zoro snapped, as he stood up and shook one of his swords at the orange haired female.

"Apologize to him Sniper King" Nami said.

"But you're the one who hit them" I said.

"Yeah, you apologize stupid" Usopp said.

"I haven't felt a shock like that since the first time I've met you Nami swan" Sanji said, standing up quickly with hearts flying around him.

"These pirates are out of control" one of the Franky Family members said as the others argued around me.

"It's crazy, I thought that girl was just the navigator, but it turns out she's just as strong as the rest of them" another one said.

"Seems like the storm has passed" Kokoro said.

"That was awesome pirate lady" Chimney said, Gonbe agreeing with her.

"Hey, glad to see you guys made it our alive Granny" Sanji said.

"Ain't no coincidence, I've lived as long as I have" Kokoro said, laughing.

"So anyways, what about our captain" Zoro said as he sheathed his swords. "Any guesses on where he went?" He asked, as Usopp and Chopper looked at one another.

"Who knows, the island's pretty big" Nami said. "Where should we start?" She asked as we all soon heard a loud crash. "Huh" she said as we saw smoking coming from one of the buildings.

"That's got to be where he's at" we all said.

"Alright then" Sanji said.

"Let's get moving" Zoro said as we all started to run towards the building that had smoke coming from it. "I think we should take a right" the moss haired swordsman said after a while of running.

"In that case we better turn left" Sanji said.

"You want to fight about it" Zoro growled.

"Just chill we're just going straight" Nami and I snapped.

"If our idiot captain hadn't rush to head on his own, we wouldn't be having this little problem right now" Zoro said.

"Well we're the one's following that idiot around so what does that make us" Sanji said.

"Then again, thanks to Luffy, the Marine forces are scattered all over the island" Nami said. "All we have to do now is head straight for the court house" she said.

"Oh no, my chronic illness is back" Usopp said.

"Then stay here and die on your own" Nami said.

"I'm cured" Usopp said.

"That's better" I said, my ears twitching as I thought I heard the sound of paws pounding against the ground somewhere.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Nami asked as we all came to a stop.

"Zoro" I said.

"Looks like we've got guest" Zoro said as the sound of paws pounding against the ground reached my ears again.

"We are the Watch Dogs, dogs of the islands front gate" a man said. "You've run ramped for far too long villains, no criminal shall cross the line" he said.

"What's wrong, you guys can't afford horses?" Sanji asked as we noticed that the men were riding dogs.

"Look around before you mock us, pirate scum" the man said, as more men came.

"Yep, I say they got us surrounded alright" Sanji said.

"Were they following us all this whole time?" Nami and Usopp cried out.

"It's too late to run away now" the man said, laughing. "You're finished" he said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	234. Chapter 234

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Thirty-Four

"Yeah, we'll see" Zoro said smirking.

"You cocky little scandal, alright men lets-" the man started to say before the ground started to shake, as one of the Giant Yagaras appeared.

"Grab on, here" Paulie said as he threw rope down to us. We all grabbed a hold of one and held onto it as we were pulled up. I sighed as I fell next to Zoro on the seat, looking at him as he smirked I stuck my tongue out, before smiling.

"Thanks, but you could have let us have some fun first though" Sanji said.

"You idiot" Paulie said. "Don't forget the reason you came here, save your energy for the real fight" he said.

"You're right, we'd be here all day with that many guys" Sanji said. I really didn't pay attention to what was happening on the ground, my mind was elsewhere.

"Uh-oh, they're going to jump up on the Bull" I heard Chopper say, causing me to snap out of my daze and look down at the men riding the dogs.

"What?" Nami asked.

"Can't we go any faster?" Chopper asked.

"Bad dogs" Nami snapped.

"Hey cook" Paulie said.

"What's up" Sanji said.

"You take the reins, here" the older blonde said, as he handed the reins to Sanji.

"Wait, what's going on here?" Sanji asked. We watched as Lulu, Paulie, and Tilestone all started walking to the back of the Yagara.

"When you see them, I want you to pass on a message for me" Paulie said. "You're all fired" he said, causing my lips to twitch upwards.

"You got it" Zoro said, smirking.

"Not so fast" Paulie said as he jumped off the Yagara when he saw the men riding the dogs about to jump on it.

"Good luck Galley La, we're leaving this to you" Zambai said, him and the others of the Franky Family behind us on the other Giant Yagara.

"That was so cool" Chopper said as he watched the fight going on below.

~Time SkiP~

"Way to go Sodom, Gomorrah, keep charging forward" Zambai said as we continued to go. "Fire, don't let up" he said as he and the other Franky Family members shot at the Marines. I really didn't care what everyone had to say, my eyes were just focused on the building we were heading towards. I blinked and looked at Zoro as he deflected a cannon ball.

"Now I got you pirate lady" a Marine said, grabbing a hold of Nami, I watched as the orange haired navigator screamed, before kicking the man over and over. Another Marine had gotten on the Yagara and Chopper was biting his head.

"Get out of here" Nami said, hitting the Marine off with her Clima Takt.

"Beat it" Chopper said, throwing the other Marine off as well.

"Smooth sailing, these two make it easy, keep going till we reach our captain King Bulls" Sanji said. I listen to the shouts of the Marines as they continued to fire at us, while the Franky Family fired back.

"Oh really" Chopper said as he was talking to the King Bull. Just like Zoro, with one of my swords, I just reflected the bullets that were being shot at us.

"Stupid bastards" Sanji said, kicking one of the doors towards the men shooting at us.

"Oh, oh I see" Chopper said, nodding his head as he listen to the King Bull. "Understood" he said, as he turned to face all of us, "so then, when Sodom and his brother Gomorrah were about to die in the belly of a Sea King, the Franky Family showed up, they were rescued and told these faithful words that he still remembers" Chopper said. "Look, we're already full so we're not going to eat you and from that day forward, the two brothers swore their undying loyalty to their saver Franky" he said.

"So let me get this straight, the Franky Family brought down a Sea King, ate it and they just happened to be saved because Franky was already full" Sanji said.

"That's…somewhat of a sweet story" I said, sweat dropping.

"Pretty much" Chopper said.

"Fine, whatever" Sanji said. "You mind watching where you're going, you're making me nervous" he said.

"I will follow Big Bro Franky until the day I die, he says" Chopper said.

"I bet he's really happy that at least one of us can understand what he's saying" Sanji said.

"He said, by the way the mask guy that was with you never made it on board my back, is that okay?" Chopper asked, as I blinked my eyes.

"I knew something was missing" I said.

"Ah, he's talking about Sniper King" Chopper cried as we all looked back. "Where is he?" He asked.

"Why now, why now" Nami said.

"Idiot, did he fall off?" Zoro asked.

"Didn't you hear he hasn't been here from the start" Chopper said.

"Honestly I'm quite surprised that none of us noticed" I said.

"Don't tell me, did he run away again?" Sanji asked.

"What are we going to do?" Chopper cried out.

"It's too late now, even if we wanted to, it's not like we can go back and pick him up" Zoro said. "I'm sure he'll figure out something or another" he said.

"The whole island is swarming with Marines, he's not Luffy after all, he can't fight them all on his own" Nami said.

"Even if we don't realize it at first, we've gotten stronger with every challenge we've faced" Zoro said. "You might not think he's tough, but he's survived as well as anyone else, no one from our crew would die at a time like this" he said.

"From our crew, huh" Chopper said confused. "What are you talking about Zoro, Sniper King may be here to help, but he doesn't replace Usopp" he said. "You don't know if he's going to be okay or not" he said.

"He'll be fine, he is a super hero after all" Sanji said, causing me to smile.

"You're right" Chopper said. "Sniper King would never let evil triumph over good, he can't lose" he said.

"Look, we're almost to the courthouse" Zoro said, suddenly a cannon ball striked Sodom.

"We've been hit, no" Sanji said.

"Sodom" Zambai cried out.

"No, this is bad, he's needs my help" Chopper said.

"Clench those teeth and hold on Sodom, you can't fall yet" Zambai said. "Guys, you're going to have to jump, get off him quick" he said, as they pulled up next to us with Gomorrah. "Sodom can't go on" he said, causing my eyes to widen. "That ball hit him square in the chest, he's about to go down, you got to keep moving no matter what, you're the only ones that can do this" he said.

"He says go" Chopper said, crying. I winced as we watch Sodom fall to the ground, Chopper and Nami cried as we all stood there.

"Come on" Zoro said, grabbing my hand.

"Let's go Gomorrah" Zambai said. "It's a Trans Motor, Gomorrah, dodged" he said as we saw that they were aiming a cannon ball at us. "Damn, bastards had an ambush waiting for us" he said, "taking the main road sure was a bad idea" he said. "Turn around quick" he said.

"Sorry Sodom" Chopper said, looking back at the fallen King Bull.

"Chopper" Nami said before the sound of the Transponder Snail going off could be heard. "Who could be calling?" She asked. "Yes hello" she said.

"Howdy, howdy" Kokoro said.

"Granny Kokoro, what's going on?" Zambai asked.

"Alright, sounds like you're still alive" Kokoro said, laughing. "So where are you?" She asked.

"We're almost to the court house, but we're under attack, why do you ask?" Nami asked.

"Oh, perfect timing, there's a little something I forgot to tell ya" Kokoro said.

"That doesn't sound reassuring" Nami said.

"Well I'm sure you're busy, so I'll make it quick, listen carefully" Kokoro said. "If you remember that map Paulie drew, you might notice there's no path from the courthouse to the Gates of Justice" she said.

"That's been bothering me, I was afraid to ask about it" Sanji said.

"Look at the courthouse; you see those towers on either side?" Kokoro asked.

"Yeah, I see them" Nami said.

"Alright, now there's a lever on the top floor on each of those towers, if you folks can get in there and pull both of them, a draw bridge will come down from the courthouse to the Gates of Justice" Kokoro said.

"Woah, but how do you know about all that stuff Granny?" Zambai asked.

"I came here with Tom ages ago to fix that bridge, damn, stupid, ungrateful government" Kokoro snapped.

"Don't take it out on me" Zambai said.

"Chimney wants to talk too" Kokoro said.

"Pirate lady, hey, can you hear me?" Chimney asked. "Hello" she said.

"Yeah, I got you loud and clear" Nami said.

"Guess what, I just saw your rubber pirate buddy, he was over on the rooftop of the courthouse just now" Chimney said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	235. Chapter 235

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Thirty-Five

"So that's where he is" Nami said.

"There was a bunch of smoke and broken stuff up there too" Chimney said. "So it looks like he's wrecking the place" she said.

"Thanks, hopefully we'll get there soon" Nami said.

"And by the way, don't hang up the Transponder Snail, I like to keep track of what's going on with you folks" Kokoro said.

"No problem" Nami said. "See ya" she said.

"Can't keep the captain waiting, right men" Zoro said, squeezing my hand as the men cheered.

"Good, you head straight for the courthouse, the sooner that your crew can get back together the better, that's what I say" Zambai said.

"Sounds good" Zoro said, as we all nodded our heads.

"Meanwhile, we'll split into two groups and bring down the draw bridge" Zambai said. "You hear that Gomorrah, to the courthouse" he said, before Gomorrah was struck by something. "Gomorrah" Zambai cried out.

"Damn, who the hell is that?" One of the Franky Family members asked.

"Don't get to cocky, scumbags" a man said.

"Alright, the second one's down too" one of the Marines said as they and the men wearing black suits cheered.

"How's that, huh, not so fast now are you" one of the men wearing a black suit said.

"Alright, everybody move in" a Marine said.

"Attention all Marine guards, here in Block D in the southeast quadrant, the pirates King Bull has been eliminated, all units should move in immediately, form a block gate around the entire area" a Marine said over an intercom. "I repeat all military personals surround Block D now" he said.

"Marines that we've trampled over are catching up to us again" Sanji said. "Not good" he said.

"And it's not just them, we're surrounded here" Zambai said.

"We've got Trans Motors aimed at us too" Kiwi said, as Chopper screamed.

"There's got to be like a million, gazillion of those guys out there" Chopper cried out. "We can't even run away any more" he said. "What are we going to do?" He cried out. I blinked as a loud sound came from the top of the courthouse as the piece of the building came falling down.

"Cook, see that" Zoro said.

"Yeah, I saw, you know what that mean" Sanji said. "Luffy's already fighting CP9" he said.

"What?" Nami and Chopper asked.

"Huh, seriously, damn it, we're too late" Zambai said. "But there's nothing we can do, we're totally surrounded and after taking that last big hit, I don't think Gomorrah's going anywhere" he said as the Marines and men wearing black suits started firing at us.

"Look, we got to run, we can't wait here any longer" Zoro said.

"Yeah, let's cut through to the court house" Sanji said.

"It's our only option" Nami said.

"Right, let's go, are you ready?" One of the Franky Family members asked, as the other's cheer.

"Wait, nobody get off" Chopper cried out.

"What, why?" Nami asked.

"What is it Chopper?" I asked, before noticing that Gomorrah was slowing getting up.

"Everyone, hold on tight" Chopper said. "That…that's what Gomorrah says" he cried out.

"It's still alive" a Marine said.

"The monster's getting back up" a man wearing a black suit said.

"Fire, stop it with a Trans Motor" a Marine said.

"Return fire, come on, hurry" one of the Franky Family members said.

"Go Gomorrah, charge" Zambai said. "Ah, Gomorrah what are you doing? You're going to knock us off if you keep crashing like that" he said as the King Bull crashed into a building.

"Woah, maybe he's too injured to go on" one the Franky Family members said.

"What, no, Gomorrah can't see" Chopper said. "He's retinas were damaged in that last attack, he's blind" he said.

"What's that, Gomorrah, you can't see anything" Zambai said.

"Gomorrah don't do this, please stop" Mozu said as the King Bull kept going forward.

"You're in no shape to go on, you'll kill yourself" Kiwi said.

"He said that he made a promise, to Sodom" Chopper said. "He told Sodom, leave the rest to me, I'll take on your share and carry everyone the rest of the way" he said, causing tears to prick the corner of my eyes as I looked at the King Bull.

"Gomorrah" Zambai said.

"Look, we're heading straight for a dead in, he'll crash into it and die" a member of the Franky Family said.

"Gomorrah stop it, you'll never make it" Zambai said. "Stop" he cried out.

"A dead in, I don't see one, do you?" Zoro asked the blonde beside him.

"Nope, can't say I see anything of the sort" Sanji said, as Zoro let go of my hand and lightly pushed me back some, as he and Sanji jumped off the King Bull and destroyed the building that we were heading towards. Soon Gomorrah fell to the ground as we were now in front of the courthouse.

"It's the courthouse, he did it" Zambai said.

"You made it, Gomorrah" Chopper said, crying. I walked over to him and got on my knees down beside him, gently rubbing his back.

"He did a good job" I said.

"You did a good job Gomorrah" Zambai said. "I swear everything you two did, will not be in vain" he said. "Alright we're breaking in, it's time to save Big Bro Franky" he said as the other Franky Family members cheered. Chopper, Nami, and I ran over to Zoro and Sanji who were staring up at the top of the courthouse.

"Can you see Luffy?" Nami and I asked.

"Nope" Sanji said. "But whether if he's up on the roof or not, it's not exactly like we can jump up after him" he said.

"That's true, not much we can do" Zoro said.

"How many members of CP9 did you see up there?" Nami asked.

"It's just that one big guy with the bull horns" Zoro said.

"It's hard to believe that Robin, Franky, all of them are right behind those doors" Sanji said.

"In any case we need to catch up with Luffy, then we can save Robin together" Chopper said. We all heard something as a huge flail comes towards Nami, just as Zoro is ready to draw one of his swords Yokozuna jumps in front of Nami and stops the flail.

"Woah, that frogs awesome" someone from the Franky Family said.

"That's the same ball that took out Gomorrah" another one said. "Who threw it?" He asked.

"Look, there's three of them and they're running away" another one said.

"Why are they running away, they're the ones that attacked first" Chopper said as I raised an eyebrow.

"Idiot cooks, we can't go off chasing every enemy like that it's a waste of time" Zoro said, as Sanji chased after the men. Soon an explosion sounded out as one of the walls to a building was destroyed.

"Oh pipe down, it conformation" Sanji said as a very heavy man fell behind him. "Some of them need to be chased, understand, to find out who we're up against" he said.

"Oh" the Franky Family said.

"Who is this guy?" One of them asked.

"He must have super human strength to swing something like that around" another said.

"I believe the weapon he has is called a flail" I said.

"You think he's a part of some special unit, like those guard dogs" one of the Franky Family members said.

"There's probably more of them hiding out there somewhere, let's be careful" Sanji said.

"We need to get moving, it looks like the reinforcements have arrived" Zambai said as Marines and men in black suits came running towards us.

"Surround them, there's no way they'll be able to open those heavy stone doors" a Marine said. "We'll have them corner, move it" he said.

"He's right, now that I think about it, how…we are going to open…those big stones" Zambai started to say as Zoro cut an opening for us.

"Well at least we have a way in" I said.

"We're going in first, stay close, don't fall behind" Zoro said, as we all went on in while Zambai and them decided who was going with who. I smashed the bottom of my sword against one of the Marines head, before slashing at another one that was coming at me.

"Baskerville, Chief Justice Baskerville, come in, it's me" I heard someone say as we all fought off some Marines. I looked to the three headed man who held a Transponder Snail.

"Oh, hello Chief Spandam" the three headed man said.

"This is Left Baskerville on the left" the head on the left said.

"This is Right Baskerville on the right" the head on the right said.

"And located on in the center is none other than I, Central Freeway, closed for repair" the head in the center said, before the other two heads smashed against him.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	236. Chapter 236

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Thirty-Six

"Shut up" Right and Left Baskerville said, I quickly jumped out of the way as a sword was slashed down towards me, bringing up one of my swords I clashed it with the Marines.

"Just give me a stasis report damn it" Spandam said. "Is it true that the intruders have made it to the courthouse plaza or not?" He asked, causing me to smirk as I knocked the Marines sword away before smashing my knee into his stomach.

"Let's see" Left Baskerville said.

"A stasis report, huh" Central Freeway said, as I looked as Zoro he slashed his swords sending a whirlwind of air, which sent most of the Marines flying.

"That's a tricky one" Right Baskerville said.

"There's not so much in the plaza as they are inside the courthouse" Left Baskerville said.

"It's just awful" they all said.

"What" Spandam exclaimed.

"Chief, Chief Justice, I have a report, the pirates have cut through our defensive and broken down the front door, they're currently inside the courthouse" a man wearing a black suit said.

"We can see that fool" all three heads said.

"Not much resistance as I expected" Zoro said. "We should be able to tear right through" he said.

"You think so" I said.

"Wait, what's that?" Zoro asked, looking to the men with three head.

"Are you just now noticing them, they're kind of not hard to spot" I said.

"Woah, what, he's got three heads" one of the Franky Family members said, as Chief Justice pounded his gavel on his desk.

"He's just like that dog that guards the underworld" another said.

"Revberus" another said.

"You mean Cerberus" Zambai and I snapped.

"Order in the court damn it" Central Freeway said. "This is a sacred chamber of law you hooligans" he said. "You had the nerve to bust in here so shut up, sit still, and receive your sentence" he said as Yokozuna knocks some Marines back.

"Alright guys, you head to the roof and join up with Straw Hat, we'll stay here at the door with Yokozuna and hold off the Marines" Zambai said. "We'll watch your backs so keep moving and don't worry about the small fries" he said.

"You got it" Zoro said.

"Hey, it looks like they're starting some kind of trail over there" Nami said.

"Who cares, just ignore them, which way do we go?" Zoro asked.

"Straight ahead, there's stairs on both sides" Nami said. "Let's make our way to the top" she said.

"Hey, they ignore the trail, I know they're pirates but seriously, how rude can these guys get" a man wearing a black suit said.

"Bastards, how dare you mock the judicial island" a Marine said. "I'll teach you some respect" he said, aiming a gun at us. "Are his swords bending or am I seeing things?" He asked as Zoro stood there with his swords out. I have to agree they did look like they're bending.

"Charming Demon, Sleepless Night" Zoro said. "Oni Giri" he said, slicing the Marines and men wearing black suits down.

"Is he the guy, who broke the door?" Right Baskerville asked.

"Well, there's that" Zoro said, sheathing one of his swords. "Now let's get moving" he said, running on ahead.

"Right" Nami said as we followed after.

"He puts all of us to shame and he's not even the captain of their crew" I heard a member of the Franky Family said, causing me to chuckle.

"Hey, hey, hey, wait" Sanji said. "Out of the way reindeer, out of the way moss head" he said. "I'm coming through" he said, as he came running towards us.

"I forgot about him" I heard Zambai said.

"Somebody's got to protect Nami and Skylar from all these bad guys and that somebody's going to be me damn it" Sanji said, causing my eye to twitch as Zoro growled slightly. "Now watch it" he said, kicking the two.

"What! Why is he picking a fight now?" Zambai asked.

"If you want to settle this then bring it" Zoro snapped.

"Shut up, this is your fault trying to hog Nami and Skylar all for yourself" Sanji said, causing me to blush as Nami looked at me with a smirk, before frowning at the two. "Follow me Nami, Skylar, forget about him" the blonde said.

"Uh, hey, we came to this place to rescue Robin, remember" Nami and I said.

"Oh, I bet she's waiting for me" Sanji said, causing me to sweat drop. "She's waiting for her prince to save her" he said. "She's probably crying right now because she misses me so much" he said, running on a head of us as my sweat drop grew bigger.

"Whatever" Nami and I said, while we all followed after the blonde.

"Ah, come on are you kidding me" I heard Chopper say, stopping I looked back only to get an irritated mark on my head when I saw my idiot swordsman going the wrong way. "Come back Zoro, that's the wrong way" he said.

"You sure" Zoro said.

"How could you screw this up when the stairs are right in front of your face" Nami said. "What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"If you stop giving such crappy directions this wouldn't happen" Zoro snapped.

"You are not blaming this on me" Nami snapped.

"Zoro, I'll try to make you some medicine later, to fix your brain problem" Chopper said.

"Brain problem" Zoro growled.

"Hey Chopper, make some for him while you're at it" Nami said, pointing to the disappearing Sanji who was shouting something.

"I'll try, but he may be beyond help" Chopper said.

"I don't think there's any kind of medicine that can help those two" I said.

"I'm starting to have doubts about this whole rescue thing" I heard one of the Franky Family members say.

"They'll pull it together when the going gets tough, I'm sure" Zambai said. "I mean, probably, I mean hopefully" he said.

"These are series crimes" I heard Left Baskerville say.

"Yes, they're quite serious indeed" Right Baskerville said.

"But we should show restraint and sentence them to death" Central Freeway said.

"Agreed" the other two heads said.

"Are you still with us Zoro, it's this way" Chopper said as he and I looked back.

"Yeah I know" Zoro snapped.

"Hm, why did it get dark?" I asked quietly as I saw that no light was hitting Chopper and me.

"Think you can ignore the Chief Justice, huh" Central Freeway said as the three headed man came towards us with a sword held high above his heads. Chopper and I quickly dodged out of the way, just as the sword hit the floor in front of us.

"Chopper, Nami, Skylar, go on ahead" Zoro said. "I'll make quick work of this thing and catch up with you in a second" he said.

"Oh, I'm a thing now am I and easy to defeat no less" Central Freeway said. "I'll teach you the meaning of fear you little" he started to say as he tried pulling himself up but found that he couldn't.

"Pull" I heard Zambai say.

"No, stop it" Central Freeway said as the three headed man was being dragged down. We all watched as the man struggled to pull himself up while also being pulled down before he finally was dragged down all the way. Looking down we saw that it was Zambai and them that had dragged him down.

"You got to go through us first Cerberus" Zambai said.

"Are you sure about this?" Nami asked.

"Curse you" Central Freeway said.

"Let's go" Zoro said, running on ahead.

"Uh, right" Nami said, as we followed after.

"After them, bring those pirates down" a man wearing a black suit said, as Chopper knocked a few of them out of his way.

"Hey, you have to throw them, at least don't throw them at me" Nami said. '_Where's Zoro?_' I thought as I noticed that my chia pet was missing. '_He got lost again_' I thought, sweat dropping. All three of us were back to back as we were surrounded my Marines, I smirked as I held my two swords out and got ready to attack. After we defeated the Marines, a man with a giant flail stood in front of us. "Ugh! Just what we need, more weirdo's" Nami said.

"Guilty, guilty" the man said, swinging his weapon around.

"Let's get him Chopper, Skylar, wait I mean go get him Chopper, Skylar" Nami said.

"What! Me and Skylar alone" Chopper said.

"You're helping too Nami" I snapped. Soon the ground started to shake.

"Huh, what?" Nami asked as we looked down at the floor. Soon the floor under the man in front of us shot up with a huge gush of wind causing me to sweat drop as I knew who caused it.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	237. Chapter 237

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Thirty-Seven

"We better keep moving" Chopper said as we notice that the floor started to crumble. Nami and Chopper screamed as we got caught up in the wind as I just sighed and crossed my arms. Nami continued to scream as we busted through the roof and was still flying upwards, before roughly landing.

"Yep, totally going to kill him" I said, as I sat up, while Nami landed perfectly.

"We're going to go ahead and save you" I heard Luffy say, looking back I saw him standing there, following his line of sight I saw Robin, a man with lavender colored hair, Lucci, Kaku, Kalifa, three other men I didn't know, a past out Blueno, but…my eyes landed on a blonde that stood next to Kaku, his hair was shaggy and he had electric blue eyes, he looked so familiar. "And if you still want to die after we're all back together, well, that's your choice" Luffy said, causing my gaze to go back to Robin.

"Ow, ow, ow" Chopper said, rubbing his head as he had landed roughly like I had.

"Looks like you landed on your head, are you okay?" Nami asked as I gently patted Chopper's back.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, but what the heck happened back there?" Chopper asked.

"Oh, I have somewhat of an idea as to what happen" I said, an irritation mark on my head.

"I think I might also have an idea of who's to blame" Nami said, nodding her head at me.

"There we go" Zoro said, pulling himself up onto the roof. "That was a lot easier then dealing with those stupid stairs" he said.

"There he is" Nami said. "I knew it was you, you're lucky we got out of the way in time" she snapped. "If that thing had hit us head on we'd be dead right now" she snapped, as I hit the swordsman on the head.

"Oh, you're here too" Zoro said, rubbing his head. Soon Sanji kicked his way up to the roof.

"I'm the first one here, no doubt, I've left Robin waiting long enough, time for her prince to" Sanji started to say as Zoro turned to face him. "Moss head, what are you doing here? You're going to ruin everything" he snapped.

"Finally made it huh, you get lost or something?" Zoro asked, laughing.

"You're one to talk" I said, yelping as I was pulled back down onto the swordsman's lap.

"Woah, woah, woah, don't you dare, don't even go there" Sanji said, as Usopp came flying up onto the roof, screaming.

"It's Sniper King" Chopper said.

"What, he's flying" Nami said.

"Awesome" Chopper said.

"Where's he been all this time?" Sanji asked.

"How is he suppose to land?" Zoro asked.

"Look at that, the gangs all here" Kaku said.

"Yo Yoi, quite the show, indeed" a man with long pink hair said.

"Sniper King" Chopper said as Usopp landed roughly on the roof.

"Although they may be our sworn advisories, to come this far is truly quite impressive" the man with pink haired said as we all ran over to Usopp.

"This isn't funny anymore" the man with lavender hair said. "Just go away" he said. Chopper tried pulling Usopp out of the roof and when Nami went to help, Sanji stopped her and helped Chopper himself in trying to pull the long nosed man out.

"Come on Robin, work with me here" Luffy said. "You can say what you want, if you want to die or whatever that's fine, but when you say it, you say it as part of our crew" he said.

"Yeah Robin he's right" Sanji said as they had finally gotten Usopp free.

"Come back Robin" Chopper said.

"Hey Sniper King, can you stand?" Zoro asked.

"Hm, uh yeah, of course" Usopp said in his deep voice. "A fall like that won't stop me" he said, laughing as we all walked to stand next to Luffy. "Really I'll be fine" he said to Chopper who tried to help him. I smiled gently at Robin as she looked at all of us with tears pricking the corner of her eyes.

"From now on, leave everything to us" Luffy said.

"Those fools braved Aqua Laguna to get here, there determined if nothing else" Kalifa said.

"Either that or they're just lucky" a man with his suit open showing his chest said.

"Remember we have permission to kill this time" Lucci said.

"But if we kill them, it'll be over before we have any fun" Kaku said, as I turn my gaze back to the blonde haired male, he looked at me, as if studying my whole appearance, still it felt like I knew him from somewhere, but where?

"The draw bridge" Luffy said, after Zoro explained everything to him.

"Yeah, the Franky Family's trying to get that under control right now" Zoro said. "Once they bring it down, we should be able to get to the other side, no problem" he said.

"What a pain, she's right there and all we can do is wait" Sanji said.

"Hey, CP9, here are your orders, kill the intruders, but only engage them here in the Tower of Law" the lavender haired man said before laughing. "Stupid pirate, you may act tough, but you don't know what you're getting yourself into, open your eyes, come on, you don't think you can beat all of CP9, do you" he said. "And what about the Gates of Justice, you don't think you can open them, do you? Even then, if things go wrong, I have this" he said, holding up a golden Transponder Snail, causing my eyes to widen. "The Golden Transponder Snail, giving me the authority to issue a buster call" he said.

"A buster call" Robin said, her blue eyes going wide.

"Yes, that's right, I'm sure you remember its power well" the lavender haired man said. "After all, it did destroy your home land twenty years ago" he said. "What was it, Ohara, hard to recall the name since it was wiped off the map" he said.

"Robin's homeland" Chopper said.

"He's pissing me off" Sanji said.

"Anything but that, I'm begging you" Robin said.

"Ooo, begging for mercy, I like that, what's wrong? You don't want me to press this and annihilate all your little friends with a buster call, is that what you're saying" the lavender haired man said.

"You're insane, if you push that button, do you have any clue what will happen" Robin asked.

"Of course I do" the lavender haired man said. "This button will eliminate any chance your friends possibly have of leaving this island alive" he said. "All it takes is one little press, it couldn't be more simple" he said.

"If you think that, you don't understand a thing" Robin snapped as I clenched my fist.

"Are all those old memories coming back to you now?" The lavender haired man asked, laughed. "Let's see, maybe I should press it after all, it might be fun" he said, laughing as his finger neared the button.

"This isn't a joke, stop it" Robin cried out.

"I'm the one who makes the demands here, wench" the lavender haired man said, stopping.

"You say Ohara was wiped off the map, but what a map doesn't show you is the lives of the people who lived there" Robin said. "Your view of the world is so distance and so twisted, that you lost sight of your humanity" she said. "There's a limit to how much you could sacrifice in the name of justice" she said, falling to her knees. "A buster call is going too far" she said, "you can't use it, anything but that" she said. "If you trigger a buster call, everything will be destroyed, that includes all of Enies Lobby" she said. "And most likely, you as well" she said.

"Nonsense, what are you saying, they wouldn't kill a V.I.P like me" the lavender haired man said, causing me to scoff, though I've never seen a buster call I remember the words my father always told me 'doesn't matter if they're foes or allies, anything on an island that gets a buster call will be destroyed'. "I'm not falling for your bluff" the man said.

"Twenty years ago, everything was taken from me and many innocent lives were lost, with one push of a button, they summon a terrible demon" Robin said. "Now it rears its head again, hanging its sights on the friends I searched so hard to find, the more that I wish for us to be together, the more my ugly fate bears its fangs at you" she said, standing and looking at us. "Even now, no matter how far we sail, there's an enemy that haunts me at every turn because I'm facing the world and all of its darkness, first it was Aokiji and now CP9, I've dragged you into my troubles twice already" she said. "If it goes on and on like this, no matter how kind you may be, someday you'll see me as a burden, someday you'll be force to betray me and throw me away, that's what I'm most afraid of, understand" she said. "That's why I didn't want you to rescue me, if that's the only future I have, I'd rather die, to save me the pain" she cried out.

"Robin" Chopper said.

"I never knew" Sanji said.

"Robin" Nami and I said.

"I see, so that's it" Zoro said, as the lavender haired man started to laugh.

"There you have it, yep right on the mark" the man said. "What a sorry case, even if you make friends all you can do is drag them through the mud with you" he said, laughing. "You can't win pirates, look at this flag" he said, pointing up at the flag that held the World Government symbol while blowing in the wind. "This symbol represents the unity of over one hundred and seventy nations, a power that spans the four seas and the Grand Line, this is the world itself" he said. "No matter how loud your bark may be, you can't stand up to an enemy like that, just face it already, do you realize how strong our organization is? Do you realize how devoted we are to capturing her?" He asked.

"If that's Robin's enemy then I know what to do" Luffy said. "Sniper King, shoot down, that flag" he said, causing my lips to twitch upwards.

"Rodger" Usopp said, "this is my new weapon, a massive slingshot by the name of Kabuto, behold its awesome power, Special Attack Fire Burst Star" he said, shooting a whirlwind of fire towards the flag.

"No way" Robin said.

"Mission complete" Usopp said.

"You're all going to die" the lavender haired man said. "You morons can't challenge the entire world and expect to win" he said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	238. Chapter 238

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Thirty-Eight

"YEAH, BRING IT ON" Luffy shouted, causing the man to scream. "ROBIN, THERE'S STILL SOMETHING I WANT TO HEAR YOU SAY, TELL ME YOU WANNA LIVE" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Robin" Chopper said.

"Robin" Nami said.

"I WANT TO LIVE" Robin cried out. "TAKE ME WITH YOU, TAKE ME AWAY FROM HERE" she screamed, causing a smile to reach my lips, as I placed a hand on my swords.

"Oh you guys, you're so awesome, I love you" a blue haired male cried, from how different he looks from the other guys, I have to say he's Franky.

"Let's go" Luffy said, cracking his knuckles.

"Look, the draw bridge is lowering" Chopper said as we watch the bridge lower.

"Our reinforcements pulled it together after all and just in time too" Sanji said.

"I'm trembling with excitement" Usopp said, shaking.

"Come on, hurry up" Zoro said a hand on his swords.

"Looking scary there Zoro" Nami said, causing me to chuckle.

"Nah, he's just excited" I said, smiling a little as I looked to Robin. She wasn't alone, she had all of us here; we're going to save her.

"Hey Robin, we'll save you, no matter what" Luffy said.

"Stay away" the lavender haired man cried.

"They're in high spirits" Kalifa said.

"They sure got guts burning down our flag" the man with his shirt open said.

"They're just idiots, they dug their graves the second they stepped foot in here" Kaku said.

"No, stay over there" the lavender haired man said.

"What happen? Why'd it stop?" Sanji asked as the bridge stopped halfway and smoke was coming from it.

"Damn those Marines, they really piss me off" Luffy growled. "Stop getting in the way" he snapped.

"We got it Chief Spandam, evacuate the Tower of Law" I heard Central Freeway shout from below.

"Good work, also good advice" Spandam said. "This should buy me enough time to get to the Gates of Justice" he said. "Alright move it" he said, grabbing a hold of Robin. "Somebody grab Cutty Flam and bring him too" he said.

"Robin" Chopper said.

"They're nobodies, just a bunch of scum" Spandam said. "As I have CP9 here, I'm practically invincible, better yet I got the only person who can revive the ancient weapons, Nico Robin" he said. "Not to mention the man who inherited one of their blue prints, Cutty Flam, I'm not letting this slip through my fingers, I'll crush as many pirates as it takes" he said, laughing. "What, what the hell is it?" The lavender haired man asked, looking at Franky. I watched as Franky held up some papers. "Is that, no it can't be, those aren't the real blue prints, for Pluton" he said.

"Oh they're real, don't believe me" Franky said. "Lucci, Kaku, you guys can tell right?" he asked the two, as he opened the blue prints, before flipping through the pages.

"Suppose we should have seen this coming" Kaku said. "If you could hide soda and weapons in your body, you could hide blue prints just as easily" he said.

"So, they are real" Spandam said, reaching a shaky hand out. "They're really real" he said. "That's great, then hand them over, saves me the trouble of searching for them" he said.

"Nico Robin" Franky said. "I got to admit, the rumors I heard about you, were about as wrong as they could be, why the government was dragging us to this crap hole, I realized that you aren't the monster that's going to use the ancient technology for evil" he said. "I know the shipwrights of Water Seven have been passing down these blue prints from generation to generation, but we're not doing it to revive a weapon" he said. "Hey, Spanda, the reason why Tom and Iceburg risk their lives to protect this is simple" he said.

"Just give me the blue prints" Spandam said.

"If an ancient weapon fell into the hands of some power hungry dumbass like you, who knows what might happen" Franky said. "In other words the shipwrights pass this blue print down to create a possible counter measure against another weapon, now I agree that Robin's a dangerous woman" he said. "As long as people like you were around, even if she has the best intentions, her knowledge could still be used to wreak havoc on the whole world, but now she has friends, who are willing to risk their lives to make sure that never happens" he said, "and I think they're up to the job" he said. "So I'm making a bet, now that's everything's gone to hell, I have to get a little creative, if I'm going to uphold the wishes of the originally architects" he said.

"Just shut up and hand them over already" Spandam said. "Those blue prints are mine" he said. I watched as Franky held the blue prints high before breathing fire onto them. "What the hell are you doing?" The lavender haired man asked, screaming. "No, my dream, it's been burned to a crisp" he said.

"We've spent five years on our mission for this" Kalifa said.

"The only reason we were keeping those blue prints was to create a counter measure, so if you took them away that would defeat the purpose, now that it's come to this, destroying them is all I can do" Franky said. "But I'd rather sacrifice my own plan then help you with yours, if you end up making a weapon after all, we won't be able to fight back anymore and that's possible if you're able to take Nico Robin to the Gates of Justice" he said. "Everything's resting on the Straw Hats and if they're able to get her out of here, then you'll be left with nothing at all, I placed my bet, I think they can do it" he said.

"You've made a mockery of me for the last time" Spandam said. "Laugh it up while you can because you're not leaving this island alive" he said.

"BIG BRO, HURRY LOOK" I heard Zambai shout. "WE'RE ALL DOWN HERE BIG BRO" he shouts.

"LOOK GUYS, BIG BRO'S RIGHT OVER THERE" a member of the Franky Family shouted.

"THAT MEANS WE'RE NOT TOO LATE" another shouted.

"OH, YOU'RE RIGHT, I CAN SEE HIM" Kiwi shouted.

"DON'T WORRY, WE'LL SAVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT" Mozu shouted.

"WE CAME WITH THE STRAW HATS" Zambai shouted.

"SODOM AND GOMORRAH FOUGHT HARD TOO" a member shouted

"WE'RE ALL GOING HOME TOGETHER, I PROMISE" another shouted.

"THEY DIDN'T HURT YOU, DID THEY?" Another asked.

"What, no way, ah damn it you guys, I didn't ask you to save me" Franky said. "I didn't ask you, but you still came" he said, crying. "I'm not crying, you hear me you bastards, I'm not crying" he cried out.

"SHUT UP, THAT'S ENOUGH" Luffy shouted.

"Woah Luffy calmed down" Nami and Zoro said.

"ROBIN'S WAITING, HURRY UP AND BRING DOWN THE BRIDGE" Luffy shouted.

"Oh yeah right, what the hell are you waiting for" Zoro called down to the group.

"No kidding" Nami said. "Get moving already, don't make me come down there" she threatened.

"Uh, yes ma'am" Zambai said.

"Wow Nami, you're sexy when you boss people around" Sanji said, causing me to sweat drop.

"Hey Straw Hat" Franky said. "Thanks for helping out my men while I was gone, but now that the gangs all here, the one and only Franky, will show you how super his gratitude can be" he said.

"I don't need your help, I'm still mad about what you did to Usopp, so don't think we're friends" Luffy snapped.

"He's, uh, right next to you, ain't he" Franky said to himself, causing me to chuckle.

"Cutty Flam, how dare you burn my blue prints" Spandam said. "I'm going to make you pay" he said, as he ran at Franky and pushed the blue haired male off the tower.

"AH, BRO" Zambai shouted.

"BIG BRO'S FALLING DOWN THE WATERFALL" all the Franky Family members shouted.

"FRANKY" Usopp shouted.

"Hey Straw Hats, listen up" I heard Kokoro say through the Transponder Snail.

"Huh, Granny Kokoro" Nami said.

"I heard everything, why are you all just standing around?" Kokoro asked.

"We're not standing around, the bridge broke, there's no way over" Nami said.

"Its half way down isn't it, that's more than enough, hang on I'll be there more than about four seconds" Kokoro said. "Just jump into the waterfall, give it all you got; trust me" she said.

"Monster Granny, what did she say?" Luffy asked.

"Well you know, she said, jump into the waterfall" Nami said.

"Look, it's the Sea Train" Luffy said as we heard the Sea Train.

"Hey, what's up with that devious chuckle?" Usopp asked, as Luffy stretched his arms around all of us. I watched as Zoro and Nami's eyes widen causing me to chuckle as everyone started to freak out.

"Let's go" Luffy said, jumping off and dragging us down with him, I clung onto his rubbery arm as we were all falling at immense speed, Usopp, Nami, and Chopper screaming. "Robin, wait for us" the raven haired boy said. As we were falling, I saw Rocket Man come riding up the bridge as we fell, soon the train shot up into the air.

"It's flying" all of the Franky Members exclaimed, as we all landed on top of the train, while Franky hit the bent nose of Rocket Man.

"AH, PLEASE GO AWAY" I heard Spandam cry out.

"Waterfall" Chimney said, her head sticking out one of the windows of the train. My heart was still pounding from that jump, but the smile on my face never faltered. Nami and Usopp screamed as I blush with Zoro had a tight hold on me and the train so we wouldn't fly off.

"We're going to crash" Luffy exclaimed, as we were heading towards a wall of the tower.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	239. Chapter 239

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Thirty-Nine

"Hey, what the hell are we doing?" Franky cried out, as we crashed through the building. I laughed as Zoro held me close to his chest as we went flying in the air. "Hey talk to me, you guys alright?" Franky asked Kokoro, Chimney, and Gonbe who were all on the ground. "Come on you old hag, start talking, just what the hell do you think you're doing, pulling a flat out stupid stunt with Rocket Man like that" he said. "I mean, thanks for saving us and all, hey, you hear me, get up, please, don't die, don't die you old hag" he begged.

"Bloody noses" Kokoro and Chimney said, as they and Gonbe sat up with blood running from their noses.

"You're damn lucky a bloody nose is all you got" Franky snapped.

"Alright, we made it" Luffy said, appearing from the rubble.

"Guess he's fine" Franky said.

"Thanks for the ride across monster Granny" Luffy said. "Come on you guys, get up already" he said, as I looked at everyone crushed under some debris. "You've been through worse than that, see Skylar's already up" he said, causing me to give him a look that said 'leave me out of this'.

"Oh, sure, that's easy for you to say, you're made out of rubber" Sanji said. "We're lucky we're not in pieces right now after a crash like that" he said.

"Yeah and Zoro pushed Skylar out of the way before the debris came tumbling down on us" Nami said. I smiled as they all came bursting out of the rubble.

"See, you're all just fine" Luffy said.

"You know, you guys are a bunch of weirdoes" Franky said. "I felt like I should point that out" he said.

"There's the stair case over there, we better move it if we're going to find Robin" Luffy said, running a head as we all soon followed after.

"Not so fast" a heavy, green haired man said, clinging to the wall.

"What the hell is that?" Luffy asked.

"Chapapa, so you've invaded the Tower of Law, there's no point in going on, you won't ever find Nico Robin" the man said. "Lucci's already taken her to the Gates of Justice, oh and the chief's with them too" he said.

"Really, thanks for telling us where we should start looking" Nami said.

"Chapapa, why'd I tell them that" the man said.

"He's not too bright" Chopper said.

"It doesn't matter, I might have told you where there headed, but I'm not going to tell you how to get there" the man said. "And you'll never make it past our CP9 agents" he said. "We were given direct orders to eliminate you, chapapa" he said. "You want Nico Robin, then you're going to have to fight your way through each and every one of our agents if you want to succeed" he said.

"Duh, I liked it better when you were telling us things we didn't already know" Luffy said.

"Chapapa, you've got some fire in you, but, I got one more thing to tell you" the man said.

"Well say it, we're listening" Luffy said.

"Uh, well thank you, now just give me just a sec" the man said, before pulling out a key. "Take a look at this" he said.

"A key" Chopper and I said.

"What's it for?" Sanji asked.

"For all you know, it might be the key needed to unlock Nico Robin's Sea Prism handcuffs" the man said.

"Sea Prism Stone" Franky said.

"It's a stone that nullifies a person's Devil Fruit abilities" Nami said.

"It's basically the same as when they fall into the ocean" I said.

"Well now we finally know why Robin hasn't been fighting back" Chopper said. "I knew it wasn't adding up" he said.

"Yeah, she's not the type to give up so easy" Sanji said. "I'm sure she'd be mopping the floors with their ugly mugs if she had the choice" Sanji said.

"She much feel so helpless" Chopper said.

"Well that sucks" Franky said.

"Even if you were able to get past us and save her in some imaginary world, that Sea Prism Stone is tougher then a diamond, she'd have to live with them on her wrist for the rest of her life" the man said. "Chapapa, why do I keep telling them this stuff" he said, as I raised an eyebrow since there was a zipper attached to his mouth.

"He really isn't smart, is he" Chopper said.

"So be my guest, go try and save her if you think you can, chapapa" the man said.

"Fine, give me that key" Luffy said, stretching his arm back before shooting it towards the heavy guy. The man quickly disappeared and Luffy's fist hit the wall instead. "Guess all the CP9 guys can use that move" the raven haired boy said.

"Don't be hasty, you don't know if this is the actually key I got here" the man said.

"You have got to be frickin kidding me" we all snapped.

"It might be a key to another pair of cuffs, for all you know, chapapa" the man sung horribly, spinning around. "In this great Tower of Law, there are six members of CP9, including me and each and every member have their very own key" the man said, kicking himself up into the air.

"One, two, come on" Franky said, over and over.

"So let's play a game of hide and seek, jump" the man said.

"Yeah" Franky said.

"So, you're saying we got to beat each one of you guys and then try every key on her hand cuffs and that's the only way we're going to find the real one" Zoro said.

"What a stupid way to keep us busy" Sanji said. "While we're wasting time on your key hunting game, your chief is going to escape to those gates with Robin" he said.

"That's exactly the plan, uh, why can't I keep my mouth shut" the man said, still kicking himself up into the air.

"Retrieving Robin is our first priority, if we focus on getting Robin back first we can worry about the keys afterwards" Nami said. "Let's just ignore that weirdo and start searching" she said.

"Chapa, chapapa, hey, you got some brains" the man said. "But I'm afraid if you do that, then you'll leave me with no choice, I'll toss this key into the ocean, chapapa" he said. "We're kind enough to give you guys a sporting chance, see ya" the man said, soon shooting off.

"Hey, get back here" Luffy demanded.

"Hold on Luffy" Zoro said, grabbing the rubbery boy's cheek and stretching it. "Will you just wait a second" he snapped, as the boy continued to run in the same place. "Stop running and listen to me" the moss haired man said as Usopp helped in trying to hold Luffy back. "Let's decided what we're going to do before we split up" he said.

"Shut up, just let me go" Luffy said.

"Get a hold of yourself Straw Hat" Usopp said in a deep voice.

"I'm guessing Lucci's that pigeon guy" Sanji said.

"Yeah, that's him" Franky said.

"From what that freak told us, he's the only one they got guarding Robin, our best bet is to send Luffy after him" Sanji said. "Luffy, since you're raring to go, you can hunt down that pigeon guy" he said.

"Let me go, let me go" Luffy said.

"Excluding Luffy, we have a head count of seven" Sanji said. "And he said there's six CP9 agents with keys, so I say we spread out, take them down and catch up with Luffy" he said.

"If they drag her across those gates, we'll never get her back" Usopp said. "It's a race against time" he said.

"Then let's get going" Zoro said, letting Luffy go, as Luffy ran forward he knocked Usopp down. "Take them down or we die trying" he said.

"Yeah" we all said, running off.

"Good luck" Chimney said.

~Time Skip~

I ran down the halls, my boots pounding against the floor as I looked at the many doors that lined the hallways. I stopped as I heard a noise, causing my ears to twitch. Turning towards the noise I ran towards it, soon coming across a door, I turned the handle and opened it. I found a very spacious room, almost completely empty, it looked like somewhere you would go to meditate or train, near the wall on the other side sat the blonde haired man from before, he was leaning up against the wall, a sword leaning against the wall with him. "Skylar, it's been so long, how have you been?" The man said, his voice smooth and kind, his hair covered his electric blue eyes as I furrowed my brows.

"What? Have we met before?" I asked.

"Come on, you don't even remember your fiance" the man said, looking up at me with a hurt expression.

"What?" I said, before suddenly my eyes widen as a memory comes to mind.

~Flash Back~

_"Skylar, sweetheart, come down here for a minute" a blonde headed woman said, watching as her daughter came down the stairs. She saw that the brunette's hair was covering the left side of her face, which pleased her greatly, no one needed to see that nasty bruise forming on her cheek._

_"Yes, what is it mother?" Skylar asked, keeping a emotionless face as she wore a white dress. The five year old certainly did hate wearing dresses, they made her uncomfortable._

_"Well your father and I wanted to introduce you to Zach and his parents" her mother said, motioning to a blonde headed boy around Cloud's age. Skylar gave a swift nod and did a tiny curtsy, not wanting to anger her parents any more, Sora and Cloud sat up on the stairs, listening to what was going on down stairs. "Honey" the blonde headed woman said._

_"Yes, well Skylar, Zach here has been training to join the Marines when he grows up just like you and your brothers" Skylar's father, Varen, said. "And so after discussing it with Mr. and Mrs. Edwards, we decided that when you two reach the age of consent, you shall be married" Varen said._

_"What!" Skylar exclaimed, her emotionless expression melting away and turning to one of anger. "No! You can't plan something like this without me knowing" she snapped, taking everyone by surprise. Immediately the brunette regretted opening her mouth at the dark look on her mother and father's face. "I'm sorry" she said._

_"Well, as I was saying, you two will be married when you reach the age of consent and until that day comes you shall both train and study together" Varen said. After Zach and his parents had left, Skylar cried out as a swift kick was delivered to her side. "You selfish, inconsiderate brat" Varen growled, as he looked down at his daughter with hate._

_"I can't believe you made a fool out of us in front of our guest" Skylar's mother sneered._

_"I'm sorry" Skylar whimpered as Sora and Cloud both started to head down the stairs quickly to reach their sister._

_"Now, understand this, if you do not complied with marrying Zach then I can have you marry one of Garp's grandchildren, doesn't matter who, as long as you marry someone who will become a high ranking Marine only then can you fully take my position as Admiral when you're older and I have retired" Varen said._

_"Honey no, I don't want to have any of that's man bloodline mixed in with ours, his grandchildren our weird and loud, I think one of them keeps sprouting about wanting to be a pirate" Skylar's mother said as her and her husband started to leave the room. Once they were gone, Sora and Cloud quickly ran over to their sister and bend down next to her._

_"I hate them" Skylar mumbled up to her brothers, with silent tears rolling down her cheeks._

~End of Flash Back~

"Z-Zach" I said, surprised. "What are you doing here, there's no way you could get this high up in the Marines at the tender age of eighteen" I said.

"Well let's just say, you're father convinced that Spandam guy to let me in" Zach said, smirking. "You see I've learned all of their techniques just as well as them and I'm only the youngest member it seems" he said, laughing. "But the question is, why are you with those pirates?" He asked as he stood up, grabbing a hold of his sword. Clenching my jaw, I quickly draw both my swords and blocked his sword.

"That's none of your concern" I growled, as we both pressed our weight onto our swords to push one another back.

"I see, even with training with CP9 you still can block my attacks and what do you mean it's none of my concern" Zach said, pulling away and jumping back.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	240. Chapter 240

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Forty

I swallowed thickly, as I ran forward and slashed my swords down at him, having him block them as well. "Now, now, there's no need to fight, I don't want to hurt you darling" Zach said.

"I'm not your damn fiancee, the minute I left, I threw my old life behind me" I sneered.

"Oh, so my theory was correct" Zach said, causing me to raise an eyebrow, I soon groaned as a swift kick was delivered to my side, the same way my father had kicked me that day. "You left because you were so disgusted by the arrange marriage" he sneered, bringing his sword down, I quickly jumped, but hissed as the sword cut a part of my shoulder.

"No, that's not it" I said.

"Then what is it?" Zach snapped; hurt shinning widely in my eyes. "Didn't you enjoy all those days we've trained together to join the Marines?" He asked. "Why are you on some pirate crew, the Straw Hat's pirate crew none the less, what do they have that I don't?" He growled. "Why did you leave?" He asked.

"You wouldn't understand" I snapped, blocking his sword, before kicking him in the gut which sent him back some. Running forward I slashed my sword, I watched as one of my swords dug into the tender flesh of his arm while he blocked my other sword with his.

"I wouldn't understand huh!" Zach exclaimed, as he threw my sword he had blocked off to the side, along with his. I watched as he ripped my sword out of my hand, slightly causing it to dig further into his arm, until he pulled it out and threw it towards the two swords on the side. Growling I swung my fist towards him and landed a hit on his left eye. I soon groaned as his fist made contact with my stomach. Sucking it up we both started to move at the same speed, though he was slightly faster. I felt his fist roughly make contact with my right cheek, causing my teeth to rattle. Shaking my head I got ready to send a kick towards the blonde, before I felt myself be tackled to the ground and a weight straddle my waist. "You've grown into a beautiful woman and I'm glad to call you my fiancee, so I don't want to hurt your pretty little face anymore" the blonde breathed out, his warm breath on my neck. Tensed, I felt uncomfortable. "Come on, forget about those stupid pirates, they're nothing but low life filthy creatures that will be locked away or executed with Nico Robin" he said, causing my eyes to widen as anger boils inside me.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT ABOUT MY FRIENDS" I shouted, as I flipped us over and started to punch the blonde over and over. I could feel his nose break as I hit it again, blood comes spilling out of it and staining my fist but I don't care. Before I knew it though I feel myself back on the ground, but this time it was Zach who had the upper hand as he started to kick me over and over, a look of pure anger on his face.

"You bitch" he growled, sending a swift kick to my chin as I try to sit up. "What was that about friends, you call those low lives your friends, that's pathetic" he growled. "I bet they don't even know who your father is and if they did, they'd either turn you in for the 475,000,000 beli award or kill you right on the spot" he said, laughing.

"No! They…they wouldn't do that…I know…they…wouldn't" I said, trailing off as my body started to shake.

"You hesitated, see, even you can't deny it, if they were your friends you'd have full trust in them" Zach said, causing my body to shake some more. "Come back with me, we can get your brothers too and we can all go back to the island and you can finally train even more to take your father's position as an Admiral" he said.

"SHUT UP" I screamed, my body shaking even more as I sat up and looked down at the floor. "I'LL NEVER TAKE OVER THAT STUPID POSITION, I'D RATHER DIE HERE SAVING ROBIN THEN GO BACK AND JOIN THE MARINES" I screamed.

"You idiot, have those pirates brain washed you" Zach growled, kicking me again, but this time sending me flying back into the wall, I cried out as I felt pain jolt through my body. "Don't you have any common sense, these people deserve to die, they're not your friends; they don't care about you! Come back home with me!" he cried out. I started breathing heavy as I thought of the others and what we've been through. I opened my mouth to say something, but stopped as hands were soon around my neck and lifting me up, I started chocking as I grabbed the blonde's arms and kicked my legs. "If you stay with them, they're will be hell to pay once you are returned home" he said in a low threatening tone. "We were to be married on your sixteenth birthday, we were to have a happy family together, we were to help keep the innocent protected from those pirate scum" he said, his eyes widening more and more as his grip started to tighten.

"L-let…go" I choked out, black spots covering my vision. Taking a chance, I kicked my foot out and landed a direct hit to the blonde's privates.

"Fuck!" Zach roared, as he dropped me and grabbed his lower regions. "Fucking hell" he hissed out as he closed his eyes in pain. Quickly I dashed for my swords and grabbed a hold of them, turning back towards Zach I ran towards him while he was kneeled over, as I was ready to attack. "Iron Body" he said as my swords made contact with his skin, but didn't pierce through it. "If you want to do this the hard way, then fine, we'll do it the hard way" he sneered.

~Time Skip~

I breathed heavily, coughing up some blood, I'm sure a rib was cracked or something. "Come on, it's like you're not even trying" Zach said, laughing as he didn't look to bad, just some cuts and bruises here and there. But my body was littered with them, he's right, I wasn't trying, I couldn't find it in me to try what he said earlier was still in my mind. How can I call the Straw Hats my friends if I can't trust them? "Giving up already, what a shame" the blonde said, "Finger Pistol" he said, running at me with extreme speed and smashing his finger into my stomach, I coughed out more blood as I felt more pain go through me.

"Alright" I said, coughing as he removed his finger from my stomach and moved back. "I'm done" I said.

"Done, done with what?" Zach asked, standing up straight, I felt myself go numb as I abandon my thoughts, I gave an emotionless face as I ran to him and continued to attack him with my swords as he said 'Iron Body' over and over moving back as I kept moving forward, not even stopping. Taking in deep breaths, I didn't say a word as I continued to slice at him, over and over, listening to my sword make small clacking noises as it hit his body. "What" he said as he winced, I saw blood seep through his clothing as more cuts started appearing. "B-but how?" He asked.

"I told I'm done" I said, my voice holding no emotion. "This match ends now" I said, stopping and crouching down as I cross my swords in an 'x' and shoot forward slashing at the blonde's chest. An ear piercing scream comes from Zach as he falls to the floor, coughing up blood, standing I walk over to him and smirk, a cold and cruel one. I smash the tips of my sword into the floor on either side of the male's head and cross them so the sharp edges touched his neck. "Game over" I purred, as I saw the fear in his eyes causing my smirk to widen.

"P-please, oh God, please I don't want to die" Zach cried, tears streaming down his face as fear shines in his blue eyes. I smirk ready to fully cut off his head but stopped as I heard something in my mind…my conscious. I looked down as tears welled up in my eyes. I hated fighting with all I've got because I abandon all common sense and just let all my anger and hate that I've kept pent up for years out on the person I'm attacking. A low sob escapes my lip as I remember the one pirate I had accidentally killed, it was back at age thirteen, him and his crew were causing trouble…I didn't mean it…he wouldn't leave Sora alone…I…I had to. Tears fell down my face as I remember the blood and the scorning I had gotten, they let it go, no one held it against me as I claimed it was self defense. But I still couldn't help but hate myself for it. "Why, did you join those pirates? Why did you leave?" Zach asked.

"You wouldn't understand" I said, tears falling from my cheeks and dripping down onto his face. "But if you must know, I'd joined them because of Zoro" I said.

"Zoro, as in Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro" Zach said, as I nodded my head. "Why that man is a disgrace to bounty hunters, having joined a pirate crew" he growled.

"SHUT UP" I screamed, causing him to flinch. I took in a deep and shaky breath. "He…he was the first person I met when I, Sora, and Cloud left…and…and he stole my heart" I said. "I never thought I'd fall for some boy who I helped train with, I never thought that a simple childish crush could bloom into something more as he shut himself away from everyone and continued to train by himself" I said, more tears falling. "I never knew how much one promise could keep me going, hoping to one day meet him again and now that I have, I'm proud to say that Roronoa Zoro belongs to me and no one else, he's my chia pet and I won't let anyone take him, he's the light that shines through my darkness" I said. "But as I traveled with the others as well, I learned many things about them, they all have troubled past, but yet they've learned to let theirs go, something I have trouble doing" I said, more tears falling down my face. "Actually just like Robin I want to die, but now that I've heard her say that she wants to live, I can't help but cheer her on as I fight my own demons" I said. "I know…I should tell them the truth about who my father is…but at the same time I can't" I said. "But I've found more joy and love on that ship with them and I hope to see them accomplish their goal" I said. "I WON'T LET ANY OF THEM DIE, I'D RATHER GIVE MY LIFE UP TO SAVE THEM!" I shouted. "WE WILL GET ROBIN BACK AND WE WILL ALL LEAVE THIS ISLAND TOGETHER, NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY, I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY FRIENDS ANY MORE" I screamed. "And you can tell my _father_ that he can just go rot in hell, if he wants to continue chasing after me then tell him he can go ahead and try, but he won't succeed" I sneered, before smashing my foot down on Zach's stomach, I watched as he coughed blood before falling unconscious. I took in deep heavy breaths as I fall to my knees as drop my sword beside him. "I…I really thought you were my friend when we were little, you were the only child that also came from a noble family to be nice to me" I choked out as I started to cry. Sobs escaping past my lips, "I'm sorry I scared you, I'm sorry I'm nothing but a bother and wasted space" I cried out looking up. "I'M SORRY I WAS BORN AND I'M SORRY I LEFT YOU" my cries grew louder as sobs ranked through my body. "I PROMISE, YOU WERE A FRIEND TO ME, BUT…but now…you turned out to be just like my father and I guess that's why he took a liken to you" I said, my voice quivering as tears streamed down my face.

~Flash Back~

_"Hey no fair, how come you always win" Zach pouted, he was now at age eight and yet he couldn't beat his six year old friend._

_"Because I train everyday while you just lay around" Skylar said, her eyes holding no emotion as she looked at the boy. She hated him, she hated how she would have to be married to him when she was older, she wanted to choose who she wanted to marry and it certainly wasn't this moron._

_"I feel like you don't like me" Zach said, noticing the blank expression on Skylar's face. "Is this all about the arrange marriage, come on the reason we're studying and training together is so we can get to know each other, the marriage is so far away that this gives us enough time to become best friends" he said._

_"Best friends, we aren't even friends" Skylar said._

_"Oh come on, don't be like that" Zach said, walking over to the shorter girl and messing up her hair. "My name is Zach Edwards and I want to be a Marine when I grow up" he said, causing Skylar to raise an eyebrow._

_"What are you doing? I already know this" Skylar said, frowning. "Look if you want to be friends here's what you got to do, stay away from me you moron" she growled, her hair moving some and showing another bruise this time on her forehead._

_"Hey, where did you get that bruise?" Zach asked, concerned._

_"Nowhere, hey what are you doing? Stay away" Skylar said as the blonde drew in closer. Before she knew it, her whole face turned red as the boy kissed her bruised forehead. "W-what was that for?!" She asked._

_"There was a bruise, so I kissed it to make it feel better" Zach said, laughing at the blushing girl._

_"IDIOT!" Skylar shouted, causing the blonde to laugh even harder._

~End of Flash Back~

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	241. Chapter 241

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Forty-One

"You idiot" I mumbled, more tears falling from my eyes at that memory. Looking over his unconscious body, I saw something shine from his neck. Moving his shirt down I found that it was the key I needed to get, wrapping my fingers around it, I lightly broke it off the string necklace it was attach to and stuffed it into the pocket of my black jeans. Standing up, I gathered my swords and left the room, going off to catch up with Luffy or at least find one of the others to make sure they're alright.

~Time Skip~

As I walked through the halls, I heard the sound of footsteps coming towards me. "Hey Chopper" I said, as the reindeer/human ran past me.

"Ah, Skylar, are you alright?" Chopper asked, as he looked my body up and down.

"Yeah, I took out one of the CP9 agents" I said, smiling a little. "How are the others?" I asked.

"I don't know about Sanji, Franky, and Nami, but Zoro and Usopp are hand cuffed together and being chased by some giraffe and wolf guy, wait, you said you defeated one of the CP9 agents, what's the number on your key?" Chopper asked.

"Huh, number" I said, pulling the key out and handing it to him.

"No, this isn't the one, I have to find key 2" Chopper said, taking off again. I rubbed my head and headed in the direction he had just come from. As I walked, I stopped in front of a door that was wide open and…found Zoro and Usopp hand cuff together while running from a giant giraffe and wolf.

"Uh" I said, looking at the four as Zoro and Usopp looked to me.

"Skylar, what happened?" Usopp asked.

"I defeated one of the CP9 agents and came to see if you guys are alright, since I can't find Luffy anywhere" I said, standing at the door way. "Is this a bad time, do you guys need help?" I asked.

"No, stay over there, you're already injured enough" Zoro said.

"So, I can't just sit here and watch you guys run around" I defended.

"Stay over there" Zoro said.

"Fine, you damn chia pet" I said, crossing my arms. Leaning against the door frame I took in a deep breath, really badly wanting to help them, but…that worried look in Zoro's eyes when he told me to stay. "It's best to listen to him" I mumbled. Soon the building shook again and that's when I noticed that there was a giant slash in the ceiling showing the sky…it looked as if someone had cut the Tower of Law in half, my eyes widen as the roof was sliding to the side, showing even more of the blue sky above. I watched as the two ran in sync with one another.

"Where the hell is that number 2 key?" Zoro asked.

"Zoro, I'm finished, I'm too tired, give me a piggy back" Usopp said.

"No way" Zoro said.

"Tempest Kick" the giraffe said, his voicing sounding an awfully lot like Kaku, unless…he has Devil Fruit powers, okay then that mean the other guy must have Devil Fruit powers as well…but I still don't know his name. Zoro and Usopp quickly jumped as they dodged the attack together.

"Finger Pistol" the wolf guy said, aiming at Kaku.

"What was that for?" Kaku asked.

"Don't play innocent with me, you were just pretending to fire that kick at them, you were aiming for me, weren't you" the wolf guy said, causing me to sweat drop.

"That's the most paranoid accusation I've ever heard" Kaku said. "But I will admit, you have been getting in my way, so if you want to fight, I'm ready" he said…as I tried to hold back my laughter just looking at him in his giraffe form…he looked so fucking stupid.

"What did you say, you've been getting in my way you stupid omnivore" the wolf said, as I walked into the room and quickly ran over to Zoro and Usopp.

"What are you talking about, I like meat just as much as the next guy" Kaku said.

"I told you to stay over there" Zoro growled.

"Yeah, yeah" I said. "But, let me get a look at your guy's cuffs" I said, touching the cool stone and looking at them. "Let's be glad you guys aren't Devil Fruit users" I mumbled, as I looked at the number 2 that was on the cuffs.

"Ha, don't lie to me you long neck freak" the wolf guy said, catching our attention. "You're a giraffe, now why don't you run along and eat some tree leaves" he said.

"I can say you're pretty insistence on fighting me, so why don't you sit tight and wait for me here" Kaku said. "I'll finish the prey on my own and then we can settle this" he said.

"Aren't they on the same team, why are they fighting each other?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hold it, we're going to fight alright but you're not taking my prey" the wolf guy said.

"Wow, I've always wondered about this" Usopp said. "You too Zoro, didn't you just ask me the other day, who you think is stronger a giraffe or a wolf" he said.

"He did? Wow, I didn't know you were interested and that type of stuff Zoro" I said.

"I bet you're just dying to find out" Usopp said.

"No, really" Zoro said, causing me to chuckle.

"I see, yep I guess we're both really curious to see in a fight between them, what about you Skylar?" Usopp asked.

"I really don't care" I said boredly.

"No, I said-" Zoro started to say.

"Just leave this one to me, alright" Usopp said to us. "Ah, so the prediction of the world's most feared pirate hunter and the notorious swordsman of the Straw Hat Pirates is, ooo, he gets the feeling the wolf has the greater edge, strength wise" he said.

"Of course I do" the wolf guy said.

"What's that you say, really, you don't think we should over look the giraffe though" Usopp said. "Very true, that is a good point, that Sky Slicer of his was pretty impressive indeed" he said.

"Yeah it was powerful, the fact is wolves aren't much more then cunning, beyond that they're not the most capable of creatures" Kaku said.

"You bastards, that's the finally straw" the wolf guy said.

"So you want to do this right now?" Kaku asked.

"Excellent, alright, now's our chance Zoro, Skylar" Usopp said.

"I get it, you're trying to get them to stop paying attention to us and start fighting each other, then we'll make our escape while they're distracted, right" Zoro said as the two faced us.

"Well, it was a great plan while it lasted" I said, patting Usopp back.

"Are you for real that just occurred to you, why are you sharing that information with them" Usopp snapped.

"I'm kind of embarrassed, but you actually had us going there" Kaku said.

"The prey is always the first priority" the wolf guy said.

"Gah, geez Zoro what am I suppose to do with you? How can Skylar even handle you? We almost got away with it and you completely ruined the plan" Usopp said.

"Ha, big deal, it was a pretty terrible plan in the first place" Zoro said.

"I got an even better survival plan" Usopp said. "Just do me a favor Zoro and please keep your mouth shut this time" he said.

"Hm, a giraffe or a wolf, I wonder which one is cooler" Usopp said. "There's more to life then just strength, there are truly more important things, for example, being known as the most stylish and hip" he said. "Hm, which one is it?" He asked.

"Well, I'm having a little trouble arguing with his logic on this one" Kaku said.

"Ha, nothing to argue about, everyone knows wolves are both stronger and cooler then giraffes" the wolf guy said.

"What, you are so full of it, all you have to do is go to any zoo to see that giraffes are a million times more popular with kids then wolves are" Kaku said. "Which obviously mean that giraffe's are cooler" he said.

"That's the stupid point I expected a tall horse to make" the wolf guy said.

"Don't you ever call me a horse, I'm a giraffe damn it" Kaku said.

"It's working, let's go" Usopp said, being stopped by the cuffs.

"That, kind of distraction won't last long enough for us to get away" Zoro said.

"What?" Usopp asked. "Well I sure hope you have some sort of backup plan then" he said.

"Rock, paper, scissors, you and me" Zoro said, causing me to furrow my brows. "These cuffs are a real problem, but I thought of a way we could get them off of us" he said.

"Really, what does it have to do with playing rock, paper, scissors?" Usopp and I asked, curiously.

"Whoever loses, has to chop off his own hand" Zoro said, causing me to anime fall.

"That's the most terrifying idea I've ever heard" Usopp said, as I hit the swordsman.

"Is that really all you can think of" I snapped.

"I'm not done explaining, just listen" Zoro said, rubbing his head. "The first thing we do once we get these cuffs off us is run like hell, until we find Chopper and with his medical expertise, he'll be able to sew the hand back on in no time at all, understand" he said.

"We're not rag dolls, don't be ridiculous" Usopp said, dragging the swordsman behind him as I followed, pinching the bridge of my nose and shaking my head.

"Wait" Zoro said as we stop. "I got another plan to get us out of this mess" he said.

"Oh God, this can't end well" I said.

"I don't even want to hear it" Usopp cried out.

"We won't be able to settle this with words alone" Kaku said.

"I'm ready to go when you are" wolf guy said. "And lets up the stakes, winner gets to keep the prey all to themselves" he said.

"What the" Kaku said, as I shook my head. Zoro had all his swords out, with Usopp holding onto one.

"Shing" Usopp said, laughing nervously.

* * *

A/n: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	242. Chapter 242

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Forty-Two

"Alright Sniper King, just hold that posture, you are now a sword" Zoro said.

"Somebody get me a lawyer, there is no way I'm not going to sue your ass off for this" Usopp cried out.

"Whatever you say, in the mean time I'd like my sword to shut up" Zoro said. "Skylar, go somewhere safe" he said, I just grumbled under my breath as I walked to the sidelines to watch.

"Wake up, wake up, this is only a dream, why won't the morning come, Skylar save me, please" Usopp begged.

"They're good for a laugh if nothing else" Kaku said.

"I love it" the wolf guy said, laughing.

"Oni" Zoro said, getting ready to attack.

"Wait, do you think we could start off with a different move" Usopp begged. "One that doesn't use swords please" he said, shaking.

"Giri" Zoro said, running forward and slashing at the two, only for them to dodge.

"Ow, ow, I'm seeing stars" Usopp said when Kaku hit him.

"Don't move an inch" Zoro said, jumping up into the air. "Tiger" he said.

"Let's just calmed down, no violence, let's talk this over" Usopp cried as Zoro slashed down again, only for the two to jump out of the way again and for the wolf guy to hit Usopp.

"Yep, I think, my nose is broken" Usopp said.

"I said not to move didn't I" Zoro snapped.

"If it's so easy, then you do it" Usopp snapped back

"Are they making fun of us?" The wolf guy asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe they're just that stupid" Kaku said, causing me to sweat drop.

"Looks like we're back to the rock, paper, scissors plan" Zoro said. "Better to lose a hand then to lose the fight" he said.

"Are you kidding me" I snapped.

"No, can't you come up with a better idea, one that doesn't involve blood, Skylar save me from this psycho" Usopp cried.

"No, no I can't" Zoro said.

"You didn't even think about it, did you" Usopp snapped.

"Actually, maybe I don't have a hand to spare after all" Zoro said. "Just give up yours, alright" he said.

"Zoro, he's on our side, stop trying to kill him" I snapped.

"If CP9 doesn't kill me, Zoro will" Usopp said. "Hurry Chopper, you got to save me" he cried out.

"Tempest Kick" Kaku said, as he kicked towards Zoro and Usopp, to which Zoro blocked the attack with the sword that Usopp was holding onto.

"Behind you" I said, as the wolf guy jumping towards them. Zoro quickly slashed the sword Usopp was on to the wolf guy, only for the man to quickly disappear.

"I'm starting to get the hang of this" Zoro said.

"Yeah because I'm starting to get sick" Usopp said weakly.

"I don't want to hear that crap coming from a sailor" Zoro said.

"What, I'm a hero from Sniper Island, you must be mistaking me for someone else" Usopp said. "My good buddy Usopp is the sailor, remember" he said.

"Well you're a sword now, so deal with it" Zoro said, moving the long nosed pirate out of the way as the wolf guy hit the ground.

"Nice dodge" the wolf guy said.

"Ooo, scary" Usopp said.

"Don't let your guard down" Zoro said.

"Yeah right" Usopp said.

"And stop doing stupid stuff" Zoro said, causing me to chuckle.

"Uh, yes sir" Usopp said. "Wait, what do you mean stupid stuff, that's rude you jerk" he snapped. Soon we all stopped as a Transponder Snail could be heard.

"Hello, hello" Spandam said.

"What is it chief?" Kalifa asked.

"Oh now I get through, this is the one I was trying to use not that it matters anymore, there's no turning back now, I pushed the button, of all things, I triggered the buster call" Spandam said, causing my eyes to widen, as we all stood there and listened.

"You have to cancel it right away" I heard Robin say. "Don't you realize what you've done?" She asked. "Everyone is going to die" she said.

"Robin" I said.

"Cancel it, ha, are you kidding? Who do you think you're talking to, you can't boss me around" Spandam said. "And so what, I mean, what's wrong with the buster call anyways?" He asked. '_That idiot_' I growled in my mind while clenching my fist. "There's no reason for me to get so worked up over this, making that call was well within my power, I am the chief of Cipher Pol Number Nine after all, to insure that your transfer goes over smoothly, I requested a buster call" he said. "There's not a thing wrong with that, who cares if it's a little over kill, better safe than sorry" he said. "It's a small price to pay to make sure those pirates get eliminated" he said.

"You're a fool, I told you before that won't be the end of it" Robin said. "This is an attack without mercy, without humanity" she said. "The buster call will burn everything on Enies Lobby to the ground, the people, the buildings, even the island itself" she said. "It will sacrifice anything and everything in its path, the nightmare won't end till nothing remains, that's the power you're invoking, if you had any idea what happen in Ohara years ago, you would not be doing this" she said.

"The government is well aware of the sacrifices involved, that's how important this mission is, since Cutty Flam burned the blue prints to the Pluton, we can't afford to make a mistake" Spandam said. "You're the last hope we have of reviving the ancient weapon, we're talking about a military power that can turn this whole era upside down, even if we have to sacrifice a few thousand soldiers" he said, "its better then letting you slip out of our hands again, I know the consequences I just don't care, don't think of it as murder, it's the sacrifice to protect the future" he said. "And speaking of protecting the future, my promotion is depending on this as well" he said.

"Think about this, human lives are at stake" Robin said.

"Allow me to remind you, CP9 can kill in the name of justice, therefore if we think one hundred deaths are needed to save one thousand lives, then we will kill those one hundred immediately without question" Spandam said. "For true justice, you must be merciless at times, besides, if those idiot soldiers couldn't even stop a few pirates from invading a government base of this size, they're better off dead anyway" he said, laughing.

"That's just wrong" I said, clenching my fist as my body shook.

"I think the line is still connected on your Transponder Snail" Robin said.

"Huh, oh you got to be frickin kidding me" Spandam cried out. "Everyone heard all of that" he said. "By the way, this is your Straw Hat Luffy speaking" he said, causing me to sweat drop.

"Everyone get off the island, hurry, a buster call has been invoked on Enies Lobby, if you don't get away from here immediately you'll die" Robin said.

"Hey, don't tell them things they don't need to know" Spandam said, as the line went dead.

"I can't say I'm happy, but there's nothing we can do" Kaku said.

"I should have seen it coming with that idiot in charge" the wolf guy said.

"Sounds like they're in some sort of trouble" Zoro said.

"The one in trouble here is me" Usopp said.

"Oh suck it up, you two need to hurry so we can get the key from these two and go on" I said.

"We can't afford to screw around anymore" the wolf guy said.

"Then let finish them off quick and get to the Gates of Justice while we still can" Kaku said.

"I just thought of something" Zoro said.

"Oh yeah, like a way to get the hand cuffs off without any blood or maybe a way to get out of here" Usopp said.

"As a sword, you will be known as The Great Blade Nose Storm" Zoro said, causing me to sweat drop.

"That's kind of awesome, but now's not the time" Usopp cried out. "Chopper, where are you?" He cried out.

"Hurry, before the buster call starts" Kaku said.

"You don't got to tell me twice" the wolf guy said, as he and the giraffe ran towards Usopp and Zoro

"I'll make you face the wrath of the Mighty Nose Storm" Zoro said, causing me to anime fall.

"Tempest Kick" Kaku said.

"Finger Pistol" the wolf guy said, as Usopp screamed and waved the sword he was holding onto around, deflecting the attacks.

"Good, now keep it up" Zoro said.

"Tempest Kick" Kaku said.

"Finger Pistol" the wolf guy said.

"Not again" Usopp said, crying as he did the same thing from before Zoro moved him away from getting hit. "Hey, no offensive, but this plan of yours is awful" he said. "Let's call it quits before I get dismembered, okay" he cried.

"No, wait" Zoro said. "Look, our enemies are afraid to attack, they fear the wrath of the Nose Storm" he said.

"There's only so much stupid I can take" I said, sweat dropping.

"Yeah, you think so" Usopp said, turning to the two animals. "Alright" he cheered.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	243. Chapter 243

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Forty-Three

"That swordsman is more ruthless then I imagine" Kaku said. "How cruel, turning his own partner into a weapon" the giraffe man said.

"Ha, nah, he's just desperate" the wolf guy said. "They're trying to buy time" he said.

"Zoro, your trusty blade is prepared at last" Usopp said in a deep voice. "My heart is tempered in steel, attack them without reservation" he said. "I shall not falter, to victory" he said.

"That's more like it, Mighty Nose Storm" Zoro said, "Killer Attack Allure" he said.

"Allure" Usopp questioned. "Oh, that captures the beauty of Nose Storm perfectly" he said. "I admit I am quite alluring" he said. "Excellent work Zoro" he said. I watched as Zoro lifted the sword Usopp was holding onto and waved it around some.

"Is he asking us to come over there and kill him" Kaku questioned, tilting his head. I raised an eyebrow as Zoro continued to wave Usopp around.

"Wait, what are you" Usopp started to say.

"Don't mind if I do" the wolf guy said.

"Not if I get there first" Kaku said as the two ran towards the moss haired male and long nosed boy. I watched as Zoro sliced at them, only for the two to quickly disappear.

"Stop crying, you're alive aren't you" I snapped at Usopp who laid on the ground sobbing.

"Damn it, I can't believe I fell for that stupid trick" the wolf guy said.

"Now he's just using his friend as bait" Kaku said.

"So when you said allure, you meant the kind you catch fish with" Usopp said. "What am I to you, huh, just bait, not even a sword anymore" he said, pressing his nose against the swordsman's face.

"One more time, Killer Attack Allure" Zoro said.

"Have you no shame" Usopp cried. "By the way, I think you got this whole Killer Attack thing totally wrong" he said as Zoro held him up and the two animals came running towards them. "The only one dying, is me" he cried.

"Tempest Kick Sky Slicer" Kaku said, spinning around as he kicked the air. I quickly ducked down to the ground as Zoro and Usopp jumped up as we all dodged the move.

"Where the hell are you Chopper?" Usopp cried out. "Stay back, leave us alone, I'm..I'm warning you, I've got eight thousand men under my control" he said. "Actually they're my friend Usopp's men, but still, they listen to me and they already surrounded this island, so you should just surrender while you can" he said.

"Killing eight thousand guys' sounds a lot more fun then what we're doing now" the wolf guy said. "Go on and give them a call, let's do this" he said.

"You moron, I've never heard a more obvious lie in all my life" Kaku said. "I don't know how it's even possible, but you're even dumber than I thought you were, when you act that stupid, you make our whole team look bad" he said.

"Who's the stupid one here, of course I knew he was lying, I was just having a little fun" the wolf guy said. "You're so serious and up tight, you can't even tell when someone's making a frickin joke" he said.

"There's nothing wrong with taking things seriously" Kaku said.

"There is when you're as tall as a damn giraffe and jokes go over your head you long neck loser" the wolf guy said, as the two were nose to nose and growling at one another.

"Looks like my original plan is working" Usopp said.

"We'll settle this one later" Kaku said.

"Yeah, the buster call is fast approaching after all" the wolf guy said.

"And we've already wasted enough time here as it is" Kaku said.

"Let's just put our differences aside for the time being" the wolf guy said.

"We can argue after we kill them" they both said.

"That seems like an overreaction let's just calm down" Usopp said.

"We are calm" they both said.

"Tempest Kick" Kaku said, spinning around really fast. The wind from the kick blew my hair around, but I saw Zoro lose one of his swords.

"Grab it" Zoro said, running to get the sword he dropped and Usopp grabbed it.

"Finger Pistol" the wolf guy and Kaku said as they both attack the swordsman and Usopp.

"This is real, they're done toying with us, don't drop the sword" Zoro said after dodging the attacks. I watched as the two animals attacked at the same time as Zoro dodged them.

"We are in big trouble here, we don't have time to wait for that key; we need to get these cuffs off right now" Zoro said.

"Chopper where the hell are you, save me" Usopp cried, I noticed that the wall above them was cracking, my eyes widen and my jaw dropped open as a giant monster broke through the wall, roaring. Looking closer I saw antlers and a familiar hat. "Another giant monster" the long nosed boy cried.

"C-Chopper" I stuttered out.

"How many of these Zoan type power holders do they got on this damn island?" Zoro asked.

"Wait, you sure that's another CP9 agent" Usopp said. "He looks kind of familiar for some reason" he said.

"What, Chopper" the two said.

"Chopper, what happen to you?" I asked.

"Hang on Chopper, it's us" Zoro said as Chopper took a step forward, roaring as the two ran.

"Please Chopper, don't kill me" Usopp cried as the reindeer/human smashed his hands down towards the two.

"How do we know that thing really is Chopper, why the hell doesn't he recognize us?" Zoro asked as he and Usopp ran.

"I got no idea, but that is Chopper, who else has antlers and wears a hat like that" Usopp said, crying.

"Chopper, what's wrong with you? Don't you know it's us, we're on your side" I said.

"Then what are we suppose to do here, you think he has the key?" Zoro asked as he stopped near Kaku and the wolf guy.

"No, but what does it matter, let's face it, we're going to die" Usopp cried.

"I don't know something doesn't seem right, he looks like he's the one about to kneel over and die" Zoro said, as I finally noticed that Chopper was panting and looked to be in pain. "Seems like all the life is being sucked right out of him" he said.

"Well, what's wrong with him?" Usopp asked.

"I have no idea, but being in that form must use up an enormous amount of energy" Zoro said.

"So then what, huh, how are we suppose to help him like this and what about those two and where's the key, where is the damn key" Usopp cried.

"I don't know about the key, but I can guess what happen to him" Zoro said. "He probably put his life on the line, fighting against someone incredibly strong" he said. "And when it still wasn't enough, he turned into that" he said.

"And now" Usopp said.

"Who is this enormous beast?" Kaku asked. "And why is he interrupting our fight and especially when the buster call is right around the corner" he said.

"He's a damn pain" the wolf guy said. "Must be a part of their dumbass crew" he said.

"If they're in our way" Kaku said.

"Then we eliminate them" the wolf guy said, as Chopper roared.

"He looks a bit sick" Kaku said.

"Then that just makes him easier prey" the wolf guy said, laughing which caused me to clench my jaw.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on him" I snapped.

"They're going after Chopper" Usopp cried.

"Straighten your back, you are still my sword" Zoro said.

"Woah hold on, we're doing this again" Usopp said.

"Thirty Six Caliber Phoenix" Zoro said, slashing at the two animals, that dodged

"You bastard" Kaku said.

"Step aside you guys" Franky said.

"It's you" Zoro said. "Hey hold it, what do you think you're doing? That deer monster is on our side" he said as we saw that the blue haired male was aiming for our friend.

"I know what I'm doing, shut up and move" Franky said.

"I swear to God if you hurt Chopper I'm going to kill you" I growled.

"This is the only way there is to deal with him, power holders have one weakness" Franky said. "I'll knock him into the sea, sorry pal but this is for your own good" he said, as Chopper roared.

"What! If he falls into the sea he'll drown" I cried out. We watched as Franky shot a huge amount of air towards Chopper, causing him to stumble backwards and break through the wall and out of the tower.

"That's the last straw Franky" Usopp said as Franky ran towards the falling reindeer monster. "You're not going to get away from this, nobody treats my friends this way" Usopp said, trying to run after the blue haired man.

"Its okay guys, we came up with this plan together" Nami said, causing me to snap my head towards her.

"What?" I asked.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	244. Chapter 244

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Forty-Four

"Why are they attacking their own crew?" The wolf guy asked. "Doesn't even make any sense" he said.

"I don't know, they're really getting on my nerves though" Kaku said.

"So Kalifa had the key" I said, as I watch the hand cuffs fall from Zoro and Usopp's wrist.

"You finally managed to free yourselves huh" Kaku said.

"You better stop laughing and start running" Zoro said. "You blew your only chance to kill me" he said. "And you're not getting another" he said, "it's my turn and I'm taking you all down" he said. "The entire world government" he said.

"Come on" the wolf guy said.

"We've wasted quite a bit of time here" Kaku said.

"Damn right you have" Nami said. "I can't believe you two, how could you be screwing around at a time like this" she said.

"Because, he wouldn't stop acting like an idiot" Zoro and Usopp said, pointing at one another.

"In my opinion you both were acting like idiots" I said, rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"You're both acting like idiots, hurry up and get those keys" Nami snapped.

"Tempest Kick" Kaku said, as Nami and Usopp started to scream.

"Oh come on" I snapped at the two.

"Straight Line" Kaku said, kicking a straight line which Zoro deflected.

"Just as I instructed, nice going Zoro" Usopp said, giving a thumbs up.

"Fight Zoro" Nami cheered.

"You guys fight too damn it" Zoro said. "And I told you to go stand somewhere safe" he snapped.

"Hey, I can fight too" I snapped back.

"Look, I don't want you getting hurt any further, just sit this one out" Zoro said, causing me to blush.

"No, I'm going to help fight, damn it" I said, furrowing my brows.

"Fine, you're so damn stubborn" Zoro said, smirking a little, as I smirked back.

"I know" I said, sticking my tongue out. Zoro turned back to Kaku and jumped towards him.

"That long neck of yours, sure looks like a weak spot to me" Zoro said.

"Sorry, but that's where you're wrong" Kaku said, dodging Zoro's swords. "The abilities I've gained allow me to freely control my neck with ease, plus I have a new attack" he said. "Nose Pistol" he said, as Zoro used his swords to block the giraffe's square nose. I brought my hand up from the shock wave caused by the force of the two making contact.

"Woah, we're all the way over here and I can still feel the shock wave" Usopp said. Zoro soon threw the giraffe towards a rock.

"A square shape hole, that's an impressive nose" Nami said as we saw the hole the giraffe's nose made. "Even more so then Sniper Sopp" she said.

"Sniper Sopp, what the hell" Usopp said. "And lay off the nose, got it" he said.

"At any rate, looks like Kaku really gained the hang of using his Devil Fruit abilities, fast learner" the wolf guy said from right next to us.

"Alright wolf, I'm the one you got to deal with now, so bring it on" Usopp said, shaking.

"Huh, don't get so worked up, listen, you guys want to save your friend right" the wolf said.

"Yeah, that's right and I'm going to take your key to do it" Usopp said. I raised an eyebrow as the key was thrown towards Usopp.

"Then go save her while you still can" the wolf guy said.

"What?" Usopp asked.

"You heard me, take that key and go save your friend" the wolf guy said.

"Uh, I don't get it, why?" Usopp asked.

"I don't like killing people, the sight of bloodshed makes me sick to my stomach; I'm a pacifist" the wolf guy said, causing me to furrow my brows.

"Oh, uh, okay then, I'll…I'll just, uh, take this key, and uh" Usopp said, bending down to pick the key up as the man licked his lips.

"No, look out" Nami and I said.

"Ten Finger Pistol" the wolf said as he hit Usopp square in the torso with his ten clawed fingers. "Never let your guard down, I'm a wolf understand, I outsmart my prey and then I eat it" he said, throwing Usopp to the side, before laughing and howling. Nami and me ran towards the fallen long nosed boy.

"Usopp" we both said, kneeling beside him.

"That mask can't hide your stupidity" the wolf guy said. "Why don't you just run around screaming and crying like you did earlier, you were great at that" he said.

"Don't you make fun of me" Usopp said, sitting up.

"Huh" the wolf guy said as Usopp put a hand on his Kabuto.

"We don't, have time for crap like this" Usopp said. "New weapon Kabuto, Special Attack Sun Flower Star" he said, as the pellet he shot towards the wolf split into five other pellets and when they hit their target they exploded.

"Wow, a firework show" the wolf guy said, appearing next to us, before kicking Usopp.

"No Usopp" Nami and I said.

"Moon Walk" the wolf said as he started jumping the air were it looked like he disappear before reappearing in front of Usopp and smashing the long nosed boy into the ground, before repeatably hitting him .

"Leave him alone" Nami said.

"Stop it" I growled, as we both ran towards the wolf. As we were nearing him, he brought his hand up and smashed it down on the ground, causing a lot of dust to appear. I groaned as I sat up, coughing a little.

"Just like I promised, I'll kill you quickly" the wolf guy said, as he held Usopp. "There won't be any pain, it's too bad really, you were so much better off when you were connected to that green haired shepherd over there" he said. "Since this little lamb has wondered off on his own, things are a bit different" he said. "Now you're nothing but a tasty morsel for the big scary wolf" he said, laughing. "This is the end" he said, raising his claw hand.

"Let him go" Zoro said, still blocking the giraffe's attacks. "Damn wolf" he said.

"Please, don't kill him, keep your key we don't need it" Nami and I cried out.

"You stupid girls, you both are going to be the next ones to die" the wolf said.

"Tempest Kick" Kaku said when Zoro tried to run towards us.

"Oh no" Zoro said.

"And now, it's over" the wolf said, bringing his claw hand down.

"USOPP" Zoro, Nami, and I screamed, before a kick was delivered to the wolf's face, causing him to drop Usopp, as he went flying

"Who the hell are you?" The wolf asked, as I smiled a little when I saw Sanji.

"I'm the hunter" Sanji said.

"It's Sanji" Nami said.

"Sanji" Usopp said weakly.

"How did you get your body back to normal?" Nami asked as I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"Some big bath tub fell from the sky and smash to pieces, water went everywhere, it must of broke the spell" Sanji said, causing me to raise my eyebrows. "But more importantly Nami, will you just fall in love with me all over again" he said, wiggling around with hearts flying everywhere, causing me to sweat drop.

"I wish that bath tub had dropped right on your head" Nami said. "Nose Sopp" she said as we saw that Usopp was sitting up.

"Now it's to the point were not even Sniper or King is in my name, huh" Usopp said. "I'm sorry Sanji, I…I tried, but I couldn't" he said.

"You're alive, that's what matters" Sanji said. "Everyone has things that they can do and that they can't" he said.

"Yeah but" Usopp said.

"All three of you, take a look outside" Sanji said.

"Oh no" Nami said, as my eyes widen. "It's the Gates of Justice" she said.

"They're starting to open" I said.

"Robin" Nami said.

"If those gates open up and Robin goes through, then we won't have any way to follow her, she'll cross waters infested with Sea Kings and beyond that is either the undersea prison or Navy Headquarters" he said. "Everywhere beyond those gates are out of our reach" he said. "We'll lose her forever" he said.

"But, I thought Luffy would of caught up to her by now" Nami said. As Zoro blocked each attack that Kaku threw at him.

"In hind sight, picking me as your opponent wasn't the best idea now was it" Kaku said. "From the looks of it, I think you would have been better off fight Jyabura" he said, '_so that's the wolf's name_' I thought.

"No, I'm happy that it's you" Zoro said.

"Huh, feeling a little cocky are we" Kaku said.

"This is the worse situation I could imagine, but in every situation even as bad as this, there's always a chance" Sanji said.

"Sanji" Usopp said.

"Leave this guy's key to me" Sanji said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	245. Chapter 245

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Forty-Five

"Changing my opponent huh" Jyabura said. "Doesn't matter to me" he said.

"For now I'm going to stay here and do what you can't do" Sanji said. "You need to do what I can't do" he said.

"Huh" Usopp said.

"Think carefully" Sanji said. "Read the situation" he said, "as long as we have you there's still a chance we can save Robin, you hear me Usopp" he said.

"As long as you have me, there's a chance we can save Robin" Usopp said. "How, what are you talking about?" He asked, as Jyabura howled.

"Get out of here" Sanji said as Jyabura disappear.

"Right" Nami said, grabbing my arm "Come on Usopp, Skylar" she said, grabbing Usopp as well.

"Ow, geez, I'm still injured you know" Usopp said.

"Shut up" Nami said, as she dragged Usopp behind us while we ran. "Staying here and getting killed will hurt more" she said.

"That's a pretty good point" Usopp said. "Wait, now I get it" he said as we were walking down the halls.

"Get what?" Nami and I asked.

"We can save Robin, as long as I'm here we can save her damn it" Usopp said, standing up.

"Woah, okay, do you really have to get so carried away about it?" Nami asked.

"Come on let's go" Usopp said as he ran a head.

"Hey wait up" Nami said, grabbing my hand as she ran after him.

"I got it, I got it; we can save her" Usopp said.

"Will you shut up, that's not exactly something we want the wolf to hear" Nami said.

~Time Skip~

"Kokoro, Chimney, Gonbe, thanks for leaving the guide marks" Nami said as she and I ran towards the old woman and child a head of us.

"Yeah, it's the pirate ladies" Chimney said as I smile.

"Did you guys feel that giant trimmer?" Nami asked.

"Sounds like the party's starting up there for sure" Kokoro said.

"Cannon fire, cannon fire" Chimney said, we all soon stopped running as the ground shook. We soon started running again.

"Was that cannon fire?" Nami asked.

"Maybe the buster call already started" I said.

"You can always leave it to those Navy boys to put on a good show" Kokoro said.

"Awesome, they're firing cannons" Chimney said.

"It's not the same as shooting off a bunch of fireworks you know" Nami said. "Anyways do you guys know where Luffy's at?" She asked.

"Oh yeah pirate lady, it was the coolest thing I've ever seen, did you see those great big doors back there?" Chimney asked. "The pirate guy knocked them down" she said.

"Luffy did" Nami said.

"That's our captain" I said, smiling.

"It was awesome, even though he got all small from it" Chimney said.

"Wait, back up, he got all small" Nami and I said.

"He said Third Gear, then busted through iron doors and turned small, what is going on?" Nami asked.

"I don't know, but that Straw Hat sure is a lot of fun" Kokoro said.

"Yeah Granny, the pirate guy is almost as awesome as you are" Chimney said.

"None of this is making any sense to me at all, what about you Skylar?" Nami asked, as I shook my head. "Anyway, we better hurry" she said.

"Hey Granny, I think I hear something weird coming this way" Chimney said as my ears twitched, hearing the sound of running water.

"Yeah, I hear something too" Nami said.

"Me too" I said.

"We don't have time to go worrying about any strange sounds, if it's coming this way, we'll find out what it is soon enough" Kokoro said, dousing more alcohol. "We're going to make those government jerks pay" she said.

"Granny you are the coolest" Chimney said.

"Is that" Nami said, as a huge wave of water came towards us. We all screamed as we came to a sudden halt and quickly turned around. "Why is there water? Why is this happening, there's no way out, there's no way out, somebody help us" the orange haired navigator cried out.

"Where's this water coming from Granny?" Chimney cried out as we ran away.

"I don't know Chimney, just keep running" Kokoro said. All I could hear was the three screaming and the roaring of the water as we ran; I soon spotted Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp up ahead.

"Hey, check it out, the pirate guys are here too" Chimney said.

"Don't just stand there, do something about this water" Nami cried out.

"Well I'm open to suggestions" Zoro said.

"I told you, why wouldn't you two listen to me" Usopp snapped.

"N-Nami, Skylar, they're…they're rushing right into my arms" Sanji said, causing me to sweat drop.

"I wonder why" Usopp said.

"Damn it, we're stuck in here" Zoro said, before slashing at one of the walls. "I can't cut it, what the hell is this wall made of?" He asked.

"We're underwater remember, if they made this place to withstand that much water pressure, it's pretty tough" Sanji said.

"Then there's nowhere to escape" Usopp said. Soon we were submerge in water, I held my breath as I felt arms encircle around me as Zoro held me close as the water knocked us around. I held my breath as my chest started to constrict and black dots appear in my vision, if I didn't get any air soon I'll pass out. I opened an eye, though it stung a little, and saw that something had wrapped around all of us and started to pull us. I looked forward to see a pink tail...a pink tail? Then that means it's a…

"I'm swimming as fast as this tail will let me, none of you are dying on my watch" Kokoro said, as all our eyes widen. We all opened our mouths in surprise as water soon started to enter my mouth and bubbles arise from the air that I had let loose. "Everyone, breathe" she said as we all burst through the water and to the surface. I coughed up the water and took in a huge breath of air and started laughing as my shock wore away quickly. "Don't you die on me" she said, as I heard Franky screaming. "Hey all of you, wake up, come on" the old woman said as I sat on the floor of the ship taking in large gulps of air while laughing.

"Say something" Franky said as the others pit up water. I leaned over Zoro as he took in deep breathes, the shock was still evident on everyone's faces. "They made it, they're all still alive" he said. "It's a miracle, I can't believe it, they must have seen something down there that must have put them in a state of shock" he said.

"Oh yeah" I said, laughing.

"Whatever it was, it saved their lives, if they hadn't passed out, they would have swallowed enough water to kill them" he said.

"Well either way, they're still alive" Kokoro said. "Though it does make you wonder what they could have seen down there that spooked them so much" she said.

"Oh I don't know" I said, sweat dropping.

"I bet it was you" Franky said.

"Well looky there, you're the one that pirate boy wanted to rescue so bad, aren't ya" Kokoro said as I looked to Robin and smiled as I saw that she was alright. "Yeah, I remember now, we met at the ship station" she said. "You Straw Hats are something else, back then, I never would have thought you guys could pull off a stunt like this" she said as she put some pants on, her tail disappearing and turning back into legs.

"If you don't hurry up and put some damn clothes on, I'll gouge my eyes out" Franky said.

"When he said he was going to be King of the Pirates, I got to admit, I laughed" Kokoro said, as I smiled and poked Zoro's forehead lightly. "But now after everything that's happen, I bet he can actually do it" she said, laughing as Robin smiled. Soon the others started to sit up and cough.

"Is…is Nami and Skylar okay?" Sanji asked.

"As lively as ever" Franky said. "You guys are tough" he said.

"Welcome to the land of the living" Kokoro said, as I leaned against Zoro and pecked his cheek.

"Gah, it wasn't a nightmare, mermaids really don't exist" Usopp cried out.

"So all those old sailor stories are true, every time you think you see a mermaid, it's actually a dugong" Zoro said, crying.

"Why the hell are you crying?" I snapped, hitting him on the head.

"Shut up you bastards, she hasn't even confessed to being a mermaid yet, stop trying to kill my fantasies" Sanji snapped.

"If you want to be specific, I'm an Ice Fish Mermaid" Kokoro said.

"Stop it, don't say another word" Sanji said, causing me to narrow my eyes.

"There's no way, what kind of mermaid lives on dry land and has legs and feet" Usopp said, as I crossed my arms.

"You're all so damn rude" I snapped.

"I refuse to accept this" Sanji said, smashing his fist onto the ship as Zoro pulled me close. "Mermaids should be more like…mermaids should be more like a…like all the sailors say" the blonde said as Zoro held me close, I refused to look at him. "A slender sexy body, beautiful skin, long flowing hair, graceful, gorgeous" the cook said with a heart in his eye. I could help the blush as I felt the swordsmen's warm breath on my neck before I started laughing as his fingers attacked my sides.

"Okay, I give, I forgive you, just stop" I said between my laughter, as Zoro laughed and held me close. I couldn't help but smile as Kokoro laughed at the look on Sanji's face.

"It's not fair" Sanji cried as we all stood up.

"Just to educate you boys, when we mermaids get to be about thirty year old, our tail fin forks in two and we can walk on land like a regular old human" Kokoro said.

"That's interesting" I said.

"If you ever make it out to Fishman Island, you'll see what I'm talking about" Kokoro said.

"Their tails split" Usopp said. "Oh I get it, I heard the same thing happens to a catfish tail if they live to be a hundred, then they become goblins" he said.

"Ah, so she's a goblin cat" Sanji said.

"You're all still so damn rude" I said, as Zoro laughed.

"Don't lock mermaids in with those monsters, enough about that, were are your manners, didn't I just save your lives" Kokoro said.

"Oh right, thanks for that" I said, smiling.

"Thank you Granny Kokoro, we appreciate it" the three boys said, not sounding like they wanted to, causing Kokoro and me to laugh.

"Don't mention it" Kokoro said. I sweat drop as Sanji had hearts flying around him as he saw Robin.

"Robin my love" Sanji said, as I turned my attention to Chopper who coughed.

"Woah, what happen where am I?" Chopper asked.

"Robin" Chopper and Nami said as they tackled the raven haired woman into a hug, causing Sanji to hit the mast of the ship. Laughing I pulled out of Zoro's hold and walked over to the three.

"I'm so glad, we made it in time" Nami said, crying. "You're not hurt are you?" She asked.

"Robin's back" Chopper said, crying.

"We missed you" I said, smiling at the older woman as she looked at us three and smiled.

"Yes because of all of you" Robin said. "Thank you so much" she said I couldn't help but cry with the other two and hug the older woman.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	246. Chapter 246

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Forty-Six

"Don't mention it" Nami said, sobbing.

"I'm so happy" Chopper cried.

"Granny, you're amazing, I never knew you were a mermaid" Chimney said. "I always did think it was weird that you have fins and scales, now I know why" she said.

"How many clues does it take?" Franky snapped.

"Hey what's wrong?" Nami asked as Chopper fell over.

"Are you alright?" Robin and I asked concerned.

"I…I…can't move my body" Chopper said.

"I'm not surprised, don't worry about it, I'll explain everything later, okay" Zoro said from the stairs that lead up to the bridge.

"Hey Zoro" Usopp said, following after the swordsman, soon Franky did as well. I sat on the ground next to Chopper and smiled as I thought back to when he was in that monstrous form. Robin sat down beside him also, as Sanji started walking up the stairs as well.

"Okay, she's ready, we can leave anytime" Nami called up to the four. "As soon as Luffy gets here we'll set sail immediately" she said, as I blinked my eyes when I felt someone staring at me. Looking to the side I saw that it was Robin.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, looking into her blue eyes as she furrowed her brows.

"No, it's nothing" Robin mumbled, looking back down at Chopper, as I shrugged my shoulders.

"This is a report from the main island front gate" someone said over an intercom. "All personnel's of Enies Lobby have been collected accounted for, we have also identified the fifty pirates as well as the mutinies giants attempting to escape the island through the front gate here in the northwest" the man said. "We attacked them with a full barrage of cannon fire, they have been eliminated; all targets are currently presumed dead" the man said, causing my eyes to widen. "In the islands current condition, the chances of survival are impossible, repeat the number of survivors at Enies Lobby is zero" the man said.

"This is a report from Battle Ship Two" another person said over the intercom. "The court house and the Tower of Law located in the southeast corner of the island, as well as the underground passages connecting the island to the Bridge of Hesitation, have all been destroyed" he said. "The only remaining target is the Bridge of Hesitation" he said.

"Poor Yokozuna, I'm sure he was there right beside them" Kokoro said, as I looked down.

"And what about Sodom and Gomorrah" Chopper said, crying. "They're dead too" he said, as I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"He talked about it like it was nothing" Nami said. "How can they kill people so easily?" She asked.

"They don't think of it that way, they don't see any people, to them, it's just a tiny island on a map" Robin said. "A place they've been sent to erase from the world, without any emotion, that's what a buster call is" she said.

"As long as they believe they're doing it for justice, they don't care who they kill" I said, my voice shaking as I clenched my fist. "As long as they have this excuse they'll never see the pain they're causing or the damage they've done" I growled, tears falling from my eyes and onto the floorboards

"Skylar" Chopper said, looking at me.

"They're all blinded by power that they forget what justice really means" I cried out, as everyone looked at me surprised.

"It's strange, but I think that Luffy always knows" Chopper said after a while of silence as we all turned to look at him. "Right from the start, he can tell who he has to fight, who he has to beat if we're going to survive" he said.

"He has instincts just like an animal" Nami said. "Even more then you" she said.

"The first support column has now been cut off" a man over the intercom said. "Rob Lucci of CP9 and Straw Hat Luffy are both inside the support column" he said.

"The battleships are coming this way" Nami said as one came up beside us.

"All ships take up combat position around the Bridge of Hesitation" the man said. "On the bridge of the escort ship we've identified ten pirates including the Pirate Hunter Zoro and Nico Robin" the man said. "We believe these are the culprits that defeated CP9 in the Tower of Law" he said. I stood up and placed a hand on one of my swords as Nami span her Clima Takt around.

"They're here for Robin" I said.

"Well, let them try" Nami said.

"Those rank lieutenant or lower stay put, to the two hundred elite captains commanders engage the enemy and wipe them out immediately" one of the men on the intercom said.

"I'm scared Granny" Chimney said.

"All hands prepare to head in, let's go" a Marine said as the other men cheered.

"No matter what happens we can't give them an inch, until Luffy gets here we have to hold our ground" I heard Zoro say.

"We need to get down to the bridge, if they damage this ship we can't escape" Nami said.

"I won't let them capture me ever again" Robin said.

"Darn it, I can't move" Chopper said, crying.

"DESTROY THEM" a Marine shouted. "Capture Nico Robin and bring her here" they said, as all the elite captains jumped off the war ships and onto the bridge where Zoro and them where. I narrow my eyes as I saw some of the captains running down the stairs and towards the ship.

"Uh oh, the bad guys are coming Granny" Chimney said.

"Well that ain't good" Kokoro said.

"You stay here and guard the boat Robin, me and Skylar, we'll do our best to hold them back" Nami said as she and I ran forward and off the ship. "Here I come, now Thunder Charge" she said, "Swing Arm" she said hitting the men with lightening, as I slashed my swords at a couple of them. "Thunder Ball" the orange haired navigator said, creating thunder clouds as I jumped back next to her.

"What the hell" a Marine said.

"They're clouds" another said before all the men were stuck with lightening.

"That one of my Thunder Bolt Tempo" Nami said. "We did it" she said.

"She's mocking us with that ridiculous weapon" a captain said from the top of the stairs.

"Have some respect pirates" another said, growling I tightening my grip on my swords as I run forward and slashed at some, while Robin knocked away the captains running at Nami with her Devil Fruit powers.

"Robin" Nami said.

"You don't have to worry about protecting me anymore" Robin said, as I smiled. "If the crew is fighting then I'm fighting too" she said, as Nami and I nodded our heads.

"Huh, there's more" Nami said, as we saw more captains running towards us.

"Well they did send two hundred elite captains" I said.

"Nothing to see here boys" Kokoro said. "We're just hostages" she said, as she and Chimney waved their arms.

"Don't mind us" Chimney said. We all fought as the captains just kept coming and coming.

"LUFFY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? GET UP, LUFFY" I heard Usopp scream, causing me to look towards the noise before I blocked a sword that swung down at me. Shaking my head I went back to attacking the Marine captains, I know Luffy can win against Lucci, I believe in him.

"So that woman has Devil Fruit powers" a Marine said as they watch Robin defeat some men with her Devil Fruit powers. "Everyone attack on my command, go" he said as the men charged at Robin. The raven haired woman smiled as she used her Devil Fruit powers to let arms sprout out of the stairs and trip the men, causing them all to go tumbling down the stairs. Robin soon stepped out of the way.

"Here we go, Thunder Bolt" Nami said, shooting a ball of electricity up to the storm clouds she created. "Thunder Bolt Tempo" she said as the men were struck with lightening. "That'll teach you to mess with us" she said. "Guess these guys are a bit stronger than your average Marine" the orange haired girl said as three men stood up.

"LUFFY" I heard Usopp shout again. "CAN YOU HEAR ME? LUFFY, GET UP" he shouted. "DON'T GET THE WRONG IDEA, I JUST CAME HERE TO SAVE ROBIN, THAT'S IT, ALRIGHT" he shouted. "I DIDN'T COME HERE TO SEE YOU OR YOUR STUPID FACE, YOU UNDERSTAND ME, HEY YOU, THE CP9 BOSS CAT" he shouted. "I KNOW YOU HEAR ME, FROM HERE ON OUT I'M YOUR OPPONENT, COME AND GET SOME" he shouted, causing my eyes to widen.

"What is that idiot doing?" I asked.

"YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT, IF YOU MESS WITH ROBIN YOU MESS WITH ME" I heard the long nosed pirate shout. "NOW LISTEN AND LISTEN GOOD YOU BASTARD, I'M A FEARSOME PIRATE A WARRIOR AMONG WARRIORS AND I COMMAND AN ARMY OF OVER EIGHT THOUSAND MEN, I AM THE GREAT CAPTAIN USOPP" he shouted. "I SAILED ALL OVER THE GRAND LINE, I'VE DESTROYED ISLAND AFTER ISLAND, REEKING HAVOC EVERYWHERE I GO" he shouted, causing my eye to twitch, even at a time like this he could still lie. "AND IF THE WORLD GOVERNMENT WANTS TO GO TOE TO TOE WITH ME, THEN I'LL CRUSH EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU WITH MY LITTLE PINKIE FINGER" he shouted "NOW COME ON UP HERE AND FIGHT ME IF YOU GOT THE GUTS OR ARE YOU JUST A SCARDY CAT?" He shouted. "COME GET ME BOSS KITTY CAT, I AM GOING TO TAKE YOU OUT" the long nosed pirate shouted, causing worry to fill me.

"Usopp, what are you doing?" I mumbled under my breath.

"YOU SHUT UP" Usopp shouted, confusing me, he must have been talking to someone else but I couldn't hear what they were saying. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT, HUH? YOU'RE ALMOST DEAD" he shouted, causing my eyes to widen, is he…is he talking to Luffy. "THEN GET UP, SHOW HIM WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF, STOP LYING AROUND COUGHING AND BLEEDING LIKE YOU'RE GOING TO DIE, THAT IS NOT THE LUFFY I KNOW AT ALL" he shouted. "EVEN THOUGH IT IS FILLED WITH SMOKE, WE CAN STILL SEE THE SKY, WE CAN STILL SEE THE OCEAN, THIS PLACE ISN'T HELL, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D LET IT END LIKE THIS" he shouted. "SO STOP ACTING LIKE YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE YOU STUPID BASTARD, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" He asked, his voice quivering as we all continued to fight. "WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE US WORRY, GET UP AND FIGHT" he shouted. "FINISH HIM, THEN WE CAN ALL LEAVE THIS PLACE TOGETHER" he shouted.

"I'LL WIN NO MATTER WHAT" I heard Luffy shout, bringing a smile to my lips. Robin, Nami, and me all had out backs against one another as we were all breathing heavily, we were surrounded.

"How dare you, you three can't treat the Marines like this" a man said.

"As long as we stay clear of those thunder clouds, we got them" another said.

"There's already another one" the first man cried out, seeing a thunder cloud. "Alright men we need to spread out" he said. "Break formation and-what is it, I'm busy here" he said, as Robin used her Devil Fruit powers to sprout arms on the men's back and when they turned their heads she slapped all of them.

"What the hell did you do that for?" All the Marines asked.

"Hey guys, when the lightening strikes this time, try not to get too electrocuted" Nami said, causing me to chuckle. "Thunder Bolt" she said, shooting a ball of electricity into the thunder clouds. "Thunder Bolt Tempo" she said as lightening struck the men again to were, you could see their skeletons.

"Yeah, way to go pirate ladies" Chimney cheered from the ship.

"Nice work, listen, we're all okay over here so go on upstairs and help those boys out" Kokoro said.

"Your raccoon dog will be safe here with us, okay" Chimney said.

"Raccoon dog, I'm a reindeer, a reindeer" Chopper said, crying.

"Okay then, we'll leave Chopper with you, take care of him" Nami said. "Ready" she said to Robin and me.

"Yeah" the raven haired woman and I said, as we all three ran to the stairs.

"Be careful, some of these jerks have Devil Fruit powers" I heard Franky say as Nami, Robin, and I ran from a bunch of Marines, as I wasn't really paying attention to what the others were doing.

"They could say the same of me" Robin said, using her Devil Fruit powers to bend the Marines bodies backwards as the sound of bones popping could be heard. Soon the ground started to shake as dust and debris flew around from the column Luffy was fighting Lucci in.

"Luffy" Usopp and I said.

"Luffy" Robin said.

"Attention aboard all ships, I have an urgent report, just now, Rob Lucci the most powerful agent of CP9 was seen lying face down and lifeless on the first column" a man on the intercom said. "I repeat Rob Lucci has just been defeated by Straw Hat Luffy" he said. I couldn't help the huge smile that spread across my lips as I heard that.

"WE'RE ALL GOING BACK TOGETHER" I heard Luffy shout. "ROBIN" he shouted as the raven haired woman's eyes filled with tears.

"HE WON, LUFFY WON" Usopp shouted.

"Luffy, you had us worried" Zoro said as we saw him lying on the ground, breathing heavily.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	247. Chapter 247

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Forty-Seven

"You finally beat him, way to go" Franky said.

"Luffy" Nami and I said.

"Everybody head to the escape ship, we're getting out of here" Nami said.

"Way to go Straw Hat" we heard Zambai say along with cheering.

"Morons, keep it down, everyone can hear us" I heard Paulie say.

"Who cares, we want them to know" Zambai said. "Alright Big Bro" he said.

"Stop it, they still think we're dead remember" Paulie said. "You're going to blow it" he said.

"It's them" Franky said.

"They made it" Zoro said, as I smiled widely.

"Geez, I told you to keep it quiet" Paulie said.

"We're all okay, everybody made it" Zambai said.

"That was close, the giants, they took all the cannon fire for us" Kiwi said as I heard Yokozuma as well.

"Sodom and Gomorrah are okay too" Mozu said.

"Look, it's not safe here, those battleships will be coming back, we need to get moving now" Paulie said.

"Right, listen up, we got our escape plan all figured out, go, don't worry about us, let's all leave this place alive" Zambai said.

"See you again soon" Mozu said.

"Time to head out" Kiwi said, as the line went dead as they hung up.

"You dummies, I wasn't worried about you at all" Franky said, crying. "They made it, they're alive, I'm so happy those idiots are okay" he cried.

"Agreed, good for them" Zoro said. "What a relief huh, but if you die here, it won't matter" Zoro said.

"Yeah you're right" Franky said, still crying. Shaking my head I turned my attention back to the Marines that were surrounding me, Nami, and Robin.

"Thunder Bolt Tempo" Nami said, as she stuck the Marines with lightening. I smiled as I slashed my swords at the Marines near me taking them all out.

"Alright" Robin said, bending backwards as she used her Devil Fruit powers to take the Marines near her out.

"Right, understood sir, but he's" I heard someone over the intercom say. "He doesn't seem to be moving, Straw Hat Luffy is, sir he's, he appears to be severely wounded" he said.

"What" Zoro and I said.

"LUFFY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? HURRY UP AND GET THE HELL OVER HERE" Usopp shouted. "IF WE DON'T ESCAPE WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE" he shouted. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU DAMN IT, WE'RE ALMOST THERE" he shouted, "USE YOUR POWERS TO SLING SHOT YOURSELF OVER HERE, I'LL CARRY YOU THE REST OF THE WAY" the long nosed boy shouted. "WE'RE SURROUNDED BY SEA AND BATTLESHIPS ON ALL SIDES, IF WE STAY HERE WE'RE GOING TO BE KILLED" he screamed. "LUFFY" he shouted once again. "LUFFY, ANSWER ME, SAY SOMETHING" he screamed.

"I…I can't…my body won't" Luffy said, breathing heavily.

"What?" Usopp said.

"My body…won't move" Luffy said.

"It won't move" Usopp said. "COME ON DON'T BE STUPID, YOU JUST BEAT LUCCI DIDN'T YOU AND WE ALREADY SAVED ROBIN, THE ONLY THING LEFT TO DO IS RUN, TRY HARDER, YOU CAN DO IT" he shouted.

"That fight with Lucci must have taken all of his strength" I said

"Usopp, let's take the ship to Luffy, we'll grab him and get out of here" Nami said, electrocuting two men. "Everyone move, get on board" she said, before an explosion rang out, I shakily turned my head in the direction of the explosion with wide eyes. "No, that's our escape ship" the orange haired girl said, as we looked to the burning ship.

"Those bastards, now it's hopeless" Franky said. "We're completely surrounded, that ship was our only way out of here what are we going to do" he said.

"Kokoro, Chimney, Gonbe, Chopper" Nami and I cried out.

"No, what now" Nami said, as I couldn't help the tears flowing down my cheeks. My eyes widen as I heard screaming as Sanji came running from the smoke while carrying Kokoro, Chimney, Gonbe, and Chopper.

"We made it" Sanji said. "Out of the way" he said, running by some Marines.

"Thank goodness" Nami said, as Sanji ran up to her. "Sanji, what the heck happen and where have you been?" She asked.

"Sorry, there was something I had to take care of" Sanji said. "Damn this is bad, we're pretty screwed right now, I never thought that they would attack us as long as we still had Robin here, I was sure the bridge and the ship would be safe" he said before stopping, as a Marine grabbed Nami and held a sword to her face.

"That's far enough, surrender, release the old lady and the little girl or I'll-" the Marine started to say.

"There's no time for any of that" Kokoro said. "Mermaid Kick" she said, hitting the man away with her legs pressed together to look like a tail.

"Nice kick" I said, before a cannon ball hit the bridge.

"Why does this always happen to us?" Nami cried out.

"Corner them in the second column" someone said over the intercom. "Fire" he said, as more cannon balls hit the bridge.

"That was close, keep moving" Sanji said, carrying Kokoro, Chimney, Chopper, and Nami as they all ran, as the Marines kept firing at the bridge. "Run" the blonde said as we all started to run. I went tumbling as the force of the cannon balls knocked me over and caused me to go sliding, the same went with Nami, who was holding Chopper, Robin, Kokoro and Chimney, as well as Franky who went sliding across the bridge on his face. Zoro and Sanji on the other hand landed on their feet perfectly. I sat up as the two broke a piece of concrete that was flying towards them. "Damn it, they took out the bridge, we're stuck on this column" the cook said. "These bastards have got us cornered" he said.

"There's nothing else we can do, we're surrounded" Zoro said.

"Then this is where we'll make our stand, let's fight" Nami said.

"Don't be stupid, they'll just keep sending more and more of those captains at us" Franky said.

"All ships, prepare to open fire on the first column" a man said over the intercom.

"LUFFY" Usopp screamed as all the battleships aimed at the column Luffy was in.

"Luffy's in trouble, we got to do something" Zoro said as he blocked some Marines.

"Crap…this is bad" Luffy said.

"LUFFY" Usopp shouted.

"No good, at this distance, all I can do is grab him and throw him into the sea" Robin said as we fought back the Marines.

"Stand up Straw Hat" we heard the Franky Family say.

"Come on, stand up" Kokoro said.

"Pirate guy, run" Chimney said.

"YOU CAN DO IT LUFFY" I shouted.

"LUFFY, HURRY, MOVE IT" Nami shouted.

"Damn it, you got to do something right now Luffy" Sanji said.

"LUFFY" Nami shouted.

"STRAW HAT" Franky shouted.

"Come on, you can do it" the Franky Family cheered.

"Straw Hat" Paulie said.

"No…I'm in trouble" Luffy said.

"LUFFY" Nami shouted after electrocuting two Marines.

"Get moving, they're going to kill you" Sanji said, kicking a Marine.

"Straw Hat" Kiwi and Mozu said.

"Get on your feet, get out of there, now" Paulie said.

"HURRY" I shouted.

"Do something" the Franky Family cried out.

"What?" Usopp asked, covering his ears.

"Hey, are you trying to kill yourself" Franky said after taking a Marine that was charging at Usopp out. "Stop spacing out, nows not the time" he said.

"Whose voice is this anyway?" Usopp asked. "That's right, it's the same voice I've heard before, what's going on here" he said.

"What, those voices, it's my guys" Franky said.

"No, that's not what I'm talking about here, I've heard it for a while" Usopp said.

"Huh" Franky said.

"It's coming from, over here" Usopp said, leaning over and looking down at the water. "Below" he said, as my ears twitch as I heard a strange noise.

"What's that noise?" I said.

"What the hell, that voice" Sanji said.

"It says look below" Chopper said.

"Who does, what are you talking about?" Chimney asked.

"All ships open fire on the first column and Straw Hat Luffy" a man said over the intercom. "Commencing in five" he said.

"NO, LUFFY" Nami shouted.

"JUMP INTO THE SEA" Usopp shouted, crying.

"Four" the man said.

"THE SEA" Usopp cried out.

"Usopp" Zoro said.

"Robin, can you still throw Luffy into the sea?" The long nosed boy asked.

"Leave it to me" Robin said.

"Are you trying to kill us?" Zoro asked.

"He'll drown if he gets thrown into the sea" I said.

"Jumping into the sea won't help a damn thing" Zoro said.

"Three" the man said.

"We're going to be safe, she came to rescue us, jump, it'll be okay, we still got one more friend here" Usopp said, grabbing Zoro's shoulders and crying.

"One more friend…you don't mean…" I said, trailing off.

"Two" the man said.

"Chopper, did you see?" Nami asked.

"Yes" Chopper cried out.

"One" the man said.

"I'm moving, is Robin doing this" Luffy said as Robin used her Devil Fruit powers to roll Luffy out of the column and into the sea.

"To the sea" Sanji said.

"To the sea" Nami and I said.

"To the sea" Chopper cried.

"Jump, followed Luffy" Usopp said as we all jumped off the bridge.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	248. Chapter 248

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Forty-Eight

"Go" we all said.

"To the sea" Robin, Kokoro, and Chimney said. I smiled as we fell, tears flowing down my face as I laughed a little.

"Fire" the man said on the intercom as the ships fired at the column. I smiled down at the Going Merry, though she was banged up pretty bad, she still looked beautiful.

"Everyone, get on board the Merry" Usopp cried.

"Let's go back everyone, back to the seas of adventures" I heard a soft voice say, causing me to become confused.

"MERRY" Luffy shouted, as we all landed in the water, breaking through the surface, I swam towards the rope ladder and climbed up. Pulling myself onto the deck I coughed a little as I was drenched, my hair sticking to my face, before I shook any water out of it. I laughed a little at Zoro's face as he carried Chimney and Gonbe up on his shoulder.

"What's going on Sanji, something wrong?" Nami asked.

"Not wrong, just strange" Sanji said. "The rope ladder got dropped down, but it doesn't look like anyone's here" he said.

"What?" Nami asked.

"Merry" Usopp said, jumping on board.

"Seriously, can't you swim on your own brother?" Franky asked.

"Alrighty, up you go" Kokoro said, "hope you enjoyed the ride" she said, throwing Luffy, Robin, and Chopper towards the ship.

"Robin, yoo hoo" Sanji said, waving his arms around with hearts in his eyes. "Leap into my arms darling, over here" he said, as Franky caught Robin and Luffy landed roughly on the deck, as I caught Chopper and gently laid him down on the deck.

"We're on the Merry, we're back on the Merry, I love you Merry, I love you so much, thank you" Chopper said, jumping around while crying.

"I'm sure she loves you too" I said, smiling.

"Merry, my sweet Merry" Usopp said, hugging the mast, "is still alive" he said, crying. "I don't understand, how did she make it here? I don't know" he said.

"I wish…I wish I could give you a hug Merry" Chopper cried. "But I can't move" he said.

"This doesn't make sense, I saw the ship drop into the ocean myself" Franky said.

"The question is who sailed it here?" Nami asked.

"We'll figure it out later, just get us out of here" Zoro said.

"Right" Nami said. "Let me think" she said.

"Everyone ready?" Zoro asked.

"Sanji get up, what are you doing?" Nami asked, as we were running around to get everything ready to set sail.

"I'll do whatever you want me to do Nami sweet" Sanji said, causing me to sweat drop.

"That was a close one, I thought those battleships were going to blow me up for sure" Luffy said. "Hey Robin you saved me, thanks a-" he started to say before an arm sported near him and covered his mouth.

"Luffy, everyone, thank you" Robin said.

"Sure" Usopp said, giving a thumbs up.

"Don't worry about it" Luffy said, as I smiled.

"That's nice, but save the sappy stuff for after we escape okay" Zoro said, before Sanji started attacking him and Chopper was biting his leg.

"You take that back you heartless bastard" Sanji snapped.

"Yeah you bastard" Chopper said, causing me to chuckle.

"If we sit around, we're just going to end up dead, stupid" Zoro snapped.

"I don't care, apologize to Robin" Sanji snapped.

"Yeah" Chopper said.

"That's enough, both of you stop" Zoro snapped. "Hey wait, Chopper, you're moving again" he said.

"Huh, now that you mention it, I guess I am moving, I was afraid I'd never get better" Chopper said, smiling with tears in his eyes. "Now apologize to Robin already" he said, turning big and sitting on Zoro's back while pulling his legs causing a popping sound.

"Give up yet?" Sanji asked.

"No, never" Zoro said.

"Chopper, don't hurt my chia pet too much" I said.

"Okay" Chopper said, as Robin laughed.

"Okay, let's go, you guys ready to move?" Nami asked.

"Yeah" we all said.

"All ships prepare to fire, I repeat, prepare to fire" someone said over the intercom.

"Can't you load those cannon balls any faster, do you want them to escape" I heard Spandam say.

"Spanda still alive huh" Franky said. "That sucks" he said.

"They're going to fire" Usopp said.

"Catch the wind from star board and head east" Nami said.

"We can't, we're completely surrounded" Zoro said.

"All those big scary cannons and they're aimed straight at us" Usopp said.

"At this rate, with that many ships, there's no way they're going to miss" Franky said.

"Fire" a man said, as all the ships fired their cannons. Usopp screamed as he duck down and covered his head. I was surprised to watch as the cannon balls missed us completely and one of the battleships near us exploded.

"Wait, are they firing at each other?" Usopp asked as he stood up. "Their aim can't be that bad" he said.

"What was that, where the hell were you aiming?" the man over the intercom asked. Soon two of the battleships rammed into one another. As another two were close to ramming into each other. Looking up I saw that the Gates of Justice were closing and the whirlpools were coming back.

"That turned out better than I thought" Sanji said, as we watched the ships crash into one another.

"Sanji, is that what you did while you were gone?" Usopp asked.

"I figure it'd take more than just guts to get out of here alive" Sanji said, tapping his finger against his skull while smiling.

"You're like my hero forever Sanji" Usopp said.

"Are you a genius or what" Luffy said.

"It's a little early to be kissing his ass these whirlpools are a promise for us too" Zoro said.

"Oh great, thanks a lot Sanji" Usopp said.

"Will you shut up, it's not a problem" Nami said. "As long as we're together, there's no sea that the Going Merry can't cross, right" she said.

"You're so cool Nami" Sanji said, hearts flying around him.

"That's right, go for it navigator" Usopp said.

"Just hold them off while I find a path for us" Nami said.

"No problem" we all said, as they continued to fire at us, missing.

"One Sword Style, Thirty Six Caliber Phoenix" Zoro said, destroying the cannon balls coming towards us. "Since I lost a sword I can't do a full 108 Phoenix" he said.

"Why don't you go cry about it" Sanji said.

"I'm going to make you cry" Zoro snapped.

"Stop it you two" I snapped.

"Hey guys, here they come again" Usopp said, as Sanji jumped up and kicked one of the cannon balls back at the Marines. More were fired as Robin made a wall of arms and stopped the cannon balls, as Franky caught them.

"We don't want them, take them back" Franky said, throwing the cannon balls back.

"It's my turn" Usopp said, "Triple Flame Stars" he said, shooting at the cannon balls coming towards us. As they kept firing at us we either threw the cannon balls back or destroyed them.

"Coming your way Usopp" Zoro said.

"I got it, oh wait, I missed one, Sanji help" Usopp said as I noticed Luffy crawling up the stairs, using his teeth.

"Huh" Sanji said, before kicking the cannon ball back at the battleships.

"Aw, guys, save some for me, I want to fight them too" Luffy said.

"Oh really, are you going to squirm them to death?" Usopp asked.

"Hate to break it to you captain, but I think this one is our battle" Sanji said.

"Take a nap, we'll be done soon" Zoro said, as I walked over to Luffy.

"You go take a nap, I'm going to beat these guys, you'll see, I just got to get there" Luffy said as I followed him while he used his chin to pull himself forward.

"Luffy, go rest, you're badly injured as it is" I said, crossing my arms as I looked down at him.

"Damn it Luffy, get out of the way" Zoro said.

"Fire" a man over the intercom said.

"Shut up Zoro, you can't tell me what to do" Luffy said as Sanji and Zoro picked him up and spread him out like a sheet. They caught all the cannon balls with Luffy.

"You ready?" Sanji asked.

"Let's go" Zoro said as they shot the cannon balls back. "You never let us down, huh captain" he said.

"Good work out there Luffy" I said, smiling at his passed out form.

"I guess we needed you after all" Sanji said.

"You people are monsters" Usopp snapped as we all three looked at him.

"Uh-huh" we said, giving a peace sign.

"Shoot them" Spandam said over the intercom. "What the hell do you think, how hard can it be? Just hit their ship" he said.

"Let's go, full speed ahead" Luffy said. I watched as Robin stood in front of us with her arms crossed as she used her Devil Fruit powers to wrap arms around Spandam. I watched as she started bending his body down in a unnatural position.

"Clutch" Robin said, causing me to wince, as a cracking sound echoed out.

"Well I guess that settles that" Nami said. "Alright Franky; it's time to do your thing" she said.

"You got it" Franky said. "Get ready kids cause this is going to get wild" he said as he put his sun glasses down.

"Blast their ass, don't let them get out of the whirlpool" a man said.

"Just so you know this might bang up your ship a bit" Franky said. "Sorry about that" he said, as he shot out a huge amount of air that sent us flying forward and into the air.

"You think the Merry's an ordinary ship then you're wrong" Usopp said. "She flew through the air once and she can do it again no problem, Special Attack Super Smoke Star" he said, shooting a smoke bomb towards the battleships. Usopp laughed as we soon landed in the water again. They soon started firing at us again, but continued to miss. Zoro and me smiled as we looked down at Luffy who was laughing. Looking to Zoro I leaned up and kissed him on the lips, smiling as he responded back before we both pulled away.

~Time Skip~

"You sure you want to sit up on top of that sheep head?" Kokoro asked as we continued to sail to Water Seven.

"Of course I do, that's the captain's seat" Luffy said as Kokoro put him on the ram's head.

"There you go, careful not to fall" Kokoro said to Luffy who laid on the ram's head.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	249. Chapter 249

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Forty-Nine

"Sure, thanks for the help Monster Granny, you're the best" Luffy said. "And thank you Merry, we never would have made it if you weren't there" he said, as I leaned against Zoro and smiled.

"I was pretty surprised when you showed up, but when I think about it, you've always been there to protect us" Luffy said. "We've always counted on you" he said. "Anyway I'm just happy that you've been apart of the team Merry" he said, "you're a good friend to have" he said.

"I don't mean to spoil the mood" Franky said. "But damn, you guys did some crazy stuff back there, I don't think the governments going to let you off that easy, after you burned down their flag" he said.

"Well whatever, it doesn't feel like a big deal to me" Luffy said, causing me to laugh. "The only reason I did any of that was because they took our friend and I wanted her back" he said, causing Robin to smile widely. "And we couldn't have done what we did, without your help so thanks a lot" he said.

"Well, like you said it wasn't really that big a deal, I just did what I had to do" Franky said, scratching the back of his head, while blushing.

"The point is, we're all together, we're coming back in one piece and this fight was our victory" Luffy said as we all cheered. "Hey Usopp, are you there?" The rubbery boy asked after a while of sailing.

"Where did you run off too, come back" Chopper said.

"Hey, Usopp" Luffy said as he and Chopper searched for the long nosed pirate. "I thought he'd be up here for sure" he said as they checked the crow's nest. "Where are you hiding" he said as the checked the rooms below deck. "You in there" he said, checking the kitchen as I sweat drop. "Seriously I just saw him" he said.

"Are they being serious right now?" I said, the sweat drop growing bigger on my head as I watched them pass the long nosed pirate who was wearing his mask again.

"Hey they're calling you" Sanji said.

"No I can't, it's too soon" Usopp said.

"Stop playing hide and seek" Luffy said. "Get out here or I'll kick your ass" he said.

"Kick your ass" Chopper said.

"Yeah, like that'll convince him to come out" I said, sarcastically.

"Hey do you know where Usopp's at Sniper King?" Luffy asked. "You're his friend right" he said.

"Oh, uh, no need to fear, he took a different boat and went on a head by himself" Usopp said, as Sanji stood up and kicked him.

"But why?" Chopper asked.

"That doesn't make sense, the Merry his ship right" Luffy said.

"You got to be kidding me" Zoro said, holding me tightly against his chest as I shook my head at the two's stupidity. "If they haven't figured it out yet, what it's going to take" he said.

"A giant sign over his head saying 'I'm Usopp', at least that's what it seems" I said, sweat dropping.

"I checked everywhere, looks like we're the only ones on the ship" Nami said.

"That's pretty strange" Sanji said.

"The Merry didn't sail itself here, did it?" Nami asked.

"Of course not, someone was calling us" Zoro said. "The whole crew heard it" he said.

"And you don't know who it was" Kokoro said.

"No, just a voice beckoning us to the sea" Robin said.

"Come on you guys, the answer here is obvious, I'm telling you that was Merry's voice we heard" Luffy said.

"Huh, you think so" Chopper said.

"Merry, come on, say something else" Luffy said.

"I think we'd know by now if the ship could talk" Zoro said.

"You know, as ridiculous as it may sound, I was thinking the same thing" Nami said. "But there's no way, right?" She asked. "That's impossible" she said.

"Hey look there's a ship coming" Luffy said.

"A what, who is it?" Usopp asked. Looking at the ship I saw on the sail it said 'Galley La Company', which caused me to smile.

"It's a Galley La Company ship" Sanji said as we saw the many shipwrights on the ship, cheering.

"Ahoy, what's up Icepop's" Luffy said, waving his arms when he saw Iceburg.

"Ice for brains huh" Franky said, smiling.

"Nico Robin survived" Iceburg said. "They pulled it off after all, they took on the World Government and won" he said, as we all waved at them. "They lost it all and then they brought it all back" he said. We all went tumble forward as the ship split into two, but stayed afloat.

"Merry" Usopp said.

"Their ship, it's breaking" a shipwright said.

"Hey, why is it falling apart all of a sudden?" Zoro asked.

"There's nothing sudden about it, we all knew this was inevitable" Sanji said. "They told us right, before we left they said Merry wasn't fit to sail" he said.

"Yeah, but" Luffy said.

"What happen to you Merry?" Nami asked as she looked at the damage.

"Icepop's help, Merry's in trouble, can't you do something?" Luffy asked. "You got here just in time, you're all shipwrights aren't you, I'm begging you, don't let her die now" he said. "Merry's more than just a ship, she's a member of our crew, if it wasn't for her we all would have died back there, so come on do something" he said.

"She's fought hard for you" Iceburg said. "But it's time to let her rest" he said, "besides, I've already done everything that I can" he said. "This is a miracle, there's no other word for it, the miracle for a ship that's gone beyond its limits, just to see you one last time" he said, causing my eyes to widen as my lips quivered. "As you know I've been a shipwright for many years, but I've never seen as ship as incredible as this one, it's lived a wonderful life" he said.

"I understand" Luffy said, causing me to swallow the lump in my throat. We were all on a small boat as Luffy was on another one that was near the Merry. "Well, guys you ready?" The rubbery boy asked.

"Yeah" Sanji said.

"Merry, I know the floor of the sea is a dark and lonely place, but don't worry, we're here to see you off" Luffy said, as he gently lit the Merry up in flames. "And I'm sure you wished he was here, but it's probably best that Usopp isn't around, I don't know if he could take this" he said, as the flames spread.

"Well, is that true?" Zoro asked the long nosed boy beside him.

"Of course it isn't, we must all say our farewells someday; every man knows that, we must hold back our tears" Usopp said. "Luffy knows, what has to be done" he said.

"Thank you for carrying us for so long and for so far Merry" Luffy said. I looked up as tears welled up in the corner of my eyes as I watched snowflakes come gently down from the sky.

"Snow" Nami said, holding her hand out. I couldn't hold my tears back as I watched the ship lightly burn, tears streamed down my face as I bit my lip and held back my sobs while clenching my fist. I smiled as so many memories of our adventures entered my mind. My lip quivered as I wiped at my eyes, seeing the Merry starting to crumble and fall apart because of the flames.

"I'm sorry" I heard that same soft and calming voice say. "I wanted to carry everyone just a little bit further, I had so much fun, I wish our adventures would never end" the voice said as I looked at the Merry, my body shaking as I could help but cry with Nami, Chopper, and Usopp.

"Merry" Chopper cried out, as I grabbed onto Zoro's jacket and cried into his chest while Nami fell to her knees and covered her face.

"But, I'm sorry I can't" Merry said.

"No Merry, if anyone should apologize it's us, not you" Luffy said. "I'm no good a steering, I ran you into icebergs and all kinds of stuff, I took bad care of you and ripped your sails" he cried. "Zoro and Sanji are idiots too, they were breaking your stuff all the time" he said, as I felt Zoro wrap his arms around me and held me close as I sobbed. "Usopp tried to fix you but wasn't any good at it, we all know that, if anyone's sorry, its…it's us" he cried out. I sobbed harder as I heard our captain sob as well.

"I don't mind, I was happy" the Merry said. "I know you always treated me with love, thank you" she said, as I clutched Zoro's jacket tighter and continued to sob. I felt Zoro lightly rub his hand up and down my back as he tightening his grip on me. "Even if the time we spent together was short, I'm glad that I could spend it with you" she said, as I looked to the side to find Usopp crying waterfalls of tears, I knew this was affecting him more than any of us.

"MERRY" Luffy cried out.

~Time Skip~

I rested my chin on the palm of my hand as I watched Luffy eat while Sanji continued to bring him food. I wore a red tank top with blue strips along with blue jean shorts and some sandals. A pair of sun glasses rested on top of my head, I was too tired and still somewhat sore that I had let Nami pick my outfit out, which was a mistake slightly. "Hope everyone's decent" Kokoro said as she entered the room.

"Oh hey Kokoro" Sanji said.

"Yo, we're coming through" Chimney said, causing me to chuckle.

"Sure, good to see ya" Sanji said. I laughed as Yokozuma tried to fit through the door but got stuck, causing everyone to sweat drop.

"I think, you better wait outside" Kokoro said.

"It always amazes me how much you can eat" I said, watching as Luffy devoured the food while Sanji replaced the empty plates.

"You guys have been sleeping for days, you must have been awfully pooped, not that I blame you after all that fighting" Kokoro said. "Well, Mr. Pirate King is back on his feet too" she said.

"Uh, actually not so much" Sanji said.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Kokoro asked.

"Even though he couldn't move after the last fight, he didn't want to miss dinner because he was sleeping" Sanji said, as I chuckled watching the sleeping pirate eat his meal. "So he developed a sleep eating technique you see here" the blonde said.

"He still asleep" Kokoro said.

"Woah, that's so cool" Chimney said.

"That's what you call multi talented" Kokoro said, laughing. "By the way, your Log Pose should be set after another two or three days here" she said before finally noticing the depression lines around Nami. "Goodness what happen?" She asked.

"Even if the Log Pose is set, it's not like we could go anywhere without a ship" Nami said, as I looked down sadly. "All the money we saved up to buy a new ship is gone forever, our clothes, furniture, even Bellmere's precious tangerine trees were lost" she said. "Aqua Laguna carried it all away" she said, "I'm so depressed I can't even move" she said. '_Yet you could still pick this outfit out for me_' I thought.

"Sorry I said anything" Kokoro said, sweat dropping.

"We left some of our stuff in the backstreet hotels" Sanji said.

"Oh, so that's what your guest are here about" Kokoro said.

"Our guest" Sanji said.

"Um, so, funny story" a man said.

"My trees, oh my gosh I thought I'd never see them again, I'm so happy" Nami said, hugging a tangerine tree as I dug through the bags and smiled at the picture frame I picked up. The glass was broken, but I didn't care as I saw that the picture was alright.

"Yeah, sorry about kicking you out, but we thought you tried to assassinate Iceburg" the man said. "We treated your belongs with pirate loot, so we confiscated everything" he said. "Hope you're not mad" he said.

"Of course I'm not mad, thank you so much" Nami said as Kokoro laughed.

"Well there you go" Kokoro said.

"Hi, Doctor Chopper reporting in" Chopper said as he and Robin entered the room.

"How are you?" Robin asked.

"I'm great, now that you're here" Sanji said, spinning around with hearts flying everywhere. "Such a heavy bag, please allow me" he said as he took the bag in Robin's hand.

"If you must" Robin said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	250. Chapter 250

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Fifty

"I treated the Franky Family's wounds, but I didn't let Robin out of my sight for a single second" Chopper said, saluting.

"Mission complete" Sanji and I said, saluting back.

"I already told you, I'm not going anywhere" Robin said, laughing.

"You promise" Chopper said.

"You have my word soldier" Robin said.

"Guys, look can you believe it, my tangerine trees are okay, we got our money back and our stuff too" Nami said.

"Really" Chopper said looking at me. I smiled and held the broken portrait out for him to see; I couldn't help but laugh at the huge smile on the reindeer/human's face.

"Once we buy a ship we'll be good to go" Nami said.

"Alright, that's great" Chopper said, I smiled before blinking as I felt someone staring at me. Turning to the person I saw that it was Robin, for these past few days she's done nothing but stop and stare at me, she always looked like she wanted to ask something but never did. The raven haired woman looked back to Nami and smiled.

"Wow baby, you guys feeling super or what?" Franky asked as he, Kiwi, and Mozu entered the room. "Oh, some folks aren't here, whatever" he said.

"What's with the big entrance, something going on?" Sanji asked.

"You bet, now, better listen close brother" Franky said. "So, there's this island that's always at war" he said, sitting down.

"Wait, stop, I don't care, if you're here to tell bedtime stories go bother someone else" Sanji said.

"Shut up this is important, listen" Franky said. "For years, fire has rain down on that island, death and destruction are the only thing that its people know" he said. "Houses burn down, city fall to ruin, there's no place to run from all the chaos" he said. "And in the mist of all this madness there's a single tree, no matter what happens it never falls and no matter how much the island is destroy, it's people gather around it and build it all up again" he said. "It's the strongest tree in the world, as far as anyone knows, only a few exist, it's known as the Jewel Tree Adam" he said.

"Huh" Sanji said.

"Okay, so what?" Chopper asked as he tilted his head.

"Every so often a piece of wood from that tree shows up in the Black Market, I've wanted one for a long time now, but the going price is 200,000,000 beli's, too expensive for me" Franky said. "That is until a bunch of pirates showed up, frailing their money around and begging me to take it" he said.

"Bastard, you used our money to buy some stupid log and then you brag about it" Sanji snapped.

"I told you shut up" Franky said, smashing his fist onto the ground. "A long time ago, I decided that I was done building ships for the rest of my life and yet, I couldn't help but follow in the footsteps of my old master and soon enough I found myself designing a ship" he said. "Now my hope is to use that special wood to build it, to put all my heart into one last ship, a ship of dreams that can sail across any sea" he said. "I've had the blue prints for ages, now I finally have the wood; all that's left is to make it, so, what I'm saying here is it would be my honor if you take my ship and sailed the world" he said, causing me to smile.

"Wait, so does that mean" Chopper said.

"You, you're going to give us the ship, free of charge" Sanji said.

"Uh huh, because that way, I'll know my master piece is in good hands, trust me, that's all I could ask for" he said. "Well that and you kind of paid for it already" he said. "Gold Rodger is the only man history who sailed across the whole world and his ship The Auto Jackson was made from a Jewel Tree as well, mark my words, I'll show you the best damn ship you've ever seen" he said.

"You're a shipwright after all, you can pretend all you like but in the end you're just like old Tom ain't ya" Kokoro said, laughing.

"Guess you're right, I get it now" Franky said. "It took a while, but I think I finally understand the meaning of pride Tom felt when he died" he said as we all cheered.

"You're the best Franky, thank you, we'd be happy to take your ship" Chopper said.

"Alright, now onto the next island" Sanji said.

"Luffy, did you hear that, we have a new ship" Nami said to our sleeping captain, as we all jumped when the wall was broken.

"What the hell" Franky said.

"What's going on?" Chopper asked.

"Pardon me, but are you folks the Straw Hat Pirates, you see, I have some friends here that would like to share a word with Monkey D. Luffy" someone said, looking I saw it was a Marine with a dog hat over his head.

"The Navy" Sanji and Franky said.

"Dumb kid, never learns, just as careless as ever" the man said as he quickly ran past Sanji and them and towards the sleeping raven haired boy.

"What?" Franky asked.

"Damn he's fast" Sanji said.

"Rise and shine" the man said, hitting Luffy on top of the head.

"No" Chopper and I said.

"Ow, that hurt" Luffy said, holding his head.

"What happen, why would one little punch hurt you so much? You're made of rubber" Sanji asked, as I furrowed my brows.

"It is because there is no defense against the Fist of Love" the man said, removing his dog hat. My eyes widen as I saw that it was Marine Vice Admiral Garp. "You've been getting into a lot of trouble lately, haven't you Luffy" he said.

"Grandpa" Luffy said.

"What?" We all asked, as my eyes widen even more.

"A Marine Vice Admiral is your" Chopper said.

"Grandpa" we all said.

"It's been a while" Garp said. "I think you own me an apology boy, you've been up to no good" he said.

"Garp never told us he had a grandson" I heard one of the men outside say.

"I haven't heard a word about his family at all" another said.

"Garp" Nami said, as I tried to calm myself down. "But isn't that the name of the Navy hero that fought against Gold Rodger" she said.

"Luffy, is this Navy guy, really your grandpa?" Sanji asked.

"Sure is, no matter what don't try to fight him" Luffy said. "He'll kill you, just like he almost killed me over and over when I was little" he said, causing me to clench my fist.

"Now, now, you're going to give them the wrong idea" Garp said. "Although I admit I did throw you into a ravine that one time, and I left you in the jungle a few times too, and sure there were those times I sent you sailing on those balloons, but I didn't do it to kill you I did it to make you a man" he said, causing me to clench my fist even more.

"I see, so this is where all of Luffy's endurance comes from, this is why everything rolls off of him" Sanji said.

"When I left you and Ace with my friend for training, I thought everything would work out fine" Garp said, sighing. "But I turn my back and you end up like this, I wanted to make you into a Navy man you stinking ingrate, how the heck did you become a criminal?" He asked.

"I told you a million times I wanted to be a pirate, it's not my fault you wouldn't listen" Luffy snapped, as he stood up.

"This is all that damn red head's fault, the fool" Garp said.

"I…I wouldn't even be alive if it wasn't for Shanks, shut up" Luffy said, as the Vice Admiral grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Shut up, huh, is that any way to speak to your grandpa" Garp said, his fist pulled back as my eyes widen and I clench my jaw.

"Alright, I'm sorry" Luffy said.

"We're all done for" Chopper said. "Our captain's been captured by the Marines" he said.

"Luffy" Nami said.

"Help, no" Luffy said.

"This is bad, if we try to help Luffy, then all those Marines outside are going to rush in and attack us" Sanji said, before we all saw that the two had fallen asleep.

"They're asleep" Franky, Chopper, and Sanji said.

"Uh, so wait, what are we suppose to do here?" Franky asked. "I've never been in a situation like this before" he said.

"Oh no did I fall asleep again?" Garp asked as he woke up. "Wake up and take a lecture like a man" he said once he saw that Luffy was asleep. "Don't you dare go dosing off on me when I'm talking to you" he said, beating Luffy up. "If you don't show your grandpa some respect I'll have to beat it out of you" he said. I swallowed thickly and tried to calm myself as unwanted memories were pushing their way into my mind. "Speaking of that red headed pirate friend of yours, do you have any clue what kind of dangerous business he's involved in?" Garp asked.

"No, I haven't heard anything about Shanks in a long time, is he okay, what's he up to?" Luffy asked.

"Is he okay? Of course" Garp said. "There's as many pirates out there as there is stars in the sky, but that red head is one of the brightest, he's the same class as White Beard even, there's only four pirates as powerful as that and they rule over the second half of the Grand Line like kings" he said. "They're the Four Emperors, the Seven Warlords and us folks of the Navy have allied against them, the idea is to create a balance of power if any one of these three forces grew stronger than the others then the peace we worked so hard to protect would come crumbling down" he said.

"I don't really get it, but I'm glad he's okay" Luffy said. "Man brings back memories, huh" he said, holding his straw hat.

"Luffy has connections to Red Hair Shanks" Robin said.

"That's where he got his straw hat from" Nami said. "Shanks asked him to take care of it, I had no idea he was such an important guy though" she said as my lips twitched upwards a little. Soon the sound of fighting could be heard from outside.

"What's going on out there?" Garp asked.

"It's the pirate hunter, he seems to be going on some sort of rampage" a man said.

"Ah, he's from Luffy's crew huh, he looks pretty tough, go ahead you two, give them hell" Garp said.

"Sir" two male's, one with pink hair and another with long blonde hair, said. I didn't really pay attention to what they said out there as I watch Luffy go out to stop Zoro from fighting. My mind was clouded with so many thoughts that all I saw was them moving their mouths but not processing the words they were saying. I snapped out of it as I heard Garp laughing, shaking my head I saw that Zoro had the blonde on his knees and Luffy was holding the pink haired boy down, ready to punch him.

"Boys, you're no match at all" Garp said.

"You're as tough as I thought you'd be" the pink haired boy said. "That was a nice one" he said, laughing. "Anyway, I give" he said, as Zoro and Luffy allowed the two stand up. "Hi Luffy, hi Zoro" he said, causing me to raise an eyebrow, "it's been a while, do you know who I am?" He asked, dusting off his pants.

"Uh, no" Luffy said.

"Look, it's me, it's Coby; you mean you don't remember me?" Coby asked.

"Coby huh" Luffy said, tilting his head to the side and looked to be thinking. "Coby huh, well I do have a friend named Coby, but the Coby I know was a whole lot smaller then you, sorry" he said.

"Nope, that's the right Coby, the crybaby, good for nothing Coby from before" Coby said.

"No way" Luffy said, eyes wide with surprise.

"Yeah, that's him, but why he's on the Grand Line?" Zoro asked.

"To be honest I'm not a Navy Commissioner Officer yet, but when I heard you guys were in the area, I had to stop by and say hello while I still had the chance" Coby said. "If it wasn't for you two, we wouldn't be where we are today" he said.

"Well, I wouldn't go quite that far" the blonde said.

"A lot of stuff happened, but long story short, we ended up being trained by Vice Admiral Garp himself" he said.

"Cool, that must have been hard work" Luffy said. "Man, you grew so much from before, I didn't even recognize you, it's crazy, the Coby I remember was a pudgy little dorky guy" he said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	251. Chapter 251

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Fifty-One

"I'm sure you're worn out from all that happen, sorry to bother you" Coby said, as they came walking back to the building.

"Nah, it's fine, I haven't seen you in ages, we got to celebrate" Luffy said.

"Hey you bastards hold on a second, you didn't recognize me at all, huh" the blonde said, crying.

"Who the hell are you?" Zoro asked.

"It's me, see, me" the blonde said.

"No I don't see, just tell me" Luffy said.

"Get a clue guys, its Helmeppo, Captain Morgan's son Helmeppo, surely you remember now" Helmeppo said. "I had you tied up, you were almost executed because of me Zoro you couldn't possibly forget that could you" he said, causing my eyes to narrow as I heard the words he said. "Well there, now we all know who I am, right" he said. "Really guys, stop giving me such a hard time" he said. "I made empty threats, I was always talking about my daddy" he said.

"Oh, that guy" Zoro and Luffy said boredly.

"What do you mean that guy?" Helmeppo snapped.

"Yeah right, you sucked, no wonder I forgot" Luffy said, causing the blonde to cry.

"I want to forgive them, but I just can't, I'm so sorry Coby" Helmeppo said.

"You just have to accept the past and move on Helmeppo" Coby said.

"He still sucks" Zoro said.

"Looks like it" Luffy said.

"Hey Luffy, I know that you and I are enemy's now, but are we still, uh" Coby said.

"Of course, we're still friends" Luffy said, smiling.

"Now, I have a job for you boys" Garp said.

"Sir" the men said, saluting him.

"This wall, fix it" Garp said, motioning to the hole he had caused.

"If you were going to have us fix it, why'd you break it in the first place?" A man asked as I just decided to tune everyone outside out. Soon the men and Garp were fixing the hole that the Vice Admiral had caused.

"So this grandpa of yours is really famous" Sanji said, as I leaned against Zoro.

"Beats me, I never really asked him about his job" Luffy said.

"By the way Luffy, I heard you met your old man a while back" Garp said.

"Huh, my dad, no I don't think so, I didn't even think I had a dad" Luffy said.

"That's a shame, I thought he'd introduce himself to you" Garp said, starting to pick his nose. "From what I hear he saw you off back in Log Town" he said.

"Log Town" Zoro said.

"I remember what happen but I sure don't remember Luffy's father" Sanji said, as I was slightly confused since I didn't join them until they were close to Reverse Mountain.

"Could you give me a hint here, what's dad like?" Luffy asked.

"I'd like to know myself" Nami said. "I can't imagine it" she said.

"The name of your father is Monkey D. Dragon, the Revolutionary" Garp said.

"Dragon huh" Luffy said as all the men outside eyes widen.

"T-that Dragon, the Revolutionary has a son" one of the men said.

"Even though he's famous Luffy didn't know" Coby said.

"Wait, Dragon is Vice Admiral Garp's son, what kind of crazy messed up family do they got?" Helmeppo asked.

"Come to think of it I've never heard Dragon's full name before" a man said.

"What's the deal you guys, why is everyone freaking out so much?" Luffy asked.

"Are you kidding, you're trying to tell me you've never heard of Dragon before?" Sanji asked.

"He's a dangerous man like really dangerous" Nami said.

"Um, Robin" Luffy said.

"I'm not exactly sure how I should explain this one, pirates like us are enemies with the Navy but we don't usually attack them on our own" Robin said. "But there is one group directly opposing the authority of the World Government, the Revolutionary Army and the man at the head of that group is Dragon" she said. "By now his ideology has spread to many nations causing worldwide rebellion, the government's hold has already collapse in a number of regions, naturally the government is furious, they've labeled Dragon as the world's worst criminal and will stop at absolutely nothing to hunt him down" she said. "The problem is that no one knows a single thing about him, he's very mysterious and yet" she said.

"And yet, what?" Luffy asked, as the raven haired woman stayed quiet.

"Uh, that was a mistake, huh, I probably shouldn't have said all that stuff" Garp said, before laughing. "I take it all back, forget it, okay" he said.

"What?" Everyone said.

"Anyway Luffy since you're my grandson, I won't capture you and turn you over to the government, its fine, if I tell them that I'm sure everyone will understand" Garp said. "Can't put work before family, right" he said.

"That's not an excuse sir, let's just say they got away" a man said.

"I mostly came here as a favor for Coby and Helmeppo, you boys take your time and chat it up all you like, I'm heading back to my ship for now" Garp said.

"Alright, so long" Luffy said, before being punched by his grandfather.

"Is that all you're going to say" Garp snapped. "At least pretend like you care, I'm your grandpa and you haven't seen me in ages" he said.

"But I'm happy you're leaving" Luffy said. "All you've done is yell and hit me" he said.

"I still want my grandson to love me you idiot" Garp said as Nami, Chopper, Sanji, and I sweat drop. "I'm not as heartless as you" he said.

"Uh" Chopper and I said.

"I see stubbornness runs in the family" Nami said. "Immaturity too" she said, as we all nodded out heads.

"That old man blew in and blew out like a storm" Sanji said as he sat down a cup of tea. I sat around the table with Chopper and Robin, stirring my tea slightly with a spoon.

"I admit the part about Dragon certainly surprised me" Robin said. "And here I thought my family history was odd" she said. I just kept my mouth shut as I stared down at the warm liquid in my cup, not really in the mood to drink it.

"Where's Luffy?" Chopper asked.

"He's out front with Coby and that other guy" Zoro said as he sat on the floor.

"You don't want to see him too, you're old friends right" Sanji said.

"Well this does bring back memories, but Luffy's the one that saved Coby, not me" Zoro said.

"Huh, I wonder where Nami ran off too, she said something about getting info from the Navy, but I guess she changed her mind" Chopper said.

"She said she went to the pool with Kokoro and the others" Robin and I said, as I ducked slightly as a heart flew by.

"Pool" Chopper said.

"Galley La has a company pool in the back for all of its employees to use" Robin said.

"What, does that mean Nami's in a swim suit, I better bring her a drink" Sanji said, spinning around with hearts in his eyes as he quickly left.

"Swordswoman, can I talk to you in private" Robin said, catching my attention.

"Huh, sure" I said as we both got up and left the room to go somewhere quiet. "What do you want to talk about Robin?" I asked.

~Robin's P.O.V~

"Well, back in Enies Lobby, I saw three missing children posters" I said, watching as the brunette in front of me grew tense. "And on these posters were two boys and a girl, each with a reward money of 475,000,000 beli, now what really got my attention were their names" I said, watching as she stood there, eyes wide.

"W-what does this have to do with me?" Skylar asked, laughing nervously.

"Because the names of these three children were Cloud, Sora, and Skylar Strife" I said, watching as her whole body froze as her eyes widening and a look of pure horror was on her face. "One of the guards there told me that they were Marine Admiral Varen's missing children, the one's that had been missing for eight years" I said. "Now if you don't mind me asking, why is it you ran away and why haven't you told any of us?" I asked.

"You really want to know?" Skylar asked, her voice quivering as she clenched her fist and looked down, her hair covering her eyes, I nodded my head and watched as she took in a shaky breath of air before starting to tell me her story. I listening carefully to each word that came out of her mouth, slowly but surely my eyes widen as I listened, I felt sympathy towards her as she finished off her story. "There you have it, you happy?" She asked, her voice cracking as tear drops fell from her eyes and onto the wooden floor. "I didn't tell any of you because I was scared, alright, I only wanted Chopper to know, I wanted the rest of you to stay ignorant" she said.

"I see, this explains why you acted the way you did when Garp kept hitting Luffy" I said.

"What do you mean?" Skylar asked, looking at me with red, puffy eyes.

"I noticed that you would go tense and seemed angry while looking like you were ready to cry" I said. "So you said only Chopper knew, what about the Swordsman, I mean you met him long before you met Chopper" I said.

"I…I didn't want Zoro to know, please, just please don't tell the others" Skylar begged, a pleading look in her eyes as she looked at me. "I…I just wanted to forget all about this, it's funny, but the minute I allowed Sora and them to let me join the crew I knew my father would gain whereabouts of where I am" she said, looking down.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"When Luffy and them came to my island and I fought Zoro…Luffy said that I was strong and he wanted me to join his crew…but I really don't think that's the reason why…I think he just said that because…well I don't know" Skylar said, bitterly laughing. "I remember when I was packing, I asked Sora why he and Cloud wanted me to go; he told me it was because he knew I hated it there on the island" she said. "He…he said that since Cloud and him where growing distant from me and growing closer to Leon and Riku that he and Cloud could sense that I was depress because I was losing the only two people I had left on that island…the only two people I could trust" she said. "Maybe he's right, maybe I just didn't know it and was becoming depress I mean I was losing my brothers, they had people who cared about them, they didn't need me there to protect them anymore, he said since Zoro was on that crew I would be able to find someone that'll love me and be there for me since he and Cloud couldn't" she said, her voice shaking. "He said…he said he wanted me to go because I could actually find happiness on this crew, I could find friends and people that will love and care for me, but I don't know if I can believe that" she said, grabbing her hair and closing her eyes as more tears started to fall down her cheeks. "I don't know, what Zach said is still in my mind, how can I call you guys my friends if I couldn't even tell you who my father is, what am I so afraid of, you…you wouldn't turn me in would you?" She asked, causing my eyes to widen. I saw fear and sadness in her blue eyes as she looked at me.

"No" I said, smiling at her as I pulled her into a hug. "The crew loves you very much and maybe one day you'll be able to tell them everything, I understand, you're afraid of how they'll react" I said, as I felt her body shake as she silently sobbed. "I understand, what you're father had put you and your brothers through, well it's understandable that you would be afraid of others" I said.

"It's just…it's just how no one helped, even when we begged them too" Skylar sobbed. "It seems no matter who we went to, the Marines, the citizen, all of them, they all turned away and never once lifted a hand to help us" she cried. "Oh God, it hurts so much, it hurts how I'm so weak, how I can't let my past go, how I'm so caught up in the past that it plagues my dreams with nightmares" she whimpered. I just held her and listen to her sobs, in a way, I knew she needed this. Soon she calmed down and wiped her eyes that were red from all the crying, they looked dull and lifeless as she stared at me before turning to head back to the others. She stopped and looked back though. "P-promise me you won't tell the others" she said, her voice horse as she looked at me. I smiled a little and nodded my head, I watched as her lips twitched upwards as she continued on, I soon followed after her.

~Skylar's P.O.V~

One we got back I leaned against the window with Zoro and watched as Luffy stood in front of Coby and Helmeppo. "What, you guys are going back already?" Luffy asked. "Stick around for dinner at least" he said..

"At the end of the day we're still enemy's, we can't be too friendly with each other" Coby said. "By the way, I was wondering if you ever heard the name they use for the second half of the Grand Line" he said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	252. Chapter 252

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Fifty-Two

"Hm" Luffy said, as I titled my head.

"On the other side of the Red Line, at the far reaches of the ocean is a place that few pirates or Marines have ever seen, they call it The New World" Coby said.

"The New World" Luffy said.

"There's a new era coming and the people who can guide it are gathering on those seas, they say the one who can master those waters will become King of the Pirates" Coby said, causing me to smile. "And I believed that one of these days, you and I will meet on those waters, when that time comes, I'll be even stronger, strong enough to capture you because I promised myself that I'll keep trying" he said. "Till…till I become a Marine Admiral" he said, causing me to flinch slightly. "No, I'm sorry, I got carried away, uh this is so embarrassing, I just want to dig a hole and bury my head in it, that was really arrogant of me, I got worked up after seeing you again and I just" he said, falling backwards onto his ass.

"Coby, you said you're going to fight me right, then you will become that strong, you'll have to" Luffy said.

"Yeah, but a Marine Admiral" Coby said, causing me to flinch again.

"Next time I see you, we're going to be stronger too, a whole lot stronger" Luffy said. I smiled as I saw the pink haired boy's eyes start to water as he looked at us.

"Look at that, turns out you're still a crybaby after all, huh Coby" Zoro said, as Coby wiped his eyes and bowed.

"I'm truly grateful that I was able to see you again today" Coby said. "Just you wait, we're going to get tougher and tougher, you'll see next time, when we all meet in the New World, farewell" he said, running away.

"Hey wait, you two better prepare yourselves, cause Coby and I are going to blow you away, you hear me" Helmeppo said, before running after Coby. "Coby, slow down" he said.

"I can't slow down, I'm going to run all the way to the New World" Coby said causing me to laugh.

"What, you lost your mind" Helmeppo said.

"Well Luffy, you've done it again, you found another powerful rival for our crew to fight" Zoro said.

"If Coby says he can do it; then I believe him" Luffy said, laughing.

~Time Skip~

I smiled as I listen to Nami and Chimney laugh while playing in the pool. I wore a white one piece bathing suit with black polka dots, the bathing suit clung to my body perfectly as I sat on the stairs and watch the two. "Nami sweet, the Water Water Meat is all ready" Sanji said.

"Kay" Nami said as Kokoro came bursting out of the water, in her mermaid form.

"Granny that was awesome" Chimney said.

"That meat sure smells nice" Kokoro said as I got up and walked over to where Zoro was.

"I know, now say ah" Sanji said, as Kokoro ate the meat he was holding out for Nami.

"Hey Sanji this is yummy" Luffy said to a dejected Sanji.

"Yummy, Water Water Meat barbecue" Usopp said as he wore his mask.

"Sniper King, where'd you come from?" Zoro asked as I leaned on his back and wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning forward I took a bit from his food.

"Eat all you want, I don't care anymore" Sanji said, crying.

"What the hell are you crying for?" Zoro asked, as I laughed.

"I'm not crying, I just got smoke in my eye, that's all" Sanji said.

"Sure" I said, laughing.

"So how is it Robin, nice and juicy huh" Sanji said, looking to the ravenette, as Zoro pulled me from his back and sat me on his lap.

"Yes it's heavenly" Robin said.

"Looks it's them" Zambai said as he and the Franky Family were at the stairs on the other end of the pool. "Hey Straw Hat are you finally awake?" He asked.

"Hey it's the Franky Family, get over here and eat" Luffy said.

"Barbecue time boys" Zambai said as they came running towards us.

"We got too many guys and too little meat, somebody get some more" Luffy said as the ground shook.

"It's Sodom and Gomorrah" Chopper said as we saw the two King Bulls.

"Hey, save some for me" one of the giants said.

"Me too" the other one said.

"Guys, over here, hey" Usopp said, waving his arms.

"Straw Hat, feeling better now?" Tilestone asked, as he and the other shipwrights came.

"Galley La's here too" Luffy said.

"Who said you could use the company pool anyways" Paulie said. "Put on some clothes geez, you too" he snapped with a blush on his face as he looked at Nami and me. I laughed and stuck my tongue out at the blonde, as Zoro smirked and held me closer.

"You look nice in this swim suit" Zoro purred.

"Don't even think about it" I said as I felt his hand near my ass.

"You've never seen a swim suit before?" Nami asked.

"Well, something smells delicious" Iceburg said.

"Don't look sir, this perverted harlot is going to corrupt your eyes with her filthy body" Paulie said, holding a towel over Nami as I laughed.

"Really now" Nami said.

"We can't take a break once we start building the ship" Mozu said.

"That's why we're going to get all our partying done right now, I know you guys sat a seat aside for me" Franky said.

"Because Big Bro's the star of the show" Kiwi said.

"We're glad you could make it Bro" Zambai said.

"Alright, let's rock, how would you like to hear Sniper King's number one hit" Usopp said.

"Yeah, party time" Luffy cheered, "yeah" he said. I laughed as some of the men surrounded Nami, Usopp sung while Franky danced, Chopper was being thrown around by Sodom and Gomorrah, while Sanji cook.

"Would you keep it down" Zoro snapped at some of the men, I smiled as I looked at everyone having fun. Soon things calmed down as the sun started to set, I yawned but continue to smile as I leaned against Zoro. I watched as Usopp told Luffy a story but wasn't really paying attention to the words as I swayed from side to side on my feet with Zoro's arms around me and he swaying along while resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Hey Robin, check this out" Luffy said to the raven haired woman.

"Hurry Robin, look" Chopper said.

"Robin" Luffy whined, as he turned around and was making a very stupid face that cause Chopper and Usopp to die with laughter. I smiled as I saw Robin laugh a little.

"Seriously could you guys grow up already" Nami said.

"Whatever, you were stuffing your face a second too" Luffy said. "You want to try?" He asked.

"As if" Nami said, I laughed as I watch Nami try to pry the chopsticks from Luffy's nose and mouth with Sanji's help as Usopp and Chopper joined also. Zoro just looked at them with a bored expression before dousing his alcohol, before giving them all an irritated look.

"You got to admit, it's hilarious" I said, laughing as I looked up at him.

"Whatever" Zoro said, smiling a little as he looked down and rubbed our noses together.

"Hey Robin" Luffy said as the raven haired woman came towards us.

"Maybe I should try that myself" Robin said, laughing.

"Yeah Robin, do it, do it" Luffy said.

"You're a bad influence Luffy don't encourage her" Sanji said.

"You just cook the meat, don't tell us how to eat it" Luffy said, causing me to laugh. Soon the sun had complete disappeared and was replace with the moon as we all watched the fireworks, I had switched back into my outfit from earlier.

"And now it's time for the Sniper's King nine thousandth's encore" Usopp said, causing me to sweat drop. "Open your hearts and you can find Sniper Island as well" he said before singing. My sweat drop grew bigger as I watch Zoro chug as much alcohol as he could with Lulu and Tilestone.

"If all you're going to do is drink then I can I go sit with Robin and Nami?" I asked.

"Nope, you're staying right here" Zoro said, laughing as he pulled me closer and kissed my cheek.

"Hey" I said, smiling as a blush dusted over my cheek. "Alright, I'll stay" I said.

"Come on, let's go, don't slow down now, this party's just getting warmed up" Luffy said.

~Time Skip~

"I don't get it, the Franky Family really wreck up the place" Zoro said as we all sat around the table, after seeing the news paper.

"Maybe your grandpa, pulled some strings and told them they were just innocent bystanders" Sanji said.

"Nah, that's too complicated for him" Luffy said.

"Yeah, what Luffy said" Nami and Chopper said.

"At any rate that's good for them, obviously we're criminals, but I would hate to see anyone get wrapped into this mess and have their whole lives ruin" Sanji said.

"Well good thing you feel that way, cause they had plenty to say about us" Zoro said. "A declaration of war on the World Government, they even blame us for burning down the island" he said. "I guarantee our bounties are going to go through the roof after this one" he said.

"Oh my gosh does that mean I'll finally get a bounty" Chopper said, smiling.

"Maybe, you'll probably get something" Sanji said, as I laughed and patted Chopper's head. "But mine's going to be the big one this time" the blonde said. "A bright star appears, right" he said.

"What are you excited about, this is terrible news" Nami snapped.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad, I mean we are pirates, it was bound to happen sooner or later" I said, before raising my hands up in defense as the orange haired navigator turned her glare on me.

"Hm, Franky's building us a ship and we don't even have to pay for it" Luffy said, smiling after we told him the news.

"Right, you were asleep when he said that" Sanji said.

"Awesome, I guess Franky's not a jerk after all, Franky's a nice guy" Luffy said.

"I can't wait to see how it turns out" Chopper said as Luffy started babbling.

"Good, now we can use the rest of our money to buy supplies for the voyage" Nami said.

"Hope this one's equipped with a weight room" Zoro said.

"As long as it has cannons I'm happy" Luffy said. "The bigger the better" he said.

"Wow, that's some dance" Luffy said causing me to burst out laughing as Nami shook her hips when she got stuck in the safe.

"Huh, so that's what it is" Chopper said, causing me to laugh harder.

"What happen to our 100,000,000 belis?" Nami asked, as I backed up a little when I saw her smile.

"Oh that, I already spent it all, we needed to buy lots of meat and booze for the party" Luffy said.

"Spent it, you spent all of my money" Nami snapped.

"Well everyone was really hungry" Luffy said as Nami hit her head over and over on the safe.

"How could you spend so much on food, there's hardly anything left" Nami growled.

"Of course there isn't, the whole town was partying with us and they didn't go home until morning remember, sure was fun huh" Luffy said, laughing before Nami beat him up. "Since the ships free we'll be fine" he said. "So no worries right" he said.

"I just wanted nice furniture for the ship, is that so wrong?" Nami cried as me and Robin comforted her.

"We can still check out the resale shops" Robin said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	253. Chapter 253

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Fifty-Three

"Hey, can I have some of that money to go play with?" Luffy asked.

"I sooner take it to the grave" Nami snapped. "You're allowance is revoked" she growled.

"Yes ma'am" Luffy said, as he got hit again.

"Why would you ask her something like that?" I asked, shaking my head.

~Time Skip~

I sighed as I walked around with Nami and Robin, smiling as we passed by some clothes. "Skylar, I think this would suit you perfectly" Nami said, as she held up a flowing pink dress.

"Uh, no thanks I think I'll pass" I said, as the orange haired girl tried handing me the dress. "Nami, I don't really do dresses" I said watching as she started showing me more cloths.

"But come on, you need to wear something cute every once in a while" Nami said, smiling as she held out another one. "I'm sure Zoro would like to see you in this one" she said, winking as my face flushed pure red as I saw the really short tight blue dress she held up.

"I'm a swordswoman, I can't wear a dress, you know how uncomfortable that would be" I exclaimed.

"I think she would look rather nice in this one" Robin said, I turned to her and saw that she was holding up a black dress the top part was designed like a corset with the bottom puffed out a little like a skirt. I blushed when I noticed that it was a little too short also. "I'm sure the Swordsman would be extremely happy to see you in this" the raven haired woman said laughing.

"I'd like to keep my innocents a little bit longer you two" I cried out, my blush getting darker as they both laughed, grabbing me by my arms they started to pull me with them.

"I'm sure we can find you a couple of more cute outfits that you could wear" Nami said, an evil glint in her eyes.

"I'm too young to die, Zoro save me" I cried out, as the two women laughed.

"Robin, Skylar what do you think of this one?" Nami asked as she held up some clothing for herself.

"It's nice, try it on" Robin said as I nodded my head.

"Hey, Nami, Robin, Skylar, over here" I heard Luffy say.

"Hey" Robin said as I looked to Luffy to find him with Chopper and some girl, they were on a Yagara.

"Hold on, maybe Robin can help" Luffy said.

"A Yagara with a blue fin on its head right" Robin said as she and I looked at the portrait. "I understand I'll see what I can do" she said, using her Devil Fruit powers.

"So find him?" Luffy asked.

"I'm afraid not, I tried, sorry" Robin said.

"It's okay, thanks for looking" Luffy said. "Come on Abi, let's go, Abi" he said grabbing her with his arm when he saw she wasn't moving. "See you later Robin, Skylar" Luffy said.

"Bye" Robin and I said.

"Come on, let's get back to the torture" I said, causing Robin to laugh.

"It's not that bad" Robin said, smiling at me as I smiled back.

"I know, but, with the outfits you guys picked out for me, who knows if I'll survive with Zoro around" I said, laughing. "And besides it's going to be uncomfortable fighting in them, but I think I can manage" I said, sighing.

"That's the spirit" Robin said, smiling. After a while of walking around, my ears twitched as I heard footsteps.

"Damn it, I can't run anymore" I heard Zoro say causing my eyes to brighten.

"Having a rough time?" Robin asked as she and I looked to the swordsman, I covered my mouth and giggled as I saw the shirt he was wearing along with the three babies he was carrying.

"Huh, you could say that, I don't know how I let myself get into this mess" Zoro said. "Oh you got to be kidding me" he said, as Robin and I laughed. He quickly pushed us into an alley way while blushing. "Now listen" he said.

"Robin, Skylar, I wonder where they went" I heard Nami say. "Robin, Skylar" she called out as we all watched her walk away.

"You don't have to worry about anything, your secret is safe with us" Robin said, "and to be honest it suits you" she said, following after Nami.

"Yep" I said, kissing the swordsman's lips, which caused his blush to darken. "And besides Robin's right, it does suit you, you make a good mother" I said, laughing as he's face was now entirely red. Smiling I followed after the ravenette as we both went to catch up with Nami. We soon started to walk around before being surrounded by men.

"Will you mind telling us how you three ladies came to be a part of the Straw Hat Pirates?" A reported asked. "What difficulties did you face being a pirate and a woman?" He asked, as I sweat drop seeing Sanji jumping behind the men with hearts in his eyes.

"Well hard to say, that's more of a private matter don't you think" Nami said.

"Doesn't look like we'll get much shopping done" Robin said, as I laughed, holding some of the bags.

"I don't know" Nami said, as I ignored what Sanji said.

"Thanks for the photos, now do you think that we could get you three in swim suits?" The reporter asked. "It'll be a big hit, what do you say?" He asked.

"I can't believe you, what kind of a girl do you think I am" Nami said, as she grabbed the front of the man's shirt.

"I'm so sorry ma'am" the reporter said.

"If you want something, then you have to talk price first" Nami said, causing me to sweat drop.

"Are you serious?" Robin and I asked, as Robin laughed.

"Well of course I am, Luffy's party cost 100,000,000 belis we have to make that money back somehow and this is an easy way to do it" Nami said, as I sweat drop at the perverted looks on the men's and Sanji's faces.

"Perverts, I can't believe you'd ask these ladies to do that" Sanji snapped suddenly.

"Uh, this guy is part of their crew, I'm sorry sir" the reporter said.

"Where'd he come from?" Nami asked.

"He's been here the whole time; didn't you two notice him shouting for our attention earlier?" I asked, as they both shook their heads.

"If I catch any of you bothering them again you're dead, you hear me, you can take your pictures and questions and get out of here" Sanji said, chasing the men away, before doing a love tornado back towards us. "Dear Nami, sweet Robin, darling Skylar, you ladies shouldn't have any more trouble from that bunch, I took care of it" he said.

"Well so much for the photo shoot, but at least we can do our shopping in peace" Nami said, an evil glint in her eyes that sent a shiver down my spine.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Please no more dresses" I begged causing Robin to laugh.

"So since all of our schedules have opened up a bit, might I suggest we take a break from shopping" Sanji said.

"Hey, Mr. Pirate Cook, hey" Chimney said as Sanji continued to talk.

"What, what is it?" Sanji asked.

"I'm hungry, can we eat?" Chimney asked.

"I just gave you some Water Water Candy a few minutes ago" Sanji said.

"I'm hungry, I'm hungry, I'm hungry" Chimney whined.

"Now listen to me, if you want to eat all give you some money and you can find something, I'm trying to set up a date, get the picture" I heard Sanji whisper to Chimney causing me to sweat drop. "I need alone time" he said.

"I don't want to eat alone" Chimney said, fake crying.

"You're not fooling anyone" Sanji snapped.

"Aw, it's okay Chimney, Sanji may seem rude from time to time but he'd never really be mean to a girl" Nami said.

"Yeah, she's right" I said.

"That's true, he's not the type of man who would ever let down a lady in need" Robin said.

"Oh come on Robin, I..." Sanji said, causing all three of us to smile and giggle.

"Then it's settled, be good Chimney, do whatever Sanji says, okay" Nami said.

"Okay" Chimney said.

"Bye" Robin and I said, as we all three walked away. I smiled as I looked through the window of one of the clothing stores with Nami and Robin.

"Hey Sanji, that's strange, believe it or not I don't think he noticed us" Nami said, as I looked to the blonde's retreating figure.

"I wonder what's bothering him" I said.

"That is strange" Robin said.

"Maybe he's playing some kind of game with Chimney and Gonbe" Nami said.

~Time Skip~

"And dinner is served" Sanji said as we all sat around the table. I smiled as I saw the stars in Luffy and Chopper's eyes as they ate.

"This is even more yummy then usually" Luffy said.

"This is amazing" Chopper said.

"I'll say" Nami said.

"Delicious" Robin said.

"This is amazing Sanji" I said.

"Man this is super tasty, hey Sanji" Luffy said,

"Yeah" Sanji said.

"Thank you so much this food is incredible" Luffy said.

"Thank you Sanji" Chopper said.

"So, who wants seconds?" Sanji asked.

"Me, fill her up eyebrows" Zoro said, holding up his bowl.

"You can get more food your damn self" Sanji snapped.

"Over here" Luffy said.

"Me too" Chopper said.

"Count me in" Nami said.

"I'd like more as well" Robin said.

"I would like some more also" I said.

"Coming right up" Sanji said. Soon nightfall came completely as Luffy and Zoro glared at one another, as we all stood there and didn't say a word after what had been said. I blinked my eyes as I thought I heard sneezing, I watched as Nami walked over to the window and pulled the blinds over it and turned off the lights.

~Time Skip~

"It's finally set, look the Log Pose is pointing to the next island" Nami said, as she held out the Log Pose, I smiled as I yawned a little. I wore a white tank top with a black heart in the middle along with dark and slightly ripped blue jean shorts with some black shoes. Black studded bracelets decorated my right wrist as I crossed one leg over the other and rested my chin on the palm of my hand.

"All that's left is to get our ship, this is going to be fun" Luffy said, doing a hand stand and clapping his feet together.

"I can't wait to see the ship myself, but Franky said no peeking until he's finished" Nami said, as I chuckle, watching Zoro trying to push Chopper back with his foot.

"By the way guys, you know where that Log is pointing? Might come as a big surprise as it is already" Kokoro said.

"Actually, I don't have a clue" Nami said. "Come to think of it, it kind of looks like it's pointing down a bit" she said, as Kokoro laughed.

"You bet it is because where it's pointing, is on the bottom of the ocean" Kokoro said. "It's called Fishman Island" she said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	254. Chapter 254

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Fifty-Four

"What, we're finally going to Fishman Island" Sanji said, with hearts in his eyes. "Really" he said.

"Woah, Sanji's acting weird" Chopper said.

"When doesn't he act weird?" I asked.

"Fishman Island huh, that's tricky" Nami said.

"Yeah, I guess so, is that going to be tough after what happen in your village" Luffy asked.

"They were pirates, not all Fishmen are going to give us trouble like that" Zoro said.

"See, everybody knows Fishman Island is awesome, even Zoro and he's stupid" Sanji said, spinning around. "Fishman Island is one of the most famous spots in the whole Grand Line, beautiful mermaids leap and dive painting the water with their elegant tail fins, there you can frolic with the fish and make all your dreams come true" he said.

"Wow, for real, neato" Chopper said, as Kokoro coughed.

"Let me dream damn it, I'm not hurting anyone" Sanji said, dejected after seeing Kokoro and remembering that she herself was a mermaid.

"Relax, there's young mermaids too" Kokoro snapped. "The thing is, even if the place is nice to visit that don't mean it's easy for people to get there" she said.

"I assume that was the case" Robin said. "Since it's at the bottom of the sea" she said, as I nodded my head.

"Eh, we'll figure it out on the way" Luffy said.

"Well on the way is a problem too" Kokoro said, throwing a news paper onto the table. "Take a look at today's paper and you'll understand" she said.

"Huh, what is this?" Nami asked, looking at the paper. "Fourteen ships have disappeared this month alone, all in the same place" she said. "I don't understand" she said.

"They call that patch of water the Florian Triangle, anyways you won't be making it to Fishman Island until after you sail through there" she said. "Every year, over one hundred ships go missing in that area and nobody has the clue as to why, what's spooky is that later they show up totally empty without a single crew member in sight, other people say they found ghost ships with crews of men wandering the ocean lost in a haze" she said.

"You mean they're like zombies, scary" Chopper cried.

"Hanging out with a bunch of skeletons sounds cool" Luffy said, causing me to laugh.

"Hanging out, that's some imagination you got" Zoro said.

"No way, no ghost ships for us, not on my watch, we're passing straight through that place" Nami said. "I mean what really happens in there?" She asked.

"Who knows" Kokoro said, laughing. "After all, nobody ever comes out of there alive and dead men tell no tales" she said. "I'd be careful, the waters dark, the fog is thick, it swallows you up" she said, scaring Nami and Chopper as they held onto one another, crying.

"Well, looks like you scared them" I said, "but still, this place sounds interesting" I said.

"Many of souls have been sacrifice to that treacherous sea, so you better be darn ready, before you even think of setting sail" Kokoro said.

"Although some people do call them ghost ships, abandon vessels are often called treasure ships too" Robin said. "We're more likely to find a ship filled with riches then the undead" she said.

"Yeah, let's hunt down those ghost ships" Nami said.

"Alright, leave it to me" Luffy said.

"No, but I don't wanna" Chopper cried.

"I'll stock up on plenty of food and water before we go, so even if we do get lost, we'll be fine" Sanji said.

"A treasure ship huh" Zoro said. "I wonder if they have swords" he said.

"Hey pirate people" I heard Chimney say.

"Straw Hat" Kiwi and Mozu said; as Chimney, Gonbe, and them threw open the doors.

"Need something?" Luffy asked as they fell to the knees, panting.

"Franky wants to talk to you guys" Mozu said. "He's got something big to show you" she said.

"It's been a long night but they finished he's ship of dreams" Kiwi said.

"And boy is it super cool" Chimney said.

"Huh, you mean it's done already" Luffy said. "That was really fast" he said.

"Of course, that's what happens when the best shipwrights in the world work around the clock" Mozu said.

"You better believe it" Kiwi said.

"What are we waiting for, let's go" Sanji said.

"Yeah" Chopper said.

"Straw Hat, we got bad news" I heard Zambai call out.

~Everyone's P.O.V~

"Oh hey guys" Kiwi said as they watch the Franky Family come running towards the Galley La Company building.

"What's going on, they look upset" Mozu said.

"I wonder what's wrong" Kiwi said, as Zambai dropped to his knees in front of them.

"To be honest, we just found out about this ourselves" Zambai said. "Have you seen the wanted posters?" He asked.

"Wanted posters" Luffy questioned.

"You got a huge bounty on your head Straw Hat, they're going to hunt you down for sure, actually you've all got bounty's, the whole crew is wanted" Zambai said.

"Took long enough, how much?" Sanji asked, excited.

"Not me too" Nami said, eyes wide.

"I'm wanted" Chopper said.

"No point in talking, just look" Zambai said, laying down eight wanted posters. "Wanted posters for all eight of you" he said. "Straw Hat Luffy, with a bounty of 300,000,000 belis" he said, as Luffy threw his arms in the air and laughed.

"Alright, it went up" Luffy said.

"Pirate Hunter Zoro with a bounty of 120,000,000 beli" Zambai said, causing the swordsman to smirk. "Cat Burglar Nami with a bounty of 16,000,000 belis" he said.

"No" Nami said in despair.

"Cotton Candy Loving Chopper, pet, with a bounty of 50 belis" Zambai said, causing Skylar to laugh a little at the picture they had used for the poster.

"Fifty" Chopper said.

"Demon Child Robin with a bounty of 80,000,000 belis" Zambai said as Robin smiled. "Sweetheart Skylar with a bounty of 25,000,000 belis" he said, as the brunette just stared at her wanted poster her lips twitching slightly, they had gotten a picture of when she had been surprised, her eyes were lightly widen and her mouth was slightly agape, to Zoro she just looked adorable in the picture, she had such an innocent look on her face. Robin was slightly surprised at hearing the girl's bounty, adding that to the reward money on the missing child's poster, the brunette now had a total of 500,000,000 belis on her head, much more higher then Zoro and Luffy's combined.

~Skylar's P.O.V~

"Who is that?" I heard Sanji ask, looking to his wanted poster, I covered my mouth as I tried to keep from laughing.

"Black Leg Sanji, attempt to take a photo failed, bounty 77,000,000 belis" Zambai said as Sanji got depression lines over his head and Nami fell to her knees, also with depression lines.

"Hey look Sniper King has one too" Luffy said.

"Only fifty" Chopper said, depression line on his head as well.

"Well I know that this is probably big news for you and all and I'm sure there's a lot of pirate stuff you want to talk about, but, uh, hold on a second okay, I came here cause I got a favor to ask of you guys" Zambai said, pulling out another poster. "Take a look at this" he said, holding it up.

"It's Franky" Luffy said.

"Cyborg Franky with a bounty of 44,000,000 belis" Zambai said holding up the wanted poster of Franky.

"This is awful, Big Bro's wanted by the world government" Kiwi said.

"What are we going to do now?" Mozu asked.

"Yeah, that's the question, I was happy when I found out we didn't have bounties, but then this had to happen, everyone in the whole city knows about our Bro, he can't stay in Water Seven anymore" Zambai said. "And if he gets arrested again, I don't think we'll have the power to save him like last time" he said. "But I'm sure he's worried about us too, knowing him he probably wouldn't leave the island no matter how much we begged him, that's why we came to you, we have no other choice" he said. "We're begging you here Straw Hat, even if he tries to fight, you got to take our Bro out to sea with you, come on, he's parents were pirates, it's in his blood" he said.

"Please Straw Hat" one of the Franky Family members said.

"All we want is what's best for our bro" another said.

"Please, you got to help him" they all said.

"Come on, you guys don't have to beg, I already decided I was going to make him my shipwright" Luffy said, causing me to smile.

"You mean it, and the rest of you are okay with that too" Zambai said.

"Uh, I don't care anymore" Nami said, still depressed.

"Of course" Robin and I said.

"Well there you have it" Zoro said.

"Thank you, now that they agreed, it's time to move, come on, you know what we got to do" Zambai said.

"Yeah" all of the Franky Family members said as they all got up and left.

"But wait where are you going?" Kiwi asked.

"Yeah, Scrap Island is that way remember" Mozu said.

"I can't tell you, I'm sorry, but we got some dirty business to do" Zambai said. "You're better off not knowing" he said. "Mozu, Kiwi, thank you for all you've done" he said.

"Alright then, just to make sure we're all on the same page about Usopp" Zoro said as we were all inside and holding our stuff.

"Yeah" Luffy said while Sanji, Nami, and Chopper were still depressed about their wanted posters.

"This is about doing what's right" Zoro said.

"I know, let's move, you've been depressed for long enough" Luffy said.

"Shut up, why is mine the only one with a drawing" Sanji snapped as he held up his wanted poster, causing me to laugh.

"Who cares about the picture, you've got a bounty" Luffy said.

"Who is this huh, because it's not me" Sanji snapped.

"I thought it was a photo till you said something" Zoro said, causing me to laugh harder. "Who has a handsome face again?" He asked with a sweat drop at the face Sanji was giving him as he was speaking gibberish.

"All the women in the world are going to laugh at me" Sanji said, falling to the floor, depressed.

"Uh, that guy lied to me, he said he was a reporter for the local paper" Nami said, looking at her wanted poster, I laughed, my was literally a surprise, I just turn around and suddenly some guy took my picture before quickly leaving. "Having a bounty kind of stinks, but on the upside, the picture turned out pretty cute" the orange haired girl said.

"I fought like a true man back there, I'm a pirate just like all the rest of you and what do they mean by pet, I'm a doctor" Chopper cried.

"Well, try harder than" Luffy said.

"Hurry up Straw Hat, what are you doing in there?" Mozu asked, as we all soon walked outside again.

"Don't you want to see your ship, can't keep our Big Bro waiting" Kiwi said.

"I know, I know, welp, hope we're not forgetting anything" Luffy said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	255. Chapter 255

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Fifty-Five

"Once we get Franky and our new ship, we're out of here" Luffy said.

"Hey, Sanji's not moving anymore" Chopper said.

"Guess we'll have to find a new cook" Zoro said, grabbing my hand and walking.

"What, just give me a minute damn it" Sanji said.

"Please pirate lady, can't you stay a little longer" Chimney said.

"Chimney, I'm sorry, thank you guys for everything" Nami said, before we all started walking to Scrap Island.

"Big Bro" Mozu said as we reached Scrap Island.

"We brought the Straw Hats" Kiwi said, I smiled as I saw that Iceburg and them were all asleep.

"Big Bro where are you?" The two girls asked.

"Ooo, I see something big" Luffy said as we saw something covered in a cloth.

"You think that's it?" Chopper asked as he and Luffy ran forward.

"Hey Franky we're ready for our ship now" Luffy said as we quickly followed after the two. "Oh hey Icepop's, what's up?" He asked.

"Good to see you" Iceburg said.

"Yeah, you too, but where's Franky?" Luffy asked.

"Unfortunately Franky can't be here at the moment" Iceburg said, causing me to raise an eyebrow. "But the ship is indeed complete" he said. "Shall we take a look?" He asked.

"Uh huh" Luffy said.

"I think you're going to be impressed" Iceburg said. "I was floored simply looking at the blueprints, this ship can sail any sea, it may take you to the end of the Grand Line after all" he said, as Luffy had sparkles flying around him.

"Just let me see it already" Luffy said.

"Hurry" Chopper said.

"There's a message that Franky wanted me to pass onto you Straw Hat" Iceburg said, grabbing the cloth. "He said if you're going to be King of Pirates someday" he said, pulling the cloth off and showing the most amazing ship ever. "Then your ship should be the king of beast" he said.

"It's amazing" Nami said.

"I'll say" I said, my smile widening.

"You can say that again" Sanji said.

"Oh wow" Chopper said.

"How lovely" Robin said.

"Oh yeah" Zoro said.

"It's super big and super cool" Luffy said, sparkles in his eyes. "It looks ready to break stuff" he said.

"And it's really free" Chopper said, sparkles around him as well.

"It's got to be twice as big as Merry" Zoro said.

"Wait, is the sail a sloop, its huge" Nami said.

"Show me the kitchen, hurry I want to see" Sanji said.

"I love the figure head" Robin said, as I nodded my head in agreement. "What kind of flower is it supposed to be?" She asked causing me to laugh.

"Well, I think he intended it to be a lion" Iceburg said.

"Wow, the inside is awesome too" Luffy said as we got onto the ship. "And the deck has a lawn, it's so soft" he said, rolling around on the grass.

"There's a slide" Chopper said, going down it.

"It might be nice to do some gardening up here" Robin said.

"Good for a nap too" Zoro said.

"Quick where's the kitchen?" Sanji asked, looking around. I smiled as I looked at the ship, it was so huge and just breathe taking. "Oh it's got a fridge with a lock, just like I always wanted" the blonde said causing me to giggle.

"You sure that's going to keep Luffy out?" I asked, closing my eyes and smiling as Zoro laughed a little.

"And look at this oven it's huge, you're the best Franky, you've made all my dreams come true" Sanji said.

"Hey Icepop's this is cool and all, but where did Franky go? We got to thank him for this" Luffy said.

"I'm sorry, but it appears that he doesn't want to see you" Iceburg said. "Straw Hat, you were going to invite Franky to be your shipwright, weren't you?" He asked.

"Yep, wouldn't have it any other way" Luffy said. "Besides, this is his ship after all, he has to come" he said.

"Then that might be your problem" Iceburg said.

"You mean he doesn't want to join" Luffy said.

"Just the opposite, rather if you invited him he wouldn't be able to refuse, that's why he's hiding right now" Iceburg said. "Well, what I'm saying is, he wants to join you in his heart of course you could probably see that for yourself, looking at all the love and caring he put into building this ship" he said.

"Woah, check it out there's an aquarium in here too" Chopper said, as I leaned against the railing and looked down at Luffy along with Zoro.

"Wow, it's beautiful" Nami said.

"And he's quite fond of your crew so please don't blame yourself for this" Iceburg said. "But he believes it's his duty to stay on this island, he's bond has become the chain that binds him" he said.

"Yeah" Luffy said.

"Yes, though if you ask me, I think he's being needlessly stubborn over nothing" Iceburg said. "Still that's how he feels, so trying to reason with him would be a waste of time, if you really want him to go with you, then your only choice is to use force, since he's not willing to break that chain, you'll have to do it for him" he said.

"Use force and after he was so nice to us, well I guess I could give it a shot" Luffy said, I smiled as I watch him go off to get Franky taking a couple of others with him as well. Soon Luffy and Chopper were back with Franky's underwear in the rubbery boy's hand. I looked to the side blushing as Franky had soon landed roughly on his head, his legs spread apart, now this wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for the fact that he wasn't wearing any underwear.

"I really could have gone my whole life without seeing this" I said, my blush darkening a little.

"Franky's naked, Franky's naked" Chimney said, over and over.

"Big Bro" Kiwi and Mozu said, as Kokoro laughed.

"Well, this certainly took an interesting turn" Iceburg said, as Franky stood up.

"Franky" Luffy said. "Thanks, the ship is great, just like you said it's the best, we'll take good care of it" he said.

"Yeah, I had fun with you guys, have a safe trip" Franky said.

"Oh, I hate to break it to you, but if you want your undies back, then you're going to have to join our crew" Luffy said, causing me to smile as I avoided looking towards the blue haired man. We all just stood there as the towns people were calling Franky a pervert and telling him to put some pants on.

"Give me back my briefs Straw Hat" Franky said.

"Sure, join my crew" Luffy said.

"What, are you stupid, I'm not going to be a pirate, you know you can keep those briefs brother" Franky said, I looked to him and blushed even more as he ran and striked a pose, the waves crashing behind him. "Standing before the crashing waves, naked and proud, you wouldn't ask a lion to put on underwear, so why a man" he said.

"I'm blind, I'm completely blind" I said, covering my face in embarrassment.

"I was a fool, his determination is too great; he's a true man, a hero" Luffy said.

"God, he's obviously just a pervert" Nami and I snapped, smacking our captain on the head.

"It might get a little rough, but shall I lend a hand?" Robin asked.

"Huh, actually Icepop's said before if we want Franky to join, we're going to have to use force to get our way" Luffy said as we looked to the raven haired woman.

"But what were you planning?" Nami asked.

"Try, Dos Flour" Robin said, crossing her arms and closing her eyes, as arms sprouted near…Franky's…um…privates. "Grab" she said, the hands clutching onto the male's testicles.

"Robin, what did you do?" Nami asked as Franky screamed in pain.

"Oh man, ow" Luffy cried, as I covered my face and shook my head.

"You're going to crush them Robin, don't do it" Chopper cried.

"Why would you do something like that?" I asked.

"She'll tear them off" Mozu said.

"She's going to crush them to bits" Kiwi said.

"Like little oranges" they both said.

"They're called tangerines" Franky cried, before continuing to scream. I peeked out from behind my fingers as I saw the male fall down.

"Robin, I still want him to be a man when he joins us, lay off" Luffy said.

"Just looking at it hurts" Chopper said, covering his eyes as Franky wailed.

"Everyone knows that pirates won't give up on treasure once they've set their sights on it and now that we have this one in our palms so to speak, I won't let go without a fight" Robin said.

"Come on, I already told you" Franky said, reaching a hand out. "I couldn't leave this island even if I wanted to" he said, "I appreciate the offer, really, but it just ain't even in the cards for me" he said. "Sailing the seas would be great and all, but there's still a lot of stuff I have to take care of here" he said. "That's why I gave the ship to you, I quit being a shipwright a long time ago and I'm not going back, this is the last ship I'm building for the rest of my life, I only had one goal as a shipwright and now I fulfilled it, I made my ship of dreams" he said.

"That's a lie Franky" Iceburg said. "You can say what you like but I know the truth, this isn't the ship of dreams that you talked about before" he said, walking towards the blue haired male and stopping beside him.

"Yeah, well my dream is different now" Franky said, standing up.

"Your dream, that's not what this is about at all" Iceburg said. "You're not on this island because of something you have to accomplish, you're here because of guilt" he said. "Ever since that day that Tom was taken away by the government, you've blamed yourself for what happened, it's obvious" he said. "But even before Tom left this island he had already forgiven you, he has shown you a new path" he said. "For years, you've taken punks from the inner city streets under your wing, you've taught them to be dismantlers, you've worked as bounty hunters, and you've protected this island from attacking pirates" he said. "All of this to atone for your sins" he said, "to look after the city that Tom loved, that Tom was force to leave behind, although I don't imagine most people saw it that way" he said.

"No of course not, cause that's not what I was doing, not at all" Franky said, before crying out in pain.

"You loved ship building and you gave it up, you suppressed your dream for years and years, are you going to do that for the rest of your life?" Iceburg asked. "Tom has already forgiven you, I've already forgiven you, nothing you do will change that" he said. "This has gone on long enough, it's time to forgive yourself Franky" he said. "Live and follow the dream you've buried for so long" he said as Franky looked about ready to cry. Soon something was shot at the two and had landed between them, causing Franky to slide back a couple of feet.

"What the heck?" Franky asked, as the dust clear to show a luggage. "A bag" he said.

"It's luggage for your trip bro" Zambai said.

"Move it, we're coming through" a member of the Franky Family said.

"Big Bro" another said.

"We love you" another one said.

"Now you too" Franky said.

"Big Bro, forgive us, we didn't want to trick you, really we're sorry" Zambai said.

"We're sorry" the Franky Family said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	256. Chapter 256

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Fifty-Six

"We'll take any punishment you throw at us" Zambai said. "We aren't smart like you, but we thought long and hard about this and even we know that it's the only way" he said.

"Only way, huh, you guys aren't making any sense to me" Franky said. "You think I'm better off without my only pair of briefs, huh, think I'll be better off with a bunch of pirates, well I don't care what you think, this is my life and I decide what's best for me, I'm the boss damn it, you think I'd be happy living the life my underlings planned for me" he said. "You say you thought long and hard, huh, if you really thought about this, you wouldn't have done it in the first place" he said.

"I…I know we're a pain, but…is it wrong for us to worry about you, even a little, you turned our lives around, we just want what's best for you" Zambai said. "We just want our Big Bro to be happy" he said. "Can't you see?" He asked, before Franky slide back some and fell onto his back.

"Ain't that sweet" Kokoro said as Franky started crying.

"Damn it you guys" Franky cried, before holding his junk and writhing around in pain.

"Big Bro" Kiwi and Mozu said, going to walk forward before being stopped by Kokoro.

"Hey stop, you're going too far, come on, he's going to be a woman" Luffy said.

"I don't think that's physically possible" I said, sweat dropping.

"Can't you hear him crying?" Chopper asked.

"She'll tear them off" Mozu said.

"She's going to crush them to bits" Kiwi said.

"Like little red grapes" they both said.

"Ah, I thought they were tangerines" Franky said. "Damn it Robin, stop it" he cried, "you'll pay for this" he said.

"She'll tear them off" Mozu said.

"She's going to crush them to bits" Kiwi said.

"Like a little apple" they said.

"That's more like it" Franky said, "it hurts so much, I can't stop crying" he said.

"Robin" Luffy said before realizing the raven haired woman wasn't doing anything. "Wait, you're not, doing anything" he said.

"I only did it one time" Robin said, smiling. "He's just being a big baby, how convenient, now he has an excuse to cry all he wants" she said.

"Huh" Chopper said.

"He's faking it" Nami said, as we looked at him rolling around and crying.

"It hurts so much, I can't stop crying" Franky said, covering his eyes as he sobbed. "It hurts, ow the pain, still can't stop crying" he said.

"Big Bro" the Franky Family said, crying as well.

"I feel your pain Bro" Zambai said.

"You ain't got a clue how this feels" Franky said.

"Big Bro" Kiwi and Mozu cried.

"Big Bro, Big Bro" the Franky Family cried.

"You guys, are you…are you really going to be okay without me?" Franky asked.

"You taught us how to work together, we'll make you proud for as long as we live, Water Seven will never forget your name" Zambai said.

"Yeah, we'll be fine" one of the members said.

"Don't cry Bro" another said.

"We love you" another one said.

"No matter how far away you are, you'll always be our boss and you'll always be our Bro" Zambai said.

"That's right" the Franky Family said, crying.

"I can't stop" Franky said.

"Luffy" Zoro and Sanji said as they came running towards the ship.

"Hey, what's up?" Luffy asked.

"We got bad news captain" Sanji said as I tilted my head.

"That stupid grandpa of yours came back for us Luffy" Zoro said, as my eyes widen. "He's got a whole bunch of Marines on the other side of the island, getting ready to hunt us down and take us out" he said, as my body tensed.

"Huh, why, I thought he said he was leaving" Luffy said.

"We don't have time to figure that out, just set sail" Sanji said. "What the, damn it Franky, put your underwear on already, geez" he said as they passed Franky.

"Catch" Luffy said, throwing Franky his underwear. "Well come on, get on my ship, captain's orders" he said.

"Your ship already huh, an amateur like you would probably sink her in less than a week, you got the finest vessel on the sea and no shipwright, that's a real pity, for the ship I mean" Franky said, causing me to chuckle. "What do I say, you don't leave me much choice, I got to take care of my master piece after all, so set sail; I'm joining the crew" he said.

"Yeah, we got us a shipwright" Luffy cheered.

"Alright" Chopper cheered.

"Big Bro" Kiwi and Mozu said, crying.

"Don't cry, don't cry, I know Straw Hat's going to take good care of him" Zambai said. I blushed as I realized that he still didn't have underwear on while he walked to the ship with his stuff, looking to the side I crossed my arms and smiled a little.

"Put on some pants" Sanji said, causing me to laugh.

"Set sail" Luffy said as we let the sails down and started to depart from the island.

"The Franky Family will never die, when you come back we'll be waiting for you" Zambai called out to the ship.

"So that's it, we're leaving" Nami said, as I looked down, remembering the conversation we all had.

"Luffy" Chopper cried.

"Do you really think this is for the best?" I asked quietly.

"Last call Straw Hat, are you sure, seems like we're still missing someone" Franky said.

"Nah, it's okay, we've waited long enough already and he never bothered to show up, we went over this back at Galley La, everyone agreed on what to do" Luffy said, looking somewhat of a wreak as he tapped his foot. I looked down and sighed, not even smiling as Zoro wrapped an arm around me. "We waited for him all that time, but he never bothered to come so I guess we have our answer" the rubbery boy said.

"It's your call" Franky said.

"He'll be fine, it's not like he quit being a pirate, it's a big world out there but I'm sure we'll run into him again someday" Luffy said, as I felt Zoro tighten his grip on me and his sword that he was holding. "Even if he isn't one of us anymore" he said, laughing nervously.

"Usopp come on" Chopper whimpered, as I just looked to the side, I know what Zoro said was right but still, he's our friend.

"Luffy, can we wait a little bit longer?" Nami asked. "We're not in a rush just yet, right?" She asked. "Hey Luffy" she said.

"I agree with Nami, can't we just wait a little bit longer?" I asked in a pleading tone. Soon the ship shook as I clung to Zoro's shirt as he held me close.

"What was that?" Nami asked.

"Damn it, bad news, the Marines are here" Franky said.

"Grandpa" Luffy said.

"Hey Luffy can you hear me?" Garp asked. "This is your grandpa speaking, don't try to ignore me" he said.

"Yeah I hear you, what's the deal? What are you doing coming back here, you said you were going to leave us alone" Luffy said.

"Yeah well I say a lot of things, truth of the matter is, I'm sending you to a watery grave" Garp said.

"What?" Luffy asked, wide eyes.

"Some grandfather he is" I scoffed.

"I know this isn't much consolation, for what it's worth I'll fight you all on my own" Garp said.

"What's he trying to do?" Sanji asked.

"Is that a cannon ball in his hand?" I asked, squinting my eyes. Soon the Vice Admiral threw the cannon ball towards us, it blew up right beside us and pushed the ship some.

"He just threw that with his bare hands" Sanji said.

"That blew faster than any cannon ball I've ever seen and he pitched it just like a baseball" Zoro said.

"Listen up, we got to get out of here right now" Nami said. "If we don't he's going to wreck our brand new ship" she said.

"This is bad, looks like there's plenty more of where that came from" Franky said.

"Full speed ahead, everyone protect the ship from those cannon balls" Luffy said.

"Got it" Zoro said.

"He's here" Chopper said, his nose twitching. "Usopp came back after all" he said, running over to the railing. "You hear that guys, Usopp's right over there" he said.

"Are you sure?" Robin and I asked as Chopper nodded his head. I smiled as I listen to him laugh as we looked towards Scrap Island. I heard something but with all the cannon balls flying towards us, it was hard to tell what I was hearing. I kept my eyes on Scrap Island as Luffy and them deflected or destroyed the cannon balls.

"Usopp's here Luffy, it's not too late" Chopper said.

"Everyone protect the ship" Luffy said, I could still hear what sounded like shouting but with everything going on I couldn't make out the words, yet I could see Usopp running towards the shoreline of Scrap Island. The ship continued to get further and further away from the island as the cannon balls kept coming.

"Luffy, Usopp's calling for us" Chopper said as we continued to protect the ship.

"I can't hear him" Luffy said.

"Zoro" Chopper said.

"I don't hear anything" Zoro said.

"You liar he's right there" Chopper said, "Skylar" he said looking at me.

"I'm sorry, but with what's going on I can hear the shouting…just not the words" I said, looking down.

"I'M SORRY" I heard Usopp shout, causing all of us to stop. "I'M TOO STUBBORN I KNOW, I TAKE BACK EVERY WORD I SAID" he cried, a gentle smile took its place on my lips.

"That's more like it" Zoro said.

"I know I'm being pathetic, I know I said I quit, BUT WILL YOU LET ME TAKE IT BACK, PLEASE" Usopp cried. "I'M BEGGING YOU, YOU GOT TO FORGIVE ME" he begged. "IF I'M NOT WITH YOU THERE'S NO POINT, DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE, I NEED YOU GUYS" he shouted, "I'LL DO ANYTHING, PLEASE LET ME JOIN THE CREW, JUST ONE MORE TIME" he cried. I watched as Luffy stretched his arm towards the long nosed pirate.

"HURRY UP, GRAB ON ALREADY" Luffy cried out. I smiled with tears pricking the corner of my eyes as I watch Luffy cry as he started pulling Usopp towards the ship.

"You better not drop him" Zoro said, as Sanji started to cry.

"Pretty lame you two pull it together" Nami said, crying as well. I laughed as Usopp and Luffy bumped heads and fell down while laughing and crying.

"Alright, the gang's all here, we're going to get away from these stupid cannon balls and head to the New World, let's go" Luffy said.

"Yeah" we all cheered. I watched as the sails were brought up

"Hurry up, I said throw the sails" Franky said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	257. Chapter 257

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Fifty-Seven

"Yeah, he said throw the sails" Luffy said.

"You sure about this Franky, doesn't seem very smart to me" Zoro said.

"I got this, don't ask questions, just do it" Franky said. "Stop being an idiot and have some faith in your own ship" he said as he, Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper cheered.

"Usopp, just a second ago you were crying and now you're-nope, never mind whatever" Nami said, a sweat drop on her head as I laughed.

"You just remember who you were talking to, didn't you?" I asked, as she nodded her head.

"Why don't you shut up and help me" Zoro snapped at the four.

"Would you hurry it up, we can all agree that Zoro's stupid but right now we got cannon balls flying at us" Sanji said as he kicked a cannon ball away.

"Alright Franky, I don't get it but I furled all the sails" Zoro said. "Now do whatever you're going to do before the Navy blows us up" he said.

"There's something you're forgetting, don't you know we can't leave until we give the ship a name" Franky said.

"A name, at a time like this" Sanji snapped.

"Of course, this is our main voyage, so there's no point if we don't do it now" Franky said.

"Well I guess" Sanji said, kicking another cannon ball back. "Whatever it is it's got to have lion in it, right" he said.

"Wait, I got it, I just thought of the perfect name The Black Bear Polar Bear Lion Tiger" Luffy said, causing me to sweat drop.

"At least he didn't forget the lion part" I said.

"That's a horrible name for a ship, no way" Usopp said, smacking Luffy.

"Then how about the Super Wolf Gorilla Bear" Luffy said.

"Stop naming off animals can't you pick one and work from there?" Usopp asked, smacking Luffy again.

"The Squid Octopus Chimpanzee" Luffy said.

"What happen to the Lion?" Usopp asked, hitting the rubbery boy again.

"Well I did have a lion in mind for the design, though the guys at Galley La didn't seem to get that" Franky said, I smiled as I heard the name of the ship.

"Ooo I like it" Luffy said.

"Me too, it's super cool" Chopper said.

"I was thinking Dandelion Lion Dandy Unbearable Bear, but this is way better" Luffy said.

"Just stop" Usopp said, hitting the rubbery boy.

"I kind of wanted Big Boss Lionel, but Thousand Sunny is pretty good too" Zoro said, causing me to sweat drop.

"I was going to suggest Creature of Darkness" Robin said.

"I was going for The Roaring Lion" I said.

"I like Monsters Sun Flower personally" Sanji said.

"Have all of you lost your minds?" Usopp snapped.

"A ship to sail a thousand seas with a sunny smile" Robin said. "It's perfect don't you think?" She asked.

"Don't get too excited you guys, that was just a warm up I've got a name that's going to knock your socks off" Franky said. "This ship will now be known as..." he said as we all ignored him.

"I like Icepop's idea just fine, let's go with that one and get this ship sailing" Luffy said as Franky continued to talk.

"That's good, The Thousand Sunny it is" Sanji said.

"I agree" Nami, Usopp, and I said.

"Nice to meet you Sunny" Chopper said.

"I thought we'd have a harder time agreeing on this, but I guess it worked out fine" Zoro said, as Franky gave up on trying to talk.

"So it did" Robin said.

"Hey Franky, stop pouting and get moving" Sanji said. "Use this secret weapon of yours so we can get out of here" he said.

"Better make it fast too" Zoro said. "The Navy is going to catch up any second" he said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know" Franky said. "Take one last look at Water Seven, cause it's going to be out of sight before you know it, I'm warning you, once we start moving we'll really be moving" he said.

"Okay got it, one sec" Luffy said. "GRANDPA, OH AND IF YOU'RE THERE COBY AND, UH, THE OTHER GUY, IT WAS NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN" he shouted.

"What are you yapping about Luffy, I got plenty more cannon balls" Garp said, throwing more cannon balls towards us, to which Luffy knocked it to the side.

"Give it up, I don't know what's going to happen, but we're going to get away" Luffy said. "Well I hope to see you guys again someday" he said, smiling.

"You little turd, you show your grandpa some respect, you hear me, how dare you" Garp said.

"THANKS FOR HELPING US NAME THE SHIP ICEPOP'S YOU'RE AWESOME AND THANKS TO EVERYBODY ELSE TOO, BYE MONSTER GRANNY, BYE GALLEY LA, WE HAD A GREAT TIME" Luffy shouted.

"That's a big cannon ball" I said, looking at the giant cannon ball Garp was holding.

"What the heck is that thing?" Luffy asked.

"We can't dodge that" Usopp cried. "We're all going to die, we're all going to die, we're all going to die" he said, running around in circles along with Chopper.

"Luffy run away, he's serious this time" Coby cried out to us.

"Franky go" Luffy said, my eyes widen as the giant cannon ball came towards us

"We're all going to die" Sanji, Chopper, and Usopp cried out, before the ship suddenly shot forward, as I grabbed the railing as not to fall over from the force.

"Awesome" Chopper said.

"I can't believe it, I never thought I'd feel this again, but here I am" Usopp said. "Merry" he said, causing me to smile a little.

"It eats up three barrels of cola, but it can fly for a whole kilometer, I'm not trying to brag here, but simply put, anything the Going Merry could do this ship could do better and it's got tricks of its own" Franky said. "But even if it's all new, I hope the brave spirit of the Merry can live on in the Sunny, if anything breaks, I'll fix it up as good as new" he said. "From weapons to furniture, I know this ship up and down, it may be my master piece but it's all yours now" he said, as we landed back onto the water.

~Somewhere Else~

"Sora, Cloud" Riku said, as he and Leon barged into the restaurant, carrying papers in his hand as his silver hair swayed lightly.

"Hm, Riku, Leon, what are you guys doing here? We're working" Sora said, as he raised an eyebrow at the silver haired boy.

"Yeah, well we have big news" Leon said, smirking as he crossed his arms.

"And what big news is this?" Cloud asked as he and Sora walked over to the two.

"Take a look for yourselves, I think you'll be surprise" Riku said, handing the older blonde the papers that were in his hand.

"W-what" Cloud said, as his and Sora's eyes widen as they looked at the papers before landing on one with an all too familiar face.

"Sweetheart Skylar, Wanted Dead or Alive, bounty 25,000,000" Sora and Cloud read as the blonde's grip tighten on the paper. Sora's eyes filled with tears as a wide smile made its way onto his lips. He laughed as he tackled Riku into a hug and started to cheer.

"This is amazing, she's alright, she's still alive and still with the Straw Hats" Sora cheered, as Riku laughed and tightly wrapped his arms around Sora before spinning around with the brunette in his arms.

"Aren't you happy?" Leon asked as Cloud's eyebrows furrowed.

"Of course I am…but…" Cloud said, as his eyes became clouded and memories consumed his mind, he shook his head and smiled. "I'm glad she's alright, looks like I don't need to go hunting down that Pirate Hunter and kick his ass for letting my baby sister get hurt" he joked, laughing.

"Yeah, it's okay you know, to be concern, I mean as you said, she is your baby sister" Leon said, putting an arm around Cloud's shoulder and smiling. "So, how about we go tell the other villagers, I'm sure they'll be happy to hear about the bounty on their little warrior as you two are" the brunette said, laughing. After the girl had left, the villagers had shown signs of missing her, it wasn't the same without having her here to get into fights or help around.

"Yeah" Cloud said, smiling as the four went off to tell the villagers of the amazing news.

~Back with Skylar~

"Alright guys, are you ready?" Luffy asked as we all stood around a table of food with drinks.

"Yeah" we all said.

"Everybody, raise a glass" Luffy said. "For the return of our old friends Robin and Usopp, as well as our new crew member Franky and the best ship ever The Thousand Sunny, let's hear it for our crew" he said.

"Cheers" we all said, hitting our glasses together.

"Let's go, next stop, Fishman Island" Luffy said.

~Time Skip~

I sat up in the crow's nest with Zoro; I smiled a little as I watched him yawn before I looked out the window. I wore a red flannel shirt that sleeves that stop short at my elbows, along with light blue jeans and red and white shoes, a black beanie adore my head as well. I yelped when suddenly Zoro had pulled me into his lap and pressed his forehead against mine. "You know, we're all alone" Zoro said, a smirk on his lips as I laughed nervously.

"Really, I hadn't notice" I said, squealing as I felt him squeeze my ass and pull me closer. "Oh look it's snowing" I said, trying to distract him as I saw little while flakes of snow fall from the sky.

"It's snowing" Zoro said, looking out the window before shrugging his shoulder and bringing his lips close to my neck, causing me to shiver as I felt his warm breath against my skin. "So, as I was saying" he said, causing my face to turn pure red. '_I'm dead, goodbye my sweet innocence_' I thought.

"Woah, look guys, snow" I heard Luffy say as I looked out the window to see him and Usopp come running out onto the deck. "Zoro what's wrong with you, you're a terrible look out, if it starts snowing you need to do this" he said, pointing to Usopp, as I heard Zoro growl. '_I don't know how you do it, but you're the most amazing cock block I've ever seen Luffy_' I thought, sighing in relief that I would get to keep my innocence a little bit longer.

"Attention all hands, attention all hands, it's snowing, I repeat it's snowing" Usopp said in a deep voice causing me to fall off the swordsman's lap, laughing.

"It sounds just like you" I said through my laughter.

"Shut up" Zoro snapped, as he growled when the two below started saying 'Zoro the idiot'. "You know there's something wrong with the world when pair of nitwits like that, can get away with calling me an idiot" he said through his teeth.

"Aw, you poor thing" I said, standing up and kissing his cheek, before quickly exiting the crow's next and heading down to the deck.

"Look at that, it's been a long time" I heard Chopper say as my feet touched the grass on the deck. "It's beautiful, I hope it piles up high" he said, causing me to smile.

"I should probably prepare something warm for dinner" Sanji said. I smiled as I watched the snow drift down from the sky and onto the ship. After a while I decided to head back up to the crow's nest to find Zoro asleep, smiling a walked over to him and sat down, looking at the window as I watched as we sailed across the ocean.

"Hm, is that a ship?" I asked quietly as Zoro woke up and looked out the window as well.

"Hey, I see a ship" Zoro said to the others down below, "there's something strange about it too" he said, as I looked out the window, only to sweat drop as I saw Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper holding open bags to help the snow.

"Really, where is it?" Nami asked, as Zoro and I came down onto the deck.

"Strange is right, as far as I can tell it doesn't have a sail or flag" Usopp said, causing me to raise an eyebrow, that sounds familiar

"It doesn't have a sail, so it's just sitting there drifting around" Nami said.

"An abandon ship or maybe" Sanji said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	258. Chapter 258

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Fifty-Eight

"I've heard stories of a strange game between pirates that takes away crew members called a Davy Back Fight" Franky said.

"Yeah, we know" we all said.

"But wait, does that mean they took the crew's flag too?" Chopper asked.

"Woah, wait a minute, I see someone" Usopp said. "They're fishing" he said, "then they might be castaways" he said. "Pretty ragged and tired looking" he said.

"What do you think captain?" Sanji asked.

"Right, let's go take a look" Luffy said. "If they're enemies, we'll just beat them up" he said. "Hey, are you guys okay over there?" The rubbery boy asked as we neared the ship.

"They're pirates" a bald headed man said. "Pirates are here" he cried out.

"What you say?" a man wearing a red bandanna asked.

"Run for it" a heavy man wearing black tinted glasses said running around the ship.

"There's no wind" the bald headed man said.

"We don't have a sail anyway" a man with pig tails said.

"We surrender, spare our lives" they all three said.

"Okay" Luffy said.

"Oh man, your ship's in even worse shape than you guys are" Franky said as he, Luffy, Zoro, and Robin stood on their ship.

"Who are you and what are you doing out here?" Luffy asked.

"Oh, we're just a bunch of fishermen down on our luck" the man with pig tails said.

"You're fishermen" Franky said.

"Yeah, we were minding our own business when our ship was attack" the man with pig tails. "That was three days ago, they stole all our food, destroyed the helm and sails, took all our valuables and then left us here to die" he cried. "We were stranded" he said.

"So if you're here to attack us, there's nothing left to take" the heavy man with black tinted shade glasses said.

"Don't worry, we're not here for that, you guys must be pretty hungry, right" Luffy said. "We're planning on having dinner soon, why don't you all come on over and join us" he said.

"What, seriously" the guy with pig tails said.

"Are you serious?" The bald man asked.

"Yeah, our cook would never ignore people as hungry as you guys" Luffy said. "Eat all you want to, hey Sanji, is it ready yet? We're starving" he said, as Sanji came out of the kitchen of The Sunny.

"Almost, just a few more minutes" Sanji said. "But before all of that, hey Chopper, how about checking these guys over to help break in that new office" he said, causing me to smile and looked down at the reindeer/human that was beside me.

"Yeah, sure" Chopper said. "If anyone's injured or feeling sick, come along with me" he said. "Is there anyone on board who can't move?" He asked.

"Holy crap their pet can talk" the guy with pig tails said.

"I'm not a pet, I'm a pirate; you got that" Chopper said as he grew big. "I got a bounty of 50 belis, 50 belis" he said, growing sad. After Chopper had treated to them, we all sat in the kitchen, eating while the men ate.

"Delicious, this food is amazing Mr. Eyebrow Cook" the man with pig tails said.

"So good, can't stop the tears" the bald headed man said.

"Cry babies, geez" Nami said.

"Ah and lovely pirate ladies too" the man with pig tails said as he notice Nami, Robin, and I, I decided to seat between the two girls this time.

"Woah, you're right" the bald headed man said. "They're so beautiful, I can't stop the tears" he said, as I heard the swordsman growl slightly before continuing to eat.

"It seems you're right" Robin and I said.

"Uh, I wish they wouldn't cry so loud" Nami said, as Zoro finished eating, it seemed a bit aggressive when he did though causing me to sweat drop.

"What, you're headed for the New World" the man with pig tails said after hearing where we were going.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, I won't go into details, but that place is hell" the bald headed man said.

"Huh, hey wait you mean you guys had been there?" Luffy asked, I was a little skeptical about these fishermen with the way they were dressed and all.

"Uh no" the man with pig tails said.

"We've just heard about it, stories from other sailors, they said it was a terrible place" the bald headed guy said.

"Idiots" the man with black tinted glasses said.

"I don't care about stories like that, we won't know for sure if it's hell or not unless we go" Luffy said, laughing before we heard a noise outside. "What was that?" The rubbery boy asked as he looked outside.

"Oh, hey there friend, you really saved us with that food, so I wanted to do something in return to thank you" a man, with a small tuff of blonde hair, said as we all looked outside. "My name's Stansen and under current circumstances I'm acting as captain" he said, as he threw a barrel towards Zoro who caught it with one hand. "It's a special drink we save for times like this, enjoy yourselves" he said, as I rolled my eyes. No matter where we go, it seems everyone loves to drink alcohol.

"Thanks" Zoro said, we all sat around the table again as I watch everyone drink, I was handed a glass but didn't even touch it.

"You really don't like alcohol, do you?" Nami asked as she looked at me.

"Quite frankly I find it disgusting, but if you guys like it then I'm not going to stop you from drinking it" I said.

"Man, you are a strange bunch of guys" Zoro said as he downed his drink.

"Seriously, you don't have anything to eat, but you have tons of this stuff" Usopp said.

"Yeah well, anyway this food is great, we were lucky to run into you guys when we did" Stansen said, eating. "Especially way out here" he said.

"It's no big deal" Luffy said.

"But it is, if we can only go back to where we came from, we'd be able to give you a better reward then this" Stansen said.

"You're not fooling anyone, the truth is you want us to help you get there, don't you" Sanji said, cleaning some dishes.

"You got me, is it that obvious?" Stansen asked.

"Look I get it, it's fine, we'll take you, don't worry" Luffy said.

"Seriously, thank you" Stansen said.

"Now wait a minute Luffy, what about the Log Pose, if we change course now and don't go to Fishmen Island we'll be screwed" Nami said.

"If we drop them off real quick, it shouldn't be a problem right?" Luffy asked. "Come on, it'll be fine" he said, "it'll all work out in the end" he said.

"Your crew is lucky to have such an understanding captain" Stansen said. "Alright then, I place our care in your hands" he said, as we soon set sail, pulling their ship behind ours.

"I'd like to propose a toast in honor of your good fortune and journey back" Usopp said. "Here's to a safe return" he said.

"I'll drink to that" Luffy said as I noticed that Robin was looking out the window and at the ship we were pulling behind us.

"Cheers" everyone said, laughing. Soon nightfall came and everyone passed out, I rested my cheek against the palm of my hand with my eyes closed, humming slightly as I tapped my foot against the floor. I peek an eye open as I saw Zoro standing at the door before yawning and walking back over to the table. After a while I sighed I pulled on a black coat that had fuzz at the end of the sleeves, on the hood, and at the bottom. Zoro put on a coat also as we both walked out onto the deck.

"Freezing, come on haven't you guys taken care of these morons yet?" Zoro asked as we looked down at them.

"I knew there was something suspicious about all this" Nami said, dragging a sleeping Usopp and Luffy behind her as she walked out wearing a pink coat. "Seriously, you look more like a bunch of thugs then fishermen, geez" she said as she dropped the two. "Did you really think you could fool us? We're way too smart for that" she said, as I nodded my head.

"Well most of us are" I said, looking down at the two sleeping pirates.

"So, what now Stansen?" The bald headed guy asked.

"We're screwed" the man with pig tails said.

"Now, you better start talking" Nami said.

"It seems you left us no choice, retreat" Stansen said as he ran.

"What?" All the other men asked as they all jumped off the ship.

"Get back here" Franky said.

"Cowards" Sanji said.

"Damn it, if you guys don't want to talk then I'll just have to blast ya" Franky said, aiming at the men in the water.

"Forget about them, just let them go, we have other things to worry about, like Chopper I can't find him anywhere" Nami said.

"Come to think of it, he wasn't there with us when we were eating, oh, I hope he's alright" I said, worried for the reindeer/human.

"What Chopper, yeah where is he? You don't think something happened to him do you?" Sanji asked.

"He may have been abducted by those fake fishermen" Robin said.

"I hate to say it, but I think you're right" Nami said.

"Sneaky bastards" Franky said.

"It's just a hunch at this point, but boarding their ship will be the fastest way to get to the bottom of this, let's get moving, the winds starting to pick up, we'll be getting a storm any time now" Nami said.

"Before we go, we need to figure out what to do with these two" Zoro said, as I lightly kicked a sleeping Luffy with my foot.

"Those nitwits" Nami said, holding up a fist and breathing onto it with an irritated mark on her head. "WAKE UP" she screamed as she hit the two.

"Man, I'm freezing my butt off out here" Luffy said, shaking.

"Cold, but that doesn't explain why my head hurts so much" Usopp said, shaking as well before the two of them sneezed.

"Sneaky cry babies, we leaned them a hand and all they do is kidnap Chopper" Usopp said, before sneezing again, him and Luffy were now wearing coats.

"Chopper" Luffy said. "Ha, there you are, what have you done with Chopper?" He asked.

"Straw Hat captain, I sincerely apologize for abusing your hospitality, but this is where we part ways" Stansen said.

"Wait, what" Luffy said. "Hey hold on, what do you think you're doing? Stop" he said as the blonde headed man raise a sword, ready to cut the rope that was pulling their ship behind ours.

"This is bad, he's going to cut the tow rope that connects our ships" Sanji said.

"What!" We all said.

"Damn it, wait, now Gum Gum Pistol" Luffy said, stretching his arm towards the man.

"Devil Fruit powers, sorry but it's time for you to go" Stansen said as he was bringing the sword down before Robin stopped him with her Devil Fruit powers. "What the" the blonde said.

"Nice work Robin" Luffy said.

"Wait to go" Nami said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	259. Chapter 259

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Fifty-Nine

"Another crew member with Devil Fruit powers" Stansen said.

"Music" Usopp said as we heard music playing. "Hey, you guys hearing what I'm hearing?" He asked, "It's coming from this way" he said.

"I hear it too, weird" Nami said.

"Where's it coming from though?" I asked.

"Something's coming" Zoro said.

"No way, the Marines are here" Usopp said.

"What" we all said.

"How the hell did they track us down so fast?" Zoro asked.

"Perfect, just what we need" Sanji said.

"No" Usopp said, screaming.

"Get us out of here Nami" Luffy said.

"Go away" Usopp cried out, soon explosions sounded out around the ship. "We're under attack, they're shooting at us, Nami hurry; they're going to blow us to bits" the long nosed pirate cried out.

"I know, I know, stop yelling, Sanji" Nami said.

"Aye, aye" Sanji said, as he turned the wheel.

"More Marines, dead a head" Zoro said from the lion head with Luffy, as I watched as more Marine ships appeared in front of us.

"Nami, do something" Luffy said as I bit my lip.

"Quick turn left" Nami said.

"Right" Sanji said.

"What, now way" Nami said, as more Marine ships appeared. "There too, they're everywhere" she said.

"They're just appearing out of thin air" I said, surprised at how many were appearing.

"You're kidding, we're screwed" Zoro said.

"That's a lot of boats" Luffy said.

"No, we're surrounded" Nami said.

"Holy crap, Nami help us" Usopp cried. "Do something" he cried as he clung to her legs.

"Shut up already, I'm doing the best I can" Nami snapped.

"Nami, take a look, over there" Sanji said, pointing to an opening.

"What is it, an escape route" Nami said as she walked over to the railing with Usopp still clinging to her leg.

"What, where, where, let me see" Usopp said as he let her go and stood up. "Hey, you're right, think we can make it?" He asked.

"Go for it" Nami said as I furrow my brows. '_Why would they just leave an opening like that, that doesn't make any sense_' I thought.

"Rodger" Sanji said, turning the ship towards the opening.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Luffy asked as the ship started to tilt, I clung onto Zoro as not to fall.

"The wind, it changed directions, it can't hold the helm" Nami said, as the ship was being rocked back and forth by the wind.

"We're done for" Usopp cried as he was sliding around.

"Damn, I can't get her to turn" Sanji said.

"Move it" Franky said, pushing Sanji out of the way and grabbing a hold of the wheel.

"Bastard, what are you doing?" Sanji asked.

"Forget already" Franky said, smiling. "It's like I told you before, the Soldier Dock System was made for situations like this" he said, turning the wheel to the number zero. "Channel Zero Activated" he said, as he pulled a lever. "Cola Engine, Paddle Ship Sunny, go" he said, as we started to move forward.

"Alright, we got away" Luffy said.

"Yeah and all the Marines can do is sit back and watch" Usopp said.

"You got that right, this boat's faster than anything they got" Franky said. "SUPER" he shouted.

"CHOPPER, WHERE ARE YOU?" Luffy shouted as we stood on the broken down ship. "HEY CHOPPER, WE'RE HERE TO GET YOU BACK, IF YOU CAN HEAR ME SAY SOMETHING" he shouted. "HEY, STOP HIDING, CHOPPER" he said, walking forward.

"Don't move, if you take one more step I'll-" a blonde headed man said, holding a sword up.

"Enough" Stansen's said, interrupting the man and pushing him lightly. "Captain Straw Hat, please, please forgive me" he said, dropping to his hands and knees.

"Stop that, why are you begging to them?" The blonde headed man asked.

"Shut up, my apologies, I'm sorry I was so rude and for deceiving you" Stansen said. "On our behalf, I beg your forgiveness" he said.

"I don't care about any of that, we came here for one reason only, to get Chopper back" Luffy said. "Right" he said, as Nami and I nodded our heads.

"Grow a backbone already" Sanji said, putting a cigarette in his mouth, as Franky cracked his knuckles.

"I haven't seen him, but I'd be more than happy to help you look for him if he's not on your ship-" Stansen said.

"Luffy" Chopper said, interrupting the man, as he came running up onto the deck.

"Chopper, we've been looking for you everywhere" Luffy said. "Come on, let's get out of here" he said before a little kid came running up onto the deck.

"I..." Chopper said.

"Hold on, we still need him here, if the doctor leaves now he's done for" the child said.

"Huh, who is?" Luffy asked.

"I won't let you take him, no matter what" the kid said, grabbing a broom.

"Hold on" Luffy said.

"Jiro wait" Chopper said as the child ran towards Luffy with the broom.

"Stop it Jiro" the man with pig tails said as he and the bald headed guy stopped the child.

"No" Jiro said.

"Stop it, you'll get yourself killed" the man with pig tails said.

"I don't care, I'm not afraid of dying, you hear me" Jiro said, struggling. "I'm not a coward like the rest of you, I'll fight him, no matter how strong the enemy is I'll keep fighting, I'll win or die trying" he said. "Let me go" he cried out.

"Chopper, what's going on? What's his problem?" Luffy asked.

"Listen Luffy, I hate to ask but I liked to stay on this ship just a little bit longer, there's someone here who's badly wounded, I treated him and he's stable but he still needs my attention" Chopper said. "Please, let me look after him until he regains conscious at least" he said.

"Sure, you got it, we can wait a bit" Luffy said.

~Time Skip~

I walked out onto the deck, rubbing my eyes. Looking around I saw we were surrounded by icebergs Sanji was still steering the ship and Nami was navigating through the icebergs, they looked slightly confused but I brushed it off. "Morning" I said, walking up the stairs and over to the two.

"Morning my sweet darling Skylar" Sanji said, with hearts in his eyes.

"Morning" Nami said, before she blinked her eyes. "You look to have another mark on your neck" she said, as I blushed and covered my neck.

"Damn swordsman" I growled under my breath, as Nami laughed. "It's not funny, you know how long it takes these things to heal" I snapped, my blush darkening, as I was slightly glad my coat helped covered the hickeys on my collarbone as well, it seems Zoro had gotten a little touchy feely last night, luckily he passed out asleep before I ended up losing my virginity. Soon everyone else had came out onto the deck as well.

"The icebergs are moving on their own" Usopp said, after Nami and Sanji finish telling us what happened.

"Come on, don't be ridiculous" Zoro said. "There's no way that can happen" he said.

"Ridiculous or not, something strange is going on here" Robin said, as Usopp sneezed.

"She's right, they are moving and not in the same direction as the sea current, whatever's making it happen isn't natural" Nami said.

"How is something like that even possible?" Usopp asked.

"Come on, you don't really expect us to believe this crap" Franky said.

"Fine, see for yourselves" Nami said, "Sanji demonstrate" she said.

"Sure" Sanji said hearts in his eyes as he started to steer once again. As he turned the ship, an iceberg soon came floating towards us at a fast pace, along with another one as they blocked our path.

"What's going on here?" Usopp asked.

"Again" Sanji said, spinning the wheel to avoid the icebergs.

"Well, would you look at that, cheeky little bastards" Franky said, as an iceberg blocked our path completely. Zoro jumped into the air and sliced the iceberg in half, creating a path for us.

"Nothing but ice, top to bottom" Zoro said, from a top of the iceberg.

"If I hadn't seen it, I wouldn't believe it, it's almost like they're making a path" Usopp said.

"And yet they're normal icebergs, very strange indeed" Robin said.

"Ever since that run it we had with the Marines, it's like there's some sort of force to guide us to a specific place" Nami said.

"I don't know who's responsible for this crap, but they got some nerve" Franky said, striking a pose. "Whoever it is, I ain't scared, bring it" he said.

"Well first before you fight them, we have to figure out who they are" Nami said. Suddenly the ship shook as the rope that was pulling the ship behind us broke as ice started shooting out of the water.

"Luffy Chopper" Sanji said, as our ship was getting further away from the other one.

"They'll be fine on their own, we need to take care of the ship" Nami said.

"Leave it to me" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes as Nami stopped Usopp who was rolling around.

"We're being surrounded by them, hard to starboard now" Nami said.

"Aye, aye, hard to starboard" Sanji said.

"It's no use, they're still coming, hard to port" Nami said.

"Careful" Usopp said as a part of the ship was digging into an iceberg.

"They're all gathering together" Robin said.

"Damn it Sanji, watch where you're going" Usopp said.

"Ah crap, the rudders not responding" Sanji said as we were nearing whirlpools.

"It's not the rudder, take a look over there" Nami said, pointing to the whirlpools. "Since those icebergs had blocked the current, they're causing whirlpools to form" she said.

"Whirlpools too, what the hell is wrong with this sea?" Usopp cried out.

"I can't believe you, sneaking a peek at Nami's butt during all of the commotion" Sanji said after everything had calmed down and Sanji beat the crap out of Usopp.

"You switched over to the paddles, something wrong?" Franky asked.

"Franky, where have you been?" Nami asked.

"I was refilling our supply of cola in the energy room, I got a feeling, if I'm right, it'll defiantly come in handy soon" Franky said.

"That's great and all, but with these moving icebergs, it doesn't matter, we're stuck here, we're going to be trap in this stupid place for the rest of our lives" Usopp said.

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out soon" Nami said.

"Come on, you make it sound like those icebergs are a big deal" Franky said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	260. Chapter 260

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Sixty

"What are you talking about?" Nami and Usopp asked.

"We just need to get out of here, right, doesn't matter how" Franky said.

"Oh yeah" Nami and Usopp said before an iceberg hit the side of the ship as four people ice skated towards us.

"Looks like we finally found you" a man with hockey gear said.

"Going somewhere, don't you know when a ship is lost on the Frozen Highway, it's destined to wander for all eternity" a purple haired female said. "Just give up already" she said, hugging a blonde headed man.

"Couldn't have said it better myself" the blonde headed man said as the two looked at one another with hearts in their eyes.

"Indeed" the woman said over and over as she and the man spun around. "You'll never get away from us" she said as she and the man kissed.

"That's rather tasteless" Robin said, as I gave a blank look, as Usopp's jaw dropped open.

"Can't believe such a beautiful woman is with that mandrel" Sanji said, dejected. "Hey you, I challenge you to a duel for her honor" he said, as Nami hit him.

"Unfortunately, we can't stick around for games, right Franky" Nami said, as Franky hummed in agreement. "Excuse us, but I'm afraid we'll be leaving now" she said.

"Have you gone deaf? I already told you, escaping from the Frozen Highway is impossible, understand? Impossible" the woman said.

"Right, couldn't have said it better" the blonde headed man said as they looked at each other with hearts in their eyes again.

"Indeed" the woman said as they did the same thing they did before. "You'll never get away from us" she said, as they kissed again.

"Whenever you're ready Franky" Nami said.

"Usopp close your mouth" I said as I noticed his jaw was still open.

"Aye, aye, leave it to me" Franky said, I grabbed the railing as the ship shot forward into the air.

"What a strange fish" Robin said as a fish came flying towards us, as we soon landed back into the water.

"I can finally relax, I can sure get use to this, blue sky, white clouds, and a big beautiful sun shimmering behind the pirate fla-" Usopp stopped as we all noticed that the flag was missing. "What the hell" he cried out.

"Our flag, it's gone" Nami said.

"Come to think of it, Zoro's gone too" Usopp said, as I blinked my eyes, noticing that he was right.

"Our Jolly Rodger" Nami said.

"It just disappeared" Sanji said.

"How long has it been gone?" Franky asked.

"Where did it go, it's gone, gone, gone'" Usopp cried over and over running around, as Robin ran over to the railing.

"What's wrong Robin?" Franky asked, as we followed here.

"That's absurd" Robin said.

"Huh, is there something over there I'm not seeing?" Usopp asked, looking through some binoculars. "There it is, I see the flag" he said.

"Where is it?" Franky asked.

"It looks like some weird bird fish thing got a hold of it" Usopp said.

"I thought so" Robin said. "Those same people we've been dealing with are the ones who stole it" she said. "I saw the little one commanding that bird fish before we got out of there" she said.

"It's taking the flag right back to the iceberg" Usopp said as his eyes popped through the binoculars.

"Damn it" Sanji said, running to the steering wheel.

"Hey Sanji" Nami said.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Franky asked as Sanji started turning the ship around.

"Is it that tough to figure out, I'm getting our flag back" Sanji said.

"I am not in the mood for jokes, we barely made it out of that place" Franky said.

"Calm down and think Sanji" Nami said, "we don't even know where Luffy and Chopper are" she said.

"Same with Zoro" Usopp and I said.

"The best thing to do right now is stay put until we can regroup" Nami said.

"I'm sorry but we can't afford to sit still" Sanji said. "A pirate flag is more important than a pirate's life" he said. "And there is no greater shame then allowing it to be stolen" he said.

"I get that but don't you think we should find our captain before we-" Usopp said.

"You're not listening to me damn it" Sanji said. "Think you guys, do you want to be the one to tell the captain we lost the flag" he said.

"No, keep steering" Nami cried out causing me to sweat drop.

"There's no way I'm telling him" Usopp cried.

"I absolutely refuse to be scolded by that idiot" they both said, catching on fire.

"That's the reason, really" Franky said, as I face palmed and Robin laughed.

"Alright, let's do this" Sanji said, as icebergs started to block our path. "Again, seriously" he said.

"What is up with this ice" Usopp said. "Why won't it stop moving?" He asked.

"It doesn't look like we're going anywhere until we figure out what's making these icebergs act this way" Nami said. "Franky, you feel up to doing a little reconnaissance work with me?" She asked.

"Soldier Dock System Channel Three" Sanji said, turning the wheel to the number three and pulling the lever, as Nami and Franky used the submarine.

"Sanji, am I coming through?" Nami asked through the Transponder Snail.

"Yeah, I can hear you loud and clear Nami, so you guys seeing anything down there?" Sanji asked.

"Um, I doubt we'll find anything until we descend further" Nami said. "What's that?" Nami asked after a while of silence.

"What's going on Nami?" Sanji asked, as I blinked my eyes when I heard the two screaming. "Hey, what's happening, answer me" the blonde said, as we all ran back out onto the deck. "Damn, Nami, come back" he said as we looked down into the ocean before turning around to see a huge iceberg coming towards us. Usopp screamed as the waves knocked the ship into the air and knocking all of us off. Robin used her Devil Fruit powers to grab a hold of the ship, I reached out and grabbed the arm she stretched out towards us and quickly tried to grab a hold of Usopp, our fingers brushed together but he was soon out of my reach.

"No" I said as he and Sanji went flying off.

"He's too far" Robin said, as the ship landed back into the water. "Are you alright?" She asked as we were both on the ship.

"Yeah" I said, before we heard giggling.

"Will you play with me?" A purple haired little girl asked. "It'll be fun" she said, smiling.

"Who are you exactly?" Robin asked.

"My name is, Lil, so you do want to play, right?" Lil asked. "Your ship is really cute, does it have a name?" The little girl asked.

"Of course, it's The Thousand Sunny" Robin said.

"Thousand Sunny, and you two, what's your names?" Lil asked.

"Oh my name, my name's Robin, Nico Robin" Robin said.

"I'm Skylar Strife" I said.

"Robin and Skylar, huh" Lil said.

"Yes" Robin and I said.

"I saw you earlier, didn't I?" Robin asked.

"You noticed me?" Lil asked.

"Of course I did, you surprised me with the way you appeared all of a sudden out of nowhere" Robin said as she and I walked over to the little girl who laughed. "So Lil" the raven haired woman said as she bends down to the girl's height. "So you happen to know any of the ship's crew?" She asked.

"Thousand Sunny's crew" Lil said. "I don't think so" she said.

"I see, then perhaps you-" Robin said.

"But I do know where the crew's flag is being hidden" Lil said, talking over Robin. "You're looking for it, right?" She asked, as Robin and I nodded.

"So where is it?" We both asked.

"Won't you please tell us" Robin said.

"Maybe, if you two..." Lil said, trailing off.

"If we" Robin said, trying to get the girl to go on.

"If you two play with me, play a game with me and then I'll tell you" Lil said.

"All right, we'll play" Robin said.

"Really, awesome" Lil said, jumping up in excitement. "You see, my big sister won't play with me lately, she's busy playing with Salchow, so she ignores me to be with that jerk" she said, '_she must be talking about that blonde headed man and purple haired woman_' I thought.

"So, which hand do you think the coin is in?" Robin asked as I held out my two fists along with some of her arms that she had sprouted out of the ground.

"Give me a second" Lil said, as I gave a bored stare. "It's this one" she said, pointing at one of Robin's arms, only for it to open its fist to show an eye.

"So Lil" Robin said as I dropped my arms.

"What?" Lil asked, closing her eyes and crossing her arms.

"Where do you think they could be hiding the flag?" Robin asked, as the girl turned away from us.

"I don't know" Lil said.

"Or you just don't want to tell us" Robin said.

"I don't know" Lil said, stubbornly.

"Very stubborn, ain't she" I said, smiling as Robin sprouted two more arms from the ground and started to tickle Lil.

"Okay, stop, I'll tell you where it is" Lil said through her laughter.

"Really" Robin and I said.

"Yes, really, really" Lil said as Robin quit tickling her. "They keep the flags in Papa's room" she said.

"Papa" Robin and I said.

"Yep and he's got a pretty big collection of them too, a whole room full of pirate flags" Lil said.

"That many huh" Robin said.

"Today's our Papa's big birthday party, that's why everyone's out trying to get him the best present they can" Lil said.

"So the flag's he's present?" Robin asked.

"Nope, bad guess, these are the presents" Lil said as she laid out our wanted posters.

"He has a 300,000,000 bounty, this one has a 120,000,000 bounty, there's a 44,000,000 bounty for this guy and then you" she said pointing at Robin. "There's an 80,000,000 bounty on your head isn't there" she said, before turning to me, "and you have a 25,000,000 bounty on your head" she said, before frowning. "Strange you look just like the child on that missing children poster I've seen before" she said, as my body went tense. "Yeah" the little girl said as she answered a Transponder Snail, "what is it?" She asked. "Right, yeah, two, well that's pretty good, sure, okay, I understand" she said before hanging up and sighing. She soon stood up and walked over to the railing before throwing some stuff into the sea. "Go, Flying Fish" she said as those bird fish things came out of the water and started to fly away, as she walked back over to us. "Okay, let's get back to the game" she said.

"What happened?" Robin and I asked.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	261. Chapter 261

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Sixty-One

"That was one of my older brothers, he said he captured two of the bounties" Lil said. "This one and this one" she said pointing to Franky and Nami's wanted posters. "But forget about that, I want to play some more, come on" she said.

"Right, of course, but wouldn't it be more fun if we played at your house" Robin said.

"Huh, you actually want to go play at my house" Lil said.

"Sure, will you take us there?" Robin asked.

"Yeah" Lil said as I gave a nervous smile. "Just a little further and then we'll be home" she said after a while of sailing.

"So, as of right now, this person and this person are also heading to your house" Robin said as she pointed at the pictures of Nami and Franky.

"Yep, my brother Hockera should arrive there with them at any minute" Lil said.

~Time Skip~

"It's good to see you're all energetic" Robin said as she and I looked down at Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Franky, and Usopp.

"Tell me about it" I said.

"Hey Robin, Skylar" Franky, Nami, and Usopp said as Zoro and Sanji continued to fight.

"Robin, Skylar" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes.

"Moron" Zoro said.

"What?" Sanji snapped.

"Robin, Skylar, help us out of here" Usopp said.

"Yeah, we could use a hand" Nami said.

"As much as I don't want to admit it, you two should be down them with them big sisters" Lil said, kicking her foot against the metal thing she was sitting on. "But I think, my new friends Robin and Skylar are special, that's why I'm going to ask Papa to save them" she said. "Good thing too because Papa will do anything I say as long as I ask nicely" she said.

"Oh" Robin said.

"So are you two coming to the party with me?" Lil asked.

"What kind of party?" Robin asked.

"For Papa, a gigantic birthday feast, well have you two said your goodbyes to everyone" Lil said.

"Robin, Skylar" Nami said.

"No, please don't go" Usopp said, soon Nami, Usopp, and Sanji were all talking over one another to where you couldn't understand what they were saying. I locked eyes with Zoro and smiled down at him.

"Right, shall we be going then" Robin said as I pulled my gaze away from Zoro.

"You mean it" Lil said, as she grabbed both mine and Robin's hand and started to lead us away from the others. "Come on, follow me" she said as Robin and I gave the group down below a closed eye smile and waved bye. "Let's go, it's this way" she said.

~Zoro's P.O.V~

"Wait, why are you leaving us" Usopp said, as I just stared at the two retreating forms, my eyes staring at Skylar's back as I remember the gentle smile she was giving me, I smirked a little as I also remember still seeing the hickeys I had left on her neck.

"Robin, Skylar, come back" Nami said.

"Please don't abandon me my loves" Sanji said, causing me to growl, you would think that idiotic love cook would get it through his thick skull that Skylar belong to me.

~Skylar's P.O.V~

I looked around the halls as Robin and I followed Lil. Looking out the window, I could see that some of the snow was melting; it seems Robin noticed it as well. "What's the matter?" Lil asked.

"Does it seem hot in here to you?" Robin asked.

"Oh no" Lil said as she ran to a door and looked in through the window. "I was afraid of this, Papa's angry" she said. "Let's leave for now, when Papa get's like this, it's better to just stay away from him" she said as Robin and I looked into the room seeing five people standing around a couch that had a very heavy man on it.

"I see" Robin and I said.

"At this rate, everything around here is going to melt away" Lil said. "Come on, let's go play in my room" she said.

"Say, would it be alright to bring those snacks and juice with us?" Robin asked as she pointed inside the room.

"They don't taste very good when they're hot you know" Lil said.

"Thanks but we don't mind" Robin said as I nodded my head. "And besides its part of another favor I'd like to ask of you" she said.

~Zoro's P.O.V~

"Alright pirates, I've got some previsions' for you, compliments from Miss Lil's new partners Robin and Skylar" a man said opening a door on the roof, as he threw a bag from the roof, that Sanji caught.

"New partners" I said, furrowing my brows.

"Robin and Skylar, huh" Sanji said as he opened the bag. "My loves, you do still care for me" he said causing me to narrow my eyes. Soon he pulled out three bottles of cola. "Hey Franky, we got some cola" he said.

"Sweet, we'll get it right this time for sure" Franky said, the blonde threw the three colas to Franky, who put them in his stomach. "Here we go" he said as he blew the roof open with a huge amount of air. Before grabbing a hold of all of us and shooting up out of the cell. "We got to make up for lost time you guys, now let's go get that flag" he said.

"Yeah" we all said, running to get our flag back.

~Skylar's P.O.V~

"HEY YOU, GIVE ME BACK MY FLAG" I heard Luffy yell, as the building shook a little.

"That boy sure does have a set of lungs" I said, smiling.

"HEY, GIVE ME BACK OUR FLAG" I heard Luffy shout again from outside, as Robin and I had found the others.

"Robin, Skylar" Nami said.

"Beautiful Robin, darling Skylar" Sanji said, hearts flying around him.

"There you are" Robin said.

"That cola delivery really helped us out, another brilliant idea as usual my loves" Sanji said.

"What's the deal here, seems like you two are the only one of us getting the royal treatment, don't you think that's just a little strange?" Franky asked.

"I think the bigger issue is Luffy arrived and he doesn't seem very happy" Robin said.

"That's for sure" I said.

"Robin's got a point, we're too late, it's over; we're doomed" Usopp said.

"No there's still something left we can do" Nami said. "This is Luffy we're talking about, I'm sure we can just trick him" she said.

"Yeah she's right" Usopp said.

"I mean he is a moron" Sanji said.

"Sure is, good call" Franky said.

"That's true, I'm not even sure how he discovered the flag was missing in the first place, it's a mystery, but the fact is he didn't really see it being stolen" Robin said.

"Right" Nami said. "That's why we still have a chance to pull this off" she said.

"I know exactly where our flag is, leave it to me and Skylar, we'll get it back" Robin said, as I nodded my head.

"That's awesome" Usopp said.

"Robin, Skylar you're the best" Nami said.

"It was stupid to think we could rely on that idiotic moss head" Sanji said, as I just noticed Zoro wasn't with him.

"Did that idiot get lost again?" I asked with a sweat drop.

"I'm counting on you Robin, Skylar" Nami said as Robin and I were leaving. We walked up the stairs in complete silence, before seeing Lil as we reached the top.

"Hello Robin, Skylar" Lil said. "What are you doing? Are you playing hide and seek all by yourselves" she said.

"Actually, I was hoping we could catch a peek of your Papa's room" Robin said as I nodded my head.

"Oh I see, you both want to meet Papa" Lil said, "this path will take us right to Papa's room" she said as we walked through what seemed to be an indoor garden. "It's not too far away, it's a really fun place too" she said as I looked around the garden. "You like to look at pretty flowers too, don't you Robin, Skylar?" She asked.

"I do" Robin said.

"I do too" I said.

"Thought so, my big sister Arbell use too love this place, we would take walks here all the time, but then, everything change for the worst when she married to that gross old loser" Lil said, as realization hit me, I looked at the girl with a sad smile, she felt lonely because her sister never has time for her. "Hey, do you want to play that game again, the one where you hide the coin in one of your hands and I have to guess which one" she said. "Please, come on" she begged.

"So tell me Lil, why did you tell us a lie?" Robin asked. "This garden may be pretty, but it isn't leading us to your father at all, is it, am I wrong?" She asked.

"It's only fair, don't you think since you both told me a lie too" Lil said. "You said you would stay here and play with me, but you both are planning to leave with your friends, aren't you?" She asked. "Too bad because there's no way to escape this place, you both are going to stay here with me" she said.

"I'm sorry we lied but" Robin started to say as I tensed feeling vines wrap around my body, I saw they were doing the same to Robin as well, as they lifted us up. "What are you doing?" Robin asked as I was being held upside down and she was still upright.

"If you both promise to remain my big sisters forever, then I promise to save you both from those plants" Lil said. "Please Robin, Skylar, give up" she said as I felt myself getting a little dizzy as my cheeks flushed from the blood rushing to my head. "Please say you'll stay with me and be my big sisters forever, promise you won't leave and I won't have to hurt you" she said.

"We can't do that Lil" Robin and I said, "sorry" we said.

"But why not?" Lil asked as I noticed Sanji and Usopp entered the room.

"There you two are" Sanji said.

"Robin, Skylar" Usopp said.

"Your friends can't beat Papa, this is the only way" Lil said, as the vines started to tighten their hold on us. I groaned in pain as I felt the need to vomit, my head starting to pound.

"Is that girl controlling those plants, I guess I'm going to have to teach that brat a lesson" Usopp said before being hit on top of the head by Sanji.

"Lay one finger on that girl and I'll make you regret it" Sanji said.

"It never ends, does it" Usopp said.

"Let go of my Robin and Skylar you stupid plants" Sanji said as he started destroying some of the plants.

"Yeah, let's show this shrub whose boss" Usopp said, causing me and Robin to smile.

"Are your friends really that important to you two?" Lil asked.

"Yes, they're here for us and our pride" Robin and I said.

"You mean the Straw Hat Pirate flag, it's strange, Papa always seems so happy with his collection of pirate flags but not me" Lil said. "I've never really cared that much about them" she said.

"Right, to most people a simple flag wouldn't be that important" Robin said.

"But for pirates like us it is" I said, smiling.

"Even more important than our lives" we both said.

"There's no way we ever let it go" Robin said.

"If it means so much to you two, then I-" Lil started to say before the place shook.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	262. Chapter 262

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Sixty-Two

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Oh no, this is bad, Papa is really angry" Lil said.

"Help save me" Usopp said as he was caught in the vines before being eaten by a flower.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, eating him will give you indigestion" Sanji said, causing me to laugh a little. Soon the roof broke as shards of ice came raining down towards the young girl.

"Lil" Robin and I said, as Usopp destroyed the flower that was eating him. The vines let Robin and me go as she used her Devil Fruit powers to protect the girl from the falling ice. We both ran over to her and bend down beside her as she released low whimpers. "Lil" we both said as Robin and I hugged the little girl between us.

"It's okay now you're safe" Robin said.

"You, you saved me" Lil said.

"If anything happen to you, big sister Robin and big sister Skylar would be sad" Robin said, as we smiled down at the girl.

"We got to keep our precious little sister safe" I said, placing my hand on top of the girl's head and ruffling her hair as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Don't you see Lil, you're not alone, you've never been" Robin said. "Treasure your family" she said, as Sanji dragged Usopp out of the garden with me and Robin following behind.

"Chopper" Sanji and Usopp said as we ran into Papa's room.

"Hey guys" Chopper said as I smiled. "Look, I got our flag back before Luffy" he said.

"Just in time" Zoro said.

"Alright, we did it, now there's nothing Luffy can sa-huh" Sanji said as we saw that it was the wrong flag.

"No, you got to be kidding me" Usopp cried.

"It was right in front of me, how could this have happened?" Chopper cried.

"Now we're right back where we started, huh" Robin said.

"It seems so" I said, sighing.

"Doctor" Jiro said as he looked at Chopper while we were all staring up at the flags that were flying around outside.

"Come on Robin, can't you link a bunch of your arms together to reach those flags" Zoro said.

"Yes, but I can't tell which one of them is ours, there's too many" Robin said, as I bit my lip.

"Aw crap, what are we going to do now?" Usopp asked.

"Looks like we're screwed" Sanji said, as I blinked my eyes when I saw something shine.

"Uh, hey wait" Chopper said. "Look guys" he said.

"What's wrong, do you see something?" Usopp asked.

"A bird" Jiro said as I saw that it was one of Lil's birds, as it flew towards us, it dropped our flag right on top of Chopper.

"I can't breathe" Chopper said before removing the flag from over his head. "Look this is it" he said, as we all held out our flag.

"It's our flag" Sanji said.

"We finally got it back" Usopp cried.

"Our flag" Chopper cried, hugging Usopp.

"I can't believe it, I thought it was gone for good" Usopp cried.

"Good for you doctor" Jiro said, before being tackled into a hug by Chopper. I blinked my eyes and turn my head to the side along with Robin; I smiled as I knew exactly who was hiding behind the pillar.

"Thank you Lil" Robin and I said

"Hey Robin, Skylar, time to go, now that we got the flag there's no reason to hang around here any longer" Sanji said.

"Right" Robin said, as I nodded my head.

"Let's move out, next stop The Sunny" Usopp said.

"Yeah" Chopper said, as we all ran.

~Time Skip~

"What's that?" Sanji asked as I looked down at the lava.

"What the hell" Usopp said. "What's going on here?" He asked.

"Look, over there" Chopper said.

"It's Luffy" I said.

"Luffy" Zoro said.

"What's he doing out there?" Usopp asked.

"Hey, Luffy, over here" Chopper said waving his arms and the flag with them around. Quickly Sanji grabbed the reindeer/human and covered his mouth while Usopp took the flag.

"What do you know it's my crew, hey, what do you guys think you're doing over there, huh?" Luffy asked.

"No, he saw us, great, so now what?" Usopp asked.

"Everyone, hurry, let's head back to the ship" Nami said as she came running towards us.

"Right" Sanji said.

"Let's move it" Zoro said.

"Listen, stick to the plan, we can't let him know the truth" Nami said, as we ran.

"Come back" Luffy said as he came running after us.

"He's right behind us" Usopp cried.

"Wait, why are you running? What about our flag?" Luffy asked.

"Sorry can't hear you" we all said over and over.

"Hey, you're back, hurry it up" Franky said, waving at us from the ship.

"Hey you guys" Luffy said.

"He's almost here" Usopp said. "What's the plan?" He asked.

"Sanji, Zoro" Nami said.

"Aye, aye, let's do it" Zoro and Sanji said as they placed a hand on Usopp's shoulders.

"Fly" Sanji said, kicking Usopp up into the air.

"Here we go Usopp, make sure to hang it nice and straight" Zoro said, jumping into the air.

"What wait a minute" Usopp cried.

"Usopp cannon" Zoro said as he hit Usopp towards the ship.

"Poor Usopp" I said, watching as he went flying towards the ship.

"I'm flying" Usopp said.

"Franky" Nami said.

"Leave it to me" Franky said.

"Hey, what are you guys doing, you let our flag get stolen, we need to hurry and get it back" Luffy said as we all turned to face him.

"Stolen, the flag, what on earth are you talking about?" Nami asked.

"You probably just had a bad dream or something, right?" Sanji asked.

"Um sure, yeah that's it" Zoro said as he and Sanji laughed nervously.

"Here see for yourself" Robin said.

"What the, it's right there safe and sound" Luffy said as he saw the flag. "That stupid clone guy, he must have been lying to me" he said. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have doubted you" he said.

"Its okay, no worries" Nami, Zoro, and Sanji said, as I laughed a little. Soon we were all back on the ship, as the ground started to shake as the ice was breaking.

"Hey, look, I don't know what's happening, but I know I don't like it" Usopp said.

"Accino went nuts with his heat powers, causing the volcano under the ocean floor to become active" Nami said. "We need to hurry, it's only a matter of time before this thing erupts" she said.

"Right, then let's set sail, move it" Luffy said.

"Aye, aye" we said as we started to sail away.

"The whole island, it's gone, whew, man that was a close one" Usopp said, as I bit my lip, worried for Lil, '_I hope she's alright_' I thought.

"Straw Hat, I swear upon the honor of the Accino Family, you and your crew well never escape" a man wearing a blue shirt said.

"Get lost you annoying clone twin guy" Luffy said.

"Clone and twins are two completely different things" I said, sweat dropping.

"I'll make you pay, for what you did to Papa" the man said.

"Campacino" a red head said.

"What, it's Puzzle" Campacino said.

"I'll be your opponent, you and I have a score to settle" Puzzle said. "Hey Straw Hat, this guy is mine, stay out of this, got it" he said.

"He is" Luffy said.

"You go on ahead and be prepare to face me when we meet again, in the New World" Puzzle said.

"Right, I'll be ready for you" Luffy said.

"Damn you" Campacino said as he jumped towards Puzzle's ship.

"Let's go" Puzzle said as he and his men jump towards them as well. I smiled as we sailed away from them.

"Jiro, Luffy turn around, we have to go back and help them" Chopper said. "They're going to get themselves killed" he said.

"You're wrong, take a look Chopper, they won't lose; they're doing better than ever" Luffy said.

"Yeah you're right" Chopper said, as we watched them fight.

"Hey you, why are you still hanging around, hurry up and leave" Stansen said.

"Bye, we'll see you in the New World doctor" Jiro said.

"Bye, until then Jiro" Chopper said.

"Sunny, full speed ahead, set course for the New World" Luffy said.

"Yeah" we all cheered, as we sailed off.

~Time Skip~

I groaned as I walked out onto the deck, the heel of my black platform knee boots making small noises as they made contact with the floor. I was wearing that black dress Robin had picked out for me back in Water Seven, the one were the top part was nothing but a corset and the bottom puffed out like a skirt, the only problem was I was right it was too short as it only stopped short mid thigh, I also had studded bracelets littering my right wrist. I grumbled as I heard Chopper, Luffy, and Usopp laugh. "And now for his next trick, Usopp will fly" Usopp said, causing me to roll my eyes as I ignored the three and walked over to Robin who wore a lovely purple dress as she watered some flowers.

"I see you're wearing that dress we bought back at Water Seven" Robin said, giggling at my expression.

"It's not like I had any choice, literally Nami just threw it down on me and pushed me into the bathroom this morning" I said. "These heels are killing me, how can you guys handle them?" I asked.

"They can't be that bad" Robin said.

"Well this is my fist time actually wearing heels, I think I'm getting somewhat use to walking in them but still, they're killing my feet" I said.

"Yes, but you look very beautiful in that dress, it suits you well" Robin said, "I bet the Swordsman would agree" she said.

"Shh, Zoro hasn't seen me in it yet, I'd rather not get attacked, for now" I said, bringing a finger up to my lips causing the raven haired woman to laugh.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	263. Chapter 263

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Sixty-Three

"Alright next up is Luffy" Usopp said, "go" he said as Luffy jumped off the swing and hit a wall.

"What did you think was going to happen?" I asked with a sweat drop.

"Awesome it's a new record" Usopp and Chopper said.

"Hey, you guys, if you got so much energy, catch me some octopus, I think the tree swing can take care of itself for a while" Sanji said as he looked out of the kitchen before his eyes traveled over to me. "My darling Skylar you look so beautiful in that dress, a true master piece" he said as hearts flew around him causing me to sweat drop.

"Thanks Sanji" I said.

"Octopus" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper said as Sanji looked back to them and started to name off many foods that involved octopus.

"If all that sounds good to you, try to get the ingredients by dinner time" Sanji said.

"Yeah, sounds good, Sanji can you make takoyaki too?" Luffy asked, drooling.

"Takoyaki party" Usopp and Chopper said.

"Of course, no prob, so grab a bunch of them" Sanji said.

"Alright" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper said, as Robin and I walked down to where Nami was.

"It's quite lively up there" Robin said.

"Oh perfect timing you two, Sanji made one for both of you too" Nami said.

"How kind" Robin said, I looked up from my drink only to sweat drop as I saw Usopp in the fish tank.

"Usopp" Nami said.

"What is that idiot doing?" I asked, as Nami walked over to the fish tank. I watched as he started collecting the octopuses that where in the fish tank. "Huh" I said, as all the octopuses wrapped themselves around Usopp.

"Oh no" Nami said.

"That doesn't look good" Robin said, about to use her Devil Fruit powers before one of the octopuses squirted ink everywhere, turning the water black.

"Usopp's in trouble you guys, hes in the middle of an octopus sandwich" Nami said, calling up to the other two up on deck, before we started to hear a loud ruckus.

"Hey, there's something floating in the ocean" I heard Zoro say.

"Treasure time, treasure time, open it up and see what's inside, whatever it is it's going to be mine" Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper said after we had pulled a barrel out of the water.

"Pity, it's probably just some old booze and preserved food" Nami said.

"What, you can't see inside, how do you know?" Luffy asked.

"Because it says a treasure offering to the Sea Gods" Nami said. "It's an old practice called Barrel Drifting, people pray for safe passage by making an offering to the guardian spirits of the sea" she said. "So it's more about superstition then actually treasure" she said, as I shifted uncomfortable in Zoro's hold, with a blush on my face and my arms crossed as the swordsman had some tissues in his nose trying to stop the nose bleed he had after seeing me.

"In other words we got our hopes up over a barrel of sea trash" Usopp said as Zoro stood up.

"Woah, who says booze is trash, let's drink it" Zoro said.

"I say we put it back into the sea" I mumbled.

"What, no, that's bad karma" Usopp said looking at Zoro.

"You'll be fine, just say a little pray first" Nami said.

"I pray to no God, sea or otherwise" Zoro said.

"Alcohol stir by the waves, from what I hear, that improves the taste" Nami said, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Oh yeah, let's find out" Franky said, licking his lips.

"Alright, then we'll make a toast" Usopp said.

"After you finish, they say you're suppose to offer a new offering and set it a drift again for good luck, okay" Robin said.

"Who cares, open up" Franky said, shaking the barrel.

"So, uh, hey God, we're stealing your booze" Luffy said, clapping his hands together.

"Now you're praying to God, if I remember you beat the crap out of God back on Skypiea, don't bother, God's a jerk" Zoro said.

"Prays over, here it goes" Luffy said, opening the barrel. "Okay, let me see" he said, before the barrel shot something into the air that exploded.

"What" I said.

"Whoa, what is that?" Usopp asked.

"Fireworks" Luffy said as we looked up at the thing.

"It sure is bright, huh" Usopp said.

"W-what's going on?" Nami asked.

"The booze flew into the air and then it blew up" Chopper said.

"That must have been some pretty bad booze" I said.

"Looks like a signal flare" Robin said.

"You think that's it" Nami said as Zoro laughed.

"Guess the Sea God, didn't like you messing with his stuff" Zoro said.

"It could just be a prank, I suppose" Robin said. "But if it's not..." she said, trailing off.

"If it's not" Usopp and Chopper said in a shaky voice.

"Perhaps, we alerted someone and they're about to come looking for us" Robin said.

"You mean the booze was a lie, no, even worse it was a trap and we set it off by opening the barrel" Usopp cried. "Who know what kind of horrible people are going to come after us now, Chopper" he cried.

"Huh" Chopper said.

"Search the area, make sure we're not being followed, those awful bounty hunters might be looking for revenge" Usopp said.

"I'm looking all over the place but I don't see anyone" Chopper said, looking through some binoculars.

"Nothing here" Usopp said.

"Something isn't right, I can feel it" Nami said. "Everyone get into position, we're going to escape by south to southwest a huge storm is coming in five minutes" she said.

"I don't see anything, but if you say its coming I'll take your word for it since you're the navigator" Luffy said. "By the way what's our heading?" He asked.

"Two o'clock, straight ahead" Nami said as all ran to get into position. Soon the clouds darkened as rain started to pour down on us.

"Did that barrel summon a storm or what" Usopp said.

"That lightening's hitting really close" Chopper said.

"No good, we're getting straight head wind" Nami said, "the ships going to overturn" she said as the ship tilted some causing water to splash onto the deck.

"Hey, The Sunny can handle this, you know the trick" Franky said.

"Oh right" Nami said. "Hey guys, raise the sails it's paddle time" she said.

"Yeah, okay" Usopp said, holding onto the railing.

"I like the sound of that, do it, go" Luffy said, as the sails were raised.

"Everyone ready?" Nami asked.

"The main is good to go Nami" Sanji said.

"The formats are up and ready" Zoro said.

"Franky, now" Nami said.

"Sweet, Soldier Dock System Channel Zero" Franky said.

"Cola engine, Paddle Ship Sunny" Nami said.

"Go" Usopp said.

"Full speed" Luffy said.

"We made it" Nami said as we were finally out of the storm.

"Yeah, it's nice we got out of the storm and all, but where the hell are we?" Zoro asked as I looked around to see nothing but fog. "It shouldn't be night yet, right, so why is it so dark and what's with this fog, strange huh" he said, an arm around my waist.

"This is it; we paddle The Sunny straight into that sea Kokoro was talking about, geez, I wasn't ready for this" Nami said.

"Wow, so we're at Fishman Island already" Usopp said.

"Not yet, remember, the sea of ghost" Luffy said.

"He wasn't with us when she was telling us about that" I chirped.

"That's right, be careful you've heard of the Florian Triangle right, you know, it's also called The Devil's Triangle" Franky said. "A haunted sea where ships are swallowed by the darkness without a trace" he said.

"Haunted" Usopp said, shaking.

"Bring on the ghost, I can't wait" Luffy said.

"Shut up, why does everyone know about this but me" Usopp said. "If this is some kind of prank it's not funny" Usopp said, as Chopper was clinging to my leg.

"Zoro" Chopper said as I looked down only to blink when I thought I saw something behind Chopper.

"Nah huh, it's real and I hear there's, zombies and skeletons too" Luffy said.

"Why are you happy about this Luffy?" Usopp asked.

"Because it's Luffy" I said, sweat dropping.

"You're letting your imagination run wild, stop trying to scare him" Sanji said as he striked a match. "Listen Usopp, the truth of the matter is every year over a hundred ships vanish in these waters without any explanation, they say the sailors souls stay on the ships wandering for all eternity" he said as he held the match close to his face.

"No, why didn't you warn me about this" Usopp cried out.

"Even if we had, there's nothing you can do" Sanji said.

"Sure there is, I'm going to cover myself in anti ghost stuff" Usopp said.

"Usopp, you got to let me borrow some too" Chopper said.

"Now I don't mind you scaring Usopp but please don't scare Chopper" I said, narrowing my eyes, as the reindeer/human clung to my leg, I placed a hand on top of his head. I ears twitched as I heard something.

"Who's that, what's that voice?" Usopp asked, as Chopper soon started to cling to his back.

"It sounds like singing" I said.

"Help, No" Usopp cried as we all saw a rundown broke ship come sailing next to us. Everyone's but mine and Robin's jaws hit the floor as they stared at the ship.

"It's a ghost ship" they all said, as I leaned on the railing and stared at the ship with fascination.

"We're going to die" Nami said.

"This is the song of the damn, hurry, cover your ears, you'll be cursed" Usopp cried. "If you talked back to the ghost you'll be pulled into the sea, don't answer them, no matter what they say to you" he said. "They'll steal your souls and bind you to the ghost ship" he said as Chopper cried.

"Such a beautiful voice" I said, my eyes looking at everything on the ship.

"Who is that, is someone actually riding this ship?" Robin asked.

"So, can you cut ghost?" Zoro asked.

"On the deck, look" Sanji said, as we all saw a skeleton on the ship.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	264. Chapter 264

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Sixty-Four

"Gather up all of the crew, it's time to ship out Bink's brew" the skeleton sung as I leaned further on the rail, my eyes staring up curiously at the skeleton, he had an afro and was drinking out of a tea cup. My eyes followed the ship as it completely passes by and stopped with the skeleton still singing.

"Did you see that, there's a singing skeleton on that ship" Luffy said.

"Oh no way, skeletons don't sing, they're dead, you're seeing things, that not real" Usopp cried.

"Sanji, you heard him, come on please, can we go" Luffy said sparkling. "I wonder, if he sings, what else can he do, alright" he said about to run off.

"Not so fast" Sanji said as he grabbed the back of Luffy's orange vest. "You can't go alone" he said as Zoro held up some sticks.

"Listen up, we're drawing straws to see who stays here and who goes on the creepy ghost ship with Luffy" Zoro said.

"Why us, there's plenty of people who want to go already" Usopp cried.

"Yeah, that's cruel" Nami cried.

"Let us stay" Chopper said, climbing on Zoro's head.

"You really sure that's how you want to do this" Zoro said.

"Ready to see some ghost and stuff" Luffy said.

"Yeah" Franky said, as I smiled excitedly

"Please no" Nami said.

"Hey, I like the drawing thing after all" Chopper said as he, Usopp, and Nami clung to Zoro's leg.

"Yeah, please, we're scared, you can't leave all the weak people alone with no one to protect them" Usopp said.

"We'll draw, we'll draw, just don't go" Nami said.

"Whatever, I'm fine going there alone but we got to hurry or this ship's going to get away" Luffy said.

"Hold your horses" Sanji said.

"Well, are you going to draw, two will go and the rest will stay here" Zoro said. "Got to keep a tight leash on him, Luffy will do something stupid" he said. I pouted as Nami and Sanji were the one's that got to go with Luffy. "What's wrong?" Zoro asked, as I crossed my arms.

"I wanted to go and explore the ghost ship" I said.

"What, are you crazy? You're even worse than Luffy why would you want to explore that place?" Usopp cried.

"Because it looks so cool and fascinating, I mean who wouldn't want to meet a skeleton that can sing" I said, still pouting, as we all heard Nami scream. "See Nami didn't even want to go so why couldn't I have taken her place" I said.

"Please be gone, out with you, let Luffy rest in peace" Usopp prayed, as Zoro wrapped his arms around me and started to bury his nose into my neck.

"You really don't want to go on that ship, do you? You'll make me worry" Zoro said, causing me to shiver before a blush covered my face as his hand started to sneak up my dress.

"That's a little too close for comfort pervert" I cried out, hitting him on top of the head as Robin laughed a little. Soon Luffy and the other two came back to the ship with the skeleton.

"Yohohoho, it's such a pleasure to meet you, hello and good day to you all, as of today I will be joining you on this ship as your newest crew member, once dead and all bones my name is Brook and I do hope we can get along" Brook said as my eyes shinned with fascination as I looked at him.

"Are you kidding me, what the heck is this thing?" Usopp, Franky, and Zoro asked as the long nosed pirated held up a cross.

"Yohohoho, oh my what a tough crowd you are" Brook said causing me and Luffy to laugh as Nami and Sanji sighed.

"Please don't haunt me" Chopper said, holding out a cross as well.

"My goodness and what a lovely young woman perhaps you would like to show me your panties" Brook said as he looked at Robin.

"That's enough sexual harassment" Nami snapped, throwing her shoe at the skeleton. I sweat drop as I saw Usopp over dress in 'anti ghost equipment'.

"It's a full set of anti ghost gear" Chopper said. "You got him now" he said.

"Remove yourself from this ship you fiend, submit to the holy power I wield, evil be gone, evil be gone" Usopp said as Brook backed up.

"How frightening" Brook said.

"It's working keep it up, you're awesome Usopp" Chopper said.

"Of course I'm awesome, I mean I paid a lot of money for all this stuff so it darn well better work" Usopp said.

"Where is this evil creature?" Brook asked, causing me to laugh, "I can't see it" he said.

"It's you stupid" Usopp and Chopper snapped as the skeleton released a high pitch scream, causing me and Luffy to laugh.

"Damn it, there's no way a walking, talking, afro sporting skeleton could exist, this must be a dream, we must need to wake up" Usopp said.

"Oh it's a dream, what a relief, that's nice" Chopper said, falling backwards with his eyes closed.

"Uh, excuse me, hello, hello, good morning" Brook said hovering over Chopper who screamed.

"That's enough" Zoro snapped.

"I think you scared him enough" I said to Brook who looked at me.

"My, what a beautiful young woman, would you mind showing me your panties?" Brook asked, grabbing my hand.

"Leave her alone" Zoro snapped, holding the tip of his sword to the skeleton's neck and pulling me away from the skeleton and close to him as he put his sword away. "What is this thing and why is it on our ship?" He growled as he pointed to the skeleton.

"That's our new crew member isn't he funny" Luffy said as I nodded my head with a huge smile that matched Luffy's.

"Who cares, he's not joining our crew" Zoro growled, before looking at Nami and Sanji. "This is exactly why I wanted you to go with him, what the hell happened?" He asked. "Were you just picking your noses while he brought a skeleton with him back to the ship" he said.

"I know we messed up" Nami and Sanji said.

"Yohohoho, now, now let's be civil everyone, why don't we go inside you can treat me to dinner" Brook said.

"You don't get to decide that" Nami, Sanji, and Zoro snapped.

"I love this guy" Luffy laughed.

"Me too" I said, laughing as well. Soon we were all in the kitchen, sitting around the table as Sanji cooked.

"Yohohoho, what a spacious dining room you got and such a splendid kitchen, a magnificent ship if I've ever seen one, yohohoho" Brook said as I sat beside Zoro, still fascinated by the skeleton.

"Yep" Luffy said.

"Of course it is, it's the most super ship I ever made, those sockets look empty but you got a good eye for quality" Franky said.

"Franky, don't get friendly with the skeleton" Sanji said.

"Speaking of quality, I can't wait to try out your cooking, since I was stuck on that dreary ghost ship it's been decades since I've eaten a proper meal" Brook said, holding his 'stomach' and laying his top half on the table, he was pretty tall. "I felt my stomach shrink and shrink until I couldn't even tell the back of my belly from the front of my back any more, that's the sort of miserably life I lead" he said before sitting up and opening his coat. "And let me tell you that's saying a lot seeing as skeletons don't even have a proper back or stomach, yohohoho" he said, laughing as Luffy and I giggled. "It's a skull joke" the skeleton said his arms spread out.

"It's a skull joke, I get it" Luffy said, clapping his hands.

"Let me say, I am quite the gentleman" Brook said, fixing his bow tie. "So I am well verse in the art of patiently waiting for my food, no matter how long it takes" he said, fixing his afro too. Right after he said that, I sweat drop as he and Luffy started shouting for their food and clashing their utensils together. "My dear boy, can I have a glass of milk, it's good for the bones they say" the skeleton said.

"Shut up or I'm going to smash your skull" Sanji snapped.

"Oh, by the way skeleton" Luffy said.

"Sorry, but my name is Brook" Brook said, "ah but that reminds me, I know this is rude, but I don't believe I ever caught your name" he said.

"Oh me, my name is Luffy, so anyway what are you?" Luffy asked.

"You invited him to join the crew and you just now ask him that" Zoro snapped as I giggled.

"Okay foods ready" Sanji said. "We can finish interrogating the skeleton later, for now let's put all those octopi you caught to good use" he said.

"Magical" Luffy said with stars in his eyes. "Go ahead and eat all of this if you want Brook, Sanji's cooking is the best in the whole world" he said.

"Although, my stomach is empty, I think my heart has already been filled" Brook said, crying.

"Don't cry" Sanji said.

"I couldn't help but notice that your portion is bit larger, would you be interested in switching with me" Brook said to Robin.

"You can have seconds, just leave her alone" Sanji snapped. As we ate I couldn't help but stare at the skeleton, '_where does it all go, he doesn't have any internal organs_' I thought as I watched him stuff food into his mouth. I raised an eyebrow as Luffy started to speak with his mouth full.

"You have a fish tank with octopus on your ship, truly the wonders never cease with you people, how splendid" Brook said as Luffy continued to talk with his mouth full. "I never heard of anything like it, how fortunate I meet such a fascinating ship" the skeleton said as Luffy continued to talk with his mouth full. "Yes, but all means right after dinner" Brook said.

"He can understand that nonsense" Nami said with a sweat drop as Luffy and Brook started to cheer.

"Would you shut up and eat" Sanji snapped.

"The Revive Revive Fruit" Nami and I said, after we were all done eating.

"So it was a Devil Fruit after all" Franky said.

"It's a complicated tale, the truth of the matter is I actually did die already, many years ago" Brook said, covered in spots of food.

"Would you clean off your damn face, I've never seen such a messy eater" Sanji said.

"The Revive Revive Fruit" Brook said after cleaning his face. "Allows a person to be reanimated after they have died" he said, picking his teeth with a tooth pick. I leaned forward a little, interested in what he had to say. "Even among Devil Fruit powers the ability to live two lives is indeed quite strange" he said.

"So you're a revive man" Luffy said, sparkles in his eyes.

"Then you're not immortal, it's more like you died once and it gave you a second chance at life" Franky said.

"In short, yes, excuse me" Brook said, burping. "As I said, it's complicated, but during my first life if you will, I was a pirate, just like you" he said.

"That explains the ship" Luffy said.

"That it does, excuse me again" Brook said, farting.

"I'm going to beat some manners into you, even if I have to break every single one of your bones" Sanji said.

"A long time ago I was sailing with the rest of my crew through these accursed waters, now for the record I had flesh and blood just like anyone else back then" Brook said. "At any rate we had the misfortune of running a fowl of a very powerful adversary, soon the entire crew met its demise" he said. "Of course, that included me as well, when I was alive the Revive Revive Fruit did precious little then rob me of my ability to swim, but on that faithful day its true power awakened as I laid dead" he said. "My spirit returned from the netherworld and came to unit with this body of mine once again" he said. "Now, if I had actually found my body as intended that would be all well and good, but as you can see the fog around here is quite think so the matter became a bit complicated, in short poor little soul Brook couldn't find his way back home, all and all my spirit wandered through the foggy waters, searching for my body for an entire year" he said. "Then at the end of its tragic journey the two were reunited once again" he said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	265. Chapter 265

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Sixty-Five

"Much to my soul's dismay, by the time it found my body there was nothing left but a miserably pile of bones, I was so shock my eyes were as wide as dinner plates" Brook said. "Not that I have eyes to begin with, yohohoho" he said, laughing.

"You got lost huh, so you're stupid just like Zoro" Luffy said causing me to burst out laughing with him.

"Hey now" Zoro snapped.

"And so a walking, talking, skeleton was born" Franky said. "Man, those Devil Fruit powers can be pretty scary sometimes, even though you're just bones it still brought you back to life" he said.

"Yeah, but it only does it once, despite the fact that he still can't swim and he's stuck like this, seems like a crappy deal if you ask me" Sanji said.

"Skeleton's aren't suppose to have hair are they, especially not so much of it, is that afro a wig or something?" Zoro asked.

"No, my roots are just very strong" Brook said.

"I'll take your word for it" Zoro said.

"Then that just means you're not a ghost after all, you're just a normal human like us" Usopp said. "Well normal at a stretch I suppose, but the important thing is, is you're defiantly not a ghost" he said.

"Oh heavens no, I hate ghost, if I saw one I'd scream my lungs out if I had any" Brook said.

"You're a skeleton and you're afraid of ghost, have you tried looking in the mirror lately" Nami said as she held a mirror up to Brook.

"No mirrors stop" Brook cried out while screaming.

"What's wrong? Hey hold up, what's going on here?" Usopp asked.

"No, why…why" Chopper said.

"Why can't we see you" both he and Usopp said. "Why don't you show up in the mirror?" They both asked, screaming, as everyone got ready to fight.

"Are you for real? That's awesome" Luffy and I said, his eyes wide as mine shined with excitement.

"Look at his feet, he doesn't even have a shadow" Usopp said.

"Ah, you're right, what kind of creature are you?" Chopper asked.

"Don't take a tea break" Sanji snapped as Brook sat down and started to drink some tea.

"Uh, you better explain yourself right away mister" Usopp said.

"I suppose I should tell you the rest of the story" Brook said. "About what happen while I was drifting in this evil sea and the second tragedy I was force to face" he said. "What I told you about becoming a skeleton is true, but the reason I don't have a shadow is a different matter entirely, to be continued" he said.

"How about you tell us now" Sanji snapped.

"My shadow was stolen, someone took it from me several years ago" Brook said causing me to tilt my head.

"Stolen" Usopp said.

"But how?" Robin and I asked.

"I guess that's not any more ridiculous then a talking skeleton, but it's still hard to swallow" Zoro said. "Can something like that really happen?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid it can" Brook said. "And in addition to losing my reflection having my shadow stolen means I can no longer exist in the world of light" he said.

"But you're still alive right?" Luffy asked.

"Yes, for now at least, but only because I'm able to stay in this place with no sun light" Brook said. "Although you can scarcely call it living, I am saved by the grace of the thick fogs surrounding these seas" he said.

"Then what would happen if you were exposed to sunlight?" Robin asked.

"If even a ray of sunlight touched this body, every inch that it fell upon would be reduce to not but ash" Brook said. "A single step into the sun and in a matter of moments, every trace of me would be wiped from this world" he said, as we all stared at him with wide eyes.

"You'd be killed" we all said.

"Yes" Brook said. "I saw someone with the same curse as me lose his mind and run into the sunlight and at last his screams went silent, nothing was left but a pile of dust, it was so frightful I swear my soul practically left my body a second time" he said. "And just as the sunlight does not cast my shadow, my image cannot be reflected in a mirror or captured in a photograph, you must forgive me for startling you, but I hope you can understand my reluctance to share this story for as you see not only have my comrades been slain, I also live in a world without light" he said.

"Well I hate to say it but your life sure does suck" Sanji said.

"Even still right now I'm still so happy to have it, a fluffy afro, a big smile, the cheery gentleman skeleton Brook, always a pleasure" Brook said, causing me to furrow my brows.

"Where does all this optimism come from?" Sanji asked.

"Hey, what's wrong, he's flipping out?" Usopp asked as Brook laughed.

"What a wonderful day this has been, I've met other people" Brook said. "Buried in a heavy fog, even though I knew decades have passed I couldn't tell when one day ended and another began" he said. "Unable to navigate or steer the ship, my companies long since dead, I could only drift aimlessly and so I waited and waited as the waves rocked me back and forth" he said. "You can't even imagine how lonely I was all those years, not just lonely but scared, wanting to die every single day" he said, causing me to flinch at those words. "Even still a long life is a blessing, not a curse, you've made me so happy, meeting such wonderful people gives my life meaning, yohohoho" he said. "If I had the eyes to shed them, I would be crying tears of happiness right now, I was happy beyond measure when you asked me to join your crew and I sincerely want to thank you from the bottom of my heart" he said, bowing. "However I fear that I must decline your offer" he said.

"What! Why would you do that?" Luffy asked.

"As I mention to all of you right now, my shadow has been stolen from me and I am unable to come in contact with any sunlight, lonely as I may be for now I am able to survive thanks to the thick fog covering these seas" Brook said. "However, if I were to go on a journey with you, it would only be a matter of time before I met my unfortunate demise, there, for however unlikely it may be, I'll wait for the day my shadow can be restored, make no bones about it, yohohoho" he said.

"I don't want to hear you make excuses like that, if you need your shadow back so bad, then we'll get it back for you" Luffy said. "You said someone stole it from you right, who was it? Where can we find them?" He asked.

"Thank you, you truly are such a kind person aren't you" Brook said as I smiled. "But for that reason, I'm afraid that I cannot tell you, we've only just met you see and I cannot ask you to throw your life away attempting something that's nearly impossible" he said.

"I'm sure the guy's tough and all but give me a break, you got nothing to lose the least you can do is tell us his name" Franky said.

"No, its best that I don't, besides, I doubt I could find him anyways, yohohoho" Brook said. "But I have decided that when and if I do ever reach him, I will fight him to the death for my shadow, I…I don't know when my second life will end, but I am willing to wait for him for the rest of my days" he said. "But never mind that, why don't I play a song for you" he said, as he took out a violin. "I am skilled with the great many instruments you know, when I sailed the seas with my old crew I was their musician" he said as Luffy had sparkles flying around them.

"What, are you serious? Our crew needs a musician" Luffy said. "Hurry up and join us already, I'm begging you" he begged.

"Yohohoho, I haven't played music for anyone in years but here it goes" Brook said, just as he was about to start he released the most high pitch female scream I've ever heard, before falling backwards onto his non existing ass.

"Hey, what's wrong? You're freaking out" Sanji said.

"Did you see something?" I asked.

"Ghost" Brook said as a ghost was appearing through the wall.

"Aw, it's adorable" I said.

"Get out, go away" Chopper cried.

"So cool" Luffy said.

"It's leaving" Zoro said as the ship started to shake. "What, something's happening to the ship" he said.

"Oh it can't be" Brook said, running out of the kitchen. "What terrible fortune, it must have been watching them that's the only thing that makes sense" he said. "Everyone, look to the front" he said as we all came out of the kitchen as well. "That noise we heard was this gate slamming shut, our passage has already been blocked off" he said.

"That thing is a gate" Luffy said.

"It looks like teeth, like a giant sea monster is going to eat us all" Usopp said.

"What's going on here?" Zoro asked.

"It seems this is the backside of the gate" Brook said.

"That bad?" Luffy asked.

"This is very bad" Brook said running back into the kitchen. "Come to the rear of the ship, hurry" he said, as we all followed him.

"What in the world is that?" Nami asked.

"Did you by any chance pick up a barrel on the way here?" Brook asked as I swallowed thickly.

"Yeah we did" Luffy said.

"It was a trap, you're all in great danger, simply put, your ship's been targeted ever since you came here" Brook said.

"You mean there's someone out there hunting us down and by the way how did we run into that gate when our ships not moving?" Luffy asked. My eyes scan the land before us, it looked so dead and dreary, but yet fascinating at the same time. "Where the heck did that creepy island come from?" The rubbery boy asked.

"This is the ghost island that wanders throughout these seas, they call it Thriller Bark" Brook said.

"Thriller Bark, I see" Luffy said.

"Hey, this is strange, the Log Pose is reacting to this island at all" Nami said.

"Nor should it" Brook said. "Because originally this island came all the way in from the West Blue" he said.

"The West Blue" Nami said, as I raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed" Brook said.

"Hey, where are you going?" Sanji asked as the skeleton walked back inside.

"Truly, this has been a fortunate day for me, not only was I able to meet you, but now my wish has been granted as well" Brook said, as we all ran to the front of the ship. "Yohohoho" he said as he jumped from the railing and to the lion's head.

"That's one hell of a jump" Sanji said.

"Yes, there's no pesky flesh weighing me down please do not follow me, you must break through that gate behind you and escape this place" Brook said. "Whatever you do, you cannot drop your anchor in here, that being said, it truly was a pleasure meeting all of you today, I won't forget your kindness so long as I live" he said. "Farewell, I hope we meet again, on the high seas" he said, before jumping down to the ocean.

"Hey Brook wait" Luffy said.

"Isn't he a Devil Fruit user" Zoro said as we all shook.

"Then he's going to sink like a rock" Usopp said.

"What, he's running on water" I said, as we watch the skeleton run by our ship laughing.

"He's running on the water" Usopp said.

"That is too cool" Luffy said, as I smiled widely.

"Agree" I said.

"Uh, anyway Luffy, we should listen to him and get moving" Nami said. "I don't really understand the situation here, but I do know this island is bad news" she said.

"You guys say something?" Luffy asked.

"He totally wants to go" Usopp, Chopper, and Nami said.

"I've had enough ghost today, I don't need a whole island" Usopp said.

"Wait a sec, what about that ghost we saw before, huh" Chopper said. "Is it still here on the boat?" He asked.

"No, looked like it was flying through the island, I'm guessing that's where the thing came from" Zoro said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	266. Chapter 266

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Sixty-Six

"Interesting, like Brook said, the loud noise we heard earlier was that gate from over there closing shut" Robin said. "So it's not that we ran into it, but we were eaten by the mouth" she said.

"It ate us" Luffy said.

"The fog makes it difficult to tell, but I imagine that the walls we see here extend all the way around the island in a circle, that means that we were intentionally pulled in and now that the gate is closed we're trapped inside" she said.

"I see, that's why the skeleton told us to run away, it's because we're stuck inside some kind of trap" Usopp said.

"Wait, then that would mean the people here are capturing sailors on purpose right, but why?" Nami asked as I watched Luffy run inside and closed the door.

"If this is a moving island that means we're still technically out at sea, guess we won't be able to anchor down here" Franky said.

"Hold on, that's the last thing we want to do, we got to get out of this place right now" Usopp snapped.

"Bad news you guys, I think I have 'I can't go on that island' sickness" Nami said.

"Me too, I'm real sick" Chopper cried as Luffy came out with a butterfly net.

"No problem you two watch the ship" Luffy said.

"And you got 'stupid adventure' sickness, again" Usopp snapped. "Come to your senses, come on, look at that" he said pointing at one of the buildings. "That creepy looking building is a boneified creepy haunted mansion if I've ever seen one" he said. "And I'm not talking about the fun kind either" he said.

"Oh come on, I agree with Luffy, it'll be fun" I said, smirking.

"What are you talking about, that's the kind of place where you never make it out alive" Usopp said.

"You worry too much, I'm not going there to pick a fight I promise I'll be carefully, I just want to catch that ghost and keep it as a pet" Luffy said, causing me to giggle.

"You're going to get us all killed" Usopp cried.

"Either way, Brooks apart of our crew now so I have to bring him back" Luffy said. "Sanji, get me a pirate lunch box" he said.

"He's a part of our crew" Usopp said. "Hey I did not vote for that, if we have a living skeleton wandering the ship I won't be able to sleep at night" he said.

"Here, I got the lunch boxes" Robin said.

"Luffy, Franky, it's up to you two, take care of Robin and Skylar while I watch the boat" Sanji said.

"Nothing gets my cola pumping like an adventure on a crazy new island" Franky said.

"Robin, Skylar, you guys aren't seriously going with them are you?" Nami asked.

"It does sound exciting" Robin said.

"This place really fascinates me, I do want to explore it and see how it looks and what kind of people live here" I said.

"Great now listen up, obviously we're going to use a smaller boat to pull us close to the shore the Soldier Dock System has something pretty damn super for that" Franky said. "I've been keeping this one a surprise, its Channel Two" he said.

"What's that?" We all asked.

"Good question" Franky said. "The system has six channels, two of them are zero, then there's one, two, three, and four" he said. "Naturally each dock has its own set of capabilities" he said.

"We know the zeros are for paddling and we've already seen one and three, but" Nami said, as Franky lead her, Usopp, and Chopper down below deck.

"Soldier Dock System Channel Two Launch" Franky said.

"I can't wait to see what it is" Luffy said.

"A paddle ship shopping boat, not bad huh, I call it Mini Merry Two" Franky said as I smiled at the design of the boat, as Nami, Usopp, and Chopper where riding in it.

"It's really Merry, our Merry's been reborn as a landing craft" Usopp said.

"She may be tiny but I'm happy to ride her again" Chopper said.

"They're really having fun" I said, my smile widening as I watch the three ride around.

"With a ship like that I can go shopping for food in style anytime I want" Sanji said, as Luffy hopped up and down.

"Hurry up and let me ride it, hurry up and let me ride it" Luffy said.

"Got to say that was pretty thoughtful of you" Zoro said.

"Hold your horses pal, we'll have our chance to take her for a ride soon enough" Franky said. "For now, why don't we let those three have a little fun" he said.

"So is that all the dock stuff or what?" Luffy asked.

"Including channel one and three I showed you before, now you seen it all" Franky said. "Channel Zero, support paddle, Channel One a single seat waver the White Hobby Horse, Channel Three a triple seater scouting submarine The Shark Submerge Three, and then Channel Two a four person shopping boat The Mini Merry Two" he said. "For now at least, that is all the features of the Soldier Dock System, if you think of The Sunny as our mother ship then these guys are all the little soldiers that help her out" he said.

"Yeah I love it, you're a genius Franky, keep it up, good boy, good, good, good" Luffy said, patting the cyborg's back.

"Hell ya" Franky said. "What can I say, I guess I'm extra awesome this week, super" he said, sticking his usually pose, knocking Luffy over.

"Nami" Sanji said as we heard Nami scream. "Nami, what's wrong? You're not in trouble are you?" He asked.

"Can't see a damn thing out there" Zoro said. "It's just fog and more fog" he said.

"Oh, I hope they're alright" I said.

"It sounded like, it came from the island" Robin said.

"No fair, you got to come back so I can ride the Mini Merry Two, stop hogging all the fun" Luffy said.

"That's all you're worried about, what about Nami?" Sanji asked.

"Chopper and Usopp are out there too you know, just saying" Franky said with a sweat drop.

"I wonder, perhaps they fell victim to a curse from that ghost" Robin said.

"Come on, that's not funny" Zoro said.

"What, you scared?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, before we all heard something.

"What's that?" Sanji said.

"That's crazy the anchor just dropped on its own" Luffy said.

"I just built it, so there's no way that the gears got lose" Franky said.

"Well either way pull it up, we can't have the ship lose its balance now" Zoro said as the hatch flew open.

"That's weird, did somebody touch the hatch?" Franky asked.

"No, we were right here the whole time" Sanji said.

"Uh Luffy" I said, as his cheeks were being pulled.

"Hey, now is not the time for this crap, could you take things seriously for once" Sanji said, an irritation mark on his head.

"How is he doing that without touching his cheeks?" I asked.

"Wait, it's not me, I…I swear I'm not doing this" Luffy said as his cheeks were let go and he fell backwards. Soon one of Zoro's swords was removed from its sheath and started to head down towards Luffy.

"Look out" Franky said, kicking Luffy out of the way. "You nuts, what are you trying to pull here?" He asked.

"No, I just, it just moved on its own" Zoro said.

"This is strange" Sanji said.

"I got a hunch, we're not alone here" Franky said, my ears twitched as I heard what sounded like growling.

"Then there's an enemy on this ship" Zoro said, picking his sword up and putting it back into its sheath.

"So you think it's a ghost doing this stuff or is it someone with a Devil Fruit power?" Franky asked.

"Who or whatever it is, at least we know they're close" Luffy said.

"Just now, I heard what sounding like some sort of beast growling" Robin said.

"You heard it too?" I asked, as she nodded her head.

"A beast" Franky said.

"Right now I'm more concern about Nami, you guys take care of the boat" Sanji said, jumping off the ship.

"What are you going to do?" Zoro asked.

"I'm going to swim over to the island and rescue her of course" Sanji said, before something grabbed his leg and smashing him into the side of the ship.

"Woah, that was lame" Luffy, Franky, and Zoro said as I sweat drop.

"Sanji, I didn't know you could fly" Luffy said, as Sanji was floating in mid air.

"He can't, can he?" Franky asked.

"You guys can't be that dumb" I said, before wincing as Sanji was spun around and thrown back onto the ship.

"Hey, you, uh, having problems?" Zoro asked.

"Shut up damn it, you saw what happen to me" Sanji snapped.

"Whatever it is, it wants to keep us on the ship" Franky said.

"Can't see this bastard at all, it can take us out one by one and we couldn't do a damn thing about it" Zoro said, as I yelped when I felt something brush against my ass I looked to Zoro and glared a little.

"Now's not the time" I snapped, hitting him.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Zoro asked as he rubbed the bump on his head and raised an eyebrow, causing me to furrow my brows before shaking my head.

"Never mind" I mumbled as I looked away from him with a blush.

"What's going on Robin?" Sanji asked.

"Something is grabbing me" Robin said as she was being held in place, with some arms sprouting from her body, looking to be holding something back.

"You bastard, get your invisible hands off her" Sanji said, before being tripped, as that growling noise came back.

"It really does sound like some kind of animal" Luffy said. "What is it now?" He asked as the ship started to tilt.

"Look, I don't know what's going on but we got waves inside the wall" Franky said as the ship was being thrown around. "They're pushing us away from the island" he said.

"I got you, you okay?" Sanji asked as he kept Robin from falling.

"I think so, it seems to be gone" Robin said.

"Quick, raise the anchor, if you think you can do it without falling on your face again" Zoro said.

"At least I'm not throwing swords" Sanji snapped. "USOPP, CHOPPER SAY SOMETHING" he shouted "Crap, we're going to get separated from them" he said.

"Hey Franky, you got to have some kind of secret weapon for a time like this" Luffy said.

"Alright, I'll bust out a surprise hot tube" Franky said, as I sweat dropped.

"Sounds like fun" Luffy said.

"What no" Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy snapped.

"We're drifting away, do something stupid" Zoro said, wrapping an arm around me as we the ship was continuing to be rocked back and forth.

"You got any ideas genius" Sanji said. "The steering wheel won't move an inch" he said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	267. Chapter 267

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Sixty-Seven

"Even if we use the paddles, those waves are too high" Franky said.

"Eh, no big worry, I'm still having fun, waves will take us to the island sooner or later" Luffy said.

"Yeah, what about Nami, huh, you forget about here" Sanji said.

"What is that?" Robin and I asked.

"Is that a spider web" Zoro said, as I whimpered causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"At this rate we're going to be trap" Robin said as my body started to shake the closer we got to the spider web.

"Hurry, use the paddle quick" Franky said.

"It's too late, we're already caught" Robin said as the ship hit the spider web. I started to shake violently at the thought of spiders.

"Damn it, now what?" Franky asked. "The ship didn't take any damage and it's not like we can sail anymore" he said. "And by the way, I hate to see the spider that spun this thing, it's frickin huge" he said, as I clung to Zoro.

"What's wrong Skylar?" Luffy asked.

"I hate spiders" I whimpered. "I've always had a huge fear of them, it doesn't matter if they're small or big I just can't stand them" I said tears pricking the corner of my eyes as my body shook in fear, hugging closer to Zoro.

"Is that all, come on, I won't let a tiny little spider hurt you" Zoro said, kissing the top of my head. Robin couldn't help but giggle slightly as she used her Devil Fruit powers to hold an enraged Sanji back.

"Well this is no good, thanks to this giant spider web we're dead in the water" Franky said. "Um, no pun intended" he said.

"Something's not right about this" Zoro said.

"It's not like we'd be leaving anyway, we have to find Nami and the other's too I guess, let's head out" Sanji said as we were all off the ship except for Zoro.

"Hey Zoro, get your butt down here already" Luffy said.

"Yeah, this is better than staying where the spiders are" I said, shivering.

"Zoro, what are you mumbling about up there, you're going to miss all the fun" Luffy and I said.

"Are you seriously about to walk into a trap that's so damn obvious, one even a headless zombie would have the sense to run away from" Zoro said.

"Technically a zombie wouldn't run or even think, considering they themselves don't have brains and it would also be dead if it was headless" I said.

"Pretty much yeah" Luffy said. "It's not like we have anything better to do right now, it'll be fun, if you don't go then I'm taking your lunch box" he said.

"Son of a-fine if I leave you alone I'll just have to rescue you later, well might as well just save myself the trouble and help you now" Zoro said, rubbing the back of his head as I smiled.

"Alright, onward" Luffy said, as Zoro walked over to us, I grabbed his hand as my smile widen.

"Sure took you long enough moss head" Sanji said.

"Oh shut up" Zoro said.

"Why's the suddenly a staircase leading down" Sanji asked as we walked down some stairs.

"That's a lot of bones" I said, looking to the floor.

"It's the only way in, let's just go with the flow" Luffy said. "Hey I wonder if these skeletons can poop too" he said as I sweat drop. We stopped as…a three headed dog stood in front of us. "Yum" the rubbery boy said, licking his lips.

"Check it out everyone its Cerberus, we're literally on the path to Hell right now" Sanji said.

"Huh, I think it's kind of cute" Robin said.

"Agreed, it's so adorable" I said, smiling.

"Are they a threat, because I'm feeling super" Franky said.

"Three heads are over kill" Zoro said.

"Says the guy that uses three swords" I said, laughing as Zoro narrowed his eyes.

"I wonder what they taste like" Luffy said, causing the dogs to whimper as they grew scared when Luffy barked.

"More like a three headed chicken" Zoro said, sweat dropping. "Weird how they got all riled up out of nowhere" he said as Cerberus started to bark back.

"That's something strange about the head on the right" I said, looking at the head with orange fur.

"Maybe, one of the heads remembered they're supposed to be brave" Sanji said.

"That's possible" Robin said.

"Anyway" Zoro said, about to draw his sword.

"Uh uh, dibs, I'm going to tame this bad boy" Luffy said.

"You idiot, you can't just tame it, you do know it's not a regular dog yeah" Zoro said, as I continued to study the head on the right, it didn't look like the other two dogs…strange it kind of reminded me of a fox, come to think of it it's bark didn't sound like the other two's bark.

"How different can it be, come on, who's a good boys" Luffy said. "Shake" he said, holding out his hand as each head bit a part of his body.

"I assume we all saw this moment coming" Franky said, as I sweat drop.

"What big strong teeth you have" Luffy said, petting the dogs head. "Now let go of Uncle Luffy's head" he said. "That's a good boys, easy does it, just like I said" he said as the three dogs let him go. "Now sit" he said, punching them. "Roll over" he said to the knocked out dogs.

"That just happen" Sanji said.

"The poor things body looks pretty beat up" Robin said as I petted one of the heads while we all walked, while Luffy rode on Cerberus. "I'm surprise it can still walk around like that" she said.

"I wonder what wise ass put this thing together because whoever it was they can't tell the difference between a dog head and a fox head.

"Oh, you noticed it too" I said, as I petted the fox head.

"If this is the first creature we met on the island, I can't wait to see what other stuff we run into" Luffy said.

"Cerberus seems pretty down and about" Robin said.

"Well Luffy did hit him pretty hard" I said.

"Come on Robin don't pity him, it only makes him feel worse" Zoro said as he tighten his hold on my hand. "Leave him alone already" he said.

"Can you hear me Nami sweet?" Sanji asked as he called out for the orange haired girl. "Hello, where are you my feisty truffle?" He asked. "Nami" he said.

"Hey wait up" Franky said as he was falling a little behind.

"Okay Nami, when I say sweetie you say here" Sanji said as we continued to walk. "Sweetie" he said.

"I got a good sense of direction but I can barely tell my strong right from my" Franky said as I blinked not really understanding the last part he said.

"With so much fog everywhere, for all that we know we might be going in circles" Robin said.

"Hey Nami, we would have had better luck if old moss head had stayed on the boat" Sanji said.

"How is this my fault?" Zoro snapped we all stopped as we saw a three pouring a drink to a unicorn. The tree had a human face while the unicorn was covered in stitches and bandages, just like Cerberus.

"A tree with some geezers face is totally getting drunk with a beat up unicorn" Luffy said, as I sweat drop when he started chasing the poor tree around, while Franky chased the unicorn claiming to make a wish on it.

"Look at what I caught" the two said.

"Please just let me go" the tree begged, as Luffy started shaking it.

"Hey Luffy, what do you want to do with these guys?" Zoro asked.

"Don't tell me" Sanji said.

"They're so cool, how about you join my pirate crew?" Luffy asked with sparkles in his eyes,

"Overruled dumbass" Sanji and Zoro snapped as I chuckled.

* * *

"For the last time Luffy the skeleton was bad enough, we don't need trees and unicorns on the crew" Sanji said, as we continued to walk. "I mean look, we already have a raccoon dog and a robot, that's messed up enough" he said.

"Hey how many times do I got to tell you, I'm not a robot I'm a Cyborg" Franky said.

"Alright, whatever you're not human" Sanji said.

"In my heart I'm a human that's what matters" Franky said.

"In your heart you're a pervert pal" Sanji snapped.

"Oh, then you understand after all" Franky said.

"No, that was not a compliment" Sanji said causing me to laugh.

"What kind of monster are we going to see, I hope they join the crew and come along with me" Luffy said.

"At this rate we'd be more of a freak show then pirates" I said.

"There's something I couldn't help but notice about that tree man and the unicorn early" Robin said as I petted Cerberus as he was whimpering.

"What's that?" Zoro asked as he squeezed my hand.

"Just like our doggy friend here, all the creatures in this forest seemed to have heavy injuries, big stitches and numbers written on them somewhere" Robin said, petting the dog as well.

"Numbers, huh" Zoro said "That's true, I didn't put much thought into itself, but are you saying these things are all working for someone" he said.

"Something like that, yes" Robin said, my ears twitch as I heard a small childish like voice say 'negative' over and over.

"Hey guys do you hear those noises?" Luffy asked, as we all stopped walking. "Look, it's that ghost" he cried out as the ghost from before came into view.

"Aw it's still adorable" I cooed as I looked at the ghost, I smiled as it split itself into two more ghost making three of them.

"It did a dance and split into three, that's awesome" Luffy and me said as I squealed at how adorable it was.

"Kind of a annoying how they keep saying negative over and over" Sanji said.

"I'm going to catch it and keep it as a pet" Luffy said as the butterfly net just went through the ghost.

"Explain to me what you thought was going to happen?" I asked with a sweat drop as Luffy continued to swing the net at the ghost.

"Looks like it really is a ghost huh, alright" Franky said, breathing fire onto the ghost. "Well damn it, guess that didn't work" he said as the ghost flew right through him. "I totally suck, everything I did this week totally sucks, everything I've ever done totally sucks, I might as well just lie down and die" he said as he dropped to the ground with depression lines on his head while crying. "They should make me into a ceiling fan" he cried.

"So your attack didn't work, don't be a baby" Sanji snapped as I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay" Luffy said, jumping towards one of the ghost, only for it to pass through his body as well. "I want to die and be reincarnated as a clam, I can't cut it as a human, I'm useless, just leave me here" he said, falling to the ground as well with depression lines over his head.

"Get over it all ready; what the hell's wrong with you?" Sanji snapped.

"It would appear when the ghost pass through someone's body they become depress" Robin said, as I cooed over the ghost and how adorable they looked.

"And how does that make any sense" Sanji said.

"Ha, those two are just straight up pathetic, if they had even an ounce of proper discipline they wouldn't let themselves fall to pieces over some measly little ghost, barely even touching them" Zoro said before a ghost flew through his body. "I'm not even fit to be dog food" he said as he laid on the ground with depression lines over his head as well.

"What was that you were saying?" I asked, sweat dropping.

"Okay I get it" Sanji snapped.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	268. Chapter 268

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Sixty-Eight

"What a pain, though it looks like Robin's theory looked to be spot on" Sanji said.

"None of our attacks can harm them, but if they pass through our bodies we'll be rendered helpless" Robin said as I felt myself shiver, looking down I watched as one of the ghost peeked its head out of my stomach, the others didn't seem to notice as it flew away. I didn't feel any different, but I guess it wouldn't really work on someone who already has a very negative outlook on themselves and life. "They might prove troublesome if we have to fight them" she said.

"No kidding" Sanji and I said.

"What a strange island" Robin said, as I smiled at the adorable laugh the ghost gave off as they flew away. Soon we were all walking again as Luffy, Franky, and Zoro held annoyed and angry looks on their face.

"You know what, screw you ghost, I don't want to have you as a pet anymore, I want to crush you" Luffy growled.

"Whatever their weak point is, I'll find it, just you wait" Franky said as he cracked his knuckles.

"I should call you dog food" Sanji said, laughing, as he and Robin rode on Cerberus.

"Shut up" Zoro snapped as I covered my mouth and giggled.

"No wait sorry, you said you're not fit to be dog food" Sanji said, as he and Cerberus started to laugh again. I covered my mouth and try not to burst out laughing as Zoro turned his glare on me.

"Come on, you got to admit its funny" I said, giving him a smile which caused him to blush as he just grumbled something before looking forward.

"The patchwork creatures with the numbers on them may look frightening, but they seem easy enough to defeat" Robin said. "But the ghost on the other hand seemed to be the exact opposite" she said.

"There was one of them on the ship earlier, they show up then vanish, seems to me like they're watching us" Sanji said. "If that's the case then who's pulling the strings" he said, soon we were all walking through a graveyard. My eyes scanned the tombstones with fascination as we walked by them.

"Hey check it out, it's a giant graveyard, cool" Luffy said as we all came to a stop. "Perfect place for a picnic don't you think" he said as I smiled.

"No way, this atmosphere will ruin the taste" Sanji snapped.

"What, are you crazy? Food is awesome, it never tastes bad anyways" Luffy defended.

"Yeah, maybe not for you, anyways let's get moving" Sanji said, before a groan was heard. I watched with curious eyes as a dead body started to rise out of ground and reach out towards us. Luffy dropped his butterfly net and walked over to the zombie and pushed him back into the ground.

"Hey don't put me back in the ground jackass" the zombie said, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"It's an old man with serious injuries" Luffy said.

"Are you nuts, it's a zombie" Zoro, Franky, and Sanji snapped as I face palmed.

"Don't make fun of me" the zombie said, as more of them started to come out of the ground.

"Are zombies, usually this energetic?" Sanji asked with a sweat drop.

"No" I said, crossing my arms as we continue to watch them jump out of the ground.

"Now I'll show you how dangerous zombies can really be" one of the zombies said.

"Oh, you guys want to fight huh, then I'll show you how dangerous pirates can be" Luffy said, as I grabbed a hold of one of my swords.

"Six Hundred Million Beli, Jackpot" the boys said as we all took out the zombies.

"So, what are all you guys doing out here, huh?" Luffy asked as he sat down.

"Well zombie stuff mostly, you know being buried" one of the zombies said.

"Hanging out, rotting and stuff" another said.

"Yeah, pretty much rotting and hanging out" another one said.

"Yep, same here" one said nodding his head.

"You're not lying to me are you?" Luffy asked, his hat casting a shadow over his eyes.

"No, really that's the truth we swear, zombie stuff that's all" three zombies said, shaking in fear.

"I see; then let me ask you something, did a man with a long nose, a woman with orange hair, and a reindeer that looks like a raccoon dog come through here?" Luffy asked.

"Oh yeah, right, right, right, we may have seen them but we're not suppose to tell" one of the zombies said.

"Sorry, we can't say" another said.

"Yeah, we're all under specific orders not to share any information about stuff like that with anyone, sorry about that" another one said.

"Yeah, we have our orders" one of them said.

"Orders" they all started to say over and over.

"Oh I see, so you're not going to tell me huh" Luffy said, cracking his knuckles.

"I mean yeah we saw them" three zombies said.

"These zombies are wimps" Zoro said.

"Wow" Franky said.

"Those guys are part of my crew, listen up, you didn't do anything to them, did you?" Luffy asked.

"Wait, they're on your crew" a zombie said removing his head.

"No we didn't, right?" A zombie asked.

"Right, we did nothing at all" another one said as they raised their arms.

"Nothing at all" another one said.

"Nothing at all" they all started chanting.

"I want the truth right now" Luffy said.

"This guy did something" a zombie said, pointing at the one that had removed his head.

"Hey, shut up tattle tale and any way you're the one that bit them" the one with its head removed said.

"Actually we all did" another one said.

"Idiot, shut up" they all said, they all shook as we got into a fighting position and beat the crap out of them.

"Looks like they ran out of here and ran for that mansion" Luffy said. "I'm glad they're alright, not sure about Brook though" he said.

"That's fine, don't worry about him" Sanji said as we started to leave the graveyard.

"Let's find the others" Zoro said.

"Oh man, how lame, those zombies were a bunch of weaklings" Luffy said.

"Yep, pounding their sorry faces in doesn't even count as a warm up" Franky said.

"Still, this is no time to let your guard down, you never know when someone a lot stronger then those guys is going to pop up" Zoro said.

"Woah wait, you're not getting scared, are you buddy?" Sanji asked, causing me to snicker. "Going to cry?" He asked.

"Up yours, I'm not scared, a swordsman is never afraid of the dark" Zoro snapped with an irritation mark on his head.

"We'll see when I knock your lights out" Sanji said, as I was getting squished between the two.

"Come on, you want a piece of me" Zoro growled.

"I don't care if you two fight, but please don't do it when I'm right between you two" I said.

"Wait, stop, hold on a minute" someone said, as we looked back we saw someone coming towards us. "I saw you fight those zombies, all of you have such unbelievable strength" the man said. "There's something I like to talk to you about, would you please listen" he said holding a lantern close to his face.

"Old man with serious injuries" Luffy said, causing me to sweat drop.

"Idiot, we told you they're zombies" Franky, Sanji, and Zoro snapped.

"Uh, actually he's right on the money" the man said.

"That's too confusing, can't you just be a zombie, geez" the three said.

"Alright, so what did you want to tell us?" Luffy asked.

"There's an evil man who must be brought down and I think you youngsters are strong enough to do it" the man said dropping to his knees. "He's left a trail of victims in his wake, if you defeat him they'll all be rescue, if you help me get my shadow back I'll be ever so thankful" he said, catching my attention.

"Your shadow" Sanji said.

"Hold on, did we just find another guy who had his shadow taken away" Franky said.

"It seems so" I said.

"Let me take a look" Luffy said, bending down. "It's true, see he really doesn't have a shadow, he's just like Brook" he said.

"Well damn, that sucks, so who did that to you?" Zoro asked. "Is he here, somewhere on this island?" He asked.

"Mor-Moriah" the man said, catching me and Robin by surprise. "He's name is Moriah and he's terrifying" he said.

"Moriah" Robin and I said.

"You don't mean Gekko Moriah by any chance" Robin said, as I swallowed thickly.

"That's right, yes that's him" the man said.

"Robin, Skylar do you know this guy?" Luffy asked.

"Yes, but only by name" Robin said as I nodded. I never met the guy, like Robin it was only by name but I did learn a few things about him and the other Seven Warlords of The Sea, of course I don't know everything about them but I still know their names. "If I remember correctly he's former bounty was even higher than yours Luffy" the raven haired woman said.

"Wait, former so that means" Sanji said.

"Yes, Gekko Moriah is one of the Seven Warlords of The Sea" Robin and I said.

"He is" the others said.

"Are you sure, really?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, Gekko Moriah is a man of many mysteries" Robin said.

"But what's a big shot like that doing in a dump hole like this?" Franky asked.

"I'm not sure exactly, what I can tell you is that he's left behind many victims, most of which are wandering around lost in this very forest" the man said.

"Just how many is many?" Zoro asked.

"Who knows, that fact that you are all invited here as well means Moriah is out to get you too, no doubt about it" the man said.

"Invited, we weren't" Zoro said before realization hit all of us. "I see" the moss haired male said.

"We hide, in this dark forest scared of zombies and all the other creatures here, we can't head out to sea because we'll be exposed to the sun" the man said, crying. "With the body weaken the way it is, it's hard to find the will to keep on living, once, just once before I die I want to walk into the sun, to feel its warmth on my skin" he said. "Just one more time" he said.

"That's awful, how touching you've been through so much, such a gut wrenching story but I'm not crying got it jerk, you won't make me cry" Franky said as he sobbed.

"Oh come on you big cry baby, you're way too compassionate about this kind of stuff" Zoro said.

"Enough of this" Sanji said. "Hey creepy grandpa, only ladies get to persuade people with their tears" he said, pointing at the man. "Show a little back bone will ya" he said.

"Well you're in luck, we're actually looking for a guy that steals shadows and I'm pretty sure he's the one, if he's coming after us then that just makes things easier, I'm going to kick his ass and if that's saves you while we're at it, it's fine by me" Luffy said. "Okay" he said.

"Oh, that's very kind of you, thank you, thank you, you've giving me hope" the man said.

"We can't thank you enough" another person said from the shadows.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	269. Chapter 269

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Sixty-Nine

"We're counting on you" another said.

"Yeah, tear Moriah a new one" another guy said.

"What the hell, the other victims huh, it's not polite to ease drop" Sanji said.

"Woah, sorry about that Mr. Freaky Curly Eyebrows Guy" one of the guys said.

"That's a crappy way to apologize" Sanji snapped.

"Is that rain" Luffy said as it started to rain after a while of us walking.

"Man that sure came from out of nowhere" Zoro said.

"It's really coming down too, should we run for the mansion?" Franky asked.

"Hang on a second, I see something really big by the mansion, over there, it looks like some kind of mark" Luffy said.

"Mark" Franky said as we all looked to where Luffy was looking.

"The rain's clearing the fog, I see it" Zoro said. "Is that, a flag?" He asked.

"No, I'm pretty sure that's a sail" Franky said.

"What" we all said.

"But this is an island, what's a sail doing here" I said.

"Yes, you're right" the man from before said.

"Hey why are you still following us?" Franky, Sanji, and Zoro asked.

"Right about what" Luffy said.

"Like he said, what you see is a sail of gigantic proportion, it's so large that seeing the entire thing at once is quite difficult" the man said. "You see, Thriller Bark is not the island it appears to be, believe it or not, it's actually the world's largest pirate ship" he said.

"This whole island is a pirate ship" Sanji said.

"The largest one in the world" Zoro said.

"Awesome" Luffy said with stars in his eyes.

"I get it, so Thriller Bark huh, a bark is a type of sailing ship with three or more mast" Franky said. "But, it's hard to believe this entire island is some sort of boat" he said.

"The back of the mansion is where you'll find the main mast, it's also the home of Gekko Moriah" the man said. After the man had left we all watched as Luffy pushed the gates to the mansion open.

"Well here we go, to the ghost mansion" Luffy said. "Hello, nobodies there I'm going in" the rubbery boy said as he we stood at the entrance of the mansion.

"Hey, give them a minute" Sanji said.

"Aw, it's locked" Luffy said, as he broke the handle and pushed the door open.

"Well, that's one way to break into a person house" I said, sweat dropping.

"Hey, not it opens" Luffy said.

"Yeah since you smashed the lock off" Zoro said.

"Gekko Moriah, I'm here to kick your ass" Luffy called out as we entered a dining room.

"Pretty creepy looking entry way" Franky said.

"Pretty amazing decorations" I said, looking at the décor of the place.

"Doesn't seem like anyone's here" Zoro said.

"Hey, any monsters in here, Gekko Moriah" Luffy said.

"Shouldn't there be a servant around here, they got to have tons of them in a mansion this size" Zoro said.

"Though that is true, it all depends on the person who owns the mansion" I said.

"And what's with the mess, they have a fight in here or what?" Sanji asked. "They better have not of hurt Nami" he said, as we soon heard laughter.

"You're quite audacious aren't you, those who know our master usually know to fear him" a pig head with stitches said from the wall.

"Huh, why is there a pig sticking out of the wall?" Luffy asked.

"Oh we have many surprises yet to come" the pig said. "What do you say we welcome our guest gentlemen" he said as the paintings came to life along with the bear rug.

"Well that's great, are these paintings zombies too?" Sanji asked.

"That's certainly what it looks like" Robin said. "After all that we've seen on this island we should expect this by now" she said, as sparkles flew around Luffy.

"I'll only ask this once, where did you hide Nami?" Sanji asked as he kicked one of the paintings.

"Screaming like that isn't very lady like, a shame since you're so pretty" Robin said, as a painting of a female came towards her screaming.

"You think so" the painting said.

"Well you're better off staying in your frame and smiling, now twist" Robin said, sprouting arms all over the paintings body and twisting it. "The same goes for you" she said as she twisted another paintings body.

"He broke my spear in half, what is this guys body made of, metal" another painting said as it now held a broken spear.

"Okay, stop, stop, stop, who are you guys?" Another one asked as Franky grabbed a hold of the two. "Are you really on the same crew as those cowards from before?" He asked.

"Yep" Franky said, smashing the two paintings heads together.

"Two Sword Style, Nin Giri" Zoro said, as he and I stood back to back.

"Nin Giri, what is that sushi give me some" one of the paintings said.

"Open wide" Zoro said, slashing the paintings coming towards him as I slashed the ones that came towards me as well.

"I'll stick to ramen" the painting said.

"Wow, this island's like a party everywhere you go" Luffy said as he ran from the bear rug.

"You little twerp" the bear rug said as it tried to hit Luffy, who dodged each attack.

"Too bad, if you hadn't tried to smash me I would of asked you to join my crew" Luffy said, as he stretched his arms back and ran towards the bear rug. "Now Gum Gum Bazooka" he said, hitting the bear rug straight in the face.

"No, not bear rug" the pig said.

"Well that takes care of that" Luffy said.

"Hold on, not yet, still got this little piggy up there" Franky said as the pig laughed nervously. After getting the pig down from the wall we all stood in front of it.

"Oh those three friends of yours, we've fed them, bathed them, and gave them a warm bed to sleep in" the pig said. "Good news right, we're all friends" he said.

"Like we're going to fall for that" Franky said.

"No, I swear I'm not lying to you, why don't you go see for yourself, right up those stairs" the pig cried out. "Go ahead" he said.

"Hold on, something's wrong here" Franky said. "Didn't you noticed, our chef is missing" he said, as I saw that he was right there was no pervy blonde to be seen.

"Huh, he was just here a second ago, any of you zombie guys seen where he went?" Luffy asked, as all the paintings started to laugh.

"Hey stop laughing, they can hear you" one of them whispered.

"They must have nabbed him and taken him away when we weren't looking" Zoro said. "Goodbye Sanji rest in peace" he said, as I sweat dropped.

"That ain't cool" Franky said.

"Eh, no biggy" Luffy said. "It's Sanji, I'm sure he's going to be fine" he said.

"Maybe, but I'm worried about the other three, if the zombies were able to kidnap Sanji so easily I'm sure they're in a lot of trouble right now" Robin said.

"You're not so strong, the truth of the matter is you hardly put a dent in our numbers" the pig said.

"Oh" Franky said.

"You on the other hand just lost one of your key fighters, I wonder who's next" the pig said.

"At any rate, let's be careful and try and stick together from now on" Robin said.

"Admit it you're scared, you don't stand a chance" the pig said as we ignored him.

"I suppose we could threaten him, but even if we did, I doubt that he would tell us where they are" Robin said.

"Fine, we'll just drag him with us and use him as a guide" Zoro said.

"What" the pig cried out as the other paintings started to laugh.

"Yes guide them" one of the paintings said.

"Hey now, come on" the pig said.

"Go ahead, if you want to die so badly challenge our master, it's your funeral" one of the paintings said.

"He's so frightening I can't speak his name" another said. "But here let me try, Gekko Mori-ahh, just as I thought, it's too scary" he said.

"That's right, he's one of the Seven Warlords of The Sea you know" another one said.

"Those missing friends of yours are probably dead or even worse, consider yourselves lucky that you lost so few, I'd save my own skin if I were you" another one of them said. "If you face Gekko Mori-I mean if you face our master, none of you will survive, you do well to leave before you encore his wrath" he said.

"Sorry, but I don't take advice from paintings, you want to help, give a message to that stupid master of yours" Luffy said. "Tell him if he lays a single finger on any of my friends, I'll kick his ass so hard this whole island will split in half" he said, as the paintings started to shake and stare at Luffy with shock. "Sanji's fine, even if he's alone it's not like he's just going to roll over and die, come on guys" he said as he picked him nose while we started to walk.

"Hold on, you're not really taking me along are you?" The pig asked. "Say something you guys" he said as Franky carried him.

"I bet that old guy was right, Moriah has been watching us this whole time" Franky said as we walked down a hallway. "We got to keep our eyes peeled for traps or we'll end up like our cook" he said. "We're already missing half our damn crew, wouldn't surprise me if Moriah is trying to split us up" he said.

"Probably just Sanji's fault, he is pretty dumb, still can't believe we found one of the Seven Warlords of The Sea out here" Zoro said.

"My question is, what are we going to do if one of our shadows get stolen?" Franky asked.

"Well that would be interesting" Robin said.

"Don't look at me, I'm not squealing" the pig said as Robin looked at him.

"I know I promised that old guy I'd beat up Moriah, but maybe that should be second on the list, got to look out for my crew first" Luffy said, causing me to smile.

"I can't tell you where your friends are, but wherever it is, they're in for a world of pain" the pig said. "But I wouldn't worry about them, you're not much better off yourself, you'll see" he said, laughing before Luffy hit him.

"Okay wall pig, you're going to stop oinking and start guiding us, got it" Luffy said.

"Yes sir" the pig said as we continued to walk.

"Hm, something wrong?" Franky asked as we saw that Zoro had stopped.

"No, just my imagination" Zoro said.

"Hello, Sanji, anybody" Luffy said as we were in a hallway with rows are suited armor. "Stupid pig, just tell us where you hid our friends already, come on" he said, rubbing his fist against the pig's head.

"Like I said before, ask all you like, I don't know a thing" the pig said.

"When we get our cook back, we're making bacon out of you" Franky said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	270. Chapter 270

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Seventy

"Perhaps, they were strangled and they can't call out for help" Robin said.

"No more predictions out of you, they're way too depressing" Franky said.

"Such positive thinking" I said, sweat dropping.

"Hey wait a second, when did we last see Zoro?" Luffy asked as my eyes widen and I looked around.

"Don't tell me that idiot got lost" I said.

"I don't like this" Franky said as we walked through the dark hallways, already losing Luffy.

"I wonder what could of happen to them? It's certainly strange" Robin said.

"Well don't know about the rest, but I do know we should have kept our eyes on Zoro of course that dumbass would wander off in the wrong direction" I said, crossing my arms as we walked.

"There's nowhere for them to go, they were walking right next to us" Franky said.

"Perhaps ghost had something to do with it" Robin said.

"Maybe" I said.

"I hope they didn't lose any limbs" Robin said, causing me to chuckle.

"Damn it, stop with all that creepy talk and start thinking about how we can find those guys and save them" Franky said, as my ears twitched. Looking back we all saw a golden suit of armor coming towards us before it tripped.

"Zoro, Sanji, man where did they go?" Luffy asked, lifting the mouth of the armor up.

"This is no time to screw around, what's wrong with you?" Franky asked, hitting Luffy.

"Hey, everybody knows when there's armor lying around you got to put it on and wear it, it's like fulfilling a man's dream" Luffy said.

"What, oh wow, that's a good point" Franky said, as I sweat drop.

"Don't tell me when you made a body out of iron, you gave yourself a cold iron heart too" Luffy said as Robin and me started to walk away.

"I'm sorry, you're right, even if I have a fist of iron that's no replacement for a heart full of dreams" Franky said, as I soon heard a guitar being stroked.

"Yeah, song time" Luffy said as I looked back at the two.

"We're surrounded by morons" I said, as Robin chuckled.

"Realizing I lost something so precious has blown a cold wind through the rusty cracks of my heart" Franky said, holding a pink guitar. "I call this one Steel Cyborg Traveler Blue" he said as I turned facing forward again and walked with Robin.

"I think you forgot the situation here" the pig said.

"Hey, there's a large hall up ahead" Robin said.

"Really" Luffy said, as mine and the ravenette's eyes widen as we looked at the room.

"I see, that's what this is" Robin said.

"Robin, Skylar, are Usopp and the others here?" Luffy asked as he and Franky came running up beside us.

"No, but take a look at this room" Robin said. "We should be outside once we pass through here" she said.

"Woah, what is this place?" Luffy asked.

"Looks like some kind of arena" Franky said.

"It's actually a lot more complicated than that, oh but don't worry about the details, you'll find out soon enough since you've conveniently walked right into our trap" the pig said,.

"Look out" I said, as a saw a suit of armor coming down at Franky with its sword sticking straight down. I sighed in relief as the cyborg jumped out of the way.

"Franky" Luffy said.

"Who's that?" Robin asked as I draw my swords.

"A hunted suit of armor" Luffy said, sparkles in his eyes.

"It must be a zombie" Robin said. "It has spears piercing its body, but it's still moving around" she said.

"So now the zombies are arming themselves" Franky said. "Great, cause this wasn't bad enough" he said. The suit of armor soon shot towards Franky who blocked its attack, the two fought before Franky punched the suit of armor and sent it flying backwards. It sent an attack towards the blue haired male who luckily jumped out of the way and let the attack hit the wall. "Right through the wall" the cyborg said. "So what if you can use a sword" he said as he the armor shot towards him, just as it reached him he shot it and sent it flying back. "Stop wasting my time punk" he said before realizing that the suit of armor was getting back up.

"Look, man he's tough" Luffy said.

"What the hell" Franky said as the suit of armor moved at incredible speed and slashed at him, which he luckily blocked. My eyes soon widen as the armor slashed Franky straight through the stomach.

"Did he just" Luffy and I said.

"Impossible" Robin said, I tighten my grip on my swords as the armor was heading towards us, before blinking as Franky grabbed a hold of its head.

"A little cut from a dead guy" Franky said, "ain't going to kill me" he said, throwing the suit of armor.

"Stay down already" Luffy said as we saw that the armor was getting back up.

"That guy's different, he's a lot tougher than those guys we beat the crap out of earlier" Franky said.

"Now you will know real terror, you'll see what makes a zombie truly frightening" the pig said, laughing.

"Hey, why are you way over there?" Luffy asked.

"They don't even feel a hint of pain, never get tired, and these Zombie Generals offer even more, they've all made quite a name for themselves in battle before they died and were brought back to life" the pig said. "Among them are a knight, a wicked criminal, a samurai, a pirate, and also a gun slinger" he said. "Just imagine the possibilities, these ruthless fighters combined with the relentless power of the undead, not a single member of your crew is going to escape this place, give up, you're done" he said.

"Shut up, pig" Luffy growled as the pig ran away.

"Wall Zombie" the pig said, as a wall covered the door and kept Luffy from chasing the pig.

"He locked us in here" Luffy said.

"Then we can only move forward, but..." Robin said, as we started to back up as zombies surrounded us.

"Woah" Luffy said.

"Speaking from experience from fighting one Zombie General, I'd say we're in pretty deep crap here" Franky said.

"There's armor guys everywhere" Luffy said.

"Trying to take these guys down one at a time doesn't seem like the way to go, trying to take them all at once seems like an even dumber idea" Franky said. "This ain't good" he said.

"Yeah, you got a point and this ain't even the fight we came in here for" Luffy said.

"If we somehow manage to escape this hall, we'll most likely end up outside in the courtyard" Robin said.

"Right, then let's split up and meet there and be careful, I don't want anyone else to disappear, got it" Luffy said.

"Got it" Nami said.

"Attack" one of the zombies said as they all came at us.

"Let's go" Luffy said.

"Yeah" we all said. I clashed swords with one of the zombies, as we started to push against one another. I growled as I threw him back some and ran at him, slash my swords which continued to clash against his own before I slashed him down. I smiled before that disappeared as he started to get back up. I growled as I started to slash him and a couple of others down again, panting a little I groaned as they all got back up.

"It doesn't seem like we're making any head way" Robin said.

"Damn it, kicking their asses over and over is going to wear me out" Franky said.

"There's stubborn huh, what a pain" Luffy said, as I narrowed my eyes. Running at them again, I started to slash them down again, harder this time.

"One Sword Style, Thirty Six Caliber Phoenix" I heard someone say, causing my head to shoot straight up as I watch the attack go towards Luffy as he dodged it.

"That move, Zoro" Luffy and I said.

"Zoro, what's your problem, that's dangerous" Luffy said. I smiled as I ran towards the person before stopping as I saw that it wasn't Zoro.

"Scars on the back is a shame of the swordsman, but I've got scars on my entire body" the zombie said.

"You look different but you are Zoro right?" Luffy asked.

"Nuh huh, I'm Jigoro" the zombie said.

"Jigoro, you mean you're not Zoro?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, how do you know Zoro's attack?" I asked, as the zombie looked at me. We stared at one another before blood started to drip down his nose. "Eh" I said, confused as he walked over to me, I shifted uncomfortable before my face turned beet red as the zombie brought his hands up and started to squeeze my breast.

"They're so soft" Jigoro said, as my body started to shake from embarrassment and anger. I clenched my teeth and closed my eyes, before snapping them opening as my face grew a darker shade of red as the zombie stuck a hand up my dress and started to grope my ass. "Nice ass too" he said.

"Stop that you pervert" I cried out, slapping the zombie across the face as I pushed away from him and took a few steps back.

"Why are you using Zoro's sword moves?" Luffy asked as the zombie rubbed his cheek, looking to Luffy he's expression changed as he narrowed his eyes.

"I'm tired of hearing your loud mouth you damn pirate, you are my sworn enemy" Jigoro said, placing a sword in its mouth.

"I am" Luffy said.

"I'm going to cut you into little pieces" Jigoro said.

"Man you're a lot like Zoro and even more of a pervert then Sanji, your also even dumber" Luffy said, laughing.

"Luffy" I said, looking to him, only to find that he wasn't there. "Where did that idiot run off to?" I asked myself before turning back to the zombie. Narrowing my eyes, I glared at the zombie and held my sword up at him. I got ready to attack, before blushing as the zombie grabbed a hold of my wrist and brought himself closer to my face, causing me to move away some.

"I could never bring myself to harm you, but the others" Jigoro said, as he grabbed my ass again. '_My God, somebody save me from this pervert, I feel like I'm trap with Zoro_' I thought my face beet red as my hair covered my eyes. I yelped as I was pulled closer, causing me to struggle. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you" he said, as my eyes widen as he…he sounded just like Zoro. '_Luffy's right, he is a bigger pervert then Sanji_' I cried in my mind as I felt the bottom of my dress being pulled up some.

"Stop" I cried out, kneeing the zombie in the gut, only to become tense as I realized that it didn't seem to affect him that much.

"Skylar" I heard Robin say as she came swinging towards me while holding Franky who held his hand out to me. Pushing away from the zombie I grabbed the cyborg's hand and held on as we flew past the zombies. When we were back on the ground, we all started to run, I didn't even look back as I pushed myself to run.

"It's no use, they're still coming" Franky said. "I know what'll stop them" he said as he breathed fire towards them.

"Prepare the buckets" one of the zombies said as they dumped water on themselves.

"What, no way" Franky cried. "Hey look out" he said to Robin and me as three of them passed him and came towards us. Robin quickly took them down with her Devil Fruit powers, as we all quickly ran away from the others.

"Where's Luffy?" Robin asked.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	271. Chapter 271

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Seventy-One

"It looks like he wasn't able to make it out, I don't see him anywhere, probably because he's wearing that stupid armor, he blends in with the rest of them" Franky said as we stopped and looked back. "Unless, wait you don't think he disappeared too did ya?" He asked.

"It's not a good idea to wait and find out, those zombies will catch up to us any second" Robin said.

"Hey, Straw Hat" Franky called out.

"AH, THIS SUCKS" I heard Luffy shout as we looked up.

"What the" Franky said as we saw a coffin covered in spiders web come by.

"Let me go you bastards, open up this coffin and let me out" I heard Luffy's voice come through the coffin.

"Is that a coffin?" Franky asked.

"You're going to regret this" I heard Luffy say from inside.

"That voice" Robin said.

"It's Luffy" I said.

"Woah, wait you mean Straw Hat's inside of that thing" Franky said as the coffin started to disappear out of sight. "Come on Robin, Skylar, after it" he said.

"Right" Robin and I said.

"What are you doing in that box dumbass, why did you go and get yourself caught like that?" Franky called out. "Hey Straw Hat" he called out.

"That's far enough" I heard a new voice say, looking to the voice, I started to shake as my body became tense while looking at the thing. I didn't listen to a word it said as I looked at it, it had a monkey's head and tail but…but a spiders body. Before I knew it I released a high pitch scream as I ran towards it, ducking under one of its legs and running past it as I started to run faster than ever before.

"Skylar" Robin called out, but I didn't listen as I continued to run, getting further and further away from the two and the spider monkey as you would call it. As I was soon out of ear shot and sight I turned a corner and started to breathe heavily as I fell to the floor and started to whimper.

"Idiot" I said, grabbing my hair as I felt tears prick the corner of my eyes. "How could I let my fear take control, I can't believe I left Robin and Franky back there" I said, pounding my fist on the floor. "I'm such a horrible person" I said, shaking. "I need to head back…but where am I?" I asked as I realized I didn't know which way I came from. Standing up I started to look up and down the hallways as I shivered, "I feel even more lost then Zoro" I mumbled as I picked a way and started to walk down it. Walking down the hallway I crossed my arms as I looked down. "I'm sorry" I said over and over as guilt filled me from just leaving Robin and Franky back there with that…that thing. "Where the hell am I? Oh I hope they're alright" I said, biting my lip before freezing as I felt a tingle shoot up the back of my leg, shakily I looked back as I saw what appeared to be a spider with a rat's head. I released another high pitch scream as I shook the thing off of my leg and started to run again. "I want my chia pet" I cried out as I ran.

~Time Skip~

I started to slow down as I bend over and started to breath heavily as I closed my eyes. "Skylar" I heard Chopper and Usopp say as I looked up and opened my eyes.

"Where am I now?" I asked, seeing that I was outside, I stopped as I saw a man with a lions mouth trying to be kissed by a warthog, a lot of zombie animals, Chopper, Usopp, and Nami. Running past the man and the warthog I ran over to Nami and wrapped my arms around her. "I'm so glad you guys are alright" I said.

"Yeah, but what happen, you look terrified?" Nami asked, looking at me.

"I saw a spider" I mumbled, embarrassed as I twiddled my fingers together. "But…but I ended up abandoning Robin and Franky, I'm a terrible friend" I said, growing depression lines over my head as I was ready to cry.

"No, no it's fine at least you found us" Nami said, patting my back.

"You don't give up" I heard the warthog say as she stopped trying to kiss the man.

"Same to you" the man said.

"Then let's get married" the warthog said, causing me to sweat drop.

"Could you be any more dense" the man snapped.

"Surprised Kiss" the warthog said as he tried to kiss the man again.

"Alright, that's enough, you made me mad" the man said as he threw the warthog off of him and in front of Nami and me.

"What?" Nami asked.

"You wicked cat burglar; you'll pay for stealing Master Absalom's greatest treasure" the warthog said.

"Nami" Usopp and Chopper cried.

"She found her" Absalom cried out.

"Me, treasure, hold on I know I'm a pirate and all but I haven't stolen anything yet" Nami said as she backed up.

"You stole his heart and now I'm going to tear yours out of your chest" the warthog said as she raised a ax.

"Watch out" Chopper said.

"No it's too late" Usopp said as I got ready to draw my sword, before a penguin with a bulldog's face broke the ax in half.

"You won't lay a hand on this lady" the penguin said.

"Shut your mouth" the warthog said. "And get out of my way" she said.

"Dogguin" Chopper said.

"Pendog" Usopp said, as the warthog punched the penguin.

"What the fuck is going on here?" I asked, before wincing as the penguin hit the building.

"That looks bad" Usopp said.

"Are you okay?" Chopper asked.

"Why didn't he try to fight back?" Usopp asked.

"I already told you, even if it kills me, I'll never kick a woman" the penguin said as I blinked my eyes, that…that sounded like something Sanji would say.

"Awesome speech" Chopper said, clapping his hands.

"I got to admit, you're a true gentlemen to see that thing as a woman" Usopp said clapping.

"What did you say?" The warthog snapped, I blinked as I felt someone pick me up and throw me over their shoulder. I looked down to see nothing but to also see the thing was carrying Nami.

"Guys help us" Nami and I said.

"I'll be taking my bride and this lovely lady, thank you" I heard that Absalom guy say…but I didn't see anything.

"Nami, Skylar, you guys can fly" Usopp said, as I sweat dropped. "Awesome" they said.

"You're all morons" I said.

"Idiots, we're being abducted here" Nami said.

"Huh, by who?" Chopper asked.

"Hey come back" Usopp said as he and Chopper came running towards us.

"We'll hold the wedding ceremony admittedly, oh and preparations have already been made" Absalom said.

"If you're marrying Nami why kidnap me as well" I snapped.

"As a mistress of course" Absalom said, as I grew furious.

"You're that invisible pervert from the shower aren't you" Nami said as she and I hit the invisible man.

"Let us go" we said.

"Woah, I guess he really is invisible huh" Usopp said.

"Nami, Skylar" Chopper said.

"I was sizing you up, in short I determined that you're fit to be my bride" Absalom said. "And you my lovely young lady will make the perfect mistress, you both may call me Absalom, it's the name of your future husband and lover so remember it well you two" he said, yep figured it was him since he's voice was the same as the man that the warthog called Absalom. I watched as he turned visible.

"Shows you how unfaithful men can be" I mumbled. "And by the way buddy, I already have myself a man" I sneered.

"You got a lot of nerve looking at me naked and acting like you own me" Nami said. "I don't keep myself in shape so some sick perv can drool over me" she said as she grabbed her Clima Takt while I clenched my jaw and wrapped my fingers around one of my swords. "So don't treat me like a piece of meat you animal" the orange haired girl said, placing the Clima Takt to the man's chest as electricity coursed through it. "Thunder Charge" she said as he let us both go, we both were shot away from him by the force of the impact.

"Nami, Skylar" Usopp said as he and Chopper came running towards us. "Great job, now keep running don't stop" he said. "We got to get out of this forest" he said as we all started to run.

"What happen, even after all that he's still standing up" Nami said as we ran.

"Your right, shouldn't he be on the ground" I said.

"That guy is not normal, just look at him" Usopp said.

"You're not getting away" the warthog said as she came running after us with swords. "Get back here cat burglar, you as well swordswoman" the zombie warthog screech as we ran.

"What did I do, he's the jerk that decided I'd be his mistress, not me" I said.

"Hey Nami, Skylar, I think she's only chasing after you two" Usopp said.

"You're right, what the heck is going on here?" Nami and I asked.

"What a pain" Nami said.

"So I was thinking, maybe we could just sort of split up" Usopp said as an irritation mark appeared on my head.

"Selling us out you heartless bastard" Both Nami and I snapped as we hit Usopp on top of the head.

"Get back here" the warthog said.

"Warthogs are scary" Chopper cried.

"You'll have to run faster than that" Nami said, grabbing my hand as we started to pick up speed.

"Slow down Nami, Skylar" Chopper said.

"You're using us as a shield, aren't you, no fair" Usopp said as we continued to run a head.

"That was cruel" I said, as I heard the two scream.

"I'll brutalize you two" I heard the warthog call out. Looking back Nami and I saw that she was gaining speed on us as she raised her sword, we both dodged it as it came down towards us. "Give back my husband" the warthog said.

"What does that even mean?" Nami asked as she blocked one of the swords with her Clima Takt as I blocked the other with one of my swords.

"Nami, Skylar, you big pink eye sore" Usopp said as he climbed on the warthog.

"Leave them alone" Chopper said as he also climbed on the warthog.

"Get out of here Nami, Skylar" Usopp said, as we both started to run again.

"Love stops for nothing" the warthog said.

"Damn it, she's too strong" Usopp and Chopper cried, I panted as my legs were tired from all the running I had been doing.

"I don't know what your deal is and I don't care, they're our friends and I won't let you hurt them" Usopp said.

"I'm warning you, I won't stop punching till you stop running" Chopper said.

"Get away Nami, Skylar, hurry" Usopp said.

"I'm going to crush you two" the warthog said. "You filthy cat burglar and swordswoman" she said. "The only woman Absalom is allowed to marry is me" she said. "Get lost" she said as I looked back to see her throw Usopp and Chopper off of her.

"Huh" I said, as I felt Nami grab my hand as she fell, causing us both to hit the ground.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	272. Chapter 272

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Seventy-Two

"Now, prepare to die" the warthog said as she raised her swords.

"Wait, you got it all wrong, I-I'm a transvestite, a man" Nami said, as the warthog stopped and looked to me.

"Don't look at me, I already have myself a man and if I do say so myself I am a very faithful woman" I said, crossing my arms and narrowing my eyes, as the warthog looked back to Nami and processed what she said.

"What?" The warthog asked in a very high pitch voice.

"What!" Chopper said.

"Oh come on" Usopp said.

"Y-you mean it?" The warthog asked as I nodded my head.

"Yeah, cross-dressing is just a hobby of mine, I'm not joking" Nami said. "And I think you and that Absalom guy make a super cute couple, you two should totally hook it up girlfriend" she said.

"Agreed, you two were made for one another" I said.

"You think?" The warthog asked.

"Of course we do, you were made for each other" Nami and I said.

"To be completely honest I was beginning to lose hope, all this time, no one has ever offered me a single word of encouragement" the warthog said, as she fell to her hands and knees. "You don't know how much it means, thank you, thank you" she said.

"Raise your head up high, its okay, you don't have to thank us for saying that" Nami said as she and I stood smiling. "We're friends, my name is Namizo, but you can call me Nami and this is Skylar" she said, as I gave a small wave.

"We're friends, Nami, Skylar" the warthog said.

"She bought that" Usopp said.

"I like, just don't get it, I like always tell him how much I love him and I hug him so tight, I nearly crack his ribs and he's just like 'oh whatever' about it" the warthog, which we learned was named Lola, said as she, Nami, and I sat around one of the tables in the garden. "I've been as sweet as I can, but he just won't notice me" she said.

"If you ask me, he's an idiot if he can't see how lovely of a woman you are" I said, leaning back in my chair.

"Well of course not Lola, you're going about this all the wrong way" Nami said. "You need to be more aggressive" she said.

"Huh, what, is that the problem?" Lola asked.

"I'll put it this way, if you want to get married you can't do it while he's awake, that's just silly, you knock him out and get him to sign while he's sleeping" Nami said.

"Nami's right, with how much of a womanize he is, this is the only way to get him to sign the marriage certificate" I said, nodding my head.

"Wait, is that really ethical, I mean like as a human being?" Lola asked.

"Lola sweetie, you're a zombie" Nami and I said.

"A loop hole, a rotting zombie loop hole" Lola said.

"Remember, if you can't knock him out, you can always drug him" Nami said.

"Hey, Namizo, Skylar, weren't we going to run away?" Usopp asked.

"Oh, by the way Lola, I dropped something important back when I visited the treasure vault, I'd like to pick it up but I don't remember the way, can you give me directions?" Nami asked as I sweat drop.

"Of course, you big silly, just go through Miss. Perona's room, it's right next door, can't miss it" Lola said.

"Wow Nami, that warthog bought that hook line and sinker" Usopp said as my eye twitched before sighing and smiling as I listen to the two talk. My ears twitch as I heard the sound of a twig breaking. "Hey Nami, Skylar, he caught up to us" the long nosed pirate said.

"Alright then, Lola this is your chance to attack, we'll never see him again and that's perfectly fine with us" Nami and I said. "There's nothing stopping you, you'll make a beautiful couple" she said.

"I'll give it my best, thank you for everything Nami, Skylar" Lola said as she grabbed her swords. "You gave me the courage to fight" she said running towards the man.

"Alright you three this is our chance" Nami said as I snickered hearing the man scream.

"A non-violent solution, for us at least, wow Nami, Skylar, that was awesome" Chopper said as we all started to head up the stairs that lead to a balcony.

"She's not such a bad girl, you just have to get to know her a bit" Nami said, sparkling as her eyes looking like Beli signs.

"I know what you're thinking, I can see it in your eyes" Usopp snapped, as I sweat drop. I looked around the room as we entered it. "Did we lose him?" He asked.

"I think Lola should keep him busy" Nami said. "It's him" she said as she ducked behind a wall, pulling me down as well. "Guys he's coming this way, what should we do?" She asked as she pulled Chopper close.

"I could slice him" I said, placing a hand on my sword. "But, since Lola wants to marry him, I don't want to hurt her by killing her man" I said, biting my lip.

"Over here" Usopp said as we followed him. "Hurry, get inside" he said.

"What the heck is that?" Nami and I asked, as we got inside something.

"I don't know, just get in here and hide" Usopp said, as he zipped the thing up. I shifted uncomfortable as we were all squished together. My ears twitched as I heard muffle voices from the outside of the thing we were in.

"It's a miracle they haven't found us hiding in here, what were you thinking? We were better off before" Nami whispered.

"What do you want from me, you where freaking out about that invisible guy and I found something to climb inside, how was I suppose to know it was a zombie huh" Usopp whispered.

"Will you two shut up" I whispered.

"We'll run away as soon as we get the chance okay" Usopp whispered, soon we were moving. "No way, they caught Zoro and Sanji" the long nosed pirates whispered, as we listened to the conversation going on outside.

"How's that possible, they got them and Luffy" Chopper whispered.

"No offensive, but they're the strongest guys on our crew, how the hell were they the first ones to get caught?" Nami asked.

"I don't know who any of these guys are but they are seriously dangerous" Usopp whispered, as I pushed him aside and peeked out at the people.

"I like that one girl's outfit" I mumbled as I looked from each person before my eyes landed on the giant man sitting down. He's appearance wasn't very pleasant as I noticed he even had horns growing out of his skull.

"That reminds me, what happen to the three pirates Perona?" Someone asked. "I thought the Risky Brothers were supposed to deliver them to us" he said.

"They're supposed to deliver them to Kumashi, but they haven't yet, let's hope they didn't escape during transit" Perona said.

"You hear that, they're talking about us" Usopp said.

"You mean you three" I said.

"Shut up, don't tell them you bastard" Usopp said as the zombie we were inside was about to speak.

"Didn't I tell you to keep your mouth shut" Perona snapped.

"You're too strict on Kumashi, unbearably strict you might say" Absalom said. "Among these four, my bride and mistress to be are the ones to watch out for" he said.

"Four" Perona questioned.

"It seems another female had shown up, she was quite the beauty" Absalom said, causing me to sweat drop. "Anyways, they caused a rebellions of sorts in your garden, huh, hey, hang on a second" he said. "Damn it Hogback, you, you better not have laid a single sick finger on my bride or mistress you bastard" he growled. "You bring them too me now" he demanded.

"Your bride and mistress don't want you" a new voice said.

"What Cindry, what did you say?" Absalom asked.

"Hey come on Cindry, you're not helping matters here and by the way, why do you always stand in front of me like that?" Hogback asked.

"This just keeps getting interesting and stupid the more you listen" I whispered.

"They don't want you either" Cindry said.

"Why did you say that? That never once crossed my mind" Hogback cried.

"What do you think these guys are planning to do now that they caught Luffy?" Nami asked as she and I peeked out at the zombie, which I saw looked like a teddy bear with a surgical mask over its mouth.

"And Sanji and Zoro, it's got to be something bad" Chopper said, his feet peeking out instead of his face.

"Let's not forget we're in danger too, but it's not like we can just abandon Luffy, right?" Usopp asked. We all quickly hid again as the pink haired girl, which I assume is Perona, turned to face the teddy bear named…Kumashi I believe that's what they called him. "Shut it" the long nose pirate said as Kumashi was about to say something. "That's right, there you go, just like that" he said.

"I don't care what anyone says, I've already decided that they're the ones I'm going to spend the rest of my life with" Absalom said, as Nami and them covered my mouth before I could snap.

"I told you, they don't want you" Cindry said.

"Quit saying that" Absalom snapped as he started to growl.

"Please Cindry, let's try to be polite, Absalom's love life is none of your business" Hogback said.

"Nobody will ever want him or you" Cindry said.

"How can you be so cold and hurtful to me" Hogback cried. "There's someone out there for all of us" he cried.

"Shut up, enough already" a new voice said. "Your whining is giving me a headache, if those pirates somehow get away, I'll hold everyone of you responsible" he said. '_Judging by how demanding he is and how they fear him, I guess this is the master of this ship and one of the Seven War Lords of the Sea, Gekko Moriah_' I thought. "I gathered the three of you here to commemorate the birth or rather the rebirth of a powerful new addition to the crew of Thriller Bark" he said as a scream was soon heard.

"He really is quite impressive" I heard a new voice say.

"Master, the pirates escaping, he ate right through the bars of the cage" another one said, as I sweat drop.

"They did what now?" Moriah asked. "He ate the cage" he said.

"That's one way to escape" I mumbled.

"Let's just see you jerks try to catch me now" Luffy said.

"Luffy" Nami, Chopper, and I said as we all peeked out of Kumashi.

"Go" Usopp said.

"Such a promising shadow" Hogback said laughing.

"Hold on Absalom, we're in a tight space here, let me catch him okay" Perona said, running after Luffy.

"Yeah, I like to see you try slow poke" Luffy said, crawling away.

"Negative Hallow" Perona said as those ghost from before came out of her body.

"Those things" Luffy said. "I'm not falling for the same trick twice" he said, trying to crawl away faster before the three ghost passed through his body. "That's it, I just want to die and be reincarnated as a sea cucumber" he said with depression lines over him.

"First he wants to be a Pirate King, then a knight, and now a sea cucumber, sad" Absalom said.

"Damn you, let me go" Luffy growled, as Luffy stood upright by a spider web spun around him.

"Let's illuminate our friend here" Moriah said, as a giant light was turned on behind Luffy.

"What are you going to do you jerk? I'm going to make you pay" Luffy said, my eyes widen as I watched in fascination as the Moriah reached out and grabbed a hold of Luffy's shadow, pulling it out of the ground, causing Luffy to fall to the floor as his shadow was still attached to his feet. "What? What the hell? My shadow" the rubbery boy said. We all started to freak out as a giant pair of scissors where placed near the bottom of Luffy's shadow, as we quickly went back into Kumashi.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	273. Chapter 273

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Seventy-Three

"No, don't do it" Luffy said as I winced as I heard the sound of scissors snipping before the sound of a body hitting the floor reached my ears.

"The shadow of a man with a 300,000,000 bounty is all mine and now I will create the most powerful, special zombie the world has ever seen" Moriah said, laughing. I clenched my teeth as Nami, Usopp, and Chopper stared through the zombie's eyes with horrified expressions.

"Luffy" we all whispered.

"Now Straw Hat becomes just another one of my subjects and my ultimate minion will have the power he needs to come to life" Moriah said, laughing as we all peeked out of the bear again to see him hold Luffy's shadow which was struggling.

"Poor Luffy" Usopp said, crying.

"What just happened?" Nami asked.

"That's not possible, is it?" I asked.

"He's shadow, he cut it off and took it" Chopper said.

"Wait a minute, we've heard about this haven't we?" Usopp asked. "Didn't that skeleton say the same thing happened to him" he said.

"Yeah, I remember he said he's shadow was stolen" Nami said.

"Well now we know who took it" I said.

"I bet you're right, how awful" Chopper said. "What's the trick, it must be a Devil Fruit power" he said, as we all quickly hid again when Perona turned around.

"Kumashi am I imagining things or were you speaking again?" Perona asked. "When I say don't talk, you shut your mouth for good" she said. "Listen you, don't keep making me repeat myself over and over again, you're not the least bit cute when you talk, so don't do it" she said.

"She's very strict with poor Kumashi, very strict even" Absalom said. We all sighed before suddenly we started to be jostled around, I groaned a little as my forehead smashed against Usopp's as we were being thrown around inside the zombie.

"Is there something you liked to say because if you'd like to talk, don't ever" Perona said in a demanding voice.

"This little guy is just what I need to bring me one step closer to becoming King of the Pirates, right Doctor Hogback?" Moriah asked.

"Since the time I met you ten years ago, I put all my time, resources, and energy into making number nine hundred, with that shadow it will make the greatest zombie of all time" Hogback said. "With that power at your finger tips, nothing will be beyond your reach" he said.

"That means it will only be a matter of time before I become the cemetery king of the entire world" Absalom said.

"And I'll transform all the cute creatures in the world into zombies, then I'll have an entire adorable kingdom full of servants that never talk back" Perona said.

"That's right, it doesn't matter who the person is, how powerful they are or how strong willed they may be, once there shadow is taken and placed in another they bow to your will, soon I'll fill the world with my servants, if I had an army like that before I wouldn't have been beating by that idiot Kaido in the New World" Moriah said. "I think it's about time we open his eyes, don't you" he said. "Gyoro, Nin, Boa" he said.

"Yes master, what's your command?" The three voice from before said.

"Go on a head and open the door to the special refrigerator" Moriah said.

"Right, as you wish master" the three said, before the sounds of footsteps could be heard.

"It's almost time sweet nine hundred, in but a few moments your eyes will open at last, the perfect shadow has finally found its way into my doorstep" Moriah said. "And once I place inside you, you'll help me become King of the Pirates" he said, laughing.

"Hey spider mouse come here" Absalom said as my body grew tense at the word spider. Nami, Usopp, and Chopper quickly covered my mouth as I was ready to scream.

"Yes" I heard a voice say causing me to shiver.

"Take Straw Hat Luffy's body and throw it back on his ship, make sure to remove those webs, we'll be in trouble if he dies" Absalom said.

"You got it" the voice said.

"Wait, I have an urgent report to give you" another voice said.

"What is it?" Absalom asked.

"Just moments ago the Spider Monkey Captain Tararan was defeated by intruders" the second voice said.

"Defeated, none of that matters as long as the shadow wasn't removed" Absalom said.

"Well that's just it, the shadow was removed" the second voice cried.

"You're certain of this?" Absalom asked.

"Yes, there's no doubt" the second voice said as growling could be heard.

"It's him Absalom, only one man is capable of doing this, he has returned" Hogback said.

"Damn that Humming Swordsman, it seems the reports I received this morning weren't so crazy after all" Absalom said, as what he said peeked my interested.

"A humming swordsman" I said.

"How could this of happen?" Hogback asked.

"The Humming Swordsman is running around, removing every zombie shadow he comes across and out of nowhere the numbers of casualties have gone through the roof" the second voice said. "Everything's playing out just like the terrible ordeal we went through five years ago" it said.

"That swordsman, that damn Humming Swordsman, bastard, that infuriating trouble maker is the only enemy we have that knows the weakness of the zombies" Hogback said. "How did he manage to return here again? What is she doing? How much damage has he managed to do this time? Cindry, stop that, why do you keep blocking me?" He asked.

"The Humming Swordsman, I've heard many stories about him, but just what kind of a man is he?" Perona asked.

"You don't mean that you…Perona are you saying you've never seen his face before" Absalom said. "I see then, that's probably how he slip past your ghost network undetected" he said.

"Yeah, so it would seem" Perona said.

"Master, apparently that humming pain in the ass has returned" Absalom said.

"Like I care, don't bother me with such nonsense idiot, I'm busy, you take care of him" Moriah said.

"Hold on" Absalom said.

"Sorry to keep you waiting master" Gyoro, Nin, and Bao said.

"Come on, let's make our way to the refrigerator" Moriah said, laughing.

"That laugh is so damn annoying" I grumbled.

"Master I have news concern the current situation" a voice said, before whispering could be heard

"Why didn't you say so before fool" Absalom said as the sound of something getting hit was heard. "If that's the case, slowing him down, shouldn't be an issue" he said.

"True" the voice said.

"Keep me inform of any more problems should they arise, now hurry up and dump Straw Hat on the boat" Absalom said.

"You got it, one, two, he ho he ho" multiply voices said.

"Luffy" Nami almost shouted, as Usopp and I covered her mouth.

"Idiot, keep quiet" Usopp said. "He lost his shadow, that doesn't mean he's dead, remember Brook said so" he said.

"Yes but he also said he can't walk into sunlight" I said.

"Kumashi, hurry up" Perona said, as the zombie bear started to walk.

"We can't just hop out right now, wait for the right moment, it sounds like they have plans for Luffy's shadow we need to keep hiding in here to find out where they're taking it so we can rescue it later" Usopp said, as Nami, Chopper, and I nodded our heads.

"I'm looking forward to this, when I first came across this corpse in the land of ice, I couldn't stop shaking honestly I was trembling" Hogback said. "Its simple fascinating to think that such a monstrous creature was alive and breathing, wreaking havoc across the seas, five hundred years ago, the countries that fell at his hands were taken whole, under his strength a legendary nation of criminals was born, imagine my surprise when I found myself staring at the demon they called the compensate killer" he said.

"Man it keeps getting colder and colder" Usopp said as we all shivered. "Where in the world are these guys going anyway?" He asked.

"Well this is a refrigerator, how else do you think they kept the zombies body preserved" I mumbled, hugging myself as I could see my own breath.

"I have no idea, but they said something earlier about some sort of special refrigerator didn't they" Nami said as I sighed. '_Ignored, of course_' I thought.

"Oh yeah, you're right" Usopp said.

"I can't believe I'm going to revive this extraordinary creature" Hogback said. "This will go down in the books of zombie creations, Cindry why do you keep blocking me?" He asked.

"Another legend will be brought back to life" Moriah said, laughing. "It's been quite a while, hasn't it nine hundred" he said as we came to a stop, we all peeked out, my eyes shining brightly as I stared at the creature as the others shook. "The time for his revival is finally here, behold the only warrior in history, who is ruthless and powerful enough to be given the name Devil, this is Oars'" he said, we watched as he started to walk towards the ginormous zombie, Luffy's shadow struggling in his hold. "Shall we begin?" Moriah asked.

"Chopper they'll hear you, be quiet" Nami whispered as Chopper was whimpering loudly.

"I see you're just as energetic as your master, little shadow" Moriah said as he held Luffy's shadow up. "But now I am your new master" he said. "Fear not, for I shall grant you both voice and body so you may live on as a zombie, abandon your memories and abandon you remembrance of humanity so you may serve me as an undying soldier" he said, as Luffy's shadow nodded. "Contract completed" he said.

"It works like this Cindry, you're supposed to give up all your memories, all the ties of your past life" Hogback said. "That means we should be able to eat on plates, right" he said.

"If you say that again, I'm going to break the plates in your knees" Cindry said.

"You're scary, please Cindry stop" Hogback cried.

"Cindry is way too harsh on Doctor Hogback, Doctor Harshback" Absalom said.

"Now, awaken" Moriah said. "Your five hundred years of slumber has come to an end" he said, smashing Luffy's shadow against the zombie.

"This is weird" Usopp said as we watched Luffy's shadow being absorbed into the zombie's body.

"The shadow's gone" Nami said.

"It went in" Absalom said as Perona nodded her head. Soon the ground started to shake, as I tilted my head and watched with curiosity as to what was to come. My eyes widen as I watched in awe as the zombie started to move, chipping the ice that covered its body.

"Stop it, don't scream" Nami said, covering Chopper's mouth. All three screamed as the zombie opened its eyes, we all fell to the floor.

"The corpse moved" Nami, Chopper, and Usopp said loudly as I pinched the bridge of my nose and shook my head.

"Who's there?" Moriah asked as they all turned to look at us.

"Crap, we're screwed, he found us" Usopp said.

"Can you blame me for screaming" Nami said.

"We're all going to die" Chopper cried, as I sighed.

"Kumashi, don't tell me you were conspiring with those pirates behind my back" Perona snapped as we backed up.

"My soon to be bride and mistress, what, what are you two doing here?" Absalom asked.

"I told you, I already have a boyfriend" I snapped.

"You can't escape" three children like zombies said, causing Nami, Usopp, and Chopper to scream. Soon the ground shook as the giant zombie broke its chains and started to rise.

"Beautiful" Hogback said before being hit with a piece of falling ice. "A work of art, a master piece, just great" he said weakly under the ice.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	274. Chapter 274

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Seventy-Four

"Meat" the zombie, now that I think about it I believed Moriah called him Oars', roared. The wind that came from the zombie's roar started to push us back as Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and I huddled up to each other, holding onto one another as we were being pushed back. "I'm hungry" Oars' roared blowing everyone back.

"Kumashi, don't let go" Perona said as she was knocked back into the zombie teddy bear. Hogback was knocked into the wall with the piece of ice landing on top of him and soon Cindry. We all clung together before being pushed back as well, as we were flying down a hall, we soon hit a wall.

"Run" Nami said, grabbing my hand as they all started to run, just dragging me behind. We ran out of the freezer and through the room where Luffy had his shadow taken and towards the doors.

"Okay, someone want to explain this to me?" Usopp asked as we ran down the hallway.

"When Luffy's shadow entered that thing, it started moving" Chopper said.

"At least we know how the zombies work now" Nami said.

"It really, it really came back to life" Chopper said.

"There's only one explanation for all of this, that big guy must have Devil Fruit powers" Usopp said.

"The first thing that giant monster said was meat" Nami said. "That means it just doesn't have Luffy's shadow, it has part of his personality too" she said, as I started to think. My eyes widen and my face turned red as I remembered that perverted zombie, Jigoro. '_Well, at least I now know where Zoro's shadow is_' I thought, my eye twitching.

"I guess so huh" Usopp said.

"This is all starting to make sense now, it was just like that penguin one we ran into that was acting like Sanji" Nami said, as I remembered that penguin with the bull dog's face.

"Well at least we now know were everyone's shadows are located" I said.

"I see, so you're saying they put Sanji's shadow inside that thing" Usopp said.

"That seems to be what happened" Nami said.

"Then the samurai who hit us with the back of his sword, that was Brook, of course" Usopp said, as I raised an eyebrow.

"All that weird stuff happening on this island, it's all his fault isn't it" Chopper said. "This isn't giving people a second chance at life, no one would ask for this, no one would want it, he's just playing God, using humans as puppets" he said, as my lips went into a straight line.

"That's sick, to try and play God, to mess with people's lives for your own sick and twisted amusement" I sneered.

"He's not trying to save anyone, he lied to all of us, he's nothing more than another villain" Chopper said.

"Chopper" Nami said.

"Now's not the time to get depressed over something like that, the only people we need to worry about are our crew members" Usopp said. "I hate to say it, but it's up to us to save them now, can't just run and hide anymore, we got to go to wherever they're taking Luffy's body" he said.

"Right" Nami said.

"I think they said it was going back to the ship, they must have meant The Sunny" I said, as we started to run down some stairs.

"If the same thing happened to Zoro and Sanji then they might be waiting there too, that's most of the crew at least" Chopper said.

"I still can't believe they got caught" Nami said.

"They're supposed to protect us" Usopp said, as I sweat drop. Nami and I stopped as Usopp and Chopper suddenly caught on fire and fell down the rest of the stairs.

"Usopp, Chopper" we both said, I grew worried as I heard their painful groans. "What happened?" We asked before I felt an arm wrap around my waist.

"No, let me go, stop it" Nami said as she had been caught as well. I started to struggle as I tried to grab a hold of one of my swords, but the arm kept my arms in place, I looked to Nami to see her struggling. "I can't move he's too strong" she said as Absalom had an arm around her mouth.

"Well boys, say goodbye" Absalom said, licking his lips. "Because today I'm going to marry her and make this one my mistress" he said.

"Don't be stupid, if I can't even protect two women, then I have no right to call myself a man" Usopp said, as he held his Kabuto.

"Usopp, so cool" Chopper said.

"Take this, Viper Star Six" Usopp said, firing towards Absalom.

"He's disappearing" Chopper said, as I saw that Nami and I were also.

"No, not me too, what's going on here?" Nami asked as I shook watching my body disappear.

"Now Nami and Skylar's disappearing" Usopp said.

"Nami, Skylar, where…" Chopper said. "Huh, I'm getting another smell, it's really strong" he said.

"Help us, Usopp, Chop-" Nami and I cried before her mouth was cover and I felt something hit the back of my neck, causing my vision to go black.

~Time Skip~

I groaned as I felt myself being set down. I kept my eyes closed as I heard movement. "My, my, what a beautiful bride, but may I ask who this lovely lady is?" I heard someone ask.

"Then start at once, put her in a dress and bring her to the wedding hall and as for the other one, she is my mistress, leave her in the outfit she's in and take her to the wedding hall as well when you're done so she can view the ceremony" Absalom said.

"Of course" I heard another person say.

~Zoro's P.O.V~

"A lady" Sanji said as we all three sat up.

"With meat" Luffy said.

"And swords" I said.

"You guys are hopeless" Chopper said. As I sat up and looked to see only Robin, Franky, Usopp, and Chopper, but no Skylar. I doubled checked but the brunette was nowhere to be seen, worried filled me as I kept a straight face on the outside.

"That bastard" Luffy said as he shot up, before being stopped by Franky. "Where's my shadow?" He asked.

"It ain't here you idiot, take a look where you are" Franky said, as I placed a hand to my head as I looked around to see we were on the ship.

"Huh, this is" Luffy said.

"Yeah, The Sunny" Franky said.

"Wait, what are we doing back here all of a sudden and where's Skylar?" I asked, before looking down. "Oh crap, it wasn't a dream after all, I really lost my shadow, this feels weird" I said.

"You guys, this is an emergency, someone came in here and stole all our food while we were out" Luffy said as he came into the room again with his mouth stuff with some food. "Now I'm mad" he said.

"The guy with a mouth full of grub is complaining about nothing to eat, I'm mad too but at least they left the dry food behind" Sanji said.

"Who cares about that stuff, I need meat, bastards" Luffy said.

"I screwed up, how could I let this happen, I really let my guard down" I said, smacking my hand against my face as I felt worry for my little brunette and aggravated that no one had answered my question as to where she was.

"They took our lunch boxes, there's nothing but cheese, it's no fair, why cheese" Luffy said, crying.

"So where's Nami and Skylar, are they waiting outside or something?" Sanji asked.

"Um, about that, um" Usopp said nervously.

"Um" Chopper said, as I narrowed my eyes.

"You mind telling me what happen to my lovely brunette?" I growled, as I clenched my fist as I listened to what they said.

"You let some bastard kidnap my angels" Sanji growled, grabbing Usopp's shirt and getting in his face, as I narrowed my eyes at the two. "Why didn't you chase them to the ends of the world" he snapped.

"It's not really our fault okay, this particular guy is kind of hard to catch you see" Usopp said as I growled.

"You tell me who he is and where I can find him, I'll hunt him down and bring them back" Sanji demanded.

"Wait, let me explain the situation here, it's sort of complicated" Usopp said. "Okay so this is the deal you guys, even if it kills us we have two big things we have to get back no matter what" he said.

"Food and Nami and Skylar, oh and our shadows too, that's three" Luffy said.

"Okay, um I'm not sure one of those really makes the list, food is great and all but let's focus on Nami, Skylar and shadows for now" Usopp said.

"H-he's going to marry her, No way in hell, let me at him" Sanji snapped as he erupted in fire. I felt my lips curl back in a snarl as my eyes narrowed after Usopp and them finished explaining everything.

"That bastard's going to make my Skylar his mistress, not happening, where is this bastard so I can cut him down" I growled as Usopp shook in fear.

"Wow this guy must be pretty brave if he wants to marry Nami and…what's a mistress?" Luffy asked.

"A mistress is a woman a man usually messes with even though he's married, it's not very uncommon to find people like that" Robin said, as I growled.

"Oh, okay, also what's this about me being a monster why does my shadow get to do all the cool stuff" Luffy said.

"So Usopp, you guys already saw what had Sanji's and Luffy's shadows right?" I asked.

"No one told me we were fighting one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea" Usopp said, crying.

"Can I just hide in a hole and cry myself to sleep?" Chopper asked, crying as well.

"You guys were all business just a second ago" Franky said.

"We didn't know any better" the two cried.

"Oh wait, I almost forgot" Usopp said, running off.

"Hey wait a sec, if you put someone's shadow in a zombie they act like that person right, I think I've seen your zombie Zoro" Luffy said, a huge smile making its way onto his lips.

"Oh yeah, what kind of guy was he?" I asked, curious.

"Well he looked just like you, but since he was wearing wooden clogs I could tell it wasn't you" Luffy said before he started laughing. "Oh yeah and he was the biggest pervert towards Skylar, he got a nose bleed when he saw her, he was even grabbing at her in places and pulling her close, he was even more of a pervert then Sanji" he laughed, causing me to blush.

"Alright whatever you say then" I said, blushing as I looked down embarrassingly, I mean who wouldn't get a nose bleed at seeing her in that dress. My blush darkened as the thoughts of her in that dress entered my mind, her legs looked so smooth and perfect and that dress was just so short, if she bends down it could lift up and...

"Zoro are you alright? Your face is all red and your nose is bleeding" Luffy asked, tilting his head as Robin laughed a little.

"Thinking naughty thoughts about our swordswoman are we?" Robin asked.

"S-shut up" I snapped. "Anyways, so if we find this guy with the clogs, the dog penguin that has Sanji's shadow and Luffy's giant monster zombie, all we got to do is throw some salt in their mouths and then we'll get our shadows back, is that it" I said.

"Uh huh, that's what it looks like" Franky said, as Usopp dragged a picnic table over and sat down on it.

"Nice job on figuring out their weaknesses, how did you pull that one off?" I asked.

"Save your thanks for the afro skeleton, not only did he know how to beat the zombies, he also told us you'd be waiting back here on The Sunny" Franky said.

"What, you ran into Brook again?" Luffy asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah, though I feel a little bad since I asked him a pretty cruel question, even though you wanted him to join the crew" Franky said. "When I met the guy I didn't give him a fair shake, truth be told I barely even thought of him as human, but once I took the time to talk to him for a second I found out he has a real backbone, other than the obvious I mean" he said. "What I'm saying is, I was wrong, that skeletons a real man" he said. "I…I shouldn't have said it but" he said as he started to tell us what had happen.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	275. Chapter 275

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Seventy-Five

~Skylar's P.O.V~

I heard the sound of rustling clothes and such, my hand twitch as I slowly moved it to my swords as not to catch any of their attention, peeking an eye open, I saw they were all busy with Nami that they weren't paying attention to me. Sitting up, I gently place my feet on the floor and stood, turning to face the zombie I got ready to draw my swords before I felt someone grab a hold of my wrist and bend me over the table. "I see you're awake" I heard Absalom say before I felt something wet touch my cheek.

"Ew" I said as I realized he had licked me. "Let us go you bastard" I sneered, struggling before I felt something being tied around my wrist. Turned around onto my back I narrowed my eyes as the blonde put his hands on either side of my head and hover over me, smirking. "I already told you, I already have myself a man, so back off" I said, lifting my feet and smashing them against his stomach sending him back some.

"You're even more feisty then my bride" Absalom said, laughing. "Since she's awake go on and take her to the wedding hall, make sure those binds stay on her wrist and tie her legs together as well, don't want to have her causing a ruckus" he said, walking away. I gasped as I felt hand around me as my legs were quickly tied together, limiting my movement as I could only struggle as I was lifted over a zombies shoulder. "Let me go" I growled struggling before I was plopped down into an empty seat and had a cloth tied over my mouth, shaking my head I screamed out curses but they were muffled by the cloth, my chest raised and fell as I looked around at all the Zombie Generals that filled the room.

"So you Absalom promise to take Nami as you lawfully wedded wife" a zombie priest said as I stomped my bounded feet on the ground, irritation marks on my head as my screams continued to be muffled by the cloth over my mouth. "To have and to hold in good times and in bad and in sickness and health" the priest said.

"Damn straight" Absalom said as the Zombie Generals cheer.

"Do you Nami promise to take Absalom as your husband, to have and to hold in good times and in bad and in sickness and health" the priest said as my muffled screams grew louder and steam was blowing from my ears as my face was red with anger.

"Oh yes I sure do, I think he's so cute" a zombie said, doing a terrible impersonation of Nami. I started to struggle in my seat as the Zombie Generals cheered again.

"Then you may now kiss the bride" the priest said as Absalom blushed. Narrowing my eyes I started to struggle more as I saw that lion face jerk turn to Nami, during my struggling I fell to the floor hitting my head, shaking it I started to wiggling as I pulled at the retrains around my wrist. I glare hardened as I saw his lips pucker and he blushed as he neared Nami. I stopped moving as the building shook.

"Hm" I said, looking up before looking back to Absalom only to sweat drop as my eye twitched, watching as he missed at kissing Nami. Though that was a good thing, I've never seen someone fuck up so badly at kissing another person.

"What the hell is going on? I'm trying to give the closing kiss, it's kind of a big moment here" Absalom said.

"Master Absalom" a Zombie General said as he opened the doors to the wedding hall.

"What is it? What's with all this shaking?" Absalom asked.

"Thriller Bark has been caught up in some strange current, we're being thrown around all over the place" the Zombie General said as I raised my head. "The whole island is shaking" he said.

"How did that happen?" Absalom growled.

"Well, probably because the special zombie is moving the rudder without permission" the Zombie General said, as I listened, amusement shining in my eyes.

"What did you say?" Absalom asked. '_Isn't Luffy's shadow in that special zombie…was this really ever a surprise as to what was going to happen_' I thought, sweat dropping. Soon the ground started shook even more. "Zombie Generals move out, get out there, find Oars' and stop him no matter what" the blonde said.

"Yes sir" the Zombie Generals said as they left. I rolled onto my stomach I became even more determined to get my restrains off, what the hell were these ropes made of?

"Annihilated, you mean the entire group that just left here" Absalom said as I had stopped at trying to get my retrains off as I listen to his and the zombie that had just came in here conversation.

"Uh, yes sir, they were squashed flat, all of them" the zombie said.

"But that's impossible, those guys are the strongest zombie divisions on the island" Absalom said. "The Zombie Generals" he said.

"Yes and he took them out, instantly" the zombie said.

"That can't be, isn't Oars' suppose to be on our side, then why is he revolting against us, zombies are made to be obedient, it's in their nature" Absalom said. "We can't let him keep up all this rampaging around, if we don't find a way to stop him, he'll sink the whole island" he said as I wiggled over to where Nami and the zombie holding her was, just as I reached them I stopped as I noticed a familiar person standing at the entrance.

~Everybody's P.O.V~

"Nami, Skylar, I'm here to rescue you two" Sanji said as Skylar sweat drop. "My loves" he said as he looked to Nami then Skylar, a blush staining his cheeks as he saw how the girl was position. Her hands were tied behind her back as her legs were tied as well; a cloth was in her mouth. She was on her knees, the upper half of her body pressing against the floor; she was much more built the Nami that was for sure. Her bottom was in the air, her knees spread slightly as her black dress had rode up a little, she looked at the blonde with bored blue eyes that held a slight shine to them. She tried to say something but the words were muffled by the cloth around her mouth.

"Is he one of the Straw Hat Pirates" Absalom said, growling, soon Sanji started to spin around as he went past the Absalom and towards the two females.

"Why is that a Nami and Skylar that I see" Sanji said, a huge smile on his face. "Keep your hand off her" he growled as he kicked the zombie holding Nami. Catching Nami he held her with one arm as he picked Skylar up with the other. "Sorry to keep you waiting, your knight has arrived" he said, as Skylar rolled her eyes. "It's okay, everything is-" the blonde started to say till he got a good look of Nami. "Wait, this is a, Goddess" he said with hearts in his eyes, as Skylar sweat dropped. "No wait a sec, I got confused, this is defiantly Nami just calmed down, man that's crazy" he said. "What a surprise, it's just she's so beautiful for a sec there, for a minute I thought I rescued a Goddess by mistake" he said as Skylar mumbled something that was muffled by the cloth over her mouth. "Huh a princess" he said, '_oh come on_' the brunette thought, letting her head lull back. "No, it's that Goddess, I mean its Nami, just like before" the blonde said, before babbling to himself.

"What the hell is he mumbling about?" Absalom asked as Skylar noticed he was walking towards them. Trying to speak she started to grow infuriated with the cloth over her mouth. "This moron is out of his mind, hey, you're a member of that pirate crew aren't you" he said, before stopping as he saw Nami. "It's an angel" he said, as an irritated mark appeared on Skylar head and she shouted muffled curses at the two. "Oh no, it's just my bride, my mistake, that scared me" he said.

"I know right, I feel you on that one man, I mean it's like the only things that look good in white are Nami and rice" Sanji said, before looking down. "And of course you're the only thing that looks beautiful in black my dear Skylar" he said, as Skylar sweat drop. '_Where's Zoro when you need him?_' She thought.

"Amen brother" Absalom said, as the two laughed. "You might say one look at her might stop you white in your tracks" he said, laughing.

"So, uh, what now?" A zombie asked.

"Enough chit chat, don't you try to get friendly with me" Absalom said, as he shot something towards Sanji who dodged it and ended up behind the male with the lion's mouth.

"Hey" Sanji said, as Absalom growled. "You almost hit Nami and Skylar with that, attacking me is one thing but show some damn courtesy when there's ladies around" he said.

"Oh by the way, your shadow, its gone isn't it?" Absalom asked. "Yes that's right, one of the new zombies we created was strangely attached to my bride, it seems the will of his shadow hadn't faded, so he wasn't obedient to us just yet" he said, as Skylar blinked her eyes remembering that penguin with the dog's face. "That must have been your zombie, how pathetic, they didn't even bother putting your shadow in a Zombie General and sense that's the case, I'm assuming your fighting skills are pretty weak" he said as Sanji sat Nami down and sat Skylar beside her. The brunette looked down at the knocked out orange haired girl, as Nami's head fell onto her shoulder. Heaving a sigh, the brunette closed her eyes as she rested her head on top of Nami's and hummed slightly. "Both of you are over dress weaklings that run your mouths too much" Absalom said. "I am one of the mysterious three" he said as Sanji looked down at the two girls. "All of the Zombie Generals are under my command, do you really think you stand a chance against me" he said.

"Who is that?" Sanji asked as he looked at the two girls as Skylar got an irritation mark on her head, as she opened her eyes. "Oh, it's Nami again, this is really messing me up, geez" he said, before blinking as he heard a muffle shout. Looking to Skylar her eyes where narrowed as irritation marks where on her head as she was cursing the blonde but the words were muffled. Leaning forward Sanji gently pulled the cloth out of the girl's mouth.

"Finally" Skylar said, glad she could talk.

"Pay attention to me, damn it" Absalom snapped.

"You know what Nami, you're even better than all the Goddess, princesses, and angels in the world" Sanji said, looking to the brunette he couldn't help but admit she looked like a dark angel with her appearance, now that he was getting a good look at her he saw her skin was pale and almost shined slightly like a porcelain doll. Her eyes were dark and looked so lifeless almost, it was the first time he noticed that; the dress she wore had fit her perfectly especially for her figure. Her body looked more developed then Nami's, the difference in the two was unbelievable it was hard to believe sometimes that Skylar was two years younger than Nami. The brunette actually sometimes seemed to be more matured then any of them now that Sanji thought about it; she would sometimes just stare at nothing for no reason with a blank stare.

"What are you staring at?" Skylar snapped eyes narrowed, Sanji noticed that the girl had been getting slightly demanding, half the time how she acted, it made him feel like he was in the presence of a noble that demanded respect.

"Get away from my bride and mistress" Absalom demanded, as Skylar's eyes went to a blank stare. "Listen, I'm already piss you ruined my special day, so shut up and let me kick your ass so I can kiss her, actually you know what I'll be generous, if you drag your sorry shadow less carcass out of here right now and never come back I'll let you go" he said, as Sanji lit a cigarette.

~Skylar's P.O.V~

That look in Sanji's eyes earlier before Absalom spoke, they held suspicion, please tell me he hadn't notice my attitude. Oh I hate when I get like this, I hate how I have my father's attitude. I don't mean to get demanding or sound like I'm better than everyone else, it's just…growing up around people like that for the first few years of your life it can be hard to not let that side take over. I look up and started to hum, it was the only way for me to stay calm; I noticed this attitude had started showing more and more after the whole Enies Lobby ordeal, I know why. It's all because I ran into Zach, I tilted my head as my eyes became half lidded; the memory of breaking down to Robin also came to mind. I hated how I acted; I turn my gaze to Nami and just stare down at her, before sighing and lulling my head back. "The thing is I'm really busy right now, your stupid captain's, stupid zombie went on a rampage and stepped on my best men" I heard Absalom say, as I started to struggle against the binds on my wrist, I didn't react as I felt my wrist sting in pain as the binds rubbed the skin raw. "But before I deal with that I'm kissing my damn bride and that's finally, you follow me" the blonde said. "I'm very low on patients; I can't waste my time fighting with some weakli-" he said, I looked to Sanji and him to see that Sanji had kicked him back.

"And you say I talk too much you creeper" Sanji said, I soon felt a sharp sting as I looked behind me to see blood oozing from my wrist, I must have rubbed it so raw against the binds that the skin on my wrist cut. I looked at the blood, my lips twitching as tears pricked my eyes as images rushed through my mind, my eyes becoming clouded as more and more memories came rushing in like a waterfall. My body shook as I bit my lip now struggling harder in my binds as more painful stings could be felt around my wrist as more blood started to seep down my bounded wrists and onto the wooden seat. Soon everything stop as I couldn't hear anything but the voices in my head.

**"You're such a terrible child"**

**"Why did you have to be born?"**

**"You're nothing but a disgrace"**

**"You're a disgrace to the family, you ruin everything"**

**"The only reason you're here is to take over once I'm gone"**

**"Stop lying kids, your parents would never do something like that"**

**"Look it's the weirdoes"**

**"She just wants attention, that's the only reason she's crying"**

**"You say you got this cut from your father, why that's absurd, he'd never do something like that"**

My body shook as those voices echoed in my mind. I let my hair covered my eyes as tears dripped down my cheek and onto my legs. I bit my lip as I looked up with blurry eyes, I couldn't see anything as it was silent, I felt as if I was a child again, I felt like how I did when I would run and hide. I looked down and continued to silently cry as my eyes started to close as I balled my hands up in a fist as my head started to pound. Resting my head against on Nami's I took in deep breaths, those words still echoing through my mind as my body started to shut down. Soon everything started to go numb as I just kept my eyes closed as the tears stopped; I unclenched my fist and steady my breathing. Opening them again slowly I stared at the ground as my head pounded more and more and my face felt warm as my eyes stung. I smiled as I looked down at the older teen and sighed. "I'm glad you're still knocked out" I whispered, smiling as I clenched and unclenched my hands, feeling the warm, sticky substance between it.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	276. Chapter 276

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Seventy-Six

"Skylar" I heard Sanji say as I blinked my eyes open, I was lying on the floor, as Sanji was holding a still knocked out Nami _'I must have passed out_' I thought as I struggle to sit up. Looking around I saw the place was a mess; Sanji was covered in bruises and blood and looked to be in pain.

"Are you alright?" I asked, concerned for the blonde.

"Yeah, now let's get you out of those binds" Sanji said, setting Nami down.

~Everyone's P.O.V~

Sanji quickly untied the girl's legs as they soon moved her arms from behind her back to the front. The blonde stopped as he looked at the girl's wrist, the binds were bloody and so where her hands. Swallowing thickly he untied them and felt his eyes widen as he looked at the bruise and bloody skin of her wrist. She had rubbed them pretty raw while struggling. "What happen? We need to get you to Chopper" Sanji said, as Skylar blinked.

"Sanji I'm fine, see the blood's slowing down, it'll stop soon" Skylar said, smiling. Sanji looked at her as her eyes held an empty look and the smile looked forced.

"I don't care, we still need to treat them, if moss head finds out he'll have a fit" Sanji said, as he gently took her wrist and started to look at them. They were so bruised and raw, he knew that, that Absalom guy didn't do this; she had to do it herself. "Were…were you that determined to get those binds off?" He asked, as Skylar looked down and nodded her head.

"I told you, I'm fine" Skylar said, her hair covering her eyes. "I'm…I'm sorry if I've been demanding lately, there's just been a lot of things on my mind lately" she said, smiling.

"It's fine" Sanji said, as he rubbed his finger against one of the cuts that had been caused by her rubbing her skin against the binds. He gently pulled his finger back as he watched her wince a little.

"Sanji" Skylar said.

"Hm" Sanji hummed.

"Thank you" Skylar said, looking up with an adorable smile.

"Oh Skylar-chwan you're so adorable" Sanji said, hearts flying around him as Skylar sweat dropped.

~Skylar's P.O.V~

The building soon started to shake as Sanji picked Nami back up and I stood up as well. "Uh oh, that doesn't sound good, what's going on here?" Sanji asked, as we looked up to the ceiling. My eyes widen as I saw it starting to crack up and crumble, "crap what now?" The blonde asked. "Is that thing, Luffy's zombie?" He asked as I looked at the foot that had just broken through the ceiling. I reached for my swords, funny how those zombies were idiots and forgot to take these away from me, as I reached for them I hissed as my wrist stung. "Damn it, Nami, hey uh now would be a good time to wake up, there's nothing I can do guess we're just going to have to run for it" he said, before Nami disappeared. "Hey Nami" he said, looking around, "Nami" he said as I winced when I felt someone roughly grab my wrist and pull me back as I disappeared as well. "She just disappeared into thin air, huh, so did Skylar" the blonde said, growling could soon be heard. "It's you again" he said as the blonde turned turned towards us.

"Looks like the tables have turned" Absalom said.

"You bastard so you're still alive huh, if you want to finish this stop hiding and bring it on" Sanji said as I looked behind the blonde seeing Oars' coming towards us. "Well, well, that trouble making giant is finally under our control, in other words you're screwed, I think I'll be taking my bride and mistress for good this time" the invisible man said as I started to pull my wrist from his grip, clenching my teeth as it hurt badly.

"Like hell you will, you give Nami and Skylar back, where the hell are you hiding them?" Sanji asked, as it felt weird being right in front of him but he couldn't see us.

"Aw are you lonely, then why don't you play with Oars' here" Absalom said as my eyes widen as the giant zombie was right behind Sanji and was bringing his foot down, I ripped my arm away from the man and ran to the blonde.

~Zoro's P.O.V~

"Hey, that felt like an earthquake, what just happened?" Franky asked as the ground shook.

"I, haven't a clue, but whatever it was, it made my hair stand on end" Brook said as I looked at my new sword, Shusui. "Ah but I'm a skeleton so I don't have, oh now wait a minute, ah, that's right I do have hair" the skeleton said.

"You fight so hard to protect your afro then you forget you have it, maybe I'll give you a pompadour like mine, would that help you remember" Franky said.

"No, no thank you" Brook said.

"Get over here" Franky said, as I ignored the two. Soon the ground started to shake again as I looked to the building, feeling unease about the safety of my brunette. "What is that?" Franky asked.

"No idea, but whatever it is it's giving me goose bumps or it would but-" Brook said before being hit by Franky. Placing my sword by my side with the others, I watched as a giant zombie burst through the wall.

"Oh man, it's some kind of giant monster" Franky said.

"How merciful" Brook said, dragging the word out.

"It's, it's a zombie" Franky said. "Oh crap, that must be Luffy's zombie, hey look down there, two more people came out of the building and it looks like chef curly brows and Skylar" he said as I snapped my attention down at the crumbled building.

~Skylar's P.O.V~

"Ah" I moaned in pain as I pushed some rubble off me.

"Are you alright?" I heard Sanji ask weakly as he looked at me.

"Yeah" I said, sitting up on my knees.

"Damn it, I failed her" Sanji said, I knew who he was talking about and I looked down before pushing myself to stand.

~Zoro's P.O.V~

"What the hell is he doing? He's going to get stomped on" I said, narrowing my eyes. "And didn't I tell him to make sure Skylar didn't get hurt, shitty cook can't do anything right" I growled, worried for Skylar as she started to stand on shaky legs, we watched as the zombie continued to walk.

"Show yourselves, come out Straw Hats, you can't hide from me" Luffy's zombie roared.

~Skylar's P.O.V~

I swallowed thickly as I looked up at Oars'. "Damn it Luffy, your zombie's going to be a real pain in the ass" Sanji said, as he started to stand up.

"HEY USOPP, IS THAT YOU DOWN THERE" I heard Zoro shout, causing me to look around but I couldn't see him anywhere.

"ZORO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?" I heard Usopp shout back, shaking my head I followed Sanji as we went to go get Nami back.

"Hey, you're standing in my damn way and what do you think you're doing interfering Luffy?" Sanji asked as we stood in front of the giant zombie.

"Luffy, I think I'm supposed to crush that guy" Oars' said. "He's my enemy, my name's Oars', hello there" Oars' said, as Sanji lit a cigarette, I draw my two swords, ignoring the throbbing pain in my wrists.

"Really, what's with the introductions, idiot, he does whatever he wants huh?" Sanji asked.

"Well it is Luffy's zombie, doesn't surprise me that it has some of his traits" I said.

"You're right, he defiantly takes after Luffy" Sanji said.

~Zoro's P.O.V~

"Look at this, those morons are picking a fight with the monster" Franky said, as I clenched my fist, my eyes trained on Skylar.

"That damn stupid cook, he better not let anything happen to Skylar" I growled. "And has he even rescued Nami yet?" I asked.

"Probably not, I think he and Skylar are in worst trouble then she is now" Franky said. "He saves one of the girls, only to put her into even more danger" he said.

~Skylar's P.O.V~

"You look just the same as your wanted poster" Oars' said, looking at Sanji before looking down at his arm. I blinked my eyes as I heard this and titled my head in confusion.

"That drawing looks nothing like me" Sanji snapped.

"What do you mean, it's so good" Oars' said, as I pinched the bridge of my nose and couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Are your eyes rotting, idiot" Sanji snapped.

"But you admit you're part of the pirate crew huh, just like the girl next to you" Oars' said, as I stood up straight.

"Yeah, what of it?" Sanji asked.

"Then you're both dead" Oars' said.

"Wanna try us, than bring it on" Sanji and I said, our eyes narrowed. We dodged each attack that the giant zombie threw at us.

"Stay still and let me squash you" Oars' roared as he started to move faster. I jumped back and moved from side to side as I dodged each attack with Sanji. I closed my eyes as dust started to rise up from the zombie hitting the ground multiply times. As the dust started to clear I started to walk forward with Sanji.

"You punk, you almost broke my damn cigarette" Sanji said. "Alright you got your shot in, now it's our turn" he said.

"I'm not finish yet you twerps" Oars' said as he raised his hand. "Gum Gum Sickle" he said, as Sanji and I jumped out of the way, I landed on my feet and slid a little bit but narrowed my eyes at Luffy's zombie. '_It knows his moves, but it seems it didn't inherit his powers_' I thought.

"Alright, I got to admit Luffy's zombie is kind of a badass" Sanji said, as he started to run forward. Dodging each attack, I watched as he jumped up and his foot made contact with the zombie's head but didn't do much damage. Crossing my arms I put my swords forward and started to run, as I run I jumped up and slashed my swords onto the zombie's leg, it didn't do much damage to the zombie. I quickly pushed away as Oars' sent his hand down towards me, as I watched as it destroyed the ground it had hit.

"Damn it, it didn't do much damage" I said, slightly angry. I wobbled before my eyes widen, "SANJI" I shouted as I watched him go flying backwards into a building. I watched with wide eyes filled with horror as the zombie started to run at full speed towards the falling blonde and grab him.

"No more fancy footwork for you, you pipsqueak" Oars' said, I snarled as I ran at him, jumping on the pieces of debris as I jumped towards him I slashed at him, but still it didn't seem to do much.

"Ah" I said as I felt him wrap his hand around me and hold me upside down in place as well. I winced as I felt his grip tighten; he could easily snap me in two. We were both brought close to his face as I kept wincing, my hands were still wrapped around my swords but my arms were squished to my side by his enormous hand, I couldn't move them at all.

"Alright pirates, squishing time" Oars' said as he brought us both up, ready to bring us down. My eyes widen as I looked down at the ground. Soon the zombie's head was on fire, as it started to look around with its one eye. "What?" He asked as he looked somewhere else, before throwing Sanji and me down. I screamed as my body went falling before a cry of pain escaped past my lips as I roughly smashed into the ground. Coughing up blood, I felt everything sting as I shakily curled up and my vision started to fade out.

~Time Skip~

I blinked my eyes open to be met Zoro's worry filled oxen colored eyes. I sat up and gave him a reassuring smile, I watched as his eyes traveled up and down my body before stopping on my wrist. "I'm fine" I said as he grabbed my bruised wrist and looked at me with a questioning and worried look. "I promise you, I'm alright, Chopper can wrap them up once all of this is over and done with" I said, leaning up and lightly kissing his lips to reassuring him that I was alright and that he had nothing to worry about.

"Alright, I'll take your word for it" Zoro mumbled, as we were all soon up and started walking.

"Crap, this guy is going to be a real pain in the ass" Franky said, as we walked.

"He's not just strong, he's fast as hell for his size" Zoro said.

"What was his name again?" Sanji asked.

"Oh uh" Chopper said.

"I think it was Roast, right" Zoro said.

"No, not even close I think it had an 's' at the end, didn't it?" Usopp asked.

"Hues" Chopper said.

"I think you're getting colder actually" Usopp said.

"Fours" Sanji said as I rubbed my wrist as they throbbed painfully.

"No way, that's close but" Usopp said.

"It's Oars'" Robin and I said.

"That's it" they all said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	277. Chapter 277

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Seventy-Seven

"Um, I'm sorry but my injuries are quite terrible" Brook said.

"Its fine, we understand you can still move around though right" Franky said.

"Yes" Brook said.

"Then move yourself out of the way" Franky said.

"Of course" Brook said as we all looked at Luffy's zombie which was hanging upside down from a building and looking inside it.

"Hey Oars'" Sanji said. "If that's really Luffy's shadow you got inside you, then I probably shouldn't have to tell you this, but you should never underestimate the strength of your own crew" he said.

"You tiny pirates are tougher then I thought you be" Oars' said, laughing. Soon he jumped into the air before smashing into the ground.

"I'm tired of being thrown around so much" Zoro said. "What do you say we turn the tables and throw him around for a change" he said.

"Hey come on Zoro" Usopp said.

"I can get behind that, we let him have his fun for long enough" Sanji said.

"Hey woah, wait a minute, how are we suppose to throw him?" Usopp asked. "In case you haven't noticed he's a giant" he said.

"We notice and don't forget he's got Luffy's speed and fighting skills as well" Zoro said.

"You know, I think he would make a terrible Pirate King" Robin and I said.

"So how do we want to approach this then, I got a ton of plans, one of them got to work" Franky said.

"He has to have some kind of a weak point" Chopper said.

"When you're frying a fish this big you got to scale and debone it before you put it in the pan" Sanji said.

"Maybe it's not completely hopeless, but, I'm scared" Usopp said.

"Smashing time" Oars' said, laughing.

"Here he comes" Zoro said as the zombie jumped into the air.

"Now Gum Gum Giant Butt Stomp" Oars' said, as he landed on the ground.

"That is not one of Luffy's moves" Usopp said.

"Run" Franky cried.

"Gum Gum" Oars' said, lifting his fist.

"Franky look out he's coming right for you" Zoro said.

"Hammer" Oars' said as he smashed his fist down onto the ground, Franky luckily jumping out of the way.

"Kay punk, you only left us with one option here, you want to fight, then feel the power of all of us combined" Franky said running towards Usopp and Chopper. "Heads up you guys, I know the plan, we're taking him down with Tactic Fifteen" he said.

"We're what?" Usopp asked.

"Really, but it's…it's still untested" Chopper said.

"Zoro, Eyebrows, standby" Franky said as the three ran over to the two.

"Standby for what?" Sanji asked, as I tilted my head and raised an eyebrow.

"Trust me, just grab onto my legs" Franky said.

"This feels like it's just about to get weird" Sanji said.

"Here we go, let's do this" Franky said, as he put his shirt over his hair, Sanji and Zoro grabbed his legs, as Usopp wrapped around one of his arms and Chopper sat on top of his head.

"Pirates Docking Six" Chopper said.

"Giant Robot Warrior" Usopp said.

"Big Emperor" Franky said.

"Hey wait a minute Franky" Chopper said.

"What, is something wrong Chopper?" Franky asked.

"We're not complete the left arm still isn't dock yet" Chopper said.

"What the hell are you doing Robin, Skylar?" Franky asked as I crossed my arms. "Hurry up, one of you needs to dock on my left arm" he said.

"Robin, Skylar, we need you" Chopper said.

"Come on its fine, just do what I'm doing" Usopp said.

"No" Robin and I said. "I'm not embarrassing myself like that" we said.

"They won't" Chopper said.

"Embarrass themselves" Franky said.

"Like that" Usopp said.

"As human beings you should be ashamed" Robin said.

"I don't see what this was supposed to accomplish" I said.

"They rejected us" Franky, Chopper, and Usopp cried.

"What's the matter, they won't do it" Oars' said.

"What, why are you acting all disappointed?" Sanji asked.

"Why'd you think, I want to see the robot, do it you jerks" Oars' said, raising his hand. "Do it" he said as he brought his hand down as Sanji and Zoro quickly got out of the way and Franky, Usopp, and Chopper were thrown at a huge chunk of debris.

"Oh man, I've never been so relieved to be punched before" Zoro said, blushing as I laughed a little. "That really was embarrassing" he said.

"Why'd you bail on us Robin, Skylar?" Franky asked. "We could have formed the Robot Warrior Big Emperor

"Betrayed by two of our own, who'd of thought" Chopper said.

"Luffy never would have left us hanging like that you know" Usopp said.

"Don't ever ask us to dock with you again, we're serious" Robin and I said, walking away from the three.

"Alright, it's time for a fresh start" Franky said as he, Chopper, and Usopp gave battle cries.

"Franky, I hope you don't mind me borrow these things" Zoro said as he dug his swords into the pillars Franky was carrying around.

"Hey, hold on, those are my Heavy Nunchaku's, alright fine, but don't break them" Franky said.

"Listen you sack of crap, it's time to finish this, I'm not going to let you keep me from saving Nami any longer" Sanji said, throwing a piece of rubble up in the air with his foot. "Perfect size, let's do this" he said. "Heads up" he said as he kicked the piece of rubble at the zombie, hitting it in the head.

"You again" Oars' said, raising his fist.

"Robin" Zoro said. "I'm going to give his left arm a pounding and then I need you to get him in a submission hold" Zoro said.

"Sure you got it" Robin said.

"Let's do this" Zoro said, as he swung the Heavy Nunchaku's around while running towards the giant zombie.

"Hey, come and get me you Luffy impostor" Sanji said.

"I'm going to squish you" Oars' said. "Now Gum Gum" he said.

"Usopp, this is your chance" Usopp said. "Take this, let's see how you like my Special Oil Star Triple Shot Punishment" he said, as he shot balls filled with oil at the zombie's hand that was on the ground, causing it to slip and lose balance.

"Hey Eyebrow, give me boost will ya" Zoro said, running towards Sanji.

"What, while you're carrying those big ass things" Sanji said.

"Well you're not man enough" Zoro said.

"What you say, of course I can handle it" Sanji said as Zoro jumped onto his leg as he kicked Zoro towards the zombie.

"Break Shot Slash" Zoro said as he smashed the Heavy Nunchaku's onto the zombie's left arm. Robin soon sprouted many arms on the zombie's back.

"Big Tree" Robin said.

"What the, what's that?" Oars' asked, as the many arms wrapped around his left arm and held it behind his back, causing him to hop around as he tried not to fall. "I can't stand like this, I'm going to fall" he said.

"Keep those planks coming guys, I'll hold them by my super mid air stair building" Franky said as Chopper and I handed him plank after plank. "Now Franky Sky Walk" he said, "it'll get us to the top but it won't hold us much longer" he said. "So we got to make this snappy Chopper, Skylar" he said.

"Right" we said, as we jumped, as the two pulled their fist back I lifted my foot as we smashed them against the zombie's cheek.

"Doesn't matter how big you are, the weak points of a body never change, one crack at the jaw and the brain goes spinning" Chopper said, as we landed back on the ground.

"You're looking a little dizzy and you only got one leg holding you up" Sanji said. "You're going down Luffy monster" he said. "Bad Manner's Kick Course" Sanji said as he ran at the zombie kicking his only leg that was on the ground as Oars' continued to stand. "Fall damn you, fall" the blonde said, as the giant finally fell forward.

"Your face is about to get introduce to the ground" Zoro said.

"Come on, fall down" Franky said.

"We did it, there's no stopping the power of the Straw Hats" Usopp said.

"Damn straight, how's that dirt taste jerk?" Chopper asked.

"Slow start, but score one" Sanji said, lighting up a cigarette.

"Ow, ow, ow, this really hurts" Oars' said, coughing. "Stupid bunch of little sea slugs, now you really piss my off, I'm going to grind you down into pirate dust" he roared. "Stupid bastards, that's it, now I'm angry, you're going to pay" he said, "oh now you done it, when I get up I'm going to stomp you pipsqueak pirates flat" he said. "There won't even be bone left to bury" he roared.

"Oh crap, this guy is seriously pissed off" Chopper cried.

"This is bad, really bad" Usopp cried.

"Here he comes" Sanji said.

"What the hell damn it, I can't move" Oars' said. "My horns are stuck in the ground, this sucks" he said.

"You're stuck huh" Franky said as we all got evil glints in our eyes. Soon we started an onslaught on the zombie.

"Quit hitting me" Oars' roared as he finally stood up.

"Retreat" Usopp said as we all ran.

"Right" Franky and Sanji said.

"These guys are like little demons" Oars' said.

"Guess that wasn't enough to keep him down" Sanji said.

"So it seems unfortunately" Robin said.

"Okay, what are we going to do now?" Zoro asked.

"If we're going to try and take down a giant monster like this one, we need to initiate Tactic Fifteen" Franky said.

"You're right Franky, I think we should give it another shot" Chopper said.

"Yeah, but this time one of you two have to dock in your position Robin, Skylar" Usopp said. "We're counting on you guys" he said.

"We told you never" Robin and I said.

"What is wrong with you morons, there's no way Robin or Skylar is going to take part in something so humiliating, got it" Sanji said. "Woah, hold on" he said, blushing. "Now that I start to think about my sweet Robin or Skylar docking" he said, as my eyes narrowed along with Robin's. "I'm kidding, it's a joke, don't get angry about it my loves" he said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	278. Chapter 278

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Seventy-Eight

"Either way don't even think about doing that stupid-" Zoro started to say, a light blush tinted his cheeks.

"Let's do it" Franky said, interrupting the moss headed swordsman. "Standby men, take your positions" he said. "Pirates Docking Three" he said.

"The not so giant Robot Warrior" Chopper said.

"The docking is complete" Usopp said.

"Hey Eyebrow's, can I get a hand here?" Franky asked, running towards Sanji. "Oh wait, I mean, can I get a leg" he said.

"Come on Sanji" Chopper said.

"Do it, now" Usopp said.

"I like this plan, sure, here, let's go" Sanji said. "Now fly" he said, kicking the three towards the giant zombie.

"Come on, you three can't do nothing" Oars' said.

"That's where you're wrong" Usopp said.

"We're coming for you, you big ugly bastard" Franky said, as they landed on Oars' head. "Take this" he said.

"Pirate Warrior Special Attack" Chopper and Usopp said; as Franky just stomped his foot down on the giants head, not causing much damage.

"So after all that, this is their attack" Zoro said.

"I believe that's a yes" Robin said.

"Still don't see what this accomplished" I said.

"Damn it, Docking Three totally sucks, I'm embarrassed I had anything to do with this crap" Sanji said, blushing.

"That's not neat like last time, you're stupid" Oars' said.

"That's what we want you to believe, now witness the true terror of Pirates Docking Three" Usopp said. "Moron, you think you got what it takes to be King of The Pirates, you're all size and brute strength, nothing more" he said. "You're the world's tallest joke" he said.

"You're a moron" Franky and Chopper said.

"What did you call me?" Oars' asked.

"Just a few pirates knocked you flat and you think you, some zombie, can beat all of them" Usopp said. "Give up, you're nothing but an embarrassment" he said as Franky and Chopper laughed.

"I'm going to embarrasses you, pipsqueak pirate, I'll smash you flat" Oars' said.

"That's it, jump" the three said as they jumped off the zombie's head as he had smashed his fist against his own skull. "Yeah we did it" the three cheered.

"Ow, ow, ow" Oars' said, falling.

"How does it feel to knock yourself down with your own punch" Franky said.

"Alright, Robin, Skylar, did you see? Did you see everything went just as I planned" Sanji said hearts in his eyes as he waved his arms around. "Wait to go Pirates Docking Three, why you guys are the best" he said as he continued to babble.

"No one's buying that crap, stupid cook" Zoro said, sweat dropping.

"That's your second time down monster" Franky said.

"Yeah, two times" Usopp and Chopper said.

"Woah, I'm falling again" Oars' said before stopping himself from falling to the ground.

"Run for it" Usopp said.

"Crap he didn't fall" Usopp and Chopper said.

"Damn, we were so close too" Franky said.

"Ugh! He's as stubborn as he is tall" Sanji said. "I don't have time for this, I got to save Nami" he said.

"Hang on a second, I just got an idea on how to stop him" Usopp said.

"I've had enough of these half ass plans" Zoro said.

"Listen to me damn it" Usopp snapped. "From what I've seen, even though he's big and red and all, this guy still has traces of Luffy's personalities and all left in him" he said.

"What are you talking about? He already told us he didn't recognize any of us and that Moriah was his master" Chopper said.

"Yeah, but even so" Usopp said. "Right at that moment, he's other half leaked out, the part of him that's still Luffy is in there somewhere" he said. "See what I mean?" He asked.

"I think you're right" Robin and I said.

"Yeah, so how does that help us?" Franky asked.

"Well it means that this guy's weaknesses are the same as Luffy's weaknesses" Usopp said, as we all ran in separate directions. "Check it out, look, there's a huge hunk of meat" the long nosed pirate said.

"A hunk of meat, show me" Oars' said. "Where is it?" He asked.

"Yeah, I see it, it looks yummy" Chopper said.

"Give me, I love meat" Oars' said.

"Knee Crush" Franky said as he smashed his Heavy Nunchaku's against one of the zombie's knees, as Zoro attacked the other one.

"He's half way down, kind of strange" Zoro said.

"Even if there were rules, I don't think this guy would follow them" Franky said.

"Alright, he's down again after a blow to the knee caps" Usopp cheered.

"That was embarrassing" Oars' said.

"Keep it up you guys, just stall him till the captain beats the crap out of Moriah, hurry up and get those shadows back Straw Hat" Franky said.

"There's no reason to keep screwing around like this, let's put him down for good" Zoro said.

"Hold on, I thought the big idea was to keep this monster busy while making sure he doesn't get in Straw Hat's way, there's no way we can beat this thing, man" Franky said.

"There wasn't any meat, you trick me and broke my knee caps" Oars' said.

"A fight isn't truly over until you won" Zoro said.

"He's not just a giant, he's a zombie; to beat him you're going to have to purify him" Franky said.

"That's right Zoro, we're just buying time, take it easy" Usopp said.

"If you don't want to help stand back, I don't feel like waiting around for Luffy to win either" Sanji said.

"You're crazy" Usopp said, as I chuckled.

"They made up their minds, there's no stopping them" Robin said, laughing.

"Now Gum Gum" Oars' said, as I watch Zoro draw out a new looking sword.

"A dinosaur could step on this blade and it wouldn't bend a millimeter, they say it hardens which is a great characteristic of a black blade" Zoro said. "With Shusui here, I finally gotten my hands on a first rate sword and I think this is a perfect time to try it out" he said.

"Stop it, why do you got to be so stubborn, just let Luffy beat Moriah" Usopp snapped. "Zoro, we're just trying to buy enough time for Luffy to get our shadows back, it's not like we need to defeat him" he said.

"I'm just finishing the fight he started and I got this new sword, couldn't imagine a better time to see what it's capable of" Zoro said.

"Oh come on, don't be stupid" Usopp said.

"You know he's not gonna listen" I said.

"Then you say something to stop him" Usopp begged.

"Like he's gonna listen to me" I said, scoffing. "Once he gets into a mood to fight, it's best just to let him fight" I said, crossing my arms, though I was a worried mess on the inside.

"Oars'" Zoro called up to the giant zombie. "You want a real fight, looks like you've found one" he said.

"Let's see what you got" Oars' said.

"He's gonna fight him on his own" Usopp said, as Oars' brought his fist down, Zoro dodged it with ease, before slicing a piece of rubble that came towards him. "Give it a rest, you're practically begging to get flatten" the long nosed pirate said, as I just kept a plain expression, while my gut was twisting painfully.

"Can't you try out that sword some other time?" Franky asked.

"Didn't notice it earlier, but Shusui got's a lot more heft to it then my Yubashiri, never used a black blade before" Zoro said, looking at his new sword as Oars' was bringing down his fist.

"Zoro get out of the way" Usopp exclaimed.

"Move dumbass" I called out my eyes widening as I looked at my chia pet, before sighing in relief as he blocked the attack with his swords.

"Awesome, he deflected the punch with his sword" Chopper said.

"Three Sword Style One Hundred and Eight Caliber Phoenix" Zoro said as he slashed his swords. "It's enormous" he said as he saw how much bigger the attacked looked then it ever did before.

"Dammit, he almost had him" Usopp said as Oars' dodged the attack.

"I'm amaze he could dodge that" Chopper said.

"Whoa, it's stronger than I expected, the blade absorbed the slashes of the other two swords into one" Zoro said. "It's impressive but it stills moves a little too slow for my liking" he said. "That just means I got some work to do before I fully master it, the increase of power is sure nice though" he said. "Let's just hope I'll live long enough to bring it under control, you gave me one hell of a sword Samurai Ryuma" he said.

"You little guys are fast, you could have put out my eye with that, you runty bastard" Oars' said. "I'm gonna grind you down to bone" he said as he stomped his foot down onto the ground multiple times at a fast rate. "I'll crush you" he said as we moved further away as Zoro dodged the attacks.

"Zoro" Chopper said.

"Holy crap, is he alright?" Franky asked, as I felt a hand on my shoulder, looking at Robin she gave me a small smile as I realized that my body was tense and I was clutching my fists. Nodding my head I took in a deep breath and unclenched my fist as I tried to calm myself.

"Get back here" Oars' said as Zoro continued to dodge him.

"I can't spend the entire fight dodging him, why'd he got to be so big" Zoro said as he slashed at the zombie's foot, though it didn't slice through the skin it did knock Oars' off balance.

"He's going down" Usopp said.

"Three Sword Style One Hundred and Eighty-" Zoro said.

"Crushing time" Oars' said as he came falling towards Zoro who quickly jumped out of the way.

"Zoro" Chopper and I called out.

"That was close" I heard Zoro say.

"Let's see if there's anything left" Oars' said as he stood up. "Huh, I didn't crush him, how'd he get away" Oars' said, as released the breath I was holding. "Where is he, I can't see with all the dust" he said, looking around.

"Three Sword Style One Hundred and Eight Caliber Phoenix" I heard Zoro say as he slashed at the giant, as Oars' dodged it.

"That was close" Oars' said.

"Dammit, dodge me again huh" Zoro said. "You're a real pain" he said.

"This pipsqueak doesn't know when to quit, just keeps coming" Oars' said.

"Come on Zoro, don't push it, you're just making things worse, even if you do somehow miraculously take him down, what's the point, Luffy's shadow's the only one we'll get back from him" Usopp said. "We don't even have the slightest idea where yours and Sanji's are, if we really want to get our shadows back, we just need to wait here until Luffy takes care of it" he said. "There's no point in killing yourself trying to take down and undead giant, all we got to do is believe in Luffy and try to keep this guy busy for a while" he said.

"I got plenty of faith in Luffy, but I'm also aware of Luffy's one major weakness" Zoro said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	279. Chapter 279

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Seventy-Nine

"Its trickery, they've got an invisible man" Zoro said, causing me to shiver at the thought of that Absalom guy. "A girl who controls ghost and a shadow master, trickery is the name of the game on this island and they're all professionals at it, it's safe to say that none of them are planning on giving Luffy a fair fight" he said.

"I'm afraid that I must agree" Robin said.

"Me too" I said, nodding my head.

"Yeah" Franky said.

"If they manage to stall Luffy and the sun rises, then we're screwed, him, me, and the cook, we'll melt until we're nothing but ash" Zoro said, as I tensed. "Maybe we can't save ourselves, but if we can get Luffy his shadow back, he can lay this damn island to waste" he said.

"Looks like we got maybe at least forty minutes until sunrise, on the plus side that's some thick fog, the suns gonna have a hard time getting through that" Franky said.

"So we're that close to dawn, we should count our blessings we've got this fog, can't say it's much comfort though, the reality of melting is starting to sink in for me" Sanji said.

"Huh, how long have they been standing there?" Oars' asked, as I sweat dropped before the ground started to shake.

"What the hell" Usopp said as he fell over.

"What is this, an earthquake?" Zoro asked, looking over to me.

"The fogs clearing" I mumbled, my eyes widening.

"No, the fog, could it get any worse?" Franky asked.

"That fog was our last hope, there's nothing left to block the sun now" Usopp said.

"Perfect, the fog cleared up at the worse time possible, I'm really not looking forward for the sun melting my face off" Sanji said.

"Dammit, well this changes the situation, at this point but to try and stop-" Usopp said, as I raised an eyebrow. "It's Moriah" he said, falling backwards. "It's Moriah" he said, again.

"Moriah, what where?" Chopper cried out.

"What, you're kidding right?" Sanji asked as I stared up at the man.

"Dawn is just around the corner, do you think now is the best time to be standing around?" Moriah asked as I looked over at Oars' and raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, how are you here, what happened to Luffy?" Usopp asked.

"Huh, I hear master but I can't see him" Oars' said, looking around.

"Explain this Usopp, just where the hell are you seeing Moriah?" Sanji asked.

"Look up you idiots, he's right there, the belly, inside Oars' belly" Usopp said.

"Inside his belly" Franky said.

"He...he is" Chopper said, as Moriah laughed. "That twisted Hogback, he's got to be behind this" the reindeer/human said.

"What exactly is he doing inside him?" Robin asked as I furrowed my brows.

"Yeah, I'd like to know that also" I said.

"But...where's Luffy? Aw, don't tell me he tricked him after all" Sanji said.

"Or he's done for" Franky said.

"Don't you ever say Luffy's done for" Chopper snapped.

"Uh, sure" Franky said.

"I don't get what's going on, how come I can hear master's voice, but I can't see him?" Oars' asked. "Huh, is that some kind of cockpit or something?" He asked as he looked down at his open stomach where Moriah was. "Crazy, has there always been a cockpit in there?" He asked, as Moriah laughed before becoming confused as Oars' poked at the inside.

"Hey" Moriah said.

"It feels like it's pretty comfy" Oars' said. "I want to see the inside" he said.

"Hey, back off moron, don't jab your fingers in here, you'll break something" Moriah said.

"Sorry, yes master" Oars' said. "But really, this is so awesome, I'm like a robot now, huh, activate giant robot" he said, standing up straight. "Beep, beep, boop" he said, lifting his arms as he hit the mansion and caused debris to fall down.

"Look out" Usopp said.

"Behold, Zombie Robot, I am called the, uh, Oars' Bomber, yeah that's it" Oars' said.

"What the hell does that even mean?" Usopp asked.

"Oars' Bomber" Chopper said.

"You're no robot, you're a zombie and robot sounds are like, zzzt, that's what I'm talking about" Franky said, striking a pose as I sweat drop.

"Is that really important right now?" I snapped an irritation mark on my head.

"My robot sounds are better than yours" Oars' said, laughing.

"Calm down Oars', if you don't quit messing around, you're gonna fall over" Moriah said.

"Oh right, sorry master" Oars' said.

"Alright you pathetic Straw Hats, here I am, you wanted a chance to fight me; you've got one" Moriah said. "And if you prove yourselves skilled enough to defeat me, I'll release all of the shadows, go ahead and come at me all at once, but you'll have to take down Oars' too, that's the only chance you've got to pull me out of this cockpit" he said.

"Now that's cheap, you're not fighting fair" Usopp snapped.

"The only way to defeat Oars' is to defeat Moriah first, but how the heck can we do that with him inside his stomach?" Chopper asked.

"This narrows are target down to one, quit complaining" Sanji said.

"Can't get cold feet now, hey Usopp, if that little pinch didn't work earlier, so you're gonna have to find a mountain of salt, are only chance is to purify that monster" Zoro said. "We'll try to weaken him as much as we can until you get back" he said.

"Hell yeah, that's a plan I can get behind" Franky said, swinging his weapon around. Drawing my swords, I laughed a little as I got in a fighting position, though my wrist throbbed in protest from the movement, the raw skin that was cut squirting out some blood.

"Let's do this" Sanji said, blowing out some smoke.

"Yeah, okay, I got it" Usopp said. "I'll be right back, if I remember correctly, there's a kitchen somewhere at the front of the mansion, they should have lots of salt there" he said, as he ran off.

"I should have figure as much, the first thing they're trying to do is get their hands on some salt" Moriah said. "Oars' you hear that, better make sure long nose there doesn't make his way to the kitchen, you might as well take out the entrance to the mansion" he said.

"Right, I'll get him" Oars' said.

"USOPP" Zoro shouted as we all tensed, as Oars' brought his fist towards Usopp.

"Did he get him?" Sanji asked, as the dust blocked our vision.

"I hope not" I said.

"Usopp" Sanji called out, as Chopper went running.

"Usopp" Chopper said, running for the long nosed pirate.

"This is bad, with Moriah inside Oars' that idiot actually has a brain now" Sanji said, as Moriah laughed.

"Usopp" Chopper called out, in his big form. "Answer me, where are you?" He asked.

"He's perfectly fine" I heard Brook say, as he came down to the ground, holding a bag of salt and Usopp over his shoulder. "I thought we might need a hefty quantity of salt, so I rounded some up" the skeleton said.

"Brook" we all said, as I smiled.

"That was a close one" Usopp said.

"Where, you expecting someone else to rescue you?" Brook asked. "Yohohoho" he said, laughing.

"Hey, you're back, I thought you were too hurt to fight" Franky said.

"Did something happen? You look a lot better now" Chopper said, as I wondered the same thing. Sure there were still cracks and signs of damage to the bones but he did seem more energize.

"You really did save my life back there that was scary" Usopp said.

"It's true, I was seriously injured when I dragged myself to the kitchen to acquire the salt, but then something most fortuitous happened, I discovered some delicious milk" Brook said. "Which I proudly consumed thus recovering my health" he said.

"Calcium doesn't act that fast, come on" Usopp snapped.

"I don't know, considering how he's all bone I guess it would, you know what they say, milk helps strengthen your bones" I said, chuckling in amusement.

"So there you have it everyone, milk can heal your broken bones" Brook said.

"Liar" Usopp exclaimed.

"Anyway we have the salt we need now, this should be enough to purify that giant, but it might be a close call" Sanji said. "And speaking of close calls it looks like the kitchen's blocked off, in other words we only get one chance to do this" he said.

"We don't have much time, let's move it" Zoro said. "If we don't want to melt when the sun rises, we have two objectives we got to feed the salt to that monster and we got to beat Moriah" he said. Rolling my shoulders I listen as the bones popped, a wide smile crossing my lips as I like the others stared up at Oars'

"You guys got any ideas on how to get to that thing's mouth though? It's like climbing up a tower with fist and teeth" Franky said.

"Yeah, but doesn't mean it's not possible, we just got to find a solution" I said, shrugging my shoulders and held my swords.

"You wanted a chance to get your shadows back from me, well here I am, go ahead and try" Moriah said, a wide smile on his face. "But I'll warn you, I'm more than just a passenger nor stomach, when I'm done with you you'll wish you melted away with the sun, I'll show you what real nightmares are made of" he exclaimed, doing that annoying laugh of his.

"Yohohoho, thank you for this chance Straw Hats, I swear I shall fight beside you with every ounce of my might" Brook said, spinning around. "Although this small gesture scarcely repays the debt of recovering my shadow, I shall offer whatever assistance I can, now let's go" he said, before a crack filled my ears. "Ouch" the skeleton moaned.

"We don't need you breaking any more bones, just hold onto the salt and take it easy" Zoro said as he dashed forward.

"Yeah Brook, just sit back and don't push yourself, we can handle this fight on our own" I said, smiling at the skeleton kindly.

"Let's go" Sanji said.

"Right" Chopper said as he and the blonde followed after Zoro.

"I got a few tricks up my sleeve let's try my anti monster shells" Franky said, aiming his arm at Oars'. Smiling I just tighten my hold on my swords some more and took a deep breath. Staying calm and relax, I made sure to clear my mind.

"Alright pal, if my last shot was too small, try this" Usopp said, pulling his Kabuto back. "Franky are you ready? We're going to light this zombie up with my special Oil Star" he said as he shot a small black ball towards Oars'.

"Sweet, here I go" Franky said as he blew fire out towards the ball of oil.

"Ignite, Super Size Fire Bird Star" Usopp said as the flames shaped into that of a bird, hitting Oars' and lighting him up in flames. My face twisted up at the slight smell of burning rotting flesh, not a pleasant smell to say the least. "Alright, how you like that one you jerk" Usopp cheered, as Oars' cried out in pain.

"Nice job, let's move on to the next step" Franky said, smiling as Usopp nodded his head.

"You'll be fine, don't let a little fire get to you" Moriah said, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"A little fire, his whole body is on fire" I said.

"Those feelings of pain are nothing but link ring memories from back when you were alive, it's all in your head" Moriah said. "Zombies don't have to worry about any of that nonsense, just calm down and put out the fire, you'll see" he said, as Oars' stopped squirming around.

"Your right, it's not so hot, boy do I look silly" Oars' said.

"This is our chance Zoro, come on" Chopper said as I cast a glance over to him and the chia pet to see what they were doing.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	280. Chapter 280

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Eighty

"Got it" Zoro said, running forward towards the reindeer/human. Soon Chopper threw Zoro up into the air. Sighing I looked at my raw wrist, the cuts were starting to scab over and the bleeding had stopped, though there was still a slight dull pain in both my wrist. "Alright, Three Sword Style" he said, saying some other things that I didn't really care for, never knew why him and the others found it necessary to shout out the names of their attacks. Soon the broken building he was near started coming down in pieces as the swordsman landed back on the ground.

"My turn" Sanji said as he ran forward. "Jenga Cannon" he said, as he kicked one of the sliced pieces of the broken building towards Oars', causing it to smash into the zombie's side roughly. "Again and again" the blonde said over and over as he kicked each sliced pieces of rubble towards the zombie, while smiling.

"Take this" Oars' said as he brought his fist back and punched the broken pieces back towards, Robin, Franky, Brook, and I.

"Ah, it's coming straight at us" Franky said.

"Ah, Brook" I said as he tried to turn around and run, only for another cracking sound to emit from his bones and for him to fall over. Running over to help him, I yelped slightly as Robin used her Devil Fruit powers to grab both the skeleton and I and pull us back so we weren't crushed underneath the rubble that came towards us.

"Dammit, no fair" Franky said, shooting at some of the rubble and destroying them.

"He's using our own attacks against us" Chopper cried.

"Thanks for the save back there" I said looking to Robin who gave a small smile in return.

"Your welcome" she said, as I smiled back.

"Sorry about that, you guys okay?" Sanji asked.

"You okay Skylar?" Zoro asked, his voice holding worry in it. Smiling I stood up as Franky, Robin, Brook, and I all held our thumbs up indicating we were fine.

"Behold my new weapon, the Stand Beetle" Usopp said, pulling a giant sling shot back.

"Alright let's go, yeah, super" Franky said, striking a pose.

"Well glad you're super, but I don't think I can hold this thing much longer" Usopp said weakly as he tried to keep the giant sling shot held back. "Can you hurry it up?" He asked.

"Hell yeah, I'm ready whenever you are" Franky said.

"So much enthusiasm" I said, my lips twitching upwards as I raised an amused eyebrow.

"Just...a word of warning, I haven't had a chance to test this thing, so I won't know what'll happen when I let it lose" Usopp said.

"You think I can't handle this bro, ha, I'm extra super this week, I got it under control" Franky said as Oars' destroyed more buildings.

"Alright then get in" Usopp said, causing me to chuckle.

"Gotcha, now shoot me straight into that things stomach and I got this" Franky said, sitting in the sling shot.

"Special Attack Iron Man Comet" Usopp said.

"Interesting name" I said.

"You think so?" Usopp asked as I nodded my head.

"Nice, now this is some super speed" Franky said as he was flying through the air. "Get ready" he said, as he aimed his arm/gun at Oars' stomach. The rest of what he was saying wasn't really important to me, it was mostly telling of what the weapon he had was made for. "I'm going to wipe that smug grin right off your face Moriah" he said, shooting but Oars' quickly dodged the attacks.

"I keep forgetting he's so fast" Chopper said.

"He might not look like him but he's got Luffy's moves for sure" Zoro said, as Oars' kicked Franky.

"AHHH, FRANKY NO" Usopp cried out as I winced as the cyborg fell down roughly to the ground. "Please, don't die" the long nosed pirate begged. I swallowed thickly as I looked at the knocked out cyborg as he had blood running from his metal nose and lips. Oars' walked closer to the blue haired male and bend down towards him, watching as Franky coughed up some blood.

"Don't stop now Oars', that was a nice shot but I'm afraid he's still alive, why don't you stop on him" Moriah said.

"Okay" Oars' said, as he lifted his foot as I tensed.

"Dammit he's going to finish him off" Zoro said as he, Chopper, and Sanji quickly started running to the zombie.

"Stop he can't even move" Chopper cried.

"That's a cheap move" I snapped.

"Franky" Usopp cried.

"Thunder Bolt" I heard Nami say as storm clouds with electricity started to form in the sky.

"Look that cloud" Chopper said.

"Tempo" I heard Nami say as lighting struck Oars'.

"I don't know what's going on but I want it to stop, Oars' can you pound whoever's doing this?" Moriah asked as the lighting traveled through Oars' body and struck him as well. As the lighting stop the zombie fell to his hands and knees.

"Nice shot, but where did it come from?" Zoro asked.

"Lighting, it has to be her" Chopper said.

"I'm so glad she's alright" I sighed, placing a hand on my heart and smiling.

"That's the Clima Takt, don't know where she is but Nami's fine" Sanji said. "There she is, it's Nami" Sanji said, as hearts flew around him while I sweat drop. Looking towards where he was I saw the orange haired girl on top of one part of the broken bridge. "Hey Nami, over here, over here, over here" the blonde said. "NAMI-SWAN" he shouted.

"You don't need to shout it" I snapped.

"Could you stop yelling already, now they're going to know where I am" Nami snapped.

"She yelled at me, she yelled at me, just like old times, I'm so glad you're safe" Sanji cried, as I sweat dropped. "Yell at me more Nami, I'm so sorry I couldn't save you" he said, as he continued to babble.

"Do you really think now is a good time to be over dramatic?" I asked.

"Would you shut up" Zoro growled to the blonde.

"It's that girl" Oars' said as he noticed Nami.

"See, I told you" Nami said.

"We've got Straw Hats popping out of the woodwork, alright Oars', you know what to do, smash her just like you smashed the last guy" Moriah said.

"Okay master, Gum Gum" Oars' said, pulling his fist back.

"Huh, wait; he's not going to stretch is he? I mean, can he?" Nami asked.

"It shouldn't reach her, right?" Chopper asked.

"I don't know, it really all depends on hold long Oars' arm is and how much distance there is between Nami and the giant zombie" I said.

"Usopp hurry, you got to get Franky out of here" Zoro said.

"Right" Usopp said, running towards the cyborg.

"Pistol" Oars' said his arm stretching. His fist made contact with the already broken bridge and broke it some more.

"What?" Chopper and I asked as Usopp and Brook started to scream in horror while the others clenched their teeth.

"H-he stretched, impossible" Chopper cried out.

"Hey it worked, that was new but it doesn't feel new" Oars' said, as Moriah laughed.

"You got to be kidding me" Zoro said.

"He obtained Luffy's power" I said, horrified.

"Nami" Sanji cried, running.

"No" Chopper said as we heard screaming. Looking towards it, I saw that Robin was using her powers to catch Nami. "Look, there, she's okay" the reindeer/human said. "She sure is screaming a lot" he said.

"Well wouldn't you if you were being swung around that high up?" I asked.

"Yeah, but at least Robin caught her" Chopper said, as the ravenette brought the orange haired girl down to where we all were.

"That was certainly a surprise" Robin said. "You're not hurt, are you?" She asked.

"No, just shaken up" Nami panted out. "But thank you, oh God" she said, gasping for air while on her hands and knees.

"I don't get it but I know it can't be good" Zoro said.

"Two people can't have the same Devil Fruit power, even if he has Luffy's shadow he shouldn't be able to do that" Sanji said.

"That laugh is so fucking annoying" I mumbled, furrowing my brows as we all heard the Warlord's laugh.

"It's Moriah, must have been one of his tricks" Zoro said.

"I'm going to kill that guy" Sanji said.

"Now Gum Gum Hammer" Oars' said as he brought his leg up and smashed it down towards us. Dodging the attack along with the others, I just couldn't help as my eyes widen.

"Well this is just great, now he's really just like a giant monster Luffy" Sanji said.

"Stop it Luffy, you're destroying your own crew" Usopp exclaimed.

"Gum Gum" Oars' said, stretching his head all the way back.

"Here he comes" Zoro said before we all quickly jumped out of the way as the zombie's head came crashing down and destroying the ground some more. I grunted as I smashed onto the ground beside Chopper and Robin. Sitting up, I shook my head and frowned deeply.

"This may be a problem" I mumbled.

"This whole stretching thing makes fighting fun" Oars' said. "Gum Gum" he said as he jumped in the air, ready to strike again.

"He's coming back for more" Usopp exclaimed.

"Spear" Oars' called out as he brought his feet down and smashed them onto the ground, the force blowing all of us back. I yelped as I was blown back with Nami and Robin.

"What's the hell's going on here?" Sanji asked. "He just got more powerful" he said.

"It's not like he ate a Devil Fruit, so how's he able to stretch like that?" Zoro asked. "It's got to be Moriah, what did he do?" He asked as we all watched the giant zombie land back onto the ground.

"There you have it, now you know the nightmarish power of the Shadow Shadow Fruit" Moriah said, laughing. "Shadow Revolution" he said.

"Revolution" Brook questioned.

"A shadow is a helpless prisoner to the body that cast it, mimicking it like a reflection, the body and shadow is physically fused to the same shapes and movements" Moriah said. "It's a basic law of nature, but I freed Oars' shadow from the dominance of Oars' body and taking control of its form with my own shadow" he said. "I can now change the shape of Oars' shadow as I wish and by forcing Oars' body to match and follow it's every contortion" he said. "As I said, its law of nature that the body and shadow must always hold the same shape, but now the shadow is no longer the supportment but the master" he said. "The body is force to obey any form the shadow takes, this is the power of Shadow Revolution" he said.

"Moriah is even stronger than we thought" Chopper said. "Even if Oars' doesn't have a Devil Fruit power, he can still stretch, if Moriah controls his shadow he can rewrite the rules" he said.

"That's sounds more like cheating" I said, narrowing my eyes.

"It's a bit of cold comfort knowing that Oars' isn't a rubber man, if he has all the same powers it doesn't do us much good" Sanji said. "Wasn't he tough enough already? I mean give us a break here" he said.

"Right, he was hard before but it's almost as if impossible" Zoro said.

"You know, he has even more tricks then Straw Hat, for example, if I force his shadow into a ball" Moriah said as I flickered my gaze down to the ground and watched as Oars' shadow started to bend and change shape. "Oars' will become a ball as well" the Warlord said, causing me to shiver as we watched as the zombie painfully start to curl up into a ball.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	281. Chapter 281

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Eighty-One

"N-no way" Nami stuttered out breathlessly.

"Ah, what is happening?" Brook asked.

"Now that's nuts" Sanji said as he dropped his cigarette with a shocked expression on his face.

"That's painful" I said, cringing.

"Oars' Ball" Moriah said as we looked at the giant zombie's body that was now round. "Dodge this, roll" the Warlord said, as the zombie came rolling towards us.

"Um, okay" Sanji said.

"Uh, run" we all said as we started running the other way before stopping as Oars' stopped rolling.

"Come on master, what's the big idea here, huh, this is my fight, I should get to drive" Oars' said. '_You can see Luffy more and more in him as the minutes tick by_' I thought as I looked at the zombie.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interfere, I'll just focus on assisting from here on" Moriah said. "And now, crush each one of them however you see fit" he said.

"Hey, this just occurred to me but where's Luffy?" Nami asked.

"He ran off after Moriah and got tricked somehow, I'm sure he's going to be back soon though" Usopp said.

"Seriously, does he have to do something stupid every time?" Nami asked, looking a little distressed as her brows were furrowed. "Okay I know I'm a little late to the party, but let me get this straight, are you saying we got to defeat Luffy's zombie and Moriah if we want to get everyone's shadows back, is that the jest of it?" The orange haired girl asked.

"Yeah, that's about it" Usopp said.

"You're kidding the sun is almost up" Nami snapped.

"The enemy is forcing our hand here, it's not like we have much of a choice" Usopp snapped.

"Why don't you two quit bickering so we can try and finish this fight quickly" I snapped.

"Excuse me" Brook said.

"The skeleton" Nami said. "I didn't know you where here too" she said as we looked at Brook who was bowing down.

"I beg of you, please allow me to help, I have an idea that just might work" Brook said as Robin, Nami, Usopp, and I stared at him.

"Get back here Zoro, don't be reckless" I heard Chopper say, looking towards him I saw Zoro running quickly towards Moriah.

"Hey, get back here, we can't afford you rushing into things" I said.

"My friends, I appreciate your trust in me" Brook said.

"I don't think it should be too tough to pull it off" Robin said.

"Are you sure about this Brook? I'm not trying to talk you out of it or anything, but you saw what happen to Franky right?" Usopp asked, as he and I was pulling Brook back on the sling shot while Robin had multiply arms wrapped around him.

"Just don't blame me if anything goes wrong, okay" Nami said. "But if this is what you want, I'm glad to help" she said, holding two separate pieces of her Clima Takt. "Now Dark Cloud Tempo" she said as she used her Clima Takt to create a small thunder cloud in front of the skeleton.

"I'm ready, fire at will" Brook said.

"I can't believe we're using this thing again" Usopp said.

"Just shut up and pull" I said, as we pulled back some more.

"There's one thing I fear more than death, being unable to repay my debts" Brook said. "I'll fight till the last bone, you can count on me" he said.

"Right, try not to die" Usopp and I said, as we let the sling shot go and Robin helped along with throwing him as she twirled him around slightly and he started to spin while holding his sword out. Soon shooting through the thunder cloud, lightning started shocking him as he was still heading towards the zombie's.

"Alright, here I come, like an arrow forged with lightning" Brook said. "Lightning Bolt Sword" he said as he pierced through Oars' shoulder.

"It worked, he shot straight through him" Usopp said.

"There's a hole in me" Oars' said, as he held his shoulder while Brook had smashed into one of the buildings.

"Now's our chance, follow up attack" Usopp said.

"You think Brook's okay? I mean he did ram head first into a building" I said.

"Nice work there bones" Zoro said, still running towards Oars' "Alright, Two Sword Style Tower Climb" he said as he slashed his two swords upwards and hitting Oars'.

"You bastard, you're next, but first, that skeleton's going to pay for hurting me" Oars' said. "Gum Gum" he said as he stretched his foot upwards.

"Oh no, he's going after Brook" Usopp said.

"Battle Ax" Oars' said as he destroyed the building that Brook had smashed head first into.

"Brook no" Sanji said, as my eyes widen.

"Skeleton" Nami cried out, as Brook fell to the ground and smashed roughly into it.

"Take this Atlas Comet" Usopp said, shooting four pellets towards the zombie. To which Oars' easily blocked as they exploded and caused little to no damage to the zombie.

"Didn't work" Oars' said.

"Oh crap, keep fighting Usopp" Nami said, running off.

"Hey, what about you?" Usopp asked.

"You just made yourself next long nose" Oars' said. "You're friend with the swords can wait" Oars' said. "Gum Gum Bazooka" he said as he stretched his arms backwards while Usopp screamed and cried as he turned around to run.

"I'm a dead man" Usopp cried, but as Oars' threw his hands forward but they did not stretch and stopped short at the length they were meant to stop at. "Huh, hey, why can't I stretch?" Oars' asked as he yanked at his arm. Looking to Robin I saw she had her eyes closed and her head down while her arms were crossed over to make an 'x' on her chest. I cast a quick glance at Usopp as he face planted onto the ground.

"Where'd all these hands come from?" Moriah asked weakly as he had arms wrapped around him and holding him in place. "That's cheating" he said, as I raised an eyebrow before scoffing a little.

"Give it up, or I'll snap your neck, your Shadow Revolution is over" Robin said. "Tighten hold" he said as the arms started to tighten their hold on Moriah.

"Hell yeah, nice work Robin" Usopp said.

"Way to go" I said, smiling before my lips twitched downwards as Moriah laughed.

"You honestly think you're little hand tricks are enough to put me in the ground, well if you want to play dirty I don't mind slinging a little mud" Moriah chocked out before choking out some more words. I couldn't hear them as a squeaky sound filled my ears as these pure black round bats with purple eyes and purple shading around some areas came flying towards us.

"Get away from her" Sanji said.

"Robin" I said as the bats started to bite the ravenette. I winced as she tried to use her Devil Fruit powers to swat away the bats before more of them started to latch onto her.

"Robin no" Nami said as a bat hit the ravenette's face and knocked her to the ground.

"You want to sink your teeth into something, then try this" Sanji exclaimed as he kicked all the bats away from the older woman. I moved a little as one of the bats came flying by and hitting the ground creating a low 'plop' sound as they became a shadowy stain on the ground. The shadowy stain started to slide across the ground and towards Robin. Slowly the shadowy stains started to form an pure dark replica of Moriah.

"Moriah's shadow" Robin gasped out as she looked behind her.

"Well considering that you've had such an effective choke hold on me, I guess I'll have to pull out my long range weapons as well" Moriah said. "That's tight, okay, come on now" he said as the arms tightened their grip around him. "That's enough" he choked out.

"Then Clutch" Robin said as she pulled Moriah's neck back, causing a cracking sound to follow after along with a loud scream.

"Nice" Usopp said.

"Way to go Robin" I said.

"Awesome, you did it Robin" Nami cheered.

"Robin, look out, Moriah's shadow is right behind you" Zoro exclaimed as Robin looked back with wide eyes. That annoying laughter reached my ears as we all saw that Moriah's head was plastered on his shadow as the darkness started to fade away.

"What? How in the world did Moriah get all the way over there?" Nami asked.

"Almost got me, but not quite in time, you see I can switch places with my double whenever I see fit" Moriah said.

"Switch places, no way" Sanji said.

"But that means the one inside Oars' stomach" Usopp said.

"Is the shadow" I said.

"Yes, the one inside the cockpit is my shadow double and you're cute little arm parlor tricks don't have affect on him" Moriah said while holding those huge scissors he had used to remove Luffy's shadow. Moriah pulled Robin's shadow out of the ground, knocking her over.

"Leave Robin alone" Sanji exclaimed as Robin's shadow squirmed around in Moriah's grasp. My eyes widen in horror as Moriah snipped Robin's shadow from her body, causing the ravenette to pass out.

"I believe that puts three of your team under my belt" Moriah said, laughing as I clenched my jaw and glared.

"Ahh, that bastard stole Robin's shadow too" Usopp cried out as Moriah laughed while holding Robin's squirming shadow.

"Too bad I don't have a corpse on hand" Moriah said. "I'll just hold onto you for safe keeping" he said, before another sound caught my attention. Looking towards the source, I watched as Sanji span around in a circle before stopping as his right leg was bright red and smoking.

"You're going to pay for that you monster" the blonde growled as he ran forward towards the giant Warlord. "Give Robin's shadow back, right now" he said as he jumped towards Moriah. As Sanji kicked the Warlord, Moriah's body turned into nothing but bats while laughing. "Switching places with his shadow again" Sanji said before one of the bats bit down on his shoulder.

"If he switched out then that means, Moriah, he's back inside Oars' stomach cockpit" Nami said.

"Well, look at that, we're right back to square one" Moriah said.

"Stupid master, I told you once already, this is my fight, quit butting in" Oars' said.

"I do apologize Oars', I couldn't help myself from getting in on the fun" Moriah said.

"I'm taking over now and I'm making a start by squishing that lady" Moriah said. "Now Gum Gum" he said as he jumped into the air, stretching his arms back.

"He can stretch again, there's no way to escape him now" Usopp said.

"It seems he got his ability back meaning Moriah's shadow is back in place" I said.

"Are you serious? He's going after her while she's unconscious" Nami exclaimed.

"Sanji, Robin, get out of the way" Usopp exclaimed.

"Sanji, get Robin and move dammit" I exclaimed loudly when I saw that the blonde wasn't going to move.

"Bazooka" Oars' said, as Sanji jumped up and kicked his hands, causing them to stop their attack. "What the…" the giant zombie said as his hands separated and missed Sanji and Robin completely.

"Whoa, he blocked it" Usopp exclaimed.

"This is our chance, someone get Robin to safety" Sanji said.

"I got her" Usopp said, running over to the passed out ravenette and picked her up, before running off to get her to safety.

"HEY, LOOK YOU GUYS, CHECK THIS OUT" Chopper shouted.

"Chopper, what the hell are you doing up there?" Sanji asked as we all saw that he was standing on Oars' shoulder.

"When did you get up there is a better question" I said.

"Some forensic work, searching for Oars' originally cause of death" Chopper said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	282. Chapter 282

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Eighty-Two

"Cause of death" Zoro and I questioned.

"Through his right arm, this one is new, it's not his originally arm" Chopper said.

"So, does that make it his weak point?" I asked, tiling my head. "Most of this doctor type stuff confuses me greatly" I mumbled.

"Hogback did a good job at restoring it, but the joints still show signs of frostbite, this is only an inform guess but I think he died five hundred years ago from exposure to the cold. He might be a massive brute, but he's still no match for Mother Nature" Chopper said. "He got caught in the cold and froze to death and if I had to speculate anything further, he didn't just get caught in the cold he was also naked" he said.

"I won't lose to someone that dumb" Zoro and Sanji snapped as I sweat drop.

"Was that last bit really important?!" I snapped.

"Zombies may not feel pain, but they can still take damage and all of our attacks weakened his originally wounds. This is our chance to cut his attack power in half, all we have to do is get rid of this arm so focus all of your attacks here" he said, motioning to the arm he was standing on.

"Stop speaking right in my ear and who the hell said you could stand on me?" Oars' asked as he raised his fist and brought it down towards Chopper, hitting his arm.

"CHOPPER" I screamed, my eyes wide with horror.

"CHOPPER NO" Zoro screamed, when Oars' removed his fist to show that the reindeer/human was gone, I sighed in relief.

"What? Where did it go?" Oars' asked, confused.

"Nice punch there, too bad all you did was hurt your own shoulder, you might not be able to feel it but trust me" Chopper said from somewhere as Oars' looked at his fist.

"Huh, my hand's talking" the giant zombie said as I sweat drop.

"Is he really that dense?" I said.

"Ha, I'm kind of a small guy" Chopper said, as he was back to his originally size and had hid inside Oars' fist. "Your fist is like a cavern to me, full of cracks I can hide in" he said, causing me to smile widely.

"Way to go little guy" I cheered.

"Rumble Jumping Point" Chopper said, eating a Rumble Ball as he transformed and jumped into the air. "And Arm Point" he said as he transformed again

"Chopper, impressive work, here let me give you a hand" Sanji said as he was running up Oars' arm.

"Sanji, boost me up" Chopper said as the blonde ran half way and jumped into the air and help kick Chopper towards Oars' arm, landing a direct hit. As the smoke from the impacted cleared, I saw that a giant hoof indent was left in the arm.

"You're getting on my nerves, you keep hitting the same spot but it's not even hurting me. If it doesn't work once it's never going to work" Oars' said.

"Oh it's going to work, pain is a warning sign used to protect the body, not feeling any pain, doesn't make you stronger" Chopper said.

"Chopper" Sanji said, falling as the reindeer/human hopped off of the zombie.

"Just shut up already" Oars' said as he jumped up into the air.

"You got to get out of there guys, he's coming after you" Zoro said.

"Move, get away" I cried out.

"Now Gum Gum" Oars' said.

"This looks bad" Sanji said

"Really bad" Chopper said, as he and the blonde were falling.

"Gatling" Oars' said, as he threw multiple punches at the two. I covered my mouth as my eyes widen in horror.

"SANJI, CHOPPER" Usopp and I cried out as Nami covered her mouth. The assault on the two stopped as they hit the ground, passed out.

"He took down another two" Nami said, falling to her knees as I clenched my jaw. "One by one, he's destroying us" she said.

"Dammit" Usopp said, as I clenched my fist as I heard the Warlord laugh.

"Number four and number five" Moriah said, motioning to the knocked out cook and doctor before continuing to laugh. "Only four left to go" he said.

"Let's see, four left" Oars' said, as I drew my swords and clutched them.

"Now, commence with the stomping and finish them all off" Moriah said.

"AH, PLEASE NO" Usopp cried as Oars' came towards us.

"What now? We've already thrown everything we got at him and he's still standing" Nami said.

"There's got to be something, come on, think you guys" Usopp said.

"Hey Usopp, Skylar and I will make an opening for you, here goes nothing" Zoro said as we both ran forward.

"Wait, make an opening for what?!" Usopp asked. "Oh, I get it, well it's worth a shot at least" he said before I blocked everything, but the sound of Zoro and I running forward, out. As we ran forward, I leaned and position my swords ready to attack as Zoro positioned his swords as well.

"Gum Gum Pistol" Oars' said as we both jumped out of the way. "Now Gum Gum" the giant said as he started to stretch his head back, I placed my swords in an 'x' motion while Zoro twisted his body just as we threw our attacked the zombie shot his head forward knocking us back. As I hit the wall, I grunted as Zoro landed on top of me I watched as he hopped down and before I had time to react a fist made contact with my body. Coughing my body peeled away from the stone wall as I fell to the ground roughly, smashing my head on the concrete, I could feel blood leaking down my face and my chin. Everything grew black as I thought I heard slight shouts but they sounded distant before everything faded to black.

~Time Skip~

Placing my hands on my head I tilted it to the side and listened to it as it popped. I didn't really care for what the people around us had to say, I was sore and ticked off at everything that's happened so far. "Hey Robin" Luffy said as he tried to stand, his body was too worn out to move. I crossed my arms and looked to the ravenette beside me.

"Yes, I'm right here" Robin said, as all the people around us turned to look at us.

"Hey, they didn't run away" one the men said.

"Why would we run away?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and smiled.

"I want to get up there" Luffy said, motioning to the top of the mast.

"I understand I'll provide some foot holes for you" Robin said.

"I too, am still willing and able to help" Brook said.

"A living breathing talking skeleton with an afro" one of the men said.

"No way" another man freaked out.

"Good to hear, I already got a plan" Luffy said, sitting up.

"Just as I thought everybody's back up and ready for the next round" Nami said from her spot on a couple of piled up debris.

"She's back and how did she get up there?" One of the men asked. "Wait, you mean these guys didn't even think about running away from the second that Oars' stood back up again" he said. "They were all just getting ready for the next round!" He exclaimed.

"Just wait" Luffy said, smiling.

"I don't believe it and to think that we were all about to throw in the towel" one of the men said, grabbing his head in distress as he freaked out.

"Hey, it's about to get real ugly here so get out of the way" Zoro said.

"Okay, gotcha will leave it to you then" all the people said as they ran away.

"Now" Robin said as she used her Devil Fruit powers to sprout feet on to the standing wall that Brook ran up while carrying Luffy.

"Yohohoho, here we go" Brook said, laughing.

"Let's do it" Luffy said.

"Hey, come back" Oars' said to the two as they got further and further up the building. "The heck is this stuff?" He asked as gray clouds surrounded him. "Some smoke clouds?" he questioned

"The forecast calls for rain" Nami said, as she summoned a water bubble. "Pool Ball" she said, sending waves of water bubbles towards the clouds. "Rain Tempo" she said as rain started to pour from the clouds and soak the zombie.

"Cut it out" Oars' said, soaking wet, "what the…?" He asked as the wall beside him was busted down. Out of the hole came a burst of cold air causing ice to form around the giant's bottom half. "I can't move" Oars' said as he twisted his upper half around, trying to move his lower half. "What?" He asked as he looked around frantically before a chain was wrapped around him. "Stupid chain" he said, as I smirked.

"Get this thing off me" Oars' said, struggling to free his legs and rip the chain that was around him off.

"Those are some big arms" I mumbled as I watched Luffy come flying towards Oars', his arms seeming bigger than his body.

"Zoro, Skylar your guys' turn, go for the stomach" Chopper called down to Zoro and I.

"Leave it to us" Zoro and I said, as we got into position and shot forward, slashing at the giant's stomach, cutting the rotten flesh deep enough to cause the zombie to cough up some blood as he bend forward in shock. The wheel that the chain was attached to started to move and yank the zombie backwards, chocking him.

"Do it" Nami exclaimed loudly as Luffy came shooting down towards the zombie who was now straightened out with his head facing upwards and his body in a straight line.

"Get ready for a special bazooka" Luffy said

"So what, I'll just knock you back with my own special bazooka" Oars' said. "Gum Gum" he said as he tried to clench his fist and move his arms back, but found that he couldn't. "My arms are being all crappy, I can't strike" he said.

"His inability to not feeling any pain turned out to be his weakness" Robin said.

"Time to finish him off and take back your shadow" Zoro said.

"Let's end this, it's becoming annoying" I said, causing the swordsman to chuckle a little and look at me with a small smile.

"Gum Gum" Luffy said as all the people from before started to cheer loudly.

"Do it" Franky and Usopp cheered out.

"Here's my Giant Bazooka" Luffy said as his fist made contact with Oars' face, breaking the zombie's teeth and causing blood to squirt out as he started to be pushed downwards.

"With all that weight pushing him down, his spine won't be able to take it and be crushed into a million little shards" I mumbled, smiling as I leaned against Zoro who wrapped an arm around my waist and smiled as Luffy's arms returned to normal and he fell the rest of the way while the giant zombie fell unconscious.

"He did it" the people cheered as Oars' fell hard to the ground.

"They did it; they really did it this time!" A woman with pink hair, that was in braided pony tails, cheered as the men behind her yelled out 'thank you' and compliments.

"They seem really joyous that we won" I said, looking at Zoro with a wide smile.

"That's because they're getting their shadows back" the swordsman mumbled as he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine in a short and gentle kiss. As we pulled back, I smiled widely at him.

"Yeah and you guys are getting your shadows back as well" I said, as we pressed our foreheads together and laugh a little.

"It doesn't hurt, but I can't move" I heard Oars' say, causing me to look at him. Zoro removed his bandanna and looked up, causing me to raise an eyebrow and look up as well.

"Hey Luffy, hurry up with those shadows, the sun is coming up" Usopp called out. "What are you cheering about, unless you get your shadows back you're all going to burn into ashes" he said.

"Wow, you're right I forgot, we got to hurry" one of the men said.

"Alright then, let's go beat Moriah awake and make him release the shadows" the woman said. "Mornings almost here" she said as I noticed how the sun was beginning to rise over the horizon.

"No need, I'm awake" Moriah said, standing up on top of Oars' looking beaten and bruised.

"Moriah" all the people said, as the Warlord smile before taking in huge gulps of air.

"Fine, that just saves us the trouble of waking you ourselves, now unless you want another serious beating from the Straw Hats, you'll do what we say" the woman said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	283. Chapter 283

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Eighty-Three

"Give the order, return all the shadows now" the woman said.

"Yeah, give them back you bastard" one of the men said, as the Warlord turned towards them, laughing his annoying laugh.

"What do you think this is a playground brawl?" Moriah asked. "A true pirate would never bow to commands like that, not even if his life depended on it" he said, as I looked to Luffy. Raising an eyebrow at seeing how small and child like he looked, I saw the anger in his eyes. "So you teamed up with those losers from the forest did you? What a joke, now I see how Straw Hat got that ridiculous increase of power, how desperate you may be to use my own shadow abilities against me" he said, furrowing his brows.

"You shut your mouth, return the shadows at once" the woman demanded.

"Straw Hat Luffy, you got some nerve making a mess of Thriller Bark" Moriah said, before stopping and taking in huge gulps of air. "You'll pay for what you've done to my glorious ship" he said.

"You're the one that's going to pay, it's your fault for picking a fight with my crew" Luffy said, his voice high in pitch and sounding adorable. "Now, give back those shadows before the sun comes up" he demanded causing Moriah to laugh.

"Why, when from this point on all I have to do is sit around and wait for you all to die" Moriah said. "I'm afraid you're not cut out for the New World kid, I'll admit that you got some good underlings but that doesn't matter" he said, his eyes widening. "All will be lost and do you know why?" He asked

"Straw Hat, this isn't exactly the time to sit around and chit chat, take a look at the sky, it's getting brighter" one of the men said. "Focus on getting the shadows back" the man said. "We're almost out of time!" He cried.

"Because, unlike me, you've yet to realize the weakness of your crew" Moriah said, causing me to raise an eyebrow. "I trusted my underlings just like you do but despite their talents, you know why I ended up losing them?" He asked loudly as we all stared at him. "Because they were mortal, that's what makes things different this time" he said as shadows shot out from under him. "Had they been zombies from the beginning, I would have had nothing to lose. Zombies are fearless, eternal, relentless warriors that can't be replaced even if they fall" he said.

"Now with my army of the undead, there's nothing in the world that will stop me from becoming King of the Pirates" Moriah said, as black lines wiggled around on the ground from him. "You should be thankful for the chance to serve as my slaves" he said, as the shadows weaved around us all.

"Huh?" I questioned as the black lines bounced and shot around, causing the men around Zoro and I to freak out. Looking at the ground as the lines just bounced passed up and kept going, stretching through all of us and into the woods.

"Heavy shadows, no way" Nami mumbled as bulges started traveling through the black lines and towards Moriah.

"W-what are they sucking up?" I asked.

"He's gathering every shadow on this island and pumping them into his body" Nami said, as Moriah's body pulsed as it absorbed all the shadows that were being pumped into it.

"Tell me Straw Hat Luffy, from your strength I say you absorbed about a 100 shadows, right?" Moriah asked as his skin started to turn green as he started to grow bigger. "Then I shall take, 100…200…300…400…500…600…700…800...900…1000" he said as he grew bigger and bigger and new addition were added to his body. He laughed, his voice sounding deeper than before and somewhat small in pitch.

"A thousand shadows" Nami said, horrified.

"Oh no" Chopper said lowly.

"Inside him, not fair" Usopp said, his voice quivering a bit.

"That punk" Franky said, anger clear in his voice

"We're screwed" one of the men said as another one clutched his hair and started to scream in fear.

"It's all over, we can't even hide from that thing" another man said, defeat clear in his voice.

"Nice, back to normal" Luffy said, back to his normal size as he stood up.

"The sun is rising, it's almost done, we're out of time" one of the men cried out.

"Straw Hat needed a hundred shadows to take down Oars' and Moriah has ten times that inside him, I know he ate the Shadow Shadow Fruit, but look at that monster. How was this even possible?" One of the men asked.

"There's no way we can defeat him, not even with Devil Fruit powers on our side" another whined.

"Face it, we're all doomed!" Another one cried out.

"The bigger they are the harder they fall" I mumbled, remembering the saying my brother use to always tell me.

"What's the point of even trying, he'll beat us no matter what we do" a man said as Moriah gave a weak sounding roar. '_His vocals must be damaged or he really doesn't have the strength to give a proper roar_' I thought, raising an eyebrow.

"He's got Straw Hat's shadow inside him too" Franky said.

"And mine" Robin said.

"Pretty sure he's got the whole damn island in there" Sanji said, as he held a cigarette to his lips.

"Every single shadow" Usopp said.

"Trapped in his stomach" Chopper said.

"All that power must be going to his head" I said, crossing my arms and glaring. '_But that's what happens when you make a pirate a Warlord_' I thought.

"Looks that way" Nami said

"Run for it, run for your lives" one of the men said as Moriah gave another weak sounding roar. The people ran screaming.

"Oh no, no, no" Usopp cried out as Moriah lifted a fist and smashed it hard into the ground causing it to shake as it split apart and debris fell from whatever was left standing. Out all of the commotion, I heard a scream, looking towards it my eyes widen as I watched one of the men fall forward his shoulder having caught on fire. The men shouted while continuing to run to the forest, looking forward I straighten my back and crossed my arms with an emotionless expression on my face.

"So this guy's the big boss, right?" Zoro asked. "'Cause I don't think they get much bigger" he said.

"He let his pride and anger get the best of him" Robin said. "Now he's losing control of himself" she said.

"He's becoming an even bigger monster then Oars'" I said.

"Alright you guys, we're almost out of time; I'm going have to go wild here" Luffy said. "It's up to you to take care of the rest" he said.

"You got it, captain" Franky said.

"Take him down Luffy" Usopp said.

"What's with you guys, are you out of your damn minds?" One of the men asked. "There's no way we can win here, he's a monster with the strength of a thousand people" he said.

"Exactly, think for a minute, he's got your shadows trapped in there too" another man said. "Which means he's got your powers, on top of that you only got a few minutes" he said.

"Shut your mouth if you're not going to help us out" Zoro said. "This battles already over and Moriah know he's lost" he said. "Our real enemy here is the sun, in other words it's a fight against the clock" he said. "Moriah sucking in all those shadows was just a desperate move to try and buy us some time" he said, as Luffy leaned forward and placed his fist to the ground, clutching his teeth he seemed to pump something through his body. Causing steam to admit from his skin as he started to glow a slight purplish color

"Alright, Second Gear" the raven haired boy said.

"There's only two ways things could go at this point, either the sun wipes us out or Moriah destroys himself" Zoro said.

"Go Luffy, take him down" Chopper said, as Brook came running to join us. As Moriah brought a fist down towards Luffy, the rubbery boy jumped out of the way causing the Warlord to instead hit the ground. With each time Moriah shot his fist down towards Luffy, the ravenette jumped out of the way with ease as if his body was made of nothing.

"Gum Gum Jet Rocket" Luffy said as he had grabbed a hold of the Warlord's pants before stretching himself back and sending himself flying forward, hitting the giant's stomach. Moriah's eyes widen in pain as he stumbled back and started to fall backwards before digging his feet into the rubble to help keep him upright. Opening his mouth, shadows started to shoot out of Moriah's mouth. "Gum Gum Jet Bazooka" the ravenette cried out as he delivered another hit to the Warlord's stomach, causing more shadows to shoot out his mouth. Over and over Luffy shouted 'Bazooka', striking Moriah's stomach each time causing more and more shadows to be released out of his mouth.

"Moriah's losing conscious, so he's losing control over all the shadows he stole too, not even he's powerful enough to handle that many shadows at once" Usopp said. As Luffy was about to deliver another hit, little shadowy bats came flying from Moriah and towards the rubbery boy, creating a box around him and trapping him.

"I call that one the black box" Moriah said, his voice sounding rough, like his throat was dry and he hadn't drunk anything in forever. "I'll crush you" he cried out, pulling his fist back and throwing it towards the black box that Luffy was trapped in. My eyes widen a little as the crushed box fell along with any debris caused by the direct hit. Moriah released more weak roars as he raised his foot and crushed the already crushed box even more, lifting the box off the ground to show an arm dangling from the bottom.

"Now you know what happens to cocky little snots that think they can sail into my neck of the sea and act like they own the place" Moriah said, breathing heavily as he stomped the box again and rubbed his foot over it. "This is the fate of all those who stand in the way of The Seven Warlords" he said, stomping the box again. My lips twitched downwards as my brows knitted together and my hand clenched tightly into a fist. "You got to know your place in the world kid, nails that stick out, they're only asking to get hammered back in" he said as he continued to stomp on the box.

"Luffy" Brook said.

"Stop it" Chopper cried out.

"Luffy" Usopp cried, tears pricking the corner of his eyes.

"That's enough; you're taking it too far!" I cried out before going silent as a noise admitted from the crushed box. "Huh?" I questioned, tilting my head a little as the box started to shake a little. Soon the box bust open as Luffy stood up, panting heavily as he stood there.

"He's still alive!" All the men exclaimed in shock.

"Maybe I am a little snot, a nail that sticks out. But I'll tell you this, no one will ever hammer me down" Luffy said.

"You really believe that, don't you?" Moriah asked. "It's almost impressive how damn arrogant you are kid, what the hell makes you think you're so indestructible?" He asked.

"Because rubber bounces back" Luffy said, causing me to smile and giggle a little bit. "Mark my words, I'm going to make you spit out all those shadows" the ravenette said as more steam seemed to leave his body. The sun started to rise more as some screams elected from where the men were hiding. "Third Gear" Luffy said as he put his thumb in his mouth and blew, causing the arm to blow up like a balloon would. The air in his arm soon moved itself to his body.

"Whoa, he's going to open up the Third Gear" Franky said.

"What is he out of his mind?" Usopp asked. "You got to stop Luffy, you're going way too far; don't you remember the last time you used that?" He asked.

"This is too reckless, even for you" Chopper cried. "You can't handle it, your body's going to burst" he said, voice quivering a little.

"There has to be another way" I cried out, as Luffy shot himself towards the Warlord and landed a direct hit into his throat, causing him to start to stumble backwards. Moriah covered his mouth that had shadows leaking from it as Luffy continued to push his body hard against the Warlord's throat. Luffy soon fell back to the ground and bounced as Moriah held both his hands over his mouth as bits of shadows peeked out, wiggling about.

"Can you hear me my shadow? Come back to me right now!" The pink haired woman demanded. "I'm waiting for you, now return to me" she said. "We've been together ever since birth, we were born as one" she said as the flame that was on her head grew bigger. "You don't belong to him, we belong together, please return to me! I've spent three long years searching for the zombie you were trapped inside and now you're right in front of me, if you can hear my voice, please return, come back to me!" She exclaimed loudly as the men tackled her down to the ground.

"We can't let you stand out here and destroy yourself" one of the men said.

"Get into the shade before it's too late" another said.

"Come on, don't tell me you can't feel it" the woman said. "They're right there" she said.

"She's right, he's got our shadows. Every one of them are inside Moriah's stomach" one of the men said.

"Not even a hundred feet from us, if we run we might never get another chance, still we can't take on a Warlord" Another said, doubt in his voice. "We got to try" he said, as all the men soon started to call out for their shadows to come back to them.

"You know what, I got some words for my shadows too" Luffy said. "If you really want to be the shadow of the King of the Pirates, then you better shape up and come back now" he said as he shot towards the Warlord and smashed into his throat. The men cheered as Moriah stumbled back and hit the wall of the castle while some shadows leaked out from behind his hands.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	284. Chapter 284

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Eighty-Four

Luffy bounced away as the castle fell down towards Moriah causing the ground to shake as the castle and the mast all came falling down right on the Warlord. "The shadows are returning" one of the men cheered as a stream of pure blackness shot into the air.

"At long last, they're coming back, they're actually coming back" another man cheered as a building that was blocking the sun split apart and let sunlight engulf us all.

"Hey, quick, get down guys!" Usopp exclaimed, my eyes widen as I turned to my side and screamed as the top part of Zoro's face burst into flames causing him to moan in pain as the others screamed as well. Covering my mouth, my body shook as Robin's head burst into flames as well and soon Sanji's did.

"Shadow, hurry back to me" the pink haired woman said as more flames appeared on her body. Screams erupted from the men as they burst into flames as well.

"This can't be happening" Nami said, as my body shook and I took a step back, my eyes were wide with horror.

"No, please no" Usopp cried, as Chopper screamed in horror. "W-what the hell is going on?!" He asked as Luffy's body was being engulfed in flames as well. "This doesn't make any sense, we beat Moriah and got the shadows out of him so why?" He asked.

"The shadows may have left Moriah but they haven't fully returned to their rightful places" I whispered as my heart throbbed painfully as Chopper released loud sobs.

"LUFFY" the reindeer/human screamed loudly, his voice cracking due to the sobs leaving his mouth.

"No Zoro" Usopp and I cried.

"Robin" Nami cried

"Sanji" Chopper cried, as their bodies were slowly disintegrating.

"Their bodies are burning to ashes!" We all cried out.

"What's going on, we beat Moriah, didn't we?" Franky asked, grabbing his face in distress. "That should have done it, were we too late?!" He asked.

"WE SHOULD HAVE RUN, DAMMIT!" The men screamed. We all stood there, mouth agape and tears pricked the corner of our eyes as Zoro laughed.

"Huh, look at that, guess it wasn't my day to die after all" Zoro said

"I thought I was on my way to Heaven a moment there" Robin said, looking relieved.

"That sounds good to me, it would be Heaven two times over if I was with you" Sanji said, spinning around with hearts flying everywhere.

"Stop laughing you jackasses! Half your bodies were gone; we thought you were all dead, get a grip!" Usopp snapped as I took a step forward towards Zoro. He looked away from his arm and up to me with a wide smile; my lips twitched upwards as I ran full force at him and wrapped my arms tightly around his midsection while burying my face in his chest.

"I'm glad you're okay" I said, my voice muffled by his shirt. I felt the vibrations of him laughing as he wrapped his arms around me tightly and placed a light kiss to the top of my head. Pulling back, I hit him on the arm with a stern look. "That's for scaring me, you jerk" I said, as he laughed and rubbed his arm.

"I know, but come on; you really didn't think I would be killed by something like that, did you?" The swordsman asked with a teasing smile causing my cheeks to flush lightly.

"M-maybe" I said, crossing my arms and sighing with a light smile. "You really know how to get my heart pumping" I said, laughing a little as he smirked and leaned forward towards me.

"I know another way I could do that" he whispered in my ear, before clutching his head as I hit him.

"There's no need to get perverted right after almost burning to ashes!" I snapped as Robin giggled at my red face.

"That was scary" Nami and Chopper cried, as they sat on the ground with tears racing down their faces.

"You people almost gave me a heart attack" Brook said, causing me to raise an amused eyebrow. "Except I don't have a heart so you know, lucky me" he said, before turning around to look back at the rays of sun light that shinned across the land.

"Yeah, its sunlight" one of the men cheered.

"We don't have to be afraid of it anymore" another cheered.

"We have our shadows back" the pink haired woman cheered loudly as her and the men jumped and cheered at the top of their lungs.

"It looks like everybody survived" Chopper said as we all sat around Luffy, who was passed out. Looking to the cheering group I smiled and leaned on Zoro as he chuckled and put an arm around me.

"The sunlight had defiantly begun to erase our existence, but our shadows returned, changing our bodies back to their fully recover state just in time" Robin explained.

"That would follow the same logic when we saw Moriah change the shape of Oars' by manipulating his shadow" Sanji said. "My theory is that the shadow must know what shape its owner is supposed to be or something" he said.

"Well, you are born with it so it makes sense that it knows what your bodies are suppose to look like" I said, looking down to the ground at the shadows that was being cast onto the ground.

"Hell if I know, but relax, now that we beat Moriah I don't think we'll ever have to worry about our shadows being stolen away from us again" Zoro said, hugging me close as I smiled.

"I'm glad that's over and that no one and their shadow ended up disappearing for good" Usopp said, sighing in relief.

"I don't know about you guys, but all that fighting wore me out, does anybody got any cola?" Franky asked as he gave a tired sigh.

"All the creepy crap and weird creatures in this place were all an illusion, a false reality made by Moriah and his crew" Sanji said. "Now that he's been beaten, there's nothing left in this place" he said. "It's like we all woke up from the same horrible nightmare and I for one is sure as hell glad that it's over" he said.

"Luffy got small again a second ago, huh?" Zoro asked.

"He told me that when he uses Third Gear, his body shrinks for a while as a side effect" Chopper said.

"These new fighting techniques feel like too much for his body to handle he could actually hurt himself" Usopp said. "It's really starting to worry me, every enemy we run into is stronger than the last one we faced, he's going to have to keep doing this too himself every single time" he said. "We need to pull ourselves together and soon" he said.

"All this strain he puts on his body can't be healthy for him, I know he's rubber and all but isn't there a chance that this could kill him?" I asked, looking at Chopper as he looked down. "I know he wants to keep us all together, but that doesn't mean we all have to rely on him to always deliver the finishing blow, we're going have to once in a while take manners into our own hands" I said.

"Yeah, your both right" Nami said.

"Holy crap it's a zombie!" Usopp cried out as the old man that Luffy and us had run into in the woods came up behind Nami. "One of them kept their shadows even after we beat Moriah" he said, holding out his Kabuto.

"No, I'm just an old man with serious injuries" the man said.

"That's too damn confusing, can't you just be a zombie, jeez" Usopp snapped.

"Aren't you that old geezer we met in the cemetery?" Sanji asked.

"Unbelievable, to think that we would see the day that we would be able to walk under the sun again" the man said, his voice straining a little. "Thank you so much, I don't know how we could ever repay you" he said.

"Hey, Old Man Spoil" the woman said as her and the men came running towards us.

"Its the honorary chairman of the Victims Club" one of the men said, laughing.

"Oh, look who it is, you're all okay then?" Spoil asked as he looked at the women and the men.

"Yes, and you?" The woman asked.

"Sure am" Spoil said.

"I guess they all know each other or something" Usopp said.

"Good, you're all here, I'm sorry we didn't thank you sooner" the woman said.

"We're really grateful to every last one of you folks, sorry we got you all wrapped up in our mess here" one of the men said.

"Yeah, we knew it when we first saw ya, you were our only hope against Moriah and that damn curse he put on us" another man said.

"Thank you all very much, from me and all the members of the Thriller Bark Victims Club" the woman said as they all bowed. "We will never forget that we owe you all our lives" she said.

"Thank you from the bottom of our hearts" all the men said.

"If you ever need anything please let us know, we may not have much but what we have is yours for the taking" Spoil said.

"And lastly and most importantly, I will allow one of you to marry me" the woman said.

"Hell no!" All the men on our crew snapped, as I wrapped my arms around Zoro and narrowed my eyes, causing the swordsman to laugh a little.

"Your jealousy is cute" Zoro mumbled, patting my back.

"Shot down by five people all at the same time" one of the men said, hopping from foot to foot.

"That 4,449 rejections" another man said, doing the same as the first man.

"There's really no need for all this thank you stuff" Zoro said.

"Who's it gonna be?" The woman asked.

"It's like Luffy told the old man when we got here" Zoro said.

"You or you?" The woman questioned.

"We're fighting for our own crew and on our own terms" the swordsman said.

"Who's the lucky guy?" The woman asked.

"The fact that you guys were rescued too was just a-" Zoro said before being cut off as Nami slapped him hard across the face, causing me to blink my eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong with you? Someone was finally showing us a little gratitude" Nami said as the swordsman went flying back some.

"Uh, Nami" I said, sweat dropping. "I know he was being a little harsh and all but you really didn't need to smack him that hard, we're all banged up pretty badly, don't need anyone getting more hurt then they already are" I said, before raising my hand as I saw she had hand raised again. "Alright, no you're right he deserved it" I said, laughing nervously as she lowered her hand and smiled widely, causing me to sweat drop.

"Yeah, she's right, let us all thank you all proper like, okay" one of the men said.

"You guys might not have set out to save us but we're still glad you sent Moriah packing" another man said.

"You are, really?" Nami asked, her eyes like beli signs, causing my sweat drop to grow bigger.

"I should of known" Usopp said.

"Yeah and how about we start off by showing you were Moriah's treasure is hidden" one of the men said.

"You guys can take every piece we find, you sure did earn it" another one said.

"That sure is sweet, okay, if you insist" Nami said, before her eyes widen a look of horror shining in them. "Oh no, I forgot something really important" she said, covering her mouth.

"Yeah, what?" Usopp asked.

"Must be really important if you look that horrified" I said, as the orange haired girl mumbled something under her breath.

"Is something wrong?" Robin asked.

"Everyone, this is serious" Nami said.

"I see" we heard a new voice say causing us to look towards it. "My greatest fears have become an unfortunate reality" the voice said.

"So it would seem" a calm monotone voice said.

"Whoa, who is that guy?" Usopp asked as we all looked up at a man that had a hat with bear ears, a black jacket with white lines and paw prints along with white pants that had brown spots on them. A Bible rested on his lap as he held a Transponder Snail in one of his hands.

"He's here" Nami said weakly as she started to take in deep heavy breathes. "Everyone, stay calm and listen" she said. "Please" she said taking in another set of deep breathes. "During the fight with Moriah and the others, I forgot to tell you. But, there's another one of them on the island, one of The Seven Warlords of the Sea" she said, causing my eyes to widen in surprise.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	285. Chapter 285

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Eighty-Five

"What?" I asked.

"W-wait, so he's…" Usopp said, trailing off as he looked back up at the man who was situated on a tall piece of broken debris. "One of" he said, his voice cracking a little.

"The Seven Warlords of the Sea" we all said.

"There's…there's no way" Usopp said, his eyes wide.

"What's going on, they weren't working together so why would there need to be two of them here?" Chopper asked.

"Of course all of this happens right when we finally chose a successor for Crocodile, losing another Warlord in such a short time sits a bad example" the man on the other end of the Transponder Snail said. "Can you tell if he's still breathing, even in the slightest?" He asked.

"No" the bear man said.

"If he is in fact still alive, we will wait for his recovery and wait to retain his position as one of the Seven Warlords, we will follow up after such time comes. The dignity of the Warlords will be tarnish if we were to keep losing them so easily, it is critically that this news not reaches anyone else" the man said. "These damn Straw Hats are such a nuisance" he said.

"It's him, the man who stands just as tall as Moriah, the pirate known throughout the world as the Tyrant, Bartholomew Kuma" the woman said.

"Aw, no way, that's Tyrant Kuma!" One of the men cried out in fear.

"Hold on, you mean like the one that's famous for his brutality!" Another one cried out.

"I feel I made my orders quite clear on this matter, we cannot afford to let anyone else know of Moriah's defeat, this is a direct order from the World Government, obliterate the Straw Hat crew and everyone else on Thriller Bark, leave no one alive" the man said.

"Simple enough" Kuma said.

"Wait; did he just say what I just think he said?" A man asked.

"H-he's going to obliterate us" another said, his voice weak and filled with fear. Kuma stood up from where he had been sitting. "They want to…kill all of us!" He exclaimed.

"I don't understand, what for?" The first man to speak asked.

"Man this cannot be happening" a man wearing a white hat said.

"We just managed to get all our shadows back from Moriah and now this happens" another man said.

"Oh come on, how many of these Warlords do we have to fight?" Usopp asked.

"It took everything we had to defeat Moriah, we're worn out, done for" Chopper said. My ears twitched as I heard the sound of soft footsteps, looking towards the source of the sound only to narrow my eyes slightly as I watch Zoro about to draw one of his swords.

"Everyone, stand back" Zoro said, "I'll handle this" he said.

"Be careful, he has some strange abilities, I saw him make someone disappear with only a touch of his hand" Nami said, causing me to look at her before looking back at Zoro. I bit my tongue to keep from arguing.

"Wait, do you mean like 'poof' and they're suddenly gone?" Usopp asked.

"So scary" Chopper cried his eyes wide as his body shook.

"And he can move from one location to another in a split second" Nami said.

"So he has super speed or something?" I asked.

"These bad asses just keep popping up out of nowhere" Franky said, as Brook's jaw was wide open.

"Don't let him touch you, its dangerous" Nami said, as we all watched as Kuma remove the gloves on his hands. Before a blink of an eye, he disappeared and reappeared in the middle of the people behind us.

"What the…" the woman said as all the men raised their weapons.

"He's right here" one of the men said, as they all shook in fear at looking up at the tall Warlord.

"And he's huge" another one said, his voice filled with dread.

"I'll be damn, that bastard really can change places instantly" Franky said.

"Dammit all and just when we got our freedom back too, there's no way I'm going down without a fight" one of the men said, shaking.

"You think, we're just going to roll over and die after all the crap we've been through, you got another thing coming pal" another one said. "Let's take him down" he demanded.

"You heard him, its do or die" the first man said.

"Stop it all of you, this guy is way too strong, back off" the woman said as some of the men charged forward. For a split second as Kuma placed a hand on the man closest to him chest, it shot through and left a paw print that also hit all the men behind the first one and they all quickly were thrown backwards.

"Even the ones he didn't touch" one of the men said as he stared at his hurt comrades in horror. "It's almost like something shot right through them, dammit" he said, before Kuma disappeared again, reappearing behind Zoro.

"Pirate Hunter Zoro, shall I begin the annihilation with you?" Kuma asked.

"What the hell did that bastard just pull?" One of the men asked as they all stood there holding their swords. "He knocked them out without laying a finger on them" he said.

"What kind of powers does this guy have?" Another asked.

"What kind of sick, twist of fate is this? All these years we've spent hiding in that dark forest, suffering beneath Moriah's terrine and just when the nightmare seems like it's over another one of the Seven Warlords shows up and says he's going to annihilate us" the pink haired woman said.

"This guy's got no sense of honor; he knows the battle they just went through and what kind of shape they're in. He's just kicking them when they're down" one of the men said.

"Screw the odds, we may not have their powers, but we can still fight so you're going to have to deal with us" another man said.

"Yeah, who cares if you're one of the Seven Warlords, you're nothing compared to Oars' and Moriah!" Another one of the men exclaimed.

"Drop the big talk and stay back" Zoro said. "I'm the one he called out, you heard it as well as I did, I'll give him the fight he wants" he said. "You want to talk about honor, then don't butt in" he said.

"Your crew's develop quite the popular reputation among scum that is" Kuma said. "It seems that some of the tales of your crew are true though, it's clear that Straw Hat Luffy has staffed his ship with rather skilled underlings" he said.

"Oh, no, no, no, stop it really. You're making me blush, you're too kind" Franky, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, and Chopper said as they all looked flattered. I sweat dropped as I stood beside Robin and Brook.

"This is hardly the time to be flattered you guys" the pinked haired woman snapped.

"You leave a trail of trouble in your wake everywhere you go, the infamy isn't reserved for your captain. You each bare your own share of responsibility" Kuma said as Zoro sheathed his two swords that he had out and held them on either side of him.

"Don't do it Zoro, its madness with the state that you're in, your bones have got to be nothing but dust at this point" Usopp said.

"You shouldn't push yourself with the injuries you have" I said, watching as he cast a glance at me. Speaking with his eyes I narrowed mine. "I-" I cut myself off when I saw his eyes narrow slightly causing me to sigh in defeat. "Why do you have to be so stubborn, just, be careful" I said, lips twitching upwards as he nodded his head a little.

"Disaster stares you down, you either step up or just get the hell out of the way" Zoro said, smirking. "I prefer the former, making excuses won't delay catastrophe, if I die here and now that's as far as I was meant to go" he said, causing me to take a step forward and growl.

"Don't speak like that" I snapped slightly causing him to cast a glance at me. I blushed as I watched him mouth three words before he attacked…three simple little words that held so much meaning 'I love you'. As he shot forward, he cut a piece of debris in half as Kuma had disappeared and reappear in front of him with one of his hands held high. Just as he was bringing his hand down, Zoro quickly jumped out of the way, causing the Warlord to instead hit the ground.

"Holy crap this guy's fast" Zoro said, Kuma looked towards Zoro and threw his hand forward, causing a gush of air that looked like a paw print to shoot towards the swordsman, who leaned out of the way and allowed the attack to cut through a line of debris leaving a paw print cut threw them all. The force knocked Zoro back, causing him to roll a couple of feet. I shook my head and bit my lip, silently whispering encouraging words and small prays that the swordsman would be alright. Zoro pressed a hand to his forehead.

"You see, Kuma didn't even touch him and his breathing's all ragged" Usopp said.

"What's his power? I can't even figure out what he's doing and what are those weird marks left on the rubble?" Nami asked.

"P-paws" I said, slightly surprised to look at the male's hands as they held that of an animal paw pad that looked to be embedded into the skin.

"His hand, what's that on his palm?" One of the men asked.

"Are those, are they paw pads?" Another asked.

"That's crazy, why would a human have paw pads?" Another asked.

"Is…is he a Devil Fruit user?" I asked quietly. Zoro calmed his breathing as he positioned his swords while Kuma turned to face him. Throwing an attack at the Warlord, my eyes widen as I watched him lift up a hand and deflected the attack with nothing but his paws, sending the attack towards a pile of men who were thrown back by the force of the attack hitting the debris behind them.

"He deflected Zoro's attack with his bare hand, how is that even possible?" Chopper asked.

"I just think I figured out what your ability is" Zoro said, standing up and furrowing his brows.

"I posse the power to deflect anything I wish, you see, I ate the Paw Paw Fruit and became a Paw Paw Human" Kuma said, holding up his hands.

"A Paw Paw Human?" Sanji questioned.

"How can he say that with a straight face?" Usopp asked.

"You can say anything with a straight face if you're serious enough" I said.

"Yeah, well, that's the most ridiculous Devil Fruit I ever heard of" Usopp said.

"I don't know, with the damage he's caused, I don't think it's that ridiculous of a power" I said, biting my lip.

"I'm not claiming I know much about these Seven Warlords, but if this guy's power is kitten hands, what are we worried about?" Franky asked, as a gush of air in the shape of a paw print hit him. All our eyes widen as we slowly turned to face Franky as he was thrown backwards, crying out in pain.

"Franky no" Chopper cried out, running towards the fallen cyborg.

"I'm disappointed Cyborg Franky, if that's the extent of your power, you should keep your mouth shut" Kuma said.

"Franky, keep breathing, come on, don't give up" Chopper said as he shook the cyborg who coughed a little before taking in deep breathes.

"We're in trouble now; he hit Franky head on and blew him away!" Usopp exclaimed.

"What kind of move was that?" Nami asked.

"It's just a theory, but perhaps he's deflecting the air itself. A normal physical attack wouldn't have affected Franky like that" Robin said.

"Is that even possible?" I asked.

"I call it the Pad Cannon, I simply deflect air pressure at light speed and create a shock wave that can pierce through anything" Kuma said before leaning forward and stomping both his feet into the ground. "I don't believe in mercy" he said as Zoro drew his last sword, putting it in his mouth while holding the other two in his hands. "Feel my Thrust Pad Cannon" Kuma said, holding both hands out as he sent many gushes of air towards the moss haired swordsman. Zoro dodged each of the paw prints and slashed his swords right towards the Warlord who simple held up his hands and stopped the swords with his paws, knocking Zoro backwards and sending him tumble backwards a couple of feet.

"Zoro" Usopp and I cried out.

"He can even repel his swords!" Chopper exclaimed, Zoro grunted as he Kuma appeared in front of him. Blood was running down the swordsman's face as he tried to stand.

"Dammit" moss head grunted out.

"This is pointless, there's no way he can keep going" one of the men said, grabbing their head in distress.

"It's a miracle he's gone this long in the condition he's in" another said. "You saw the beating he took from Oars', if this guy lays a finger on him, he's done for" he said.

"Zoro, look behind you, run!" Usopp exclaimed loudly as I covered my mouth as Kuma appeared behind the shaking swordsman, his hand raised high as he was ready to strike.

"ZORO" Usopp, Chopper, and I screamed, as Usopp and Chopper clung to one another while Robin used her Devil Fruit power to hold me back from running head first into the fight.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	286. Chapter 286

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Eight-Six

"That's as far as you'll get" Sanji said, running and jumping into the air. Kuma looked to him, taking a kick to the face that didn't seem to bother him that much.

"Sanji" Chopper cried.

"He didn't have a chance to deflect his kick" Usopp cried as he and Chopper laughed in glee.

"Thank you Sanji" I said, slowing down in my struggling as I looked at the blonde with a thoughtful look for stopping the attack. The arms that were holding me back disappeared as Robin rested a gentle hand on my back and rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"Idiot, I said not to butt in" Zoro snapped, the thoughtful look on my face was replaced with a worried frown as I saw Sanji fall while clutching his leg as he hit the ground. Sanji's body shook as noises of pain left his mouth as he clutched his leg.

"I take it you're Black Leg Sanji, I expected more from you" Kuma said.

"He kicked him in the face and he didn't even flinch, this just keeps getting worse and worse" Usopp said.

"What the hell, is his face made of steel?" Sanji asked. "That kick should have busted in his skull" he said, voice strained with hints of pain in it.

"Go now Phoenix Star" Usopp said, shooting a flame in the shape of a bird at the Warlord.

"The King of Snipers steps to the plate, a title you clearly gave yourself" Kuma said, shooting the flames back at Usopp, Nami, and Chopper. Nami and Chopper screamed as they ran away while the flames hit Usopp head on. He was charred black as the smoke cleared; standing there he coughed up some black smoke as well. All those who were hurt panted heavily as they glared at the Warlord.

"I knew this was pointless, they haven't even fazed that monster" one of the men said.

"They're dead meat against him!" Another exclaimed.

"Zoro, Sanji" Chopper said, his voice shaking.

"I knew from the start that killing a crew of injured weaklings like you would bring me no joy, not to mention that it's not a fair fight" Kuma said. "But, orders are orders, even though I may not fully agree with them" he said before raising his arms and moving his hands quickly in a twitching motion.

"What the hell is he doing?" Franky asked weakly as an outline of a giant paw print could be seen, causing my eyes to widen.

"Is that air? It looks like a giant bubble shaped like a paw" Nami said.

"And he keeps making it smaller" Chopper said, as the paw grew smaller and smaller

"I think I know what he's doing, he's using his power to deflect a giant air mass, but he's compressing it into a tiny ball" Nami said.

"The real attack will come as soon as he released all that compressed pressure, that much air, it'll send out a massive shock wave. Like an enormous bomb" Robin said, as I clenched my fist.

"Did…I hear you right?" Chopper asked eyes wide with horror.

"Like a bomb, you mean he's going to release that and blow us all up?!" Usopp asked.

"This is bad" Brook said, his jaw dropping open.

"The blast will probably be big enough to where no one would be able to dodge it, won't it?" I asked, swallowing thickly.

"Unfortunately, yes, I'm afraid so" Robin said, nodding her head. It soon grew quiet as the Warlord stopped and held all the compressed pressure in the palm of his hands as he turned to face us.

"I thought it over and made a decision, I will spare your lives" Kuma said, as all the men smiled. "But on one condition, in exchange for this act of kindness you give me the head of Straw Hat Luffy" he said. Causing all our eyebrows to furrow and hold a straight face. "If I return with him, that should be enough to satisfy the government" he said.

"We won't betray our own captain" Usopp said.

"Now then, hand him over before I change my mind" Kuma said.

"NEVER" we all screamed as loud as our lungs would let us.

"This was your choice" Kuma said as he opened his hands and sent a small paw shaped bubble towards us all. About a couple of feet away from us it stopped and started to expand. I swallowed the lump in my throat, and stood still as I clenched my fist. "Now suffer the Ursa Shock" he said as a loud explosion sounded out. The shock wave crumbled whatever buildings that were left standing as the force knocked back everyone and ripped trees from the ground. I opened my mouth as blood spewed out as my body was bent forward while being thrown back as pain coursed through every inch of my body as nothing but white filled my vision before it all faded out to nothing.

~Time Skip~

When I woke up the only sound I could hear was that of the wind. I ignored the sound of the men and looked around for everyone else. They were gathered around Luffy who was smiling and laughing, I smiled a little as Franky questioned how Luffy was able to bounce around and move with how much damage he had taken. I agreed that it was strange, but it was still a good sight to see that he was alright. I looked around at everyone before taking noticed that a certain someone was missing. Frowning I continued to look around, turning my body to look at every inch of land that I could see before I spotted some familiar objects lying on the ground.

Walking over to them, I bent down, wincing slightly as my bones ached and my body protested against the movement. Gathering the three swords in my hands, I sat down and just held them in my lap, moving my head every which way as I looked for the swordsman. I didn't listen to the others as they were all too busy with questioning how Luffy was feeling all better. I heard movement that caused me to look towards it to see Sanji walk over to me and look down at me or more importantly the swords. I looked up at him, tears welling up in my eyes as I just stared at him with eyes that asked where my chia pet was. He froze as he looked at me before looking around and sprinting off.

I looked after him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion before looking back to find Brook just standing there and staring after the running blonde. Taking a deep breath, I brought my knees up to my chest and held the swords close, murmuring to myself lowly while silent tears raced down my cheeks.

~Next Day~

I sighed, some parts of my body was wrapped up in bandages, I was wearing a loose white tank top and black skinny jeans, as I sat beside Zoro's sleeping form. I held his hand into my and squeezed it, his body was bandaged up heavily. "What happened to you?" I asked quietly as I ignored Chopper who was on the other side of the swordsman. I tighten my grip on his hand as my eyes watered slightly. "Dummy, I never got to say I love you back, you took me by surprise back there when you did that, especially with all the crap that was happening" I said.

My ears twitched at the sound of commotion outside, but I ignored it while lifting Zoro's hand and kissing it and resting my cheek against it, mumbling softly hoping that his hand would squeeze mine back soon. "Chopper" Luffy said as he and the others that went to collect what we needed came in.

"Got everything you asked for, bundled up here" Franky said.

"Oh, that's great, thanks" Chopper said.

"How's Zoro doing?" Luffy asked, as I took in a deep breath and smiled a little.

"I've never seen him in such terrible condition before, he was teetering on the edge of death" Chopper said, causing my lips to twitch downwards as I shut my eyes and whimpered slightly at the thought. "It's bizarre, something happened while we were passed out, he was injured before but not like this" the reindeer/human said. I opened my eyes lightly as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"It is strange and it's even stranger that Kuma the Tyrant would just up and leave" Robin said as she squeezed my shoulder a little, looking down and giving me a comforting smile.

"And speaking of strange stuff, why is Luffy so energetic?" Usopp asked.

"Maybe his stupidity is keeping him from feeling the pain in his body" I said, giving a breathless laugh as I sniffed a little.

"Yeah I don't get it either but its fine with me" Luffy said, laughing a little.

"You want to know what happened? Then look no further" One of the men said.

"We saw the whole thing from start to finish" another one said.

"Every damn detail" the first one said.

"And we can lay it out like you were there" the second one said.

"Come here" Sanji said as he pushed the two outside. I furrowed my brows as I looked after the blonde, before looking back at Zoro's peaceful face, clasping both my hands around his hand that I was holding.

"Sanji" Luffy questioned

"And now I know" Robin said quietly as I looked at her.

"Know what?" I asked furrowing my brows.

"Nothing" she said, smiling at me as she lightly patted my head. Sighing I smiled a little and just took her word for it, I was too tired and worried to get any information out of her. Besides, I looked to see Sanji and the other two men reenter the building, I knew I would be able to get more information out of Sanji with ease then with her.

"Hey you two, where did you go? Didn't you guys say you had something you wanted to tell us, so what happened?" Luffy asked as he looked at the two men. As soon as I saw their stance, I just rolled my eyes and looked at Chopper.

"When will he wake up?" I asked, motioning to the swordsman.

"Could be sometime later today or tomorrow or a week from now, it's hard to tell with his injuries, it all depends on when his body decides it's time to wake up" Chopper said.

"LETS DIG IN" the men shouted as they started to eat. I sat back and smiled as I listen to the men cheer for joy at the meal they were eating. A light chuckle escaped my lips as I heard Franky snap at Brook for making one of his skull jokes. Looking at Brook and Franky enjoying themselves was amusing and lightened my mood a bit, I looked down at the sleeping swordsman and kissed the back of his hand again, this time catching a glimpse of his lips twitching upwards slightly.

"They haven't even opened the booze yet and everyone's already lost their minds" Chopper said, biting into the cake he was eating.

"Skylar, shouldn't you eat something?" Nami asked.

"I'm not hungry" I mumbled.

"I know you're worried about him, but he'll be awake sooner then you know it" Nami said, smiling widely at me as I smiled back at her.

"It's a battlefield in here and he's just sleeping right through it" Chopper said, looking at Zoro. I laughed a little as I leaned over and pecked the swordsman's cheek.

"Yes, but isn't that a good thing?" I asked as Chopper nodded his head.

"That's about normal, I've seen him sleep through typhoons" Nami said, causing me to giggle.

"Hey Chopper, here" Luffy said, carrying a barrel over to us, turning around in my sit I looked at the rubbery boy.

"Luffy" Chopper said.

"It's Zoro's portion, now drink up" Luffy said, as I sweat drop when he held the barrel up to the sleeping swordsman.

"Back off" Nami snapped, hitting the rubbery boy.

"It's going to help him, Zoro loves booze; it's going to make him feel better" Luffy said, frowning.

"It'll drown him if you force him to drink it while he's asleep" I snapped.

"He needs medicine, not booze" Chopper exclaimed.

"How about meat, that's like a medicine" Luffy said, as the sound of a piano started to play.

"No not quite, your concern will just have to be enough, okay" Chopper said.

"You're concern and that's it" Nami said, before we all looked towards the piano were Brook was playing.

"Huh, I didn't even notice there was a piano in this room" Luffy said.

"He has such a beautiful talent" I mumbled, looking to the skeleton as he played a jaunty tune. I watched as Sanji walked up to the piano, he and the skeleton started to talk while Brook continued to play. Soon the song came to an end, as Brook look to Sanji. I froze as the most beautiful tune filled my ears as Brook started to sing.

"Gather up all of the crew it's time to ship out Bink's brew, sea wind blows to where who knows. The waves will be our guide" Brook sang, causing me to close my eyes in bliss while squeezing Zoro's hand in mine as the skeleton continued to sing.

"I thought that was Bink's Brew, it's been ages since I've last heard that song, such a nostalgic feeling" Robin said, causing me to chuckle. My lips twitched slightly as I heard the tune going out of rhythm and the tempo slowing down, I looked back towards Brook to see him talking to Luffy. The song abruptly ended as Brook's fingers smashed down on the keys, destroying the beautiful tempo, staring at him I watched as tears leaked from the empty holes were his eyes use to be. I watched as he clutched his head and sobbed loudly, as he continued to play while tears ran down from his empty eye sockets.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	287. Chapter 287

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Eighty-Seven

As the music played, everyone danced and had smiles on their faces. I smiled and hummed lowly along with the tune while resting my elbow on the table that Zoro was asleep on, resting my cheek on the palm of my hand, I ignored my stomach as it released a low growl, begging me to get some food. I wasn't going to eat till the swordsman woke up. "Hey, what's the problem Brook, why'd you stop the jamming?" Franky asked, from where he was standing on a table.

"Keep going, I put chopsticks in my nose for this" Chopper said, as I smiled and looked to the skeleton.

"Give me a moment please" Brook said, laughing lightly as he removed the bandages that were wrapped around his skull. "Huh, let's see" he said, popping his head open and digging a bony hand inside.

"I didn't know you could do that!" Usopp and Sanji exclaimed as Luffy sparkled. I smiled amused and amazed by what the skeleton was doing.

"I'll be back" I mumbled, kissing the top of Zoro's head as I walked over to where Brook, Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp were.

"This is a tone dial, I purchased it from merchant years ago" Brook said, as he sat a shell down on the piano. "I heard there are many different kinds of dials, but this one in particular has the ability to record and reproduce sounds" he said.

"Oh, we saw those in Skypiea" Luffy said, as he was sitting on top of the piano.

"Then you know how they work" Brook said. "You see, when I meet Laboon again, I want to play this for him, so it's something I always keep in my heart" he said, as I felt my lips twitch upwards from hearing the whale's name. "Though all things consider, you might say it's in my head as well" he said.

"So, do you have something special recorded on it?" Usopp asked.

"Yes, a song. It's the last song preformed by my former crew, all though they're all gone now, we wanted to leave a message to Laboon to let him know we were merry till the bitter end, may I play it for you now?" Brook asked, looking up at Luffy.

"Ooo, yeah, do it. If Laboon will like it, I bet I will too" Luffy said, smiling widely.

"Alright" Brook said, as he grabbed a hold of the dial and pressed the apex, allowing a beautiful melody to spew forth out of the dial.

"Huh, if this is the song you're playing we can all sing along" the pink haired woman said as her men cheered. I smiled as I walked back over to where Zoro was and sat down, lightly singing along with everyone else as some danced and others clapped their hands. I chuckled as the men whine and begged for Brook to continue to sing after the song had ended.

"He does have such a beautiful voice" I said casting a glance towards Brook and the three boys that were talking.

"Indeed" Robin said, chuckling a little. "Have you had anything to eat?" She asked as my stomach released another low growl, longer than the last one.

"No, I'd rather wait for sleepyhead here to wake up before I eat anything" I said, before blinking my eyes as the ravenette sat a plate of food down in front of me.

"I gotten more food then I could handle, so eat something, I'm sure the swordsman would be greatly upset to know that you haven't eaten anything" Robin said. I looked at her before smiling and digging into whatever food was on the plate.

"Thanks" I said, swallowing what was in my mouth as Robin smiled before she looked down.

"Did, you know Kuma?" She asked.

"No, I don't know all of the Warlords, just a few or more importantly the ones my _father_ talked about" I said, saying the word 'father' with disgust. Sighing I leaned back in my chair, "but…I might have heard the name before and just forgot it" I said.

"Maybe so" Robin said, "have you decided if you're ever going to tell the others?" She asked; I knew what she was referring to and I turned in my seat a little to look at her.

"No, but about earlier when you said you 'now know', what did you mean by that?" I asked. I watched as she sighed a little before looking me straight in the eyes and told me what she knew. My eyes widen as I looked to the sleeping swordsman and back at her.

"So, are you mad at him?" She asked.

"No, I mean it was reckless and all but…he did it to protect our captain" I said, smiling down at Zoro's sleeping figure. "I won't tell anyone else, but still…to throw away the promise he made, that's very shocking" I said.

"Promise?" Robin questioned.

"Hm, its nothing you need to worry about. I'm glad he's okay and I really can't get angry with him since he did it all for a good cause, hell, I'm pretty sure any one of us would have done the same thing" I said, smiling. "Why do I love this idiot again?" I asked myself sighing and sliding down my chair as Robin laughed lightly.

"Love, I haven't heard you say those words to the swordsman here yet" Robin said.

"Yeah, well he took me by surprise back there by saying them before that fight with Kuma he had. But when he wakes up I'm going to say it a million times just to make up for not saying it back before we were all knocked out" I said, giggling as Robin smiled at me before she stood up. Patting my head lightly she walked over to where Nami was. Sighing I was left alone with the sleeping swordsman. "I really do love you" I mumbled taking his hand in mine and lightly squeezing, still hoping that he'll squeeze it back soon.

"Goodbye" I heard Brook sang as I snapped my attention towards him to see him lift his head and put the tone dial back in it.

"Ah, he did that weird head thing again" Sanji and Usopp cried as Luffy laughed with sparkles around him. I laughed as well, covering my mouth slightly soon all was calm as Brook went back to playing and talking with Luffy.

"I'm so glad to be alive" Brook suddenly cried out, causing everyone to go quiet and look towards him. "I'm so glad I never gave up no matter how hard it was" he said through his sobs.

"Well of course, right" Luffy said, smiling.

"I've waited so long for this day to come" Brook said, as loud sobs ranked his body. "Ah" he said as he calmed down. "So does the offer to join your crew still stand?" He asked.

"Yeah, welcome aboard" Luffy said.

"What, just like that?" Sanji and Usopp asked.

"For real" Franky and Chopper exclaimed, as Nami shouted. Robin and I laughed as I smiled widely.

"Well looks like we now have ourselves a real life walking talking skeleton, not most crews can say that" I said, giggling.

"Good to have you, we finally have ourselves a musician" Usopp said as he, Sanji, Luffy, Chopper, and Franky threw the skeleton in the air and caught him, before repeating the process.

"He may be all bones but he sure does know how to play" Luffy said.

"So, tell us, what do you call a singing skeleton?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah tell us Brook" Chopper said.

"A natural bone singer" Brook said, causing me to laugh a little. Luffy laughed and clapped his hands as Brook explained the joke while Nami had a sweat drop on her head.

"Yeah, I got it" Nami said.

"The crew certainly is lively now, huh" Robin said.

"Why do we always have to attract those types, so noisy" Nami said, sighing.

"I'm glad we've gotten ourselves a new member, I'm sure you'll be pleased as well once you wake up" I said, looking at Zoro's sleeping figure to find a small smile on his lips. As the men cheered Brook hit his head against the wall and threw his arms back.

"45 degrees" the skeleton said, causing everyone to burst out laughing. "Take a look at this" Brook said, laying something down causing me to get up and walk over to see what was laid down.

"A wanted poster, you mean you already have a bounty on you?" Sanji asked.

"Pardon me for not introducing myself properly before, I am know has Dead Bones Brook and I'm a wanted man" Brook said. "My nickname is the Humming Swordsman; I have a bounty of 33,000,000 belis on my head. I was the leader of a battle converge in the kingdom of Margin, afterwards I served as a musician and swordsman in the Rumbar Pirates, later succeeding Yorki as captain of the crew until their demise. But now I pledge my life and my services to captain Monkey D. Luffy of the Straw Hat Pirates, I shall do my best to make you proud" he said. "That is to say, I shall work myself to the bone" he said, laughing as I smiled widely.

"Alright, one more toast, raise your glasses" Luffy said as we all held our glasses up. I smiled as I drunk the water in my glass while everyone chugged the alcohol in theirs. As the day went by, everyone laughed, ate, and listened to music.

~Two Days Later~

I smiled as I looked at Zoro who sat up; he rubbed at one of his eyes before looking around. His gazed stopped on mine and before he could open his mouth, I quickly pressed my lips to his in a small kiss. Pulling back I looked him straight in the eye, "I love you too" I said, causing a blush to dust over his cheek before he smiled widely. Brook, Franky, Chopper, and Usopp were at the graveyard. The three boys were showing the skeleton the memorial that they had built for Brook's old crew. After explaining what had happened these past few days, I smiled as Zoro placed a kiss on my forehead before standing and saying that he was going to go pay some respect to Brook's fallen comrades and lay his broken sword to rest as well.

I smiled as I watched him walk away. Giving a low sigh I wiped my eyes from the lack of sleep I had gotten. "You okay there?" Nami asked, laughing as I nodded.

"Staying up two days straight, waiting for my chia pet to wake up really wasn't the brightest thing to do, but I'm glad he's up" I said, smiling widely.

"Chia pet?" Nami questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"My nickname for Zoro" I said, watching as she laughed.

"That's a cute nickname you picked for him" she said, covering her mouth as she continued to giggle. I smiled and laughed as well with her.

~Time Skip~

"Zoro's up so onto our next adventure" Luffy said. "Come on, it's time to set sail" he said as we all cheered.

"Hey, Zoro, you took off your bandages" Chopper said.

"Of course I did they made it hard to move" Zoro said, causing me to giggle and look at the doctor.

"That's the point, you're supposed to sit still and heal" Chopper said, getting some bandages and running at the swordsman, I laughed and walked over to the two.

"Chopper I'll hold him down while you put the bandages on him" I said, tackling the swordsman, causing him to grunt a little as Chopper nodded his head.

"You're working with him, no fair" Zoro snapped as I laughed while trying to hold him down, even though he kept bucking around. I laughed as I clung to him while he tried to shake Chopper and me off of him. "Get off, come on, stop it" he growled out as parts of him were already wrapped up in bandages.

"Never" Chopper and I said as we ignored Brook and Sanji who were having a nose bleed while thinking of mermaids. Holding Zoro down I leaned down and lightly nipped at his ear, causing him to freeze as his face grew pure red and blood dribbled down his nose. Pulling back I laughed and let Chopper continue to wrap him up in bandages. I watched as the swordsman shook his head and started to struggle again, as I walked over to where Nami was.

"Wow Lola, I didn't realize you went to the New World already" Nami said.

"We didn't go there you big silly, we came from there in the first place" Lola said. "My mama's a pirate just like me, you know" she said. "Oh, that reminds me" she said as she ripped a piece of paper in half and handed a piece to Nami. "Here, you should take this, it's my mama's Vivre Card" she said.

"A piece of paper" Nami questioned.

"Whoa, hang onto that one, one of the greatest pirates I've ever met in my life is Lola's mom" one of the men said. "That'll come in handy some day, not just anybody gets one of those" he said.

"Sorry, but what's a Vivre Card again?" Nami asked.

"What, you guys don't know" Lola asked.

"Come on captain, don't be insensitive, they only make Vivre Cards in the New World" one of the men said.

"Oh, I forgot about that" Lola said. "Anyways this is no normal paper, you can wet it or burn it, but it won't change. If you take a piece of your fingernail to the shop where they make these, they'll use it to create a personalize piece of paper, just like this one. Because they're used they also call Vivre Cards, Life Savers sometimes" she said as we looked at her. "The idea is to tear off a piece and give it to your family and friends when you go on a journey" she said.

"Uh-huh, and then what?" Nami asked.

"Take a look, this is the Vivre Card I got from my mama" Lola said, sitting the piece of paper down. As the paper laid there it soon started to lightly move forward.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	288. Chapter 288

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred Eighty-Eight

"Ah, it's moving" Nami exclaimed.

"No matter where in the world these scraps of paper are, they're drawn to each other, so as long as I have this, I know what direction mama is in" Lola said. "It doesn't tell you the distance though, I'm afraid" she said.

"Whoa, that's so neat; I bet there's a bunch of crazy stuff like that in the New World, huh?" Chopper asked, while sparkling.

"Well, I don't know about crazy, but it certainly is handy, anyways I'm signing the piece of my mama's Vivre Card so if you're ever in trouble you can use it to find her and she'll help you out" Lola said as she signed the piece of paper before handing it back to Nami. "If that ever happens, be sure to tell her that I'm doing fine, okay" she said.

"Wow, thanks Lola" Nami said.

"Hey, hold on, don't I have one of those already?" Luffy asked.

"Huh, I almost forgot, but Ace gave you something like this a long time ago, you remember that right?" Nami asked.

"That's right, back in Alabasta he gave you a piece of paper" I said.

"So that's what it was" Luffy said as he took his hat off and got out the piece of paper that looked to be burning. "This is it, but, huh, that's weird I thought you said these things couldn't burn" he said.

"Are you kidding let me see that" Lola said quickly, as she soon held the slowly burning piece of paper. "This is defiantly a Vivre Card, but there's something I neglected to tell you before, the life force of the owner is also reflected on the paper. Does this belong to someone close to you?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's my big brother's" Luffy said, smiling widely.

"Lola" Nami said as the woman looked down at the burning paper.

"I'm sorry to say this, but your brother's life is in terrible danger right now" Lola said. Soon we were all on The Thousand Sunny as the gates of Thriller Bark were opened and we started to sail away. I smiled as the sun bathed over us, looking to Zoro I laughed a little as he narrowed his eyes lightly for what had happened earlier.

"Bye" the others said, waving their hands as we were sailing off. Standing beside Zoro, I lightly bumped him with my hip, causing him to chuckle and put an arm around me.

"See ya, good luck" Luffy said.

"We owe you are lives, we won't forget what you've done Straw Hat" one of the men said.

"Thank you for giving us the sun" another said, crying.

"Take care, don't get annihilated out there, that would be very bad" Brook said before laughing.

"Why would you even say that, are you out of your mind?" Usopp asked, causing me to chuckle.

"Bye Lola and thanks for the Vivre Card, I'll miss you" Nami said.

"I hope we meet again someday, if you see my mama tell her I said hi Namizo" Lola said.

"Set sail" Luffy said, as we sailed further and further away from Thriller Bark.

~Time Skip~

The sound of Brook playing filled the air as we sailed through calm waters. "Luffy, you sure you're okay with this?" Nami asked.

"Huh, oh right, you mean Ace's paper" Luffy said. "He'll be fine, don't worry about it" he said.

"Luffy, we can take a detour if you like, I wouldn't mind" Brook said. "Time has proven to be no obstacle to either me nor Laboon, so as long as I draw breath I know we'll be reunited someday" he said.

"Yeah, it's fine, you do what you want captain, we don't care one bit" Usopp said.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go anywhere" Chopper said. .

"I want to meet Luffy's bro and the big whale bro" Franky said.

"Seriously, it's okay. Even if Ace was in some kind of trouble, he wouldn't want his little brother to come bail him out" Luffy said, as I giggled a little while Sanji handed Robin her cup of alcohol.

"Be kind of embarrassing for him" I said.

"Right, that'll drive him crazy as well" Luffy said. "He hates to show his weak side and he never asks for help" he said as Sanji gave Nami her drink and then bent down towards me.

"Water for you Skylar-chan" Sanji said.

"Thank you" I said, smiling as he stood up and threw Luffy his cup of alcohol.

"If I saved his life, he'd probably just get mad" Luffy said, as I laughed when Zoro quickly caught the cup of alcohol thrown at him. "As pirates, we're supposed to be rivals anyways, his adventures are his business, even if they turn out bad" the ravenette said as the other guys got their drinks.

"Well, keep your hopes up; Lola's crew was saying that the card doesn't just show you when someone's in trouble. It also grows bigger if things get better for them" Sanji said.

"Good, then I'll see him again when he's back to full strength" Luffy said as we all held our cups up. "I'm sure that's what he was thinking when he gave me that card, right?" He asked as we all smiled. "Oh yeah, Zoro, you were asleep for the big party so I guess you missed out on this" he said.

"Well, no harm in doing it one more time, right? Let's all raise our mugs in celebrations for our newest crew member, the musician Brook" Usopp said.

"Cheers" we all said, raising our glasses.

"Really, you're too kind" Brook said.

"Full speed ahead, let's get moving" Luffy said, as we all cheered and the ship shot forward at high speed into the air.

"We're flying, what's going on?" Brook asked, surprised and amazed.

~Time Skip~

I sighed as I lay back in the chair; we had stopped on a Spa Island for a little vacation. I sat between Nami and Robin; I wore a black and white bikini. "This is the life" Nami said.

"Who would have ever thought that when we sailed to the Florian Triangle, that we would end up in a fabulous place like this" Robin said.

"As long as we get a break from fighting for a while, I'm all for it" I said.

"Right" Nami said.

"I'm so glad you find our accommodations to your liking, on Spa Island we proudly host ten heated swimming pools" one of the staff said, smiling I looked to Robin.

"I'm going to go find Zoro, okay" I said, as she nodded and smiled. Getting up I walked away from the shade as the sun bathed over my pale skin as I walked to the waterfall Zoro was in. I laughed a little as I watched the water wash over him. "I see that the plants getting the water he needs for today" I said, causing him to open an eye and glare at me.

"Very funny" he said, as I walked over and sat in front of him. "What are you doing over here anyways?" He asked.

"Just came to see how you were doing" I chirped out as he smiled and pulled me onto his lap while the waterfall came down on both of us. I felt my hair cling to my face as the water soaked me. "What?" I asked, closing my eyes as I felt Zoro's lips smashed against mine in a heated kiss as our teeth clashed against one another, pulling away he moved his lips down to my neck and started to place heated kisses to the skin. I blushed and wrapped my arms around his neck, digging my fingers into his hair as I felt his tongue lick up my neck before placing more kisses on it.

"I love you" he murmured, as I shivered at the feeling of his warm breath on my soaked skin.

"I love you as well" I said, moaning lightly as I feel him gently bite my neck. As he pulled away to look me in the eyes he smiled fondly as he pressed his forehead against mine and placed his hands on my hips while water continued to rain down on us. We both sat there in blissful silence before something shook the ground. "What was that?" I asked.

"Don't know" Zoro said, as he squeezed my hips a little.

~Time Skip~

I sighed as Zoro and I walked around the empty halls, we came to a stop as he looked out the window which gave a beautiful view of under the ocean. From above the water you could see ships leaving. "What the heck is going on, huh?" Zoro said, as I walked over to the window and pressed my face to it as well.

"Wonder why everyone's leaving?" I mumbled quietly looking at the ships that were sailing away. "It explains why the hall is empty" I said. Before we started to walk again, soon we made it back outside to find the others near two little girls.

"Ah, here you are" Zoro said as we walked up to them.

"Just waking up, eh Zoro, Skylar" Luffy said as I waved.

"I'm talking to you" the youngest of the two girls snapped.

"If it's so stupid, why are you here looking for it in the first place?" Usopp asked, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"I'm not looking for it, my sister is, I'm only here as her body guard" the little girl said.

"Wait, you're her body guard?" Everyone asked as I laughed a little.

"What a brave and caring little sister you are" I said, smiling.

"Yeah, big sis says she'll keep looking for the secret and find it no matter what, so I'm here to protect her, got it" the little girl said.

"Hey, what's going on over here?" Zoro asked.

"No it's true, there is a way to create that gem" the older sister said, standing up. "No matter what you say, I believe him" she said.

"Big sister" the little one breathed out.

"Listen, everyone please-" the older sister said before the ground underneath her feet opened up and she fell down, screaming. Franky quickly picked up the little girl in case the same thing that happened to her big sister happened to her.

"No, Sayo where are you?" The little girl asked.

"I have the girl, now if you want to see her again you'll do just as I say" a voice said from somewhere, looking around a Transponder Snail was seen resting on a coconut in a palm tree.

"Is that Doran?" Nami asked.

"Who the heck is Doran?" Chopper asked.

"The owner and profiteer of this place" Robin said.

"What the hell is he doing?" Sanji asked.

"All of you are going to search for that secret in the notebook for me, if you find it I'll give back the girl" Doran said, before laughing.

"Holy crap what a stick, Foxy wasn't the only one after it! Luffy, what are we going to do?" Usopp asked.

"Sayo, no" the little girl cried out as she pushed against Franky who was holding her while their pet…raccoon? Scratched at the floor where the older sister fell through.

"What the hell, this place is totally booby trapped" Usopp said, looking around frantically.

"Hm, as a chart maker myself, I can say for sure that this one doesn't tell us very much" Nami said as she examined the small book in the little girl's hand.

"Seriously, you already searched all over this place right? And you didn't find a gigantic 'X' anywhere, did you?" Usopp asked, as the little girl shook her head.

"So what do we do now?" She asked. "This stupid notebook has been nothing but trouble and now Sayo has…" she said, clutching the book and shaking. "Luffy" she said as tears started to build up in her eyes as she looked up at the rubbery boy. "Help me, save Sayo" she said, closing her eyes and looking down.

"Okay" Luffy said.

"What? You will, do you really mean it?" The little girl asked.

"Sure, besides I really want to see that gem" Luffy said, putting on his straw hat.

"Uh, even though it could be a fake?" The girl asked wearily.

"I don't think he really cares if it's real or not" I said.

"Alright, what's the plan then?" Usopp asked.

"Let's see, hey I know let's destroy this ship" Luffy suggested.

"What!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Whoa, what about Sayo?" Usopp asked, clutching his head with wide eyes.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	289. Chapter 289

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred and Eighty-Nine

"Yeah, Luffy" Chopper said.

"That way we should find her in no time" Luffy said.

"Though that might work there's also the possibility that she could get hurt while we're destroying this place" I said.

"Yes that is true and what about the hint about the gem?" Robin asked.

"The more we destroy the easier it will be to look for it and we won't hurt the girl, we'll be sure to be cautious" Luffy said, smiling widely.

"Let's get started" Zoro said.

"Zoro" Usopp said.

"Luffy's right, sitting around wondering if something is or isn't here is pointless, we can't expect things to fall into our laps" Zoro said.

"That may be true but don't you think there's a more delicate way of going about this?" Nami questioned as she crossed her arms.

"Come on Nami, do you really believe anything that artichoke mustache moron said to us?" Sanji asked. "I'm all about this plan" he said.

"Yes, so am I, doesn't really matter in the long run if the ship sinks" Robin said.

"I guess I'm in as well" I said.

"Ah! Robin and Skylar too" Nami cried out. "Isn't anybody against this?" She asked.

"The captain said it, orders are orders, yohohoho" Brook said, laughing a little.

"Looks like you're catching on fast, huh?" Franky questioned with a smirk.

"Franky, you handle The Sunny" Luffy said, smiling widely.

"No prob" Franky said as he situated his sun glasses back onto his face. "SUPER" he shouted as he went running.

"Ugh! This is why we can't have nice things" Nami said, her shoulders slumping in defeat.

"Right, break stuff" Luffy said, throwing a fist in the air. Soon the boys started to destroy everything in sight before some men started to run out with guns.

"Tabasco Star" Usopp said as he shot small pellets full of tabasco sauce at three of the men, causing them to cry out in pain. We all took out the men while the boys continued to destroy the place, Nami electrocuted them, Robin snapped them in half, Brook and I sliced them, and Chopper punched them.

"Give Sayo back to us!" Luffy cried out as he destroyed more of Spa Island. "Hey, hurry up and give her back already!" He called out as more of the place was destroyed. Soon the hissing sound of steam filled the air as the roof of one of the buildings started to rise.

"What's going on?" The little girl asked.

"Is that a cannon?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"What? Holy crap a cannon, I thought it was a chimney!" Usopp cried out, clutching his head. A loud high pitch scream soon pierced through the air, coming in the direction of the front of the cannon. Turning towards the sound we all saw Sayo tied to a pole on top of another building with the cannon pointing at her.

"Sayo!" The little girl cried out.

"LINA!" Sayo shouted.

"That coward, holding her hostage like that" Sanji sneered.

"You think I'm going to sit around and let you destroy my ship, think again!" Doran exclaimed as he appeared on top of the canon. "You pirates have any kind of idea of the time and martial it took to build this island?" He asked while raising the cannon higher and firing it. Sayo screamed as she was blow about from the force of the shot.

"This guy's gone way too far" Sanji said, as Usopp and Brook's jaws dropped open.

"He's fucking insane" I said.

"LET HER GO!" Chopper screamed.

"Big sis!" Lina cried out. "SAYO" she shouted, as Doran aimed the canon back at the older sister.

"This little girl's about to go flying" he said.

"You leave her alone!" Lina cried out.

"At first I was just going to wait and let you solve the notebook mystery for me. But it's too late for that now, hand it over and I'll return the girl unharmed" Doran ordered

"Fine, whatever you want, take it. Just please don't hurt my sister!" Lina said, tears pricking the corner of her eyes as she clutched Luffy's shoulders.

"No! Do not give him that notebook!" Sayo cried out.

"But, why not?" Lina asked.

"Lina, you have to promise you'll solve the secret of that notebook and complete father's research" Sayo said.

"No way, that's crazy" Lina said.

"You have to believe in our father Lina, no matter what happens you can't give that notebook to him or anyone else" Sayo said. "Father wanted to save us, he wanted to save the whole village, that notebook is carrying all of his hopes and dreams. I'm begging you, don't ever give up on our father's dreams, the dream he had for us" she said.

"No, that's a lie, he never did anything for you and me, he was just a dumb liar" Lina said, closing her eyes and looking down. "He never...he never thought about anyone but himself" she said, tears in her eyes as her voice quivered. "He's selfish and he's crazy, he never thinks about anyone else, not even us" she said. "Why should I care about him?" She asked.

"Hey, uh, this really isn't the time for a family argument" Usopp said.

"Just because he was busy all the time didn't mean he didn't care about you two. Sometimes…you have to understand that when those you love are busy they can't always be there, but that doesn't mean they don't love you. It probably hurt him more than anything to leave you two but that doesn't mean he was selfish or didn't care, he probably loved you both more than anything" I said, as Lina looked at me, her lips quivering as she shook her head back and forth in denial.

"Leave them be" Luffy said. "Let them sort this stuff out by themselves" he said, smiling.

"Lina, you don't know the whole story, you got it all wrong" Sayo said, telling the whole story.

"Nukky says that it's true, I was there and I heard every word" Chopper said, translating for the raccoon. "Nukky also says that the reason your father left was to protect you two, he didn't want the bad guys looking for his research to hurt you" he said.

"That's why he left" Lina said, looking at the notebook in her hands. "Wait" she said, pulling a pink bookmark with a five leaf clover in it from a fold in the notebook. "That's right, I forgot all about that, I believe, I believe and if daddy believes it, then I know it will come true" she said, tears rolling down her cheeks as she shook.

"Lina" Sayo said.

"I've changed my mind; you'll never get this notebook!" She cried out.

"Huh! What's that?" Doran asked.

"Here we go" Luffy said, smiling widely.

"Don't screw with me!" Doran cried out, about to pull a lever before Robin used her Devil Fruit powers to stop him.

"Special Tabasco Star" Usopp said as he shot pellets full of tabasco sauce into the blonde's mouth as Robin held it open.

"Come on Nami, Skylar hop on" Chopper said in his deer form, as we did we ran and jumped to the top of the building that Sayo was on.

"Quick, untie her" Chopper said as we all saw a lock on the ropes.

"A lock!" Nami and Chopper cried out as I got on my knees and examined the golden lock.

"He really went into precautions about her escaping" I said, tapping a finger on the metal. I glanced upwards and smiled as Zoro sliced the canon into pieces. "I could possible cut the lock" I suggested.

"No way, what if you accidentally cut her?" Nami snapped.

"I'll be careful" I said.

"No!" She exclaimed.

"Alright, then what's your idea?" I asked, standing up and placing my hands on my hips. After a moment of silence we all sighed and started to pull at the rope and lock. Zoro landed beside us and cut the rope and lock. "See, I could have done that" I said as Nami blushed.

"Still it was a risk I didn't want to take, we just got lucky that Zoro didn't hurt her in the process" Nami said.

"Bastard!" Doran exclaimed as he pressed something and sections of the floor went down and released streams of steam that hissed loudly. The island started to shake as I almost lost balance before blushing as I felt an arm around my waist.

"Careful" Zoro breathed out, smiling a little at me as I blushed and smile back as I stood back up and nodded my head.

"Finally and now" Doran suddenly said as the arms Robin was using to hold him down turned to petals. He turned what was left of the canon towards Luffy and Lina. Shooting it off as Luffy quickly jumped out of the way, the little girl clinging to his back. Quickly Doran moved the canon upwards to face Luffy again.

"Kay Lina, you ready?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah" Lina said, pressing her cheeks against his head.

"Now Third Gear" Luffy said, biting his thumb and blowing into it moving all the air in it to his leg. "Get ready for my Giant Axe" the rubbery boy cried out, bringing his giant foot down onto the canon as Doran jumped out of the way. The whole island started to shake as debris and such started to fall.

"Idiot, couldn't he at least waited until we escaped" Zoro said as Nami and I got on Chopper and he picked up Sayo as we jumped off the building we were on. We were all back on the ship as we watched the rest of the island crumble away.

"Take that" Lina said.

"Serves you right" Usopp said as the waves rocked the ship back and forth.

"Look it's the 'x' and it's gigantic" Sayo said as a big, bright red 'x' could be seen through the water.

"Ironic, he built his island right over the area he was searching for" I mumbled.

"I saw it underwater, that volcano must be what daddy drew on the map" Lina said.

"Imagine that, Doran built his island ship right on top of the clue to the treasure he'd been looking for, you're right Skylar that is ironic" Nami said. "For it to be right under his nose and never realize it, makes him a first rate idiot" she said as steam started to rise from under the water creating a round rainbow in the sky.

"It's beautiful" Sayo said.

"Look at that, a round rainbow" Nami said, her eyes sparkling.

"I've never seen a round rainbow before" Chopper said.

"Me either" Brook said.

"I don't know what it means, but I like it" Luffy said, laughing as I giggled.

"It's quite beautiful" I said, as Franky whistled.

"Hey, hold on just a second, do you think that rainbow is the gem he's talking about?" Usopp asked.

"Well, now that you mention it, a round rainbow is known as the gem of the sea" Nami said, as the two girls gasped.

"No way" Lina said.

"Not only is it round, it's backwards, you see the order of the colors are reversed" Nami said.

"The orders backwards" Sayo said. "Wait" she said, flipping through the notebook.

"What is it?" Lina asked.

"I wonder" Sayo said.

~A Few Days Later~

"That birds coming right for us" Usopp said as he looked up at the sky.

"Huh?" Chopper and Luffy said as they looked up as well as a seagull came flying down towards Luffy before turning into Nukky.

"Hey, it's that monster changing thing" Luffy said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	290. Chapter 290

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred and Ninety

"Good name" I said, sweat dropping.

"A Sea Raccoon" Usopp said, with a deadpanned expression.

"Hm" Luffy said as he looked at what was around Nukky's neck, pulling it off and handing it to Nami.

"A letter" Nami said, unraveling the paper and scanning it. "It seems like Sayo's instincts about that notebook were right on the mark" she said. "Luffy and everyone on your crew, I hope that you all are doing well. After we went our separate ways, Sayo and I went home and tried out the idea she had. Just like our father's formula said, we made seven kinds of colored chemicals then we mixed them in the same order of the colors of the round rainbow" she read. "They made the gem after all!" She exclaimed.

Luffy looked up at Nukky who was on his hat, the raccoon opened its mouth and dropped something into the rubbery boy's hand. "Look, this is it" Luffy said.

"Amazing" we all said.

"They say thanks for everything and good luck on your adventures" Nami read as Luffy bent down.

"Hey Luffy, let me take a look at it" Usopp said.

"Me too, me too, me too" Chopper said as everyone gathered around the raven haired boy.

"Easy, that thing isn't a toy you know" Nami said.

"She's right, Sayo and Lina worked really hard on making that gem" I said as Nukky turned back into a bird and flew away while a dark cloud started to roll in.

"Ouch, it's more of that stupid candy rain" Nami said, covering her head as hard candy started to rain from the sky.

"Ow" I moaned as one hit my forehead. Rubbing the skin I picked up one of the candies and rolled it around in my fingers.

"Lucky me" Luffy laughed, his mouth wide open as he caught some in his mouth. Shrugging my shoulders I popped the hard candy into my mouth and started to roll it around, savoring the flavor.

"Not bad" I laughed as Zoro chuckled and wrapped an arm around me. Turning to face him, I blushed as he pressed his lips against mine and wiggled his tongue past my lips. My blushed darken as I closed my eyes when I felt his tongue nudge my own before pulling away. Opening my eyes, I narrowed them as I noticed that the candy in my mouth was gone.

"You're right, not that bad" Zoro said.

"Hey, thief, I thought you didn't like sweets!" I exclaimed.

"I don't" he said, laughing as I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Oops, dropped the gem" Luffy suddenly said.

"Where?" Nami asked.

"I don't know" Luffy said.

"What do you mean you don't know, it was right there in your hand? Look for it, all of you find that gem right now!" Nami ordered.

"Aye, aye" we all said.

~Time Skip~

"Good morning everybody and now a little something to help start your day" I heard Brook say loudly followed by singing.

"Would you can it, the suns not even up yet!" I heard Sanji snapped as I pushed myself up and looked around the girl's room.

"Shut up, I'm trying to get some sleep" I heard Franky whine as I stretched and yawned.

"Not the first time I've gotten up this early" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes as I looked out the window to see that the sun had yet to come fully over the horizon.

"Forget about Brook, someone stop Luffy's snoring" Nami said, as I gave a breathless laugh.

~Later~

"We're not getting anywhere in these calm waters, so if you like Miss. Navigator, I could switch over to paddles instead" Franky said as we all sat around the table eating.

"I don't think that's necessary, based on the weather I'm guessing we'll have wind tomorrow" Nami said.

"That works" Franky said. "No need to waste my precious cola" he said.

"Man, Sanji's food is the best, I can't get enough of it!" Luffy exclaimed, stuffing his mouth as Brook laughed.

"Robin dear, would you care for seconds on the sea food salad?" Sanji asked.

"Yes, thank you" Robin said as Brook laughed.

"Hey, what's wrong Brook?" Usopp asked.

"You've been acting all creepy since you've woke us up" Zoro said.

"Are you sleep deprived…wait" I said, before going quiet.

"Did you see something cool while you were on watch, what was it?" Luffy asked.

"While he was making his rounds and keeping an eye on things he found our voyage journal" Chopper said.

"Yes, that's right. I happened to stumble across it and couldn't help taking a peek" Brook said. "To be honest I was amazed, shocked even. My excitement after what happened at Thriller Bark had yet subsided, but for you, that was merely the tip of the iceberg" he said. "You were responsible for stopping a civil war in Alabasta, your adventure on Skypiea, a place thought by many to be nothing more than a legend. You made yourselves enemies of the World Government at Water Seven and Enies Lobby, I got so excited reading about it I thought my heart would pop, well that is, if I actually had a heart" he said, laughing.

"I see" Nami said, as Robin and I giggled a little. "But now that we're heading to the New World, I wonder what we'll write about next" she said.

"Everything that's happened since we met Brook will be added to the journal too, right?" Chopper asked, as Brook slammed his bony hands onto the table.

"Precisely my concern, since you helped me and since I've become your comrade, I don't feel I've done anything useful to help you in return" Brook said.

"I understand why you're so worked up, but take it easy. Now that you're a part of our crew, let me give you a little piece of advice" Nami said.

"I shall listen carefully, thank you" Brook said, as I raised an eyebrow.

"You must never ever let your guard down during a meal, not even for a second" Nami said.

"Right, I understand Nami, I shall be ever vigilant. When an enemy attacks, Quick Draw Brook will be there to save the day" Brook said.

"It looks like you're a little too late to save this one" Robin said, resting her chin on the palm on her hand.

"Come here food" Luffy said with stars in his eyes as he stretched his arms towards Brook's food and stole it.

"Hey, hold on a minute" Brook said. "Luffy stop" he said, jumping forward, but it was too late and he fell face first to the floor. "Not as ever vigilant as I said I'd be" he said weakly from the floor. "None the less, I will do whatever it takes to prove my worth as your new comrade and crew mate. I shall work myself to the bone, though I'm nothing but bones to start with" he said.

~Later~

"You train too much" I said looking at Zoro as he raised an eyebrow. He was taking a break from his usual training and we were sitting with each other. I laid sprawled out across his legs, looking upwards.

"Does that bother you?" He asked.

"No, I just felt the need to make that statement since its true" I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"You could start training with me, you know" Zoro suggested while looking down at me.

"Hm, I'm alright with training every once in a while, but not every day of every minute" I said, as the swordsman moved his legs from under me and hovered over me.

"You sure, I'm sure you'll enjoy it" he breathed out, leaning down and pressing his forehead against my own. Swallowing thickly, I took in a deep breath and gave a nervous laugh.

"Y-yes, I'm sure" I said, my voice quivering lightly as I feel his warm breath on my lips. "But…" I said, looking to the side before smiling and leaning forward, connecting our lips. "I guess, I'll give it a try" I said once I pulled back, causing my chia pet to smile. He laughed and leaned back, getting off of me and sitting back against the ship.

"You're just full of surprise, one minute you're a nervous wreck, the next you're the one kissing me" Zoro laughed, as I giggled.

"Yeah, I'm just full of surprise" I breathed out. '_More then you know actually_' I thought, sighing sadly a little.

"Well back to training" Zoro said, as I sigh.

"Of course" I said, laughing while sitting up and started to watch the swordsman pick up a huge dumbbell and begin to train. After a while Brook come by and walked over and knocked on the door leading to the room Nami was in.

"Oh Nami, I brought you your tea" he said, as I cast a glance over to him before turning my attention back to the swordsman.

"Come in" came Nami's muffled replied.

"And while I'm here would you be so kind to show me your panties?" Brook asked as he opened the door before being hit by a book Nami threw at him.

"No stop asking me!" Nami snapped before the door was close and I couldn't hear anything by their muffled conversation that I wasn't really interested in.

"So, how is your back not broken?" I asked, watching Zoro moved around with that huge dumbbell on his back. I only received a grunt as an answer, shrugging my shoulders I accepted the response. A muffled shout was heard as the door to the room Nami and Brook was in opened and the skeleton ran out saying 'I'm sorry' over and over.

"Hm" Zoro hummed as he looked after the retreating skeleton before looking towards me as I just shrug my shoulders and motion him to continue. I followed him around as he hopped around the ship with that dumbbell on his back.

"Everything I've done today has backfired on me" I heard Brook moan as we were passing by him. "Uh, Zoro, Skylar, what are you doing?" he asked. Zoro turn to face the skeleton before we all headed up to the crow's nest. I sat beside Brook as we watched Zoro continue to train.

"I shouldn't just be sitting here admiring him, I too am I swordsman, I should act like one" Brook said.

"Why? Its fun sitting here and admiring him" I mumbled, smiling at Zoro. I didn't mind training once in the while, I just tried not to overdo it like Zoro does sometimes. Once Zoro was done with all the equipment, he sat down between Brook and I and begin to meditate. I fixed my posture and joined as well, it was something I enjoyed doing with him because it left us is blissful silence.

"Ah, meditation, you control your mental state and clear your mind of distractions" Brook whispered. "I shall accompany you both in this and ever. "Um, Zoro" he said after a moment of silence, as I peeked an eye open to watch their interaction.

"Hm" Zoro hummed in acknowledgment.

"I know it's not appropriate to speak at a time like this, so I shouldn't disturb you with unnecessary questions but…" Brook said, trailing off.

"I don't care, as long as you don't bug Skylar, what is it?" Zoro asked, as I opened both my eyes and watched the two with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, the thing is…"Brook said, breathing heavily.

"Just spit it out!" Zoro snapped.

"My apologies, but I'm afraid that I need to go to the bathroom" Brook said.

"You don't need my permission for that, just go and do it already!" Zoro snapped as I chuckled a little.

"I would, but my legs fell asleep and I can't get up" Brook said as I started to laugh harder.

"You don't have any muscles, how can that happen!" Zoro snapped, as I laughed harder. "You shouldn't be listening to this!" He exclaimed, turning his glare on me as I fell onto my side, clutching my stomach as I laughed.

"Listen to me, any second now it's going to leak right out of me" Brook said, as I smashed my fist onto the wooden floor.

"Leak out of where?" I asked through my laughter with tears building up in the corner of my eyes.

"No, don't do it here, hold on; hold on! I'll take you!" Zoro exclaimed, picking Brook up and running to the hatch of the crow's nest. "Hang on you can make it! Skylar stay here, I'll be back!" He exclaimed, before leaving.

"Alright" I said breathlessly, lying on the floor and holding my aching stomach from all my laughing.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	291. Chapter 291

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred and Ninety-One

I smiled as we all sat around the dinner table and ate, lightly nudging Zoro who smirked and nudge me back a little. I laughed at the ruckus we were all causing as food was lightly thrown around and more of it was served, from Luffy's sparkling gaze to Nami snapping and sneering at him when he tried to steal the others food. A laugh bubbled in my throat as I laughed along with Robin at the scene.

~Later~

I sat down below deck with Nami and Robin, laughing as the orange haired girl and I leaned against Robin and looked at a clothing magazine. Smiling and pointing at some clothes. "Oh wow, look at that one Robin, Skylar, isn't it cute?" Nami asked.

"It is I think anything on this page would look beautiful on you Nami" Robin said.

"Agreed" I said smiling widely.

"I was thinking exactly the same thing for you two" Nami said to us as Robin and I smiled as we all laughed, continuing to point of clothing that we liked and giving our thoughts on them.

"So is Zoro still training?" Nami asked, as I hummed.

"Yep, I don't mind watching him but sometimes it's nice to hang with you two" I said.

"Aw, how sweet" Nami said, smiling as I laughed a little.

~Later~

The sun was starting to set as the sound of a violin being played was heard. It was soft and pleasing to the ears as its sound echoed through the ship. Nami, Robin, and I grew quiet as we listened to the music that was coming from the upper deck. We all got up and made our way to the upper deck were the wind started to pick up. "Look at that, finally got some wind" Franky said.

"Oh, hello" Brook said, as Sanji and Chopper came out onto the deck.

"Listen up" Luffy said as Zoro came down from the crow's nest. "It's time to get moving" he said.

"Yeah" we all cheered.

"You can count on me, I'll give you my blood sweat and tears, though I don't have any of those things being a skeleton" Brook said.

~Time Skip~

"Huh, so what's the big deal here anyways?" Luffy asked, as he, Chopper, Brook, and Usopp were fishing. I sat on the stairs, dully flipping through the pages of the book Robin let me borrow. I wore a black belly shirt with blue jean shorts and black sandals. My hair was tied back into a pony tail, with one bang hanging loosely over my face as I pursed my lips and hummed lightly.

"Bad luck, I guess" Usopp said.

"Indeed" Brook said, scratching his skull with his bony finger.

"Maybe the fish aren't hungry" I suggested, crossing one leg over the other and turning to the next page of my book.

"Maybe, but then again you would think at least one fish would be hungry" Usopp said.

"We haven't caught a thing all day" Luffy whined.

"It is kind of strange, huh" Chopper said.

"It's annoying, that's what it is" Usopp said.

"Ugh! I'm so bored" Luffy complained as my eyes scanned the words, but my mind wasn't really all there.

"I'm sure our luck will turn around soon enough" Brook said. Zoro was resting against the tree with the swing on it while the others were around a small table having some tea.

"Skylar, would you like some tea?" Nami asked.

"Hm, no, I'm good" I mumbled, dully flipping to the next page and scanning the words on it.

"Okay" Nami said.

"Nami, are we there yet? I want to be on Fishman Island right now" Luffy whined loudly.

"Could you shut up for five minutes, we're getting closer, that's good enough okay" Nami said.

"Fishmen, mermaids" Sanji said, a wide smile spreading across his face as I closed the book and set it to the side. "Lovely, lovely mermaids" he said, spinning around with heart shaped eyes and hearts around him. "Leap into my arms or swim into my arms or however that works" he said. I looked to Zoro and watched as he scoffed at the cook.

"Aren't you a little bit excited about seeing a mermaid?" I questioned, leaning against the railings and looking at him as he peeked an eye open at me.

"Not really, since I already have the most beautiful girl right here" Zoro said, mumbling the last part with a slight blush dusting over his cheeks. I blushed and giggled, before sticking my tongue out at him, causing him to smile a little as he closed his eyes.

"Screw catching food!" Luffy suddenly exclaimed, throwing his fishing rod back and standing up. "I just want to eat it!" He exclaimed loudly. "Sanji, dinner" he ordered.

"Hey look!" Usopp exclaimed as he brought one of the lenses of his goggles down. "There's a big school of fish down there, we finally hit the jackpot" he said.

"See, as they say, good things come to those who wait" Brook said.

"I change my mind" Luffy said, smiling gleefully as he snickered. "Whoa, they're heading straight for us!" He exclaimed, as Nami walked over to the four.

"You want to try Nami?" Chopper asked, holding his net out to her. "What's wrong?" He asked when she didn't answer.

"You see something?" I asked, standing up.

"I'm not sure but something feels off here" Nami said.

"Huh" Chopper and I questioned.

"Hey get back here fish!" Luffy exclaimed as the school of fish seemed to swim on by.

"That's strange, one of them would have at least of latched onto the bait" I said, leaning over the railing and looked at the shadow of fish under the water as they swam away.

"That looks bad" Zoro suddenly said.

"Hm" we all hummed before looking where he was, seeing black clouds rolling by.

"You're kidding me" Nami said.

"What is it? Don't just make a scary face and say foreboding things like that!" Usopp exclaimed as the waves started to pick up before forming whirlpools.

"It's a Sea Snake Current" Nami said.

"Okay, but what is that?" Chopper asked his voice small and frightful.

"Brace yourselves" Nami ordered as water shot up into the air, looking like moving snakes.

"Whaaa!" Usopp exclaimed loudly.

"The waves, it looks like their alive" Zoro said.

"I get why they're called Sea Snakes" Franky said.

"There sure are a lot of them" I said, looking at them.

"Yohohoho, this is quite the sight" Brook said.

"Awesome" Luffy exclaimed excitedly.

"Hey Sanji" Nami said to the blonde that was now at the steering wheel.

"Don't worry Nami, I'm on it" Sanji said, as he tried to turn the steering wheel. "It won't budge" he grunted out, using all of his force to try and move the wooden wheel. Chopper screams as one of the Sea Snakes started to come towards the ship, Zoro jumped up and slashed it, causing water to splash everywhere.

"Weapons Left, fire" Franky said, shooting at another Sea Snake coming towards the ship, causing water to splash every as well.

"Hey, what are you doing up there?" Zoro asked. "You forget how to steer the ship?" He asked.

"Shut up, it's not my fault!" Sanji exclaimed. "Don't run into a lot of snake shape tidal waves in the kitchen" he said.

"NOW GUM GUM PISTOL!" Luffy shouted as he smashed his fist against one of the Sea Snakes that was heading for the front of the ship, causing water to splash everywhere just like Zoro and Franky did. Usopp and Chopper screamed as another came towards the ship, Brook laughed as he jumped into the air and sliced it having the same aftermath as the other three.

"I trust no one is injured" Brook said.

"Whoa, that was cool" Chopper breathed out.

"They just won't stop coming, they're literally like a snake trying to strike its prey" I said.

"The term slippery as a snake sure do apply to the situation" Brook said. "Current, you get it? Cause water" he said, before laughing.

"Yeah, I get it, now stop laughing and protect us!" Usopp exclaimed, as Luffy was at the front of the ship punching multiply Sea Snakes as Franky, Zoro, and Brook attacked them as well.

"Are we going to keep cutting these things or what?" Zoro asked, as Robin and I joined in as well in attacking the Sea Snakes.

"Okay snakes, time to go home now" Usopp cried, hugging the mast.

"How are we going to get out of this mess?" Chopper asked, hugging the mast as well.

"Think we can fly out of here with a Coup de Burst?" Franky asked.

"Awesome, I forgot about that" Usopp said.

"It won't work" Nami said. "I can't see an end to these currents" she said, looking through some binoculars. "In other words, even if The Sunny takes to the skies, there's no escape for us" she said.

"NO, WHY?!" Chopper cried out, as Brook soon laughed.

"Shall I play a song for everyone?" Brook asked. "In times like these, one must remember that no matter how terrible the storm it will eventually pass, so I'll play some music to see us through and you can sing along" he said.

"Sounds good Brook, let's do it!" Luffy cheered.

"Yeah, that does sound nice" I said, smiling. Just as Brook was about to play, the ship shook and knocked him over as one of the Sea Snakes lifted the ship up.

"Are we going up?" Luffy asked.

"Oh hell no" Franky said, before the ship was shot forward. "WE'RE FALLING!" He screamed.

"Chopper" Robin said, as the reindeer/human fell off the ship. Using her Devil Fruit powers, she caught the crying reindeer/human.

"I thought I was done for" he said, voice quivering and silent. As the time passed, we gently sailed through the Sea Snakes as the wind blew fiercely. Chopper lay on the middle of the deck, breathing heavily as Nami gave a tiny gasp, lowering the binoculars.

"Hey look" Nami said.

"No way" Usopp said as we looked where Nami was looking.

"I see it, we're there" Luffy said. "It's the Red Line!" He exclaimed.

"It is the Red Line" Usopp said.

"So we finally made it" Nami said.

"Remember, there was a terrible storm last time too" Sanji said.

"Hello Red Line, I've kept you waiting for fifty years, haven't I?" Brook asked, laughing lightly.

"We can do this you guys" Luffy said.

"Here it comes" Robin said as a huge Sea Snake shot into the air behind us.

"It's big!" Luffy exclaimed with stars in his eyes.

"You better steer the ship right" Zoro said as we ready ourselves.

"And you better stop running your damn mouth" Sanji said.

"Don't suppose we can paddle our way out" Franky said as Usopp and Chopper clung to one another in fear.

"You're not that super" Robin said.

"Go Sanji, just try to ride the wave" Nami said.

"You got it" Sanji said.

"Hey, you crazy?" Franky asked.

"Don't worry about it, we did the same thing when we went to Skypiea and we turned out just fine" Nami said.

"Oh yeah, The Knock Up Stream, right" Sanji said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	292. Chapter 292

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred and Ninety-Two

"Man, that sure was fun, wasn't it?" Luffy asked, smiling brightly.

"If you call everyone screaming and a few crying fun, I guess so" I said, laughing a little.

"How was that fun, it was terrifying" Chopper said.

"We survived that, we can survive this too" Usopp said as a Sea Snake smashed right behind The Sunny as the ship was lifted up onto it and started to ride it.

"Let's go!" Luffy cried out in excitement.

"Alright, now a Coup de Burst should do the trick" Franky said, now behind the steering wheel.

"Time to fly, pull in the sails" Nami said as Brook and Sanji got to it.

"You ready?" Franky asked, as the ship flew upwards into the air. "Coup de Burst!" He exclaimed as the ship picked up speed and flew through the air and out of the storm and landing on calm waters.

"Ah, we made it out!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't scared" Usopp said, as Brook laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"We're here" Luffy said, snickering lightly. "We're finally here, we made it!" He exclaimed.

"I can't even see the top" Chopper said, as he looked upwards, clouds blocking the top of the Red Line. "It's huge!" He exclaimed. "So this is the Red Line" he said.

"It's strange, feels sort of nostalgic, I'm getting a bit chocked up" Nami said, as Sanji lit a cigarette.

"It has been that long since we last seen this place, I feel like we've grown up" Zoro said.

"I can't seem to stop crying, guess a lots happened, huh?" Usopp asked, tears running down his face.

"Yeah, we've gone on so many adventures in the Grand Line and this was just the beginning of our journey through here" I said.

"Anyway, we're half way there. The Twin Capes where we left Laboon are connected to the Red Line on the other side of the world. We've had some close calls, but I'm glad we've made it this far without losing anybody" Luffy said.

"When I was a baby, I came to the South Blue by the Reverse Mountain, but that was well over thirty years ago. The Red Line means a lot more to me this time" Franky said.

"I came from the West Blue to this ocean five years ago, but it seems like forever now" Robin said.

"If we keep this up, we can sail around the rest of the world; we'll come to this wall one more time" Luffy said. "And when we do, I'm going to be King of the Pirates!" He exclaimed.

"We have to be extra careful from here on out" Nami said. "We're right next to the Holy Land of Mariejoa of Navy Headquarters and the World Government" she said while Chopper and Usopp were playing in the swimming pool down below in the water. Soon we all went to do whatever we wanted. I sat up in the crow's nest, sitting criss cross while back to reading the book I had earlier before the storm. It wasn't damaged too badly do to being a hard cover book, Zoro was in the middle of the room, training as usually.

"Can't you just come and read this book with me?" I asked, throwing my head back.

"Can two people even read a book together?" Zoro questioned, raising an eyebrow at me while continuing to lift that ginormous dumbbell of his.

"Can't you just sit with me and let me read this book to you?" I asked rephrasing my earlier question, causing him to chuckle.

"You can read it to me while I train" he suggested as I groan.

"No, I want to snuggle up with you while I read it" I said, causing him to laugh.

"You weren't like this when we were kids, you use to love to train twenty four seven with me" Zoro said.

"That's because you liked to do it" I mumbled.

"Was…was there a reason as to why you left the island?" Zoro suddenly asked, sounding hesitant.

"There was a reason, but it's not something I'm ready to discuss" I said, shifting a little while closing my book and setting it to the side.

"You always were secretive when we were young, you never told me why you and your brothers ran away from your parents or even who your parents were" Zoro said. "You never told me where you all lived or how you got your swords or how you and your brothers survived-" he said.

"I get it!" I exclaimed, cutting him off. "Look, Zoro" I said, sighing as I crossed my arms and looked to the side. "There are a lot of things I don't want to talk about as of now, but I promise sometime in the future I'll tell you them all" I said, as silence soon engulfed the room.

"You know, I never stopped thinking about you" he suddenly said.

"Huh?" I questioned, looking towards him with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean, after you left, that promise remained in my head and the more I thought about you, the more my feelings grew for you. Even though I couldn't see you or talk to you, even with the possibility that I would never see you again, I still fell pretty hard for you" he said, blushing a little as he continued to lift the dumbbell, sweat producing on his skin. "Every day I thought I was going to keep my promise to Kuina and I was going to find you and tell you how I felt, even if you didn't return the feelings" he said as I blushed.

"And here I thought you forgotten all about me" I said, chuckling as Zoro laughed a little.

"Like I could ever do that when you were on my mind all the time" he said, looking over to me as I stuck my tongue out before going back to reading as we went into a blissful silence with the occasional sound of the metal on the dumbbells clacking. As the minutes ticked by I slowly become drawn to the book in my hands, focus on it and not really paying attention to anything else. Soon I blinked my eyes as I heard something. "I'm still too weak" I heard my chia pet mumble as I looked up and sweat dropped as he was doing a hand stand, lifting the dumbbell up with his feet. "I won't be powerless again, I won't let myself be weak, I won't fail my crew" he said, as my lips soon tugged upwards and I went back to reading.

~Later~

I blushed as I got on Zoro's back and he hopped down from the crow's nest, keeping a tight hold on me till we landed on the deck, where I hopped off. "I don't know why I agree to let you do that" I mumbled, as he chuckled a little and pecked my cheek.

"Hey Zoro, Skylar" Luffy said as he looked at us.

"Hey Luffy" I said.

"I noticed The Sunny setting off; did we finally find a way to Fishman Island?" Zoro asked.

"Forget that, check it out, it's a real life mermaid. Her name's Camie, isn't she cool?" Luffy asked as he showed us a green haired girl with a pink tail.

"Nice to meet you" Camie said as I smiled and nodded my head.

"She's a mermaid huh" Zoro said as a thought bubble of Kokoro as a mermaid appeared, but soon bust. "Never seen one before" he said as an irritation mark appeared on my head.

"It's gone, he erased his memory!" Chopper cried out.

"Rude" I said.

"She has a friend that makes really good Octopus Fritters, so we're going to save him first so we can eat" Luffy said.

"I'm kind of worried, Hatchan didn't sound like himself when we talked, I'm afraid they've done something awful to him" Camie said.

"Eh he's tough enough to cope, I wouldn't worry about it" a…talking starfish said…what? "You guys on the other hand were awful quick to offer your help, but are you positive you're not in over your head on this?" He asked.

"You kidding" Luffy said.

"Alright, but fair warning, these guys aren't the only kidnappers in the area. There's a whole bunch of crews just like them, as Sabaody Achipelago is a hot spot of kidnapping, human trafficking is big business around here" the starfish said.

"You mean like slave trading or something?" Sanji asked, blowing smoke out of his mouth. "Pretty sick stuff" he said.

"And seeing as mermaids fetch a high price on market, a trio of Fishmen that call themselves the Macro Gang have been targeting Camie for a long time" the starfish said.

"It's sick what some people will do in this world" I said, narrowing my eyes.

"We were stuck in that sea monsters belly for a while, Hachi probably got worried about us and figured the Macro Gang kidnapped you or something, then he went after them to rescue you and got kidnapped himself" the starfish said to Camie.

"Yeah, that must be it, Hatchan's so kind and he's always looking after me, this is all my fault" Camie said as Zoro took a seat on the stairs with a glass of water, sitting the jug down.

"Guy's named Hatchan, huh" Zoro said. "Reminds me of that dumbass octopus from way back" he said as I raised an eyebrow.

"If it's that guy then there's no way I'm helping him" Sanji said, as I furrowed my brows in confusion. "But, what are the odds, right?" He asked.

"Usually Hachi can take those guys or anybody else for that matter, but with the Flying Fish Riders involved it's a whole different story" the starfish said, crossing his…arms?

"Okay, but who are these guys?" Franky asked.

"They're another one of those kidnapping crews I mentioned, they've really been running the place lately word is once they charge at you, you're as good as done for" the starfish said. "Their boss Duval is a scary guy with an iron mask; nobody knows what his face looks like. Anyways, it seems like they're looking for someone, they've been stopping every ship that comes by here and checking out their crews, member by member" he said.

"Man, they sound like a real pain" Franky said, crossing his arms.

"Eh, how tough can they be" Luffy said, smiling. "It's fine, don't worry Camie, we'll get the Octopus Fritters back for sure" he said, as the starfish sighed in defeat.

"That's Fritters Salesman" the starfish said.

"I'm…I'm sure you're right Luffy-chan" Camie said.

"Of course I'm right, hey Brook, why don't you play a song to lighten the mood" Luffy said.

"With pleasure captain" Brook said, laughing a little as he held his violin up. I smiled and stood beside Zoro as Nami and Camie clapped as some of the boys danced to Brook's music.

"Hey guys, we're in trouble!" Usopp exclaimed from the steering wheel causing everyone to stop.

"Did something happen?" Nami asked as she looked at Camie who held a hand to her ear. "What's the matter?" She asked.

"The fish said they're sorry, but they can't take us any further, they're scared" Camie said.

"Wait what, someone's here" Luffy said, placing a hand on his hat.

"Ah, look, it's the Flying Fish Riders!" The starfish exclaimed as Luffy stretched himself to the top of the lion's head on The Sunny.

"Where, I can't see anything" Luffy said.

"Hey, Camie" Nami said as the mermaid hopped over to the stairs and up them. "Where are you going? You have to hide" she said.

"They're in the sky, not the sea, look up" Camie said as we all looked upwards to see men riding on flying fish as they headed downwards and splashed into the ocean before flying back up.

"Wow, they really can fly!" Usopp exclaimed.

"I question mother nature's creations and man's creations as well sometimes" I said.

"That's awesome" Luffy said, stars in his eyes as he looked after the flying fish.

"They're our enemy, remember?" Zoro snapped.

"Dammit, attacking us head on" Franky said.

"They have seats and handlebars and everything, whoa" Chopper said.

"Here they come again" Sanji said as Usopp turned the steering wheel madly.

"They're dropping bombs" Zoro said as he drew two of his swords as bombs started to fall from the sky and towards the ship.

"Those jerks, now Gum Gum Pistol" Luffy said.

"Seventy Two Caliber Cannon" Zoro said at the same time as Luffy said his move as they hit and slashed the bombs, exploding them midair as the Flying Fish Riders flew by. Brook and Chopper were on the ground, covering their heads and shaking with fear.

"That was a close one" Usopp said.

"They're not finished, once they're out of the water, flying fish can stay in the air up to five minutes" Camie said.

"They're gone" Luffy suddenly said from the front of the ship.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	293. Chapter 293

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred and Ninety-Three

"The flying fish just left" Chopper said, sounding confused.

"And they were the ones who started the attack, weird" Franky said.

"Maybe something came up" I suggested.

"It did seem like they were sent a message" Robin said. "Maybe it was an order for them to retreat" she said. "I can't imagine why though" she said.

"Those flying fish were cool, I want to ride one" Luffy said as he hopped around. "It can stay in the air for five minutes, right? That's five minutes of awesome for me" he excitedly said.

"We're headed to their base now, so we'll see them again soon enough. We better be careful though, they might not be so easy next time" Sanji said, taking a drag of his cigarette before blowing smoke out. "Least we know they can attack from the sea or the air" he said.

"Hey, how about lining the deck with cannons" Usopp suggested as Luffy continued to talk in the background. "Sniper Usopp will blow them all out of the sky" he said.

"Good thinking bro" Franky said.

"I'm worried, I wonder if Hatchan is okay" Camie said in a sad tone, as she rested against the railing.

"Worry about yourself while you're at it Camie, Macro wants to catch you bad. Don't drop your guard" the starfish said.

"Yeah you're right" Camie said, sighing.

~Later~

"Huh? Hey I see something" Luffy said as we started to near a building with a wall build half way around it.

"From the looks of it, that's the Flying Fish Riders base" Franky said.

"So Camie's friend Hatchi is being held somewhere around here, right?" Luffy asked.

"Hatchan" Nami breathed out, a hand on her chin as she looked deep in thought.

"Let's go, we got to save those Octopus Fritters!" Luffy exclaimed.

"What, did you miss your snack time today or something?" Franky asked.

"I think every time is his snack time" I said.

"I'll go in there and save him before you know it beautiful Camie" Sanji said, spinning around with hearts in his eyes and around him.

"Thanks, you're the best Sanji-chan" Camie said.

"Hold on guys, before you go listen up" Camie said.

"Huh?" We all questioned, looking towards her.

"Be careful out there okay, the Macro Gang has managed to capture me over thirty times already" Camie said.

"You get captured way too often" Usopp said, hitting her lightly. "You get eaten too often too" he said.

"Looks like we're about to cross over into enemy territory" Franky said.

"I think my 'Can't-go-on-this-island' disease is coming back" Usopp said.

"Well this isn't really an island, they just built a village on top of the water, you should be good" Franky said, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I mean, I'm getting that 'I-shouldn't-go-to-a-village-that-someone-built-on-the-water' disease" Usopp said.

"That's weird, why would anyone want to set up their base way out here" Zoro said.

"Eh, who knows" Sanji said.

"Maybe he's ugly and is hiding away from the world" I mumbled, before blinking my eyes as Zoro looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "What? I'm joking" I said.

"For an enemy base, it sure is quiet" Chopper said.

"I got a bad feeling" Usopp said, his eyebrows furrowed and his jaw clenched as he shook. "Luffy, you sure about this?" He asked.

"Go, straight ahead" Luffy said, pointing forward.

"Shouldn't we at least go over the plan again or something?!" Usopp cried out.

"HEY, HATCHAN, ARE YOU OKAY?" Camie screamed.

"HEY MACRO, SHOW YOURSELF!" The starfish shouted. "GIVE US HACHI BACK!" He demanded.

"Am I seeing things or is something in that cage?" Robin asked as we sailed closer to a cage that had a silhouette in it.

"What the hell, some kind of black thing" Franky said.

"Wait a second, is that…it kind of looks like Hachi" Camie said as she squinted her eyes and looked at the cage.

"Oh wow, we're in luck Camie, there isn't a single enemy in sight; maybe they all decided it was snack time or something" the starfish said.

"Probably" Camie said as I sweat drop.

"You two cannot seriously be this stupid!" Usopp snapped. "The blindest man in the world could see this is a trap!" He exclaimed.

"They're totally hiding out, waiting for us to investigate so they can ambush us" Franky said.

"What a brilliant deduction!" Camie exclaimed with wide eyes and her jaw wide open.

"That's genius, I never would have thought of that!" The starfish exclaimed, same expression as Camie's.

"That's why you dumbasses keep getting caught!" Franky snapped.

"No, I'm here Camie, I'm fine" a voice said, sounded like a male's voice. "There's no need to worry okay" he said as the ship stopped in front of the cage.

"Hatchan, it really is you" Camie said, smiling widely before her eyes widen. A figure of an octopus was standing in the cage, dripping with ink. "What happened, you're all black?!" She cried out.

"Uh, well they didn't do that. It's my own fault actually; anyways this is a trap, get out of here before they catch you. Don't worry, I can take care of myself, I'll be okay so just go" Hatchan said.

"There's something about that guy's voice that sounds really familiar" Zoro said. "You noticed it too, right?" He asked, looking at Nami as I raised an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh" Nami said, nodding her head. "His shape too, yeah, I know who he is" she said.

"You do?" Luffy asked.

"Let's just ask him and get this over with already" Sanji said. "Hey you, so how's Arlong doing these days?" He called out.

"Huh, oh, that's all good actually" Hatchan said. "Him, Chu, Kuroobi, and the others got caught by the navy. I was the only one that escaped, now I've given up my life of crime and now running an Octopus Fritters shop" he said. "Funny how time flies, right?" He asked.

"Arlong" Luffy said.

"What an idiot" Zoro and Nami said, sighing as Luffy's eyes widen and his jaw dropped open.

"WHAT? YOU'RE THE DUMB SQUID WITH THE SWORDS!" Luffy cried out.

"AH! THEY TRICKED ME!" Hatchan cried out. "Ah, dammit all!" He exclaimed, eyes wide.

"I'm right, aren't I? You were one of Arlong's crew; you're the Octopus Fritter guy, what kind of crap is that?" Luffy asked.

"Arlong?" Robin and I questioned.

"Yeah, it was a really long time ago. Nami's home town of Cocoyasi village used to be under the control of a nasty bunch of Fishmen called The Arlong Pirates. Nami herself was in an even worse situation, having to work for those jerks and this octopus guy Hachi was one of Arlong's top henchmen" Usopp explained.

"Ah, so he's an old enemy, huh?" Franky questioned.

"Well he was but, Luffy and I, mainly me, came along and beat the crap out of every last one of those guys" Usopp said.

"Oh, wow, Usopp you're amazing" Chopper said, sparkling.

"Yeah, I know right" Usopp said. "After we left the village, I thought their whole crew was going to get arrested by the Navy, but it looks like this guy left them behind and escaped" he said.

"Goes the show the Navy can't do their job proper" I mumbled.

"I see seems like quite the ordeal" Brook said after taking a sip on his tea.

"Listen up you dumb dirt fish! Now that we know it's you, there's no way we're going to save you so you better get use to that cage!" Luffy exclaimed, as Hatchi gave a sad noise. "But, well, um, you know. Um, just asking, but are your Octopus Fritters as yummy as everyone says they are?" He asked.

"Why don't you think with your head instead of your stomach" Sanji said.

"What a moron" Zoro said.

"Hey, wait a second, does this mean that you guys know Hatchan? He must be like an old friend of yours or something" Camie said.

"He's not our friend at all, no!" Zoro exclaimed, scaring Camie.

"Turn the ship around!" Sanji ordered.

"Nami-chan" Camie said sadly.

"Sorry, we can't help you. I know we said guest at first but we didn't know this was the friend you were talking about" Nami said, placing a hand on her face.

"Oh come on, you can't leave him like this after coming all this way" Camie said, tears welling up in her eyes as she sobbed a little. "Please" she begged.

"Don't worry about it Camie, just leave, okay" Hachi said "This is a trap" he said.

"This sucks, fine then, I'll have to do it" Camie said. "Hatchan you're always saving me so now's my chance to return the favor!" She cried out. "How about you Pappagu?" She asked the starfish.

"I'm in, I never would have thought you guys would turn out to be such a bunch of heartless morons" Pappagu said. "Morons, morons" he said.

"Oh, shut up" Zoro growled.

"Just hang on Hachi" Pappagu said.

"I promise you, we won't leave this place without you" Camie said.

"Here we come" the two said, jumping into the water.

"No wait" Sanji said.

"Just let them go" Zoro said.

"Do you think they're going to be okay?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure they have a plan, they wouldn't have just charged in there without one" Usopp said.

"You sure about that, remember what she said. She told us she was capture by the Macro gang thirty times, are any of you really sure this time will be different?" I asked quietly. Soon, three Fishmen burst out of the water, holding Camie and Pappagu up in the air.

"Got you know" one of the Fishmen said.

"You got to be kidding me, this is just pathetic!" Usopp cried out.

"Now we're all going to be filthy rich" an orange colored Fishmen said, as the other two said something as well, but it was kind of hard to understand with their lisps.

"Why didn't you just run away, Camie; Pappagu!" Hachi cried out.

"Bastards, Camie hasn't done anything!" Sanji growled.

"Sanji, hold on a second okay" Nami said as Hachi smashed his head against the cage, glaring as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Camie, I'm still going to save you, 'kay" he said before going back to smashing his head on the cages bars.

"Alright, we might as well save him after all" Nami said. "Hachi isn't all that bad, I go as far as to say he's harmless" she said. "I'm not going to hold a grudge and besides, we promised Camie we help her, didn't we" she said, winking.

"Oh Nami, I love when you're firm, but I love when you're forgiving too" Sanji said, hearts surrounding him as he laughed like a love sick puppy.

"Are you sure Nami?" Usopp asked.

"It's really okay?" Zoro questioned.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	294. Chapter 294

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred and Ninety-Four

"Yep, right Luffy" Nami said, looking at the rubbery boy.

"You say it's okay, it's okay, we'll save the octopus" Luffy said, turning to look at us.

"Look, his eyes are Octopus Fritters!" Usopp exclaimed as I sweat dropped.

"Time for Gum Gum Pistol" Luffy said as he stretched his arm and grabbed a hold of Camie. "You leave them alone" he said, shooting towards the Fishmen before grabbing Pappagu and ripping them both out of the Fishmen arms.

"He's got Devil Fruit powers" the orange Fishmen said.

"Straw Hat" Hachi said as Luffy hopped on top of the cage and onto land.

"Damn, that little punk" the orange Fishmen growled.

"Thank you Luffy" Camie said.

"You saved us" Pappagu said.

"Yeah, I got them octopus" Luffy said.

"Thank you Straw Hat, you have my most sincere gratitude for saving little Camie, I owe you one" Hachi said.

"Hey, cut open the octopus' cage and untie him Zoro!" Luffy called out.

"Right" Zoro said.

"Be careful Straw Hat, the trap is still set. The Flying Fish Riders have got you surrounded! They'll take you down any way they can, don't let your guard down!" Hachi exclaimed.

"You're the greatest" Camie said to Luffy.

"I don't care if they come from the sea or sky, we'll be ready; we're going to beat the crap out of them" Luffy said. "LISTEN UP YOU GUYS!" He shouted. "TIME TO FIGHT!" He screamed.

"YEAH!" We shouted as we got ready.

"Dammit, quick while we still have a chance, come on, let's go get Camie back" the orange Fishmen said, pointing towards Luffy, Camie, and Pappagu.

"Camie, Pappagu, its dangerous here you need to stand back" Hachi said.

"Go Luffy, get him!" Camie exclaimed as Pappagu said 'get him' over and over while the two cheered.

"Bring it you dumb flying fish" Luffy said.

"Guys they're here!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Right" Zoro, Sanji, and Chopper said as they started to move just as fish shot out of the ocean and into the sky and started to circle around us. As they circle around us, out of the corner of my eye I saw Luffy stretch his arms and shoot himself towards one of the men on the flying fish, soon throwing the man off it and taking it for himself.

"Well I see he got his wish and wanted to ride one of these things" I said.

"Look guys, I'm flying!" Luffy exclaimed as he flew past the ship.

"This is bad, what if he falls!" Chopper cried out.

"Whatever" Sanji said, Nami and Usopp soon started screaming as bombs were dropped down towards us. Sanji dropped to one hand and held himself up as he kicked the bombs away and causing them to explode around the ship.

"Nami-swan, Robin dear, Skylar-chan, did you see my moves back there?" Sanji asked, his bottom half like a tornado with hearts flying around him.

"They're going to sink the ship at this rate that was close!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Punks, if they hit a lady with one of those bombs, then they'll be hell to pay" Sanji said.

"Draw the sails, they'll get in the way" Nami ordered.

"Got it" we all said as we started to draw the sails upwards. Soon the flying fish dove into the water

"Luffy" Chopper said.

"Try not to drown" Brook said as he and Chopper jumped into the water.

"Oh come on" Franky said.

"You would think for having Devil Fruit powers for this long they would understand that they can't swim" I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"We're having a damn fight here, don't screw around!" Franky exclaimed after we saved Luffy, Brook, and Chopper.

"Sorry" Luffy breathed out before spitting up water.

"And you two are even worse, what the hell did you think was going to happened?" Franky asked, looking at Brook and Chopper. "You have Devil Fruit powers" he said.

"I…I was just trying to help" Chopper said, crying as Nami and I was beside him breathing heavily from having to jump in and save him and Brook. I giving a small smile while resting his head on my lap and letting him rest as tears continue to stream down his face.

"I'm sorry to have caused you so much trouble friends" Brook said weakly.

"In the future, how about when we're in the middle of a big dangerous fight, you don't try to drown yourself in the ocean okay" Nami said, smacking the skeleton. "Jeez, I should have let you guys sink!" She exclaimed.

"She's right you three need to start being more careful when we're fighting around water, though I know you had good intents next time put a little thought into it before jumping into the ocean" I said as Chopper and Brook weakly nodded their heads.

"Alright Chopper, line it up" Usopp said as they started readying the cannons once the reindeer/human was feeling better. "Let's see how they like this!" He exclaimed.

"Fire" Chopper said as they shot a cannon ball towards three of those Flying Fish Riders.

"You see that, three in one shot, bulls eye!" Usopp exclaimed.

"That was awesome!" Chopper exclaimed. "Some big guy is coming right at us, he's got a huge club" he said as all the other men cleared the way for one man swinging around a giant club.

"Yeah and it looks like he's not steering, don't tell me the lunatic's trying to crash straight into our ship" Sanji said.

"Huh?" Chopper questioned.

"One change in direction could be dangerous for him as well, could end up with some broken bones, I don't know if he thought this out or if he's relying on luck" I said.

"If he doesn't change course then with that size and speed he'll end up sinking us" Sanji said. "Luffy, you get the fish, okay" he said to the rubbery boy.

"Yeah, no prob" Luffy said.

"Get ready, if you think you can stop me, go ahead and try. But I'm slamming into you either way!" The man exclaimed.

"Sanji's right, he's not turning away" Chopper whimpered.

"No problem, sure he's fast, but if he flies into me, he's done for" Sanji said as he and Luffy jumped towards the man.

"Gum Gum Balloon" Luffy said as he blew up his stomach, stopping the fish as Sanji kicked the man off of the fish. Luffy grabbed a hold of the fish and slammed it down onto the deck, as he and Sanji landed back on the deck and the man fell into the ocean with a loud splash. "I know what we're having for dinner" the rubbery boy said as he looked at the fish that squirmed a bit.

"Oh wow, it's huge" Chopper said.

"It sure could have caused a lot of damage" Robin said as she picked up one of its fins.

"Usopp" Nami said, as the long nosed boy quickly ducked down as a flying fish flew right over the spot he had been standing in.

"There sure are a lot of those guys, that's annoying, how many of them do you think we have to beat before they just give up?" Usopp asked.

"Ah! I want to right one, don't think I'm going to stop trying because of what happened last time!" Luffy exclaimed, clenching his fist.

"Are you out of your mind? I'm not swimming after you again" Nami said.

"How devastating" Brook said, on his hands and knees.

"Come on Brook, what's wrong?" Luffy asked.

"To think that in my first battle as a member of the crew, all I did was drown, if I cannot right this wrong then how can I call myself a man" Brook said. "I wonder how many I can strike down, I am of meager talent, but I shall do my best" he said, drawing his sword. "Stand back and observe" he said, before back flipping into the air and jumping off the mast.

"Cool!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Whoa, what a takeoff" Chopper said amazed as Brook was in the air, playing his violin with his sword.

"Look, they all…fell…a…sleep" Chopper said, his voice sounding drowsy as he and Luffy passed out asleep to the music Brook played that was putting the men to sleep.

"You too!" Nami snapped.

"Yohoho, music is power" Brook said, landing in the water before running across it. "Coming through" he said, slashing two of the flying fish that was falling straight toward him. Behind him three of the men on flying fish was flying after him as he continued to run across the water and past the ship.

"Get back here" the three men said, as Brook dodged each and every one of them while laughing.

"Not bad, looks like fun too" Luffy said. "I got to step things up" he said, stretching his arms and grabbing a hold of one of the flying fish.

"Huh! Oh no, not again, Luffy come back!" Nami exclaimed, as he hopped onto the back of one of the men asleep.

"Huh, are you kidding? He's asleep, wake up we're going to crash!" Luffy exclaimed loudly as the fish started to head downwards and crashing into one of the buildings.

"Well at least this time he didn't crash into the water" I said, wincing slightly at the sound of the impact. Brook laughed loudly as he ran around the ship while being chased by the men on the flying fish. Jumping into the air he slashed two of the flying fish before continuing to run and laugh like a madman, before falling face first onto the ground where Zoro, Camie, Pappagu, and Hatchi where.

"Huh, pervert, you called?" Franky suddenly asked as I raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? Where'd you hear that?" I asked.

"Pervert Fly Guy, that's got to be me" Franky said, as I sweat dropped.

"They're not talking about you!" Sanji and Usopp snapped.

"Get ready" Chopper said as he, Robin, Nami, and I were at the top of the sails.

"Over here, hey, come get me" Nami said, as she waved her arms around.

"She's cute, that's a damn shame, Head said to kill them all" one of the men said.

"I like to see you try" Nami said, as one of the men swung his club down towards her, only for it to turn out to be a mirage.

"What the hell" the man said as he skidded into black thunder clouds.

"Too bad, Margie Tempo, oh and watch out for those thunder clouds by the way" Nami said as all the men were skidding into the clouds, getting electrocuted. Robin used her Devil Fruit powers to take out some of the men as I jumped in the air and slashed some of them that came towards me before landing back in my spot, while Chopper jumped into the air and punched some of the fish that flew around him.

"Convert again" one of the men said.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Franky asked.

"Shut up!" Sanji and Usopp snapped.

"You sure, maybe I need to get my ears checked" Franky said as one of the men shot at him, only for the bullets to bounce of him.

"Whoa, oh crap, that pervert is bullet proof" one of the men said.

"Strong Hammer" Franky said, removing the skin off of his metal fish and punching the stomach of the flying fish as it flew over him.

"Little bit closer" Usopp said, firing at one of the men and missing. "Argh! Hey Franky, we got to pull the ship ashore" he said to the cyborg that was shooting at the men. "They got the upper hand in the ocean, out here we're nothing but sitting ducks" he said.

"Yeah, you don't think I don't know that, this is their base" Franky said. "If we try to move the ship, they'll just come at us twice as hard" he said.

"That sounds like Matobaro" one of the men said as a bull crashed through the wall of a building.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	295. Chapter 295

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred and Ninety-Five

"Look at you getting wipe out left and right" a man sitting on top of the bull said as the dust started to clear.

"Oh crap, what the heck is that?!" Usopp asked.

"You're not the skills men, you're Flying Fish Riders" a man wearing an iron mask said. '_Didn't Pappagu say that Duval wore an iron mask, guess this is him_' I thought.

"Did, he just crush his own house?" Usopp asked with a sweat drop on his head.

"With the Straw Hats dead I won't need this base, don't hold back" Duval said.

"Head, we're sorry, we'll drag them off to the ocean and finish them for sure" one of the men said.

"Move it!" Duval said. "I don't care about Fishmen or mermaids or giant talking gloves. I'll give you five seconds to get the hell out of my way" he said as Hachi, Camie, and Pappagu backed away from him. "Huh, I didn't get into the slave trade market cause I wanted to, you know that, don't you" he said.

"Of course Head, good luck" the men said.

"This is the greatest day of my life; the man that I've dreamed of killing is right before my eyes. I may have suffered to get here, but it's all been worth it, I got to admit that miracles can happen after all. I never did a damn thing to that bastard and he made my life hell, he ruined me!" Duval exclaimed.

"Hey, what's his deal? Is he talking to us?" Usopp asked.

"He's talking to someone" I said.

"I got nothing to lose anymore, I'm ending this, even if I die I'm killing you" Duval said. "Do you hear me, Black Leg Sanji?" He asked. "I've been waiting for this for a long time" he said, giving a southern accent as his eye glowed purple for a minute behind his iron mask.

"He's mad, his accent, it's starting to come out" one of the men said.

"Me, what in the hell did I do, that's weird" Sanji said.

"Sanji, hey, what gives? What the heck did you do to piss this guy off so bad?" Franky asked.

"Maybe something back on the Baratie, come on, try to remember" Nami said.

"Well if we're going back that far, I, uh, did all sorts of stuff to piss people off" Sanji said. "Jeez I can't even count them all" he said, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, better let him kill you then" Usopp said, putting an arm around the blonde, as Chopper nodded his head while crying.

"Don't play dumb with me Black Leg, it wasn't that long ago dammit" Duval said before shooting harpoons at us through a gun.

"Look out, those are harpoons!" Usopp exclaimed. We all duck as the harpoons embedded themselves into the ship.

"Ah, if it was something recent I'm even more confused" Sanji said.

"Whoa, this is not good guys, there's something up with these harpoons" Usopp said as a purple smoke came off of the harpoons.

"My Scorpion Harpoons are packed with poison, if they so much as nick you, you won't last three minutes" he said, loading more harpoons into his gun. "I'm going to kill you and your friends!" He exclaimed, shooting more harpoons towards us.

"Watch out!" Sanji exclaimed, kicking some harpoons that were heading towards Nami away. "Dammit, who in the hell is this bastard, just tell me!" He exclaimed as we all dodged the harpoons.

"You reap what you sow Black Leg" Duval said, continuing to shoot at us. Soon Luffy shouted as he ran over to the man and kicked his iron mask off as Duval covered his face.

"Ah, that punk, he knocked off master Duval's mask!" The men exclaimed.

"Go ahead, look, see this cursive face of mine" Duval said, as I blinked my eyes at looking at his features as Nami, Usopp, and Chopper's eyes widen and Sanji's face held an angry expression.

"You're kidding" Zoro said.

"My" Robin said.

"I didn't think it was possible for someone to actually look like that" I said.

"My I say" Brook said his jaw dropping open.

"I could cry" Franky said, sobbing as tears streamed down his face.

"I've been waiting for this day" Duval said, using that southern accent again. "I knew I couldn't let you live so I seeked out to put an end to this" he said, holding up Sanji's wanted poster. "But I knew I had my work cut out for me, cause your wanted poster didn't look nothing like ya. Even if the Navy or some bounty hunters saw you, they never know that they were looking at the guy on the poster, but they found someone else" he said. "Someone they hounded day in and day out" he said.

"Oh Head" the men said, crying.

"And when they found him, do you know what they say; you can't hide from us, Black Leg Sanji!" Duval exclaimed as tears welled up in his brown eyes. "And you know what I told them, I never even met the guy before!" He exclaimed. "And not only that, I ain't even a pirate" he said, as Sanji clenched his fist as he caught on fire.

"YOU SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!" Sanji screamed.

"That face, I see it but I don't believe it" Nami said as Franky continued to cry.

"Whoa, I thought Sanji's wanted poster was just a bad drawing, but here it is, in the flesh" Chopper said. "That's rough" he said.

"Black Leg Sanji, you ruin me!" Duval cried out. "This is all your fault!" He exclaimed, as Sanji turned around and ran.

"Hey Sanji, where are you going?" Usopp asked as the blonde jumped into the water.

"Can you imagine how scared I was, being hunted like an animal. The Navy Headquarters hounded me at every turn, famous bounty hunters knocking at my door. I didn't want to hurt nobody, I just wanted a life of peace and quiet and you destroyed it!" Duval exclaimed, as Sanji emerged on land.

"Uh, hey" Luffy said.

"Just because you became a pirate and got that bounty poster that doesn't even look like you, I got to go into hiding or someone's going to put my arms in shackles and deliver my head to the government" Duval said. "What did I ever do to you?" He asked as Sanji started running towards him. "Give me back my life, Black Leg Sanji!" He cried out.

"WHO CARES?" Sanji shouted as he kicked the blonde in the face.

"Head" the men cried out, as Duval groaned in pain as a waterfall of blood left his nose.

"Listen up, you punk, if you don't take responsibility for this then who will, huh?" Duval asked, an irritation mark on his head.

"Shut the hell up! I'm more pissed off about the stupid wanted poster then anyone!" Sanji snapped with an irritation mark on his head as well.

"So he's the victim too, poor guy" Franky cried.

"I guess, but now I kind of wonder which one of them hates that poster more" Chopper said. "In a way, I guess they both got it bad" he said.

"Wasn't expecting that, what a crazy world we live in" Nami said.

"I don't' know if it's a lucky one or an unlucky one, but he must have been born under some kind of star" Usopp said.

"Whether this is a miracle or a tragedy, it's entertaining either way" Robin said.

"Can't argue there" I said.

"Hey guys, do you think we can make friends with Duval?" Franky asked, his voice shaky from his sobbing and sniffling.

"They really do look the same, don't they?" Hachi asked.

"Two peas in a pod" Zoro said as Brook started to laugh, falling to the ground crying with laughter as he pounded his bony fist onto the ground.

"When I'm done with this guy, I'm going to flatten you!" Sanji snapped.

"You go ahead and take care of things, we'll sit this one out" Luffy said.

"Don't act like it's my fault, if you didn't want to look like the stupid wanted poster, then why didn't you cut your damn hair or grow a beard, instead of trying to kill me?" Sanji asked.

"Ah, I didn't think of that!" Duval exclaimed.

"If you're that stupid you can only blame yourself!" Sanji snapped.

"Just shut up and listen to me!" Duval snapped.

"Hm" Sanji hummed.

"You know Black Leg, me and my boys; we just wanted a simple life. Nothing fancy, we weren't so bad, we were running a humble little criminal outfit in these parts, just trying to make ends meet" Duval said, tears welling up in his eyes. "We didn't do anything wrong we just extorted some money from people, it was a simple life, but a happy one. But one day, it all came crashing down. My innocent little dream turned into a nightmare" he said. "I didn't think much of it at the time; I just figured the village had finally learned to fear me, you know on the account for me being so tough" he said. "But that was wishful thinking" he said.

"Understand Black Leg, it's not my fault. I never wanted to cause any trouble and suddenly I get a bounty of 77,000,000 because you don't know how to behave. This small town guy like me can't stand up to all those powerful Marines, they hunted me down and now I got to hide behind that iron mask so nobody will recognize my face" he said. "My whole life is ruined because you decided to be a damn pirate; I'm going to chase you all the way to the end of hell if that's what it takes. If you got a problem with that, then why don't you just kill me and get it over with!" He exclaimed. "Help me, he's killing me" he soon chocked out as Sanji had quickly jumped on him and grabbed a hold of his neck.

"You're telling me that you put Nami, Robin, and Skylar in danger even though they have nothing to do with this because of some moron drew a crappy picture of me" Sanji said, his eyes narrowed.

"Cause they're apart of the crew that made you a famous pirate in the first place" Duval chocked out. "If I'm going to take revenge, I might as well wipe out the rest of your crew while I'm at it, right?" He asked. "None of you are making it out alive!" He exclaimed as he ripped himself away from Sanji and pulled out his harpoon gun, shooting at the blonde who jumped into the air and dodged each harpoon.

"Poison harpoons" Sanji said, as he dodged each one.

"Convert to trap mode" Duval said.

"Huh, pervert" Franky said, as I sweat dropped. Soon fish shot out of the ocean, the men on them twirling harpoons.

"If the Head says you die, you die" one of the men said.

"Take them down" another said.

"You suckers don't know when to quit, do you?" Sanji asked as he jumped into the air and kicked one of the men off his flying fish.

"You couldn't resist, could you" Duval said as the other two men flew towards Sanji.

"This looks bad" Sanji said as they caught him in a net.

"Sanji" Nami said.

"They'll going to pull him into the ocean and drown him!" Usopp exclaimed. "Sanji, get out of there quick!" He exclaimed.

"It's no use, it's made of iron" Sanji said as he shook the net.

"Say hello to a watery grave!" Duval exclaimed.

"Oh no!" Chopper cried out, as all our eyes widen and jaw dropped when the two men dragged Sanji down into the ocean, causing bubble to surface.

"Hang in their Sanji, I'll save you!" Luffy exclaimed as Zoro tried to hold him back.

"We don't need both of you drowning, let me handle this one" Zoro said.

"I'm on it" Hachi said, running past the two. "You humans are too slow underwater, you'll never catch up in time" he said.

"You're right, but you don't stand a chance against the speed of my men" Duval laughed. "Come on, even you should know that flying fish are the fastest creatures in the sea and my men have oxygen tanks, so they can take their sweet time making sure your little friend is nice and dead before he comes up" he said when Hachi stared at him. "See, I thought of everything" he said. "I wish I could have crushed the life out of that bastard with my own two hands, but at least I know he'll die suffering" he said.

"What did you say?!" Luffy asked, his eyes narrowed as Duval laughed.

"It's alright" Camie said as she removed the shelled backpack on her back and jumped into the water.

"Camie, no" Nami said.

"Hey, cowboy, I think, you may have forgotten about a little something" Pappagu said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite and Follow.


	296. Chapter 296

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred and Ninety-Six

"Like you said, flying fish are defiantly faster than Fishmen and when it comes to sea creature, they're in the top class" Pappagu said. "But, just to let you know there is one creature that's even faster than that, mermaids" he said. "In every sea in this wide world, there's nothing big or small that could out swim a mermaid" he said.

"She's really that awesome?" Luffy asked. "I never knew" he said.

"Yeah and if she wasn't spacing out all of the time, nothing would ever be able to catch her, it is what it is" Pappagu said.

"I see" Luffy said. "Camie, we're counting on you, good luck!" He called out into the sea before lots of flying fish shot out of the ocean and into the air, pulling something out with them.

"Uh oh, what is that?" Nami asked as a…giant anchor was pulled over the ship.

"Looks like an anchor, but crap that's huge" Franky said. "This bites, there's no way we can survive that" he said as they were aiming the thing at the center of the ship.

"Then dodge it, use the burst or the paddle or we're done!" Usopp cried out as Chopper ran around screaming.

"No, it's too late" Franky said. "Usopp, hurry, come with me" he ordered.

"Huh, oh, okay" Usopp said as he followed the blue haired man.

"Go to the bow and stay on standby" Franky ordered.

"I don't get it but whatever you say" Usopp said.

"We're going to bust down our super secret weapon" Franky said.

"What super secret weapon?" Usopp asked.

"They're going to sink The Sunny!" Luffy cried out.

"What!" Zoro exclaimed.

"Somebody do something, anything!" Brook cried out.

"No" Nami said, eyes wide with horror.

"We seem to be in quite the pinch" Robin said.

"Yeah, would seem so" I said as the anchor was dropped.

"The Sunny won't die, believe it" Franky said.

"The mane is spinning, is that suppose to happen?" Usopp asked, wide eye as the mane on the lion started to spin.

"Now die!" Duval exclaimed.

"FRANKY HURRY!" Usopp screamed.

"Emergency evacuation secret weapon, Chicken Voyage!" Franky called out as the mane of the lion span faster and flew backwards and avoiding the giant anchor as it crashed into the water. "Usopp, get inside the crow" the blue haired cyborg ordered.

"Get inside?" Usopp questioned. "Whoa, it opens" he said as he opened the stairs that lead up to Luffy's spot.

"Don't worry brother, we're not running away. The Sunny's got another trick that's going to knock your socks off" Franky said.

"Awesome" Luffy and Chopper said with sparkles in their eyes when the lions mouth dropped open to reveal a cannon.

"Cola energy charging" Franky said.

"What is that, uh oh" Duval said.

"Hey what am I suppose to do now?" Usopp asked from inside the crow.

"Get as many as you can in a circle" Franky said.

"Circle, like this?" Usopp asked as the cannon started to move around. "Kay, they're in" he said.

"Lock on with the button below you and pull the lever" Franky said.

"Below me huh, ah" Usopp said.

"Hey look its glowing" one of the men said as the cannon started to glow.

"Gaon Cannon, fire" Franky said as the cannon shot off and knocked the men on the flying fish back and destroyed most of the buildings in the village.

"Amazing" Nami said as Usopp was being blown back by the force, holding onto the railing as he flapped around. Soon debris and men were falling down everywhere once everything started to calm down.

"You're way too impressed with this" Zoro said as Luffy was shinning with amazement.

"Ha, how do you like that, now you've seen The Sunny's true power" Franky said.

"That is a powerful weapon you have there" I said.

"You got almost all the flying fish guys in one shot!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Well you can thank Usopp for that one, not bad for a first try, huh" Franky said.

"Whoa, yes, good!" Usopp exclaimed, his eyes sparkling.

"Amazing" Luffy exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air.

"Good show Mr. Lion, my eyes nearly popped out of my head or, it would of if I had any" Brook said, throwing his arms into the air as well.

"Chicken Voyage uses the three barrels of cola up front, but right after it also fired a two barrel Coup de Burst and back to stop the ship from getting blown away" Franky said while drinking some cola. "In other words it uses a butt load of cola so it's not something we can do often" he said.

"Camie" Nami said as the mermaid emerged, holding Sanji head close to her chest.

"Oh thank goodness, is Sanji okay?" Chopper asked.

"I don't know but something's wrong, he's losing a bunch of blood for some reason" Camie said.

"Is he dying?" Chopper asked.

"I thought he was okay at first, but blood started pouring out of his nose" Camie said, as I sweat dropped.

"Eh, nosebleed" Chopper said.

"Eh, he's fine" Usopp said as Sanji had heart shaped eyes and blood pouring out of his nose. "If he wants to die like that; then let him" he said.

"Yep, it's what he would have wanted" Nami said, an irritation mark on her head.

"Pervert" I mumbled.

"Hang in there Sanji-chan" Camie said.

"Did I die and go to Heaven?" Sanji asked weakly.

"You little punk, if you weren't friends with the mermaid you'd be dead" Duval said.

"Looks like you lost a lot of men back there" Luffy said.

"Shut your mouth!" Duval snapped. "I don't need the Flying Fish Riders as long as I got Matobaro; you think I ride this guy because he looks cool, ha! Countless have fallen prey to his horns, he poked holes in the village's dame back home and if you try putting him in a cage, he smashes the bars. The Marines keep hounding me, but I escaped them every time when this guy is ready to bust some heads, they don't call his horns the Heart Rippers for nothing" he said.

"Okay, let's rock" Luffy said, pounding his fist into his other hand and cracking his knuckles.

"Go Matobaro!" Duval exclaimed as the bull charged forward towards Luffy.

"Luffy, no!" Chopper cried out, just as the bull got close enough; Luffy raised his hands and stopped it. "The horns can't even reach him!" He exclaimed.

"There's no point in fighting, you big cow, stop it" Luffy said, glaring as the bull's eyes widen and it began to shake nervously.

"Matobaro, what's wrong?" Duval asked as the bull started to back up.

"Cow's acting weird all of a sudden" Zoro said as the bull turned around and ran, knocking Duval off of him before getting a couple of feet and falling over.

"What happened?" Franky asked.

"Guess it passed out" Usopp said.

"Did I just miss something?" Nami asked.

"I think Luffy scared it" I said, tilting my head.

"Hey Luffy, what was that?" Nami asked.

"I didn't do anything, I think" Luffy said, facing the ship and placing his hands on his hips.

"Oh, Matobaro, why does my life suck so much?" Duval cried out.

"Whatever he did, it didn't seem like an attack. It's more like he won the animal over or at least knocked it over when he spoke to it face to face" Robin explained.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Usopp asked. "Are you saying he psyched the thing out" he said. "Sure Luffy's tough, but that ox doesn't know that" he said.

"Maybe it's just a scaredy cat" Franky suggested.

"Straw Hat, I'm gonna murder you" Duval said in that southern accent.

"Hey, hold on Luffy" Sanji said as he came onto dry land as Luffy got ready to fight.

"Sanji, glad you made it out okay" Luffy said.

"Stand back and let me take care of this whiner, I just met him and he's already been a pain in my ass for too long" Sanji said.

"Your ass, look who's talking Black Leg, until you're dead an innocent guy like me can't find a moment of peace in this world" Duval said in his southern accent. "You're the criminal here and I'm sick of paying for your crimes" he said.

"That's enough, how do you think I feel seeing that crappy picture come to life? A stupid face like that shouldn't exist in this world" Sanji said.

"You don't want to see it; then just die!" Duval exclaimed, shooting harpoon at Sanji, who dodged each of them. Sanji jumped into the air and kicked Duval straight in the middle of the face, doing it over and over. "Please stop it" the man begged as he covered his face and held a hand out.

"Now eat this" Sanji said as he sent multiply kicks at a fast pace towards Duval's face before sending him flying backwards into one of the few buildings still standing. "That's a full course of my best techniques, served up free of charge and it's the last you'll ever taste, you piece of crap" the blonde said with a glare on his face. We soon sailed away from the destroyed base and continued on our way to Fishmen Island.

"So good" Luffy said stuffing his face full of Octopus Fritters that Hachi made.

"Yep, Hatchan's Octopus Fritters are the best in the world" Camie said.

"I can't stop eating and you can't make me, this stuff is amazing!" Luffy exclaimed, as I laughed when he accidentally touched the hot stove top.

"You're great, wow and that flavor" Sanji said.

"It's a brilliant idea turning your ship into a food stop" Usopp said through a mouthful, as Chopper held his hands over his mouth to keep off the food he stuffed in it in.

"This is the first time I had the pleasure of eating Octopus Fritters, they really are delectable, my stomachs about to burst or it would if I had one in the first place" Brook said.

"You can eat as much as you want, it's on the house. This is the very least we could do to show a little gratitude for saving us" Hachi said.

"These have rice cakes in them and these were made for soup stock, be careful now they're really hot" Camie said, holding out some more Octopus Fritters.

"So, Nami what do you think, are they good?" Hachi asked, his tone sounding sad as Luffy and Sanji froze up. "Um, is it, uh does it taste okay?" He asked, hesitant.

"Listen, don't think I'm going to forgive because of something silly like this" Nami said.

"No, no, of course not, that's not what I meant! I just wanted to know if you think it taste good, honestly" Hachi said, shaking his many hands in front of him. "That's all, I swear" he said. "So, uh" he said as the orange haired girl took a bite out of one of the Ocean Fritters on her plate.

"It's really delicious" Nami said.

"You think so, do you mean that? That's such a relief, I'm so happy you like it" Hachi said as Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji sighed in relief. "Now go ahead and eat up, don't hold back, there's plenty more where that came from" he said.

"Yeah, keep it coming, I'm nowhere near full" Luffy said.

"When are you ever actually full?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	297. Chapter 297

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred and Ninety-Seven

"Hey, hey you guys!" A man called out. "Hey you guys, young master!" He called out.

"Who's that?" Zoro asked through a mouthful.

"It's those guys" Robin said.

"Oh, they're still alive, amazing that the blast of the cannon didn't kill them" I said.

"Wait, don't go, can't leave before I get to say thank you" the man said, looking somewhat familiar for some reason.

"Who is this clown anyway, I'm eating here" Luffy said.

"Handsome, well obviously, but it's me Duval" the man said.

"Wait, didn't his face look different?" Luffy asked.

"I rearranged his bone structure, now the creeps got nothing the groan about" Sanji said.

"Is that even possible?" I asked.

"Why young master Black Leg, I was surprised after you kicked my face, but I can't deny that the results are amazing" Duval said as he came to a stop. "Look, look how ravishing and handsome you've made me, I'm a different person" he said, holding up a mirror to his face. "Wow, the ladies are going to go nuts over me" he said. "I must say, life's starting to look rosy, I love it" he said, laughing. "All I want to do now is head back to the country side and take it easy, but there's no way I could leave without thanking you. I'd be paralyzed with guilt if I did, it's your first time in this part of the sea, so if there's anything we can do to help you out, do not hesitate to call us" he said, winking…I guess.

"Don't wink until your face has settled" Sanji said. "Well, as long as you're happy that's more than enough, if you really want to pay me back, don't bother us anymore" he said.

"So handsome, I'm beautiful" Duval said looking in a mirror.

"So vain" I said.

"Are you even listening to me?" Sanji snapped.

"I belong on top of a white stallion" Duval said.

"Hey listen" Sanji snapped.

"Hey Head, listen to the guy will ya" one of the men said.

"Did he say, I'm handsome?" Duval asked.

"I didn't say anything remotely like that" Sanji snapped. "Do you want me to turn your face back into the wanted poster?" He asked.

"Blowing me a kiss is a bit forward" Duval said, snapping his fingers with a blush on his face as he saw Nami. "But none the less, I accept" he said.

"Woo-hoo" two of the men said.

"I didn't blow you a kiss; I was just wiping all this sauce off my lips!" Nami exclaimed. "You're so over confident, you're delusional!" She snapped.

"Mirror, mirror in my hand, I'm the handsomest in the land" Duval said, as I sweat dropped.

"You didn't even give it a choice!" The men exclaimed, as the blonde laughed.

"You know, it really doesn't matter how handsome you are, you're still an idiot" Usopp said.

"Oh, you're jealous" Duval said after a second.

"No I'm not!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Give it up Usopp, you can't talk him out of being crazy" Luffy said.

"Well young master and friends, here's my Transponder Snail number, call me anytime. You can count on my assistant, day or night" Duval said, trying to wink. "I owe it to you after all I've put you through, I do apologize for all the trouble, sorry" he said, finally winking.

"Just stop winking already" Sanji, Luffy, and Usopp said.

"Chow for now, alright, rosy life riders ho" Duval said as they left.

"Aye, aye, handsome" the men said.

"Hurry up and leave" Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp said. A while later after Duval had left, empty plate were scattered around the floor.

"Ah, I'm finally full, that was some good eating, every bite of it" Luffy said, his stomach bloated.

"That was amazing" Usopp said, his stomach bloated as well.

"I'm about to burst" Chopper said.

"I'm worn out; they sure know how to eat. They must have broken some kind of record, I really could of used six more arms" Hachi said.

"Awesome work Hatchan, it looks like they're all satisfied" Camie said. I smiled and patted my stomach which ached a little from eating too much.

"Oh yeah, then I'm satisfied too" Hachi said.

"A truly splendid afternoon, my first taste of Octopus Fritters and hopefully not my last" Brook said as he poor some tea.

"Eh, I'm sure there'll be more down the road, knowing Luffy's appetite" I said.

"Uh-oh, do excuse me" Brook said, farting and burping.

"Everything about you is nasty!" Nami snapped as she punched the skeleton.

"Hey, octopus, starfish, you too Camie, come take a break on deck I'll make you a cup of tea" Sanji said as Nami was lecturing Brook.

"That's good tea" Hachi said as he sipped some of the tea Sanji had made.

"It looks like you guys are on the right course, first stop, Sabaody Archipelago" Camie said.

"And we got to go there first if we want to get to Fishman Island?" Usopp asked.

"We Fishmen and mermaids dive right down and get there in no time at all, it's not so quite easy for humans. The water pressure would crush you to bits if you tired" Hachi said as Nami kicked Brook for something and sat down to rest.

"Yeah, no joke, it was too much for the Shark Submarine to handle" Franky said. "So then, how in the hell are we suppose to get down there?" He asked.

"Folks, attention please, it's clear to me you're down right clueless, so allow me to enlighten you about the sea around these parts. Wait, who will enlighten them? Well I suppose that would be, this guy" Pappagu said. "Um, will you please listen to me" he said when he noticed no one paying attention. "First off, there are actually two separate routes one can travel to reach the New World, but for outlaws such as yourselves, only one of them is an option" he said.

"Why is that?" Luffy asked as Chopper doctored him.

"Oh, I'll tell ya. You see the first route passes over the Red Line and directly through the secret land of Mariejoa, which is protected by the World Government and requires their permission to enter" Pappagu said as I tensed lightly.

"Huh" Nami said, as I relaxed when Robin patted my shoulder a little.

"The World Government's not exactly found of pirates, so I doubt you'd get through" Pappagu said.

"You got to cross the Red Line on foot that way, how do people get their ships across?" Chopper asked.

"The common practice is for people to leave their ships behind and buy a new one on the other side" Pappagu said as Franky spit out his tea.

"Abandon their ships?" Franky questioned while coughing.

"Yep, you got to apply to get permission, so it takes time and money, but it is the safest way to get across" Pappagu said. "Good news for you though, the passage you'll be taking, you don't have to get rid of your ship and that passage is The Great Sea Floor Route, straight through Fishman Island" he said.

"The thing is, The Sea Floor Route is pretty dangerous" Camie said, as Usopp's and Chopper's eyes widen. As Camie started to explain just how dangerous the route was.

"Excuse me, Camie, uh Camie, I uh wasn't finish talking yet" Pappagu said as Camie continued to talk to Franky. "Hey" he said as Usopp and Chopper became scared with what Camie said.

"Then it counts, defiantly dangerous" Franky said, as Pappagu tried to get everyone's attention.

"Uh-huh" Camie said.

"You know, I don't want to go to Fishman Island after all" Chopper said, his voice quivering.

"Yeah, me either" Usopp said.

"Hey wait Camie; did you say their ships get eaten?" Nami asked.

"Yeah" Camie said, nodding her head.

"What kind of ship will get us across the sea floor?" Nami asked.

"This one's fine" Camie said.

"No, this ship's not equipped with travel underwater" Franky said.

"Sure, but it will be" Camie said.

"Huh?" Franky questioned.

"The thing is the Red Line may be the most massive wall in the whole world, but it's not totally solid and there's one small hole that passes through it. Well small in the big picture, so us it's super huge and inside that hole is Fishman Island" Camie explained.

"It's actually right below the secret land of Mariejoa, all you do is dive down about 30,000ft and there it is in all its glory" Hachi said, pointing downwards with all his hands.

"That far?" Nami asked.

"Trust me it's worth the trip" Hachi said.

"Then again I guess we went 30,000ft in the air to get to Skypiea" Nami said.

"Huh, but taking the ship underwater, how's that possible?" Franky asked.

"Oh, we're going to get the ship coated when we reach the island we're heading to" Camie said.

"Coat it with what?" Franky asked.

"You'll find out when we get there" Camie said, laughing a little.

~Later~

"Hey, look up a head, we're here everybody" Pappagu said.

"It's beautiful" Nami said as we looked towards the island.

"It sure is, wow" Usopp said.

"What's all that stuff floating around?" Sanji asked.

"Oh my" Brook said, his jaw dropping open.

"It's like a dream" Robin said.

"Yeah" I said.

"Bubble" Zoro said as he yawned as we saw the island had bubbles floating around it.

"This is it, the Sabaody Archipelago" Pappagu said.

"So cool!" Luffy exclaimed. "I've never seen so many bubbles in my life!" He exclaimed.

"So pretty" Nami breathed out.

"So many bubbles" I said, looking around the island as we floated by it.

"It's just an endless barge of them, where the heck are they coming from?" Usopp asked.

"And who's blowing all of them?' Luffy asked, running by.

"No one, the island makes them" Camie said.

"Wait, what?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah, explain" Luffy said, running backwards and stopping to run in place.

"Mind if I interrupt?" Robin asked. "Sorry, I'm not trying to be rude, but what does the Log Pose say?" She asked.

"Oh, right, just one sec" Nami said.

"The needle is still pointing towards Fishman Island, let's just hope that this island isn't going to rewrite the Log on us" Nami said.

"Its fine, the Sabaody Archipelago is just a cluster of trees, there's no magnetic field" Hachi explained.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	298. Chapter 298

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred and Ninety-Eight

"So then, it's not actually a real island" Sanji said.

"Right, are you guys' familiar with mangroves trees?" Hachi asked.

"Mangroves" Sanji questioned. "Trees with roots above or under the water depending on the tides, right" he said.

"Yep, you got it, but the tide never rises high enough here for the roots to be submerged, the Sabaody Archipelago is home to the largest mangrove trees in the world, these colossal giants are the hustle muscle mangroves" Hachi said.

"The largest mangroves in the world, those are some manly mangroves" Luffy said. "This place is great!" he exclaimed.

"There's a total of 79 trees and each one serves as its own little island, complete with tiny towns and facilities, the cluster of all these trees is known as the Sabaody Archipelago" Hachi said.

"Huh, look, they got numbers on them" Chopper said.

"You're right" I said.

"Yeah, all the trees are designated by numbers so it's pretty easy to find your way around, Grove 44 right here is the private residents, so before we land we'll need to go a little further in" Hachi said.

"Wow, when you see them up close, these roots are huge" Luffy said as we passed under a root.

"Look how dark it is beneath them" Chopper said.

"It is quiet fascinating, ah, is that a man made bridge?" Brook asked.

"It is, bridges connect each one of the islands" Hachi said.

"I see, that makes sense" Brook said.

"Yeah, the people who live here have to have some way of getting around" I said.

"Alright, we're here, this is a good spot to drop anchor" Hachi said. "Welcome to Grove 41

"First one off the ship" Luffy laughed as he jumped onto dry land and started to run once the ship was anchored.

"Hey, make sure you all remember the Grove number, okay, like I said earlier the whole Archipelago is connected by a series of bridges so you won't get lost if you remember the number you're docked at" Hachi said as we all walked on land.

"There's one guy that will still get lost" Usopp said in front of Zoro and I.

"Yep" Chopper said as he and Usopp looked back at Zoro and I.

"Huh, what's going on?" Zoro asked as I sweat dropped. "Hey, what was that for?" He asked as Usopp, Chopper, and I sighed. I linked my arm with his and smiled at him.

"Just a precaution" I said when he raised an eyebrow.

"A bubble popped out of the ground, how weird is that?" Luffy asked as a bubble morphed out of the ground and into the air, Chopper and Usopp ran over to him.

"Awesome" Usopp and Chopper said as Luffy jumped on one of the bubbles.

"I'm riding it" the rubbery boy said.

"That is one strong bubble" Usopp said.

"Wow" Chopper said as Luffy jumped from bubble to bubble.

"These soap bubbles, I'm curious, how exactly do they get produced?" Robin asked.

"I got this one, it's a chemical reaction from the hustle muscle mangrove roots, they serve pretty unique resident that causes it" Pappagu explained. Robin got on her knees and rubbed her hand over the grass.

"Ugh! It's really sticky" Robin said, wiping the goop on her hand over Usopp's shorts.

"Hey! Stop that!" Usopp snapped, just as another bubble was made.

"You see when the roots of the trees breathe, the air inflates the residents out of the ground" Pappagu said.

"Interesting, I never would have though tree sap could float" Chopper said.

"Wow, so this is all one hundred percent natural" Usopp said.

"Hey" Luffy said from high up.

"Huh, Luffy when did you get all the way up there?" Usopp asked.

"We're you not paying attention to him when he was jumping up the bubbles?" I asked.

"There's an amusement park over there, let's go, I want to ride the fairs wheel" Luffy said, pointing in the direction of the amusement park.

"Oh my gosh, really?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah, that's Sabaody Park" Camie said. "Oh wow, I'm so jealous, see I've always dreamed of riding that fairs wheel" she said.

"You have, why don't you just ride it?" Chopper asked.

"Is something keeping you from riding it?" I asked.

"Not a chance, don't you even think about it" Pappagu said.

"Yeah, I know, don't remind me" Camie said sadly

"If she can't ride it does that mean I can't either?" Chopper asked, as Luffy continued to jump on higher, using the bubbles.

"So high" Luffy said, laughing.

"I'm amazed one of them hasn't popped yet" I said, putting my hand up to shield my eyes from the sun as I looked up at him, before taking notice as all the bubbles around him started to pop.

"Why are they popping?" Luffy asked before the one he was standing on popped and sent him falling as he screamed loudly.

"Luffy-chan, oh no, this is awful!" Camie cried out once Luffy made impact with the ground.

"Calm down, he's okay. Trust me, he's the last guy you got to worry about" Sanji said. Once the dust clear we all saw that Luffy's head was stuck in the ground. He struggle for a couple of minutes before pulling it out of the ground with a wide smile on his face.

"Man, that took it out of me" Luffy said, laughing a little.

"See" Sanji said.

"So, Hachi, what's our objective on this island anyway? Didn't you say something before about getting the ship coated" Nami said.

"We'll meet up with one of the islands coating specialist and have him slap a coat of this resident on your ship" Hachi said.

"Huh?" Franky questioned.

"That's all it takes" Hachi said. "After that your ship will be fully equipped for underwater travel" he said.

"Seriously?" Franky asked.

"Yep, the process works wonders and it's the only way I know of for humans to reach Fishman Island, but you don't want an amateur to do it, if it's not done right the water pressure will crush the ship and everyone on it" Hachi said. "I got one specialist that I really trust though, so you'll be in good hands" he said.

"Thank you for your help, you really are a good man" Brook said. "Wait, you're an octopus" he said before bursting out laughing.

"But first, in exchanged for my help, promise me one thing" Hachi said.

"Sure, what is it?" Luffy asked.

"Once we cross the bridge into town there's a change we might run into the World Nobles" Hachi said.

"Okay, who?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah, who are they?" Luffy asked.

"The World Nobles they're from the Holy Land Mariejoa" Robin said as I crossed my arms.

"Cool, so what's the big deal?" Luffy asked.

"This is difficult to ask but no matter what happens in the town, you must promise you will do nothing to defy the World Nobles" Hachi said.

"No matter what happens?" Nami questioned, as I looked to the side.

"Just ignore it" Sanji said.

"Exactly, even if they kill someone in front of you, just look the other way" Hachi said as I shifted a little. "Try to pretend like nothing happened, I'll say it one more time, no matter what you act like you didn't see a thing" he said. Everyone but Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Franky and I had went on a head. I hummed while watching Franky and Usopp fill up barrels with bottle of cola, throwing the empty bottles into a pile once they emptied them.

"Everyone else went to town, why didn't the two of you go with them?" Sanji asked.

"We used up a lot of cola in that battle with Duval, damn near all of it" Franky said. "It's my job to take good care of The Sunny" he said.

"That's right and I like helping out with all things ship related too" Usopp said. "Once we're done, all three of us can head out together, what do you say sound good" he said.

"Sorry, thanks for the invite, but I can't do my shopping until a certain someone comes back" Sanji said.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Usopp asked.

"Well you see my beloved Nami was in a jam" Sanji said as I sweat dropped.

"Such a love sick puppy" I sighed as Sanji explained what happened earlier.

"She's got you wrapped around her finger, doesn't she" Usopp said.

"I am a slave to love" Sanji said.

"You admitting it saved me the trouble" Usopp said.

"Even if he didn't admit it, it is pretty obvious" I said as Zoro stood up and suddenly hopped off the ship.

"Hey Zoro" Usopp and I said.

"Zoro, wait" Sanji said.

"Where do you think you're going all by yourself?" We all three asked.

"For a walk" Zoro said as I sweat dropped. "That okay?" He asked.

"Of course not!" Usopp snapped.

"You're going to get yourself lost moron, this is an Archipelago we won't be able to find you!" Sanji snapped.

"Screw you I'm not going to get lost!" Zoro snapped. "Only an idiot would get turned around in a place like this, all of these trees have numbers on them, okay. That way it doesn't matter how bad your sense of direction is" he said.

"Whoa, nice job he actually put some thought into this" Usopp said as I sweat dropped..

"Yeah, good call, alright then have fun" Sanji said as the two waved.

"Ask for directions if you get confused" Usopp said.

"Don't trust your instincts" Sanji said.

"He's going to get lost, I better go with him" I breathed out as the moss haired male started to walk away, as I hopped onto dry land.

"Skylar-chan you're going as well?" Sanji asked.

"Yep, I'll be fine don't you worry" I said, waving without looking back as I ran to catch up with the chia pet. "The number we're on is 41, that won't be hard to remember" I said, smiling as I walk past the tree with the number of the Grove we were on. "Zoro" I called out, catching up to him as he was mumbling to himself.

"Hm, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Oh, you know just wanted to go for a walk as well, not like I was worried you would still get lost somehow" I said, mumbling the last part.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Nothing" I said before hooking my arm with his. "So shall we" I said motioning forward with my head as he blushed a little.

"Yeah, let's go" Zoro said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment as we started to walk.

~Later~

As we walked there was a commotion going on up ahead as the sound of crying could be heard.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	299. Chapter 299

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Two Hundred and Ninety-Nine

"Please let go of me, stop it!"A woman in a nurse's outfit cried out as she struggled against a man's grip. Looking at the outfit he wore I froze. '_A Celestial Dragon_' I thought, biting my lip as my eyes widen, Zoro cast a glance back at me for a minute, raising an eyebrow as I just stood there.

~Flash Back~

_"Alright you brats, tell me what is it you're supposed to do when in the presence of a Celestial Dragon?" Varen asked as he stood in front of his three children, each having an emotionless expression as they stood still._

_"Bow and never speak against them" Skylar, Sora, and Cloud said._

_"Yes and why is that?" Varen asked as he looked down at the three._

_"Because everything they do is right, a commoner's life means nothing" Sora, Skylar, and Cloud said, their voices wavering as tears welled up in Sora's eyes. Cloud narrowed his and Skylar's eyes became downcast. _

_"Correct, you are dismissed for now" Varen said, turning away from the three as they hurriedly shuffled out of his office._

~End of Flash Back~

I shook my head and took in a deep breath, trying not to bow like father told my brothers and I to do if we ever were in the presence of a Celestial Dragon. '_You're a pirate, you don't have to follow that dumb rule anymore…but Hachi said not to mess with the World Nobles and that includes the Celestial Dragons_' I thought, my lip twitching as I swiftly walked next to Zoro.

"Take her back to the hub for me" the man said, as kept my head low as Zoro downed the alcohol in his hand.

"Yes sir" his body guard said.

"Huh, who are those two?" Someone whispered.

"I recognize them captain, that guy is Pirate Hunter Zoro from the East Blue and the girl is Sweetheart Skylar of the Straw Hat Pirates" another man said.

"Why are they walking straight down the middle of the street, don't you know you don't do that around here" a man said.

"They're going to cause us a lot of trouble" another man said.

"Hm" Zoro hummed as he opened his mouth to take another swig of his alcohol as I looked to the ground and stopped beside him when he stopped in front of the Celestial Dragon. "Hey, what's the matter, do you need some directions or something?" He asked, as I sweat dropped.

"Who would want directions from you?" I mumbled.

"I'm just trying to be polite" Zoro snapped as my eye twitched as everyone gasped.

"We're in trouble now" I said, sighing as a gunshot was heard I side stepped as Zoro dodged each bullet shot at him and drew one of his swords.

"What in the hell does he think he's doing?" A man with piano teeth asked. Just as he drew his sword completely a pink haired girl tackled him, causing my eye to twitch as I jogged over to the two.

"Oh, ho, ho big brother, why'd you have to die, why'd you leave me?" The girl faked cried as I bent down and gave a poker face at the 'blood' on Zoro's forehead, before covering my face with both my hands as my shoulders heaved while I tried to keep from laughing. "No" the girl moaned. "Just stay still tough guy" she whispered before continuing to fake cry while I peeked through my fingers and looked down at Zoro as he looked up at me.

"You're dead if you move" I whispered causing him to gulp and look ahead with wide eyes.

"Big brother why'd you stand up to a Celestial Dragon, you know it can only end in death?" The pink haired girl asked.

"I guess I actually shot him, thought for sure he dodged at the last second, oh well. Must be imaging things" the Celestial Dragon said as I looked past my hand towards him. "Well whatever, as long as he's dead" he said, my eyes narrowed as my body shook even more as I bit my tongue. Watching as he climbed on top of a man, who was on his hands and knees, back. A collar was around him, showing he was the Celestial Dragon's slave. Slowly they left as I tried my best to keep from screaming, I hated having to say that everything those horrible people did was right, it killed me as a child to say it when it wasn't the truth.

"Why in the hell did you get in my way?" Zoro asked as he sat up and touched the 'blood' on his forehead. Leaning forward I licked the red stuff on his forehead, '_tomato juice, kind of like what Usopp uses_' I thought, chuckling a little as the chia pet blushed some.

"What, I just saved your life back there, moron. What the heck were you thinking attacking a Celestial Dragon like that, you'll bring Admirals here" the pink haired girl said as I tensed.

"What's with all this tomato juice?" Zoro asked.

"It's to make you look dead and unless you want to be that way for real Mr. Troublemaker you better obey the unwritten pirate rule" the girl said as Zoro looked at her with a glare.

"What are you talking about?" Zoro asked as I sighed.

"You're so dense sometimes" I said, lightly wiping off some of the tomato juice from his forehead with my thumb as he turn his glare to me, lightening it up a little.

"Hey wait a minute, there was a kid here where'd she go?" Zoro asked, looking left and right as I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't let the rest of us get caught up in your trouble, are you messed up in the head?" The girl asked.

"No, I'm fine, I didn't hit my head" Zoro said.

"That's not what she meant" I said, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"You numbskull I'm talking about the inside, geez what a dumbass. How have you survived this long?" She asked.

"I wonder that myself sometimes" I said, crossing my arms as the two bickered back and forth.

"Right so, where's the nearest hospital?" Zoro asked as he picked up a man that looked to be shot.

"Hospital?" The woman questioned as I dust myself off in standing.

"This man needs a doctor, he took a bullet" Zoro said.

"What? Forget him, he's a totally stranger" the woman said as Zoro just started to walk in a random direction. Sweat dropping, I quickly followed after him. "You got to be kidding me, a pirate helping out some random guy, never seen that before" she said as we walked further away.

~Later~

As we walked through the hospital, I stayed close to Zoro. "Hey I got someone who needs a doctor" Zoro said.

"Come on pal, this isn't an emergency room you know" a man said running over to us. "But what's wrong with him?" He asked, pointing to the man that was draped over Zoro's shoulders.

"He needs urgent care" Zoro said.

"Wow, this looks bad, let's see" the man said, pulling at the unconscious man's collar. "Nope, no collar" he said.

"Why would having a collar matter?" Zoro asked.

"Well medical treatment for slaves cost fifty percent more, though sometimes it's cheaper to buy a new one" the man said, as I clenched and unclenched my fist as Zoro smashed his sword into the ground, scaring the man.

"This guy is hurt and that's all that matters, so are you going to help him or not?" Zoro asked as I crossed my arms.

"Yes, of course I will" the man said nervously. "Hurry take him inside" he said. After putting the unconscious man in the doctor's care Zoro and I left, I kept my head down as we walked.

"What's wrong, you've been quiet since we ran into that man back there?" Zoro asked.

"Nothing" I said, crossing my arms over my chest and clutching them. "You almost got us in a lot of trouble back there, doing what you did. You should have thanked that woman for saving you" I said.

"Huh" Zoro said.

"I said you should have thanked that woman, Zoro I know you probably don't understand but that person you almost attacked could have lead to something horrible if you had dealt a hit on him. You could have gotten everyone on this island in trouble so please, be cautions of what you do next time" I said as he looked at me. "For me, okay" I said, my eyes glossed over as I looked up at him.

"Yeah, whatever" Zoro said, blushing a little bit as he looked to the side and I gave a sigh of relief as we continued to walk. "This place is starting to piss me off anyways, we better just head back to the ship" he said.

"Alright" I said.

"Should be Grove 1 I think" he said causing my eyes to blink.

"No it's Grove 41" I said.

"Huh, no that's not right the tree had the number one on it" Zoro said looking at me as we walked.

"You sure" I asked. '_With all that's happened I probably did forget the number and he's right…but then again_' I thought.

"Yeah, I'm positive" Zoro said, nodding his head as I sighed.

"Alright, if you say so, I'll take your word for it" I said. '_I'm going to regret this later, won't I?_' I asked myself.

~Later~

"Of course, we run into some bounty hunters" I mumbled as Zoro and I were surrounded.

"We're trying to get back to our ship; fellas know where Grove Number One is?" Zoro asked.

"Heh, well sure we do" the blonde man said holding up a sword.

"Really, mind telling us?" Zoro asked.

"Oh, I'll tell you alright, but don't go think that means we're walking away from here" the blonde said. "Pirate Hunter Zoro and Sweetheart Skylar your one 120,000,000 bounty plus her 25,000,000 bounty is mine" he said, raising his sword. Zoro's eyes narrowed, causing the men to back up as the blonde dropped his sword and started to laugh nervously. "Uh, let me think, now which way is Grove 1" he said looking left and right.

"You really scared them" I said, leaning on Zoro's back as he just grunted in response. Once again we were walking, Zoro hand was intertwined with mine as we walked in silence, I looked around, my stomach in knots for some reason. The number 2 was plastered onto one of the trees as we passed by it. .

"We're already in Grove Number Two, huh, how much farther to go?" Zoro asked, squeezing my hand a bit.

"Not that much I presume" I said, lightly humming.

~Later~

"Like, do you want me to lead the way or something?" I asked, tapping my foot on the ground why Zoro scratched the back of his head as he looked around before looking up at one of the trees.

"Number thirteen, didn't we pass by number two just now?" He asked as I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed in irritation. I don't know why I let him lead, maybe because some part of me believes deep down inside that he's smart enough to at least tell the difference between left and right and up and down. "Whatever" I heard him mumbled as he started to walk again with me following after him.

"That was rough, I hope I never run into that guy again" three men said as Zoro and I passed by them. The swordsman came to a stop and looked back as the three men screamed and took off running.

"Weren't those the guys you scared earlier?" I asked

"Hey you, hold it right there" Zoro said causing the three men to stop. "Don't I know you from somewhere?" He asked as the men turned blue. After Zoro gave a rough beating to the men they stood in front of us laughing nervously while bruised up badly.

"What brings you two here again?" The blonde asked.

"Okay out with it, you gave me fake directions what are you trying to pull?" Zoro asked as my eye twitched and I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Yep, they totally gave us fake directions" I said sarcastically.

"No, no, no, nothing of the sorts, I swear. You asked for directions to Grove One and that's what we gave you, we were more than happy to help" the red haired man said.

"Then why were you running away?" Zoro asked, grabbing the man by the collar.

"Maybe because you're scary" I suggested with a deadpanned expression.

"Yeah, because you gave us such a scary look and you beat us up so bad last time we saw you" the orange haired man said.

"ZORO, SKYLAR; WE GOT TO GET TO GROVE NUMBER ONE" we both heard Luffy shout from above us as he was on one of those Flying Fish. "HURRY,GET ON" he shouted as he stretched his arm and grabbed Zoro's shoulder.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	300. Chapter 300

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Three Hundred

"Wait dammit, no, not this again!" Zoro exclaimed as he grabbed my arm and try to resist before we were both shot into the air. Zoro screamed and I clutched tightly onto him, laughing.

"What the heck do you think you're doing kid?" The man driving the Flying Fish asked.

"My bad" was all Luffy said as I sat on Zoro's stomach and he coughed in pain.

"One of these days I'm going to cut you right in half" Zoro groaned out as I laughed and nodded my head.

"I said my bad" Luffy said.

"I think you need to be gentler when grabbing Zoro" I suggested.

"You didn't seem to mind it" Luffy said looking back at me as I just laughed one again.

"Whatever, let's just get to Grove Number One" the blonde driving the Flying Fish said.

~Later~

Luffy screamed as we were diving towards the entrance of an auction house before bursting through it and crashing to the floor, sending people flying. "What the heck?" A man asked as smoke raised in the air from the debris.

"Luffy" Sanji said as he stood up.

"Don't you know how to drive, what kind of crappy landing was that?" Luffy asked as I sat up and rubbed my head.

"Ow" I mumbled.

"Give me a break, I'm on a fish and fish are no good at landing" the blonde that was driving defended.

"Dammit Luffy" Zoro grunted as he helped me up. "Hurry we got to get to Grove One" he said. "What's so damn important that you had to grab Skylar and me by the neck and send us crashing into-what is this place?" He asked.

"An auction house, hell just by the interior anyone can tell that" I said.

"Zoro, Skylar" Chopper said, as we looked over to the two.

"Are you alright Skylar-chan?" Sanji asked.

"I'm fine, but man did that hurt" I grunted as I winced from a headache that was beginning to form.

"Hey, it's you" Zoro said.

"Camie" Luffy said before looking around. "Ah, Camie" he called out when we saw her in a giant fish bowel on the stage. Her lips moved but her words were blocked by the glass, soon the rubbery boy went running down the stairs. "Camie, I've been looking for you everywhere" he said, laughing as he ran down the stairs with Hachi following after him and grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Hold on Straw Hat, what do you think you're doing?" Hachi asked.

"What's it look like I'm saving Camie!" Luffy exclaimed, still running.

"She's wearing an explosive collar; she'll never make it out alive. Plus the Celestial Dragons are here, don't do anything rash" Hachi said.

"See if I care" Luffy growled. "Camie I'm coming!" He exclaimed.

"Straw Hat, stop this!" Hachi exclaimed as he released his other arms from under his coat and wrapped them around the rubbery boy, slowing him down a bit. People screamed as soon as they saw the extra appendages.

"He's a…. he's a… he's a Fishman!" One of the women exclaimed in horror.

"Disgusting" one of the men said as Hachi let Luffy go, his face twisted in anger as the rubbery boy continued to run and he looked back and forth at the people who started insulting him.

"Hold on Camie, I'm on my way!" Luffy cried out.

"Seize him at once" a man with long hair, a yellow hat and pink star glasses said.

"Camie's my friend and she's not for sale, you got that!" Luffy snapped.

"Keep him away from the stage" the man on stage said as heavy men stood in front of it. While people were still focus on Hachi and throwing insults at him.

"Hachi, we need to run for it" Pappagu said, hopping up on the octopus' shoulder. "You're the one in danger now!" He exclaimed.

"You're telling me to let Camie go, no way" Hachi said as things were being thrown at him.

"Why do the people here hate him so much?" Sanji asked.

"It's just like Robin said before, they discriminate against Fishmen and Merfolk on these islands, they hate every last one of them" Nami said, her voice quivering as her eyes were wide.

"But why, they're not any different from us?" Chopper asked.

"Because some people in this world thrive on believing they're better then someone who's different. They believe they're the superior species so they think everything below them is some sick disgusting creature put there for their entertainment" I said, clenching my fist and grinding my teeth. Luffy continued to run down the stairs as he knocked the heavy men that tried to hold him back off of it, before a gunshot was heard. We all froze in horror as Hachi fell forward, blood leaking out from the fresh bullet hole that was on his chest. The Celestial Dragon that shot him, laughed.

I recognized him as the man that Zoro and I had ran into back of Grove Twenty Four I think. "Hachi, are you…?" Pappagu asked as he waddled down the stairs towards his fallen friend.

"Ha! I did it, I shot it; I took down a Fishman!" The Celestial Dragon cheered as he jumped around. I felt sick to my stomach as I narrowed my eyes into a glare.

"Hachi!" Nami cried out as I shook in anger at the insults people continued to whisper about the fallen octopus. Camie started pounding her fist against the glass bowel she was in while screaming, but still, none of us could hear her.

"Look father I got a Fishman, I shot it and caught it all by myself that means I can have it for free" the Celestial Dragon said, like a child as he continued to jump around. "It's free, it's free" he said over and over while still cheering as Luffy started walking towards him. Just as the rubbery boy was passing Hachi, the octopus weakly grabbed his shirt.

"Wait…Straw Hat…don't do this…It's my fault I'm the one who screwed up" Hachi said weakly. "Okay" he said while breathing heavily. "Please don't forget your promise…like I said you can't define the Celestial Dragons even if they kill someone" he said. "There was a time when I was a pirate…a criminal…this is the punishment I deserve for doing all of those horrible things…I'm so sorry I didn't mean for everything to turn out like this…I just wanted to…make amends with Nami however I could" he said, coughing. "Even if it wasn't much I wanted to be helpful to you and your crew…but I screwed that up I guess, just like every other time" he said, as Luffy bent down beside him. "I wanted to do something right for once…and show Nami how sorry I am" he said.

"Hachi" Nami said, covering her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes.

"All my life…all I've ever done was cause trouble…I'm sorry, forgive me" Hachi cried.

"That's enough; stop all that annoying babbling fish, before I shut you up for good!" The Celestial Dragon exclaimed as he aimed his gun at Hachi, causing Luffy to hold his arm out to protect the octopus. "How dare you, don't look at me like that" he growled, his eye twitching as Luffy glared at him. Luffy stood and continued walking towards the man.

"Don't, Straw Hat please, you're going to get in really big trouble" Pappagu exclaimed. "Don't do it!" He cried out.

"Easy, you see this" the man said, aiming his gun at Luffy who still came towards him. "Now you're annoying me too!" He exclaimed, shooting his gun as Luffy dodged each bullet and punched the man straight in the middle of his face. The Celestial Dragon went flying back far, his body sliding across the floor as he smashed into chairs, ripping them out of the ground as he passed through them.

"He…he hit Saint Charloss" one of the armor covered guards said, his voice quivering. Luffy placed his straw hat back on his head as he cracked his knuckles.

"C-Charloss" one of the Celestial Dragons said, his voice sounding breathless.

"Sorry everybody, now that I punched this guy there's going to be a Navy Admiral coming here with a warship" Luffy said, as my fingers twitched.

"I'm just pissed I didn't get to cut him down" Zoro said, holding one of his swords up. "You beat me to it" he said, lowering the sword as Nami ran over to Hachi.

"Hachi, hang in there" she said, bending down next to him.

"Do you know how much trouble you guys are in now?" Hachi asked weakly.

"Oh, that's just Luffy, what can you do?" Nami asked, smiling.

"Nothing" Sanji said, as he striked a match and lit a cigarette.

"Well, that's that" Franky said. "I guess we're fighting" he said.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later" I said.

"First off we got to get the key to Camie's collar, it's probably backstage" Chopper said. "In the meantime, I'll tend to Hachi's wound" he said.

"Charloss" the Celestial Dragon said.

"Dear brother, what have they done to you?" The girl asked. "No one has ever laid a hand on him, not even you father" she said.

"You scum, how dare you, raise a hand to my son" the father said, as he shot the raven haired boy. As soon as he shot the gun off, the people screamed and rushed to the main entrance of the auction house. Each shot missed the rubbery boy as the man talked about his bloodline.

"No one gives a damn who you're related to!" Sanji snapped as he ran over to the man and kicked the gun out of the man's hands.

"That bastard kicked Saint Roswald" one of the armor covered guards said as he and his partner ran towards Sanji, who jumped at the two and kicked them.

"Hey, get moving Franky, free Camie" the blonde cook said as he bumped into the cyborg that was also fighting guards.

"I'm on it, you just leave it to me" Franky said.

"Seize them guards, capture those pirates" one of the men said as more guards came running both armored and unarmored men.

"There's tons of them!" Chopper cried out.

"GUM GUM WHIP" Luffy shouted as he stretched his leg back and swept of over some guards while Zoro and I slashed some down.

"Got ya now" the guards said as they piled on top of the both of us. Both Zoro and I slashed our swords upwards and knocked all of them off. While Franky was throwing guards off of him and running down to the stage.

"You holding up alright?" Zoro asked as we slashed down guards.

"Yeah, don't worry about me, I can handle myself" I said, looking back at him and winking. He smirked before facing forward again as we continued to fight, slashing down more guards.

"GUM GUM BATTLE AXE" Luffy shouted as he smashed his stretched leg downwards again. "Back down, our friend isn't for sale!" He growled.

"Summon the Navy Admiral and the warships" Saint Roswald ordered to one of the men dressed in a suit. "We'll make those pirates suffer" he said, lifting the man up by the collar of his shirt.

"They keep on coming" Luffy said as he and Sanji were back to back.

"Yeah, no kidding, I'm going to need a cobbler after this" Sanji said.

"Now you die" three guards said, jumping towards the two.

"Duck" Zoro and I said as we slashed our swords towards the three guards.

"Are you trying to kill us?!" Sanji and Luffy asked, as I laughed.

"Calm down, we told you to duck, didn't we?" Zoro asked.

"Not our faults you two are slowpokes" I said.

"Talk louder!" Sanji and Luffy snapped. The slash had reached all the way to the fish tank and cut the top of it off as water to start to pour out. Soon a Flying Fish crashed through the ceiling causing what little people that were still inside the auction house to scream. Another Flying Fish crashed through the ceiling, as Robin and Brook jumped down from the fish and joined in on the fight.

"I think I fractured my spine" Brook moaned as he fell to the floor once he landed.

"Drink this" Chopper said, holding out a glass of milk.

"That's right, I forgot. Milk patches me right up since I'm all bones" Brook said, drinking the glass of milk as I sweat dropped as he started glowing. I turned my attention away from him as he started to fight.

"Dammit, protect the mermaid, she's my five million future" the man on stage said, holding a gun.

"Thanks for screwing up the timing of my dramatic entrance!" I heard Usopp cry as he came falling through the ceiling.

"Oh, Usopp's finally here" I said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	301. Chapter 301

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Three Hundred and One

I winced slightly as he landed on top of Saint Roswald. "Ah! You crushed father!" The girl cried out.

"Wait, that didn't hurt that much" Usopp said, as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm so sorry mister" he said, standing up once he saw he was sitting on someone.

"They took down Saint Roswald too" a guard said.

"You do know warships are coming don't you?" Another asked.

"Usopp, Brook, Robin" Luffy said as he punched a guard.

"Hey, you guys made it, about time" Nami said.

"You guys must have been more lost then Zoro and I before Luffy found us" I said, laughing as the moss haired swordsman grumbled.

"Luffy, where's Camie?" Usopp asked.

"Right there, the thing is we got to get that collar off her before we can go" Luffy said as an armor guard was running towards him, before Nami striked him down with lightening.

"We better hurry, the Navy is going to show up any minute now" Nami said, as Usopp screamed.

"I hate to tell you this, but the Navy's already here Straw Hat" a tired yet handsome voice said, causing my ears to perk up a bit.

"Who the hell are you?" Luffy asked, looking back at a man wearing a black and yellow hoodie with a Jolly Roger symbol on it and blue jeans with leopard spots. On his head was a white hat with leopard spots around its base. "And what's with the bear?" He asked as the polar bear blushed and looked to the side.

"Bepo, you picked a bad time to revolt. The Navy's had this place surrounded since before the auction began, they got a base in the Archipelago but I'm guessing they're after someone" the man said, his hat shielding his eyes. "I don't know exactly who they're hoping to catch in here, but, I sincerely doubt they were expecting someone to go and kick a Celestial Dragon's ass, that was hell of a show you guys put on. I'm impressed Straw Hat" the man said looking up with his tired gray eyes.

"Ah, you're Trafalgar Law, Luffy, they're pirates just like us" Robin said, as the name caused me to raise an eyebrow. '_The Surgeon of Death_' I thought, looking back at the man.

"Even the bear?" Luffy asked, as the bear looked down.

"What's with you and that bear?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh and the guy standing in the back, that's Eustass "Captain" Kid" Robin said as she looked towards the back of the auction house were a red head stood with his arms cross.

"You mean the one who has a higher bounty than Luffy?" Brook asked.

"Such a creepy smile" I mumbled.

"Enough of this" the woman said as she got on a ladder and pointed a gun at Camie who swam further down into the fish bowel. "If this worthless fish drove them to such extremes, I have no choice but to kill it" she said.

"She's not worthless" the man on stage said. "Please don't, I beg you to stop Saint Shalulia, could you at least wait until the merchandise has been paid for?" He asked. "I beg of you, please stop, have mercy, I just want to be rich" he said.

"Enough commoner, silence" Saint Shalulia said, pointing the gun at the man and shooting him. "Alright fish, it's time for you to pay" she said.

"Oh crap, Camie" Sanji said.

"I'm trying to aim" Saint Shalulia said, trying to aim the gun right at Camie while we all ready out weapons, causing her to smirk. "Now die" she said, cocking the gun.

"Camie" Pappagu, Hachi, and Chopper cried out.

"Dammit, there's no time" Nami said, clutching her Clima Takt that was pulsing with electricity. Just as the woman pulled the trigger something happened, causing her to fall backwards and hit the ground, passed out.

"What, Saint Shalulia" the man in the suit said, surprised. We all watched as debris fell to the ground from the newly made hole in the wall as a man came walking through it.

"What did I tell you, I know a ruckus when I hear one" the man said, as a giant stood back, being the cause of the hole in the wall. "Looks like the auctions over, I got the money I came here for, now I guess I'll head back to the gambling house and throw it all away" he said. '_Wow, such a great plan_' I thought, sweat dropping.

"You are one messed up old man" the giant said. "You got locked up just to steal some money" he said.

"That was the plan and if it worked out I was going to rob whoever bought me too" the man said. "Huh, but I guess it wasn't meant to be" he said, pulling out a flask. "Oh right, I forgot I'm out, time to find some more booze. Now that I think about it, my plan stinks, who in the hell would spend money on an old fart like me for a slave?" He asked before laughing. "Oh boy, I didn't realize we had such a captive audience" he said once he stopped laughing.

"Where did that old man and the giant come from?" One of the armored guards asked.

"They were supposed to be merchandise for the auction, but they were locked up. How in heck did they get out of there?" Another asked, before gasping in horror. "Their collars are gone, there's no way they could have gotten them off!" He cried out as two armored guards whispered to each other.

"Rayleigh" Hachi said to the old man.

"Wait, the Rayleigh, the coating mechanic?" Chopper asked. "Which one is he?" He asked.

"Hey, is that you Hachi? It sure is, I'll be damned, so pal, what are you doing here?" Rayleigh asked. "Did someone hurt you?" He asked. "No, no, don't speak. Save your energy" he said as he stroked his white beard before looking around at everyone and all the damage. "I see now, plain as day, a terrible situation" the man mumbled. "Well, you were fighting for what you believe is right Hachi; you must be the good folks that stood by him" Rayleigh said. "Alright" he said, as he narrowed his eyes, a wave of energy passed through causing all the guards to pass out.

"Is he…" Kid said.

"No way" Law said.

"What, but how?" Usopp asked. "What did you do to them?" He asked.

"They're all passed out" I said, kicking one lightly.

"Okay, who is this guy?" Sanji asked.

"That straw hat you wear" Rayleigh said, staring at Luffy. "It suits a famous man like yourself quite well, yes, I wanted to meet you Monkey D. Luffy" he said. We all stood still as we watched Rayleigh stand in front of Camie with his hand near her collar. "I'm going to remove your collar now, are you ready young lady?" He asked.

"Whoa, now hold on, are you crazy" Pappagu said. "You can't, it'll explode" he said.

"That's true; we've seen if happen before, stop you'll hurt her!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Bad idea, very bad idea" Brook cried out.

"Stop him, please" Chopper begged as he looked up at Luffy.

"Hey, wait a second. Isn't Franky off somewhere looking for the key as we speak? Why don't we just wait for him to bring it back?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah, he's right Luffy, please" Pappagu said. "Don't let him do it!" He cried out.

"It'll be alright, just don't flinch" Rayleigh said, placing a hand on Camie's shoulder.

"I have no idea what kind of power that guy used earlier, but one thing I know for sure, he's no ordinary man" Zoro said.

"That's obvious" I mumbled, crossing my arms.

"So that makes it okay to risk Camie's life?" Sanji asked. "Dammit, where's Franky with that key, what's he doing?" He asked, agitated.

"I'm telling you, just wait, this is a big mistake" Pappagu cried, as Rayleigh lifted a hand and brushed his fingers against the bomb on the collar, causing it to start ticking which caused all of our eyes to widen. "He set it off, it's going to blow!" The starfish exclaimed. "What are we going to do?" He asked. "Stop it, you'll kill her!" He cried as everyone else started to cry as well. I swallowed thickly while sweat built up on the corner of my forehead and slid down my face as my eyes widen. I stared with nervous and anxious eyes, wondering what the old man had planned.

"Camie" Pappagu sobbed, as an explosion soon ringed out.

"What happened, did something explode?" Franky asked as he ran on the stage, keys in hand as he turned his head left and right.

"I told you, Camie no!" Pappagu cried, covering his eyes before finally looking to find the mermaid alright.

"Don't scare me like that, thought I was too late" Franky said, swinging the keys around his finger. "Went through all the trouble to find the key and you don't even need the damn thing

"It's off" Nami said breathless.

"But…how?" I asked.

"Camie" Pappagu cried out as he ran down the stairs, tripping and tumbling down the rest of the way before reaching the bottom and jumping on the green haired mermaid. "Oh thank goodness" he said, burying his face into her neck and sobbing.

"What the hell, how'd you do that?" Franky asked while holding up the keys. "Look, these weren't easy to find, you know" he said, jiggling the keys.

"Oh, nicely done, better luck next time then" Rayleigh said. "Here, carry her" he said before turning back to Camie. "Camie, you're safe now, nothing to worry about" he said.

"How did you…thank you" Camie said as the man shook his head and laughed a little.

"What's going on here? Look man, I appreciate the help but seriously who are you?" Franky asked.

"What the…how did he do that?" Usopp asked. "That old geezers got some kind of freaky power" he said. "Just who is he anyways and where did he come from?" He asked. "Bare handed" he said.

"Hey, today's your lucky day. All the buyers took off, unless you like being a slave I'd get out of here as fast as you can" Franky said to the other people that were kidnapped. Throwing the keys over to them, they all cheered. Soon Rayleigh hopped down from the stage and started to walk up the stairs towards us.

"How do you know him Luffy?" Usopp asked.

"I haven't even met him, he just said" Luffy said.

"Oh I'm sorry about that everyone, I didn't realize there were other pirates here as well" Rayleigh said as he came up the stairs. "You all must be quite strong to withstand something like that with no trouble" he said.

"Well, I never expected to meet such a big shot here" Kid said. "Dark King Sliver Rayleigh, you're a legend old man, what are you doing in a place like this?" He asked.

"On these islands I'm just Ray the coating craftsmen. Don't go around calling me that other name, I'm retired now, I just want a quiet and peaceful life" Rayleigh said as he stopped before Hachi and bent down. "Looks like you'll live Hachi" he said. "What did I tell you about walking around this Archipelago, you got to be more careful" he said.

"I know I'm sorry" Hachi said weakly.

"Thank you, for everything" Rayleigh said. "I appreciate you saving my friend here" he said.

"So what was that about you wanting to meet me?" Luffy asked.

"We'll save that for later" the old man said. "First we need to get out of here" he said.

"Alright you criminals, listen up, release the Roswald family, an Admiral will be arriving shortly. I recommend you surrender immediately" one of the Marine captains said outside, as I tensed slightly at the word 'Admiral'. "And don't blame us for whatever happens you rookies!" He growled.

"Come on, we're just innocent bystanders, why's the Navy treating us like accomplices?" Law asked.

"On the upside I got to see Straw Hat Luffy do something crazy, so no complaints there. Still I'd rather avoid fighting an Admiral" Kid said.

"Sure, but if you're expecting me to help, I've used my power enough for today. It's all up to you now" Rayleigh said. "It'll be hard for me to stay if the Navy discovers who I am" he said.

"I don't need a senior citizen to fight for me, the longer we wait the worse it'll get. I'm out of here" Kid said. "If you babies can't handle a few Marines, then sit here while I show you how a real man takes care of things" he said, causing Luffy and Law to glare at him. Soon the two captains followed after the red head as they argued about who was going to take the Marines down.

"Do all captains act like children or just those idiots?" Nami asked with her hands on her hips.

"Just those three I hope" I said, sweat dropping.

"Hey, it's going to get ugly out there. Let's use this chance to escape, waiting around is just plain crazy" Usopp said.

"Hatchan, thank you" Camie said as Franky carried her over to the octopus and reindeer. "I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble" she said.

"Ah come on, never mind all that, I'm just glad that you're alright" Hachi said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	302. Chapter 302

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Three Hundred and Two

"Camie, I should have known better then to let you go to that amusement park. It's my fault this happened to you" Pappagu cried, as Camie shook her head.

"No there isn't anything for you to be sorry about Pappagu, I'll cherish the memory of that ferries wheel ride forever" she said, smiling brightly at the starfish.

"Straw Hat told me the almost exact same thing" Pappagu said.

"Luffy" Camie said, smiling after what Pappagu told her.

"Follow them; try to break through in one shot" Zoro said, lightly grabbing my hand and rubbing his thumb over the back of it. Looking at him, I smiled a little but my muscles were tense at the thought of running into another Admiral.

"Sounds like a plan, if we happen to get separated in the chaos lets meet up in Grove Number Thirteen" Rayleigh said, picking up Hachi.

"I know my way around, Grove Thirteen, got it" Zoro said as I sweat drop.

"You'll be lucky if you find your way out of the building" Usopp and I said.

"Mr. Giant, what about you?" Rayleigh asked.

"All of us were on the verge of becoming slaves, now I'm going to escape somewhere with them" the giant said as the people cheered.

"Very well, try not to draw attention to yourself okay" Rayleigh said.

"Old man, Straw Hat and your crew I will repay the favor if we ever meet again, thanks for everything" the giant said.

"Sure, it was no problem" Usopp said.

"Huh, you're taking credit!" Chopper exclaimed. I sighed as I walked beside Zoro as we walked up the steps towards the other crews. I came to a stop when the swords at my side started to wobble and shake as if something was pulling at them. Placing a hand on them, I watched as my hand shook with them. Soon they started to fly out of their sheaths, looking to Zoro I saw he was having the same problem.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked as I forcefully pushed my swords back into their sheaths and tried to hold them down. Looking around while Chopper and Usopp screamed, I watched as all guns and swords started to levitate and move in the same direction.

"Who's doing this crap?" Sanji asked as he kicked his leg at one of the weapons.

"They're all heading towards the entrance" I said, watching as the weapons flew past us all and down the hall towards the front entrance.

"They're flying" Brook said before screaming as a sword almost hit him. Once the weapons were gone we all made a run for the front entrance, hearing the screams and cries of the Marine soldiers clearly now.

"Oh great, it's already come to this" Zoro said.

"What excitement and I don't even have eyes" Brook said.

"Captain's lost it, no surprise" one of Law's men said.

"These rookies are quite reliable indeed" Rayleigh said.

"Huh, awfuly impatient aren't they?" One of Kid's men asked. We all stood there watching as the Marines quickly scattered into a formation that was broken and unorganized before they all began to rush forward. Just as a man was swinging an ax down at Kid, the blonde that was wearing a mask ran forward and stopped it with a pair of scythes.

"Move out men" Kid said after he had exchanged a few words with his crew mate.

"Yes sir" Kid's men said as they charged forward. Soon Law's crew started to join in on the fight as well. I raised an eyebrow in amusement as the polar bear kicked the men down.

"Hey Luffy" Usopp said as we all ran towards the rubbery boy.

"There you guys are" Luffy said as he looked at us with a wide smile. "Right, time for us to get out of here" he said, as he cracked his knuckles. So we were all fighting and taking down as many soldiers as we could.

"Hey old man, Franky, let's move it" Zoro said after we took down the Marine soldiers around us.

"Right, much obliged" Rayleigh said.

"Holy crap, how many of these guys are there?" Usopp panted out as more soldiers came running towards us.

"This is certainly exciting" Rayleigh said.

"I like your style grandpa" Franky said.

"Hey, move it you guys. Hurry up" Usopp called out, to Brook, Sanji, and Luffy who were running towards us.

"Coming" Luffy said. Soon we were running with Marine soldiers shooting at us. As we ran Nami summoned a thunder cloud over the soldiers and struck them all with lightening as we ran past her. "Full speed ahead" the rubbery boy called out as we each road on a Flying Fish with one of Duval's men.

"Leave it to us" one said. We dived underwater for a minute before being lifted into the air.

"It looks like we managed to lose them" Usopp said.

"That's good" I said, looking back.

"Awesome, that means we can go straight back to the amusement park and have more fun" Luffy said, causing me to sweat drop.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Usopp and Sanji snapped. We all heard a strange noise and looked down to see Duval's bison decked out and moving faster than it was before. Once we were all safe on land, Duval laughed and tried winking at us.

"Well, see ya, feel free to call us anytime. We'll be there whenever you need us until you're safely on your way to Fishman Island" the blonde said.

"Sounds good, thanks you guys" Luffy said.

"Hey, no thing buddy" Duval said, winking once again.

"I'd wish he'd stop that" I mumbled as I cringed.

"Yeah, enough with the winking" Sanji said, sweat dropping as Duval winked again.

"Oh, I forgot. For you Miss Mermaid" the blonde said as he held up a shell shaped backpack.

"Hey you found my backpack" Camie said.

"Indeed, that idiot Peterman had it" Duval said as he held the backpack out to Camie who took it and held it close to her chest.

"Thank you" the mermaid said with a bright smile.

"Alright, let's go Rosey Life Riders" Duval said as he and his men rode away from us.

"They sure shout a bunch of weird stuff" Luffy said.

"Probably trying to find something that clicks" Sanji said. As we walk through Grove 13, Rayleigh stops and points up a set of stairs.

"Here we are, let's hurry inside" he said.

"Sounds good, we need to get Hachi to a bed" Chopper said as we walked up to a building that had a sign that read, 'Shakky's Rip-Off Bar'.

"Hey, Shakky, are you here?" Rayleigh asked. "Open up" he said. The door to the bar opened as a black haired woman stood in the entry way holding a cigarette.

"Oh it's Ray, welcome back" she said. "I wasn't expecting you or rather I wasn't expecting them to find you so fast" she said.

"Hachi was seriously injured in the escape, you have a bed?" Rayleigh asked.

"That looks terrible" Shakky said, a worried expression on her face. "Hold on, I'll throw something together for him" she said.

"Hey, old guy, you said you had something to tell me, right?" Luffy asked as he turned towards the old man. Rayleigh just smiled as he led up into the bar and told Luffy what he wanted to say. "Whoa, you were on Gold Rodger's crew!" The rubbery boy cried out in shock.

"I was" Rayleigh said as he poured himself a drink. "In fact, I served as his vice captain" he said, as I raised an eyebrow. "The name is Silvers Rayleigh, it's nice to meet you" he said.

"Vice captain!" Nami, Franky, and Sanji cried out, as Usopp spit his drink out everywhere.

"Why didn't you tell them, slip your mind?" Shakky asked.

"We only need him to coat the boat so I didn't think about it" Hachi said.

"Wait, you didn't know who he was?" Robin asked.

"Not his face, but I sure know his name" Usopp cried.

"I'm so amazed that I forgot" I said furrowed my brows and leaned back against Zoro.

"He's in so many books, he's legendary" Nami said as she cried.

"It's defiantly a name everyone's heard once" Sanji said.

"Gold Rodger" Brook said as he ate. "I seem to remember a rookie with that name long ago, but I'm not sure really" he said.

"So how did a big shot pirate and an octopus know each other?" Zoro questioned.

"Hachi rescued me, I was stranded at sea and he found me. That was over twenty years ago, but I'll never forget it for as long as I live" Rayleigh said.

"Hachi was still just a little kid when it happened" Shakky said. "But he saved Rayleigh's life" she said as Luffy and Brook stuffed their faced full of food.

"We remained good friends after that incident, until he joined up with the Sun Pirates" Rayleigh said.

"You mean Arlong, right?" Luffy asked.

"It's hard to believe, I mean Gold Rodger was executed twenty two years ago, wasn't he?" Sanji questioned as he lit up a cigarette and leaned back. "How did his vice captain avoid getting his head chopped off too. The marines captured the entire crew, didn't they?" He asked.

"The Marines didn't catch Rodger" Rayleigh said, smiling. "See, the captain turned himself in" he said, as we all stared at him in shock."The government made it sound like they caught him though" he said. "Likely to look tough, rattling their sabers though" he said.

"Also because they wanted to take the publicity that came with it" I mumbled as I leaned further back against the green haired pirate, causing his cheeks to flush a little.

"The King of the Pirates turned himself in!" Nami exclaimed. "Why?" She asked.

"Because he saw the inevitable end to our journey" Rayleigh said. "See, about four years before his execution, Rodger began to feel ill. Turned out he developed a fatal disease" he said.

"Well being out at sea for so long it's no surprise that even a great man like Rodger would eventually catch a disease" I said while the other's looked shocked.

"No matter how strong he was, the illness he had was incurable, he knew he would submit to it eventually. But there was one man with the skill and know how to help ease his suffering. A light house keeper and well respected doctor, a man residing at the Twin Capes known as Crocus" he said.

"Huh?" Brook questioned as he stopped eating.

"We asked for his help and brought him on as the ship's doctor for our final voyage. Finally, three years later while managing to keep the disease at bay, Rodger achieved what was said to be impossible, he conquered the Grand Line" Rayleigh said.

"Did you say Crocus at the Twin Capes that takes me back" Brook said as he covered his face with his hands.

"Whoa, that's crazy. I thought the old man just lived in the lighthouse for fifty years, but he sailed with the King of the Pirates" Usopp said, shocked.

"Come to think of it, he did mention being a ship's doctor for a while. So he was a pirate on your crew for those three years" Nami said as she tilted her head.

"Well I have to assume you met him then, it's good to know that he's alive and well. Crocus agreed to join with us because there was a certain group of pirates he wanted to search for on the Grand Line" Rayleigh said.

"Brook, I bet he was talking about your crew. Guess it's a small world after all" Usopp said.

"Crocus you sweet man, you went to such lengths" Brook said, crying.

"Yes, he was only a crew member with us for three years, but we defiantly considered him one of our own" Rayleigh said. "It's been such a long time, it'd be great to see him again" he said.

"So, what happened after Rodger had conquered the sea?" Sanji asked as he put his cigarette out.

"That's when it all began; the world started calling Rodger the King of the Pirates. Before that, no one had ever called him the king of anything. Honestly, titles don't hold much meaning for a man about to die, still, Rodger was overjoyed to hear it" Rayleigh said as he poured himself another drink with a wide smile on his face. "Whatever he did, he loved doing it in a bold and flashy way, whether it was in battle or celebration he enjoyed living life to the fullest" he said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	303. Chapter 303

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Three Hundred and Three

"He seemed to take pleasure in thinking out plans for the future as well, even though he wouldn't be a part of it. Eventually, as per captain's orders the Rodger Pirates were secretly disbanded, one by one everyone discreetly left the crew and went their own way. As comrades we risked our lives together, but I know next to nothing about where they are or what they're doing now" Rayleigh said. "Then about a year after we disbanded, Rodger turned himself in and was incarcerated, shortly after it was announced that he would be publicly executed In Lounge Town. The settlement in the East Blue was born" he said.

"I've heard that many of the young faces that bore witness in the town square that fateful day went on to make names for themselves on the high seas" Rayleigh said. "There was a silence that covered the entire world the day of his execution. I wasn't there in attendance myself, but I hear that his final words went a little something like this. 'Even though they may execute me, I won't die'" he said as he quoted the man. "The World Government and the Marines must have been shocked with one last remark from Rodger, the public execution that was meant to serve as an example and a warning to other pirates instead became the opening ceremony to what would become the Great Pirate Era" he said.

"In seconds he changed the dim flame of his life into a raging hell fire that spread across the world. I've never laughed as much nor have I cried as much nor drank as much as I did that day" Rayleigh said. "The captain was an amazing man and he sure lived one hell of a life" he said.

"I've heard it before but it's still so amazing" Nami breathed out as Luffy shivered with excitement. "When one of Rodger's old friends tells it, it's like it's a whole new story" she said.

"Wait, it sounds like you're trying to say that Rodger created the Great Pirate Era on purpose" Usopp said.

"That I couldn't tell ya, no way to know for sure, Rodger is no longer with us" Rayleigh said. "It's only the people who are living now, who can create and shape such an era" he said as he downed his drink. "I'm certain that there are people who inherited that same spirited adventure from Rodger, that faithful day in the town square" he said. "Your good friend Shanks is probably one of them" he said.

"Whoa, you know Shanks too old man?" Luffy asked through a mouthful.

"Perhaps you heard of a pirate named Buggy from the East Blue" Rayleigh said, as Nami and Zoro frowned.

"Buggy" the two said as I looked back at Zoro with a curious gaze.

"He and Shanks served us well, they were both apprentices aboard Rodger's ship" Rayleigh said.

"You mean Shanks was on the King of the Pirates ship!" Luffy exclaimed.

"I take it he never told you then" Rayleigh said. "I ran into him again, right here on this Archipelago about ten years ago. I noticed he lost his trade mark straw hat as well as losing his left arm" he said as Luffy covered his mouth. "When I asked him what happened, he spoke about you with a smile" he said as Luffy swallowed all the food in his mouth. "And ever since, I've always wanted to meet you Luffy and see the spirited boy for myself" he said.

Luffy laughed as he grabbed his hat and pulled it down so that it covered his eyes. "Aw, Shanks" he said.

"But I can't in good conscious talk about things involving Shanks that he hasn't mentioned himself. In any case, you've done well to make it this far, I'm sure Shanks is eagerly awaiting your arrival in the New World" Rayleigh said.

"Really, do you think so?" Luffy asked with a bright smile that caused my lips to form a small smile at seeing how happy the raven haired boy looked. "Man, I can't wait to see him" he said.

"Now then, getting down to business, I believe you wanted your ship coated, right?" Rayleigh asked. "Then its high time I returned to my real work" he said.

"That reminds me, I wasn't sure how much the coating would cost" Hachi said.

"Ah, don't you worry about it Hachi. I couldn't possibly take money from friends of yours" Rayleigh said, holding up a hand.

"Oh, wow, you're the best Rayleigh" Hachi said as the others cheered.

"Not sure, why, but he's doing it for free, thanks" Usopp said.

"We certainly appreciate it, that's very generous of you" Sanji said.

"We just saved a tone of money!" Nami cheered. I smiled as I looked at them all before tilting my head as I looked towards Robin, who was staring downwards with furrowed eyebrows as if she was in thought. It grew quiet as she stood up and clenched her fist.

"Rayleigh" she said.

"Hm?" the old man hummed.

"I have a question. What exactly is The Will of D?" Robin asked. "There was a poneglyph on Sky Island. Rodger's name was inscribed on it, in that ancient form of writing" she said. "How does he know it? How can he use that language?" She asked. "Please tell me, did you learn what happened to the world during the Blank Century, the missing history from nine hundred years ago?" She asked.

"Yes, we know" Rayleigh said. "We learned all of it, the entirety of the missing history. But Miss, you mustn't be so hasty, just keep moving forward. See, this is your journey now, we and Ohara might have hurried too much in our own good, I'm sure that's not what you wanted to hear" he said. "Even if I told you everything you wanted to know about that history here and now, just as you are. You couldn't do anything about it" he said.

"Once you've taken the time to really see the world, it might change your outlook and possibly lead you to a different answer. But if you still insist on hearing it, I can tell you everything, it's up to you" Rayleigh said.

"No, I'll pass and continued my journey" Robin said as she smiled.

"It'll all make sense to you one of these days, I'm very sorry for what happened in your home, Ohara. But that doesn't change the fact that Rodger didn't decipher that writing" Rayleigh said. "They were all pirates remember, not geniuses or scholars, no match for Clover or the other great minds of Ohara. See Captain Rodger just heard the voice of the universe and that all that happened" he said.

"Are you sure about this Robin, seems like you're passing up a big opportunity" Usopp said as he pointed at Rayleigh. "Hey, old guy, I've got a question of my own" he said. "The treasure Rodger talked about, the legendary One Piece tell me is it really-" he said.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Luffy screamed as he stomped his foot on the counter. I jumped as the sudden action. Usopp fell back in fear and shock. "I don't want to know where the One Piece is hidden; I don't even want to know if it exists. Every signal one of us put our life on the line and set out to sea without knowing anything, I'd rather give up being a pirate than know. I won't go on a boring adventure, we need to sail and find out for ourselves!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry, sorry, I knew that. It just slipped out of my mouth, that's all; I don't want to know either. I just remembered I have 'I'll-die-if-I-learn-about-the-One-Piece' disease, don't say anything or I'll die. You'll kill me, so keep it to yourself" Usopp said quickly as Shakky laughed.

"Well in that case, let me ask you, do you think you can do it. The New Word far surpasses anything you can imagine. Your foes will be powerful; knowing that, do you still think you can rule this mighty sea?" Rayleigh asked.

"What, I don't want to rule anything. Being King of the Pirates is about being more free then anyone" Luffy said with a wide smile.

"I see" Rayleigh said with a smile.

"Monkey D. Luffy, I must say I like your style" Shakky said.

"Your ship is in Grove Number One, right? I guess I'll head over there now and get started, what do you plan to do anyway?" Rayleigh asked as he walked over to the door and opened it. "At any moment an Admiral could be here looking for you" he said as I tensed up.

"That's right, we'll only be a nuisance if we stay here, so maybe we should go shopping" Nami said.

"What? Are you insane? We're being chased by the World Government, we got to hide!" Usopp exclaimed.

"He's got a point, if we stick together that makes us an easy target for those Marines and it'll be easier for the old guy to finish his work if we each find somewhere to lay low in town for awhile" Franky said.

"Right, then I say we split up" Zoro said as he wrapped an arm around my waist. "Keep track of the work and when it's done we meet back here" he said as I sweat drop.

"If we split up you'll get lost" I said, receiving a light pinch on my side causing me to squeal a little.

"Who is that guy strategizing over there?" Sanji asked. "Cause it's not Zoro" he said.

"Hey Shakky, we have any cards?" Rayleigh asked.

"Yes, I believe there's one left" Shakky said.

"Whoa this is a Vivre Card" Nami said as we were all gathered outside holding a piece of torn paper.

"You know what it is?" Rayleigh questioned. "That simplifies things, since I happen to be a bit notorious myself; I think I'll move your ship from Grove Number One and work on it somewhere more exclusive. I need three days to complete the coating process" he said.

"Huh, why does it take so long?" Luffy asked.

"It needs time to seal so I can't go any faster" Rayleigh said.

"Then its three days of survival in the woods for us" Brook said before he started laughing. "Scary" he said.

"Let's meet at sundown, three days from now. I don't know what Grove I'll be on then, so use the Vivre Cards to find me, wherever it leads you, that'll be the place the coating will be finish and I'll be waiting for you" Rayleigh said. "It's probably a good idea for you to pick up some supplies for your underwater voyage to Fishman Island" he said.

"Luffy, all of you thank you for everything" Camie said.

"You guys are awesome" Pappagu said, crying.

"And I'm sorry, sorry I caused you guys so much trouble, I owe you my life. We'll show you the way to Fishman Island, don't worry about a thing so do your best to stay clear of the Marines" Hachi said.

"Hachi, get plenty of bed rest okay" Chopper said.

"See you again in three days, we'll be there to send you off" Shakky said.

"See you later nice lady" Luffy said laughing a little as we all looked at our Vivre Cards. "We're up against an Admiral we need to make sure that none of us gets killed" he said.

"Stop saying scary stuff like that!" Usopp snapped.

"Three days, huh" Franky said.

"Let's all go, to the amusement park!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Be careful!" Camie called from the top of the steps as we all stood at the bottom.

"Yeah, take care of yourselves!" Pappagu exclaimed as Shakky waved down at us.

"We will, you do the same" Usopp said.

"Tell Hachi goodbye" Chopper said as we all waved and said our goodbyes up at the three.

"Isn't this a bit much?" Nami asked. "It's only three days" she said.

"That doesn't matter, goodbyes are always difficult" Usopp said.

"When it comes to friends, yeah, they'll always be hard no matter how long they last" I said, smiling.

"See ya!" Luffy called out as he laughed.

"Well, I suppose I should be off too" Rayleigh said as he started to walk away from us.

~Time Skip~

"It's been a whirlwind ever since we got here, I wasn't expecting to run into Rodger's vice captain" Franky said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm kind of stun" he said.

"Huh?" Usopp questioned.

"I mean what are the odds, he's a pretty intimidating guy for an old geezer, I'll give him that much" Franky said.

"Well, he is the most famous man in Rodger's crew and deservingly so it seems" Usopp said.

"So that's what crewmen on the Oro Jackson were like, huh" Franky said. "Man, I'm glad I got to meet him" he said, smiling.

"You know, I never would of pegged you as someone who had such reverence for your elders" Usopp said.

"Yeah, well sometimes I do okay, so shut the hell up!" Franky snapped.

"Hey, I got an idea. Let's go to the amusement park!" Luffy exclaimed as he turned to face us all with a wide smile.

"Bad idea" Franky and Usopp snapped.

"Do you even get what's happening?" Franky asked.

"You still haven't learned your lesson, have you?" Usopp asked.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	304. Chapter 304

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Three Hundred and Four

"Sounds like fun" Brook and Chopper said.

"Not you too" Usopp and Franky cried out.

~Later~

"But the best part of this place to hide is in the amusement park" Luffy said.

"You know, you're so full of it" Nami said.

"You just want to screw around and have fun" Usopp said as I laughed. We all came to a stop as the long nosed pirate scream when we were stopped my Kuma.

"No, it can't be" Nami said, eyes wide with horror.

"Who is this guy?" Luffy asked. "Who the heck are you?" He asked once again as we stared up at Kuma.

"Get back Luffy" Usopp said.

"He's one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea" Nami said.

"He is, how do you guys know that?" Luffy asked as he turned to face us.

"Huh?" I said as I tilted my head and clutched my weapon when Kuma removed his glove and turned the palm of his hand towards us, only to show a hole in the middle of it instead of paws.

"Luffy don't let that attack hit you, it's a shock wave!" Sanji called out.

"I don't think that's what it is" I said. '_This isn't Kuma, there isn't any paw padding or anything…but it looks exactly like him_' I thought. A yellow glow started to admit from the hole in 'Kuma's' hand before he shot a straight yellow beam at the rubbery boy who dodged it. We all got to the ground as an explosion sounded out from where the beam had hit the ground. My hair flew around as I covered my face from the harsh wind as my ears ringed from the explosion as all I heard were my crew mates muffled voices as they shouted out comments.

"Hey, you lied, that wasn't a shock wave!" Luffy exclaimed.

"That was…" Chopper said.

"A beam" he and Luffy said as their eyes sparkled with amazement.

"You're going to be impressed right to your grave!" Usopp cried out.

"Bartholomew Kuma, why are you here?" Robin asked.

"That bastard" Zoro grounded out.

"Hey, I remember him now. He's the guy that showed up at Thriller Bark I never fought" Luffy said.

"That's right, the very same" Usopp said. "Things got pretty dicey when he started shooting at us with the shock waves from the paws on his hands, we barely made it out alive" Usopp said as Chopper transformed into his human form.

"The fact that we are still alive is probably the reason he came back" Chopper said. "In other words, we got lucky last time, he's here to finish the job" he said.

"Sure, that's one way to look at it, but I call this payback time" Franky said as he aimed his weapon at 'Kuma'. '_It can't be Kuma, he hasn't said a word and Kuma did talk last time we saw him_' I thought as I bit my lip. Franky shot off his weapon as it hit 'Kuma' straight on and sent him flying back into one of the many trees.

"You got him" Nami said.

"Not exactly" Franky said. "He's down, but he's not out" he said as 'Kuma' stood up.

"Luffy" Brook breathed out as the rubbery boy started to glow a slight pinkish color.

"Alright, Second Gear, we know he's strong. No questioned about it so let's go all out from the start" Luffy said. We all nodded our head as we got into a fighting position. I clutched the handle of my swords.

"I'll be on the boat" Sanji grinded out as his fixed his tie angrily.

"Let's go" Luffy said as he shot forward with us all following close behind. We dodged 'Kuma's' beams as he kept shooting them at us.

"Ah, here is comes again, crap!" Usopp cried out as 'Kuma' once again started to shoot a beam towards Luffy. The rubbery boy jumped out of the way as the beam went towards Usopp, Franky, and Brook who were behind him. It missed them as they continued to run and dodge pieces of rubble that went falling down towards them. Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy all ran towards the warlord as they dodged each beam he shot at them. The three all attacked at once.

"It's hitting him, but he doesn't seem bothered by it" I said as I stood beside Robin and looked at the raven haired male's face. He grinded his teeth but it looked more like he was just annoyed by their attack. Once the three stopped the warlord started to fall backwards before hitting the ground and sliding back towards a building.

"Yes, way to go, they took him down" Nami said.

"Those three are just too awesome" Chopper said.

"Don't forget he's one of the warlords, it'll take a lot more than that to beat him" Robin said.

"She's right" I said.

"And judging by their faces they know that too" Robin said. Luffy put on his hat as he breathed heavily.

"So he's different now" Luffy panted out. "Well, maybe he's a twin or something" he said.

"It's possible, but that's a scary thought" Sanji breathed out.

"They look the same, but they're different. The real one would have teleported to dodge our attacks" Zoro panted. "And he doesn't use that shock wave attack, doesn't have those paws either" he said.

"Well he's plenty strong as is and what's worse, the real one might be after us as well" Sanji said. Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro dodged and tried to attack 'Kuma' as he shot beams of light towards them.

"Hm" I hummed.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"I don't know why, but the way those beams lights shine, remind me of someone. Like sometime growing up I met someone who produced those same kinds of beams of light. But for the life of me I don't remember who" I mumbled as I placed my hand on my chin and looked down in thought. All noises drowned out as I was deep in thought.

_"So this is your youngest daughter, strange you'd want her to take over if anything were to happen."_

_"She's stronger then her brothers and isn't a disgrace like those two."_

_"Ah, well she seems quite frighten, any reason for that?"_

_"Hell if I know, Skylar, say hello to my fellow comrade-"_

I snapped out of my thoughts as Robin placed a hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I was just remembering something" I mumbled as I faced forward and watched the three boys fight. I tensed as I saw that Zoro was almost hit with 'Kuma's' beam. The warlord soon turned to him as he landed and opened his mouth where a bright beam started to build up while his eyes glowed red. "Zoro" I breathed out as the swordsman clutched his stomach in pain while groaning.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sanji asked. "Snap out of it" he said.

"Zoro, move" I cried out as 'Kuma' fired at him. I held my breath before breathing in relief as the swordsman jumped out of the way.

"Zoro" Luffy called out as he ran over to Zoro who landed on his back and clutched his stomach while moaning in pain. "Hey Zoro, what's the matter with you?" He asked. "How are you already hurt so bad, we just started" he said.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"Look, just forget about him for now Luffy, we're all screwed if we can't beat this thing" Sanji breathed out.

"Yeah right" Luffy said as Zoro started to push himself up and began coughing.

-Time Skip-

We all dodged another beam that was shot as us as we were circled around 'Kuma'. "Don't strain yourself" I breathed out worriedly as I looked beside me to Zoro who crouched down a little and coughed. We were all panting as we narrowed our eyes at the warlord.

"Zoro" Usopp said as the swordsman started to walk forward. As the moss haired male weakly started to speak, 'Kuma' opened his mouth and got ready to shoot off another beam at the swordsman.

"Hey, Zoro" Luffy cried out as he and Sanji started to rush towards him. Chopper ran past the swordsman and started to attack 'Kuma' as I ran over to him and grabbed his arm. He continued to walk, dragging me along with him.

"You're still hurt, stop it" I said as I tried to hold him back.

"Let go and get back, I don't want you getting hurt" Zoro said as I tighten my grip around his arm.

"Why should it matter if I get hurt when you're the one that's in critical condition?" I cried out.

"Chopper" Luffy and Sanji said as I cast a glance to the human/reindeer as he continued to strike 'Kuma' over and over. I turned my attention back to Zoro. I stumbled back as he ripped his arm out of my grip and looked at me.

"I'll be fine, nothing's going to happen to me, okay" he breathed out as he leaned forward and kissed my forehead. I stood there and looked down as my lips tugged downwards. I snapped my head up as I heard Chopper struggling. Looking towards him I narrowed my eyes and pulled my lips back as 'Kuma' held the reindeer/human while aiming his hand towards him where he was starting to create a beam. Franky soon ran up to the warlord and punched his hand, causing the beam to shoot somewhere else while the black haired man dropped Chopper.

Soon Franky started to punch 'Kuma' over and over as Chopper dashed away. At one point, Franky's punch missed and 'Kuma' landed a hard hit on the cyborg that sent the blue haired man flying backwards and tumbling down a hill. As he tumbled downwards Robin used her Devil Fruit powers to create a net and caught him.

"Hey, you don't need to punch so hard, those lasers are enough!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Good luck dodging this" Brook said as he ran up a tree before diving towards the warlord. "I dare say you're in for it" he said as he aimed his sword straight down at 'Kuma' while he fell. He striked the cyborg in the shoulder and laughed before stopping as he realized that the attack didn't do much damage. "Ah! I'm stuck, this was not my plan!" Brook cried out as 'Kuma' stared up at him. The warlord opened his mouth and started to create another beam. "Hold on, no, please sir let's be reasonable about this. I'm begging you not to kill me right now, although you know, I am already dead. But, I feel like that's beside the point!" The skeleton cried as he started to wiggle around.

"Take this" Usopp said as he shot pellets at the warlord. The pellets separated and exploded on impact when they hit the cyborg which caused Brook to get unstuck. "Now's our chance to run like hell" the long nosed pirate cried out as he and Brook started to run and scream.

"I think we're wearing him down" I said as 'Kuma' fell to his hands and knees.

"Huh, Skylar's right, he's down" Chopper said.

"What the, so explosives work on him all of a sudden?" Usopp asked.

"You shot one of them into his mouth, it must have shorted out something inside of him" Franky panted out. "His body may be hard as steel, but his skin still bleeds, he's just like me. He's got a normal looking human body that's been modified and stuff full of weapons" he said.

"Nami, look out, he's got a lock on you!" Sanji cried out as 'Kuma' turned and looked towards Nami who was running.

"Holy crap" Nami exclaimed. Just as 'Kuma' was about to fire his beam Robin morphed hands on his back and smashed them against the top of his head. Which closed his mouth and put out the beam and caused it to explode inward.

"Nice one, who needs to fight when we can just make him blow himself up, we should have thought of this before!" Usopp exclaimed. Once again the warlord was brought to his knees as a storm cloud started to form on his back.

"Hey, you might want to sit somewhere else, that spot is under a storm warning" Nami said. "From the dark clouds to my Clima Takt" she said as she threw a bolt of lightning towards 'Kuma'. The bolt went straight through his body and out the other side. She smiled as 'Kuma's' body swayed back and forth with electricity surging through it.

"So, did it work or not?" Brook asked.

"I think so" I said as we watched 'Kuma' spread his arms and shoot a beam from both his palms. We all screamed and ran separate ways as he started shooting beams in random directions.

"THAT ATTACK DIDN'T SLOW HIM DOWN AT ALL! THE ONLY THING IT DID WAS PISS HIM OFF!" Usopp screamed as he and Chopper hid behind some rubble. I peered out behind my hiding spot and watched as he shot at different things, not really aiming at anything.

"What's he aiming at? He's firing everywhere" Chopper said.

"He's confused, his systems are messed up" I said as I watched him turn his head in different directions as he continued to shoot at nothing.

"He looks desperate to me" Franky said.

"Desperate, he's lost his damn mind!" Usopp cried out.

"Desperation's the same as admitting you've lost the fight" Sanji said as he raised one of his legs

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	305. Chapter 305

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Three Hundred and Five

'Kuma' turned towards the blonde while Zoro tied his bandana around his head. "Hey, knock his ass over here" Zoro said he voice sounding weak and breathless.

"Got to have a piece of the action, huh" Sanji said as he started to run towards the warlord that began to aim a beam towards him. Sanji jumped into the air as his right leg burned a bright reddish-orange. He kicked 'Kuma' in the chest, creating streaks of fire with his kick that burned at the warlord's skin and clothes.

"Nice, we're finally starting to wear him down" Franky breathed out.

"What, is my vision blurred?" Brook asked as Zoro got ready to fight.

"It looks as if he has three heads" I said.

"So many Zoro's" Chopper said. Zoro span around as he sliced the cyborg with all his swords as the illusion of his extra appendages disappeared.

"Third Gear" Luffy said as he blew up his arm and jumped towards the warlord that stared to get a beam ready.

"Luffy, smash him!" Nami called out.

"Just one last punch" Franky said.

"Gum Gum" Luffy said.

"Luffy, go!" Usopp, Chopper, and I cheered.

"Giant Rifle!" the rubbery boy exclaimed as he punched the warlord head on. The bright light from 'Kuma's' glasses soon disappeared as he lay on the ground. "I'm shrieking!" Luffy cried out as his arm shot back towards him and his body started to grow smaller and soon his body hit the ground full force. We were all sitting down as we panted and stared at the fallen warlord. I looked towards Zoro concerned as I rested a hand on his shoulder. He looked at me and continued to pant while giving a small smile.

"That do it, is he done?" Franky asked.

"Seems like it, about time" Usopp said.

"Jeez, he looks fine, creepy" Nami said.

"If he's fine then we are screwed, I'm too tired to move anymore" Usopp panted out.

"You know what, maybe we should have ran instead of fighting" Chopper said as he stuck his tongue out and panted.

"No, it's best to take them on as they come, one at a time. We're being chased, we can't be cornered" Robin said as she stood up.

"She's right, just running away won't change anything because we'll only encounter them later on down the road" I said.

"True, but still, he wasn't Kuma. Who was he?" Zoro asked.

"We know he's a cyborg, so he must have been a person at some point" Franky said. "But, if this guy isn't the real Bartholomew Kuma, then why the heck does he look just like him?" He asked. "Maybe the guy's got a twin, if not; then they must have modified the crap out of him to make him look the same. Can't imagine why though" he said. "He couldn't have been created by scratch, you can't do that with a living person" he said as Sanji stood and started to walk towards 'Kuma'.

"PX-4" the blonde said as he stared down at the cyborg.

"We need to get some rest" Luffy breathed out, as he was now back to normal size. "I was up for a fight but that guy was way too much for me. I'm exhausted" he said.

"A break would be nice, but we got to find a place to hide first. If they find us now, there's no way we can fight them off" Sanji said.

"I know, but let's just sit here for a few minutes" Luffy said as he stuck his tongue out.

"You guys got some real nerve, look at what you've done" a male's voice said.

"What the, another enemy?" Usopp asked as we all looked around. "Where is he?" He asked.

"There he is, up there" Chopper said as he pointed up at a tree. Two people jumped down from the tree and landed in front of us.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked.

"I'm disgusted; you're an utter disgrace PX-4, the Navy's not made of money. Building just one of you Pacifistas cost as much as an entire warship" the man said. "Seriously, you know how this is going to look in my reports to that lousy Vegapunk" he said. A heavy man stood in front of us, his black hair was styled like a woman's but it was easy to tell it was a man from the body structure and voice. A scar also ran down from his left eye. Beside the man was Kuma, the real one…at least I hope so.

"He's got another Kuma with him!" Chopper cried out as he, Usopp, and Brook screamed.

"You got to be kidding me, is that the real one?" Usopp asked.

"Does it really matter if that's the real one or not. We already gotten a taste of how strong the fakes are, we can't take another fight, not with him" Sanji said.

"Wait, Pacifista?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, that's what he called him; he didn't seem like much of a pacifist though. So, you think that that's like his name or something?" Nami asked.

"Alright ax boy, just who the hell are you?" Franky asked.

"I got an identity outside of my ax you know and there's no point in asking questions. I have no reason to answer you; I am the most well guarded and tight lipped man alive. Nobody can break down my impenetrable defenses" the man said.

"Oh come on, you could at least tell us your name!" Usopp snapped.

"Did you hear a single thing I just told you? My lips are sealed, trust me, there's not one person that's more secretive then me, Sentomaru" he said as I sweat dropped.

"Yep, so secretive" I said.

"Gotcha, so you're Sentomaru" Usopp said.

"To be clear, I wanted you to know that that's why I told you and not because you wanted to know, okay" Sentomaru. "PX-1, let's get started" he said as the Pacifista behind him started to glow a bright red before exploding and sending us all flying backwards.

"Still no paw bubbles, this guy shoots beams from his hands too" Sanji said. "Starting to look like they got a whole army of these guys" he said. "What is this crap?" He asked.

"I'm more concerned with staying alive, the mystery can wait" Zoro said before grunting. "We're done, there's just no way we can make it through another fight and we haven't even met the Admiral" he said.

"Yeah" Luffy said as he panted. "We can't win, let's run, but not all together" he said. "We need to split up" he said as we all stared at him.

"Sounds good to me" Usopp and Chopper said. "Run" they both cried out as they started to run.

"We're the toughest, we'll each lead our own group" Luffy said.

"Right, are you going to be okay on your own?" Sanji asked as he looked at Zoro.

"Hey, shut up!" Zoro snapped.

"Wait up Nami, we should stick together. I'll protect you no matter what, even if it means sacrificing my life" Sanji said as he ran beside Nami with hearts floating around him.

"Thanks now run faster" Nami said as Franky ran alongside them. I ignored the argument that assured between Sanji and Franky as I ran beside Zoro. I looked back and watched as Usopp came falling towards us only to land of Zoro's back.

"Zoro, don't let me die. Protect me with all your might, okay" Usopp cried as I sweat dropped.

"Usopp, I'm already in enough pain as it is and I need to save my strength to protect Skylar" Zoro grunted out.

"Don't worry about me, I can look after myself, the only one that needs protecting is you. You're injured badly and you don't need to be putting this much strain on your body" I said as I looked at him. He furred his brows and glared at me.

"I don't need protecting!" He snapped as he leaned close to me.

"Yes you do!" I snapped back as I leaned close to him 'til our noses touched. We glared at one another before Zoro sighed and he soften his expression.

"I know you're probably scared and worried right now, but I promise you that I'll be okay. We're all going to make it out of here alive and nothing bad will happen" Zoro said as I opened my mouth but hesitated. Sighing I smiled at him and little and nodded my head.

"Alright" I said as Brook started to run beside us.

"Fret not my friend; I'll proudly supply the strength you currently lack. I can only imagine how much healing you have left to do" Brook said to Zoro.

"Yeah, I wonder that too" I mumbled.

"I happened to witness your selfless act back at Thriller Bark when you offered your own life in place of Luffy's" Brook said as I tensed but smiled a little.

"Alright, thanks" Zoro said.

"HEY, GUYS. MEET BACK ON THE SUNNY IN THREE DAYS!" Luffy screamed as we all went our separate ways.

"Special Attack Super Smoke Star" Usopp said as he leaned back and shot a pellet at Sentomaru and PX-1, causing an explosion of smoke to fill the air. "Now's our chance, run for it!" he cried out as he ran ahead of us.

"You really are quite dependable" Brook said.

"Tell me about it, I guess fear does give you the adrenaline to do brave things sometimes" I said. As we ran Zoro was once again carrying Usopp on his back before something shot past us and we all came to a stop as Zoro dropped the long nosed pirate.

"Thanks for the warning; I thought you were supposed to be protecting me your jerk!" Usopp snapped.

"Get back" Zoro said as he grabbed one of his swords. My eyes widen as the light in front of us started to glow brighter and brighter. The person emitting it made my blood run cold and my body stiff. They pointed a finger straight at Zoro who pulled out both swords. I clenched my teeth and opened my mouth ready to speak but before I could a beam of light shot from the man's finger and through Zoro's body, causing an explosion.

"ZORO" Usopp and I cried out as Usopp screamed and tears welled up in my eyes. Zoro screamed as he fell forward and hit the ground. Usopp aimed his weapon at the man.

"W-who are you? What are you? Whatever just get the hell away from Zoro" he said as I felt my knees go week.

"Oh no, Zoro, he got hit by one of those laser beams!" Brook exclaimed.

"Hang in their buddy, hang on" Usopp said as I shook my head and ran over to Zoro's fallen form where he was breathing heavily. I got down on my knees and put his head on my lap. I winced as he groaned; his eyes were tightly shut as he just laid there. I swallowed thickly as tears fell down my face. I looked up at the man, my body tense as I stared at him.

"Marine Admiral Kizaru" I mumbled as I my hair fell over my face and I clenched my teeth.

"Hey Usopp, be careful, that's a Navy Admiral" Robin called out to us from far away.

"AN ADMIRAL, UH OH!" Brook shouted. I looked down at Zoro as he grunted and started to try and move while panting.

"Your time is up, Pirate Hunter Zoro. Last I checked you had a 120,000,000 bounty, so this is not what I was expecting" Kizaru said as he looked down at Zoro. "Your reputation as a swordsman is known far and wide, but one hit and you're down. That's a real shame, ain't it; you must be pretty worn out, hm?" He questioned as Zoro continued to pant. I could feel his blood seeping into my clothes as he coughed but I didn't care as I stayed close to him and glared up at the Admiral. "Hm?" the raven haired man hummed as he tilted his head.

"Why Skylar, it's been such a long time since I've last seen you. What about ten years ago or so?" Kizaru questioned as I froze.

"Skylar, what does he mean by that?" Usopp asked as he continued to point his weapon at the Admiral as he looked from me back to the man.

"Nothing, he means nothing!" I snapped as I looked back at the sharpshooter with a glare that caused him to flinch.

"Why, your father is very worried about you. Especially since he discovered you were on a pirate ship, why he could barely speak when the news hit" Kizaru said as I looked down at Zoro who barely could open his eyes as he looked up at me. Before I could react I cried out as the front of my shirt was grabbed and I was held up. Kizaru smiled at me before looking back down at Zoro as he raised his foot. "Why you have plenty of time to rest up now" he said to the swordsman as his leg started to glow.

"No, stop it, leave him alone!" I cried out as I kicked my feet and wrapped my hands around his wrist. I tried to pry his hand off of my shirt as tears ran down my cheeks.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	306. Chapter 306

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Three Hundred and Six

"SKYLAR" Brook and Usopp shouted.

"ZORO" Luffy screamed.

"STOP IT" I cried out.

"Crap, he shoots beams too" I heard Franky say as I continued to struggle in the Admirals grip. "How are we supposed to beat these guys?" He asked. "At point blank like that, he's done for" he said.

"I said leave him alone, don't hurt my chia pet!" I exclaimed as I tried to kick the Admiral with my foot. Only for the appendage to go straight through his body, but that didn't stop me from continuing to kick him. Kizaru cast a glance at me with a raised eyebrow as he seemed confused.

"Why are you upset? You should be glad that I found you, now you can be reunited with your mother and father" he said causing me to stop and stare at him with wide eyes.

"Zoro and Skylar are in trouble, come on and do something guys!" Luffy exclaimed. "USOPP, PLEASE" he screamed as the long nosed pirate stared up at Kizaru with wide, frighten eyes.

"Get away from him and let Skylar go, back up or else" Usopp said as he snapped out of his frighten daze and aimed his weapon at Kizaru. '_That isn't going to work, physical attacks don't do much harm to him_' I thought as I dug my nails into his arm as tears welled up in my eyes while I glared at the raven haired man. "Take this" Usopp said as he shot a pellet at the Admiral, only for it to go straight through his head. "What…what the hell? Why?" He asked as he continued to shoot at the man. "What is this, what's happening? Why can't I hit him?" He questioned. Brook ran past him and jabbed his sword into Kizaru's chest only for it to not cause much damage.

"I can't stab him, what the…what can we do?" Brook asked.

"Keep trying, dammit" Usopp said as he and Brook continued to attack. I clenched my jaw and started to struggle once again, twisting and turning my body. But, no matter what I did, his grip on my shirt never let up.

"Step away from our friends!" Brook exclaimed.

"You're wasting your time; I ate the Glint Glint Fruit, now I'm made of light. It's a logia you see" Kizaru said.

"He's made of light!" Franky exclaimed.

"This is a nightmare, there's nothing we can do" Nami said as she covered her mouth.

"ZORO, SKYLAR TRY TO RUN AWAY, HURRY!" Chopper cried out. I clenched my eyes as I dug my nails further into his arm only for them to sink into his skin instead of causing harm.

"It's no use, the bastards worn out, he can't save himself or Skylar" Sanji said as he clenched his fist. I pried my eyes open and looked down at the moss haired swordsman. He struggled to move but couldn't even lift himself up at all. I watched as Robin used her Devil Fruit powers to roll Zoro away as arms sprouted from the ground.

"Yes, awesome work Robin" Usopp said as a bright light surrounded Kizaru and I. I closed my eyes at the brightness as we moved at a fast speed towards Zoro 'til Kizaru was near him again. The Admiral brought his foot down onto the swordsman's back and stopped him from rolling away. As his other leg was held up high and still glowed a bright yellow.

"He just shifted in place" Usopp said.

"Moved at the speed of light" I mumbled, as I narrowed my eyes.

"Unbelievable" Brook said. I breathed heavily as I clenched my jaw and watched as Robin struggled to pull at Zoro's shirt and try to roll him away.

"It's cute how your friends want to save you, but you're far beyond help now" Kizaru said as my anger was rising while my body started to shake. "Well then, time to die" he said as tears rolled down my cheeks as I continued to claw at the Admiral's arm as I screamed at the top of my lungs. In a blink of an eye, Rayleigh appeared and kicked Kizaru's leg up into the air. The Admiral was taken aback as he let go of my shirt and dropped me. I stared up at the sky and watched as the beam that was meant to take Zoro's life shot up into the sky instead and exploded. "You picked some time to come out of hiding" the Admiral said as he looked at Rayleigh.

I shook my head and looked towards Zoro who was still pinned to the ground by Kizaru's foot as he groaned in pain. "You sure you want to do this, Dark King Rayleigh?" Kizaru asked.

"Don't go picking these buds before they sprout, their eras only just beginning" Rayleigh said. "And I want to see what they do in it" he said.

"RAYLEIGH!" Luffy screamed.

"The geezer saved Zoro and Skylar" Franky said as Nami fell to the ground.

"I was so scared" Chopper cried with a wavy voice.

"So that guy is the Dark King, interesting" Sentomaru said.

"I heard rumors that you were somewhere on the Archipelago, but I chalked them up as ghost stories" Kizaru said. "Yet here you are, sticking your neck out for these rookies. You just can't shake those instincts, can you Rayleigh? Once a pirate, always a pirate" he said.

"I'd be more than happy to retire in peace and live out the quiet life. But, it's a little tough to do when the Navy keeps hanging wanted posters of me" Rayleigh said.

"You were a member of the Rodger Pirates, Rayleigh. You really think your crimes can be forgotten?" Kizaru asked as I just sat there and watched as the two interacted. "That if we were to make an honest attempt in capturing you that would require some serious preparations on our part" he said.

"Wow, I'm so relieved, that old man really got some power" Usopp said as he sunk to his knees.

"All of our attacks went through him as if he were a ghost. But, when Rayleigh attacked, it hit" Brook said.

"Why don't you just look the other way and let these kids go" Rayleigh said. "What's the harm?" He asked.

"Come on, what reality are you living in? You know there's no way I can just let them off the hook. Not when we have to answer to the Celestial Dragons. Navy HQ has to keep them happy and that won't do it, I'd appreciate it if you don't interfere" Kizaru said.

"HEY USOPP, YOU GUYS! GRAB ZORO AND SKYLAR AND GET OUT OF THERE!" Luffy screamed. Usopp and Brook ran towards us as Brook picked me up and ran while Usopp grabbed Zoro.

"Let's go, Brook" Usopp said.

"Right" Brook said.

"EVERYONE, START RUNNING AND LOOK AFTER YOURSELVES, WE CAN'T WIN THIS ONE. WE'RE TOO WEAK, GET MOVING!" Luffy screamed before Franky and them started to run, the cyborg shot the Pacifista far away and then started to run. "HEY OLD MAN, THANKS A LOT!" The rubbery boy shouted as everyone started to run in separate directions. I clung to Brook's loose clothes, shivering at the feeling of his bones as he carried me.

"Sure thing, best of luck to you" Rayleigh said. I looked to the side and saw a beam of light that shined brightly.

"I can't see" Usopp said as he shielded his eyes and I did the same.

"Too bright" I mumbled.

"I don't think, he's trying to help us see" Brook said. "That light from before, it's gone" the skeleton said as he continued to run.

"I guess the old man saved us again" Usopp said.

"I'm so scared" Brook cried out as I looked up at him before looking at Zoro who was on Usopp's back. '_I know what you mean_' I thought.

"Put me down" I heard Zoro say weakly after a while of fighting. "Just leave me, save yourself" he said, causing me to tense up as I looked at him.

"Ah don't be a moron, right now you're even more weak and useless then I am. We're getting out of here together, those were Luffy's orders and I'm sticking to them. Besides there's someone else that would be very upset if I left you behind" Usopp said as he looked back at Brook and me. My ears perked up to the sound of stomping footsteps as Brook hummed and looked back.

"Wait, do I hear-ah!" The skeleton started to say before he and Usopp started screaming as a Pacifista was running right behind us. The two started to run faster with Brook and me getting a head. "Come on, hurry up Usopp!" He cried out. "You go on ahead, it's fine; I'll hold him back" he said as he quickly sat me down as he started to fall back. I started to run beside Usopp and took a glance back with a worried expression.

"No don't do it Brook" Usopp said as he looked back as well. "You don't know how strong he is, he'll rip you apart" he said.

"Never fear" Brook said as he drew his sword. "Run on my friends, this is what must be done. There comes a time, when a man must put everything on the line" he said. He turned around and was ready to strike before being blown up by the Pacifista and thrown back.

"Brook, no" Usopp and I said as we continued to run. Usopp screamed as the Pacifista was gaining speed on us.

"Go away, leave us alone!" Usopp cried out. I placed a hand on one of my swords, getting ready to stop and fight the cyborg.

"Get the hell away from them you stupid cyborg" I heard Sanji say as my grip on my sword loosen and tighten as I peered back to watch the blonde kick the Pacifista down.

"Sanji" Usopp said as he and I came to a complete stop and looked back.

"Ow my leg" Sanji said as he grabbed his leg that he had kicked with and landed roughly on the ground, just as the Pacifista was starting to stand.

"Move Sanji or he's going to shoot you!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Get out of there!" I cried out as the cyborg started to create a beam with his hands.

"Moron, why aren't you running?" Sanji snapped as my eyes widen and I shot forward towards the blonde and got ready to draw my sword. Before I could reach him the Pacifista released its beam and caused a loud explosion to ring out. I covered my mouth and coughed as the smoke started to clear. I looked around as Sanji was on his back panting and Usopp was on his hands and knees. I looked around and spotted Zoro laying a couple of feet away from Usopp.

"I dropped you, I'm sorry Zoro. It was an accident" I heard Usopp say as I shakily stood up and ran over to the green haired swordsman. I dropped to my knees beside him and started down at him with glossy eyes before looking up. My eyes widen as I watched the Pacifista start to walk towards us. But he was soon stopped as Sanji grabbed a hold of his leg.

"Hey jerk, who said I was done with you" Sanji said. "Dammit" he grunted out as the cyborg continued to walk towards us. I watched as Usopp started to crawl towards Zoro and I while I crawled to sit in front of the swordsman in a protective manner. "Stop and fight me" the blonde grunted out as he continued to cling to the cyborg's leg.

"Sanji" Usopp and I cried out as the blonde was picked up and shot with a beam. "Sanji" we both cried out as Usopp held Zoro on his back while I stood in front of them, holding the handle of one of my swords.

"Get down" I cried out as I tackled Usopp to the ground while he let go of Zoro as we all dodged the beam that was shot at us. I breathed heavily as I heard Chopper scream, I looked towards where he was and my eyes widen as I watched as he started to grow to monstrous size and grow longer fur. I winced as he roared loudly and started to attack different areas on the ground while not really aiming at his target. Usopp and I panted as we watched the monstrous version of our friend.

"This is what it's come to, even if he beats him, then what?" Usopp asked. My ears perked up as I looked towards the Pacifista as he started to beep while his eyes glowed red. '_It can't identify Chopper, so it's confused_' I thought. "Sanji, Brook. Get up, snap out of it, Chopper's bought us some time, we got to move. You want to live right?" Usopp asked as he shook to two that were passed out.

Soon the Pacifista quit beeping and turned towards us. "Uh, hey come on, you're blowing our chance" Usopp said quickly as he continued to shake the two. I stood up and stood in front of Usopp as I glared at the Pacifista. "Brook, Sanji" he said I clenched my fist as I watched the cyborg's hand start to glow as he begin to aim a beam at us. "Skylar" he mumbled as I continued to stand in front him.

"I'd rather get hit straight on if that'll buy you time to recover quickly and escape with those two" I said with narrowed eyes.

"Stand down, PX-1" I heard a familiar voice say. I watched as the beam stopped and died away while I slowly looked back as my eyes stared in horror at the real Kuma who was standing behind Usopp. Usopp shook as he stared at me with frighten eyes while his body shook. Brook grunted as he raised his head and looked up, only for his jaw to go slack as he stared at the warlord while Usopp slowly turned around. The two started to scream as Usopp stood up straight.

"NO, NOT ANOTHER ONE" Usopp cried out.

"You idiot, that's the real one" I mumbled as I stared up at him and looked at the Bible in his hand. But my words were drowned out by Brook's screaming while Usopp fell back onto the ground.

"This is way too much, I can't take it, just how many of these guys are there?!" Usopp asked as he clutched his head. "It isn't fair!" He cried out as Zoro started to push himself up.

"I see you survived, Roronoa" Kuma said in his monotone voice which caused me to shiver.

"Just barely, I got your mercy to thank for that" Zoro said weakly as he breathed heavily.

"What are you doing, Zoro? This is no time to talk to the enemy" Usopp whispered.

"You need to get back, you're badly hurt, you can't possibly fight right now" I said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	307. Chapter 307

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Three Hundred and Seven

"Yeah, let's go" Usopp said as Kuma started to remove one of his gloves.

"If you could take a vacation, where is it you'd like to go?" Kuma asked.

"Hey, Zoro, come on. Let's get out of here while we can" Usopp said as he reached out a shaky hand.

"Zoro please, we need to escape, your body can't take much more damage" I begged. As soon as I took a step forward, Kuma brought his hand down and Zoro…disappeared. My eyes widen as my jaw became slack and my body became numb. I stumbled backwards as tears welled up in my eyes and I covered my mouth.

"Where did…hey Zoro" Usopp called out as he fell backwards.

"Is he…gone?" Brook asked.

"Z-Zoro" I said.

"Zoro, oh man oh man, this is bad!" Usopp cried out as I felt my jaw clench as my body tensed up to where I couldn't even move any of my muscles. "Zoro, he just disappeared" the long nosed pirate said as his body shook. "Z-Zoro" Usopp said as he shook with fear. "He's gone, what the hell did you do to him? You, where is he? You bring him back here you monster!" He snapped as he glared through hateful eyes at Kuma. I could feel tears leaking from my eyes and down my face as I stood there.

"ZORO" Luffy screamed as Chopper roared and brought his hand down towards Luffy and Robin in an attempt to strike Sentomaru, who dodged. Robin and Luffy jumped out of the way of the attack as they dodged it successfully.

"Chopper, stop this, you lost control!" Robin exclaimed. I looked to the monstrous reindeer and then around the whole area before looking back at Kuma. Everything was nothing but pure hell at the moment and my body was just too numb for me to do anything.

"ZORO, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" the rubbery boy screamed as Chopper continued to attack Sentomaru who dodged each attack. Until finally Chopper just started punching one area of the ground over and over. I clenched and unclenched my fist as I continued to stand there and stare up at the warlord.

"Say something dammit, tell us what you did; tell us where you sent Zoro?" Usopp asked as Sanji sat up.

"So that's the real deal, huh. The first three where bad enough and now he shows up to finish the job" Sanji said. "There's no way to win" he said.

"What kind of power is that?" Brook asked. Kuma started to walk forward as Usopp backed up and aimed his weapon.

"Stop it, get back" Usopp said as Kuma still continued towards him. "No, stay away from me, I've…I've got eight thousand men under my command don't make me unleash them on you" he said, sounding nervous.

"Usopp, Skylar, he's behind you, get down" Sanji said.

"Oh crap" Usopp said as he turned around but I kept my focus on the warlord.

"Usopp, Skylar, no" Brook breathed out and in a blink of an eye Kuma disappeared and reappeared in front of the Pacifista.

"Don't interfere" Kuma said as I looked back and watched as he made the cyborg disappear.

"He erased him, but why?" Sanji asked.

"What's your problem you fool? That was your ally!" Sentomaru snapped.

"JUST RUN, MOVE YOU GUYS!" Luffy shouted.

"L-Luffy" Usopp stuttered out.

"Just go, get out of there. We can figure out a plan once we're safe!" Luffy exclaimed. "RUN" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Come on buddy, that last beam just grazed me, I can help you walk" Usopp said as he started to help Sanji. "Skylar, help Brook" he said as he looked at me. I didn't move an inch as I continued to stare at the warlord. "Skylar…" he mumbled as I swallowed thickly and looked at him. "Come on, you need to snap out of it, we got to go" he said as I continued to stand there.

My legs felt like lead as Kuma took a step forward, catching Brook's attention. The skeleton quickly slid in front of us in a protective manner. "Go you three, I'll cover you" he said.

"Stop it Brook, that's crazy!" Usopp exclaimed. Kuma drew his hand back and started to bring it down towards the skeleton.

"I'll protect you, even if it cost me my life. Oh, I'm already dead I sup-" Brook said as he was cut off once Kuma touched him and he disappeared. I heard a small rip as pain shot through my chest as my knees started to go weak.

"BROOK, NO" Usopp cried out.

"That bastard did it again" Sentomaru growled.

"Dammit, how the hell can I let this happen? The bastards erasing all my friends right in front of me" Sanji said as he pulled at his hair. "Get back" he said as he stood up and pushed Usopp back.

"Sanji" Usopp said.

"Start running Usopp, you too Skylar" Sanji said.

"Not a chance, we're not going without you Sanji!" Usopp snapped.

"Son of a bitch" Sanji growled as he jumped towards Kuma.

"SANJI, JUST RUN" Luffy screamed.

"FUCK OFF; NOBODY DOES THAT TO MY CREW MATES!" Sanji screamed as he started to spin his leg around, ready to kick the warlord. His kick was stopped by Kuma's paws and the blonde went flying back.

"SANJI" Luffy cried.

"NO, GET BACK, STAY AWAY!" Usopp cried as Kuma stood in front of us. He brought up his weapon and shot it at the warlord as he turned and ran. Only to trip as Kuma started to walk towards him. '_Move dumbass, he's in trouble you got to save him_' I thought as I continued to stand there.

"I-I can't, my b-body won't move. W-why won't it m-move?" I quietly asked myself as I started to think. '_It's because you're scared, your fear has you frozen in place_' the thought was just a whisper in the back of my mind, but it was still loud and clear.

"Stay where you are, get back!" Usopp snapped as he started to fire at the man over and over. I winced with each plea Usopp gave as he fired at the warlord. I closed my eyes as they started to sting.

"STOP IT!" Luffy shouted as Usopp started to scream when Kuma bought his paw down. I felt another ache in my chest as I heard a low rip as if my heart was tearing itself apart. I fell to my knees and clutched the grass as tears rolled down my cheeks as I stared at the ground. "USOPP!" the rubbery boy shouted as I sat there in front of the warlord. I brought my head up and looked at him as he stared down at me.

"Sanji" Luffy said as the blonde started to scream and run towards Kuma.

"DAMN YOU" Sanji shouted as he jumped towards the raven haired man.

"YOU CAN'T WIN, DON'T FIGHT!" Luffy exclaimed. Another ache went through my chest, more painful than the last two as a louder rip was heard. I pulled my lips back as a sudden burst of adrenaline coursed through my veins. I drew one of my swords and stood up as I raced towards the warlord and started to slash at him. His stopped my sword with his paw and pushed me back causing me to slide across the ground and past Luffy and Robin.

"SKYLAR" Luffy shouted as I came to a stop and grunted. I sat up and panted as I placed my sword back in its sheath and stared at the ground.

"Idiot" I mumbled lowly to myself as I wrapped my arms around my body and started to shake as tears fell down my face and dripped off my chin towards the ground. Soon Kuma disappeared and reappear near Rayleigh.

"Wait Luffy" I heard Robin say as Luffy started to walk forward. I watched through blurred eyes as Luffy went into second gear as he stood in front of Kuma who was speaking to Rayleigh. The warlord disappeared and reappeared in front of Nami and Franky who were running away.

"Get the hell out of our way!" Franky exclaimed as he punched Kuma in the face only for it not to do much damage. Luffy screamed as he quickly disappeared and ran towards Kuma.

"Luffy, no" Robin said as I grabbed at the grass and grinded my teeth. Luffy stretched his arm towards Kuma, ready to strike him as the raven haired man blocked his attack with his paw. Luffy shot himself towards the warlord who once again deflected his attack with his paw and shot the rubbery boy back.

"LUFFY!" Franky shouted as Kuma appeared before him and brought his hand down towards the blue haired male. I felt another ache shot through my chest as Franky disappeared. Nami screamed as Kuma now started coming towards her.

"Someone, help me" she said as tears fell from her eyes while she reached out to Luffy.

"NAMI" Luffy screamed as another ache went through my chest. I clutched at the front of my shirt and gave a low sobbed as I stared at the ground with wide frightful eyes. Luffy grinded his teeth as he screamed and started to run towards Kuma, just as he pulled his fist back to punch the raven haired male, Kuma disappeared.

"Luffy" Robin said as Luffy hit the ground. The ground shook as Chopper once again struck it and roared. "Chopper, no" she said as the reindeer roared at Kuma.

"CHOPPER NO, DON'T DO IT!" Luffy cried out as Chopper started to attack Kuma before he disappeared as well. I whimpered as I clutched my chest tighter and grinded my teeth as I stared at the ground while another ache shot through my chest. More tears raced down my face as Kuma started to walk towards Robin who began to back away, before she turned and run. "STOP IT, LEAVE HER ALONE!" Luffy cried out as he started to run towards Robin.

"Luffy" Robin said as she tripped and started to fall backwards.

"ROBIN" Luffy screamed as he reached his arm out.

"LUFFY" Robin cried as Luffy dived towards her, only for her to disappear at that moment as another painful ache went through my chest. Luffy hit the ground and rolled towards me before coming to a stop in front of me. He grunted and sat himself up as stared straight at me while I looked at him with tears streaming down my face as I bit my lower lip 'til it started to bleed.

"Skylar, Skylar we need to go…okay, calm down I promise everything will be fine. We'll get the others back" he said as he grabbed my shoulders and squeezed them tightly. Tears were streaming down my face as he stared into my wide, glossy and frighten eyes. My body started to shake as I looked behind him to see Kuma raising his hand.

"LOOK OUT!" I cried as I grabbed Luffy's hands and pushed him away from me just as Kuma brought his hand down. The last thing I heard was Luffy screaming as a searing pain shot through my head and my body went flying. I grinded my teeth and clenched my eyes shut as I felt the harshness of the wind as it blew my hair around and stung my face as I soared through the air. I soon felt my body make contact with hard concrete stone that started to crack underneath me as I fall to the ground with a loud 'thud'. Every part of my body ached and throbbed as I groaned in pain while whimpering loudly.

I hear the faint sound of a door opening soon followed by two pairs of running footsteps that sounded so far away. My vision started to blur as my hearing kept going in and out. "Hey….are…what's…matter…" the sentence was choppy and the voice sounded too far away to tell if it was male or female. My eyes drooped as everything soon faded to black.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	308. Chapter 308

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Three Hundred and Eight

I groaned lightly as I shifted around a bit. My hands rubbed against a soft surface as I grabbed hold of warm covers that were on top of me. I shook my head a little as I started to blink my eyes open, at first my vision was hazy before it returned to normal. I sat up and pressed a hand against my forehead as I looked around at my surroundings. "Where am I?" I asked myself as I looked around the room.

It was plain looking with a desk, a bookshelf, a dresser, a window, and of course the bed I was laying on. I looked down and moved my hand against the white covers that covered me. "Hm" I hummed as I took notice that I was only in my pants while my chest and arms were covered in bandages. I raised my hands and stared at the fresh bandages that were wrapped so tightly around them. "What happened?" I quietly asked before a spike of pain shot through my head as the memory of what happened on Sabaody Archipelago came back.

"That's right we…we were all separated. At least I guess so seeing that I'm still alive" I said as I threw the covers to the side and stood up. I stumbled a little before straightening myself out. "Man, how long have I been out?" I asked as I shook my head and walked towards the wooden door. I walked out into a long hallway and looked down both ways, at the far end were two more doors while there was one right across from the room I had reside in.

At the other end the hallway lead into a living room. As I started to walk towards the living room I stopped as I patted around my hips. '_They're gone_' I thought as I backed up and peered back into the room. '_They're not here_' I thought as I looked towards the door that was across from the room I had woken up in. I opened to door and looked into the dark room to discover it was the bathroom. "Not here either" I mumbled before continuing towards the living room in hopes that they were there.

If not then I was going have to trespass into the last two rooms at the other end of the hall. As I entered the living room I looked around. It looked pretty normal and clean. There were two couches and chairs with a coffee table in the middle. I raised an eyebrow as I caught sight of a stack of papers on the coffee table. "What's this?" I questioned as I walked over and sat down on the couch while grabbing the stack of papers. I held them in my lap and stared down at the first one to see that it was a wanted poster.

"Hm, why would there be wanted posters here?" I questioned as I shifted through the papers seeing how some of the names were crossed out, I soon came to a stop as I landed on Luffy's wanted poster. I swallowed as I saw how his name was circled. I put his to the side to find Zoro's underneath him with his name circled as well. And then under Zoro's was Nami's, then Usopp, then Sanji, then Chopper, then Robin, next Franky, as well as Brook's and soon I got to the last two papers. I lifted my wanted poster up to find that the last paper was stapled to it, with shaky hands I started to lift my wanted poster up to peer at the paper behind it.

I dropped my wanted poster after catching just a glimpse at the newest update to my missing child's poster where the name was circled a million times same went with my wanted poster. A memo was written on it with the words 'Same person, double the money!' written across it. '_I'm in the house of a…a bounty hunter!_' I thought as I quickly stood up. My ears perked up as I jumped back while a knife flew past me and embedded itself into the wall. "I see you're finally awake, Sweet Heart Skylar Strife of the Straw Hat Pirates" a smooth male's voice said.

I turned to look at the man. He had shaggy brown hair and dark blue eyes. "Now I have one question for you" he said as he narrowed his eyes with a serious expression on his face.

"And what is it you want to ask?" I asked as I clenched my fist and glared right back at him.

"Do you plan on paying to fix the house seeing how you damaged the side of it with a paw print?" He asked.

"Eh? Is this some kind of joke or are you serious?" I asked.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" He asked.

"Well how do you expect me to pay when I don't even have any money? I would have assumed you knew that seeing how you must have been the one to bandage me up!" I snapped.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that I did that" he said as he scratched the back of his head while a sweat drop appeared on my forehead.

"For a bounty hunter you're pretty stupid" I said.

"Hey!" He snapped. "Besides what are you doing out of bed? You should be resting up" he said, as he crossed his arms and started to walk towards me. I took a step back as I got into a fighting position.

"No way I'll just sleep here in the home of a bounty hunter, you'll just turn me in!" I snapped as he came to a stop.

"That is true, but I don't plan on turning you in right now" he said.

"And why not?" I asked with furrowed brows.

"Well…" he said as he trailed off. We both stood in silence as he looked anywhere but me while scratching his cheek with his finger.

"Devin, is she up yet? I really want to ask her those questions now!" A loud, hyperactive voice called out as a boy shorter than the one in front of me came running into the living room. His hair was even longer then the man in front of me as it reached to his neck and his eyes were a shining emerald green that shinned with a short of mischief and excitment. He came to a sudden halt as he slid across the wooden floor boards before looking towards me. He was quiet for a minute before a wide smile spread across his face as he raced over to me in a blink of an eye. I stumbled back in shock as he stared up at me with a sort of child like wonder.

"Hey, you're that Admiral's daughter that disappeared and recently showed up again as a pirate" he said as he bounced on his feet. "I have some questions that I would really like you to answer, please I promise it won't take long" he begged as he clasped his hands together.

"Uh…" I said as I stared at him before hesitantly nodding my head.

~Later~

I reentered the living room as I dried my hair with a towel. "Thank you for letting take a bath first" I mumbled as I threw the towel to the side and took a seat on the couch that was opposite to the two men. "So you say I was out for two days?" I questioned.

"Yeah, you were injured pretty badly" the young brunette said as he scratched the back of his head. I nodded my head as I stared at him and the older boy beside him.

"What are your names?" I asked.

"Devin" the man I met first as he crossed his arms and leaned back.

"Shawn!" The hyperactive boy exclaimed with a joyous tone that in a way I couldn't help but think of Luffy.

"I assume you both already know me, but still, I'm Skylar" I said as they nodded their head. "Anyways, go on and ask your questions" I said as Shawn started to open his mouth only for it to be covered by Devin.

"Well first, and the most obvious one, why are you here?" Devin asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"I got flung here, that's all. I don't know why so don't think it was on purpose that I just randomly decided to smash into your house" I said as I stared at the two. "Besides why would you two bounty hunters be interested in why I'm here? Shouldn't you be happy that you don't have to go off and find me? I mean I'm right here all hurt and defenseless without my swords" I said as I spread my arms out for them to look at the bandages that were wrapped all the way up my arms and to my shoulder. While the shirt I wore covered my torso.

"Because it would have been unfair" Devin said.

"Huh?" I questioned as I tilted my head.

"Devin may be a bounty hunter but…he has a heart of pure gold" Shawn said as he smiled. "He likes his fights to be fair and he would have beaten himself up if he turned you in while you were hurt but there's also another reason" he said.

"And what's that?" I asked as the two looked away.

"The reason is the same as what I'm about to ask you" the brunette said as his cheery state started to disappear. I hummed as the atmosphere in the room started to change as the two boys started to shift around. "Exactly…why did you and your brother's leave your home? I mean your father's an Admiral; certainly you would have rather wanted to live a luxurious life instead of being a low life dirty pirate" he said as my breath got caught in my throat. It was quiet as the air became heavy and thick with tension.

"Ah, if you don't want to answer right now that's alright!" Devin soon exclaimed, his serious attitude changing to a calm and nicer one as he covered the brunette's mouth. I clenched my fist as I stared at my hands. '_Should I tell them? No…I'll wait a while, but, I mean it doesn't really matter. They're nobodies, their opinions don't matter to me like Luffy's and the others do_' I thought.

"Are you two related?" I asked, quickly changing the subject as I looked up at the two with a forced smile. They looked taken aback before raising an eyebrow as they looked at one another and exchanged a silent conversation.

"Uh, no, we're just friends" the two of them said. I nodded my head as my gaze wandered towards the window as I looked out it.

"Exactly, where am I?" I questioned as I stared at the shadows that stretched across the land from the houses.

"Oh, you're on Shadowed Island" Shawn said as he suddenly gained his cheery attitude again.

"Shadowed Island" I said.

"If you're wondering about the name, it's because the sun shines so brightly here that the island is always having shadows displayed across the land no matter where you go" Devin explained.

"And just how far is this island from Sabaody Archipelago?" I suddenly asked.

"Uh, about a week or two, why do you ask?" Shawn asked. '_I need to get back to my friends, they're all probably making their way back there right now_' I thought as I stood up which caused Devin to stand up as well.

"I need a ship; I have to leave right now!" I exclaimed.

"The hell, you think I'm going to let someone like you with a huge bounty on your head get away. Uh-uh you're going to stay here, finish healing up, and then you're going to answer our question that you so rudely avoided. I know I said you don't have to tell us right away but I still want answers dammit! You rich people are always being selfish and doing stupid things, you think just because you have money you can get away with whatever you want!" Devin exclaimed.

"Especially since you're a child of a Navy Admiral, so what was it? Did you and your brother's run away because you didn't get a present you wanted or because daddy yelled at you?" He asked as that nice demur he had a minute ago now turned venomous. I clenched my teeth as my eyes narrowed and my body shook.

"AND WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!" I screamed which took him by surprise as Shawn flinched as leaned back into the cushions of the couch. I looked down and grinded my teeth as my eyes welled up and my lips drew back into a snarl. "You don't know of the hell my brothers and I went through living with those monsters" I hissed out.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	309. Chapter 309

A/N: I own nothing, Sora and Cloud belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
One Piece belongs to whoever owns it.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

Chapter Three Hundred and Nine

It was quiet as the two boys stared at me; the air was thick and heavy. Just as I was about to open my mouth to snap at them again I closed it and blushed as a loud growl escaped from my stomach. The tension in the air disappeared as they both stared at me before Shawn laughed. "Wow, talk about a mood killer. But I guess it isn't a surprise that you're hungry seeing how you were out for two days" he said as he stood up and treaded into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry" Devin said as he sucked in a deep breath before sitting back down. I hesitantly followed his lead and sat down as well. "Is there a reason you're in a haste to leave. I doubt it's because we're bounty hunters" he said.

"I need to go meet up with my friends, we were all separated and I bet by now they're all making their way back to Sabaody Archipelago" I responded as I avoided eye contact.

"I see, so you know how to navigate a ship" Devin said.

"Uh, well, not really" I said, laughing nervously as I scratched the back of my head while the brunette sweat dropped.

"Then exactly how do you plan on finding your way back to Sabaody Archipelago?" He snapped.

"With this" I said as I reached into my jeans pocket and pulled out a flat piece of paper with the name 'Rayleigh' written on the bottom.

"Ah, a Vivre Card" Devin said as he looked at the torn piece of paper as it started to move in the direction I needed to go.

"Look I appreciate that you didn't turn me in and helped me, but I really need to go" I said as I stood up once again and turned around only to have my wrist grabbed. I looked back and stared into the brunette's dark blue eyes.

"I know you want to meet your friends, but at least let your body finish healing first and maybe you could also help fix the side of our house" Devin said as he mumbled the last part.

"Did you both just leave the side of your house damaged for two days while I was out?" I asked before sweat dropping as the older male nodded his head while his cheeks were stained pink.

~Zoro's P.O.V~

I grunted as I blinked my eyes opened and stared up at the ceiling as the morning sun light lit up the room I was in. I could feel bandages wrapped tightly around my body everywhere as well. "I'm alive, but…where am I?" I asked my voice low and weak as I remembered what had happened back on Sabaody Archipelago. I narrowed my eyes and screamed, as another high pitched scream mixed into mine as well soon followed by a loud crash. "Hm" I hummed as I looked to the source of the noise to see an all too familiar pink haired girl lying on the floor.

"Hey, I know you" I said as I remembered my encounter with her on Thriller Bark. "Where am I and why are you here?" I asked.

"I can ask you the same thing" she said as she stood up. "Also, don't scream like that" she said as she crossed her arms over her chest in an 'x' motion. I started to push my body up into a sitting position as I realized that my swords where missing.

"What did you do to my swords?" I asked her as she jumped back away from me.

"Oh, you won't be getting those backs" she said as I started to shake with anger.

"I'm warning you" I growled as I stood and took a few steps before falling to my knees.

_"You're too badly hurt, you need to rest; you shouldn't be fighting."_

I could basically hear Skylar's voice in the back of my head as I grunted and brought my head up to look Perona in the eyes as she smiled. "Hm, this ought to slow you down, Negative Hallow" she said as she shot one of those stupid looking ghost of hers at me. It gave off that annoying laugh as it flew towards me and shot through my body.

"I'm nothing but garbage, someone should throw me away" I said sadly as I got on my hands and knees before dropping to my side.

~Skylar's P.O.V~

"By the way" I said as I stirred the food in my bowl around while the two boys in front of me hummed. "Where are my swords?" I asked as I looked up at them before taking a bite out my food.

"Oh, I'll go get them" Devin said as he sat his empty bowl down on the table and stood up. He exited the room and walked down the hallway now leaving me alone with his friend. Shawn stared at me as he continued to eat. I stared back at him with a raised eyebrow before watching as he slammed his bowl down on the table before he leaned forward with a wide grin.

"What's it like being a pirate?" He suddenly asked as I tilted my head. "I may live with a bounty hunter but that doesn't mean I don't wonder about what it's like to live on the high seas. So, will you answer my question?" He asked.

"Well being a pirate isn't really that bad. You're basically free from society in a way" I mumbled as I set my bowl down. "You get to go and travel the world and see all these amazing places and meet new people and make amazing friends" I said as I looked up with a dazed look in my eyes as I remembered all the adventures I've had so far with the Straw Hats.

"What are the Straw Hat Pirates like? I heard people say they're cruel and vicious but, you don't seem vicious" Shawn said.

"Oh they're amazing and wonderful people" I said with a bright smile on my face as I told him all about the crew. He got this childlike struck wonder in his eyes as he nodded his head to each and every word I told him as I would mention a few adventure of ours to him. I stopped talking and held my hand out as I grabbed hold of my two swords that were thrown towards me.

"I see you two are getting along, mind if I join in on the conversation?" Devin asked as I looked over to him.

"Not at all" I said smiling widely as he gave a smile back in return before taking his seat back next to Shawn as the two listened to me talk. We talked and talked 'til the sun started to set below the horizon.

~Zoro's P.O.V~

"How dare you" I growled as I glared venomously at the pink haired woman.

"Don't you growl at me like that, it's not cute at all" she scowled me before smirking with narrowed eyes. "From now on you're going to be my servant, understand me?" She asked. I narrowed my eyes even more as I gave a louder growl before grunting as she pressed her head against my overly bandaged chest. "Now no more talking, just be cute" she said.

"What the hell? Stop that, only Skylar is allowed to rest on me, this is not okay!" I snapped. '_She would kill me if she saw this_' I thought as I remembered how the brunette tended to get jealous easily. "No touchy, no touching" I growled as I squirmed around but couldn't move that much with all these stupid bandages over my body.

"I won't be lonely every again" Perona said happily.

"Crap, I can't even move, what the..." I said as I looked down at the bandages she had wrapped around me to look like some stupid bear. "Ah! This is gross!" I exclaimed as I frailed my arms.

"Oh Kumashi" she sighed happily.

"You freak, what did you do to me?" I exclaimed. "Get off, I told you only one person is allowed to rest on me!" I cried out. I watched as she glared up at me before she sent one of her stupid ghost through my body. "I'm sorry I yelled at you" I said as I got on my hands and knees.

"Lesson learned, you're forgiven" Perona said as I growled causing her to send another ghost through my body.

"I do apologize-wait screw you!" I snapped as another ghost went through me. "I'll call you Mistress-oh, like hell I-okay seriously really sorry here" I said as I looked at the floor while she laughed. "Alright I get it, that's enough!" I snapped. "Ugh! I wasted too much time here already, I got to go back" I grumbled as I started to walk away while she got a sweat drop on her head.

"Hey dummy, exits that way" Perona said as I came to a stop.

"Huh, oh gotcha" I said as I turned around and walked past her as she gasped.

"No wait, I shouldn't have told him that" she said. "Where are you going? You're not even walking in the direction I pointed!" She exclaimed.

_"Zoro, you shouldn't be on your own. You'll get lost."_

'_Her voice again, I hope she's alright_' I thought as my face heated up in embarrassment as I looked back at the pink haired woman. Once I had all those stupid over done bandages off I walked towards the door while Perona pouted.

"Hey" she said as I walked out into the hallway.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked as I looked back into the room. "Unless you tell me where you hid my swords, I don't care" I said. I watched as she twiddled her fingers as she looked from the floor to me and then back to the floor.

"Are you leaving now or what?" She asked as she clenched her fists.

"It's none of your damn business, piss off" I said before walking away. I grunted and breathed heavily with each step I take as I walked down the long hallway before coming to a stop. I stare up at the pink haired woman that was now a gigantic as her head reached the top of the castle. She looked down at me and laughed.

"You won't get away from me that easily because you see I've been lonely for far too long" she said as a giant ghost appeared behind me. My eyes widen as I screamed as it came barreling towards me.

~Skylar's P.O.V~

_"Here, I got some of my old clothes that you can change into before going off to bed."_

'_For a bounty hunter he is certainly nice_' I thought as I entered the room I had woken up in earlier today. I could still hear the two boys talking in the living room as I walked further in and removed my shirt. I had long since removed the bandages. I stared at the bruises that littered my body. I removed the Vivre Card in my pocket and rest it on the desk along with my swords on top of it.

I finally saw that my shoes were neatly seated on the desk chair. '_I must have overlooked them earlier_' I thought as I started to remove my pants. I stood there in my bra and underwear before pulling the shirt over my head. "This one is a lot bigger the then the one he gave me after I took my bath" I mumbled as I pulled up the shorts as well. They were big on me as well as they hung loosely on my hips and sunk downwards.

I looked towards the window and walked over to it. Peering outside I felt my jaw drop a bit as I stared at the shadows that stilled stretched across the land despite the fact that the sun had long set disappeared. "Strange isn't it?" I heard Shawn ask behind me, causing me to jump and turn around quickly. "Sorry, did I scare you?" He asked as he laughed. He smiled brightly as he leaned past me and stared out the window.

"The real reason this place is called Shadowed Island is because there are always shadows stretching across the land. I'm sorry Devin didn't tell you that as well, it must have slipped his mind" Shawn hummed out as I nodded my head.

"Why are you in here anyways?" I asked.

"Hm, well you see I wanted to know more about you and your crew" Shawn said with a slight blush as he looked down in embarrassment. I raised an eyebrow before chuckling as I strutted over towards the bed and sat down. I patted the empty spot next to me and invited him to sit with me.

"Well alright, I'll tell you anything that I can that I know you can't use against me or any of the others" I said.

"Don't trust me that much despite what we've done for you so far I see" Shawn said with a sweat drop and I nodded my head with a bright smile. He sighed before laughing a little and bounded over to the bed where he threw himself down on it and waited for me to begin speaking.

"Uh, exactly what is it you want me to tell you?" I asked.

"Well..." he said, trailing off. That childish air filled with excitement and wonder seemed to have disappeared and been replaced with a sense of nervousness. "First of all, I'd really like to know the reason why you left?" He asked quietly.

"What?" I asked slightly confused and not understanding what he meant.

"I'd like to know why you left your home?" He whispered aloud.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


End file.
